


Alias

by Bugsy2019



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Demons, Dysfunctional Family, Dysfunctional Relationships, F/M, Family, Romance, Season 3, apocolypse, season 4, season 5, season 6, season 7, soul mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-05 23:22:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 85
Words: 416,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20497055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bugsy2019/pseuds/Bugsy2019
Summary: RECREATION OF MY SUPERNATURAL FANFIC: UPDATEDCampbell Winchester: private eye, sister, daughter, orphan. Campbell has had many worst moments of her life and she had some of the best moments in her life. Some of the worst: one, when her mother tragically died. Two, when she received the news that her father had died. Three, when she received the news that her brother had died. And four, when she found out that she wasn't who she thought she was. Her best moment? Finding the man that she would give her heart too. Can Campbell keep her brothers in check and her family together? Can she give her heart to an actual angel and find the happiness that she is most desperately missing? Can she save the world?





	1. The Fire

**Author's Note:****Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to smush my Alias Series featuring my OFC Campbell into one master fanfic. Chapters might be a little different as I reread what I had wrote and edit. I know that a couple of chapters are in first person, but I think I'm going to go back to third person unless you all think otherwise. I might be slow on updates for this fanfic and my Harry Potter story as well because starting Monday is my week of finals for school. But, between studying, stress eating, and sleeping, I will time for Ao3.

Cast: 

Campbell Winchester- Emily Van Camp 

Castiel- Misha Collins 

Dean Winchester- Jensen Ackles 

Sam Winchester- Jared Padalecki

Bobby Singer- Jim Beaver

* * *

One of the worst moments of my life occurred when I was five, just have started kindergarten. We lived in a small house in the small town of Lawrence, Kansas. My mother was named Mary Winchester. My father was John Winchester. I have two younger brothers: Dean and Sam. At this moment of my life, Dean was four and Sam was six months old. We were happy. We were loved. We were safe. I loved my parents, and I loved my brothers. That night was the night that my life changed. 

It seemed like a normal day. I came home from pee-wee practice and school. My hair was up in a pony tail, the long blond strands were up in a pink bow. I hated pink. I still wore my jersey, which was about one size too big, my tight pants, socks that came up to my knees, and my clean white shoes. Despite being a girl, my dad a was a huge sports fan and signed me up for pee-wee football league. He believed that I could do anything that a boy could do. 

"When's Daddy coming home?" I asked my mother who picked up toys. 

"Soon, baby," Mary smiled. 

"Why don't you go and changed into your pajamas. Then you can help me put your brothers to bed."

"Alright, Mommy. Come on, Dean..." I told my younger brother, grabbing his hand in mine. 

"That's my girl," Mary smiled. 

I pulled off my uniform, folding it and hanging it up. I then grabbed my baseball pajamas. "Mommy! I need help with my hair!" 

Mary came in and smiled, standing at the vanity behind me. "You're so beautiful," she sighed, undoing my hair. 

"I think you're pretty, Mommy," I told her, smiling at her in the mirror, wincing at a tangle. "Ow..."

"Sorry...you're going to have to learn how to take care of your hair, one day. One day you'll be to old and I won't be able to do your hair anymore."

"I don't like my hair. Daddy wants me to cut it short. He says it's get in the way of teeball."

One thing about growing up in a household with two brothers and a very manly father...it brushes off on me. After My hair was down, and brushed so it laid flat, Mary went to pick up Dean, and took my hand in the other. "Come on, let's say good night to your brother."

She wore a white nightgown, her blonde hair down around her shoulders. She looked like an angel. If only I have known...

Mary turned on the lights inside of the nursery, where my youngest brother, Sam, was laying inside of his crib, his head turned towards us.

I ran towards the crib, kissing the baby on the forehead. "Night, Night, Sammy. Sweet dreams."

Dean leaned over and kissed him on the forehead. "'Night, Sam." 

"Good night, love." Mary brushed Sam's soft hair back and kissed his forehead as well. To me, Sammy was a beautiful baby, and I took my role as big sister very seriously. I never remembered Dean being a baby, maybe it was because I was already a year old when he came around. 

"Hey, Dean. Cammie..."

"DADDY!" I squealed, hearing a rough man's voice behind me. 

"Daddy!" Dean squealed. 

"Hey, buddy. Sweetheart." John reached down, scooping us both up in arms. "So what do you think? You think Sammy's ready to toss around a football yet?" 

"No, Daddy," Dean laughed, shaking his head. 

"No. What about you, Cammie? How was pee-wee."

"I made three touchdowns! And I tackled Johnny Miland so hard I made him cry!" 

"That's my girl."

"John!" Mary cried out.

"What?! She's got to know how to keep those boys away." 

"Sweet dreams, Sam," John called out to Sam, turning off the lights. 

The dropped me off first, kissing my forehead, and leaving me in my room. I turned towards my music book, watching as it magically turned on and began to play a tune from The Nutcracker. I woke up when I heard static, and the lights flickering. "Mommy? Daddy?" I called out. I crawled out of my bed, and headed towards the only light source in the house. The door opened further as I got into it, and I saw a man leaning over Sammy's crib. 

"Hello?" I called, looking up at the man. This man made the hairs on the back of my neck and arms. I saw something red drip from the man's hand and knew it was blood. "Sammy?" 

The man turned and I backed away to the wall as I saw his glowing yellow eyes. The man grinned a smile that terrified me, bringing his finger to his lips shushing me. There are moments in life where you are so terrified, that you can't move or you can't say anything. I collapsed in the corner, my breathing harsh and ragged, the events unfolding around me like a movie. I saw Mary come in, leave, and then rush back in an a panic. I saw her get stabbed and crawl up to the ceiling. I looked up, and the man was gone. Then I found my voice and screamed along with my dying mother. 

I remained hidden, to scared to move. 

I saw John burst through the closed doors of the memory, but I remained hidden, unable to move. "Mary," called out. 

John glanced around, not seeing me. He went over to the crib, pushing down the side to look at Sam. 

"Hey, Sammy. You okay?" 

My breath increased as the blood dripped down next to Sam. I saw John reach into the crib and more drops falling. 

"No! Mary!"

I remember the room getting hot as I looked up to see Mom burst into flames. Dad took Sam racing out of the nursery. Then he came back. "Mary!" The room kept getting hotter and hotter. "No! Campbell! Cammie!" 

He was about to leave again when he spotted me. "God, Campbell!" he yelled, scopping me up as he raced out of the room, running out to the front lawn as the house window's in Sam's room exploded. After the fire, we went to the police station. Dean sat in the corner playing with a race car as Dad held Sam. The police asked me questions as I colored. "There was a man..." I told the police officers as I continued to color. "He had yellow eyes. I went in because I heard funny noises. I needed to check on Sammy. Mommy said that I should watch my brothers. He was feeding Sammy something. I was scared so I stayed quiet." 

* * *

The second worst moment of my life was when Dad died. Our relationship was strained after Mom's death. After John got more information about what happened to mom, he started to become a different man. He drank more, and he slowly spiraled into the world of hunting. When he was out hunting, he shipped us off to a new friend of his who was a more experienced hunter. At first he was annoyed, then he slowly started to warm up to us, even though he didn't show it. When I reached the ripe age of eight, I began to teach myself how to cook and clean up. We still went to school, but was bounced from place to place. As we grew up it was clear that Dean wanted to follow down our father's path and become a hunter. Sam, on the other hand, wanted to go to school. And as a good big sister, I encouraged him. By the time that college applications and acceptance letters came around, I was living from place to place, hunting, and encouraging my brothers to do whatever they want to do. Sam was accepted into a good school and was proud of it. But when it came time to accept the admission, Dad didn't take it that well, which turned into a giant screaming match between the two. That was my breaking point. 

"What the hell is your problem!" I asked Dad, storming through the motel room. 

"Not now, Cammie," Dad sighed. 

"Yes, now! Sam just recieved admission to Stanford, Dad! Standford! You how how rare that is?! It's once in a lifetime!"

"I told him to go, and he went! What more do you want me to do!" John yelled back. 

"Be proud of him. All we ever do is try to make you proud of us! Did you know that Dean killed his first ghost last week, without you? Or that Sam recieved a high score on his PSATs? Or that I recieved a perfect score on my ACT? Do you even care?"

"I'm trying to protect you all! What happened to Mary..."

"Occured over 17 years ago! Yes, it was tragic! I remember every little thing about that night! I was there! But I moved on...And Sam is moving on. And Dean is moving on. Why can't you?" 

"BECAUSE I CAN'T ALRIGHT! MARY WAS MY EVERTYHING!"

"THEN WHAT ARE WE?! THE PAINFUL REMINDERS?!" I swallowed. "This is not the life that Mom wanted us to have. This is not the happy family. And look's what happened. Mom's gone. You're not even here half the time. And you just pushed Sam away, but that's what you do. You push, and you push. You leave us alone, and you send us away. How can do you that?"

"It makes you strong..." John whispered. 

"Family and love makes us strong...What you are doing, it's fucking abuse..."

"Language," John said. 

"I can't do this anymore...I'm done. I'm done with the hunting. I'm done with the abuse...I'm done. Good luck..." 

The next morning, I packed my bags. Dad left that night to go on a hunting trip. "Please don't leave, Cammie," Dean begged. 

"Yeah...I don't have to go..." Sam tried to say. 

"Don't you dare, Sam. Go to Stanford. Don't worry about Dad. I want you to go and be happy. Do whatever you want. I'm so proud of you." I smiled at Sam, giving him a hug. "And you...go do you. If you want to hunt, hunt. But don't get caught up in Dad's crazy, okay?" I asked Dean. 

"What if we need you?" Dean asked, quietly. 

"I'm only a phone call away," I smiled sadly, zipping up my duffel bag. 

"What are you going to do?" Sam asked. 

I smiled. "Well, I'm going to intern at a private investigation firm. I already have a knack on finding people and doing research. Figured I can help people solve their problems." 

I stayed in touch with my brothers as I grew into a confident woman. I established my own firm, helping people find lost loved ones, taking cheaters down...It was rewarding with a nice cash fund. Then I recieved a simple phone call. 

I was carrying in groceries and trying to close my door when my phone rang. "Hello?" I answered. 

"Cammie...It's your favorite brother."

I grinned. "Which one?"

"Haha..." Dean deadpanned. 

"What's up, Dean?"

"Have you heard from, Dad?" 

"Dad? No, why?" I asked, taking out a bottle of wine from one of the sacks. 

"Because's he's missing. He went on a hunting trip and didn't come back. Haven't heard from him either. Been trying to call, but just goes straight to voicemail." 

"Sorry, Dean. Nothing. Maybe ask Sam."

"I could use your help..."

"Nope. You know that I'm out. But I'll look into his phone records." 

I barely heard from them after that, just text messages here and there, keeping me updated. Sam's girlfriend was dead, Sam was back into the hunting fold, Dad still missing...

I was laying in bed when my phone rang. "Hello?"

I could hear heaving breathing. "Cammie?"

I sat up. "Dad?" 

"Yeah, Sweetheart. It's me. How are you?"

I was shocked. "Uh...good. Listen...Dean called me a while back and said that you were missing. Can you call him, please?"

"Yeah...um, I'm with him. Him and Sammy."

"Oh...that's...good."

"Yeah, there was a car accident."

"Oh god...are they okay?"

"Yeah...Um...we all are. Dean got a little banged up. But he'll be okay."

"Good."

"Listen...I don't got a lot of time to talk. I...uh...I just wanted to talk."

"Um, okay..."

"Dean said that you opened up your own private investigation business. And that you're helping people. I'm proud of you."

I smiled as I felt tears well up in my eyes. "Thank you..."

"Listen, sweetheart. I just want to tell you that I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything. For not letting you be what you ought to be. I got to go. Watch after your brothers for me, okay? And I love you."

"I love you too, Dad." 

Ten minutes after I got that phone call, Dean called me tell me he died. I came out for the "funeral" which consisted of giving him a proper funeral fit for a hunter. I took the ashes back with me, scattering them over mom's grave. I also bribed the cemetray to make a headstone for him right next to her. 

* * *

The third thing was when Sam called me upset to let me know that Dean was gone. That he sold his soul to save Sam, who previously died. And it was horrible. I stood over my brother's body, who was ripped to ribbons. "I'm sorry..." I whispered, stroking his hair as tears dripped down my cheeks silently. 

“Cam?” Sam called out, his voice rough with tears. I was in my own little world. I swallowed hard as I fixed the necklace he always wore and fixed his shirt. Sam swallowed. “I tried everything to save him. It’s my fault.”

“There was nothing you could do…” I whispered. “He was always the stubborn one. What do we do now?"

After I cleaned his body, we sat at Bobby's table, Bobby equally upset. 

“We should bury him…” Sam began.

"He would have wanted to be salted and burned. Then his ashes spread with Mom and Dad," I sighed. 

“Cam's right, Sam. He would want to be salted and burned. You know that…”

“He’s my brother…” Sam argued.

“He's my brother too..." I argued back. But I was mentally drained. "I don't care. He’s dead. He’s not there…He’s in Hell…” I said numbly. "Do whatever the hell you want." 

I left the room, sliding down the wall as tears and sobs overcame my body. The day we buried him was worst then when we buried Mom. We found a sunny spot, dug the whole and lowered the wooden casket in it. I took a handful of dirt, and dropped it down on his casket. "Rest well, Dean. Sorry I couldn't save you and I was a bad sister. I love you..." 

Sam wasn't together and Bobby was barely holding on. Sucking up my tears, I wiped my eyes and went back to what I did the best...Be the strong one. As the week went on, Sam became more and more depressed until he snapped. I was helping Bobby with a case for another hunter, scribbling down notes. "What are you doing?" Sam asked. 

"Helping Bobby..." I sighed. 

"You're hunting?" 

"No...yes....I don't know. I'm just doing research and looking into suspects. Things I normally do."

Sam let out a bitter laugh. "So, you decided to help a nameless Hunter and when we needed you...when Dean needed you...you just ignored us?" 

"Dean was already dead in the ground anyway Sam..." I spat. "He's fucking almost 30 year years old. He's old enough to know better." 

I didn't catch the mistake but Sam did. "Dean's dead! And you couldn't get leave your cushy life to come help us! When Dean called you admitting he made a mistake!" 

"He didn't tell me! I barely heard from you two, just like always!" 

"Oh come on, Cam..."

"Oh, come on, Sam..." I mocked. "It's always been Sam and Dean, the duo that are the best hunters. Did they know you have a sister? A sister who is left out of everything?!"

"You. Left!" 

"So did you! God, you're just a god damn hypocrite!"

"Why don't you just leave!" Sam argued. 

"Why don't you! A difference between me and you, Sam...I came back. For holidays, for birthdays, on Mom's anniversy. But you stayed gone."

"But I came back when I was needed."

The next morning...he was gone. 


	2. Back From the Dead

**September 18, 2008**

I thought about going back to to my small apartment. But instead..I couldn't find the will to leave. Bobby threw cases at me, which I worked on. So, in a sense...Cam was sucked back into the thing I swore myself I would never do. Get sucked back into hunting. But I decided to close up my apartment and with Bobby's help, sold most of my furniture, and used the money to Bobby's house.

"Come on..." Bobby told me two weeks after Sam left. 

"What?" 

"You just can't sit on your butt all day! Plus, you're out of fighting shape. Time to tone up, kiddo..."

"You do know that I'm nearing 30 right?" I asked. 

"Yes...I know...But to me, you will always be that six year old little girl who has a big mouth and a even bigger heart." 

From there, I started to exercise. And I started to get her fighting moves back. I joined the local boxing gym, kicking shit out of the dummies to get rid of my pent up anger. From there, for four months, life seemed normal. I worked on cars with Bobby. I boxed, tuned up my aim, and helped other hunters. Bobby went on hunts by himself or with Rufus, trusting me to watch the place and watching the phones for him. 

It wasn't until four months after Dean's death that my life changed forever. The phone rang, causing me to stop washing dishes from our breakfast. As much as Bobby swore by it, Slim Jims and whiskey wasn't breakfast. I could hear Bobby arguing over the phone with somebody, hanging up. "Who was it?" I asked. 

"Nobody. Don't worry about it. Any more bacon left?" 

"On the plate..." she said, as the phone rang again. 

Bobby snagged another piece, taking a bite, answering it, yelling at the caller. "God dammit," Bobby grumbled. 

"Are you sure it was nobody?"

"Yes...Don't worry about it. Everything is fine," Bobby told me. 

An hour later, there was a knock at the door. "I got it!" I called out, dropping the book I was researching for Garth, a wily and odd hunter. 

I walked over to the door, opening it and freezing. "Cam?" I remained frozen. “Cammie?” He looked as shocked to see me as I was to see him. 

“Dean?” I asked, before snapping into to action. I grabbed his arm, swinging him around, slamming him against the wall, and pulling my gun and pointing her at his head. 

“Whoa! Cammie, it’s me! See look!” the imposter explained. 

“Liar! Bobby!” I screamed.

Bobby came rushing in, starling when he saw Dean. 

“Surprise…” Dean smiled.

“I…I don’t…” Bobby began to say.

“Yeah, me neither,” Dean says entering the house. During this exchange, I took my knife from my boots, and slashed Dean as he walks by her. Dean sprung into action, grabbing my arm, and twisting me around. I turned around in his grasp, punching him in the nose, then kicking him in the balls. 

"My ass..." Bobby yelled. 

“What he said!” I agreed. We both charged at him again, but this time, Dean hides behind a chair, holding his hands out.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait! Your name is Robert Steven Singer. You became a hunter after your wife got possessed, and... you're about the closest thing I have to a father. And your name is Campbell Millicent Winchester! You’re a years older than me! When we were little, I had a nightmare and you sang our special song, which was Stand By Me. Guys. It’s me.” Bobby this time, took the swing at him with his own knife. “I am not a shapeshifter!”

“Then you’re a Revenant!” I yelled at him.

Dean shoved Bobby away, and grabs the knife. Rolling up his sleeve, he stood them both in the eye. “Alright. If I was either, could I do this – with a silver knife?” he asked as he sliced his arm, grimacing.

I stopped advancing, seeing that the man infront of me bled red blood. "Dean?" 

“That’s what I’ve been trying to tell you.”

I dropped my knife, rushing towards him. Pulling him into a giant hug. When I pulled back, Bobby followed with his own hug. “I can’t believe you’re here!” I cried, feeling tears in my eyes.

“It’s…it’s good to see you, boy,” Bobby echoed feeling happy tears in his own eyes.

“Yeah, you too. And aren’t you supposed to be in Kansas?”

“I quit,” I explained. "After you died...I...I just couldn't." 

“How did you bust out?” Bobby asked.

“I don't know. I just, uh, I just woke up in a pine box...” he began, but stopped when I sprayed his face with a spray bottle filled with Holy Water. “I’m not a demon either, you know.”

“Can’t be too careful,” I smiled, handing him a towel.

“This doesn’t make a lick of sense!” Bobby exclaimed.

“Yeah. Yeah, you're preachin' to the choir.”

“Dean. Your chest was ribbons, your insides were slop. I even tried to put you together the best I could. And you've been buried _for months_. Even if you could slip out of hell and back into your meat suit-“ I began, running my hands through my hair. 

“I know, I should look like a Thriller video reject,” he smirked.

“It’s not funny! It took me forever to wash the blood off my hands! To see my baby brother like that…”

“Sorry…” Dean whispered, looking down.

“What do you remember?” Bobby asked him.

“Not much. I remember I was a Hellhound's chew toy, and then... lights out. Then I come to six feet under, that was it,” he told us. Bobby sat, as I lounged near him. “Sam's number's not working. He's, uh... he's not..” Dean asked, worried.

"Fucking jackass," I hissed. 

“Oh, he's alive. As far as I know,’ Bobby answered him.

“Good.... Wait, what do you mean, as far as you know?”

“We haven't talked to him for months.”

"You're kidding, you just let him go off by himself?”

“He was dead set on it.”

“He’s a big boy, Dean. He’s not twelve anymore,” I snapped. 

“You two should’ve been looking after him,” he told them.

“We got into a fight before he left…” Cam replied.

“These last months haven’t been exactly easy, you know. For him, me, or her! We had to bury you!” Bobby defended them.

“Why did you bury me, anyway?” Dean asked.

“I wanted you salted and burned. Usual drill. But…Sam wouldn’t have it.”

“I was too in shock to even comply," Cam told him.

“Well, I’m glad he won that one,” he sighed. Dean looked at me. I wondered what he was thinking. When was the last time we saw each other? Dad's funeral. After that, I left and he and Sam continued to work. 

I sighed, going outside to get some fresh air. I felt a shiver as I turned to look behind me to see if anybody was following me. I shivered, pulling my jacket around me. Feeling an uneasy feeling, I traveled back into the house, stopping, when I heard them talking about me. 

"Hey...is Cam okay?" 

“Yeah. It’s been hard on her. You know how protective she is of you and Sam. It broke her heart...to see you like that. You were gone, Sam left. I was all she had, so she stayed. Not that I mind. She makes good food, gardens, and has a real knack for helping other hunters. Good at research and figures things out. She’s a trooper.”

“Good. Ready to head out? I found him…”

Dean told Bobby. “Where?”

“Sam’s in Pontiac, Illinois.”

“Right near where you were planted.”

“Right where I popped up. Hell of a coincidence, don’t you think?” he asked.

"If Sammy did do this, then I'm going to be the first one to shove my boot up his ass," I explained, coming into the kitchen. "When do we leave?" 

Bobby began to pack up, and I headed up to my room to pack up my bag. A knock was at my door, and I turned my head. 

“Cammie?” Dean asked.

“Come in,” I called back.

He walked in, and I was sitting on my bed, packing my underwear and bras into my bag, grabbing nicer jeans, my very expensive camera, tank tops, sweaters, mittens, hats, scarfs, t-shirts, and flannel shirts.

"What's up?" I asked, folding my clothes neatly.

"Nothing. Just checking in. You sure you want to find Sam with us?"

"I don't know..." I sighed. "We left on a pretty sour note." 

“What happened?” he asked, sitting on my bed.

“Well, he was leaving, he accused me of not helping you two when I was helping Bobby hunt. He told me that I run away, and I accused him of the same thing. It just got ugly...” I explained.

“Wow…” Dean dragged on, unsure of what to say and how to fix us. We were a dysfunctional and broken family.

“Yeah...Let's just...Let's just not talk about it. We're Winchesters. We fight all the time. We’ll get over it. Now let's go get our dumb brother.”

"Oh...Cam, I forgot to show you something. You were up here packing." 

"What?" I asked, setting down my bag on the bed again. Dean looked grim, removing his jacket, and pulling up his shirt sleeve. "Holy shit..." I whispered, seeing a hand print branded into Dean's shoulder. I reached a hand out and instantly got a shiver down my spine. 

On the car ride to where Sam is, I listened to my MP3 player, thinking about what idiotic thing that Sam did to bring Dean back. One thing about my brothers is that they took self-sacrifice too seriously. I loved my brothers, but they exhausted me growing up. 

We arrived at the small motel where Sam was staying and wandered down the dingy hallway. Dean raised his fist and knocked on room number 207 that was inside a red heart. To our surprise, a young woman with dark hair opened the door, only wearing a tank top and panties. 

I coughed, looking away. "So where is it?" The woman asked, causing me to cough again. 

"Where's what?" Dean asked, confused and looking to me and Bobby. 

"The pizza... that takes two guys to deliver?" 

"I think we got the wrong room," Dean told the young woman. 

Then out came my youngest brother, his face grim and focused, wearing a grey t-shirt and jeans. "Hey, is..." he began to say, stopping when he saw Dean, then me and Bobby, his eyes flickering. 

"Heya, Sammy," Dean greeted. 

Sam was silent, and Dean stepped into the room, ignoring the young woman. She stepped inside as I pushed around her as Dean followed me in. As Dean got closer, Sam pulled a knife, lunging at Dean. I immediately getting between the two, my back to Dean's chest as Bobby pulled Sam back. 

"Sammy!" I yelled. 

"Who are you?!" Sam shouted. 

"Like you didn't do this?!" Dean argued back. 

"Do what?!"

"Sammy! Stop it!" I ordered, grabbing his face. "It's him. It's him. We've been through this already." 

"It's _really_ him," Bobby supplied. 

Sam stared at Dean, slowly relaxing against Bobby. I let go of his face, moving to stand by Dean. "What..." 

Dean smirked. "I know. I look fantastic, huh?" 

Bobby finally let go of Sam, who was on the verge of tears. Sam stepped forward, embracing Dean into a desperate hug. They hugged for several seconds, as I smiled at my two younger brothers. Bobby's eyes were misty. 

"So are you two like... together?" asked the young woman. 

Sam turned towards her, forgetting that she was even there. "What? No. No. He's my brother." 

"Her?" she asked, pointing to me. 

"Not even close. I'm their older sister," I explained. 

"Uh... got it. I... I guess. Look, I should probably go." 

"Yeah. Yeah, that's probably a good idea. Sorry," Sam apologized. 

After Sam let the woman out, who was now dressed, I sat at the kitchen table as Dean stood as Sam came and sat next to me. "So tell me, what'd it cost?" Dean asked. 

"The girl? I don't pay, Dean," Sam smirked, smiling. 

"That's not funny, Sam. To bring me back. What'd it cost? Was it just your soul, or was it something worse?" 

"You think I made a deal?" Sam questioned. 

"That's exactly what we think," Bobby told him. 

Sam shook his head. "Well, I didn't." 

"Don't lie to me," Dean said, intensively. 

"I'm not lying." 

"So what now, I'm off the hook and you're on, is that it? You're some demon's bitch-boy? I didn't want to be saved like this." 

"Look, Dean, I wish I had done it, all right?" 

"There's no other way that this could have gone down. Now tell the truth!"

"Hey, hey, hey!" I shouted, separating the two once again. "Corners! Dean...I don't think that Sam did it. And I certainly didn't do, because that would be a stupid thing to do. And Sam...I mean...we haven't heard from you in months..." 

"I. Didn't. Do. It. I tried everything. That's the truth. I tried opening the Devil's Gate. Hell, I tried to bargain, Dean, but no demon would deal, all right? You were rotting in Hell for months. For months, and I couldn't stop it. So I'm sorry it wasn't me, all right? Dean, I'm sorry." 

"It's okay, Sammy. You don't have to apologize, I believe you." I let go of their shirts that I had a sharp grip on, sighing. 

"Well, who the fuck brought you back?!" I exclaimed. 

"Don't get me wrong, I'm gladdened that Sam's soul remains intact, but Cam's right. It does raise a sticky question." 

"If he didn't pull me out, then who did?" Dean asked, quietly. 

Bobby and Dean moved to the cough, while Sam gathered out beers, passing them around. 

I took one, bringing my feet up in my chair. "So what were you doing around here if you weren't digging me out of my grave?"

"Well, once I figured out I couldn't save you, I started hunting down Lilith, trying to get some payback." 

"All by yourself. Who do you think you are, your old man?" 

Dean got up, and I stared at Sam. "Uh, yeah, I'm sorry, Bobby. I should have called. I was pretty messed up. And Cammie...I'm sorry for the things I said. I...I was upset. You were just trying to help." 

I smiled. "No hard feelings. We both went off the deep end." I reached over, grabbing his hand, smiling at him. "I missed you. And I'm glad you didn't do anything stupid. That saves me a lecture and my foot up your ass."

Dean picked up a pink flowered bra, holding it up for all to see. "Oh yeah. I really feel your pain." 

"Anyways, uh, I was checking these demons out of Tennessee, and out of nowhere they took a hard left, booked up here," Sam explained. 

"When?" I asked. 

"Yesterday morning."

Dean dropped the bra, looking up. "When I busted out." 

"You think these demons are here 'cause of you?" I asked. 

"But why?" Sam asked. 

Dean shrugged. "Well, I don't know – some badass demon drags me out and now this? It's gotta be connected somehow." 

"How you feelin', anyway?" Bobby asked. 

"I'm a little hungry." 

"No, I mean, do you feel like yourself? Anything strange, or different?" 

"Or demonic? Bobby, how many times do I have to prove I'm me?" 

"Yeah. Well, listen. No demon's letting you loose out of the goodness of their hearts. They've gotta have something nasty planned." 

"Well, I feel fine." 

"Okay, look, we don't know what they're planning. We got a pile of questions and no shovel. We need help." 

"I know a psychic. A few hours from here. Something this big, maybe she's heard the other side talking." 

"Hell yeah, it's worth a shot." 

"I'll be right back," Bobby told us, leaving us three Winchesters alone. 

Dean stood to leave, but Sam stopped him. "Hey, wait. You probably want this back." 

Sam reached into his collar, pulling out a cord with Dean's amulet. He places it in Dean's hand, and Dean looked at it, smiling softly. 

I gathered up the beers bottles as they had their moment, rinsing them out in the sink. I walked back, crossing. "Well, you got your wish Dean. Us three back together. Won't Dad be proud." 

"He would be rolling in his grave," Dean joked. 

"Should we group hug?" Sam asked, knowing that we weren't big on hugs and feelings. 

"Just once..." I shrugged. 

We quickly hugged each other, me being slightly shorter than Dean and Sam towering over me. We separated as Dean went into the bathroom. "So...you think he's okay?" Sam whispered. 

"I don't know."

"Are we okay?" 

"Sam...you can break my favorite music box...which you have done before...and I would still love you. My skin is thicker than most." 

Sam smiled, stopping when Dean came out. We headed out of the motel, down to the parking lot. "She's about four hours down the Interstate. Try to keep up."

Bobby got in his car, waiting for me. 

Dean grabbed my hand, tugging me towards his most prized possession, Baby. Baby was our dad's Impala from the 70s, and Dean took great time and effort restoring her and keeping her in the glory. It was the car where I had my first kiss in, we all learned to drive, where we went on various places with our old man. 

"I assume you'll want to drive," Sam asked Dean, pulling out they keys from his right pocket of his jeans. He tossed them to Dean, who caught them easily. 

"Oh, I almost forgot! " He approached the Impala, running a hand along her, lovingly. "Hey, sweetheart, did you miss me?"

"You have an unhealthy obsession to this car," I informed him, getting into the back seat. 

Dean got in the driver's side, settling in. His face turned into a scowl and a pissed off frown as Sam sat next to him, smiling. "What the hell is that?" 

"That's an iPod jack." 

"You were supposed to take care of her, not douche her up." 

"Dean, I thought it was my car."

Dean sneered, sighing, and turned the keys in the ignition. "Vision" by Jason Manns began to play, causing Dean to roll his eyes. "Really?" I grinned as Sam shrugged innocently. Dean ripped the iPod from the jack, tossing it towards me. The car ride reminded me of the good days, before I left and Sam left. I leaned my head against the door window, looking up at the stars. "There's still one thing that's bothering me." 

"Yeah?" 

"Yeah, the night that I bit it. Or... got bit." Dean chucked at his own joke. "How'd you make it out? I thought Lilith was going to kill you."

"Well, she tried. She couldn't." 

I yanked out my headphones, leaning forward. "Whoa...What do you mean, she couldn't?" 

Sam shrugged. "She fired this, like, burning light at me, and... didn't leave a scratch. Like I was immune or something." 

"Immune?" Dean asked. 

"Yeah. I don't know who was more surprised, her or me. She left pretty fast after that." 

"Huh. What about Ruby, where is she?" 

"Dead. For now."

Dean bit his lip. "So you've been using your, uh, freaky ESP stuff?"

"Hang on...what freaky ESP stuff?" I asked, unaware 

"No."

"What freaky ESP stuff?" I repeated. 

"You sure about that? Well, I mean, now that you've got... immunity, whatever the hell that is... just wondering what other kind of weirdo crap you've got going on." 

I reached up, pulling on both of their ears, like I did when we were younger. "Oh! Shit, Cam!" Dean protested. 

"Ah!" Sam yelled. 

"Tell me. Now..." 

"Okay! Just let the ear go!" Dean begged. 

I let go, sitting back in my seat. "Well?"

"Well..remember what you saw in the nursery that night?" 

I shrunk back in my seat. "The night Mom died? Yeah...why?" 

"Azazel...yellow eyes...fed Sammy blood that night. Turned him into...I don't know. He had powers. Telepathy...telekinesis. That sort of stuff."

I processed this information, then reaching up to smack them both upside the head. "Ow! Dammit, I'm driving here!" Dean yelled. 

"Stop keeping things from me! No wonder you're both screwed up! Sometimes, I hate Dad for leaving me here alone with you two. Thank God for Bobby!" 

"That's not the only reason you hate, Dad," Dean grumbled. 

"True. Are you sure that you're not doing anything like what Dean just described?" 

"Nothing. Look, you didn't want me to go down that road, so I didn't go down that road. It was practically your dying wish. And I knew that as soon as I called Cam about you, she would come and I didn't want my ear pulled, head smacked, or her boot up my ass." 

"Yeah, well, let's keep it that way. And Cam...we'll keep you in the loop." 

"Damn straight..." I sighed, replacing my headphones. 

We got to Bobby's friends house, and I stepped up, knocking on the door. 

"Hey. I'm Pamela. Seeing that you are the only girl here besides me, you must be Campbell!” she smiled, hugging me.

"Um...yeah...You can call me Cam or Cammie," I told her, smiling back. Instantly, I liked her.

“Come on in! Can I see your hand for a minute? I'm getting some strange energy from you.”

“Sure?” I replied, holding my hand out. Pamela grabbed it and studied it.

“I see that you are a caring person. A mother figure to your brothers. Lonely. But don’t worry, that’s going to change soon…There's something else...something hidden. A hidden darkness...” Then Bobby came in. “Bobby!” she cried, lifting him off the ground in a big bug. Sam and Dean shared a look. I chuckled at the sight. Pamela lets go of Bobby, looking at the boys with interest. “So, these the boys?” Pamela asked.

“Sam, Dean. Cammie. This is Pamela Barnes, best damn psychic in the state,” Bobby introduced them.

“Hey,” Dean flirted, giving her his best smile.

“Hi,” Sam greeted her, awkwardly.

“Mmm-mmm-mmm. Dean Winchester. Out of the fire and back in the frying pan, huh? Makes you a rare individual” Pamela flirted back.

“If you say so,” he grinned.

I groaned, and gagged.

“Who’s Jesse?” Dean asked. I turned and noticed Pamela's tattoo.

“Well, it wasn’t forever,” Pam laughed.

“His loss…” he told her.

“Might be your gain,” Pam smirked at him.

As she walked away, Dean turned towards us, a big shit-eating grin on his face.

“Dude, I am so in,” he smiled like a boy on Christmas.

“You’re disgusting,” I told him in earnest, frowning. “

She’s gonna eat you alive,” Sam told him, also in earnest.

“Hey, I just got out of jail. Bring it.”

“Dis-gust-ing!” I sounded out.

“You’re invited too, grumpy” Pamela told Sam as she passed by the trio again.

As she left, Dean turned to Sam. “You are NOT invited.”

"I can't with you..." I declared, heading towards the table where Pamela had sat up for a seance.

“Right. Take each other’s hands.” I was naturally in the middle, between Sam and Dean, then Pamela next to Dean, then Bobby, then back around to Sam. 

“And I need to touch something our mystery monster touched.” Dean suddenly jumped, shifting in his chair.

I raised her eyebrow at him in question. “Whoa. Well, he didn’t touch me there.”

“My mistake,” Pam told him.

“Behave!” I mouthed at Dean. Mother figure? Right on the target. Lonely? Yes...My love life consisted of a guy here and there. But tell him that your Mommy died and you watched her die, your brothers are dysfunctional human beings, you "hunted bounties" as a teenager, and you have a dead Daddy sent red flags. 

Dean sighed, taking off his outer shirt, and pulling up his left sleeve to reveal the red hand print. Sam stared at it in shock. Pamela, however, placed her hand on it, like I had earlier. “Okay.” All closed their eyes as she began to chant “I invoke, conjure, and command you, appear unto me before this circle. I invoke, conjure, and command you, appear unto me before this circle. I invoke, conjure, and command you, appear unto me before this circle.”

My eyes twitched as I felt the feeling that we were no longer alone. I began to squeeze Dean and Sam's hand as I felt a breeze on the back of my neck. Like someone was breathing behind me. The TV set turned on, and my eyes flew up, staring at it. As Pamela continued to chant, she stared at the TV. The fuzzy screen sucked me in and I heard an intangible voice, but I could understand the word...

_“Castiel…”_ I sat up straight in my chair. _“Turn back now. I warn you.”_ It was like someone pushed pause, because the next thing I knew, Pamela was singing in pain.

I snapped out of it, turning to see Pamela lying in Bobby's arms, Sam calling for an ambulance. I was gripping my hair hard, as my heart pounded.

“Hey!” Dean shouted shaking me. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” I nodded, heart still pounding, and a chill running down my body. But I didn't feel cold. I felt warm. 

Pamela was rushed off with the hospital with Bobby in tow. I felt bad...her eyes were burned right out of her socket. I didn't understand what a Castiel was, but the voice sounded like a song...and the fact that I could understand it freaked me out. 

We went to a dinner nearby, ordering three plates of apple pie. Thanks,” Sam told the waitress. Chills ran up my arm, snapping me to attention. The waitress sat down in a chair at the end of the table. "You angling for a tip?” Dean smirked.

“I’m sorry. Thought you were looking for us,” she said as her eyes went black. I reached for my knife, stabbing it into her hand as quickly as I could. Looking around, I saw the cook and another man with similar eyes. The man went and locked the door. We were trapped. “Dean,” she said as her eyes went back to normal. “To hell and back. Aren’t you a lucky duck.”

“That’s me,” Dean answered cautiously.

“So, you get to just stroll out of the pit, huh? Tell me. What makes you so special?” she asked.

“I like to think it's because of my perky nipples. I don't know. Wasn't my doing, I don't know who pulled me out.”

“Right. You don't.”

My eyes scanned for a possible exit. We couldn’t fight, it would cause ruckus. We needed another way. In my planning, I heard Dean taunt the demon waitress.

“That’s what I thought. Let’s go, guys” he told me and Sam after punching the demon.

I grabbed my favorite brown leather jacket, following my brothers out.

“Holy crap, that was close,” Dean breathed out.

“You’re telling me,” I breathed out. 

“We're not just going to leave them in there, are we, Dean?” Sam asked, wanting to help those people inside.

“Well yeah, there's three of them, probably more, and we've only got one knife between the three us.”

“I've been killing a lot more demons than that lately.”

"Not anymore – the smarter brother's back in town,” he smirked.

I felt the urge to punch the smirk off of his face. “Dean, we've got to take 'em. They are dangerous,” Sam urged him.

“Cam, you with me?”

“Sammy...something isn't right...they didn't even try to attack or kill us."

Sam scoffed as Dean nodded. “They're scared. Okay? Scared of whatever had the juice to yank me out. We're dealing with a bad mofo here. One job at a time." Dean jumped into the Impala, staring the car.

Sam looked back at the diner, getting in, reluctantly.

I got in as well, popping my headphones back in. We drove to a motel, where Dean got us a room.

“So this what you guys do?” I asked, climbing up to sit on the front bench seat as me and Sam waited for Dean to return.

“Yep. You know, U'm glad that you're back with us. You’re a good fighter. Always have been. Plus you're quick and clever.”

“Sam...” I sighed. "Don't try to sugar coat it. I know that you always wanted me back when Dad went missing and Jess died."

"Dean really didn't call you to tell you what he did?"

"Nope...if he had...I would be on the first plane over to kick my boot so far up his ass, he would taste next season."

Sam chuckled. "What have you been doing since the last time we talked? You know...when I left?"

"Normal stuff. Sold my apartment...sold my furniture. Pictures from when we were younger and mementos, I put in storage. Been helping other hunters. Looking up MOs and different monsters."

"So, basically P.I. stuff, but for hunters."

I smiled. "'Campbell Winchester. Private Eye...You have a monster, I can find it for you'. Great logo, huh? Other than that, I've been taking kickboxing lessons. Working out pent up frustations and anger. Worked on my shooting. And my knife throwing."

"I forgot that you once played soft-ball."

"Everywhere we went."

Dean then returned. “Single room, two queens. This is going to be awkward.”

"We can share...it's not like I'm some random chick."

We entered the motel room and I tossed my bag on one of the beds. Digging into the bag, I pulled out a tank top, a pair of capri yoga pants, a cardigan to keep warm, a clean pair of underwear and my toilet tree bag. Washing off after a stressful day always made me feel better. Throw in a bottle of wine and a bubble bath, it was thirty times better. After I was cleaned, I exited the bathroom in my pajamas, crawling into bed. I flipped the TV on, setting the volume quietly. Dean crawled next to me, staying on one side of the bed. Slowly, I fell asleep, resting on my back. It was in the middle of the night, I felt a shiver, hearing same foreign, beautiful language in my head. 

"Huh?' I asked, sitting up, looking around. The TV flipped channels to static and the voice kept repeating the same name over and over. _"Dean..." _

"What the hell?" I asked, climbing out of bed, as Dean was awoken grabbing a shotgun he placed on the table. Over to the left, I saw that Sam was gone. 

Dean cocked the gun, ready to fire, but had to put one hand over his ear. Dean looked like he was in pain, but the voice started to talk quickly. A mirror broke from above the bed, raining down on us. I screamed, shielding myself. “Dean!” I shouted over the voice as he crumpled on the floor, clutching both ears as more glass shattered. “Shut up…” I told the voice. “Shut up,” I said louder, and growing more confident, the room now shaking. “Shut up. Shut up! SHUT UP!” I screamed back.

My fists were clenched as the room continued to shake. I felt a shock surge through me. But it vanished as I was relieved to see Bobby burst in. “Dean! Cam!”

I rushed over to Dean, as Bobby did the same. I grabbed our bags, and Sam's quickly exiting. Bobby led us to his car, as Dean got to the passenger seat. “You kid’s okay?” Bobby asked.

“Aside from the church bells ringing in my head, peachy,” Dean grumbled, opening his phone.

I stared out the window. She had heard It again. Castiel, or who ever that thing was, that was causing her brother pain. Dean said that he heard bells and loud noises. But I could hear it clear as day. 

"I say we summon it," Dean said.

“I can hear it…” I whispered.

“What?” Dean asked, not hearing what I said.

“I said, I can hear it. I could hear it at Pamela’s house, and I could hear it in the motel room. I don’t know what this thing it. But I am getting pissed off. I’m in.”

“Really?” Dean asked.

“Oh, yeah. Let’s get this fucker. No one messes with my brothers.” 

We pulled up to the warehouse that was abandoned. Bobby grabbed a can of white spray paint, and began to paint symbols on the floor. I grabbed my favorite shout gun, and placed bullets in the chamber.

“You know how to use it?” Dean asked, setting up equipment.

I eyed him, closing it with a flick of my hand, and shooting at one of the light bulbs, hitting my mark perfectly. I raised my eyebrows, as I rested the gun against my shoulder, popping my hip. “What do you think?” I asked. Dean nodded and went back over to Bobby.

I followed, seeing Bobby staring at me. I nodded at him to proceed on with whatever ritual.

Nodding back at me, Bobby sprinkled powder into the large bowl, and began to chant. I looked around and raised my gun, ready to attack. Bobby stopped, and waited. Nothing happened. “Is that it?” Dean asked, as I lowered my gun. Dean sat on a table, while I moved to sit next to him. Bobby sat across from us. It was quiet and tense. “You sure you did the ritual right?” Dean asked Bobby.I smacked him in the chest, as Bobby gave him a look. “Sorry. Touchy, touchy, huh?”

Suddenly a loud rattling sound shakes the roof. We armed ourselves and formed a huddle at the end of the warehouse. “Wishful thinking, but maybe it's just the wind,” Dean said, cocking his gun.

I felt her heart pump harder and faster with adrenaline. Is this what my brother’s felt before hunting? The anticipation? I forgot the feeling, but I had another reason. Somewhere deep in my bones and soul, I knew that this moment would change my life for the better...or the worst.

My thoughts were stopped as the doors bursted open. I raised my gun higher, stopping to see a man in a suit, a crooked tie, ruffled hair, a five o'clock shadow, and power that radiated off him.

My heart stopped for a second as I felt a rush of desire consume me. But I shook myself free from his power as I readied myself to fire. A light bulb above him shattered as he stalked towards us. The first step he took, he was met with bullets, who seemed to do nothing. Soon, we were all out of bullets. Dean got the Knife as the man got closer to us.

“Who are you?” Dean asked.

“I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition,” the man answered with a deep, gruff voice. I sucked in my breath at his voice, the puzzle in my head fitting together as I knew that he was the one that was talking both of the times I heard something. Then I saw Dean plunge the Knife into the man’s chest. He looked down, unconcerned.

I stared in fright and disbelief as he still stood. Bobby charged, but the man grabbed Bobby’s weapon and pulls him towards his body. The man touched Bobby on the forehead with his fingertips, as Bobby fell to the ground. “Bobby!?” I screamed.

The man heard my voice and staring at me. I stopped moving, staring at his ocean blue stormy eyes. The man stared at me for a moment, seemingly intrigued, before turning back to Dean. “We need to talk, Dean. Alone.” Dean went over to Bobby as he checked his pulse.

I raised my handgun this time, aiming it at the strange man that had a pull on me already.“Your friend’s alive,” the man told us in his monotone voice.

“Who are you?” Dean asked again, standing up.

“Castiel,” the man answered.

“Yeah, I figured that much, I mean what are you?” Dean asked, specifying.

“I'm an Angel of the Lord.”

“Get the hell out of here. There's no such thing,” Dean argued.

“This is your problem, Dean. You have no faith. But she does…” he told him, as his gaze went to me.

I shifted, uncomfortably, my hand going up to my mother's cross that she once wore. Lightening flashed, and I saw a shadow from behind him that looked like giant wings stretching off into the distance. The light went away, and then the image was gone. “Holy shit,” I whispered.

“Some angel you are. You burned out that poor woman's eyes,” Dean stared at him accusingly.

“I warned her not to spy on my true form. It can be... overwhelming to humans, and so can my real voice. But you already knew that.”

“You mean the gas station and the motel. That was you talking?” Castiel nodded. “Buddy, next time, lower the volume.”

“That was my mistake. Certain people, special people, can perceive my true visage. I thought you would be one of them. I was wrong. But your sister could perceive me perfectly fine.”

I blushed, my gun still aimed at him. “And what visage are you in now, huh? What, holy tax accountant?” Dean asked him.

“This? This is... a vessel,” Castiel answered, looking at his body.

“You're possessing some poor bastard?” Dean said, angrily.

“He's a devout man, he actually prayed for this.”

“Well, I'm not buying what you're selling, so who are you really?”

Castiel frowned, “I told you.”

“Right. And why would an angel rescue me from Hell?”

“Good things do happen, Dean.”

“Not in our experience. Our mom died, dad died, then my brother dies? What else could you guys throw at us?” I argued. I was sure that I would now go to Hell for arguing with an angel.

“What's the matter? You don't think you deserve to be saved?” Castiel asked, looking at Dean.

“Why'd you do it?” Dean asked.

“Because God commanded it. Because we have work for you.” 


	3. Are You There, God? It's me, Dean Winchester

**September 22. 2008**

"What kind of work?" I asked, stepping up to defend my brother, cocking my hand gun. 

"Important work. I'll keep in touch." Just like that, Castiel was gone. 

There was a beat. "What the hell?!" I exclaimed, lowering my gun. "And where the hell was Sam?" I asked. 

"We should go back to Bobby's and figure out what this mess is. I'll call Sam," Dean sighed. 

Bobby and I packed up and met Dean by the car. Getting in, we were all silent, thinking about what just conspired. When we got back to the house, we parted ways to rest. I didn't get much sleep that night, thoughts going to the strange man/angel. When the sun was finally up, I admitted defeat, getting up. In September, the weather in Sioux Falls, South Dakota was still fairly nice, but was starting to get cooler. I pulled on a white tank top, a white sheer sleeveless blouse, black skinny jeans, and black flats. I wandered down to the kitchen, beginning to fry bacon, make scrambled eggs, and pancakes. 

"Morning," Sam greeted, coming down stairs. 

"Good morning. Coffee?" I asked, grabbing the can of coffee and filters. 

"Yes, please!" he smiled sitting down. 

"Morning!" Dean greeted, sitting down. "Pancakes? With chocolate chips?! Bacon? Man, don't I love you!" 

Dean and Sam began to fill their plates as I set down the coffee mugs, coffee pot, and the syrup. 

"Man, this is good!" Dean moaned. 

"When was the last time we had this good of a breakfast?" Sam asked. 

"Never," Dean answered. "Can I have more?" 

"Sure," I smiled, happy that they were eating something healthy. 

Bobby eventually came down, eating his breakfast as well. Once we were done, and the dishes were washed, we confreenced in Bobby's office, discussing the events from the night before. 

"Well, then tell me what else it could be," Sam challenged. 

"Look, all I know is I was not groped by an angel," Dean replied. 

"Okay, look, Dean. Why do you think this Castiel would lie to you about it?"

"Maybe he's some kind of demon. Demons lie." 

"He seemed sincere to me," I voiced, sitting in a chair with a bible on my lap. 

"Yeah, well, I don't like how he was staring at you." 

"A demon who's immune to salt rounds and devil's traps... and Ruby's knife? Dean, Lilith is scared of that thing!" Sam argued.

"Don't you think that if angels were real, that some hunter somewhere would have seen one... at some point... ever?"

"Yeah. You just did, Dean."

"He's got a point," I shrugged. 

"I'm trying to come up with a theory here. Okay? Work with me," Dean whined. 

"Dean, we do have a theory," I sighed, closing the bible. "I believe him. Well, I believe in him..." 

"Yeah, one with a little less fairy dust on it, please."

"Okay, look. I'm not saying we know for sure. I'm just saying that I think we-" Sam replied. 

"Okay, okay. That's the point. We don't know for sure, so I'm not gonna believe that this thing is a freaking Angel of the Lord because it says so!" Dean interjected

"You three chuckleheads want to keep arguing religion, or do you want to come take a look at this?" We stopped arguing, getting up, going over to stare at the book on Bobby's desk. "I got stacks of lore - Biblical, pre-Biblical. Some of it's in damn cuneiform. It all says an angel can snatch a soul from the pit."

"What else?" Dean challenged. 

"Dean..." I sighed. _This is hopeless. _

"What else, what?" Bobby asked confused.   
  
"What else could do it?" Dean asked. 

"Airlift your ass out of the hot box? As far as I can tell, nothing."

"Dean, this is good news!" Sam said, excitedly. 

"How?" Dean sighed. 

"Because for once, this isn't just another round of demon crap. I mean, maybe you were saved by one of the good guys, you know?"

"Okay. Say it's true. Say there are angels. Then what? There's a God?"

"At this point, Vegas money's on yeah," Bobby answered him. 

"I believe in God. Dean, you've seen Hell. Why can't there be a Heaven?" I asked, running a hand down my hair. 

"I don't know, guys." Dean looked so lost, that my heart ached. 

"Okay, look. I know you're not all choirboy about this stuff, but this is becoming less and less about faith and more and more about proof," Sam helped him. 

"Proof?" 

"Yes."

"Proof that there's a God out there that actually gives a crap about me personally? I'm sorry, but I'm not buying it."

"Why not?" I asked, hands flying up. "Why can't you believe in a higher power that gives a crap about you?" 

"Because why me? If there is a God out there, why would he give a crap about me?"

"Dean-" 

"I mean, I've saved some people, okay? I figured that made up for the stealing and the ditching chicks. But why do I deserve to get saved? I'm just a regular guy."

"Apparently, you're a regular guy that's important to the man upstairs," Sam pointed out.

"Well, that creeps me out. I mean, I don't like getting singled out at birthday parties, much less by... God."

"Okay, well, too bad, Dean, because I think he wants you to strap on your party hat. " 

"Fine. What do we know about angels?"  
  
Bobby picked up a pile of fat and weighty looking books, putting them in front of Dean. "Start reading," Bobby ordered him. 

Dean looked at the pile of books, and turned to Sam. "You're gonna get me some pie," Dean told Sam. 

"You two, sweetheart. Get a-cracking," Bobby told me, handing me a book.   
  
Dean grabbed the book at the top of the pile. While Dean was studying, I began to think. If Castiel had a vessel, then he would show up in the data banks. If he had a record. I could easily find him. Grabbing my messanger back, I grabbed my wallet, keys, and sunglasses, stuffing them into my bag. I grabbed a ponytail holder, putting my hair up quickly so it would be out of the way. When I came back down, I saw the three men packing up. 

"Going somewhere?" I asked. 

"Old friend of mine, needs some help. Where are you going?" Bobby asked. 

"The police station. I need a sketch artist," I explained. "Be safe, guys." 

"You too...we'll call you when we get there," Sam said. 

I got into my dark silver Toyota Rav4, bluckling up. I drove off to the police station, but first stopped for donuts. Who could resist a pretty face and donuts? Pulling up, I undid the top two buttons of my blouse, brushed on some blush, eye liner, mascuara, and lip gloss. I took my hair down, moving it to one side. When I looked ready, I went in. 

"Hey!" I smiled best at the receptionist, batting my eyes. 

"Ms. Singer. What can I do for you?" she asked. 

"Is Jay around?" she asked. 

"Depends. What do you got for me?" 

"Jelly filled," I smiled, flipping open the box. 

"In his office," the receptionist gestured, taking the box. 

"Hey, Jay!" I greeted my favorite sketch artist. 

"Hey!" he smiled back. He was nice, but gay. He was also the best sketch artist in Sioux Falls. 

"I need your help..." I started to say, sitting down across from him. 

"Alright. You know, you need to let me and Dan set you up." 

"Not happening. I need you to sketch somebody for me." 

"Yep," he replied, getting out his sketch pad and pencils. "Ready?"

"Middle aged man...probably around his early thirties...race angled, but has some baby fat to them." I watched as he began to draw the shape of the vessel's head. "Hair is messed up...like he ran his hands through it...Eyes...hard set, intense...like he can see through me...lips thin but full at the same time...."

After an hour, he was done. "This your man?" 

I took the sketch, feeling the same warm feeling as before. "Yep, that's him alright?" 

"So, he's cute." 

"Yes, he is. But I don't trust him..." 

"Well, he sure has the damaged attractive look to him. Who is he?"

"I don't know...he sort of...popped out of nowhere. But, when I saw him...it's was like he knew me...and it was like the whole room stopped and everything was new." 

"I felt that way once..." Jay grinned. 

"You have?"

"Yeah...when I first met Dan. I took one look at him, and BAM! I knew I found my soulmates." 

"Soulmates don't exist," I scoffed, putting the sketch in one of his folders and into my bag. 

"That's what I once said!" Jay called out. 

I waved goodbye, heading back to Bobby's. Upon entering, I found the house still entering. "Bobby? Sam? Dean?" I called out. 

"No answer."

Sighing, I walked into the kitchen, grabbing a glass of wine I kept, even though Bobby hated the stuff. I walked up to my room, grabbing a clean pair of underwear, tank top, and sleep shorts, walking into the bathroom. I turned on the tap, pouring in some bubble bath and essentials oils. I took off my makeup, and began to unbutton my shirt. Suddenly, I saw the same face that I described in detail minutes before. 

"Hello," the deep voice greeted me. 

I jumped and twirled around, "Jesus Christ!" I shouted, putting a hand over my beating heart. 

"I do not understand. My name is Castiel," the angel told me. 

"I know. It's what people say when they are startled," I explained. "And you definitely startled me." 

"My apologizes. It was not my intention to startle you." 

"Dean and Sam aren't here," I explained to him, pulling my shirt closed. 

"I know. I've been watching them. They're currently battling witnesses." 

"Witnesses. Witnesses to what?" 

"The apocalypse. Your brother made a great error. I am in charge of fixing it." 

"Error? What error? If you're in charge of fixing this 'error', then, why aren't you helping them?" 

"Because I need to see how Dean fares in a fight. I must leave. I will return later." 

"Wait! Cas-" I called out. But he was already gone. Sighing, I continued to undress, and hopped into the warm water. The rest of the evening consisted of me soaking in the tub, relaxing, dressing into my pajamas, and studying the sketch. I placed it into my scanner, and began to run every database that I had available. Local police stations, FBI, CIA, MySpace, Facebook...covering all of my bases. My brother returned, looking ragged and disturbed. They fell easily into a fitful sleep. I grabbed blankets, placing them over each of my brother's, kissing their foreheads. 

Sometime later, I was woken up, hearing people arguing. I grabbed one of my thin cotton robes and grabbed my slippers, coming down the stairs. I saw Castiel and Dean in a pretty mild tempered argument. Dean and Sam often joked around, telling me that I was a Mama Bear. I was when it came to my family. So, when Cas threatened them, all bets were off the table. 

"Castiel-" I called out softly. 

"You called me." I didn't jump this time as he disappeared from Dean and appeared in front of me. 

"Yeah...I heard you and Dean arguing." 

"Your brother is very stubborn-" 

That pissed me off more. "He's scared. Listen...I know my own brothers like I know the back of my hand. Hell, I even raised them. They're loyal and protective...that's what Winchesters are. I also love my brothers more than anything in my life. I would choose them over me anyday. So, if you dare my brother back to Hell, I will dedicate my soul and my life to bringing you down. Do you understand me? You want his help, then you show him respect too. Respect goes both ways." 

"Understood," he nodded, eyes flashing towards me, then vanishing. I sighed, knowing that I won't be able to sleep. Grabbing my blanket, and a pillow, and a book, I headed down the stairs, getting comfy in one of the arm chairs, and watched my brothers sleeping peacefully. No one would screw with them this night. 


	4. Wine, Facials, and Doctor Sexy

**September 25, 2008 **

The next day, Sam and Dean were getting ready to leave. I stood by, smiling. "You should come," Sam told her. "We can always use an extra set of hands and skills."

"I would love to spend more time with you two, but I have my own hunt to do."

"What are you hunting?"

I smiled. "Angels, demons, apocalypse, how to save the damn world? I don't trust Castiel...not after how he threatened you. And I certainly don't trust demons. So...congratulations, you two bought yourselves a free private investigator." 

"That's actually smart. Cam is better than me at doing research," Sam smiled. 

"Damn straight. Okay...you two better call me for anything. You hear me? I expect to hear from you both every day." 

"Will do," Dean smiled. "Love you." 

"Love you, too" she smiled. "And you, Sammy." 

"Back at you," Sam told me, smiling. "And it's Sam." 

"I helped change your diapers. I can call you whatever I choose." I hugged him the best I could. "Watch each your and your own backs. Stay safe. I mean what I said." 

"Same to you," Dean smiled, getting into the car. 

"Bye!" I yelled, waving as Dean raced off. 

"I'm off too," Bobby told me, his own bag in his hands. 

"Where are _you_ going?" 

"Hunt with Rufus. You going to be okay, here by your self?" 

"Peachy!" I grinned. "I'll have a girls weekend. Pamper myself. Mani-pedis, facial scrub, watch trashy TV, and drink wine..." 

"I never knew you liked that stuff." 

"I do. Take care, Bobby," I told him, waving. 

"You too," he answered, getting into his car. She waves and watched him drive away.

While I was home alone, I dug through all the books in Bobby's study about angels, apocalypse, seals, and whatnot. To my frustration, I couldn't find one instance of Castiel in the bible. 

Later that night, I sat on Bobby's couch, my toes painted a dark crimson color-drying with the separator between my toes, a green tea mask exfoliating my skin, making me refresh. I had a bowl of popcorn, a bowl of chocolate, and a glass of wine. On the TV was Doctor Sexy on." I read an internet article about the true meaning of _Revelations_._ "We need to get her to the OR, stat!"_ Doctor Sexy yelled out. 

"Oh, Doctor Sexy, you need to get a life," I sighed, engrossed with the TV program, but hating it at the same time. 

"I do not understand how he can get a life when he's a fictional character," a familiar voice said next to me. 

Turning around, I saw Cas, and jumped. "You got to learn how to use the front door and announce yourself," I sighed, taking a sip from her wine. 

"I just visited your brothers and you weren't there. I was curious why you weren't. You clearly care for them a great deal. You even threatened me, which is not wise for a human." 

"Sam and Dean are fine by themselves. They're big boys. Besides, I haven't hunted in a long time. Research? Yeah...I can do. But getting back into actually hunting?" I tried to explain. 

"Why?" 

Pausing my show, I turned, to face him better. "Because, growing up I saw that hunting turned my father into a cold hearted man. I have vague memories of before the fire, my father showing me to ride my tricycle, teaching me about cars, teaching me to play tee-ball and how to run a football and tackle. But then he changed. When Sam got old enough to be left me with and Dean, he took off on hunts, leaving us alone. I was in charge of Dean and Sam. Then Dean became a hunter. He went on more and more hunts, so I did on-line schooling. Got my high school diploma. I wanted to go to college, but I didn't have the grades. We argued a lot, my dad and I. Sam got accepted into school, and he and Dad has a big screaming match. I yelled at him, basically telling him that he was tearing this family apart. I couldn't watch him drive himself to an early grave. So, I left. Then Sam left. Dean stayed with Dad. Then everything came full circle with Jess and Sammy became a hunter again. Dad died. Dean died, and I got sucked back in...But what about your dad. What's God like?" 

"I never met God. Only the archangels have seem him. We hear his voice, like you hear mine," he told me, still standing up awkwardly.

"Wanna sit down? Have some wine?" I asked, scooting over to make room for him. 

"Angels can't get drunk." But still, he sat down. 

"Oh, well, how about a facial?" 

"I don't know what that is." 

"It helps your skin," I told him. Something about this seemed right and amusing. "Come on," I gestured, patting the seat next to me. He sat down next to me, keeping a generous distance. I rolled my eyes, scooting closer towards him, I grabbed a bit on my hands, and began to spread the paste on his cheeks gently. I smiled at him when I was done, wiping my hands off. "Even if you can't get drunk, you can still enjoy the taste." I got up quickly, grabbing a glass, pouring him a generous helping getting him a glass. I lifted my glass as he did his own, clinking my glass against his. "Cheers!" 

"This taste like molecules," he answered taking a sip. 

"Well, that's disappointing. So...where are my brothers?" 

"I don't know where Sam is. Dean is in 1973," he said. 

My eyebrows raised. "1973? What are you, Doctor Who?" 

"I do not know who this Doctor is," Cas said, confused. "But angels can travel through time." 

"So, why is he there?" 

"To meet your parents," he told her. 

"Oh," I sighed. "Let's watch more TV?" I suggested, getting my mind of my parents. I un-paused the TV and watched as Doctor Sexy worked miraculously to save a life. Then had to change clothes. 

"You find this, enjoyable?" Cas asked, seeing me grin. 

"Kind of. But look at him...He's a god!" 

"He is not God. That's blasphemy." 

"I meant that he is a god to all females. I mean...what human female don't want a man with muscles, a gentle kindness, a dreamy eyes!" 

"So human females view men as gods?" 

"Some. Some are jerks," I told him, sipping ,y wine. "I'm going to wash this off, before I start the next episode. Come on." Wiping my face, and cleaning it, I felt refreshed. I threw more popcorn into the microwave. While it popped, I helped Cas wipe the gunk off his face. He followed me back to the couch, studying the bowl of popcorn. "You can have some..." I told him. He did, and turned back to the TV. 

"How would you view me?" he asked. 

I froze, turning back towards him. "I don't know? I don't know you yet? And I certainly don't trust you. Why?" 

"I was curious," Cas said. "I must go fetch your brother. If you ever need me, just pray for me." 

"Ok," I said into the empty air. I sighed, leaning back into the couch, sipping my wine. My eyes caught his glass. _He was a vessel. He and fingerprints. _Jumping up, I grabbed a pencil, scribbling on a piece of paper to create graphite dust. Running up the stairs, I grabbed one of my older makeup brushes, brushing the graphite dust on, and brushing it onto the glass. I grabbed a piece of tape, transferring the fingerprint onto a piece of paper. "Gotcha..."

Then my phone rang. "Dean? You would never believe I just got-"

"I need you down here. Sam's drinking demon blood!" 

"What?" I asked, setting down the piece of paper. 

"He's fucking drinking demon blood!" 

"Is that like a new alcoholic drink?" 

"What? No! He's cutting a demon, and drinking their blood! And he's fucking Ruby also! I just know it!" 

"Shit...you sure?" 

"I know. I caught him in the act. He admitted it to me. I have never been pissed off this much before! I need you to come kick his ass!" 

"Calm down! Take a breather...I'm putting on clothes, then going to jump on the road. Text me your address," I told him, getting up. 

"Fuck!" I shouted. Looking at the clock, it was midnight. I began to repack my bag. It was an hour later when my phone rang. 

"So, I got the truth out of him. He can exorcise demons with his mind. And he sends them back to Hell! Can you believe this!?" 

"This is wrong...something isn't right," I stressed. 

_"_I know. That's what worries me. If he wasn't Sammy, I would kill him." 

"What happens now," I asked. 

"We're going on a hunt."

"You still want me to come?" 

"I don't know...I got this right now. But be on standby, yeah?" 

"Yeah..."

"I saw Mom...Cas sent me back."

"I know. He came over and told me."

"Oh...well, she was a hunter. Can you believe that?"

"What? No way..."

"Yeah...she kicked my ass. She was awesome. Then she made a deal to save Dad with yellow-eyes." 

"Did she look happy?" 

"Yeah...I got to go. Be careful, okay?" 

"You too. Look after him, Dean." 

Dean hung up, and I collapsed into my bed. _How can things get worst after this. _


	5. Yellow Fever

**October 25, 2008**

Nearly a month later, I got my DNA test back. James Novak. I had a name. I could go through there, looking at his tax records, credit history, family tree. "James Novak...so that;s who you're possessing..." I whispered to my self. I was about to explore more into Jimmy Novak when my phone rang. "Sammy," I answered. 

"Dean need's help," he told me, straight off the bat. 

"With what?" 

"He's sick. Like real sick," he said. "He has ghost sickness." 

"Is that even a real disease?" I asked, confused. 

"Yeah. Apparently. He's afraid of everything. You know how to make us feel safe. I think he needs you..." 

"Where are you?" 

"Colorado." 

"Text me the address. I'll be there soon," I told him. 

"Hey..." I called out to Bobby. "Dean's in trouble. You coming?" 

"Balls...Yeah. You driving with me?" 

"Might as well," I said, running up the stairs to grab my still packed bag. "Let's go." 

We made good time, and saw Sam sitting on the Impala. I gave him a look, remembering what Dean had said what he had done. But right now, Dean was the priority. 

"Howdy, Sam," Bobby smiled getting out of car. 

"Sammy," I greeted, coming over to hug him. 

"Hey, guys. Thanks for coming so quick," he told them, releasing her. 

"Where's Dean?" Bobby asked. 

"Uh, home, sick." 

"I better go then. A big sister's job is never done. Keys?" I asked, holding out my hand. Bobby handed me his keys, and bading me a goodbye. 

I drove quicly to the motel, knocking on the door. "Dean? It's me. Let me in."

"Who is it?" my brother's voice called asked, timidly. 

"You're sister...can I come in?" 

"Cam, what are you doing here?" 

"Sam called. Let me in, Dean. I can help..." I told him. 

"Uh...I don't think that's a good idea." 

"Dean," I said gently. "You have to let me in so I can help you...Look, I'll show you I'm not a monster-" I pulled her silver knife from her knife holster. Slicing my hand, I raised it so he could see the blood through the peephole. "See...normal, red blood." 

The door was opened, and I was pulled in. "I'm so happy to see you!" he told me. He looked so scared. Like the little boy he was after our mom died. 

"Sam's on it. Bobby's here...You'll be okay," I told him, ushering him towards the bed. It was like he was five years old again, having nightmares and scared of everything. Dean jumped as a dog barked. "Hey!" Placing my hands on his face, pulling his face towards my own. "Hey, it's alright! It's just a dog..."

"Dog's dragged me down to hell. They're scary..."

"Yeah...they are. But they're out there and we're in here...okay?"

The door rattled as a man busted in. "Sheriff? What are you doing?" Dean asked. 

I noticed blood on the sheriff's arm. "Dean..." I told him cautiously. 

"Why are you looking into Luther Garland's death?" Britton asked. 

"Hey, hey, you're - you're sick. You're sick. You're sick, all right? Just - just like me, okay? You got to relax," Dean told him. 

"He's right. Let us help, take my hand..." I told him, holding out my hand. Britton, grabbed my arm, throwing me against the wall. I grunted as my head collided with the wall. I reached up, kicking him in the balls. He backhanded me, causing me to slide down the wall, holding my cheek. 

"Cam!" I heard Dean shout, then saw the sheriff punch him. 

"Frank O'Brien was my friend. So he made a mistake. So I didn't bust him. So what? And you're gonna bring me down over that?! No, sir." A fight ensued after that. I saw the gun, and crawled towards it. "They know what you did," he yelled as he freaked out. "Get away from me!" 

"Al, you got to calm down!" Dean warned him. 

"Step back!" he yelled, falling to the ground, clutching his chest. I grabbed the gun, stood up, and aimed the gun at him, wiping the blood from my split lip. 

"They know..." he said, dying. 

I stared at the body. "You okay?" I asked Dean. 

"Yeah. You?" 

"Fine. Let's move him to the bathroom." I dragged the body, as Dean stood in fear. 

The barking started again, making Dean jump. "Did you hear that?" 

"It's just a dog. Dog's aren't going to get you again," I promised him, continuing to drag the body into the bathroom and closing the door. Dean looked down and saw a bible. Standing up, she noticed that he had frozen in fear. "Dean?" she asked. 

"Huh, no! No!" he shouted. 

"What?!" I asked, coming up to him. 

"Lilith! You-" Dean started as he got behind me and used me as a shield. "You are not real!" 

"Dean, snap out of it! No one is there!" I yelled, whipping around to face him. "Look at me!" she told him, holding his face once again. 

"You are not real," he cried out, clutching his chest. 

"Dean!" I cried, catching him as he fell to his knees. "No, no, no! Dean look at me. You're okay!" 

"Why me? Why'd I get infected?" he asked. 

"Dean! Please!" I cried out, hugging him to her body. 

"Wha..." 

_"When the night has come. And the land is dark. And the moon is the only light we'll see. No, I won't be afraid. Oh, I won't, be afraid. Just as long,as you stand, stand by me"_ I sang in hopes to calm his heart. _"So, darling, darling, stand...by me. Oh, stand...by me. Oh, stand...stand by me, stand by me." _

Then like magic, the rash disappeared, and Dean sighed, resting his back against the floor. We met on a dirt road. "So you guys road-hauled a ghost with a chain?" Dean asked. 

"Iron chain etched with spell work," Sam said, proudly. 

"Hmm, that's a new one." 

"It was what he was most afraid of. It was pretty brutal, though."

"Poor, guy," I sympathized. 

"On the upside, I'm still alive, so uh, go team!' Dean cheered. 

"Yeah. How you feeling, by the way?" I asked, still concerned. 

"Fine."

"You sure, Dean? 'Cause this line of work can get awful scary," Bobby joked. I snickered. 

"I'm fine. You want to go hunting? I'll hunt. I'll kill anything," he told them, defending himself. 

"Awwww, he's adorable. I got to get out of here. Cam, you coming?"

I turned towards Sam and Dean, making my choice. "Actually, I'll think I'll stay..." I began to smile. 

"Really?" the three men asked. 

"Yeah. You guys obviously can't function without me." 

"Alright, then. You guys drive safe," Bobby smiled. 

"You too, Bobby. Hey, thanks," Dean called out. 

"Nothin' you idjits," he told them. "Give them hell," he told me. "Keep them in line." 

"Will do!" I smiled, waving. 

Bobby drove off. Dean smiled, "This is going to be fun!" 

Sam got into the passenger seat, as I got into the back with mybag. "So uh...so, what did you see? Near the end, I mean," Sam asked. 

"Oh, besides a cop beating my ass?"

"Seriously."

"Howler monkeys. Whole roomful of them. Those things creep the hell out of me," Dean answered after a beat of silence. 

But I knew that he was lying. I was there. 

"Right," Sam answered unconvinced. 

"No, just the usual stuff, Sammy. Nothing I can’t handle." Dean placed the key in the ignition. 

I leaned forward. "You two...are seriously fucked up. Where to next?" I asked. 

"Where to indeed?" Dean asked. 


	6. Great Pumpkins, Sam Winchester!

**October 29th, 2008**

Cam was always the third wheel when it came to hunting. It started when she was younger, when John would side lined her. Then when Dean got old enough, he took him, then Sam, leaving her at home to do research about what they were hunting. To him, she was always the fragile one. And here she was once again, side lined by her brothers, asking her to look into the most recent victim of their first official case as a family, Luke Wallace, who died from eating Halloween candy. A bright spot of her day was that Halloween was just around her corner. It was by far her favorite holiday and Fall was her favorite season.

Sighing, she powered on her laptop, resting her back against the cheap motel bed frame. This was another thing that she didn't miss about hunting. The cheap and crappy motels. The stiff mattresses, the stiff sheets, the mysterious stains that she didn't want to know about...it was disgusting. Cam pulled up the database for the local police database, doing a search of the victim. When she found nothing, she moved up the chain, checking the FBI, CIA, anybody. But the guy was so squeaky clean, that she felt dirty looking into him. Sighing, she looked at the blue folder that was in her messenger bag. Shifting over, she pulled it out, looking at the history of a James 'Jimmy' Novark. Castiel's vessel. Looking through the folder, she found that he was married, had one daughter, and was very dedicated to his church. No wonder Castiel had picked him. Leaning back again, she looked at the ceiling, thinking of the angel. From the moment she first felt him, she knew that he was special. While he choose a very attractive vessel, his soul was something interesting. His silent voice seemed to touch her own soul. 

Campbell looked around, looking at the clock on the wall. Her brothers were still gone for nearly an hour and a half. Closing the file, she stored it back into her bag, and continued on with her search about Mr. Wallace. Ten minutes later, her brothers returned still in their FBI suits. 

"Well?" she asked, looking up. 

"Guy swallowed razor blades that was inside of candy. But we did find something..." Dean told her, tossing her the hex bag. 

Cam caught it easily, undoing the twine that held it closed. "Witches?" she asked. 

"Seem's like it," Dean replied. He quickly left again, as Sam looked through stuff on his computer. 

Cam pushed her laptop away, going through the contents as Dean unwrapped a piece of candy from a giant bag, popping it into his mouth. "Really? After that guy choked down all those razor blades?" Sam asked. 

"It's Halloween, man," he smiled at his brother. 

"Yeah, for us everyday is Halloween," Sam answered. 

"Is this what happens between you too? You bitch and moan at each other?" Cam asked, still inspecting the contents of the hex bag. 

"No," Sam scoffed. 

"Don't be a downer. Anything interesting?" Dean asked his siblings. 

"Well, we’re on a witch hunt, that’s for sure, but this isn’t your typical hex bag," Cam informed him, scotting closer to them, displaying the objects on the table that was near the bed. 

There was a silver piece-the size of a coin, and something small and charred in addition to the organic thing, that looked like a dried flower. 

"Hmm, no?" Dean asked. 

She first picked up the dried up flower looking piece. "This is goldthread, an herb that’s been extinct for two hundred years. And this –" Cam told them, picking up the silver piece "is Celtic, and I don’t mean some new age knock-off. It looks like the real deal, like 600 years old real."

"How did you know?" Sam asked, looking at the computer screen where he researched the items. 

Cam shrugged. "After I left you guys and Dad, I went and took some classes at a local community college. Mythology, Theology, Anthropology, Criminology. I left after a year, bored out of my wits. I considered joining the Sioux Falls Police Academy. At least I would be close to Bobby. But in the end, I was offered a internship at a fancy Private Investigation Firm. After a year and a half there, I left and opened up my own firm. I decided that I liked being my own boss." 

"Huh...who knew," Sam smiled, impressed by his big sister. 

Dean, on the other hand, looked uneasy at her, and went to pick up the small charred thing and smelled it. 

"And um… that is the charred metacarpal bone of a newborn baby," Sam informed him, beating Cam to the punch. 

"Ew..." Cam moaned. "Disgusting." 

"Ugh," Dean grunted. Putting the bone down, he backed up a little bit. "Gross!" 

"Go wash your hands," Cam ordered. 

Sam picked up the bone. "Relax guys, it’s like, at least a hundred years old."

"Oh, right, like that makes it better? Witches, man, they’re so friggin’ skeevy," Dean moaned, washing his hands in the bathroom. Dean moved over to the chair next to the couch and sat down.

"Yeah, well it takes a pretty powerful one to put a bag like this together. More juice than we’ve ever dealt with, that’s for sure. What about you? Find anything on the victim?" he asked Cam. 

"This Luke Wallace? He was so vanilla that he made vanilla seem spicy. I can’t find any reason why somebody would want this guy dead." 

Sam's phone beeped at an incoming alert from his crime scene app on his phone. "Hang on. Girl dead because of drowning while bobbing for apples," Sam told them. 

"Let's go!" Dean said, grabbing his coat. 

"See you, later," Cam called out, just as they closed the door on her. Sighing, she collapsed on the bed. Once again, she was left out. Cam closed her eyes, sleep overtaking her. Turning onto her side, her mind shut down, taking her somewhere else...She began to dream. 

_Cam was laying in a field of wild flowers, the sun beating down on her. She wore a strappless white romper, her feet bare, and a crown of wild flowers on her hand. She sighed as she turned her head towards the man laying next to her. His trench coat was gone, his sleeves were rolled up, he had no shoes or socks on, his crooked tie gone, and his white button up untucked and the first couple of buttons undone. "It's so beautiful here..." she sighed, her hand coming up to brush against the soft downy feathers of his blue, almost black wings. _

_Castiel shivered underneath her touch as she continued to stroke the soft under feathers. "I agree..."_

_Turning her head more, she saw him turn his head as well, his dark, clear blue eyes staring into her green ones. "Tell me how much you love me..." _

_"I love you like moon loves the sun."_

_Cam's nose wrinkled. "The moon doesn't love the sun..."_

_"Yes, they do. It used to be a story that was told to us young fledglings."_

_"Tell me," Cam urged. _

_"Father created them to live in perfect harmony...like Adam and Eve, they were soulmates. But over the years, the Sun and the Moon began to drift apart. They would constantly bicker, so Father had to separate them. He told the Sun he could have the day and the Moon that she could have the night. Eons passed and the Moon began to feel lonely, so he made the stars to keep her company. After a while, the Sun began to miss his Moon. He would hear humans complimenting the Moon on how beautiful and bright she was. He realized how much he missed her, and that he shone brightly only for her. Father saw that his and told them they could have one day where they could be together. Their love shined so bright that every human had to look away. They were the first pair of soulmates that Father made. Followed by Adam and Eve..." _

_"So...I'm the Moon?" Cam asked, as Castiel sat up, his wings shielding them from the world. _

_"Yes...you're beauty is something that no one can rival. You're strongest in the night. Without you...I am nothing and alone." _

_Cam moved, placing her lips against his. The kiss instantly grew hotter, sending thrills down Cam's core to her soul. Opening her eyes, she could see the thick cords connecting them together from her soul and his grace, twining together. The mark on her left wrist began to glow a bright blue, while Cas's glowed a dark red, connecting them together. _

_"Campbell..." Cas groaned, as Cam stroked her hips against his... "Ol boaluahe g, ol graa" Cas whispered, pushing down the romper over her breasts. Before things could go to the next level, Cam was pulled from her dreams. _

* * *

**October 30, 2008- October 31, 2008**

"Campbell!" she heard Dean yell.

"What?" she groaned. 

"You okay? You were moaning," Sam answered. 

"Fine. Just a dream," she told them, sitting up. "So what's up?" 

"Sorority party gone wrong. Another hex bag," Sam answered. 

Cam sat up, ignoring the pulsing feeling that was built up between her legs. Choosing to forget about her dream, she sat up and asked for the name of the newest victim, looking to see if there are any connections. But once again, she found nothing. 

"I’m telling you, both these vics are squeaky clean. There is no reason for a wicked bitch payback,:" Cam declared, sitting back on the bed once again. 

"Maybe cause it’s not about that," Sam answered. 

Cam and Dean looked at him questioningly.

"Wow, insightful," said Dean. 

"Maybe this witch isn’t working the grudge, maybe they’re working a spell. Check this out: Three blood sacrifices over three days, the last before midnight on the final day of the final harvest. Celtic Calendar, the final day of the final harvest is October 31st," Sam read to them from a book. 

"Halloween," Dean concluded, also looking at the book. 

"Exactly," Sam conferred. 

"What exactly are the, uh, blood sacrifices for?" Cam asked. 

"Uh, if I’m right, this witch is summoning a demon, and not just any demon – Samhain," Sam answered. 

"Wait..._The_ Samhain?" 

"Am I supposed to be impressed?" Dean mocked. 

"Dean, Samhain is the damn origin of Halloween. The Celts believe that October 31st was the one night of the year when the veil was the thinnest between the living and the dead, and it was Samhain’s night. I mean, masks were put on to hide from him, sweets left on doorsteps to appease him, faces carved into pumpkins to worship him. He was exorcised centuries ago," Cam informed him. "So even though Samhain took a trip downstairs, the tradition stuck." 

"Exactly, only now instead of demons and blood orgies Halloween is all about kids, candy and costumes," Sam finished. 

"Okay, so some witch wants to raise Samhain and take back the night?" Dean joked. 

"Dean, this is serious!" Cam sighed. 

"I am serious," he told his siblings. 

"We’re talking heavyweight witchcraft. This ritual can only be performed every six hundred years," Sam told them. 

"And the six hundred year marker rolls around…?"

Cam looked at him. "Tomorrow night."

"Naturally," Dean sighed. Looking down at the book, he grimaced. "Well it sure is a lot of death and destruction for one demon."

"That’s because he likes company. Once he's raised, Samhain can do some raising of his own," Sam said. 

"Raising what, exactly?" Cam asked nervously, not liking where this was going. 

"Dark, evil crap and lots of it, I mean, they follow him around like the friggin' Pied Piper."

"So we're talking ghosts," Dean said. 

"Yeah."

"Zombies?" Cam asked, nervously. That was her one fear. It was because, Dean took her to a haunted house, and stranded her in a room of actors that pretended that wanted to eat her. She screamed for for nearly ten minutes until they took her out the emergency exit for putting up a fight. The undead wasn't natural on any standards. 

"Mm-hmm,"Sam looked at her. 

"Leprechauns?" Dean asked concernedly. 

"Dean –" Sam began. 

"Those little dudes are scary. Small hands," he shivered. 

"Look, it just starts with ghosts and ghouls, this sucker keeps on going, by night's end we are talking every awful thing we have ever seen. Everything we fight, all in one place."

"It’s gonna be a slaughterhouse." Dean got up, exiting the motel room, leaving the oldest and youngest Winchester alone.

"You okay?" Sam asked after a while. 

"I don't know, Sammy." 

"If this is about the zombies, you'll be okay," he smiled at her. 

"It's not. It's about how one of my brothers just returned from a four month slash forty year trip down to Hell, and my other brother is drinking the blood of demons and fucking them." 

Sam blinked. "Dean told you..."

Cam huffed, running a hand through her long, blonde hair. "Of course he told me! Do you honestly think he wouldn't? What the fuck, Sam?! Do you know how wrong that is? Drinking human blood? I get that once was an accident because of what Azazel did to you. Twice, is just to try it. But more than twice is an addiction. Plus, Ruby? Really?! Hasn't that bitch put you and Dean through enough shit?! Ever heard of the saying 'fool me once, shame on you; fool me twice, shame on me'? The road you are going down, Sammy? It ain't pretty and it's not going to end somewhere pleasent. It's going to get you at the business end of another hunter's rifle. This is the real world out there, Sammy...we're living in a dangerous time. You think those dick bag angels are going to let you continue on with this? Don't just sit there, say something!" 

"I'm sorry!" Sam shouted, eyes full of emotion. "I never want to let you down. Your opinion means a little more to me than Dean's." 

"Sam..." 

"You are my big sister. I look up to you. You raised me. Made sure that I studied and did my homework, made sure we were fed, gave us the best homemade holidays ever and birthdays, kept us safe...you were always there for us." 

"You have to stop, Sammy...I want to help you. But if you continue on what are you doing...I don't know how to save or protect you. Especially from the angels... " 

"I just wanted to help people," he told her, sincerely. "I was helping people..." 

"I know. But it's not worth your life. So, listen to me, Sam. I'm only telling you this once. The next time I find out that you are drinking demon blood, I'm going to make you wish that it was you that went to Hell instead of Dean. Nothing that he went through will compare on what I do to you. Understand? I love you, but if this is what it takes, then so be. And remember...I never break my promises." 

Sam swallowed. In his years of growing up, he had little fears. But his sister's temper was one of them. "I understand." Shifting to stand up, he shuffled his feet. "I'm going to help Dean. See you later?" 

"Yeah. Be careful, okay?" she told him. 

"Yeah," Sam nodded, leaving. 

Alone, for the third time, Cam stretched back out on the bed, looking at the ceiling. Her mind drifted towards the dream. She just met the guy, and she was already having sexual fantasies about the angel. Sighing, she sat up, rubbing her head. It wasn't like she was attracted to him...well, she was a small bit. Cam always believed that true beauty and passion were found on the inside of someone's soul, not just appearances. While Castiel had a nice looking vessel, she could see the very soul through those blue eyes of his. When she first looked at him, she could see curiosity, possessiveness, power, protection, and loyalty. After all, the eyes were windows to one's soul. She didn't fear Castiel, but she feared what she was starting to feel. 

She began to feel the stirrings of something more when he came over to Bobby's. For the first time in a while, she opened up about her life and her feelings, instead of closing her self off for protection and to save her heart from getting broken. 

Cam walked over and looked up to the bright blue sky, pushing the window open. "Um...Hey, Castiel. How are you? Haven't heard from you in a while...not since you came over the other night. Yeah...so, I'm back hunting. Something is going on with my brothers. I...I don't want to leave them alone. I'm afraid that if I do, then something bad might happen to them. But, that's not your problem. But, well...how's it going up there? What do you do in Heaven? Do you guys have jobs? Rankings? It's almost Halloween...my favorite holiday. We're going after a witch that wants to raise the demon Samhein. I'm sure that you've heard from him. I'm alone...my brothers have the tendency to leave me out of things. I had an interesting dream this afternoon when I took a nap...it's not really important. Do angels sleep? Do they have dreams? How come that some people don't remember dreams? I always remember my dreams. Now, I'm rambling. It's a trait that I seem to have. Dean thinks that it's annoying. Sam finds it humorous. If you ever feel bothered by it, just tell me to shut up. It might make me embarrassed, but...that's also not your problem. Anyway...um...see you soon? Oh, and have a happy Halloween. Do angels have holidays? Sorry...rambling again. Bye." 

Cam groaned, pulling on her hair. "Great, Cam...now he probably things your an annoying human. A fucking weirdo freak..." 

Bored out of her mind, Cam gathered up her bag that held her wallet, heading outside. She stopped when she found an abandoned mint green vintage Indian motorcycle. Smiling to herself, she came over to inspect the bike. It was in perfect condition, just sitting here at the motel, collecting dust. Brushing it off, she saw that it came with two saddle bags that were built into the side. Grinning a wicked smile, she stored her bag into one of the bigger reinforced bags, sitting on the bike, donning her aviators, and kicked the bike to life. 

Cam always loved riding motorcycles, feeling the air rush through her hair, feeling a rush of excitement that it gave her. The speed of the bike made her heart pump and excited her. It was the second best thing besides sex. 

Bored, Cam rented a motorcycle, and drove around. She always loved Halloween, fall being her favorite season. She traveled to different stores, collecting various items to make her own Halloween costume like she did with the boys when they were younger. When she was done, she headed back to the motel, going to take a shower. She washed her hair, body, and shaved the important parts of her body. When she was done, she let her hair dry naturally into soft golden waves. She did her makeup, making her eyes a smoky silver to dark grey color. She painted her lips a bright red color and went to retrieve her costume. It consisted of a long flowing gown that had one sleeve, leaving her other arm bare. She clasped on a silver bracelet, silver high heels, and a crown that had two crescent moons on the side, and full moon in the little.

"You're hunting, again," said a certain angel behind her. 

"Yeah...Funny how things happen. I'm worried for Sam and Dean, so I'm watching over them," she told him. "Can you clasped my necklace for me?" 

Castiel nodded, stepping forwards as Campbell turned around. Grabbing the thin silver chain, he stood behind her, trying to figure out what Campbell Winchester was. From the moment he first laid eyes on her, he knew that she was different. He first saw her when Dean traveled back to Bobby Singer's home. He was supposed to be watching him, but something pulled him to be outside. There he found her, sitting alone, looking up at the sky with unspoken questions in her eyes. The next instance where they met was when he harmed the psychic that tried to summon him before he obtained his vessel. Even though he was just a celestial being then, he could sense her staring at his grace. Then the same thing happened at at the motel when he tried to talk to Dean without his vessel. And to his surprise, she spoke to him. 

It wasn't until they first came face to face that he noticed a difference. She looked like an avenging angel standing there with her weapon poised at him. She didn't seem afraid, just curious. And when she threatened him, he admired her courageousness. He followed her, spending an evening with her to find out who and what Campbell Winchester was. She was smart, he decided. She was clever. And she was fearless. And most importantly, she was loyal to her brothers, and had a kind soul. But there was something else that radiated off of her. Something that was hidden for many, many years, but was now starting to wake up inside of her. 

Castiel grasped the two ends of the necklace, waiting as Campbell moved her hair out of the way over to one side. When she did, he caught her scent. The first thing he noticed was that she smelled of gardenias. Inhaling deeper, he used his grace to find the essence of Campbell Winchester. Then he smelled it...the scent of Campbell Winchester was the smell of an oncoming storm...the smell of rain during a drought. Castiel found the scent intoxicating. His grace pushed forward, finding the scent, causing his entire vessel to burn and tighten. Pulling his grace back, he clasped the necklace quickly stepping away from the creature in front of him. 

Castiel then knew two things at that present moment. One, Campbell Winchester wasn't a human; and two, Campbell Winchester unnerved him, which made him be on his guard. 

"I don't understand why humans dress up on this day. It's a day to celebrate Lucifer," he spoke, finding his own voice more raspy than his deep baritone. 

"It's fun. Being someone, who you can't be," she told him. 

"And who are you?" Castiel asked, the question intended on the truth. 

Cam smiled, twirling around. "I'm the Moon..." 

Castiel opened his mouth to ramble about the story that he was told when he was only a fledgling, but decided against it. "Where are Sam and Dean?" 

"They'll be back soon," she told him. 

She walked towards him, but her heel of her shoe got caught on the carpet. Tumbling down, Castiel caught her, and the both landed on the bed. He was on top of her, and looked down at her eyes, finding her soul. He could see the protectiveness in them, her spirit, her fearlessness, and her passion. She began to laugh, but stopped as he saw how serious he looked. Cam sobered up, bringing a hand up to brush against his hair. It looked like he had run his hands through it. Her beat began to beat faster as she stared at his blue eyes. Being with him was like being in the eye of a tornado or a hurricane. Everything seemed still and perfect...but then something else was coming, awakening inside of her. Cocking her headside ways, she touched on that feeling in her mind, her eyes widening when she saw feathers come from his back in two pairs of glorious dark wings. Blinking, they were gone. "Who are you..." she wondered out loud, stroking the back of his neck. 

And that's how Sam Winchester found his big sister in a compromising position with a stranger he didn't know, causing him to see red. "Who are you?!" Sam shouted, his focus on his sister who was pinned against the mattress, the white gauzy material of a dress hiked up a big and her legs slightly spread. 

"Sam!?" Campbell gasped, scrambling up. She saw Dean rush in, trying to calm Sam down. 

"Sam! Sam, wait! It's Castiel," Dean gesturing him. 

"He was on top of our sister!" Sam said angrily. Dean looked shocked for a minute, but then pushed Sam's arm down. 

"The angel. Wait, why were you on top of my sister? And what are you wearing?!" Dean asked shocked. 

"I was bored. I went shopping. Castiel came, I tripped and he caught me. Simple," she said looking at Dean, challenging him. "It's Halloween...my favorite holiday." 

"Oh. Well...him I don't know," Dean answered, looking across the room. Cam spotted the other man in the room as well. _How long has he been there? _

Sam stood, transfixed on Castiel. "Hello, Sam," Castiel greeted, nodding to the youngest Winchester. 

"Oh my God – er – uh – I didn’t mean to – sorry. It’s an honor, really, I – I’ve heard a lot about you," Sam stuttered. 

Sam stepped forward and held his hand out to shake Castiel's. Meanwhile, Dean went and closed the door to their room. Castiel started at Sam's hand for a minute. Cam noticed the hesitation, and whispered "It's a handshake. A way to say, hello. Take his hand and shake it," she urged. Castiel, placed his hand into Sam's and shook it a little, turning his head a bit to look at Campbell. She smiled. 

"And I, you. Sam Winchester –" he told Sam. "The boy with the demon blood. Glad to see you’ve ceased your extracurricular activities." Sam looked baffled. Cam, coughed, putting her head down. 

The other man, still facing the window, finally spoke. "Let’s keep it that way."

"Yeah, okay, chuckles," Dean mocked. "Who's your friend?" Dean asked Castiel. 

"This the raising of Samhain, have you stopped it?" Castiel asked. 

"Why?" Dean questioned. 

"Dean, have you located the witch?"

"Yes, we’ve located the witch."

"And is the witch dead?"

No, but –" Sam began. 

"We know who it is," Dean finished. 

Castiel walked over to the table by the bed. "Apparently the witch knows who you are too." Castiel picked up a hex bag and shows it to them. "This was inside the wall of your room. If we hadn’t found it, surely one or both, or all three of you would be dead. Do you know where the witch is now?"

The siblings exchanged a look. Cam felt creeped out, all of a sudden, rubbing her are arm in her costume. 

"We’re working on it," Dean told them. 

"That’s unfortunate," Castiel told them. 

"What do you care?" 

"The raising of Samhain is one of the 66 seals." 

"Of course it is," Cam sighed. "So, you got my message then..."

"Yes," Castiel simply told her. 

"So this is about your buddy Lucifer," Dean sighed as well. 

"Lucifer is no friend of ours," the other angel snapped. 

Cam instantly decided that she didn't trust this angel, feeling her anger bristle. "Back off. It’s just an expression." 

"Lucifer cannot rise. The breaking of the seal must be prevented at all costs," Castiel told them. 

"Okay, great, well now that you’re here, why don’t you tell us where the witch is, we’ll gank her and everybody goes home." Dean walked away, ready to fight. 

"We are not omniscient. This witch is very powerful, she’s cloaked even our methods." 

"Okay, well we already know who she is, so if we work together –" Sam chimed in. 

"Enough of this," the other angel, interjected. 

"Okay, who are you and why should we care?" Dean asked, getting pissed off. 

The other angel, turned around to face him, as Castiel introduced him. "This is Uriel, he’s what you might call a… specialist."

Uriel walked towards them. 

"What kind of specialist? What are you gonna do?" Cam asked. 

"You – uh, all three of you – you need to leave this town immediately," Castiel told them. 

"Why?" Dean asked again, this time getting defensive. 

"Because we’re about to destroy it."

Cam gasped. She couldn't believe it. "So this is your plan, you’re gonna smite the whole friggin’ town?" Dean asked, now really pissed. 

"You can't! That's genocide!" Cam argued. 

"We’re out of time. This witch has to die, the seal must be saved."

"There are a thousand people here," Sam tried to reason. 

"One thousand two hundred fourteen," Uriel corrected. 

"One thousand two hundred and thirteen innocents. You can't do that!" Cam argued.

"And you’re willing to kill them all?"

"This isn’t the first time I’ve… purified a city," Uriel stated. 

"Look, I understand this is regrettable," Castiel reasoned with them. 

"Regrettable?" Cam asked, staring into his eyes, begging him to see the humanity. 

"We have to hold the line. Too many seals have broken already."

"So you screw the pooch on some seals and this town has to pay the price?" Dean yelled. 

"It’s the lives of one thousand against the lives of six billion. There’s a bigger picture here."

"Right, cause you’re bigger picture kind of guys," Cam scoffed. 

"Lucifer cannot rise. He does and hell rises with him. Is that something that you’re willing to risk?"

"We'll stop this witch before she summons anyone. Your seal won't be broken and no one has to die," Cam reasoned. 

"We're wasting time with these mud monkeys," Uriel scoffed, looking at Castiel. 

That pissed Campbell off. "Mud monkeys?!" she screeched, starting to charge at him, but Sam held her back. 

Castiel turned away from Dean to Uriel. "I’m sorry, but we have our orders."

"No, you can’t do this, you’re angels, I mean aren’t you supposed to – You’re supposed to show mercy!" argued Sam. 

"Castiel, please..." pleaded Cam. "There are children here...thousands of innocent souls..." 

"Says who?" Uriel questioned. Cam stood back on shock. _This was happening. They were going commit genocide, because of what? God told them too?_ Campbell was a religous person, always wearing her mother's cross that John passed down to her. But this was the first time she began to lose her faith. 

"Well sorry boys, looks like the plans have changed" she heard Dean say. Cam turned her head, surprised at Dean's declaration. 

"You think you can stop us?" Uriel asked. 

"No, but if you’re gonna smite this whole town, then you’re gonna have to smite us with it, because we are not leaving. See, you went to the trouble of busting me out of hell. I figure I’m worth something to the man upstairs. So you wanna waste me, go ahead, see how he digs that," Dean challenged, facing up to the angel. 

"I will drag you out of here myself," Uriel threatened. 

"Touch my brother, see what happens," Cam threatened, stepping up in front of Dean, feeling something stir inside of her, threatening to break loose. It was like a wall was blocking it, but it began to give way. 

"Yeah, but you’ll have to kill me, then we’re back to the same problem. I mean, come on, you're gonna wipe out a whole town for one little witch. Sounds to me like you're compensating for something. And the way my sister is staring you down, you better step back. One thing about her is that she has a mega temper. Piss her off, and you might as well unleashed hell itself. And if she threatens to hurt you, she will keep her promises. Always does." Dean held his ground, and Cam could never express how proud of him she was as she crossed her arms staring down the angel in front of her. 

"We can do this. We will find that witch and we will stop the summoning," Cam told Castiel, her green eyes locking into his blue ones. "No one has to get smited. You want our respect, this is the first step..." 

"Castiel! I will not let these peop–" Uriel began. 

Castiel help his hand up. "Enough!" Cam jumped at his tone. "I suggest you move quickly." With that, the boys raced out to the car. Cam stared at where Castiel stood. "Thank you..." she whispered, grabbing her bag and racing off. 

"Let's go gank this bitch," she said, running over to her bike, hicking up her gown, she nodded to Dean who looked at her in surprised. She revved the engine, following the black Impala as it raced off to kill the witch. 

They got there in the nick of time, as Don nearly killed Tracy. Dean shot him three times in the back, as Sam, and Cam checked on Tracy. 

Thank you, he was gonna kill me! Ugh, that sick son of a bitch,"she thanked them, as they untied her. She ripped her gag off. "I mean, did you see what he was doing? Did you hear him? How sloppy his incantation was?"All three of them, looked at her. Cam took several steps back. They were all idiots. They had been played. "My brother –" she began, as all three Winchesters went to draw their guns. "Always was a little dim." Throwing her hand up, Tracy yelled an incantation that sent Dean and Sam fly back hitting the ground, and writhing around in pain.

"Sam! Dean!" Cam called out. 

"He was gonna make me the final sacrifice, his idea, but now, that honor goes to him. Our master’s return? The spell work a two man job you understand, so for six hundred years I had to deal with that pompous son of a bitch. Planning, preparing, unbearable. You're pretty. I don't like to share," she said, looking at Cam. Cam felt a horrible tightness in her chest, as she wheezed. She tasted metallic, as she coughed up blood. Collapsing, she saw her brother's wither in pan. "The whole time I wanted to rip his face off."

"Cas," she called out weakly, coughing up more blood. Laying motionless, all she saw was Dean and Sam. Her vision got blurry, and she succumbed to the deep dark sleep. 

"Cammie!" she heard Dean, waking up, she saw him with blood on his face, as well as Sam's. 

"I'm fine! We need to find her!" she shouted. Her brothers raced off as she pulled herself up, taking off her heels. She limped, but heard a noise behind her. She soon found herself in the mast of a college/high school Halloween party. "Excuse me! Excuse me!" she shouted over the Halloween music that was blaring through the speakers. Just as she was about to get the the front gate, the ground began to shake. "No, no, no, no..." she panted, seeing the first round of her worst nightmares show up. Kids began to scream as Cam desperately grabbed her gun and loading the clip. 

"Do it!" she heard Sam scream. 

She began to head that way, but one of the zombies grabbed a hold of her. Shouting, she turned and shot it in the face, racing towards her brothers' voices. "Sam! Dean!" she yelled out, hopping up on a table, to take better aim. 

She saw Dean shoot the lock, and kick the door open to let all the screaming teens out. Cam climbed up on a table, shooting ever dead thing that came her way until her clip was empty. As all the teens left, more zombies appeared. 

"Cam!" Dean called out, tossing another clip. Catching it, she reloaded her gun, firing head shots as she continued. The table beneath buckled from several dead zombies and her, causing her to loose her balance. Landing on her back, she saw a large zombie advanced towards her. Crawling away quickly, she was back in that haunted house without Dean, left alone with things that wanted to eat her flesh and brains. Closing her eyes, she screamed. 

_CASTIEL! _

Dean got to her quickly, pulling her up as the zombies collapsed. Shaking, Cam looked at Dean, hugging him. She looked behind him to see Sam emerge, his eyes wide and pupils huge. Eyes trained on her youngest brother, she knew what happened. 

* * *

** November 1st, 2008**

The next morning, life for them seemed to return back to normal. Dean was out getting supplies. Cam just returned from a store, with a brand new motorcycle helmet. They planned to be on the road later that night. Cam wore a white tank top, light grey skinny jeans, brown combat boots, and a bluish grey jacket. She ditched the messenger bag, choosing a brown leather back pack instead. Walking back inside, she began to load up her bag with her arsenol of supplies. Her gun, silver clips of bullets, a vial of holy water, a container of salt, and a couple of silver daggers she was really good at throwing. 

Heading back inside, she saw Sam pack his and Dean's stuff. "Tomorrow," they both heard. Turning around the saw Uriel. 

"Excuse me?" Cam asked. 

"November 2nd, it’s an anniversary for you," he told them. 

"What are you doing here?" Cam asked, slight angry. 

"It’s the day Azazel killed your mother, and 22 years later your girlfriend too. It must be difficult to bear, yet you so brazenly use the power he gave you. His profane blood pumping through your veins."

Cam froze. Had it been really 22 years? Dean had been four, Cam was just about to six, Sam was still an infant. Her last Halloween with her mom. She was a baseball player, like her dad. 

"Excuse me?" Sam asked, shocked. 

"You were told not to use your abilities" Uriel scolded him. 

"Sam?" Cam asked, then realized that her suspicions were right. 

"And what was I supposed to do? That demon would have killed us!" he defended. 

Cam turned, punching him in the nose, then walked outside. He hadn't drank the blood, but he was using what was left over. Sitting down on her motorcycle, she sighed. Her brothers were both broken, and she had no clue on how to fix them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ol boaluahe g, ol graa- Translation- I love you, my moon


	7. A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during season four, episode eight "Wishful Thinking". I do not own Supernatural.

**November 4-5th, 2008**

Cam sat across the table from Dean, watching as he downed various number of shots, working on her beer. "It just doesn't make any sense, Dean. I mean, why would Uriel tell me you remembered Hell if you didn't?" Sam asked, taking a sip from his mug. 

"Maybe because he's a dick. Might have something to do with it." 

Cam studied her brother, finding his obvious tell. She wasn't stupid...she knew her brothers better than they knew themselves or each other. "Maybe, but he's still an angel," Sam protested. 

"Yeah, an angel who was ready to level an entire town. Look, I don't know what -" 

"Radical. What else can I get you guys?" their cheerful waiter asked. 

"Uh, I think we're good," Sam told him. 

"Yeah?" 

"Yeah." 

"You want to try a couple of fryer bombs? Or a chipotle chili changa?" 

"No, no, we're – we're still good." 

"Okay, awesome." 

"Sam, honestly, I have no idea why Uriel told you what he did, okay? Cammie, you going to say something, or just sit there and stare at us?" 

"You want my honest opinion? I think you're lying," she bluntly told him. 

"What? I'm not." 

"Okay. Fine. Then look me in the eye and tell me you don't remember a thing from your time in Hell. I dare you..." Cam leaned forward, placing her hands on the table, linking her fingers together. 

"I don't remember a thing from my time down under." Sam made a noise, causing Dean to look at him. "I don't remember, Sam!" 

"Look, Dean, we just want to help." 

"You know everything I do. Okay? That's all there is."

"Outstanding. Dessert time? Huh? Am I right?" 

"Dude," Dean groaned. 

"Listen, bros. You have got to try our ice cream extreme. It's extreme." 

"Uh, no extremities, please. Just the-" 

"Check? All right, awesome" 

"Thanks." 

"All right, so, where do we go from here?" Dean asked. 

"I'm not sure. Uh, looks like it's been pretty quiet lately. No signs of demon activity, no omens or portents I can see." 

"That's good news for once." 

"Yeah, just the typical smattering of crank UFO sightings and one possible vengeful spirit. Here, check this out. Uh... Up in Concrete, Washington, eyewitness reports of a ghost that's been haunting the showers of a women's health facility." Dean chocked on his beer, eyes wide.

"Ew...skeevy," Cam grumbled.

"The victim claims that the ghost threw her down a flight of stairs. I can see you're very interested." 

"Women, showers. We got to save these people."

"Of course, we do," Cam sighed, finishing her beer. Cam walked outside, tugging on her gloves, hat, and scarf against the cool and bitter November air. 

"Still wanna know how you got a bike," Dean told her, unlocking the Impala. 

"I found her, brushed her off, gave her some TLC, and now she's mine. I always loved motorcycles."

Sam grinned. "I remember Dad threatening you that if he ever caught you on one with a boy, he would skin you both alive."

"Yep...didn't stop me, though. Catch you two in Washington," Cam grinned, pulling on her helmet. Revving the engine, she kicked up the kickstand and headed towards the highway.   
  
Cam rode until she reached the stateline, and booked into a motel. The next morning, Cam met her brothers outside of the fitness center. Dean greeted her, handing her a warm cup of coffee. "Sammy is in there interveiwing the witness. We flipped a coin and I lost."

"That blows," Cam stated, taking a sip of her coffee. "Whatcha reading?" Dean turned the paper around, showing her the headliner. "Wow...'Local Man Wins $168M Lottery'. What a lucky duck." 

Sam came back out, taking his coffee from Dean. "Well, you pick up anything?" 

Dean shook his head. "No EMF in the shower or anywhere else. This house is clean." 

"Yeah. I'm not surprised. I kind of got the feeling back there that crazy pushed Mrs. Armstrong down the stairs." 

"I got to tell you, I'm pretty disappointed."

"You wanted to save naked women." 

"Damn right I wanted to save some naked women."

Sam chucked lightly, making Cam wrinkle her nose. "God, you two are pigs. Digusting pigs..." She turned and away, and began to observe her surroundings. Something didn't feel right about this town...and she couldn't put her finger on it. A boy ran past her with two bullies following him.

"Come on, guys, get him!" yelled one of the bullies. 

"I got him! I got him!" yelled another. 

"Run, Forrest, run!" Dean yelled after them all. 

"Sorry, Dean, but I don't think anything's going on around here." 

Cam craned her head to see a man arguing with a police officer on the pier. "How the hell was I supposed to get a look at it? It grabbed me from behind and threw me into a tree!" 

"No...Something's going on," she mumbled. 

"Yeah, okay, Gus. I understand you got shook up. Anyone would be. But don't you think it – Don't you think it had to be a bear?" the officer asked. 

"I know a damn bear track when I see one! This thing didn't leave bear tracks! Its feet were huge!" 

"Now, Gus..." 

"It was Bigfoot, Hal – The Bigfoot!" 

"Gus, you're not talking sense here." 

"There's a Bigfoot out there, damn it, and he's a son of a bitch!"

Cam was already heading towards them before her brothers could process where she was going. "Excuse me. CIA." Cam pulled out her badge, flashing it, then shoving it into her black leather pants. 

"What?" 

"Yes, sir. I'm here about the... That." 

Hal, the police officer, furrowed his eyes brows in confusion. "About Bigfoot?" 

"That's right," Cam nodded, turning towards Gus. "Sir, can you tell me exactly where this happened?: 

"Yes, I can."

After getting the low down from Gus, Cam and Dean voted to check out the woods. "What the hell's going on in this town? First there's a ghost that's not real, and now a Bigfoot sighting?" Dean asked. 

"Well, every hunter worth his salt knows Bigfoot's a hoax," Sam quirked. 

"Not anymore, he's not," Cam told them, looking at the ground as her heeled boots hiked on the trail. 

"Well, maybe somebody's pumping LSD into the town water supply."

"What the hell?!" Cam asked, stopping when they came across a large footprint. "Okay. What do you suppose made that?" 

"That, uh... is a big foot," Sam said, his doubt leaving his body. 

Dean nodded, wide eyed. "Okay."

"Come on," Cam said, following the tracks. The trail of giant feet ended up at the back of a liquour store that someone or something had broken into.   
  
"So, what – Bigfoot breaks into a liquor store, jonesing for some hooch? Amaretto and Irish cream. He's a girl-drink drunk," Dean stated, seeing the two broken bottles. 

Cam sighed when she saw Dean help himself to something. 

"Hey. Check this out," Sam called out. 

They walked over to where Sam was looking, the mystery getting larger and larger. 

"He took the whole porno rack? Well, I'll say it again. What the hell is going on in this town?" Dean asked. 

"I have no idea..." Cam breathed out, heading outside to the front of the store. She took a seat on the park bench, with Sam on her left and Dean on her right. 

"I got nothing," Dean stated. 

"It's got to be a joke, right? Some big-ass mother in a gorilla suit?" 

"Or it's a Bigfoot. You know, and he's some kind of a alcoholo-porno addict. Kind of like a deep-woods Duchovny," Dean said, trying to come up with a reasonable answer. 

A girl on a bike passed them, dropping a Busty Asian Beauties magazine on the ground from a box on the bicycle. "Okay..." Cam said, walking over to pick it up. "A little young for busty Asian beauties, you think?" 

Cam followed the girl as she dropped a box full of alcohol and porn, along with a "Sorry" note, at the back door of the liquor store, then took off. The Winchesters looked at either, heading for their vehicles. 

Cam pulled up to the house at the same time as Sam and Dean, removing her helmet and removing the key from the ignition.   
  
"What's this, like a 'Harry and the Hendersons' deal?" Dean asked as Cam knocked on the door. 

The girl answered the door. "Hello?" 

"Hello! Um, could we... You know what? Are your parents home?" 

"Nope." 

"No."

"No. Um... Have you seen a really, really furry..." 

"Is he in trouble?" 

Cam smiled softly. "No. No, no, no. Not at all. We just – We wanted to make sure he was okay." 

"Exactly," Dean nodded. 

"He's my teddy bear. I think he's sick." 

"Wow. Uh... Amazing"

"You know what? My friends and I? We're teddy bear doctors," Cam told her, bending down to her height. 

"Really? Can you please take a look at him?" 

"Of course. What's your name?"

"Audrey."

"I'm Cammie. And these are my two partners, Dr. Dean and Dr. Sammy. Let's go take a look...right, boys?" Cam asked, standing up. 

"Sure," Sam nodded. 

"Sure. Yeah," Dean shrugged. 

Audrey led them into her house and up the stairs. "He's in my bedroom. He's pretty grumpy." Audrey knocked on the door. "Teddy? There's some nice doctors here to see you." 

She opened the door, and Cam's eyes grew as she saw a real, big and drunk teddy bear that was watching TV. "Close the friggin' door!" it yelled. 

Audrey closed the door. "See what I mean?" 

Sam and Dean looked at each other, while Cam looked at the giant teddy bear. "Well, this is new." 

"All I ever wanted was a teddy which was big, real, and talked. But now he's sad all the time – not 'ouch' sad, but ouch-in-the-head sad – says weird stuff, and smells like the bus." 

Cam turned back to the little girl. "Audrey. How exactly did your teddy become real?" 

"I wished for it." 

"You wished for it?" Dean asked. 

"At the wishing well." 

Dean opened the bedroom door to see Teddy, the Teddy Bear, watching the news on the TV. 

"Look at this," it chuckled. "You believe this crap?" 

"Not really," Dean said. 

"It is a terrible world. Why am I here?!" 

"For tea parties!" Audrey peeped up. 

"Tea parties? Is that all there is?" 

Cam ushed the girl out, looking down at her. "Audrey, give us a second, okay?"

Audrey nodded, skipping down the hallway. "Okay. Are we... Should we... Uh, are we gonna kill this teddy bear?" Sam asked. 

"How? Do we shoot it, burn it?" Dean asked. 

"I don't know. Both?"

"Stop...One, we're not going to kill a little's girls teddy bear. What kind of monsters are you? Second...How would you even know that's gonna work? I don't want some giant, flaming, pissed-off teddy on our hands." 

"Yeah. Besides, I get the feeling that the bear isn't really the, you know, core problem here. Audrey. Where are your parents?" 

"My mom wished they were in Bali, so I think they're in Bali," Audrey said. 

"Okay, well... I'm really sorry to have to break this to you, but... your bear is sick. Yeah, he's – he's got..." 

"Lollipop disease," Dean stated. 

"Lollipop disease." 

"It's not uncommon for a bear his size. But, see, it's – it’s really contagious." 

"Yeah, so, is there – is there someone, maybe a grown-up, that you can stay with while we treat him?" 

"Mrs. Hurley lives down the street," Audrey supplied. 

"Perfect," Sam nodded. 

"Good, yeah, good. Uh, we'd like you to stay there for a few days, okay?" 

"Okay." 

"I'll take her," Cam volunteered. 

"Okay...Oh, and, Audrey? Where is this wishing well?" Dean asked her. 

Cam helped the girl pack her backpack, taking her over to the neighbor, claiming to be the CIA, and that the small girl needs to be in a safe environment with a responsible adult until her parents got back. Afterwards, Cam rode to the fountain inside a local Chinese resturant, seeing her brothers examining it.   
  
"Well?" she asked. 

"We're trying to explain to ourselves if it actually works," Sam explained. 

"Well, there's one way to find out," Dean said, digging out a penny from his wallet. 

"What are you gonna wish for?" Sam asked. 

"Shh!" Dean tossed the coin in and waited. "Not supposed to tell." 

They found a table near the fountain, wondering if the fountain would work. Then along came a sandwich delivery guy. "Somebody order a footlong Italian with jalapeño?"

Dean grinned, raising his hand. "That'd be me."

"Okay, that's freaky," Cam shared as she watched Dean dig in. 

"I think it works, dudes. That was pretty specific."

"The teddy bear, the sandwich..." Cam stated, thinking. 

"Mm. I'm guessing this," Dean volunteered, showing them the article of the lottery winner. 

"I'm guessing that," Sam said, pointing at the odd couple making out at the next table. 

"Well, that definitely goes on the list. What are we supposed to do, huh? Stop people's wishes from coming true? I mean, it sounds like kind of a douche-y thing to do," Dean asked. 

"Yeah, maybe. But come on, man. When has something like this ever come without a price tag? And usually a deadly one." 

"I don't know. It's a damn good sandwich."

"Sam's right. There's always a silver lining," Cam told him.

"All right. Fine. We'll put a hold on the wishing till we figure out what's going on." 

"Uh, gentlemen, gentlemen, and lady. I'm sorry. We don't allow people to eat outside food here," said a Chinese waiter. 

"Well, I am certainly not gonna eat the inside food here. Health department. You, my friend, have a rat infestation. We're gonna have to shut this place down under emergency hazard code 56C."

All three of them, flashed their badges, watching the man react. "Rats?!" 

After everybody left, the fountain was drained, and Dean began sweeping the coins to the edges. "Typical fountain, plaster Buddha. Nothing I can see." 

"Yes, nothing. We keep a clean place here." 

"Sir, I'm gonna have to ask you to leave during the preliminary investigation, okay? Thank you," Sam snapped at the waiter. 

"Oh, come on. Aren't you a little bit tempted?" Dean asked them, flipping a coin. [flips SAM a coin]

"No."

"Not one bit," Cam said, pushing Dean's hand away. "Wouldn't be real. I wouldn't trust it." 

"I don't know. That bear seemed pretty real." 

"Yeah," Sam sighed. 

"Come on, if you could wish yourself back, you know, before it all started... Think about it. You'd be some big yuppie lawyer with a nice car and a white picket fence." 

"Not what I'd wish for." 

"Seriously?" Dean asked, intrigued. 

"It's too late to go back to our old lives, Dean. I'm not that guy anymore." 

"All right, well, what, then? Hmm? What would Sammy wish for?" 

"Lilith's head on a plate. Bloody. What about you, Cam?" Sam asked. 

"I don't know...world peace? For November 2nd, 1983 to never have happened...Whoa, stop!" 

"Okay. What is that?" Dean asked, spotting the different coin from the normal American currency. 

Some kind of old coin. I don't recognize the markings." 

Dean bent down to lift it, but couldn't. "Damn." 

"Lift with your legs," Sam joked. 

"Is that little mother welded on there? Huh."

The boys looked at each other, leaving to get tools from the Impala. Cam smirked when the came back with a hammer and a crowbar. 

"Hey, hey, hey, what is this?! You are gonna break my fountain!" the waiter shouted. 

Cam whipped around to face him. "Sir, I don't want to slap you with a 44/16, but I will." She smirked as he turned and left. "All right, thanks." 

"Let me see that. I got an idea." Dean grabbed the hammer, using the nail remover to try to budge the coin from the fountain, but it broke.   
  
"Ho!" the waiter exclaimed. 

"Damn!" Dean cursed. 

"Coin's magical," Cam stated, crossing her arms. 

"Boy, I'd say. I think it's hoodoo that's protecting the well. I don't think we can destroy this." 

Sam bent down to trace the coin, giving it to Cam. "All right, here. You two got to look into this." 

"Where you going?" Dean asked. 

Sam smirked. "Something just occurred to me."   
  
Cam returned to the motel before Dean and began to research the coin, when Dean came rushing in, going to the bathroom. Hearing the sounds of vomiting in the bathroom. "Dean? You okay?" 

"No! Wish went bad!" 

"Told you that there were silver linings." Cam sighed, getting up to go outside. Buying a ginger ale from the vending machine, she walked down to the convience store, buying a box of saltine crackers, returning to open the door of the bathroom. "Okay..." Cam sighed, reaching up to flush the toliet. Unbottoning his flannel shirt, she stripped it off of him, and grabbed a washcloth from the rag, wetting it, and putting it on his neck. 

"Cammie...I don't feel so good..." Dean moaned. 

"I know. As soon as you can keep water down, I'll give you some ginger ale and crackers, okay?"

"Yeah..." Dean nodded weakly. 

She heard the door open as Dean hunched over and began to retch again. "Dean? You all right?" Sam called out. 

Cam rubbed Dean's back as Dean lifted his head. "The wishes turn bad, Sam. The wishes turn very bad." 

"The sandwich, huh?" Sam called out. 

"The coin was Babylonian. It's cursed. We found some fragments of a legend," Cam called out as Dean started to gag again. Once Dean was done, she helped him up, going over to help him sit on the bed.

"I'm good. The, uh... the serpent is Tiamat, which is the, uh, Babylonian god of primordial chaos. I guess their, uh, priests were working some serious black magic."

Cam grabbed the bottle of ginger ale and the saltine crackers. "Eat and drink slowly okay?" 

"They made the coin?" 

"Yeah, to sow the seeds of chaos. Whoever tosses a coin in the wishing well, makes a wish, it turns on the well. Then it starts granting wishes to all comers."   
  
"But the wishes get twisted. You ask for a talking teddy..." 

"You get a bipolar nut job." 

"And you get _E. coli_. Drink the ginger ale," Cam commanded. 

"Mm. This thing has turned more than one town upside down over the centuries. It's even wiped a few off the map. I mean, one person gets their wish, it's trouble, but everybody gets their wish..." 

"It's chaos," Sam supplied. 

"Mm-hmm," Dean hummed, sipping the bottle of ginger ale. 

"Any way to stop it?"

"Yep. One way. We got to find the first wisher. Whoever dropped the coin in and made the first wish, they're the only ones who can pull it back out and reverse the wishes. So for now, we've got a couple of nutso dreams come true, but once the word gets out about the well, things are just gonna get crazier and crazier." 

Cam was on the bed doing research as Sam did the same thing sitting at the table. She heard Dean moan, and start to flinch. Sighing, she set her file down, going over to Dean. "Dean...Dean, wake up!" 

Dean gasped awake, sweating slightly. "What? I'm up. What?" 

"Sleep well?" Sam asked, worried. 

"Yeah." Cam frowned as she watched him drink from a whiskey bottle on the floor next to the bed. "Tan, rested, and ready." 

"Dean, come on, man. You think I can't see it?" Sam asked. 

"See what?" Dean asked. 

"The nightmares, the drinking. I'm with you 24/7. I know something's going on. Even Cam's starting to notice it." 

"Sam, please." 

"Uriel wasn't lying, but you are. You remember Hell, don't you?" 

"What do you want from me, huh? What?" 

"The truth, Dean. I mean, I'm your brother. She's your sister. I, I just wish you'd talk to us." 

"Careful what you wish for." 

"Cute." 

"Come on, can we stow the couples therapy, huh? We're on a job. I want to work. What do you got? Please?" 

Sam sighed, looking to his laptop. "We got teddy bear, uh, lottery guy, invisible pervert guy. They all must have wished sometime in the last two weeks. But who wished first, and how are we supposed to know who else wished for what when?" 

"Well, it helps when they announce it in the paper. Goes back a month," Cam said, looking at the paper. "Wait a minute...Wesley Mondale and Ms. Hope Lynn Casey have announced their surprise engagement." 

"Ah, true love."

"No...not true love..." Cam chuckled. "Best lead we got." 

Cam and the boys raced over to the home of Wesley Mondale, knocking on the door. The woman, Hope, answered it with an dreamy look, letting them in. 

"Huh?" Wes asked, confuse.d 

"You're the best! Mmm! Ah! I'm gonna go get my folders." 

"Uh, o- Okay," Wesley asked confused.   
  
DEAN  
Wesley, how's it going?

"It's ;Wes... ss.' Aren't you the guys from the health department?" 

"Yeah. And florists on the side," Sam said. 

"Plus FBI. She's CIA. And on Thursdays, we're teddy bear doctors." 

"Huh?" 

"Doesn't matter who we are. What matters is what we know. And we know that you collect coins," Cam told him, seeing his coin collection. 

"Oh. Yeah. My... grandfather gave them to me."

"Did you happen to lose one of those coins lately? And by 'lose,' I mean drop into a wishing well at Lucky Chin's and make a wish on it?" Dean asked. 

"No, I – I don't know what you're, uh, talking about," Wesley stammered. 

Hope came back with her wedding folders, smiling. "Okay, now. I have a lot of ideas, but, you know, we don't have all the money in the world. Wes is between jobs right now. Means more time for me. You know, I'm thinking a Japanese-y ikebana kind of thing." 

"Yes. I can see it," Dean nodded. 

"Yeah. So, Hope, uh, tell us how you two lovebirds met." 

"Oh, best day of my life," she sighed, with a dreamy, far off look. 

"Oh, I bet," Cam said. 

"Yeah! It's the funniest thing. We both grew up here, but I never really knew who he was. Not by name anyway. Until one day last month, it was like I just...I just saw him for the first time. He was just... glowing. Oh, just glowing." 

"Uh, babe, can you – can you get us some coffee?" 

Yes. Yeah." 

Hope went over to Wes, kissing him over and over. "Oh. Okay. Okay. Mm-Hmm. Okay. Oh, okay. Oh. Mm-mmm, okay. Okay. Okay. Okay. Okay." 

"Yeah." 

Cam sighed, sitting next to the man. "Wes, we know. So tell us the truth." 

"My – my grandfather found the coin in north Africa, you know, World War II. And, uh, he brought it back. He, um, he said it was a real wish-granting coin, but that nobody should ever use it. Um... It was all I had, and when he died, I thought, 'Well, you know what? Why not give the coin a shot?'" 

Sam nodded. "Yeah, well, now you're gonna wish it back." 

"Oh." Wes chuckled. "Oh. Ha ha, no, I'm not.' 

"If you don't stop it, something bad's gonna happen," Dean told him. 

Sam nodded. "Something bad. Like us." 

"We really wish you'd come with us."   
  
Cam waited for the men to come from Wes's sitting on the foutain. Sam came in with Wes, who looked bemused. "Where's Dean?" she asked. 

"Got held up with the bullies chasing that kid around. Turns out that the kid became the bully himself."

"Huh...okay, Wes..." Cam called out. A lightening bolt came from the sky and hit Sam, knocking him out. "Sam!" she cried out. She reached for his neck, panicking when she didn't feel a pulse. "Sammy! No, no, no..." she cried, tears climbing to her eyes. Looking up, she closed her eyes. "Castiel?! I need you! It's Sam!" Looking up, she saw Wes staring in shock. Wiping her eyes, she stood and grabbed him by the front of the by the collar. "You...inside...now!" 

When they went in, they saw Hope sitting on the fountain waiting. 

"Hope?" Wes asked, confused. 

"I had to do it, didn't I? He was gonna make you wish away our love."

"You fucking bitch!" Cam roared. 

"You wished a man dead?" Wes asked in disbelief. 

"I love you more than anything." 

"Stop saying that. Stop it!"   
  
"But I do. More than anything. More than me. More than life. Oh, Wes. Don't hate me." 

"It'll be okay. I'll make it okay. It's gonna be okay." Wes looked at Cam. "I'm sorry..." 

Wes removed the coin from the fountain, and Cam rushed outside. She saw Sam sit up confused and stand, she rushed over to him, hugging him as much as she could. "Whoa...Cam...did I just die?"

"Yeah...Never do that again, okay?" she croaked, wiping a tear from her eye.

A dejected Wes came out of the resturant, giving the coin to Sam and leaves. 

* * *

The next day, Cam sat on the pier on her bike as Dean read the local paper. She smiled when she saw Audrey walk past, followed by two sunburned adults she assumed were her parents, and carrying a normal size teddy bear with a hole in his head with and band-aid on it. 

"Well, uh, coin's melted down. It shouldn't cause any more problems."

"Audrey's parents are back from Bali. Looks like all the wishes are gone. And so are we."

"I'm glad...thought I was going to have a heart attack, seeing Sam dead. And you...you got your ass kicked by a kid," Cam giggled. "Feeling better though from that sandwhich?" 

Dean nodded. "Yeah. Thanks for...um...taking care of me."

"I'm your big sister. I might be shorter than you, but I'm still your big sister. I'm always in your corners. And I'm always here to talk," Cam told them, kissing each of them on the cheek. 

"Cammie...Hang on a second." 

Sam and Cam stopped, turning to look at him. 

"What?" Sam asked. 

"You two were right," Dean forced out. 

"About what?" 

"I shouldn't have lied to you. I do remember everything that happened to me in the Pit. Everything." 

Cam's heart clenched when she saw the troubled look on his face. "Oh, Dean..." she sighed.

"So tell us about it," Sam urged. 

"No..." 

"Uh..." 

"I won't lie anymore. But I'm not gonna talk about it." 

"That's fine," Cam nodded. 

"What?" Sam asked, looking at her. "Dean, look, you can't just shoulder this thing alone. You got to let us help."

"How? Do you really think that a little heart-to-heart, some sharing and caring, is gonna change anything? Hmm? Somehow... heal me? I'm not talking about a bad day here." 

"I know that." 

"The things that I saw... there aren't words. There is no forgetting. There's no making it better. Because it is right here... " Dean tapped his head, "forever. You wouldn't understand. And I could never make you understand. So I am sorry."

Dean turned around, heading towards the Impala. "Sam...leave him alone. When he's ready...if he's ever ready...he'll come to us," Cam told her youngest brother, putting on her helmet, and driving away. 


	8. I Know What You Did Last Summer

November 7-19th, 2008

Campbell never liked to go and hustle money from pool. Being in a crowded bar wasn't her ideal scene for a date or a good time. Her idea of a good time was having a nice dinner, spending time together cuddling, or just hanging out. This was why was left alone in the motel room, repainting her toe nails. Her hair down, and she concentrated on her task. She's been hunting for two months. That meant two months since she first met a certain angel she couldn't get her mind of. Hearing a flutter of wings, she looked up, smiling. "Hey..."

"Why do you paint your nails that color?" Castiel asked, studing the dark red crimson color. 

Cam looked at her art work and shrugged. "I guess I like this color. It seems to fit me. So, what's up?" 

"Heaven." 

Cam chuckled. "No...I mean, what's going on with you. I haven't seen you."

"Oh...I apologize. We are working to stop the seals breaking."

"Did you know that I can't find you anywhere in a bible? Or a theology class? That's actually quite frustrating." 

"I'm sorry..." 

"And half of the stuff I've read, I don't even know if it's real or not," Cam told him. 

"What do you want to know?" Cas asked. 

Cam scotted over, patting the seat next to her. "Sit. So...there's different levels of an angel, right?"

"Yes. The first is the archangels. They are the most powerful. They are also the firstborn."

"Angel's are born?"

"No...we're created. But come angels have the opportunity to take a mate, transforming them into female angels, to reproduce in a sense. This has become popular for the last couple of eons since Father became quite." 

"Oh..." Cam bit her lip. _Did Castiel have a mate? _"So, the archangels are Michael, Lucifer, Raphael, and Gabriel." 

"Yes. Michael is the oldest and Gabriel is the youngest." 

"Okay...then what's next?" 

"The seraphiem. That's Akobel, but no one's heard from him. Then there's the higher tiered angels, intelligence angels, regular angels, lower-tiered angels, nephilim, cherubim, rit zein, and lastly the grigori."

"That's a lot of angels. So...what are you."

Castiel began to feel his face warm. "I'm just an angel, but I command a garrison."

"Cool," Cam smiled. "So...you're a soldier. What's your duty?"

"We watch over humanity. Which is why we had to save Dean from Hell." 

"I see...so, do you guys have actual wings?"

"Yes...certain people are able to percieve them, but most can see them when we display our grace."

"Grace?"

"It's what angels are made of. Humans have souls and Angels have grace. It's our power."

"So, what you did in that warehouse when we first met..."

"Yes...it can be overwhelming at times." 

"So, what color are your wings? I assume you have feathers."

"My wings are blue, but others think that they are black."

"So, a blue-black," Cam nodded. Her hand moved to put down the bottle of red nail polish. When she turned back around, she studied Castiel. Not just the vessel, she looked into his eyes, wondering if she could see his grace. Her hand twitced without her realizing it, and lightly touched hand. 

Castiel jerked at the touch, feeling his whole being come alive. The grace inside of him pushed against his body, wanting to feel the soul that the woman possessed. Cam stared at his eyes as his hand turned so that their palms met. 

Electric shocks went down Campbell's body. Their hands lifted, fingers parted, and finger intertwined. Cam turned her gaze, suprised to see two midnight blue wings neatly folded up behind Cas. She was drawn in...her whole body was humming. She tugged on his hands, closing her eyes as he got closer. Then her phone rang. Dropping his hand, she scurried for the device, answering it. "Hello?" 

"Cammie? We have a case."

"Oh...um...yeah..." Cam nodded, turning to see Cas had disappeared. "What's up?"

"Girl named Anna Milton has vanished from a mental institute, " Dean explained. "Demons are on her tail."

"Okay...give me a couple of minutes to pack up, then I'll be on my way." 

_"Be careful. Ruby said that they're bringing up heavy hitters."_

"Wait...Ruby? The Ruby that Sam has been seeing on the side? The same Ruby that has screwed you over once, twice, a thousand times?"

_"Yep...Just hurry, yeah?" _

"Yep. See on on the flip side." 

Cam shut her phone, gathering up her items to store them in the containers on her bike. Pulling her hair up, she walked outside, straddling her bike. Turning on her GPS device, she turned on the device and headed towards the address that Dean sent to her. She quickly pulled out into the main road, heading towards the psychiatric hospital. She had to take water breaks and food breaks during her three day drive. She finally made it, pulling up outside of the hospital. 

Parking the bike, she ruffled her hair. "Hey...I'm with the CIA, I'm here to investigate the disappearance of a Anna Milton." 

"Anna...poor girl..."

"Can you tell me what happened when she vanished?" I asked the psychologist. 

"She knocked one of the orderlies unconcious, that caused amnesia." 

"Really," Cam questioned. "Would you mind showing me her room?" 

Cam was shown her room, and began to look through Anna's things until Dean and Sam showed up. 

"Agents," I greeted, standing up. "Camille Singer, CIA."

"Agents Murdoch and Nelson, FBI," Dean lied, shaking my hand. 

"Ms. Singer, any clue on where Ms. Milton would have gone?" 

"Nope...I've been looking at her journal. If you check this out..." I told them, showing them a couple of sketches. The first was the 'Raising of the Witnesses' and the next was 'Samhain, the next seal is broken'.

"That's Revelations," Dean said. 

"Yep," I nodded. 

"Since when does the Book of Revelations have jack-o'-lanterns?" the psychologist asked. 

"It's a, uh, it's a little-known translation." 

"Well, Anna's father was a church deacon. When she became ill, her paranoia took on religious overtones. She was convinced the devil was about to rise up and end the world. I hope you find her. It's dangerous for her to be out there alone right now," the psychologist informed them. 

"Thanks for the help. Do you happen to have Anna's parents' address?" Cam met her brother's at the Milton residence, stopping when she got to the door. "You guys...something feel wrong here," I told them as the came up besides me. 

Dean reached forward, knocking on the front door. "Maybe they're not home." 

"Both cars in the driveway," Sam mention. 

Dean reached for the door knob, watching as it swung open. "Mr. And Mrs. Milton?" 

"We're from the sheriff's department. We just wanted to ask you a couple of questions." 

"Oh, Christ," Cam sighed, stopping when she came to the two dead bodies with their throats slit. Bending down, Cam went to touch the substance near the bodies. "Sulfur. I guess your lover wasn't lying," she told Sam, standing back up. 

"The demons beat us here. Whatever the deal is with this Anna girl -" 

"Yeah, they want her. They're not screwing around. All right, so, I'm 'Girl, Interrupted,'" Dean said, picking up some adressed envelopes, "and I know the score of the apocalypse, just busted out of the nut-box... Possibly using superpowers, by the way. Where do I go?" 

"I would go to the safest place I know..." Cam commented. 

Sam noticed the family photographs, and picked one up. "Hey, you got those sketches from Anna's notebook?" 

"Yeah," Cam nodded, pulling out the book. She flipped open the book, noticing the same sketch that was in the photograph. "Check this out." 

"She was drawing the window of her church." 

"Over and over. Cam's right...If you were religious, scared, and had demons on your ass, where would you go to feel safe?" Sam questioned. 

* * *

Cam pulled up the the church, parking her bike next to the Impala. Taking off her helmet, she turned and looked at her brothers. "Ready to go, gang?" Cam asked. 

They nodded, pulling out the their handguns. Cam went to the back of her bike, grabbing her semi-automatic. "Bringing in the big guns?" Dean asked. 

She looked at the door, cocking it. "I'm going demon hunting," Cam explained in a Russian accent. 

They entered the church, scanning the rooms as they made their way up to the attic. "Dean. Cam..." Sam whispered, pointing with his gun towards a person hiding. "Anna?" They all put their guns away as they cautiously approached. "We're not gonna hurt you. We're here to help. My name is Sam. This is my brother, Dean. And that's our big sister, Campbell." 

"Sam? Not Sam Winchester?" she asked, looking up. 

"Uh, yeah." 

Then Anna turned towards Dean. "And you're Dean. The Dean?" 

"Well, yeah. The Dean, I guess." 

"And Campbell...they're afraid of you..." Anna told the other woman, turning back to Dean. "It's really you. Oh, my god. The angels talk about you. You were in Hell, but Castiel pulled you out, and some of them think you can help save us. And some of them don't like you at all." Anna turned to look at Sam. "They talk about you all the time lately. I feel like I know you." 

"So, you talk to angels?" Dean asked. 

Anna shook her head. "Oh, no. No, no way. Um, they probably don't even know I exist. I just kind of... overhear them." 

"You overhear them?" Cam asked. 

"Yeah, they talk, and sometimes I just... hear them in my head." 

"Like... right now?" Dean asked. 

"Not right this second, but a lot. And I can't shut them out, there are so many of them." 

Dean looked like he felt sorry for the girl. "So, they lock you up with a case of the crazies when really you were just... tuning in to angel radio?" 

"Yes. Thank you." 

"Anna, when did the voices start? Do you remember?" 

"I can tell you exactly -September 18th." 

"The day I got out of Hell." 

"First words I heard, clear as a bell - 'Dean Winchester is saved.'" 

Sam and Dean walked away to chatter while Cam turned back to the woman. "You're going to be okay...we're going to help you."

"They talk about you all the time, " Anna mentioned. 

"What do you mean?" Cam asked, crossing her arms. 

"They're afraid of you...they don't know what you are..."

Dean came back standing near the red-head. "Well, at least now we know why the demons want you so bad. They get a hold of you, they can hear everything the other side's cooking. You're 1-900-angel." 

"Hey, um, do you know - are my parents okay? I - I didn't go home. I was afraid."

Cam was about to say something, when she felt a cold presence rush in. "You got the girl. Good, let's go." 

"Let me guess...Ruby?" Cam asked. 

"Her face!" Anna shrieked. 

"It's okay. She's here to help. Cam, Anna, this is Ruby." 

"Not a pleasure," Cam snarled. 

"Yeah, don't be so sure she's here to help," Dean told them. 

"We have to hurry," Ruby said in a rush. 

"Why?" Dean asked. 

"Because a demon's coming - big-timer. We can fight later, Dean." 

"Well, that's pretty convenient - showing up right when we find the girl with some bigwig on your tail?" Cam said, raising her gun at the female demon. 

"I didn't bring him here. You did." 

"What?" Dean asked. 

"He followed you from the girl's house. We got to go now." 

"Dean. Cam..." Sam called out, pointing to the statue that was bleeding from the eyes. 

"Shit..." Cam breathed out, grabbing Anna. 

"It's too late. He's here," Ruby said. 

"Come on..." Cam told Anna, rushing to the closet. Opening the door, she moved Anna inside. "Okay. Stay in there. Don't move." 

"Okay." 

Sam took out a flask of holy water, as Cam shut the closet door. "No, Sam, you got to pull him right away." 

"Hang on!" Cam protested as Dean had the same thought: 'Whoa, hold on a sec." 

"Now's not the time to bellyache about Sam going darkside. He does his thing, he exorcises that demon, or we die." 

Sam put the flask away as the demon entered. "Shit..." Cam cursed, raising her gun. Sam raised a hand and concentrated, but nothing worked. 

"That tickles. You don't have the juice to take me on, Sam."

The demon threw Sam downstairs as Dean went to attack him with the Knife. The fighting ended shortly, with Alastair winning. "Hello again, Dean." 

Anna screamed as Ruby pulled her from the closet. 

"Come on, Dean. Don't you recognize me? Oh, I forgot - I'm wearing a pediatrician. But we were so close... in Hell."

"Alastair."

Cam took a shot, hitting him in the chest, but nothing happened. She shot him twice, then three times. "I know you...you're an interesting specimen..." the demon, Alastair told Cam. "That power is knock-knock-knocking to come out and play..."

Sam raced back up the stairs, grabbing the Knife and stabbing Alastair in the back. "You're gonna have to try a whole lot harder than that, son." 

"Sammy!" Cam gasped, grabbing her larger brother, then grabbing Dean. As Alastair pulled out the knife, they made the brash, last minute decision, and jumped out the window. 

Cam didn't even have time to scream before she landed. Gasping, she tried to catch her breath, but couldn't. It took several attempts to regain her bearings, whens she felt a stabbing pain. "D-D-Dean..." she coughed, seeing the large shard of glass sticking out from her side. 

"Cam?" Dean asked, sitting up, holding his arm. Sam sat up, his arm bleeding heavily. 

"We have to go..." Cam gasped, putting pressure on her wound. 

"Cam...you've just been impaled." 

"And you have a discloated shoulder. And Sam's has a gash on his arm. Just go...nearest hotel before one of us passes out." 

Cam slowly got to her bike, starting her up and pulled off, ignoring the waves of pain. Good thing was that the glass was preventing her from bleeding her. She got there first, resting her head limply on the handlebars, waiting for the black Impala to show up. 

"Cam?!" Sam called out, jumping out of the car, rushing over to his sister. 

"Ow!" Cam cried out as Sam picked her up, carrying her inside. She was placed on the bed, where she withered in pain. "Shit...shit...I guess the adrenaline's wearing off." 

"Dean...first aid kit!" Sam called out, as Dean came in. 

"Got it!" Dean called, dropping it on the bed next to his brother. 

"I'm going to pull the shard out...Dean, use your good hand to apply pressure...On three." Dean grabbed gauze nodding , as Cam gripped onto Sam's arms also nodding. "Three!" 

Cam shouted, gripping Sam's forearms, as Dean slapped the gauze down underneath her two shirts on her bare skin. Sam moved to rip her button up open, buttons flying everywhere. Carefully rolling up her tank top, Sam grabbed more gauze, stanching the blood flow. "Okay...we're going to stitch you up, okay...?" 

"Just do it...and give them the damn whiskey!" Cam gritted out. 

Dean went to grab it as Sam got the fishing line and needle ready. Dean handed Cam the bottle as she took a drink. Several sips later, the wound didn't hurt as bad as Sam finished up, pouring a bit on the wound to sterilize it. "You okay?" Sam asked. 

"Yeah...go stitch up that gash..." Cam told him, pulling herself up. Removing button up all the way, she leaned against the headboard. Reaching for her bag, she grabbed a sanitary napkin, placing it on her wound, then rolling her shirt down, holding it in place. 

"Are you almost done?" Dean asked, cleaning the cuts on his face the best he could with a dislocated shoulder. 

"I'm going as fast as I can."

"Good, 'cause you know I got a dislocated shoulder over here," Dean called out. 

Dean picked up the whiskey bottle, taking a swig from it. "Yeah. I'll pop it back when I'm finished," Sam sighed, finishing his handiwork. "Gimme that." Dean handed over their shared bottle of whiskey, and Sam poured it over his wound, wrapping up his arm. 

"So, you lost the magic knife, huh?" 

"Yeah, saving your ass. Who the hell was that demon? And what was he saying about you?" Sam asked his two older siblings. 

"No clue," Cam told him. 

Dean;s eyes hardened. "No one good. We got to find Anna." 

"Ruby's got her. I'm sure she's okay. All right. Come on. On three. One..."

"Yeah, and I trust that demon as far as I can throw her," Cam grunted, sitting up.   
  
Sam forced Dean's shoulder back into place, causing Dean to grunt in pain. "I'm with Cam on this one. You sure about Ruby? 'Cause I think it's just as likely she used us to find radio girl and then brought that demon in to kill us," Dean gritted out. 

"No, she took Anna to keep her safe." 

"Yeah. Well, why hasn't she called to tell us where she is?" Cam arged. 

"Because that demon is probably watching us right now, waiting to follow us right back to Anna again. That's why he let us go." 

"You call this letting us go? Cam, over there, is bleeding through a sanitary napkin, which I think is disgusting." 

"Bite me...it works," Cam said. 

"Yeah, I do. Look, killing us would've been no problem to that thing. That's why, for now, we just got to lay low and wait for Ruby to contact us." 

"How's she gonna do that?" Dean asked. Then he paused, asking a new question. "Why do you trust her so much?" 

"I told you."

"Whoa...wait...told him what?" Cam asked. 

"Oh...our baby brother here tried to sell his soul for mine with a cross-roads demon."

"Fucking hell, Sam..." Cam groaned. "Okay...Do better than that. I'm not trying to pick a fight here, so Dean, cool it. I want- I just really want to understand. But we need to know more. I mean, we deserve to know more." 

"Because... she saved my life." 

Cam listened as Sam explained Lilith released Ruby from Hell to kill Sam. Instead, she killed the demon that was with her, and told Sam that she was there to help him. Sam explained how he rejected her, and demanded that she leave the body she was in, returning in a body of a woman that was in a coma and brain dead. She offered to help Sam use his powers so he could get his revenge on Lilith, which to Cam's disbelief, that he accepted. 

"So? What'd she teach you?" Dean asked. 

"Well, the first thing I learned... I'm a crappy student." 

Sam then explained about the couple unsuccessful attempts. Sam was even more depressed, and Ruby was there to comfort him, and one thing led to another. 

"No, no, no, no!" Cam told him, placing her hands over her ears, and closing her eyes. 

"Sam?" Dean asked. 

"Yeah?" 

"Too much information."

"Way too much information!" Cam told him. 

"Hey, I told you I was coming clean." 

Dean shifted uncomfortably. "Yeah, but now I feel dirty. Okay, well, uh, brain-stabbing imagery aside... So far, all you've told me about is a manipulative bitch who, uh, screwed you, played mind games with you, and did everything in the book to get you to go bad." 

"Yeah, well, there's more to the story." 

"Just... skip the nudity, please." 

"Pretty soon after... that, um... I put together some signs... Omens." 

"Saying what?" Cam asked. 

"Lilith was in town. And I wanted to strike her first."

Sam then explained how he wanted to go after the demon, while Ruby warmed him against it. Sam went after her anyway, stepping into a trap, getting attacked by two demons. Ruby arrived, rescuing him as she killed one with her Knife, and Sam finally exorcised the other with his mind.

"Ruby came back for me. Whatever you two have to say, she saved me. More than that, she got through to me. What she said to me... It's what you would've said. If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be here."

"And you left me...and Bobby...grieving alone..." Cam told him, her voice cold and hard. 

Sam was going to say something else when someone knocked on the door. "Housekeeping." 

"Not now!" Dean yelled. 

"Sir, I've got clean towels."

Cam got up, holding her side as she grabbed her handgun, pointing it at the door.   
  
Dean got up and answered the door. "Couldn't you just leave 'em at the door?"

"I'm at this address," the maid said, handing Dean a piece of paper. 

"I'm sorry. What?" Sam asked, confused. 

"Go now. Go through the bathroom window, don't stop, don't take your car, don't pass go. There are demons in the hallway and in the parking lot." 

"Ruby?" 

"Okay, yes, so I'm possessing this maid for a hot minute. Sue me." 

"What about -" 

"Coma girl? Slowly rotting on the floor back at the cabin with Anna, so I've got to hurry back. See you when you get there. Go!"

They quickly escaped through the bathroom window, where Cam quickly hotwired a car, getting in the passenger seat. Dean and Sam jumped in as she put it in reverse. "Hang on..." She held her breath the way way to the cabin where Anna and Ruby were waiting. She didn't let it go until they were safely inside. 

"Hey!" Anna exclaimed, rushing over to them. 

"Glad you could make it," Ruby greeted them. 

"Yeah, thanks." Sam was beginning to feel worn down. "Anna, are you okay?"

"Yeah. I think so. Ruby's not like other demons. She saved my life," she smiled, stepping back. 

"Yeah, I hear she does that. I guess I... You know," Dean began, not able to finish. 

"What?" Ruby smirked. 

"I guess I owe you for... Sam. And I just wanted... you know..." Dean tried to tell a demon he was grateful and he was wrong, but he couldn't. 

"I'm not apologizing for nothing, so don't hold your breath," Cam told Ruby, collasping in a chair. 

"Don't strain yourself," Ruby told him, having her moment. 

"Okay, then. Is the moment over?" Dean asked. Ruby nodded. "Good, 'cause that was awkward." 

"Hey, Sam, you think it'd be safe to make a quick call, just to tell my parents I'm okay? They must be completely freaked," Anna asked. 

"Uh..." Sam began, looking around. 

"What?"

Cam leaned forward. "Anna, um... Your parents..."

"What about them?"

"Look, I'm so, so, sorry."

"No, they're not..." her eyes watered. Cam sighed, placing a hand over her trembling ones. 

"Anna, I'm so sorry."

"Why is this happening to me?" 

"I don't know," Cam told her. 

"They're coming," Anna told them, tensing up. 

Everybody sprung into action. Cam got up, holding her side, and grabbing her gun with one hand. "Back room," Dean told them. 

"Go with Sam," Cam told Anna. The girl nodded, following Sam into the backroom. Moments later, Sam returned alone. 

"Where's the knife?" Ruby asked. 

"Uh... about that... " Dean began, nervously. 

"You're kidding," Ruby scoffed. 

"Hey, don't look at me!" Dean, motioned to Sam. 

"Thanks a lot," Sam groaned. 

"Great. Just peachy. Impeccable timing, guys, really," Ruby said, getting into a defense stance.

"Can we not do this now?" Cam asked, cocking her gun as she leaned against the wall, ready to fight. The others followed, taking a defensive stand against their upcoming threat.

The door rattled, and suddenly bursted open to reveal Castiel and Uriel. Cam felt relieved at the sight of Castiel. Cam relaxed, seeing the angel walk in. 

"Please tell me you're here to help. We've been having demon issues all day," Dean begged, feeling slightly relieved as well. 

"Well, I can see that. You want to explain why you have that stain in the room?" Uriel sneered at the sight of Ruby. 

"We're here for Anna," Castiel told them, jumping straight to the point. 

"Here for her like... here for her?" Dean asked, unsure. 

"Stop talking. Give her to us," Uriel demanded. 

"Why?" Cam asked in defense. She didn't trust this angel...some deep insticts in her body told her that he wasn't one of the good guys. 

"Are you gonna help her?" Sam asked. 

"No, she has to die," Castiel, simply said. 

"What?! Why?" Cam asked, in shock. 

"Out of the way, whore," Uriel sneered. 

"Excuse me?!" Cam shrieked, blood boiling and her body going cold. 

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. One, watch you're mouth. That's my sister. And two: okay, I know she's wiretapping your angel chats or whatever, but it's no reason to gank her," Dean reasoned, his voice in a slight growl. 

"Don't worry. I'll kill her gentle," Uriel smiled in a sick way. 

"You're some heartless sons of bitches, you know that?" Dean told them, staring them down. 

"As a matter of fact, we are. And?" Castiel replied. 

"And? Anna's an innocent girl!" Cam told him, walking slowly towards him, staring into his blue eyes. 

"She is far from innocent," he tried to reason, his voice dropping softly. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sam asked, breaking them from their moment. 

"It means she's worse than this abomination you've been screwing. Now give us the girl," Uriel once againg threatened.

"Sorry. Get yourself another one. Try JDate," Dean mocked. 

"Who's gonna stop us? You two? Or this demon whore?" Uriel sneered, throwing Ruby against the wall. Dean lept into the fight, while Cam tried to figure out to get Anna out of here. She was too injured to fight Castiel and Uriel. 

"Cas, stop...please," Sam begged, desperately as Castiel descended on him. Touching Sam on the forehead, Castiel watched as he fell. He looked and stared at Cam, walking towards her. 

"Castiel. Please...no..." Cam begged backing up into a wall. He kept advancing. "Castiel...stop..." Cam ordered, feeling something give away in her body. As Castiel her, his body froze. Cam was confused, then saw Uriel about to punch Dean. 

"I've been waiting for this," Uriel said, before a bright light erupted. Castiel and Uriel vanished. 

"What the..." Dean began. Dean helped Ruby to her feet. "Come on." 

"Where'd they go?" Cam asked, turning to see Anna. Rushing as quickly as she could, she could see that her arms and hands were covered in blood. Looking at the mirror, she saw a strange sigils that she's never seen before. "Anna? You okay?" 

"Are they - are they gone?" she asked. 

"Did you kill them?" Dean asked, still in disbelief. 

"No. I sent them away... far away."

"You want to tell us how?"

"That just popped in my head. I don't know how I did it. I just did it." 

"Go check on Sam. I got her," Cam told Dean. 

"Okay," Dean agreed. 

Finding sheets, Cam ripped them into strips, wrapping them around the girls arms. 

"We're going to Bobby's," Dean said, coming over to the two women. Cam nodded. Cam walked out to where their borrowed car was and unlocked it. Everybody piled in and began to trek to Sioux Falls. 

Upon arriving at Bobby's, they found it empty of Bobby. Sam went to check them out while Cam led everybody down to the panic room that Bobby built. "Iron walls drenched in salt. Demons can't even touch the joint," she explained, unlocking it. 

"Which I find racist, by the way," Ruby called out, outside the door. 

"Yeah, bite me..." Cam said, letting everybody in. 

"Here." Ruby handed Dean a small bag, and two to Cam. 

"Hex bags?" Cam asked. 

"Extra-crunchy. They'll hide us from angels, demons, all comers." 

"Thanks," Cam nodded. 

"So, Anna, what's playing on angel radio? Anything useful?" Dean asked. 

"It's quiet. Dead silence."

"Good. That's not troubling at all." 

"We're in trouble, huh? You guys are scared?" 

"Nah."

"Hey, Dean!" Sam called up. 

"I'll be back. Stay down here with Cam and Ruby, okay?" Anna nodded and watched as Dean walked away. 

"So your Sam's sister?" Ruby asked, turning her head towards the blonde as she rolled up her shirt. 

"Yep. Older by five and a half years." 

"So what's up with you and angel boy?" 

"Do you mean, Castiel?" Anna asked. "I've heard whispers about you...they're weary about you. There was a vote...to let you live or to smite you. It was close, but Castiel reasoned that you live. I think that he likes you..." 

"There's definitely chemistry. I felt it when he walked into the room," Ruby said, smirking. 

"Why are we talking about my love life again?" Cam asked, peeling away her makeshift bandage. 

"I don't have any female friends," Anna innocently said. 

"Ditto," Ruby seconded. "Plus...something is different about you. I can smell it." 

"What do you mean?" Cam asked. 

"You...you stopped Castiel. And for a moment...maybe it was just the light, but I could swear I saw your eyes change colors...like a demon's."

"Alastair said that something was knocking and wanted to come out-Wait...where's Anna?" 

Cam left the panic room, going to see Anna easy dropping on the two men. "Well, she saw a kid's shrink, got better, and grew up normal," she heard Sam say. Anna stiffened. 

"Until now. So, what's she hiding?" Dean wondered out loud. 

"Why don't you just ask me to my face?" Anna blurted out, upset. 

"Nice job watching her," Dean told Cam and Ruby. 

"I'm watching her," Ruby said, smartly. 

"No, you're right, Anna. Is there anything you want to tell us?" Sam asked. 

"About what?" Anna asked back, confused. 

"The angels said you were guilty of something. Why would they say that?" Cam asked her gently. 

"You tell me. Tell me why my life has been leveled... Why my parents are dead. I don't know. I swear. I would give anything to know." 

"Okay. Then let's find out," Sam said, pulling out his phone. 

"How?" 

"We have a friend..."

Cam limped back down to the panic room, laying down on the bed that set in the middle. Minutes later, Ruby came in. "You should get that looked at."

"No shit..." Cam grumbled.

"Well...you have some serious power to be able to stop an angel...that's for sure," Ruby smirked.

"I don't have power...I'm human."

"Sorry to break it to you. But you are defiently not human. You still smell like one...but something else is coming through to. Something unnatural and intoxicating. I would watch my back. Who knows how long it will be until the shell gets stripped away."

Cam shivered at her words, remembering what Alastair said and the weird feelings she had been feeling. 

"We're here!" Dean called out, an hour later, bringing their guest down the stairs. 

"Pam!" Cam smiled, hugging her. 

"Campbell Winchester!" Pamela smiled hugging her back. "Something's different about you. Something growing..." 

"Pamela, hey!" Sam called. 

"Sam?" Pamela asked, dumbly. 

"It's me. It's Sam," Sam told her, getting in front of her. 

"Sam?" Pamela asked again. Cam snickered, knowing where this was going on. 

"Yeah," Sam replied. 

"Sam, is that you?" she asked, again. 

"I'm right here," he smiled. 

"Oh. Know how I can tell?" Cam nearly lost it when she grabbed Sam's ass. "That perky little ass of yours. You could bounce a nickel off that thing. Of course I know it's you, grumpy. Same way I know that's a demon, that's your sister, that poor girl's Anna, and that you've been eyeing my rack," Pamela announced. 

"Uh... uh... uh..." Sam stuttered. 

"Don't sweat it, kiddo. I still got more senses than most," Pamela smiled at him. 

"Got it." 

"Hey, Anna. How are you? I'm Pamela," Pamela introduced herself. 

"Hi," Anna said shyly at the abrasive woman. 

"Dean told me what's been going on. I'm excited to help."

"Oh. That's nice of you."

"Oh, well, not really. Any chance I can dick over an angel, I'm taking it."

"Welcome to the club," Cam whispered to Pamela. 

"Why?" Anna asked. 

"They stole something from me." Pamela removed her sunglasses, revealing white eyes. "Demon-y, I know. But they're just plastic. Good for business. Makes me look extra-psychic, don't you think?" Pamela laughed. "Now...how about you tell me what your deal is? Hmm? Don't you worry." Pamela led the way, throwing her arm around Cam. "Campbell, I'm sense something different about you. But you need to be cautious and careful. As well as the other thing...be careful with that one. He'll make you shine or break, but it will be worth it." 

Campbell froze at her words, blushing. Shaking it off, she saw Anna lay down on the bed. 

"Can Cam hold my hand?" Anna asked, feeling scared. 

"Of course," Pamela smiled. Cam grabbed her hand in both of hers, sitting down next to her.

"I'm right here..." Cam assured her.

"Nice and relaxed. Now, I'm going to count down from five to zero. When we're at zero, you'll be in a deep state of hypnosis. As I count down, just go deeper and deeper, okay? 5... 4... 3... 2... 1. Deep sleep. Deep sleep. Every muscle calm and relaxed. Can you hear me?"

"I can hear you," Anna said in a relaxed tone. 

"Now, Anna, tell me... How can you hear the angels? How did you work that spell?" 

"I don't know. I just did."

"Your father... What's his name?"

"Rich Milton."

Through this question and answered stage, Cam kept a hold of Anna's hand. "All right. But I want you to look further back... When you were very young... Just a couple of years old," Pamela told her. 

"I don't want to," Anna answered frighteningly. 

"It'll be okay. Anna, just one look - that's all we need," Pamela cajoled her. 

"No." The grip on Cam's hand became tighter. 

"What's your dad's name? Your real dad. Why is he angry at you?"

"No. No! No!" Anna screamed, thrashing around. Cam yanked her hand out of Anna's as the grip became unbearable. 

"Calm down," Pamela commanded. 

"He's gonna kill me!" Anna screamed. 

"Anna, you're safe," Pamela told her, trying to soothe her. 

"No!" Anna screamed again. Lights exploded, and glass shattered. It reminded Cam of Castiel's first appearance. Just like it. Then the puzzle clicked in her head. Jumping up, she ran a hand down her ponytail. 

"Calm down," Pamela ordered her again. 

"He's gonna kill me!" 

"Wake her up!" Cam yelled, over Anna's shouting. 

"It's all right, Anna," Pamela told the woman, trying to get her calm. 

"Anna?" Dean asked worried. Dean started to walk over to her. 

"Dean, don't!" Pamela warned. but it was too late. An invisible force flung Dean across the room. 

"Wake in 1, 2, 3, 4, 5. Anna... Anna? You all right?" Pamela asked, waking her up. 

"Thank you, Pamela. That helps a lot. I remember now," Anna said, a voice that was monotone and calm. 

"Remember what?" Cam asked, eyes growing wide. 

"Who I am."

"I'll bite. Who are you?" Dean asked. 

"I'm an angel." 

Just like that, things just got complicated. 


	9. Between Heaven and Hell

**November 7-19th, 2008**

Everybody stared at Anna. "Don't be afraid, I'm not like the others," Anna told the group. 

"I don't find that very reassuring," Ruby said cautiously. 

"Neither do I," Pamela agreed. 

"Ditto," Cam said. 

"So...Castiel, Uriel - they're the ones that came for me?" Anna asked. 

"You know them?" Cam asked. 

"We were kind of in the same foxhole." 

"So, what, were they like your bosses or something?"

"Try the other way around."

"Look at you," Dean said, proud of her. 

"But now they want to kill you?" Pamela asked, trying to get the record straight. 

"Orders are orders. I'm sure I have a death sentence on my head."

"Why?" 

"I disobeyed... which, for us, is about the worst thing you can do. I fell." 

"Meaning?" Dean asked. 

"She fell to earth, became human." 

"Wait a minute. I don't understand. So, angels can just become human?" 

"It kind of hurts. Try cutting your kidney out with a butter knife. That kind of hurt. I ripped out my grace." 

"Come again?"

"Her grace...It's energy-like the human soul," Cam informed him.

Anna turned to her and smile. "You and Castiel have been talking. She's right, though. Hacked it out and fell. My mother, Amy, couldn't get pregnant. Always called me her little miracle. She had no idea how right she was." 

"So, you just forgot that you were God's little Power Ranger?" 

"The older I got, the longer I was human, yeah."

"Until we woke you up..." Cam mumbled, sitting in a chair. 

"I don't think you all appreciate how completely screwed we are," Ruby stated. 

"Ruby's right. Heaven wants me dead." 

"And Hell just wants her. A flesh-and-blood angel that you can question, torture, that bleeds. Sister, you're the Stanley Cup. And sooner or later, Heaven or Hell, they're gonna find you." 

"I know. And that's why I'm gonna get it back." 

"What?" Sam asked. 

"My grace." 

"You can do that?" 

"If I can find it." 

"So, what, you're just gonna take some divine bong hit, and, shazam, you're Roma Downey?" Dean asked. 

Anna smirked. "Something like that." 

"All right. I like this plan. So, where's this grace of yours?" 

"Lost track. I was falling about 10,000 miles per hour at the time." 

"Wait. You mean falling, like, literally?" Sam questioned, eyes growing wide. 

"Yes." 

"Like the way a human eye can see? Like a comet, maybe, or a meteor?" Cam asked. 

"Why do you ask?"

"Because I'm good at finding things..." Cam told them, rushing into Bobby's library. As she scanned for articles about the year that Anna was 'born', her mind traveled to the angel that she couldn't shake. She's known him for a couple of weeks, yet she felt like she had known him her whole life. Their almost kiss earlier the night before suprised her. But when they touched, it was like her body was humming and coming alive for the first time. And that scared her. 

"You find anything?" Anna asked. 

"Oh...yeah. There was a meteor shower in 1985 in this location. Your grace should be anywhere in this area."

"Okay...I'll go tell Dean," Anna told her, rushing away. 

Cam stood and stretched, preparing to reload. But something stopped her. 

"Sam... I'm sorry," she Ruby say behind one of the bookshelves. 

"For what?" 

"For bringing you this mess. If I had known, I would have kept my trap shut." 

"Yeah, well, we'll muddle through." 

"Not this time. You do not want to get between these two armies. It's Godzilla and Mothra. If one side doesn't get us, the other one will." 

"So, what do you want to do? Dump Anna and run? Forget it. Look, I know the angels freak you out." 

"Forget the angels. It's Alastair I'm scared of." 

"Alastair?" 

"You met him in the church. Practically the grand inquisitor downstairs. Picasso with a razor.

"And?" 

"And you should pull him out and throw him back in the pit... if you weren't so out of shape." 

"Ruby..." 

"No, your abilities - you're getting flabby." 

"Yeah, so how do I tone up?" 

"You know how. You know what you got to do." 

"No, I'm not doing that anymore" .

"Sam..." 

"I said no." 

"Well, then you better pray that Anna gets her groove back, or we're all dead. Or better yet...get your sister to drop down that wall."

"Wait...what wall?"

"Cam's different. Something raw and powerful is inside of her...something...like us."

"Like demonic? No..." Sam chuckled. 

"Yes...something's blocking her...I don't know. When I first met her, it was quiet. But now...it's intoxicating to demons. It's like from the pit itself. Nothing ever seen before." 

"Hey!" Cam called out, putting on a fake smile. "I got a location." Everybody came and gathered around as Cam traced the area with a black magic marker and a compass. "Union, Kentucky. Found some accounts of a local miracle." 

"Yeah?" Dean asked. 

"Yeah. In '85, there was an empty field outside of town. Six months later, there was a full-grown oak. They say it looks a century old at least." 

"Anna, what do you think?" Dean asked. 

"The grace. Where it hit, it could have done something like that, easy." 

"So grace ground zero - it's not destruction. It's..." 

"Pure creation," Anna told him, looking at up at Dean. 

Cam coughed, ruining their moment. "We should go."

* * *

Cam fell asleep due to the painkillers that she found in Bobby's kitchen, sitting in the passenger seat while Sam, Ruby, and Anna occupied the back seat.

_"Come on, Cammie...time for bed," Mary told the young child taking her by the hand. _ _Cam, only three years old, nodded and followed her mother to the bedroom. Cam picked out her pajamas, brushed her teeth, and went to crawl into bed. "How about a story?" Mary asked. "You're brother should be ready for his nightly feed soon." _

_"No, story tonight Momma. I'm ready for bed," Cam yawned, grabbing her stuffed rag doll. _

_Mary smiled, kissing her daughter's blonde waves, turning and heading towards the nursery where Baby Dean layed in his crib. Cam turned towards the music box on the dresser, smiling as it began to play music over and over again. _

_Mary was halfway down the hallway, and chuckled, turning back. Upon arriving inside of the girl's room, she froze seeing Cam sitting on her bed, and the music box twirling by itself. "Campbell!" Marry shouted, going over to stop the music box. "How many times have I told you? No..." Mary snatched the box up from the dresser. "You can have this back when you learn the lesson." _

_"No!" Cam shrieked, the lights flickering, the door slamming, and the ground trembling. _

_"Campbell..."_

_"No! That's mine!" Cam shrieked again. All at once, the curtains caught on fire, the wind blew inside of the closed room, the ground trembled, and the facets in the house turned on by itself. _

Cam gasped awake, seeing that they have arrived at their destination. "So...we're here," Cam sighed, rubbing her eyes. 

"Crazy dream?" Dean asked. "You were moving and moaning."

"Nightmare." 

Cam exited the vehicle, walking over to the tree. "It's beautiful," Dean said. 

"It's where the grace touched down. I can feel it." 

"You ready to do this?" Dean asked her. 

"Not really." 

"Anna, what are we even looking for?" Sam asked. 

Anna put a hand on the trunk of the tree, waiting for a reaction. "It doesn't matter. It's not here. Not anymore. Someone took it."

"You have to be fucking kidding me!" Cam shouted, walking into the abandoned barn. 

"We still got the hex bags. I say we head back to the panic room."

"What, forever?" Ruby asked. 

"I'm just thinking out loud!" Dean shouted. 

"Oh, you call that thinking?" 

"Hey! Hey, hey, hey. Stop it," Sam seethed. 

Everybody was feeling the pressure at this moment, causing Cam to get a migraine. "Anna's grace is gone. You understand? She can't angel up. She can't protect us. We can't fight Heaven and Hell. One side maybe, but not both. Not at once." 

"Um... guys? The angels are talking again," Anna informed them. 

"What are they saying?" Cam asked. 

"It's weird... Like a recording... a loop. It says, 'Dean Winchester gives us Anna by midnight, or...'" 

"Or what?" Dean asked. 

"'...or we hurl him back to damnation.'"

"Oh hell no!" Cam shouted. 

"Anna.. Do you know of any weapon that works on an angel? To what? To kill them?" Sam asked. 

Anna nodded, but frowned. "Nothing we could get to... Not right now." 

"Okay, wait, wait. I say we call Bobby. We get him back from hedonism." 

"Dean, what's he gonna tell us that we don't already know?" Sam asked. 

"I don't know, but we got to think of something!" Dean shouted, stalking out. 

"You...are going to show me some more of those weird sigil things, yeah?" Cam told nodded. After a brief demonstration, Cam began to use her blood drawing them all over the barn. 

As the night weaned on, Cam took a seat next to the barn door. The entrance was salted, her gun was loaded and her brothers were where she could see them. She slowly fell asleep, waking up when she heard a rooster call out and the sun up. Cam stretched, winching at the steady throbbing in her side. Heading out, she saw Dean sitting in the Impala. "Hey...what's going on?"

"I don't know, Cam...I don't know what to do."

"You want my opinion?" she asked.

Dean nodded. "Turn her in."

"Cam-" Dean groaned.

"It sucks. And it's not far. But Dean-do you honest thing that I will sit here and let them take you or Sammy away from me? Right when I just got you two back?"

"But Anna-"

"Is not my family. I'm sorry that you have a thing for her. And I'm sorry that this situation sucks. But she is not family. Call it selfish of me, we trapped in an impossible situation. We can't win. It's the end of the fourth quarter and the odds are stacked against us. We've run out of time. This is the moment in the game where the QB throws a hail mary and pray that we make it."

"Are you the quarterback?" Dean chuckled. 

"No...Dean...you're the quarterback. Sometimes Sam, but Sam is generally a receiver. I'm the left tackle. I protect you two." 

She left the Impala, heading back inside. Stretching slightly, she gasped when her hand went to the bandage. It needed to be changed and had bled through to her tank top. 

"What's the news?" Cam asked, seeing Sam and Dean enter. 

"I don't know. Where's Ruby?" Sam asked. 

"Hey, she's your Hell buddy," Dean told his brother, taking a sip from his flask. 

"Little early for that, isn't it?" Anna questioned. 

"It's 2 a.m. somewhere." 

"You okay?" 

"Yeah, of course." 

The doors blasted open, with Castiel and Uriel strutting in. Cam moved to stand by Dean, holding her side. 

"Hello, Anna. It's good to see you," Castiel said. 

"How? How did you find us?" Sam turned to his two older siblings. "Dean?"

Dean looked ashamed, turning towards the redhead. "I'm sorry." 

"Why?" Sam cracked. 

"Because they gave him a choice. They either kill me... or kill you. I know how their minds work. And she...she's your left tackle." 

Anna kissed Dean goodbye, then gave Cam's arm a squeeze. "You did the best you could. I forgive you. Okay. No more tricks. No more running. I'm ready." 

"I'm sorry," Castiel told her as she went to stand in front of him. 

Anna smiled sadly. "No. You're not. Not really. You don't know the feeling." 

"Still, we have a history. It's just -"

Anna studied the angel infront of her, not seeing his eyes fully focused. Turning her eyes a bit, she saw her brother's attention on the blonde hunter. "Orders are orders. I know. Just make it quick." 

As Cas raised a hand, a new voice entered. "Don't you touch a hair on that poor girl's head," Alastair demanded with Ruby bloodied between him and another Demon. 

"How dare you come in this room... you pussing sore?" Uriel bristled. 

"Name-calling. That hurt my feelings... You sanctimonious, fanatical prick." 

"Turn around and walk away now," Castiel growled. 

"Sure. Just give us the girl. We'll make sure she gets punished good and proper." 

"You know who we are and what we will do. I won't say it again. Leave now... or we lay you to waste." 

"Think I'll take my chances."

The angels and demons began to fight, forgetting about the humans in the room. Cam tried to wrap her head around the situation, but she saw Castiel a hand on Alastair. But nothing happened. 

"Sorry, kiddo. Why don't you go run to daddy," Alastair taunted. 

Uriel exorcised the other demon, who let out a shriek as bright lights erupted from the vessel. "Aaaaahhhh!" 

"Potestas inferna, me confirma. Potestas inferna, me confirma. Potestas inferma, me confirma!" Alastair chanted, his hand on Castiel's forehead as bright lights came from his eyes and mouth. 

"Cas!" Cam shouted, rushing over, kicking Alastair in the side as Dean hit him with a crowbar. 

"Dean, Dean, Dean... I am so disappointed. You had such promise."

Cam froze in question, but was picked up and flung like a rag doll. 

"No!" Uriel shouted. 

Cam turned to see Anna take a pendent from Uriel, throwing it on the ground. Cam felt her body hum as she lifted herself up from the floor as the white light flowed into Anna's mouth. 

"Shut your eyes. Shut your eyes! Shut your eyes!" Anna shouted as bright lights came from her body. 

Cam barely had time to register before a solid body engulged her. 

When the light vanished, Cam looked to see Castiel holding her and Alastair gone, only leaving behind the Knife. 

"Well, what are you guys waiting for? Go get Anna. Unless, of course, you're scared," Dean taunted. 

"This isn't over," Uriel growled. 

Cam pushed herself away from Castiel, standing near Dean. "Oh, it looks over to me, junkless."

Castiel and Uriel vanished, and Cam fell in exhaution, with Dean catching her as her world went black. 

* * *

Cam came to back in her motel room, with a lovely note from her brothers, telling her to get rested and come find them on the road. Sitting up, she looked down to see her side healed and feeling refreshed. "I healed you," came the deep voice. 

Cam looked up, swinging her legs around the bed to sit on the side. "Castiel? What are you doing here?" 

"You were hurt. I came back to heal you." 

"Yeah, well, thanks. What are you doing here?" 

"I just explained."

"Yeah...I know...what do you want?" she asked, rephrasing her question. 

"You are important to the cause...to Dean..."

Something about his phrasing sent red flags up. "Why did you rescue Dean in Hell? You do know that Anna could hear everything you guys were saying...And the first things she heard was the day that you raised Dean...'Dean Winchester is saved...' Why are you guys so invested in my brother?" 

"Because he broke the first seal." 

That was not what she was expecting to hear. "Whoa...wait...what?" she asked, shocked. 

"The first seal: the first of which was the shedding of blood by a righteous man in Hell." 

"Oh god..." Cam breathed out, sitting back down. "That's what he didn't want to tell me..." 

"Yes. He tortured many people," Castiel told her, her heart breaking for her brother. 

Cam squeezed her eyes shut a tear sliding down her cheek. "You're upset."

"Yes, I'm upset! My brother has the kindest soul...always trying to help people, not hurt them! And you knew about...knowing and seeing how much I cared for him..." 

"Yes," he told her. "I just don't know why you are upset...I thought you would understand-"

"Understand? Understand that my brother would sell out an innocent woman for the greater good? Do you know all the good that they do? Without them-I have nothing...And I'm upset because it's called humanity. You wound honest think that I didn't love my brothers enough to side with you?" Cam scoffed. "Anna's right...you're not my friend. You're my enemy. Stay away from me and stay away from my brothers." 

"Campbell-"

"Leave!" Cam ordered. 

"Cam-"

"I said to LEAVE!" A gust of wind rushed up, blowing Castiel's wings up in the air and he was gone. 

Cam stood there, trembling, turning towards the mirror on her dresser. Her face was pale, nearly gray, her eyes were red and black, and her veins were black against her skin. Blinking, she looked normal. 

Sitting down, she grabbed her phone, answering it. "Hello?" she answered shakily. "Dean? Yeah...I'm fine, what's up."

Curling up in the heavy down blanket on the motel bed, she listened as Dean told her of his time in Hell and what he had done. 


	10. Family Remains the Same

**December 2nd, 2008**

_"LEAVE!" Cam shouted to the angel, a gust of wind lifting his wings up and carrying him away. Cam turned to look at her reflection, shocked at what she saw. Her eyes were blood red and her sclera was black...like a demon. Her face was a deadly pale color, with black veins outlines against her forehead, cheeks, and neck. Blinking they were gone. "What is happening to me?" she wondered. _

_Hearing her music box, she turned and traveled down the hallway, down to a nursery where the light was on. Inside was the shadow of a man, leaning over a crib. Taking a step back, she looked down to see her self standing quietly as the man turned. _

_"Daddy?" asked five year old Cam..._

_Azazel turned and looked down at the young child, smelling her out, his eyes growing wide. "Oh...somebody's been naughty...They're going to have a field day when they hear about you, Little One..." Azazel ran a hand down her head, smiling as her eyes turned red then back to her green ones. "Campbell! Sammy!" Mary gasped coming into the room. _

_Cam backed away into a corner scared as her mother was hurt and dying. Looking up, her eyes flashed red as she watched her mother take her lasts breaths as John came bursting in the room to save Sam. _

Gasping awake, Cam rolled her shoulders and rubbed her eyes. "You alright?" Dean asked, looking at some papers. 

"Yeah...bad dream? What are you doing up?" 

"Couldn't sleep."

"Bad dreams?" Cam questioned, shifting to lean against the passenger door seat. 

"Something like that."

"You know you don't have to be ashamed of what you've done...you did what you had to do to survive." 

"Then why do I feel sick to my stomach everytime I think about it?" Dean cracked, his green eyes filled. 

"Because you're a good person...And if they were in Hell, then they deserved to be there to be tortured."

"Unless some of them sold their souls..."

"I've been thinking of that night...in the nursery? The night that Mom died."

"You don't talk about it...I always forget that you were there..." Dean told her. 

"I try to block it out...but sometimes, I can't help it. I guess that this family is just screwed up, huh?"

"Tell me about it," Dean sighed. 

"What are you two doing?" Sam asked, waking up from the back seat. 

"What's it look like I'm doing?" Dean asked. 

"Like you're looking for a job."

"Yahtzee."

"I was sleeping...then I had a dream and woke up," Cam supplied. 

Sam sat up, stretching. "We just finished a job like two hours ago." 

"Adrenaline's still pumping, I guess. So, what do you guys think... Cedar Rapids, Tulsa, or Chi-Town?

"I am all for working. I really am. But you got us chasing cases nonstop for like a month now. We need sleep."

"Yeah, we can sleep when we're dead."

Cam turned towards her brother, seeing the dark circles underneath his eyes. It's been a month since she last saw Castiel. She was still angry at his lack of humanity and his response to hers. Anna fell because of humanity. But Cas...he was cold and hard. A shell of a man. So, why did she miss him. It's also been a month since she started having her nightmares again. Gone were the pleasant fantasies about the wild flower garden and the sun. She was back in that nursery, remembering more and more details of that night. Cam knew that she was different. Since that evening in the motel where she saw her face change. But she couldn't tell her brothers...not until she had a clue. And no where in her dad's journal she could find. And Dean had been throwing cases at them, barely having time to rest; this was why she hadn't time to explore her childhood. And god forbid, she ask Bobby. 

"Sam's right. You're exhausted, Dean," Cam told him, reaching up to stroke one of the dark circles. 

"I'm good."" 

"No, you're not. You're running on fumes, and you can't run forever. Trust me...I know," Cam sighed.

"And what am I running from?" 

"From what you told us. Or are we pretending that never happened?" Sam asked. 

Dean ignored him. "Stratton, Nebraska. Farm town. A man gets hacked to death in a locked room inside a locked house. No signs of forced entry." 

"Sounds like a ghost," Cam sighed, opening the front door to get to her bike. 

"Yes, it does." 

* * *

"Boy, three bedrooms, two baths, and one homicide. This place is gonna sell like hotcakes," Dean exclaimed inside of the farm house, looking around. Cam strolled into the kitchen, followed by her brothers, looking inside every cabinet and closet. "Hey, check this out." Cam walked over to where Dean was, and he knocked on the wall, the sound hollow. "Huh." 

"It's probably a dumbwaiter. All these old houses had them," Sam informed him. 

"Know-it-all," Dean smirked. 

"What?" 

"What?" 

"You said..." 

"What?" 

"Never mind."

"You two are annoying," Cam groaned as Dean snickered, leaving the kitchen. 

"Well, no bloodstains, fresh coat of paint, it's a bunch of bubkes," Dean said, looking at a bedroom. 

"Needle's all over the place," Sam told them, looking at his EMF reader. 

"Yeah—power lines," Cam told him, going to open a closet. 

"Great," he sighed. As Cam pulled open, she took a step back to see a doll head on the floor. "Uh..." Sam said, looking down. 

"Well, that's super-disturbing," Dean said. 

"Think it got left behind?" Sam asked. 

"By who? Unless Bill Gibson likes to play with doll heads," Dean said. 

Cam heard the distinct sound of moving vechiles pull up. Looking out the window, she saw a car and moving truck pulling into the property. "Shit...We have company!" 

"Uh-oh," Sam muttered. 

"I thought you said this place was still for sale," Dean snapped. 

"Apparently, it's not."

"Go, go, go..." Cam told them, as they came down the stairs. 

As the family came in, Cam plastered on a friendly smiled._ Mom, Dad, two kids, dog, and probably a brother to one of the parents, _she thought. 

"Can I help you?" asked the man she assumed was the dad. 

"Hi. Are you the new owner?" Sam asked. 

"Yeah. You guys are...?" 

"This is Mr. Stanwyk. I'm Mr. Babar. County code enforcement," Dean told them. 

"Camille Conner...County Health Inspection," Cam said, introducing herself. 

"We had the building inspected last week. Is there a problem?"

"Asbestos in the walls, a gas leak—yeah, I'd say we got a problem," Sam lied. 

"Asbestos? Meaning what?" the woman asked. 

"Meaning until this house is up to code, it's uninhabitable," Cam told them, point-blank. 

"Whoa whoa whoa. You're saying we can't stay here?" asked the first man. 

"It's a health hazard. You don't want to," Dean said. 

"Hold up. We just drove four hundred miles," the other man said, scoffing. 

"There's a motel just down the road. Till this gets cleaned up, I suggest you stay there." 

"All right, and what if we don't?" the first man asked. 

"Well, you get a fine or you go to jail. Pick your poison." 

"One night. One night, and I'll take care of everything, ASAP, I promise," the man begged. 

"Yeah, you do that." 

"Another motel? Awesome, Dad. I hope this one has hooker sheets, like the last one," the boy smiled. 

"Danny!" the woman shrieked. 

"Come on, Danny!" the father called. 

While Sam and Dean went to talk to the housekeeper while Cam went to the local town's historical society and looked into the house and the previous family. Looking at old pictures, Cam could've sworn she saw somebody or something in the windows of the house. Leaning in closer, she was about to get a magnifying class when her phone vibrated in her lap. "Hello?"

"So, sounds like a ghost. His daughter died at an early age, hanging herself. Wife died during childbirth."

"I don't know...something seems off," Cam told them, returning the pictures. "I mean...no EMF, no plasma or ghost residue. Something is off..." 

"Well, he was locked inside of the house...that doesn't sound ghostly, I don't know what does. You in?"

"Yeah...meet you there." 

* * *

Cam pulled up to the driveway the same time Sam and Dean did. Cam sat on her hike as Dean rolled down his windows. "Light's are on. Family's still there," she told him, taking off her helmet. 

"Crap. So, what now?" Dean asked. 

"We could tell them the truth," Sam suggested. 

"Really?" Dean asked. 

"No, not really." 

Then they heard a scream. "Shit...or we can save their asses," Cam said, grabbing her gun from the back of her bike. 

Rushing to the door, Sam knocked on it until the other man from earlier answered it. "We heard screams. What's going on?" Dean asked. 

"Oh, you two! Did you touch my daughter?!" the father asked. 

"What? No." 

"Who are you guys?" 

"Sir...Relax, please. You have a ghost," Sam told them. 

"A ghost." 

"I told you!" the daughter exclaimed. 

"It's the girl!" cried the younger boy. 

"Both of you, relax. What are you guys playing?" 

"Your family's in danger. You need to get out of the house now," Cam warned. 

Then the lights went out. "What the hell?" exclaimed the second man. 

"Nobody move!" Dean shouted over the chaos. 

"Buster!" the boy shouted. 

"Whoa!" Cam shouted, trying to stop the father, and the other man, who was followed by her brothers. 

Turning around, she stayed with the kids and the mother. "Yeah...so, ghosts are real. And they can be dicks...I'm Cam, by the way. Those two are my brothers, Sam and Dean."

"I-I'm Susan," the woman said. "Then that's Brian, my husband. And Ted-my brother. And this is Kate and Danny." 

"Buster! Buster? Buster! Buster!" Brian yelled. 

"Cam?!" Dean shouted. 

Cam turned and headed outside, followed by Susan and the kids, stopping when she saw the message. "TOO LATE" was painted in red.

"Buster!" Danny cried. 

"Go back inside. Go!" Brian yelled out. 

Cam blocked him. "Listen to me...We are not the bad guys, but you're in danger. So, first thing's first. You got to get your family out of here."

Dean nodded. "Head to the motel I was talking about. You'll be safe there." 

"What are you two gonna do?" Brian asked as they led the family to the Impala. 

"Oh, no! Oh, come on! Oh, come on!" Dean yelled, seeing all of his tires slashed. 

"Dude, the guns are gone. So is the... Basically, everything is gone," Sam told him. 

Cam went to check her motorcycle, finding her tires were slashed as well. "Mine are slashed too...and so is my knives and handgun." 

"Truck's no good," Ted said, going over to the truck. 

"Both tires slashed." 

"What kind of ghost messes with a man's wheels?!" Dean yelled, fuming over his ride. 

"Are you still sure that it's a ghost?" Cam asked, quietly. 

"What's going on? What's going on?" Kate asks, then screaming. "She's there! She's there!" 

"Where?!" Susan asked. 

"She was right there in the woods!" 

"What's a ghost doing outside?" Dean asked. 

"You want to stay and find out?"

"Again...are you sure that this is a ghost?!" Cam asked. "Everybody inside. Now!" 

"Are you crazy? We need to get the hell out of here!" 

"In what?! This ghost is hunting us! Everybody back inside now! Move!" Dean ordered. 

Cam raced back inside, opening every cabinet and going through groceries bag until she found salt. "Everybody gather together," she told them, making a large circle of salt. 

"Whatever's outside, it can't get in this circle. As long as the salt line is unbroken, this is the safest place to be," Dean told them. 

"Safe from ghosts?" Brian asked. 

"Yes, as a matter of fact." 

"Okay. I'm not listening to this anymore. Come on. I got to get my family out of here. Let's go." 

"Nobody's going anywhere until we kill this thing." 

"Sir, please. This is what we do. Just...trust us." 

"You hunt ghosts?" 

"That's right." 

"Like Scooby-Doo?" Danny asked. 

"Better," Cam grinned. 

"You saw her outside, right? Okay. Does she look like either one of the girls?" Sam asked, pulling out the pictures they got from the house keeper. 

Kate pointed to one of the photos. "Her. She was paler and a lot dirtier, but that was her." 

"That's the girl in the walls."

"So it's the daughter?" Sam asked. 

"The girl in the picture—She-She's dead?" Susan shrieked. 

"She killed herself inside this house."

"So, what. The maid got her story wrong? Rebecca wasn't cremated?" Dean questioned. 

"Something's not right," Cam said. 

"Unless her spirit's just attached to something inside the house," Sam told Dean, not listening to Cam. 

"She hung herself in the attic, right?" Dean asked. 

"You want to babysit? I'll check it out." 

"Look—I don't care who hung themselves where. Maybe something is going on here, but—"

"It's a spirit, man."

"No, it's just some backwoods hillbilly bitch, and I'm not about to sit around here waiting for her to go all _Deliverance_ on my ass," Ted told them. 

"Well, nobody's leaving the house." 

"Stop me." 

"Listen, man. I've got a gun. You don't get your ass back in that circle, you're gonna have yourself a third hole." 

"Dude, you don't have a gun." 

"And? I'm not letting that bastard or anyone else die tonight. Cam...how many rounds do you have?" 

Cam checked her rounds of her favorite gun...her Remington V3 Tactile semi. "Um...maybe two if I make it count." 

"Okay...then Cam stays too. You two cool?" Sam asked. 

"Go," Cam told him, cocking her gun, ready to fire. 

"Hey. Fonzie. Question for you. This indestructible force field made out of salt... Have to be kosher stuff, or what?" Ted asked after Sam left. 

"Knock it off, Ted," Susan snapped. 

Cam heard a floorboard creak, turning her attention to the door. "Sh..." Ted was about to say. 

"What was that?" Kate asked. Cam backed up inside of the circle, raising her gun as the Girl opened a door, coming into the dining room. "Mom." 

"All right, everybody stay calm. She's a ghost. She can't come in the circle."

The Girl stopped at the salt, then crossed it. 

Cam began to push the family away, raising her gun. "I thought you said ghosts couldn't cross the circle," Ted said, his voice shaking. 

"They can't. She's not a ghost," Dean said. 

"Told you!" Cam shouted. 

"Shoot her! Shoot her!" Ted shouted. 

"Yeah, about that... Go, go, go! Move!" 

Dean began to fight the girl, who had a knife. Cam made sure the family was free, and tried to find a shot without killing her brother. 

"Hey!" Just as Sam shined a light in her face, Cam let off a shot, grazing the Girl's side. causing her to run. 

"Hey. You okay?" Brian asked as the three Winchesters raced outside. 

"Where is everybody?" Dean asked. 

"Hiding." 

"All right, go get them. Go. Go get them." As Brian left to collect his family, Dean turned back towards his siblings. "So, it's not a ghost." 

"Yeah...told you so!" Cam hissed, slapping him upside the head. 

"Ow!" Dean grunted. 

"So, it's just a girl?" Sam asked. 

"It's not just a girl. It's psycho Nell. I'm telling you, man—humans." 

"So who is she, then?" Sam asked. 

"I don't know. Maybe it's the daughter, Rebecca. Maybe she didn't hang herself." 

Cam shook her head. "No. She'd have to be like fifty years old by now. It's somebody else..." 

"Well, I don't know then. What'd you find in the attic?" Dean asked. 

Sam shrugged. "Some old junk. I found Rebecca's diary. That's about it." 

"I wish you'd found a howitzer. Listen, we got to get this family safe. I mean, it's just a human, so they can make a run for it. We just got to hold her off. Cam...you have one round, right?" 

"Yeah...and it better be a good one," Cam told them, fixing her clip. 

"We're okay," Susan called out. 

"Danny! Ted! We got to go!" Brian called out. 

"I'm good!" Ted shouted out. 

"Danny! Come on!" Susan yelled. 

"Danny, buddy, we got to go!" Brian called out. 

"Told you it was some crazy bitch."

"I told them too," Cam said. 

"Yes, you both did," Dean gritted out. 

"Head to town. We'll take it from here, okay?" Sam told them. 

"Danny, come on, baby! We're leaving!" Susan called out to her son. 

"Danny, we got to go!" Brian shouted. 

"Brian, where—Where is he?" 

"Danny!"

"Danny!"

"Suse, Suse, Suse. We will find Danny, I promise you," Brian told his frantic wife. 

"No." 

"No. Take Kate and go now. Now, while you still have a chance." 

"Not without Danny." 

"We will find him." 

"I am not going out there with Mom alone," Kate said. 

"She's right. Until we find your son, the safest place for you right now is in the shed," Cam told the hysterical woman and the stubborn teenager. 

"I am not going in there either." 

"Yes, you are. It is the best defense. The windows are boarded up. It's got one door. It's our best shot right now. Trust me," Dean told them. 

"Suse. Kate. Go. Go." 

"All right, you and me will take the outside. You two take the house. Cam...you watch Susan and Kate." 

Cam nodded, and walked the two girls inside. Heading in, she pushed the two inside towards the back room, moved a self by the door, and waited with a bated breath. "How long have you been ghost hunting?" Susan asked, trying to get her mind off her missing son.

"Um...since I was thirteen, I guess."

"You married? Have a boyfriend?" Kate asked.

Cam blushed. "There's this one guy...but it's complicated."

"How?" Susan asked. 

"Why is every woman I come across interested in my love life?" Cam asked. 

"I-I'm not...Listen...my son is out there and I don't know where he is! Until you're a mother-"

"I get it...Our mom died when I was five. Dean was four and Sam was six months old. I raised my brothers. Our dad was always working, so I was left to fend for us. And if anybody hurt them I would loose my shit. We're going to find him...it's what I do...I'm a private investigator. But right now...loosing our shit isn't going to help Danny, Brian, Ted, Sam, or Dean, alright? So...this guy? He's unemotionally available. And a prick. But everytime I think I bought him, I get these tingles and butterflies. He's easy to talk to. And he understands me. He doesn't think I'm damaged because of my messy childhood." 

"Brian and I met in college," Susan said, softly. "We've been having a rough patch, so we decided to move out there. But...he's my soulmate, you know?" 

"How do you know?" 

"You just do," Susan smiled softly. 

They heard a knock and froze as Sam whispered. "Cammie...it's me." 

Cam moved the shelf, letting them in. "Well?" 

Brian came in, hugging his wife and daughter. "Maybe Ted and Dean had better luck," Cam suggeted. 

"Campbell...Sam, it's me," Dean said. 

Cam and Sam moved the shelf again, letting Dean in. "Did you get Danny?" Susan asked. 

"No," Dean said, swallowing hard. 

"No? Well, where's Ted?"

"He's outside." 

"Well, why doesn't he come inside?" 

"Because I had to carry him out. I'm sorry." 

"You're...what does that mean? What does that mean, you're sorry?" 

"Are you saying that he's dead?" 

"Shit..." Cam cursed. 

"No. No, he's not saying that he's dead. You're not saying that, are you?" 

"We were in the walls and she attacked." 

"Oh my god." 

"And I couldn't get to him in time." 

"Uncle Ted is dead?" 

"I shouldn't have left him alone. I'm very sorry." 

Dean went outside, following him out. "Dean..."

"I should've listen to you, Cam..." 

"Dean-"

"This...human's are worst than monsters you know that?" 

"Is this because of the case or what happened?" 

"The case!" Dean shouted. 

"I remember..." Cam explained. "I remember every goddamn second of that night. I wore my pee-wee uniform. We told Sammy goodnight. Dad came home and tucked me into bed, before moving on to you. I heard noises and saw the light on in the nursery. I got up and walked in. I saw Him standing over Sam...I called out to him, thinking he was Dad. When he turned and I saw yellow eyes, I froze. And he came over to me..." Cam inhaled a ragged breath. "And sniffed the air above my head. And he spoke. He said 'Oh...somebody's been naughty...They're going to have a field day when they hear about you, Little One...' And I froze because I was so scared. I couldn't move. I couldn't breath. My body wouldn't cooperate. He raised a finger to his lips, shushing me. I saw Mom walk in, then back out, then run in. I saw him...I saw him kill Mom. And I screamed..."Dean was speechless, unsure of what to say. "Humans may be bad, but demons are worst. We all have the capacity to do good or evil things. It just depends on what side you want to be on." 

"Hey! I found something!" Sam told them, not noticing Cam wipe the single tear away. 

"What is that?" Dean asked. 

"Rebecca's diary. I just finished reading it." 

"And?" 

"That girl back there? Pretty sure she was Rebecca's daughter." 

"Rebecca had a kid?" 

"It's all she talks about. Being pregnant, being ashamed of being pregnant." 

"Jeez, rent _Juno_ and get over it. Wait, why kill herself after the baby?" 

"Maybe because her dad called her a dirty little whore and said he was gonna lock the baby up"

"Oh my god..." Cam gagged, realizing what that poor woman meant. 

"Why would he say that?" Dean asked, not wanting to believe it. But when Sam said nothing, his face turned white. "Oh, gross." 

"Yeah," Sam nodded. 

"So the daddy was the baby daddy too?" 

"Dude was a monster, Dean."

"Wow, a story ripped from an Austrian headline. Humans, man. So she's been locked up her whole life?" 

"You saw her eyes. Has she ever seen light? She's barely human," Cam said. 

"Okay, so, what, then, she's been caged up like an animal and she busts out and ganks dear old Dad? Slash Granddad?" 

Sam shrugged. "I guess." 

"Well, can't say I blame her." 

"I'm sure her life was hell, Dean. It doesn't mean she gets a free pass for murder." 

"Like you know what hell's like," Dean bit back. 

"I didn't..." 

"Forget it."

"Hey...we have a missing kid, alright? So where do we find her?" Cam asked, getting her brothers back on track. 

"Kid's gotta eat, right?" Dean asked, having a thought. 

"What?" Sam asked. 

"He kept her hidden, locked up, but he had to feed her, didn't he?" 

"I guess." 

"I think I know where."

"You two go...I'll stay and watch Kate and Susan." 

Cam turned around, heading towards the shed, getting back in. 

"You okay?" Susan asked as Cam returned. 

"Yeah...they think they know where Danny is. Brian, Sam, and Dean are going after him." 

Susan nodded, holding a rake tightly. "Did you guys figure out who she is?"

Cam swallowed. "Yeah...the previous owner was her grandfather...and her father. He locked her down in the basement, treated her like a animal...and that's what she became." 

"Jesus," Susan seethed. Cam turned to the open window. Crying out in pain, she turned to see a knife coming through the wall, digging into her shoulder. Pulling back, she winced as Kate and Susan screamed. 

"Oh my god!" Kate yelled. Cam undid the safety, pumping the gun and aiming at the wall. On a shelf, a box moved. "Mom," Kate whimpered as Susan pushed the teenager behind her. "Mom!" Cam watched as the wall broke down, with Susan and her rake caught underneath it. The girl held up a knife. Kate pulled her mom to safety. "Mom! Come on, Mom!" 

Cam took aim and fired as the two others screamed. "Suse!" Brian shouted. 

Susan and Kate, rushed over to the door, with Susan opening it. Cam watched as the family reunited, before turning towards the girl who dead on the ground. 

* * *

Cam returned to the motel, not wanting to hear the thank yous from the family she just saved. Her shoulder was stitched up. Grabbing the wine bottle, she poured herself a glass in a coffee mug, taking a sip. Not feeling like drinking anymore, she dumped the whole bottle down the drink. She wasn't her father...she wasn't her brother. Drinking away her problem wasn't going to solve anything. "Cas...you there?" she asked the sky. When she got nothing, she walked to the bathroom, studying herself in the mirror. Tears welled up in her eyes, and she let out a chocked sob, holding onto to the sink. 

"Campbell." 

Turning around, she grabbed on to the trench coat, hugging the man as she cried. Castiel stood still unsure of what to do. He could feel the pain cry out to him, his grace reacting violently. He found himself behind her as she sobbed against the sink. Cas moved one hand to hold the small of her back and the other to grip her blonde hair, slightly marveling on how soft it was. "Are you alright?" he asked softly. 

"No..." she moaned, whimpering as she stroked the back of his neck. 

"Do you wish to talk about it?"

Cam buried her face into his neck. "We had a case...this man...raped his daughter and got her pregnant. He hid their babies from the world...treating them like animals. And that's what they became...I-I just don't understand why people...how people can do such monstorous things..."Cam continued to sob, feeling soft feathers come around her, cocooning her in a shell of warmth and compassion. 

Cas held her as she cried, his wings coming around to shield her from the injustices of the world. Reaching out with his grace, he felt something inside of her retract. Then it intertwined with is and he could feel what she felt. The hurt...the anger...the lonliness...the shame...the fear...Everything inside of him wanted to break free and protect this woman. He tensed, looking around the room, not finding a visible threat. Relaxing a bit, but still tense, he realized what effect the female Winchester was having on his grace. And that frightened him. 


	11. Magic and Angels

**December 5. 2008**

After her last case, Cam sent a text to her brothers telling them that she was fine, and retreated back to Bobby's. "I'm telling you Bobby...They acted like animals. They ate a dog...and rats...they've seen seen sunlight. It was horrible..."

"People do horrible things," Bobby told his foster daughter, patting her hand. Out of the three Winchester children, Bobby found the closest relationship with Campbell. No matter where she was in her life, she would always call to check on him, making sure that he was okay. He saw many sides of Campbell Winchester. There was the Ice Queen side, the firecracker side when her temper was let loose, her compassionate side, her silly side, and her stubborn side. The real Campbell was a lost little girl who was lonely and who loved her family with her whole heart. She was the type of person who would give her jacket to a homeless man, who sacrificed eating to feed her two younger brothers, who would fight tooth and nail for them. 

"I know...it's just with everything that happened, and with Dean-Things just seem to be going to shit."

"Tell me about it."

"When was the last time you cleaned up around here? This place looks like a mess!" Cam chided, going over to start to clean up. 

Bobby smirked, taking a sip from his beer. Every time Cam was stress, she would clean. Might as well let her do it. During her short tour of Bobby's she got folded in onto Bobby's job. Bobby always prided her on being his prodegy, knowing that she could take over his legacy when he was dead and gone. 

One afternoon, she came downstairs with a box of Christmas decorations, seeing a scrawny hunter and Bobby chatting over something at the dining room table. "Hey..." she greeted, setting the box down on the couch. 

"Cam, this is Garth. Garth, this is Campbell." 

She could feel Garth's eyes travel up her tall frame, causing her to squint her eyes. "Don't even try it...so out of your league."

Bobby bursted out laughing, as Cam headed back up to her room, with the box. It was towards the end of November, which meant Christmas was coming around, as well as her birthday. "Hello."

Looking up, she smiled at the trench coat wearing angel. "Hey. What's up?"

"Heaven."

Cam rolled her eyes. "I mean, how are you. What are you doing?" 

"Oh...your brothers are safe for the moment...I-I came to see if you were alright. You weren't with them."

"I needed a break. This is where I come sometimes if I need a vacation." Cam shifted through the box, finding various ornaments. "What's your favorite holiday?" 

"I don't know."

"Mine's Christmas. It's a time to be with your family, plus it's my birthday. When we were little...before Sam was born, we would gather around the tree, Dad would read us Twas the Night Before Christmas, and we would have copious amounts of hot cocoa with whip cream, marshmallows, and candy canes. After Mom died...that first Christmas was hard. Dean couldn't understand, so I made it my mission to uphold the tradition. When Sam got old enough, Dean and I would drop whatever and still make Christmas count. We eventually just ended up a Charlie Brown tree, cheap presents, and watching A Christmas Story on TV."

"You were born on Christmas?" Castiel asked. 

"Yes...you can sit down, you know...You're like a robot." Cas blushed a bit, sitting down in an armchair she had in her room for reading. 

"So...do you have a favorite color? Favorite place? Favorite something?"

"Why?"

"What?"

"Why do you want to know."

"Because I'm trying to get to know you, Cas. That's what friends do."

"What did you call me?"

"Cas...if we're going to be friends, I can't just keep calling you Castiel. It's too long. You can call me Cammie...or Cam."

"I prefer Campbell." 

Cam cocked her head sideways. "Why?" 

"I don't know...It...It seems fitting to you." 

"I hate my name. It was Mom's maiden name. She named Sam and Dean after her parents. My name is Scottish for 'crooked mouth'." 

"I still find it a pleasant name." 

Cam blushed. "Thank you...so, do you find Christmas an enjoyable holiday?"

"No...Jesus was an ignorant man..."

Cam bursted out laughing. "Jesus, Castiel!" Which made her laugh harder. "I'm sorry...You're just so blunt!" 

"The holiday is to celebrate the birth of Jesus Christ."

"Well, yeah, to some. But others is just to spend time with family. Haven't you learned anything from watching humans?" Cas said nothing. "Okay...we're going out. I'm going to give you a lesson in Humanity." Cam pulled on a scarf, a knitted cap, and her gloves, grabbing her keys and bag. She led Cas to her car, unlocking the doors and sliding into the front seat. "Come in," she told him, unlocking the other side. She watched as the angel got in, folding himself into the small front seat. 

"My wings don't fit," Cas informed her, feeling the feathers get crumbled against the dashboard, the door and the seat. 

"Hang on," Cam told him, leaning down to grab the lever on the bottom of the seat. She pulled up, moving the seat back a few inches. "Better?"

"Yes."

"Okay...we're going to get an awesome Christmas tree for Bobby." Cam punched in the coordinates into her GPS system, turning on the car and turning up the heat. "Aren't you cold?" she asked, shivering slightly. 

"Angels don't get cold." 

"Well, that's nice. I hate the cold." Cam backed out, heading to the main road. The car ride lasted ten minutes, stopping in a lot with other cars parked. Cam got out, grabbing her backpack, walking towards the trees. "So, we need to find a tree that's big around with a strong trunk so it will last a while. I like Spruces personally." Cam and Cas walked around, looking at several trees. 

"Campbell?" called a female voice. 

Cam groaned, turning around to see Sheriff Jody Mills. "Good evening, Sheriff."

"How are you? Bobby, here?"

"Nope...he went out with a friend, why?" 

"Just wondering if we would have a repeat of last year..." Sheriff Mills commented. "Plus, I haven't seen you lately when I go make my rounds." 

"Nope...no repeats. I've been traveling for work. Spending time with my brothers, the family business."

"And they are both P.I.s?"

"Yep...they're on a case right now. So, how the husband and family?"

"They're fine. Pardon me, I'm not sure that we've met?"

"I'm Castiel. I'm an a-" Cas began to say. 

"This is Castiel. He's a solider on leave. He's-"

"Your boyfriend?" Sheriff Mills asked. 

"Kinda..." Cam supplied. "We're just shopping for Christmas trees for Bobby's. No trouble."

"We'll see about that. Nice to meet you...Castiel, was it?"

"Bye," Cam told her. "Come on, sweet. Let's go pick one." Cam dragged Cas away from the nosy sheriff, holding his bare hand in his gloved one. Cam smiled at the man at her side, leading him farther into the trees. "Sorry about that. That's the town sheriff. She's awfully nosy when it comes down to Bobby. To everyone here, he's the town drunk. He's probably the smartest one in this town. Come on...let's go find a tree."

Cas nodded, inspecting the trees. "Would this one suffice?" he asked, stopping them, their hands still intertwined. 

Cam let go of his hand, inspecting the branches. "Yeah...good eye, Cas. Excuse me!" Once the tree was loaded up, she drove them back home, to see Bobby still gone with Garth. She gathered up the directions, and began to decorate the tree. "Come on...you can hang the angels that go on the top," she told him, smirking at the irony. Cas took the box and carefully applied to the angels around the top of the tree. Cam popped popcorn, stringing cranberries and popcorn on a string. Smiling when she was finished, she smiled at their handiwork. "Wanna go and get some apple cider?" 

Once again, they were back in her car, driving them to the town center. Cam lead him to the shop and ordered two hot apple ciders with cinnamon sticks. Walking back, she smiled as she took a sip of hers. "This tastes like molecules," Cas told her. 

"I know...just...feel the warmth, okay?" 

They walked around the center of the town, stopping to give a homeless man the rest of her apple cider and a few bucks. "That was kind of you," Cas said. 

"He needs it more than I do," she explained, scotting closer to him. She stopped to see a couple kissing underneath the mistletoe, seeing Cas watching them in curiousity. "It's tradition...who's underneath the mistletoe has to kiss."

"What a strange custom."

"Have you ever kissed a girl?"

"No."

Cam's eyes widened. "What about sex? Ever had sex with a female angel?"

"No...the act of sexual intercourse is rare among angels, unless if one of them takes a mate."

"So, it's like human's. Sex can be great and whatnot, but it can be different when you're with the right person."

"Do you have sex?"

"I have before, yes...It's a human need to feel pleasure. But lately? No. Sex to us is a way to feel relief. To let go of steem, to have fun, to feel good for a few minutes in our shitty lives. But find it with the right person...it can be special. That's why we sometimes call it 'making love'. Sex is more sacred to females than males. For a female to have sex for the first time...the loose their innocence. And the first time is rough, and it hurts. And other times it can be rough and painful as well, more than a male. It's a vulnerability when you're having sex. Your soul is bared, your naked, and you feel so many feelings." Somehow, by the twist of fate, they ended up underneath the mistletoe. "Oh..." 

"You don't have too," Castiel told her, his face stoic as his voice. 

"Well, I would feel honored if I was your real human kiss." Cam teased, creeping closer to him. "Castiel, close your eyes..." 

Cas did as he was instructed. "I thought you said that as a sign of our friendship you'll me Cas."

"Shut up, Cas," Cam chuckled, her heart pounding. She took a step closer, breathing as she closed her eyes. Very gently, she pressed her lips to his. For that brief moment, her heart stopped. Then it started to beat again, this time in beat with something else. She raised a hand to rest on his chest, feeling his steady heartbeat pump in sync with hers. Pulling away slowly, she bit her bottom lip, opening her eyes to see Cas stand there in confusion. Her hand was still on his chest, her fingers playing with his tie. But on either side of him was his very dark blue wings that seemed to tremble. Cas took a step back, eyes wide, as Cam watched the powerful wings lift once, then carry him away. 

Letting out a breath, she turned to lean against the gazebo, sliding down. Her whole body was trembling from just one kiss. Her fingers reached up to touch them, trying to breath normally again. Lowering her hand, she stopped when she saw the faint outline of something on her left wrist. Looking up, she was surprised as snow began to fall, but she didn't feel the cold. Getting up, she headed back towards her car, forgetting all about the kiss and the magic that she felt. 


	12. Holidays

**December 19th-22nd, 2008**

Cam took a sip of her coffee as she studied her younger brother. "So, let me get this straight...you battled an evil magician, a vengeful spirit at your old high school, and a siren?" she asked. "And now, Dean's being a pussy because you hurt his feelings about things that you said under the siren's influence?" 

"Yep..." Sam nodded. "So, thoughts?"

"You two are the most dysfunctional family members in this family," Cam tsked. "Did you apologize?"

"Yeah."

"What exactly did you say?"

"Just...stuff...it doesn't matter."

"Cammie?" Dean asked, coming over from where he was choosing a song on the jukebox. 

Cam stood up, placing a kiss on her brother's seat, sitting down. "Hello, brother dear. How are you?"

"Fine," Dean said, sitting. "What's up?" 

"I got a case from Bobby. He left it on the kitchen table, but when I went to question him about it, he was gone. So, I did some background information. It's in Wyoming."

"A job?" Dean asked. 

"Could be," Cam told them, taking out her folder. "Small town, no one's died in the past week and a half." 

****"That so unusual?" 

****"Well, it's how they're not dying." Cam pulled one of the the articles out, handing it to Dean. "One guy with terminal cancer strolls right out of hospice." Pulling the other, she handed it Sam. "****Another guy gets capped by a mugger and walks away without a scratch." 

****"Capped in the ass?" Dean questioned. 

Sam read the article quickly, putting it down. "Police say Mr. Jenkins was shot in the heart at point-blank range by a nine-millimeter." 

****Dean picked up his burger, taking a massive bite. "And he's not a doughnut?" he asked with his mouth full. 

****"Locals are saying it's a miracle." 

"Okay." 

"Told you guys I found a case. I didn't get paid the big bucks for nothing. It's got to be something nasty, right? I mean, people making deals or something." 

Dean took his time considering, looking over to Sam. "You think?" 

Sam shrugged. "What else would it be?" 

"I don't know." 

"All right," Sam said. 

Cam grinned, gathering up her folder, seeing Dean still sitting. "I'll let you you talk." 

Sam watched his sister bounce away, looking down at Dean. "Come on."

Sam stood, picking up his bag as Dean still sat, eating his burger. "What?" 

****Dean looked up, still eating his food, then back down and back up. "Sure you want me going with you two?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"I don't want to be holding you back or nothing." 

****"Dude, I've told you a hundred times, that was the siren talking, not me. Can we get past this?" 

Dean put down the burger. "Yeah, we're past it." 

The Winchesters seperated with Cam going to do research on the hospice patient, interviewing the couple while Dean and Sam went to talk to the gun shot victim. When Cam pulled into the motel, she grabbed the box of pizza coming in. "Hey!" she called out, setting the beer and box on the small table. "Got dinner." Dean and Sam began help themsleves as Cam took off her gloves, hat, and scarf. "It's freezing out there." 

"Anything?" Dean asked. 

"That cancer survivor? He was clinically dead, his wife pulled the plug, and now he's taking her out for their twentieth anniversary. Romantic," Cam told them, taking off her coat. 

"Any sign of a deal?" 

'Nope. What did you two find out?"

"Besides the fact that Jim thinks that angels are looking after him, he didn't meet any demon and make a deal."

"I find it hard to believe that angels would find interest in a small, no-name town," Cam said, grabbing a slice of pizza and sitting on a bed. 

"Found anyone dying around here?" Sam asked. 

Dean shook his head, going through obituraries. "Not since Cole Griffith. He dropped ten days ago. It was the last death I could find." 

"So, what are we thinking?" 

"Eh, maybe it is what the people say it is." 

"Miracles? Dean, our experience, when do miracles just happen?" Sam questioned. 

"Well, there's no deals. There's, uh, no skeevy faith healers." 

Dean finished his pizza, then moved to pour himself a cup of coffee. "I mean, these souls just ain't getting dragged into the light." 

Cam sat up, thinking. "Maybe 'cause there's no one around to carry them." 

Dean looked at his sister. "What do you mean?" 

"Well, grim reapers—that's what they do, right? Schlep souls? So, if death ain't in town—" 

"Then nobody's dying. So what? The local reaper's on strike? Playing the back nine? I don't know." 

"Well, then, let's talk to somebody who might," Sam suggested. 

"Well, last I checked, huggy bear ain't available," Dean smirked. 

"No, dude, the kid." 

"The kid? The kid's a doornail." 

"Exactly. Look, if he was the last person to die around here, then maybe he's seen something. We should talk to him." 

"I love how matter-of-fact you are about that. Strange lives." 

Cam was on her knees, arranging five candles around a pentacle that was drawn on a cloth spread over the grave. "Hand me those sticks, Sam?" she asked. 

Sam did, and she placed them in the center. Dean sat on another gravestone, flipping through John's journal. "You guys sure this is gonna work?" he asked, flipping to another page. 

"No. But if his spirit's around, this should smoke him out," Sam said, pouring something into a bowl. 

"What?" Cam asked, seeing Dean's face as he closed the journal. 

"This job is jacked, that's what." 

Huffing, she sat back on her legs, looking up at her brother. "Enlighten me." 

"You want me to gank a monster or torch a corpse, hey, let's light it up, right? But this? If we fix whatever this is, people are gonna start dropping dead. Good people." 

Cam stood up, brushing off her jeans. "Look, I don't want them to die, either, Dean, but there's a natural order." 

"You're kidding, right?" 

"What?" Sam asked, standing up as well. 

"You don't see the irony in that? I mean, you and me, we're like the poster boys of the unnatural order. All we _do_ is ditch death." 

"Yeah, but the normal rules don't really apply to us, do they?" 

Dean shuffled his feet. "We're no different than anybody else." 

"I'm infected with demon blood. You've been to hell. Cam witnessed our mother's murder." 

Dean looked away. Cam let out a steam of breath, coming over to her brothers. "Look, I know you want to think of yourself as Joe the Plumber, Dean, but you're not. Neither is Sam. The sooner you accept that, the better off you're gonna be. This world is shitty and has handed both you plates full of it. But for some reason, the scales always tip to one side. We are who we are. We're broken, damaged, but we still get on with our lives." 

"Ah, Joe the Plumber was a douche," Dean said. 

"Yeah...he was. So, are you two done bitching about your life problems and gonna help me finish this?"

Dean rose from the tombstone. "You're bossy," he smirked. 

"I know," Cam smirked back. 

"Hey!" yelled out a new voice. 

"Shit," Cam cursed, seeing a man carrying a flashlight. 

"What are you doing here?" 

"Uh—Just take it easy," Sam told him. 

Cam studied the man, having a twisted feeling. "Dean..." she whispered. 

"What the hell is this?" the man asked. 

Dean let out a loud laugh. "Okay, this—this—this is not what it looks like." 

"Really? 'Cause it looks like devil worship." 

"What? No! No, this is not devil worship. This—This is—this—this is, uh—" Dean tried to say. "I don't have a good answer.

"We're leaving," Sam told the man. 

"You're not going anywhere." Sam frowned, and Cam went to pull him back as the man stepped forward. "Ever again. Sam." 

The man studied Cam, his eyes going white. "Alastair." Alastair's eyes went back to human. "I thought you got deep fried, extra-crispy." 

"Nah. Just the pediatrician I was riding. His wife's still looking for him. It's hilarious. Anyway." Alastair smirked as Sam fumed. "No time to chat. Got a hot date with death." 

Alastair flicked his hand, sending Dean flying across the graveyard, collding into a gravestone. 

"Dean!" Cam called out. 

Alastair grabbed onto her throat, lifting her up. "You know...a dear friend of mine told me about this little girl he once met. He was right...somebody broke the barrier...you'll be a nice pet..." Alastair turned to Sam, flicking him out of the way, but nothing worked. "You're stronger, Sam. You've been soloflexing with your little slut?"

"You have no idea," Sam growled, flicking his own hand. Alastair dropped Cam and went flying. Cam watched as Sam raised a hand to exorcise him, but Alastair fled the body. Cam looked up at Sam, seeing a new person in her brother's body. "Cammie, you okay?"

As Sam reached to touch Cam, she felt a chill run down her spine, backing up a little. Nodding, she got up, rushing over to check her other brother. 

* * *

Cam sat next to Dean, holding an ice pack to his head. "You feeling better?" she asked. 

"No," Dean grumbled. "My head feels like thousands of hammers are hammering it."

"I know...you probably have a concussion. You hit that grave stone hard. Sam should be back with some pain meds." 

"What did Alastair say to you?" Dean asked. 

"I-I don't know...Dean...I'm starting to think that something is wrong with me..."

"What do you mean?" 

"I don't know...it's just...things have been happening...things like Sam things."

Dean inhaled sharply. "Like demon stuff?"

"I don't know! I could hear Castiel speak when you couldn't. I could tell that the vessel was Alastair before he revealed his eyes."

"So, what...you psychic?"

"I don't know."

"When did this start?"

"The day that Castiel saved you. And it's not just that...I'm remembering more and more of that night in the nursery. Parts of my childhood that I forgot."

"Like what?" 

Cam was about to explain what Azazel told her in the nursery when Sam walked in. "How you doing?" he asked. 

Dean looked at Cam, who pleaded with her eyes not to say anything. "I'm in pain, that's how I'm doing. Cammie thinks I have a concussion." 

"You want some aspirin?" 

Dean sat up. "No thanks, House. So, demons, huh?" 

"Yeah. So much for miracles." 

"And what the hell happened with Alastair again?"

Sam looked at Cam, who looked away. "I told you, he tried to fling me or whatever." Sam flicked his hand in demonstration. :And it didn't work, so he bailed." 

"Well, how come he couldn't fling you? He chucked you pretty good last time." 

"Got no idea." Cam could sense that he was lying, but the fear she felt earlier when Sam came to her lingered. 

"Sam, do me a favor. If you're gonna keep your little secrets, I can't really stop you, but just don't treat me like an idiot, okay?"

"What? Dean, I'm not keeping secrets." 

"Mm-hm. Whatever. So, did you go back and q-and-a the dead kid?" 

"Didn't have to. Bobby called. He did some digging," Sam informed his siblings. 

"Yeah-And?" Cam asked. 

"He thinks I'm right. Local reaper's gone. Not just gone—kidnapped." 

"By demons? Why?" 

"Because of the seals," Cam said, getting up, grabbing her bag. Dumping it out, she went to her notebook, finding the page that she had been writing down the seals she could find. "I've been doing recon on angels, demons, the seals, the works. She fipped through articles, and found the right folder. "Listen to this. 'And he bloodied death under the newborn sky—sweet to taste, but bitter when once devoured.'" 

"Swanky. What the hell's that mean?" 

"It's from a very obscure, very arcane version of Revelations." 

"Which means what I think it means?" 

"Basically, you kill a reaper under the solstice moon—tomorrow night, by the way—you got yourself a broken seal," Sam translated. 

"How do you ice a reaper? You can't kill death." 

"I don't know. Maybe demons can. Where the hell are the angels is what I want to know. We could use their help for once." 

"It looks like we're gonna have to take care of this one ourselves." 

"What are we gonna do, just swing in and save the friendly neighborhood reaper?" 

"You got a better idea, I'm all ears." 

"Dean, reapers are invisible. The only people that can see them are the dead and the dying," Cam said. 

"Well, if ghosts are the only ones that can see them..." 

"Yeah?" 

"Then we become ghosts." 

Cam blurted out a laugh, putting the ice pack back on his head. "You do have a concussion." Dean smirked at Sam. 

"Sounds crazy, I know." 

"It is crazy. You two aren't doing it," Cam ordered, but she was already losing the battle. 

"How?" Sam asked, causing Dean to smirk more. 

"This plan is idiotic. You're going to get yourselves killed!" Cam repeated as they waited for Pamela. 

"You have told me that twenty times now," Sam sighed, opening the door. 

"I can't even begin to tell you how crazy you two are," Pamela said, dean behind her. 

"Thank you," Cam told the older woman, going over to help her naviagate the counter and chair. 

"Well, Pamela, you're a sight for sore eyes," Sam told her. 

Pamela removed her sunglasses, revealing her white plastic eyes. "Aw, that's sweet, grumpy." She placed her sunglasses back over her eyes. "What do you say to deaf people?" 

Dean looked down while Sam looked uncomfrotable. "Which one of you brainiacs came up with astral projection? And I know it's not your sister because she's the smart one." 

Dean raised his hand. "Yo." 

"Of course. Chachi. So, let's be clear. You want to rip your souls out of your bodies and take a little stroll through the spirit world?" 

"Mm-hm." 

"Do you have any idea how heavy-duty insane that is?" 

"Told ya so," Cam told them, crossing her arms as Pamela did the same. 

"Maybe, but that's where the reaper is, so..." 

"So, it's nuts," Pamela scoffed. 

"Not if you know what you're doing." 

"You don't know what you're doing." 

"No, but you do." 

"Yeah, I do. And guess what? I'm sick of being hauled back into your angel-demon, Soc-Greaser crap." 

"Look, I'd love to be kicking back with a cold one, watching Judge Judy, too." 

"Nice. More blind jokes?" 

"You know what I mean. We're talking the end of the world here, okay? No more tasseled leather pants, no more Ramones CDs, no more nothing." Dean paused. "We need your help."

"I don't like this plan...something is going to go wrong..." Cam told them all as Sam closed the curtains. Dean closed his lighter after lighting several candles. He grabbed one of them, bringing it to Pamela, who sat in a chair between two beds. 

"Tell me something, geniuses. Even if you do break into the veil and you find the reaper, how you gonna save it?" Pamela asked. 

Sam closed more curtains. "With style and class," Dean smirked. 

"You're gonna be two walking pieces of fog who can't touch or move anything. You'll be defenseless, hotshot."

"Oh god...I think I'm going to be sick," Cam moaned. 

"I seem to recall a bunch of ghosts beating the crap out of us," Sam told her. 

"Yeah, well, they had plenty of time to practice." 

"Well, then, I guess we got to start cramming." 

"Wow, couple of heroes. All right." Pamela patted one of the beds. "Lie down. Close your eyes." 

The boys moved to lie down as Cam stood near them both. "Don't die...okay? Just-don't," she begged. 

"Animum vult decipi, ergo decipiatur. Vis, vis, vis. Okay, guys. That's it. Showtime." 

Cam watched as their color paled and their breathing stopped. "Oh my god...they actually did it...you actually did it." 

"Yep...All right, so, I'm assuming you're somewhere over the rainbow. Remember I have to bring you back." 

Pamela stood to go over to Sam. "I'll whisper the incantation in your ear." Cam tried to keep her panic to a minimum, but laughed when she heard what Pamela whispered. "You have got a great ass." Pamela leaned back, smiling to the oldest Winchester. "Come here, girly. We're going to have some girl talk...I think you need some guidance." 

Cam usually kept her shit together, but in the presence of this woman, she let go. "I think that something's wrong with me..."

"Start from the beginning."

And Cam did. She started with the fire and the demon that took her mother's life. "I watched it all...I watched as he fed Sam his blood. He turned to me, and I think that he was going to do the same, then I seemed to suprise him. He said that somebody had been naughty, and they would be glad to see me. But lately...I've been getting these...I don't know, glimpses of things I shouldn't see."

"Like what?" Pamela asked, standing to pour some whiskey for them.

"Like wings, demon faces. And it's not just that...it's these feelings. Like knowing when someone is lying. Sensing when a demon is close...Like last night...I was scared of Sam."

"Scared of him, how?" Pamela asked. 

"Sam is...different. He's doing things that are not natural...he's-he says he's not, but he's lying. I _know_ he is. He's been drinking demon blood still. And that scares me because what if I am like him?"

"You're not..." Pamela told her. "Give me your hand." Cam gave her left hand. "You have some serious mojo, hun. But someone locked it up deep down inside. Sam's power...I can sense it in him. His isn't nautral, but your's? You were born with it. But then...somebody must have been afraid because they locked it up. When did it start?" 

"When Dean was pulled from Hell."

"When those seals started to break. It seems like as more and more seals get broken, the more your power wants to get released." Cam's eyes were watering. "But I can also sense that you want to do good...that your intentions are pure and good. You have a good heart. The good outweights the bad." Pamela's thumb went to trace the inside of Cam's left wrist. "And then there's this..."

"What?" 

"Nothing," Pamela smirked. "Just your heart is yearning for a certain boy...the connection you two have...the pull...it's magnetic. It comes once in a lifetime. I can see some bumps in the road, but he'll make you happy."

"I barely know him, Pam...and I'm already falling for him. That terrifies me."

"I know...but you need to open yourself up. You're guarded...you've protected your heart from so pain. You built this wall around yourself. You need to let yourself go." 

"How do you know that I won't get hurt?"

Pamela smiled at the younger woman. "You can't know for sure...no ones knows. Falling in love is scary and its terrifying. But it's worth it."

For the rest of the day, the two woman looked after the boys, chatting about Cam's problems in life. Cam found it easier confiding in a woman that wasn't to overly girly. "Have you had sex with him?" Pamela asked, taking a bite of cold pizza. 

"No!" Cam shrieked. "One...he's a virgin. I feel dirty even thinking about it. Two...he's just so...guarded? Cold?"

"Inhuman?" Pamela smirked. 

"Exactly. I mean...he's a celestial being. We did kiss however."

"Ooo...how was that?"

"Interesting," Cam smirked. "He showed up to see how I was because of a rough case that I had with the boys. We...um...we went out to look for a Christmas tree for Bobby's house. And we ended up underneath mistletoe. And I guess I made the first move. But...it was...It was like my body came alive. It was like I was seeing the world for the first time. You know is those cheesy chick flicks and rom-coms when the girl kisses the guy of her dreams and fireworks and sparks go off? That's what I felt like." 

"Sounds magical..." Pamela smirked. 

"Yeah...until he flew away. Like, literally flew away. Because after the kiss, I could see his wings clear as day...the lifted into the air and then was gone. It was like he ran away. Maybe it's because I'm a bad kisser."

"Or you just rocked his world..."

The two women bursted out laughing, but then stopped when they heard something in the room creak. "Did you hear that?" Cam asked, standing up. 

"Yep..." Pamela nodded. 

Cam walked over to the door, bolting and chaining it, backing up. The hairs on Cam's arms raised as she caught the whiff of sulfur. "Pamela..." Cam told her, pulling the woman close to her. 

Pamela noticed the window opened, going over to close it. She went back into the middle of the room. "We know you're here. What's the matter, you reeking son of a bitch? You afraid of a couple of skirts?" 

Pamela walked into the bathroom, Cam following her. Pamela ripped back the shower curtain, but nothing was there. 

Cam backed out into the room, suddenly jumped. Letting out a shout in suprise, Cam punched him as the demon took her arm, twisting it. Cam cried out in pain, reaching up to punch the demon again. The demon punched back in the mouth, knocking her off her game. Cam could barely cover her face as the fist came down on her several times, throwing her against the bed where Dean laid. Cam gasped in pain, reaching out for her brother as Pamela came running into the room towards Sam. 

"Vis, vis, vis!" The Demon grabbed Pamela dragging her up from where she was kneeling. Pamela turned, kicking at him as he grabbed her ankle, hauling her away from Sam, and kicking the chair away. "Son of a bitch!" Pamela cursed. 

Cam pulled herself up as Pamela and the demon fought. Spitting out blood, she raced over, clawing at the demon. The demon turned on Cam, giving Pamela the brief moment to get to Sam. Cam punched him once, twice, then three times. Reaching up with her leg, she kicked him in his side, sending him against the wall. Doing a front flip, she kicked him upside the head. 

"Animum vult decipi, ergo—" Pamela began to say as Cam gave the demon a beat down. 

The demon anticpated Cam's next kick because he grabbed her leg, throwing her against the wall, smashing her down on the ground. Cam gasped as she felt her ribs break and puncture her lung. Just for the heck of it, the demon walked over, stepping on Cam's back as he made his way to Pamela. 

Cam felt fine as she stood up, stable. But she weatched in horror as the demon grabbed Pamela throwing her across the room, knocking over candles and the coffeemaker. Cam raised a shaky hand, still gasping on her own blood, stilling the demon's hand as he banished a knife. But he fought the invisible force, stabbing Pamela in the gut. 

"Pamela!" Sam gasped, raising a hand to fling the demon against the wall. Cam watched as Sam exorcised the demon with his mind. The demon's vessel slumped to the floor as Cam tried to back away from Sam. Something about him raised red flags, causing her to fear him. 

"Pamela..." Cam croaked, turning to see her friend holding her stomach and laughing. 

"What's so funny?" Sam asked, crouching to Pamela's level. 

"I can't die—not in this town."

Pamela took her hand away from the injury. There was no blood. "Pamela—" Sam told her, knowing what was going to happen. 

"Quit your worrying, grumpy. How about you make me a drink, huh? And go attend to your sister." 

"You need a doctor," Sam told Pamela. 

"Make me a drink, Sam. And go see if she's okay..." 

Sam swallowed, looking at his sister, who looked confused. 

"Pamela...I'm fine..."

Pamela took a look at the girl, smiling sadly. "But you won't be..." 

* * *

Pamela sat on the edge of Dean's bed, one hand on her stab wound, leaning on the other. She looked over at the broken but strong girl who tried so hard to protect her, she smiled sadly. She saw goodness in her, a light in the darkness of her body. Everything thing she did was to outweight the bad...and she didn't even know it. There were a few special people in the world, and Campbell Winchester was one of them. She wished that she could tell her the truth on what she sensed in her, but it wasn't the place and she didn't have much time. 

"Imum vult decipi, ergo decipiatur. Vis, vis, vis," Pamela chanted, getting up to move to the other bed. 

Sam helped her. "Hey, we just got to talk to Tessa, that's all. Get her to hold off reaping till we get you better." 

"I'm pretty sure she's started up again." 

Like magic, blood started to pour from Pamela's wound. "Pam-" Cam said, feeling perfectly fine, her hands going to hold Pamela's blood in. 

"What happened?" Dean asked, gasping awake. 

"Dean, where's Tessa?" Sam asked desperately. 

"She's..." 

"Pamela, I'm so sorry."

"Stop." 

"You don't deserve this." 

"Yeah, I don't. I told you I didn't want anything to do with this. Do me a favor? Tell that bastard Bobby Singer—to go to hell for ever introducing me to you two in the first place. Cam, though, it's been a pleasure. I'm glad I had a friend in you...if only for a short time." 

Pamela started to cough. "Take it easy, Pamela. If it's any consolation, you're going to a better place." 

Pamela turned her head towards Dean. "You're lying." Sam looked at Dean. "But what the hell, right? Everybody's got to go sometime." Pamela, then turned to Cam. "Don't let them hold you down, you hear me? And follow your heart...Don't ever loose that light in the dark, alright? You're a good person...you have the biggest heart out there." Pamela tugged her closer, kissing Cam's cheek, whispering in her ear. "Watch out for Sam...he's not like you...he'll snuff out that light in a heartbeat." Pamela pulled back, turning to Sam. "Come here..." 

Cam was shaking by Pamela's words, but didn't here what she said to Sam. Just like that, Pamela coughed, blood running from her mouth, and she was still. 


	13. These Broken Hearts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Smut towards end of chapter.

**December 26th, 2008**

Cam leaned her head against the bench seat in her car as she drove behind her brothers. They just came from Pamela's funeral, delivering her body back to her family. It was the worst birthday ever! Guilt and tension were thick between the three siblings. Cam didn't trust Sam, Dean was weary of Sam and his sister, and Sam was changing. Reaching forward, she turned the dial for the oldies station of her 1953 Buick Skylark, and turned to crank the heat up a bit more. Like Dean, she had a love of classic cars, finding hers at Bobby's. Since she was 13 years old, she began to tune up the car, giving him frequent updates for safety and to keep up with the times. Her favorite time with her car would be to rolling down the highway, the top down, the sun beating on her, and her blonde hair wiping in the wind. But now...it was nearly her birthday and she wasn't in a good place. It was cold and dark outside, there was a bitterness in the air, and she was lost. 

She followed their blinker, following the black Impala as the boys pulled up to a shady motel. Sighing, she got out, going to the front of the car to pop the trunk. Retrieving her duffel-bag, she closed it, manually locking the car. "How was your ride?" she asked her brothers, her voice soft and quiet. 

Dean shrugged, going over to check them in. He returned shortly, going over to unlock the door. "Ah, home crappy home," Dean sighed, stretching. 

Cam was behind Sam as he turned on the light. "Winchester and Winchester. And the female." 

Cam's eyes widened at Cas and the asshole Uriel. "Oh come on," Dean sighed. 

"What the hell?" Cam asked, putting down her bag. "What do you want?" 

"You are needed." 

"Needed? We just got back from needed," Dean complained 

"Now, you mind your tone with me," Uriel warned. 

Cam was already having a bad evening, but now, Uriel was just pissing her off to the point of no return. "Back the fuck off my brother," she growled, pushing him back, getting between her brothers and the two angels. _"_You mind your damn tone with us." 

"We just got back from Pamela's funeral," Sam growled. 

"Pamela. You know, psychic Pamela? You remember her. Cas, you remember her. You burned her eyes out. Remember that? Good times. Yeah, then she died saving one of your precious seals. So maybe you can stop pushing us around like chess pieces for _five freaking minutes!" _

"We raised you out of hell for our purposes." 

"Yeah, what were those again? What exactly did you want from me?" 

"Start with gratitude."

"Oh, I'll show you gratitude," Cam warned. 

"Campbell..." Cas called out, observing the female Winchester. He could smell the intoxicating scent of her mixed with her anger. "Dean, we know this is difficult to understand." 

"And we—" Uriel gave Cas a significant look that didn't pass Cam. "—don't care. Now, seven angels have been murdered, all of them from our garrison. The last one was killed tonight." 

"Demons? How they doing it?" Dean asked. 

"We don't know." 

"I'm sorry, but what do you want us to do about it? I mean, a demon with the juice to ice angels has to be out of our league, right?" Sam questioned. 

"We can handle the demons, thank you very much." 

"Once we find whoever it is." 

"So what, you need our help hunting a demon? Don't angels have special mojo or something?" Cam asked, crossing her arms. 

"Not quite. We have Alastair." 

"Great. He should be able to name your trigger man." 

"But he won't talk. Alastair's will is very strong. We've arrived at an impasse." 

"Yeah, well, he's like a black belt in torture. I mean, you guys are out of your league." 

"That's why we've come to his student. You happen to be the most qualified interrogator we've got."

Cam felt sick to her stomach as Dean turned red, looking down. "No...no way in fucking hell..." Cam growled, her protectiveness over her brother bristling to the surface. 

"Dean, you are our best hope."

"You don't talk to him!" Cam shouted, turning to her brother. "Dean-" 

Dean looked at his sister, knowing that she would always be on his side. Nodding to her, he raised his head, speaking softly to the angel in the trench coat. "No. No way. You can't ask me to do this, Cas. Not this." 

"Who said anything about asking?" Uriel asked. 

Cam caught the message, grabbing a hold of Dean in one hand and Cas's trench coat in the other. "No-" was what Sam heard from her before his siblings vanished with the angels. 

"Damn it!" 

* * *

"You fucking bastards..." Cam growled, staring at the two angels. 

"This devil's trap is old Enochian. He's bound completely," Cas explained. 

"Fascinating," Dean scoffed. 

"Come on..." Cam told her brother, both of them turning away from the door of the vault. "Where's the door?" 

"Where are you two going?" 

"Hitch back to Cheyenne, thank you very much," Dean said. 

Dean and Cam walked past Uriel, but stopped when Uriel blocked their path. "Angels are dying, boy."   
  
"Everybody's dying these days. And hey, I get it. You're all-powerful. You can make me do whatever you want. But you can't make me do this."   
  
"This is too much to ask, _I_ know. But we have to ask it."

"Do you?!" Cam asked. Turning to Dean, she looked at him. "I'll get you out of this...I promise..." Cam walked towards Cas, crossing her arms. "I want to talk to you, alone." 

"I think I'll go seek revelation. We might have some further orders."

"Well, get some donuts while you're out," Dean called out, watching as Cam led Cas away. He turned to see his sister, crossing her arms, her body slumped forward. He knew that she was guarding herself, something he rarely saw. Usually, Campbell was confident, but she was a different person with Cas. She was more open. Like himself, Dean knew that Campbell was a hunter and rarely had a soft bone in her body. But something about the angel made her soft. And that's when Dean started to see the signs that the angel might have a crush on his big sister. The gentlessness he displayed when they talked or were in the same room, how his eyes always drifted back to her...

"Why are you doing this to Dean?" Cam asked, crossing her arms over her chest. 

"We need his expertise," Castiel explained. "Angels are being slaughtered." 

"He can't handle this. Castiel, please. You're going to break...him...I don't know if I will be able to patch him back together after this." 

"He's safe. It's an Enochian devils trap." 

"That's not the point," she said. "Not physically...mentally. Hell broke his humanity...he's barely clinging on as it is..." Cam could see a guilty look in his blue eyes. "What's happening up there? Something happened...I've never seen you submit to Uriel before." 

Castiel looked ashamed, and humiliated, looking down at the woman he began to show interest in. "My superiors have begun to question my sympathies." 

"Your sympathies?" Cam repeated. 

Cas nodded. "I was getting too close to the humans in my charge. You. And your brothers. They feel I've begun to express emotions. The doorways to doubt. This can impair my judgment."Cam knew that he meant their kiss that they shared, looking down at her kelly green skinny jeans and her knee high brown lace up boots. 

Dean overheard their conversation, coming towards them. "Well, tell Uriel, or whoever...you do not want me doing this, trust me." 

"Want it, no. But I have been told we need it," Cas said, sincerity in his voice. 

"Dean-What are you doing?" Cam asked. 

"You ask me to open that door and walk through it, you will not like what walks back out." 

"For what it's worth, I would give anything not to have you do this."

Dean closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. Opening them, he turned to kiss Cam on the cheek. "Promise me, something? Don't watch..."

Dean swallowed, going over to open the door. Cam stood, rooted to her shot as she figured out what Dean was about to do. Walking over to the glass window, she could see Dean collect a car and roll it over to Alastair. Keeping her promise, she turned around, and slid down to listen. 

"Heaven, I'm in heaven, and my heart beats so that I can hardly speak. I seem to find the happiness I seek, when we're out together dancing cheek to cheek..." Alastair sang, jiggling his chains to dance. Dean pulled the cloth off the car, revealing an assortment of torture implements. Cam stiffed as she heard Alastair laugh, but heard nothing from Dean. "I'm sorry. This is a very serious, very emotional situation for you. I shouldn't laugh, it's just that—I mean, are they serious? They sent you to torture me?" 

"You got one chance. One. Tell me who's killing the angels. I want a name," Dean finally said. 

"You think I'll see all your scary toys and spill my guts?"   
  
"Oh, you'll spill your guts, one way or another. I just didn't wanna ruin my shoes." 

"Oh, yeah." 

"Now answer the question." 

"Or what? You'll work me over? But then, maybe you don't want to. Maybe you're, ah, scared to." 

"I'm here, aren't I?" 

"Not entirely. You left part of yourself back in the Pit. Let's see if we can get the two of you back together again, shall we?" 

"You're gonna be disappointed." 

Dean walked over to the cart. "You have not disappointed me so far. Come on. You gotta want a little payback for everything I did to you. For all the pokes and prods. Hm?" Dean remained impassive. "What about your sister? Is she here? She is...she's listening...Aren't you just dying to find out more about her...you'll be surprised...No? Um...how about for all the things I did to your daddy?"Cam's eyes went wide as she listened. "I had your pop on my rack for close to a century." 

"You can't stall forever," she heard Dean say. 

"John Winchester. Made a good name for himself. A hundred years. After each session, I'd make him the same offer I made you. I'd put down my blade if he picked one up." 

"Just give me the demon's name, Alastair." 

"But he said nein each and every time. Oh, damned if I couldn't break him." 

"Pulled out all the stops, but John, he was, well, made of something unique. The stuff of heroes. And then came Dean. Dean Winchester. I thought I was up against it again." Cam bit her lip as her eyes welled up with tears. "But daddy's little girl, he broke. He broke in thirty. Oh, just not the man your daddy wanted you to be, huh, Dean? Now...Now we're getting somewhere. Holy water? Come on. Grasshopper, you're gonna have to get creative to impress me." 

"You know something, Alastair? I could still dream. Even in hell. And over and over and over, you know what I dreamt? I dreamt of this moment. And believe me, I got a few ideas. Let's get started."

At Alastair's first wail of pain, Cam bolted, running out of the room, into the hallway, and lost what little dinner she had. Cleaning herself up, she marched herself back over to where Cas was, listening to Alastairs screams... "Are you alright?' Cas asked her, his voice soft. 

"No...I hope you know what you are doing," she warned, watching her brother torture the demon. She promised not to look, but she knew that Dean was going to be different. She couldn't not watch. 

"He's safe," Cas promised the best he could. 

"Don't keep promises you can't keep," she chided. 

"You have a beautiful voice," Cas suddenly said. 

"What?" she asked, in surprised. 

"I heard you sing. When Dean had the ghost sickness. You're voice is pleasent." 

"You were there?" 

"In a sense. I was watching over Dean..." 

"After our mom died, I sung to my brothers. After a while, I just stopped." 

"You should do it more often," he told her. Cam smiled, blushing as he walked away. Castiel could feel the grace pulsing inside of him at the close contact with Campbell. He was intoxicated by her. Her smell, her passions, her voice, her hair...everything about her was calling to him. Her soul was crying for him...It wasn't until she kissed him that began to express the feelings that he's been having. A flicker of the lights caught his attention, turning towards the source. "Anna."  
  
"Hello, Castiel," Anna greeted.   
  
Castiel turned to look back at her. "Your human body—"   
  
"It was destroyed, I know. But I guess I'm sentimental. Called in some old favors and..."

Alastair groaned some unavoidable nose. 

"You shouldn't be here. We still have orders to kill you," he told her. 

"Somehow I don't think you'll try. Where's Uriel?" Anna asked. 

"He went to receive revelation," he explained. 

"Right," Anna said, unconvinced. "Why are you letting Dean do this? Don't you know this will hurt her more than she's already hurt." 

"He's doing God's work. And Campbell's strong. All will be well." 

"Torturing? That's God's work? Stop him, Cas, please. Before you ruin the one real weapon you have." 

"Who are we to question the will of God?" he asked. 

"Unless this isn't his will," she told him, knowing. 

"Then where do the orders come from?"

"I don't know. Ask Campbell...she's a lot more clever than we all think. One of our superiors, maybe, but not him. Father would never go this far. The father you love. You think he wants this? You think he'd ask this of you? You think this is righteous?"

Cas looked down, feeling conflict. "What you're feeling? It's called doubt. And your feelings for Campbell...it's deeper you know that. You're already receiving the mark and so has she."   
  
Alastair screamed again, and Cas watched Cam straighten up her shoulders, but she didn't show emotion. Cas could still see it in her eyes. Her soul was crying, hurting, watching her brother break inside. Castiel wanted nothing but to fly her away from this heart ache. 

Anna noticed his gaze shifted, and touched his hand. "These orders are wrong and you know it. But you can do the right thing. You're afraid, Cas. I was too. But together, we can still—"  
  
"Together?" Cas asked angrily. Yanking his hand way, he stared her down. "I am nothing like you. You fell. Go." 

"Cas," she begged. 

"Go." 

Cam missed the exchange between the two angels, watching as Alastair spat out blood and holy water. "You're just not getting deep enough. Well, you lack the resources. Reality is just, I don't know, too concrete up here. Honestly, Dean..."Dean ignored him, pouring salt into another container. "You have no idea how bad it really was, and what you really did for us." 

"Shut up," Dean whispered. 

"The whole bloody thing, Dean. The reason Lilith wanted you there in the first place." 

"Well, then I'll just make you shut up." Dean grabbed Alastair's chin.

"Lilith really—"Cam winched as Dean poured salt the demon's mouth. Alastair tried to breath, but seemed to be short of breath. "Something caught in my throat. I think it's my throat," he gagged. 

"Well, strap in, 'cause I'm just starting to have fun." 

Dean went back over to his cart, not aware that Campbell was watching. "You know, it was supposed to be your father. He was supposed to bring it on. But, in the end, it was you." 

"Bring what on?" 

"Oh, every night, the same offer, remember? Same as your father." Dean shook salt onto Ruby's Knife. "And finally you said, 'Sign me up.' Oh, the first time you picked up my razor, the first time you sliced into that weeping bitch...That was the first seal."   
  
"You're lying." 

"And it is written that the first seal shall be broken when a righteous man sheds blood in hell. As he breaks, so shall it break. And what's funny about it is that your sister knows what you did. But she protects her baby brother. We had to break the first seal before any others. Only way to get the dominoes to fall, right? Topple the one at the front of the line. When we win, when we bring on the apocalypse and burn this earth down, we'll owe it all to you, Dean Winchester. Believe me, son, I wouldn't lie about this. It's kind of a religious sort of thing with me. What's going to hurt the most is that your precious sister is going to be in the center of it all! A Queen! You can see it don't you...her powers awakening. John tried his best to hide her away. To keep her hidden. But it's going to come out eventually."   
  
Cam could barely process what what was being said, let alone what happened next. She saw Dean face off with Alastair, then their positions switched as Dean was on the ground and Alastair grinning over him. "Oh my god! Castiel!" Campbell shouted.

Cam rushed over towards the door, watching as Dean was beaten viciously again and again. Cam grabbed the handle, squeezing it. The metal bent as she rushed in, seeing Alastair drop Dean. Cam felt a deep hatred and rage course through her as she watched her brother's battered body drump with a thud. 

She sent a right hook his way, knocking him a few steps back. Alastair grabbed her throat, intending to crush the girl's throat. "You got a lot to learn, boy. So I'll see you back in class bright and early Monday morning. And you...we're going to have lots of fun..."

Alastair turned to see Cas behind him, with Ruby's knife. "Let her go..." Cas growled, wings flaring up in rage. Alastair dropped the girl, who rushed towards her brother. Cam turned Dean over to his side, looking as Cas stabbed him in the heart with the Knife.

"Well, almost. Looks like God is on my side today," Alastair grunted. 

Cas lifted a hand, the knife twisting itself. Alastair grunted in pain, pulling the knife out. He tossed it away, where Cam quickly scrambled for it as the angel and demon fought. Cas was slammed into a wall, Alastair's around his throat. "Well, like roaches, you celestials. Now, I really wish I knew how to kill you. But all I can do is send you back to heaven." 

Alastair chanted in Latin, blue lights appearing in Castiel's eyes and mouth. "Castiel!" Cam shouted, holding Dean's head in her lap. Then the demon was chocking, being slammed against the wall. Cam felt her heart twist as the angel slumped to the ground. 

"Stupid pet tricks," Alastair spat as Cam watched Sam enter the room. 

"Who's murdering the angels? How are they doing it?" Sam demanded. 

"You think I'm gonna tell you?" 

"Yeah, I do." Cam watched in horror as the demon chocked as he twisted his hand. "How are the demons killing angels?"   
  
"I don't know." 

"Right." 

"It's not us. We're not doing it." 

"I don't believe you." 

"Lilith is not behind this. She wouldn't kill seven angels. Oh, she'd kill a hundred, a thousand."

Cam sensed the truth about what Alastair was saying. It was the same feeling she had when he spoke of her, what Dean went through, the fact that Dean broke the first seal, and what happened to their father. 

"Oh, go ahead. Send me back, if you can." 

"I'm stronger than that now. Now I can kill." Cam looked away as Sam killed the demon. Turning back, she saw the vessel fall, dead. Turning back to Dean, she lifted his body up higher on his. She would deal with Sam later...but right now...Dean need them both. "Sammy!" she called out, stroking Dean's face. 

"Oh god..." Sam said, kneeling next to his brother, feeling for a pulse. 

"He's alive. We got to get him out of here. He needs help."

Together, they helped get his unconcious body up and over Sam's shoulders. Cam grabbed the keys from Sam's pocket, running to the Impala. Unlocking the door, she got in, backing over to the warehouse doors, waiting for Sam to get Dean in and himself, before rushing off. She drove ninety to nothing to the hospital, squealing up to the ER doors. 

She threw open her doors, helping Sam carry Dean inside. "Help!" Sam called out. 

"Help!" Cam shouted. "Our brother...he was beaten..."Medical personnel came rushing over with a gurney, transporting Dean to get treated. 

* * *

The night raged on as Cam and Sam paced. By morning, Dean was in a room with an IV and a breathing tube down his throat. His body was broken, beaten, and almost unrecongized able. Dean was teetering on the thin line of life and death, and was lucky to be alive. Cam turned to see Cas waiting outside. Sam saw her gaze, and watched as she stood up. "I'll handle this." 

Cam walked out, her eyes red rimmed and baggy from lack of sleep and crying over what had happened. 

"Campbell-" 

"Shut up. Get in there and heal him. Miracle. Now," she ordered. 

Castiel felt his face grow warm. "I can't."

"Bullshit!" she spat, angry tears welling up in her eyes. "You and Uriel put him in there-" 

"No."   
  
"—because you can't keep a simple devil's trap together. I told you that this would break him, and now look! You promised me that he would be safe!"   
  
"I don't know what happened. That trap...it shouldn't have broken. I am sorry." 

"This whole thing was pointless. You understand that? The demons aren't doing the hits. Something else is killing your soldiers." 

"Perhaps Alastair was lying." 

"No, he wasn't. Sam knows it...and I know it. If you really want justice? Look at Uriel."   
  
Castiel watched as the blonde woman turned to go back to her brothers, watching as she went to stroke Sam's head, sitting down on Dean's bed to hold his hand. Feeling a sickening feeling inside of him, he raised his wings, flying to where Uriel was. The other angel was sitting in the park on a bench. 

"Castiel, I received revelation from our superiors. Our brothers and sisters are dying and they...they want us to stop hunting the demon responsible."

Cas sat next to the angel, studying him. _Look at Uriel..._

"Something is wrong up there. I mean, can you feel it?" Uriel asked. 

"The murders. Maybe they aren't demonic. Sam and Campbell Winchester said the demons had nothing to do with it." 

"If not the demons, what could it be?"

"The will of heaven. We are failing, Uriel. We are losing the war. Perhaps the garrison is being punished." 

"You think our father would—" 

"I think maybe our father isn't giving the orders anymore. Maybe there is something wrong."   
  
Uriel stood. "Well, I won't wait to be gutted." 

Castiel watched him vanish. Raising his wings, he took himself back to the snowy streets near the hospital where Dean was. He thought about what Campbell had said, and what Anna had said. But what hurt him the most was the distrust in Campbell's eyes when she scolded him. Castiel could feel her soul pushing against his grace, angry. Castiel reached up, rubbing his chest, feeling the faint markings of the mate mark he began to bear. He felt his grace begin to burn it into him when Campbell kissed him. 

"Anna...Anna, please," Cas begged, feeling unsure of what to do. 

"Decided to kill me after all?" Anna asked, appearing on the snowy street. 

"I'm alone." 

"What do you want from me, Castiel?"

"I'm considering disobedience." He didn't want to be the monster in this story. He wanted Campbell to look at him with trust. He wanted her to be safe. He wanted her to be happy. He wanted her to kiss him again so he could feel something other than the numbness. She made him feel alive. 

"Good," nodded Anna. 

"No, it isn't. For the first time, I feel..." Scared. Guilt. Pain. Betrayal. Longing...

"It gets worse. Choosing your own course of action is confusing, terrifying." Anna put her hand on his shoulder, and Cas stared at it. "That's right. You're too good for my help. I'm just trash. A walking blasphemy." Anna began to walk away. 

"Anna." She stopped. "I don't know what to do. Please tell me what to do." He was lost. Confused. Didn't know who to trust. 

Anna turned her back to him "Like the old days? No. I'm sorry. It's time to think for yourself." Then she vanished. 

Castiel raised his wings, going back to the warehouse, examing the the facet, pipes and devil's trap. "You called?" Uriel asked, appearing behind him. 

"What do you say, Castiel? Will you join me? Will you fight with me?" 

"Strange. Strange how a leaky pipe can undo the work of angels when we ourselves are supposed to be the agents of fate."

"Alastair was much more powerful than we had imagined." 

"No. No demon can overpower that trap. I made it myself. We've been friends for a long time, Uriel. Fought by each other's sides, served together away from home, for what seems like forever. We're brothers, Uriel. Pay me that respect. Tell me the truth." 

"The truth is, the only thing that can kill an angel..." Uriel let his blade slop from his sleeve into his hand. "...is another angel."

* * *

Cam went to the motel, Sam insisting that she get some rest. Cam took a shower, cleaning away the stress of her body, using the generic shampoo she had. She changed into a clean pair of sweatpants and one of Dean's t-shirts. Grabbing her phone, she called Bobby. 

_"Hello?"_ Bobby asked on the second ring. 

"Bobby?" Cam croaked, rubbing her eyes. "I need you to do me a favor."

_"Campbell? Where are you?"_

"Bobby-Things are so bad..." Cam whimpered. "Pamela's dead. We-we dragged her back into this mess, and a demon stabbed her. Dean-Dean tortured Alastair. Castiel and Uriel got him to do it. Then their devil's trap broke, and Dean-he's in bad shape, Bobby."

_"Balls,"_ Bobby cursed. "_How bad is he?"_

"Barely alive. I could barely recongize him. He has a breathing tube, and an IV. He's in the ICU. Sam's with him. He sent me to get some rest. We've been taking turns, but he knew that I didn't sleep. That's why I'm calling you. I need you to get the panic room ready. Sam-he's not okay. He's not...normal. He killed, Bobby. He killed Alastair with his mind. That's...Alastair was really powerful. Even Castiel didn't stand a chance against him."

_"Okay...I trust you, girl. Keep me posted on when you're coming my way, and I'll be here."_

"Alright..." Cam sighed. She hung up, hearing someone knocking on the door. Getting up, she undid the chain, opening it to see Cas standing in the cold. "Cas, what are you doing here?"

"It was Uriel," Cas said in a rush, his blue eyes looking tortured. "Uriel killed those angels. He wanted to let Lucifer out. He broke the devil's trap. I-I would never allow you or your brothers intentional harm." 

"You still brought Dean to that warehouse, knowing the risk," Cam sighed. 

"I know. I spoke to Anna. I-I disobeyed by killing Uriel. I let Anna go, twice. I don't know what to do. I'm feeling..." Castiel sucked in a ragged breath. 

Cam took a step closer, feeling brave. "What?" she asked. "What do you feel Cas?" She looked at his eyes. "Tell me!" 

When he said nothing, Cam brought her hand up, ready to strike him in frustration, anger, and pain. As her hand descended towards his cheek, Castiel grasped her wrist gently. Cam sucked in a breath, as Castiel looked like he was having an internal battle. 

Castiel held her wrist, feeling the faint, beginning markings of her mark. He was scared...he was unsure...but this woman seemed to make everything feel better. He wanted to feel alive. He took a step forward, placing his lips on her as she had once done to him. 

Cam gasped in suprise, her eyes falling closed as she used her free hand to tug on his coat, bringing him inside as she closed the door. They stood there, their lips meeting in a rough and passionate kiss, pouring their emotions out to one another. Cas eventually let go of her wrist in fear of causing her harm, not really knowing what to do with his hands. He eventually moved his hands to her hips, figuring that was a safe place from what he watched during his time in the garrison. 

Cam pushed off his trench coat, and pulled off his tie. Hands went to his hair, making the locks ruffled as she pressed herself against his hard and steady frame. Pulling away, she looked to see his blue eyes glazed over in amazement and wonder. 

"Are you sure you want to do this?" she whispered, bringing her hands down to grip his upper arms. 

"Do what?" 

"Disobey...be with me..." Cam asked, blushing. "Castiel...I won't force you...you can have free-will. It's okay. Just tell me what you want?"

What did he want? Cas wondered. "I...I want you." 

Cam let out a shaky breath, going to kiss him again. Castiel took her face this time in his hands, kissing her back with equal passion. Cam ran her tongue against his bottom lift, making Cas gasp in surprise. Taking the opportunity, she snuck her tongue in, deepening their kiss. Her hands undid his tie quickly, and undid the buttons of his shirt, and undid his belt. 

* * *

Cas looked at the woman before him as she took a step back. She reached for her top, taking off the shirt, leaving her in a red lacy razorback bra. Cas felt something deep within him stir as she stared at the woman. Her skin glowed in the soft light of the lamps, her hair was wavy around her face and shoulders, her green eyes blazing with fire, and her lips were red and swollen. She took a step forward, loosing her pants as she kissed him again, leading them to the bed. She undid the zipper and button of his trousers, pushing them down his hips. She leaned down, helping him with his shoes and socks, and slipped the pants off. She pushed him down on the bed, and she pushed his knees apart so she could stand between them. 

Cas looked at her, unsure of what to do as she looked down at him with admiration and compassion. "I don't know what to do," Cas admitted. 

"Don't worry. I'll show you." Cam moved to straddle his lap, placing his hands on her hips, kissing him. She ran her lips across his, down to his cheek, and down to his neck as she rolled her hips against his. 

Castiel felt a pleasant feeling rush through him, and a growing sensation. Gasping in suprised, he gripped her hips tighter. Her lips went back to his as her hips continued to roll against his, with Cas soon meeting her. Cam moaned as she felt his hardened member graze her center. "Touch me..." Cam gasped. 

"Where?" he asked. 

"Anywhere," Cam gasped, taking one of his hands. "I like it here," she told him, grabbing his hand and leading it to her breast. 

Castiel squeezed her breast, causing Cam to gasp again. Suddenly, the pieces in Cas's head snapped together and he knew what to do. His eyes went to the button in the middle, and the garmet came undone. He leaned forwards, kissing the skin between her breasts, inhaling her scent. He smelled her arousal, and the scent that was Campbell...earthly and heavenly. Cas grabbed her hip in his other hand, scooting backwards on the bed with her still in his lap. Once they reached the headboard, he flipped her open. His hands stilled when it got to her panties. Cam raised her hips up, bringing his lips back to hers. Once the garment was off, Cas could instantly smell the earthly scent of her arousal and everything that was Campbell. 

Their lips met slowly this time, their hands exploring each other as Cam pushed down his boxers with her toes. She ran a hand down his chest towards his manhood, marveling at the power and size of him. Cas let out a loud groan, feeling her hand touch him. He knew that this wasn't his actual body, but the feelings were his. Cam looked up his eyes as she stroked him, seeing his magnifiant blue wings flare up as he trembled above her. 

Bringing her other hand up, she touched one of the primaries. "They're beautiful," she whispered. "You're beautiful..."

Castiel opened his closed eyes. "This isn't-"

"I meant you, Castiel. Not the vessel. Your soul, your wings, your heart...it's beautiful." 

Cas swallowed a wave of emotion as he leaned down to kiss her a bit harder, but still slowly, reveling in the sensations of Campbell. Cas kissed her lips, then trailed it down to her thighs that parted towards him. He froze, unsure of what to do when he came to that part of her. He knew how sexual intercourse occured, but he felt unholy kissing that part of her. 

Cam grabbed his hair, bringing him back up, kissing him again. She knew that he felt lost about that part of her. She wasn't going to push him to do anything that he didn't want to do. "I also like it when I'm touched..." Cam breathed out, grabbing his right hand, bringing it between her thighs. "...here..." she gasped, as his rough and calloused hands touched her. Castiel studied her as she began to wither on the bed from his touch, her hand still on his. "Move it up..." she told him, dragging his fingers through the wetness to find the bundle of nerves, sending her breath into hyperventilation. Castiel studied to study her, feeling a rush of wetness on his hand as he lightly stroked that spot. Cam was breathing heavier, her face was flushed, and she was moaning. He continued to touch her center, finding that part of her fascinating. She was soft, and warm. She smelled like heaven. Castiel dug his finger in, sending Cam gasping off the bed, her hips moving with his hand. "Castiel..." she moaned. 

Cas continued to pleasure her, unknowing of what he was occuring. He inserted another finger, causing her to shoot off the bed. Grabbing his hand to help herself, she angled it so his thumb was touching the bundle of nerves, and his fingers were slight curves, stroking her soft walls. With a look at his glassy blue eyes as he watched her, Cam shouted, loosing herself. 

Cas wasn't expecting the shout, and reeled his hand back, unsure of what to do. "I hurt you," he told her, his wings behending towards his back in fear. 

"No! That was...god, that was fantastic...Cas..." Cam moaned, coming down from her climax. "I promise...you didn't hurt me. Just the opposite. Come here...feel me..."Cas pushed his grace against her soul, finding the aftershocks of her pleasure sending a steady thrum down his spine towards his member. Cam took the back of his neck, bringing his lips down hers. "Castiel...please...love me..." she moaned, rolling her hips against his hard member. 

Now fully erect, he placed himself near her entrance. The process of intercourse was clear to him, and slowly pushed himself inside of her warm center. He was sure he was in Heaven, because he felt like God himself. Cam gasped at the intrusion. It had been a while since the last time she was with a man, but her last orgasm made it better. She felt like her heart was going to burst open as he began to move his hips against hers. Castiel kissed her, and she could feel the love, admiration, and everything about him push against her. She gladly accepted him into her heart and body. 

Their movements were slow, long, and hard. Cam moaned, as she felt him move inside of her. She clawed onto his back between his wings, digging her nails in as he went harder and deeper into her. Everything at that moment was Castiel. There was no seals breaking, no Dean, no Sam...just Castiel and Campbell. 

Cas grabbed the headboard to gain leverage, as he felt her engulf him. _She_ was his holy fire, feeling aflamed as he moved inside of her. Tendrils of pleasure rolled over his being. He felt her love for him intertwine with his. He felt his grace burn the mate mark against where his human heart was.

Cam was beginning to reach her peak, feeling the steady throbbing between her legs forming. "Cas..." she moaned out loud. Hearing her, he pulled one leg up, and around his hip so he can dive deeper into her. "Cas!" she shouted, as he hit that one spot. "Right there!" 

Cas kept hitting that spot as he listened to her moans and gasps, learning her body and what made her feel the most pleasure. He felt his testicles begin to swell, and a deep pressure within him, wanting to erupt. 

Campbell felt the throbbing worsen, then erupt as she screamed loudly. "CASTIEL!"

That was the breaking point for Cas, as he let himself go within her. She was his and he was hers. He shivered and shook as he emptied himself into her, looking down at her. She was his goddess and he was her god. He felt complete for the first time in the eons that he had existed. She stroked his hair, as he came down from his high. He pulled out, laid next to her. She was breathing hard, but he wasn't.

Cas looked at the ceiling, and placed a hand on his chest. Jimmy's heart was beating hard. But it was his heart as well, he felt the raised lines of the burn mark. "What do you feel now?" Cam asked, regaining her breath. 

"Strange," he answered. Cam rolled over, and propped her head up on her hand, dragging the sheet over them. She noticed the mark on his chest burn more into his skin. It was more like a tattoo that was burned into his skin in dark, black ink.

Looking at her left wrist, she noticed the same one. "What's this?"

"Do you remember when I explained about angels finding mates? It's how they can distinguish from one another..."

Cam looked down at him, kissing his lips softly. "Okay..." she said. "Can you promise me something?" 

"Anything."

"I'm giving you my heart...my soul...my body...Just-Just don't break it, alright? Because this is scary for me, and I'm terrified. I'm giving you the key, Castiel. I-I'm letting you in. And I've never let anybody in like this before." 

Castiel nodded. "I promise...until the day I stop existing." 

They spent a few moments, basking in the afterglow, watching the snow fall as she cuddled against his side as his hands stroked her back. "What are you thinking?" she asked, looking at him. 

"How soft human skin is," he answered, running his hand up and down her back. "Your skin feels like silk. And smells of petrichor."

"What's that?"

"What the earth smells like before, during, or after a storm. Your skin has permanent ink like your brothers'." 

"Yeah," Cam nodded, as his hands went to her right shoulder. "Anti-possession from demons. Do angels have a special language?" 

"Yes...it's called Enochain." 

"Tell me something in Enochian." 

_"G eol ol feel cor qaa ar ol blans never felt aspt. Od ar terrifies ol," _he said to her in his language. 

_You make me feel something that I have never felt before. And that terrifies me, _his words translated inside of her head. 

"Say something else..." 

_"Lrasd a elo oanio ar ol saw g. Ol angelard g zirom turbs, aziazor a graa."_

_From the first moment that I saw you...I thought you were beautiful, like the moon. _Cam smiled, remembering the day dream. 

Closing her eyes as she listened to the melodic language, she sighed. "If I am the moon, then you are my sun." 

* * *

Cam was glad to see Dean leaning against the bed, color returning to his cheeks, and the breathing tube gone from his throat. "You're looking better!" Cam explained, kissing his forehead. "You feeling okay?" 

"I've felt better...where's Sam?" Dean asked, his voice rough. 

"I told him to get some rest. I brought you a milkshake...Dean, there's something that I need to tell you about Sam-"

"Dean. Campbell," Cas greeted. 

"I'll leave you two alone to talk," Cam smiled, kissing Dean on the forehead. Waiting out in the hallway for them to talk, Cam had a sickening feeling in her stomach. 


	14. What a Wonderful Life

**March, 2009**

_Beep...Beep...Beep. _Groaning, a female hand reached out from underneath her pillow, flicking a hand to shut it off. Smiling in satisfaction, she rolled over to the warm body next to her. Running her nose along her lover's, she greedily took his kiss before sitting up. "Where do you think you're going?" he asked, reaching an arm out. 

"I gotta go to work," she chuckled. As soon as she got up, she laughed when his arm went around her waist. "Dmitri! I have to go! And so do you!" 

"Fine," Dmitri sighed, letting her go to get up. 

Campbell Singer got up, completely nude, and headed towards the bathroom. "You could join me for a shower..."

Dmitri grinned, rushing after her. When they were both dirty and clean, Campbell pulled one her pencil skirt, white blouse, and black heels. She pulled her hair back into a slick pony tail, pinning her bangs back with bobby pins. Downstairs in her kitchen, Dmitri was dressed in a suit, making coffee for them both. "I'll see you at work?" he asked her. 

"Yes, Mr. Collins..." she smirked, reaching out to kiss him. Grabbing her thermos and her lunch bag, she headed towards her baby blue convertible BMW. Getting in, she started her car, and headed towards her job at Sandover Bridge & Iron. She parked her car in her designated parking garage, applied her lip gloss, and mascara before exiting. She walked through security, and towards the elevators. Seeing them about to close, she swiped a hand, halting the doors from closing, then opening back up as she raced inside. 

She exited, heading towards her office, leaving it open behind her. Setting down her thermos and her lunch bag, she grabbed her appointment book, she checked who was on the docket. As head of Human Resources, she had many things to do in twelve hours of work. She interviewed new employees, worked to solve employee problems, prepared those for retirement, and solved customer complaints. "Ms. Singer," called Mr. Adler, the CEO. "How's my employees looking?"

"Fine, sir," Campbell told her, smiling. 

"Good. Keep them together." 

Campbell rolled her off, setting a schedule for what needed to be done today. By lunch time, she smiled when her boyfriend entered. She closed the door as she sat back in her chair, locking it. After lunch and a treat, she fixed her blouse and makeup as he left. By the end of her shift, she gathered up her things, and headed towards the elevator. She was alone, but then a taller man entered, wearing a Sandover Bridge & Iron Tech Support polo. They stood quietly, but Campbell could feel his eyes on me. She was about to say something along the lines of "stop staring" and "don't mess with me" when the elevator stopped and another man entered, standing on the other side of her. He was shorter than the other, but not by much. 

"Do I know you?" the tech support employee asked. 

"I don't think so." 

"I'm sorry, man, you just look really familiar." 

Campbell looked at the man in the suit. Somewhere in her head, she could place him. She could recognize him...but, she didn't know. 

"Save it for the health club, pal," the man in the suit scoffed. 

Campbell sighed, preparing for the upcoming harassment suit she might have to deal with. But the man in the suit exited the elevator, leaving the tech support and her. Looking up at him, she got this uneasy feeling in her stomach. 

When she got home, she poured herself a big glass of white whine, sighing when Dmitri's strong hands massaged her shoulders. "What's wrong?" he asked. 

"Nothing...just been a weird day," she told him, taking a gulp of her drink. 

Dmitri turned her around, his blue eyes looking at her in concern. "Tell me."

"There was this guy in the elevator...he's in tech support. But he kept staring at me. And there was this other guy. I swear I could see them before, but I-I don't know. But the tech support guy? I had a uneasy feeling about him."

"That is strange. Promise me you'll be careful," Dmitri told her. "If he tries anything, come find me. I'll tell Adler to sack him myself."

Campbell smirked, putting her arms around his neck. "What...my C.F.O. boyfriend is going to protect my honor?"

"If I have to...I love you, my moon..."

Cam sighed, reaching up to kiss him. "I love you too, my sun..." 

That night, Cam laid in his arms, tossing and turning. Finally, she gasped awake, tears in her eyes. "Campbell? What's wrong?"

Campbell shook her head. "Nothing...just...a bad dream."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No..." she moaned, laying back down. "Just hold me." 

* * *

Cam strutted down to the Tech Support center, a folder in her hands. Spotting the man in question, she stopped when she saw the man that was staring at her last night chatting with him. 

"Hey," Ian told the giant. 

"Yo." . 

"What do you think of Mimi?"

She rolled her eyes as the giant looked over at the girl and shrugged. "She's okay." 

"Might have to hit that." 

"Oh, dude, that's totally age-inappropriate." 

"Experience."

"Trifocals." 

"There's a MILF there, Sam. I just know it. Maybe a GMILF." 

"Come on." 

"Coffee break?"

"Yeah, for sure." 

The giant, Sam, and Ian got up, passing by another who was in Campbell's department earlier, the day before. "Paul. Time for a refuel, buddy."

"Sorry, no time." 

"Since when? Dude, we get paid by the hour." 

"Working." 

"Okay." 

"He seems stressed." 

"Freaked because he got busted surfing porn on the Internet." 

"No, no, no way. When?" 

"Got sent up to HR yesterday. Guess they put the fear of God in him. I wouldn't mind going over there, myself. Have you seen the new Chief of HR? Total babe!" 

"No...what does she look like?"

"Tall, nice rack, blonde hair, green eyes. But rumor has it that the C.F.O and her have a relationship."

"Gentleman..." Campbell announced, stepping over towards them. "Which one of you two is Ian?" 

Ian gulped. "I am..."

"Then I suggest that you keep your trap shut about the women here before one of them writes you up. Understand?" 

"Yes, ma'am."

Campbell nodded, turning towards the taller man. "Problem?"

"No...um...hi...Sam Wesson."

"Campbell Singer. I suggest that you keep your friend under wraps, Mr. Wesson."

With an icy look, she turned and left, stopping at the frantic man's furious typing. "Paul...you okay?" she asked, gently. 

"Yeah, yeah, yeah...Just need to keep working."

"Okay...take a break for a while okay? You can come talk to me whenever." She turned, stopping at Paul's frantic typing. Feeling a sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach, she turned and headed back out. 

Later in the afternoon, Campbell stood in the elevator, as many others entered, including the man in the suit from the day before. The doors dinged, and everybody got out except for Campbell, Sam, and suit wearing man. 

"Hey...Can I ask you two a question?" Sam asked. 

"Look, man, I told you, I'm not into the, uh—" the one in the suit began to say, before eyes turning to Campbell. 

"Oh dude, come on, I'm not either. I just wanna ask you one question."

"I'm taken," Campbell scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Okay...I'll bite. What question?" she asked. 

The other man looked around, finally shrugging. "Sure." 

"What do you think about ghosts?" 

"Ghosts?" 

"Do you believe in them?"

The other man laughed. "Huh, tell you the truth, I've never given it much thought."

"You?" Sam asked. 

"Why?" Cam asked, remembering her most recent dream. 

"Vampires?" Sam questioned. 

"What? Why?" 

"Because I've been having some weird dreams lately. You know what I mean?" 

"No. Not really." 

"So you've never had any...weird dreams?" 

"All right, look, man, I don't know you, okay? But I'm gonna do a public service and, uh, let you know that—that you overshare. You...HR lady...you better get a handle on him."

Campbell was about to snap when Sam sighed as the other man exited the elevator. "Sorry..." he mumbled, about to exit the elevator. 

"Wait!" Campbell cried out. Sam stopped turning to face her. Cam swallowed, rubbing her wrist. "Those dreams...I think I had one last night...about ghosts..."

"Oh! Um...okay..."

"But there just dreams. Fragments of our imagination and sub-conscious, right?" Before Sam could reply, Campbell exited the elevator, retreating back to her office. The day continued as normal, and Campbell retreated back home, watching as a candle flicker on and off. Dmitri had to be up for a meeting earlier that day and was spending the night at his own home. Campbell had always had powers from the time she could remember. But lately, her powers have been stronger and more powerful. And if Sam was having dreams about ghosts, then he was close to her own secret. 

Pulling out her laptop, she googled her powers, doing research on her own self. "A witch?" she whispered, reading he description of her powers. Diving in further, she read about the different types of witches. There were natural witches who had powers from birth, borrowers who sold their souls from witches, and the students who were those who learned. Opening a new tab, she typed in her name. "No results found...what?"Trying again on a different database, she got the same results. Then she googled, Sam Wesson, and had the same results. "What is going on?!" she whispered, afraid for herself and the strange man. 

* * *

The next day, Campbell's world shifted as she watched Paul's body being rolled out in a body bag and a gurney. "I just don't understand..." she told Dmitri who stood besides her. "He was about to retire. I was helping him set up his pension and everything! There was going to be a party! I ordered a cake!"

Dmitri brought her into his side, kissing her head as her eyes met the man in the suit and Sam's. Turning back towards her office, she sat playing with a pencil in her hand as her assistant knocked on her door. "Ms. Singer...Mr. Smith would like to talk to you in his office."

"Mr. Smith? Who's that?" Campbell asked leaving the office. She walked through the building, finding the office labeled "DEAN SMITH—Director, Sales & Marketing." Knocking, she entered the office, seeing the man from the elevator that wore a suit. "You asked to see me?" 

"Yeah...please, have a seat. Dean Smith."

Campbell shook his hand. "Campbell Singer."

Dean looked at her, and Campbell crossed her legs. "It says here that Paul Dunbar was about to retire in two weeks."

"That's right. I just don't understand why he would snap. Honestly, I'm looking into it."

"You just moved here, didn't you?"

"Yeah...couple of weeks. My boyfriend and I are taking our relationship to a new level. We had a long distance thing going on, but it's getting more serious." 

"And you got this job here?"

Campbell squinted her eyes. "Is this an interrogation?"

"No! It's just-it's just that Paul headed up to HR a couple of days ago and now he's dead."

"So, I didn't kill him. Look...I took this job because I like helping people. Is it where my boyfriend also works? Yes. But am I a murder? No. I take my time to know everybody in this company and make them happy to work here and safe. The fact that one of my employee's just committed suicide is crazy, okay?!" 

Cam was raised to her feet as someone knocked on Dean's door. "Hi. Ian, is it? Yeah, come on in. Yesterday you filled out a 445-T and no problem, just a few errors when we did your switch over to Vista. So I'm sure you're used to filling out the dash-R's, am I right?" Dean asked, looking at the blonde woman. 

"Oh, no." 

"No no no. It's fine. It's fine. I just need you to redo one today so I can get the show on the road with the invoicing." 

Dean pushed the paper over to Ian, who looked terrifed. "Oh my god."

"Ian-" Cam told him gently. "It's okay...just an honest mistake." 

"Yeah, it's fine. Just refile it and we're square." 

"I can't believe I did this."

"Ian-" Campbell told the man. 

"I can't believe I—I can't believe I did this." 

"Hey, guy, come on," Dean told him, noticing that something was very wrong. 

"No, no. It affected profits. It—I screwed up. I—I can't—I can't—I am so sorry. I—how could I do that? I failed Sandover. I failed the company." 

"All right, why don't you sit down, Ian?" 

"No."

Ian ran out of the room, Cam hot on his heels. "Ian, wait!" 

"Ian? Ian. Hey," Dean called out, following him.Cam stopped when she came to the men's bathroom door. Dean immediately went in. She waited by the door, waiting for Ian and Dean to come out. But they never did. "Somebody help me!" Cam rushed in, finding Dean on the ground holding Ian's bloody neck. 

* * *

Cam sat in Dean's office, both thinking what had happened. "He was fine...I saw him the other day...I was checking on Paul Dunbar and he was fine!" Cam argued. 

"Something is going on...remember that Tech Support guy?"

"Sam? What about him?"

"I think he knows more than we do," Dean told her, grabbing his phone. "I need to see you in my office. Now." 

Dean hung up as Cam rested her feet on the chair she was curled up on, having had kicked off her wedges. "I hate heels," she grumbled. 

"Then why do you wear them?" Dean asked. 

"Hmmm...I don't know. I do like boots though. Combat boots. And skinny jeans. I can make skinny jeans work with anything." 

"How old are you?" Dean asked. 

"You hitting on me?" Cam questioned. 

"No...just curious."

"Nearly 30...You?"

"28...also nearing 30. Campbell...like the soup?"

"Yep. I hate my name. Means crooked mouth in Gaelic."

"You speak Gaelic?" Dean asked suprised. 

"No...I just know what my name means. I rather be called Cam...my closest friends call me Cammie. The only person who calls me Campbell is Dmitri..."

"Dmitri's an odd guy...not the type to be in a honest relationship. How did you two meet?" 

"We...just sort of bumped into each other. He helped me...At first I didn't entirely trust him, but soon-we just hit it off." Cam smirked, staring at his shirt. "You do know that you have blood on your shirt, don't you?"

"Oh god!" Dean moaned, as Cam laughed. "Shut it!" 

"Sorry..." Cam giggled. 

Dean went to grab a back up shirt from his closet in his office. As he buttoned his shirt, there was a knock on the door. "Come on in. Shut the door." Sam came in, nodding his head at the blonde woman still curled up in one of the spare chairs, and Dean, who straightened his tie. "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm not sure I know," Sam admitted. 

"What the hell does that mean?" 

"Sam Wesson. I started here three weeks ago." 

"All right. You cornered me in the elevator talking about ghosts. And now..." 

"Now what?" 

Dean paused. "Now nothing. I, uh...so you started working here three weeks ago, huh?" Sam nodded. "Yeah, me too."

"Me three..." Cam said. "You know what...I hacked into the police database, looking for myself...I found nothing. No birth certificate, no driver's license...nothing. Then I did the same thing to you, Sam. Same thing...nothing."

"That's odd..." Sam said. 

Dean grabbed his bottle, unscrweing the top. "It's the Master Cleanse. You two tried it? Phenomenal. Detoxes you like nobody's business."

"Um...no...I'm more of a pizza, wine, beer, burger girl," Cam told him.

"When you were in that bathroom with Ian, did you see something?" Sam asked. 

"I don't know. I don't know what I saw." 

"Wait. Are you saying that—did you see a ghost?" 

"I was freaking out. The guy penciled his damn neck." 

"You did, didn't you? Okay, listen. What if these suicides aren't suicides? I mean, what if they're something not natural?" 

"So, what, ghosts are real? And they're responsible for all the dead bodies around here? Is that what you're telling me?" 

The boys sat down as Cam studied them. "I know it sounds crazy. But yes. That's what I'm telling you," Sam shrugged. 

"Uh-huh. Based on what?" 

Cam grinned. "Instinct, right? Because I have the same instincts...and so do you...admit it," Cam said to Dean. 

Dean nodded. "Yeah...okay...I've got the same instinct." 

Sam looked excited. "Seriously? You two know those dreams I was telling you about? I was dreaming about ghosts." 

"Yeah." 

"And then it turns out that there's a real ghost." 

"So you're telling me that your dreams are special visions and you're some kind of psychic?" 

"No. I mean, that would be nuts. I'm just saying something weird is definitely going on around here, right? So I've been digging around a little." Sam pulled out two pieces of paper from his bag. "I think I found a connection between the two guys."

"Sweet!" Cam grinned, grabbing the papers. 

"You broke into their email accounts?" 

"I used some skills that I happen to have to satisfy my curiosity." 

"Nice." 

"Yeah. Okay. So it turns out Ian and Paul both got this same email telling them to report to HR, room fourteen forty-four." 

"Hang on...HR's on seven," Cam told them. 

"Exactly." 

"Should we go check this out?" Dean asked. 

"Like right now?" Sam asked. 

"No. No, it's getting late. You're right." 

"I am dying to check this out right now," Cam decided, jumping up. "Just let me change clothes..." 

Cam quickly changed into blue skinny jeans, her boots, and a white long sleeved blouse. When she was done, they headed up the elevator to the fourteenth floor, and walked down the corridor. When they heard a man yelling from room 1444, they booked it, running to the locked door. 

"It's locked," Cam said, trying to get it open. 

"Stand back," Sam told them, rearing back. With one mighty kick, the door swung open. 

"Whoa," Dean whistled in amazement. 

"Bad-ass," Cam smirked. Then she saw the Old Man, with a glow around him. Shivers went up her arms and down her back. "Ghost!" she shouted. 

But the boys were already rushing over to lift the shelf off of the man. The Old Man appeared behind Dean and flung him into the wall, shoving Sam over. His hands sparked lightening. Cam felt a rush of protectiveness rush over her as the two men were in danger. Grabbing the wrench, she got between the two, swinging the wrench at the ghost. 

Standing ready, Cam watched as the two men lift the shelf, freeing the victim. "How'd you know how to do that?" Sam asked, looking at her in amazement. 

Cam looked amazed at her self as well. "I have no idea. I...I just saw you two in trouble and didn't want you to get hurt." 

"Supernatural, kick-ass ghost hunter Barbie," Dean muttered. 

"Oh my god!" Cam laughed, walking into Dean's apartment. 

"Holy crap," Dean said, going to his fridge, after locking the door. 

"Yeah. I could use a beer," Sam responded. 

"Wine if you have it," Cam smiled. . 

"Oh, sorry, guys. I'm on the Cleanse. I got rid of all the carbs in the house."

"Hey. How the hell did you know that ghosts are scared of wrenches?" Sam asked her. 

"I don't know. I...saw this glow around him? I just acted...protecting your assess." 

Dean handed them both a water bottle. "Nice job kicking that door. That was very Jet Li. What are you, like a black belt or something?" Dean commented. 

"No. I have no clue how I did that. It's like...we've done this before," Sam told the pair. 

"What do you mean, before? Like Shirley MacLaine before?" Dean asked. 

"No. I—I just can't shake this feeling like I—like I don't belong here. You know? Like I should do something more than sit in a cubicle. Cam said that me and her don't exist...maybe this is why." 

"I think most people who work in a cubicle feel that same way." 

"Hang on, Dean..." Cam said, sitting up. "I agree with Sam. I love helping people...but being in HR? Not my cup of tea. I want to be where the action is." 

Yeah! It's like...It's more than that. Like, I don't like my job. I don't like this town. I don't like my clothes. I don't like my own last name. I don't know how else to explain it, except that...it feels like I should be doing something else. There's just something in my blood. Like I was destined for something different. What about you two? You ever feel that way?"

"I don't believe in destiny. I do believe in dealing with what's right in front of us, though." 

"I agree with Dean. Sorry Sam..." she smiled, apologetically. 

"All right, so, what do we do now?" Sam asked. 

"I can look into the victims to find a underlying factor between them. With anybody, there is always always a common denominator. Sammy, why don't you research the building's history and see what you find." 

"Okay. Did you just call me Sammy?"

"Did I?" Cam asked, surprised. 

"I think you did. Yeah. Don't," Sam blushed. 

"Sorry." 

All three sat with laptops in various places. 

"Oh, jackpot!" Dean called out. 

"What you got?" Sam asked. 

"I just found the best site ever. Real, actual ghost hunters." 

Sam and Campbell went over to him to see his screen. "These guys are genius. Check it out." 

"Instructional videos," Sam raised his eyebrows. Dean clicked on a video, and they quietly watched as two men taught them. 

"Figure out what you're up against," the two weirdos on the screen, instructed. 

Dean and Campbell looked over at Sam's laptop to see what they were up against. 

"That's him. That's the ghost," Dean said excitedly. 

"P. T. Sandover. Died 1916. Devoted his life to his work. No wife, no kids. Poor guy..." Campbell said out loud. 

They read the article silently to themselves. "Wow, okay. So slight workaholic. Maybe he's still here, you know, watching over the company, even killing for it," said Dean after a moment. 

"Plus, turns out this isn't the first time people started killing themselves in the building. 1929." Sam pointed out. 

"Yeah, but lots of guys jumped off lots of high rises that year," Campbell argued. 

"How many companies had seventeen suicides?" Sam questioned. 

"Phew. Okay, so P. T. Sandover, protector of the company. His ghost wakes up and becomes active during times of grave economic distress," Dean commented. 

"Well, I mean, the worst time we've seen since the Great Depression—" Sam began. 

"Is now. Yeah, now sucks. My portfolio's in the sewer. I don't even wanna talk about it." Dean finished. 

Cam went back to her laptop, logging into her account at Sandover and looking at the employee files and her notes. Ian and Paul...They weren't enthusiastic working in tech support. Then wham! instant change, then suicide. 

"One more interesting fact. The building wasn't always that high. Used to be fourteen floors. And the room where the ghost attacked, fourteen forty-four? Once upon a time, that was the old man's office," she heard Sam say. They turned their attention back to the video. 

Salt...that's what they needed. It was bad for ghosts. And iron. It made ghost's disappear, but somewhere, Cam already knew that. "Who are these clowns. They're lame," she grumbled. They needed a gun. 

Dean began to pack things in a duffle bag. First two fireplace pokers and a little shovel for the fireplace. Then a salt shaker and a couple of items Campbell couldn't name. 

"Where do we even get a gun?" Dean asked. 

"Boys..."

"Gun store?" Sam asked. 

"Boys?" 

"Isn't there like some kind of waiting period or something?'

"I think so."

"Guys. I-"

"Well, how in the hell—"

"I don't know. Seems pretty impossible, honestly."

"Right." 

"I have a gun!" Campbell shouted. 

"Really?" Dean and Sam both asked her. 

"Yes. I'm not some defensiveless woman. I'm not going to wait for a prince charming to come rescue me. I'll rescue myself." 

The boys looked at her and shrugged. "Sandover was cremated," Sam said, watching the video as the GhostFacers explained to burn the remains. 

'What? So what do we do now?" Dean asked. 

"Find genetic material or something that they have owned," Cam answered, automatically. 

"Okay...what she said," Dean answered. 

They went over to Cam's apartment first, where she quickly grabbed her gun, leaving. She drove herself to Sandover, and followed the boys as they got into the elevator. 

"Set your cell phones to walkie-talkie in case we get separated," Dean instructed them. Campbell got out her iPhone and set up the function before putting it into her pocket. Dean and Sam did the same. 

"How the hell are we gonna find some ancient speck of DNA in a skyscraper?" Sam asked. 

"Well, that creepy storeroom used to be Sandover's office, right?" Dean asked. 

Dean pushed Number 14 on the elevator keypad. Finally the elevator dinged, and the trio exited, going to room 1444. 

"Ok. Kinda creepy here at night," Cam said as they entered the storeroom. Dean went through shelves, while Sam and Campbell went through the desk. 

"So...Cam and Sam rhyme," Sam told her breaking the silence. 

"Yeah. Campbell. I hate my name...You can call me, Cammie, I guess," she told the giant man. 

"Really?"

"I mean...I'm hunting a ghost with you...I guess that makes us friends." 

Suddenly a light was shined on them, startling the two. "What the hell are you two doing here?" a guard asked. Dean ducked as Sam and Campbell looked at each other. She was a lost for words at being caught. 

"Nothing. We just-" Sam sputtered, unsure. 

"Come with me," the guard ordered them, grabbing Cam's and Sam's arm. 

"Man, listen. Look. It's okay. We-we work here," Sam bargained. 

"Whatever. Tell it to the cops."

The guard pushed Sam into the elevator, pushing Campbell into Sam. "Hey!" she exclaimed as Sam's rock hard body caught her. The guard got in, and pushed a button. Campbell shivered, moving closer to Sam. She grabbed his hand, as she saw their breaths were visible. "Sam..." she whispered to him. The elevator shuddered, and came to a halting stop. Campbell grabbed onto Sam to steady herself. The guard, went to the doors, and pried them open. They were stuck in the middle of two floors. 

"Well, come on," the guard told them. Cam looked at him like he was insane, as a ominous sound echoed through the elevator. 

"What?" Sam asked, mirroring her look. 

"Last time this happened, it took them two hours to get here," the guard told them. 

"Let's just wait," Cam begged the man. But the guard, started to crawl out, almost kicking Sam in the face. 

"Seriously, we'll wait," Cam told the man. 

"Look, I don't have the rest of my life," the guard told them, leaning back down to help them. The elevator unfortunately, jerked down, decapitating the guard. Blood splattered across Sam and Campbell. Campbell gasped in shock, as the head rolled by her feet. 

"Hey. You okay?" Dean's voice echoed through the elevator. Sam reached for his phone. 

"Call you back," Sam told him. "We gotta get out of here," Sam told her. 

"Hell, yeah! That ghost is going to Hell." 

Campbell watched as Sam crawled up and out, reaching for her hands. She jumped for his arms, with Sam catching her effortlessly, pulling her up. He had to grab a hold of her behind to haul her up from the small hole. When she was up, she landed on him. 

"Sam..." she growled. 

"Yeah?" he asked. 

"Get your hand off my fucking ass." 

"Yes ma'am," he told her quickly removing his hand. 

He led her to the tech support center and grabbed a towel from the break room handing it to her. He reached for his phone and and called Dean. 

"Dean, you there?" he called through the walkie talkie. 

"Yeah, listen, I think I got it. Meet me on twenty-two." 

"Okay, yeah. Just, uh, take the stairs." Signing off, Sam looked at Campbell. Campbell nodded her head, and handed towards the stairs, taking them up to floor twenty two. Finally they made it. Dean saw them and jumped at the sight of them.

"Whoa. That's a lot of blood," Dean commented. 

"Yeah, we know," Cam said with a attitude. 

"Right. So, uh, in there," he told them, pointing to a pair of gloves in a display case. 

"P. T. Sandover's gloves," Sam smiled. 

"Yeah, how much you wanna bet there's a little smidgen of DNA in there? You know, like a fingernail clipping or a hair or two? Something," Dean told them, ready to fight. 

"So you guys ready?" Sam asked. 

"I have no idea," Dean told him. 

"Yep," Cam nodded, shooting at the glass. She fired two rounds, before she could see her breath. 

Sam and Dean grabbed the pokers, while Campbell grabbed the thing of salt. "Go for it," she told the men, being on the lookout. She turned to shoot at the ghost, but it was too late. The boys were being flung into walls by Sandover. Cam dove for the salt, flinging it at the ghost. He disapeared, while Dean got up. 

"Oh. Nice." Dean smiled at her. 

Dean," Sam called out. Throwing the fire poker, Dean caught it and swiped it through Sandover who once again appeared and dissipates. "Nice catch." 

"Right?" Dean chuckled. 

Sam got up and picked up the other fire poker. Cam grabbed her clip from her pocket, reloading her Remington R51. She fired, as she saw him. She hit his shoulder, at the same time as Sam and Dean hit him with the fire pokers. He disappeared and appeared behind Dean. Dean turned around, but Sandover disappeared and reappeared behind Sam. Flinging Sam into the wall, she saw Sandover about to the do the same for Dean. The same feeling of fear rushed over Cam as she saw Sandover's hands sparked. She willed the fire poker to her hands, using one hand to swipe at Sandover. Taking the brief moment of relief, she snapped her fingers, causing the gloves to burn. Then Sandover was gone, and Cam felt the building be at peace. 

Dean rushed over to her, hugging her hard against him. "Whoa" she exclaimed. 

"I don't know why I'm hugging you. Please don't kick me in the balls," he mummer-ed into her hair. 

"You're fine. This feels nice," she hugged him back, sighing in relief at not dying. 

"That was amazing," Sam said. She released Dean, going over to give Sam a hug. . 

"Right? Right?" Dean smiled. He led him back to his office. Pulling out a first aid, he smiled. "Man, I gotta tell you, I've never had so much fun in my life." 

"Me neither," Sam and Campbell said at the same time, chuckling. 

"Was a hell of a workout too, wasn't it?" Dean thought, flexing his arms. 

"We should keep doing this. The three of us," Sam said. 

"I know," Dean agreed. He went through the first aid kit, pulling out gauze pads and passed them out. 

"I mean it. There gotta be other ghosts out there. We could help a lot of people."

"Right, we'd be like the Ghostfacers." 

"I think he means for real," Cam smiled. "I mean...thinking about it...we do make a pretty awesome team. I always wanted to be a private detective. But finding a cushy job seemed to play safe. I'm done playing safe. Plus...I feel more comfortable with you two than anybody else." 

"What? Like, quit our jobs and hit the road?" Dean asked. 

"Dean. This is the world we live in. Stop being a pussy, go out there! Ghosts...they're probably not the only out there," she told him. "Honestly...I have no family. But you two...you two feel like you are. My boys...I'm going to grab a change of clothes. I hope to see you outside." 

As she walked to her office, a man was there. "Ms. Winchester. We meet at last."

Turning, she squinted her eyes. "Who the fuck are you? Where am I?" 

"I'm Castiel's supervisors, Zachariah. 

"So, you'e a dick, then. Where the hell are my brothers?" 

"Fiesty...Did you learn your lesson?"

"What lesson. You pop us into different lives? Bring us back together?"

"No...that was Dean's lesson to keep fighting. You're lesson was to get your family in line."

"What the hell does that mean?" 

"Everybody thinks that Dean is the leader of the Winchester family. But I'm not stupid...I see potential in you. I can smell the power rolling off you. I figured that it was time to see why Heaven is in a buzz about. But looking at you, I can see it. Campbell Winchester...an eginma. So much power that can level a building. But you have a the soul of a saint."

"What are you talking about?"

"You'll figure it out yourself. You remind me of Gabriel. He was a prick...but he loved his brothers. When it came time for him to choose a side, he bailed. There's going to come a time when you have to choose a side...which one would you choose?" 


	15. The Ugly Truth

**Spring, 2009**

Cam was waiting in the motel room where Dean came storming in fuming. "What'd you find? Ghost? Poltergeist? Demons?"

"Neither..." he grumbled.

"What's up with him?" Cam asked her youngest brother. 

"What's up with me?! We're a fucking book series!" Dean raged, dropping the books on her bed. 

"What?" 

"Yeah! Apparently some asshole named Carver Edlund created a book series bout our lives!" 

"Am I in it?"

"No...sorry," Sam told her, handing her a book. 

"What an asshole," Cam grumbled. "I'm going to google this author. Going to hunt him down." 

"This is freakin' insane. How's this guy know all this stuff?" Dean asked, reclining on the other bed. 

"You got me," Sam shrugged, on his laptop. 

"Everything is in here. I mean everything. From the racist truck to – to me having sex. I'm full-frontal in here, dude. How come we haven't heard of them before?" 

Dean got up and went over to where Sam was looking at book series website. "They're pretty obscure. I mean, almost zero circulation. Uh, started in '05. The publisher put out a couple dozen before going bankrupt. And, uh, the last one – 'No Rest For The Wicked'. Ends with you going to hell."

"Which is why I'm not in them. I didn't start hunting with you guys after Dean got pulled," Cam said. 

"I reiterate. Freaking insane." Dean shoved Sam over, scrolling through fan comments. "Check it out. There’s actually fans. There’s not many of them, but still. Did you read this?"   
  
"Yeah," Sam nodded. 

"Although for fans, they sure do complain a lot. Listen to this – Simpatico says ;the demon story line is trite, clichéd, and overall craptastic.' Yeah, well, screw you, Simpatico. We lived it." 

"Yeah. Well, keep on reading. It gets better," Sam urged. 

"There are 'Sam girls' and 'Dean girls' and – what's a 'slash fan'?" 

Cam looked up smirking. "As in... Sam-slash-Dean. Together." 

"Like, together together?" 

"Hmm-mmm," Cam hummed, still grinning. 

"They do know that we're brothers, right?" Dean asked in horror. 

"Yep...Doesn't seem to matter. They call it Winchest," Cam chuckled. 

"Oh, come on. That... That's just sick." Dean shut the laptop in disgust. "We got to find this Carver Edlund." 

"Yeah, that might not be so easy," Cam called out. 

"Why not?" 

Cam scrolled through the FBI database. "No tax records, no known address. 'Carver Edlund' doesn't exist."

"Probably a pen name," Sam said. 

"Somebody’s gotta know who he is."

"Yeah...his publisist. I can track her down in ten minutes flat," Cam told them, already searching. 

Cam waited outside of the publisher's house while she waited for her brothers to return. "Got it," Dean said, handing her the address that was written on a piece of paper.

"She actually believed that you were big fans?" Cam asked. 

"Yep...we had to show her our tattoos. Turns out she had one in a place that should not be shown in public," Sam told her. 

"Well, I got him on my GPS," Cam told him. "We should get going soon." 

Cam pulled in behind Sam and Dean, getting out of her car. They all shared a look as they stared at the house. "Here goes nothing," Cam told them, leading the charge. Dean quickly caught up with her, ringing the doorbell. Cam saw the nerdy man answer the door with his boxers on, tube socks, a white t-shirt, and a robe.

"You Chuck Shurley?" Dean asked. 

"The Chuck Shurley who wrote the ;Supernatural' books?" Sam asked. 

"Maybe...why?" Chuck asked.

Cam chuckled darkly. "I'm Campbell...These are my brothers Sam and Dean. The Dean and Sam you've been writing about." 

Chuck the door in her face, pissing her off more. "Okay...peeving into your lives in one thing, but being rude?!" She pounded on the door, glaring at the man when he reopened the door. 

"Look, uh... I appreciate your enthusiasm. Really, I do. It's, uh, it's always nice to hear from the fans. But, uh, for your own good, I strongly suggest you get a life." 

He tried to close the door again, but Cam stopped him with a hand to the door. "Close the door one more time and see what happens." 

"See, here's the thing. We have a life. You've been using it to write your books. Cammie..."

Cam shoved the door open, pushing Chuck into the house as she entered. "Now, wait a minute. Now, this isn't funny." 

"Damn straight, it's not funny," Dean nodded. 

"You're fucking with my brother's lives...and that's not cool," Cam told him, pushing him against the wall. 

"Look, we just want to know how you're doing it," Sam explained. 

"I'm not doing anything." 

"Are you a hunter?" Dean asked. 

"What? No. I'm a writer." 

"Then how do you know so much about demons? And Tulpas, and changelings?" Dean quested as Cam pushed Chuck onto the sofa. 

"Is this some kind of 'Misery' thing? Ah, it is, isn't it? It's a 'Misery; thing!"

No, it's not a 'Misery' thing. Believe me, we are not fans!" 

"Well, then, what do you want?!" 

"I'm Sam. And that's Dean." 

"Sam and Dean are fictional characters. I made them up! They're not real!"

Cam gave a rough shout, grabbing Chuck by the lapel of his robe. "Come on, nerd...we're going on a field trip. You want proof? I have proof." She led them all outside to Dean's car. "Pop the trunk, Dean." 

Dean opened the trunk, revealing their arsenal. "Are those real guns?" 

"Yup. This is real rock salt, these are real fake IDs." 

"Well, I got to hand it to you guys. You really are my number one fans." Chuck fidgeted, now very nervous. "That’s, that’s awesome. So, I-I think I've got some posters in the house." 

Cam grabbed the back of Chuck's robe. "Chuck, stop." 

"Please. Wait. Please, don't hurt me," Chuck whimpered. 

"We're not going to hurt you...How much do you know? Do you know about the angels? Or Lilith breaking the seals?" 

"Wait a minute. How do you know about that?" Chuck asked, confused. 

"The question is how do you," Dean stated. 

"Because I wrote it?" 

"You kept writing?" Sam asked. 

"Yeah, even after the publisher went bankrupt, but those books never came out. Okay, wait a minute. This is some kind of joke, right? Did that – Did Phil put you up to this?" 

"Well, nice to meet you. I'm Dean Winchester, and this is my brother, Sam, and our older sister, Campbell." 

"The last names were never in the books. I never told anybody about that. I never even wrote that down."

Chuck's eyes grew wide as he stared at the Winchester children. Turning around, he headed back to the house, with the three Winchesters. He poured himself a glass of whiskey, jumping. "Oh! Oh, you're still there." 

"Yup," Cam nodded. 

"You're not a hallucination." 

Dean shook his head. "Nope." 

"Well, there's only one explanation. Obviously I'm a god." 

Sam rolled his eyes. "You're not a god." 

"How else do you explain it? I write things and then they come to life. Yeah, no, I'm definitely a god. A cruel, cruel, capricious god. The things I put you through – The physical beatings alone." 

"Yeah, we're still in one piece." 

"I killed your father. I burned your mother alive. And then you had to go through the whole horrific deal again with Jessica." Chuck turned towards Cam. "And you...what I put you through...especially with Castiel..."

"Whoa..." Cam said, blushing a bit. 

"Chuck..." 

"All for what? All for the sake of literary symmetry. I toyed with your lives, your emotions, for... entertainment." 

"You didn't toy with us, Chuck, okay? You didn't create us." 

"Did you really have to live through the bugs?" 

"Yeah," Dean nodded. 

"What about the ghost ship?" 

"Yes, that too." 

"I am so sorry. I mean, horror is one thing, but to be forced to live bad writing... if I would have known it was real, I would have done another pass." 

"Chuck, you're not a god!" Dean exclaimed. 

"We think you're probably just psychic."

"No. If I were psychic, you think I'd be writing? Writing is hard." 

"It seems that somehow, you're just... focused on our lives." 

"Yeah, like laser-focused. Are you working on anything right now?" 

Chuck's eyes went wide. "Holy crap." 

"What?" 

Chuck went to the box, grabbing a pile of papers. "The, uh, latest book? It's, uh, it's kind of weird." 

"'Weird' how?" 

"It's very Vonnegut?

"'Slaughterhouse-Five' Vonnegut or 'Cat's Cradle' Vonnegut?" Dean questioned. 

Sam's eyes grew wide in surprise. "What?"

Dean got defensive. "What?" 

"Damn, Dean...I didn't know that you knew how to read?" 

"It's, uh, 'Kilgore Trout' Vonnegut. I wrote myself into it. I wrote myself, at my house... confronted by my characters." 

"I need a break...do some laundry...can we borrow this?" Dean asked, without really asking. 

"I'll stay here..." Cam said, smiling. 

"Don't hurt him..." Dean warned, leaving with Sam. 

"I won't." As soon as the guys left, Cam turned towards him. "The stuff between me and-Oh!" 

Chuck had tipped her backwards, and planted a big one on her lips. "Always wanted to do that," Chuck grinned. 

"You do know that I'm with Cas, right? I know I mean...you're writing everything about us..."

"I know...It's just...You see, when I first wrote about you, I had the biggest crush crush. I was jealous at the thought that I had to share you with the public. And I'm sort of jealous of you and Castiel." 

"Share me?" she asked. 

"You know. With the other horny nerdy men out there. You're the basic wet dream of every nerdy dudes out there. You're smart, witty, funny, can hold your own, and sexy. You're basically a warrior goddess!" 

"Really..." she smiled, feeling vain. 

"Yeah..."

"So me and Cas...you know everything..." 

"You mean that you and Castiel are having sex and kinda have a relationship? Lucky bastard..." he mummbled. 

"Yes. I haven't told my brother's yet."

"I know..."

"So, why me and Cas? I'm sure you have some sort of insight," Cam asked. 

"Well...you and Castiel are like the modern day, supernatural Romeo and Juliet. I mean...no matter what obstacles that you have been going through...you two are made for each other. Soulmates...Endgame!" 

"Do you mind if I read about me?"

"Um...yeah, sure...I was actually going to include you in the next books, then develop a spin off about you. So, knock yourself out." 

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere in Heaven, Castiel was walking in his favorite spot, observing the flowers. Campbell would like it here. It was calm, and peaceful. He smiled thinking about her. What was happening between them was different. He only knew some of angels who were allowed to take mates, but he never thought that he would get that privilege. He missed her. Her warmth, her smile, her kindness, her humanity...

Suddenly, he was in Zachariah's office. "We have a problem..." he told Castiel, pacing the room. 

"What?" Castiel asked. 

"The Winchesters have discovered a prophet." 

"A prophet?" Castiel asked in surprised. 

"Yes. His name is Chuck Shurley. He's an author. He wrote the Winchester's life's into story books. The most important part is Campbell..." 

"I don't understand how this is a problem." 

"The problem is that Campbell Winchester is there as well. She cannot read what the prophet has written about her." 

"Why?" 

"Because, her life is a lie..." 

"Her life is a lie?" Cas asked, confused. 

"Campbell Winchester is not a Winchester. Mary Winchester found her after she killed her parents..."

* * *

The next morning, she woke up to see Chuck pacing. Chuck had given her his bed, where she got to the point where she and Cas just met. She skipped the beginning because she knew the start of her story. 

"Hey. Are Sam and Dean back?" she asked him. 

"Yeah. They just left," Chuck told her. 

"Where did they go?" 

"To find a way to stop Sam from seeing Lilith. I wrote another chapter, last night." He noticed her calm expression. "Aren't you freaking out?! If Sam meets Lilith, then boom! Shit happens." 

"Sam...I don't know about Sam...he's not okay...And I don't know what to do with him. You know what's going on with him...what he can do...It's wrong-"

Chuck was white as a sheet. "You haven't read it yet, haven't you?" he asked. 

"My book? Kinda...I mean I skipped my childhood?" 

"Because, you would change your beliefs," he told her, going to grab the story from the bed. 

"What?" Cam asked, as Chuck handed her the manuscript. 

"Your life. I'm so sorry..." Chuck told her, looking her in the eyes. 

"Sorry? Chuck, wh-" 

"Just read them. And know that I am not a god. I pray I'm not. I just see things, and I write them down. But these, I just couldn't publish..." he told her, walking to his kitchen, and grabbing a bottle of wine. "I got this for you, last night, when I needed more whiskey. You might need this." He handed her the bottle, and went to lay on his couch. 

Taking the offered items, she walked back to the bedroom, sitting down on the bed. Placing the manuscript in her lap, she took a deep breath. Opening the to the first page, she she took a breath. 

_The story that I'm about to tell you is not a happy one. Most of you know the story of Sam and Dean Winchester. The two brothers that fight tooth and nail to make their father proud. What I have never told you about is the story of a woman that saved them. The story starts in the year of 1978, in a small town, in a small brownstone apartment. _

_Campbell's story start's with the truth..._

_Delilah Johnson was always doted by her parents from the minute she was born. They knew she was special from the first cry. She was a beautiful child with an angelic appearence. Her parent's were Robert and Elaine Johnson, but not so innocent. _

_Elaine Johnson wasn't innocent. From an earlier age, she fought hard to keep afloat. She lost her parents at a young age and was bounced from foster home to foster home. She was beaten and broken time and time again. When a nice gentleman finally noticed her, they got married. But she didn't feel safe, not entirely. That's why she did what she did. She read about power being obtained from the occult. She found a crossroads, buried a box, and summoned a cross-roads demon. She asked for power in exchange for her soul for her and her husband. _

_A year later after obtaining their power, they began to try to concieve a child. After numerous attempts, they were finally blessed with a baby girl they named Delilah...because she was their delight. But the child wasn't blessed. She was born on the most holy days of the year...Christmas. But her circumstances were unholy. She didn't breath. She rarely cried...she just stared at her parents, wondering where she was and how she fought. Her first real breath wasn't until she was seven years old. _

_In September of 1978, Mary Winchester was alone. Her husband, John, was working late. She hadn't been feeling well and she knew why. This would be the last stop before she retired the the gun and the salt and the knives...She's been working on tying up loose ends. She wanted to provide a safe and happy childhood for her child. The only unsolved case was what she called the Hex Couple. Strings of robberies and murders followed them, leaving only hex bags. She tracked them down...she entered the house, and walked in. Elaine and Mary fought before Mary finally shot her. _

_Walking up the stairs, she stopped at the sight. Robert was holding his side, leaned against a crib, bleeding out through his stomach wound. Mary didn't know what to think. "She stabbed me...that bitch..." Robert joked, laughing. _

_"What happened?" Mary asked, leaning down towards the man. _

_"She...she knew that you were coming. She wanted more power...she was going to kill her...But, I couldn't let her..." _ _Mary nodded. "It wasn't me...It never was. She gave me the power, but I never wanted it. I just wanted her...Promise me, you'll protect her? You're a good woman, so promise me you'll take care of her? They're going to find her...just keep her safe..."_

_"Who's going to find her?" Mary asked. _

_"The demons...Elaine...she was in bed with one...Delilah is his...she has powers...Promise me that you'll protect her...she's innocent...she's-"_

_Mary felt sorry for the witch as he took his last breath, slumped against the baby's crib. Standing up, she looked down inside to see a mop of blonde hair and big hazel eyes staring up at her. Picking her up, she brought the child to her chest, where she felt her heart grew as the baby girl nestled her face against her neck. Instantly, she loved the child. Turning, she walked out of the door, taking her to the police department. The next morning, the couple's death was ruled a murder-suicide, leaving a child. Mary begged John to adopt the baby girl, stating it would be a good start at their growing family. A few days later, Delilah Johnson became Campbell Winchester. A month later, Mary was pregnant with Dean. _

_Mary kept the secret from John until her dying day. John, still wrought from grief, discovered her secret as Cam made objects move on their own to make her youngest brother Sam happy. John dug into her file, pulling out everything from her adoption. That's when he found Mary's letter, explaining everything about the little girl that she saved and loved. With the help of a psychic, John placed mental walls in Campbell's mind, blocking her powers, for fear of what she could do if they were unleashed when she was older..._

Cam's breath was ragged as she read. Her hands shook. She was adopted...her parents were witches...Mary killed them...her birth mother killed her father...and she was the offspring of a demon...which demon, she didn't know. "Fuck..." she whispered. "FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!" 

Dean came back and found Cam sitting on the couch, tears streaked down her face. "Where's Chuck?"

"Gone to grab more beer. I drank him out of his lot...what's worst is that I can't feel anything..."'

Dean looked at his sister, torn. He had Sam holed up because Lilth was coming and his sister was sitting her like her whole world shattered apart. "What happened?"

"I read my book...what Chuck wrote...Dean...Dad lied...Mom lied..."

"What?"

"Dean," Chuck said, entering. 

Dean forgot about Cam, but it still nagged on his mind. "I take it you knew I'd be here." 

"You look terrible." 

"That's 'cause I just got hit by a minivan, Chuck." 

"Oh." 

"That it? Every damn thing you write about me comes true; that’s all you have to say is 'oh'?!" 

"Please don't yell at me," Chuck begged. 

"Dean...leave him alone," Cam told him. 

"Why are you defending him?! And why do I get feeling there's something that you're not telling us?" 

"What wouldn’t I be telling you?" 

"How you know what you know, for starters!" Dean shouted. 

"I don't know how I know, I just do!" Chuck shouted back. 

"That's not good enough," Dean growled, shoving the smaller man against the wall. "How the hell are you doing this?!"

"Dean!" Cam shouted, trying to pry her brother off of Chuck. 

"Dean, let him go!" Cas demanded, appearing out of no where. Dean released Chuck, turning to face the angel. "This man is to be protected." 

"Why?" Dean asked. 

"He's a Prophet of the Lord." 

"The fuck you say, Cas?" Cam asked. 

Castiel looked at Chuck, going over to his mate. He saw that she was upset and that made him angry. Reaching for her face, he brushed off a tear stain from her cheek. "You're upset...I apologize for what Chuck has told you. Zachariah informed me of what you have learned...I'm sorry..."

Cam's heart melted. "It's okay..." 

Dean stared at his sister and the angel, bewidlered by them. He knew that they had a spark going on, but were they actually dating? And Chuck was a prophet?! 

"You... You're Castiel... aren't you?" Chuck asked, eyes wide. 

Cas turned towards the prophet, studying him. "It's an honor to meet you, Chuck. I... admire your work." 

"Whoa, whoa, what? This guy, a prophet? Come on, he's – he's... he's practically a Penthouse Forum writer," Dean scoffed, turning to face Chuck. "Did you know about this?"

"I need some air," Cam told everybody and nobody at once. 

Cam wandered outside of the house, sucking in a gulp of fresh air. Sighing, she ran her hands through her hair. "Okay...we need to go get Sammy and get the hell out of here," Dean told her, rushing out towards the Impala. 

"What?"

"Cas said that whatever Chuck says goes...so, we're running far, far away." 

"Ok...yeah," Cam nodded. "We'll go in Baby. We'll come back for my car, later." 

On the way to grab Sam, Cam wiped a fallen tear from her eye, her mind still whirling. So many memories came flooding in at once from her childhood. Her music box playing by itself, Mary scolding and telling her not to do anything like that while John was there, Bobby looking startled, John standing there with concern written on his face and another man standing there as she felt walls go up in her mind. "What's going on?" Dean asked. 

"Nothing...alright? Don't worry about it."

"You're upset...I can see it...hell, Cas could see it. What did Chuck write about you?"

"I'll tell you and Sam both about it when you get Sam out of here." 

Dean pulled up to the motel, freezing at the name. "Just tell me what's going on! I'm tired of everybody knowing things that I don't!" 

"It's my life, not yours...I'll tell you later...You know, what? I need a break for a bit. Cas!" 

"What? What about Sam?" 

"He's a big boy. And a feeling tells me that he's been itching for this fight since you got dragged to Hell and back. CASTIEL!" 

"Yes?" asked the angel appearing. 

"Get me out of here?" Cam begged, stepping into his arms. Cam saw his wings lift up and then take off, soaring through the air. Cam held onto him tight, closing her eyes. They landed in a park, near a park bench. "Thank you...I-I couldn't deal with Sam and Dean's drama and my own. You know-don't you...about me?"

"Yes...I was enoying my favorite spot in Heaven when Zachariah summoned me to his office. He told me that you should not learn your hertiage. But, we were too late."

"Why...why didn't he want me to know."

"You are the child of two powerful witches. And your father is a demon...you are an abomination...the anti-christ."

"Jesus..." Cam sobbed. "I didn't ask for this?! I'm a good person! I feed the soup kitchen, and give homeless men money, clothes, and food! I take care of my brothers and before me before I take care of myself. I'm not selfish...So, why me?"

"I don't know...and that's conflicting to the angels...you're soul...it's conflicting. You have a dark stain, but your soul is good."

"Back in the fake life that Zachariah put me in...he's said that I will have to make a choice...do you know what that means?"

"No...They've been keeping things from me...I can sense it. They know that I'm getting close to you...and your brothers."

"Wait...if your an angel and I'm half-demon...how can this work? I mean...aren't we supposed to be enemies?"

Cas stiffed. "Yes...but, the feelings I feel for you...there are no words to describe them. You have a good soul, and that's what's important. Father taught us to love what's on the inside..."

"God teaches us to look pasts the faults and see the good in others..." Cam corrected, reaching up to stroke his cheek. 

"Campbell...only a few angels have the opportunity to find a mate...All angels are male. Few selected are chosen to turn females into angels so they could live and produce more since Father has gone quiet. But...I don't wish for you to be an angel...I like how you are..."

"Demon parts and all?" Cam joked. 

Castiel nodded. "Yes...Father could have smitted you from the moment you entered the Winchester family. Father has a close eye on Sam and Dean, apparently. You influence so many others with your kindness...you have free will...You shouldn't be with me...I'm just an angel..."

"Castiel...you saved my brother. You've helped us...you killed Uriel for us...you're more than an angel to me. I-I'm falling in love with you. I think I'm already in love with you..."

Cas felt a blossoming feeling in his chest at her words. His graced swelled up, threatening to burst. "I-I'm in love with you too."

Cam gave a shuddering laugh, reaching over to kiss him. "That means that I'm going to have to tell Sam and Dean."

"Yes...you should. They're calling for me. The situation with Sam and Lilith has been dealth with. Dean used Chuck and the archangel as protection against the demon." 

"Wow...Can you zap me back to my car so I could drive over to them?" 

* * *

Cam sat on the hood of her car off of the highway, swinging her legs. She saw the familar black Impala show up, parking. "Hey," Sam greeted, cautiously. 

"Okay...I'm done waiting. What the hell is going on?!" Dean asked. 

"I'm not a Winchester," she said, looking out into the vast darkness. 

"What do you mean, you're not a Winchester?" Dean asked, angrily. "Of course you are!" 

"No, I'm not. Mom and Dad lied to me-to us. I'm adopted. Chuck-he wrote it down." 

Dean and Sam had their mouths opened and eyes wide. "Wait...what?" Dean asked, shocked. 

"Are you sure?" Sam asked. 

Cam nodded. "Yep...Admit it...you don't see a family resemblance thinking about it. My hair is lighter than yours, I have hazel eyes..." 

"If you're not a Winchester, than who are you?" Dean asked, afraid of the answer. 

"Delilah Johnson...My parents were witches...Mother dearest sold her soul for my father and her could have power. I guess, I was born, and I had more power than she did. Mom...she suspected that she was pregnant and wanted to tie up loose ends. They were the one thing that she had to finish before she retired for good. She hunted them down, and killed my birth mother. But my birth mother wanted to kill me for more power. But my birth father stopped her and she killed him. Mary found him at the last moments-she promised to look after me-so she and John adopted me." 

"Dad knew?" Sam asked. "This whole time-he knew and didn't tell us?"

"Yeah...And I think Bobby knows too-" 

"He apolgoized to me before he died, you know? He called..." 

"Your parents were both witches?" Dean asked, still trying to get his head around that the woman he looked up to wasn't his sister. 

"Yes. I-I think that I have powers...and that they're connected to you...or what happened to you," Cam explained, looking at Dean. 

"What do you mean?"

"They've been dormat for over 20 years...Dad made sure of that...he had my powers bound...but when you got pulled, they woke up."

"What kind of powers?" Sam asked. 

"Telepathy, geokinesis, pyrokinesis...who know's what else..."

"Great. So now we have, Sam whose has psychic powers, and you who has witchy powers because Mom and Dad lied to you, and me who angels have some type of purpose plan," Dean summarized, sitting next to her. 

"We're some family huh?" Cam asked. "I don't think my powers are just witchy powers...from what I read about my life? I'm probably one of the most powerful witches alive. My powers...they weren't given to me or earned...I was born with them. And there's more. Zachariah visited me too, you know. After he slammed us in those fake lives? He said that when the time comes, I'll have to choose." 

"Between?" Sam asked, needing to clarify. 

"You and Dean. You OR Dean." 

"I don't care," Dean suddenly said, standing up. 

"Dea-" 

"No. I don't care who your parents are. You're still my sister. Your the one that told me it would be okay after Mom died. You made sure that I did my homework and got it turned in. You kept me and Sam fed. You kept us safe when Dad was gone...without you, who knows where we would have ended up!" 

"Yeah. Who taught me to tie my shoes, get into college. You were there in the front row, cheering loudly as I got my high school diploma," Sam smiled. 

"Family doesn't mean blood. Bobby was more of a father to us than Dad actually was. You're still our sister."

"And we would never make you choose between us." 

"I love you two. I know I don't say it enough, but I do," She told them, hugging them both at the same time. "And that's the other problem. I can't choose." 

"Then don't," Dean told her. "We will always be family. Even though we're pissed at one another, and want to gouge each other's eyes out, we're still family." 

"Family..." Sam smiled. 

"Family," Campbell agreed. 

"All right. Enough with this chick flick crap," Dean moaned. 

"Oh...and me and Cas are dating."

"WHAT?!" Dean and Sam yelled at the same time as Cam laughed. 

As they tried to figure her out, Cam frowned inwardly. _I can't tell them the truth. Dean would send me right up there with Sam on the dangerous level, no matter what Cas says..._


	16. Family Remains

**April 16th-17th, 2008**

Cam moaned as she rolled her hips against Cas's, who kissed her neck. They were in a separate motel room, next to her brothers so they could the privacy. Her hair was down over her shoulders as Castiel looked up at his goddess. Sitting up, he gripped her soft hair, kissing her hard. Their breath intertwined as they continued to move in sync. In one month that they've been together, they knew each other's bodies like they knew their own. Cas grabbed her by the hips, flipping her over so that he was on top. Cam laughed, which turned into a moan once he thrusted into her. 

Once they were done and spent, Cam laid on his chest, twirling a piece of his hair between her fingers. "Why can't life be like this?" 

"We are in the middle of a war...seals are continuing to break..."

"I know...it's just that for a brief moment...everything seems quiet," Cam whispered, hearing the crickets outside. 

"Cam! You in there?!" Dean asked, knocking on the door. 

"Yeah!" Cam shouted. "Give me a minute!" Chuckling, she turned to the angel. "You should go...I need to keep them in line." Kissing Castiel's lips, she got out of bed, pulling on a pair of underwear, and a pair of skinny jeans. Pulling on a tank top, she looked over to see Castiel already dressed. "Call me..." Cam grinned, kissing him. Castiel gave her a pleased look, vanishing. Cam smirked in happiness, opening the door. "Hey, so what's up?" 

"Was Cas here?" Sam asked. 

"He was...that a problem?" 

"Nope...we should get on the road soon..." 

While on the road, there was an awkward silence. "How long has this been going on?" Dean asked. 

"Um...a month and a half..."

"Since when..." 

"When Alastair beat you to a bloody pulp...do you want me to drive so you can get some rest?"

"Are you two having sex?" 

"Was he a virgin?" Sam asked. 

"We really want to do this?" Cam asked as Dean stopped the car to switch out drivers. 

"Yes!" both boys shouted as Cam got in the driver's seat. 

"Okay...Yes, we have sex. It's incredible, and fantastic, and amazing, and he makes me feel happy and loved. And he was a virgin, but the skills he has...you would never have thought it."

"Isn't it like a sin to corrupt an angel?"

"Cas is anything but innocent. He's strong, kind, and very passionate about his job and about us...He does care for humanity even if he doesn't show it." 

Dean smiled a bit, leaning back in the passenger seat as Sam stretched out in the back. "Do you love him?" Dean asked. 

Cam stiffened, nodding her head. "Yeah... I do...a lot..."

"If he breaks your heart, I'll fucking break his face," Dean told her, closing his eyes. 

Cam smiled softly at her brother's protectiveness. "And then, I'll hide the body," Sam teased, but with a dangerous look in his eyes. 

"Go to sleep," Cam ordered. "Thank you, though...I feel the love." 

Cam drove through the night, stopping to grab coffee as her brothers slept. She finally pulled over and watched the sunrise, drinking her caramel latte. Sam woke first, stretching. "Good morning," he grunted out. 

"Good morning. There's coffee, and pastries," Cam told him. 

Dean woke shortly after as Sam brushed his teeth. He was lying across the front seat, having taken over the bench seat with his head and shoulders against the passenger seat door. Dean twisted around, and Cam smiled at him. Dean opened the door, and Cam snickered as he nearly fell. 

"Hey. How'd you sleep?" Sam asked. 

Dean yawned, climbing out of the car. "How do you think? I'm starving. Let's get breakfast." 

"Where? We're like two hours from anything." 

"But I'm hungry now," Dean whined. 

"Stop whining. There's donuts in the back seat," Cam sighed. 

Dean turned around, rubbing a hand over his face. He reached for the box, grabbing a glazed donut from the box. A phone rang from inside of the car. Dean looked around, as Sam spat out the toothpaste foam. "Huh..." Sam hummed. 

Dean leaned in through the front window, rummaging in the glove compartment, pulling out the ringing phone. Cam squinted her eyebrows, staring at the one. "Wait a minute...I know that phone..." Cam said. 

"Isn't that Dad's phone?" Sam asked. 

Dean flipped the phone open, putting it on speaker. "Hello?" 

"Uh, is this John?" asked a young man. 

"He can't come to the phone. Can I help you?" Dean asked. 

"No no no—I really—I need to talk to John. This is Adam Milligan. He knows me." 

"Who the hell is Adam Milligan?" Cam mouthed. 

Sam shrugged, turning to Dean. "Well, sorry to be the one to break this to you, pal, but John died more than two years ago," Dean explained. Whoever Adam was, he made a shocked sound. "Who is this?" 

"I'm his son." The three Winchesters' eyes grew wide. 

* * *

Dean pulled the Impala up next to the Cousin Oliver's Hilltop Cafe. Cam looked at the file she had open in her lap. On the way here, she flashed her pretty eyes and smile at the Windom, Minnesota public records to pull the file she needed. "Dean, look, best I can tell, Adam Milligan is real," she told him, pulling her jacket close around her body. Dean got out and went around to the back of the car, opening the trunk, opening the weapon's box. "Um, born September twenty-ninth, 1990 to Kate Milligan. No father listed on the birth certificate. He's an Eagle Scout." Dean pulled assorted weapons out of the trunk, including Ruby's knife. "Graduated from high school with honors and currently goes to the University of Wisconsin—biology major, pre-med." Dean closed the weapon's box. "Are you listening? Is he listening?" Cam asked, turning to Sam. 

"Dean?" Sam asked. 

"This is a trap," Dean stated, closing the trunk and headed past his two siblings. 

Cam sighed, closing the folder to follow him. They entered and a bell rang at the door. There was a man at the counter, a waitress serving a burger, and couple other customers. "No demons," Cam commented, walking towards an empty table. "No angels..." Dean pulled out one of the chairs, putting it next to the potted plant at one end. Cam sat across from the empty chair as Dean and Sam sat on the sides. 

"Dean, we're telling you, the kid checks out," Sam said. 

****"Great, so he's an actual person on the planet Earth. Sucks he's got a demon in him."

Another waitress with the name tag, Denise, approached the table with menus and glasses of water, passing them out. "Hi. Welcome to Cousin Oliver's." 

"Thanks," Sam sighed. 

"Can I—" 

"We're actually waiting on somebody," Dean told her before she could finish her question. 

Cam winched as Denise slapped menus down in front of them, annoyed. "Thank you—" Sam began to say as she stalked off. 

Sam picked his up, just to slap it down. Dean grabbed his glass, pouring it in the potted plant behind him. 

"What the hell are you—" Cam said, watching him put the glass between his knees, pulling out a flash, and unscrewing the flask. 

"Holy water?" Sam whispered. 

"Yup." Dean poured the water into the glass underneath the table. "One sip of Jesus juice, this evil bitch is gonna be in a world of hurt." 

Cam watched as Denise walked past and went out of sight. Dean put the glass in front of the fourth place at the table, and Dean pulled out a felt-wrapped package. "Okay...and on the off chance that he's not possessed?" 

"Then he is a shapeshifter."

Dean placed the silver cutlery from the package on the fourth placement, removing the current silver wear on the ground. "Hence the silver," Sam sighed. 

"Look, either way, this thing is gonna bleed. I mean, using Dad as bait? That's the last mistake of its short, pitiful life," Dean told them, determined. Sam frowned, which Cam and Dean caught on. "What?" Sam looked away from his siblings. "What?" 

"Guys...listen. There's an entry in Dad's journal." Sam flipped to the page. "From January of 1990, saying he's headed to Minnesota to check out a case. That's, roughly, oh, about nine months before the kid was born." 

"Coincidence," Dean scoffed. 

"Coincidence. Next two pages of the journal—torn out." 

"You're not actually buying this, are you? Cammie?"

Cam looked at Sam and Dean, swallowing. "Look...I-I don't want to believe it either, I'm just saying it's possible. I mean, Dad would be gone for weeks at a time, and he wasn't exactly a monk." Cam shrugged, thinking. "He would leave us alone...I would take care of you both...I mean, a hunter rolls into town, kills a monster, saves the girl...sometimes the girl's grateful. I'm sure that you've both done it before..." 

"Well, now I’m thinking about Dad sex. Stop talking," Dean groaned. 

"Maybe he slipped one past the goalie," Sam suggested. 

"Dude!" Dean shouted. 

The door chimed and Cam caught sight of a young man that just walked in. "Guys-" she said, nodding towards the newcomer who looked around for unfamiliar faces. 

"Adam?" Sam called out. The young man looked over, and Sam raised his hand. 

"You Sam?" Adam asked. 

"Yeah. Uh, this is Dean. That our sister, Campbell." 

"Hey." 

Adam sat his backpack on the floor next to the empty chair and took the seat. "So, um...how did you know my dad?"

The three Winchester's looked at each other. "Uh, we worked together," Sam lied. 

Adam looked confused. "How did he die?" 

"On the job," Sam said. It wasn't the whole truth, but he did die on a job. 

"He was a mechanic, right?" 

"A car fell on him," Dean lied. 

The waitress, Denise, came up to the table, much friendlier from before. "Hey, Adam. How you doing?" 

Denise placed a glass of water in front of Adam. Cam was about to say something, but Dean leaned forward to take it. "Oh, I’ll take that. I am very thirsty," Dean lied, taking a sip. 

"The usual, Adam?" Denise asked, looking at Dean. 

"Uh, yeah. Thanks, Denise." 

Denise left, and everybody watched Adam grab the glass of holy water. Cam's hand was raised, ready to blast him backwards to no tommorow. Since finding out her true parentage, she's been working on her magic, careful not to cross into Demon territory. Adam took a drink from the glass, but nothing happened. Adam put the glass down, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. 

"So, um, when was the last time you saw John?" Cam asked. 

"I don't even know. It's...a couple years," Adam said. 

Cam watched as Dean pull his gun, and aim it at Adam underneath the table. "Why did you decide to call him now?" Dean questioned, finger ready to pull the trigger. 

"I didn't know who else to call. He's the only family I got." Sam blinked. "My mom's missing." 

"Really? I'm sorry. Uh, for how long?" Sam asked. 

"It's tragic, really. But if you're John's kid, how come we've never heard of you?" Dean asked. 

"'Cause John and me didn't really know each other. Not until a few years ago, anyway," Adam explained. 

"What do you mean?" Cam asked. 

"My mom never talked about him. I knew some stuff." 

Dean narrowed his eyes. "What kind of stuff?" 

"My mom's a nurse, and Dad came into the ER, pretty torn up. Hunting accident or something. And I knew his name. John Winchester. That's about it. We're not exactly a nuclear family." 

Sam nodded. "Yeah, well, who is these days?" 

"So, when did you, uh, when did you finally meet him?" asked Dean. 

"When I was twelve. My mom had one of his old numbers, and—" Adam began to explain. Cam saw Dean's hand tighten on the gun, which her hand discretly moved to ease him back. "—and after I begged her—God, twenty-four-seven—she finally called him. God, when John heard he had a son, he raced to town. I mean, he dropped everything. He drove all night."

Cam swallowed, feeling a wave of jealously and hurt. If Adam was 12, then Sam would've been 19 and at Stanford. Which left Dean hunting alone-which meant John was out playing house. 

"There you go," Denise said, placing a plate in front of Adam. 

"Thanks." 

"Well, that's heartwarming," Dean scoffed. 

Adam gestured towards his food. "You mind?" 

"Please, dig in."

Adam took the napkin out from under the silverware without touching the silverware, spreading it over his lap. Dean cocked his gun, ready to fire. "He would swing by once a year or so." Adam picked up the knife and fork, and nothing happened. Dean glanced the way. "You know, called when he could. But still..." Adam took a bite of his food. "He taught me poker and pool and even bought me my first beer when I was fifteen. And, uh...he showed me how to drive. Dad, he had this beautiful 'sixty-seven Impala—" 

Then Dean snapped. "Oh, this is crap. You know what, you're lying." 

"Dean..." Cam said.

"No, I’m not," Adam argued. 

"Uh, yeah, you are." 

"The penny's in the air," Cam groaned. 

"I'm sorry, but who the hell are you to call me a liar?" 

"We're John Winchester’s sons and daughter, that's who," Dean snapped. 

"And the penny drops," Cam sighed. 

_"We_ are his sons. _She_ is his daughter."

Adam stared at Dean, then at Sam, then at Cam, then back to Dean. "I've got brothers? And a sister?" 

"No, you don't have brothers. Look, man, I don't know if you're a hunter or what kind of game you're playing here." 

"I have never been hunting in my life." 

Dean scoffed. "Whatever. I'm out of here. Come on, Sam. Cammie." 

Dean got up to leave, but Adam called him back ."I can prove it."

* * *

Cam hugged her body as she she looked over Dean's shoulder at a framed picture of Adam and their Dad at a baseball game. Both were smiling and John wore a baseball cap. "He took you to a baseball game?" Dean asked. 

"Yeah, when I turned fourteen. Dad was around for a few of my birthdays."

Cam felt sick to her stomach. Sam looked at John's Journal, looking at the page he had opened. 

SAM holds John's journal, open to a page he reads from. "September twenty-ninth, two thousand four. One word. 'Minnesota.'" 

"He took you to a freakin' baseball game?" 

"Yeah. Why? What'd Dad do with you on your birthday?"

The three Winchester's looked at each other, knowing the answer. _Nothing, I took the only money we had available for food, buying Dean and Sam the best dinner I could find with a cheap convience store pie with a tea candle in it. _

"Oh..." Dean sighed, frowning as Adam took the picture away. 

"Adam, you said you called Dad because your mom was missing," Sam clarified. 

"Yeah." 

"How long has she been gone?" Cam asked. 

"Three days." 

"Who was the last person to see her?" Dean asked. 

"Mr. Abbinanti, our neighbor. He saw her come home Tuesday night, but she never showed up to work on Wednesday." 

Cam turned to see another picture, this one of John hugging Kate. The sickening part was that Kate resembled their mom, Mary. "Did you call the police?" Sam asked. 

"Mom's supervisor at the hospital did. And then I drove down here as fast as I could." Adam paused. "I should have been here." 

"What'd the, uh, what'd the cops say?" Dean asked. 

"That they, uh, they searched the house. They didn't find anything." Adam paused again. "She wouldn't leave without telling anybody. It's like she just dropped off the face of the earth, you know?" 

"Do you mind if I take a look?" Cam asked, turning away from the picture. "I'm a private investigator." 

"Oh! Um...yeah, sure." 

Cam shifted to Dean to follow. Dean looked at the pictures on the dresser while Cam snooped around, finding the nightstand. "The, uh, nightstand was knocked over. Was there anything else?" 

"Oh, not really. The sheriff said there's no sign of a break-in." 

Cam stood from where she was squatting on the ground, looking around. "What, you think the cops missed something?" 

"Maybe. Yeah. They don't have our eyes," Dean told him, looking around as well. 

"You're a mechanic. She-I get her..." 

Dean nodded. "Yeah. That's right." 

"Campbell...Dean, what else can you tell me about Dad?" Adam asked. 

Dean scoffed. "You knew him." 

"Not as well as you two." 

"Trust me, kid, you don't want to know." 

Sam appeared at the door, holding up a handful of papers. 

"Give us a minute," Dean told Adam. 

Not wanting to be left alone with the young man, Cam followed her two brothers out. "You talk to the cops?" Cam asked, taking the papers from Sam. 

"Yeah. Like Adam said, no leads on his mom. Starting to think this is your expertise, Cam..." 

:Shocker there," Dean scoffed. 

"But you did find this," Cam said, leafing through the papers, finding a copy of the Windom Gazette dated January 9, 1990. The headline was 'Missing Bodies Found' and the subtitle was 'Seventeen bodies recovered from abandoned shed'. "Um...here. In nineteen ninety, there were seventeen grave robberies in Windom." 

"You think that's why Dad came through here?" Dean asked. 

"I'd say so. Check it out," Cam said, finding a photograph with the article and finding a familiar shape in the background. Turning it over, she placed her finger on John Winchester. 

"All right, so he was hunting something. What?" 

Sam shrugged. "No idea. Those were the pages he threw out of the journal. But last month, the corpse snatching started up again. Three bodies from the local cemetery." 

"So whatever he was after, he didn't kill it. It's back." 

"And, what, it's stepped up its game to fresh meat? I mean, Kate's missing, and, uh—" Sam took the papers back, finding the copy of a man in large black glasses. "So is a local bartender—a guy named Joe Barton." 

Dean took the photo, heading back to Kate's bedroom. "Hey, does your mom know Joe Barton?" he asked Adam, who was sitting on the bed. 

"Uh, I don't think so. Why?"

Cam looked around the bed, looking for the missing link in her case. Then that's when she noticed the stratches on the floor next to Dean. "Move..." she told the boy, pushing him away from the bed. 

"What is it?" Adam asked, standing up. 

"Watch out." Cam got on her knees, flipping the edge of the comforter up, and looked under the bed. "Sam, Dean...Give me a hand with the mattress."Cam stood up, grabbing the pillows off the bed. Sam, Dean, and Adam moved the mattress off the bed frame to reveal a vent large enough to fit someone through. The two Winchesters turned towards her. "I'm not going in there, alone," Cam said, crossing her arms. 

Sam and Dean looked at each other, raising their fists for rock-paper-scissors. Sam picked rock, while Dean chose scissors. Sam smirked as Dean waved his arms, frusrated. 

"Every time," he grumbled. 

Cam went in first, holding a flashlight in her hand. Dean followed, shining his own flashlight. Cam turned, seeing red stains along the duct. "Dean," she whispered. Dean turned his light and followed along the duct. They continued to walk until the came to a T-junction in the ducts. "Well?" Cam asked. 

"Why didn't I pick paper?" Dean sighed. 

Cam rolled her eyes, crawling to the T-junction. There were more red stains. Cam reached out to touch one of the walls. "Blood." 

They continued to crawl, going a bit further. "Cammie..." Dean called out, gun in hand. Cam got on her belly, letting Dean crawl over her to be in the front with his weapon. He pointed the gun around the corner, finding a large amount of blood, bits of flesh, or bone in the duct. 

Cam and Dean looked at each other, and headed back to Kate's bedroom. "So...?" Adam asked. 

"Call the cops," Dean told him. Five minutes later, they left. 

* * *

Cam just got out of the shower when there was a knock on their motel room door. Dean was cleaning a shot gun, and Sam was investiagting what could haven taken those bodies. Sam got up, going over to open the door to reveal Adam. 

"Who the hell are you?" Adam demanded. 

"Adam, hey," Sam greeted as he the younger man walked in. "Take it easy." 

"No, don't tell me to take it easy, okay? My house is a crime scene, my mom's probably dead, and you three—well, you tell me to call the cops, but you got to bail before they show? So, who are you really?"There was silence among the Winchesters. "Cops didn't know where to look for my mom, Cam, but you did. And I heard you talking earlier—something about grave robberies." Adam spotted the shotgun that Dean tried to cover with a cloth. "You're not mechanics. I just want to know what's going on." There was more silence. "Please."

Cam looked away, not trusting the young man. But Sam caved. "We're hunters."

"Sam!" Cam snapped, as Dean had the same thought: "Sammy!" 

"He deserves to know," Sam reasoned. 

"What do you mean, 'hunters'?" Adam asked. 

"Sit down, kid...you're going to need to," Cam sighed, moving to a corner. 

Sam began to explain what they did as Dean shook his head. Finally Adam had a basic understanding on what being a 'hunter' meant. "Okay, so...basically, you're saying that every movie monster, every nightmare that I’ve ever had, that's all real?" 

"_Godzilla'_s just a movie."

"We hunt them. So did Dad." 

Adam nodded. "Okay." 

"'Okay'? That's it?" Cam asked. 

"What am I supposed to say?" 

"That we're liars, that we're crazy. Nobody just says 'okay.'" 

"Well, you're my brothers. And sister. You're telling me the truth, right?"

"Yeah," Dean said, nodding. 

"Then I believe you. Now, what took my mom?" 

"We're not sure. Something's in town stealing bodies, living and dead, but we don't know what," Sam explained. 

"There's a long list of freaks that fit the bill," Dean mentioned. 

"I've been trying to sort out monsters from what we do know, but it's still pretty long," Cam told him. 

"You think maybe she might still be alive?"

Dean looked down. Adam turned to Sam, who also looked. "There was a lot of blood in those tunnels," Cam said softly. 

"Oh. How can I help?" 

"You can't," Dean said, quickly. 

"This thing killed my mom. If you're hunting it, I want in." 

"No." 

"I'm with Dean on this one...sorry..." Cam told him, getting an uneasy feeling from him. 

"Dean, Cam, look, maybe—" Sam began to say. 

"Maybe what?" Dean asked. 

"He lost his mother. Maybe we can understand what that feels like." 

"Why do you think Dad never told us about this kid, Sam? Huh? Why do you think he ripped out the pages?"

"Because—" 

"Because he was protecting him!" 

"Dad's dead, Dean." 

"That doesn't matter! He didn't want Adam to have our lives, okay? And we are gonna respect his wishes." 

"Do I get a say in this?" Adam asked. 

"No!" 

"No," Sam sighed. 

Dean headed for the door. "Babysit the kid." 

"Where are you going?" 

Dean grabbed his jacket. "I'm going out!" 

Dean left, leaving Cam with the stranger and her brother. "Is he always like that?" Adam asked. 

Cam sighed, going over to lounge on the bed to continue to put the pieces together as Sam laughed. Grabbing her earphones, she put them in, turning on her classic's playlist. It had everything from the oldies that were a classic to listen to. She made it for Cas on her iPod to introduce him to music. She watched from the corner of her eye as Sam taught Adam how to dismantle and reassemble a gun. 

"Sam...how did Dad really die?" Adam eventually asked as Cam shuffled through her song list, half an hour later. 

"Demon." 

"You hunted it down? Got revenge?" 

"Dean killed it." 

"So it's over for you."

Cam looked over at Sam and Adam. "It's never over. This life...it keeps you trapped. You're better off without it-"

Cam stood, gathering her stuff as the lights went out. Something rattled, alerting the three of them. 

"What the—" Adam began to say. 

"Shh," Sam whispered.

Sam and Adam stood as Cam grabbed her Remington Skinner hunting blade from his sheath by the nightstand. "Stay here," Adam told them, as Sam loaded the shotgun. He opened the door, looking around. Finding nothing, he back back inside to hear the noise again. Cam turned and looked up, trying to figure out where the noise was coming from. "It's in the vents!" Cam shouted as Sam aimed towards it. 

"Go!" Sam shouted, firing at the vents. Cam grabbed Adam by the back of his shift, pushing him out of the room, racing down the stairs. "Where's your car?" 

"Over here," Adam said, grabbing his keys from his pocket. 

"All right, keys." 

"Here."

Adam headed for the passenger side of the truck while Sam and Cam raced for the driver's side. Sam fumbed with the keys before something grabbed at his ankle, yanking him to the ground under the truck. "Sammy!" Cam shouted, dropping down grabbing his arms as Sam grabbed the truck to resist. "No, no, no!" Cam grunted. 

"Sam!" Adam shouted. 

"Cammie...it's got my fucking leg!" Sam grunted out, feeling whatever it was, tugging on him."

"Hang on!" Cam grunted, digging her toes of her boots into the asphalt. "I got you...I got you..."

Cam sighed in relief as the black Impala rolled up. "Dean, help!" Adam shouted. 

Adam and Cam grabbed one of Sam's arms, yanking Sam free as Dean grabbed the dropped shotgun, and fired. Cam was heaving in breaths as she looked at her two brothers, ignoring Adam. Placing a hand on Sam's arm, she looked at him. "You okay?"

"Yeah..." Sam panted. 

Dean raced over to the truck, backing it up. Cam watched as the truck moved, revealing a sewer grate, half open. Dean got out of the trunk and approached the grate, aiming the shotgun. There was blood on the edge from the creature. 

"I winged it. Did you see anything?" Dean asked, looking down in the whole. 

"I didn't get a good look," Sam said, favoring his ankle, and leaning on the Impala. 

"What the hell is this thing?" Dean asked. 

"Why—who—should we go after it?" Adam asked. 

"No, no. In that maze? That thing's long gone." 

"All right, so, we don't know what it is, but we do know who it's going after. Joe Barton, Adam's mom—" Sam listed out. 

"And Adam. It was under his truck, just waiting for him," Cam told them, looking down in the sewer. 

"It set a trap, and I walked right into it," Sam said, realizing. 

"Doesn't matter. You're right—there's a pattern. Joe Barton was a cop. I'm pretty sure he helped out Dad. So we've got him, Dad's girl, and his son," Dean listed. 

"All the people Dad knew in town," Sam gasped. 

"At least we know why it's back," said Cam. 

"It wants revenge," Adam told them. 

They decided to go back to Adam to get him out of dodge. "Easy..." Cam told her brother who limped inside. 

Cam helped Sam into a chair in the kitchen. "Grab your stuff. We'll hit the road," Dean told Adam. 

The kid flipped on the lights headed upstairs while Cam grabbed the first aid kit. "We shouldn't leave," Sam told them, thumping his injured ankle on another chair. 

"Yeah, let's stay here, where the kid's mom got ganked. Good one." 

"I'm serious." 

"No, Sam, we're gonna take the kid, we're gonna drop him off at Bobby's, and then you and me are gonna come back here and finish what Dad started." 

Cam undid Sam's laces of his boot, grabbing an ace bandage from the kit. "How? We got no leads, no witnesses. We do have what this thing wants," Sam reasoned. 

"You want to use the kid as bait? That's why you want to stay here?" Dean asked. 

"Maybe this thing will come back. We could train Adam—get him ready," Sam suggested. 

"He could die, Sam." 

"We could all die, Dean. Even if we do kill this thing, there are tons of other freaks that want revenge, on Dad, on us. What if they find the kid instead and he's not ready?" 

Cam rolled her eyes, wrapping the the ace bandage around Sam's foot and ankle. "I'll do it. Whatever it takes, I’ll do it. I want to do it," Adam said, coming down. 

Sam stood, testing the weight on his foot. Cam repacked the items of her emergency first aid kit as Dean sighed. "Please tell me you agree with me."

"I do...but it's not because I want to protect him," Cam explained. 

"What?"

"You know what I feel when I see him and these pictures? I feel...angry. Angry that Dad spent birthdays and weekends here while we were alone. How I spent every dollar that I had to get the best birthdays for you and Sam..."

"Are you mad at Adam or are you mad at Dad for lying about who you really are."

"Low blow..." Cam growled, going over to the sink. 

"It's been two weeks since you found out that you were adopted. That Dad lied to you..." Cam blinked back tears. "It's okay to be angry, Cam...Dad...maybe he was hiding what you really where to protect you." 

"I don't want to talk about this now..." Dean sighed, exiting the room and leaving Cam alone. Cam took a shuddering breath, pushing down her rage. She was hurt by her dad lying to her. Squeezing her hands together, she released them in a huff as an angry tear rolled off her face, making a light bulb crash. Sucking in a breath, she looked at her reflection in the mirror, seeing her eyes black and red. Blinking they returned to normal. 

"Hey...I'm going to check out the tomb..." 

"Can I come?" Cam asked, grabbing her jacket. 

The car ride was silent. "Cam...what I said before..."

"You were right...I am angry...I'm angry at Mom, angry at my birth parents, angry at Dad, and mostly angry at the world. I'm angry at Dad because he loved Aaron more than us..."

"No...Dad loved us...he did the best he could. He...he helped prepare us for this world...Azazel still would've come for Mom and Jess...we would still be where we are today...Dad gave us the best life he could. He gave you the best life. Binding your powers...he did it to protect you, you have to know that."

Cam let out a shuddering breath as a tear fell down her cheek. "He did it because he was scared...Mom would tell me to stop using my powers...There's more to me than just being a witch..."

"Like what?" Dean asked. 

Cam sighed again, looking out the window, resting her head against the glass. "My mom...she sold her soul to a cross-roads demon...and they had a relationship. It went on for a year, and at one point-nine months later, I was born..."

"Whoa...do you mean...that your mom and a male cross-roads demon had sex?"

"Yep...and I was the product."

Dean's eyes went wide in realization. "That would mean..."

Cam nodded, looking at him. "Are you sure that Dad my powers bound to try to protect me or fear on what I would do? We should check the cemetery. If this thing is snatching the bodies, it would be a free for all." 

Dean nodded, not saying anything. He pulled past the cemetery and parked outside, near the gate. Cam grabbed a flashlight, and headed into the cemetery. "Tombs have crawl spaces, right?" Dean asked. Cam nodded in agreement, heading towards the tomb. Dean used a crowbar to pry it open, turning on a flashlight. Shining it around, he spotted a loose stone, large enough to find a tunnel. "Why didn't you say something earlier?" 

"Because with what Sam is going on, I didn't want to give you the choice to do something crazy. I'm a good person...I take care of others before I take care of myself. I'm not evil..."

Dean listened as he used the crowbar to loosen the wall so they could craw through. There was a tunnel, which Dean shined a light in. Cam looked at Dean, who shook his head, crawling in. She followed behind him, until they reached another room. "Home sweet home," Dean commented, shining the light around the room. 

Cam took a step, back tracking when she heard a squishy sound. Shining her light down, she shuddered. "Oh my god..." she whispered. There was tons of blood, including a severed arm and a pair of black large frame glasses. Dean picked up those up and looked at them

"Sloppy Joe," Dean said, picking up the gasses. There was a sound behind them, causing Dean to fire, causing the tunnel to collapse. "Oh, son of a bitch!" 

Cam grabbed her phone, holding it up. "No signal."

"Son of a bitch."

"Let's just try to get out of here, alive, alright?" 

Dean explored the room, pushing a skeleton out of the way with his foot. Cam shined her light on a coffin, that had fresh blood on the outside. Dean saw it, and went to open in it. "Son of a bitch," Dean whispered. 

"Kate..." Cam sighed. Turning to her left, she saw another one. Reaching over to open it, she closed her eyes as she saw Adam's body. Dean put his fist over his mouth. "Oh god...Sammy!" Cam gasped. 

Dean had the same thought, both Winchesters redoubling their efforts. "Cammie...look!" Dean said, seeing a stained glass window above them that had an angel. 

"It that's a not a sign, then I don't know what is," Cam said. 

Dean broke a long piece of metal off one of the coffins, and tried to use it to pry open the doors. "Shit..."

"Wait," Cam said, standing near the coffins. Lifting up a hand, she focused on the coffins. Cam's hand shook as the coffins began to stack up, one on top of each other. Once they were high enough to reach the window, she sighed heavily. Dean watched her, then grabbed the metal piece again, climbing up. Dean smashed the stained-glass, and Dean hoisted himself up from the window. He reached down, pulling Cam out as they raced for the Impala. Dean drove fat and furious as Cam tried to call Sam. "Shit! No answer...go faster!" 

"I'm going as fast as I can..."

"That bastard...first he kills Adam, then goes after Sam?" 

Dean turned quickly into the drive way, grabbing his gun. They raced in as fast as their legs could carry them. "Sam, the more you struggle, the faster you're gonna bleed out," said the Fake Adam. "So you might as well lie back and relax."

Dean sprinted in, aiming the shotgun. "Hey!" he shouted, hitting 'Adam' in the shoulder, causing him to hit the wall. 

"Cammie! Dean, they're ghouls!" Sam shouted. 

Dean paused, firing at the fake 'Kate'. Her blood splattered the wall, and her headless corpse collaspes. Cam raced towards Sam, grabbing dish towels to staunch the blood flow on his two arms. 

"Which means head-shot," Dean growled. 

Cam saw 'Adam' race towards Dean. Cam growled, flinging an arm to fling 'Adam' down. Using telepathy, she moved the metal bar to Dean, who caught it. Cam moved to cut Sam's ropes. Dean grabbed a hold of the bar, bashing the monster's head in. 

"Dean!" Cam shouted, helping Sam up. Dean grabbed more towels, placing them on his wound on his side. 

"Come on. Come on. Come on. Hang on. All right, here we go. Here we go. Hang on, buddy. All right," Dean said, as Cam sat behind Sam, holding pressure to the two arms, resting her head against Sam's. 

"We got you, Sammy..." Cam told him, kissing his head. 

"Thank you," Sam sighed, relaxing. 

"That's what family's for, right?" Cam asked. 

* * *

"You sure we should do this?" Sam asked. 

Adam's body was wrapped in sheets, laying on a pyre. 

Dean sighed, opening the can of lighter fluid. "Ghouls didn't fake those pictures. They didn't fake Dad's journal." He stepped forward, pouring it all over Adam's body. "Adam was our brother. He died like a hunter. He deserves to go out like one." 

"Maybe we can bring him back. Get a hold of Cas, call in a favor." 

Cam coughed, shaking her head. "No, Adam's in a better place." 

Dean lit a match, tossing it on the funeral pyre, the body going up in flames. "You know, I finally get why you and Dad butted heads so much. You two were practically the same person." Sam looked over. "I mean, I worshipped the guy, you know? I dressed like him, I acted like him, I listen to the same music. But you were more like him than I will ever be. And I see that now." 

"I'll take that as a compliment," Sam chuckled. 

"You take it any way you want." 

Cam smiled, resting her head on Sam's shoulder, wrapping one arm around his and holding Dean's hand in the other. "Even if Adam was our brother, we should've been there for him. But we got there for each other." 

"Always. No matter what..."

"Then I should tell you something..." Cam told him, preparing to say what was on her mind. 


	17. Goodbye, My Lover

**May 1st-3rd, 2008 **

Cam had simple joys in life. One of them was her secret times with Cas. There was wine opened on the small round dining table, soft orchestral music playing in the background and the hunky and sexy angel stood in front of her. 

"I missed you," she told him, kissing as her hands ran down his backside. 

"You were upset the last time we spoke." 

"I know. I'm going through some changes right now...I've told my brothers everything that I know...they were a little shocked at first, but they're supportive. I missed you," she told him, grabbing his tie. 

"I missed you as well," he admitted, kissing her. He laid her down on the bed, hiking up her white silky sleeveless blouse. She raised her arms, as he pulled it off. She pushed the trench coat off his shoulder, still kissing him. She unbuttoned his shirt, as he kissed down her neck. She moaned as he reached for the spot where her shoulder and neck met. 

"Cas..." she moaned, giggling as his five o'clock shadow tickled her neck. She finally got his shirt off, running her hands down his torso. "You're so beautiful..." she whispered. She peppered his face with kisses, until he met her lips again. "God...I love you," Cam sighed as he laid her down once again, removing her paints. They fell on the bed once," she whispered to him. His pants were removed, and he entered slowly, growling at the feeling. She moaned, as she felt pleasure run through her body. "Castiel!" she cried out, as he pulled out, and pushed back in. She wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him deeper. He groaned as he went into deeper into her warmth. He missed this. 

She ran her hands through his hair, as she closed her eyes. It was different this time. More passionate, more powerful. He was definitely more confident when it came to sex. Cas buried his head into shoulder, biting the tender spot on her neck. She could her release as she shifted her hips, moaning. Their bodies moved in sync, and their heart beats pumped in time. The tension snapped in both of them, as they both came. Cas shuddered, and rolled off of her. 

Cam snuggled into his side, looking at him. "How are things up there?"

"In turmoil," Cas sighed, stroking the bite wound on her neck.

"Well, things have been tense around her. We found out that we had a brother...ghouls killed him. Those sick bastards..."

"I'm sorry," Cas told her.

"Tell me about Heaven," she asked. 

"It's the most beautiful place in the universe. Each person has their own personal Heaven." 

"What's your favorite?" 

"A blind man sits in the park listening to birds. That's my favorite...I spend my time there seeking revelations. You would like it..." he explained. He looked down, and saw that she was snoring. "But here on Earth, being with you, this is my favorite." Cas sighed, kissing her head, resting, waiting to be called. 

Cam woke up, finding her bed cold and empty. Sighing, she sat up, grabbing the blanket that was on the bed to keep covered in the cool Janurary weather. After showering, she dressed in ripped skinny jeans, combat boots with straps going across the laces and a light blue button up over a white tank top. She left her hair down as she waited for her brothers to come meet her. Finally, Dean and Sam knocked on the door. "Hi." 

"Hi, yourself," Dean greeted, giving her a quick hug. "How are you?" 

"Fine. I actually got some research done," Cam told them, giving Sam a hug. 

"Find anything?" Sam asked. 

"Yeah, kind of. So, I already knew their names. But I found my birth certicate...my real one. I also looked into see who my father was-the demon father, but the other one. So far...poop. Just that the nurses remarked that the minute I was born, the clock stopped and there was a state-wide power outage." 

"So, you have actual powers? From being a witch and half-demon" 

"Well, they say that true born witches are rare and the most powerful. And the name for a half-demon child is a Cambion." 

"Cambion...huh," Dean asked. 

"Yeah, so, all cambions are almost supernaturally attractive, taking after their infernal parent. However, at birth, most Cambions show no signs of life, which is having no pulse and not requiring to breathe. After the age of seven, they seem more human."

"So, that's why you always looked sick growing up." 

"Yeah...so, since Dad had my powers bound, I have some theories about what happening to them." 

"Well...let's hear them," Dean said, sitting on the bed. 

"One, they're erupting because seals are breaking left and right, and the ties that Dad bound are breaking."

"Theory two?" 

"Theory two is that I'm a late bloomer. I did get my period and boobs late," she told them, smiling as they both groaned. 

"TMI! And three?" 

"Everything that Chuck said was bullshit. But when has he been wrong?" 

"If you're powers are connected to the seals breaking, and you're growing stronger..."

"That means that they're loosing up there. Cas said that things were in turmoil..."

"Cas was here?" Dean asked. "Did you two...EW!" 

Dean jumped up fro the bed. "I was going to ask one room or two." 

"Two. Sam snores, and you hog the bed. And a girl needs her privacy," Cam smirked. 

"I don't snore!" Sam yelled out. 

"Yeah, you do dude," Dean told him, going outside. 

"Good night," she told them. 

"Night," Dean said, going to the room next to hers. 

"Good night, Cam," Sam told her, hugging her. 

"Night, Sammy." 

Cam staid up late as she read more about cambions and what all she could be able to do. Her biggest fear was letting the bad outweigh the good, and going to Hell if she died. Three hours later, a knock on the door alerted her. "Cas needs us," Dean said, heading out to his car.

She came out, pulling her hair back into ponytail. She checked out quickly, storing her things in the trunk at the front of her car. "So what's up?" 

"Cas came to me in a dream, telling me to meet him at this warehouse. So we're going," he explained. 

"He here last night. Now?" 

"Yes, now. He told me now." 

Cam nodded, getting into her car, following her brothers. Once they all arrived at the warehouse, Cam grabbed her Remington rifle and her flashight from her trunk. Dean and Sam grabbed theirs, and they all headed inside. 

"Cas?!" Campbell called out. 

"Shh!" Dean told her, as they walked through. 

"No one is here, Dean. Are you sure this is the place?" 

"I'm sure, alright? Let's keep going." 

"Well, what did he say, Dean? What was so important?" Sam asked, shining his flashlight, along the walls. 

"If I knew, would we be here?" Dean snapped. 

"Cool it with the attitude. We're all tired," she scolded him, before stopping at stairs. "Up?" she asked, shining her flashlight up the stairwell. 

"Up," Dean sighed. The began to ascend as Dean stopped at the top. "What the hell?" he asked shocked. 

"What?" Cam asked, hurrying up to catch up. Inside looked ruined. 

"It looks like a bomb went off," Sam said. 

"There was a fight here," Dean told them. 

"Between who?" 

Dean shined his light on the sigil on the wall, painted with blood. "Check it out. Look familiar?" 

"Yeah, it does," Sam said. 

"That looks like what Anna did before..." Dean said. 

"It's Enochian. Language of the angels," she told him, back. "It roughly translates to banish or something like that." 

"So, what? Cas was fighting angels?" Sam asked, looking around. 

"I don't know," Dean answered, walking away to look around the room as well. Campbell walked around, before she saw her fallen lover in the rubble. 

"Oh my god...Dean! Sam!" she called out, kneeling next to him. "Cas? Cas. Hey, Cas?" Campbell touched his face, bringing his head to her lap as she stroked his hair. 

"What's...? What's..? What's going on?" he asked. Campbell jumped back. His voice was different. Lighter. She didn't see his wings either. 

"Just take it easy. Take it easy," Dean urged him, kneeling down next to her. 

"Oh. No," the man before spoke, urgently. Not angel, but human. She could see it in his eyes. 

"Cas, you okay?" Sam asked, coming over to them. 

"Ugh. Castiel. I'm not Castiel. It's me," he told the trio, but stared right at her. _Not him..._

"Who's 'me'?" _Jimmy. _

"Jimmy. My name's Jimmy." 

"Where the hell is Castiel?" Dean asked. 

"He's gone." _Gone..._

"Gone?" Dean asked. "Gone where?" 

"I don't know. Back to Heaven, maybe. I'm not sure." 

"We should get out of here," Cam muttered to Dean. He nodded, helping Cas...Jimmy up. She got into her own car, driving off after the Impala. This was not the same man she slept with, shared her feelings with, and loved. The soul in his eyes were different. This was a stranger. It was like an awkward one night stand. He was married, for Heaven's sake. He looked at her, and opened his mouth. But before he said anything, she raised her finger to her lips. Her phone rang, causing her to answer it and put it on speaker. "Yeah?" 

"We're stopping for grub...Jimmy's hungry."

"Okay," Cam said, tightening her grip on the steering wheel. She followed them to the fast food joint, then followed them to motel away from the angel carnage. 

Cam got out, grabbed her bag, and locked her car, going inside to see Jimmy taking a bite of his burger. "Mmm," Jimmy moaned. 

"You mind slowing down? You're gonna give me angina," Dean asked. Campbell couldn't look away. It was like Jeykll and Hyde. 

"I'm hungry," he told them. 

"When's the last time you ate?" Sam asked. 

"I don't know. Months?" Jimmy answered, taking another bite. "Mmm. Mmm. Mmm!" 

"What the hell happened back there? It looked like an angel battle royale." 

"All I remember is a flash of light and I, uh...I woke up and I was just, you know, like, me again," he told them. 

"So, what? Cas just ditched out of your meat suit?" Dean asked. 

"I really don't know." Jimmy looked up at her. 

"You remember anything about being possessed? Anything at all?" Cam asked, crossing her arms. 

"Yeah, bits and pieces. I mean, angel inside of you, it's kinda like being chained to a comet," he blushed slightly. 

"Ah, that doesn't sound like much fun," Dean told him. 

"Understatement," Jimmy told him, finishing his burger. 

"Cas said he wanted to tell us something. Please tell me you remember that," Sam begged 

"Sorry," he apologized. 

"Come on, what do you know?" Dean asked. 

"My name is Jimmy Novak. I'm from Pontiac, Illinois," he told them, starting from the beginning. 

"Umm, excuse us," Dean told him, grabbing Sam to take him outside. They were left alone. Great. 

"Hi...I'm Jimmy..." he said, awkwardly. 

"Campbell..." she told him, slowly, unsure of what to do. 

"So...you and Castiel..." 

"Don't...just don't...you're not him...I'm sure you're a well guy, but you're just-You're not Castiel." 

"I know...I do know that he cared for you...I felt everything that he felt...And you meant a great deal to him." 

"What?" she asked, surprised. 

"He often thought about you...in a field of widflowers.

"So, you know about us...about me and Cas...How much do you exactly do you remember? About me, I mean," she asked. 

"About you? Flashes..." 

"Of..." she drawled out, asking him to clarify. 

"You. In bed..." He blushed. 

"Naked?" 

"Yep." 

"Okay!" she said, getting up to go outside. "What's the plan?" she asked. 

"We can't send him home," Sam told her. 

"Ok," she agreed. 

"What? You're taking his side?" 

"Dean. Demons..." Sam told him. 

"Fine," Dean sighed, opening the door. 

"Hey, Jimmy. We've been talking, and we think that you shouldn't go home," Dean broke the news to Jimmy.

"The hell are you talking about, I can't go home?" Jimmy asked, angrily, 

"There's a good chance you have a bull's-eye on your back," Campbell explained. 

"What? From who?" 

"Demons," piped Dean. 

"Come on, that's crazy. What do they want with me?"

"I don't know, information, maybe?" 

"I don't know anything!" 

"I know, but –" 

"Look, I'm done, okay? With demons, angels, all of it. I just want to go home," Jimmy pleaded. 

"We understand," Dean sighed. 

"I don't think that you do understand. I've been shot and stabbed and healed, and my body has been dragged all over the Earth. By some miracle, I'm out, and I am done. I've given enough, okay?" 

"Look, all we're saying is that until we figure this out, the safest place is with us," Campbell told him. 

"How long?" 

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it," Sam chimed in. Jimmy shook his head, and tried to leave. Sam used his giant body to block the door. 

"Where are you going?" Dean asked. 

"To see my wife and daughter, okay?" 

"No, you're not. I'm sorry. You're just going to put those people in danger," she told him gently, but sternly. 

"So, what, now I'm a prisoner?"

"Harsh way to put it," Sam told him. 

"Sam, stop being an ass. Listen. It's been a long and strange night. Let's just get some sleep, yeah?" she asked the three men. 

"Ok," Jimmy sighed, sitting on a bed. 

Campbell nodded, walking out to get her own room. She wanted to be alone...she missed her angel. She didn't what vessel he was in...she just wanted him. His compassion, his quirks, her innocence, and the power...

She pulled off clothing, pulling on a pair of sweatpants and a tank top, crashing down on the bed. She stared at the ceiling, plaing with a piece of hair. "Cas, where are you?" she whispered, closing her eyes. 

Several hours later, she heard banging once again. Groaning, she rubbed her eyes, crawling out of bed to get the door. "Sam let Jimmy get the slip," Dean explained. 

"Wait, what?" she asked, rubbing the crust out of her eyes. 

"Jimmy left. I'm going to go get ready," Dean smirked. She nodded, getting her bag. She quickly pulled on a pair of black leggings, and a white sweater. She brushed her hair, pulling on a black beanie and a pair of brown combat boots. 

"Dean. Would you hurry up?" she heard Sam ask impatiently. Then she heard the door to her room open. "Cammie, do you really need to put on makeup?" Cam rolled her eyes, finishing her mascara and a layer of lipstick as Dean laughed. "Sorry, uh, this is funny to you guys?" Sam asked, pissed. 

"Mr. Big-Bad-Prison-Guard, Jimmy McMook give you the slip? Yeah, it's pretty funny. What were you doing, anyway?" Dean asked. 

"I was getting a Coke."

"Was it a refreshing Coke, Sammy?" Campbell giggled, amused. 

"Can we just go, please?" Sam asked. 

"Calm down! We know where he's going," Campbell told him, putting her makeup back in her bag. "He's obiviously going to pay a visit to his family. I'll follow you guys."

Cam followed them in her Buick, grabbing her phone when it began to buzz. "Hey...Anna's here," Dean said over the speaker. 

"Oh...Hey, Anna." 

"Hello." 

"What are we talking about?" Cam asked. 

"It's about Cas," Dean explained. 

He got sent back home. Well, more like dragged back," Anna explained.

Cam swallowed hard. "To heaven? That's not a good thing?" 

"No. That's a very bad thing. Painfully, awfully bad. He must have seriously pissed someone off."

C_as was gone because he pissed someone off. Was it because of her? He was sleeping with her. He cared for her. He loved her..._

"That's why you shouldn't have let him go in the first place. He's probably dead already," Anna said. 

"She's gone..." Dean stated.

"Ok...so we gotta find Jimmy," Campbell said. 

"Yep. Hopefully he isn't dead yet," Dean agreed. "I'm gonna need gas..."

They pulled into a gas station. All three got out, and stretched their legs. Dean went to pay for gas, while Sam and her, walked for a bit. Dean came back, and Sam walked a little ways away. Cam leaned against the car, playing with the blue paint on her nails. "What if it's my fault?" Cam asked Sam. 

"What?"

"What if it;s my fault that Cas got booted back up to Heaven? I mean...we were together! Like together-together. An angel and a half demon being lovers?!"

"Hey...you can't think like that. Cas is going to be okay, alright? But, we need to fine Jimmy before the demons or other angels come after him."

Cam nodded, getting back into her car. "Something's wrong," she told them, getting out of the car once they arrived at Jimmy's house. She grabbed her semi-automatic from her arsenal. Her brother's followed suit before going into the house. 

When they entered, they saw a woman on top of another woman, who was fighting. A man had a girl, held at knife point. Dean appeared behind the man, slicing his throat. Sam began to exorcise them with his mind. Dean and Campbell stopped to stare at him, in horror. 

"Go. Get them out of here," Sam ordered. 

"Go, go," Dean told them. Jimmy and his daughter ran out, as Campbell followed. 

"Let's go!" she shouted at father and daughter, going to her car, and starting the car. 

Jimmy and Claire got comfortable, while they waited for the other three to come out. Finally they saw Dean and Sam run out. Campbell breathed a sigh in relief. 

"Thank god," Jimmy breathed out. 

"Where's your wife?" Dean asked. 

"Right here," said the woman, running up behind him. 

Jimmy got into the front seat of the car while the mother and daughter sat in the back. She nodded to Dean as he got to the Impala. Cam took off, driving until she got to wide distance between the house and them. Eventually, she pulled into a parking garage. Pulling the keys out of the ignition, she leaned her head on the steering wheel, while the men got out. 

"Thank you, for saving us," the woman said. 

"You're welcome. I'm Campbell," she smiled at the two. 

"Like the soup?" the girl asked. 

"Yeah. It was my mom's maiden name." 

"I'm Claire." 

"Nice to meet you Claire," Campbell smiled, looking out the woman. 

"What do you think they're talking about?" Amelia asked. 

"No clue. Probably how to get out of this mess," she sighed. Claire fell asleep, while the men talked. Jimmy came around to the back door, and Campbell got out to give them privacy. 

"So?" she asked her brothers. 

"He's gonna go with us. They're going to a friend's house," Dean said, point-blank. 

"I'll go with them. In case of something happens," she told them. 

"Wait...that's not the plan!" Sam objected. 

"Sam, I fucked her husband. Like Jimmy was aware what was happening. Think of it as quilt. I'm going. I'll be safe," she told him. 

"I trust you," Dean told her, giving her a hug. 

"Love you boys," she told them. Sam went to hot wire a car. "I'll be going with them. Don't worry, Jimmy," she told him. Sam returned from hot wiring a car. 

"Okay, so, uh, here's your car," Sam told Amelia. 

"Hey. Take care of your mom, okay, bub?" Jimmy told Claire, hugging her. 

"Okay," Claire smiled, sadly. Sam and Dean looked at Campbell, who gave them a nod. No chick flick moments. Jimmy got into the back, and soon they were gone.   
"Why is he leaving again?" 

Amelia turned back to Claire slapping her face. Campbell, sprung into action pulling Claire behind her. Amelia's eyes went black. _Shit! _They were screwed. 

"Because it's just not my day, is it? You little bitch," she told Claire, before advancing on Campbell. Amelia's fist pulled back, and Campbell saw black.

Campbell woke up, to find herself tied to a chair. She turned next to her and saw Claire. "Claire!" she called out. The girl was unconscious. This was bad. Very bad. 

"Oh! You're awake!" grinned Amelia. 

"Let us go, you bitch!" Campbell shouted. 

"No can do. Don't worry, you're brothers and Jimmy are on their way." 

"Fuck you!" 

"Like you did to angel boy?" she mocked. Campbell twisted her hands that were tied behind her back. She was pissed. She felt the knot give away a little. Breathing hard, she looked at Amelia. "Poor little orphan Cammie. Mommy died, Daddy died, and then the other Mommy and Daddy died." 

Campbell felt her blood boil, her eyes going red. She shifted in her seat, the knot loosening a little more. She heard footsteps, as she saw Jimmy walk in. 

"Hi, honey. You're home," the demon mocked. 

"Listen, I'm – I'm begging you here. You do whatever you want with me, but my wife and daughter, they're just – they're not a part of this," he pleaded. 

"Oh, they're a big part of this, Jimmy. And P.S. You should've come alone." 

"I am alone."

"Oh, you're such a liar. Like I didn't think you'd bring Heckle and Jeckle, hmm?" As of right on cue, three demons led in Campbell's brothers. 

"Nice plan, Dean," Sam told him. 

"Yeah, well, nobody bats 1,000."

"Got the knife?" Amelia asked. One of the demon's lifted the knife to show her. "And you know what's funny?"

"You wearing a soccer mom?" Dean asked. 

"Is I was actually bummed to get this detail, picking up an empty vessel. Sort of like a milk run. Now look who landed in my lap." 

"Fuck. You," Campbell said. Amelia slapped her. Dean and Sam struggled. Behind Campbell's back, she moved her hands. The knot fell away from her wrists. Stunned she kept them behind her back. 

"Yeah, well, you got us, okay? Let these people go," Sam pleaded. 

"Oh, Sam. It's easy to act chivalrous when your Wonder Girl powers aren't working, huh? Now for the punch line. Everybody dies." Campbell jumped at the sound of a gun as the demon in Amelia's body shot Jimmy. She stared at Jimmy in shock. "Waste Little Orphan Annie." 

Amelia left the room, while a demon walked around Jimmy's body. Picking up a pipe, he turned to swing it at Claire. "NO!" Campbell yelled, jumping up. The demon turned to stare at her, before swinging it at the defenseless child. But Claire caught it, and placed her hand on the demon's forehead. A bright light erupted from the demon's face as he was exorcised. That was the go ahead. Dean and Sam turned around to fight. Campbell felt her eyes blink to red, as she swatted the demon that was beating Dean fly away. 

Dean stared at her, before looking at Sam. She looked at him, and suddenly felt afraid of him. He had a wild look in his eyes, and his mouth was bloody. He had cut the women's throat and drank from her. Castiel had taken care of the man, while Sam was drinking his fill. Sam, however noticed that they were staring at him, and turned to stab the woman in the heart. Amelia came back, but Sam exorcised her on the spot. Dean ran over to catch her, while Castiel went over to Jimmy. 

They walked over to Jimmy, but stopped when they saw Castiel, still in Claire's body and Jimmy talking. "I wanna make sure you understand. You won't die or age. If this last year was painful for you, picture a hundred, a thousand more like it," Claire told the dying Jimmy. 

"It doesn't matter. You take me. Just take me," Jimmy pleaded. 

"As you wish." Castiel touched Jimmy, and Campbell understood that Jimmy was now gone, and Castiel was back. Amelia ran towards Claire, as Castiel went to stand by the Winchesters. With one last look, he turned to go. 

"Cas, hold up. What were you gonna tell me?" Dean asked. 

"I learned my lesson while I was away, Dean. I serve heaven, I don't serve man, and I certainly don't serve you." 

"Wait, Castiel," Campbell called out, grabbing his arm. "What happened up there? Are you okay?"

"And I don't serve you. It's not worth it." 

Cam felt her heart break. "What? I'm not worth it?!" It was over. That was it. No more. Cam blinked as a tear fell down her face. Wiping it off, she felt the burning tendrils of rage consume her. Turning around, she had her head held high as she walked out. 

Sam and Dean walked out to the Impala, while Cam walked Amelia and Claire to the other car. "You should be safe now," she told them. 

"Thank you, for all that you did for us. And I'm sorry for slapping you," Amelia told her. 

"Don't be," she told her, walking back to the Impala. She saw Dean looking at her, and she nodded. Pulling out her phone, she placed a quick call.

Cam got into her car, beginning the path down to Bobby's. She got there first, hugging the older man. "Thanks for this..."

"No problem...you okay? You're eyes are red." Cam gasped, her hand going up to cover them. "Like you've been crying."

"I'm fine..." Cam said as Dean and Sam arrived. 

"Hey," Bobby greeted them. "Come on." He led them downstairs to the panic room ."Well, thanks for shaking a tail," Bobby told them 

"Yeah, you got it," Dean answered, standing back. 

Sam stepped forward, and opened the door. 

"Go on inside. I wanna show you something," Bobby told him. Sam walked in, while the other three stood back. 

"All right. So, uh, what's the big demon problem?" Bobby asked. 

"You are. This is for your own good," Campbell told him, closing the door with her mind and locking it. Dean and Bobby stood back. Sam went over to the barred window. 

"Guys? Hey, hey. What?" Bobby went over to the window and latched it shut. "This isn't funny. Guys! Hey! Guys?" 

"I told you time after time, Sammy..." Cam told him. 

Campbell went upstairs, as Dean and Bobby followed. "Bobby...I need help..." Cam said. 

"What?" 

"I'm not human...I'm like Sam...I'm actually much worst than Sam," Cam explained, her voice cracking. 

"She's adopted..." Dean told the older man. "Mom...she killed Cam's birth parents. Her parents were witches. Cam's birth father was a demon...Her mother cheated."

"Balls," Bobby whispered. 

"Are you going to lock me up too, Dean. Because I can't be fixed like Sammy. This power, it's in me. I was born with it. And I am so tired of all of this shit, with demon, and angels. And my heart is broken-" she sobbed, letting all the stress finally get to her. Dean stepped up and hugged her. 

"We'll fix you. You fix me and Sam, and now it's my turn to fix you." 


	18. When the Levee Breaks

**May 3rd-8th, 2008**

Cam was sitting at Bobby's kitchen table, going through John's journal as Dean came in, looking rough. "Morning," she sighed. 

"Hey..." Dean sighed. 

"Stop! Stop!" they heard Sam yell. 

"How long is this gonna go on?" 

"Here, let me look it up in my demon-detox manual. Oh wait. No one ever wrote one. No telling how long it'll take. Hell, or if Sam will even live through it. Let's just talk about what your Daddy did to Campbell..."

"Fixing Sam is easier than that...Dad writes about me moving things with my mind, sensing when there's a case, being extremely pale growing up and sickly, until I turned the age of seven, when I suddenly had color to my cheeks and looked very pretty and healthy."

"What about binding your powers?" Dean asked as one of Bobby's many phones rang. 

"Um...just that he contancted a local psychic to put the blocks up in my head to bind my powers, and he prayed to whatever that they would hold. He expresses that he is worried what I can do, plus with what happened to Sam, yadda, yadda, yadda, no new news." 

"Hello...Suck dirt and die, Rufus. You call me again, I'll kill you," Bobby spat, hanging up the phone. 

"What's up with Rufus?" Dean asked. 

"He knows." 

The phone rang again, and Bobby answered it. "I'm busy, you son of a bitch. This better be important." 

Cam sat in the living room as Dean finished tying knots in a ball. Since they didn't know how to halt Cam's growing powers, Bobby thought it would be better to test her limits. "Here...good luck untying those." 

"Well, I somehow got my binds untied in the warehouse," Cam sighed, focusing on the ball of knots. 

"The news. The news ain't good," Bobby sighed, coming into the living room. 

"This is what Rufus called about? 'Key West sees ten species go extinct'," Dean said, looking at the TV. 

"Yep. Plus Alaska. Fifteen-man fishing crew all stricken blind, cause unknown. New York, teacher goes postal, locks the door, kills exactly sixty-six kids. All this in a single day. I looked them up. There's no doubt about it. They're all seals. Breaking. Fast." 

"How many are left?" 

"Who knows? Can't be many. Where the hell are your angel pals?"

Cam wrinkled her nose as she thought about what Cas told her. That humanity...that she wasn't worth it. She saw the ball of rope began to move. "You tell me," Dean sighed. 

"I'm just wondering." 

"What?" 

"The apocalypse being nigh and all...is now really the right time to be having this little domestic drama of ours?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"Well, I don't like this any more than you do, but Sam can kill demons. He's got a shot at stopping Armageddon." 

"So what? Sacrifice Sam's life, his soul, for the greater good? Is that what you're saying? Times are bad, so let's use Sam as a nuclear warhead?" 

"Look, I know you hate me for suggesting it. I hate me for suggesting it. I love that boy like a son. All I'm saying is maybe he's here right now instead of on the battlefield because we love him too much."

"Oh my god..." Dean whistled, looking at the pile rope at was in front of Cam. "Those were like Dad's army grade knots...how did you do that?" 

"I don't know...I heard you talking about angels and Sam, and I felt angry..."

"Because that's how demons operate. On hate and anger...you tap into that, who knows what you can do," Bobby commented. 

For lack of anything to do and to figure out, Bobby and Cam tested her out anything. But her powers were still untapped and bound inside of her mind. Dean stepped out as she practiced more witch skills, and by the end of the night, she had read so many spells and learned many things. She could levitate objects, control flames, basically do anything a normal witch can. Some spell were dangerous, though. She could make someone's blood boil, curse objects, make hex bags. Those scared her, and was teetering on the evil side of what she could do. 

"Campbell!" Bobby shouted, causing her gasp awake. She had fallen asleep on her desk. 

"Roses!" she shouted, springing up. 

"Yeah! All over my study! You're brother just sold his soul to angels," he told her. 

"Wait, what? Bobby?!" she called, running out of the room, stepping over the rose bushes she materialized the night before. "Son of a bitch..." 

Dean was sitting in the living room, when walked in. "Hey, Cam..." 

"What the hell did you do?!" 

"Come on, give me a little credit, guys. I've never trusted them less. I mean, they come on like shady politicians from planet Vulcan," Dean told them. 

"It doesn't matter!" Cam argued. "If you don't trust them, then why the HELL did you-" 

"Because what other option do I have? It's either trust the angels or let Sammy trust a demon?" 

"Neither! It's about having free fucking will! Humanity...This is what got us into this mess in the first place!" 

"I see your point," Bobby told him. 

"Bobby!" Cam gasped. 

"You hear that?" Dean asked. It was quiet. Campbell looked around...Sammy! She took off before Bobby said what he was going to say. 

The others followed her down. Cam opened the window to see her youngest brother seizing on the floor. "Sammy!" she cried, about to open up the door. 

"What if he's faking?" Dean asked, stopping her. 

"You really think he would?" Bobby asked. 

"I think he'd do anything," Dean said, unsure. 

Cam turned to look at Dean, then turned to look at Sam. "I'm taking my chances," she said, opening the door, and racing in. 

"That ain't faking," Bobby said, opening the door. Bobby and Dean ran in, and retrieved Sam, getting him on the cot. Both men pinned him down, while Sam thrashed about. 

"Turn him on his side..." Cam said, carefully positioning his head.

"We're gonna have to tie him down for his own safety," Bobby told them. 

Campbell rolled Sam onto his back, placing a hand on his chest. "Dean? You with me? Dean! Before he has another fit," she called out to him. Finally, Dean snapped out of it. 

"Yeah, yeah. Let's just get it over with," Dean said. 

Walking up the stairs, she ran her hands through her hair. "What the hell are we doing?" she asked the men. 

"I don't know," Dean admitted. 

"I'm gonna ask one more time. Are we absolutely sure we're doing the right thing?" Bobby asked the two Winchesters. 

"Bobby, you saw what was happening to him down there. The demon blood is killing him," said Dean. 

"No, it isn't. We are."

"What?" 

"I'm sorry. I can't bite my tongue any longer. We're killing him. Keeping him locked up down there. This cold-turkey thing isn't working. If—if he doesn't get what he needs, soon, Sam's not gonna last much longer."

"No. I'm not giving him demon blood. I won't do it."

"And if he dies?"

"Then at least he dies human! I would die for him in a second, but I won't let him do this to himself. I can't. I guess I found my line. I won't let my brother turn into a monster."

"But he'll be dead!" Campbell screamed, snapping. "And what about me?! I'm not human! Have you seen Bobby's office! I can do that and so much more! It's always been you and Sam against the world, but what about me?! I can't let him die! Then I'll be alone!" Dean starred at her. "I have nothing! All I have is you and Sam and Bobby...Cas broke my heart! I can't do anything else except be with you..." 

"I'm going to go check on Sam while you two talk," Bobby told them, stepping out. 

"Cammie..." 

Cam sat against the wall, sliding down to sit on the ground. "What are we gonna do?" 

"I know that I do tell you enough..." Dean began sitting next to him. "But I love you...And no matter what...I'll be with you always...And I'm sorry that Dad hid this from all of you instead of making your own choices...But you're strong...always have been. You watched as Mom died and didn't even flinch. You've kept me, Sam, and Dad together. The past three months, I have felt more together with you hunting with us than not..." 

"That means a lot, Dean...but I can't be fixed like Sammy. Whatever is happening to me, it's only going to be worst." 

"DEAN! CAMPBELL!" Bobby shouted. They looked at each other and took off down the stairs.

"Bobby?" Campbell called out. Looking around, she saw no Sam.

"He got out," Bobby told them, rubbing his head.

"How the hell did he get out?" Dean asked, unlocking the door. Looking around they saw no indication of tampering. 

"Maybe he had help. Room full of busted devil's traps."

"Demons? Ruby," Cam guessed. "That fucking bitch!" 

"That'd be my guess," Bobby agreed. 

"How did she even touch the door?" 

"You think she's got the mojo?" 

"I didn't think so. I don't know, man," Dean said, stressing. 

"What difference does it make? How he got gone ain't as important as where he got gone to," 

"Well, I'll tell you one thing. At this point I hope he's with Ruby." 

"Why?" 

"'Cause killing her's the next big item on my to-do list."

"I thought you were on call for angel duty?" Cam asked 

"I am on call. In my car, on my way to murder the bitch," Dean said, leaving the room. 

"Well count me in," Cam said, following Dean. 

"One thing," Bobby stopped him. 

"What?" 

"Sam don't wanna be found, which means he's gonna be damn near impossible to find."

"Yeah, we'll see." 

Campbell ran upstairs to the office. She grabbed one of her spell books, and searched for a locator spell. "Come on...there must be something here!" she shouted, throwing the book, grabbing another. 

"We found the car. Dean is on his way," Bobby told her. 

"Good. Hopefully Dean will be able to talk some sense to him," she said, then she had a thought. "If Sam is high on blood, Dean's not going to be able to stop him...he'll be too strong for a human."

"Then who can kick his ass?" Bobby asked. 

"Me..." Cam realized, rushing to grab supplies supplies for a spell, and began to set up her ingredients. 

"What are you doing?" Bobby said. 

"Magic jump start. Gotta find a dead buried witch," she said. 

"What do ya mean by gotta find a dead witch?" 

"When witches die, their power goes back to the earth or where ever it came from. A cambion can absorb life forces..."

"Is that dangerous?" Bobby asked. "I mean...who knows what will happen?" 

"Don't care...my brothers are out there and in danger...I have to do something." Cam grabbed a knife, and held out her hand. 

"Don't do it," Bobby told her, stopping her before she cut her hand. "You're brothers can handle this mess themselves. If Sam is already gone...I can't loose you too..." 

Cam smiled fondly at the man. "Bobby...I love you. But I also love my brothers...and I have to save them. I promised Dad I would..." Cam sliced her hand, letting the blood drop into the bowl with the black powder. "Sam is off the handle. You are like our father. If he hurt you, why would he stop at Dean. He's not going to stop..." she told him, staring at the map. The trail of blood began to trail it's way to it's destination. She grabbed the book she needed, and turned to leave. 

"And why does that have to be you?" 

Cam turned around, her eyes red and watery. "Their big sister...no matter what blood runs through my veins, I'm a Winchester. We're prone to self-sacrifices. And I have to go to Hell in order to make my brother's safe, then so be it. For once...I'm making my own choices." 


	19. He is Risen

**May 8th-14th, 2008**

Cam dug into the earth, tears dripping down her cheeks. Wiping them off, she got on her hands and knees, brushing the dirt off of the matching caskets. Unearthing the bones, she wrinkled her nose. "Eww..." she told herself, staring at the two skeletons. Throwing them out of hole, she climbed out herself. "Hello, Mother and Father," she greeted the bodies. She spray painted a pentacle, lining the points with candles, similar to what they had done earlier to find whoever was killing the reapers. She drew a circle with salt, placing the two skeletons inside. "Okay...I'm here!" she yelled. "You wanna chat, then let's chat!" she called out. She felt a breeze hit her, as she saw a woman that looked a lot like her. "Elaine..." she greeted the woman. 

"Delilah!" the woman cried, stepping towards her. She was stooped however by the salt line. "I knew that you would come find us one day! That hunter..." 

"Mary. Her name was Mary. And my name is not Delilah. My name is Campbell. Campbell Winchester." 

"You will always be my Delilah. Do you know why you were named that?" 

"I don't give a fuck-" Campbell told her. 

"Because you were our delight!" 

"Where's Robert, Susan?" Campbell asked her biological mother. 

"He's not important...You-"

"You know that I never knew that you were my mother? For twenty years of my life...my life has been a secret. But I was raised by two loving parents...I've been trained to fight monsters like you..."

"And like you..."

"Yes! But growing up, I'm grateful that Mary Winchester killed you from where you stood. You were going to kill me...an innocent little baby." 

"You think that you were innocent? Oh, my little sweet girl...you're nothing but innocent. The power that you have...it's rare...you're the only one of your kind. You're powers alone...you were born a witch, you never even started to show the other side until you were a year old." 

"You killed your husband! Who was trying to protect me!" 

"He was a weak witch. Most men are...he served his purpose." 

"What was his purpose?" 

"You!" 

"Me?" Campbell asked, shocked. "Tell me...What was it about me that made you go crazy..." 

"My whole life I wanted to feel safe...and once I found that way, I had to do anything to get it. "I made a deal with a Cross Roads Demon. For my soul, I could become a witch...gain power. But I saw Robert, and I also wanted to protect him, so I bargined his soul too...But the demon...he was different. He understood me...so we began to have an affair. After a year, I found out I was pregnant, and I knew..." 

"That the demon was my father..."

"Yes...but the demon had powers from being a witch...from what he explained to me during our private times. But, from the first sonogram...I knew you were special."

"Not natural, you mean..." 

"Of course not, darling. When I found out about you, I went to a psychic. You were going the most magnificent creature on the planet. An untapped power keg..." 

Cam shook her head. "No...you're done talking. It's my turn. You killed my husband...you betrayed him in the most sacred way. You cheated on your husband, who you doomed. He was a good person...and you killed him! I've learned something most recently about myself. I am not...you. I am not a monster...I am a Hunter. I am a Winchester...And I am a good person, " she told her, flicking open her lighter, and dropping it. The circle of candles ignited in a circle as they lit each other. 

"What are you doing?" Elaine asked. Campbell walked towards her, her eyes red and her face pale with black veins outlined. 

"You're going to Hell, Mother. I'm putting your spirit at rest..."

Cam grabbed her hand, sucking the power from the ghost. "Don't do this. Baby-" 

"You see, my brother went to Hell for our youngest brother. And as much that he drives me insane, he is my family. And I will always love them, even if they're angel bitches or blood suckers. And I need your power to keep them safe..." Campbell explained, feeling the powers get drained from Elaine to hers. 

"No!" Elaine shrieked, trying to push Cam away. But Cam held firm. Susan grabbed on to her arm, but Cam shook it off, being much stronger. She felt the power crack between them as Susan screamed, then she was gone. 

"Delilah..." came a new voice. 

Turning, she saw another man. "Robert?" 

Robert waked towards her, placing a hand on her cheek. Cam felt his power enter as he washed away. Wiping a tear from her face, she turned to head back to find her brothers. "Not so fast," a calm and collected voice halted her. It was British, with a wily tone to it. 

"Who the hell are you?" she asked. 

"Name's Crowley. And did I happen to mention, that you were magnificent back there," he told her. 

"Ok...one, you're two old for me. Two, you're a demon. And three, so not my type." 

"I wasn't applying that we get together love. I was applying that we make a deal," he told her. 

"A deal..." she scoffed. 

"Yes. A quid pro quo. You help me and I help you..." 

"What do you want?" 

"What everybody wants. To move up in life...and you...a natural born witch. Ruthless enough to sentence their own mummy-"

"She was already dead," Campbell deadpanned. 

"Yes, but you damned her to a fate worst than death. I think that she will be Juliet's own personal chew toy. I could use you in my court." 

"And what's in it for me?" 

"Freedom. Spells. Power...What ever you want. Always wanted an heir and a prodigy," he told her. 

"No deal...Demons are dicks...no offense."

"Witty...I like you. I can tell a lot about a person. A soul as dark as yours? I see it in you. You may try to keep up the goody good act, but the truth will always be the same. If you need anything...contact me. Here's my card." 

Cam turned around, heading back to her car. She quickly drove to Bobby's where she saw Dean pacing. "What did you do?!" Dean asked, grabbing her in a hug. "Bobby said you went to steal your dead parent's powers..."

"I did...and I'm fine. Where's Sam?" 

"I don't know. Bobby wants me to call Cas."

"No...we're not calling Castiel. Sam is gone doing who knows what with Ruby and I'm not letting you become some angel's bitch, okay?"

"Good..." Dean nodded, staring out the window. 

"Dean? Dean! You listen to a word I said?" Bobby asked. "Girl...where the hell have you been?!" 

"Having some family time," Cam said, hugging Bobby and placing a kiss on his cheek. 

"Yeah, I heard you. I'm not calling him."

"I agree with Dean." 

"Don't make me get my gun, boy." 

"Bobby, you don't want to mess with me," Cam growled. 

Dean turned to face Bobby, standing beside his sister. "We are damn near kickoff for Armageddon, don't you think we got bigger fish at the moment?" 

"I know you two are pissed. And I'm not making apologies for what he's done, but he's your-" 

"Blood? He's my blood, is that what you were gonna say? Cam's my family and she's not blood." 

"Thanks," Cam muttered. 

"He's your brother. And he's drowning." 

"Wait...this is about Sam? You told me that Bobby wanted you to call Cas..."

"Sorry..." Dean muttered, turning towards Bobby again. "Bobby, I tried to help him, I did. Look what happened." 

"So try again." 

"It's too late." 

"There's no such thing."

"No, damnit! No. I gotta face the facts. Sam never wanted part of this family. He hated this life growing up. Ran away to Stanford first chance he got. Now it's like déjà vu all over again. Well, I am sick and tired of chasing him. Screw him, he can do what he wants."

Cam sighed, sitting next to Dean on the couch. "You don't mean that," Bobby said. 

"Yes I do, Bobby. Sam's gone. He's gone. I'm not even sure if he's still my brother anymore. If he ever was."

Bobby turned and leaned on the table fuming. Cam couldn't believe this! Her whole family was falling apart. A surge of anger rushed through her as books and papers exploded from table, onto the ground. "You stupid, stupid son of a bitch!" Cam shouted. "Well, boo fucking hoo, I am so sorry your feelings are hurt, princess! Are you under the impression that family's supposed to make you feel good?! Bake you an apple pie, maybe? They're supposed to make you miserable! That's why they're family!" 

Dean stood as Bobby watched in amazement and humor. He was about to say the same thing, but he thought it was best for the two siblings to get it all out in the open. "I told him, 'you walk out that door, don't come back' and he walked out anyway! That was his choice!" 

"You sound like a fucking whiny brat. No, you sound just like Dad. Well, let me tell you something. Dad was a fucking coward." 

Dean growled. "Dad was a lot of things, Cammie, but a coward?" 

"He'd rather push Sam away than reach out to him," Cam said, pushing Dean. "He bounded my powers instead of telling me about them! Well, that don't strike me as brave. You are a better man than he ever was. So you do both of us a favor. Don't be him!" 

Cam huffed as Dean turned his back to her to stare at the window. Rolling her eyes, she turned and froze when she saw the blue eyes of her ex-boyfriend. "Campbell..."

Cam turned to see a large, lavishly appointed room. Dean was there too, looking confused. The walls are painted white with gold trim and accents, and a marble table stands in the center. "Hello, Dean. It's almost time."

"Almost time for what?" Cam asked. Cas said nothing as Dean looked around. "What the hell did you sign up for?" Cam asked Dean. 

"I don't know," Dean said, looking around the room. There was a platter of hamburgers and a silver basin full of ice and beer bottles. 

"Hello, Dean. You're looking fit. Campbell..." Zachariah greeted, appearing in the room. 

Dean replaced the beer bottle he had in his hand. "Well, how 'bout this? 'The Suite Life of Zach and Cas.'" Cam scoffed as Dean noticed their blank stares. "It's a...never mind. So, what is this? Where the hell am we?" 

"Call it a Green room. We're closing in on the grand finale, here. We want to keep you safe before showtime." Zachariah smirked, indicating the the table. "Try a burger. They're your favorite. From that seaside shack in Delaware. You were 11, I think."

"And why am I here?" Cam asked. 

"To keep you from interfering. We know what you are...To have Hell's most valuable weapon? Big points for Heaven!" Zachariah grinned. 

"I'm not hungry..." Dean said, crossing his arms. 

"What about any woman that you want? Ginger? Mary Anne?" 

"No, no. Let's... bail on the holodeck, okay? I want to know what the game plan is." 

"Let us worry about that. We want you... focused, relaxed." 

"Well, I'm about to be pissed and leaving, so start talking, Chuckles. Or I'll release her..." 

"All the seals have fallen. Except one." 

"That's an impressive score. That's... that's right up there with the Washington Generals."

"You think sarcasm's appropriate, do you? Considering... you started all this? But the final seal... it'll be different." 

"Why?" Cam asked. 

"Lilith has to break it. She's the only one who can. Tomorrow night - midnight." 

"Where?" Dean asked. 

"We're working on it." 

"Well, work harder." 

"We'll do our job. You just make sure you do yours." 

"Yeah, and what is that, exactly? If I'm supposed to be the one that stops her, how? With the knife?" 

"All in good time." 

"Isn't now a good time?" 

"Have faith." 

"What, in you? Give me one good reason why I should," Dean argued. 

"Because you swore your obedience. So obey." 

Cam scoffed, turning to look at Cas, seeing one of his wings twitched. Something was not right...The two angels vanished. Cam placed, thinking hard enough to give herself a headache. "Something isn't right..." she whispered pacing as Dean called Sam. 

"What?" Dean asked, leaving a message for his wayward brother. 

"Cas is hiding something...something is seriously wrong...If Sam is out there, what would he be doing?" Cam asked, pacing. 

"He would more likely drink a gallon of demon blood and go after Lilith."

"Yes...exactly...if the angels want Lilith gone, then why do they need you to go and do it. Do you see my point?"

"No..." Dean said. 

"Think, Dean...If Lilith is breaking the final seal, then shouldn't everything be in a frenzy. Did you noticed how Zachariah was cool and collected? Cas looked guilty."

"About what?"

"I don't know..." Cam told him, running a hand through her pony tail...then everything clicked into place in her head. "What if this is some type of master plan to start the apocolypse..."

"What...you think the angels want the world to end?"

"Just hear me out...this whole mess started when Sam was a baby in that nursery...That's when he got his first taste of blood. No...before that. You said that Mom made a deal with Azazel to save Dad. Just to let him into the house to give Sam a taste. Then he went away and stopped hunting and he was safe. Then Dad went missing...and he went back in. But they needed reassurance that Sam would get sucked back in...so, Azezel killed Jess, setting off a chain of events. Sam becoming more powerful, causing his death-"

"I sold my soul to bring him back..." Dean whispered. 

"Yes!" Cam shouted, eyes wide. "You sold your soul...and Lilith had it. I would be my left kidney that Azazel and Lililth were planning this together. They had to know that Sam would fell to drive you to the brink to do the impossible. Alastair said that they gave Dad the same offer..."

"But he wouldn't budge...they needed a new plan."

"Yeah...and the moment your time was up, you were in Hell for forty years...doing what they wanted all along."

"Breaking the first seal." 

"Ruby...she turned Sam into a monster, just for what? Pushing him to end Lilith...If she breaks the final seal, then why-OH GOD!" Cam gasped. 

"What?" 

"Call Sam! Now!" Cam ordered. 

"I already did! What's going on!" 

"We're stupid, stupid idiots! We fell right into their plan! It's Lilth. She's the final seal..."

"Shit..." Dean whispered. "What about the angels?" 

"I think that they're on it...I mean, that's why Cas looked quilty. You need to call him so we can stop Sam...but we can't tel them. They'll just try to stop us." 

"Right..." Dean nodded. "You talk to him...since you two were together..." 

"Fine..." Cam sighed. "Cas! Castiel, I want to speak to you!"

"You asked to see me?" Cas asked, appearing in the room. 

Cam cleared her throat, playing with her hair. "Yeah, listen, I, uh, I-I need something." 

"Anything you wish." 

"I need you to take me to see Sam." 

Cas narrowed his eyebrows. "Why?" 

"There's something we got to talk to him about." 

"What's that?"

"The B.M. I took this morning. What's it to you? Just make it snappy," Dean said. 

"I don't think that's wise." 

"Well, I didn't ask you for your opinion." 

"Have you forgotten what happened the last time you met?" 

"No. That's the whole point. Listen, I'm gonna do whatever you mooks want, okay? I just need to tie up this one thing. Five minutes - that's all I need." 

"No." 

"What do you mean, no? Are you saying that I'm trapped here?"

"You can go wherever you want." 

"Super. I want to go see Sam." 

"Except there." 

"I want to take a walk." 

"Fine. I'll go with you." 

"Alone." 

"No." 

"You know what? Screw this noise. I'm out of here." 

"Through what door?" The door shifted, into a smooth wall. 

"Damn it," Dean snapped. 

"Calm down...I'll get through to Cas...you? Try to trick Zachariah. Good?"

"Good..." Dean sighed. 

"CASTIEL!" Cam shouted. 

"Yes?" Cas asked. 

"Take me to the garden...where the blind man is..." Cam asked. 

Cas nodded, taking her arm and transporting out. Cam sighed in relief as she arrived in the fresh air, seeing a black man with sunglasses smiling as birds chirped. Grabbing her phone, she tried to call Sam, but there was no service. 

"You can't reach him, Cam. You're outside your coverage zone." 

Cam laughed humorless, putting her phone back into her pocket. "What are you gonna do to Sam?" 

"Nothing. He's gonna do it to himself." 

"You know that I figured it out? So, why did you come when I called?" Cas said nothing. Oh, right, right. Got to toe the company line." 

"We've been through much together, you and I. And your brothers...And I just wanted to say, I'm sorry it ended like this." 

Cam's mouth dropped. "'Sorry'?" Cam's hand reacted, slapping Cas across the face. She shook her hand. "I gave you my trust...I gave you my heart...and you took it and stompted on it! I trusted you! Dean, trusted you! Sam trusted you! It's Armageddon, Castiel. You need a bigger word than 'sorry.'" 

"Try to understand - this is long foretold. This is Dean's.." 

"Destiny? Don't give me that 'holy' crap. Destiny, God's plan... It's all a bunch of lies, you poor, stupid son of a bitch! It's just a way for your bosses to keep me and keep you in line! You know what's real? People, families, me! - that's real. And you're gonna watch them all burn?" 

"What is so worth saving? I see nothing but pain here. I see inside you. I see your guilt, your anger, confusion. In paradise, all is forgiven. You'll be at peace. Even with Sam and Dean..." 

"You can take your peace... and shove it up your bite...'Cause I'll take the pain and the guilt. I'll even take Sam and Dean as is. It's a lot better than being some Stepford bitch in paradise. This is simple, Castiel! No more crap about being a good soldier. There is a right and there is a wrong here, and you know it." Cas turned, away, making Cam's eyes flash red in anger. "Look at me!" Cas turned back around to look at her, her eyes blinking back to green. "You know it! You were gonna help us once, weren't you? You were gonna warn us about all this, before they dragged you back to Bible camp. Help us- now. Please. If you love me...if you still move me...Please, Cas..." 

"What would you have me do?"

Cam placed her hands on Cas's cheeks. "Get us to Sam. We can stop this before it's too late." 

"I do that, we will all be hunted. We'll all be killed." 

"If there is anything worth dying for... this is it." Cam placed a chaste kiss on his lips, pulling away. Cas shook his head, making Cam's eyes water. "You spineless...soulless son of a bitch. What do you care about dying? You're already dead. We're done." 

"Campbell..." 

"We're done! Take me back to Dean...NOW!" 

Castiel placed a hand on her shoulder, taking her back to the green room. Cam's eyes were red with tears that she shed as Cas vanished. Dean looked at her, his shoulders sagged. They were in silence. Cam grabbed two beers from the basket as Dean headed over to the table of burgers. "Cheers to the end of the world" Cam sighed. Dean went to grab a burger. Suddenly, Cas appeared, pushing Cam against the wall, his hands at her waist. Cam's breath hitched as his hands went down her thigh and grasping her knife. His hands went back up to her waist as his eyes looked at hers, then went to Dean. Dean's eyes were wide, nodding. Cam placed her hand on his shoulder, nodding as well. Cas cut his hand, letting Cam go as he smeared the blood on the wall to form the angel banishing sigil. Zachariah appeared, royally pissed. 

"Castiel! Would you mind explaining just what the hell you're doing?" the boss angel asked. 

Castiel finished drawing and slammed his hand in the center of the sigil, creating a violent flash of white light. Zachariah gave an angry shout, vanishing. "He won't be gone long. We have to find Sam now." 

Cam raced to Cas, grabbing his hand. "Where is he?" Dean asked. 

"Don't know. But I know who does. We have to stop him, Dean, from killing Lilith." 

"Cam's right, isn't she?" Dean asked.

"Yes...Lilith is the final seal. She dies, the end begins."\

Cam grabbed Cam's hand and placed his hand on Dean's shouder, tansporting them all to Chucks. His laptop was near him, and he was pacing nervously. "Oh, yeah? Really? At the same time? Really? Wow. T-that sounds... moist," Chuck told the lady on the phone. Cam landed, looking at Chuck in confusion. "Uh, what are your rates?" he asked. Then it hit her, making her roll her eyes. "Okay. Then, uh, I'll take 20 girls for the whole night," he ordered. 

"Really, Chuck? Twenty girls?" Campbell snorted. 

"Wait. T-t-this isn't supposed to happen." 

"Sir?" asked the lady on the phone. 

"No, lady, this is definitely supposed to happen, but I just got to call you back." Chuck hung up, staring at them. "I-" 

"Lady, sometimes you got to live like there's no tomorrow" he told the both of them, but realized his mistake. 

"Where's Sammy?" Cam asked. 

"Uhh...he's at St. Mary's," he told them. 

"St. Mary's? What is that, a convent?" Dean asked. Campbell then noticed Cas's eyes. It wasn't the eyes that broke her heart. It was those eyes that was defying orders for them. 

"Yeah, but you guys aren't supposed to be there. You're not in this story. That's also why. I mean, I wrote Campbell in, since she's you know..." he trailed off. 

"Yeah, well..." Cas began, glancing at Campbell. The tension was so thick it could be cut with a knife. "We're making it up as we go."

Chuck's computer screen begins to flick, accompanied by a great rumbling sound, and a bright light. "Aw, man! Not again! No!" 

"It's the Archangel!" Cas told them. He looked at Dean, "I'll hold him off! I'll hold them all off! Just stop Sam!" Touching his forehead, Dean was gone. He stared at Campbell, before walking over to her, kissing her passionately. Campbell grasped his neck, kissing him back. "If I survive, we should continue our relations." Staring at his eyes, her heart fluttered, but that changed when she found herself in the convent with Dean. 

"Nice of you to show up," Dean glanced at her. 

"Let's go," she told him, running to the door. 

"That bitch locked me out. He was already going for it," he told her. 

"Stand back..." Cam told him, flinging a hand out. The doors opened, and Cam and Dean rushed in. 

"Lilith is the final seal," he told her. "Sam!" he called out, banging on the door. "Sam!" 

Cam saw Sammy on the ground. Seeing Ruby standing over him, Cam growled, thrusting her hand out again to keep Ruby still. The only thing that mattered, was ganking this bitch. "You're too late," Ruby sneered. 

"I don't care," Dean told her, as Cam used her magic to keep her in place. Ruby struggled, look at her in fear. Campbell squeezed her fist, closing off Ruby's airway. Sam stood and held Ruby in place as Dean drove the her own Knife through Ruby's chest. Campbell let go, once she began to light up.She gasped Sam, who clung to her, like a child needing it's mother, or support. "I'm sorry," he chocked, looking at his siblings. 

"We gotta go..." Campbell told her brothers, seeing a pattern finish on the ground. She felt the ground rumble, and felt a mass amount of power. Then came an excited holler. 

"Sammy, let's go!" Dean yelled at him, dragging him back, as a bright light erupted. The doors closed, trapping them inside. Campbell had one last thought as she saw the end of days: Castiel...


	20. Run

**May 14-18th, 2009**

Cam was frozen as she tried to get the doors opened. The whole scene was a mess. Sam was frozen, Dean was trying to get him to move, and she stood there feeling the manic laughter that came from the hole. 

"Come on!" Dean snapped, shaking Sam, breaking him out of his trance. Cam tugged harder on the handles, her eyes red, fear rushing through her bones. She could now hear his voice. He was laughing with joy, at being freed. They had to leave NOW! Sam stared at their siblings, then stared back at the light. Both of her brothers fall to their knees, clutching their ears. Campbell was defensiveness. If this was the end of the Winchester Clan. She pressed her back to the door, closing her eyes, as she waited for her impending demise. At least she was not alone...

Then she heard the little Devil from one of those old Looney Tunes movies speak. Opening her eyes, she noticed she was on a plane, in the middle between her two brothers. 

"The fuck?" she whispered. 

"What the hell?" Dean echoed out loud. He looked at her, "Did you do this?" 

"No..." she breathed, still shaken. She placed a hand on each of her brothers' legs, making sure that they were really well. 

"I don't know," Sam told them. He was in the aisle seat. 

**"**Folks, quick word from the flight deck. We're just passing over Ilchester, then Ellicott City, on our initial descent into Baltimore—" the pilot said, over the intercom. 

"Ilchester? Weren't we just there?" Dean asked. 

_" _So if you'd like to stretch your legs, now would be a good time to—" the pilot began. Suddenly the bright light erupted, shooting towards the sky. "Holy crap!" he shouted, in shock at what he was seeing. 

The shock wave knocked the plane off kilter. Campbell steadied herself, using Sam as a weight. She grabbed her oxygen mask, placing it on her face, and moved her hand off Dean's leg, to his hand. She knew he had a fear of planes. She pulled his face towards her, away from the window," Breathe! Look at me!" she told him, breathing evenly, to help him calm down. 

They finally landed, and Cam couldn't be more relived. They all raced towards the rental car service, not caring what they drove. The car was filled with silence, as they drove along the highway. The only sound was the radio, which broadcasted he disaster of the light. Campbell reached forward and shut it off, leaning back in her seat. 

"Dean, Cammie...look—" Sam started to say. Dean cut him off though. 

"Don't, Sam..." Cam sighed, leaning back in the back seat. 

"Don't say anything," Dean told him. Dean had the steering wheel in a tight grip. "It's okay. We just got to keep our heads down and hash this out, all right?" Dean told the both of them. Campbell was surprised by how calm he was. 

"Yeah, okay," Sam agreed. 

"All right, well, first things first—How did we end up on Soul Plane?" 

"Wasn't me," Cam told them. 

"Angels, maybe? I mean, you know, beaming us out of harm's way?" Sam asked. 

"Well, whatever. It's the least of our worries. We need to find Cas," Dean stated, switching lanes on the road. 

"Shit! Cas!" Cam realized. Taking a deep breath, she let it out. Closing her eyes, she rubbed the mark on her left wrist that marked her to Cas. Even though that they had broken up, the mark remained. But she felt different...something was different. Looking at the rear view mirror, Cam's eyes binked to red and black, then back to the normal green. "Is now the good time to tell you that my powers are unbound? And that I absorbed the life force of my parents and their powers?" 

"Wait. What?" Sam asked confused. 

"The minute that you killed Lilith and the cage opened...I knew that the barriers that Dad placed broke and sprung free. Before that I dug up my parent's skeletons. Did the spirit conjuring ritual...got the lowdown from my early beginnings...me a crossroads demon...put my mother's spirit at rest, sent her to Hell. My father...he gave me his powers willingly, also went to Hell. Turns out that my sperm-donor is a cross-roads demon...not some major hitter...just a lowly cross-roads demon, who probably had red eyes. Oh, and Cas and I are back together. So...I am an orphan, adopted as a Winchester, a natural born witch with semi-decent powers, and a Cambion, who's also dating an angel, who's probably fallen." 

"Okay, then..." Dean nodded. 

"Where are we going?" Sam asked, as they drove some more. 

"Chuck's," Cam told him. "That's where we were before we got to the convent." 

By the time they reached Chuck's home it was the late hours of the morning. "Chuck?" Dean called out. 

Pushing the door opened, they met destruction. The house was trashed, and Cas and Chuck were no where to be found. Hearing a noise, she turned but saw nothing there. Suddenly Chuck appeared, hitting Sam on the head with a toilet plunger. 

"Geez! Ow!" Sam whined. 

"Sam," Chuck sighed in relief. 

"Yeah!"

"Hey, Chuck," Dean greeted. 

"Hi," Cam smiled, glad to see the prophet. 

"So...you're okay?" Chuck asked them. 

"Well, my head hurts," Sam complained. 

"No, I mean—I mean, my—My last vision. You went, like, full-on Vader. Your body temperature was one-fifty. Your heart rate was two hundred. Your eyes were black."

"Your eyes went black?" Campbell and Dean asked the same time. 

Sam looked down. "I didn't know," Sam told them. 

"Where's Cas?" Cam asked. 

"He's dead. Or gone. The archangel smote the crap out of him. I'm sorry," he told her, placing a hand on her shoulder. Cam shrugged his hand off.

"No...Cas...he's not gone...I would feel it..." Cas wasn't gone. Cam refused to believe that he was totally gone. He was going to come back...

"You're sure? I mean, maybe he just vanished into the light or something," Dean asked. 

"Oh, no. He, like, exploded," Chuck clarified. Cam began to breathe heavily, holding her chest. She began to feel sick. 

Sam motioned to his own left ear, "You got a—" 

Chuck swept a hand through his hair, buy his right ear. "Uh...right here?"

Sam pointed to the other side, of his head, while Chuck mirrored him. "Uh, the..."

Chuck feels his hair, finding what Sam was talking about. "Oh. Oh, god." Chuck pulled something out of his hair. "Is that a molar?" he asked, looking at it and throwing it away. "Do I have a molar in my hair? This has been a really stressful day." 

Cam ran to the bathroom, dry heaving. 

"Cas, you stupid bastard," Dean muttered, looking at where his sister raced off towards. . 

"Stupid? He was trying to help us," Sam told him, staring after his sister also. This was his fault. He broke her, worst than breaking Dean. He had fought Dean. But Campbell was broken, eternally. 

Cam gripped the sink, tears falling down her face. Finally, she sucked in a harsh breath. Wiping her eyes. Fixing her hair, she straightened up, taking a deep breath. 

"Yeah, exactly," Dean snapped, leaning down to help her up. Cam kept crying, even as she stood up. 

"So, what now?" Sam asked. 

"I don't know."

Cam came back into the room, standing tall. 

"Oh, crap," Chuck suddenly said.

"What?" Sam asked. 

"I can feel them." 

"Thought we'd find you here," the douchebag angel suddenly said. Turning around, there was Zachariah and two other angels. "Playtime's over, Dean. Time to come with us."

"You just keep your distance, asshat," Dean told him, backing up. 

"He's not going anywhere," Cam said, her eyes blinking to red. 

"You're upset," Zachariah commented. 

"Yeah. A little. You sons of bitches jump-started judgment day!" Dean growled. 

"Maybe we let it happen. We didn't start anything. Right, Sammy?" 

"You son of a bitch!" Cam growled, trying to fling the angel away, but her powers barely made a dent. 

"Quiet, abomination. You clearly chosen your side," he told her, then turning back to Dean. "You had a chance to stop your brother, and you couldn't. So let's not quibble over who started what. Let's just say it was all our faults and move on. 'Cause like it or not, it's Apocalypse Now. And we're back on the same team again."

"Is that so?" Dean asked, sarcastically. 

"You want to kill the devil. We want you to kill the devil. It's...synergy," Zachariah explained. 

"And I'm just supposed to trust you?" Dean asked. "Cram it with walnuts, ugly." 

"This isn't a game, son. Lucifer is powerful in ways that defy description. We need to strike now, hard and fast—before he finds his vessel."

"His vessel? Lucifer needs a meat suit?" Sam asked. 

Cam backed away, grabbing a knife from Chuck's kitchen table. Zachariah, on the other hand, nodded. "And when he touches down, we're talking Four Horsemen, red oceans, fiery skies—the greatest hits. You can stop him, Dean, but you need our help." 

Dean saw Cam by the wall, her hand bright red. Nodding at her, he crossed his arms. "You listen to me, you two-faced douche...****After what you did, I don't want jack squat from you!" 

"You listen to me, boy! You think you can rebel against us? As Lucifer did?"

"Hell, yes...Plus, you have royally pissed off my sister..."

Zachariah turned, and Cam put her hands up. "You're bleeding." 

Cam feigned her shock, looking at her sticky left hand. "Oh, yeah—a little insurance policy in case you dicks showed up." Cam slapped her bloody palm on the sigil. 

"No!"

Sam and Chuck flinch as Zachariah vanished in white light. When Dean looked, the other angels were gone well. "Learned that from my mate Castiel, you son of a bitch," Cam sneered, eyes blinking red then back to normal. 

"This sucks ass," Chuck groaned. 

"Tell me about it," Cam sighed. We should go. We're all tired, and need to get cleaned up." 

They all bid Chuck a goodbye, and the Winchester family headed to the nearest motel. Cam made them stop so they can get a bag of fresh clothes. They quickly made their purchases, including food, and made their way to the motel. Dean wanted to share, which Cam knew it was because he didn't trust Sam. Or maybe her. Definitely both.

"Dibs on first shower," she called, setting the bag on one of the beds. She enjoyed the shower. She stood in front of the mirror, studying her body. Her hair looked shiner, and her skin looked healthy. Blinking she saw the red of her eyes, and the black veins that stood out against her skin. Looking at the light, she stared at it, concentrating until it began to make a frantic buzzing noise to the point of almost bursting.

Stepping back, she shook her head, and headed back out to grab her clothes, the towel wrapped around her body. She pulled on the cheap black skinny jeans, gray three quarter sweater, gray waist length jacket, and black boots. 

Sitting down, she began to pull her hair into a loose pony tail, seeing Dean watching her. "Stop staring at me..." Cam told him. 

Then Sam came back in. "Hey," Dean greeted. 

"Hey," Sam replied, closing the door. Pulling out a hex bag, he tossed to Dean, who easily caught it, and looked at it. "Here. Hex bags. No way the angels will find us with those. Demons, either, for that matter. Cam," he told her gently. Looking up at him, she held out her hand, palm up and flat. He placed it into her hand, and watched as she grasped it. She didn't meet his eyes, and went back to grabbing the journal she purschases that was similar to Johns.

Sam stared at her, feeling guilty. _If he hadn't gone off the rail, then maybe Cas would be alive. _

"Where'd you get it?" Dean asked. 

"I made it."

"How?"

"He learned it from Ruby. It's beginner stuff for new witches. Not that hard to do," Cam said. 

Dean put down his gun, going towards Sam. "Speaking of. How you doing? Are you jonesing for another hit of bitch blood or what?"

"I-it's weird. Uh, tell you the truth, I'm fine. No shakes, no fever. It's like whoever...put me on that plane cleaned me right up."

"Supernatural methadone."

"Yeah, I guess." Sam paused, and looked at his siblings. "Dean, Campbell-"

"Sam," Dean started, turning away. "It's okay. You don't have to say anything."

Cam rolled her eyes. "Well, that's good. Because what can I even say? 'I'm sorry'? 'I screwed up'? Doesn't really do it justice, you know? Look, there's nothing I can do or say that will ever make this right—"

"So why do you keep bringing it up?!" Dean snapped. Sam sighed, while Dean took a breath. "Look, all I'm saying is, why do we have to put this under a microscope? We made a mess. We clean it up. That's it." Sam nodded. "All right, so, say this is just any other hunt. You know? What do we do first?" 

"We'd, uh, figure out where the thing is." 

"Which is my expertise," Cam said. "Finding people, putting together a profile, that sort of thing..." 

"All right. So we just got to find...the devil," Dean said. Cam sighed, dropping her head in her hands. "Cam...you okay?" 

"No...this is so fucked up...Do you two relize what the fuck you have done? You two caused this mess. You broke the first seal, and Sam did the last. You two royally fucked up the world."

"Cam..." Dean sighed. 

"No! Cas is...gone...We caused this...and we need to fix it, alright? Let's just fix it so we can fucking move on with our lives..." 

Cam grabbed her wallet. "I'm going to take a walk." 

Cam's walk ended up being at a church, where she sat down in the pew. Touching the mark on her wrist she looked up at the ceiling. "Cas...where are you? Are you alive? Come find me...I need you..." Cam closed her eyes, falling apart in the pew. 

Cam rejoined them the next morning, feeling refreshed after her breakdown in the church. "Where have you been?" Dean asked. 

"At a church...I talked to a priest about the mishaps of Lucifer, and the apocalypse. Coffee?" 

"Here," Sam handed her the cup he had gotten for her. 

"Thanks."

Dean lounging on the couch, watching TV and Sam reading their dad's journal. Cam scoffed, kicking Dean's foot. "Okay. So what I said yesterday, I was upset. But what I said was mostly true. You two need to grow up, and stop pointing fingers at each other. We're not ten anymore. I don't care who did what, I care about what started it. So, get your heads out of your asses." 

"So you in?" Dean asked, surprised. 

"Yeah...Okay, so where do we find the Devil-" 

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Turning, she got a defensive stance, while Dean pulled his gun. Sam opened the door to reveal a petite blonde. She started to hyperventilate. "You okay, lady?" Sam asked. 

"Sam...is it really you?" she asked. Sam glanced at his siblings. The woman, stepped closer, placing her hand on his chest. "And you're so firm."

"Uh, do I know you?" Sam asked, uncomfortable. 

The woman, stepped back, and finally spoke. "No. But I know you. You're Sam Winchester. And you're—" She looked around at Dean, who kept his gun hidden, then to Campbell, who got a glare."—not what I pictured. I'm Becky." "Okay..." she sighed. "I read all about you guys. And I've even written a few—" She giggled. Campbell instantly found this mousy woman annoying and didn't like her. She was very handsy with her brother. "Anyway, Mr. Edlund told me where you were."

Dean stood up, "Chuck?"

Sam closed the door, while Becky still spoke. "He's got a message, but he's being watched. Angels. Nice change-up to the mythology, by the way. The demon stuff was getting kind of old." 

"Right. Just, um...what's the message?" Sam asked. 

"He had a vision. 'The Michael sword is on earth. The angels lost it.'"

"The Michael sword?" Dean asked, confused. 

"Becky, does he know where it is?" Sam asked again. 

"In a castle, on a hill made of forty-two dogs."

"Forty-two dogs?" Cam asked, skeptical. 

"Are...you sure you got that right?" Sam asked. 

"It doesn't make sense, but that's what he said." Becky stepped closer to Sam. "I memorized every word." She touched his chest, once again. "For you." 

"I'm going to be sick," Campbell mumbled to Dean. Dean nodded in agreement, as Sam looked at his siblings, his eyes begging for help. They shook their heads, still staring. 

"Um, Becky, c—uh, can you...quit touching me?" Sam asked. 

"No," was her response. 

"We should call Bobby," Cam stated, still staring. "He's the King of Lore...if he knows anything about Michael, it would be him."

"You second to him...you're like his protegy," Dean said. "Why are we still staring?" Dean asked. 

"It's like a train wreck and we can't look away. Well, Becky...we should really get on this. It was nice to meet you, truly," Campbell smiled, pulling the smaller woman away from Sam. "We appreciate the message. Goodbye," she told her, pushing her out, and closing the door in her face. 

"Thank you," Sam said relieved. Dean was now on the phone with Bobby. 

"So what now?" Campbell asked. 

After a intense game of poker, they heard a knock on the door. Dean opened it, and there was Bobby in all his glory. "Hey, Bobby." 

Bobby hugged Dean, slapping him on the back. "Good to see you boys all in one piece." Bobby then hugged Sam, who grinned. 

"What am I? Chopped liver?" Cam asked. 

"Of course not," he told her, hugging her. 

"You weren't followed, were you?" Dean asked, closing the door. 

"You mean by angels, demons, or Sam's new super fan?"

Sam laughed nervously. "You heard."

"I heard, Romeo. So...sword of Michael, huh?"

"You think we're talking about the actual sword from the actual archangel?" 

"You better friggin' hope so." Bobby showed them a picture of what looked like a woman. "That's Michael. Toughest son of a bitch they got."

Sam flipped to another painting. Again, Michael has a feminine face."You kidding me? Tough? That guy looks like Cate Blanchett," Dean commented. 

"Hey!" Cam warned. "Who can beat your ass to Sunday?" 

"Well, I wouldn't want to meet him in a dark alley, believe me. He commands the heavenly host. During the last big dust-up upstairs, he's the one who booted Lucifer's ass to the basement. Did it with that sword." Bobby pointed to the sword in Michael's hand. 

"Cas mentioned to me at one point about the ordering or archangels. Michael, Lucifer, Raphael, and Gabriel. So, what the big brother and the little brother had a falling out? Sounds like real life," Cam smirked, looking to her brothers. 

"Hardy-har," Dean scoffed. 

"Okay, so if we can find the Michael sword...." Campbell summarized. 

"We can kick the devil's ass all over again. All right. So, where do we start?" Sam asked. 

"Divvy up and start reading—try and make sense of Chuck's nonsense," Bobby said. 

Cam grabbed a a stack of books, going to the table. Using her newly found telekinsesis, she flipped through the pages, trying to find anything useful. Sam stepped out, leaving the two eldest Winchesters with Bobby. 

"I never would have guessed that your daddy was right," Bobby suddenly said. 

"About what?" Dean asked. 

"About your brother." Dean and Campbell looked up. "What John said—you save Sam or kill him. Maybe..."

"Maybe what?" Dean asked. 

"Maybe we shouldn't have tried so hard to save him."

"Bobby," Dean scolded. 

"He ended the world, Dean. And we weren't strong enough to stop him proper. That's on us. I'm just saying, your dad was right."

"Dad," Cam suddenly exclaimed. As the eldest of the Winchester's, she was on her dad's will. John always trusted her to handle everything to deal with him and her brothers. Growing up in a household of boys, she learned to be mature and responsible, or else they would all starve and not be able to function. Grabbing his journal, she flipped through the pages. "It's got to be in here somewhere."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Bobby asked. 

"Here," she smiled pulling out a card from the journal. Bobby went over to the them. "I don't believe it."

"What the hell is it?" Bobby asked, confused. 

"It's a card for our's dad's lockup in upstate New York. Read it," Campbell told him. 

Bobby took the card, and read it out loud. "'Castle Storage. 42 Rover Hill.'"

"Castle on a hill of forty-two dogs," Dean smiled. He took the card back, and handed it Campbell. 

"So you think your dad had the Michael sword all this time?" Bobby asked. 

"I don't know. I'm not sure what else Chuck could have meant."

"Yeah. Okay. It's good enough for me." Bobby suddenly attacked Dean, knocking him through the barrier between the kitchenette and the beds. 

"Bobby!" Campbell screamed, as Bobby yanked Dean up, slamming him down again. 

Then his eyes, went black. "Bobby" grabbed Dean by his throat, yanking him out. Campbell threw out a hand to cast, but before she could do anything, another demon grabbed her hand, throwing a hand over her mouth. He was much bigger than she was. Campbell struggled, eyes wide and blinking red in anger and fear as female demon strutted in as well. 

"I always knew you were a big, dumb, slow, dim pain in the ass, Dean. But I never dreamed you were so V.I.P." She saw the Knife and picked it up. "I mean, you're gonna ice the devil? You? If I'd have known that, I'd have ripped your pretty, pretty face off ages ago."

"Ruby," Dean growled. Campbell's eyes nearly bugged out. They killed her for good!? 

"Try again. Go back further." 

"Meg?" Dean asked in surprise. 

"Who the fuck is Meg?" Cam asked, fighting. "And how many demons are you two friends with?!" 

"Hi. These are the days of miracle and wonder, Dean. Our father's among us. You know we're all dreaming again for the first time since we were human? It's heaven on earth. Or hell. We really owe your brother a fruit basket."

"My god, you like the sound of your own voice," Dean groaned. 

"But you, on the other hand, you're the only bump in the road. So every demon—every single one—is just dying for a piece of you," she told Dean. "And you," she gestured towards Cam. "Our Father really wants to meet you, little half-breed. Oh the things you can do to him..." 

Dean's eyes met Cam's. "Get in line."

"Oh, I'm in the front of the line, baby. Let's ride." Meg kissed Dean, who pulled back. 

"What is that, peanut butter?" he asked. 

"You know, your surrogate daddy's still awake screaming in there. And I want him to know how it feels slicing the life out of you."

Meg handed the Knife to "Bobby" who took it, and advance towards Dean. Campbell struggled in the tight hold she was in, desperate to get her hands free, or at least one. 

"Bobby!" Dean begged. 

"Bobby" looked at Meg, unsure. 

"Now!" Meg ordered. 

"Bobby" raised the Knife, ready to strike. 

Cam struggled, her eyes boring into Bobby's. She could feel the demon inside, twisting with Bobby's soul. Feeling it, and staring at it in his eyes, she gathered up the power she had inside. "Bobby! No!" Cam commanded. 

The black faded from Bobby's eyes. Cam grabbed the demon that was holding her, flipping him onto his back. Dean got free at the same time, and Bobby collapsed. Dean and Campbell both rushed the two demons. The male grabbed Dean who slammed him against the wall, then the floor. Campbell raced towards Meg. The demon easily overpowered her, making her cough her lungs up. Campbell chocked on the copper taste of her own blood. 

"No!" she heard Sam say. 

"Heya, Sammy. You miss me? 'Cause I sure missed you," Sam smirked. 

"Meg?" Meg grinned, and Sam swung and missed. Meg smirked, kicking Sam in the crouch and knocked him to the ground. Cam collasped on the ground, not being able to breathe...As her world went black, it returned to color, seeing Meg smoke out of the vessel. Crawling towards Bobby, she placed her hands on the gaping wound in Bobby's abdomen. 

"We gotta get him help!" she choked, still tasting blood. Dean nodded, while Sam rushed over, picking Bobby up. They raced to the Impala, Campbell getting in while Sam placed Bobby in her lap. Campbell placed her hands on the wound, trying to keep the blood in. The other two got in front, before racing towards the nearest hospital. They finally got there, Dean and Sam racing towards the back, grabbing Bobby together, while Campbell grabbed her bag, following. 

They raced in, Dean yelling for help. "Need some help here!"

"What happened?" a nurse asked. 

"He was stabbed," Sam explained. 

"Mugging," Cam lied, handing over Bobby's fake insurance information, and grabbing the clipboard. She quickly wrote down Bobby's information. 

"Can we get a gurney?" the nurse called out. Two other nurses rushed over with a gurney. Campbell stood, not knowing what to do, as they placed Bobby down, and rushing off. The three Winchesters' began to follow, but the nurse stopped them. 

"Just wait here," she told them, 

"We can't just leave him," Sam begged. 

"Just don't move. I've got questions." The nurse turned, and left. 

"We gotta go," Dean told them. 

"No. No way, Dean," Sam protested. 

"The demons heard where the sword is. You've got to get to it before they do, if we're not too late already. We have to go...come on..." Campbell told them. Cam turned and headed to Dean nodded and took off, with Sam following them. 

Cam got in the back seat, ready for a fight. As soon as Dean pulled up, the three Winchesters got out, going over to their aresonal. Cam found her Remington shotgun and hand gun. She opted for the shotgun today, loading her clip. The three Winchesters nodded to each other and headed for the storage room. Cam went to unlock the room as Sam stood watch. Upon entering, they were ready, but found dead demons across the floor. 

"I see you told the demons where the sword is," Zachariah said. 

Cam rolled her eyes, turning with her brothers to see the dick of an angel and his two escorts. 

"Oh, thank god. The angels are here," Dean gasped sarcastically. 

"And to think...they could have grabbed it any time they wanted," Zachariah tsked, waving a hand to close the door. "It was right in front of them." 

"What do you mean?" Dean asked. 

"We may have planted that particular piece of prophecy inside Chuck's skull, but it happened to be true. We did lose the Michael sword. We truly couldn't find it. Until now. You've just hand-delivered it to us." 

"We don't have anything." 

"It's you, chucklehead. You're the Michael sword." 

Dean stared with his mouth wide open. "Say that again?" 

"What, you thought you could actually kill Lucifer? You simpering wad of insecurity and self-loathing? No. You're just a human, Dean. And not much of one." 

"What do you mean, I'm the sword?" 

"You're Michael's weapon. Or, rather, his...receptacle." 

"I'm a vessel?" 

"You're _the_ vessel. Michael's vessel." 

"How? Why—why me?" 

"Because you're chosen! It's a great honor, Dean." 

"Oh, yeah. Yeah, life as an angel condom. That's real fun. I think I'll pass, thanks."

"Source says it's like being chained to a commet," Cam added. 

"Joking. Always joking. Well...no more jokes." Zachariah raised one hand, fingers like a gun, and pointed at Dean. Grinning, he shifted over to Sam. "Bang."

There was a loud crunch, and Sam went tumbling down. "God!" 

"You son of a bitch!" Cam seethed, going down to check on Sam. 

"Keep mouthing off, I'll break more than his legs. I am completely and utterly through screwing around. The war has begun. We don't have our general. That's bad. Now, Michael is going to take his vessel and lead the final charge against the adversary. You understand me?" 

"How many humans die in the crossfire, huh? A million? Five, ten?" Dean asked. 

"Probably more. If Lucifer goes unchecked, you know how many die? All of them. He'll roast the planet alive." 

"There's a reason you're telling me this instead of just nabbing me. You need my consent. Michael needs my say-so to ride around in my skin." 

"Unfortunately, yes." 

"Well, there's got to be another way." 

"There is no other way. There must be a battle. Michael must defeat the serpent. It is written." 

"Yeah, maybe. But, on the other hand... Eat me. The answer's no." 

"Okay. How about this? Your friend Bobby—we know he's gravely injured. Say yes, and we'll heal him. Say no, he'll never walk again." 

Sam and Cam glanced up at Dean. Dean stood firm, clenching his jaw. "No." 

"Then how about we heal you from...stage-four stomach cancer?" 

Dean doubled over, coughing up up. "No," he coughed. 

"Then let's get really creative. Uh, let's see how...Sam does without his lungs...Or, her perhaps precious Cammie with a heart attack."

Cam felt an invisble hand grip her heart, sending her down. "Are we having fun yet? You're going to say yes, Dean." 

"Just kill us," Dean growled. 

"Kill you? Oh, no. I'm just getting started."

Cam felt the weight release from her chest, sitting up to bright flashing lights. To her relief and excitment, she was happy to see Castiel. Cas and the only remaining guard left slammed into each other as Zachariah stared. Cas stabbed the other angel in the back, as bright lights flashed. Castiel walked closer, as Cam stood up. 

"How are you..." 

"Alive? That's a good question. How did these two end up on that airplane? Another good question. 'Cause the angels didn't do it. I think we both know the answer, don't we?" 

Zachariah looked frightened. "No. That's not possible." 

"It scares you. Well, it should. Now, put these boys back together and go. I won't ask twice." 

Zachariah undid what he stared, and vanished. Cam let out a harsh breath, rushing to her boyfriend. 

"Campbell-" that was all he got out when she pressed her lips to his. 

Pulling away, she grabbed the lapels of his trench coat. "How are you still alive? Chuck told us you got smitted. Your molar was in his hair!" 

"I don't know," he told her, grasping her hips, not paying mind to her two brothers. 

"I thought you were dead," she whispered, kissing him again, closing her eyes. 

"I was," Cas mumbled against her lips, kissing her. Pulling away, he kept a firm grip on her, turning to the two Winchester men. 

"You two need to be more careful." 

"Yeah, I'm starting to get that. Your frat brothers are bigger dicks than I thought," Dean joked. 

"I don't mean the angels. Lucifer is circling his vessel. And once he takes it, those hex bags won't be enough to protect you."

Cas stared with his mate, placing a hand on her chest. Then he placed one hand on Dean's chest and the other on Sam's. "What the hell was that?" 

"An Enochian sigil. It'll hide you from every angel in creation, including Lucifer." 

"What, did you just brand us with it?" Dean asked, rubbing his achy chest. 

"No. I carved it into your ribs." There was a pause, as Cam played with his tie, leaning into Cas's warmth. "Hey, Cas, were you really dead?"m

"Yes." 

"Then how are you back?"

Cam felt an emptiness bedsides her, surprising her.

* * *

"'Unlikely to walk again'?! Why, you snot-nosed son of a bitch! Wait till I get out of this bed!" Bobby threatened. The doctor ran out of there like a bat out of hell, while the three Winchesters stood by. "I'll use my game leg and kick your friggin' ass! Yeah, you better run!" Bobby turned his head to them. "You believe that yahoo?"

"Screw him. You'll be fine," Dean reassured him. 

"Dean!" Campbell whispered to her brother. The doctor had told them Bobby's prognosis. The blade severed Bobby's spinal cord when he stabbed himself. She somewhat blamed herself, so she didn't want Bobby to have false hope. 

"So, let me ask the million-dollar question. What do we do now?" Sam asked. 

"Well... We save as many as we can for as long as we can, I guess. It's bad. Whoever wins, Heaven or Hell, we're boned," Bobby answered. 

"What if we win?" Dean asked, confidently. Campbell, Sam and Bobby turned to look at him like he was crazy. 

"I'm serious. I mean, screw the angels and the demons and their crap apocalypse. Hell, they want to fight a war, they can find their own planet. This one's ours, and I say they get the hell off it. We take 'em all on. We kill the devil. Hell, we even kill Michael if we have to. But we do it our own damn selves."

"And how are we supposed to do all this, genius?" Bobby asked. 

"I got no idea. But what I do have is a GED and a give-'em-hell attitude, and I'll figure it out." 

Campbell began to laugh. She loved her brother."You are nine kinds of crazy, boy," Bobby chuckled. 

"It's been said." Dean patted Bobby on the shoulder. "Listen, you stay on the mend. We'll see you in a bit." 

Cam reached down, kissing Bobby on the head. "Get some rest. And don't harrass the nurses or your doctor." 

"Sam?" Bobby called out. Sam stopped and turned. "I was awake. I know what I said back there. I just want you to know that...that _was_ the demon talking. I ain't cutting you out, boy. Not ever."

"Thanks, Bobby," Sam sighed, relieved. 

"You're welcome. I deserve a damn medal for this, but...you're welcome," he told him. 

Cam sighed when she got to the Impala. At least their bags were still in the trunk. "You know, I was thinking—maybe we could go after the Colt," Sam suggested. 

"Why? What difference would that make?" 

"Well, we could use it on Lucifer. I mean, you just said back there—" 

"I just said a bunch of crap for Bobby's benefit."

Dean stopped in the middle of the road. Cam rolled her eyes, and got in the driver's seat. All she wanted was to fix the world...her family caused this mess. She had to fix this. 


	21. War! What is it Good For?

**May 27th-May 31st, 2009**

"This is bad..." Cam commented, taking a sip from her coffee. 

"It's been like three days now?" Dean asked, envelope in hand. "We got to cheer him up. Maybe I'll give him a back rub."

"I don't think that'll help," Cam sighed. 

"Well, what, then?" he asked. 

"Look...we might have to wrap our heads around the idea that Bobby might not just bounce back this time," Sam admitted. 

Campbell nodded. Looking down, she saw the envelope that read 'X-RAY'. "What's in the envelope?" she asked. 

"Went to radiology," he explained. He pulled out the x-rays and held them up so his siblings could see. "Got some glamour shots." The radio-graph was of his chest, with his ribs carved in markings. Campbell's mouth dropped open. "Let's just say the doctors are baffled."

"Holy crap," Sam muttered, at the sight. 

"Yeah, well, Cas carved you both one, too." 

"Maybe Cas can fix Bobby..." Cam suggested. 

Sam's phone suddenly rang. Answering it, his voice echoed his surprise reaction. "Hello?...Castiel?"

"Speak of the devil," Dean mumbled. 

"Ah, St. Martin's Hospital. Why? What are you—Cas?" Sam looked confused, and hung up, shrugging. 

Suddenly Campbell's breathed hitched. She straightened up her back, pulling her shoulders back. Her brothers noticed the change, and turned to see Castiel walking down the hallway. Campbell smiled, twirling a piece of hair in her hand, biting the ends of it. Groaning at the sight of her, they waited until Cas was enough of them. 

"Cell phone, Cas? Really? Since when do angels need to reach out and touch someone?" Dean asked. 

"Hey," Cam said, looping her arm around his waist to place a kiss on his lips. 

"Hello," he told her, staring at her. "You're hidden from angels now—all angels. I won't be able to simply—" 

"Enough foreplay," Bobby spoke up. The four of them, turned to stare at him. "Get over here and lay your damn hands on," he ordered. No one moved. "Get healing. Now." 

"I can't," Cas told him. 

Bobby turned his chair, staring Cas down. "Say again?" 

Cas looked at Bobby, walking towards him. "I'm cut off from heaven and much of heaven's power. Certain things I can do. Certain things I can't."

"You're telling me you lost your mojo just in time to get me stuck in this trap the rest of my life?"

"I'm sorry," Cas told him, sincerely. 

"Shove it up your ass," Bobby snapped, turning back towards the window. 

Campbell smiled, apologetically. "Don't mind him...he's depressed. He'll be okay." 

"At least he's talking now," Dean shrugged. 

"I heard that," Bobby grumbled. 

Cas grabbed Cam's hand, leading her back to Sam and Dean. "I don't have much time. We need to talk." 

"Okay," Dean nodded. 

"Your plan to kill Lucifer," 

"Yeah. You want to help?" 

"No. It's foolish. It can't be done."

"Great..." Cam sighed. "Thanks for the support, babe..." 

"But I believe I have the solution. There is someone besides Michael strong enough to take on Lucifer. Strong enough to stop the apocalypse." 

"Who's that?" 

"The one who resurrected me and put you on that airplane. The one who began everything. God." Cam let go of him, going over to her brothers to stare at him skeptically. "I'm gonna find God." 

Dean went to close Bobby's room door, and turned to Castiel. "God?" Cam asked. 

"Yes." 

"God," Dean echoed. 

Cas nodded, totally serious. "Yes! He isn't in heaven. He has to be somewhere." 

"Try New Mexico. I hear he's on a tortilla," Dean deadpanned. 

"No, he's not on any flatbread." 

"Listen, Chuckles, even if there is a God, he is either dead—and that's the generous theory—" 

"He is out there, Dean." 

"—or he's up and kicking and doesn't give a rat's ass about any of us." Cas glared. "I mean, look around you, man. The world is in the toilet. We are literally at the end of days here, and he's off somewhere drinking booze out of a coconut. All right?" 

"Enough," Cas said. "This is not a theological issue. It's strategic. With God's help, we can win." 

"It's a pipe dream, Cas." 

Cas advanced on Dean, his wings bristled in anger. "I killed two angels this week. My brothers. I'm hunted. I rebelled. And I did it, all of it, for you, and you failed. You and your brother destroyed the world—" Sam looked down in shame. "—and I lost everything, for nothing. So keep your opinions to yourself."

"Hey! Hey, hey, hey...we're all lost and stressed. Let's keep our cool, okay?" Cam told the men, pushing her boyfriend back. 

****"You didn't drop in just to tear us a new hole. What is it you want?" Bobby asked, turning his wheelchair around, now intrigued. 

"I did come for something. An amulet." 

"An amulet? What kind?" 

****"Very rare. Very powerful. It burns hot in God's presence. It'll help me find him." 

****"A God EMF?" Sam asked, trying to understand. 

Cas nodded. "Well, I don't know what you're talking about. I got nothing like that." 

"I know. You don't." 

Cam followed Cas's gaze to Dean's amulet that Sam got him for Christmas one year when they were a lot younger. "What, this?" 

"May I borrow it?" Cas asked. 

"No," Dean scoffed. 

"Dean. Give it to me." It was not a question, more like a demand. Cam looked at Dean, who seemed to be thinking it over. Cas stared at Dean, serious. 

"All right, I guess," Dean said, unclasping it from around his neck. Dean held it out, then pulled back when Cas reached out for it. "Don't lose it." 

Cas took it, nodding. "Great. Now I feel naked." 

"I'll be in touch."

Cam moved to kiss him, closing her eyes as she felt the pull that he had on her. "Stay safe...I love you..." 

"I love you as well..." Cas told her, then nodding to Sam and Dean vanishing. 

"When you find God, tell him to send legs!" Bobby wheeled himself back to his window, until his cell phone rang. Bobby looked up, after talking to Rufus for a bit. "Something's going down with Rufus and River Pass, Colorado..."

"Okay...we'll go. Just promise me that you'll get some rest," Cam told him, kissing Bobby on the cheek. 

* * *

Cam got out of the Impala once it stopped on the bridge just short of a part of a bridge that was missing. She wore her normal skinny jeans that had wholes in them, a light grey tank top, black and white stripped flannel, and a black leather jacket that had a cloth hood. She always wore a pair of boots. 

Sam and Dean got out, going over to look at the broken bridge. Dean kicked a rock over the edge. "This is the only road in or out." 

Sam pulled out his cell phone and held it up. "No signal."

"Rufus was right. Demons got this place locked down," Cam commented. 

"Looks like we're hiking in." 

"And the hits just keep on coming," Dean sighed, going over to open the trunk. 

Cam grabbed her backpack, slinging it on. Grabbing her handgun, she placed it on her hip holster. It was a smart purchase while Bobby was recovering. Since Lucifer was out of the cage, she was more vigilant now than ever. She grabbed her semi-automatic, loading it. 

They began their journey, walking along the street, carrying guns and bags, and scanning the area. The near side of the street had a sporting store advertising ammo, rods and reels, and a thirty percent sale for Pioneers Day. The far side is resisdential. There was no sign of anyone else. Dean went to examine a car that was near the sporting store. Sam and Cam stood at the ready, but Sam shook his head, finding the car empty. They moved on, walking past a still running sprinkler. They kept moving, noticing a tan car. The engine was still running and the radio was playing "Spirit in the Sky". Cam leaned over, and turned off the engine. 

They continued along the way, pausing a gleaming red classic Mustang. Cam grinned at it as Dean admired it. Sam moved on, loosing interest. They kept walking, finding blood stains here and there. A gun cocked, causing the three Winchesters to turn around. 

"Ellen?" Sam asked as Dean lowered his gun. 

"Hello, boys. Who's this?" Ellen asked, motioning to Cam. 

"Oh! Ellen this is our sister, Campbell. Campbell, this is Ellen. She's a friend of Bobby's and Dad's."

Cam lowered her gun, smiling. Dean glanced back at Sam, then turned back to Ellen. "Ellen, what the heck's going on here?" Dean asked. 

Ellen splashed Dean in the face with holy water and raised her gun. Dean closed his eyes for a minute, letting Ellen see that the water was neither boiling nor burning him. "We're us." Ellen lowered her gun, walking between the two boys between the two boys. Cam followed, scanning the area.

There was a devil's trap drawn inside of the doorway of a church and a line of salt across the threshold. Ellen, Dean, and Sam all walked across with no problems. Cam stepped across the barrier, feeling a shiver run down her spine and her powers weaken. 

"Real glad to see you boys," Ellen told the boys, hugging Dean. Pulling back, she slapped him. "The can of whoopass I ought to open on you." 

"Ow!" Dean protested, causing Cam to smirk. 

"You can't pick up a phone? What are you, allergic to giving me peace of mind? I got to find out that you're alive from Rufus?" 

"Sorry, Ellen." 

"Yeah, you better be. You better put me on speed dial, kid. And you're Bobby's girl..." 

"Bobby's girl?" Cam asked. 

"Yeah...Bobby lately talks about John Winchester's little girl that's been working with him. He thinks that you're a prodigy. Funny how your brothers never mentioned you."

"Yeah...I was a P.I. but I chose to get back into the fold to watch over my brothers," Cam said. 

"You remind me of my Jo...You know, John always spoke highly of you..."

"Yeah...Cam's a prodigy...she's even better than us," Dean smirked. 

"Shush...I'm still upset with you," Ellen told him. 

"Yes, ma'am," Dean nodded. The farther down inside the church they went, the more that Cam was affected. The three of them followed Ellen down the stairs inside of the church. "What's going on, Ellen?" 

"More than I can handle alone," Ellen sighed. 

"How many demons are there?" 

"Pretty much the whole town, minus the dead people and these guys." Ellen stopped a closed door and turned back. "So, this is it, right? End times?" Cam shuffled her feet, while Sam and Dean looked at each other. "It's got to be." 

"Seems like it," Cam told her. 

Ellen turned towards the door. "It's me."

Someone on the far side opened a peephole, then opened the door. Behind him was a pastor, an older woman, a young man with his arm around a pregnant woman, a short-haired man, a long-beared man, a man with glasses, a young woman, and a shaggy-haired man. Cam counted fourteen people including Sam, Dean, and herself. Then there was Rufus who placed the SOS call. Cam was always prepared. Along with her bag, she carried an emergency hunting kit she threw together. Since they were at the brink of the world ending, she dragged everything she could to fit into a large pack, including an extensive first aid kit, extra rounds, extra blankets, extra salt, extra spray paint, her journal where she has began to write down spells that she has come across and leanred, and some knives. 

"This is Sam, Campbell, and Dean. They're hunters. Here to help."

"You can just call me Cam," Cam volunteered. 

"You guys hip to this whole demon thing?" asked the man who opened the door. 

"Yeah. Are you?" Dean asked. 

"My wife's eyes turned black. She came at me with a brick. Kind of makes you embrace the paranormal." 

"All right, catch us up," Dean told Ellen. 

"I doubt I know much more than you. Rufus called. Said he was in town investigating omens. All of a sudden, the whole town was possessed. Me and Jo were nearby—" 

"You're hunting with Jo?"

"Who's Jo?" Cam asked. 

"My daughter. We've been hunting for a while now. We got here, and the place—well, the place was like you see it. Couldn't find Rufus, then me and Jo got separated. I was out looking when I found you." 

"Don't worry, we'll find her." 

"Either way, these people cannot just sit here," Cam said. "We got to get them out now." 

"No, it's not that easy. I've been trying. We already made a run for it once." 

"What happened?" Sam asked. 

"There used to be twenty of us." 

Cam counted the civilians, counting. "Ten...Well, there's four of _us_ now—" 

"You don't know what it's like out there. Demons are everywhere. We won't be able to cover everybody."

"What if we get everyone guns?" Sam asked. 

"What, are you gonna arm up baby bump over here?" Dean asked, seeing the pregnant woman nervous. 

"More salt we can fire at once, more demons we can keep away." 

Dean glanced at him, then over at the pastor. "There's a sporting goods store we passed on Main on the way in. I bet they got guns." 

Cam nodded. Dean nodded as well. "All right. You stay. We'll go," Dean told Ellen. 

"What about—" 

"If Jo and Rufus are out there, we'll bring them back." 

"I'll stay and check out everyone..." Cam said. "Keep everyone together." Dean and Sam nodded, leaving. The man, who Cam learned who was Roger, opened the door to let them out. "Hey! Come back, alright?" Cam watched her brothers leave, then turning back to the group, who all stared at her. "Okay...we need to get any food and water we can carry...If you have canteens, fill them up. Any can goods or jars pack them up. Only non-perishables." Grabbing her back to fill up, she began to inspect can goods. Putting down her pack, she grabbed her extra rounds. 

"How long have you been hunting with those two?" Ellen asked. 

"It will be a year in September," Cam explained, smiling. "How weird it seems for time to fly...After Dean died, I came home. Then Sammy left, I stayed at Bobby's. Then Dean came back, and I couldn't find myself to leave my brothers after that...Someone has to keep them in line."

"No shit...it's because of them that Jo started to hunt."

"That's your daughter, right? How old is she?"

"Almost 26...stubborn like her father. My husband knew your father...I did to...For the few times I spoke with John, he was very proud of you. I was sorry to hear that he died." 

Cam looked down. "Thank you...My dad...he was a son of a bitch, but I knew he loved us. All I ever wanted to do was to make him proud. I'm starting to see the similaries between my brothers and Dad." 

"What? Tough hunters?" 

"No...stubborn sons of bitches," Cam joked. 

Ellen laughed. "That I can see...I don't know you put up with those two idiots daily...plus Bobby." 

"Try adding a boyfriend in the mix...Cas can be challenging." 

"You have a boyfriend?" Ellen asked. 

"Yeah...He's pretty special..." Cam had a faraway and dreamy look in her eye as she thought about the trench-coat wearing angel. 

"What's that?" Ellen asked, indicating to her wrist. 

Cam looked down at her left wrist (her dominant hand) noticing that her mate mark now went around like a bracelet. "It's a tattoo," Cam lied. It was half of the truth. No sense of explaining that her boyfriend was an angel of the lord. Studying the more permanent markings on her wrist, she had a deeper sense. In the middle was the weird knot shape. Something in her mind translated that it was the Celtic knot that meant forever love. Around the symbol were the words My Sun in Enochian. "The middle is the Celtic knot for forever love. The symbols around it are Encohian for My Sun...that's kinda what he is...My Angel and My Sun. When he's here, it's like all the darkness goes away."

Ellen smiled at the young woman, remembering the love that she used to have with her late husband. "That's romantic. What does he call you?"

"His Moon and Stars..." 

There was a knock on the door, which Cam tensed at. "It's us! Sam and Dean!" Dean called out. 

Cam sighed in relief, happy to see her brothers alive. Once they were in, Cam hugged them. "Any troubles?" Cam asked, checking them for injuries. 

"Oh yeah...a shitload..." Dean nodded. 

"Then we should prepare these people..." Cam muttered. 

* * *

Cam watched the Shaggy-Haired Man and the Older Woman assemble salt shells, loading guns as they finished them. Ellen was watching the man with the glasses, Roger, practice loading a shotgun. "Okay, all right." 

"Roger, hang on a second—" Ellen tried to say, but Roger fumbled and drop the shell. 

"Sorry." 

Sam was demonstrating how to load a shotgun for the young man and the pregnant woman. "—then snap it in," he finished, demonstrating. 

Dean and Austin were assembling a rifle on the table. "You know your way around a gun at all?" Austin expertly dismantled the shotgun. "Hm. Where'd you serve?' 

"Fallujah. Two tours. Got back a little over a year ago. Takes one to know one. Where'd you serve?" Austin asked Dean. 

"Hell." 

Austin snorted, amused. "No, seriously." 

Dean nodded. "Seriously. Hell."

Cam pulled her hair into a ponytail, noticing that Dean and Sam were having a serious conversation. Sighing, she came over. "You two okay?" Cam asked. 

"Yeah," Sam nodded, looking distburbed. 

"Bullshit...scoot over." Cam wedged herself between the two. "We have some serious trust issues going on."

Dean sighed, rubbing his eyes. "Cammie-"

"I see how you look at Sam. And Sam, everytime I look at you, you look at me to see if I might snap and do an echo of what you did. But the difference between me and you is that I was born like this. The only way I can stop being me is death and I'm not done living. I have things to do...good things...And Dean...What Sam did-yeah, it sucks. But right now, the world is ending and we need to pull it together. We need to save these people...okay?" 

"I'll be back," Ellen told them, standing over the trio. 

"Where you going?" Dean asked. 

"I can't sit here on my ass. My daughter's out there somewhere. I'm not back in half an hour, go. Get these people out of here." 

Sam shook his head. "No, wait. I'll go with you." 

"Whoa, hold on. Can I talk to you for a second?" Dean asked Sam. 

Cam looked at Ellen. "Do you mind if I go with you? I'm starting to get edgy just waiting around. I'm good at finding people. Maybe I can help."

"Of course," Ellen smiled. "You used to be a private investigator right?"

"Right...Dean and Sam actually hired me to do research on the apocolypse. I guess I'm still researching it." 

Cam turned to see Sam slam Dean into the wall. "If you actually think I—"

Cam rushed over, getting between her two brothers, grabbing both of their shirts to separate them. "Enough! Both of you! Now is not the fucking time!" Sam was seething, backing up. "Okay...I'm going with Ellen to look for Jo. Sam, you're coming with...you need some fresh air to clear your head. Dean, you stay here and finish getting them ready."

Cam grabbed her black satchel bag full of extra rounds and her first aid kit, and grabbed her semi-automatic. Once outside, they passed the house with the sprinkler still going and the tan car. 

"So where'd you see her last?" Sam asked Ellen. 

"Up ahead. So what's up with you and Dean?" Cam rolled her eyes, keeping an eye out. "It was hard not to notice, how different things are between you guys these days." Sam was silent, while Cam made a scoffing noise. " Lot of bad road there, huh? What happened? Some girl come between you or something?" 

"Just—stresses of the job. You know how it is. Cam tries to keep us from killing each other most days."

"Yeah...starting feel to feel like a full time job. No wonder why Bobby always calls you two idjits."

Ellen chuckled. "Kind of surprised, you and Jo hunting. Weren't you always saying she couldn't hack the life?" Sam asked. 

"She can't. But if she's gonna do it anyway—" Ellen began to say. 

"You want to keep an eye on her," Cam finished, looking at her baby brother. "I get what you mean...She's your daughter...family." Then Cam smelt something. "Do you guys smell smoke?"

Sam nodded, looking down the street. "Hey." Sam said, pointing to the smoke from behind trees. 

"Is that a chimney going?" Ellen asked. 

"Looks like it. Come on," Cam said. 

They approached the house with smoke coming from the chimney. Moving, they hid behind another building to peer around the corner. Visible inside of the house was a black-eyed demon. "Guess we found base camp."

Cam shook her head. "Demons don't get cold. Makes you wonder what they're burning."

Sam stared around the corner. Ellen was suddenly grabbed from behind. Sam whirled and slammed his gun into a back-eyed demon. Another pinned Ellen to the wall with another gun. Cam's eyes flashed red as she flung her hand to free Ellen. 

"Don't move, you evil skank!" said a woman caused Sam to freeze. 

Cam guessed that this was Jo. The demon got Sam's gun and started whacking him with it. Cam turned, slamming him into the wall. The other demon let go of Ellen to come tackle Cam. Jo pressed Ellen to the wall with her own gun, and Jo's eyes went black. 

"Don't you hurt her, don't you—" Ellen begged. 

"Ellen?!" Cam asked, rushing towards the older woman. 

"Give me my mom back, you black-eyed bitch!"

Ellen shoved Jo off and slammed her with the gun butt. 

"Ellen! Run!" Sam called out. 

Sam cocked the shotgun, but was hit to the ground. Cam saw Ellen take off while Jo got to her feet. "Sammy!" Cam called out, eyes flashing red but she was tackled, and unconciousness took over her. 

* * *

Cam came to, her wrists tied to a chair. Next to her was Sam, who started to come to. "Sammy!" Cam gasped, yanking on her ropes. Sam woke up, looking at Cam. He yanked on his ropes as Cam turned to see Rufus and Jo, both with black eyes, and looking at them. Jo was carrying a gallon jg of water. 

"Uh-uh. No way you're getting out of those. Did you up myself. You're stuck right where I want you, you evil son of a bitch." 

Rufus backhanded Sam, causing Cam to cry out. "Sammy!" Jo splashed Sam in the face with the holy water, then looked at him, confused. Rufus grabbed Sam's neck, forcing his head back. "Rufus! No, wait, wait, wait." Jo put the jug down, going around to hold Sam's head back. "Stop! Listen to me, you bitch! Just, just wait!" Cam watched as Rufus poured salt on Sam's face and into his mouth. 

"Exorcisamus te, exorcisamus te, omnis satanica—" Rufus began to chant. 

"Stop!" Sam shouted. 

"—omnis immundum—" 

"Please!" 

Cam continued to watch Sam try to be exercised. Jo turned towards her, and poured the water on her. Cam sucked in her breath as the water irritated her sun, stinging. "Stop! He's not a demon! I'm a half-demon! A cambion! Just stop hurting him!"

"Please! Come on!" Sam begged. 

"—omnis immundus—"

Nothing was happening, causing Rufus to stop. Jo stopped splashing water on Cam, going over to Sam. "Look! Something's not right! Do you see that?" Sam asked. 

Jo splashed water on Sam's face. "Come on! Stop! Listen to me!" 

Cam closed her eyes, imagining that her ropes were getting looser. Feeling them slither to come undone, she looked up to see Roger outside of the door and a red aura around him. He saw him turn the ring on his right hand. Cam looked up to see the devil's trap. 

"Listen!" Cam shouted. "Look, listen to me, something's not right!" 

"But he's not as strong as he thinks he is. There's something different about her...her eyes are red, not black."

"A demon is still a demon..." Jo told him. 

"You can see that. Please. Please. Just listen to me," Cam begged. 

Jo and Rufus looked at each other, leaving the room. "Shit," Sam commented. 

"Totally. Something isn't right with them...they're not demons...they're human. But he's not," Cam said, seeing Roger coming in. 

"Who the hell are you?" Sam asked. 

Roger took off his glasses. "More importantly...What are you? Certainly not a demon," Cam told the creature. 

'"You caught me. Popped in to watch. I can hustle like that," 'Roger' said. 

"So, the Roger everyone around here knows, the real Roger?" Sam asked. 

"Buried in a ditch."

Sam rolled his eyes and nodded. 'Roger' closed the door, moving another chair, and sitting down. "So who are you?" 

"Here's a hint. I was in Germany. Then in Germany. Then in the Middle East. I was in Darfur when my beeper went off. I'm waiting to hook up with my siblings. I've got three. We're going to have so much fun together."

"Oh my god...'And there fell a great star from heaven, burning like a torch, and it fell upon the river, and the name of the star was Wormwood. And many men died.' The red sweet cherry Mustang...and the red haze around you. You're one of them...the Four Horsemen...you're War."

"Smart girl," War smirked. 

"There aren't any demons in town, are there?" Sam asked. 

"Nope. Just frightened people ripping each other's throats out. I really haven't had to do too much. Take out a bridge here, lay in a little hallucination there, sit back, pop some corn, watch the show. Frankly, you're really vicious little animals, Sam." 

Sam shook his head. "No. You're doing this." 

"Please. Last week, this was Mayberry. Now these people are stabbing each other's children." 

"'Cause you made them see demons!" Sam argued. 

"Honestly, people don't need a reason to kill each other. I mean, you seen the Irish? They're all Irish." Sam rolled his eyes. "You think I'm a monster. I'm jello shots at a party. I just remove inhibitions." 

"I'm gonna kill you myself," Sam growled. 

War laughed. "Oh, that's adorable, considering you're my poster boy."

"Who, wait...What's that supposed to mean?" Cam asked. 

"It means that he can't stop thinking about it, ever since he saw it dripping off the blade of that knife." 

Sam was breathing hard. "You're wrong." 

"Save your protests for your siblings. I can see inside your head. And man, it is one-track city in there. Blood, blood, blood. Lust for power. Same as always. You want to be strong again. But not just strong. Stronger than everybody. Good intentions—quick slide to hell, buddy boy. You feel bad now? Wait till you're thigh deep in warm corpses. Because, my friend, I'm just getting started. And you...oh, you can level this whole town if you wanted to, my dear. And I know somebody who's itching to get their hands on you...you don't know what sort of spot you're in...Despite your background, you actually have a good soul which is condensing. Angels want you, Lucifer wants you...and all you want is a little house with a garden with that angel boy toy of yours." 

"Are you done psycho-analyzing me, because I'm ready to kick your ass," Cam told the Horseman. 

War smirked, standing up. "Showtime for the meatsuits. Watch this."

War twisted his ring as blood flowed down his forehead. He kicked over his chair, dropping it to the floor, and screamed. Rufus kicked the door open, with Jo right behind him. War looked up at them, fear in his eyes. "He did it!"

"No!" 

"He said they're coming! He said they're coming to get us!" 

"No, stop! Jo, Rufus, he's lying! No!" Sam begged. 

"You shut your mouth!" Rufus snapped. 

"Please! Jo! He's lying!" 

"Stop!" Cam shouted as Rufus backhanded Sam. Cam looked at the ceiling, trying to figure out how to break the devil's trap. Cam struggled against the ropes, still feeling the devil's trap weaken her powers. Growling, her eyes flashed red then back to normal. 

"Hey, Rufus," Cam heard Jo call out. 

"Yeah." 

"Pipe bombs won't kill a demon." 

Cam's breaths increased, pulling on the ropes. "Right. But in my experience, demons come at you slower if they're in a body with no limbs." 

"One of them is in my mother." 

"Jo, listen to me. You know I'm gonna do everything I can. Your mom's gonna be okay." 

"Unless she comes through that window."

"We have to get out of here!" 

"We need to warn Dean and Ellen about War," Sam explained. 

"That's the least of my worries. Rufus and Jo want to blow us up. Then they're going to move on to Sam and Dean. So, we need to get out of here...NOW!" Sam nodded, wiggling into his ropes. 

"We need to break the devil's trap," Cam told him. "Once it's broken...I can get us out of here and join Dean." 

"Yeah..." Sam said calmly, noticing the way that Cam was fidigting. "Just say it."

"What?" 

"Say what you want to...Come on...Dean already told me that he doesn't trust me after what I did. Just say what you want you say." 

Cam shuddered. "Now is not the time-"

"Say it."

"Fine! You...I told you to stop what you were doing! I told what would happen if you kept drinking demon blood. You choose a demon over your own family! You almost killed Bobby! You got Cas killed! You started the fucking Apocalypse! You put all of our lives at risk! You got Bobby paralysed. I am so disappointed in you!" 

Sam stared at her, feeling sick to his stomach. 

Then the door opened, revealing Dean. "Dean. It's not demons," Sam said in a rush. 

At once, all three of the Winchesters spoke in unison. "It's War." 

"I just can't figure out how he's doing it," Dean told them, rushing to cut them free. 

"It's the ring," Cam explained, rubbing her wrists. 

"The ring. The ring—that's right. He turned it right before he made everybody hallucinate and go hellbitch." 

"Right," Sam nodded. 

"We got to move. Come on," Dean told his siblings. 

Cam rushed downstairs, heading outside, and to the red mustang. The Winchesters saw War reach for the car door and her brothers grabbed him. War laughed, and Cam's eyes turned red. Dean and Sam held onto War while Cam grabbed Ruby's knife from Sam's hip holster, twirling it around her fingers. "Whoa. Okay. That's a sweet little knife. But come on. You can't kill war, kiddos."

"Oh...we know," Dean smirked as Sam slammed War's right hand against the mustang. Cam sliced the fingers clean off, as the ring clinked to his ground. Ignoring the blood and the shouts of pain, Cam picked it up, smirking at him. 

"I always wanted a fancy ring," Cam smiled. 

"You should tell Cas that," Dean muttered. 

* * *

Cam sat on a picnic table after saying goodbye to Rufus, Jo, and Ellen. The Winchesters traveled to the Mountain Rest Area. "You know...there's going to be three others. And they're out there...this is just the beginning." 

Dean nodded. "So, pit stop at Mount Doom?" 

Sam was silent. "Cammie...Dean—"

"Sam, let's not," Dean sighed. 

"No, listen. This is important. I know you don't trust me. And Cammie...I know that you are disappointed in me...You blame me for everything that's happened." Sam looked away, torn. "Just, now I realize something. I don't trust me either. And you were right...it is my fault."

"I didn't mean it..." Cam whispered. "I was stressed and needed to vent..." 

"From the minute I saw that blood, only thought in my head...and I tell myself it's for the right reasons, my intentions are good, and it, it feels true, you know? But I think, underneath...I just miss the feeling. I know how messed up that sounds, which means I know how messed up I am. Thing is, the problem's not the demon blood, not really. I mean, I, what I did, I can't blame the blood or Ruby or...anything. The problem's me. How far I'll go. There's something in me that...scares the hell out of me, Dean. In the last couple of days, I caught another glimpse..." 

"So what are you saying?" Dean asked. 

"I'm in no shape to be hunting. I need to step back, 'cause I'm dangerous. Maybe it's best we just...go our separate ways. You and Cammie go...and I'll go." 

"What?!" Cam asked, shocked. 

Dean looked to be consider this. "Well, I think you're right." 

"I was expecting a fight," Sam said, surprised. 

"Well, I am! This is the most stupidest thing you have ever suggested! Especially now!" Cam protested.

"Cammie..." Dean told her quietly, placing a hand on her arm. "He's right." Dean rubbed his neck, looking at Sam. "The truth is I spend more time worrying about you than about doing the job right. And I just, I can't afford that, you know? Not now." 

Sam nodded. "I'm sorry, Dean. And I'm sorry I disappointed you, Cammie." 

"I know you are, Sam," Dean nodded. Cam felt her chest constrict as tears welled up in her eyes. Sam moved to stand up, placing a kiss on her head. "Hey, do you, uh, wanna take the Impala?" Dean asked. 

Sam shook her head. "It's okay." Sam stood, taking a few steps away. Stopping, he turned around. 

SAM stands up, takes a few steps, and turns back. "Take care of yourself, Dean. And take care of Cammie..." 

"Yeah, you too, Sammy. And I will."

Sam walked to the Impala, grabbing his backpack out of the back seat. Walking over to the pickup truck that was parked nearby. He said something inaudible to the driver and got in the passenger side. The truck drove off, and Dean watched it go. Cam looked up, wiping her eyes as Dean wrapped an arm around her. "He'll be okay," Cam whispered to herself. 


	22. How to Hunt an Archangel

**August, 2009**

Life with Dean was just weird. For one, Cam had to deal with his temperament. Dean seemed to be bored with just her. They washed the Impala, drove, and hunted. But for some reason, there was a simpleness to their arrangmenet. When Dean brought a girl back to their motel room, Cam made herself scarce. Cam did research on the Four Horseman and their rings. They spared, joked around, played darts for money at bars, and to Dean's amazement, Cam sang karoke for money. Dean always knew that his sister had an amazing voice, but to see people move by her voice was weird. It was like they were under her spell. 

Cam was washing the blood out of her hair in the bathroom while Dean was trying to clean his infamous leather jacket. Dean looked at the mirror to see Castiel suddenly standing behind him. "God." Dean thumped the sink. "Don't do that." 

"Hello, Dean."

Dean turned around, and Cas was inches from him. "Cas, we've talked about this. Personal space? Cammie! Your boyfriend is here!" 

"My apologies," Cas said, blushing as he stepped back. 

Cam came out dressed in jean cut offs, and a black tank top. Her blonde hair was wet from her shower. "Hey..." Cam smiled, going over to kiss her boyfriend. "I missed you."

"And I you..."

"How'd you find us? I thought I was flying below the angel radar." Dean rubbed his ribs to illistrate his point. 

"You are. Bobby told me where you were."

"You could've called me since you got that fancy new cellphone," Cam scolded. 

Cas looked at her, the noticed the missing presence in the room. "Where's Sam?" 

"We're taking separate vacations for a while. So, you find God yet? More importantly, can I have my damn necklace back, please?" Dean asked. 

****"No, I haven't found him. That's why I'm here. I need your help." 

****"With what? God hunt? Not interested." 

"Dean..." Cam sighed, dragging Cas to one of the beds to sit down.

"It's not God. It's someone else," Cas explained, sitting next to Campbell. 

****"Who?" Cam asked.

"Archangel. The one who killed me." 

Cam and Dean blinked. "'Scuse me?" 

"His name is Raphael." 

"You were wasted by a teenage mutant ninja angel?" 

"I've heard whispers that he's walking the earth. This is a rare opportunity." 

"For what? Revenge?" Cam asked. 

"Information." 

Dean went back to the sink, picking up his knife and a washcloth, starting to clean the knife. "So, what, you think you can find this dude and he's just gonna spill God's address?" 

"Yes, because we are gonna trap him and interrogate him." 

Dean paused and turn back. "You're serious about this."

Cas nodded. Dean dropped the washcloth and waked back toward Cas. "So, what, I'm Thelma and you're Louise and we're just going to hold hands and sail off this cliff together?"

"What about me?" Cam asked, looking at Cas. "It's a movie." 

"Give me one good reason why I should do this." 

"Because you're Michael's vessel and no angel will dare harm you." 

"Oh, so I'm your bullet shield." 

"I need your help because you are the only one who'll help me. Please."

"Name one reason why _I_ should do this..." Cam challenged, not liking the idea of Dean being used as a shield. 

"Because I need you as my mate, _en geraa od aoiveae_," Cas told her, looking at her left wrist. "I can not do this without you. You are good at finding people." (Translation: My Moon and Stars). Cam smiled fondly at him, seeing that his mark was now around his right wrist. Since they used opposite hands, when they held hands, the marks seemed to complete each other. 

Dean sighed, giving in. "All right, fine. Where is he?"

"Maine. Let's go."

Cas stood, grabbing Cam's hand. He reached to touch Dean's forehead with two fingers, but Dean leaned away. "Whoa." 

"What?" Cas asked in confusion. 

"Last time you zapped me someplace I didn't poop for a week. We're driving," Dean stated. 

Cam smiled, grabbing her bag. She stood, grabbing Cas's hand to lead him to the car. She got in the front seat while Cas got in the back seat. "Buckle," she told him. 

Cas did as she asked, leaning back against the seat. Castiel missed his mate...these past three months trying to find God weighed heavily on him. He missed Campbell's smell, her smile, the safety and security he felt when she was with him, and the sense of belonging. When they were together, he felt whole. After he was brought back, he discovered that the mark was missing on his chest and was now encircled on his right wrist...his dominate hand. He could see the heavenly glow of her, but the burning of her demonic side against her soul. Her smell was the deep rainy earthly smell. She smelled like a thunderstorm was about to crack open. He watched as she leaned against the door, closing her eyes. 

Feeling something deep in his chest, he stiffened, trying to sense what it was. Feeling the tendrils of where Cam's soul began, he felt peace, love, guilt, and sleepiness as she rested. Cas knew that since they were true mates now, they had a bond. She could share her soul with him, as well as he could share his grace. Touching the tendrils of her soul, she felt that she felt peace on being with him, love for him and her brothers, guilt on whatever happened with Sam, and tiredness because she just came back from hunting a vampire nest with Dean. 

* * *

Cam woke up, finding that they just pulled up to the sheriff's department in Waterville, Maine. "We're here?" she asked. 

"Yeah. And we're here why?" Dean asked, turning to the angel in the back seat. 

"A deputy sheriff laid eyes on the archangel," Cas explained. 

"And he still has eyes? All right, what's the plan?" 

"We'll...tell the officer that he witnessed an angel of the Lord, and the officer will tell us where the angel is."

Cam barked out a laugh, covering her mouth in embarrass meant as they got out of the car. "Seriously? You're going to walk in there and tell him the truth?" Dean asked, leading the way in. 

"Why not?" 

Dean looked at Cam, who stepped up to her boyfriend. "Because they're humans," Cam explained, grabbing the fake ID that Dean handed her. She stashed it inside of Cas's coat, then adjusted his coat and tie. "And when humans want something really, really bad, they lie..." 

"Why?"

Cam had his tie in a tight fist, leaning him towards her to kiss his lips. "Because that's how you become President." 

Dean lead the charge inside, walking up to the deputy. "Deputy Framingham?" The deputy turned around. "Hi. Alonzo Mosely, FBI. This is my partner, Eddie Moscone." Cas did nothing. "Also FBI." 

Cas still didn't do anything. Dean stared at him, which Cas caught on. He pulled out his FBI ID, which he held out unside-down. Cam grabbed it, turning it over. "Special Agent, Camille Singer. Pardon my partners...This one is new. Mind if we ask you a few questions?" 

"He's, uh, he's new. Mind if we ask you a few questions?" 

Cas looked at the ID, curious. "Yeah, sure. Talk here, though," Framingham told them, indicating his office. "Hearing's all blown to hell in this one." 

"That happen recently?" Dean asked. 

"Yeah. Gas station. Why you're here, isn't it?" 

"Yes, it is." They all sat down inside of the office. 

They all sat down. "You mind just, uh, running us through what happened?" 

"A call came in. Disturbance out at the Pump and Go on Route 4." 

"What kind of disturbance?" 

"Would not have believed my eyes if I hadn't seen it myself. We're talking a riot. Full scale." 

"How many?" Cam asked. 

"Thirty, forty, in all-out kill-or-be-killed combat?" 

"Any idea what set them off?" 

"It's angels and demons, probably," Cas said. The deputy looked at Cas, who looked back. "They're skirmishing all over the globe." 

"Come again?" Framingham turned to look Dean and Cam. "What did he say?" 

"Nothing. Nothing," Dean and Cam said quickly, laughing it off. 

"Demons. Demons," Cas repeated. 

Cam hit Cas in the stomach, giving him a look. "Demons, you know, drink, adultery. We all have our demons, Walt," Cam flirted, leaning forward. 

Framingham said. "I guess."

Cas looked at his mate, confused on why she was flirting with his other male. "Anyway...What happened next?" 

"Freaking explosion, that's what. They said it was one of those underground gas tanks, but, uh, I don't think so." 

"Why not?" 

"Wasn't your usual fireball. It was, um—" 

"Pure white," Cas supplied. 

"Yeah. Gas station was leveled. Everyone was...it was just horrible. And I see this one guy, kneeling, real focused-like, not a damn scratch on him." 

"You know him?" Dean asked. 

"Donnie Finneman. Mechanic there." 

"Let me guess, he just, uh, vanished into thin air?" 

"Uh, no, Kolchak. He's down at Saint Pete's." 

Cas turned towards Dean. "Saint Pete's." 

"Thank you."

* * *

"So, this is Donnie," Cam sighed, seeing the man sitting in a wheelchair and catatonic. They were observing him from the hallway window. 

"I take it that's not Raphael anymore," Dean said. 

Cas shook his head. "Just an empty vessel." 

"So is this what I'm looking at if Michael jumps in my bones?" 

"No, not at all. Michael is much more powerful. It'll be far worse for you." Cam sighed, as Dean looked away. 

Dean and Cam went to an empty cabin, camping out while Cas said that he needed to grab something. Cam looked into Donnie while Dean fipped through John's journal. Cas finally came back, holding a ceramic jar. 

"Hey...Where've you been?" Cam asked. 

"Jerusalem." 

"Oh, how was it?" Dean asked. 

"Arid."

Cas sat the jar on the table, which Cam grabbed to inspect. "What's this?" 

"It's oil. It's very special. Very rare." 

Cas sat down next to his mate as she continue to examine the oil. "Okay, so we trap Raphael with a nice vinaigrette?" Dean asked. 

"No." 

"So this ritual of yours, when does it got to go down?" 

"Sunrise." 

"Tell me something. You keep saying we're gonna trap this guy. Isn't that kinda like trapping a hurricane with a butterfly net?" 

"No, it's harder." 

"Do we have any chance of surviving this?"

"You do." 

"So odds are you're a dead man tomorrow." 

"Way to be morbid," Cam sighed, setting down the jar of oil. 

"Yes." 

Well. Last night on earth. What are your plans?" 

"I just thought I'd sit here quietly with my mate..." 

Cam smiled, leaning back against the bed. 

"Come on, anything? Booze, women? Cam...you don't mind right?"

Cam thought it over, then shrugged. "I mean...last night on earth. He can do whatever he wishes." 

"Right! Okay! Let me tell you something. There are two things I know for certain. One, Bert and Ernie are gay. Two, you are _not_ gonna die a virgin, or only being with one girl. Not on my watch. Let's go." Dean grabbed his jacket, smiling. "You sure you're okay with this?" 

"Yeah...I give him five minutes in there before he comes back to me. You can't seperate soulmates...besides, it won't be the same." 

Cam grabbed the first _Supernatural _book by Chuck, turning to the page she was currently on. After a while of reading, she called one of her favorite people. 

"How's Scooby and Shaggy doin?" Bobby asked. 

"Well, Sam is still living the nomadic lifestyle. Cas and Dean are going after an archangel. The same one that killed Cas." 

"Sounds extreme. I heard from Sam. He's doing okay. Some omens..."

So you and angel boy are getting serious huh?" Bobby asked. 

"Yeah. I guess," she told him, smiling as she cuddled into the bed. 

"Just be careful. I don't want to see you hurt." 

"What do you mean?" 

"I don't think he'll be able to give you want you want. You know...marriage and children..." 

"One, it's really to soon. I will only marry him if he asks, and this mess is all over. And for kids, I don't know if I want children..." 

"It's not really soon. I mean, you've been seeing him for almost a year."

"We didn't start dating until-" 

"Doesn't matter. I knew the moment we summoned him that you two had a connection. That thing only happens once in a blue moon." 

"Is that what you said about you and Karen?"

"I knew that Karen was my person from the minute I introduced myself to her. And you want children..."

"How do you know what I want? I mean...I practically raised Dean and Sam, and looked at how they turned out. Sam is a demon blood junkie, and Dean is the farthest thing from a decent thing to a woman. It's basically my fault that they both caused the fucking Apocalypse. What kind of person will my kid turn out be with me as it's mother." 

"A damn good one. Your smart, caring, and raised two good boys. Those traits aren't your fault. Dean is...complicated. And Sam was trying to do the right thing. What happened to them is because of circumstances. I mean, your daddy was a harsh man. And the things that we hunt and see...Not exactly sunshine and rainbows. I think you would be a good mother," Bobby smiled at her. 

"Thanks Bobby. But the baby train is closed until I say so..." she told him, leaning back in the kitchen chair. "Imagine raising a kid in the middle of the apocalypse." 

"How's the demon thing going?"

"Well, holy water burns like a bitch. Devil's trap slows me down, but I can get in and out. Um...holy spaces make me antsy...my magic though, getting stronger." 

They chatted about this and that for a couple minutes before until hanging up. It was a couple of hours later until Cas and Dean come back. Dean was laughing still as Cam got out of her bed. "How was it? Did he sleep with a prostitute."

"No...He pretty much scarred her for life." At Cam's confused, but amused look, he continued. "I set him up with a girl named Chastity, thinking it would help. Then he point out blank told it that it wasn't her fault that her father Gene ran off. It was because he hated his job at the post office."

Cam bursted out, laughing, getting up to hug her mate who was deeply embarrassed. "What?!" Cam asked. "Honey..."

"It was against my better judgement and to my embarrassment." 

"Well...you were right. After we left-well, got kicked out- all he wanted was to come back to you. So, I got you two the honeymoon suite at a local hotel. For the next couple of hours, you are Mr. and Mrs. Winchester. Enjoy," Dean smirked, handing Cam a room key. Cam transported Cas and her to the hotel room, giggling. 

Cam led Cas to the room, shutting the door, and locking it as Cas pressed her against the door. He moved to kiss her, moving his lips down to her throat. 

"I missed your smell. I missed your touch. I missed your heat. I missed you..." 

"I missed you too," she whispered, bringing his lips back to hers. 

"While I began to search for my Father, I though of something." 

"What?" 

"I love my Father. He gave me my grace, and possibly brought me back. But my love for him is different than yours." 

"I know you love me..." Cam gasped. 

"No...I love you differently than my Father," he explained, pushing off her plaid shirt and her black tank top. "When I see you, the air leaves my lungs. I exist for you," he told her. 

Her response was a kiss. It was slow, rough, and passionate. She pulled away, pushing off his trench coat. She laid on the bed, pulling him on top of her. Cas responded by kissing her. Her hands were quick and nimble as she undid the buttons of his shirt. He he pulled the tie over his head, and shrugged out of his shirt. 

Cas quickly rid Cam of her shorts and her bra. When her legs were free, he ran his hands over them, enjoying the familiar soft skin. He pulled her panties down, and crawled back up to her, to kiss her. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and pushed them down over his hips. He began to move his hips against hers. Campbell gasped at the sudden friction. Cas felt himself get harden in anticipation. She flipped him over, and sank down at him. Cas groaned, as she began to move up and down on him. He grabbed the headboard with one hand, and her hips in the other. He looked up at her to see her hair waved around her shoulders and her green eyes blazing with love for him. She was a goddess. Campbell placed her hands on his chest, gaining more leverage. Their breaths quicken and their heart rates increased in sync. Together they tumbled off the cliff of passion. 

Campbell rolled off him, gasping for breath. When her breathing returned to normal, she turned towards him. For the first time, he looked tired. He was mildly sweat, and breathing heavy. Usually, he would instantly be ready for another few more rounds. 

"Cas?" she asked, rolling over to face him. "You okay?" Cas nodded, still catching his breath. 

""You being cut off from Heaven. What does that mean?" 

"My grace...what connects me to Heaven...is weakening." 

"Your grace is an equivalent to a human soul, but with more power. So...Your grace is becoming more humanish?"

"Our grace is what connects us to Heaven. You can say that angels have the soul of their vessel and the grace that gives our strength...take it away it renders us-"

"Mortal. Your turning more human. You're tired..." she told him, understanding. Then she smirked, cuddling into his side. "What we just did, it's tiring. A normal man...a human man...would be spent..." 

"I am a little tired. And it's harder to catch my breath." 

"That's because our sex is great...It's not just sex...it's making love..." Cam angled her head up to kiss him. They made out for a couple minute, before Cam cuddled back into his chest. "Bobby called. He sounds well...less depressed.'

"That's good."

"Yeah...he asked about you...I think you made an impression on him. Or he's making an effort because of me..."

"He cares for you.'

"He's like a father to me. He talked about marriage and kids..." Cas looked confused. "You know when two humans are meant to be together, one of them proposes marriage and swears under God to spend the rest of their lives together. And then they have kids. Not like we're ready for that...but..."

"Fledgings...That's what infant angels that are created between two mates are called in my world. Fledgings. An offspring between a human and a angel is strictly forbidden. They are abdominations called nephilim."

"Why are they forbidden?" Cam asked. 

"I don't know...God just forbid it. And an offspring between a demon and a human..."

"Is a Cambion, I know."

"We refer to them as the anti-christ."

"I thought that was the spawn of the devil."

"Lucifer can not reproduce since he's been in a cage..."

"Yeah...kinda hard to do when you're soul slash grace is in a cage in Hell. So, I'm the epitome of evil, huh."

"In a sense, yes...but your good deeds outweigh the bad..." 

"That's good to know. What do you think would happen...if we lose?"

"Lucifer would come seeking you...try to make you his Lieutenant. You could destroy the host of Heaven with one word."

"I wouldn't do that..."

"I know..."

"Are you scared for tomorrow? That you could die?"

"Yes...I died once...and the last thought I had before Raphael smitted me was of you."

Cam smiled, then turned more somber. "Promise me, something?"

"Yes?"

"Try to live...because I'm pretty positive that you are the love of my life...So, try to live? No suicide missions, okay?"

Cas nodded, kissing the top of her head gently. "_Ol aisara oi adagita elasa en gerra od aoiveae_," Cas promised, speaking in Enochain. (I promise this to you my moon and stars). 

The words translated in her head. While she didn't understand how to speak the archaric language, she knew what it meant in her supernaturally charged brain. "How do you say 'I love you'." 

_"Ol boaluahe elasa." _

Cam grinned up at him, stroking his cheek. "_Ol boaluahe elasa,_ my sun. My angel..." 

_"En ror" _ Cas translated. 

"_Ol boaluahe elasa, en ror," _Cam whispered. 

For the rest of the night, Cas and Cam made love, speaking in hushed tones of Enochian. 

* * *

Cam stood inside of the hospital room, her arms crossed as Dean slipped inside. "How was your night?" Dean asked. 

"Enjoyable," Cas said, opening the jar of holy oil. He poured it around Donnie and the wheelchair he was sitting in. "When the oil burns, no angel can touch or pass through the flames, or he dies." 

"Okay, so we trap him in a steel cage of holy fire, but one question. How the hell do we get him here?" 

"Very simple. There's, well, almost an open phone line between a vessel and his angel. One just has to know how to dial." 

Castiel leaned down to Donnie's ear, speaking in Enochain. "_Ol'm kures, Raphael. Niis od arp ol, g prdzar bastard_," Cas chanted. 

"He basically said, 'I'm here, Raphael. Come and get me, you little bastard'," Cam told Dean. 

"How did you know that?" Dean asked, turning to his sister. 

"He taught me last night. Apparently, my brain picks up things quickly." 

"Huh...so....Just out of curiosity, what is the average customer wait time to speak to an archangel?" Dean asked. 

"Be ready," Cas said, lighting a match and dropping it on the oil. The oil bursted into a ring of flame. 

Later that night, they returned back to the cabin, without hearing from Raphael. 

"Well that's a day I'll never get back," Dean sighed, stretching.

"Campbell, Dean, wait," Cas called out. It was too late as Dean pushed the door open and Cam right behind him. Bright light blinded Dean, but Cam steadied herself. 

Donnie was already inside the cabin. Cam could see the shadow of his wings against the wall, and his physical wings that were much wider than Cas's. Turning she saw Cas flare his wings up-a sign of dominance and a challenge. She felt Raphael's grace crackle with power as lighting flashed and light bulbs burst. 

"Castiel," Raphael greeted, his voice cold and null of emotion. 

"Raphael," Castiel said, his voice firm. 

Cam could see that this was now Castiel, the fierce warrior and angel of the Lord. 

"And I thought you were supposed to be impressive. All you do is black out the room," Dean joked. 

"And the Eastern Seaboard," Raphael said, a slight smirk to his words as more lightening flashed outside. "It is a testament to my unending mercy that I do not smite you here and now." 

"Or maybe you're full of crap. Maybe you're afraid God will bring Cas back to life again and smite you and your candy-ass skirt. By the way, hi, I'm Dean."

"Campbell," Cam said, raising her hand. 

"I know who you are. And now, thanks to him, I know where you are. And you...Castiel, you chose an abomination to be your mate-That is most unholy." 

Cam watched as Cas's wings flared up, shielding Cam and Dean. "You won't kill him. You wouldn't dare." 

"But I will take him to Michael. Her...I can kill."

"Touch her and I will end you mercilessly," Cas growled. 

"Well then. Sounds terrifying. It does. But, uh, hate to tell you, I'm not going anywhere with you," Dean said. "And my sister can hold her own. Didn't you hear? She's a product of pure evil...demons. Don't want to piss her off. And I thought you wanted her on your side." Dean grabbed a beer.

"Surely you remember Zachariah giving you stomach cancer?" 

"Yeah, that was, that was hilarious. Them my mate came in and he ran with his wings tucked between his wings," Cam smirked, crossing her arms. 

"Well, he doesn't have anything close to my imagination." 

"Yeah? I bet you didn't imagine one thing." 

"What?"

Dean smirked, grabbing his lighter. "We knew you were coming, you stupid son of a bitch." Dean lit his lighter, dropping it. Holy oil igited into holy fire in a circle around Raphael. "Don't look at me, it was his idea." 

"Where is He?" Cas questioned. 

"God? Didn't you hear? He's dead, Castiel. Dead."

"That's impossible," Cam said. "Isn't he some cosmic thing that controls everything? He has to be somewhere..."

"No one has heard from him in several eons. Not the archangels, not the serphs...We tried to look for him...But there's no other explanation. He's gone for good." 

"You're lying," Castiel growled. 

"Am I? Do you remember the twentieth century? Think the twenty-first is going any better? Do you think God would have let any of that happen if He were alive?" 

"Oh yeah? Well then who invented the Chinese basket trick?" Dean asked. 

Careful. That's my Father you're talking about, boy," Raphel growled. 

"Yeah, who would be so proud to know His sons started the frigging apocalypse," Cam fired back. 

"Who ran off and disappeared. Who left no instructions and a world to run." 

"Daddy ran away and disappeared. He didn't happen to work for the post office, did He?" Dean joked. 

"This is funny to you? You're living in a godless universe." 

"And? What, you and the other kids just decided to throw an apocalypse while He was gone? Sounds like a giant house party," Cam told the archangel. 

"We're tired. We just want it to be over. We just want...paradise," Raphael said. 

"So, what, God dies and makes you the boss and you decide you can do whatever you want?" 

"Yes. And whatever we want, we get." The windows bursted in, but that didn't faze Cam. 

"If God is dead, why have I returned? Who brought me back?" Cas challenged. 

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe Lucifer raised you?" 

Cas took a step back, in disbelief. "No."

"Think about it. He needs all the rebellious angels he can find. You know it adds up." 

"Let's go," Cas told them, grabbing Cam's hand. 

"Castiel, I'm warning you. Do not leave me here. I will find you," Raphael called out, in warning. 

"Maybe one day. But today, you're my little bitch." 

Cas and Cam left, which Cam turned to him, pressing him against the side of the house, planting her lips on his in a hard kiss. "That was so hot..." 

"What?" Cas asked, confused. 

"You standing up for yourself...that power? That was sexy as hell...and a turn on." 

Cas reached out through their bond, feeling her lust for him. Smiling slightly, he kissed her back. "Ew...Let's go," Dean groaned, heading for the Impala. 

Dean drove, while Cam sat in the front seat with him, her body turned towards the back seat, running her hand through Cas's neck and the wisps of hair back there. "You okay?" Dean asked. Cam looked at her mate. Lately, she could feel his presence of his grace push against her soul. Testing the waters, she pushed her soul through their bond. Her eyes flashed quickly and she could see a bright blue cord that came from him and a bright red one from her. They were intertwined, leading inside their bodies where their hearts were. She focused on her's and watched it grow stronger and then was overwhelmed with new feelings. She could feel what he was feeling. 

_Relaxation, fear, uncertainty... _Cam pushed her own feelings of understanding and peace towards Cas, feeling him relax more underneath her touch, his eyes boring into hers. Then she felt a new feeling..._Love_. She knew that he knew what she was exploring..._"I see that you have found our soul bond...I am fine..." _

_"Liar..." _she teased, pushing the thought through their bond. 

Dean was oblivious between the two and took Cas's silence as confusion and sadness. "Look, I'll be the first to tell you that this little crusade of yours is nuts, but I do know a little something about missing fathers." 

"What do you mean?" Cas asked, looking at Dean. 

"I mean there were times when I was looking for my dad when all logic said that he was dead, but I knew in my heart he was still alive. Who cares what some ninja turtle says, Cas, what do you believe?" 

_"What do you believe, en ror? This is the time to follow you heart...to do what you fell for," _Cam said through their soul bond. 

"I believe he's out there," Cas answered. 

"Good. Then go find him." 

"What about you two?" 

Dean and Cam looked at each other. Cam turned, leaning on her knees. "What about us? I don't know. Honestly, we're good."

"Yeah...I can't believe I'm saying that, but I am, I'm really good."

"Even without your brother? I know you feel guilt, en geraa od aoiveae." 

"Especially without my brother. I mean, I spent so much time worrying about the son of a bitch. I mean, I've had more fun with you in the past twenty-four hours than I've had with Sam in years, and you're not that much fun. It's funny, you know, I've been so chained to my family, but now that I'm alone, hell, I'm happy. Cam and I are having a good time."

"We are...you know that this is the first time I've been able to breathe without worrying about Sam and Dean? I still worry, but not as much. Sam is in contact with Bobby and off the grid. We're fine." Cam leaned over, kissing Cas. Her eyes were closed as she felt him return the pressure against her lips, and the tingling and electricity that associated with every kiss and touch. Then she felt his wings brush against her as he flew away. 

Dean's smiled faltered, as he continued to drive. "What does en geraa od avioe-what ever he said to you mean?"

"It means 'my moon and stars'. It's kinda like a pet name for me. It's what the marks on his wrist mean."

"What marks?" Dean asked. 

"You mean you can't see mine?"

Dean looked to where she held out her left wrist. "Nope...must be a special demonic/angel thing. What does yours say?"

"En ror...which means my sun."

"What's up with that?"

"Well, before he got zapped back to heaven and we had to do deal with Jimmy, Cas and I were cuddling after making love and he explained to me the story of the moon and the sun. They were in deeply and madly in love, but God had to separate them due to their constant bickering. The moon got the night and the Sun got the day. The moon was so beautiful that the humans whispered and praised her, while the sun shined brightly during the day. The moon was lonely so God gave her the stars to keep her company. But the sun missed her, so God granted them to be together once every so many years and their love shined so brightly that it blinded people. He's my sun because he vanishes the dark thoughts away. You and Sam don't understand all that he's done for us...He gave his life so he could help us. Like how the Sun loved the Moon so much that he died every night to let her live. That was the deal he made with God when he had to separate them." 

Dean listened, feeling his chest tighten as he thought about Lisa. Then the feeling vanished. "You two make me sick..." he grumbled. 


	23. This is the End

**August, 2009 **

"Hi. Good evening, brother. Is your soul rapture-ready?" a religous man asked a passeryby as Cam and Dean drove to a hotel. Dean stopped, parking across from the hotel. They got out of the car, grabbing their bags. "Excuse me, friends, but have you taken time out to think about God's plan for you?" 

Dean stopped, staring at him. "Too friggin' much, pal."

Cam smiled apologetically, following Dean to the hotel. They got to their hotel room, where Cam was on speaker with her mate. "We're talking about the Colt, right? I mean, as in _the_ Colt?" Dean asked. 

"We are," Cas said through the phone. 

"Well, that doesn't make any sense. I mean, why would the demons keep a gun around that, uh, kills demons?" 

"What? What? Did—I didn't—I didn't get that." 

Dean laughed. "Don't laugh at him," Cam muttered, setting her bag down on one of the beds. 

"You know, it's kind of funny. Talking to a messenger of God on a cellphone. It's, you know, like watching a Hell's Angel ride a moped." 

"This isn't funny, Dean. The voice says I'm almost out of minutes."

"You should really get a cell plan, Cas..." Cam sighed. "Oh, we can put you on Bobby's!" 

"Not that bad of an idea..." Dean told her, nodding in approval. "Okay, all right. I'm—I'm telling you, Cas, the mooks have melted down the gun by now." 

"Well, I hear differently. And if it's true and if you are still set on the insane task of killing the devil, this is how we do it." 

"Okay. Where do we start?" 

"Where are you two now?" 

"Kansas City," Cam said. "Century Hotel, room 113." 

"I'll be there immediately." 

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. No, no, come on, man. I just drove like sixteen hours straight, okay? I'm human. And there's stuff I got to do." 

"What stuff?" 

"Eat, for example. In this case, sleep. I just need like four hours once in a while, okay?" 

"Yes." 

"Okay, so, you can pop in tomorrow morning."

"Yes. I'll just—"Cam sighed as Dean lost interest, laying down face down on the other bed. Taking the phone off of speaker, she put it up to her ear. "—wait here, then."

"Where are you?" Cam asked, grabbing her wallet. 

"Outside." 

"Hang on, en ror. We can do something. Go on a date...Just let me ready." 

Cam went to the bathroom to shower as Dean quickly fell asleep. She changed into a sun dress that she rarely wore, wedges, and her hair done. Cam saw it was four o'clock in the morning, but she was excited for her date. She was wide awake because she got to sleep in the car, while Dean drove the whole way to their current destination from their last place they were. Dean's phone vibrated, making Dean groan. 

"Damn it, Cas, I need to sleep!" Dean shouted into the phone. 

"Dean, it's me." 

"Sam? It's quarter past four," Dean said. 

"Sam?" Cam asked. "Put him on speaker." Dean shook his head. Rolling her eyes, she went back to apply her makeup. She came back out to see Dean hang up the phone. "What was that about?"

"Sam is Lucifer's vessel."

Cam paled. "He's what?"

"You heard me. He wanted back in, but I told him no..."

"Dean-"

"What? You know what that means? That means that we're back to where we were! They're going to use this against us...It's better for all three of us to be seperated."

"Well, that explains why Zach said that I was going to have to choose a side...You and Michael versus Lucifer and Sammy..."

"But we're not going to get there...We're staying apart..then you won't be trapped in the middle and won't have to choose."

"Dean-"

"You going out?" Dean asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah...Cas was going to wait outside for four hours waiting for you to sleep. I slept all the way here from Maine. I'm wide awake. We're going to go grab breakfast somewhere-"

"You look nice...Have fun. Keep him out for at least five hours..."

"Alright...I love you, Dean."

"Yeah, me too," Dean muttered, closing his eyes. 

* * *

**August, 2014**

Dean woke up, aware that the sun was shining. Looking over, he saw that nightstand clock was smashed. Dean grabbed his phone, finding it fine. Dean was lying on the springs of the hotel bed. The mattress was gone, as well as Cam's bag of clothing, and Cam herself. Looking around, he saw that the whole room was trashed. Looking out his window, he saw that the city was trashed as well. Dean grabbed the phone, stuffing it in his pocket, and headed outside. Taking a look around, he saw that the area he was in was devastated. Everything was broken or graffiti-ed on or both. 

As Dean walked around, he heard something in front of him, that oddly sounded like glass smashing. He went over to investigate, finding a little girl in an alley with a teddy bear in her hands. Dean approached her slowly. "Little girl? Little girl?" Dean called you. "Are you hurt?" The girl said nothing. "You know the not-talking thing is kind of creepy, right?" The girl suddenly turned around, and blood dripped from her mouth. The girl shrieked and went to attack Dean with a shard of glass. Dean flattened her easily, and looked at around. That was when he noticed the graffiti that read 'CROATOAN'. "Oh, crap." 

Several more infected people came around the corner and Dean booked it a they started to give chase. Dean ended up on a street that was blocked by a chain-link fence. Several soliders on tanks arrived, shooting the infected people. As the soldiers continued to shoot, Dean made it safely through the alleyway. He continued to walk as the sun vanished and darkness grew. Dean broke through another fence, stopping to read the sign. 

**CROATOAN**  
**VIRUS**  
**HOT ZONE**  
**NO ENTRY**  
**BY ORDER OF ACTING REGIONAL COMMAND**  
**AUGUST 1, 2014**  
**KANSAS CITY**

"August first, 2014," Dean asked himself. Dean found a car, hotwiring it. He drove, checking his cellphone for service and the radio. There was only static. "That's never a good sign." 

"'Croatoan pandemic reaches Australia'," Zachariah read from a newspaper, appearing in the shotgun seat. 

"I thought I smelled your stink on this _Back to the Future_ crap," Dean told the angel. 

"'President Palin defends bombing of Houston.' Certainly a buyer's market in real estate. Let's see what's happening in sports. That's right—no more sports. Congress revoked the right to group assembly. What's left of Congress, that is. Hardly a quorum, if you ask me." 

"How did you find me?" 

"Afraid we had to tap some unorthodox resources of late—human informants. We've been making inspirational visits to the fringier Christian groups. They've been given your image, told to keep an eye out." 

"The Bible freak outside the motel—he, what, dropped a dime on me?" 

Zachariah smirked. "Onward, Christian soldiers." 

"Okay, well, good, great. You have had your jollies. Now send me back, you son of a bitch." 

"Oh, you'll get back—all in good time. We want you to marinate a bit." 

"Marinate?" 

"Three days, Dean. Three days to see where this course of action takes you." 

"What's that supposed to mean?" 

"It means that your choices have consequences. This is what happens to the world if you continue to say 'no' to Michael. Have a little look-see." Zachariah vanished, and Dean pressed on the gas to get to Sioux Falls as fast as he can. 

Dean finally made it to Bobby's house, the sunlight streaming in through the car windows. Dean rushed to get out, jogging over to Bobby's house. "Bobby? Bobby, I'm coming in! Cammie?! You here?!" Dean got in, looking around. The place was pretty thorougly trashed, and from the spiderwebs and dust, Dean deducted that no one has been around in a while. "Oh, no." Dean saw Bobby's wheelchair on it's side. Picking it up to be upright, he saw the bulletholes and dried blood on the back. "Where is everybody, Bobby?"

Dean opened a hidden compartment and pulled out Bobby's journal. He quickly leafed through it, stopping at a photo of Bobby, with Castiel, Campbell, and three men he didn't know, and a sign. "Camp Chitaqua."

Dean got into the car, driving to where he knew that the camp was. Getting out, he approached the sign in the photo. Seeing men with guns just inside the fense, he was careful to say out sight. Then he saw his baby. "Oh, Baby, no," Dean moaned, finding the Impala smashed up and rusted to hell. He went over to her, seeing inside of the driver's window to get a better look. "Oh, no, Baby, what did they do to you?" Dean heard something and has barely turned to look when he was knocked out. 

* * *

Dean came to, waking up, to see that he was handcuffed to ladder and an older Dean that wore a goverment issued military jacket cleaning a gun. "What the hell?" Dean asked, tugging on the cuffs. 

"I should be asking that question, don't you think? In fact, why don't you give me one good reason why I shouldn't gank you right here and now?" 2014 Dean asked. 

"Because you'd only be hurting yourself," Dean explained. 

"Very funny."

"Look, man—I'm no shapeshifter or demon or anything, okay?" 

"Yeah, I know. I did the drill while you were out. Silver, salt, holy water—nothing. But you know what was funny? Was that you had every hidden lockpick, box cutter, and switchblade that I carry. Now, you want to explain that? Oh, and the, uh, resemblance, while you're at it?" 

"Zachariah." 

2014 Dean stood up. "Come again?" 

"I'm you from the tail end of 2009. Zach plucked me from my bed and threw me five years into the future." 

"Where is he? I want to talk to him," 2014 Dean demanded. 

"I don't know." 

"Oh, you don't know." 

"No, I don't know. Look, I just want to get back to my own friggin' year, okay?" 

"Okay. If you're me, then tell me something only I would know."

Dean thought for a minute, then smirked. "Rhonda Hurley. We were, uh, nineteen. She made us try on her panties. They were pink. And satiny. And you know what? We kind of liked it." 

"Touché. So, what, Zach zapped you up here to see how bad it gets?" 

Dean shrugged. "I guess. Croatoan virus, right? That's their endgame?" 

"It's efficient, it's incurable, and it's scary as hell. Turns people into monsters. Started hitting the major cities about two years ago. World really went in the crapper after that." 

"What about Sam?" 

2014 Dean went still. "Heavyweight showdown in Detroit. From what I understand, Sam didn't make it." 

"You weren't with him?" 

"No. No, me and Sam, we haven't talked in—hell, five years." 

"We never tried to find him? And where's Cammie?" 

"We had other people to worry about. Cam-Cam is basically dead with everyone else." 

2014 Dean turned to leave. "Where you going?" Dean asked his older self. 

"I got to run an errand." 

"Whoa. You're just gonna leave me here?" 

"Yes. I got a camp full of twitchy trauma survivors out there with an apocalypse hanging over their head. The last thing they need to see is a version of _The Parent Trap_. So, yeah, you stay locked down." 

"Okay. All right. Fine. But you don't have to cuff me, man. Oh, come on. You don't trust yourself?" 

"No. Absolutely not." 

2014 Dean left, leaving Dean alone. "Dick."

But Dean always being resourceful pulled a nail out of the floorboards, and used it to remove the handcuffs. Now free, he wandered outside of the cabin, glancing around the camp. "Hey, Dean. You got a second?" Chuck asked, rushing to check up. 

"No—yes. Uh, I—I guess. Hi, Chuck," Dean said. 

"Hi. So, uh, listen, we're pretty good on canned goods for now, but we're down to next to nothing on perishables and—and hygiene supplies. People are not gonna be happy about this. So, what do you think we should do?" 

"I—I don't know. Maybe, uh, share? You know, like at a kibbutz," Dean thought. 

Chuck's eyes narrowed in confusion. "Wait a minute. aren't you supposed to be out on a mission right now?" 

"Absolutely. And I will be." 

"Uh-oh," Chuck muttered. 

A woman came up behind Dean and tried to slug him. "Whoa! Jeez! Easy, lady!" 

"Risa," Chuck coughed. 

"Risa?" Dean asked. 

"You spent the night in Jane's cabin last night, didn't you?" 

"Uh, what? I—I don't—did I?" Dean asked, looking at Chuck. He nodded. 

"I thought we had a 'connection'." 

Dean winched at the air-quote word. "Well, I'm sure that we do." 

"Yeah?" 

"Hi, Risa," Chuck greeted. 

"Screw you."

Dean groaned as Risa walked away. "Oh, jeez. I'm getting busted for stuff I haven't even done yet."

"What?" 

"Uh, never mind. Hey, Chuck, is...Cas still here?" 

"Yeah. I don't think Cas is going anywhere." 

Dean followed where Chuck was pointing, and headed towards that cabin. Walking inside, he was suprised to see Castiel sitting in a circle with several women. "So, in this way. We're each a fragment of total perception—just, uh, one compartment in that dragonfly eye of group mind. Now, the key to this total, shared perception—it's, um, it's surprisingly physical." Castiel looked up, spotting Dean. "Oh. Excuse me, ladies. I think I need to confer with our fearless leader for a minute. Why not go get washed up for the orgy?" 

The women left, leaving Cas alone with Dean. "You're all so beautiful," Cas smiled at the woman. 

"What are you, a hippie?" 

"I thought you'd gotten over trying to label me." 

"Cas, we got to talk." 

"Whoa. Strange." 

"What?" 

"You...are not you. Not now you, anyway." 

"No! Yeah. Yes, exactly." 

"What year are you from?" 

"2009." 

"Who did this to you? Is it Zachariah?" 

"Yes." 

"Interesting." 

"Oh, yeah, it's friggin' fascinating. Now. Why don't you strap on your angel wings and fly me back to my page on the calendar?" 

"I wish I could just, uh, strap on my wings, but I'm sorry, no dice." 

Dean studied him for a minute. "What, are you stoned?" 

"Uh, generally, yeah," Cas nodded. 

"What happened to you?" 

Cas turned around, picking up an overturned picture. Studying it, he laid it back down. "Life."

Dean didn't get much out of Cas, so he went back outside, watching as a car and a jeep arrived. 2014 Dean got out with some other soliders following behind him. Dean watched as the other him grabbed two beers, tossing one to another soldier. They both opened the beers and drank. Then Dean saw 2014 Dean drew his gun, pointing it at the man. 

"Hey. Hey! Watch out!" Dean shouted, but 2014 Dean shot. The others in the camp looked between the two. 

"Damn it," Dean growled, turning to address the soldiers. "I'm not gonna lie to you. Me and him—It's a pretty messed-up situation we got going. But believe me, when you need to know something, you will know it. Until then, we all have work to do." 2014 Dean dragged Dean inside of the main cabin that was headquarters. "What the hell was that?" 

"What the hell was that? You just shot a guy in cold blood." 

"We were in an open quarantine zone. Got ambushed by some Croats on the way out." Dean's expression asked for a explanation. "Croats. Croatoans. One of them infected Yeager." 

"How do you know?" 

"'Cause after a few years of this, I know. I started seeing symptoms about a half an hour ago. Wasn't gonna be long before he flipped. I didn't see the point in troubling a good man with bad news." 

"'Troubling a good man'? You just blew him away in front of your own people. Don't you think that freaked them out a little bit?" 

"It's 2014. Plugging some Croat, it's called commonplace. Trading words with my friggin' clone—that might have freaked them out a little." 

"All right, look—" 

"No, you look. This isn't your time. It's mine. You don't make the decisions. I do. So, when I say stay in, you stay in." 

"All right, man. I'm sorry. Look, I—I'm not trying to mess you—me—us up here." 

"I know." 

Both Deans sighed as 2014 Dean poured two glasses of alcohol. "It's just been a really wacky weekend," Dean told his older self. 

"Tell me about it." 

"What was the mission, anyway?"

2014 Dean pulled out a gun, and to Dean's amazement, it was the Colt. 

"The Colt?" 

2014 Dean nodded. "The Colt." 

"Where was it?" 

"Everywhere. They've been moving it around. Took me five years, but...I finally got it. And tonight—tonight, I'm gonna kill the devil." 

2014 Dean gathered the inner circle, showing them the gun and telling them his plan. "So, that's it? That's the Colt?" Risa asked. 

"If anything can kill Lucifer, this is it," 2014 Dean explained. 

"Great. Have we got anything that can _find_ Lucifer?" 

2014 Dean noticed the strange attitude, looking at the woman. "Are you okay?" 

"Oh, we were in, uh, Jane's cabin last night. And, apparently, we and...Risa have a connection," Dean explained, smirking. 

"You want to shut up?" 2014 Dean growled. Dean raised his hands in surrender, still smirking. "We don't have to find Lucifer. We know where he is. The demon that we caught last week, he was one of the big guy's entourage. He knew." 

"So, a demon tells you where Satan's gonna be, and you just believe it?" 

"Oh, trust me, he wasn't lying." 

"And you know this how?" 

"Our fearless leader, I'm afraid, is all too well schooled in the art of getting to the truth," Cas informed the group. 

"Torture? Oh, so, we're—we're torturing again," Dean sighed, remembering the last time they had done that. 2014 Dean shot him a look. "No, that's—that's good. Classy." 

Cas barked out a laugh, chuckling as 2014 Dean shot him a look. "What? I like past you." 

"Lucifer is here. Now. I know the block and I know the building," 2014 Dean explained. 

"Oh, good—it's right in the middle of a hot zone." 

"Crawling with Croats, yeah. You saying my plan is reckless?" 

"Are you saying we, uh, walk in straight up the driveway, past all the demons and the Croats, and we shoot the devil?" 

"Yes." 

"Okay, if you don't like, uh, 'reckless', I could use 'insouciant', maybe." 

"Are you coming?" 

Dean watched as Cas touched something on his left hand. "Of course. But why is he? I mean, he's you five years ago. If something happens to him, you're gone, right?" 

"He's coming." 

"Okay. Well, uh. I'll get the grunts moving." 

"We're loaded and on the road by midnight," 2014 Dean ordered. 

"All righty."

Cas and Risa left, leaving just the two Deans. "Why are you taking me?" Dean asked. 

"Relax. You'll be fine. Zach's looking after you, right?" 

"No, that's not what I mean. I want to know what's going on." 

"Yeah, okay. You're coming because I want you to see something. I want you to see our brother." 

"Sam? I thought he was dead." 

"Sam didn't die in Detroit. He said 'yes'."

Dean's eyes grew. "'Yes'?" 

A long silence.

"Wait. You mean—" 

"That's right. The big 'yes'. To the devil. Lucifer's wearing him to the prom." 

"Why would he do that?" 

"Wish I knew. But now we don't have a choice. It's in him, and it's not getting out. And we've got to kill him, Dean. And you need to see it—the whole damn thing, how bad it gets—so you can do it different." 

"What do you mean?" 

"Zach said he was gonna bring you back, right? To oh-nine?" 

"Yeah." 

"Well, when you get back home—you say 'yes'. You hear me? Say 'yes' to Michael." 

"That's crazy. If I let him in, then Michael fights the devil. The battle's gonna torch half the planet." 

"Look around you, man. Half the planet's better than no planet, which is what we have now. If I could do it over again, I'd say 'yes' in a heartbeat." 

"So why don't you?" 

"I've tried! I've shouted 'yes' till I was blue in the face! The angels aren't listening! They just—left—gave up! It's too late for me, but for you—" 

"Oh, no. There's got to be another way." 

"Yeah, that's what I thought. I was cocky. Never actually thought I'd lose. But I was wrong. Dean. I was wrong. I'm begging you. Say yes." There was a pause. "But you won't. 'Cause I didn't. Because that's just not us, is it?"

Dean was silent for a minute. "Where's our sister?"

2014 Dean sighed. "After Sammy said yes, she was with us for a bit. She and Cas...they were happy, until he started to get worst. Then something...happened. She began to lose everybody. Sam, Bobby, Lisa, Ben, eventually me, and then...she cracked. She couldn't handle it no more. I think her heart broke...that we- Sam and us- caused it to break. So, she just up and left..."

"Do you know where she is?"

2014 Dean sighed. "Yeah...There's a spot up by the lake with wildflowers. She pops up there every once in a while."

* * *

Dean stood at the spot, his heart wrenching at what he saw. "Cammie! It's me! We need to talk! So get your blonde Barbie ass over here."

"What do you want, Dean?" 2014 Campbell asked, her eyes tired. "Or maybe not, Dean..."

Dean turned, facing his sister. "Hey...I know what this looks like, but I'm from 2009."

"I know...I can sense it inside of your soul. Who brought you here?"

"Zachariah."

"That shit-head...I never did like him. So, what? You want a deal? To hear the future? A spell?"

"I want to know why the hell you would just give up!" 

Cam's eyes flashed red in anger. "If you weren't aware...everybody that I loved has gone to shit!" 

"So? You never give up, especially on me or Sam!" 

"It was you who said you didn't want to talk to Sam! I tried to mend the bridge between you two, but you're both too stubborn. Then everybody started dying and I realized that I couldn't fix this-Cas and I..."

"You left your mate?"

"Mate? Dean...Cas and I are more than mates...we got married," Cam sighed, going over to kneel on the ground. "You were his best man...I wished that Sam was there, and things were different. But I wanted to get married before the baby came. And he was so excited." 

Dean's eyes softened. "How old-"

"She barely lived a day. They day she was born was both the best and the worst. I went into early labor. She took one breath and then died. After that, Cas became a different person. I tried to give him time, but the drugs and the women...And when you...other Dean said that he was going end Sam and Lucifer once and for all. And that moment, I knew that I was alone. He broke his promise to me to make me chose. I could stand by you and watch you kill our baby brother...or I could stand by Sam...I had to choose and I couldn't. So, I left."

"He's going after Sam...He wants me to say yes to Michael when I get back to my time."

Cam stood up. "Listen to me...We lost because we weren't together as a family. Going through this...living through this...I wished that I had my family together. The three of us? We click. Family always sticks together. It's not our weakness, but our strength."

Dean nodded, going over to roughly kiss Cam on the cheek. "I grabbed this from Cas's cabin...He still loves you." Cam grabbed the picture, seeing the picture of the day she got married. "Promise me that you won't give up. You're the glue that keeps this family together." 

* * *

Dean rode shotgun in Cas's car, watching as he took some pills. "Let me see those." 

Cas handed Dean the bottle. "You want some?" 

Dean read the label. "Amphetamines?" 

"It's the perfect antidote to that absinthe." 

"Mmm. Don't get me wrong, Cas. I, uh. I'm happy that the stick is out of your ass, but—what's going on—w-with the drugs and the orgies and the love-guru crap?" Castiel laughed. "What's so funny?" 

"Dean, I'm not an angel anymore." 

"What?" 

"Yeah, I went mortal." 

"What do you mean? How?" 

"I think it had something to do with the other angels leaving. But when they bailed, my mojo just kind of— psshhew!—drained away. And now, you know, I'm practically human. I mean, Dean, I'm all but useless. Last year, broke my foot, laid up for two months." 

"Wow."

"Yeah." 

"So, you're human. Well, welcome to the club.

"Thanks. Except I used to belong to a much better club. And now I'm powerless. I'm hapless, I'm hopeless. I mean, why the hell not bury myself in women and decadence, right? It's the end, baby. That's what decadence is for. Why not bang a few gongs before the lights go out? But then that's, that's just how I roll."

"What about Cam?" Dean asked, seeing Cas stiffen. 

"What about her?"

"I went to see her. Dean- the other me- told me where she would be...This whole drug thing isn't because." 

"Did Cam tell you that we were wed?"

"Yeah...and that she was pregnant...and your daughter-"

"I couldn't save her, Dean. She...she died in our arms...If I was still an angel, I would be able to bring her back...to bring her back to life...but I couldn't. The pain of losing a child...I realized how helpless I was."

"She still loves you, man. Don't give up on her...you two are soul mates, angel mates, whatever. She's your aloe vera..." Cas chuckled, looking at the silver ring on his ring finger. "And you still love her...she gave you Dad's ring?"

"You did...when I asked for her hand in marriage."

Cam stood infront her baby girl's grave, seeing the last name Winchester carved into the small stone. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes, transporting herself to the hot zone. Upon arriving, she felt the air leave her lungs as she saw everybody that trusted Dean dead or dying. "Campbell?" came a gasped breath. 

Cam tore her gaze away to her husband. Cam knelt down, brushing the hair away from his face. "You stupid idiot..."

"Dean went after Lucifer..."

"I know...Dean, the other one, told me. Shh..."

"I'm sorry..." Cas coughed. 

"I know..."

"I still love you, _en geraa od aoiveae_. I will until my heart stops beating and my lungs stop working."

Cam nodded, sobbing, pressing one last kiss on his lips, holding Cas to her breasts. "I still love you, my sun." Cam felt for her brothers, but only found Sam's diminishing soul and Lucifer's overwhelming grace. Dean was gone...and the other Dean would probably still be it. Closing her eyes as she held the now dead Cas, she prayed for Dean to get his act together and figure out a way to fix everything...

* * *

**August, 2009**

Cam and Cas were walking along the street, after the most delicious breakfast Cam could ever have. Cas stopped, sensing something. "Dean's in trouble." They flashed to the hotel, grabbing Dean, then flashing away to a road. 

Dean turned towards the couple. "That's pretty nice timing, Cas." 

"We had an appointment."

Dean put a hand on Cas's shoulder. "Don't ever change." Then he hugged his sister tight. "Promise me something?" Dean asked. 

"Sure?" Cam asked, weirded out. 

"Promise me that you will never give up on me and Sam. No matter how difficult we're being, come pull us back together." 

"Yeah, sure...you know I don't break promises. What the hell happened?" Cam asked. 

"How did Zachariah find you?" Cas asked. 

"Long story. Let's just stay away from Jehovah's Witnesses from now on, okay?" Dean pulled out his phone. 

"What are you doing?" Cas asked. 

"Something I should have done in the first place. And you two...I'm very happy that you two have each other. Don't ever lose it..."Cam smiled, turning to kiss Cas goodbye as she heard Dean ask for Sam. They waited by the Impala as another car pulled up. Sam got out, and Cam jumped off the hood as her two brothers walked towards each other. "Sam," Dan greeted. 

Dean pulled out Ruby's knife, holding it out to Sam, handle first. "If you're serious and you want back in...you should hang on to this. I'm sure you're rusty." Sam looked nervous for a moment, but took it without meeting their eyes. "Look, man, I'm sorry. I don't know. I'm...whatever I need to be. But I was, uh—wrong." 

"What made you change your mind?" Sam asked. 

"Long story. The point is...maybe we are each other's Achilles heel. Maybe they'll find a way to use us against each other, I don't know. I just know we're all we've got. More than that. We keep each other human. The three of us."

Cam smiled, at her brothers. "I couldn't say it better myself," Cam said. 

"Thank you. Really. Thank you. I won't let you two down," Sam said. 

"Oh, I know it. I mean, you are the third-best hunter on the planet," Dean teased. 

"And who's the second-best?" Cam asked. 

"Me, of course," Dean 

Sam nodded. "So, what do we do now?"

"We make our own future." 

"Together," Cam said, grabbing each one of their hands. 

Sam straightened his shoulders. "Guess we have no choice."

"Come on...we got work to do," Cam said, turning towards the Impala. 


	24. Fallen Idols

There was always an easiness to hunting when Sam and Dean got along. Cam could sense it as the Impala drove along an empty road. This would be their first real hunt back together from a three month and a three week seperation.

"So—" Sam began to say, chuckling. "—what's with this job?" 

"Dude suffers a head-on collision in a parked car? I'd say that's worth checking out." 

"Yeah, definitely, uh, but, uh, we got bigger problems, don't you think?" Sam asked. 

"I'm sure the apocalypse'll still be there when we get back. I mean...Michael and Lucifer aren't in your bodies yet, so they can't have this epic fight," Sam said. 

"Right, yeah, but I mean, if—if the Colt is really out there somewhere—" Sam said. 

"Hey, we've been looking for three weeks, we got bupkis," Dean argued. 

"Okay. But Dean...I mean, if we're gonna—ice the Devil—" 

"This is what we're doing! Okay? End of discussion," Dean snapped. 

"Dean..." Cam whispered as Sam looked away and sighed. There was a long pause. "It's just that this is our first real case, back at it together. You know, I, I think we oughta ease into it, put the training wheels back on."

"So you think I need training wheels." 

"No, 'we'. 'We' need training wheels, you, Cam, and me. As a team. Okay?" 

"Okay," Sam finally said. 

"Man, I really want this to be a fresh start, you know? For the all of us." 

They all looked at each other, then Sam finally caved. "Okay." 

"Team Winchester...Woo-hoo!" Cam whooped. 

They finished their drive to the Canton, Ohio police station. Cam was dressed in nice black skinny heans, a white blouse, a pink overcoat, and black flats for her FBI look. "Agents Bonham and Copeland," Dean told the sheriff, with Dean and Sam both flashing their badges. 

"Officer Cutter, CIA," Cam said, bringing her sunglasses to her head. 

The sheriff shook all of their hands. "Rick Carnegie. Good to know ya. So you're here on account of Cal Hawkins' death?" 

Sam nodded. "That's right." 

"Well, 'fraid you came a long way for nothing. We already booked the guy that did it."

Cam was uneasy about that response. "I'm sorry; who do you think did it?"

"We caught the guy on camera..."

"Show me," Cam challenged, following Sheriff Carnegie to an interview room. Cam sat in the chair, watching the video closely. The video showed the suspect. Jim, taking to the victim, Cal. 

_"Cal? Is something wrong?" Jim asked. _

_Cal's head was suddenly smashed into the windshield. "Oh my God, Cal. Cal!"_

The video cut to static, and Sheriff Carnegie shut it off, tsking. "Sicko taped his own handiwork." 

The three Winchesters looked confused. "I don't follow," Sam said. 

"It was Jim Grossman that killed Cal," Sheriff Caregnie explained. 

"Wait, what?" Dean asked. 

"Well, he was the only one on the scene for miles." 

"So...They were best friends," Cam said. 

Most violent crimes are committed by someone close to the victim." 

"And how exactly did Jim slam Cal into a windshield with all the force of an eighty-mile-per-hour crash?" Cam challenged. 

Carnegie blinked. "Drugs, maybe?" Dean and Cam raised their eyebrows. "Look, you know this ain't brain surgery, boys! Whatever it looks like, that's what it usually is. It's simple." 

"Simple. Right," Dean nodded. 

Cam didn't back down from a challenge. And she didn't back down from egotistical men. "Right. If you don't mind, we'd like to speak to Jim Grossman anyway. You see, the FBI and CIA are working together on a case, which is in great importance. Are you willing to cooperate?" 

Sam sat at a table across from Jim, with Cam next to him, and Dean standing behind his two siblings. "I was in the house when it happened, I didn't even see it."

"Uh-huh...So, for argument's sake, say we believe you," Cam said, grabbing a notepad and a pen. 

"Why would you? The cops didn't." 

"Well we're not your typical cops," Dean told him. 

"Please, just tell us what you saw," Sam told the man. 

"It's not what I saw, it's what I heard. Tires squealing, glass breaking." Jim sighed. "It was the car that did it." 

Cam paused from writing, all three Winchesters looking up. "The car?" 

"I mean, I heard about the curse, but, I just thought it was a load of crap." 

"Curse, what do you—what do you mean, curse?" Dean asked, looking at Cam. Cam shrugged, unsure of what curse they were talking about. 

"The car. Little Bastard," Jim explained. 

Dean's mouth opened. "Li—Little Bastard? As in _the_ Little Bastard?" 

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, uh, what's Little Bastard?" Sam asked. 

"It's James Dean's car. It's the one he was killed in," Cam sighed. "I only know that because Dean has a thing for cars and Dad bought him a model for his tenth birthday." 

"Yeah, that's the one. Cal had been looking for it for years. I mean, hell, we both had. But he found it first." 

Dean leaned into his siblings. "Oh, we are definitely checking this out."

Getting the sheriff's approval, the Winchesters went to the impound garage to inspect the so called cursed car. Cam nodded at it, as Dean took in the vintage vehicle, inspecting it with awe. "So, what, this is, like, Christine?" Sam asked. 

Dean shook his head. "Christine is fiction. This—This is real." 

****"Okay," Sam nodded. "****Enlighten me." 

"After James Dean died, his mechanic bought the wreckage, and he fixed it up. ****And it repaid him by...****Falling on him," Cam explained, looking around the car. "I don't sense anything demonic about it..." 

****"And Tony McHenry was killed when it locked up on the racetrack," Dean said, finishing the story. "****I mean, death follows this car around like exhaust. Nobody touches it and comes away in one piece." 

"Hm," Sam hummed. 

"Then, in nineteen-seventy, it vanished off the back of a truck. Nobody's ever seen it since. I'm telling you, man, if this—if this car is Little Bastard, I will bet you dollars to donuts it's what killed the guy." 

"So how do we find out?" 

"Cal matched the VIN number, but the only real way to know is the engine number," Cam explained. 

Sam nodded. "I'm guessing the engine number—?" 

"On the engine. Yeah," Dean nodded. 

"Great..." Cam sighed. 

Cam stood in the middle of her brothers who have their jackets off and sleeves rolled up."You want me to do it?" Sam asked. 

"No. ...No, no, I've—I've got it."Dean stepped up to the car, addressing it. "Okay, baby. I'm not gonna hurt you, so...don't hurt me." Dean lied down on a roller bed, and Cam smirked, handing him a pencil. Dean put it in his mouth and rolled himself under the car so his eyes were level with a number printed on the engine. Cam waited, as Dean read the plate. Dean jumped, for a moment, looking startled. 

"Need a flashlight?" Sam asked. 

"No. Don't...do anything, just go away."

"You—uh, okay," Sam nodded as Cam looked confused. 

"Don't speak. All right? In fact, don't even look at her, she might not like it."

Cam backed up, and turned around as Dean finished obtaining the engine's numbers. Dean quickly slid out from the car, exhaling deeply, and quickly stood up. "You okay?" Cam asked, taking the number from Dean. 

"Find out who owned it. Not just the last owner, you gotta take it all the way back to nineteen-fifty-five." 

"That's a lot of research," Sam commented. 

"Well, I guess I just made your guys afternoon." 

Cam and Sam grabbed a taxi, going to check in a motel room. Cam grabbed her bag, and went to change into her skinny jeans, flannel, tank top, and boots. Cam typed in the engine number into the FBI database, searching for the current location of the engine while Sam looked into the past owners. "How's Cas?' Sam asked. 

Cam smiled. "He's okay...his brother, Raphael, is a dick though. Even worst than Zachariah. We're still dating...we even have a future. Apparently, in the year 2014 we were married and we lost a child."

"Have you two talked about having kids or getting married?" Sam asked. 

"Um...kinda. Cas and I accepted that we are meant to be...but the actual thought seems kinda distant at the moment due to the looming apocalypse."

"What?" Cam whispered. 

"What?" Sam asked, looking at her. 

"The car is fake...come look at this," Cam told him, pointing to the DMV records. "Whatever killed the vic was not Christine." 

Cam sighed, putting the phone on speaker as she called Dean._ "Yo,"_ Dean greeted. 

"Hey. Took us a while, but I traced all the car's previous owners." 

_"Any of 'em die bloody?" _

"Nope. In fact—" Sam and Cam looked at each other when they heard pool balls break. "Dean, are you in a bar?" 

_"No, I—I'm—I'm in a restaurant."_

_"Here's your beer."_

_"Thanks."_ Cam's mouth dropped open in annoyance._ "That happens to have a bar."_

"Oh...my...whatever. You're a fucking terrible person. You know that me and Sam have been working our asses off over here." 

_"Hey, world's smallest violin, pal, I spent the afternoon up Christine's skirt. I needed a drink." _

"Actually, you didn't," Sam smirked. 

_"Meaning?" _

"The car's first owner was a cardiologist in Philadelphia; drove it 'til he died in nineteen-seventy-two." 

_"So you're saying?_

"That Porsche is not, nor has it ever been, James Dean's car. It's a fake Little Bastard." 

_"Well then what was it that killed the guy?" _

"Good question."

Dean returned later that night, which Cam chewed him out for leaving them with all the work. It wasn't for the next morning, that they had their second weird call and a paranoid sheriff. 

* * *

Cam elected to stay at home, going over the video feed from Little Bastard car. Cam was eating a muffin and enjoying her morning coffee, when her cell phone rang. "Hello?"

_"Campbell?" _

"En ror, how are you?" Cam asked smiling, and bringing her feet up to rest in her chair. 

_"Finding my father is more troublesome than I thought."_

"Welcome to the club. When Dad went missing, Dean and Sam basically scored all fifty states to find him. If your dad wants to say hidden, I think he will. We know that he's out there somewhere...I mean, babies are born everyday...aren't they God's miracles?" Castiel was silent. "Cas? You still there?"

_"Yes...I was flying to the nearest nursery to see after newborns..."_

"Just don't steal any babies...Sam and Dean are fine, thanks for asking."

_"Are they getting along?"_

"More or less...Dean's put Sam in probation. He's keeping a very, very, close eye on him. I still don't think he fully trusts him."

"What of you?"

"Me...I-I don't know yet. I mean, Sam did start the apocolyse. I did sense that he was dangerous. I did warn him what would happen. I was alone with him yesterday afternoon, and I admit, I was weary to be alone. I was just waiting for the ball to drop and everything go back to the way it was. But...there was an easiness to it. He asked about you and how you were doing, and asked if we thought about marriage and kids-"

_"Many people have asked you that question."_

"I know...I mean, I'm 31 years old. Most women my age are settling down and having kids. But don't Cambions have an extended lifespan?" 

"_I don't know...there hasn't been an anti-Christ in existence."_

"Great. That would at least explain why I have no wrinkles or grey hair yet...I miss you."

_"And I miss you as well. What are you working on?"_

"Well, we're either looking at a ghost or something else. A car killed a man in a locked garage. It was a fake Little Bastard."

_"Fake what?"_

"Little Bastard...it was the car that James Dean crashed when he died. It's supposedly cursed or whatever, but it was just a fake...Dean and Sam are on a call with the local police. Something about a man being shot with out a sign or trace."

_"You didn't go with them?"_

"Nah...I thought they needed brotherly bonding time. I'm just enjoying the piece and quiet, eating my morning muffin." 

_"Perhaps, one day we can eat morning muffins together."_

Cam smiled. "It sounds like you have been thinking about the future..."

_"If the world doesn't end, then we can do whatever you wish to like."_

"I would like to get a stable house...I would eventually like to do what Bobby does...helping other hunters from the sidelines. Dean says that I'm the Queen of Lore and hunting things down. Dean just likes to shoot things and Sam does the extra research stuff. Bobby says that I'm his prodegy. I guess that's why other hunters call me Bobby's girl. It's never been really John's girl- more like Sam and Dean's sister. Then I would like to get married one day...when we're ready and maybe have a kid. I mean...we did have a semi-functional family in 2014. But I don't want to be pregnant when we get married, that's tacky..." 

_"Our child will be different..."_

"So? Look at my family. One brother was a demon blood junkie, the other is a dysfunctional human being and a professional torturer, and I'm half demon. Our kid would be half angel, a quarter demon, and a quarter human? More like a Nephilim than a Cambion."

_"It would be a beautiful child...these babies are so innocent..."_

"Are you saying that I'm beautiful or that the baby will be angelic?" Cam teased. 

_"You are beautiful...but the child-"_

"Just leave it there. I should go. I can hear the Impala pull up. I love you." 

_"I love you, en geraa od aovieae. Good bye." _

"Bye..." Looking up from her phone, she smiled at Dean and Sam. "Hey...what'd you find out?"

"Was that Cas?" Dean asked. 

"Yep...reaching dead ends looking for God. Now, he's stalking nurseries in hospitals since babies are God's miracles. What about the recent vic?"

"Dude was shot from behind...no gun residue, no nothing...but the housekeeper saw who did it. You will never believe it," Dean explained. 

"Who?"

"Abraham Lincoln..." Sam answered. 

"Like the president? Seriously?"

"Yep..."

"So, we have a dead president and an evil car...Where's the connection?" Cam asked, turning back to the video. 

Dean came over to sit next to her while Sam looked at his own laptop. "What did you and Cas talk about?"

"You know...things."

"Yeah, what kind of things..."

"Things that's none of your buisness...Jeez, what's up your ass about my relationship and what I talk about with my boyfriend?"

"Nothing! I mean...dude fell from Heaven for you. That's serious stuff. And the things I saw in 2014."

"That was just one possibility of what could happen. You're not saying yes, and neither is Sam...so whatever you saw will not happen. Just for your information, we talked about the future...We talked about me doing what Bobby does."

"What do you mean?"

"Like help other hunters look into creatures, do research, basically be a P.I. for hunters? Help them track down monsters, give out cases...I mean, hunting is basic P.I. work. I think I would be good at it. Then that way, if me and Cas decide to have kids...which is a very big IF, then it would be out of harm's way. 

"If you and Cas are going to have kids, then you should stop calling your future kid, it," Sam said, smirking form his seat.

Cam kicked him from under the seat, going frame by frame to watch the video. "Shut it. At least my name won't be a famous American icon."

Dean was about to laugh, when he noticed something. "Whoa. Cammie, did you see that?"

Cam looked back at her computer, backing up the frames, then freezing at what she saw. "Holy shit!" 

"What?" Sam asked.

Cam leaned forward in her seat, backing up the video. Going back and forth between frames, she saw that the figure on the video is present in one frame but not the other. "Come here," she told her youngest brother. Sam got up, coming around to look at her computer. "It's a freeze-frame from Jim Grossman's video," Cam said, clicking through the frames again, stopping at the one with the figure. 

"Am I crazy, or does that look like James Dean?" Dean asked. 

Sam nodded. "That looks like James Dean." 

"So we got Abraham Lincoln, _and_ James Dean?" Sam frowned to Dean's question. "Famous ghosts?" 

"Maybe," Sam shrugged.

"Well that's just silly." 

"No, actually, uh, there is a ton of lore on famous ghosts. More than the, you know, not-famous kinds. I'm actually surprised we haven't run into one before," Sam informed him. 

"Yeah, but now we got two of 'em? Two extremely pissed-off ghosts?" Dean asked. 

"Who are apparently ganking their fans." 

"What do you mean?"

"Professor Hill was a Civil War nut. He dug Lincoln." 

Cam nodded. "And Cal must've been a James Dean freak. He spent seventeen years of his life tracking down the guy's car." 

"So you're saying we've got two super-famous, super-pissed-off ghosts killing their...super-fans?" Dean questioned, the whole thing sounding ridicously. 

"That just seems illogical, though," Cam muttered as Sam shrugged. 

"That's what it looks like." 

"Well, that is muchos loco." 

Sam grinned. "'Muy'." Dean looked up. "Not 'muchos'." 

"Yeah, well, the big question is, what the hell are they doing here?" 

"Yeah. Ghosts usually haunt the places they live. I mean, I, I get Abraham Lincoln at the White House—" 

"And James Dean at a race track, but...what the hell are they doing in Canton?" 

"They're at a local wax museum," Cam answered, already finding the answer. "See? It took me ten seconds to find it while you two were having your little tuffle. Imagine the other hunters that I could help." 

The wax museum was a ten minute drive from their motel, which creeped out Cam at the lifelike appearance of the wax figures. Cam and her brothers walked past JFK, Robert Nixon, and passed Gandhi. "Dude, he's short."

"Hey. Gandhi was a great man," Sam argued. 

Dean smirked. "Yeah, for a Smurf." 

The museum owner came down the stairs at a half-jog, slightly out of breath. He was wearing a leather jacket. "Sorry to keep you waiting, this is our busiest time of the year." 

Dean looked at the empty rooms. "This is busy?" 

"Well, not right now, but it's early." 

"It's four-thirty." 

"So, what can I do for you?" 

"Uh, well, we are writing a piece for _Travel Magazine," _ Sam lied. 

"Yeah, on how, uh, totally non-sucky wax museums are," Dean hinted. 

"That's fantastic. A little press, just what we need." 

"Great. Well we're interested in a few of your exhibits, specifically Abraham Lincoln and, uh, James Dean," Cam said. 

"Two of our most popular displays." 

"Oh yeah? So they bring in a lot of visitors?" Dean asked. 

"Yeah, we have our regulars." 

"I don't suppose that, uh, William Hill and Cal Hawkins were regulars, were they?" Cam asked. 

The owner nodded. "As a matter of fact, they were. Yeah, I heard what happened to them. It's tragic, just tragic. Oh—you—that's not gonna be in the article, is it?" 

Sam shook his head. "No. No, no. 'Course not." 

"You know, I gotta tell you, that—that Lincoln is so lifelike, I mean, you—I mean, you can just imagine him moving around. You ever see anything like that?" Dean asked. 

The owner frowned. "Uh...no." 

"No?" 

Sam coughed. "Well, um, is there anything you could think of that would make your museum...unusual? You know, for the article?" 

"Well, I'll say. There isn't another place like us, not anywhere." 

"How so?" 

"Well, for one, that's Honest Abe's real hat." 

The owner pointed to Lincoln. "Is that so?" Cam asked. 

"Almost like his remains," Dean said, looking pointedly at his siblings. 

The owner frowned. "Uh...I guess?" 

Dean grinned. "You wouldn't happen to have any of James Dean's personal effects, would you?" Sam asked. 

"Ooh, yeah. Got his keychain. We got a bunch of stuff, uh, Gandhi's bifocals, FDR's iron lung. This." 

The owner indiciated the leather jacket he was wearing, making Sam frown. "And who did that belong to?" 

"The Fonz. Seasons two through four!"The owner posed like the Fonz, grinning. 

"W-wow. Yeah, that's—that's really cool...ish," Sam stuttered. 

"This? This is nothing. I've been working on a new collection of figures. Stuff that'll really wow the kids." 

"The kids?" Dean asked. 

"Yeah, Gen Y." Dean and Cam nodded. "Computer games, cell phones, sexting."

Cam grinned as Dean raised his eyebrows. "They're just fads. I'm gonna make wax museums hip again."

"Sexting is pretty fun though," Cam muttered, making Dean cough as Sam's eyes grew wide. 

* * *

"Yeah, Abraham Lincoln and James Dean, can you believe that?...Why so kill-crazy? Ah, maybe the apocalypse has got 'em all hot and bothered. Yeah, well, we all know whose fault that is. ...Well I'm sorry, but it's true. By the way, did you know that Cam is talking about doing what you do...It's not great! I need her! She also talking about settling down and having kids-"

Cam was fixing her hair as Dean was on the phone with Bobby. "Tell Bobby that the kid conversation is still the farthest thing from my mind..."

"She says that kids are the farthest thing from her mind...Bobby says that he wants to live to be a grandpa and that you're not getting any younger."

"Yes, I am...Cambions have a long natural lifespan. I will still look 30 for the next twenty or so years, so bite me." 

They heard the door close, alerting them that Sam was back from packing up the Impala trunk. "We'll call you later. Bye." 

Dean hung up as they turned towards Sam. "What's going on?" Sam asked, frowning. 

"Did you get the trunk packed up?"

"Yeah, trunk's packed. Who was on the phone?" 

"Bobby." 

"And?"

Dean shook his head, as Cam shrugged, turning back to fix her pony tail. "Nothing." 

"So we're just gonna pretend I didn't hear what I just heard?" Sam asked his siblings. 

Dean shrugged. "Pretend or don't pretend. Whatever floats your boat." 

Sam sighed, long heavily. "This was supposed to be a fresh start, Dean." 

Dean picked his jacket. "Well, this is about as fresh as it gets. Now are we going or not?" 

Cam grabbed her brown leather jacket, shooting Sam an apologetic smile.

Back at the museum in the night, they walked past Gandhi. Dean approached Lincoln and took off his hat. Dean placed it on his head, grinning. "Check it out." Dean lowered his voice to imitate Lincoln. "Four score and seven years ago, I had a funny hat." 

Cam smirked and chuckled as Sam sighed, dumping out a trash can. "Dean."

"We can't have any fun with this?" Dean asked, taking off the hat and tossing it into the trash can. 

"Let's just torch the objects, torch the ghosts, get outta here. Okay?" 

"I'll go grab East of Eden's keychain," Dean sighed, dejected. 

Cam sighed as Dean walked into the next room. "Sam-that was kinda rude."

"Like how it was rude how you and Dean were talking about me to Bobby behind my back?"

"It wasn't like that!" 

"You two don't trust me."

"It's not like that! It's not!" 

"Then what is it?!" 

Cam tried to think of an answer, but the doors slammed closed. 

Sam spun around, and Cam reached for her gun at her hip holster. "Dean?" Sam called out, shotgun in hand.

Cam spinned to look behind her, then heard a grunt. Turning back around, she saw Sam with no gun and Gandhi on his back. Sam got the small Indian man off his back several times, but the third time, Gandhi began to strangle him. "Dean!" Sam shouted, gasping for breath. 

"Is that Gandhi?" Dean asked, rushing into the room. 

"Yeah!" 

"Dude, he's squirrelly." 

"Get the—" Gandhi elbowed Sam in the chest, winding him. Sam indicates Gandhi's wax fixture with shake of his head. Dean and Cam rushed over. "Do it!" 

"Get the what?" Cam asked. 

"Glasses!"

Cam grabbed the glasses quickly as Sam gasped and chocked, running out of oxygen. Cam tossed them in the trashcan, which Dean quickly doused them in lighter fluid. Cam snapped her fingers and flames erputed. Gandhi disappeared and Sam gasped for air. 

"You couldn't have been a fan of someone cool?" Dean asked as Sam stared at him. "Really? Gandhi?" 

* * *

Cam grabbed her makeup from the motel bathroom, stuffing it all into her small makeup back. Dean grabbed his shirts out of a drawer and shoved into his own bag. "Ready to blow this joint?"

Sam came from the bathroom, right behind Cam, zipping up his toiletries bag. "Guys, didn't it strike you as strange the way Gandhi just...vanished?

"Strange how?" Dean asked. 

"No screaming, no big flame-out, I mean, that isn't the way ghosts usually go." 

Dean shrugged. "Still, I torched, he vanished." 

"Yeah, but I—Also, I feel like he was...trying to take a bite out of me." 

Cam looked strangely at him. "A bite?"

"Yeah, like he was hungry. But the thing is, Gandhi—or, the real Gandhi—he was a—" 

"A what?" Dean asked. Sam hesitated. "Spit it out" .

"He was a fruitarian."

Dean and Cam stared at him, then bursted out laughing. "Let me get this straight. Your, uh, ultimate hero was not only a short man in diapers, but he was also a fruitarian?" Dean asked, wiping his eyes. 

"That's not the point," Sam scoffed. 

Dean nodded. "That is good. That is—even for you, that is good." 

"Look, I'm just saying, I'm not so sure this thing is over." 

Dean spread his arms wide. "It was a ghost. It was a weirdly super-charged fruitarian ghost, but it was still a ghost. Now let's go." 

Dean picked up his bag. "So first you drag me into town, and now you're dragging me back out." 

"You ain't steering this boat. Let's go, chop chop." 

Cam stopped and thought about all the clues for a minute. Sam was right...something off was this case. Ghosts usually scream and go up in flames. And nobody didn't even check EMF. 

"Dean, one of the reasons I went off with Ruby...was to get away from you." 

"What?" 

"It made me feel strong. Like I wasn't your kid brother. I mean...no wonder why Cam wants to go off and live her own life. She always gets stuck behind us." 

"Are you saying this is my fault?" 

"No, it's my fault. All I'm saying is that, if we're gonna do this, we have to do it different, we can't just fall into the same rut." 

"No EMF..." Cam whispered, not listening to their conversation. 

"I guess you were right about this not being over. Cammie...there's another one." 

Cam waited in the hallway of the police station, going over the clues in her head. Ghost? Definately not...not if they say that Paris Hilton was the culprit. Demon? No sulfur. Angel? No...they have the apocolpyse reigning down on them. So, what... 

"What am I missing?" Cam asked, sitting in the Impala. 

"Do you feel stuck behind me and Sam, sometimes?" Dean asked. 

Cam got out of her head, looking at Dean. "What?"

"Do you feel like you're the third wheel?"

"I mean...who doesn't sometimes."

"Just answer me honestly, Cammie."

"Sometimes, yes...you know, growing up and when we finally became our own people. I was never Campbell or Cam. I was always Sam and Dean's sister. I was John's daughter, then your sister...never just Campbell. Which is why when I left...I got to be me."

"I never meant for that..."

"I know...and you and Sam...you two always had a bigger bond than I had with either of you. Maybe it was because of the age difference...maybe it was because you always knew that I was different. You know...the minute we met Cas...the first person he looked at was me. He glanced past you and looked at me. And that felt so good."

"I'll try to keep you in the loop...to make you involved. Sam said that I should treat him like a grown up."

"Yeah...maybe that's because he is...When I left Dad...I became free...maybe that's why he did what he did..."

Sam came rushing back to the Impala, dressed in his FBI suit, shaking his head. "I can't believe I missed it." 

"Missed what?" Cam asked. 

"Went back over the other two vics. There was blood loss. Major." 

"Oh, well, being a gory smear will do that to you," Dean shrugged. 

"No, I—I mean more blood loss than a—a car crash or a head wound should cause, almost like it—" 

"Something's feeding," Cam realized. "You said that Gandhi was trying to take a bite from you." 

Sam nodded. "Yeah." 

"Awesome," Dean sighed. 

"And then—" Sam took out a plastic bag. "There were these."

Dean looked at the bag, picking up the corner to inspect them. Cam leaned forward, looking at the contents in the biohazard bag. "What are those, seeds?" Dean asked. 

Sam nodded. "Yeah. They were in both vics' bellies." 

Dean took his hand off the bag quickly. "I hope you washed your hands." 

"They're unlike any seed I've ever seen before."

"Wow, just when I thought you couldn't get any geekier."

"Can I see them?" Cam asked, grabbing the bag. 

Sam was on his laptop in the motel room, as Cam inspected the seeds. Dean sat on the bed, using his laptop. Sam grinned. "Yahtzee." 

"What?" Dean asked. 

"The seeds aren't from around here. In fact, they're not from any tree or plant in the country," Sam smirked, feeling proud of himself. 

"Where are they from?" 

"Eastern Europe. From a forest in the Balkans, which is not even there anymore. It was chopped down, like, thirty years ago." 

"So?" 

"So, local legend has it that the forest was guarded by a pagan god whose name was Leshi. Um, a mischievous god, could take on infinite forms—" 

"And let me guess. He liked to munch on his fans." 

Sam chuckled. "Yep. Could be appeased only with the blood from his worshippers. It would drain 'em, then stuff their stomachs with the seeds." 

Cam got up from the spot on the on the table, going over to look Sam's laptop. "So how's he doing it? What, he touches James Dean's keychain and then morphs into James Dean?" 

"Hm. It's as good a guess as any," Cam shrugged.

"Yeah, well, whatever. How do we kill him?"

"Says here to chop off his head with an iron axe." 

Dean nodded. "All right. Let's go gank ourselves a Paris Hilton."

* * *

They entered the wax museum, passing by the now hatless Abe Lincoln. Dean carried an axe with Sam and Cam carrying flashlights. They all separated, looking for something that screamed Leshi. Sam whistled, seeing a sign that read "Sorry for the inconvenience, CLOSED FOR RENOVATIONS" and "DANGER DO NOT ENTER". Cam snapped her fingers, breaking the latch, all three of them entering. 

The room was decorated like a clearing in the woods, with a path leading up the middle to a white house with a fax figure of a man in a suit standing on the front porch. Cam noticed the young woman that must be the missing girl, Danielle. 

Cam raced over to her, checking her pulse. "Hey." 

"She alive?" Dean asked. 

"Yeah. Barely. We need to get her out of here and to a hospital."

The axe flew out of Dean's hand, embedding itself in a tree on the other side of the path. Dean spun around to find Paris Hilton, who was actually Leshi. She grinned, punching Dean multiple times in the face. Cam sighed, leaving Danielle alone, as she started over to her brothers who were getting their ass kicked by Paris Hilton. 

"Awesome," she heard Dean whispered as she raised her stiletto-cad foot onto Dean's face. 

Cam growled, eyes flashing red, but Leshi surprised her, hanging her head against the tree. When she came to, she saw Paris Hilton's smiling face. "No cool smashing my head in..." Cam groaned, leaning against the tree, waiting for her head to stop throbbing. Her two brothers were tied to the tree, next to Danielle. 

"Oh. I'm so glad you're awake for this. This is gonna be huge," Leshi smiled. 

Sam and Dean looked at each other. "Super. Yeah, I wouldn't wanna miss it," Dean smiled. 

Cam grabbed the rope, closing her eyes as it began to unravel. "I mean, I've been stuffing myself with fast food lately. So it's nice to do the ritual right. Prepare a nice, slow meal for a change." 

"Just like the good old days, huh?" Cam asked. 

"You have no idea. People adored me. They used to throw themselves at me, with smiles on their faces." 

Dean nodded. "Yeah, I guess these days nobody gives a flying crap about some backwoods forest god, huh?" 

Leshi stopped filing her nails with a threatening glare. "No. Not since they cut down my forest and built a Yugo plant." 

"March of progress, sister." 

"For years now, I've been wandering. Hungry. Scared. Scrounging for scraps. So not sexy." Dean made a face at that comment. "But then, the best thing ever happened. Someone tripped the apocalypse. And I thought, what the hell, I'm tired of watching what I eat. I wanna pig out. So I found this little place. It's awesome. Adoring fans stroll right in the door." 

"Yeah. But they're not your fans," Sam told her. 

"So? They worship Lincoln, Gandhi, Hilton...whatever. I'll take what I can get," Leshi shrugged. Cam closed her eyes, gathering her thoughts. She needed to fix her concussion so she can kick this lady's ass. She needed to be angry...her powers were at the strongest when she was pissed off. "No. But I can totally read your mind, Dean. I know who your hero is. Your daddy. Am I right?"Cam growled, getting a new wave of strength. Cam grabbed the ropes, snapping the knot in the back. "And this belonged to him. Didn't it? Poor little Dean. All you ever wanted was to be loved by your idol. One distant father figure, coming right up."

Dean sprung, sprinting across the clearing tackling Leshi to the ground. Cam willed the axe to her hand, setting Sam free with a chop. Cam transported right behind Leshi, going to chop off her head. Blood spurted from where the head should be covering Cam. Turning back to her brothers once Leshi's head dropped, she cocked out her hip. 

"Not a word," Dean told her, holding up a finger. 

"Dude. You both got your ass kicked by Paris Hilton!" 

"Shut up."

* * *

Cam tossed her bag into the trunk, waiting for her brothers. Dean had one hand carrying his bag and the other holding his cell phone to his ear. Sam came behind him, carrying his own bag. "Uh-huh. All right. Thank you." Dean hung up, looking at his siblings. "Sheriff Carnegie. Danielle's gonna be all right. She's sworn off _The Simple Life_, but other than that—"

"Good," Cam smiled. 

"Glad she's okay."

Dean grinned. "It gets better. Sheriff's putting out an APB on Paris Hilton." Dean chuckled. "That oughta be good." The boys placed their bags inside of the trunk, which Dean closed. The three stood staring at each other, unsure of what to say to each other. "Hey, listen, I was thinking about what you said yesterday. About me keeping too tight of a leash on you. And about you being the third wheel, Cam. Hell, maybe you're right. I mean, look, I'm not exactly Mister Innocent in this whole mess either, you know. I did break the first seal. And Cam...you're always there in the wings, helping us out." 

"You didn't know," Sam sighed, muttering. 

"Yeah, well, neither did you." Sam looked down. "I'm not saying demon blood was a great way to go, but, you did kill Lilith." 

"And start the apocalypse." 

"Which neither of us saw coming, I mean, who'd have thought killing Lilith would've been a bad thing?" Dean paused, looking at his sister and brother. "Point is, I was so worried about watching your every move that I didn't see what it was actually doing to you. And I was so blind watching Sam, I didn't see that you were actually thought of leaving. So, for that I'm sorry. To both of you." 

Cam smiled, going to hug Dean. "Thanks," Sam nodded. 

"Cam...you're free to take lead at any point. You're right...even though you didn't hunt monsters, you were hunting people. Sam and I take you for granted. We need you to keep us in check."

"Damn straight..." Cam chuckled. 

"So where do we go from here?" 

Cam sighed, crossing her arms. "They way I see it, you two got one shot at surviving this." 

"What's that?" 

It's kinda poetic, and ironic," Cam said. "I mean...two brothers at war with one another? Sound familiar?"

"She's right. Maybe I am on deck for the devil, maybe same with you and Michael, maybe there's no changing that." 

Dean scoffed. "Well that's encouraging." 

"But, we _can_ stop wringing our hands over it. We gotta just grab onto whatever's in front of us, kick its ass, and go down fighting. I mean...we have a fallen angel and a Cambion on our side." 

"What the hell," Cam sighed. "I've been fighting to keep you two morons alive for a year now. Might as well take the jump. I mean...what is family for?" 

Dean nodded in agreement. "I can get on board with that."

"Okay. But we're gonna have to do it on the same level. _All_ three of us." 

Dean smiled slightly. "You got it." Sam nodded. "I say we get the hell outta here." 

"Hell yeah," Sam sighed. 

Cam went to the back but Dean stopped. "Hey." Sam turned around, as Dean held out the keys to him, going to the back seat. 

"You wanna drive? Cam, you can ride shotgun." 

Cam grinned as Sam looked at him. "You sure?" 

"Yeah, I could, uh...I could use a nap. Stretch out my legs."

Cam grinned wider, getting in the front passenger spot, putting on her sunglasses. "Sammy...Let's hit it!" 


	25. Parental Instincts

**End of September, 2009 **

Cam came out of the bathroom, dressed as the CIA, tucking her hair into her pony tail. Sam and Dean were waiting, tapping their foots, waiting for the gas to pump. "You look professional," he commented, as she snapped on hip holster around her black slacks, sticking her hand gun in. 

"Thank you." Cam grabbed a tube of lipstick for her bag, applying it in the side view mirror. 

"Is that necessary?"

"A hot chick comes up to you asking questions, are you going to spill?" Cam challenged. Seeing his conteplated look, she smirked. "I thought so." 

"Ready to go?" Sam asked, opening the door. 

"Yeah," Dean said quickly, putting the gas nozzle back on the pump. 

"You look nice," Sam smiled. "Why does this seem different?"

"Maybe because we're all getting along and not fighting and you two aren't being dick heads to each other?" Cam guessed, getting in. 

They drove to the coroner's office in the small Nebrashka town, going over to flash their badges. "Agents Page, Plant, FBI," Dean said to the coroner. "This is our consult, Officer Holly, CIA." 

"Gentlemen. What brings you by?" Cam smirked at Dean as the coroner sized her up, smiling at her. He was flirting. 

"We need to see Amber Freer's body," Sam told him. 

"Really? What for?" he asked, still staring at Campbell. 

**"**The police report said something clawed through her skull?" Dean asked. 

"You didn't read the autopsy report that I emailed out this morning?" he asked confused. 

Cam jumped in . "We had server issues," she told him, smiling. "Yow know how pesky those computers can be." She placed her hand on his arm. 

"You're right. Those machines are crazy. Right this way, ma'am." The doctor walked away, while Campbell followed. Sam and Dean had their mouths slightly opened, but then sighed in relief at not getting caught and followed. "When they brought her in, we thought she was attacked by a wolf or something," he told them, pulling open the freezer drawer. He pulled down the sheet so they could see the damage. 

"Or something," Dean commented. 

"But we were wrong," he corrected, picking up a plastic bag from the slab where Amber laid. He held it up so the Winchesters could see. 

"Is that a—" Campbell asked, interested. 

"It's a press-on nail. We found it in her temporal lobe." 

"Is that even possible?" Sam asked. 

"Wait, are you—you saying that she did this to herself?" Dean asked, in disbelief. 

"Uh-huh. She scratched her brains out. It'd take hours, and it'd hurt like hell, but sure—it's possible."

"How?" Campbell asked. 

"Pick your acronym—OCD, PCP. It all spells crazy." 

Sam pulled back the sheet a little to look at her hand. Her right hand had still four press-on nails attached. Her middle finger was missing one. 

"My guess, some kind of phantom itch. I mean, an extreme case, but..." the doctor explained. 

"Phantom itch?" Sam asked. 

"Yup." He covered Amber back up, and slid her back into the freezer. "All it takes is someone talking about an itch—or thinking about one, even—and suddenly you can't stop scratching." 

"Thanks, doc," Sam thanked. 

"No, problem. Maybe we can-" the doctor asked Campbell. 

"I don't mix pleasure and business," she told him. She turned to see Sam scratching underneath his collar, and Dean scratching his ear. "Let's go," she ordered, walking away. 

"That was a little harsh," Dean commented, as he and Sam followed Campbell out. 

"I'm with Cas. I just flirted to save our asses," she told them, tapping her foot, as the waited for the elevator. "I think we should talk to Jimmy." 

"And the family. Maybe the dad and Amber were having an affair," Dean quirked an eyebrow. 

"Well, it's still suspicious that there's three federal agents. Maybe I can talk to him, alone. I mean, I know kids, I raised you two, and you turned out to be semi-decent human beings." 

"Alright. Dr. Holly, lead the way," Dean told her, gesturing out the elevator. 

* * *

"Hi. I'm Agent Page, and this is my partner, Agent Plant. We're here to talk to you about Amber," Dean said to the parents of Jimmy. 

"And her?" the Dad asked. 

"I'm Dr. Camille Holly. A child psychiatrist. They asked me to come in to speak with Jimmy," she smiled, holding out her hand. 

"Oh. Well, come in. Jimmy should be in his room. You two can come with me," he told the trio. 

Campbell nodded to her brothers, as Sam sat down in a chair, pulling out pad of paper. Campbell wandered until she found the boy. "It's, Jimmy, right?" she asked, smiling. Jimmy nodded "I'm Campbell. I thought we could have chat," Cam smiled, sitting on the bed. "So, Amber was your babysitter?" 

"Yes, ma'am," smiled Jimmy back at the pretty lady. 

"You can call me Cam. You know growing up, my dad left me alone with my brothers, and they would always try to make my life hell by pulling pranks. But before that, most of our babysitters sucked. I remember one. Her name was Ms. Chaney. She watched us our dad was out doing work. She only cared about two things," she reminisced. 

"What?" Jimmy asked. 

_"Dynasty_ and bedtime," she laughed. "So, Jimmy. The night Amber died, did you see any thing strange that night?" 

"No," he answered, looking down. 

"You sure about that?" she asked, quirking an eyebrow. 

"I—I would tell you if I knew something," he mumbled. Campbell can obviously tell the boy was lying. "I promise. One hundred percent. Cross my heart."

"You know whatever happened was just an accident, right? It's not your fault what happened to her. We're just trying to make sure that no one else gets hurt. You're not in trouble..." Cam told the boy gently. Jimmy didn't budge. "What do your parents do when you lie?"

"They put me in time out."

"Exactly. Do you know what happens to people who lie to me?" she asked again. 

"What?" 

"I take them to my special room downtown. You get a bottle of water, and you sit there_ all day._ There's no toys, no video games, just a white concrete wall. And if that doesn't break you, then we put you in a cell until you tell me the truth." She waited for a moment, gauging his reaction. "What really happened that night, Jimmy. I won't be mad." 

"Promise?" he whispered. 

"I promise," she smiled, reassuringly. 

"I wanted to play a trick on her. So I put itching powder in her hairbrush. Then she kept scratching," he looked down, ashamed. 

"Thank you, Jimmy," she sighed. "Do you have the left over?" Cam came down the stairs, catching Sam and Dean at the door. "Kid said he put this on the babysitter's hairbrush," she told them, as she handed them the bag of itching powder. 

"Cam, there's no way itching powder made that girl scratch her brains out. It's just ground-up maple seeds," Sam argued. 

"Well, gentlemen, if you have any other theories, I'm open to 'em," she told them, getting into the car. "But that's what happened." She crossed her arms and watched as Sam pulled out his phone. It must have rung. Getting in the Impala, they turned to her. "Another one?" she asked. 

"Yeah," he told her. 

"What is going on with this town?" she asked, the empty air. 

"I don't know," Dean answered, starting the ignition. 

"If one of you puts itching powder in my hair, I will castrate you both with a spoon," Cam warned. 

"Yes ma'am," both boys said. 

When they got the same hospital, they watched as a nurse zipped up a body bag, and another nurse roll the person away on a cart. 

"What happened?" Sam asked. 

"Guy got electrocuted," the same doctor from before told them. 

"Any idea how?" Dean asked. 

"Eh, maybe a loose wire or a piece of equipment shorted out. So far, we haven't found anything." 

"Witnesses?" Campbell asked. 

"Yeah, guy in there—Mr. Stanley." Turning around, Campbell saw an older man, looking out the window. "He says he saw it, but he's not making a lick of sense. Senile."

"Thanks," she absently told him, walking towards said man. "Mr. Stanley?" she said calmly. "My name is Campbell. I work for the CIA," she introduced herself, flashing her badge. "Can you tell me what happened?" 

"It was just a joke. I didn't know it would really work." 

"What would work?" she asked. 

Mr. Stanley looked in her eyes, finding his soul. Touching on what he was feeling, she found what she wanted. She saw guilt, and regret. "All I did was shake his hand," he told her. Mr. Stanley held out his hand, and opened it. Inside was a joy buzzer. Taking it gingerly, she looked at her brothers. 

"Itching powder, joy buzzer? What's happening in this town?" 

"I don't know. But I have an idea," Dean smirked. "We're going to take a trip to the store." 

"Good. I need some supplies," Campbell told him. 

"That time of month?" Dean asked. 

"Yes, in fact," Cam smirked. 

"TMI," Sam groaned. "T...M...I..." 

* * *

Dean slipped on a pair of goggles, and a pair of gloves. Campbell put on her own pair, and backed up, giving Dean some room. Dean turned to her, then to Sam. "You guys ready?" he asked his siblings. 

"Hit it, Mr. Wizard," Sam told him, holding a pair of goggles over his eyes. 

Dean looked at the large uncooked ham that was placed in two stacked aluminum foil pans on the table in front of them. Dean held the joy buzzer over the ham, then hesitated. Taking a breath, he pressed it to the ham. Campbell jumped at the sound of electricity crackling. Steam rose from the ham as it changed color. Once the ham blackened, Dean pulled the buzzer away. 

Campbell's mouth opened in shock. Sam lowered his goggles and gawked. Dean flipped up the dark-plastic visor on his goggles, and stared at it. "That'll do, pig," Dean told the chunk of meat. 

"Wha-" Campbell dragged on, not knowing what to say. 

"What the hell?" Sam asked. Dean took off his goggles, still staring at the ham. "That crap isn't supposed to work," Sam tried to rationalize. 

"This thing doesn't even have batteries," Dean told them. 

"So...so, what? Are—are we looking at cursed objects?" Cam asked, scratching her head. 

"Sounds good," Dean answered. Dean pulled out a knife, and flipped it open. Cutting off a piece of ham, he popped it in his mouth. "Maybe there's a powerful witch in town. Besides Cammie." He took a bite from another bite of ham. "Is there any link between the, uh, the joy buzzer and the itching powder?" 

"Uh, one was made in China, the other Mexico, but they were both bought from the same store," Cam answered, looking at the labels. 

"Hmm," Dean moaned, eating more ham. 

* * *

At the magic joke shop, Cam inspected the products waiting for the owner to come back. "Cammie! Sam!" Dean called out, grinning as he held up a whoopie cushion. Cam rolled her eyes, heading to the front of the counters, with Dean close behind her, bringing up the Whoopie cushion. The owner finally came out from the back room. 

"Welcome to the Conjurarium, sanctum of magic and mystery," the owner greeted. 

"You the owner?" Sam asked. 

"Yep." 

"You sold any itching powder or joy buzzers lately?" 

The owner nodded. "Yeah, a grand total of one of each. They aren't exactly big-ticket items. Look, you boys here to buy something or what?" 

Dean grabbed his wallet from his back pocket, pulling out money for his whoopie cushion. "So, you get many customers?" 

"Kids come in. They don't buy much, but they're more than happy to break stuff. These days, all they care about are their iPhones and those kissing-vampire movies. The whole thing makes me just—" 

"Angry?" Cam asked. 

The owner paused, nodding. "Yeah. Yeah, I am angry. This shop has been my life for twenty years, and now it's wasting away to nothing." 

"Which is why you hate them," Cam sighed. 

"I suppose," the owner shrugged. 

"You wish there was something you could do about it," Dean hinted. 

"Yeah, I guess I do." 

"So you're taking revenge." Dean pulled a rubber chicken off the display and slapped it down on the counter. "With this." Dean hed up the joy buzzer to the rubber chicken, pressing it down. Electricity crackled, causing the owner to yelp and leap back. 

"Oh! No!" The rubber chicken melted, and the owner stared, making inarticulate noises. 

"Yeah, something tells me this guy is not a powerful witch," Sam sighed. 

"Sorry. Sorry," Dean muttered, grabbing his purchase. 

* * *

"So that guy's not a witch," Sam stated, grabbing his laptop. 

"Well, back to square one. It's pretty late. We should get some shut eye. Resume in the morning," she told her brothers. Dean was already kicking off his shoes, and laying back on the bed. 

Sam followed next getting in the other bed, and Cam pulled out the bed from the pull out couch. Grabbing extra pillows and blankets, she laid down, and closed her eyes. 

The next morning, she heard a shrill ring coming from Sam's cellphone. 

"Hello?" he groaned, struggling to get up. Campbell yawned, and grabbed a pair of clean clothes, going to the bathroom. Dean rolled over onto his back, looking at Sam as he talked on the phone. Cam back into the room, wearing a pair of skinny jeans, and a black tank top. Dean finally admitted defeat and got up to grab his own clean clothes. Sam hung up the phone and looked at his sister. 

"What's up buttercup?" she asked, trying to locate her hairbrush. 

"Guy got his teeth pulled out last night." 

"Strange," Cam commented, pulling out her hairbrush. She went to work, brushing out the unruly waves. She gathered her hair and put it in a loose pony tail. Next she got out her makeup, during her normal routine. Cam grabbed her hip holster, clicking her gun into place. 

Once Dean came out, Sam went into the bathroom to change his own clothes. Sam quickly came out, and they were off to the hospital. Cam listened to the patient give them a description of his assailant as Dean flirted with the nurse. "Well, I, uh, appreciate that, Nurse..." Dean looked down to read her name. "Fremont."

Nurse Fremont giggled. "Please—call me Jen."

"Oh. Jen it is." The nurse smiled at Dean and left as Sam cleared his throat. Dean turned towards his siblings, clapping once. "What's up with Toothless? Cavity creeps get a hold of him?" 

"Yeah. Close. He wrote up a description," Sam nodded. 

Cam pulled out her notebook, reading. "Five foot ten, three hundred fifty pounds, wings, and a pink tutu. Said it was the tooth fairy." 

"So he's obviously whacked out on painkillers." 

"Maybe. Whatever it was got past locked doors and windows without triggering the alarm," Cam told him. 

"Come on. Tooth fairy?" 

"And it left thirty-two quarters underneath his pillow. One for each tooth." 

Dean nodded. "Well, I will see your crazy and raise you some. There's a couple of kids upstairs with stomach ulcers—say they got it from mixing Pop Rocks and Coke. Another guy...his face...froze that way." 

"What way?" Sam asked. Dean looked in all directions, then pulled out the sides of his mouth and crossed his eyes. He held it for a minute and then let his face let go back to normal. 

"He, uh, held it too long, and it—it stuck. They're flying in a plastic surgeon." 

"So, I mean, if you add all that up..." Sam began to say, but then he hesitated. "I got nothing." 

"I thought sea-monkeys were real," Dean suddenly said. 

"They are. They're brine shrimp." 

"No, no, no, I mean like in the ads. You know, like the sea-monkey wife cooks the pot roast for the sea-monkey husband, and the sea-monkey kids play with the dog in a sea-monkey castle—real. I mean, I was six, but I believed it." 

"Okay." 

"Point is..." Dean said, stopping. "Maybe that's the connection. The tooth fairy, the Pop Rocks and Coke, the joy buzzer that shocks you—they're all lies that kids believe." 

Cam stopped, turning towards her brothers. "And now they're coming true. Okay, so whatever's doing this is—is reshaping reality. It has the powers of a god. Or—" Cam listed off. 

"—of a trickster," Sam finished. 

Dean nodded. "Yeah, with the sense of humor of a nine-year-old." 

Sam smirked. "Or you."

* * *

In their motel room, Cam ate a ham sandwich as Dean did the same. Sam came in, holding a map. "Dude, seriously—still with the ham?" Sam asked. 

Dean talked with his mouth full. "We don't have a fridge."

"It's actually not bad," Cam said, taking a bite of her sandwich. 

"Well, I found something," Sam informed his siblings, putting the map on the table. Sam pointed to a red X on the map that marked every incident. "Um, tooth fairy attack was here, Pop Rocks and Coke was here, then you've got itching powder, face freeze, and joy buzzer—all located within a two-mile radius." 

"So, we got a blast zone of weird, and inside, fantasy becomes reality," Dean stated, standing to look a better look. 

"Looks like." 

"And what's the A-bomb at its center?" 

"Four acres of farmland...and a house." 

Dean looked uncomfortable for a minute. "Our motel isn't in that circle, by any chance?"

Cam found their motel, putting her finger on it. "Yeah. Why?" she asked. 

Dean hesitated, then held up his right hand. His palm was covered in hair. "EW!" Cam shrieked, backing away. Sam looked away, closing his eyes. 

"Ugh, dude—" Sam sighed. "That's not what I think it is, is it?" 

"I got bored. That nurse was hot. Cam was doing research, so I took a shower." Dean grinned. 

"You know you can go blind from that, too." 

"Give me five minutes. We'll go check out that house."

Dean walked around Sam, and Cam backed up not to be touched by Dean. "Hey, do not use my razor!" Sam yelled out. 

"Or mine!" Cam called out too. Dean smirked, closing the bathroom door. 

* * *

"We're here," Sam told them, as Dean pulled up in front of the farm house. Getting out of the car, they walked towards the front door. Dean made sure that he had his knife. Campbell's hand went to her gun belt. Sam knelt down to pick the lock. Suddenly, the door opened, revealing a young boy. 

Cam gasped in a breath, her heart hammering in the throat. She knew what he was right when he opened the door. He looked up at her, seemingly to recognize her as well. 

"Can I help you?" the boy asked, still staring at her. 

"Hi. Uh, what's your name?" Sam said, surprised. 

"Who wants to know?" the boy asked again, his gaze going to Sam. 

Sam and Dean glanced at each other. 

"The, uh..." Dean stuttered. 

"FBI," Campbell clarified, pulling out her fake badge. Dean pulled his out, while Sam reached for his. 

"Let me see that," the boy told her, grabbing it from her hands. As his small hand touched, her badge, she could feel the power crackle off of him. "So, what, you guys don't knock?"

"Are your parents home?" Campbell asked, smiling at the boy. 

"They work." 

"Well, you mind if we ask you a few questions, maybe take a look around the house?"

"I don't know," he said, unsure. 

"Come on. You can trust us. We're the authorities," Dean told him. 

The boy glanced up at the three of them, still looking unimpressed. Cam stepped up, smiling at the boy. "You can trust _me_," she said, staring at him in the eyesm holding out her hand. 

The boy stared at her. Something about her made him feel safe. Nodding, he let them through the door, grabbing her hand. 

Cam smiled, going into the house, behind the boy. Sam and Dean followed, amazed at how people easily liked Cam. Going into the kitchen, Cam walked towards a stove, where a pot was boiling. She grabbed the spoon, and stirred. The boy stared at her like she was the rarest jewel he's ever seen. Going over to her, he turned off the stove. 

"What's that?" Sam asked. 

"It's called soup," the boy told him, like he was dumb. Cam smirked. Taking the soup off the stove, he turned back to Sam. "You heat it up and you eat it." 

Sam chuckled. "Right. I, I know. It's just, um...I used to make my own dinner, too, when I was a kid." 

"Well, I'm not a kid," the boy told him. 

"Of course you're not. I can clearly see it. Can't you?" she asked Sam, looking at him like he was dumb. 

"Right. No, I, I know. Um..." Sam stuttered. Taking a breath, he held out his hand "I'm Robert, by the way." 

"Jesse," the boy introduced himself, before turning to Cam. 

"My name is Campbell," she smiled. 

"Like the soup? Are you messing with me?" he asked. 

"Nope. I swear that my mom named me Campbell. Maybe it was fate that brought us together." 

"Yeah. Nice to meet you," he smiled. 

"Nice to meet you too, Jesse." 

Dean, who was looking at artwork on the fridge, stepped closer to Jesse, holding up a picture. "Did you draw this?"

Jesse nodded. Campbell looked at the artwork, and saw a giant man with a beard, wearing a pink tutu, and had wings on his back. 

"It's the tooth fairy," Jesse told him. 

"That's what you think the tooth fairy looks like, huh?" Dean asked. 

"Yeah. My dad told me about him," Jesse told him. 

"Huh," Campbell smirked. 

"What, didn't your dad tell you about the tooth fairy?" Jesse asked her, Dean, and Sam. 

"My dad?" Dean chuckled. "My dad told me different stories." 

"Well, the tooth fairy isn't a story," Jesse told them. 

"What do you know about itching powder, Jesse?" Cam asked, connecting the dots in her brain. 

"That stuff will make you scratch your brains out." 

"Pop Rocks and Coke?" 

"You mix them, and you'll end up in the hospital. Everyone knows that."

Dean pulled out the joy buzzer from his pocket. "And this?" 

"You shouldn't have that," Jesse told them, looking frightened. 

"Why not?" Dean asked, slipping it on. 

"It can electrocute you," Jesse told him, eyes on the toy. 

"Actually, it can't. It's just a wind-up toy. It's totally harmless. Doesn't even have batteries," Dean told him. Cam stared at Dean like he was insane. He wouldn't...

"So it can't shock you?" Jesse asked. 

"Nope. Not at all. I swear," Dean smiled. 

Dean walked slowly over to Sam. Cam felt her heart freeze. 

"Oh. Okay," Jesse said. 

"I mean, all it does is just shake in your hand. It's kind of lame. See?" Dean pressed it to Sam's chest. 

Sam stiffened up, as Campbell shrieked, her hand going to her chest. "What did you say your name was, again?" Dean asked. 

"Jesse." 

"Well, thank you Jesse," Dean smiled at him. "Robert, Campbell," Dean gestured to his siblings. 

"Please don't go!" Jesse told them, grabbing onto Campbell's hand. 

Campbell looked down at him, her heart twisting, then at her brothers. "Alright. I'll stay. Keep me posted," she asked her brothers. 

"You sure?" Sam asked. 

"I'm sure," Campbell told him, placing her hand on his cheek. Smiling, she reached up and kissed his cheek. 

As soon as they left, Jesse looked up at her. "Do you want some soup?" 

"I would love some soup," she said. Jesse grabbed two bowels and spoons, filling them up. 

"Are you an angel?" Jesse asked, eating the soup. 

"Me? An angel. Ha!" she laughed. "I am definitely not an angel." 

"Oh." 

"Have you ever seen The Wizard of Oz?" she asked. 

"Yes," Jesse smiled. 

"Think of me as Glinda...the good witch." she smiled. "But I do know some angels...my boyfriend is one." 

"What's his name. His name is Castiel, but I call him Cas for short. Sometimes I let his full name come out when I'm mad at him or when we're having a special moment. He's very powerful. Yet, he has the kindest soul in anyone I've ever met." 

They spent more time talking, until she heard a car coming down the road. "My parents are home! Come on! You can hide in my room." 

"Ok," she said. 

Campbell looked around his room, as he went to spend time with his parents. 

"Hey," she answered the phone as it vibrated in her pocket. 

_"Its Sam and Dean. You're on speaker,"_ Sam answered. 

"What's up with him?" 

_"Jesse's adopted. Guess who his mom was?"_

"Who?" Cam asked. 

_"He's...he's like you."_

Cam felt something sink in her stomach. "A Cambion..."

_"Yeah...Listen, we called Cas. He'll know what to do,"_ Dean told her. 

"He's not evil," Cam said in a rush. "He doesn't know...I knew-I knew from the minute he opened the door. 

"Campbell?" Jesse asked, coming into his room.

"Got to go," she told her brothers, hanging up. "Yes?" 

"It's my bedtime," Jesse told her, yawning. 

"Okay," she smiled. She watched as he changed into his PJs, and settled into his bed. 

Slowly she fell asleep in the chair next to his bed. Her phone began to vibrate as she startled awake. "Dean?" she yawned. 

"Cas is going after him. We're on our way," Dean told her. 

"What? What do you mean that he's coming after him?" Cam asked. 

"Like he's going to kill him!" 

"Shit!" Looking towards the bed, she saw that Jesse was gone. Hanging up the phone, she raced down the stairs, where she heard a glass smash. "Jesse!" she screamed, seeing Castiel holding his angel blade. 

Campbell stood in front of Jesse, protecting him. "Campbell, move," Cas ordered her. 

"No," she told him, putting him her arms out to protect the boy. "Cas...he's like me. You have to understand." 

"He's still the anti-christ," Cas told her, his voice soft.

"So, you'll kill him but not me? That doesn't make sense!"

"You are my mate...I know that you won't hurt anybody intentially. He-Lucifer will come for him."

"Then we hide him...we can protect him!"

"I don't want to hurt you. Please..." he begged. 

"No," she said again. Jesse clenched onto her hand, pulling her back with him. 

"Forgive me..." Cas told her. He began to advance. 

"Cas...please...don't do this..." she begged. Cas raised his arm, but suddenly disappeared."Cas?" Cam called out. Turning to Jesse, her eyebrows narrowed. "What did you do?" she asked. 

Suddenly, Dean and Sam busted through the doors. "Was there a man here? In a trench coat?" Dean asked. "Cam, you okay?" 

Jesse pointed to the floor, where Cas was now an action figure. Cam grabbed the action figure, glaring at it. "We are going to have a serious talk when I get you back to normal size." 

"He said my mom and dad were sleeping. Will they be alright?" he asked. 

"Yes."

Cam set Cas on the mantle, grabbing Jesse by the hand. "Let's go sit down." 

"Was he your friend?" Jesse asked. 

"Him? No," Dean told him. 

"Yes," Cam sat at the same time, making Dean scoff. "He's that boyfriend I was telling you about," Cam told him. 

"I did that. But how did I do that?" Jesse asked. 

"You're a superhero," Dean lied. 

"I am?" Jesse asked. 

"Yeah. Yeah. I mean, who else could turn someone into a toy? You're Superman—minus the cape and the go-go boots. See, my—my partners and I, we work for a secret government agency. It's our job to find kids with special powers. In fact, we're here to take you to a hidden base in South Dakota, where you'll be trained to fight evil.

"Like the X-Men?" Jesse asked, getting excited. 

"Exactly like the X-Men," Dean laughed. "In fact, the, uh, guy we're taking you to—he's even in a wheelchair. You'll be a hero. You'll save lives. You'll get the girl. Sounds like fun, right? Maybe when you're older, you can take Campbell here on a date." Suddenly Dean was thrown against a wall. 

"Dean!" Campbell cried out, standing up. She was thrown to the floor, unable to move. 

"They're lying to you," a She-Demon said, coming in the house. Sam rose, but was thrown against the door. 

Jesse rose, and looked up at the women. "Stay right there, dreamboat. Can't hurt you. Orders. You, on the other hand? Hurting you's encouraged," she sneered. Flicking her wrist, Dean was thrown from one wall to another and back. 

"No! Uh!" Dean cried out. 

Cam flung her arm, sending the female demon against the wall. "Bitch..." the demon said, flinging Cam across the room. 

"Leave her alone!" Jesse shouted. 

The Demon knelt down to Jesse's level, and spoke greatly. 

"Jesse. You're beautiful. You have your father's eyes," she told him. 

"Who are you?" Jesse asked. 

"Jesse..." Cam called out, sitting up and rubbing her head. 

"I'm your mother."

"No, you're not," Jesse told her. 

"Mm-hm. You're half human...half one of us. Like her," the Demon said, glaring at Cam. 

"Jesse," Cam called out, standing up. 

"She means demons, Jesse!" Dean shouted out. 

The Demon straightened back up, and made a movement with her hand, making Dean groan. 

"Those people you call your parents—they lied to you, too. You're not theirs—not really."

"My mom and dad love me." 

"Do they? Is—is that why they leave you alone all day? Because they love you so much? These people—these imposters—they told you that the tooth fairy was real and that your toys could hurt you and a hundred other things that aren't true. They love you so much, they made your whole life a lie. Look into your heart, Jesse. You've always known you weren't theirs. You've always known you were different. Everyone has lied to you. They're not FBI agents. And you're not a superhero."

"Jesse!" Cam called out. 

"Then what am I?" Jesse asked. 

"You're powerful. You can have anything you want. You can do anything you want." 

"Don't listen to her, Jesse!" 

Dean groaned again, as the Demon threw up her hand. "They treated you like a child. Nobody trusted you. Everybody's lied to you. Doesn't that make you angry?" 

Jesse clenched his fist, and things began to shake. "See? It does make you angry. But I'm telling you the truth, Jesse." Things began to shatter.

"Wouldn't it be better if there were no lies? Come with me and you can wash it all clean. Start over. Imagine that—a world without lies. She can come with us-"

Cam growled, her eyes turning red as things around her began to shake. Taking a deep breath, she pushed down her anger. "Jesse...She's right. We lied to you," Cam explained. "But I'll tell you the truth." 

The demon turned to chock Cam. "I just want...to tell..." Sam chocked. 

"Stop it," Jesse ordered. Cam gasped in air as the pressure on her throat vanished. "I want to here what she has to say." 

"You're stronger than I thought," the Demon smiled. 

Cam smiled down at him. "We lied to you. And I'm sorry. So here's the truth. I'm Campbell Winchester. That's my brother, Dean and my other brother Sam. I'm like you...adopted. W-we hunt monsters." 

"Except when you are the monster. Isn't that right, Sammy? And Campbell is just like you, Jesse," said the Demon. 

"And that woman right there, her name is Julia. She's your mother. But the thing inside of her, the thing that you're talking to—it's a demon," Sam explained. 

"A demon?" Jesse asked, looking at Julia. 

"He's done nothing but lie to you since the moment you met him. Don't listen to him. Punish him," Julia said, angry. 

Cam growled, eyes turning red to face the demon. "Sit down and shut up." A chair scooted up behind Julia, forcing who to sit. She tried to speak, but couldn't. Turning back to Jesse, she saw him look at her in amazement. "There's, uh, kind of a...a war between angels and demons, and...you're a part of it," Cam told him, honestly. 

"I'm just a kid," Jesse told her, scared. 

"I know, sweetheart. And if I could fix it, I would in a heart beat. But the truth is that we're both different. You can go with her if you want. I can't stop you. No one can. But if you do...millions of people will die." 

"She said I- that we are half demon. Is that true?" he asked her. 

"Yes. But you're half human, too. We are so similar. My mom slept with a demon...I don't know who my father is, only that I have his eyes. But we...you can do the right thing. You've got choices, Jesse. But if you make the wrong ones, it'll haunt you for the rest of your life. We can choose to be good people. The good can outweigh the bad." 

"Why are you telling me this?!" Jesse asked, frantically. 

"Because I have to believe someone can make the right choice, even if we couldn't," Cam explained. 

Jesse stared at her, then at Cam. Clenching his fist, he turned to the Demon. "Get out of her." 

The chair flew back as the Demon left Julia's body. Dean fell to the ground, panting. 

"Dean!" Cam called out as Jesse hugged her, his tears soaking her tank top. "You okay?"

"How did you do that?" Dean asked, in amazement. 

"I just did," Jesse whimpered. 

"Kid...you're awesome," Dean smiled at him. 

"Is she gonna be all right?" Jesse asked, staring at Julia. 

"Eventually," Dean said. 

Cam grabbed the Castiel action figure, going over to the kid. 

Dean sighed. "Look, uh, truth is, he's kind of a buddy of mine. Is there any way you could turn him back?" 

"He tried to kill us" Jesse told them. 

"Listen, kiddo," Cam sighed, leading him towards her. "He's a—he's a good guy. He was just confused." Jesse said nothing. "Okay. It's been a long night. We'll...talk about it later." 

"What now?" Jesse asked. 

Dean looked at his siblings. "Now we take you someplace safe, get you trained up. You'd be handy in a fight, kid."

"What if I don't want to fight?" Jesse asked. 

"Jesse," Sam sighed. Walking forwards, he sat in front of of Jesse. 

"You're powerful. More powerful than...pretty much anything we've ever seen. That makes you—" 

"A freak." 

"To some people, maybe. But not to us. See, we're kind of freaks ourselves," Cam told him, showing him his red eyes. Jesse's eyes flashed black, mirroring hers, then both sets went back to normal. 

"I can't stay here, can I?" Jess asked. 

"No. The demons know where you are, and more will be coming," said Dean. 

"I won't go without my mom and dad," Jesse said, defiantly. 

"There's nothing more important than family. We get that. And if you really want to take them with you, we'll back your play. But you got to understand—it's gonna be dangerous for them, too," Dean said. 

"What do you mean?" Jesse asked. 

"Our dad...he would take us with him wherever he went," Cam explained. 

"Where is he now?" 

"Dead. A demon killed him," Sam told him 

"Look, Jesse...once you're in this fight..." Dean began. Leaning forward, he looked into Jesse's eyes. "You're in it till the end, win or lose." 

"What should I do?" Jesse asked, hopping for an answer. 

"We can't tell you. It's your choice. It's not fair. I know," Sam sighed. 

"Can I go see my parents? I, I need to...say goodbye," he said. 

"Sure," Dean told him. 

Cam followed him towards the stairs, stopping him, she leaned down and kissed his cheek. "You can run...we won't look if you make it so we can't..."Jesse looked at her, giving her a quick hug, and then running up the stairs. Cam turned and headed back to the living room. She watched out the window for a bit, closing her eyes as she rested her head against the glass. She felt a warm hand on the back, and turned around, slapping her boyfriend. Dean and Sam flinched at the impact as Cas's head went sideways. The she hugged him. "I'm mad at you..." she mumbled. 

"I know. The boy is gone." 

"I know...it's better this way...He'll be safe. Cas-" 

Cas stroked her cheek. "I'm...sorry for my actions. I would never raise a hand to you."

"I know...But this made me realize something. Lucifer is going to come after me, isn't he."

"More than likey," Cas sighed. 

"And my father is out there, somewhere." Cas nodded. "Then we need to figure out who it is before they come looking for me too. And that leaves us the age old question-Which one of those sons of bitches is my sperm donor?" 


	26. Soul Connections

Cas and Cam went to a cabin, seculded away from the city and prying angel eyes. It had a big bed and warm inviting sheets. Cam stood, crossing her arms. "If we're going to continue this relationship, we need to have boundaries." 

"What kind of boundaries?" Cas asked, confused. 

"Well, for one, no killing innocent kids." 

"That child was-"

"Half demon, I know. Like me. Would you ever kill me?"

"Never!" Cas growled, his wings bustling up in anger. "I would smite anybody that laid a hand on you. You are my mate." 

"I know...But you have to understand...he's like me which meant that he is also have human, and like me, he can learn to do good things with his powers. He didn't know what he could do. He was innocent," she explained. 

"You saw your self in him," Cas said. He understood. He could read her so clearly. While Cam had demonic powers, she already had natural witch powers that she was granted with at birth, already having exceeded in non-verbal spells. Cas could sense the power miles away. But she was also correct that she did good things with her powers. The dark part of her soul was pushed down by the light. Like the moon,s she was both dark and light. 

"Yeah...This world we live in is so fucked up...Sometimes I don't know who to trust. Can I trust Sam, after everything that he's done? Can I trust Dean, since he has little humanity left? Can I trust you?" 

"I wish for you to trust me." Cas stepped closer to her, grabbing her face. 

"Can I?" she asked. 

"I'll prove it..." he told her, reaching into his coat. Pulling out his silver angel blade, he held it to her, hilt first. "This is yours." 

"Cas..." Cam was unsure of what to say. Cas grabbed her hand, placing the blade in hit. 

"This is the only thing that can kill an angel." Cas's shirt somehow magically came unbottoned, revealing the smooth skin of his chest. Reaching down, Cas took her other hand, and placed it onto his chest, over his heart. "If you ever feel like you can't trust me...I want you to drive this blade into my heart..." he told her placing the tip if the blade near the hand on his chest. His hand on the hilt, pricked his chest, not enough to cut, his blue grace seeping out. 

"Cas..." 

"Because a life without you in it, is a life not worth living." Cam's hands fell from the knife, and wrapped around his neck, and pulled him into a kiss. 

Cas's hands fell away, letting the blade fall onto the ground, grabbing onto her waist. Opening their mouths, their tongues fought for dominance, as Cas walked her towards the bed. Campbell pushed his coat down his shoulders, and finishing undoing his shirt. Cas ripped off her tank top and overshirt, running his hands down her smooth and silky smooth skin. Cas's lips went to her throat, and his lips ran to her chest, and back up again. 

"Cas..." Campbell moaned, finding his lips with hers again. 

Soon pants went off, leaving them in their underwear. Soon nothing stood between them, as Cas entered her gently. 

Moving, Cas looked down into her eyes, finding her deep underlying love coursing through them. Cam grasped at his back, pulling him closer to her. "Cas..." she moaned, closing her eyes. 

"Campbell..." he growled, his deep voice deeper. Suddenly he flipped them over so she was on top. Sitting up, Cas kissed her, as Campbell gasped. 

"Fuck!" Campbell shouted, feeling him go deeper into her body. Cam moaned, bringing their lips back together in a sloppy kiss. Cas moved roughly, while Campbell met him with her own thrusts. Finally, he felt her walls engulf him with her warmth. Campbell shouted his name at her release, with Castiel quickly releasing right after her. Cas held her as her hips moved against him, riding out the waves of pleasure than ran over them. Once calm, Cas cradled her close to him as he laid down, bringing her closer to his side, his wings folding around her. 

"I love you..." Cas told her, kissing her forehead. 

"I love you, too...Cas?" Cam asked, noticing a feather has fallen off. "Why are you shedding?"

"When angels fall, their feathers break and fall as a sign as our rebellion and our fall from grace." 

"Hmm." Campbell sat up, and located the silver blade next to the bed. Picking it up, she handed it to him. "Keep this for me. I would rather take it, then you being defenseless. You have a promise to keep to me remember?" 

"Ok..." Cas said. 

"By the way...where are we?" 

"A small cabin in Wyoming." 

"So...how is the hunt for God?" she asked. 

"My Father has hidden himself very well. I am still trying to locate him. The nursery is not working. How is traveling with your brothers?" 

"Good...they're getting better at being with each other and letting me more involved. They're fustrating, because Dean acts like he's a big man child most of the time, and Sam still looks like he's a lost little boy who stole my favorite doll and burned her." 

"They made me sit on a cushion that made fart sounds," Cas told her, Campbell busted out laughing. Cas looked at her like she grew another head. "I don't understand why this is funny." 

"It's funny because you're so easy." Cam leaned up and kissed him. 

The next morning, Cam stood by the window, wearing Cas's shirt and her underwear. "You are beautiful," Cas told her, seeing the morning light make her skin and hair glow. 

"Who lives here?" Cam asked, turning back to her boyfriend and crawling to him on the bed. 

"My friend. Balthazar," Cas answered, collecting his mate with his arms and wings. 

"You have friends?" she asked, surprised. 

"Balthazar is my comrade. We have fought together many times." 

"What's he like?" she asked, laying down next to Cas on the bed. 

"He's very ignorant. I haven't seen him for a while," Cas told her, stroking her back. 

"I would like to meet him," she told him, smiling. 

"No," he answered. 

"Why not?" she asked, sitting up on to her knees. "You know this is what couples do, right? They meet each other's friends? You basically met my family already. I met some of your family...Raphael, Zachariah, Uriel, Anna-"

"Because, I don't want you too," he answered. 

"Why. Not?" she asked, straddling his waist. "Are you...jealous?" she asked. 

"No. Why would I be jealous?" he asked, his hands going to her waist. 

"Uh-uh..." she grinned.Teasing him, she began to move her hips against his, grabbing his hands from her waist and placing them on the pillow above his head. Grabbing his hands off her waist, she pinned them above his head. 

"Is he more handsome?" she asked, letting his member slip inside of her. 

"His vessel has attracted the female population," he groaned. 

"Why are you so jealous, Cas?" she asked, moaning as she moved up above him. 

"Because, Balthazar is very selfish. He takes things. I just want you to myself," he answered. 

Sinking down onto him, she leaned down and stared into his eyes. "You know I'm your's...my mate..._en ror_..." 

Letting go of his hands, she placed hers onto his chest and began to move herself up and down, gaining better leverage. Smiling, he placed his hands on her waist, helping her move. Campbell could feel the tension building. Her mate may be frustrating, but she loved him and wouldn't change a thing. 


	27. Can't Read My Poker Face

Cam was laying on the bed sleeping, with Cas laying next to her, his wings curled around her, keeping her warm, and studying her sleeping features. It wasn't until her phone rang that brought them out of their cloud. Cam groaned, grabbing it. "Dean? This better be good..."

"It is...I made a mistake, Cammie...Well, and so did Bobby."

"What did you do?" Cam asked.

"There's a male witch here and he's playing poker to steal away people's years. Bobby lost 25 years..." 

"The fuck? I can't leave you three alone to spend a week with my boyfriend...Where are you?"

"Small town outside of Sioux Falls..."

Cam was already up out of bed, pulling on a pair of clean underwear and her bra. Grabbing her skinny jeans, she pulled them on, and a blank tank top. Over her tanktop, she pulled on an army green button up that had three quarter sleeves, and a brown leather jacket. She pulled on her socks and her brown boots. Looping her gun holster around her face, she smiled as at her boyfriend who was already dressed. "I'll see you soon?" she asked him, grabbing his tie. 

"Yes." Cas reached for her, placing a chaste kiss on her lips. 

Cam closed her eyes, teleporting herself to the bar that Dean had texted her, seeing the two guilty parties waiting for her. 

"What the hell is going on?" she asked, coming over to where Dean and Bobby stood/sat. 

"Long story short, Bobby here played poker with a witch and lost a few years off his life." 

"You did what?!" she yelled. 

"You had to call her?" Bobby groaned. 

"Damn straight he did..." Cam growled. "How many did you lose?" 

"Twenty-five," Bobby said. 

Cam threw her hands up, as Bobby aged a bit. "Jesus Christ!" 

"We're not done," Dean told Bobby, stalking off. 

"So this what happens when I go away with my boyfriend?"

"How is the angel? Did he find God yet?"

"No...What the hell, Bobby? Trying to kill yourself? I need a drink." 

Going into the bar, she ordered a cranberry and vodka. Sipping it, she turned to observe the patrons. Getting tired of waiting, she sent a text telling Dean and Bobby that she was going to the motel. She easily found it, going into the room. 

"Sammy?" she called out. 

"Hey," Sam greeted, smiling. "What are you doing here? I thought you and Cas were on a vacation." 

"Dean called...said that you guys needed help." 

"Sorry we had to interrupt you and Cas." 

"It's fine. We had to go back to reality at some point," she told him. "He's still on the god hunt." 

"I'm going to go get some food. You want to come?" he asked. 

"I would love to come." Walking next to Sam was easy for her. They fell into comfortable silence. She smiled, bumping his arm with her elbow. 

"What?" Sam asked, smiling. 

"Nothing. It's just nice to walk with you. It's been a while." 

"It has. After everything that has happened, you're usually keeping your distance or with Cas." He said like he wasn't mad, it was just a fact. 

"I know...I-I just don't know who to trust at the moment...Forgive me? I'm just still trying to wrap my head around everything." 

"I know...we're okay, right?"

"I hope so...I hope you know that I love you and Dean equally. I could never choose between you two. Even when Dean tried to zap you with that joy buzzer."

Sam chuckled. "I know you love me and Dean. Dean is really high-maintenance."

"That's for sure." Going back to the motel, she noticed that Baby was pulled into a parking spot. "Look's like our degenerate brother has returned." 

"I think he loves the car, more than us," he grinned. 

"He probably does. She doesn't talk or fight back in an argument. Come on," she grinned back. 

"Dean?" Cam called out. "We got food!" 

Sam put the food and drinks on the table. "Hey, Dean? You find anything?" Sam called out. 

"Uh, you might say," an older voice echoed, coming out from the bathroom. 

Startled, Sam pulled out his gun, while Cam tossed the intruder against the wall with a flick of her hand. 

"Who the hell are you!?" Sam asked. 

"Dudes, relax. It's me," the older man told them. 

Somewhere it clicked inside of Cam on who this was. Pulling her hand back slowly, she looked at him. "No way..." she whispered, sizing him up.

Reaching towards Sam, she pushed his hands down, aiming the gun to the ground. Sam started to realize it too. "Dean?" Sam asked. 

"Hi," he greeted them. 

"What the hell happened?" Cam asked. 

"I, you know...found the game," he shrugged. 

Dean went over and picked up the food. "You f—I thought you said you were g-good at poker," Sam stuttered. 

"I am. Shut up. So, you were just gonna shoot some old guy? Is that it? And you...were you going to magic me?" 

"We didn't know what you were. I mean, have you seen you? You look like—" Sam tried to explain. 

"The old chick in _Titanic_. I know. shut up," he finished. 

"I was gonna say Emperor Palpatine." Cam laughed at Sam's comment. 

"It's not funny, Cam," Dean groaned, as she laughed. 

Bobby rolled in through the front door after that. "I see you met John McCain there," Bobby grunted. 

"Yeah. Either of you want to tell me what happened?" Sam asked. 

"Bobby's an idiot. That's what happened," Dean summarized. 

"Hey, nobody asked you to play," Bobby fired back. 

"Right. I should have just let you die."

"And for damn sure, nobody asked you to lose!" 

Sam grinned, as Cam sat on the couch snickering. "It's like _Grumpy Old Men," _Sam snickered. 

Campbell fell over laughing. "Shut up, Sam," Bobby and Dean said in unison. 

"What the hell were you thinking? He's a witch. He's been playing poker since guys wore tights," Cam explained, getting up. 

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Bobby asked. "You're the witch in this family! We need you!" 

"Hang on, old man. I'm just going to go get my own room. It's weird sharing a room with a man you consider your dad. And a man that looks like my grandpa." 

Stepping outside, she went to the receptionist. "Can I get a room please?" she asked, politely. "Preferably, one near the two young men that is staying here?" 

"You mean the hunky giant one, and the hunky little one?" the girl asked. 

"Yes. They're my brothers, and they're special if you know what I mean..." she winked. 

Stepping out, she pulled out her phone, dialing a familiar phone number. "Hello." 

"Hey," she smiled. 

"How is Bobby and Dean?" Cas asked. 

"It's complicated," she sighed, walking over to lean by the impala. "Apparently, a witch is playing poker to steal people's years." 

"I'm sorry." 

"Me too. Those two are idiots. I just wish that we were in our cabin," she told him. 

"I do as well." 

"I should get going before something else happens." 

"Alright. Stay safe," Cas told her. 

"You too." Tucking the phone back into her the waistband of her pants, she reentered the motel room

"I mean, what are you all thinking? Some kind of magic chips or something?" Sam asked. 

"Magic chips?" Campbell asked, sitting down on the couch again. 

"Definitely," Bobby told her, turning to look at her. 

Sam sat next to her. "You remember what he chanted?" Campbell asked. 

"Yep—every word," Bobby answered. 

"All right, then let's find out where he stashes his chips," Sam told them. 

"And steal me fifty. Benjamin Button me back into burger shape. What do you think?" Dean asked. 

"I think you ought to put some clothes on," Bobby told him.

Cam waited on the couch, standing when Dean came out, dressed in his normal clothes. "Ready?" she asked her brothers. 

"Let's go," Dean grumbled. 

Filing into Bobby's van, they drove to the bar, then trailed the witch. Waiting for the witch to leave was boring. Finally, he exited the skyscraper and drove off. Looking at each other, they all got out of the car. Dean held the door open so Bobby could get through. Sam pushed him in, with Campbell following close behind. Bobby stopped and sighed. "Well, I'm out," he told them. 

Looking at the elevator, Campbell could see a sign that read "ELEVATOR OUT OF ORDER, SORRY FOR THE INCONVENIENCE". Looking at Bobby, Campbell smiled, kneeling down to kiss him on the cheek. "Hang tight, Bobby," she smiled. 

Sam and Campbell easily took the stairs, while Dean took one at a time. "Dean," Sam called out, pointing the sign that had a giant 2, indicating that he had reached the second level . Sighing, Dean continued up, glaring at the sign. 

"You know, CPR right?" Sam asked her. 

"Of course. I used to be a life guard in high school. It gave us extra money." 

"We might need it," he told her, glancing at Dean. Finally getting up the stairs, Sam picked the lock. Getting inside was easy. Campbell went her own way, searching until Dean called them over. 

"Guys?"

Sam and Campbell went over to where Dean was standing. Smiling as she saw a wall safe, she could get her brother back. 

"Dime-store model. Piece of cake," Dean smiled, turning the dial. Dean squinted, and leaned in and out, obviously having trouble looking at the numbers. 

"It's like _Mission: Pathetic_. Watch out," Sam told him, going to the rescue. Sam opened it quickly.

"I could have done that," Dean grumbled. Sam frowned at him, grabbing a handful of poker chips. 

"What are you doing?" a woman asked. Turning around, Campbell saw a very beautiful woman, wearing a large silver locket. 

"Aren't you the chick from the bar?" Dean asked. 

"I'm a lot more than that," she answered, throwing up a hand, clenching a fist, and twisting it. Dean doubled over. 

"Bitch!" Campbell sneered, echoing her movements, causing the woman to double over as well. 

"It's all right, sweetheart. It's all right. They're harmless," a man told the woman. He turned his attention to Campbell..."Little witch, you can let go of Lia. She'll let him go." 

Campbell dropped her hand as soon as Dean straightened up. "What's your name, little witch?" the man asked, smiling. 

"Campbell Winchester. Are you going to give my brother his years back or what?" she asked, crossing her arms. 

"I'm Patrick," he smiled at her. "So much power for a young witch. When you get to my age, you might have everyone on their knees." 

"Who says I don't already?" Cam asked.

Patrick turned to her brothers. "You boys want chips? Take 'em. They're just chips, Einsteins. It's showmanship. This may come as a shock, but the magic does not lie in a pile of crappy plywood or in any phony abracadabra. It's in the nine-hundred-year-old witch. You boys want years? Score 'em the old-fashioned way. Texas Hold 'Em." 

"Fine. Let's do it," Dean told him. 

Patrick pulled a card from a pocket on his jacket. Campbell could clearly see what it was. "What card am I holding up?" 

Campbell closed her eyes, while Dean squinted. 

"That's what I thought. If your eyesight's that bad, what about your memory? I'm not a murderer," Patrick told Dean, before turning to Sam. "You, on the other hand..." 

"No, Sam," Dean told him. 

"Dean," Sam reasoned. 

"Sammy. No," Campbell told him, grabbing onto his arm. 

"What, Sam not much of a player? Okay, well, happy trails, Dean. Enjoy the twilight of your life. Should have taken better care of that ticker, though." Patrick held the door opened for them to leave. "You're free to go." 

Dean was the first to leave. Sam followed. "Oh, but, Sam..." Patrick stopped him. The three Winchesters stopped at the door. "Your brother's situation—that's punishment enough, but I can't let you leave without a small parting gift." Patrick clapped three times. 

"What are you doing?" Sam asked. 

"You'll find out soon enough. You, however, little witch...you are free to go. No punishments for you." 

"Patrick! She attacked me!" Lia protested. 

"Yes. But if she wanted to, she could level this whole building," he smiled at Campbell. "You can't smell it? More to the little witch than just being a witch." 

"Let's get out of here, Sam. Cammie," Dean gestured to his siblings. Hurrying up, Campbell grabbed on to Sam, leaving the apartment. Once they got to the outside doors, Sam began to scratch the inside of his thigh. Sam held the door open, while he continued to scratch. "Dude..." Dean grinned. "I believe that he-witch gave you the clap." 

Sam went stiff for a moment, before marching off. 

"What a prick," Campbell sneered, marching off, as Dean laughed. 

Meeting up with Bobby, they went back to the van, before going back the the hotel. When they got there, they began to walk up the incline. "Little help here?" Bobby called. 

Stopping, Sam started to go down to get Bobby. Once they caught up, Campbell and Dean walked alongside them. "You know, I still think I should play," Sam blurted out. They reached the top of the incline, but Dean stopped walking. Bobby, Campbell, and Sam stopped as well. 

"No, no, no. You're not good enough. I'm better. Bobby's way better. We both lost," Dean argued. 

"Exactly," Bobby agreed. 

"It's too risky, Sam," Campbell told him. 

"So, what? So I don't get a say in this anymore?" Sam argued. 

"Sammy, when you get to be our age—" Dean started to say. 

"You're thirty, Dean! Look, I've watched you hustle plenty of poker—" 

"Knowing the game is not enough, Sam. It's not about playing the cards," Bobby explained. 

"It's about playing the other guy. I know that." 

"Well, hooray for you. All I'm saying is, I played this guy. I know his style. I can take him."

"No, Bobby. You don't have enough years in the bank," Campbell argued. 

"I got enough." 

"No, you'll die if you lose, Bobby," Campbell yelled, walking away. 

"So what if I do, huh? What exactly am I living for, huh? The damn apocalypse? Watching men die bloody while I sit in this chair, can't take a step to help 'em?" 

"Bobby—" Dean called out, gently. 

"No, no. It's the facts. I'm old...and broke down...and I can't..." Bobby took a breath. "I ain't a hunter no more. I'm useless. And if I wasn't such a coward, I'd have stuck a gun in my mouth day I got home from the hospital." 

"Bobby, you are not playing again. I'm not letting you do that. There's another way out of this. There's got to be. And I'm gonna find it," Sam told him, stalking off. 

Dean went off, while Bobby and Cam stayed behind. Cam shook her head, following her brothers. Once they got to the motel room, Dean opened the door. Bobby rolled in first, but stopped. 

Coming in behind him, Campbell sucked in a breathe. "You have got to be kidding me," she growled. Lia stood up from sitting on the bed. She held out her hand, that held a piece of paper. She stared Campbell in the eyes. "Take it. It'll help you."

Taking it, Campbell opened it revealing words of a spell. "What is this?"

"The most powerful reversal spell you've ever laid your eyes on." 

"And it reverses what?" 

"Patrick's work—all of it." 

"You—you saying I could be normal again?" Dean asked, coming in. 

"You and everyone else he's ever played. Who's still alive." 

"Why the hell should we trust you?" Campbell asked. 

"Trust me, don't trust me. I don't care. The spell is real." Lia headed towards the door 

"If it zaps everyone, don't that include your man?" Bobby asked. 

"And me, too. I look good for my age," Lia replied. 

"Lady, this don't add up for squat. Why would you want that?"

"I have my reasons."Lia looked down at her locket, before her attention went to Campbell. "Do it quick. We leave town tomorrow."

Lia left, leaving them alone. "So plan?" Dean asked. 

"I guess we go with Sam," Campbell told them. 

Once Sam returned, they told him what happened. "So can you do it?" he asked, Campbell. 

"Yes. Can you play poker?" Campbell asked. 

"We'll see," Sam replied, taking a breath. 

Later that night, Campbell stood a cemetery, helping Dean dig into a grave. Bobby sat at the foot of the grave, watching them dig. 

"Jawbone of a murderer. Great," Dean breathed heavily. 

"Shut up, and keep digging," Campbell ordered, doing most of the work.

Dean stuck his shovel in the dirt, breathing even harder, "You know, this really sucks. How do we even know her spell's gonna work?" 

"We don't. But we ain't got a Plan B. Now, less flappin' and more diggin'," Bobby snapped. "Your sister is doing most of the work, and she's a small woman." 

"Hey! I'm not as tall as Sam, but I'm tall!" she yelled. Dean huffed, going for another scoop, when Campbell heard something crack. 

"Oh, God!" Dean moaned. Bobby rolled her eyes, while Campbell stopped, staring at him. "My elbows! I'm all creaky," he whined. 

"Hurry up, you crybaby," Bobby ordered him. 

"Pound it up your ass, Ironsides," Dean fired back. 

"Will you shut up and work!?" Campbell snapped at him. 

"One little grave," Bobby taunted. 

"Then you two do it," Dean fired at Bobby, once again. 

"Fine. I'll hop right in."

"Well, least your legs are numb." 

"Shut up and dig, Grandpa!" Campbell snapped once again, doing most of the work. 

Dean glared at her, before digging some more. Suddenly he stopped, crying out in pain. "Oh! Now it's my back!"

Cam sighed, going for another scoop ofdirt.. "Can you straighten up?" 

"Yeah, but a little sympathy wouldn't hurt," he whined to her. 

"Butt cheek tingling?" Bobby asked. 

"Well, that's kind of personal."

"So yeah?" Bobby asked, clarifying. Dean looked up at him. "It's sciatica. You'll live. Keep digging." 

"You know, Bobby, killing you is officially on my bucket list," Dean growled at him. 

"If you two don't shut up, I'll quite!" Campbell shouted. "Dean, come one. We're nearly the same age, I'm shorter than you, and I'm still doing most of the work." 

"We are not the same age!" 

"Yes we are. When Mary found me, I was a year old...she was already pregnant with you. So there...Even though you have the body of an seventy year old, I can still do more than you." 

"Eat dirt," he grumbled, going back to work. 

Finally, they struck something. "Thank god!" Campbell shouted with joy, kneeling down. Brushing the dirt off the top of the coffin, she opened it, yanking out the bottom part of the jaw. 

"Let's go," Dean told her, giving her a boost out. They drove back to the bar where Sam was currently playing, and waited for him to come out. Finally, Sam came out through a back door, walking over towards them. "How's it going in there?" 

Sam scoffed. "How do you think it's going? What about you? You have everything you need?" Sam asked them. 

"We still need a little he-witch DNA," Dean told him. 

Sam handed Campbell a toothpick. "He was chewing it."

"Hurry up, guys. Please," Sam begged. 

"All right. Just keep him busy. And, Sammy...don't lose," Cam pleaded. 

Sam nodded, then went back inside. Campbell turned towards the two older men. Taking a breath, she blew it out. "Let's do this," she told them. 

Going to the basin that Bobby sat up for her, she began the spell. "Airmidh mi air maponus, diana hogalachd. Gairmidh mi air sucellus, dia na time," she chanted, her hands hovering over the basin as Dean and Bobby burned things. Dean threw something in the fire, turning the flames blue. 

"Till an-dràsda obair uile gu bheilair a bhith deànta. Mar sin bitheadh. Drop it in," she told Dean, who dropped the toothpick into the fire. 

Campbell turned to look at Dean, who was still old. "Well? How do I look?" 

"It didn't work..." Campbell muttered. "Why didn't it work?!" she shouted out. 

"What happened?" Dean asked her. 

"I don't know!" " Campbell said, running her hands through her hair. "That bitch probably switched the spell or he caught onto us...We should go to his apartment..."

Driving, Bobby started talking. "Everything we put in that spell was kosher," said Bobby. 

"Yeah, everything except the damn toothpick," Cam growled. 

"You got to go get a speck of DNA. Strap on your track shoes," Bobby told Dean. 

"Oh, goody. More stairs," Dean groaned. 

"I'm coming with you. We're running out of time," Cam told him. 

Once Bobby pulled up, Campbell raced in front of Dean, racing up the stairs. By the time she reached the top, Dean was slowly following behind her. Cam waved her hand, bursting the door open. 

Pushing the door in, she began to scramble for something that held his DNA. "It's too damn clean in here. First witch I ever heard of didn't spew bodily fluids all over the place," Dean said to his phone. 

"I live in a clean bed," Cam told him, looking for anything that could save his lives. 

"Cam!" Dean called her, seeing a glass of unfinished wine. Turing she saw, Dean collapse onto the ground. 

"Dean!" Cam cried out, running towards him. Leaning down, she listened for his heartbeat. Not hearing it, she felt for a pulse, and found a weak one. "Oh no you don't," she cried, beginning chest compression. "One one thousand, two one thousand, three one thousand..." she chanted to her self, before blowing air into his lungs."Come on!" She began another round, but Dean was fading. "Fuck it!" she screamed out, shaking out her hands. Reaching deep down inside of her, she produced an electrical current with her magic. "Clear!" she started, linking her fingers together. Placing her crackling hands together, she zapped him, trying to restart his heart. "Dean! Come on, Dean!" she cried out, shocking his heart again. Tears were falling down her face. "Come on...please..." Cam stopped, sobbing at her failed attempt to save her brother. Shuddering, she placed a hand on his chest, shocked on loosing her brother for the second time. 

Suddenly, she heard a giant exhale. Turning, she saw Dean his normal age again. She sobbed, launching herself into his arms. "Whoa, Cammie..." 

"I thought I lost you," she told him. 

"Nah. You can go back to being my big sister now," Dean smirked, sitting up. 

Cam slapped him. "Never, ever, do that again," Cam told him. 

They went back downstairs, where Cam smiled as Dean did a little dance. 

"You okay? You're eyes are red," Dean told her.

"I thought I lost him for a minute...I don't know if my heart can take that...Promise me that you won't do something stupid."

"Whatever," Bobby mumbled.

"Anyway...I got my boys...You, Sam, and Dean." 

"How about the boyfriend?" Bobby asked. 

"Him too, he's just in a different category."

Cam smiled, watching Dean swagger and Bobby roll away. Inside of her stomach, she had a sinking feeling. How long would it be until the other shoe dropped? 


	28. Changing Channels

**November, 2009**

Cam sat on the couch in their motel room, watching Dr. Sexy MD, while Dean sat next to her. 

"What are you two watching?" Sam asked, his siblings, coming into the room. 

"Hospital show. _Dr. Sexy, MD_. I think it's based on a book," Dean answered. 

"It's about this Doctor who just wants love, but he's too brilliant," Cam smirked. 

"When did you hit menopause?" Sam asked Dean. 

"It's called channel surfing," Dean fired back. 

Dean stood, while Cam turned off the TV, standing up in figure hugging slacks and blouse.

"You ready?" Dean asked, handing Campbell her coat, and grabbing his suit jacket. 

"Are you?" Sam teased. Dean grabbed his keys, and walked out. Campbell smirked, following behind Sam. 

They made record time to the police station, and entered, flashing their badges."One more time, the FBI is here why, exactly?" the police officer asked. 

"Might have something to do with one of your locals getting his head ripped off," Campbell answered, crossing her arms. 

"Bill Randolph died from a bear attack."

"How sure are you that it was a bear?" Sam asked. 

"What else would it be?" the cop asked. 

"Well, whatever it was it chased Mr. Randolph through the woods, smashed through his front door followed him up the stairs, and killed him in his bedroom."

**"**Is that common, a bear doing all that?" Cam asked, smartly. 

"Depends how pissed off it is, I guess. Look, the Randolphs live way up in high country. You got trout runs to make a grown man weep. And bears." 

"Right. Now, what about Mrs. Randolph? The file says she saw the whole thing," Sam asked, looking in his notebook. 

"Yes, she did. My heart goes out to that poor woman." 

"She said bear," Cam asked, to clarify. 

"Kathy Randolph went through a hell of a trauma. She's confused." 

"What did she say?" Sam asked. 

"Well, this sounds made up. I'm going out to check it out," Cam informed her brothers. 

"Are you sure, with a giant man sized, head ripping off bear on the loose?" Dean asked. 

"I'll be fine. I'll see you back at the motel," she told them, stalking off. Cam walked towards the woods, slipping off her heels. Walking carefully, she looked for any signs of bears. She walked until she was a giant foot print. Looking towards her right, she saw another one parallel. Looking down, the print looked liked hers. Human. Cam placed her feet in the spots where the feet imprint were. "Not bear, then," she muttered to herself. "Whatever this thing was, he was stalking." Walking forward, she saw more human foot prints. She followed them, until she found a porch, and a giant man shaped size hole. Staring at it, she couldn't form words. She felt a hand on her shoulder. Grabbing her gun from the holster, she turned and faced her brother Sam. 

"Whoa!" he exclaimed, throwing his hands up. 

"Don't sneak up on me like that!" she scolded him, putting her firearm away. 

"Sorry. So you see it too." 

"There are giant footprints, Sam. Huge and human." 

"The wife said she saw the Hulk," Sam explained. 

"Like Bruce Banner, comic book...The Incredible Hulk?" she asked. 

"Yep," Sam sighed. 

"That's a first." 

"Let's go back," he told her, ushering her away. 

* * *

Sam and Campbell entered the motel room, taking off their coats. Campbell changed into a pair of skinny jeans, tank top, and a flannel inside of the bathroom, wiping her makeup off. 

"Hey," Sam greeted. 

"Find anything?" Dean asked, loud enough for Campbell to hear. 

"Well, uh, I saw the house." 

"And?"

"And there is a giant eight-foot-wide hole where the front door used to be. Almost like, uh—"

"A Hulk-sized hole." 

"Maybe." 

"There was giant footprints in the woods. I followed them, and they led up to the house," Cam informed them, coming out from the bathroom. Grabbing a coke from the fridge, she sat on the couch. 

"What do you got?" Sam asked. 

"Well, it turns out that Bill Randolph had quite the temper. He's got two counts of spousal battery, bar brawls, and court-ordered anger management sessions. You might say you wouldn't like him when he's angry." 

"So a hothead getting killed by TV's greatest hothead. Kinda sounds like just desserts, doesn't it?" Cam asked, taking a sip from her drink. 

Dean snorted. "It's all starting to make sense," Sam explained. 

"How is it starting to make sense?" Dean asked. 

"Well, I found something else at the crime scene," Sam told them, pulling candy wrappers out of his pocket. "Candy wrappers." Sam dropped them, looking at Dean. "Lots of them."

"Just desserts, sweet tooth, screwing with people before you kill 'em—we're dealing with the Trickster, aren't we?" Dean asked, getting pumped. 

"Sure looks like it." 

"Who's the Trickster?" Cam asked, then remembering the story of where Dean died 24 times. "Wait..you mean that asshole that murdered you 24 times in a row?!" Cam asked. 

"Good. I've wanted to gank that mother since Mystery Spot," Dean said. 

"You sure?" Sam asked. 

"Yeah I'm sure," Dean told him. 

"I'm sure, I want somebody to kill him," Cam agreed with Dean. "No one fucks with my brothers like that." 

"No, I mean are you sure you wanna kill him?" Sam asked them. 

"Son of a bitch didn't think twice about icing me a thousand times," Dean argued. 

"Yeah! Who does he think he is killing Dean 24 times!?" 

"Thank you, Cammie! Let's sick her demon ass on him...she will tear him apart!" Dean grinned, imagining his demon sister ripping the prick apart limb from limb with her supernatural strength. 

"No, I know, I mean, I'm just saying—" Sam tried to explain. 

"What are you saying? If you don't want to kill him, then what?" Dean asked, now getting pissed off.

"Talk to him?" Sam suggested.

"What?" Dean and Cam said at the same time. 

"Think about it, guys. He's one of the most powerful creatures we've ever met. Maybe we can use him." 

"For what?" Dean asked. 

"Okay, Trickster's like a Hugh Hefner type, right? Wine, women, song—maybe he doesn't want the party to end. Maybe he hates this angels and demons stuff as much as we do. Maybe he'll help us."

"You're serious," Campbell scoffed. 

"Yeah." 

"Ally with the Trickster," scoffed Dean. 

"Yeah." 

"A bloody, violent monster, and you wanna be Facebook friends with him? Nice, Sammy." 

"The world is gonna end. We don't have the luxury of a moral stand. Look, I'm just saying it's worth a shot. That's all. If it doesn't work, we'll kill him. Besides, maybe he'll want to do it for Cammie..." 

"Whoa...you want to pimp me out to the Trickster? You want me to use my feminine charms on him?" Cam asked, leaning forward. "That could work, actually. I mean...I have God, Lucifer, and Cas in my favor. What's one more to add to my boyfriend list?" Campbell joked. 

"How is God in your favor?"

"He could've killed me when Mary adopted you. For as long he knows, I could be corrupting you both to destroy the world? I mean...there's a reason he put you both through so much shit...And Lucifer is going to try and bait me to be on his side."

Dean looked at Campbell, then at Sam, before sighing. "How are we gonna find the guy, anyway?" 

"Well, he never takes just one victim, right? He'll show," Sam told them. 

Through out the day, they waited for a sign. Dean sharpened a wooden stake, while Cam made wooden bullets in the form of tiny steaks. 

_"Um, Dispatch? I, I got a possible 187 out here at the old paper mill on Route 6?"_ the police scanner said. 

"Hey," Sam called out. Cam and Dean looked up from their carving. 

_"Roger that. What are you looking at there, son?"_ Dispatch asked. 

_"Honestly, Walt, I, I wouldn't even know how to describe what I'm seeing. Just—send everybody,"_ the officer on the scanner pleaded. 

_"All right, stay calm, stay by your car. Help's on the way,"_ Dispatch/Walt answered. 

Sam turned off the scanner, turning towards his siblings. "That sounds weird," Dean told him, grabbing his stake. 

"Weird enough to be our guy," Sam agreed, grabbing his coat. 

Cam grabbed her brown leather jacket, and placed her gun in her holster. 

Stepping out of the care at the warehouse, they saw nobody. "There was a murder here, and there's no police cars. There's nobody. How's that look to you?" Dean asked. 

"Crappy," Sam told him, following Dean to the trunk. Cam stayed behind her brothers, stake ready in her hand as Dean pulled out two flashlights. 

"You want one?" Dean asked her. 

"Nope. I'm a Cambion...I can see in the dark," she explained. 

The Winchesters walked towards the warehouse. Campbell pulled her stake weilding hand up by her ear, ready to strike. They entered the building and...

* * *

**Hospital **

Campbell squinted at the harsh bright, fluorescent lights. Turning, she saw her brothers wearing lab coats. Looking down, she had on a nurses uniform, yet hers was very tiny and naughty. The dress was short, ending mid thigh. White, with red trimmings on the sleeves and hem of the dress, it had a zipper running down it. The zipper was pulled low, where her cleavage was peeking out. She also wore stockings with white gogo boots. 

"What the hell?" Dean asked, looking around as melochony music was playing. "Cam! What the hell are you wearing?!" Dean asked. 

"Gahh!" Sam blushed, seeing is sister in a naughty nurse outfit. The last time he saw one was on Jess. 

"Jesus..." Cam muttered, trying to zip up the zipper, but it wouldn't budge. "Stop staring at me!" she blushed. 

"Can you zip up, please?" Sam asked. 

"I'm...trying...mother fucker...It won't budge!" she grunted. She gave up and crossed her arms, but it just made her breasts more noticeable. 

Suddenly, two female doctors passed them. 

"Doctor," they greeted. "Nurse." 

"Doctor?" Sam asked. 

Campbell looked back at the two doctors that just passed them. Suddenly it clicked. Her mouth flew open, as another doctor walked over to them. "Doctor," she sneered, slapping Sam. Campbell gasped, turning around to watch. 

"Ow!" Sam complained.

"Seriously?" the doctor asked. 

"What?"

"Seriously? You're brilliant, you know that? And a coward. You're a brilliant coward."

"Um. What are you talking about?" Sam asked, confused. 

The woman slapped him again. 

She slaps him again. "As if you don't know!" she yelled, walking away. 

"I don't believe this," Dean gawked, like a little boy on Christmas. 

"What?" Sam asked. 

"That's Dr. Piccolo," Dean told him. 

"Who?" Sam asked. 

"Dr. Ellen Piccolo," Cam groaned, looking around. 

"The sexy yet earnest doctor at..." Dean started, looking around. 

"Seattle Mercy Hospital," Cam finished. "What the hell?"

"Dean," Sam getting his siblings attention. 

"What the hell are you two talking about?" Sam asked. 

"The doctor getups. The, the sexy interns. The 'seriously's. It all makes sense," Dean kept on grinning. 

"What makes sense? What's going on?" Sam asked. 

"We're in _Dr. Sexy, MD_." Cam explained, while Sam looked confused. 

The Winchesters walked around the hospital. "What the hell," Dean said. 

"I don't know," Sam said. 

"No, seriously, what the hell," Dean asked, again. 

"I don't know," Sam told him, once again. 

"One theory. Any theory." Dean looked towards his siblings. 

"The Trickster trapped us in TV Land," Campbell said, looking around. 

"That's your theory. That's stupid," Dean scoffed. 

"You wanted a theory," Cam snapped. 

"You're the one who said we're on _Dr. Sexy, MD," _Sam said. 

"Yeah, but TV land isn't TV Land. I mean, there's actors and, and lights and crew members, you know. This looks real," Dean replied. 

"It can't be. How can this possibly be real?" 

"I don't know." 

One of the doctors that first greeted them walked by them once again. "Doctors. Nurse," she smiled at them. 

"There goes Dr. Wang. The sexy but arrogant heart surgeon," Dean told Sam. 

Cam sighed. "And there's Johnny Drake. Oh, he's not even alive, he's a ghost in the mind of—" Campbell began, trying to find said doctor. But Dean beat her to it. 

"Of her. The sexy yet neurotic doctor over there." 

"So...this show has ghosts? Why?" Sam asked. 

"I don't know. It is compelling," Dean defended the show. 

"I thought you said you weren't a fan," Sam accused. 

"I'm not. I'm not," Dean fired back. 

"Yeah right. Why do you watch it with me then?" Cam smirked, walking in between her brothers. Suddenly Dean stopped. 

"Oh boy," Dean gasped. 

"What?" Sam asked. 

"It's him," Dean muttered, straightening up. Cam began to blush, brushing her hair with her fingers. 

"Who?" Sam asked. 

A very handsome doctor began to walk down the corridor towards them. Campbell straightened up, fixing her dress. 

"It's him, it's Dr. Sexy," Dean said underneath his breathe. 

Dr. Sexy, aka Dr. Palmer, stopped next to the Winchesters. First he greeted Dean: "Doctor?" 

"Doctor," Dean greeted back, looking down to hide his smile. 

Then, he adressed Sam. "Doctor."

Sam nodded, but grunted when Dean smacked him in his middle. "Doctor." 

"Hello, Nurse," Dr. Palmer greeted Cam, a smirk on his face, drawing out her 'hello.' Cam smirked at him, twirling her hair. Dr. Palmer suddenly grabbed her around her waist, dipping her, before planting her kiss on her lips. 

Cam was shocked by the action, but after a minute, she was back up right. The kiss lasted for a whole minute, throwing her off her guard. Cam stumbled a little, wiping her mouth of the messy lipstick. "Hello, Doctor," she smirked, then slapped him.

"Ouch..." he muttered, rubbing his cheek. Then he turned to Dean. "Doctor, you want to give me one good reason why you defied my direct order to do the experimental face transplant on Mrs. Biehl?" Dr. Palmer asked, Dean. 

Dean looked confused before a moment, looking down a back up. "One reason?" Dean asked. Dr. Palmer nodded. "Sure." Dean looked down again, looking at the shoes on Dr. Palmer's feet. Dean then snapped into action, slamming the doctor against the wall. 

"Dean!" Campbell yelled. 

"You're not Dr. Sexy," Dean accused. 

"You're crazy!" Dr. Palmer told him. 

"Really? Because I swore part of what makes Dr. Sexy sexy is the fact that he wears cowboy boots. Not tennis shoes." 

Campbell looked down at Dr. Palmer's feet. Tennis shoes, not boots. "Yeah. You're not a fan," Sam interjected. 

"It's a guilty pleasure," Dean defended. 

"Call security!" Dr. Palmer called out. 

"Yeah, go ahead, pal. See, we know who you are," Dean threatened. 

Suddenly, everybody froze. Before Cam's eyes, Dr. Palmer transformed into a shorter, yet still good looking man. 

"You guys are getting better!" the man laughed. 

"Is this him?" Cam asked her brothers. 

"Yeah. That's him," Dean said. 

Cam stepped forward, and slapped the Trickster a second time."That's for murdering my brother and this dress, you prick..."

"I like her," The Trickster grinned.

"Get us the hell out of here," Dean demanded. 

"Or what?" The Trickster grabbed Dean's arm, twisting it. Dean grunted in pain. "Don't say you have wooden stakes, big guy." 

"That was you on the police scanner, right? This is a trick?" Cam asked. 

"I don't believe we had the pleasure of meeting. Hey, how you doing? Name's whatever you want it to be. I don't know about you boys, but I prefer her! Smart, beautiful, can hold her own against me, and a good kisser? Ten out of ten! Total package...great set too..." he flirted. He then smiled at her brothers. "Hello? Trickster. Come on! I heard you two yahoos were in town. How could I resist? And then word on the street is that you had a sister. And I had to meet her. Thank god she's the brain in the family. Nice birthmark by the way."

Cam looked confused, seeing her mate mark that she shared with Cas. Over the past couple of weeks, it involved to read his name written in Enochain. 

"Where the hell are we?" Dean asked

"Like it? It's all homemade. My own sets—" The Trickster began to inspect his own his own work, rapping on a window. "My own actors...call it my own little idiot box." 

"How do we get out?" Campbell asked. 

"That, my friend, is the sixty-four-dollar question." 

"Whatever. We just, we need to talk to you. We need your help," Sam pleaded. 

"Hm, let me guess. You two muttonheads broke the world, and you want me to sweep up your mess."

"Please. Just five minutes. Hear us out." 

"Sure. Tell you what. Survive the next twenty-four hours, we'll talk," the Trickster smiled. 

"Survive what?" 

"The game!"

"What game?" Sam asked. 

"You're in it."

"How do we play?" Campbell asked. 

"You're playing it." 

"What are the rules?" Dean asked. The trickster just grinned, and vanished. "Oh, son of a bitch," Dean groaned. 

"I hate him," Cam growled. 

"Join the club," Dean told her. 

"Dr. Sexy? Dr. Sexy?" a blonde female doctor called out. 

The Winchesters turned to follow her. "Paging Dr. Sexy. Report to the ER," an intercom said. 

"I hate him. I really really hate him!" Cam growled once again, still fighting with her zipper. "Oh, by the way. Talking with monsters? Hell of a plan." 

"Just, what do we do now?" Sam asked.

"You know what I'm doing? Leaving," Dean told him, looking for any way out. 

Suddenly Dr. Piccolo came rounding the corner, taking a swing at Sam. Luckily, he ducked. 

"Lady, what the hell?" Sam asked, getting tired of being there. 

"You are a brilliant, brilliant—" she started again, just like before. 

"Yeah. A coward. You already said that. But I got news for you. I am not a doctor," he told her. 

Cam sighed, and looked up as a different song played. This time it was "Something Real", by Renee Stahl. 

"Don't say that. You are the finest cerebrovascular neurosurgeon I have ever met, and I have met plenty. So that girl died on your table. It wasn't your fault. It wasn't anybody's fault. Sometimes people just die."

"I have no idea what you're saying to me."

"You're afraid. You're afraid to operate again. And you're afraid to love," she told him, before running off crying. 

"Yeah, we're getting out of here," Sam sighed. 

"I'm with you," Cam said, heading out. 

"Hey. Doctor," a man yelled at them. 

Dean turned around and faced him. "Yeah."

"My wife needs that face transplant."

"Okay. You know what, pal? None of this is real, and your wife doesn't need jack squat. Okay?" Dean turned back around and continued to walk with his siblings. 

"Hey, Doctor," the man called out again. Cam's heart stopped when she heard the gun shoot. Jumping, she turned to see Dean's eyes wide. 

"Dean?" Cam asked, seeing Dean fall to his knee. . 

"Real—it's real—" Dean gasped. 

"Dean!" Campbell cried put, putting her hands over the wound. 

"No no no, no no no no no—hey! We need a doctor!" Sam called out frantically. 

"Sam...you are a fucking doctor!" Cam shouted, placing her hands on Dean's wound. Suddenly, the were in a operating room. Cam now wore a gown that doctors wore while operating. Dean was face down on an operating table. "Dean?" she asked, touching his shoulder. Dean jumped at the contact. 

"Did I mention how much I hate the Trickster?" he asked, awake. 

"Yea." 

Dr. Wang passed an operating instrument to another doctor. Looking around, Cam saw her other brother dressed in operating scrubs. Sam was holding something absorbent against Dean's wound with tweezers. He passed on more tweezers, trying to stop the flow of blood. 

"BP is eighty over fifty and dropping," Cam informed him. 

"Doctor," Dr, Wang said, holding a scalpel. Sam looked at it, but didn't take it. 

"What?" Sam asked, unsure of what to do. 

"Sammy," Cam snapped, getting his attention. 

"Sam. Do something. Come on," Dean ordered from the table. 

"I don't know how to use any of this crap." Sam spoke softly for only his siblings could hear. 

"Figure it out," Cam told him, her eyes going to the vitals machine. 

Sam grinned at the other doctors for a bit. 

"Sam. Come on. I'm waiting" Dean called up. 

"Okay. Um. I need a penknife, some dental floss, a sewing needle, and a fifth of whiskey," Sam ordered. The other doctors looked at him and at each other. "Stat!"

That got everybody moving. Soon, Sam had what he needed to remove and stitch Dean. Cam's eyes kept going to the vitals machine, calling out what she said. Sam finally got done with his stitches, and clipped off the extra floss. 

"We okay? How's it looking?" Dean asked. 

"Yep. You'll be fine," Sam told him. Campbell smiled, but was suddenly whisked away, along with her brothers. Instead of the operating room, she saw colorful lights, and heard loud clapping. 

* * *

Cam walked out wearing a very skimpy Devil's outfit. "Oh come on!" she yelled to the air. "Fuck you, Trickster!" She ran towards her brothers, who had their feet bounded to a platform with a ball on a stick, a couple of feet away from their genitals. 

"Sam! Dean!" she called out, going next to them. Dean looked down at her, then quickly looked away. Sam stared straight ahead. "You might as well look at me, Sam. I have a feeling I would be wearing far more less by the time we're done..." 

"So, where are we now?" Sam asked. 

"Good question."Suddenly, an older Japanese man came running out, wearing a suit and holding a microphone. 

"Let's play Nutcracker!" he screamed out, as the crowd cheered and applauded.

"Nut-what?" Cam asked as Dean looked around, not liking what he was looking at.

"Sam Winchester," the Host said, before asking a question in Japanese. None of the Winchesters spoke Japanese. "Countdown!" he yelled in English. 

"What?" Sam asked, afraid. "Uh, what am I supposed to say?" he asked his siblings. 

"You think I know?" Dean asked. 

"Cammie?" Sam asked, looking at his older sister. 

"Fuck! I don't know!" 

"Uh, I, I don't, I don't understand Japanese," Sam told the host. 

The host just repeated the question that no one knew the answer to. 

"Is he screwing with me? I, I, I can't speak Japanese," Sam panicked, afraid of the unknown. 

The countdown hit 0, before a loud buzz sounded. The Host said another sentence in Japanese, before saying in English: "Ruby!" Then, "I'm sorry, Sam Winchester."

"Sorry? Sir? For what?" Sam asked, unsure of what was happening. "Dean? Cammie?" Sam asked, before the ball on the pole hit him in the crotch. 

Dean gasped eyes going wide, while Cam sucked in a breath, winching at her brother. She saw tears in Sam's eyes. 

"Nutcracker!" the host yelled out, mimicking punching someone in the balls. "Nutcracker!" 

"Sammy?!" Campbell called out. Looking back up, there was a camera trained on her, and she was holding a bag of chips. 

**"Have we discussed these ****nutritious Shrimp Chips? ****Lots of nutrition, tastes great...****and the more one eats,****the slimmer they get, just like me," **Cam told the camera, smiling. 

"You okay?" she heard Dean ask Sam. 

"**Please buy them," **finished Cam, dropping the bag of chips. 

"Sammy!" Cam cried running towards her brother. "You alright?" 

"What do you think?" Sam grunted, holding his family jewels. 

"We got out of here," Dean told them, panicking. Campbell climbed up on Sam's platform to inspect the bindings his feet was in. The light on the doors started to flash once again.

"Oh now what?" Cam growled, hopping down off the platform. "Seriously?" Then her knight in a trench coat came in. 

"Cas!" she yelled, rushing over to hug him. 

"Cas?" Dean asked, suprised. 

"Is this another trick?" Sam asked. 

"It's me. Uh, what are you doing here?" Cas asked the Winchesters, letting go of Cam, then studied what she was wearing, his eyes going wide. 

"Us? What are _you_ doing here?" Dean asked 

"Looking for you. You've been missing for days," Cas told them. "When Campbell didn't answer her phone, I began to worry..." Cas looked at his mate, relieved to see her alive.

"So get us the hell out of here, then!" Sam ordered. 

"Let's go," Cas said, raising his arms. But suddenly he was gone. 

"Cas?" Cal asked, the empty air. 

The Host came back to the center of the stage. "No, no, no, no. Mr. Trickster does not like pretty-boy angels," the Host told them. 

"You can tell the trickster he can go (beep) himself in the eye, you (beeeeeeeeeeep)!" Campbell yelled. But her curse words were bleeped out, which made her madder. 

The Host stared at her, but then pulled out another card. "Dean Winchester" he read, before speaking in Japanese again. "Countdown." 

"What do I do, what do I do?" Dean asked his siblings. 

"What?" Sam asked. 

"I don't wanna get hit in the nuts," Dean freaked. 

"I don't know, I, I, uh, just, uh—wait," Campbell told him. 

"What?" Dean asked. 

"Sam played a doctor," Cam told them. 

"What?"

"In, uh, in _Dr. Sexy_ , he played a doctor. He operated." 

"So?" Dean answered. 

"So I played the role the Trickster wanted me to play. Maybe we should just go along with it," Sam told him, understanding. 

"Go along with what?" Dean asked, watching the clock. 

"With the game! You know, we're on a game show, right? So just answer the question!"

"In Japanese?" Dean asked. 

"Yeah!"

"I don't know Japanese!"

"Try! Do you want to go through what Sam just went through?" Cam warned. 

"Dammit!" Dean hit the buzzer, making the countdown freeze. "**The answer is...****yes?" ** Dean answered in Japanese. 

The Host repeated the last few syllables, before Dean clarified what he said. "Dean Winchester, Nutcracker champion!" the Host cheered. 

"How did you do that?" Sam asked. 

"I have no idea," Dean sighed, relieved. 

"So that's it. We play our roles, we survive," Campbell summarized, standing in between her brothers, hands on her hips, smiling to the crowd. 

"Yeah, but play our roles for how long?" Dean asked. 

"Good question," said Sam. 

Dean forced a smile, and waved. 

* * *

Cam now stood in a cheerleader outfit. She wore white tennis shoes, her hair up in a ponytail, and held two white and red pom poms. "Better than the other outfits." Looking around, she spotted her brothers. Sam! Dean!" she called out. She found them playing basketball, before realizing what this was.

"Seriously?" Sam told Dean.

"Hey, you're the one who said play our roles," Dean answered. 

"Yeah. Right," Sam answered. 

Dean clapped him on the shoulder, before beckoning Cam over. 

"I've got genital herpes," Sam said. 

"So, now were in a herpes commerical. And what's up with the cheerleader outfit," Dean asked, looking at her clothes. 

"At this point, I have no idea," Cam sighed. 

"I hate this!" Sam yelled. 

"Wow...first Chlamydia and now genital herpes," Campbell smirked. 

"But now I take twice-daily Herpexia to reduce my chances of passing it on," Sam told the invisible camera. 

"Can you do one of those flippy things?" Dean asked. 

"Let's see," she told him, backing up. She perfectly did a front flip, landing with her arms above her head. 

"Sweet," Dean smiled, before he realized that the "camera" was on him. "Patients should always consult with a physician before using Herpexia. Possible side effects include headache, diarrhea, permanent erectile dysfunction, thoughts of suicide, and nausea" 

"You do know that you are a voice over, right?" Campbell smiled. 

"Sweet. Take us home, Sammy!" 

"I am doing all I can to slightly lessen the spread of—of genital herpes. And that's a good thing," Sam told the "camera", before running to toss a lay up. 

"Whoo! Go Sam!" Campbell cheered. 

* * *

Cam sat on a table, swishing her legs around. She skinny jeans, a white corest top that showed her midriff, and boots. Dean stood at the fridge, putting something in it, then turned around. (Applause). 

"I'm going to need a bigger mouth," Dean smirked, stopping to let the laugh track resonate.

"If you have a bigger mouth, how am I going to shut you up?

Cam heard the door open. Turning around she smiled at Sam (Applause). 

"Hey there, Sam. What's happening?" Dean asked. 

"Oh, nothing. Um. Just the end of the world," Sam replied. (Laugh track). Sam turned and saw the giant sandwich. "You're gonna need a bigger mouth." (Laugh Track). "Hey, uh, have you done your research yet?"

Dean looked guilty for a moment, before lying. "Oh, yeah. All kinds of research. All night." 

"Yeah? Hm," Cam thought for a moment. 

Suddenly, the bathroom door opened, and out stepped a woman in a bikini. (Wolf whistles). "Oh, Dean..." she called out. Sam and Cam turned to stare at her, turned to stare at her. "We have some more research to do." 

Sam folded his arms, looking at Dean. Cam swung her legs, looking back and forth between her brothers. "Dean..." Sam started. (Laugh track).

"Son of a bitch!" Dean shouted out, smiling. (Laugh track). 

Cam watched the woman get escorted out by Sam. "Uh, I am really, really, very sorry, but, uh, we've got some work to do," Sam told the woman. 

"But we did do work! In depth," the woman protested. (Laugh track). 

Dean waved as the woman left. Shutting the door, Sam shook his door. Dean smiled, even though it was forced. "How long do we have to keep doing this?' 

"I don't know," Sam told them. Applause. "Maybe forever?" Laugh Track. 

"Can't you magic us out of here?" Dean asked. 

"I'm a witch and half-demon, Dean...He's a God. He might try to smite me if I try anything. I'm going crazy, here Dean. Going (beep) crazy!" 

"So we're screwed, right?" 

"We might die in here," Sam shuddered, but stopped when he heard more laughing. 

"How was that funny? Vultures," Dean growled at the "audience". 

More laughter followed. Cam crossed her arms, but jumped up when Cas came through the door. 

"Cas," she breathed in relief, running towards him, once again. Cas was dishevled, with his clothes messed up and torn and his hair messed up. 

"You okay?" Dean asked, noticing his minor injuries. 

"I don't have much time," Cas said, his voice slightly breathless.

"What happened?" Sam asked him. 

"I got out," Cas answered. Turing to Cam, he placed his hands on her head, forcing her to look at him. 

"From where?" Dean asked. 

"Listen to me. Something is not right. This thing is much more powerful than it should be," Cas told them, but mostly to her. 

"What thing—the Trickster?" Cam asked. 

"If it is a trickster." 

"What do you mean?" Cam asked. Before he can say anything else, he was ripped from her and tossed into the wall. "Cas!" Cam cried out. 

"Hello!" The Trickerster greeted them, coming through the door. 

Cam ignored the appplause and cheers, going to help Cas up. His eyes were hard and angry, and his mouth was duct taped. His wings flared up in anger. 

"Thank you. Thank you, ladies," the Trickster smiled. "Hi, Castiel!" Suddenly Cas was gone from her again. 

"Cas?!" Cam shouted, her hands empty.

"You know him?" Sam asked. 

"Where did you just send him?" Cam asked, pissed. 

"Relax, he'll live...Maybe." Laugh track.

Cam growled, her eyes blinking red as she tried to lunge at him. "Easy..." Dean told her, catching her before she could rip his arms off her body. "All right, you know what? I am done with the monkey dance, okay? We get it," said Dean. 

"Yeah? Get what, hotshot?" 

"Playing our roles, right? That's your game?"

"That's half the game." 

"What's the other half?" Sam asked. 

"Play your roles out there." 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cam asked, her eyes flashing back to normal. 

"Oh, you know. Sam starring as Lucifer. Dean starring as Michael. Your celebrity death match. Play your roles." 

"And me?" Cam asked. "What role am I going to play?" 

"You are going to the Final Girl! Everyone loves Final Girls! " 

"You want us to say yes to those sons of bitches?" Sam asked. 

"Hells yeah. Let's light this candle!"

"We do that, the world will end."

"Yeah? And whose fault is that? Who popped Lucifer out of the box? Hm? Look, it's started. You started it. It can't be stopped. So let's get it over with!" 

Sam glared at him. Cam thought for a moment, reading the trickster. Something wasn't adding up right at all. Why did he want it to start? Why did he want the world to end? "Heaven or hell, which side you on?" Cam asked. 

The Trickster turned and stared at her. "I'm not on either side." 

Yeah, right," Dean snorted. "You're grabbing ankle for Michael or Lucifer. Which one is it?" 

"You listen to me, you arrogant dick. I don't work for either of those S.O.B.s. Believe me." The Trickster turned and stalked towards Dean and glared at him angrily. 

"Oh, you're somebody's bitch," Dean taunted. The Trickster snapped, grabbing Dean by the collar and slammed him into the wall. 

Campbell rushed over, and grabbed onto the Trickster's arm. "Let him go!" she cried. 

"Don't you ever, ever presume to know what I am. Now listen very closely. Here's what's gonna happen. You're gonna suck it up, accept your responsibilities, and play the roles that destiny has chosen for you," he threatened.

"And if we don't?" Sam asked. 

"Then you'll stay here in TV Land. Forever. Three hundred channels and, uh, nothing's on." 

* * *

"I really hate him," Cam grumbled. Seeing herself next to cops, sans Sam and Dean. 

"Come now, Cupcake. I've been nice to you," a cop said next to her. 

"Really? Why are you doing this?" she asked the cop, who she knew who was the Trickster. 

"Your brothers are idiots. Its fun watching them run around with their heads cut off." The Trickster brushed a lock of hair out of her eyes. "But I got to say, you are very smart for a Winchester," he grinned. 

"Didn't you get the memo? I was adopted," she smirked, raising a hand. She smiled as he began to sweat. "You see, my bio parents were both witches. Which makes me a full blown witch. My reaI daddy though was a demon...I have an angel for a mate, which you already seem to know based on the mark on my left wrist." 

"I did get the memo. I just wanted to see you in action," he smirked, grabbing her hand, touching the mark.

"And you already seem to know...and the way you're touching my wrist, you can read what is says...And you can read Enochain." Cam grinned as the visiage around the Trickster began to fade, and she could see the distinct shape of a pair of raggedy wings. "You see...I'm good at reading people. Was a P.I since I was 19. You're an angel," she told him. That made him freeze. She grinned wider. "And that's how you know Cas. And by your reaction to what Dean said about being somebody's bitch, I'm guessing your a higher up angel." 

"You really are clever aren't you," he grinned. "Uh, idiotic brothers twelve o'clock." 

Campbell looked on as her brothers were talking to a cop with a lolly pop in his mouth. They were saying some really bad puns, making the cop laugh. Campbell watched as Dean staked the guy. Then she smiled as they staked the Trickster. 

* * *

Campbell sat up gasping, standing up, she saw that she was alone in the warehouse. "Son of a bitch!" she yelled out. "Hello? Mr. Angel?' 

"Sorry. No mother," the angel smiled, coming into her view. "If only killing me with a stake were that easy." 

"Why don't you go fuck yourself," she asked, wishing that she hadn't given Cas his blade back. 

"Again, such dirty language," he grinned. 

"So which angel are you, huh?" she asked. She needed to buy time, while she waited for the cavalry. "You're obviously not Michael, or you'll be trying to cram into Dean. You're not Lucifer because he was already there...I met Raphael, who's a dick...so, unless you're a serph or another archangel..."

"You don't shut up, do you?" he asked, enjoying her rambling. 

"It's my best quality. I mean...I was just kidnapped by a homicidal monster, god, angel, what ever you are. So who are you?" She thought for a minute..."Let's see..." she thought, recalling what she had learned about archangels from Cas, her experiences, and Lucifer. "Your pretty powerful, so you gotta be a archangel. Am I right?" 

"Yeah," he grinned. "Keep going." 

"You clearly hate your brothers. And you're probably the youngest, which means you gotta beeeee.....Gabriel" she said, looking up at him. 

"You_ are_ smart! Pleasure to meet your acquaintance," he smiled. 

"So, Gabriel. If you hate your brothers, why give them what they want?" She gaged his reaction. She knew that look. "Because you're torn. You see your brothers fighting, and you can't stop it. So you give up." Gabriel walked away, from her. "I know how you feel," she told him. "Being trapped between two feuding brothers, not knowing which one to choose. I've been there more than once. But that doesn't mean you can act like a dick." 

"All right, you son of a bitch! Uncle! We'll do it!" she heard Dean yell. 

"I'll be back," he told her, disappearing. Cam headed towards where her brothers voices where, and smirked as she saw the flames around Gabriel. 

"Hey," she told her brothers.

"You ok?" Sam asked. 

"Yeah." 

Gabriel started to clap. "Well played, boys. Well played. Where'd you get the holy oil?"

"Well, you might say we pulled it out of Sam's ass," Dean told him. 

"What's he talking about?" Cam asked her brother. 

"I was KITT," Sam explained. 

"Where'd I screw up?" Gabriel asked. 

"You didn't. Nobody gets the jump on Cas like you did," Sam told him. 

"Well, your sister figured me out." 

"She's smarter than both of us combined. But it was mostly it was the way you talked about Armageddon," Dean clarified, ignoring the comment about his sister. 

"Meaning?" 

"Well, call it personal experience, but nobody gets that angry unless they're talking about their own family." 

"So which one are you? Grumpy, Sneezy, or Douchey?" asked Sam. 

"Gabriel. They call him Gabriel," Cam told them. 

"Gabriel? The archangel?"

"Guilty," Gabriel smirked. 

"Okay, Gabriel. How does an archangel become a trickster?" questioned Dean. 

"My own private witness protection. I skipped out of heaven, had a face transplant, carved out my own little corner of the world. Till you two screwed it all up." 

"What did Daddy say when you ran off and joined the pagans?"

"Daddy doesn't say anything about anything."

"Then what happened? Why'd you ditch?" Cam asked. 

"Do you blame him? I mean, his brothers are heavyweight douchenozzles," Dean told her. 

"Shut your cakehole. You don't know anything about my family. I love my father, my brothers. Love them. But watching them turn on each other? Tear at each other's throats? I couldn't bear it! Okay? So I left. And now it's happening all over again." 

"Then help us stop it," Cam pleaded. 

"It can't be stopped." 

"You wanna see the end of the world?" Dean asked. 

"I want it to be over! I have to sit back and watch my own brothers kill each other thanks to you two! Heaven, hell, I don't care who wins, I just want it to be over."

"It doesn't have to be like that. There has to be some way to, to pull the plug," Cam tried to reason. 

Gabriel laughed. "You do not know my family. What you guys call the apocalypse, I used to call Sunday dinner. That's why there's no stopping this, because this isn't about a war. It's about two brothers that loved each other and betrayed each other. You'd think you'd be able to relate." 

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked. 

"You sorry sons of bitches. Why do you think you two are the vessels? Think about it. Michael, the big brother, loyal to an absent father, and Lucifer, the little brother, rebellious of Daddy's plan. You were born to this, boys. It's your destiny! It was always you! As it is in heaven, so it must be on earth. One brother has to kill the other." 

"What the hell are you saying?" Cam asked. 

"Why do you think I've always taken such an interest in you? Because from the moment Dad flipped on the lights around here, we knew it was all gonna end with you. Always." 

The Winchesters looked at each other. Cam had a feeling that this wasn't going to turn out well for them.

"No. That's not gonna happen," Dean defiantly said. 

"I'm sorry. But it is." Gabriel sighed. "Guys. I wish this were a TV show. Easy answers, endings wrapped up in a bow...but this is real, and it's gonna end bloody for all of us. That's just how it's gotta be." Gabriel started to hop up and down. "So. Boys. Now what? We stare at each other for the rest of eternity?" 

"Well, first of all, you're gonna bring my mate back from wherever you stashed him," Cam demanded. 

"Oh am I," Gabriel taunted. "You know...you could've picked a better angel for your mate."

"Thanks, but I'm sticking with him. You going to bring him back or what?"

"Yeah. Or we're going to dunk you in some holy oil and deep-fry ourselves an archangel," Dean threatened. 

Gabriel snapped his finger, and Castiel was suddenly there. Cam ran towards him, hugging him. He relaxed against her. "Are you well? Did he hurt you?"

"Just annoyed the shit of you me...are you okay?" 

"I'm fine," he told Dean. Then he greeted Gabriel: "Hello, Gabriel." 

"Hey, bro. How's the search for Daddy going? Let me guess. Awful. By the way, you're little mate here? What a spitfire! Great kisser." 

Castiel glared at him, edging towards him, wings up and flared. "No. It's done," Cam told her, pushing on his chest to stop him. 

"Okay, we're out of here. Come on, Sam. Cammie," Dean told his siblings, turning and walking out of the warehouse. 

"Uh. Okay. Guys?" Gabriel called out. Next, Sam followed out Dean. "So, so what? Huh?" Cam glared at him, pulling on Cas's hand with hers as they followed Dean. "You're just gonna, you're gonna leave me here forever?" 

Dean stopped walking, and turned to face him. "No. We're not, 'cause we don't screw with people the way you do. And for the record? This isn't about some prize fight between your brothers or some destiny that can't be stopped. This is about you being too afraid to stand up to your family." Pulling the fire alarm, Dean turned back around. "Don't say I never did anything for you." 

Dean walked out, then Sam, then Campbell. Castiel stopped to stare at Gabriel, before going over to his mate, taking her hand. Walking out, Dean and Sam headed towards the Impala. Cam let go of Cas's hand, headed towards the car as well. 

"All that stuff he was spouting in there, you think it was the truth?" Dean asked them. 

"I think he believes it," Sam answered. 

"So what do we do?" 

"I don't know," Cam answered. 

"Well I'll tell you one thing. Right about now I wish I was back in a TV show," Dean told them. 

"Yeah, me too," Sam told them. 

Dean looked between his sister and her mate. "We'll be in the car," Dean told them, getting into the driver's seat. 

Sam smiled awkwardly, getting in the car as well. 

"So..." Cam said, cutting the tension. 

"He kissed you," Cas told her. 

"Yes. I thought he was Dr. Sexy. He tricked me. That's what he does best," she sighed. "Cas, I didn't kiss him back...You're my mate...I love you. And only you, _en ror,_" she said softly. 

"Okay," he told her. 

"So, talk to you soon?" she smiled. 

"Yes." 

Reaching up on her toes, she kissed his lips, headed towards the car. But Cas, grabbed her hand, pulling her back into a toe curling kiss, dipping her back. This time, she smiled into the kiss, kissing him back. Letting her back up, he vanished. "Magic..." she whispered. Smiling, she went back to the car. 


	29. Conventions

Baby roared up a country road, squealing around the corner into a car park, pas an old fashioned sign that read "Welcome to The Pineview Hotel". She pulled up to the door, and all three of the Winchesters jumped out. Dean ran around the back of the car, stopping to see a line of identical Impalas. 

"That's weird," Cam commented. 

"Hey. Come on," Sam called out, seeing Chuck pacing back and forth at the bottom of the steps that led up to the hotel. "Chuck! There you are." 

Chuck's eyes grew wide in surprise. "Guys? Campbell?" 

"What's going on," Dean said. 

"Ah, nothing. You know, I'm just kinda hanging. What are you guys doing here?" 

"You told us to come." 

"Ah, no I didn't." 

"Yeah you did, you texted me. This address, life or death situation. Any of this ringing a bell?" 

"I didn't send you a text." 

Cam growled, eyes blinking red. "We drove all night! I had to leave a pleasant evening with my mate! Do you know how hard alone time is in the middle of the fucking apocolypse? Do you, Chuck?" 

"I'm sorry, I don't understand what could...oh no." 

"Oh no what?" 

Then there was a sound of a high pitch squealing, shattering Cam's ears. "SAM! You made it!!" Becky shouted, rushing over. 

"Oh, ah, Becky, right?"

Becky ran down the steps. "Oh, you remembered." Becky batted her eyes up, lowering her voice. "You been thinking about me." 

Sam swallowed. "I..." 

"It's ok, I can't get you out of my head either." 

"Becky, did you take my phone?" Chuck asked the woman. 

"I just borrowed it from your pants." 

"Becky..." 

"What? They're going to want to see it!" 

"See what?" the three Winchesters asked. 

Becky gasped. "Oh My God. I love it when they talk at the same time!!" 

A guy with a clipboard came from down the the hotel. "Hey Chuck? Come on pal, it's showtime." 

Becky ran excitedly up the stairs. Chuck turned to the Winchesters. "Guys. I'm sorry. For everything."

The trio stared at each other, then followed Chuck up the stairs. "Ha-ha-ha. Hey Dean, looking good," came a man carrying a stein of beer. 

"Who the hell are you?" Dean asked. 

The man turned back and Cam's mouth fell opened. He was wearing pretty much the same thing as Dean, including the amulet around his neck. "I'm Dean too. Duh."

"Oh my god..." Cam whispered, running a hand through her hair. 

Dean turned to Sam, who looked utterly confused. Sam saw the Scarecrow God from before following Dean over to it. Cam grabbed them in time as the man in the costume turned towards them. "Uh-oh. It's Sam and Dean. I'm in trouble now. Have fun you two. Aaaah!"

Cam leaned back as he jiggled his sythe in Sam's face, then walked away. Sam gave the scarecrow a look, as Becky stood behind them giggling. "What?" Dean whispered, astonished. All around them was people dressed as ever monster from the Supernatural books including a Bloody Marry, clowns, people with black demon eyes, a skinny woman dressed as Bobby, and another guy dressed as Ash. Cam wandered over to the table of merchandise that had Baby on coffee cups, Chuck's books, and plenty more. Then something caught her eye. "He did not..." she whispered, grabbing the newest addition.

"Becky...what is this?" Sam asked, slightly frightened. 

"It's awesome!! A Supernatural Convention, the first ever." 

"No...it's not!" Cam growled. "You see this? He wrote a short story about my life! Starting from my birth! At the end, it says to stay tuned for more! It was released right after we left him! Right after Cas got blown up!" 

"Calm down...I'm sure there's an explanation...there has to be," Dean muttered, following the crowd to the main room. They stood in the back next to Becky, and saw the same man with the clipboard step up onto the stage. 

"Welcome to the first annual Supernatural convention. At 3.45 in the Magnolia room we have the panel, 'Frightened little boy, the secret life of Dean'. And at 4.30 there's the 'Homoerotic subtext of Supernatural.'" Cam's mouth dropped, Dean's eyebrows raised, and Sam scowled. "Oh, and of course the big hunt starts at 7pm sharp." There were cheers and applause from the audience. "But right now, right now I'd like to introduce the man himself. The creator, the writer of the supernatural books. The one, the only, Carver Edlund!" 

There was massive amouts of cheering and applause as Chuck timidly walked onto the stage. The Winchesters remained stonefaced. "Ok. Ok good, this isn't nearly as awkward as I...." Chuck cleared his throat. "Dry mouth." Chuck took a large gulp from a bottle of water, and there was a total silence in the room while he did. "Ok. Uh...ahem. So I guess...questions?" Every hand in the room went up, making Chuck look startled. "Uh....you?"

He pointed at a skinny young man in the front row. The man lept up, grinning. "Hey, Mr Edlund. Uh...big fan. I was just wondering, where'd you come up with Sam and Dean in the first place? And your newest character, Campbell?" 

The three Winchesters cocked their heads, interested to hear Chuck's answer. "Oh, ah, I...it just came to me. Ok. Yeah. The hook man." 

The Hook Man stood and spoke in a very heavy accent. "Ah yeah. Why in every fight scene, Sam and Dean are having their gun knocked away by the bad guy? Why don't they keep it on some kind of bungee?" 

Sam looked interested and Dean looked pissed. "I...yeah, I really don't know," Chuck answered. "_Ja_, follow up. Why can't Sam and Dean be telling that Ruby is evil? I mean she is clearly manipulating Sam into some kind of moral lapse. It's obvious, _nein_?" 

The looks on Sam and Dean's face reversed as Cam crossed her arms over her chest. Becky however, stared down the Hook Man, walking down the rows of chairs. "HEY! If you don't like the books don't read em Fritz."

"Ok, Ok, just..okay, it's okay. so, next question." More hands shot up. "Yeah, you."

The next fan stood up. "Yeah, at the end of the last book, Dean goes to hell. So, what happens next?" 

"Oh. Well there lies an announcement, actually. You're all going to find out." Cam stood straight, bearing into Chuck's core. "Thanks to a wealthy Scandinavian investor, we're going to start publishing again." The room erupted into a happy meray of maddness. People lept from their seats, yelling and cheering and applauding, including Becky.   
  


* * *

Cam strutted to where Chuck tried to make a move on Becky, who just blew him off. Cam pushed past Bucky, grabbing Chuck's arm in a tight grip. "Excuse us," Dean told Becky. "In case you haven't noticed, our plates are kind of full, ok? Finding the Colt, hunting the devil. We don't have time for this crap." 

"Hey, I didn't call you!" 

"He means the books, Chuck. Why are you publishing more books?" Sam asked, trying to ignore Becky's bedroom eyes. 

"Um...for food and shelter?" 

"Who gave you the rights to our life story?" Cam growled, eyes blinking red and then back to normal. She slapped the novella onto the table. 

"An Archangel, and I didn't want it!"  
  


"Well, deal's off, ok. No more books. Our lives are not for public consumption." 

"Ah..Becky. Would you excuse us for just a second?" Chuck asked the nosy woman. 

"Uh-huh!" Becky nodded, still ogling Sam. 

Cam grabbed Chuck by the back of the shirt, pinning him to a wall in the hallway. "Do you guys know what I do for a living?" 

"Yeah Chuck, we know." 

"Then could you tell me? Cause I don't, all right? I'm not a good writer. I've got no marketable skills. I'm not some hero who can just hit the road and fight monsters, Ok? Until the world ends, I gotta live, all right? And the Supernatural books are all I've got. What else do you want me to do?"

A woman screamed, alerting the three hunters. "This isn't over..." Cam warned, following off after her brothers. 

"No, guys...wait!" Chuck called out. 

Cam teleported herself up the stairs finding a main crouched in the corner of the hallway. Bending down, she helped the woman up. "Hey, are you ok?" 

"I think so."

Sam and Dean joined their sister, looking at the maid. "What happened?" 

"I saw a ghost."

Behind the Winchesters, the skinny man from the audience and the large guy from the foyer came up close to them. "A ghost? Could you tell us what it looked like?" the skinny man asked. 

"Excuse me..." Cam said, pushing them back.

"Why don't you leave this to the grownups pal," Dean told the fake looking Sam. 

"A woman. She was in an old fashioned dress. Really old. Like a school marm, or something?"

Then another man came up. "Did she say something to you?"

The maid began to grin. "Ok." Then she raised her voice. "Gather close everybody, for a terrifying tale of terror. I saw, a ghost!"

"Fuck this...I'm out," Cam sighed, walking away.

Sam shook his head, following her, then Dean behind him. 

"None other than the ghost of Leticia Gore herself! I was on the third floor getting ice for a guest..." the maid said, her voice getting farther away. 

"Oooo, the LARPing's started," Becky grinned. 

"The...What is that again?" Dean asked. 

"Live Action Role Playing? It's a game. The convention puts it on." 

Sam was handed a piece of paper. "'Dad's Journal. Dear Sam and Dean, this hotel is haunted. You must hunt down the ghost. Interview witnesses, discover clues, and find the bones. First team to do so wins a $50 gift card to Sizzler. Love Dad'." 

"You guys are soooo gonna win." 

It was like a trainwreck that they couldn't look away from as they stood in the background. "Well yes Agents Lennon and McCartney, as manager of this fine establishment I can assure you that it is indeed haunted. This building was once an orphanage, run by mean old Leticia Gore. 100 years ago this very night, Miss Gore went insane, and butchered four little boys before killing herself. Now folks say that the souls of those poor little boys are trapped here and the evil spirit of Miss Gore punishes them to this very day," the con manager told the big Dean and the Skinny Sam. 

"Well that's just about all the community theatre I can take," Dean said. 

"Yeah, this cannot get any weirder." 

As the Big Dean walked away, he lowered his voice to a scruffy growl. "Dad said...he said I may have to kill you." 

The Skinny Sam still spoke in a low voice that was obviously fake. "Kill me? What the hell does that mean?" 

"I don't know." 

"Oh...Should we call Cammie?" 

Cam had enough. Turning to her brothers. "Anybody want drinks? I need a drink..." Sam and Dean raised their hands. "Drinks..." 

* * *

Dean downed his shot as Sam nursed his beer. Cam was sipping her cocktail, watching the fake hunters scatter around the hotel. Dean looked down the bar, finding the woman was playing the ghost clicking away on her phone. "How you doing?" he asked. 

"Busy," she scoffed, rolling her eyes, not looking up. 

"Well you sure look lovely tonight. Especially for a dead chick." 

The woman scoffed, still not looking up. "Buddy, I have heard that line 17 times tonight, ok? And all from dudes wearing MacGyver jackets." As she finished speaking, she looked up from her phone to Dean, pausing. He just looked at her as she smiled. "But you seem different." .

"How so?"

"Well, you don't seem scared of women."

Dean smirked, but a loud voice interuppted their moment. "For the last time I'm not making this up, ok? She's upstairs, a real live dead ghost."

"Now I can't enjoy a cocktail in this crazy?" Cam asked, setting down her drink and walking with her brothers towards the freaked out fan. 

"I'm sure it was just one of the ghost actors," the fan's friend told him. 

"Who beat the hell out of me and then vanished?" 

"You saw something?" Sam asked. 

The fan turned to Sam. "This isn't part of the game jerk." Then he turned back to his friend. "Look, I'm getting out of here and you should do the same." 

"Alex, wait. Hey, come back!"

"Well, that was defiately unsual," Cam said. "What do you two think?" 

"I don't think that guy's a good enough an actor to be acting," Dean said. 

Cam walked up the real hotel manager, ignoring the fake one give the same spiel. "Why yes agents Jagger and Richards. As manager of this fine establishment I can assure you it is indeed haunted."

"Excuse us, mind if we ask you a few questions?" Cam asked. 

"Look, I don't have time to play _Star Wars_ guys. Go ask the guy in the ascot." 

Dean slid a fifty across his way. "Actually we ah...really want to talk to you." 

"Ok. You guys are really into this." 

"You have no idea," Sam sighed. 

"What do you want to know?" 

"All this stuff they're saying. This place being haunted. Leticia Gore. Any truth to it?" Cam asked. 

"We generally don't like to publicise this to...normal people...but yeah. 1909 this place was called 'Gore Orphanage'. Miss Gore, killed four boys with a butchers knife, then offed herself." 

"And is tonight really her anniversary?" Dean asked. 

The hotel manager nodded. "Yep, guess your convention folks want authenticity." 

"There been any sightings?" 

"Yep, over the years. A few maids have quit saying they heard the boys or saw them. A janitor even saw Miss Gore once." 

"Where did Miss Gore carve up the kids." 

"Look, I don't want you stomping all over the joint. A lot of this place is off limits to nerds." Dean slide him another fifty. "The attic."

"Thank you," Cam smirked. They went to the opening of the attic, looking at Cam. "Fine...EMF?" Dean handed her the device, as she stuffed it in her pocket. 

"Here..." Sam told her, handing her a flash light. Cam took it, taking off her red and white button up, leaving her in her black leather skinny pants and black boots. 

"A boost?"

Sam and Dean nodded, lacing their fingers together to create a foot hold. Cam placed one foot in Sam's hands and grabbed onto their shoulders. "On three..." Dean told them. "One, two, three!" They pushed Cam up, her other foot, landing on Dean's hand as she crawled into the small space. The device in her pocket began to buzz. Reaching for it, she looked.

"The EMF's going nuts," she told them. 

"Great. We got a real ghost, and we got a bunch of dudes pretending to be us poking at it."  
  
"No way this ends well," Sam sighed. 

Dean scoffed. "Yeah well serves them right." 

"Dean..."

"I'm just saying." 

"Hey, Thelma and Louise!" Cam called out. "I'm going to look further." 

"Be careful!" Sam called up. 

Cam crawled, shining her light as she walked on her knees, turning to look into every corner. "My mommy loves me," a small boy's voice. 

She froze, spinning around to see the ghost boy crouching in the corner, hands holding his head. "Hello..." she said. 

"I said my mommy loves me." 

"I'm sure she does, sweetheart." 

"My mommy loves me this much!"

He moved his hands, revealing that he has been partially scalped. Cam shrieked as he disappered, scrambling to get out of the creepy attic. "Dean! Sam!" 

She crawled quickly, nearly falling out of the spot. "Whoa! Easy!" Sam told her, catching her boy the waist. 

"Good children in the attic! So not cool!" Cam shrieked. 

They raced back to the bar, where Becky was. She was nursing a drink, and glanced up to see Sam, sighing longingly. Sam was pacing while on the phone with the local Country Historical society. Cam ordered another drink, trying to scrub the image of the boy with the scalped head out of her mind. Cam smirked when Sam saw Becky watching him, nodding at her. Becky smied back, licks straigh up the middle of her palm, and blew it at him. Sam looked very concern, and half waved back. 

Cam sighed, seeing Chuck watch her back and forth. "Awesome," the prophet sighed. 

"Really, Chuck?" Cam asked, smirking. "You need to grow some balls..."

"All right. So that was a guy with the County Historical Society," Sam told his siblings, walking back over to them.

"And...?" Cam asked. 

"Not only did Leticia Gore butcher four boys, but one of them was her own son." 

"Her son," Dean said, shaking his head. 

"Yeah. According to the police at the time, she scalped the kid." 

"Oh that's it, I'm gunna deep fry this bitch extra crispy. Dude say where she was buried?" 

"He doesn't know." 

Cam sighed, her gaze scanning over to the Big Dean and Skinny Sam. "Check it out. There's the orphanage, here's the carriage house, and right there... cemetery." She was already moving as Big Dean was looking at the map. "You think that's where Leticia's planted?" 

"It's worth a shot."

Cam reached out to touch the map, "Hey, hey!" Skinny Sam protested. 

"Hey, do you mind?" the Big Dean asked. 

"It's real. A century old, at least, and he's right, there is a cemetery on the grounds," Cam informed them, her finger tracing the mark. 

"Where'd you get that?" Dean asked. 

"It's called a game pal. It ain't called charity," the Big Dean scoffed. 

Dean sighed. "Yeah right. Gimme the map, Chuckles." 

"Yeah well you're the Chuckles, Chuckles. Besides, Dean don't listen to nobody," Big Dean protested. 

The fake Dean pulled back his jacket to reveal a plastic gun. "For God's sake," Cam protested as Dean rolled his eyes. 

Demian pulls back his jacket to reveal a plastic gun. Dean rolls his eyes.

"Dean! Cool it," Fake Sam told him. 

Dean pulled out his own gun, waving it around. "Dean!" Sam protested. 

"What! They're freakin' annoying," Dean shrugged. 

"Look, guys. We all wanna find the bones right? We just thought...it would go faster if we all worked together." 

The Fake Sam and Dean looked at each other. "Ahem. We..ah...we get the sizzler gift card," Skinny Sam told them. 

"Fine," Sam nodded. 

"And we get to be Sam and Dean," Big Dean said. 

The three Winchesters looked at each other. "Fine," Dean signed. 

"You can be Rufus, and you can be Bobby," Big Dean told the real Sam and Dean. 

"And she can be Campbell, our wayward lost sister!" Skinny Sam said, pointing at Cam. 

"Wayward?! Lost?!" Cam protested. 

* * *

"Campbell Winchesters is not a wayward and lost little girl," Cam protested, following fake Sam and Dean down the path.

"Hey, Rufus, Bobby, would you hurry it up?" Fake Dean called out. 

"Are you all right?" Sam asked. 

"I'm trying to be," Dean grumbled. 

"So where were we?" 

"Ah, Dr Ellicott and just zapped your brain." 

"Right, got it. Ahem..." Dake Sam went back to normal. "Why are we even here Dean? You just following dad's footsteps like a good little soldier? You that desperate for approval?" 

"This isn't you talking Sam."

Cam groaned, continuing to stomp up the path. "See that's the difference between you and me. I got a mind of my own. I'm not pathetic," Fake Sam asked. 

"So what are ya going to do Sam? Are you going to kill me?" 

"Man I am so sick of you telling me what to do." 

"All right, you know what? That's it. That is it," Cam protested, turning around to block everybody. 

"What's wrong, Cammie?" Fake Dean asked. 

"Don't call me that...He's not Bobby, okay? And he's definately not Rufus...You're not Sam. You're not Dean. What is wrong with you? Why in the hell would you choose to be these guys?" 

Fake Sam spoke in his normal voice. "Because we're fans. Like you."

Cam let out a bitter laugh. "No. I am not a fan, okay. Not fans. In fact, I think that the Dean and Sam story sucks. It is not fun. It is not entertaining. It is a river of crap that would send most people howling to the nut house. So you listen to me. Their pain is not for your amusement. I mean do you think they enjoy being treated like... like circus freaks?" 

Fake Dean now spoke, using his normal voice. "Uh....I don't think they care, because they're _fictional characters_!" 

"Oh they care. Believe me. They care a lot. And for the record...Campbell Winchester is not a wayward lost little girl. She left because she needed to get away...John was suffocating her, even though she didn't understand everything that was happening and why he was treating her like crap. She loves her brothers more than anything in the world! Even though she wasn't there, she always thought about them...She didn't think that they needed her! And when they needed her most, she came back!" 

Dean nodded, face set hard, following his sister a she stormed down the path. Fake Sam and Dean turned back to Sam with a 'what the fuck' look. 

"They..uh...they take the story really seriously." 

They eventually ended at the cemetery, where Cam walked up to the graves. "I found the four boys," Cam called out. 

"And here's Leticia Gore," Sam said, shining his flashlight on the fifth grave. 

"Ah...what are you guys doing?" Dean asked the two other people, who were looking in bushes. 

"We're looking for bones genius. They gotta be around here somewhere," Fake Dean told him. 

"Ok. Generally, bones are in the ground."

Sam dumped his bag, leaning down to grab the shovels. "Yeah, I know that. I just....Wait, hold on. Are you guys serious?" 

"Deadly."

"Like the plauge," Cam smirked, grabbing the shovel. 

"We're not really digging up graves you guys, we're just playing a game," Fake Sam told them. 

"Trust us. You wanna win the game, right?" Dean asked. 

Cam and Dean dug up the grave, stopping when Dean's shovel hit the coffin. The other three stood around the grave with their flashlights. Cam felt the wind pick up, knowing that this was not a good sign. Dean grunted, and Cam dug her shovel underneath the lid. Dean got it open, revealing a skeleton.

Fake Dean gasped. "That's not a plastic skeleton. That's a... that's a _skeleton_ skeleton." 

"You just dug up a real grave," Fake Sam gasped. 

"Yeah." 

"You guys are nuts," Fake Dean told them, backing up. 

"I thought you guys wanted to be hunters," Cam smirked. 

"Hunters aren't real man. This isn't real." 

The fake Sam and Dean turned to walk away. "My God. You guys have seriously lost your grip on this,..." Fake Sam called out. 

Then he turned back to look at Sam and froze. "What?" Sam asked. 

"Naughty, naughty, naughty!" screamed the real ghost of Leslie Gore, back handing Sam across the cemetery. The Fake Sam and Dean screamed and turned to run. Dean heaved himself out of the grave, grunting with effort. 

The Fake Sam tripped and fell. "Barnes!" Fake Dean called out. 

"Deiman!" 

"Dean!" Cam called out, going to the edge of the grave. She jumped and Dean caught her arm, pulling her up. Cam climbed out, quickly crawling towards the duffel bag. Grabbing the salt and burn materials, she tossed them to her brother. 

She grabbed the iron pipe from the bag rushing towards where Gore had Deiman and Barnes corned, who screamed and grabbed a hold of each other. She swung the crowbar, watching as the ghost disappeared, which Dean successfully burned her grave in one movement. "Real enough for you?" Dean asked the two fans of the books as Sam pulled himself up. 

* * *

"That was...really..." Deiman said, still shocked. 

"Awful. Right?" Dean asked, smirking standing behind the two at the bar. Cam smirked, crossing her arms at them as they two Supernatural fans turned to look at them. "Exactly. Round's on us guys." Dean slapped Barnes on the shoulder, putting a twenty on the bar. "See you around." 

The Winchesters turned to go. "Hey. How'd you know how to do all that?" 

"We..uh...We read the books."

Dean nodded in agreement, and Cam sent a wink. They turned and crossed into the room where Chuck was standing with the convention manager. "Hey Chuck. Good luck with the Supernatural books, and screw you very much," Dean told the prophet. 

Cam nodded, throwing up the middle finger as she turned and tossed her hair. Cam was relieved when she got to the main doors. Grabbing the handle, she pushed but the door remained shut. "Uh-oh..." 

Dean and Sam grabbed the handles, pushing on them, but the doors remained locked. "That's weird," Dean said. 

"Definitely," Sam agreeded. 

They tried emergency exits, windows, anything that can free them from the hotel. "Hey. Anything?" 

"Every exit's locked. Almost like..." 

"Something's keeping us in?" Cam suggested. 

Dean knocked his fist agaisnt the widow in frustration. "Yeah. This is bad," Sam said out loud. 

"Gee, ya think, Sammy?" Dean snarked. 

Cam was about to say something but a woman screamed. They took off, finding the ghost woman actress running from a room. She ran into Dean, who caught her. "Don't go in there!" 

"Get downstairs, okay? Go go!" Dean told her. 

Once she was safe, the Winchesters walked into the library. Gore's son was again crouching in a corner, holding his head. "Why'd you do that? Why did you send my mommy away?" 

"Ah, maybe because of the high and tight she gave you, huh? How bout some thanks?" 

"Ahem," Sam coughed. 

"Well, I'm just saying a little gratitude might be nice once in a while," Dean shrugged. 

"My mommy didn't do this to me." 

"What? Then who did?" Sam asked, but the boy vanished. 

The plan was simple...After finding the German Hook Man's corpse, Cam figured that it was the other boys. Dean and Sam were going to get the actress to pretend to be Gore, Chuck was going to keep the other nerds safe in the main room, and Cam was going to dig up the graves to salt and burn those little bastards. Luckily, Barnes and Deiman found them once they were ushering people into the main room. 

"Guys, no," Dean told them. 

"Why not?" Barnes asked. 

"Cause this isn't make-believe." 

"Look, we know. We're not nuts. We're freakin' terrified," Demain said. 

"Yeah, but if all these people are seriously in trouble, we gotta do something," Barnes agreed. 

"Why?" Dean asked. 

"Because. That's what Sam and Dean would do."

"I'll go with them..." Cam said, grabbing the bag that Sam had on his shoulder. "We'll dig up the kids and salt and burn them...Try not to get scalped, okay?" Cam placed a kiss on Sam and Dean's cheek each and headed out with the other Sam and Dean. The brisk chill sent shivers down her spine as she dropped the duffel bag. "Start shoveling," she ordered. 

"Is one of them your husband?" Barnes asked. 

Cam barked out a laugh. "No...ew...they're my brothers. I do have a boyfriend though...so, what did you guys think of the Campbell Winchester novella?" 

"I think that Cam is a bad-ass," Deiman smirked. "I mean...half demon? Witch? She's super powerful...and you were right about what you said about her. She did need space...especially after who her father is...I have a feeling that Crowley is going to pop up around soon."

Cam froze..."What did you just say?"

"Crowley...he's some low life Crossroads Demon. The book only mentions him once at the beginning. That's the demon that her birth mother made a deal with. It doesn't take one to put two and two together...Not to mention her red eyes..."

"Oh my God. Supernatural makes digging graves seem so easy. It's not though. I'm gonna throw up," Barnes whimpered, sweating profusely. 

"No, you're not," Deiman told him, still digging. 

"Suck it up and dig!" Cam said, turning so they wouldn't see the tear that was rolling down her cheek. They finally reached the graves, and Cam opened them. "Hand me the salt and the kerosone! Quick!" 

She dumped the salt on the remains, followed by the kerosone. She held her hands out to be pulled out, which took some effort on the other two's part. Deiman grabbed his lighter, flicking it repeatedly, but it doesn't flare. "How come Dean can always light the stupid thing on the first freaking try? Come on!!!"

"Because he's had years of practice," Cam sighed, taking the lighter from him. Flicking it once in a easy motion, the lighter lit and she dropped it into pile, making the remains go up in flames. 

* * *

Emergency vechiles were lined up, with a few people talking to the police. Cam smiled at the fake Sam and Dean who came down the stairs with the real Dean. "You know I gotta hand it to you guys. You really saved our asses back there. So ah, you know, thanks," Dean told them. They stood there, all looking at each other for a minute. "Guys, I don't even know your names." 

"Oh. Well, I'm Barnes. This is Demian. What's yours?" Barnes asked. 

Cam smirked as Dean looked at them, thinking. "Dean. The real Dean."

After a moment, Deiman and Barnes laughed. "Ahhh, yeah right. Me too!" Deiman laughed. 

"Get the hell out of here, Dean!" Barnes laughed. 

Dean looked disappointed for a second, then smiled. "Well, anyway. Thanks. Really."

"Have a nice life," Cam said as the two of them to turn and walk away. 

"You're wrong you know." 

Dean turned back at Demain's comment. "Sorry?" 

"About Supernatural. No offense but I'm not sure you get what the stories about." 

Dean smirked. "Is that so?" 

"All right. In real life, he sells stereo equipment. I fix copiers. Our lives suck. But to be Sam and Dean, to wake up every morning and save the world. To have a brother who would die for you. Well who wouldn't want that?" 

"Maybe you got a point. You know, you two don't make a bad team yourselves. How do you know each other anyway?" 

"Oh. Well, we met online. Supernatural chat room." 

"Oh. Well it must be nice to get out of your parent's basement. Make some friends." 

"We're more than friends." Demain took Barnes's hand and they twined their fingers together. 

"We're partners."

Cam bursted out laughing, walking away. She caught up with Sam, who was talking to Chuck and Becky. She smiled at Chuck and Becky as they held hands. "Everything good?" she asked Sam, linking her arms with Sam. 

"Yeah...you?"

"Getting there...so, those two back there are actually partners...put's Wincest in perception, doesn't it?"

"What?! No!" Sam cried out, face red. 

"Sam! Hey, Cam...Wait, one more thing. In chapter 33 of Supernatural _Time is on my Side_, there's that girl Bela? She was British, and a cat burglar," Becky said, panting a bit. 

Sam grimaced. "Yeah I know." 

"She stole the Colt from you and then she said she gave it to Lilith, remember?" 

"Yeah." 

"Well you know she lied right, she didn't really give it to Lilith." 

"Wait, what?" 

"Didn't you read the book? There was this one scene where Bela gives the Colt to a demon named Crowley. Lilith's right hand man. And I think her lover too." 

"Did you just say, Crowley?" Cam asked. 

"Crowley." Sam turned to Chuck. "Didn't it occur to you to tell us this before?" 

"I'm sorry. I didn't remember. I'm not as much of a fan as she is," Chuck shrugged. 

"Becky, tell me everything," Sam told the small woman. 

"And you are going to explain my parentage to me," Cam muttered to Chuck. 

"You ok?" Sam asked Dean when they met back at the Impala. 

"Yeah, you know? I think I'm good." 

"Well, you're not going to believe it, but I got a lead on the Colt."

"Yeah...and you'll not going to believe what I'm about to tell you both next," Cam said, eyes still wide. 

"What?" Dean asked them. 

"Long story, I'll tell you on the way?" Sam smirked. 

"What are we waiting for?" Dean asked, slamming the door of his seat as he pulled away from the car park. 


	30. Father-Daughter Time

**November, 2009**

"I still can't get over it," Dean said, pacing back and forth, waiting for Cas to call. "I mean...what are the odds that the demon who has the Colt is the same demon that impregnated your mother?"

"Ew...don't put it that way," Cam groaned. "Chuck laid it out to a tee for me...Yes, Crowley is my father...the plan still on?"

"Yes...just waiting for lover boy to call us back once he called."

"Ellen and Jo?" Cam asked. 

"Yes...now, stop trying to change the subject."

"I mean...you're going to meet your father soon..."

"Dean, leave her alone," Sam sighed. 

Cam was saved by the bell, or by Dean's phone ringing..."Hello...Going down? Right. Okay, Huggy Bear, just don't lose him..." Dean hung up, looking at his siblings. "You ready to go meet Daddy dearest?" 

Cam didn't now what to expect...the thought was still numbing to her. 

_Three Days Earlier..._

"Crowley is my father," Cam repeated for the third time to Bobby and Cas. 

"Are you sure?" Bobby asked, wheeling towards him. 

"Yeah..." Cam nodded, curling into Cas's side. His wing folded around her, keeping her safe and warm. 

"Well, balls...and he has the Colt?" 

"Yep...we have a plan, but we're going to need everyone on board..." Cam explained. 

"I called Ellen and Jo...they're on their way," Dean explained. 

"So, we're going to do this...grab the Colt, and kill Lucifer..." Bobby clarified. 

Cam went up to her room, with Cas already there. Looping her arms around his neck, she sighed as they kissed. "I'm go glad you're here..."

"There's no place I would rather be," Cas told her in earnest. 

"Can you just lay down with me and hold me for a bit?" 

"Of course," Cas said, as Cam laid on the bed. Cas laid on his back next to her, his wings on each side of him, curling around them. 

They stayed like that until Sam knocked on her door. "Cam? Cas? Ellen and Jo are here."

"Okay! We'll be down in a minute..." 

Cam turned to her boyfriend, kissing him. Getting up, she pulled on her boots, and redid her ponytail. They came down the stairs, and Cam smiled at the mother-daughter pair. Cam hugged them each. "Hey...how are you two doing?"

"We're doing good...who's this?" 

Cam smiled. "Ellen, Jo...this is my mate, Cas..."

"Mate?" Jo asked, confused. 

"It's an angel thing...how you doing, Jo?" Dean asked, smirking at the young hunter. 

"Angel?" Jo asked. 

"Oh yeah...Cas, short for Castiel...He's an angel of the lord..." Cam smirked. "Mate is an angel thing for lover, boyfriend, like soulmates..."

"Soulmates?" Ellen asked, still on the angel thing. 

"Yeah...soulmates. Angels are like birds..." Cam explained, leading Ellen and Jo into the living room to go to Bobby's study. "Since they're all males, they find a female, turn her into an angel, and then they mate for life...Cas and I just stumbled onto each other. And I obviously can't be turned into an angel, so here we are..." 

"So, what's this marvelous plan of yours?" Bobby asked, wheeling into his office. 

"Well, due to new circumstances, we have an X-factor..." Sam explained. 

"It's Cam..." Dean said out of the blue. "She's his daughter...Crowley's daughter."

"Excuse me?" Ellen asked. 

"I'm a...half-demon...we're called Cambions. Basically, I'm adopted...Mary found me when I was a baby...adopted me. John had my powers locked away in my mind...they're still pretty new. But not that Lucifer is unleashed, my powers are stronger...They're still untapped and we're not all sure of what I can do...So, yeah..." 

"Yeah, so anyway...Cam already met Crowley once, and we have a pretty high idea that he already knows who she is," Dean finished. 

"So, we're going to play her to our strength. Here's what we're going to do..." Sam informed them, leaning on Bobby's desk. 

_ **Present Day... ** _

Cam got to Jo quickly with Sam behind her. Sam took out one of the demons that Jo was trying to take on with Ruby's Knife to the neck. Sam took out the other demon while Dean came up to the young woman in the evening gown. "Nice work, Jo." 

Thanks," Jo smirked. 

Dean handed Jo a bag, which she pulled out a pair of wire cutters. 

"Okay. Shall we?"

"Yeah...when we go in, get back to Bobby's, okay?" Cam told her. 

Cam stepped into foyer of the lavish mansion, seeing the man that was her father standing before them. "It's Crowley, right?" Sam asked the demon. 

"So. The Hardy Boys finally found me. Took you long enough. Campbell...aren't you going to say hello?" 

Cam looked at her brothers. Sam still had a hold on Ruby's Knife and Dean had a shotgun. Cam squared her shoulders, and stepped forward, stopping inches away from the rug. "Hi, Dad..." 

Crowley smirked and moved to meet her in the middle...but, stopped when he saw that his prized rug was crumbled. He flipped it over to see a devil's trap drawn on the bottom of the rug. "Do you have any idea how much this rug cost?"Two men grabbed Sam and Dean from behind, disarming them and pinning their airms to their sides. Cam's eyes flashed red, ready for a fight. Crowley had the Colt in his hand, waving it around. "This is it, right? This is what it's all about." Crowley aimed at Dean, but then adjusted his aim to shoot both demons that held the Winchesters down. "We need to talk. Privately. Preferably, just my daughter."

"Fine," Cam nodded. 

"Cam...you don't have to go..." 

"It's fine, guys...I'll be fine," Cam told them, stepping into another room with Crowley. 

"Well, well, well..." Crowley chuckled. 

"So, how long have you know?"

"That you were my daughter? From the moment I laid my eyes on you...I knew that I had a child from the moment your mother was pregnant with you...Delilah..."

"Don't call me that," Cam snapped, eyes blinking red. 

"Temper, temper...How long have you know?"

"A week? That's how long we've been planning to come storm your castle..."

"You remind me of your mother...I saw that when you banished her to Hell. In that moment, I couldn't be prouder of you. A chip off the old block." 

"How is my mother? Is she being tortured?" 

"Yes, she is...You made sure of that...I'm sure you have questions..."

"Yeah...why screw her anyway?" 

"Because, I was infaturated with her...a strong, independent woman that knew what she want and had no fear? Total babe!" 

"So, you loved her..."

"No...infaturated. I did offer her everything once she told me that she was pregnant with you. A castle, riches, gold...anything that she wanted...but she chose that prat over me and hid away. I tried to find you, but I had no such luck until Azazel spoke of a special child in the Winchester residence. I've heard rumors about you...and your brothers. Then word got out about a young woman digging up my deceased lover, and former deal, and then you were...I sensed it in you...you're parentage. And I knew...But now I sense other things about you...including that you've been mated and bounded...to an angel...How are you and Castiel? He accepting of you're parentage? Of what you are?" 

"What the hell is this? What are we doing? We are not having this heart-to-heart! Are you going to give me the Colt or what?" 

"Do you know how deep I could have buried this thing?" Crowley asked. "There's no reason you or anyone should know this even exists, except that I told you." 

"You told _me_..." Cam scoffed. 

"Rumors, innuendo, sent out on the grapevine. Had to help my baby girl out..." 

"Why? Why tell me anything? You barely know me...My brothers are the most feared hunters in the universe." 

"Because, I have a simple request. I want your brothers to take this thing to Lucifer and empty it into his face." 

Cam blinked. "Uh-huh, okay, and why exactly would you want the devil dead?" 

"Well, darling...It's called survival. I forgot you've spent 30 years of your life with those two functioning morons—" 

"What?" 

"Lucifer isn't a demon, remember? He's an angel. An angel famous for his hatred of humankind. To him, you're just filthy bags of pus. If that's the way he feels about you, what can he think about us?" 

"But he created you." 

"To him, we're just servants. Cannon fodder. If Lucifer manages to exterminate humankind, we're next. So, help me, huh? Let's all go back to simpler, better times, back to when we could all follow our natures. I'm in sales, dammit! So what do you say if I give you this thing, and you go kill the devil?" 

Crowley held the Colt out, handle out for Cam to take. Cam stepped forward, taking the Colt. "Great." 

Crowley smiled. "Great."

"You wouldn't happen to know where the devil is, by chance, would you?" Cam asked, looking at the gun, testing the weight in her hands.   
  
"Thursday, birdies tell me, there's an appointment in Carthage, Missouri."

"Thanks..." Cam smiled. Then her face turned serious as she lifted her gun up, pointing it between Crowley's eyes. She pulled the trigger, freezing at the click. Cam stared with eyes wide and surprised. Crowley stared back, smiling as her eyes went to the gun in her hand to hers. "Shit!" 

"You're more like me than I thought!" Crowley laughed. "You'll probably need some more ammunition." 

Crowley got up and went to his desk. Cam scoffed, putting the gun down. "Um...excuse me for asking, but aren't you kind of signing your own death warrant? I mean, what happens to you if we go up against the devil and lose?"   
  
"Number one, he's going to wipe us all out anyway. Two, after you leave here, I go on an extended vacation to all points nowhere. But don't worry...I'll keep in touch. And three, how about you make sure that those two don't miss, okay!" Crowley tossed something at Cam, who caught and opened it. She saw the bullets for the Colt, but looked up to see Crowley gone.

* * *

"What did he say to you?" Cas asked as Cam grabbed herself a beer from the fridge. 

"Just that he tried to find me after my birth mother ran...and that we were a lot alike which scares me...He knows about us...which kinda feels good to be so bad..." Cam walked close the fridge, placing her hand in Cas's. She shivered as his thumb traced the mark on her wrist. She leaned forward, kissing him, but was stopped when Ellen interrupted them. 

"Hey, love birds! I want to see how fly boy can hold his liquor!" 

Cam chuckled as Ellen placed five shots in front of him. Ellen began to down her own five shots, placing each glass upside down. "All right, big boy," Ellen challenged, finishing her five shots. 

"Well," Cas sighed. Cam grinned as he quickly drowned his five shots. Ellen and Jo gawked. Then Jo grinned, bringing her nearly empty beer bottle to her lips. "I think I'm starting to feel something." 

Cam grinned, picking up her beer bottle from the table. "All right. You've had enough. Come on," she told him, taking his hand, leading him to the couch. She sat him down, sitting close to him, tucking her feet into her bottom. Cas stared at the creamy skin of her chest where her tank top was exposed. Her hand were resting against his thigh, and one of his arms was stroking her arm. 

Cam stared at him in the lamp light. She could see the blue tint of his nearly black wing. She stroked the primarlies, causing him to shudder. "You're so beautiful," she commented. 

"I think you're beautiful." 

Smiling wider, she took a sip of her beer. "Do you dream?" she asked. 

"I haven't before, but as my body becomes more mortal, I find my self napping and dreaming." 

"What about?" 

"You." 

"I dream about us too. That Halloween? On our first case together with Samhaim...I had a dream that we were hanging out in a field of wildflowers...You told me the story about the Sun and the Moon..." 

"I had the same dream...before...Angels just rest to receive revelations...That was one of my revelations...That's who I knew that you were made for me...that we were destined to be mates..." 

Cam blinked back tears. Grabbing his face, she kissed him. Cas kissed her back, stroking her bare arms. "I love you. I know we don't say it enough, because words are only something. But I do love you." Cas kissed her slowly, enjoying the feelings that they were both feeling through their bond. "I need to go check on my brothers...hang with Ellen...she's pretty cool."

Cas nodded, seeing Ellen grinning at him, pouring him some more drinks. "What would you like to talk about?" Cas asked the older woman. 

"Hey..." Cam asked, sitting on Bobby's desk, which her brothers sat oppoiste. "You two missed Cas kicking Ellen butt at drinking shots." 

"It's gotta be a trap, right?" Sam asked. 

"Sam Winchester, having trust issues with a demon. Well, better late than never," Dean commented. 

"Thank you again for your continued support," Sam scoffed. 

"You're welcome." 

"At least you aren't a half demon..." Cam chuckled. All three of them clinked bottles, drinking. "I know that I'm usually the voice of reason, and against any crazy ideas involving our deaths...But, you know, trap or no trap, we got a snowball's chance, we gotta take it, right?" 

Sam nodded. "Yeah, I suppose." 

Dean looked at papers he had on the desk. "Besides, I'm not sure it is a trap. Check it out. I mean, Carthage is lit up like a Christmas tree with Revelation omens. And look at this." Dean held up some papers. "There's been six missing persons reported, in town, since Sunday. I think the devil's there." 

"Okay." 

"Look, when you think about it...you can't come with."

Sam and Cam both rolled their eyes. "Here we go..." Cam sighed, looking at the ceiling. 

"Dean." 

"Look, I go against Satan and screw the pooch, okay. We've lost a game piece. That we can take. But if you're there, then we are handing the devil's vessel right over to him. That's not smart." 

Cam snorted. "Since when have you two ever done anything smart?" 

"I'm serious, Cam..." 

"So am I. Haven't you learned a damn thing? I came back...leaving my nice well paying job...my own buisness...to be with my family. If we're gonna do this, we're gonna do it together." 

"Thank you, Cammie," Sam told her, smiling.   
  
"Okay. But it's a stupid frigging idea." 

"We're the Winchesters...that's how we roll..." 

"Boy, talk about stupid ideas," Sam commented, seeing Cas drink more alcohol that Ellen was giving him. 

"Good God. True, that," Dean agreed. 

"Come on...I need to make sure my boyfriend is not being taken advantage off." 

Jo was watching Cas and Cam make out on the couch, having come from Bobby's office. Smiling, she went to the refrigerator in the kitchen, but sensed someone behind her. 

"Hey," Dean greeted. 

"Hey. Cam's awesome by the way...I like her," she told him. 

"Yeah. She's pretty cool. When we were growing up, she was my best friend...She made sure that we were fed, clothed, clean, and happy. She didn't care that she wasn't able to eat or that she never got presents for her birthday or Christmas...which is the same day. She keeps Sammy, Bobby and me all in line. Always has...She gave up so much of her childhood and teenage years to help us. I'm kinda glad that I went to Hell...made her come back to me. She's always there when we need her the most...I'm pretty sure she's the only one that I've ever said 'I love you' too before." 

"Really?" 

"Yeah...So...Dangerous mission tomorrow. Guess it's time to eat, drink, and, you know, make merry," Dean grinned.   
  
"Are you giving me the last-night-on-earth speech?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"No." Dean and Jo both laughed. "If I was, would, uh, would that work?" 

Jo leaned in for a kiss, but stopped at the last moment. "No. Sweetheart, if this is our last night on earth, then I'm going to spend it with a little thing I call self-respect." 

Laughing, she walked away. "You're brother is a pig," she told Cam, who separated herself from her boyfriend. 

"I know," Cam snorted. 

"Everybody get in here! It's time for the lineup. Usual suspects in the corner," Bobby called out. 

Swinging her legs from Cas's lap, she held out her hand, leading him to the area where Bobby had the camera. "Anyway, I'm gonna need something to remember your sorry asses by.

Cam stood in between her brothers, with Cas behind her, wings boxing her in near his body.   
  
"Ha! Always good to have an optimist around," Ellen laughed.   
  
"Bobby's right. Tomorrow we hunt the devil. This is our last night on earth," Cas told them. Their smiles vanished as the camera went off.   
  
"We should call it a night," Cam told them, grabbing Cas's hand again. 

"We'll see you tomorrow," Cas told them, disappearing with Cam. 

"Where did they go?" Jo asked. 

"To be with each other one last time," Ellen commented, sadly. "Those two are so in love with each other. I think he would do anything for her." 

"And her with him," Bobby replied. 

Inside of Cam's bedroom, the two lovers were already taking off their clothes in a rush of frenzy kissing. "I don't want tomorrow to come," she breathed out, standing in her underwear and bra. 

"I know," he sighed, sitting on her bed, wings tucked into his back and only wearing his boxers. 

"I don't think I can live without you..." she sighed, pulling him to her in a soul crushing kiss. That night they made love very passionately. When they were done, they passed out, sleeping with their limbs intertwined together. His wings were wrapped around her, her head was resting on his chest, and their fingers interlaced between their two beating hearts. 

* * *

Cam's phone alarm went off, signaling that it time to get ready. Groaning, she got up, dressing into a pair of blue skinny jeans, a black tank top, and a green army jacket. Cas dressed in his usual suit, as Cam pulled her hair up into a high pony tail. Cas nodded, taking her hand transporting them into Jo's car. 

"Ever heard of a door handle?" Jo asked, staring at them.   
  
"Of course I have," Cas told her, demonstrating his skills using a door handle.   
  
Cas stiffened, looking around, while Cam got out of the car, closing the door. 

"What is it, Cas?" Ellen asked. 

"This town's not empty," Cam told them, seeing white men in suits. "Holy shit..." 

"You see them to?" he asked her. 

"Of course...half demon...Are they what I think they are?" 

"Reapers." 

"Reapers? As in more than one?" Ellen asked, shocked.   
  
"They only gather like this at times of great catastrophe. Chicago Fire, San Francisco Quake, Pompeii. Excuse me, I need to find out why they're here." Cas began to walk off. 

"Cas?" Cam called after him. "Shit...are you four okay without me? I should go after him..." 

"Of course...No offense to Cas, but he seems really innocent. He might need back up." 

"But Sam and Dean..." Cam protested. 

"They have us. Go," Jo agreed. 

"Ok," she nodded, following Cas's lead. She walked towards the reapers, weaving towards them. Seeing Cas in a building, she entered, seeing no one. "Cas?" Breathing hard, she walked until she felt a hand on her arm. Turning she was a reaper. She fought so hard, but there too many. She was led into a main room, and froze at the sight of a man with a decaying face and a pair of large black wings that were missing feathers. "Shit..." 

"Well, look who it is," Lucifer smiled at her. 

"Lucifer..." she sneered, struggling. Cam's eyes blinked red, and she tried to lash out on him. 

"Uh-uh-uh...No magic aloud," he told her, stroking her face. 

"Don't touch me," she told him, spitting at him. 

"You're cute. But not that cute," he told her, back handing her. Cam bit her tongue at the force of her head being snapped to the side. She felt blood trickle out from her cheek and from her mouth. Growling, she snapped her bead back towards him. 

Stepping towards her, Lucifer punched her again, sending her to the ground on to her knees. "Ah!" Cam cried out. 

"You need to learn some manners, and respect for your King." Grabbing her hair, he yanked her up, dragging her on her knees to a wall. Cam threw up her hand to cast a spell. Lucifer stopped her, grabbing her hand. "Fiesty little thing!" Then he noticed the mark..."Huh...I wonder which one of by brothers you mated..." Cam growled again, trying to fling him from her face. "Ah, ah, ah...What did I say about magic?" 

He grabbed a pair of handcuffs, snapping them on her wrist. "There. No magic for you." 

Cam was trapped, but was glad to hear the sound of incoming footsteps. "Cas," she breathed out. 

"Hello, brother," Lucifer greeted. With a snap of his fingers, flames erupted around Cas, trapping him in Holy Fire. Lucifer snapped the other end of the handcuffs to a pipe. 

"Lucifer," Cas growled, wings flaring up in anger. 

"So I take it you're here with the Winchesters. And by your reaction...I can see that you and this Anti-Christ are mates...How ironic!" 

"I came alone." 

"Loyalty. Such a nice quality to see in this day and age. Castiel, right? Castiel. I'm told you came here in an automobile." 

"Yes."

"What was that like?" 

Castiel looked around, noticing Campbell's bruising and blood. "Slow. Confining. You harmed her..." 

"What a peculiar thing you are...she's fine..." 

"Let her go. Please," Cas told the older angel. 

"No. I like her," Lucifer denied, sniffing her hair. "It's written that she will be my left hand...She's pretty powerful...and snarky! Does she bite? She looks like that she bites!" 

Cam tugged on her handcuffs, and got a good look at Lucifer's face. "What's wrong with your vessel?" she asked, noticing the burns and scars across his face. 

"Yes. Um. Nick is wearing a bit thin, I'm afraid. He can't contain me forever, so—" 

"You—" Cas stepped forward, but was stopped by the fire. "You are not taking Sam Winchester. I won't let you." 

"Castiel. I don't understand why you're fighting me, of all the angels." 

"You really have to ask?"

"I rebelled, I was cast out. You rebelled, you were cast out. You're mated to a half-demon...Almost all of heaven wants to see me dead, and if they succeed, guess what? You're their new public enemy number one. We're on the same side, like it or not, so why not just serve your own best interests? Which in this case just happen to be mine?" Lucifer began to pace around Cas. "I mean, you're sleeping with the enemy. A witch." 

"I'll die first."

"I suppose you will." 

Cam tugged at the handcuffs again, her wrists rubbing raw as she tried to get her handcuffs off. 

Cam was about to make her move when another demon entered. "I got the Winchesters pinned down. For now, at least. What should I do with them?" the woman asked. 

That made Campbell perk up a bit. "Leave them alone," Lucifer ordered.   
  
"I—I'm sorry, but are you sure? Shouldn't we—"  
  
"Trust me, child. Everything happens for a reason," he told her, stroking her face. Cam's gaze fell to Cas's who looked at the wall that she was chained to. Looking up, she saw a pipe that the chain was attached to. Cam practiced her deep breathing, blocking everything out. 

"Well, Castiel, you have some time. Time to change your mind?" 

"No." 

"What did you do to them?" Cam spoke up. 

"Sent some hell hounds after them," the woman told her. "Who's she?" 

"Their sister. A half-breed...Cambion, Anti-Christ...she's also a witch..." 

"Cas..." Cam called out to him. 

"Well, that must be my time to leave," Lucifer told her. "Castiel. Campbell," Lucifer bowed his head to them. Then to the female, "Meg. Watch them." 

Lucifer disappeared, and Cam pulled on the restraints. "Let her go," Cas growled. 

"No dice," Meg smirked. "So, half-demon, huh? You're a first...Who's your Mommy? Or Daddy?" 

"None of your God damn business." 

"Campbell..." Cas called out, seeing her eyes wide struggling. Cam noticed that there was a devil's trap on her handcuffs. Reaching for her other hand, she snapped the bones in her wrist, and breaking her thumb, slipping one of her hands out. Reaching out with his bond, Cas felt unbearable pain radiating from his hand. Looking at Cam quickly, he noticed that her thumb was displaced and that left hand. "You seem pleased," he told Meg. 

"We're gonna win. Can you feel it? You cloud-hopping pansies lost the whole damn universe. Lucifer's gonna take over heaven. We're going to heaven, Clarence."

"Strange, because I heard a different theory from a demon named Crowley."

"You don't know Crowley."

"He believes Lucifer is just using demons to achieve an end, and that, once he does, he'll destroy you all."

"You're wrong. Lucifer is the father of our race. Our creator. Your god may be a deadbeat. Mine—mine walks the earth." 

Cas watched as the bolt on a pipe untwist and the loosen. The pipe fell, hitting Meg in the back, pushing Meg into the fire into Cas. Cas pressed his palm to Meg's forehead. Nothing happened. "You can't gank demons, can you? You're cut off from the home office and you ain't got the juice. So what can you do, you impotent sap?" Meg laughed. 

"I can do this." Cas leaned closer to Meg, then threw her down across the fire. As she screamed, Cas walked across her back. Going over to Cam, he snapped the other handcuff off, picked her up, and flew off. Cam let out a shriek of plan, winching as her broken thumb hit Cas's chest. "You're injured..." Cas flew her to the nearest hospital, dropping her off, explaing that she was attacked and robbed. 

Focusing on where Sam and Dean were most likely to be, he appeared to them, putting his finger to his lip, and transporting them back to Bobby's. 

"Where's Ellen and Jo. I'll go get them," Cas asked. 

"Don't bother. They're gone," Dean said bitterly. 

"Cas. Where's Cam?" Sam asked. 

"In the hospital." 

"What?!" Dean exclaimed. 

"Lucifer attacked her...and handcuffed her to a chain in the wall. She broke her wrist and thumb to get free." 

"Is she alright?" Sam asked. 

"I think so. She was breathing when I left her. I must go back to her." 

Cas disappeared, and then walked into the hospital. "Excuse me," he said to the receptionist. 

"Yes?" she asked. 

"I brought in a young woman, who was having troubles breathing?" 

"Oh yes, I remember. Early 30s, blonde hair, bruises on her skin, and a broken wrist and hand. Do you want to explain why your wife had bruises, sir?" 

"Wife? I didn't hurt her. She was attacked by a power...human," Cas lied. The receptionist looked at him, skeptical. "I would never hurt her. When I see her, my heart begins to beat faster, and it stops for a second." 

The receptionist nodded, smiling. "I believe it... It sounds like you two are soul mates. She's in room 3028." 

"Thank you." Cas walked a little ways, before transporting to her room. 

Cam was laying on the hospital bed, seeing her hand in a soft cast...

"Hey," she greeted

"Hello." 

"Where have you been?" she asked, struggling to sit up further. "Are Dean and Sam okay? Jo and Ellen?" 

"Jo and Ellen didn't make it. Your brothers are fine." 

Cam blinked back tears..."Dammit...So, we lost..." 

"Rest. You will be well in time." 

"I'm already healing. Went from a broken wrist to sprained. The x-rays confused the doctors. What happened back there? Why didn't you exorcise that demon?" 

"I can't. I tried...but could't. I can't exorcise demons anymore. My connection to Heaven is very weak." 

"I'm sorry. I know it's hard for you." Cas came forward and took her hand in his, sitting on the bed. Life was hard and filled with pain, but at least he had each other. 


	31. Girl, Interuppted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: MENTIONS OF SELF-HARM AND SUICIDAL THOUGHTS IN THIS CHAPTER AS WELL AS MENTAL HEALTH PROBLEMS! DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE ANY OF THESE THOUGHTS! PLEASE SEEK HELP IF YOU DO!

**January, 2010**

"So...Ms. Singer. You're from the area?" Dr. Fuller asked.

"Yes, sir..." Cam nodded, crossing her legs. 

"Tell me about your nightmares..."

"It started when my brother nearly died. Then my other brother had a midlife crisis. It's just one giant shit show after another," Cam explained, laughing bitterly. 

"Can you explain further?"

"Well...my first youngest brother nearly died in an animal attack. And my youngest brother totally flipped out. My father figured got stabbed in, and was paralyzed from the waist down. And in the mist of all of it, I find out that I was adopted and my birth parents were horrible, horrible people. They dabbled in the occult, demon, witchy stuff. I think that my birth father was a demon," Cam whispered. "Did I mention that I saw my adoptive mother get stabbed and burned to death when I was five? Everyone around me keeps dying? You know...I think I might have killed one or two of them...I might be Hell's incarnate..." 

Ten minutes later, Cam was swiging her legs on a bed as Sam and Dean came in to get checked into the Glenwood Springs Psychiatric Hospital. "Hey...how you doing?" Dean asked her, sitting down on one of the cots.

"Doctor Fuller would like to keep you both under observation for a couple of days," the Happy Nurse that escorted Cam and her brothers to the examination room informed the boys. 

"Both? Me, too?" Dean asked. 

"Yes, Sugar. The doctor thinks that would be best. As for you...Doctor Fuller defineately wants to keep you for the safety of others." 

Cam kept her smile hidden. "What's your damage?" she asked her brothers, pretending that she never knew them. 

"We started the apocolypse," Dean said. "You?"

"I'm the Anti-Christ...everyone around me keeps dying." 

"One at a time...starting with you..." Dean swallowed, going with her to a private examination room. "Alright, I'm just gonna give you a little check-up."

Dean watched her carefully as she wrapped the blood pressure cuff around his arm. "Alright, look, Nurse Ratched, let's get one thing straight. I've seen _Cuckoo's Nest_, so don't try any of that soul-crushing, authoritarian crap on me, hm?" 

Happy Nurse smiled. "Okie-dokie." Dean nodded, smiling uncomfortably. Then it was Sam's turn after Dean. "Alright, you can go ahead and take down your pants." 

Sam looked up in horror, face going bright read. "Wait, w-what? W-what for?" 

Happy Nurse snapped a rubber glove, smiling at him, as he looked on uncomfortably. Finally, it was Cam's turn, who had it pretty easy going. Cam walked into the patient lounge, wearing a hospital gown, loose scrub pants, slippers, a blue robe, and her hair damp from the shower. "You guys okay?" Cam asked, coming up with them. 

"Yeah...did she-" Dean started to ask. 

"I had to squat and cough. Apparently, I'm high dangerous..." Cam said. 

Dean sighed, looking around at the other patients. "I can't believe I let you two talk me into this." 

"Hey, it's the least we could do. Martin saved Dad's ass more times than we can count. He's a great hunter," Cam protested. 

"Was. Until Albuquerque." 

"Besides, I just figure it's best we keep busy. That's all," Sam shrugged. 

"Better than what?" 

"Nothing." Dean motioned for more. "Okay. Look...um...last few weeks, you've kind of been worrying me. And so have you, Cam."

Dean and Cam both rolled their eyes. "Oh, come on, Sam. Stop. Look, just because we're in the loony bin doesn't give you the right to head-shrink me," Dean scoffed. 

"Or me..." Cam snapped. 

"Ellen and Jo dying-Yeah, it was a friggin' tragedy, okay? But I'm not gonna wallow in it."

"And sure that my birthday was overskipped again...my boyfriend forgot about it, as well as Christmas...And Lucifer beat me senseless, and had a hard-on for me...And I met my asshole father. I'm fine," Cam shrugged. 

"You guys...you always do this. You can't just keep this crap in." 

Dean chuckled. "Watch me." 

"Oh, there he is," Cam said, seeing Martin sit at a table, staring out the window. They walked over, clearing their throats.

"Sam, Dean, wow," Martin said, standing to shake Sam's hand. "Wow, you boys got big. You look good. And Campbell...not the skinny thing anymore. From an ugly ducking and 

"Thanks. You do, too, Martin," Sam smiled, shaking Martin's hand. 

"Uh...Well, thanks for coming."

Martin motioned them to sit, and they did at his table. "Yeah. Of course." 

"In the old days, I could've taken care of this thing with both hands tied behind my back...but, well...now..." 

"What do you think it is that we're hunting?" 

"I don't know yet. A ghost, demon, monster...animal, vegetable, mineral." Martin chuckled. "Hospital's had five deaths in the last four months. Doctors keep calling it suicides, but they're wrong."

"So, you've seen this thing?" Cam asked. Martin shook his head. "Has anyone seen this thing?" 

"Well, a couple patients have, uh...had glimpses, but there's not a lot to go on." 

"Are they reliable?" Dean asked. 

"Oh, sure, why wouldn't they be?" 

Dean looked around at a female patient, who was dancing and humming. Dean looked back at Martin, eyebrows raised. "Gee, I don't know." 

"I know you boys think I'm a bag of loose screws. Now, you wouldn't be wrong. But I wouldn't have called you unless there was something here. I can feel it in my gut." 

The Winchesters exchanged a look. "We believe you. Have you checked any of the bodies? Found signs of an attack?" Sam asked. 

"Well, uh, no...I don't go around dead b-b-b-bodies anymore." 

Dean frowned at Martin's flinching, but Cam looked down at her slippers as Dr. Fuller waked up behind them. "Alex, Eddie. And Camille..." The three Winchesters looked up at him. "Well, I'm glad to see you're making friends. Why don't you and, uh, Mr. Creaser join us for group? Please. Right this way."

Dean started to follow, but was stopped. "Actually, I'm gonna be putting you in the afternoon group. Along with Camille." 

"What? Why?" 

"Well, to be frank, uh, the relationship that you have with your brother seems dangerously codependent. I think a little time apart will do you both good." 

Sam and Martin left, leaving behind Cam and Dean, who waved goodbye at him. Cam and Dean decided to seperate, as Cam checked out the other patients. "Ms. Singer..." 

"Yeah?" Cam asked, turning around. 

"My name is Dr. Michaels, and I'm going to be your psychiatrist."

"Okay..." Cam nodded. 

"Dr. Fuller diagnosed you with anxiety disorder." 

"I don't have anxiety..." Cam said. 

"Also, you have mild obsessive compulsive disorder...you stated earlier that you feel a lack of control leaving you to have unhealthy thoughts." 

"I was just saying that..."

"Were you shy as a child and growing up?"

Cam froze. "Yeah...I mean...I wasn't exactly the most beautiful child. I was sick a lot growing up until the age of seven...pale, gangly, flat chested..." 

"Any exposure to childhood trauma?"

"My mother died in front of me..." 

"Let's talk about your relationship with your adoptive parents..." 

Cam shuffled her slippers, following the line of patient's down the hallway, with Dean behind her. Both had a look of depression on their face. Sam noticed them, walking out of the doorway behind them. "Dean, Cam, hey." 

Both Winchesters turned, facing their youngest brother, who died. "You okay?" 

"We just got thraped. So, no, we are not okay. Tell me you found something," Dean snapped. 

"Yeah. A guy says he saw the creature. We should talk to him. You wanna meet here in an hour?" 

"Yeah, sooner we take care of this thing, sooner we can get gone. This place gives me the creeps."

"Tell me about it..." Cam sighed, heading towards her room. She laid down on her bed, thinking about their conversation earlier. They dwelled on her early childhood, and the loss of her mother. Perhaps the shrink was right...due to the trauma of loosing her mother and watching it happen, maybe she was controlling. She liked things going out for a specific plan, and when things don't go the way she wants, maybe she flips out. That's why she's so into the research part of hunting. The more they know what they are going against could minimize the risks of her losing her brothers. As much as they argued and misunderstood each other, Cam couldn't imagine her life without them. They were her family...If anything ever happened to her brothers, she would be devastated. Her brothers were her whole life. After talking and sharing her feelings, she could feel the stress reaching her as she thought about the apocalypse. Lucifer was still alive, Jo and Ellen were dead, Cas's hunt for God was still a dead end, and Bobby was still handicapped. She could feel the panic setting in at their drier situation...She was supposed to be this powerful creature, but a minute alone with a fallen angel left her defenseless enough to not be able to save her friends...

But she swallowed it down because she needed to focus on the hunt at hand. Exiting her room, she looked around, finding it cleared. She tiptoed out, throwing her hair into a messy bun as she headed towards the room where Ted, the patient who saw the monster, was. Cam was the second there, after Dean. "Where's Sam?" she whispered.

"I don't know...he needs to hurry up," Dean said, looking around for Sam. Then he finally came around the corner, going over to them. "Well, it's about time. Nurses are on their rounds. We got, like, fifteen, twenty minutes. So, where is this guy?" 

"Room 306," Sam answered. 

They all went down the hall towards the room. As they rounded the corner, they could hear Ted screaming. Cam booked it, rushing to Ted's door and looked in the window. Sam began to pick the lock. Inside, Cam couldn't see anything except Ted being lifted up. Cam jumped back as his feet slammed against the window. 

"Hurry up! Come on, hurry up!" Dean argued. 

Sam looked up at Dean, annoyed. "Back off, Dean!"

"Just fucking get the door open!" Cam shouted. The lock finally gave, and the three Winchesters rushed into the room. Cam gasped when she saw poor Ted hanging from a pipe, with a tied bed sheet around his neck. 

They snuck into the morgue later that evening, pulling Ted out of the drawer. Sam pulled back the sheet and started feeling Ted's head, while Dean searched his hands. Cam got the legs, finding nothing from the abnormality. 

"Hey, I think I found something," Sam told them, finding two puncture rooms by his ear. 

"What do you got?" Dean asked. 

"Right here. Uh, give me a hand."

Cam went over to the holes in his neck, and grabbed a long Q-tip from a table. She stuck it in, feeling it go to the brain. "This hole goes all the way through to his brain." 

"What does that mean?"

Cam spotted the bone saw, and grabbed a pair of gloves. "Let's find out." 

"Seriously?" Dean asked. 

Sam and Cam both nodded. "You might want to keep watch," Sam told Dean, grabbing a pair of gloves for himself. 

While Dean looked outside, winching in disgust, Cam and Sam worked together to remove the the cranium and to see the brain. Cam reached in, removing the brain to study it. It was small, hard, and black. "I think I know what this is..." she told him, inspecting the brain from all angles. 

"Dudes," Dean said in a rush, coming back in. 

"Look, his brain's been sucked dry," Cam said, holding up the brain. 

"That's fascinating. Somebody's coming."

The three Winchesters snapped into action, hurrying to clean up. Cam placed the brain back inside of the head, and Sam placed the top of the head back onto Ted's body. Dean rolled Ted back in the drawer, which Sam removed his bloody gloves and threw them in the trashcan. Cam tossed hers just as the Happy Nurse from before walked in.   
  
"What are you boys doing in here?" she asked, her eyes going to Cam. "And girl?"

Cam was bent down, and stood back up. Sam looked at Dean, frozen. Dean shrugged, pulling down his pants, and throwing his arms over his head. "Pudding!" 

Happy Nurse smiled. "Alright, come on, you three."

Dean smiled goofy and pulled his pants back up. Cam rolled her eyes as Dean whispered to them. "Crazy works." 

* * *

The next day, Cam sat in the patient lounge as they all looked at paintings of clowns on the walls. "Are those original Gacy's?" Dean asked, chuckling. 

"I painted those," Martin informed them, proud. 

"Back on point, please. Um...so, whatever this thing is-" Sam said, ignoring the clown pictures. 

"It's good," Dean nodded, still looking at the pictures. 

"It Slurpees your brain, sucks you dry." 

"Yeah, then it makes the deaths look like suicides. Any ideas?" 

"Yeah. A bad one."

"Oooh!" Cam grinned, raising her hand. "I know!" 

"What is it?" Sam asked, as Martin pulled out his journal. 

"Well, I bet you a chicken dinner it's what we're up against...a wraith. They crack open skulls and feed on brain juice." 

"That's what I was going to say," Cam smirked. 

"You ever tangle with one before?" Sam asked. "Cammie?" 

"Never. Never wanted to, neither," Martin said. 

"Nope. I just read about it in one of Bobby's books..." 

"So, how do we kill it?" Dean asked. 

"Silver. You so much as touch a wraith with the stuff, and the skin will crackle. Now, that's the good news. The bad news is...they can pass as humans," Cam shrugged. Then she looked around at everybody. "It could be any Peter, Paul and Mary in the joint." 

"Fantastic. So, how do we find it?" 

"A mirror. Lore says a wraith will show its true form in a mirror." 

"Okay, well, we just gotta spot check every patient and every staff member." 

Sam nodded. "Okay. Yeah. But-I mean, what's it doing in a mental hospital?" 

"A nuthouse; it's-it's-it's a perfect captive victim pool." 

"Sure. Who's gonna believe a patient when they say they saw a monster? It's the perfect hunting ground," Martin said. 

Cam had art therapy next, which she left the paper blank, unsure of what to draw. Next, she found herself waiting for Sam in the hallway next to Dean and Martin. Dean told them that they saw Dr. Fuller look in the mirror like he had a decaying face. "Alright, I had to raid three nurses' stations to get these," Sam told them, passing out letter openers. "They're only silver-plated, but they should work." 

"Oh, no, no, no. Not today, sweetheart. Come on, keep walking. I..." Dean started to say. 

Cam was confused, but then a woman pushed Sam against the wall, starting to kiss him. Dean watched on in shock, as Sam looked flustered. "I want him now," the woman said, looking at Dean. "He's larger. On the other hand..." Wendy reached over, placing a hot kiss on Cam's lips, her eyes widening. With that, she walked away, leaving all of them staring after her. 

"Damn..." Cam whispered. 

"Hm," Dean hummed. "You've had worse." 

"Fuller is on call tonight, so we'll have to hit him after lights out. All four of us." 

"What? No," Martin said, shaking his head. 

"Martin, we gotta get past security, past the orderlies, and then cut the boss-man's throat, okay? It's gonna suck start to finish, but we could use the backup," Dean told the older hunter. 

Martin shook his head. "Oh, I can't. I can't." 

Martin began to walk away, leaving them alone. "We know what happened in Albuquerque," Cam called out. 

Martin stopped. "You don't know the half of it." Turning, his eyes were full of pain. "God, I used to be just like you three. I used to think I was invincible, and then...Well, I found out I'm not." 

"Martin, you're still a hunter." 

"No. I'm not. I'm useless. Why do you think I checked myself into the Hotel California? I'd give anything to help you guys, I would. But, I-I can't. I'm sorry. I can't." Martin walked away, leaving them alone. 

"Come on...we only have a limited time window," Cam said, sighing. 

They walked to his office, pushing the door open. Dr. Fuller wasn't there. Dean noticed the car keys, picking it up the desk. "He's still in the building. Sam, you take the west wing. I'll take the east. Cam look in the back ways." They left, separating.

Cam was walking around, trying to find Dr. Fuller when Dean came rushing up to her. "Martin just found me...it's not him. They got Sam...come on..." 

Cam felt her anxiety rise as she headed towards where Sam's cell was. They pushed open the door, finding their brother, sitting on his bed, dazed. "You okay?" she asked him. 

"No. No, I'm not okay. I-I am..._awesome..." _

"They give you something?" Dean asked. 

"Oh, yeah. They gave me...everything. It's spectacu-lacular." 

Dean and Cam looked at each other, shaking their heads. "You always were a happy drunk." 

Then Sam grew serious. "Dean, Cammie...the doctor...wasn't a wraith." 

Cam sighed. "Yeah, we know." 

Sam's stunned facial expression would've made Cam lost it if she wasn't concerned for him. "I don't understand it. I mean, I saw it in the mirror. It wasn't human," Dean said, shaking his head. 

"Or you're seeing things. Maybe-maybe-maybe you're going crazy," Sam told him. 

"Sam!" Cam gasped. 

"I'm not crazy."

"Well...come on. I mean, you've been at least...half crazy for a long time, and since you got back from hell, or since before that, even. I mean, we're in a-we're in a mental hospital." Sam started to laugh. "Maybe-Maybe you finally _cracked!_ You know, maybe now you are really...for real...crazy..."

"Sam, that's not funny...That's sick," Cam said. 

"Stop controlling me, Cammie," Sam told her. 

Dean's face was red. "I made a mistake, that's all. I'll find the thing." 

"Okay. Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know. I know." Sam put a hand on Dean's shoulder, who still looked ashamed and stunned. "It's okay. Hey, hey. Look at me." Dean looked at him. "It's okay...because you're my brother...and I still love ya." Sam giggled, touching Dean's nose. "Bop!"

Dean stared at him, then rushed out. "Sam...that wasn't cool!" Cam cried out. 

"Dean's crazy...I'm crazy...you know what you are?"

"Please don't say crazy," Cam sighed, running a hand through her hair. 

"Controlling. You're a loose cannon! You can't control a control freak!" Cam stood, rushing out. 

In her room, she began to pace. She had to get her brothers out of there...her brother's were turning crazy...She wasn't controlling. She wasn't a control freak. "Camille?" Dr. Michaels asked, coming into her room. "I was hoping that we could have a chat."

"Not really the best time, Doc. I need to get out of here and save my brothers."

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about...I took a look at your art...I'm worried about you."

"I'm fine!" Cam snapped, running a hand through her hair. "I'm fine...We're all fine!"

"You're not, Camille. This is what you drew..."

Cam wasn't shocked to find the paper blank. "You didn't draw anything. Why?"

"Because, I'm telling you...I'm fine!"

"Sometimes, not being to come to your reality is a way to make your life feel normal, like you're in control. You told me earlier that you left to have your own freedom. You left your brothers and your father...Why?"

"Because my life involved always moving and I was tired of it," Cam tried to explain, her vision getting funny.

"You said that you love your brothers more than anything in this world. Did you leave because you felt guilty?"

"I did nothing wrong! My brothers are fine! I'm fine..."

"From what you told me, you're brothers are not fine. You said that your youngest brother had a drug addiction problem, which you blamed yourself for. And your other brother has self-harmed him self with putting his life in danger, and his reckless behavior, as well as his drinking."

"They're fine," Cam whispered. 

"Are they? I think that you feel guilty. Be honest with yourself, Camille. Do you feel guilty?" 

Cam was on the verge of hyperventilating. Everything was crashing down around her. Everything that has happened finally breaking down her mental walls. "Yes! I feel guilty! Is that want you want to hear! I feel guilty everyday of my goddamn life! I could've saved my mom! I just stood there! I watched him hurt my brother! I saw my dad break apart in front of me! So, I left! I left so I could feel a sense of normalcy, because being in control...It means that I am safe! It means that my family is safe!"

"Do you feel safe?" Dr. Michaels asked. 

"No! There are monsters in this world and innocent and good people get hurt!" 

"Do you want my clinical opinion? You could've saved your brother Sam...but you didn't...And that's why you control everything around you. Because, you couldn't save him...You couldn't save your mother, you couldn't save Dean, and you couldn't save your dad. You control because you're afraid of one thing and one thing only...To be alone...And here you are...alone...They forgot your birthday. That's why you feel a loss of control...because no one cares about you..." 

Cam dropped to her knees, hyperventilating. She felt her chest grow tighter as sat there, gasping for air. She was alone...her brothers were broken and they weren't there. They always forgot about her...Bobby forgot about her...even Cas forgot about her...Nobody loved her...

* * *

Cam sat in the corner of the couch, twirling her letter opener around her in hands..."Cammie? Do you know where Dean is?" 

"Dean..." Cam muttered, her eyes glazed over. "It's always Dean! Why not me?!" 

Cam curled up into her body again, feeling her chest tighten. She barely heard Sam get into a fight, and being dragged away. Opening her eyes, she just wanted the pain to go away...she looked at the skin of her arms and had an idea...She squeezed her eyes closed and shivered...

She was alone in her room. seeing the wounds close up already. This wouldn't work...she needed the demon blade...then she wouldn't be alone anymore. "Cam! I've been looking for you everywhere!" Martin breathed out. "Sam and Dean need you..." 

"Why? They don't love me..." she whispered, at the wall. 

"What? Yes, they do..."

"No...I'm alone...they never loved me..." 

"Listen to me...It's venom from Wendy...It's not you! I-I can't save them, but you can..."

"They forget me..." Cam sobbed. "They never remember me...they hate me! I couldn't save Mom! I couldn't save Dad! I can't save them..."

"That's not your fault. Your brothers need you...you have to get up and go get them. I know it's hard, but you're the only thing they have left..." Cam shuddered. "If you don't get up, they'll die. And you will really be alone..."

Cam took a deep breath, standing up. Wiping her eyes, she gripped her letter opener tight in her hands as she left her room. Dean and Sam were her brothers...she couldn't let die. Sucking up her pride, she raced down the hallway, finding Sam's room. She saw Sam strapped to the bed, Dean against the wall, and the Happy Nurse standing there, the skewer in her arm large and ready to go. "Cam?" Dean asked, calling out to her. 

That broke Cam from her funk. Cam charged at her, easily breaking off the skewer hand. The Wraith screamed, backing up. Cam's eyes were deadly as she held it her hand. "No one fucking touches my brothers, you rotten bitch..." With a snarl, she used her telepathy to send a knife that had fallen from Dean's hand into her chest, right into heart. The silver burned her, as she hit the wall. Cam felt the negative thoughts vanish, sighing in relief. "You two okay?" she asked, going over to break Sam's restraints. "You guys still crazy?" 

"Not any more than usual." 

"We gotta get out of here," Cam muttered. 

Yeah," Sam agreed. The alarm bell rung, alerting them that they needed to get out, ASAP. 

"Well, looks like Tom Cruise was right. Shrinks suck," Dean sighed, glad to see Baby waiting for them in an abandoned parking lot far away from the mental place. 

"Let's get the fuck out of here," Cam sighed, reaching for the door. "What are you doing? Sam? You okay?" 

"No. No. The wraith-" 

"What about her?" Dean asked, stopping from getting in the driver's seat. 

"She was right." 

"No, she wasn't. She's dead, okay? Let's hit the road. I need a drink, or twelve." 

"Most of the time, I can hide it, but...I _am_ angry. I'm mad at everything. I used to be mad at you and Dad and Cam, then Lilith, now it's Lucifer, and I make excuses. I blame Ruby or the demon blood, but it's not their fault. It's not them. It's me. It's inside me. I'm mad...all the time...and I don't know why."

Sam looked very confused and anguished and exasperated. Cam slammed the door closed, her eyes blinking red in her fury. "Stop. Stop it, right now. So what if you are? What are you gonna do? You gonna take a leave of absence? You gonna say yes to Lucifer? What?" 

"No, of course not. I-" 

"Exactly. And that's exactly what you're gonna do. You're gonna take all that crap and you're gonna bury it. You're gonna forget about it, because that's how we keep going! That's how we don't end up like Martin! Both of you! Are you guys with me?" Dean shuffled his feet, while Cam remained quiet. "Come on, Sammy...Are you with me?" 

"I'm with you," Sam whispered. 

"Good. Let's get the hell out of here," Cam sighed. 

Dean smiled, and started to get in. Sam, got in next, followed by Cam in the back. Dean started the car, reaching underneath his seat. He pulled out a rectangular-shaped package, and was covered in newspaper. "Here...Sorry for the late present, but Bobby had it specially picked out. We all chipped in on it."

Cam smiled, ripping open the newspaper covering. The package was an old grimoire. "It's beautiful...thank you."

"Happy birthday," Dean smiled. 

"Happy birthday," Sam whispered, looking out the window. 


	32. Swap Meat

**January 2010**

"There are a lot of cool spells in here. And it's so old! How much did you all spend?" Cam asked, still reeling about her spell book.

"Far too much," Dean replied, pulling onto a side street in the Massachusetts town. 

"Where are we going?" Sam asked, looking out his window. 

"To an old friend," Dean told her mysteriously, pulling onto a urban neighborhood. 

"Cryptic, much? What friend?" Cam asked. 

"You'll see," Dean grinned, pulling into a two story white house's driveway. 

Getting out of the car, she stayed behind her brothers. Dean knocked on the door. "Dean and Sammy Winchester! And Campbell Winchester!" 

"Hey, Donna," Dean flirted, smirking at the woman. 

"Come on in," she told them, holding open the door. Cam and her two brothers followed her in, and saw a teenage girl lingering in the doorway. "This is my daughter, Katie. Sweetheart, these are the Winchester kids." 

"Nice to meet you," she greeted. 

"Come. Sit!" Donna told them, gesturing to a couch. They sat down with Cam in the middle, Dean to her left and Sam to her right. Donna and her daughter sat across on a different couch, after bringing out a tray of lemonaid and cookies. "So, how long has it been?" 

"The summer before 6th grade," Sam answered, after thinking. 

"Mmm, I remember. You assigned yourself your own reading list," Donna smiled. 

"That’s right. I forgot about that," Dean chuckled. 

"Sam was always such a nerd," Cam agreed. "Your mom happens to be the best babysitter we ever had. Hands down," Cam told the girl. 

"Well, when I was a maid at the Mayflower, out on the interstate – long before you were even an idea – their daddy used to pass through town and leave the boys with me while he went off to... work. One time, he was gone for two weeks," Donna explained to her daughter. 

"Two weeks?" she asked, shocked. 

"Mm-hmm. Oh, he'd always come limping back. He loved you three. He was always the most proud of you, Cam." 

"Did you know what he did all that time?"

"Little Sammy kept trying to tell me. Of course, I didn't believe him. Not at first, anyway."

"Katie, our dad, um, happened to be an expert at getting rid of ghosts. And now, so are we," Sam told her. 

"That's why I called them, sweetie. They can help us."

A man came in carrying suitcases. Cam figured that it was Donna's husband. "Sounds like you guys got yourself a poltergeist," Cam told them. 

"Started a month or two after we moved in."

"Yeah, first it was, uh, just bumps and knocks and scratches on the walls. And then it started breaking things," Donna agreed. 

"And then it attacked Katie?" Sam asked. 

"That was two nights ago," the man said. 

"Can you show them, honey?" Donna asked, Katie. 

Katie nodded her head, standing up. Turning around, she hiked up her shirt revealing scratches that made a sentence. 

"'Murdered Chylde,'” Sam read. Katie pushed down her shirt and turned back around. 

"Katie, everything's gonna be fine. I promise. Why don't you guys take yourselves a little vacation, and, uh, we'll take care of it," Dean assured them. 

"Thank you," Donna sighed, grateful. 

"We should get going. It was nice to see you again, Donna," Cam smiled, standing up. Everybody followed, saying their goodbyes. The Winchesters walked out, getting back into the Impala. G

"So where to start?" Cam asked the front seat as they began to drive. 

"First is get some grub. I'm starving!" Dean told her. 

"You're always starving," Cam muttered.

They drove to a local diner, and parked the car. "Alright. You two find us a booth, I'll order our food. So what you want?" Dean asked, staring at his siblings. 

"I want a Health Quake Salad Shake," Sam told Dean. 

Dean looked at him weirdly, nodding. "I want a turkey and cheese wrap with fries. No tomato." 

"Done," Dean told them, going up to order while Cam and Sam sat at a table. 

"So it was nice to see Donna again," Sam told her. 

"It was. She taught me about tampons and birth control." 

"I did not need to know that," Sam groaned. 

"Hey. I was around 13. I just started to have my first period. I was mortified to talk to Dad! It was bad enough when I told him I needed a bra." 

"I bet. So...how are you and Cas?" Sam asked, getting his laptop out to do some research. 

"We're doing fine. I'm starting to get worried about him. He missed my birthday again...and Christmas. He's getting weaker, though. When we were trapped in that house with Lucifer, he couldn't exorcise that demon bitch." 

"He'll be okay. He has the greatest woman on his side." 

"Thanks Sammy," she smiled. 

"And I mean it. You're always there for me and Dean. You've sacrificed so much. Its nice to see you doing something for yourself." 

Dean traveled back to his siblings, sitting down next to Cam, passing out the food. Sam added his dressing to his salad, and began to shake it up. "Oh, you shake it up, baby," Dean joked, watching Sam. "You know, poltergeist aside, Donna looked pretty good, don't you think?" 

"No," Cam told him, knowing he was crossing a thin line. 

"Dude, don't tell me you've still got the hots for our babysitter," Sam asked him. 

"What? No. That's weird," he chuckled. "I'm just saying that she, you know, she – she's – she's doing good. You know, with her husband, her kid. This whole Amityville thing being thrown at them, and they're hanging tough."

"Yeah," Sam told him. 

"You ever think that you'd want something like that? Wife, rugrats, the whole nine? Or husband?" Dean asked his siblings. 

"No, not really my thing anymore.You?" Sam asked his sister. 

"Well, the only guy that I want to have that is a fallen angel who said our possible future children will be abominations." 

"Oh..." Sam trailed off. 

"Yeah. What do you got?" Dean asked, changing the subject. 

"Uh, well, that house of theirs, it's old – really old. Um, hundreds of years. And I found a legend. It’s unconfirmed, but still." 

"Saying?" Dean asked. 

"Supposedly, in the 1720s, the house was owned by a guy named Isaiah Pickett," Sam said.

"Yeah. Legend has it he hung a woman in his backyard for witchcraft – a woman named Maggie Briggs." 

"Okay, so an angry ghost witch?" Dean asked.

"If it's true. That still doesn't explain what 'Murdered Chylde' means," Cam reasoned. 

"No, or where the bitch is buried."

"You know, I mean, it's a long way back, but I can see if I can find something in the town records," Sam told them. 

"It's worth a shot," Dean agreed. 

"When we get back to the motel, I can use one of my trusty new spells to find where her body is," Cam smiled. 

"You know I hate witches, but I'm glad you're on our side." 

"Just call me Glinda," Cam smirked. 

With promises to meet up later at the motel, Dean and Cam got back into the Impala while Sam went on his own way. Getting to the motel, the two Winchesters booked a room with two beds and a pullout. Cam got out her supplies which involved candles, salt, and a drop of her blood. Dean watched nearby, ready to stop for whatever reason. 

Lighting the candles she placed them around a small salt circle, and placing one in the center. Pricking her finger, she let a drop of blood hit the quick, and the candle flickered. "Maggie?" she called out,Tapping into the new side of her powers, she looked at the candle, feeling her surrounds go blurry and suddenly, she was Donn'a house. "Maggie? Maggie Briggs?" Cam called out. "I know you're in here. You scratched that girl. No cool!" she was met with silence. A door opened to the left of her, and Cam traveled to it, looking down into the basement. 

Suddenly a force hit her from behind, and she fell. Gasping, she woke up, sweating. "Hey! Hey, hey, hey, hey. You're okay," Dean told her. 

"There is something in that house. Pissed off. Fucking bitch fucking pushed me," she gasped, trying to get up, where she had fallen out of the chair. 

"Calm down. You're alright. Here." Dean handed her a water bottle as he helped her sit on the couch. "I'm going to call Sam to see what he found out." 

"Okay. I'm going to take a nap...nap sounds good." 

"Alright." 

Cam laid down for a while, before waking up when the sun began to go down. Dean was pacing. "What's wrong?" she asked, sitting up. 

"Sam's not back yet." 

"What?" 

"Yeah. He's not picking up either," he told her. 

"Okay. I'm sure he's fine. I'm going to shower. Let's give him some time. He has no car." 

"Alright." Dean continued to pace. 

Cam went to take a quick shower, only washing her body, then using some dry shampoo on her hair. Cam realized that she forgot a clean shirt, and slipped the dirty one back on. Slipping on her boots, she exited and went back out. 

Seeing Sam made a ten pound weight get lifted off her chest. "Hey, you're back." 

"Yeah. Sorry I took to long," Sam told her, staring at her. 

"No prob. Dean, can I barrow a flannel? I need to do laundry next time we get a minute." 

"Yeah, sure," he told her, going into the bathroom. 

Reaching into his bag, she found one, and went over to her own bag to grab a tank top. Slipping off her top, she noticed that Sam was staring at her. Chills ran up her spine and down her arms. This was different. He usually turned around every time that she got changed out of respect and privacy. "Hey, Sammy? Would you mind turning around? I know that we're not actually blood, but I'm still your sister. It's weird..." 

"Sorry!" he told her, turning around. 

* * *

Gary was enjoying this body. He wasn't some scrawny nerdy teenager. He was a man. With muscles, and a very impressive penis. But what he liked the most was the woman. He first noticed her at the diner with Sam and Dean. She was a bombshell! She could be in a porno magaizne. Tall, but not to tall. Long legs, wavy yellow blonde hair, a good size chest and a great ass. 

When she took off her shirt, he got a glimpse of her boobs that were covered in a black lacy. He felt himself grow hard in his pants, and sifted uncomfortably. 

"Hey, Sammy? Would you mind turning around? I know that we're not actually blood, but I'm still your sister. It's weird..." 

"Sorry!" he told her, tuning around. "I'll be in the car." 

Gary walked out to the black Impala. "Sweet ride!" 

Gary opened the glove box and took out a handful of phones. Getting out of the car, Gary tossed them into the trash, then got back in. 

Dean and Cam got back into the car, in their respected seats. "Hey. You ready?" Dean asked. 

"Absolutely. Hey, can I drive?" 

Dean and Cam looked at him, before Dean opened his door. "I guess." 

* * *

Sam and Dean switched places, and Sam got behind the wheel. Cam remained in the back seat, goosebumps still crawling up her arms. 

"Oh, this is so sweet!" Sam crowed, revving the engine. 

"You want to get the lead out, Andretti? Come on," Dean told him.

Cam watched as Sam put the car in gear, and started to shout along with Dean.

"Reverse. Reverse!" the both shouted in unison. Cam braced herself. The Impala shot backwards and hit the dumpster. 

"Fuck!" Cam cried out, rubbing her head where it hit the back of her seat. 

"It's in reverse," Dean told Sam, opening the door. "No, no, no..." he exclaimed, coming around to check out the damage. "Fuck!" 

Cam got out, with Sam following them. The Impala had a small dent in her hood, with several trash bags on the trunk. "I am really, really sorry," Sam apologized. 

"Shut up. You are demoted to the back seat." Cam looked at her little brothers, before moving to the front bench with Dean. Dean drove away, trash bags falling off the hood of the trunk. 

They drove back to Donna's house, ready to get to work. Cam got out of the car, and then waited for Sam to climb out. "Come on," she told them. 

"So, uh, where we going, anyway?" Sam asked. Cam turned her head to look at him, like he grew two heads. 

"To work. The case?" Dean told him. 

"Oh, right. Yeah – the case. Of course. Where, uh, do you want to start?" Sam asked. 

"Well, since you couldn't find where Maggie Briggs was buried, now we have to do an all-day tombstone roll to see if we can dig her up," Cam told him. 

"Wait. M-Maggie Briggs? You mean, like – like, the witch Maggie Briggs?"

"Yeah, Sherlock," said Dean. 

They now traveled back to the Impala and stood on opposite sides, Dean and Cam on one, and Sam on the other. "Yeah, she's in the basement." 

"Come again? W-what basement?" Cam asked, remembering the house she was in. 

"Isaiah Pickett’s house. Okay, there's this legend that he hung her, but he didn't. The real truth is that she was carrying his illegitimate child, and he killed her and then buried her in the basement." 

"That would make sense," Cam said. "Dean, she tried to show me where she was! That where I was! She could since that I was like her, and tried to show me!" 

"The murdered chylde. That would explain the scratches. How do you know all this?" Dean asked him. 

"Oh, I've done all kinds of research on it," Sam told them. Dean looked at him, strangely. "I mean, you know, last night." 

"Yeah. Nice work... I guess." 

Getting back in the Impala, Sam looked at her. "So, you went to the house?" he asked. 

"Not really. I used a spell from the grimoire. It's like a video call, I guess? It was like I was there, but I really wasn't. Maggie sensed that I was a witch, so she probably thought I could help her." 

"I see," Sam said, quietly. Cam studied him, and saw he was nervous. Dean got in the car, starting the ignition and turning on the radio. "Aw, man, turn it up!" Sam cried out. 

"Seriously?" Dean and Cam asked him at the same time. 

"Hell yeah!" Sam shouted out. "You can come back, baby..." he sang out. 

Cam shook her head, unsure of what was going on. Something was wrong with Sam. This was not Sam. She was 99.9% sure that this wasn't Sam. That one precent thought that maybe this was Sam, and he was going through a phase. That part hopefully thought that he'll snap out of it when they go take her down. But the other part of her saw him as a stranger in Sam's body...but that's what worried her the most. 

When the got to the house, Cam grabbed her semi-automatic, and filled the chamber with salt rounds. Going into the house, Cam felt the power that Maggie illuminated."She's here, alright," she let her brothers know, going down the steps. Dean followed her, then Sam came from behind. 

"Boo-yah! Master chief is in the house, bizatches!" Sam shouted. 

Cam whipped around, staring at him. "Are you all right?" Dean asked, echoing her thoughts .

"Yeah. Fine," Sam told him. 

Cam saw what she knew was a sign. Kneeling down, she ran her hand across the moss. "Dean?" 

"Well, I'll be damned. Willow moss," Dean said. 

"Yeah, right. It's, uh, supposed to grow over witches' graves, right?" Sam asked. 

"Yeah," Dean scoffed, because it was basic Hunter 101. 

Dean grabbed a shovel, and handed one to Cam. "Take watch. We got this," Dean told Sam. 

Getting to work, both had their backs to Sam. 

"Hey, man, I'm really sorry about this," they heard Sam say. 

"Huh?" Cam asked, absorbed in digging up Maggie. 

"Sorry about what?" Dean asked. Suddenly, they heard a loud thud. Turning they saw Sam hit the wall. 

"Crap!" Cam shouted, still digging as Dean went over to Sam. 

"Sam! You okay?"

"Let's get the hell out of here!" 

'Wait, wait, wait. We still got to burn the body, you idiot. Come on," Dean told him. "Cam?" 

"I got her!" Cam told them, brushing the dirt off. Suddenly, she and Dean get thrown back into each other against the wall. Getting their bearings and sitting up, they saw Maggie's ghost, stalking towards them. Suddenly, she burst into flames. And there was Sam, holding a can of lighter fluid, and a lighter

"Dude, that was sweet!" he exclaimed, rushing over to help Cam up. 

"Thanks, Sammy," Cam smiled. So maybe he was off, but he was still the same hunter. 

"Let's go celebrate!" Sam told them, running up the stairs. 

Dean and Cam followed him, getting in the car, and drove to a bar. Sitting at a table, they all ordered beer, and began to drink, talk and laugh. Even though Cam was happy, she was only pretending. She still wasn't sure that this was Sam. His mannerisms were off. Cam could probably look into his soul, but that would give away her biggest advantage. She would wait until that small shroud of doubt vanished and strike against this imposter.

Eventually, the waitress brought them more drinks. "Here you go, guys," she told them, sweetly. 

"You know, do me a favor, sweetheart. Would you bring me a cheeseburger with extra bacon? And fry an egg on top of it, would you?" Dean flirted, grabbing her hand and kissing it. 

"Absolutely," she smiled. 

"You're disgusting," Cam said. 

"Ooh, that – that sounds good. Ditto," Sam told her. 

"Be right back with your order." 

"Really?" Cam asked. 

"Who are you and what have you done with Sam?" Dean asked. 

"I'm going to use the ladies room," Cam sighed, grabbing her purse. After she was done, she washed her hands, and reapplied her lip gloss. Turning around, she saw Sam behind her. Jumping she screeched, putting a hand over her heart. "Jesus, Sam. I didn't see you there. What are you doing in here, anyway?" 

"Well, I've been noticing, you've been giving me some vibes," he smiled. 

"Vibes?" she scoffed, laughing. "What vibes?" 

"The smiling, earlier. The touching at the table. You changed in front of me." 

"I smile at you because your family. I was touching you because it shows compassion. I changed in front you because you're my brother." 

"Adopted brother. So, we don't have to pretend anymore." 

"Pretend what?" she asked, getting nervous. 

"This," he told her, kissing her. 

Surprised and disgusted, Cam pushed him away. "What the hell, Sam?!" 

"We're not brother or sister, so it's okay," he told her, kissing her again. 

"No, Sam! Stop!" she protested. Sam continued to force himself on to her, trapping her against the sink. "Stop! Sam! Stop!" Sam ripped open Dean's shirt on her body, buttons flying off. It was that moment that she knew what he meant to do. But she would not be victim. Her eyes blinked red as she pushed him all the way across the other side of the bathroom. "I...SAID...NO!!!" she screamed,. She held up a hand, imaging a dial that controlled his internal body heat inside of her head, causing his blood to boil. Turning the dial up in her head, she made him come to his knees, kneeling below her. "If you EVER come near me again, I will pop every blood vessel in your fucking body. Do you understand me?" 

Cam imagined the blood vessels in his body increasing in diameter, before Sam coughed out, "Yes! Stop! Please!" 

Releasing him, Cam tugged her shirt closed, hiding her bra, and exited the bathroom. "Cam? What happened?" Dean asked, trying to stop her exit. 

"Don't!" she cried out, voice cracking. Throwing up her hands, she channeled magic to protect herself. "Keep him fucking away from me!" With a crackle of energy, she was gone. 

"What the hell?" Dean asked, Looking at Sam, he saw him at the bar, flirting with the waitress, before leaving with her. 

"We're gonna do it!" he whispered to Dean. 

Dean's body turned cold. No way in Hell, would Sammy say that. Chugging the last of his beer, he walked out, and saw Cam crouched down by the Impala, tears streaking her face. His shirt was torn with buttons off it, and there was a pile of vomit on the ground. "Cammie. What happened?" he asked again. 

"That's not Sam...He kissed me in the bathroom. He said I was giving him 'vibes'. Then he tried to force himself on me. Sam would never do that to a woman..." 

"That fucker! You're right...that's not Sammy...I don't know who that is." 

"Who ever it is, they're going to pay for fucking with our brother and what he did to you."

"He's lucky I didn't call Cas to come smite his ass. I had a feeling..."

"Since when?" 

"Since he got back to the motel and watched me change my shirt." 

* * *

The trap was set. Cam laid down in bed with her head covered. Dean hid in the bathroom and waited for the wannabe Sam to walk in. Finally he did, and Cam heard a click of a gun being cocked. She then heard a fist hit skin, as she got out of bed. 

"You're not, Sam. Who the hell are you?" Dean growled. 

"Ow!" 

"You're so dead," Cam growled, advancing, using her magic to bind him to the ground, while Dean got a chair and rope. After he was tied up came the interrogation. 

Dean walked over to the blinking motel phone and pressed a button. "You have 38 messages," the machine told them. Then a young man's voice came over the line."[beep] Uh, this is gonna sound crazy – really crazy – but I think, uh, I think I'm in the wrong body. [chuckles nervously] [beep] Dean, the guy right next to you is not me! [beep] Dean, check your friggin' voicemail. Damn it."

"All right, pal. Either you start talking or I release her. And you really pissed her off," Dean told the stranger, looking at his sister. 

"Oh, my God. Please, don't hurt me. Please! I'm sorry! I'm so, so sorry!" he cried out. 

Cam's eyes blinked red. "Pull it fucking together before I rip your heart out and eat it..." 

"I don't want to die. I don't want to die." 

"Where's Sam?" Cam asked. 

"In my – my friend's basement. His parents are out of town," he stuttered. That set Cam back. 

"Parents? How old are you?" Dean asked. 

"17." 

"17? Huh..." 

"What's your name?" Cam growled. 

"Gary..." Gary told her. 

Suddenly, Dean flew backwards into a lamp, falling into the ground, lying still. Campbell and the teenage boy remained unaffected. Gary turned and exclaimed, "Nora?" 

"Great. Who's this bitch?" Cam asked the kid. 

"My friend...Nora." 

Cam saw her eyes go black. Cam's eyes blinked red, then back to normal. "Sorry, kid. Nora's not home. That's a demon. I presume your idiotic friends summoned it." 

"That's right. You know, for a Winchester, you're smart. But you're not a Winchester are you?" the Demon asked. 

"Nope...Half-Demon. Crowley is my daddy...yada, yada, yada...Why are we still standing?" Cam asked. 

"The big boss wants you untouched. He sends his apologies for the rough treatment." Then Nora turned to Gary. "Boy, you earned your dessert tonight, kiddo. Tell me – what is it you want? Anything." 

"Anything?" 

"Lay it on me."

"I want to be a witch. For real. And really powerful." 

"Of course you do," Cam said, sarcastically, going over to Dean. "Dumbass..." 

"Quiet you. Mm. Good choice. I get it. No daddy, no M.I.T. No plan. You get to be big and strong, and no one can tell you what to do anymore. There's just one small formality first. You got to meet the boss." 

"The boss?"

"You know – your Satanic majesty, or whatever the kids are calling it these days."

"The devil?" 

"Mm-hmm." 

Dean's eyes began to flutter open, catching Cam's. Dean pulled out his knife, and started to get up. 

"Uh... no. O-okay. Um, it's okay. I... don't really want to bother him."

"Oh, but he's gonna want to meet you. Relax. It'll be easy. He's just gonna ask you one little question, and all you got to do is say 'yes'. And then, you get your reward.

Dean got up and swung at Nora. Nora got the upper hand, grabbing his arm and throwing him back on the ground, kicking him."Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus," Gary began to chant. 

Nora, the demon, caught on what he was saying. "What was that?" 

"Uh, n-nothing," Gary squeaked. 

"Were you trying exorcise me?! You little piece of crap!" In her anger, Nora grabbed Gary by hi shirt lifting him. 

"Spiritus, omnis satanica potestas," Dean began to chant. Nora released Gary, before turning to Dean. 

Cam took the pressure off of Dean. "Omnis incursio infernalis adversii."

Dean: "Omnis congregatio."

Gary: "Et secta diabolica."

Dean: "Ergo, draco maledicte." 

Cam: "Ecclesiam tuam securi tibi facias libertate servire."

Dean: "Te rogamus. Adios, bitch!" 

Gary corrected, "Uh, it’s 'adinos.'

Black smoke poured from Nora's mouth. 

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Nora screamed. The smoke exited through a vent in the wall, falling to the ground. Cam slid and caught the girl before she hit the ground. 

"So...what now?" Gary asked. 

Cam gently laid Nora on the ground. "We are going to go get Sam, and you and I are going to change you two back. Do you understand?" she asked firmly. 

"Yes, ma'am." 

"Good." Cam turned to Nora. "Nora?" she asked, shaking her. 

"What?!" Nora sat up gasping. 

"You were possessed by a Demon. We had to exorcise you. Your little friend Gary, in my brothers body, saved you. But now were going to go back to your friend's house and get my brother back." 

Cam stood up, grabbing the keys from Dean, going to the drivers seat. The other three stood and watched her. "Man, you're sister's really scary," Gary told Dean. 

"Shut up," Dean told him, going out the door. Nora and Gary looked at each other, before going out the door and sitting in the back seat. 

Cam drove them with help from Gary. Cam got out of the car, and all four people walked down the stairs. "Dean? Cam?" a young man asked, tied to a chair. 

"Sammy," Cam sighed, snapping her fingers to untie him. "Nora, why don't you go take a shower. This might be a while." 

"Alright," Nora told her, going upstairs. 

"And you. Gary...I suggest you go get the stuff that's needed for this spell." 

"Yes, ma'am," he told her, going off to find the stuff and book in Trevor's room. 

Soon, Nora came down in a robe, and sat on a bed. Gary came back with the ingredients, getting to work. He put the bowl inbetween them, and began to put ingredients in the bowl. 

"Animae domum redeant. Fas atque nefas instauretur. Potestate et auctoritate, sic fiat," Gary chanted. Dean and Cam watched every move that he made to make sure that he wasn't trying anything.

Gary dropped powder into the bowl between him and Sam, causing a light to flare from it. Once the light died down, Gary and Sam changed places in chairs. Cam watched as her brothers body got up, and looked in a mirror. 

"So, we good?" Dean asked. 

"Yeah. We're good. Oh, man, it's nice to be back," Sam sighed, checking his body over. 

Cam sighed, throwing her body against his. Sam's arms came around her, and she knew it was really him. 

"Yeah. Awesome," Gary sighed. 

"So…Gary," Cam told him, turning around. 

"I know – my bad." 

"'My bad'? Kid, 'my bad' ain't gonna cut it. See, if you were of voting age...you'd be dead. Because we would kill you. So either you straighten up and fly right or we will kill you. And you treat ladies with respect. That shit you pulled with me ain't gonna cut it. Are we clear?" 

"Crystal," he squeaked. 

"Good," she told him, patting his cheek. "Let's get you kids home." 

Dean drove them to Gary's house, with the three Winchesters up front, and the other two in the back. Once they made it, Cam got out of the car, and pulled Nora aside. 

"So. Demon possession is going to leave you confused for a few days." 

"I killed Trevor," her voice broke. 

"No. The Demon did. But you on the other hand, started this. Listen to me. Witchcraft is a dangerous thing. I had no choice. I was born with it. I'm was also born half a demon...I have to try very hard to protect myself and the ones I love and got get thrown into Hell once I die. You have a choice. Make the right one," Cam told the younger woman. 

"I promise. You're pretty cool." 

"Thanks." 

"Can I ask you one more question?" 

"Go ahead?" 

"How do I get a guy to like me?" she asked, staring out into the distance. 

"Let me guess, Gary?" 

"Yeah! He's so dense!" 

"Be yourself. If he's the right one, he'll come to you. Maybe give him a nudge." 

"Thank you. You know that's why I got into this stuff, right?" 

"I know." 

Nora nodded her head, and headed up to the house with Gary in tow. "Okay. 

Cam walked back to her brothers, who were already in the car. Sam and Dean smiled at her, and Dean turned on the car. 

“Rock 'n' roll Never Forgets" starts to play loudly, and Sam groaned. 

"Oh, come on, man. Turn it down," Sam pleaded. 

Dean did so, and turned towards him. "Welcome back, Kotter." 

"Oh, my boys. It's nice to have my boys back," Cam told them, lounging in the backseat. 


	33. Family Reunion

**February** ** 2010**

All was quiet in their motel room. Cam and Dean were sleeping on the beds, and Sam was sprawled out on the pull out couch. Dean was on his stomach, sprawled out. Cam was on her side, cuddled underneath the blankets and, cuddled near Dean. The only sound was the ticking of the clock. Suddenly, Dean jolted awake. Breathing hard, Dean rolled out of bed, flipping on the light. "Wake up!" he yelled to his siblings. 

"Dean. We just fell asleep!" Sam groaned. 

"The fuck, Dean?" Cam hissed at the bright light. 

"Anna contacted me through a dream. She wants to meet with me," he explained. 

"Tell Cas," Cam groaned, throwing a pillow of her head.

"Something doesn't feel right."

Sighing, she got up and gathered up her clothes. "So much for sleep." Traveling to the bathroom, she splashed some cold water on her face, and then got dressed in her usual outfit. Coming out, she pulled her hair up in a pony tail and grabbed Dean's keys. "I'm going to grab some coffee and food. I'll be back." 

"Alright. Be careful with her!" Dean called out. 

Cam waved, and went out to the car. She stopped at Dunkin Donuts and grabbed two dozen donuts and three coffees. She drove back, and parked the car back in the same parking lot. Going back in, she saw that Dean and Sam were more awake like she was. Putting down the donuts, she passed out the coffee. "So what's up?" 

"Cas said he'll go check her out. He doesn't trust her," Dean told her. 

"That's understandable. I don't trust a lot of people either." 

"It's hard to trust people," Sam commented. 

"Sometimes it's even hard to trust yourself," Dean added, looking down. 

Suddenly, Cas showed up. "We have a problem," he said, nodding to his mate, and clearing off the table. 

"What?" 

"Anna wants to kill Sam," he told the group, and began to draw symbols on the table. 

"Wait, what?" Dean asked. 

"Anna wants to kill Sam," Cas repeated. 

"Really? Anna? I don't believe it," Dean denied. 

'It's true." 

"So she's gone all Glenn Close, huh? That's awesome," Dean smirked. 

Cas straightened up, confused at the reference. Turing to his girlfriend, he asked, "Who's Glenn Close?" 

Dean ran his hands through his hair, as he paced back and forth. "No one, just this psycho bitch who likes to boil rabbits." 

"I'll tell you later," Cam said, going over to him. 

"So the plan to kill me, would it actually stop Satan?" Sam asked, out of the blue. 

Cam and Dean turned to glare at him. "How many times do we have to go through this?" Cam asked him. 

"No, Sam, come on," Dean told him. 

Sam glanced at his siblings before, turning back to Cas. "Cas, what do you think? Does Anna have a point?" 

Dean and Cam turned their icy gaze towards Cas. The Winchesters had a habit on ganging up on people. Three stubborn people who just wouldn't give up. And deep down in Cas's heart, he cared for Dean and Sam. And he loved Campbell. And if he told the truth, then Cam would never forgive him. Sometimes, when they were together, and she was sleeping, Cas would look deep at her soul and saw being torn. She had a good soul, but it was slowly twisting into something that was unrecognizable, like a lot of souls of witches. He feared for her soul and what would happen to her if she died. He would never let that happen. 

"No. She's, uh, Glenn Close," Cas told Sam. Sam looked down. 

Dean walked back over to Cas. "I don't get it. We're looking for the chick that wants to gank Sam. Why poke the bear?"

"Anna will keep trying. She won't give up until Sam is dead. So we kill her first." Cas poured oil into a bowl that sat on the table before chanting. "Zod ah ma ra lee est la gi ro sa." 

Red flames shot from the bowl, and Cas stepped away, stumbling and leaned on a back of a chair. Closing his eyes, he tried to get the room to stop spinning. Cam, worried about his health, went over to steady him. "Are you alright?" she asked, quietly.

Cas nodded to her, "I've found her." 

"Where is she?" Dean asked. 

"Not where. When." Cas straightened up, and looked up at the three siblings. "It's nineteen seventy-eight." 

Sam stood up to join his other siblings. "What? Why nineteen seventy-eight? I wasn't even born yet." 

Cam sucked in a breath, figuring out Anna's plan. "You won't be if she kills our parents." 

"What?" 

Cas stepped closer to the Winchesters. "Anna can't get to you because of me. So, she's going after them." 

"Take us back right now," Dean ordered. All feelings he felt for Anna went out the window. The bitch crossed a line that she couldn't come back from. 

"And deliver you right to Anna? I should go alone."

"They're our parents. Cas, we're going," Cam told him. 

"It's not that easy." Cas took a foot back way from the three. They were ganging up on him. 

"Why not?" Sam asked. 

"Time travel was difficult even with the powers of heaven at my disposal," Cas explained. 

"Which got cut off."

"So, what, you're like a Delorean without enough plutonium?" Dean asked. 

"I don't understand that reference. But I'm telling you, taking this trip, with three passengers no less—" Cas shook his head, "-it'll weaken me." 

Dean walked closer to him, but Cam got in his way. Smiling softly, she stroked his face. "They're our mom and dad. If we can save them, and not just from Anna...I mean if we can set things right, we have to try." Cas shook his head. "Please, Cas..." she begged, kissing him gently. 

Cas sighed, giving in. "Alright." Later that night, they began to pack things up. Cas packed jars of holy oil into a duffel bag. Cas pulled out his Angel Blade, and handed it to Cam. "My promise still stands," he told her, handing it to her. 

"Mine too," she told him, handing it back to him. Cas nodded and placed it inside the bag. Zipping it up, he turned towards the three. 

"Ready?" Cas asked. 

Sam took the bag, and placed it on his shoulder. "Not really." 

Cam wedged herself in between her two brothers, grabbing onto their hands, squeezing them. 

"Bend your knees," Dean told them, squeezing his sister's hand back. 

Sam ducked a bit, grabbing onto Cam's hand tighter. Cam followed suite, and closed her eyes. 

* * *

**1978**

Opening her eyes, she found herself in the middle of the street. Looking around, she was startled by a car horn, and a incoming car. The car stopped inches away from them. 

"Get out of the street!" the driver yelled. 

"Move!" Cam ordered, pushing Sam towards the sidewalk. Quickly, they moved towards safety, nearly getting a hit by another car. After they made it, Sam waved awkwardly to the car, and looked around at his surroundings. 

"Did we make it?" Sam asked. 

Dean scanned the area, and found a car. "Unless they're bringing Pintos back into production, I, uh, I'd say yes." 

"Guys, where's Cas?" Cam asked, trying to find her mate. 

Dean looked around, then spotted the angel on the ground. "There!" he told her. 

Cam immediately took off, crouching down in front of him. Sam and Dean followed shortly, concerned for his friend. "Cas." Cam shook him, hoping to rouse him. Cas shook his head, recognizing the voice. 

"Hi," he greeted, smiling dreamily at her. 

"Hey," she smiled. Cas groaned, trying to get up. "Hey, hey, hey," Cam protested, pushing him back down. "Take it easy. Take it easy. Are you all right?" 

"I'm fine. I'm much better than I expected," Cas told the group. Sam and Dean moved on each side of him, grabbing him underneath his arms. Cas began to spit up blood, then he passed up. 

"Cas?" Cam cried out, protecting his head as he went down. 

Sam put his hand over Cas's mouth. "He's breathing. Sort of. What do we do?" 

"Get him to a safe place. Then we go clean up this mess that we've made," Cam told her brothers. 

Sam opened a door of a blue car, and hot wired it while Cam and Dean hoisted Cas up. "Careful," Dean told them, as all three got him in the car. They drove to a motel, where Cam and Dean went in. 

"Excuse me," Cam asked the manager. "Cam we have a room? The honeymoon suite. My husband and I just got married. Unfortunately, he partied too hard." 

"Sure. How long?" 

"A night..." Dean told him, handing him some cash. "Do not disturb, no matter what. Got it?" Dean handed the man, a little extra cash. 

"Yeah. Don't sweat it. Want to buy some dope?" 

"Awesome," Dean grinned. "Maybe later." 

Dean helped her get him to the bed. "I'll meet you outside. I got him." 

"'Kay," Dean told her, leaving. 

Campbell took off Cas's shoes, and tucked him in bed. "You did it Cas. You got us here," she whispered in his ear. "I'm going to make that bitch pay for what she's done." Kissing his cheek, Cam walked over to the door, locking it with her key. 

"We good to go?" Cam asked her brothers. 

"Yep. Let's go," Dean told them, getting behind the wheel. 

The tension in the car was thick. Each caught up in their own heads, nobody spoke. They were about to see their parents. Finally, their blue car pulled up in front of a house, where an Impala was parked. 

"This is it," Dean told them. "You know, I told Dad to buy the car." 

Cam got out of the car, and stood in front of the house. Her brothers got out of the car, and all three walked across the street. Sam hurried up ahead of them. "Sam!" Cam shouted, hurrying up to catch up. "Crap! These boots have heels!" 

"Sam. Sam. Wait, wait, wait, wait," Dean called out him 

Sam stopped, and waited for hi siblings to catch up. "Guys, Anna could be here any second." 

"What exactly are we gonna march up there and tell 'em?" Dean asked. 

"Uh, the truth." 

"What, that their sons and adopted daughter are back from the future to save them from an angel? Gone Terminator? Come on. Those movies haven't even come out yet," Cam scoffed. 

"Well, then tell her demons are after 'em. I mean, she thinks you're a hunter, right?" Sam asked, looking at Dean. 

"Yeah, a hunter who disappeared right when her dad died. She's gonna love me." Dean thought for a moment, before turning around. "Just follow my lead." 

Campbell's heart pounded in time to each step she took. All three stopped at the door, and stared at the offending piece of wood that separated their past from their future. 

"Here goes nothing," Dean sighed, ringing the doorbell, then stepping back. 

In about two minutes, Mary Winchester opened the door. Cam took a deep breath, staring at her mother. Cam knew it was before they had her. But seeing her mom made her reality real. Mary stood wide eyed, staring at Dean. What shocked them even more was the sleepy little girl with blonde wavy hair in her arms, sucking her thumb. 

"Hi, Mary," Dean greeted. 

"You can't be here," Mary shook her head at him, holding the girl closer to her body. 

"I'm sorry if this is a bad time." 

"You don't understand. I'm not—" Mary looked at Sam, who was staring at her. "I don't do that anymore. I have a normal life now. You have to go." 

Mary moved to close the door, but Dean blocked it with his arm. "I'm sorry, but this is important, okay?" 

Suddenly, a man with the same hair and eyes as John stepped from behind the door, opening it wider, clearing his throat. "Sorry, sweetie, they're just..." Mary began to unexplained. 

"Mary's cousins," Cam told him, smiling wide. 

"Yeah, we couldn't stop through town without swinging by and saying 'hey', now, could we?" Dean told the couple, backing up his sister. 

Dean stepped up, holding out his hand. "Dean." 

John shook it, stepping back. "You look familiar." 

"Really? Yeah, you do, too, actually, you know? We must have met sometime. Small towns, right? Got to love 'em." 

"I'm John." 

"I'm Campbell," Cam introduced herself. 

"John. That's funny. That's our daughter's name. Family name?" 

"Yeah." 

John, smiled at her, before turning to Sam, who just stared. After Cam nudged him, Sam held out his hand. "This is Sam," Dean said. 

"Sam. Uh, Mary's father was a Sam." Sam smiled, and nodded at their deceased father. 

"Uh, it's a—it's a family name. Like Campbell." 

Sam held onto John's hand, not letting go. "You okay, pal? You look a little spooked." 

Sam dropped his hand, and blushed a bit. "Oh. Oh, yeah. Just a...long trip." 

"Yeah," Cam and Dean agreed. 

"Well, Campbell, Sam and Dean were just on their way out," Mary smiled. "Cammie is about ready for bed."

"What? They just got here. Real happy to meet folks from Mary's side. Please come on in for a beer."

"Twist my arm," Dean smiled. 

Mary glared at him, but opened the door to let them through. John went and grabbed beers for the four of them. Mary went upstairs, supposedly putting Baby Campbell to bed. The three future Winchesters sat on the couch across from their parents when Mary returned. Cam picked at her beer label, unsure of what to say or do next. "Are you sure you're okay, Sam?" John asked, sitting down next to his wife. Sam kept staring at Mary, who shifted uncomfortably. 

"W—oh. Yeah, yeah. Um, I'm just, um—You are so beautiful," Sam told Mary. 

John leaned forward, unsure on how to take action. "He means that in a—a non-weird, wholesome, family kind of a way," Dean explained. 

"Yeah, right," Sam nodded. 

"We haven't seen Mary in—in quite some time, and—See, she's the spitting image of our mom. I mean, it's—it's—" Dean tried to find the word. 

Cam was chugging down her beer. "Eerie," she finished. "Uncanny..." 

"So, how are you guys related?"

"You know, uh, distantly," Cam told him. 

"Oh. So you knew Mary's parents?"

"Yeah. Yeah, yeah. Mary's dad was, uh, pretty much like a grandpa to us," Dean told him. 

"Oh. That was tragic—that heart attack." John reached over to take Mary's hand. 

"Yes, it was." 

"So, uh, what are you guys doing in town, anyway?" 

"Uh, business, you know." 

"Oh, yeah? What line of work?" 

Sam, Dean, and Cam all spoke at the same time. 

Sam: "Plumbing." 

Dean: "Scrap metal." 

Cam: "Cars." 

Mary stood up, having the last straw. "Oh, gosh. It's almost seven. I hate to be rude, but I got to get dinner ready."

"Maybe they could stay," John asked her. 

"I'm sure they have to leave."

The phone rang, and John looked towards the hallway. "Uh, look, please stay. You know, it would mean a lot to me. I haven't met much of Mary's side of the family." Getting up, John smiled at Cam, before walking to answer the phone. 

"You have to leave. Now," Mary told the group after John left. 

"Okay, just listen—" Dean tried. 

"No, you listen. Last time I saw you, a demon killed my parents. Now you waltz in here like you're family? Whatever you want—no. Leave me alone." 

"You and John are in danger," Cam told her. "And baby Campbell..." 

"What are you talking about?" 

"Something's coming for you," Dean told him. 

"Demon?" 

"Not exactly."

"Well, what, then?"

"It's kind of hard to explain, okay? It's—it's—"

"An angel," said Sam. 

Mary laughed. "What? There's no such thing." 

"I wish. But they're twice as strong as demons. And bigger dicks." 

"Why would an angel want to kill us?" 

"It's a long story, and we'll tell you the whole thing, but right now, you've got to trust us, and we got to go. Look at my face and tell me if I'm lying to you," Dean begged.

Mary looked at him, before nodding. "Okay. Where do we go?" 

"Out of here. We got to move now, though." 

"Okay. But what do I tell John?" 

"Just tell him—" Dean looked around, not seeing him. "John?" 

Dean and Mary took off, while Cam and Sam stood up. Cam turned to look her brother in the eyes. "He's gone," Mary said in a rush. 

"Can you track him?" Dean asked his sister. 

"Yeah. I need a candle, a map, and blood." 

"Cam!?" she heard Dean yell. 

Mary looked at her questioningly, which Cam shrugged. "Magic...we can explain later." 

"On it!" she yelled back, lighting a candle as Sam pricked his finger. Cam grabbed the map, setting in on the living room coffee table. Squeezing his finger, a drop of blood dropped. Cam took a breath, chanting the spell, watching as the blood traveled to where John was. S

Dean and Mary came back, as Cam stepped away. "I got him. Let's go." 

"Wait, let me see," Mary told her, looking at the coordinates. 

Cam sighed, and showed her palm. "That's the garage where John works. I got to get Cammie..." 

They ran out to the Impala, and all hopped in, with Cammie bundled up against her mother. Dean gunned it, while Mary gave him directions, staring at Cam. "So, what are you a witch?" 

"Yes. I'm a witch, who's been trained as a hunter," Cam told her. "My dad trained me...he had my powers locked down until recently." 

They finally arrived, and Dean flew out of the car. Cam watched as Dean get flung through a window, before Sam, Mary, and Cam got out of the car."Here hold her..." Mary told Cam, handing her the baby girl. Cam froze, staring at her a lot younger self in her arms.

Mary picked up the Blade that Dean dropped and began to fight Anna, while Cam ran over to John, still holding the small child. John was so transfixed on Mary fighting, that he didn't realize Cam was next to him. "Come on!" 

"Wh-what is going on?!" John cried out, afraid. 

"We'll explain in a minute. We need to leave!" 

"But Mary..." 

"Mary is handling herself. Let's go!" Cam pulled on his arm, and ushered him towards the car. Suddenly, Anna disappeared. 

"Where did she go?! What's going on?" 

"We gotta go before the bitch comes back. Come on," Dean told him, standing up, grabbing the blade. 

John got behind the wheel, with Mary in the front, and everyone else in the back. The air was thick once again. "So, is anybody going to tell me what happened?" It took Mary thirty minutes to explain. "Monsters. Monsters?" John asked. 

"Yes," Mary confirmed, rubbing her temples. 

"Monsters are real." 

'I'm sorry, I didn't know how—" 

"And you fight them? All of you?" 

"Yeah," Sam chimed in. 

"How long?" 

"All my life. John, just try to understand—" Mary tried to explain. 

"She didn't exactly have a choice—" Dean tried to defend his mother. 

"Shut up, all of you! Look, not another word, or so help me, I will turn this car around!" 

Silence fell fell in the car, until Dean opened his big mouth. "Wow. Awkward family road trip." 

"No kidding," Sam said. 

Campbell snickered, before leaning up, still holding her younger self. "By the way, John, I'm one of those monsters." 

"What?!" 

"Witch. Sorry. I thought you should know." Cam thought it was best not to tell her parents that she was half-demon, even though she knew that Mary knew. 

John shook his head, and finished driving to a house. "Where are we?" Dean asked. 

"Campbell House. My family's home." All got out of the Impala, going into the house. Mary led the way inside, grabbing Cammie from Cam's arms. "Place has been in the family for years." Mary flipped up a round carpet to reveal: "Devil's trap. Pure iron fixtures, of course." Mary turned on light switches, taking in the ill-maintained house. "Um, there should be salt and holy water in the pantry, knives, guns.

"All that stuff will do is piss it off," Cam told her, gently. 

"So, what will kill it? Or slow it down, at least?" 

"Not much," Sam told her. 

Mary laughed again. "Great." 

"He said not much, not nothing. We packed," Dean told her, thumping the duffel bag on the table. "If we put this up and she comes close—" Dean explained, showing Mary a piece of paper. "—we beam her right off the starship." 

"Mm." 

"This is holy oil. It's kind of like a, like a devil's trap for angels. Come on. I'll show you how it works." 

Mary looked at John, handing him their daughter. then left with Sam, with Cam following. Sam left her to do it, while he went to pour holy oil by the doors. "Hey," Cam smiled. 

"Hi. So Sam and Dean are your brothers?" Mary asked. 

"Uh, yeah. I'm actually adopted though. My mom found me and took me in. She was pregnant with Dean at the time. But she took me, raised me as her own, named me, and gave me a family." 

"It's hard to imagine any mother would want their daughter to fight. I would never let Cammie do that..."

Cam chuckled at the irony. If only she knew..."Yeah. I'm a lot tougher than I look." 

"So you have a husband? Boyfriend?" 

"Boyfriend," Cam smiled. "Wanna see a picture?" 

"Sure," Mary told her, smiling back. 

Cam reached into her back pocket to pull out her wallet, showing her Cas's picture. "Sorry, it's burned. It's been through a lot, like us." 

Mary smiled at the picture, handing it back. "He's handsome." 

"Yeah," Cam whispered, feeling tears in her eyes. Talking to her mother about boys was what she always wanted to do. With John, it was more awkward. He usually was waiting at the door of where ever they were, gun in hand, and a mean look on his face. Cam put it back in its place, then turned to Mary. "He's a really good guy. He's had his moments, but he cares for me. And he cares for Sam and Dean. Right now, though, he's sick." 

"I'm sorry. That must be hard." 

"It is. But he's stubborn," Cam laughed, shuffling her feet. "But that's so great about him...I'm a control freak, and he's so out of control and unpredictable...it's chaos with us...but good chaos." 

"We should get back to the oil. Maybe you can tell me more about these angels." 

"Don't get me started," Cam laughed, rolling her eyes. Kneeling down next to Mary, she grabbed a canister, and began to pour the oil on the ground. Cam told her about hunts her brothers and her have been, while Mary told her about her and John's life, and how they adopted the small girl whose birth parents were killed in a tragic accident. It gave Cam a new take on her father. He may have been a crusty old man, but he truly loved Mary. And he loved her, and her brothers. There was a sound of a fussy baby, where Mary excused her self, coming back with Cammie in her arms, who rubbed her big green eyes, looking around the room at the strangers. 

Dean finally came into the room where they were, and looked down at them. Ma Mary sensed this, and looked up at him. "Okay. You said you'd explain everything when we had a minute. We have a minute. Why does an angel want me dead?" she asked. Cam stood up, and moved next to Dean. 

"'Cause they're dicks," Dean joked. 

Mary laughed at his antics. "Not good enough. I didn't even know they existed, and now I'm a target?"

"It's complicated." 

"Fine," Mary sighed, standing up. "All ears." 

"You're just gonna have to trust me, okay?"

"I've been trusting you all day."

"It's kind of hard to believe." 

"All right, then. I'm walking out the door with my door." 

Mary began to turn away, but Cam caught her hand. "Wait! Dean. Just tell her." 

"I'm your son," Dean chocked out. 

"What?" Mary gasped out. 

"I'm your son. Sorry. I don't know how else to say it. We're from the year two thousand and ten. An angel zapped us back here. Not the one that attacked you, friendlier." 

"You can't expect me to believe that." 

"Our names are Dean and Sam Winchester. We're named after your parents."

Cam swallowed, looking at her younger self. "You killed Campbell's mother, who was an evil witch. Her father was dying against her crib. He made you promise to take he and protect her. Raise her as your own...You lied to John, saying you came across her reporting a bulgary you witnessed. You both fell in love with her and you soon adopted her. And you named her Campbell. She's a Cambion...half-demon."

Dean nodded. "When we would get sick, you would make us tomato-rice soup, because that's what your mom made you. And instead of a lullaby, you would sing "Hey Jude", 'cause that's your favorite Beatles song."

Mary shook her head, crying, holding her daughter close to her heart. "I...I don't believe it. No." 

"I'm sorry, but it's true," Cam told her, holding her hand. "We're your kids...that's me..." 

"I raised my kids to be hunters?" 

"No. No, you didn't," Dean assured her. 

"How could I do that to you?" 

"You didn't do it. Because you're dead." 

Mary'e eyes widen, and squeezed Cam's hand. "What? What happened?" 

Cam swallowed, but Dean answered. "Yellow-eyed demon. He killed you, and John became a hunter to get revenge. He raised us in this life. Listen to me. A demon comes into Sam's nursery exactly six months after he's born. November second, nineteen eighty-three. Remember that date. And whatever you do, do not go in there. You wake up that morning and you take Sam and Cammie and you run." 

"That's not good enough, Dean," Sam butted in, who stood in the doorway. "Wherever she goes, the demon's gonna find her. Find me. They'll sniff Cammie out...her powers will mature by age 7." 

"Well, then what?" Dean asked. 

"She can leave Dad. That's what. You got to leave John," Sam told her. "Just you and Cammie..." 

"What?" 

"When this is all over, walk away, and never look back," Cam told her, smiling sadly, touching her hand to her younger self's small and chubby hand. 

"So we're never born," Dean agreed, looking at Mary. "He's right." 

"I—I can't. You're saying that you're my children, and now you're saying—"

"You have no other choice. There's a big difference between dying and never being born. And trust me, we're okay with it, I promise you that." 

"Okay, well, I'm not." 

"Listen, you think you can have that normal life that you want so bad, but you can't. I'm sorry. It's all gonna go rotten. You are gonna die, and your children will be cursed," Cam begged. "I'm already am...I would sacrifice my own life for Sam and Dean...you can save them..." 

"There—there has to be a way." 

"No, this is the way. Leave John," Dean begged. 

"I can't," Mary cried. 

"This is bigger than us. There are so many more lives at stake—" Sam told her. 

"You don't understand. _I can't." _Mary brought a hand up to her still flat belly. "It's too late. I'm...I'm pregnant." 

Cam should've realized this from reading Chuck's book about her life. "Shit..." she whispered. 

"Hey, we got a problem. Those blood things, the sigils—they're gone," John said, face pale. 

"What?" Cam asked, wiping away her tears. 

"Gone as in..." Sam trailed off. 

"I drew one on the back of the door. I turned around. And when I looked back again, it was a smudge." 

Dean went to look then came back. "He's right." 

Mary bent down to check the oil circle she just drew. "There's no more holy oil." 

Mary stood back up, keeping Cammie close to her body. Cam, Dean, and Sam gathered around their parents to protect them and the small child. A loud high-pitched noise erupts and everybody went to cover their ears. "We're under attack!" Cam yelled out, listening to the whispers. Glass shattered around them, plunging them into darkness. Cam could hear glass still shattering, until it grows quiet. 

The door flew open, revealing a male angel. "Who the hell are you?" Dean asked. 

'I'm Uriel," Uriel told him. 

Dean began to back away from the angel that caused him to be in the hospital. "Oh, come on." 

"Go," Sam told the group, but quickly stopped when the saw Anna, blocking the exit. 

"Here goes nothin'," Dean smirked, before charging for Uriel. Sam charged for Anna, while Cam pushed her parents back. Sam and Dean got thrown aside, and John went to the Angel Blade. Anna threw him through the window, and into the backyard. Cam threw her hand up, and caused Anna to buckle in pain. Anna responded, sending Cam down harder. 

Sam went for the knife, but Anna ripped a fixture from the wall and stabbed him. Cam gasped, her heart stopping, as Dean called out his name: "Sammy!" 

"Sam!" Dean cried out, seeing Sam dead. 

Cam raced towards her fallen brother, moaning when she didn't feel a pulse on Sam's neck. "No, no, no...CAS! CASTIEL!" Cam had a hand on his wound, praying for her mate to come and save her from this pain. 

Cam saw that Anna was advancing towards Mary and Baby Cammie. Standing up she raced over to pull Mary behind her, hands bloodied, and tears streaking down her face. 

"Anna, please..." Cam begged. 

"I'm really sorry," Anna apologized. 

Then there came a deeper voice, coming from John. "Anna." 

"Michael," Anna breathed out in fear. 

Cam turned to see giant golden wings erput from John's back. Michael/John placed his hand on Anna's shoulder, bursting her into flames, screaming. Mary and Cam stared on, as Michael/John turned towards Uriel.

"Michael. I didn't know," Uriel begged. 

"Goodbye, Uriel." Michael snapped his fingers, and Uriel vanished. 

Michael turned towards the two women. "Campbell Winchester. No wonder my father favors you. You are the epitome of free will. Sleep," he told her, snapping his fingers. 

Cam felt her eyes close, and the world fell away. 

* * *

**2010**

Gasping, she turned to see Sam sitting on the couch, looking confused, hand on his chest. "Sam..." Cam cried out, going over to hug her 

"I'm fine." 

"Hey," Dean greeted coming into the room, eyes relieved to see his siblings. 

"Hey," Cam told him. 

"Who wants a drink?" 

Sam nodded, going to get cups. Cam nodded as well, and looked up in the mirror to see Cas behind her. "Castiel," she breathed, turning around to catch him before he could fall. The weight of Cas, nearly sent her down as well, but Sam came and helped her keep him up.

"Hey. Hey, hey. Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa." 

"Cas!" Dean exclaimed, hurrying over to help. 

"We got you," Cam whispered in his ear. Cas tightened his grip around her, breathing in earthly scent. He could sleep and he would be alright. They made it back. Cam was there in his arms, stroking his hair and back, and Dean and Sam were there helping him. 

"You son of a bitch. You made it," Dean grinned. 

"I...I did? I'm very surprised," was his last words before he collapsed against his girlfriend. Cam stumbled a bit at the dead weight. 

"Whoa! You're okay," Sam told the angel, hauling him up. 

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa." Dean grabbed him by the other arm. Together, they took him to bed, and laid him down. "Well, I could use that drink now." 

"Yeah." 

Dean poured three drinks, and proceeded to hand them out. "Well...this is it," Dean toasted, holding up his cup. 

Cam grabbed her cup and laid down next to her boyfriend. "This is what?" Sam asked, taking a sip. 

"Team Free Will. One ex-blood junkie, one half-demon slash witch, one dropout with six bucks to his name, and Mr. Comatose over there. It's awesome." 

"It's not funny," Sam told him. Cam simply rolled her eyes, finishing her drink and laid down next to her boyfriend. Closing her eyes, she listened to his heartbeat. Michael said she was the epitome of free will. She chose to be a witch. She chose to love Cas. And after everything, she always thought she did the right thing. This is what God made her to be, and now he was playing games with them. He destined Mary and John to be together and have two boys. She was the wrench in the plan. Is that why God liked her? Because she was the gift that he had given to people? 


	34. My Sweet Addiction

**February 14th-17th, 2010 **

Cam_ laid on the bed in nothing but red, lacy bra, gasping for breath as heat overwhelmed her body. Cas stood there with his shirt, coat, and shoes off., doing sinful things to her center. Cam felt her release about to over power her, then he stopped. He stood over her, and grabbed his tie. Cam licked her lips, and watched with a hard gaze. Grabbing onto her foot, he pulled her to him, causing her to squeak. Cas ran his lips her leg, stopping before he got to her center, before moving back down the other one. Cam breathed out, her pulse quickening, her body on fire and every nerve ending tingling. _

_Cas untied his tie and tied her hands to the bedposts. Cas's lips trailed up her arms and down to her breasts. Grabbing her around the waist, Cas flipped her so her back was to his chest, bringing her up so she sat on her knees. Cas undid his pants and thrusted into her. Cam screamed in pleasure at the sudden intrusion, the rough material of his trousers making it so much better. Cas began to thrust into her in a steady, hard pace. Closing her eyes, she felt her skin on fire. _

"Cam..." she heard in her ear. 

"Cas," she moaned. 

"CAM!" Dean yelled. 

"Wh-what?" Cam asked, confused. 

"Fire!" Sam told her, stamping out the fire with his feet. 

"Shit!" Cam cried, grabbing the ice bucket, dumping the cold water onto the fire on the ground. "Sorry. It was a dream." Her body was still warm, and her mouth was dry. 

"Okay," Dean smirked, knowing what kind of dream it was. "You're flushed." 

"Shut up. I don't know what came over me." 

"You miss Cas. It's understandable," Sam smiled gently. 

"Well, of course. But it was so vivid." 

"Anyway, we have a case." 

"Let me change," Cam told her brothers, her t-shirt and sweatpants clinging to her sweaty body. Going into the room, she changed into a lavender tank top, black skinny jeans, and her high heeled boots. Looking in the mirror, her eyes were wide and her cheeks were rosy with the sudden heat of her dream. 

"Let's go," Dean said, as she exited the bathroom. Once in the Impala, Dean explained the case. 

"Wait! Like they actually ate each other! Like sexy cannibals?!" Cam asked, a flash of aurosal going to her core. 

"Yep," Dean nodded. 

Cam shook her head, and sat back in the seat. Fanning her self, she rolled down her window, the brisk cold air relaxing her heated body. They drove to the victim's, Alice's, apartment where they met her roommate. 

"So...you were the one who found the bodies?" Cam asked, looking around the room. 

"There was blood everywhere...and... other stuff...I think Alice was already dead." 

"But Russell wasn't?" Sam asked, to clarify. 

"I think he was, mostly, except... he was still sort of...chewing a little." 

"Oh. Uh-huh," Sam nodded, while Cam gagged a bit. 

"How do two people even do that- Eat each other to death?" Alice's roommate asked. 

"That's a really good question. Now, the last few days, did you notice her acting erratically?" Cam asked. 

"How do you mean?" 

"My partner means, did she seem...unusually hostile, aggressive?" Sam asked. 

"No way. Alice never drank, never even swore. She was a nice girl. And I'm talking, like, a nice girl--Like she still had her promise ring, if you know what I mean." 

"She was a virgin?" Cam's eyes bugged out 

"No premarital. I used to wonder how she did it. I mean, you know, didn't do it. It was her first date in months. She was so excited."

"Apparently, they were both pretty excited." Cam shifted uncomfortably, feeling a rush of warmth flood her system again. 

"Thank you for your time," Sam thanked the roommate, holding the door open for his sister. 

"Crazy," Cam told him, exiting the apartment, wiping her brow. 

"Tell me about it. We should probably get lunch." Then Sam studied her. "You alright? You still flushed."

"Yeah...must be coming down with something," Cam muttered. "Let's meet up with Dean...maybe he found something in the morgue. Dean will probably want his usual heart attack in a sac," Cam joked. 

They fell into comfortable silence. "So, do you and Cas have any big plans tonight?" 

"No. He's busy with trying to find God. It's just another day."

"But it's Valentine's Day." 

"I know. It's just another day, though." The dream was still real inside of her brain. "I need a cold drink..." 

"So, it will be just you and me tonight, right?" 

"You know that Dean will go out. So, it's just you and me," Cam smiled, pushing him a bit. "Lucky bastard..." 

"I'll be your Valentine, in a platonic family type of way," Sam grinned. 

"You and me," Cam smiled, snuggling into his arm. 

"You and me," Sam agreed, throwing an arm around her.

Cam shuddered at contact, running her nose against Sam's shirt. All of a sudden, he smelled so good...sending a wave of aurosal down her body. Pushing back, eyes wide, she kept her distance. She remained her distance while they got fast food and went back to the hotel. T "Hey," Cam smiled at him, handing Dean his sack of food. She grabbed her bag, finding a pair of cut-off shorts, going to change into them. She took off her jacket, and laid on the couch. 

"Thanks. How'd it go?" Dean asked, taking the food. 

"Um...No EMF, no sulfur. Ghost possession and demonic possession are both probably out," Sam told him. 

"Hmm. That's where I was puttin' my money."

"Nope. No dice," Cam told him, chugging her bottle of water. 

Dean rubbed his eyes, "Well, then what, then? Oh, dude! At the coroner's- you didn't see these bodies. I mean, these two started eating a- and they just... kept going. I mean, their stomachs were full. Like - like...Thanksgiving-dinner full. Talk about co-dependent." 

"Well...I mean, we got our feelers out. Not much more we can do tonight. All right. I'm just gonna go through some files. You can go ahead and get going." 

"Sorry?" 

"And I'm going to sit here and watch a Rom Com on my laptop. So,go ahead. Unleash the kraken. See you tomorrow morning." 

"Where am I going?" Dean asked, confused. 

"Dean, it's Valentine's day. Your favorite holiday, remember? I mean, what do you always call it- Uh, unattached drifter Christmas?" Sam stared at him like he grew two heads. 

"Oh, yeah. Well...be that as it may...I don't know. Guess I'm not feeling it this year," Dean shrugged, opening his beer bottle. 

"So you're not into bars full of lonely women?" Cam scoffed. 

"Nah, I guess not," Dean told them, taking a sip of his drink. "Ahh. What?" Dean asked, as siblings stared at him with mouths open. 

"That's when a dog doesn't eat-That's when you know something's really wrong," Sam informed him. 

"Remarkably patronizing concern duly noted. Nothing's wrong. We gonna work or what?" 

"I guess," Cam sighed, taking a seat at the table with her laptop, googling different types of lore. 

"So, why aren't you out with Cas?" 

"You know why. He's out trying to find his father. We don't really spend a lot of time together. We only see each other when I call him or he randomly pops up. I'm not really sure he understands what Valentine's Day means." 

Later that night, Cam laid in bed, she had another vivid dream of Cas and her in bed again. This time Cam woke herself up, going into the bathroom and taking a cold shower. She ended up sleeping on the floor, finding it much cooler. 

"You're up early," Sam told her. 

"I had another naughty dream. I don't know if I miss him or if it's just that I haven't gotten laid in forever. And I'm just so hot...been going back and forth to the ice machine to fill up..." Cam said, placing a new ice pack on the back of her neck. 

"Well, I got a phone call. There's more bodies." 

"Okay." This time, Cam wore a pair of blue jean shorts, a gray tank top, and a pink and grey flannel as a cover up. When they got to the hospital, Sam went off a bit. 

"Sammy!" Cam snapped, glad to feel the morgue was cold. Sam turned back towards her. "You okay?" 

"Yeah, I'm fine," he told her. Dean stared at him, before going into the room. 

"Agent Marley, you just can't stay away," the doctor told him, shaking his hand. 

"Heard you tagged another double suicide." 

"Well, I just finished closing them up." 

"Dr. Corman, this is my partner, special agent Cliff," he introduced Sam. "And this is Dr. Holly. She's a behaviorist." 

Cam gripped the table, eyeing down the doctor, licking her lips. She was incredibly horny and hot. Her body felt like lava. 

"Agent Cliff, Dr. Holly. I've finished my prelims. I pulled the organ sets and sent off the tox samples." 

"Great. You mind if we take a look at the bodies?" Sam asked. 

"Not at all. But like I said -their... Good-and-plenties are already tupperwared." 

"Super," Cam muttered, going into the cold room. 

Dean came in after her, followed by Sam. "Hey," he called out to his siblings, holding out a heart. "Be my Valentine?" 

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait a second. These hearts both have identical marks. Check this out. It looks like some kind of letter." 

Cam took a closer look. "Oh no." 

"What?" Dean asked, not understanding. 

"It's Enochain...." 

"You mean like angel scratches? So you think it's like the tagging on our ribs?" Dean asked, a hand going to his ribs. 

"Dean, I don't know," Cam snapped. 

"Ah, hell. Cas, it's Dean. Yeah, room 31-c, basement level...St. James medical center." 

"I'm there now," Cas told him, holding a phone to his ear. 

"Yeah, I get that." 

"I'm gonna hang up now." 

"Right." 

It was like the oxygen in Cam's lungs got sucked out. Her heart rate increased, her lips went dry and she had an ache in between her legs. Cas seemed to be feeling the same way, because he migrated towards her. They stood very close to each other...Cas raised a hand, brushing against her cheek. 

"The bodies..." Cam moaned, swallowing. 

Cas picked up one of the hearts. "You're right, Cam. These are angelic marks. I imagine you'll find similar marks on the other couples' hearts as well-" Cas leaned towards Cam, and breathed in her scent. "Did you get a new fragrance?" he asked, smelling that her scent had changed. It was a more earthly tone, mixed with honey and flowers... 

"No," Cam whispered back. 

"So, what are they? I mean, what do they mean?" Sam asked, oblivious to their secret conversation. 

"It's a mark of union. This man and woman were intended to mate," Cas told him, still staring at Cam. "Similar to ours..." 

"Okay, but who put them there?" 

"Well, your people call them 'Cupid'." 

"A what?" 

"What human myth has mistaken for 'Cupid' is actually a lower order of angel. Technically it's a cherub, third-class."

"Cherub?" Dean asked, eyebrows rising. 

"Yeah, they're all over the world. There are dozens of them."

"You mean the little flying fat kid in diapers?" asked Sam. 

"They're not incontinent," Cas informed the group. 

"Okay, anyway. So, what you're saying--" Dean trailed off. 

"What I'm saying is a Cupid has gone rogue and we have to stop him-before he kills again," Cas told the Winchesters. 

"Naturally."

"Of course we do." as

"Well...why don't you two make a plan, why me and Cas go confer," Cam told the boys, grabbing Cas's hand. Cam ran off to an empty hospital room, locking the door. Hurling her body towards his, their lips met in a frenzy. Cam pushed off his coat, while Cas pushed off silk cardigan and pulled off her tank top. "Yes!" Cam hissed as his lips trailed down to her breasts. 

"You smell so good," Cas growled. 

Cam undid his buttons, while Cas ripped off her tank top over her head. Their lips met again, while their tongues and hands fought for dominance. Cas pushed her against the wall, pushing down her panties and shorts. Cam raised her hands up, grasping the wall as Cas pushed her up. Using Cam's boots, she pushed down his pants and jeans. 

Cas roughly pushed into her wet center, causing Cam to gasp. "Fuck!" 

"Campbell!" Cas growled, thrusting harder. Cas's hands grabbed onto the wall, while one of Cam's grabbed onto his back, pulling him into her. 

Cas hoisted her up, and rammed into her, hitting the right spots. One of his hands went to her hair, angling her head sharpy so he could kiss her. "Yes! Right there!" Cam yelled out. Cas continued to thrust into her before they both orgasmed. 

Breathing hard they came down off their high. "We need to go find my brothers," Cam told them, pulling her pants back up, the ache midly disappering but still there. After their clothes were back where they belonged on their body, they walked to the door together, stopping to kiss. 

Cas told them the place to go. So the Winchesters and the angel hopped in the car. Cam and Cas sat in the backseat. Cam leaned back in the seat, and looked at him for a bit. Her skin was flushed. Cas reached over and grabbed her hand, drawing Enochian symbols. Dean and Sam were focused on the task of hand, so Cam let her hand rest on his leg. Trailing it up a bit, she rubbed him over his pants. Cas sucked in a breath. Cas leaned over and kissed her, pushing her against the seat. 

"Hey! The Impala is not for that!" Dean protested. 

"Sorry. I don't know what's going over us," Cam apologized, fanning herself. "Dean, can you turn on the AC?" 

* * *

They finally made it back to the restaurant where they sat and ordered food. After ten minutes, the waitress brought Dean a cheeseburger, Cam and Sam a salad. Cas ate nothing. Sam and Dean sat on one side, while the aroused couple sat next to each other. Cam wasn't interested in her salad, her hand on Cas's upper thigh. 

"So, what, you just happen to know he likes the cosmos at this place?" Dean asked. 

This place is a nexus of human reproduction. It's exactly the kind of-" Cas began watching Dean put ketchup on his burger._ Campbell's hand on my thigh feels like heaven, _Cas though. _I want her...no I NEED her. Too many people. Campbell is too good to have sexual intercourse in the bathroom. Maybe I can take her on this table. Then afterwards, we can eat a burger. "_-of garden the Cupid will come to-to pollinate." 

Dean sighed, and put his burger back down. "Wait a minute. You're not hungry?" 

"No. What? I'm not hungry," Dean said, shocked. 

"Then you're not gonna finish that?" Cas asked, taking Dean's burger. "He's here."

"Where? I don't see anything."

"There," Cas pointed. 

"You mean the same-side-of-the-booth couple over there?" Cam asked, looking. 

"Meet me in the back," Cas told them. With a hard kiss to Cam's lips, he vanished. 

"Let's go," Dean told the group, taking a sip of his water. 

They made their way to the back room of the restaurant. Once inside, they saw Cas waiting for them. "Cas, where is he?" Sam asked. 

"I have him tethered. Zoda kama mahrana. Manifest yourself," Cas demand. 

"So, where is he?" Dean asked. Suddenly, two massive bare arms appeared around his middle. "Oof!"

"Here I am!" shouted a large nearly naked man. 

"Ahh!" Cam screamed, startled by the large man, covering her eyes. 

"Help!" Dean cried out. 

"Oh, help is on the way. Yes, it is. Yes, it is." Then, Cupid turned towards Cas. "Hello, you!" 

Cupid dropped Dean, then picked Cas up in a hug. "Ooh. Mmm." 

"This is Cupid?" Dean asked. 

"Yes." 

"And you! So lovely!" Cupid told Cam, picking her up. 

"No! No" Cam protested, running to hid behind Sam, eyes blinking red. Cupid staggered back, slightly afraid. 

"And look at you, huh?" Cupid told Sam, forgetting about Cam. 

"No," Sam protested, turning away. But Cupid appeared in front of him, hugging him tight. 

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes!"

"Is this a fight? Are we in a fight?" Dean asked, panicked. 

"This is...Their handshake," Cas explained. 

"I don't like it." 

"No one likes it," Cas agreed. Cam huffed, and went over to him, grabbing onto his hand and pulling him away from Cupid. She cuddled into his side, feeling the waves of heat rush over her body, taking in his scent. 

"Mmm. What can I do for you?" Cupid asked. 

"Why are you doing this?" 

"Doing what?"

"Your targets- the ones you've marked-They're slaughtering each other." 

"What? They are?" he asked. 

"Yeah! They are! So you need to stop!" Cam explained, pulling Cas closer. "You're so hot interrogating him. What a turn on." 

"Not in front of everybody," Cas whispered back. 

"Can you two please stop?" Sam whined. 

"Listen, birthday suit, we know, okay? We know you been flittin' around, popping people with your poison arrow, making them murder each other!" Dean yelled. 

"What we don't know is why," Cam told the creepy naked guy. 

"You think that I-Well, uh...I don't know what to say," Cupid told them, crying. 

"I think we hurt his feelings," Cam sighed. 

"Should...Should somebody maybe... go talk to him?" Sam whispered. 

"Yeah, that's a good idea. Give 'em hell, Cas." 

"Sensitive guys are such a turn on," Cam whispered in Cas's ear, biting it. 

Cas shuddered, nodding. "Um... look. We didn't mean to, um...hurt your feelings" Cas apologized. 

Cupid turned and hugged Cas. "Is this guy for real?" Cam whispered to her brothers. 

"I think so..." Dean whispered back. 

''Love is more than a word to me, you know. I love love. I love it! And if that's wrong, I don't want to be right!" Cupid cried. 

"Yes, yes. Of course. I, uh...I have no idea what you're saying." 

"I was just on my appointed rounds. Whatever my targets do after that that's nothing to do with me. I- I was following my orders. Please brother. Read my mind. Read my mind, you'll see."

Cas took a minute to read his mind. "He's telling the truth."

"Jiminy Christmas. Thank you."

"Wait, wait, you said-You said you were just following orders?" Dean asked. 

"Mm-hmm."

"Whose orders?"

"Whose?" Cupid began to laugh. "Heaven, silly. Heaven."

"Why does heaven care if Harry meets Sally?" Cam asked. 

"Oh, mostly they don't. You know, certain bloodlines, certain destinies. Oh, like yours."

"What?" Sam asked, shocked. 

"Yeah, the union of John and Mary Winchester-Very big deal upstairs, top priority arrangement. Mm." 

"Are you saying that you fixed-up our parents?" Dean clarified. 

"Well, not me, but...Yeah. Well, it wasn't easy, either. Ooh, they couldn't stand each other at first. But when we were done with them-Perfect couple." 

"Perfect?" 

"Yeah." 

"They're dead!" 

"I'm sorry, but... the orders were very clear. You and Sam needed to be born. Your parents were just, uh...meant to be. (sings) A match made in heaven- heaven!" Then he turned to Cam and Cas. "Like you two! Heaven has plans for you too! Talk about 21st century star-crossed lovers! And you two are already mated!" 

Cam went to Cas's side, and looked at his mark on his wrist. 

Dean heard enough, and punched Cupid. "Son of a bitch!" Suddenly he was gone. "Where is he? Where'd he go?!" 

"I believe you upset him," Cas answered. 

"Upset him?!" 

"Dean. Enough!" Cam shouted. 

"What?" 

"You just punched a Cupid!" 

"I punched a dick!" 

"Um...Are we gonna talk about what's been up with you lately or not?" Sam asked, putting his two cents in. 

"Or not," Dean huffed. 

"Come on. Let's go," Cam ordered Cas. Taking his hand, Cas transported them back to their cabin, where they proceeded to rip of each other's clothes. 

"I want you," Cam gasped, as Cas ripped her shirt in half. 

"I wanted you since the restaurant. You and Dean's burger." 

"Shut up and kiss me." Cam pushed him down on the bed, kissing down his chest. 

"We should go get burgers after this," Cas groaned out as Cam ripped open his own shirt. 

"Listen...we can do whatever you want..." Cam huffed out, unbuckling his pants. Cam pushed down her own leaving her in her sloppy updo and bra. Sinking down onto him, Cam let out a loud moan. They moved in a fast passionate pace, Cas sitting up to kiss her. They quickly fell off the cliff of pleasure. Cam gasped, as she came down from her high. 

Cas looked up at her, seeing the Love Goddess she was. Her bra strap on her right shoulder fell down, and her face was flushed. Her long, curly blonde hair was like a river that fell from her scalp. "Can we go get burgers?" Cas asked. 

"Yes, Cas. Let's go get burgers," Cam laughed, rolling off him. Suddenly her phone dinged. "It's Sam. He found something. Burgers to go?" she asked. 

"If we must," Cas sighed, really wanting his burger. He looked up, seeing Cam slipping on shorts, boots, and tank top. She grabbed her cardigan and began to feel her forehead. 

"Cas..." Cam giggled, seeing him aroused. "We gotta go. We have a case." They grabbed him a burger from a local joint and met back at the motel where Sam and Dean were staring at a briefcase. "Sorry, we're late. We had to go grab a burger." 

"We also had intercourse five times." 

"Wow...five times..." Dean sighed. 

"So while we were doing this case, you two were fucking?!" Sam asked, pissed. 

"Lay off, Sam!" Cam shouted, the heat suffocating her and making her irritated. "What's in the briefcase?" 

"A demon had it," Sam sighed. He didn't mean to be an ass, it was the smell of the demon blood.

"What the hell does a demon got to do with this, anyway?" Dean asked, inching closer. 

"Believe me, I got no idea." 

"You okay? You looked flushed..." 

"Yeah. You were being an ass," Cam told him, eyes on the briefcase. "And I'm dying. Why is it so hot in here?"

"It's not..." Dean told her, worried. Placing the back of his hand on her forehead, he winced at the sudden heat of her skin. "Shit...you're burning up. Sam, do we have a thermometer?" 

"Yeah," Sam said, digging through the first aid kit. 

"Don't worry about me...I want to know what's in the briefcase." 

"Okay...Let's crack her open. What's the worst that could happen, right?" Dean asked the group. 

They took a minute and opened the briefcase. A bright light escaped, causing them to jump back. "Whoa!" Sam exclaimed. 

"What the hell was that?" asked Dean. 

"It's a human soul. It's starting to make sense," Cas informed them, taking a bite from his burger. 

"Now, what about that makes sense?" Sam asked. 

"And when did you start eating?" Dean questioned. 

"Exactly. My hunger- it's a clue, actually."

"For what?" Cam asked. 

"This town is not suffering from some love-gone-wrong effect. It's suffering from hunger. Starvation, to be exact-Specifically...famine."

"Famine?As- as in the horseman?" Sam's eyebrows went into his hair. 

"Great. Th- th-that's freaking great." 

"I thought famine meant starvation, like as in, you know, food." 

"Yes. Absolutely. But not just food. I mean, everyone seems to be starving for something-Sex, attention, drugs, love..." 

"Well, that explains the puppy-lovers that Cupid shot up. And why Cam is staring at Cas like a piece of meat." 

"Hey! Those feelings are recuperated. You don't want to know what he did to me in the restaurant bathroom." 

"I don't really..." Dean groaned. 

"And her fever...it's her demon side...mixed with her demon blood and her craving for me, she's turning into a succubus."

"Isn't that a female demon that needs sex?"

"Yes." 

"That's why she's so hot," Sam said, handing her the thermometer. Sam looked at her, shifting uncomfortably. 

"Right. The cherub made them crave love, and then Famine came, and made them rabid for it," Cas explained. 

"Okay, but what about you? I mean, since when do angels secretly hunger for White Castle?" 

"It's my vessel- Jimmy. His, uh, appetite for red meat has been touched by Famine's effect. And his desire to fornicate with a woman, fueled by my feelings for Campbell, makes me want her. And these delicious hamburgers." 

"So, Famine just rolls into town and everybody goes crazy?" 

"'And then will come Famine riding on a black steed. He will ride into the land of plenty...' " Cas quoted. " '... and great will be the Horseman's hunger, for he is hunger. His hunger will seep out and poison the air. ' Famine is hungry. He must devour the souls of his victims.'

"So, that's what was in the briefcase-The Twinkies dude's soul?" Dean asked, looking at the soul. 

"Lucifer has sent his demons to care for Famine, to feed him, make certain he'll be ready."

"Ready for what?" Cam asked, a chill coming over her skin. 

"To March across the land." 

Cam removed the thermoter from her mouth, seeing that her temperated was reaching 103 degrees, already 102.5 degrees.

"You guys...my temp is high...like deadly high."

Dean cursed, opening all the windows he could in the motel room. Five minutes later, Cam was on the couch, with bags of ice on her arms and legs and behind her neck. Dean also grabbed a fan from the front office, turning it on. 

Sam excused himself to go to the bathroom. "Famine?" Dean asked. 

"Yes," Cas moaned, eating a third hamburger. 

"So, what, this whole town is just gonna eat, drink, and screw itself to death?" Sam called out from the bathroom. 

"We should stop it."

"Yeah, that's a great idea. How?" Dean asked. 

"How did you stop the last horseman you met?' 

"War got his mojo from this ring. And after we cut it off, he just tucked tail and ran. And everybody that was affected, it was like they woke up out of a dream. You think Famine's got a class ring, too?"

"I know he does." 

"Well, okay. L- let's track him down and get to chopping."

"Yeah," Cas sighed, eyeing his empty sack sadly.

Cam pulled his face towards hers, kissing him. Cas let his hand fall to her ass, squeezing it. Cam whimpered as he pulled away. "I can't go..." 

"What?" Dean asked. 

"I can't go with you. My feelings for Cas are overthrowing my judgement. I'm not in control. Plus...I'm not going to be much use with this fever...It's already to 104 degrees." 

"No Campbell or burgers. This is disappointing," Cas sighed, kissing Cam's forhead, winching at the heat. 

"What are you, the Hamburglar?" Dean scoffed. 

"I've developed a taste for ground beef." 

"Well, have you even tried to stop it?"

"I'm an angel. I can stop anytime I want."

"Whatever. Sam, let's roll." 

"Dean...I, um...I can't. I can't go either..." 

"What do you mean?"

"I think it got to me, Dean. I think I'm hungry for it..." Sam sweated. 

"Hungry for what?" Cam asked, sitting up on the couch. 

"You know."

"Demon blood?"

Sam hung his head in shame. Cam swallowed, scooting away from Sam, but giving him a caring look. 

"You got to be kidding me," Dean scoffed, turning to Cas. "You got to get him out of here. You got to beam him to, like, Montana. Anywhere but here." 

"It won't work. He's already infected. The hunger is just gonna travel with him."

"Well, then, what do we do?" Dean asked. 

"You go cut that bastard's finger off." 

"You heard him," Dean told Cas, grabbing his keys. 

"But, Dean...before you go, you better...you better lock me down - but good." 

"I'll do it. I'll stay and watch him. Just come back safely," Cam pleaded, taking a pair of handcuffs from Dean. 

"All right, well, just hang in there. We'll be back as soon as we can," Dean told his siblings. "Stay cool..." 

"Be careful. And... hurry," Sam shuddered. 

Cas and Dean left them, and Cam turned to Sam. "Alright. You up for some BDSM?" she joked. 

"Yeah," Sam chuckled lightly, sitting on the floor. Cam snapped the handcuffs on, and stood back up. 

"I'm going to shut the door, and slide the dresser over it." 

"Okay." Cam did as she told him what she would do, and sat down, with her back to the door, scooting her fan closer. She rested her cheek against the cool door. "So much for your plans, right?" 

"Right...It's not like Cas even remembers. He did forget my birthday." 

"Cam, I don't feel good," Sam groaned. 

"I know. I don't feel so good either..." 

"I can help! I just need a little taste!" 

"No, Sam! Just wait it out!" 

"I can smell it rolling off of you..." Sam sighed. 

Cam heard the door un-click and jumped into action. Shooting the demons did nothings. Using her magic did nothing either. The female demon grabbed her by the throat, lifting her into the air, and tossing her into the wall. The air left her lungs as she landed. Wheezing, she rolled to her side, seeing the male demon move the dresser. 

Sam, who was struggling, heard a loud thud, then the dresser being moved. "Cam?" he called out, but was met with no answer. "Guys? Guys, what happened? I don't think it worked. I think I'm still-" he trailed off the door opened, revealing demons. Sam looked on a bit more and saw his sister laying on her side, struggling to get up and breath, "...still hungry."

"Look at this. Someone trussed you up for us. Boss says we can't kill you...but I bet we can break off a few pieces." 

Cam watched as the male Demon brake the handcuffs. Sam snapped into action, knocking the demon into the shower wall. "Ugh!" 

Sam then turned to the female demon, tackling her. Sam brought her down on the glass coffee table in the main room. Cam rolled away from the shower of glass, protecting herself. 

"Ugh! Get him off! Get him off!" Cam heard the female demon shouting. Looking up, Sam was drinking her blood. Then she watched as Sam, telepathically throw the male into the wall. 

"Wait your turn." 

"Sam!" Cam cried out. Sam finally did drink the male demon's blood. "No!" Cam cried out. Cam watched in horror as he moved to the female demon. "Sammy?"

Cam ankle throbbed from where she landed when the female demon threw her against the wall. "Cammie..." Sam growled, grabbing a glass shard. 

"No...please..." Cam scotted against the wall, shuddering. "Please! Don't do this!" Cam begged, feeling her eyes well up with tears. She has never been afraid of her brother. But now, she was terrified. Sam was ten times more powerful than her right now. 

"I need more..." Sam moaned, bringing the glass shard up. 

"No...Sam...please..." Cam gasped at the slicing pain of the glass on her throat, slicing the side of it. Cam didn't scream, but shut her eyes as she felt his tongue and lips, sucking her blood. Once Sam got his fill, Cam fell against the wall. She heard Sam leave. "Cas...Castiel..." she whimpered. Reaching up, she felt the wound close but she was woozy from blood loss. Her ankle that she was sure was broken was slowly mending itself back together. 

Pulling herself up, she nearly buckled on her injured ankle. Grabbing her gun, she made sure it was filled with blanks and salt rounds. Closing her eyes, she tried to find Cas in her chaotic mind. In her mind's eye, she found the string that connected them together. Red was intertwined with blue, making purple as it glowed. Tugging on the string, she opened her eyes finding her mate. But the scene in front her of was terrifying. 

Cas and Dean were on the ground, an old man was dead in a wheelchair, and Sam was the only one standing. Feeling a rush of rage on what he did to her, she raised her gun, shooting him in the back of the leg. Dean gasped as Sam turned around, eyes wide in shock. Cam fired three more shots, hitting him the abdomen, and both knees. Once he was down and out, Cam sighed. 

"Cam?" Dean asked, standing up. 

"Cas..." Cam whimpered, collasping. 

Cas was quick, using his tattered wings to propel himself towards her and catching her. "What happened?" he asked, seeing blood on her neck. 

"Sam...he cut me and drank my blood...another demon threw me against the wall. I think my ankle is broken...I'm healing."

"Not fast enough..." Cas sighed, picking her up in his arms, keeping it close. 

"We gotta get Sam to the panic room so he can detox," Dean said. 

Cas growled at the mention of Sam's name for what he did to his mate. His protectivness was fully awaken. Everything to him at that moment was danger. He bent his knees, flying them to Bobby's house. Cas placed Cam on her bed. He pulled off her shoes and socks. He went to grab a wash cloth, wetting it in hot water cleaning her bloody skin. Kissing where Sam had hurt her, he sighed. He knew the effects of the blood that caused Sam to hurt his own sister. Leaving Cam resting in a pile of blankets, he walked downstairs to see Dean pacing back and forth as Sam raged inside of the panic room. 

"Let me out of here, please! Help!" Sam yelled out, after he regained consiousness. 

"That's not him in there. Not really," Cas assured Dean. 

"I know."

"Dean, Sam just has to get it out of his system. Then he'll be-" 

"Listen, I just, uh...I just need to get some air," Dean told him, leaving. "Hey. Remember what I said about Cam." 

_Dean sat in the Impala, waiting. Cas finally returned with a big carry out sack. "_ _Are you serious?" _

_"These make me...very happy."_

_"How many is that?"_

_"I lost count. It's in the low hundreds. _ _What I don't understand is...where is your hunger, Dean?" _

_"Huh?"_

_"Well, slowly but surely, everyone in this town is falling prey to Famine, but so far, you seem unaffected."_

_"Hey, when I want to drink, I drink. When I want sex, I go get it. Same goes for a sandwich or a fight."_

_"So...you're saying you're just well-adjusted?"_

_"God, no. I'm just well-fed. Hey, Cas...I need to get something off my chest." _

_"What?" _

_"You and Cam. Are you two serious?" _

_"In what way?" _

_"The emotional kind?" _

_Cas's eyesbrows furrowed in confusion. "She's my mate...I love her...I would do anything for her..." _

_"Yeah. But...you see...Cam's more complicated than just being your mate. She's also her own person and has feelings. Like...she was sad that you forgot her birthday, Christmas, and today-Valentine's Day." _

_"I wasn't aware." _

_"That's because, ever since you started your relationship, she always calls you. You never call her. I know a lot about women, and that hurts their self esteem." _

_"My relationship with your sister is what you would say, complicated. You wouldn't understand the relationship between an angel and their mate." _

_"Hey...I am the president of Complicated relationships. But too me, you seem like all you want from her is sex." _

_Cas's eyes hardened. "Our relationship to your sister is not about sex. I care for her. I love her. Deeply. My love for Campbell cannot be spoken in words or written...My love for her in written in the stars...Her pain is my pain...Once she dies, my life will no longer exist...I will no longer feel the need to survive without her." _

_"Alright. Just remember, you hurt her and I will kill you. And so will Sam. And Bobby." _

_"Noted." _

_"And it wouldn't hurt to bring her flowers. She likes that sort of thing." _

_"She likes wildflowers..." Cas growled, annoyed that Dean didn't think that he knew his own mate. _

_"Yes, she does...but, just a word of advice...something romantic will always make her feel her better. She likes the simple things." _

Cas went back to his mate, finding her awake. "I can hear him...is he okay?" she asked. 

"He will be...And so will Dean..."

Cam sighed, scooting over so Cas could lay down. Cas did, wrapping his wings and arms around her. "Happy Valentine's Day..." she mumbled. 

"It's custom for humans to give their lovers a present."That peaked Cam's interest. Sitting up, she looked at him as Cas grabbed a small box from his trench coat pocket. Cam grabbed it, opening it. She gasped, pulling out the long necklace. The long silver chain ended in a pair of wings, and a small vial with a swirling, glowing, blue substance. "The metal is the same that makes our blades..." 

"What is it?" Cam asked. 

"A bit of my grace..." Cas explained. 

Cam leaned over, kissing him. Placing it over her head, the vial of grace ended between her two breasts. She laid back down, wrapped up in her mate's embrace. 


	35. Return of the Zombies

**February 24-26th, 2010**

After defeating Famine, the Winchesters decided to take a breather. The only difference was that Cam avoided Sam whenever she could. She didn't feel safe with him. The addiction would always be there. There was no heavenly methadone to snap Sam back to where he was. He had to go cold turkey once again which was hard on all of them. Dean was sipping his beer at their table while Cam studied the rings. For the past couple of days since they left Bobby's, she studied the rings that the Horseman wore. They had two down, which meant that there was still two left. Pestilence and the big bad, Death. 

"This is nice," Dean smiled, sipping his beer. 

Special Report...a man by the name Benny Sutton was reported dead today in his trailer. Carol has more information. Carol..." 

"Thanks George. Witnesses say that Benny was strangled to death by Clay Thomspon. Sources say that Clay Thomspon has been dead..." 

"No..." Cam shivered. Dean opened his mouth, but Cam stopped him. "Don't! I know what you're going to say." 

"Come on, Cam! It's a case!" 

"With dead people walking around. And you know about how I feel about the dead." 

Cam sighed, tucking the rings back inside of this silk bag that she kept them in. 

"It's in Sioux Falls," Sam told his bickering siblings. 

"Bobby..." Cam sighed, looking at the television. "Fine. For Bobby..." 

Standing up, she placed money on the table, grabbing her bag. Sam and Dean followed suit, and headed towards the Impala. "Drive all night and investigate in the morning?" 

"Sure. We're not far from Sioux Falls," Sam said, getting into the back of the car. "I'm going to catch some shut eyes." 

They drove all night, switching drivers to sleep off the alcohol, with Cam driving more since alcohol didn't really affect her anymore. She dealt with zombies already. Sighing, she looked in the rear view mirror, seeing that Dean was sleeping with his mouth opened. "Hey." Looking over, Cam rolled her eyes at Sam. "You alright?" 

"I'm fine, Sam." 

"You sure?" 

"Yes...for the fifth time this night." 

"How's your neck?" 

"Better. Healed up...the blood loss wasn't that fun. Cas took good care of me." 

"I'm really sorry..." Sam sighed, guilty. 

"It's fine..." 

"You say it's fine, but I don't believe you." 

"Fine...it's not really...You hurt me, Sam. You cut my neck and drank my blood like a god damn vampire...So, I'm pissed...And the truth is...I could get over a lot of things, but not this...I don't trust you anymore." Sam was quiet as Cam turned on the blinker, getting off of the highway. "We're almost there...wake Dean." 

"Dean..." Sam said, nudging him 

"Pie!" Dean shouted, waking up. "What? Where are we?" 

"About an hour away. Do you want to call the witness to meet us?" 

"Yeah. Should we call Bobby? It's his town. We could use him," Dean asked. 

"On it," Sam told him, pulling out his phone. 

By the time they hit the diner, it was the daytime. "Bobby, listen, when you get this message, call! Okay?" 

"Well, that's not good," Cam told him, getting out of the car. 

"Is he still not home? How far could he get in that chair?" Dean asked. 

"Far I guess. Come on," Cam told them, slipping on her sunglasses. 

"Him," Dean whispered to his siblings, pointing out to a man. 

"So, what do we do?" Sam asked. 

"Well... Guess we just do it ourselves," Dean told him. They walked towards a table where a man sat. Sitting down they introduced themselves. "Mr. Wells, why don't you tell us what you saw in your own words."

"Call me Digger."

"Digger? Who gave you that name?" Dean asked, shocked. 

"I did."

"You gave yourself your own nickname? You can't do that."

"Who died and made you queen? As for you...you can be the queen any day," he flirted with Cam. 

"Okay. Uh, why don't you just tell us what you saw?" Cam asked, taking out a notebook. 

"I saw Clay Thompson climb into Benny Sutton’s trailer through the window. Couple minutes later, Clay walked out, and Benny's dead." 

"And, uh..." Dean began, holding up a picture, " ...Is this the guy you saw?"

"Well, he was all covered with mud, but, yeah. That's Clay." 

"And you are aware that Clay Thompson died five years ago?" Sam asked. 

"Yep." 

"And you're positive that it was this guy," Dean clarified. 

"You calling me a liar?" Digger asked, getting pissed. 

"No, no, no. Of course not. Look. Can you think of any reason why Clay Thompson, alive or dead, would want to kill Benny Sutton?" Cam asked, smiling. 

"Hell, yeah. Well, five years ago, Benny's the one that killed Clay in the first place."

"Is that a fact?" Dean asked. 

"Well, yeah, so-called 'hunting accident.' Now, if you ask me...Clay came back from the grave to get a little payback."

"Go on." 

"Shit!" Cam exclaimed seeing, Sheriff Jody Mills. She lowered her head, shielding her face with her hand. 

"What?" Dean asked. 

"Sheriff. She knows me and is not really a fan. She's not a fan of Bobby's either." 

"Heads up. 'Fargo'," Digger warned, seeing her inch closer to the table. 

Cam focused on Sheriff Mills, reaching into her soul. _You do not see Campbell Winchester... _

"Digger," Sheriff Mills, smiled. 

"Sheriff."

"Gentlemen. I'm Sheriff Jody Mills. I don't believe we've had the pleasure." 

Dean stiffened, looking at Cam, who's eyes were red as she focused on the Sheriff. Her eyes blinked back to her normal green, and she shook her head at him. 

"Agents Dorfman and Neidermeyer. FBI." 

"Welcome to Sioux Falls, gentlemen. Can I ask you what you're doing with Digger here?" 

"They’re doing their job. They believe me, Sheriff."

"The FBI believes a dead man committed a murder?"

"Look, we're just asking a few questions, Sheriff. That's all," Sam told her. 

"Of course, if a dead man didn't commit the murder, then, uh, who did?" Dean mouthed off. 

Cam's mouthed opened in shock. They were screwed. Sheriff Mills took a step back, then recomposed herself. "What'd you say your jurisdiction here was again?" Sheriff Mills asked. 

"Our jurisdiction is wherever the United States government sends us," Dean fired back. Cam kicked him underneath the table. _"STOP!" _her eyes screamed at him. 

"Oh, yeah. How 'bout me and your supervisor have a little chat about that?" 

"Absolutely," Sam smiled, handing her a buisness card. 

They waited with bated breath as Sheriff Mills called the number provided. "Agent Willis, this is Sheriff Jody Mills… Bobby?" she asked the phone. Cam sucked in a breath. They were screwed. "Is this Bobby Singer?" Cam judged her reaction. Sheriff Mills popped her hip up. She scoffed, and hung up the phone. "Bull crap. FBI, huh?"

"So, uh... So you know Bobby Singer?" Sam asked. 

"That is...a fun coincidence," Dean told her. 

"Here's what I know about Bobby Singer. He's a menace around here, ass-full of drunk-and-disorderlies and mail fraud. You understanding me?" 

"I think we all can agree that you've made yourself perfectly clear, yes."

"So, whatever the three of you are planning, it ends here. Now. Ten-four on that, Agents?" 

"Yeah." 

Sheriff Mills walked away, leaving the three Winchesters and Digger. Cam sighed, and glared at Dean. "Thank you for your time, Mr. Digger." 

Walking outside, Cam pulled her skirt down a bit, walking over to the Impala. "Good going, Dean," Sam sighed, opening the trunk to pull out his regular clothes. 

"What did I do?" Dean asked. 

"You back mouthed the sheriff." 

"But at least we know that Bobby's home," Dean defended himself. Dean pulled his own clothes out and traveled back inside to change. Cam and Sam followed, changing back into their normal garb. They traveled back to the Impala and began to drive to Bobby's home. When they reached, they began to walk up to the front door, and knocked.

Bobby answered in his usual gruffness: "Hi." 

"You know how many times we called? Where have you been?" Dean asked, coming in. 

"Playing murder-ball," Bobby answered. 

"What's that smell? Is that soap? Did you clean?" Cam asked, surprised. No matter how long she stayed, he would never cook or clean up. 

"What are you, my mother? Bite me!" 

"Bobby, seriously," Sam asked. 

"I been working. You know, trying to find a way to stop the devil."

"Find anything?" Dean asked. 

"What do you think?" 

"Bobby, it's just… there's a case less than five miles from your house," Cam sighed. 

"What, the – the Benny Sutton thing? That's what this is about?"

"You knew about this?" asked Dean. 

"Hell, yes. I checked into it already. There's nothing here."

"Except a witness who saw a dead guy commit murder," Cam informed him. 

"What witness?"

"Digger Wells."

"Yeah. So?" Bobby raised his eyebrows, shrugging. 

"So? So, what?" 

"So, he's a drunk." 

"Well, what about the lightning storms? They look like omens," asked Sam. 

"Except in February in South Dakota in storm season. Guys, I thought it was something, too. Sometimes a cigar is just a cigar."

"So who killed the guy?"

"Take your pick. This Benny Sutton guy was a grade-a son of a bitch. There's a list of the living a year long wouldn't mind putting a cap in his ass." 

"So, you're telling us...nothing?" Dean asked. 

"Sorry. Looks like you wasted a tank of gas on this one." 

"Great," Dean sighed. 

"Well, we best get going. It was nice to see you, Bobby," Cam smiled. 

"See you later, Bobby," Dean waved. 

"Yeah. Bye," Sam smiled, walking down the drive. 

"Idjits..." 

Once back in the Impala they remained silent as they drove off. "Something seems fishy, right?" Cam asked. "It's not just me?" 

"Yep," Dean agreed, putting the car in reverse. 

Later that night, Dean parked the Impala near the cemetery. Looking around, Cam felt a nervous twinge in her stomach. 

"What's up?" Sam asked, looking around. 

"We're investigating zombies...kinda terrifying. And this doesn't feel right..." 

"Are you sure this is something?" Sam asked. "Dean, Bobby said it's nothing." 

"And? What, Bobby's never wrong? Come on. We'll take a peek, and then we'll hit the road. Can't hurt." 

"Alright," Sam sighed, getting out of the car. Dean got out and opened the trunk revealing their arsenal. Cam pulled out her Remington semi automatic, and made sure it was loaded. 

"Let's go," Dean told them, leading the way. 

They walked through the cemetery until they spotted a grave with upturned soil. "Hey," Sam pointed out, seeing Clay Thompson's name on the headstone. 

"That look fresh to you?" Dean asked. 

"Crap," Cam sighed, handing out shovels that she brought. With three of them digging up the grave, it took no time. Finally hitting the coffin, they found it empty. "Okay..." Cam's voice shook at the empty grave. 

"What is going on here?" Sam asked. 

"I don't know, but something stinks." 

"If Clay's undead, then how many others?" Cam asked. 

All three of them looked at each other, the truth in their heads. "Good question. Bobby lied. Let's go to Clay's house." Dean started to head back to the car, with Cam and Sam following close behind. Once they arrived, they broke in and looked around. Suddenly, a man attacked Dean, but Dean easily pushed him down to the ground. 

"Don't shoot me! Please! There's money in the safe," the man cried out. 

"We don't want your money," Cam told him. 

"What do you want? Anything. Please..."

"You're Clay Thompson, right?" Cam asked. 

Clay nodded. "Who are you?" 

"Um, FBI," Sam lied. 

"FBI? Oh, my God. This is about Benny." 

"Wha… what about Benny?" Dean asked. 

"He killed me! He shot me in the back! I'm supposed to let him get away with that?" 

"Hold up. Are… are you confessing?" 

"Please. I'll go with you. Just… just don't wake my kids." 

"Y-you'll go with us where?" Sam asked. 

"Jail." 

"Let me get this straight. You're Clay Thompson, and you died five years ago?" Cam clarified. 

"Yes."

"And three days ago you climbed out of your grave, and you killed Benny Sutton?" Cam's heart pounded harder in her chest. 

"Yes." 

"So you are, in fact, a dead guy." 

"I guess. I – I – I don't know what I am." 

"Oh my god..." Cam hyperventilated. 

"Clay? I called 911." 

"It's okay, honey. These men are the FBI. They're here about Benny." 

"Why don't you come with us, Mr. Thompson? I think that'd be best," Dean told him. 

Once outside, Cam lost it. "OH MY GOD!" 

"Breathe, Cam," Sam told her. 

"Breathe?! He's a fucking zombie! This is worst than what Samhaim did!" 

"I agree with her," Dean spoke up. 

"Dean," Sam sighed. 

"He's a monster." Dean grabbed his gun, checking the chamber. 

"He's a soccer dad," Sam reasoned back. 

"What do you want to do with him?" Dean asked.

"I say we get in a head shot before things get worst...what if he snaps and begins to eat brains?"

Suddenly, Sheriff Mills and another cop stopped them. 

"Freeze! Drop your guns!" Sheriff Mills yelled out. 

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. All right. Hey." 

"Can things get any worse?!" Cam asked, dropping her gun. 

"Campbell? I knew that you would be involved," Jody sighed. 

"Remember the guy you said that was dead and couldn't possibly commit murder? There he is," Dean told her. 

"And?" Mills asked. 

'''And'? And you're welcome – for catching the undead killer zombie," Cam fired back, hands half raised. 

"Whatever he is or isn't that don't give you the right to shoot him in the middle of the street." 

Sheriff Mills handcuffed Dean, while the other handcuffed Sam. 

"Shoot me?" Clay exclaimed. 

"You're free to go, Mr. Thompson." 

"Free to go?!" Cam yelled out, as Jody came over to her. 

"Can it, young lady." 

"I can't believe you were gonna kill me!" Clay protested. 

"You're a zombie!" Dean yelled out, being pushed into the police car. Sam followed suit.

Then Sheriff Mills turned to Cam. "You gonna do this the hard way or the easy way."

Cam rolled her eyes, cursing underneath her breath as she got in the same car with Dean. Sam was placed in another car. Sheriff Mills and the police officer paraded the Winchesters into the police station, where the boys were placed in one cell and Cam the other.

"Sam!" Cam called out, tossing a small pebble at him. "You went to law school. Get us out of here."

Sam nodded, tugging on the cell door. "Can we make a phone call?" Sam asked. 

"Go ahead," Sheriff Mills sighed, unlocking the cell. 

While Sam was calling Bobby, Dean went to the bars that separated his sister from him. "You okay?" 

"Oh, yeah...best day ever. Bobby lied, possible omen, zombies, and now I'm stuck in a prison cell. And I still don't feel safe with Sam." 

"Tell me about it," Dean sighed. 

"Okay. Bobby's on his way," Sam told them, being pushed back into the cell. 

Cam sat on the bench in her room, while the boys paced and layed down on the bench. "Why would Bobby lie?" Dean asked. 

"He's obviously hiding one of them in his house," Cam said. 

Finally Bobby entered, rolling over to them. "Idjits," he greeted. Then he turned to Sheriff Mills. "Sheriff." 

"Bobby," Sheriff Mills greeted back. They began to talk quietly, while the Winchesters stared at them. 

"So, what? Sheriff's on the take?" Dean asked. 

"Yeah. No. The zombies are paying her off?" Sam guessed. 

Cam noticed the private conversation that Bobby and the Sheriff were having. "Hey," she called out, getting her brothers attention. Gesturing with her head, they turned and stared at the pair. 

"So, what? Now they're friends?" Dean asked, confused. 

"I guess so..." Sam answered. 

"Something is seriously wrong here..." Cam whispered. 

"You're free to go," Sheriff Mills told them. 

"Just like that?" Dean asked. 

"Unless you want to stay..." 

"No, he doesn't." 

"Good. Personal affects..." Sheriff Mills told them, handing the bags to each Winchester. 

"Let's go," Bobby told them, gruffly. Sam got behind him, pushing his out the door. 

"Bobby, I thought the sheriff hated you?" Sam asked. 

"She did till five days ago." 

"What happened five days ago?" Cam asked. 

"The dead started rising all over town." 

"So you knew about this?" Cam asked, slightly hurt. 

"Yep."

"I think what Cam meant to say is, you lied to us?" Dean clarified. 

"Look, I told you there was nothing here. And there isn't. Not for you."

"There are zombies here." 

"There are zombies... And then there are zombies. Come with me." 

The Winchesters piled into his van, and Bobby drove. "So does anybody want to tell me about the panic room, and why Cam's room smelled like sex?" Bobby asked, changing the subject. 

"It was a Horseman thing. We got it handled," Dean answered. 

"Cas and I had sex. It was Valentine's Day," was Cam's reply. "We actually spent a few days together. It was nice. He gave me this necklace...it contains a bit of his grace..."

"I thought angel boy was losing his angel mojo."

"He is...which makes it all that much special." 

They made it back to Bobby's where they trudged inside. "You want to tell us what the hell…" Dean started to ask, but stopped when they saw a woman walk out of the kitchen. Wearing an apron. Carrying a plate. 

"Oh, hey. I didn't realize you were bringing company," she smiled softly at Bobby. 

Mouths dropped on the floor at the pretty woman. "It’s four a.m., babe. You didn't need to cook," Bobby gently scolded her. 

"Oh my god..." Cam whispered, knowing who this was.

"Oh, please! I’ll get some more plates," she smiled, going back into the kitchen. 

"Who was that?" Cam asked, staring after her. 

"Karen. My wife." 

"Your new wife?" Dean asked. 

"My dead wife." 

"Who wants some pie?" Karen Singer asked. 

"I know I do," Dean smiled. 

"Babe, this is Dean, Sam, and Campbell...John's children." 

"It's nice to meet you. Bobby talks about you three all the time!" 

The Winchesters sat in a row on the couch, while Karin plated pie and handed them out. Dean immediately dug in, while Cam looked unsure of the concoction. 

"This is incredible, Mrs. Singer," Dean complimented. 

"Thank you, Dean." 

Sam and Cam turned to give him a pointed look. "What? It is." 

"It's great, Karen. Thanks. Could you, um, just give us a minute?" Bobby asked. 

Karen nodded and left the room. 

"Are you crazy? What the hell?" Dean snapped. 

"Dean, I can explain." 

"Explain what? Lying to us? Or the American girl zombie making cupcakes in your kitchen?!"

"First of all, that's my wife, so watch it."

"Bobby, whatever that thing is in there, it is not your wife," Cam told him. 

"And how do you know that?" 

"Are you serious?" Sam scoffed. 

"You think I'm an idiot, boy? My dead wife shows up on my doorstep, I'm not gonna test her every way I ever learned?" 

The Winchesters remained quiet for a minute. He had a fair point. "So what is it? Zombies? Revenant?" Dean asked. 

"Hell if I can tell. She's got no scars, no wounds, no reaction to salt, silver, holy water..." 

"Bobby, she crawled out of her coffin," Cam sighed. "We saw Clay Thompson's grave...the freshly turned dirt, the empty coffin." 

"No, she didn't. I cremated her. Somehow, some way, she's back."

"That's impossible," Sam protested. 

"Tell me about it."

"You bury her ashes?" 

"Yeah."

"Where?" Dean asked. 

"In the cemetery. That's where they all rose from." 

"How many?" Cam asked. 

"15, 20, I made a list," Bobby told them, handing the list to Sam. "Uh, there's Karen... Clay... Sheriff Mills – her little boy came back."

"And there were no signs? No omens?" Sam asked. 

"Well, there were the lightning storms." 

Cam suddenly got up. "I can't believe it...I need to rest...I'm going to sleep. I have a headache." 

"You feeling okay? I can get Karen to bring you some aspirin." 

"I just want to sleep. It's been a long 24 hours. Scratch that...it's been a week." Cam traveled to her room to see her sheets have been washed and put back on her bed. "Mother fucker..." she whispered. She grabbed her gun from her holster and placed it on her bed stand. She changed into her sweatpants, and one of Cas's button ups she made him by. Since he was becoming more and more human, she opted to him some new clothes to keep over at Bobby's since he was sweating. Wearing it made her feel more safe and secure.

Then five hours later, she felt like this was all a bad dream. She thought it was because the sun was shining through her window. She dressed in her new signature look: flannel, tank tops, jeans, and boots. 

Going into the kitchen, she saw her brothers waiting for her. "Ready to go?" Dean asked. 

"Where?" 

"Brunch." 

Dean smiled as she grabbed her bag. "Let's go." 

"So, what do you think?" Sam asked, as they sat down at the diner. They each got a stack of pancakes and bacon, and the topic quickly went to Bobby. 

"There's nothing to think about. I'm not gonna leave Bobby at home with the bride of Frankenstein," Dean told him 

"I agree," Cam nodded. 

"Then what do you want to do? Just walk in there in front of Bobby and blow her skull off?" 

"I like that idea," Cam chimed in, eating her waffle. 

"If she decides that Bobby's face is the blue plate special, I'd like to be there," Dean told him, honestly. 

"Fine. See what else we can find out," Sam sighed, eating his pancakes. 

They traveled back to Bobby's where Cam and Dean worked on the Impala. "Do you think that I would die first in a horror movie?" Cam asked, fixing the paint on Baby. 

"Probably not. One, you're smart. Two, you know how to kill things," he told her, leaning against the car. 

"Poor girl. She has been through a lot," Cam sighed, painting over a big spot on the hood. 

"Yeah. I didn't know that you loved her," Dean commented. 

"Of course I love her. She's our family car. I learned how to drive. I got my first kiss in the front seat." 

"So did I," Dean smirked. 

"Your disgusting," Cam told him, putting the spray paint machine away. Rubbing her hands together, she breathed into them. 

"You and Sam okay?" Dean asked, changing the topic. 

"I'm trying, Dean...okay? I-I just don't feel a hundred percent safe with him...more like seventy-thirty..." 

"I get it...what he did to you...was seriously fucked up. And Sam feels awful about it."

"You and Sam been gossiping?" Cam chuckled. 

"You know our sister, Samantha," Dean grinned. 

Cam blurted out a laugh, pulling her jacket tighter around her. She leaned against the Impala next to her brother, snuggling into him for warmth. Suddenly the air grew quiet, and they felt a presence near them. Both turning they jumped when they saw Karen. 

"Jesus!" Cam exclaimed, placing her hand over her pounding heart. 

"Oops. Did I scare you?" Karen asked. 

"No. No. No. There's... nothing scary about you at all," Dean answered. 

"Yeah! Nothing at all," Cam agreed, laughing nervously. 

"Feel like some lunch?" she asked the pair. 

"Uh..." Cam drawled out, looking at her brother. Dean told her "no" with his eyes. Turning back to Karen, she smiled. "We're good. Thanks."

"Come on, there's more pie."

"I don't think that Bobby wants us inside," Dean told her honestly. 

"Guess it'll have to be our secret, then, huh? Come on." Karen turned and headed towards the house. Dean and Cam walked behind her, sitting at the table. 

"What kind would you like?" 

"Any kind," Dean told her. Karen plated and brought them some french apple. Looking around they saw many pies sitting around. "I'm gonna go out on a limb and guess that you like pies. Did you bake all these?" 

"I don't know what it is. Since I got back, I can't stop baking."

"Yeah, when do you have time to sleep?" Cam asked, taking a bite. 

"I don't. Must be the excitement."

"Or being dead," Dean said in a hypothetical tone of voice. 

"I know you two don't trust me."

"Why would you say that?" Dean asked. 

"Come on, guys. That's why you're here, isn't it? Keeping an eye on me? I know who you are. Just like I know Bobby's not the same mild-mannered scrap dealer I married. You hunt things. I – I'm a thing. I get it."

"So then you know that my brothers and I would never let anything happen to Bobby. That he's like a father to us," Cam told her 

"I understand. And he's lucky to have you three looking out for him. But you're not the only ones." 

"Is that so?" questioned Dean. 

"I remember everything, you know. When I died. That demon taking over my body... and the things it made me do. And Bobby having no choice but to... Well, you know what he did. But I can see it in his eyes when he looks at me. The guilt. It weighs on him."

"So why don't you just tell him you remember?" 

"I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say you've never been in love. He's my husband. My job is to bring him peace... not pain," Karen told them. 

Cam looked at her brother, feeling a bit angry. "Believe it or not, I do understand. I have a boyfriend. Our relationship isn't convential. It's not easy. At the end of the day, all that I would love to do is to be with him and make all of his personal demons go away. I would love to bring him peace. But what I have learned, watching my dad slowly become obsessed and watching Bobby, and watching my brothers...honesty is the best thing for a relationship. And people like us...hunters...we don't have it easy in the love department. We don't show affection, we don't show our feelings. People who we love are in the cross fire of the job. But the pain is worth it when you both get to share it and move on together..." Cam chugged down her water, looking at Dean. "Let's go."

"We-ah-got to meet Sam," Dean said. 

"Of course. Please don't be strangers." 

Later that night, they waited for Sam in the Impala, when Sam came running to the car panting. "Cam was right," he panted. 

"What?" Cam asked. 

"Mrs. Jones? Full on zombie. She ate her husband." 

"Are you kidding?" Cam asked, heart beginning to race. 

"I wish I was." 

"Oh my god...Bobby..." Cam moaned. 

Dean hit the gas and zoomed to Bobby's. Once there they raced up the drive way where they knocked. Bobby answered the door, and ushered them in, with all of them talking at the same time. "Keep your damn voices down. Karen's upstairs."

"Oh, I'm sorry. We're a little tense right now. Who's Old Lady Jones?" Dean asked. 

"The first one to come up."

"First one to go bad."

"Ah, she was always a nutty broad." 

"Nutty how? Nutty like the way she ate her husband's stomach? Was that the level of nutty she was in life?" Cam asked. 

"No," Bobby answered. 

"Look, Bobby, I feel for you. But you have got to acknowledge that you're not exactly seeing this straight!" Dean countered. 

"Bobby, whether you admit it or not, these things are turning. We have to stop them – all of them," Sam reasoned. 

Bobby stared at them for a minute. Pulling a shot gun, he placed it on his lap. "Time to go."

"What?" Dean asked, shocked. 

"You heard me. Off my property." 

"Bobby..." Cam called out, shocked. 

"Or what? You'll shoot?" Sam asked. 

"If Karen turns, I will handle it my way."

"This is dangerous." 

Bobby cocked the gun. "I'm not telling you twice."

Cam looked at him betrayed. Years of Daddy issues came bubbling to the surface as Bobby eyed them. Tears welled up in her eyes, but she pushed them down. Eyes blinked red, but she didn't act. She just straightened up her body, arching her shoulders back and looked at him in the eye. "Fine..." she said. "Have it your way...Boys, come on..." 

Cam followed her brothers out, closing the door with a slam without even touching it. They sat in the Impala, in silence. 

"The Winchesters turned and left, leaving Bobby alone. "He's crazy," Dean summarized. 

"It's his wife, Dean," Sam told him. 

"So he goes 'Full Metal Jacket' on us? We're his family," Cam protested. 

"Look, guys. Bigger fish, okay? I mean, we got a bunch of zombies about to turn this town into a giant chew toy," Sam said. 

"Yeah, and he's alone in the house making pie with one of 'em!" Dean shouted. 

"All right? So?" 

"So! I'm gonna have to go back there and… and… and kill her. That's the only thing I can think of."

"If he sees you, you're a dead man," Cam said. 

"Well, then, I guess I won't let him see me."

"Us. A bullet will kill you, but it will slow me down." 

"Okay. I'll...head to town and rescue everyone – should be easy," Sam sighed. 

"Sounds like." 

"You're gonna need some help," Cam told Sam. 

"What about the sheriff?" Dean asked. 

"Uh, last time I checked, the sheriff was pretty pro-zombie," Sam scoffed. 

"Well, I guess you'll just have to convince her," Cam said. "She's a smart woman...make her listen." They began to part ways, but Cam grabbed Sam by the arm, pulling him into a tight hug. "Don't die." 

She let him go, getting back into the Impala. Dean began to drove, while Cam shifted nervously. "So, why are so afraid of zombies." 

"Well, for one, you left me in a haunted house and I was surrounded by actors pretending."

"Oh yeah...and two?"

"I was ten. Dad came home drunk after a hunt. He was brusied and bloody. I found him laying on the sofa of the motel room we were staying at. I thought he was dead, but suddenly he sprang up. I fell on the ground screaming. I didn't know what a zombie was back then. But I thought that the dead could come back to life. It wasn't until I was abadoned in that haunted house that concreted my fair." 

"And we're about to go hunt some..." Dean sighed. 

"Again..." Cam added. "For the second time..." 

"We're here," Dean told her, parking and getting out. 

Cam followed him to the front door, where they entered, on guard. A gunshot was heard, and they raced through the house. "Bobby?!" Cam shouted. Stepping inside Bobby's office, they saw Karen with a bullet hole in her head, and Bobby holding her hand. "Bobby?" Cam asked, kneeling down next to him. 

"She was going to turn. She was hungry." 

"Bobby, I'm sorry...I really am, but right now, a lot more people are going to turn and eat their family members." 

"Alright," Bobby agreed, gruffly. Cam pushed his wheelchair outside into the salvage yard. Bobby kept his hunting van there. Pulling out a gun, Bobby loaded it. 

"You know, Bobby, if you want to sit this one out..." Dean began. 

"Let's just get going," Bobby told them. A rustling noise was heard close nearby. Looking at each other, Dean began to walk towards the noise to investigate. Cam pulled out her gun, heart pounding. "Dean?" Bobby called out. Then Cam saw it. Raising her gun, she fired at the zombie that tackled her brother. "Dean!" Bobby shouted. 

Many more zombies advanced towards them that were coming in between the rows of cars. A zombie came from behind Cam and tackled Bobby out of his wheel chair. "Bobby!" Cam shouted, shooting more zombies. 

"Little help here?" Bobby called out. Dean ran and helped Bobby up, while Cam picked up the wheelchair. Together they got him back into the chair, and looked around frantically. Dean picked up his gun, looking around. 

"Guns?" Dean asked. 

"Yeah. All right," Bobby answered. Cam nodded. 

They began to shoot their way back into the house. "Got any more ammo? I'm low," Dean breathed. 

"Yeah, we got plenty. Just run back past the zombies. It's in the van, where we left it," Bobby scoffed. 

"A simple 'no', would have been fine."

"What are they all doing here, anyway?!" Cam panicked. 

"I think I get it," Bobby told the pair. 

"What?" Dean asked. 

Cam screamed at the sound of breaking windows. They were breaking the roof and windows. "Oh, that ain't good," Bobby commented. 

"I'm out," Dean told them. 

"Me too," Bobby told them. 

Cam froze. It was her worst nightmare. "Fuck!" Cam shouted. 

Dean grabbed her hand, and headed towards the closet, pushing her in. Cam gasped as panic began to settle. 

"You okay?" Dean asked, cramming himself next to her. 

"We're not going to die right?" she asked, as Dean pulled Bobby in. Dean reached up, and locked the door. 

"Kind of a tight fit, don't you think?" Bobby asked.

"It's all right. They're idiots. They can't pick a lock," Dean laughed. 

The pounding stopped, the door knob began to turn. 

"Don't you ever get tired of being wrong?" Bobby asked, preparing to go down with a fight. 

"I'm making this stuff up as I go. Sue me." 

"Get behind me," Cam told them. "I'll hold them off why you too get more guns," Cam said. 

The door opened and Dean began to hit zombies with the butt of his shotgun. Cam threw her hand up, but then she heard the most beautiful sound in the world.

"Get down!" Sam yelled out. Sam and Jody began to shoot all the zombies. Once they were all dead, they ran out of the closet. "Are you okay?" Sam asked. 

Cam threw herself at her baby brother. "I'm so glad that you're here!" 

Sam smiled, hugging his sister close to him. The next morning, there was a mass funeral for the victims. Cam didn't go with her brothers to the main one. She stayed with Bobby. "Hey," she smiled, tucking her hands in her jacket pockets. 

"Hey," Bobby answered, watching the flames. 

"I'm so sorry, Bobby," Cam told him, sitting next to him. 

Bobby nodded, and stayed silent. Cam placed her arm through his, and laid her head on his shoulder. Pretty soon, her brothers were there. Cam smiled, and stood up. "I'm going to go make dinner. Karen left the kitchen stocked. 

Her brothers and Bobby came in, and they all ate a quiet dinner together. 


	36. A Moment in the Life

Cam got to the motel, undoing the clip from her hair. She couldn't sleep and gone off on a job as her brothers slept. She had slept in the car as they left Bobby's. Looking up, she saw that their door was cracked open. A sickening feeling dug itself deep in her stomach as her pace quickened. "Dean? Sam?" Arriving at the door, she froze as she pushed it open. The sight made her throw up the dinner she had last night. Dry heaving, she looked up, eyes wide. She raced toward her brothers, not believing what she was seeing. "You're okay...you're okay...Cas..." she whispered, realization coming to her face. He could fix this...he had to. "Cas, CASTIEL! I NEED YOU!" Screaming out the coordinates, she was quickly met with her mate, standing there frozen. "Fix them!" 

Cas didn't know what to expect when he got there. He was still on the hunt to find his father. Then he felt the cord that connected him to his mate tug so hard that he couldn't breath. It felt like his heart would get ripped from his chest. Then he heard her anguished cries and he was there. She was on the ground, face red with unshed tears in her eyes and the Winchesters laying lifeless on two beds. 

"What happened?" 

"I don't know!" Cam moaned. "I came back and they were like this...I was gone for thirty minutes...I needed a run...They-they were shot...You need to bring them back." 

"I can't," Cas whispered. 

"Yes, you can," Cam shouted, madness slowly setting in. 

"I can't. You know I'm to weak." 

"Then find somebody that can. They're has to be somebody else...ANYBODY!" 

"No." 

"Why?!" she shouted, angrily. Her eyes began to water, the reality slowly settling in. "You-you owe it to them! You owe it to me! Bring them back! Bring them back! Do you hear me, Castiel! BRING THEM FUCKING BACK!" Cam pounded on his chest, until Cas grabbed her wrist stopping her. 

"I can't...they're dead..." Cas whispered. At those words, Cam broke, falling down sobbing. Her sobs turned into wails of pain and grief, years of fear and panic slowly becoming undone. She was truly alone now. She would have to tell Bobby. She was broken. Her control was gone. "Listen..." Cas told her, bending down. Wiping the steady stream for her face, he gently grabbed it, forcing her focus on him. "They're dead...but their souls are in Heaven. They can find God. Once they find him, he can bring them back. And if he won't, I'll use my last remaining ounce of grace to bring them back to you. _Ol aisaro_," Cas told her, using the Enchocian phrase for 'I promise." 

Cam shuddered, looking at Sam's lifeless body as Cas kissed her forehead, disappearing. He came back quickly, sitting across from her once again. "I've located Dean. I told him how to find Sam," Cas answered, giving Cam a washrag to clean off her hands. 

"They weren't together?" 

"No. Each person has their own personal heaven." 

"Who do you think died first?" 

"Sam." 

"Great. Dean had to watch Sam die. Again," she sighed, tears falling down her face once again. "Gah! Why won't they stop?!" she cried out. 

"Because you lost important people in your life," he told her. 

Cam washed the blood off her hands. She sat on the couch, with Cas next to her. "I should've been there..." she whispered as Cas sat next to her. 

"Your fate would've been much worst than theirs. You would be in Hell, and Lucifer would have you."

"I let them down...I was supposed to watch them. I should've came back once Dean told me that Dad was missing." 

"I'm sorry..." Cas shifted, looking at her. "My brothers never looked after us. When we were fledgings, new angels, Gabriel would show us the world...Your brothers are lucky to have you."

Cam laughed bitterly. "After I left, I didn't look back. But I always kept tabs on them...I promised dad...Did you know that I went back to hunting? Just once, back on '05. There was a problem with our house...and they had to call..." 

* * *

Campbell Winchester was in her office, going through some pictures she had taken. She was always good at finding people and finding things from her previous life. But now her she sat, 27 years old, a successful career as an private investigator, and had a semi-steady relationship. No monsters, no ghosts, no ghouls...just low lifes and her favorite coffee brand. Her phone alerted her of a new call, which she eagerly took. "Alias Investigation, this is Campbell speaking?"

"Cammie?" Sam asked. 

"Sammy?" Cam questioned. 

"Yeah...uh...it's just, Sam, remember."

"Right...so, how's the hunt for Dad? And Yellow Eyes?"

"Still the same."

"And how's Dean?"

"He's-uh-he's fine. He says hi."

"Tell him hi, back. Not to be rude, but why are you calling?"

"Because we have a hunt-"

"Not a hunter no more. Sorry, brother dearest."

"Wait! Just hear me out, okay? This-this is important. You don't have to come, but it involves you. You were there...you saw everything."

"What are you talking about?" 

"Something is wrong with the house...In Kansas..."

Cam sucked in a breath..."Sammy, no-"

"Dean said the same thing, but he caved..."

"What do you think..."

"I don't know...just something bad. We need to go home. This could give us closure..."

"Fuck..." 

Cam pulled up to the house in her rental, a chill running through her bones. Her mind flashed to that night...about what happened and what she saw. She waved at her brothers as they pulled up behind him. Dean got out, going over to hug his sister. "Hey..."

"Hey..." she smiled, then going over to Sam. "Sam..."

Cam hugged him extra tight, standing on her tip toes. "I'm so sorry about Jess..."

"Thanks," Sam sighed, looking at the house. 

"Any word on the Dad front?" Dean asked. 

"No...I got everybody that I know out looking for him. But you know Dad. If he wants to say hidden, he will...I can't believe we're back here."

"I know..." Dean sighed. 

"You two gonna be all right" Sam asked. 

"Let me get back to you on that," Dean mumbled, heading to the door. 

Cam nodded, following behind him. Dean knocked, and a young woman answered it. "Yes?" 

"Sorry to bother you, ma’am, but we’re with the Federal—" 

I’m Sam Winchester, and this is my brother, Dean, and our big sister, Campbell. We used to live here. You know, we were just drivin’ by, and we were wondering if we could come see the old place." 

"Winchester. Yeah, that’s so funny. You know, I think I found some of your photos the other night." 

"You did?" Cam asked.

The woman nodded, stepping aside.

"Come on in." They went inside, and the woman smiled. "I'm Jenny, by the way." A younger girl was sitting at the table doing homework and a small toddler was bouncing in his playpen. 

"Juice! Juice! Juice! Juice!" 

"That’s Ritchie. He’s kind of a juice junkie," Jenny explained, taking a sippy cup from the refrigerator and handing it to the toddler. "But, hey, at least he won’t get scurvy. Sari, this is Sam, Dean, and Campbell. They used to live here." 

Cam smiled at the girl, as Dean waved. "Hi," Sari greeted. 

"Hey, Sari," Sam greeted. 

"So, you just moved in?" Dean asked. 

"Yeah, from Wichita," Jenny nodded. 

"You got family here, or….?

"No. I just, uh…needed a fresh start, that’s all. So, new town, new job - I mean, as soon as I find one. New house." 

"So, how you likin’ it so far?" Sam asked. 

"Well, uh, all due respect to your childhood home - I mean, I’m sure you had lots of happy memories here." Cam froze as Dean smiled weakly. "But this place has its issues." 

"What do you mean?" Cam asked. 

"Well, it’s just getting old. Like the wiring, you know? We’ve got flickering lights almost hourly." 

"Oh, that’s too bad. What else?" Dean asked. 

"Um…sink’s backed up, there’s rats in the basement." Jenny paused, looking ashamed. "I’m sorry. I don’t mean to complain."

Cam shook her head, smiling. "No. Have you seen the rats or have you just heard scratching?" 

"It’s just the scratching, actually." 

"Mom?" Jenny kneeled down next to Sari, who looked very serious. "Ask them if it was here when they lived here." 

"What, Sari?" Sam asked. 

"The thing in my closet." 

"Oh, no, baby, there was nothing in their closets." Jenny turned to the three Winchester. "Right?" 

"Right. No, no, of course not," Sam nodded. 

"She had a nightmare the other night," Jenny explained. 

"I wasn’t dreaming. It came into my bedroom-and it was on fire."

Cam could feel the walls crashing in on her as she sucked in a breath. "No, no, no, no, no," she whispered to herself. "It's not real...it's not real..." 

"You hear that? A figure on fire," Sam told Dean. 

"And that woman, Jenny, that was the woman in your dreams?" Dean scoffed.

"Yeah. And you hear what she was talking about? Scratching, flickering lights, both signs of a malevolent spirit." 

"Yeah, well, I’m just freaked out that your weirdo visions are comin’ true." 

"Well, forget about that for a minute. The thing in the house, do you think it’s the thing that killed Mom and Jessica? Cammie?" 

"I don’t know!" Cam shouted. "I don't know, Sam." 

"You were there when Mom died...what do you remember?"

Cam froze, trying to rake her mind. Years of suppression pushed down the memory deep in her head. "I don't know...I was five years old...All I remember is coming into the nursery and fire...Mom dying...You crying, Dad freaking out. That's it...But I do know that whatever I saw traumatized me...After we left, I could barely sleep. I ended up having sleep paralysis and dreaming of that thing coming back to get us. I don't know if it's come back or if it's just been here this whole time...waiting for us."

"This could be something else, entirely. We don't know yet," Dean said. 

"Well, those people are in danger, Dean. We have to get ‘em out of that house," Sam expressed. 

"And we will." 

"No, I mean now." 

"And how you gonna do that, huh? You got a story that she’s gonna believe?" 

"Then what are we supposed to do?" Sam asked, noticing that his sister was still staring at the house. "Cammie? You okay?"

"Yeah...um...call me once you figure something out." Cam went to her car and drove around. Her mind went back to that night in the house. Her body automatically went back to the house, where she parked a couple of blocks away, but could still see it. Something was calling them home...she could feel it in her bones. Grabbing herself phone, she scrolled through her contacts, finding one of John's numbers. Taking a deep breath, she pressed the call button, letting it ring once then disconnecting it. Then she dialed it for real. 

"Hello?" came the rough voice of the reciever. 

Cam sucked in a breath. "Daddy?" 

"Campbell?"

"Hi, Daddy," Cam sighed. 

"Hey, baby...are you okay?"

"Yeah...have you heard from Sam or Dean lately? They're worried about you..."

"I'm fine...tell your brothers I'll meet up with them later. There's some things I need to take care of." 

"Daddy...remember what happened to Mom?"

John sucked in a breath. "I never forget...why?"

"Because all I remember is the fire, screaming, and somebody with yellow eyes..."

"Don't worry...everything is alright..." Cam said nothing in response. "Campbell? Everything is alright, right?" 

"Yeah...I got to go...Bye, Daddy."

Cam sighed, leaning back in her seat. Her mind flashed through that night and the bits of pieces her traumatized memory remembered bits and pieces from that awful night. 

Meanwhile, Sam and Dean made their way to the old garage where their dad used to work. "Do you think that Cam really remembers?" Sam asked. 

Dean sucked in a breath, gripping the sterring wheel tight in his hand. "I don't know...I remember Dad coming out of the house with Cam in his arms after I carried you out. She was silent and had this distant look in her eyes...she didn't talk for about a year after that...barely ate. I think Dad took her to a shrink. About a year and a half later, Cam was back to normal caring for you. Dude, she treated you like a baby doll. But whatever she saw messed her up. Which is why you shoudn't have called her."

"It's her house too," Sam sighed. 

"Cam's out. She made that perfectly clear." Sam got out of the car once Dean pulled over, staring at the garage. Dean made the introductions to the owner, and began the interrogation. "So you and John Winchester, you used to own this garage together?" Dean asked. 

"Yeah, we used to, a long time ago. Matter of fact, it must be, uh…twenty years since John disappeared. So why the cops interested all of a sudden?" 

Dean shrugged. "Oh, we’re re-opening some of our unsolved cases, and the Winchester disappearance is one of ‘em." 

"Oh, well, what do you wanna know about John?" 

"Well, whatever you remember, you know, whatever sticks out in your mind."

"Well…he was a stubborn bastard, I remember that." The owner gave a hearty laugh. "And, uh, whatever the game, he hated to lose, you know? It’s that whole Marine thing. But, oh, he sure loved Mary. And he doted on those kids." 

"But that was before the fire?" Sam asked. 

"That’s right." 

"He ever talk about that night?"

"No, not at first. I think he was in shock." 

"Right. But eventually? What did he say about it?" 

"Oh, he wasn’t thinkin’ straight. He said somethin’ caused that fire and killed Mary. I don't think it helped that his little girl was saying the same thing." 

"He ever say what did it? Or what she said she saw?" Dean questioned. 

"Nothin’ did it. It was an accident - an electrical short in the ceiling or walls or somethin'. I mean...poor little girl watching her mother die in the fire? I begged him to get some help for both of them, but…." 

"But what?" 

"Oh, he just got worse and worse." 

"How?" 

"Oh, he started readin’ these strange ol’ books. He started goin’ to see this palm reader in town. He often took his daughter with him." 

"Palm reader? Uh, do you have a name?" 

The owner scoffed. "No."

"I don't remember her name," Cam sighed, eating a burger on top of the rental. 

"Dad's old business partner said that you two went to see her...and you drew the thing that killed mom."

"Dean...I was a five year old kid who witnessed a horrific event. My memory is fuzzy." 

"All right, so there are a few psychics and palm readers in town. There’s someone named El Divino. There’s, uh –" Sam said, looking through a phone book. He stopped and laughed at some of the names. "—there’s the Mysterious Mister Fortinsky. Uh, Missouri Moseley—"

"Whoa, whoa...what was that last name?" Cam asked, peaking up. "Missouri Moseley?" 

"What?" Sam asked. 

Dean's eyes looked intrigued as well. "That’s a psychic?"

"Uh, yeah. Yeah, I guess so."

Dean went back into the backseat and grabbed John's journal. 

"In Dad’s journal…here, look at this. First page, first sentence, read that." 

_"I went to Missouri and I learned the truth." _

"I always thought he meant the state."

Cam sat between her brothers on a couch inside of Missouri's house. They watched the woman escorting a man out, while the three Winchesters sat waiting. "All right, there. Don’t you worry ‘bout a thing. Your wife is crazy about you." The man thanked her, leaving as she closed the front door behind him. "Whew. Poor bastard. His woman is cold-bangin’ the gardener." 

"Why didn’t you tell him?" Cam asked. 

"People don’t come here for the truth. They come for good news." The Winchesters continued to stand at her. "Well? Sam, Campbell, and Dean, come on already, I ain’t got all day." Cam stood, tugging down her blouse and jeans, following her in with Sam and Dean behind. They went to another room, where Missouri turned around. "Well, lemme look at ya." Missouri laughed. "Oh, you boys grew up handsome." Missouri pointed a finger at Dean. "And you were one goofy-lookin’ kid, too." Cam snickered, Sam smirked, and Dean glared. "Campbell...look at you...a successful business woman and still inquisitive. You always want to know answers to questions. Which is why you are still a control freak." Cam's smirk fell, glaring as well. "Sam." She grabbed his hand. "Oh, honey…I’m sorry about your girlfriend. And your father - he’s missin’?" 

"How’d you know all that?" Sam asked. 

"Well, you were just thinkin’ it just now." 

"Well, where is he? Is he okay?" Dean asked. 

Missouri glanced at Cam, cocking her head. Cam held the gaze, not wavering. "I don’t know." 

"Don’t know? Well, you’re supposed to be a psychic, right?" 

"Boy, you see me sawin’ some bony tramp in half? You think I’m a magician? I may be able to read thoughts and sense energies in a room, but I can’t just pull facts out of thin air. Sit, please." Sam sat and smirked. Cam sat down next to him, pulling Dean down. "Boy, you put your foot on my coffee table, I’m ‘a whack you with a spoon!" 

"I didn’t do anything," Dean grumbled. 

"But you were thinkin’ about it." 

Cam smirked, as did Sam, as Dean raised his eyebrows. "Okay. So, our dad - when did you first meet him?" Sam asked. 

"He came for a reading. A few days after the fire. He brought you two, Cammie. I just told him what was really out there in the dark. I guess you could say…I drew back the curtains for him." 

"What about the fire? Do you know about what killed our mom?" 

"And why did he bring me with him?" Cam asked. 

"A little. Your daddy took me to your house. He was hopin’ I could sense the echoes, the fingerprints of this thing. That's why he brought you as well...a child's mind is so innocent but so pure." 

"And could you?" Cam asked. 

"I…." 

Missouri shook her head. "What was it?" Cam asked. 

"I don’t know. Oh, but it was evil."

Cam shivered. "What if...What if I do remember something from the fire? Could that thing still be in there?"

"So…you think somethin’ is back in that house?" Missouri asked. 

Sam looked at his sister, nodding. "Definitely." 

Missouri looked confused. "I don’t understand." 

"What do you mean?" Cam asked. 

"I haven’t been back inside, but I’ve been keepin’ an eye on the place, and it’s been quiet. No sudden deaths, no freak accidents. Why is it actin’ up now?" 

"I don’t know. But Dad going missing and Jessica dying and now this house all happening at once - it just feels like something’s starting." 

"That’s a comforting thought." 

The plan was go to back to the house. But the same feeling was there when they came back, and Cam could tell that it had gotten a lot worst. "What are you doing here?" Jenny asked, eyes wide in a panic, clutching Ritchie in her arms. 

"Hey, Jenny. This is our friend, Missouri," Sam greeted. 

"If it’s not too much trouble, we were hoping to show her the old house. You know, for old time’s sake," Dean suggested. 

"You know, this isn’t a good time. I’m kind of busy." 

"Listen, Jenny, it’s important." Missouri reached out, smacking him on the back of the head. "Ow!" 

"Give the poor girl a break, can’t you see she’s upset?" Missouri snapped to Dean, then turning to Jenny. "Forgive this boy, he means well, he’s just not the sharpest tool in the shed, but hear me out."

"About what?" 

"About this house." 

"What are you talking about?"

"I think you know what I’m talking about. You think there’s something in this house, something that wants to hurt your family. Am I mistaken?" 

"Who are you?" 

"We’re people who can help, who can stop this thing. But you’re gonna have to trust us, just a little."

Jenny looked unsure. She eventually agreed, and all followed Missouri. Cam stopped when they got up the stairs, stopping when they got to the door. "If there’s a dark energy around here, this room should be the center of it." 

"Why?" 

"This used to be your nursery, Sam. This is where it all happened."

Cam was breathing heavily, stepping back. "I-I can't go in there," Cam whimpered.

"That's okay," Missouri told her. "You just sit right out here." Cam did, leaning against the wall. Missouri, and the two other Winchesters went in as Cam halfway turned them out. "I don’t know if you all should be disappointed or relieved, but this ain’t the thing that took your mom."

Cam furowed her eyebrows and looked confused. "Wait, are you sure?" Sam asked. "How do you know?" 

"It isn’t the same energy I felt the last time I was here. It’s somethin’ different." 

"What is it?" Dean asked.

Cam stood in the doorway, looking at the room, flashes of the nursery coming back to her. "Not it," Missouri said, opening the door. "Them. There’s more than one spirit in this place."

"What are they doing here?" Cam asked. 

"They’re here because of what happened to your family. You see, all those years ago, real evil came to you. It walked this house. That kind of evil leaves wounds. And sometimes, wounds get infected." 

"I don’t understand," Sam whispered. 

"This place is a magnet for paranormal energy. It’s attracted a poltergeist. A nasty one. And it won’t rest until Jenny and her babies are dead." 

"You said there was more than one spirit." 

"There is. I just can’t quite make out the second one." 

"Well, one thing’s for damn sure - nobody’s dyin’ in this house ever again. So whatever is here, how do we stop it?" 

Back at Missouri's house, the two male Winchesters and Missorui were sitting around a table, while Cam paced back and forth. On the table were different roots and herbs. "So, what is all this stuff, anyway?" 

"Angelica Root, Van Van oil, crossroad dirt, a few other odds and ends." 

"Yeah? What are we supposed to do with it?" Dean asked. 

"We’re gonna put them inside the walls in the north, south, east, west corners on each floor of the house." 

"We’ll be punchin’ holes in the dry wall. Jenny’s gonna love that." 

"She’ll live." 

"And this’ll destroy the spirits?" Sam asked. 

"It should. It should purify the house completely. We’ll each take a floor. But we work fast. Once the spirits realize what we’re up to, things are gonna get bad." 

"Cammie...You don't have to come," Dean told his sister who was still pacing. 

"All my thoughts go back to that night in my house. I need closure, Dean. We all need closure. For Mom...For Dad...and for us. We can't let the same thing happen to Jenny and her kids happen to us. We put these sons of a bitches to rest and we move on with our goddamn lives. I'm not going to turn into Dad."

This was Cam's worst nightmare...other than zombies. Taking a deep breath, she clutched onto the bag of roots and held it tightly in her hand. Cam had mallet in her hand. Stroking the wall, she could see where Mary had measured her and Dean. "It's okay to let go of all of that anger," Missouri said from behind her. 

"I'm not angry."

"Yes, you are. You're angry at your Dad for a lot of things, to many to count. You're angry at your Mom for dying. You're angry at your brothers for calling you. And you're angry at yourself for not being able to save your mom. You're not crazy...you do remember the thing that killed your mom. The monster with yellow eyes. That's who you're most mad at."

Cam gripped the mallet, bringing it into the wall hard. Grunting with all of her rage, she beat the wall until there was plaster flying and a hole forming. Before she could place the bag inside of the hole, she heard a struggle from one of the rooms across from her. Stuffing the bag in the hole, she raced into the room, finding Sam being chocked on the ground with a cord around his neck. "Sam!" Dean rushed in, face pale. "Dean...the wall!" Cam shouted, trying to unravel the cord around Sam's neck. There was a bright light, and everything was at peace. Cam let out a breath, cradling Sam to her as he rested against Cam. Cam threw the cord away, and stroked his hair. 

A couple of hours later, Cam was coming down the stairs with a box of old family pictures. "You sure this is over?" Sam asked. 

"I’m sure. Why? Why do you ask?" 

"Never mind," Sam sighed. "It's nothin' I guess." 

"It's good to finally have peace," Cam nodded, looking around the house. [He sighs.] It’s nothin’, I guess. [They hear JENNY enter the house.]

"Hello? We’re home," Jenny called out, coming into the kitchen. "What happened?" 

"Hi, sorry. Um, we’ll pay for all of this," Cam volunteered, looking around at the messy kitchen. 

"Don’t you worry. Dean’s gonna clean up this mess." Dean looked confused. "Well, what are you waiting for, boy? Get the mop." Dean began to walk away. "And don’t cuss at me! " Dean continued to walk away, muttering under his breath.

Cam made her leave, sitting in the car with the box of pictures. Both boys entrusted them to her to put in their shared storage container. For some reason, she couldn't find herself to leave. Not without closing the last chapter in her book. She had to go to the nursery to face her demons. All of a sudden, she heard a woman scream and saw Dean and Sam come from nowhere. "You grab the kids, I’ll get Jenny," Dean called out. 

Cam rushed inside, heading out the stairs to Sari's room. Kicking the door in, she took a step back at the fire. Grabbing the young girl, she turned to see Sam with Ritchie in his arms. "Take them and go!" Sam nodded, rushing out. She was about to follow, but a force yanked her back into the nursery. "Who are you?!" she shouted. "What do you want?! WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" Feeling all the unanswered questions, she screamed, then stopped, eyes wide. "Oh god..." she whimpered. 

She followed the fire figure to where Sam was being pinned against the wall. "Sammy?" Cam called out, rushing over to her brother. 

"Is that-" Sam asked. 

"Yeah..." Cam sniffed, eyes watering. 

"Sam?! Cammie?!" Dean called out, coming into the room. 

Dean raised his gun, causing Cam and Sam to shout. "No, don’t! Don’t!"

"Dean! No!" Cam shouted. 

"What, why?!" 

"Because I know who it is. I can see her now," Cam told him, lowering his hand. Cam turned to face Mary Winchester, in the nightgown that she died in. Dean stood in shock, his expression lowering.

"Mom?" Dean whimpered, tears forming in his green eyes. 

Mary smiled, stepping closer to them all. "Dean." Mary walked away, going over to Sam. "Sam." Sam smiled weakly, crying. Then Mary turned to Campbell. "Campbell...my big brave girl..."

"Mommy-" Cam sobbed.

Mary's smiled faded, reaching out to brush a piece of hair from Cam's face, but stopped. She faced Sam once again. "I’m sorry."

"For what?" Sam asked, as Mary looked at him sadly. She walked away from them and looked up at the ceiling. 

"You get out of my house. And let go of my son." Once again, she burst into flames and once she was completely engulfed, the fire reached the ceiling and disappeared. The force holding Sam to the wall vanished. The three Winchesters came together, all looking stunned and still had tears in their eyes. 

"Now it’s over," Sam told them. 

"I was going to steal them back, but...Thanks for these," Cam said. 

"Don’t thank me, they’re yours."

Cam packed the box inside of her suitcase, smiling. Cam smiled at her brother's, holding the keys in her hand. "You two be careful okay? And if you find Dad...kick his ass for me? And don't forget to call me."

"Alright," Dean sighed, hugging her. 

Cam smiled, hugging him back. Turning to Sam, she hugged him, standing on her tip toes. "Stop growing!" 

"I can't help it," Sam chuckled. 

"Okay...I got a plane to catch." 

Cam began to turn away, but Sam called out to her. "Hey! You said that you remembered that night...the thing that killed mom." 

Dean, Missouri, and Sam were all staring at her. "I remember hearing a noise from your nursery...when I came in...there was...I don't know. All I remember was that it was tall, and had yellow eyes. I screamed, and that's all I remember..."

* * *

"And after that, I never looked back until Dean died."

"Your mother became a spirit..." Cas sighed, soaking in Cam's story. 

"Yeah...You know-I wanted to say fuck it and be with them...but I was scared. I was scared of finding Azazel. I was scared of hunting things again...and I was scared of what Sam was becoming."

"You are very brave..." Cas told her. "And very strong. Most people would break after what you have witnessed, but you didn't...That is one reason why I love you."

"I love you too," Cam said, smiling. "You know...when Raphael made you explode, my heart broke. I have lost so many people in my life. My mom, my dad, my birth parents, my brothers...I have built walls up around my heart. But you have broken them down. Your kindness to my brothers, your quirky ways of not understanding references...You make me happy..." 

Cas gripped her loose hair, placing a kiss on her lips. Cam pulled back, snuggling into arms and wings. Then they heard a noise from one of the beds. Wide eyed, she turned to see Sam gasping, and sitting up. "Oh my god! Sam!" she exclaimed, rushing over to the bed. Cam pulled him into a hug, not wanting to let go ever...then she heard Dean gasp. "Dean!" Cam exclaimed, touching his cheek with her hand. "You alright?" Cam asked her brothers. 

"Define alright?" Dean growled, checking his body. 

"What the hell happened?" 

"Roy and Walt killed us." 

"Cam, you have blood on you. Did you die also?" Sam asked. 

"What...no...I...I went on a run. I couldn't sleep. When I came back...you two were-"

"You found us," Dean sighed, seeing the tears in her eyes. 

"Yeah. It was-it was the worst thing imaginable. I got sick in the doorway...Cas cleaned it up...and I had a panic attack." 

"You had a panic attack?" 

"Yes! You both were dead! I was scared! I just lost the two most important people in my life! I-I didn't know what to do!" 

Dean and Sam stared at her in shock. She has never really yelled at them before. But now, here she stood, in her short exercise shorts, and soft t-shirt, eyes red from crying and spots of blood on them. 

Dean made the first move and pulled her into a giant bear hug. "We have some bad news though." 

"What?" Cas asked. 

Dean told hem the news that God was long gone and was not going to save them or stop the apocalypse. Cam felt sad for Cas, going over to comfort him. 

"It can't be true," Cas denied. 

"Sorry, Cas," Dean told him. 

"Maybe… maybe Joshua was lying." 

Her brothers looked up at him, all knowing what it was like to have an absentee father. "I don’t think he was, Cas. I’m sorry," Sam told him. 

Dean watched as Castiel moved into the entryway. Castiel looked up.

"You son of a bitch. I believed in…" Cas began to talk, but then stopped. Cam's heart broke for him. Cas turned back to them, and tossed something at Dean. "I don’t need this anymore. It’s worthless." Cas turned away. 

"Cas. Wait," Sam called out, but he was gone. 

Cam collapsed on the couch, head in her hands. Things just went from bad to worst...


	37. I Have 99 Problems and God Ain't On

**March 2010**

Sam, Dean, and Cam were driving down the highway at a fast pace. "Drive faster, Dean!" Sam ordered, looking out the back window.   
  
"I can’t! Are you okay? Cam?!" Dean asked, going as fast the Impala could allow.   
  
"Yeah, I’m amazing," Sam sarcastically told his older brother. 

"Will you two stop arguing and keep going!?" Cam yelled, looking out the back window, eyes wide. 

"You ever seen that many?" Dean asked. 

"No. No way, not in one place." Cam placed a hand on her side, trying to stanch the ache in her hip.   
  
"What the hell? " Dean commented, seeing a burning truck blocking the road. They get out of the car, and watched as a group of demons came pounding towards them. "Damn it!" Suddenly the demons screamed as a group of people doused them with water. Then a man stepped up, saying something in Enochian, exorcising the demons. "Well that’s something you don’t see every day." 

"You three alright?" the man asked. 

"Peachy." 

"Be careful. It’s…dangerous around here," the man said, walking away.   
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait."   
  
"No need to thank us."

"No, hold up a sec! Who are you?" Cam asked, limping. 

"We’re the Sacrament Lutheran Militia."

"I’m sorry—the what?" Dean asked. 

"I hate to tell you this, but those were demons and this is the Apocalypse. So…buckle up." 

Cam began to laugh due to the stress, and sleep deprivation. "Yeah," she snorted, "tell us about it." 

"Looks like we’re in the same line of business," Sam smiled. 

"And among colleagues. That’s a police-issued shotgun. That truck is, uh…inspired. Where’d you guys pick up all this crap?" Dean asked. 

"You know you pick things up along the way," another man said.   
  
"Guys, come on. This whole corner of the state is nuts with demon omens. We just want to help. That’s all. "  
  
"We’re on the same team here. Just talk to us," Sam pleaded. 

"Follow us," the first man said. "Name's Rob." 

"Dean. This is my brother, Sam, and our sister, Campbell." 

"Where are we going?" Cam asked. 

"To church," Rob smiled. 

Once they got to the chapel, they sat in a pew and listened to a pastor preach. "Who would have thought the Apocalypse could be so romantic? Marriage, family—it’s a blessing. Especially in times like this. So hold on to that."   
  
"Wedding?" Sam scoffed. "Seriously?" 

"Yeah. We’ve had eight so far this week," the man who introduced himself as Paul told them. Once the wedding was over, they walked outside to meet with the Pastor Gideon.   
  
"So, Rob tells me you three hunt demons."

"Uh…yes sir," Sam answered, politely. 

"You missed a few." 

"Yeah. Tell us about it. Any idea why they’re here?" Cam asked. 

Pastor Gideon shook his head. "They sure seem to like us, though. Follow me, gentlemen, ma'am." Pastor Gideon led them back inside the church. 

"So you’re a preacher?" Dean asked. 

"Not what you expected, huh?" Pastor Gideon led them to stairs that traveled down. 

"Well, dude, you’re packing." 

"Strange times." 

They traveled down the stairs to where people were packing bullets and other hunting supplies. "Is that a twelve-year-old packing salt rounds?" Cam asked. 

"Everybody pitches in."

"So, the whole church?" Sam asked. 

"The whole town." 

"A whole town full of hunters. I don’t know whether to run screaming or buy a condo," Dean joked. 

"Well the demons were killing us. We had to do something. '

"So why not call the National Guard?" Cam asked. 

"We were told not to. "

"By who?" Sam asked. 

Pastor Gideon said nothing. "Come on, Padre. You’re as locked and loaded as we’ve ever seen. And that exorcism was Enochian. We have a translator here...Someone’s telling you something," Dean told him. 

"Look, I’m sorry, I, uh, I can’t discuss it."

"Dad, it’s okay," a woman told him, coming up. 

"Leah—" 

"It’s Sam and Dean Winchester. They’re safe. I know all about them." 

"You do?" Cam asked. 

"Sure. From the angels. And I know you too Campbell Winchester. The Anti-Christ..."

"Who told you about me?" Cam asked. 

"The angels. They don't like you much. Consorting with demons, the powers of Satan, taking a angel's virginity and being in a relationship with one."

Cam could hear the bitterness tone in the other woman's voice. She didn't liker her either. "You know what? I know when I'm not wanted. I'll be upstairs." Cam traveled upstairs and sat in a pew, pulling out her cell phone. Dialing the number, she pressed the phone to her ear. 

"You have reached the voicemail box of:" the voicemail lady said. "I don’t understand why, why do you want me to say my name?" Cas's voice asked. Cam laughed as he said this, and as Cas pressed random buttons. 

"Cas, hey, uh, it’s me. So we are in Blue Earth, Minnesota, and um, we could use a little help. I…hope you get this. Getting pretty worried here...Haven't heard from you in a while. I know you're going through a rough time, but remember that I'm always there for you. I love you. So call me back." 

"Hey," Paul called out to her. 

"Hey." 

"What are you doing up here all by your self?" 

"Let's just say that Leah and I aren't going to get along." 

"Yeah. She can be a bitch sometimes, but she speaks for the angels." 

"Funny. I know a prophet, and he doesn't act like a bitch." 

"So...you're the Anti-Christ..."

"One of two anti-christes. No, we're not the spawn of Satan...and no, we don't have 666 tattooed on our bodies. One of our parents was a demon. Mine was my birth father...a Cross-Roads demon named Crowley." 

"So...do you have superpowers?" 

"I do. But I don't hurt anybody...well, anybody who doesn't deserve it." 

"Hey!" Dean called out. 

"Hi," Paul said. "Why don't you three come to my bar. Drinks on me," Paul smiled. 

"I'm in," Cam smiled. 

They were sitting at the bar, drinking and looking around at the many people in the place. "Busy night?" Sam asked. 

"I’m telling you, since The End started, it’s been like one long last call. That round’s on me." 

"Thanks." 

"So, did you get a hold of Cas?" Dean asked his siblings, coming back from the bathroom. 

"Yeah, I left him a message. I'm starting to get worried about him. Any way...what’s your theory? Why all of the demon hits?" Cam answered, taking a sip of her beer. 

"I don’t know. Gank the girl? The prophet, maybe?" Sam shook his head. "What?" 

"Just these angels are sending these people to do their dirty work." 

"Yeah. And?" Dean asked. 

"And they could get ripped to shreds."   
  
"We’re all gonna die, Sam. In like a month—maybe two. I mean it. This is the end of the world, but these people aren’t freaking out. In fact they’re running to the exit in an orderly fashion. I don’t know that that’s such a bad thing." 

"Who says they’re all gonna die? What ever happened to us saving them?" Sam asked. 

"Yeah. What happened?" Cam repeated. 

Before Dean could give his answer, church bells began to toll, and people began to exit. "Something I said?"

"Paul. What’s going on?" Cam asked. 

"Leah’s had another vision." 

The Winchesters looked around at each other. "Wanna go to church?" Sam asked. 

"You know me—downright pious," Dean replied. 

They drowned their drinks and traveled to the church, sitting in the pew. "Three miles off Talmadge Road," Pastor Gideon told the congregation. Cam watched as Leah whispered to her father. Something was off with that woman. "Five miles. There are demons gathered. I…don’t know how many, but a lot. Thank you, Leah. So, who’s going to join me?"

"Wouldn’t miss it," Rob stood up. 

"Someone’s got to cover Rob’s ass," Paul joked, standing up as well. 

Dean looked at his siblings before standing up. "We’re in, Padre."

"Thank you. I’d like to offer a prayer. 'Our Father in Heaven-' " Gideon began to pray. 

"Yeah, not so much," Dean sighed, sitting back down. 

"'Help us to fight in your name. We ask that you protect us from all servants of evil. Guide our hands in defeating them, and deliver us home, safely. Thank you. Amen.'" 

The Winchesters drove themselves in the Impala, unlocking their aresnol. "Wow!" Paul commented. 

"Like we said...we know what we're doing," Cam snarked, grabbing her handgun and shotgun. she clipped her handgun into her holster at her hip and loaded up her shotgun. Clicking the safety off, she cocked her head towards the man behind her. "Try to keep up."

Cam followed the group into a house. Seeing Demons, she began to fire, until it was in front of her. Her eyes turned red, blinking back. "Get out..." she commanded. The Demon smoked out, returning to Hell where it belonged. 

"Wow," Paul complimented. 

"Thanks." 

"So, I was thinking. Do you want to have a drink sometime?" 

"I have a boyfriend," she told him, walking away. Spotting her brothers, she wedge herself in between them. 

"I guess that’s what it’s like, huh? " Sam sighed. 

"What?" Dean asked. 

"Having backup." 

"Dean. Sam," a teenager called out. 

"Yo," greeted Dean. 

"Hey. So, um, is—is that—is that cool that I get a ride back with you guys?" 

"Hey, you’ve saved my ass twice already. One more time, you can drive. Grab a beer," Dean smiled. Dylan looked unsure. "Hey, you earned it. Don’t tell your mom. "

"Oh, believe me—I will not," Dylan told them, going to the trunk. Suddenly they heard a scream and saw Dylan get attacked. 

"Dylan!" Dean yelled, trying to save him. But it was too late. "NO!" Dean cried out. 

* * *

The next day they had the funeral. Cam accompanied her brothers to the church, where she saw Rob and his wife, Jane mourning their son. Cam kept her head down, following Dean, as they went to greet them. 

"I'm so sorry for your loss," Cam told Rob. 

"Thank you," Rob told her, taking her hand. 

Dean shook his hand, then turned to Jane. "Ma’am, we’re just, um, very sorry."

"You know…this is your fault," Jane sneered at the three of them. 

"Hey!" Cam protested, feeling protective of her brothers. 

"Jane. Come on," Rob told her, taking her hand, and leading her inside the church. The Winchesters followed, sitting in the back. 

"I wish I knew what to say. But I don’t. I’m so sorry, Jane, Rob. There are no words. Dylan… I don’t know why this happened. I don’t know why any of this is happening. I got no easy answers," Gideon preached. "But what I do know is—Leah, honey?" Cam looked on ahead and saw Leah begin to seize, falling on the floor. "Leah, honey? Honey? It’s okay sweetie. It’s okay." 

"Dad, it’s Dylan," Leah told him, coming to. 

"Just rest a minute, huh?" 

"No, listen. Dylan’s coming back."

"Jeez," Rob sighed. 

"Jane, Rob… It’s going to be okay. You’ll see Dylan again. When the final day comes, Judgement Day, he’ll be resurrected and you’ll be together again. We’ll all be together. With all our loved ones. We’ve been chosen. The angels have chosen us. And we will be given paradise on earth. All we have to do is follow the angels’ commandments," Leah preached. 

"I have a bad feeling about this," Cam whispered. 

They remained in the church while everybody left, contemplating the "commandments". 

"No drinking, no gambling, no premarital sex. Dean, they basically just outlawed ninety percent of your personality," Sam said. 

"True. I'm pretty sure we all broke the rules. I took an angel's virginity, so I guess I'm more screwed. Plus, I'm the Anti-Christ," Cam sighed. 

"Yeah, well, whatever. When in Rome," Dean told them. 

"So, uh…you’re cool with it?" Sam asked. 

"I’m not cool. I’m not, not cool. I’m just, look man, I’m not a prophet. We’re not locals. It’s not my call. I’ll catch up with you guys later," Dean told them, walking away. 

"Something is wrong with him," Sam told his sister. 

"Wrong with him? Something is wrong with this whole place. Especially Leah." 

"She's a prophet. How could she be bad?' 

"I have a gut feeling. She knows about me...I caught her looking at my arm...The only ones that can see my mark is angels and demons...supernatural creatures. She's no prophet...I don't what she is, but we got to fix this." Cam looked outside, seeing that it was getting dusk. "Wanna get drunk?" 

"What about the rules?" 

"Fuck the rules! Fuck the angels! Fuck everything!" Cam hollered out, skipping in circles to Paul's. 

"Hey, Paul," Cam smiled, taking off her bomber jacket. 

"Hey, guys. You not following the rules either?" 

"Nope," Cam sighed. "Vodka and cranberry, please." 

Sam pulled out the bar stool next to hers and sat. "Hey. So what happened to, uh, 'the Apocalypse is good for business?'" Sam asked, noticing the empty bar. 

"Oh yeah, right up until Leah’s angel pals banned the good stuff. Wanna help me kill some inventory?" Paul asked them. 

"I thought you would never ask," Cam smiled. 

"Don’t get me wrong. I grew up here. I love this town, but uh, well, these holy rollers?"

"Yeah, yeah, I uh, I noticed you’re not the praying type," Sam commented, remembering not seeing Paul at the church earlier. 

"Yeah, well, between you and me, neither are half those guys. A couple of months back, they’re all in here, getting wasted, banging the nanny. Now they’re all Warriors of God." Paul poured them all a stiff drink, and raised his glass. "Cheers." 

"Cheers," Sam and Cam echoed, clicnking their three glasses together. 

"Look, there’s sure as hell demons. And maybe there is a God. I don’t know. Fine. But I’m not a hypocrite. I never prayed before and I ain’t starting now. If I go to hell, I’m going honest. How ‘bout you two?" 

"What about us?" Sam asked. 

"Not true believers, I take it."

Sam looked at his sister, who shrugged. He knew her answer. "We believe, yeah. I do, and so does Cam. I’m just...pretty sure God stopped caring a long time ago." 

"Here, here..." Cam told them, refilling her glass. 

"I mean, where is he through all this crap?" Paul asked. 

"Nobody knows...I just hope that Hell is better than Heaven, because all angels are dicks," Cam voiced. "That's where I am going, at least." 

"Why?" Paul asked. 

"Take your pick...murder, consorting with Demons, being me, being with my boyfriend and taking his virginity when we're not married..." Cam told him, trailing on. 

Sam got plastered, but Cam allowed him to let loose. Alcohol didn't affect her anymore. Paul was also drunk, trying to make advances. 

"One mwore!" Paul shouted. 

"Nope. Time for bed," Cam sighed, pushing down on a couch. She tossed a blanket over him, and went to her brother. "Come on, Sammy..." Cam smiled, slugging his arm around her shoulders. 

"But I want one more!" 

"It's curfew. Let's go, Squatch." 

Cam led the stumbling Sam into the motel room where they were staying. "Where you two been?" Dean asked, sitting on a bed. 

"Drinkin’," Sam slurred. 

"At Paul's. Come on big guy." Cam pushed Sam on the other bed, bending down to untie his shoes. 

"You rebel," Dean smirked. 

"I’d have had more, um, but it was curfew," Sam explained. 

"Right. And you, Cam?" 

"You know that alcohol can't affect me," Cam smirked, pulling the blankets over Sam. Kissing his forehead, she patted his shirt and headed towards her bag, grabbing her pajamas. "I'm going to shower. If Sam sleeps, turn him on his side so he won't choke." 

Cam went into the bathroom, washing away the dirt, sweat, and the stench of alcohol. When she came out, Sam was alone. "Where's Dean?" she asked. 

"He's gone. He's leaving me, Cammie. I'll be alone," Sam explained, a single tear in his eye. 

"No, you won't," she told him, sitting on the bed beside him. Wrapping her arms around his massive shoulders, she rested her head on one. "I'll be there for you, always. If you two ever leave me together, then I'll be screwed." 

"I love you, Cammie," Sam told her, laying his head on top of hers.

Suddenly, Cas showed up. "Cas?" Cam asked. 

"I got your messages. It was long, your message. And I find the sound of your voice grating. Cam's voice is much more pleasant," he slurred, swaying a bit.

"Baby?" Cam asked, standing to steady her boyfriend. "Whoa..." 

"What’s wrong with you? Are you…drunk?" Sam asked, concerned. 

"No!…Yes," Cas admitted, before whispering in Cam's ear. "I find your smell very intoxicating." 

"What the hell happened to you?" 

"I found a liquor store."

"And?" Sam continued. 

"And I drank it. Why’d you call me? Not you Campbell. I like it when you call me. Especially in bed..." Cas slurred, tripping over his feet. 

"Whoa. There you go. Easy," Cam soothed, righting him. Looking at his eyes, she could tell that he was heavily intoxicated by the bloodshot eyes. 

"Are you okay?" Sam asked the angel. 

Cas stepped closer face to face, then said: "Don’t ask stupid questions. Tell me what you need." 

"T-there have been these—these demon attacks. Massive, right on the edge of town. And we can’t figure out why they’re—" Sam began, afraid. 

"Any sign of angels?" 

"Sort of. They’ve been speaking to this 'prophet'," Cam told him, using air quotes. 

"Who?"

"This girl, Leah Gideon," Sam told him. 

"She’s not a prophet," Cas quickly said. 

"I’m pretty sure she is. Visions, headaches—the whole package," Sam explained. 

"The names of _all_ the prophets, they’re seared into my brain. Leah Gideon is not one of them."

"HA!" Cam exclaimed, pointing a finger at Sam. "I told you something was wrong with her!" 

"Then what is she?" Sam asked, ignoring his sister. 

"Where's Dean?" Cas asked, looking around. 

"Out. I'll find him," Sam sighed, getting up. 

Once Sam walked out, Cam helped Cas sit on a bed. "So, why did you drink the liquor store?" 

"I saw it, and I said 'why not' You drink your problems away. So does Sam and Dean." 

"I know...I know what you're going through also. Here," she told him, pulling out an aspirin bottle. "Take these," she instructed, pouring two into his hand. Cam got up, and got him a glass of water. 

Cas popped the pills in his mouth, and grimaced at the bitter taste. Cas washed them down with the water, putting the glass down. Sam returned, alone. 

"I couldn't find him. We'll have to wait." 

"I'll get you both coffee," Cam sighed, making a pot. 

Finally, Dean came back, with blood on his hands. "Oh my god!" Cam exclaimed, seeing blood. 

"We went out looking for—You alright?" Sam asked. 

"Yeah. It’s—it’s not my blood. Paul’s dead," Dean told them. 

"Oh no," Cam sighed, sitting next to Cas. 

"What?!" 

"Jane shot him," Dean clarified. 

"It’s starting," Cas explained. 

"What’s starting? Where the hell have you been?" Dean asked. 

"On a bender."

"Did he—did you say 'on a bender?'" Dean's eyebrows shot up. 

"Yeah. He’s still pretty smashed," Cam told him, rubbing Cas's back. 

"It is not of import. We need to talk about what’s happening here," Cas told them. 

"Well I’m all ears," Dean told him. 

"Well, for starters…Leah is not a real prophet," Sam began explaining. 

"Well, what is she, exactly?"

"The whore," Cas told them. 

Cam snorted. "Wow. Cas, tell us what you really think," Dean snorted as well. 

"She rises when Lucifer walks the earth. 'And she shall come, bearing false prophecy.' This creature has the power to take a human’s form, read minds. Book of Revelation calls her 'the Whore of Babylon.'" 

"Well, that’s catchy." 

"The real Leah was probably killed months ago," Cam said. 

"What about the demons attacking the town?" 

"They’re under her control," Cas said. 

"And the Enochian exorcism?" Sam asked. 

"Fake. It actually means, 'you, um, breed with the mouth of a goat.' It’s funnier in Enochian." 

"So the demons smoking out—that’s just a con? Why? What’s the endgame?" Dean asked. 

"What you just saw—innocent blood spilled in God’s name."

"You heard all that heaven talk. She manipulates people," Sam told him. 

"To slaughter and kill and sing preppy little hymns, giving them a one way ticket to Hell. Awesome," Cam cheered. 

"Her goal is to condemn as many souls to hell as possible. And it’s…just beginning. She’s well on her way to dragging this whole town into the pit," said Cas. 

"Alright. So, then, how do we go Pimp of Babylon all over this bitch?" Dean asked. Cas pulled out a wooden steak, and laid it on the table. "Great. Let’s ventilate her." 

"It’s not that easy," Cas told Dean.   
  
"‘Course not." 

"The whore can only be killed by a true Servant of Heaven." 

"Servant, like… " 

"Not you. Or me. Sam, of course, is an abomination. And Campbell is the anti-christ, which is the opposite from what we need, so not her. We’ll have to find someone else." 

"How about a pastor?" Cam asked. 

"That would work. Show me," Cas told her, grabbing her hand. 

Cam transported them to the church parking lot, where Pastor Gideon was walking out. "Him," Cam said, pointing to the older gentleman. 

Cas kept a hold of her hand, stalking towards the man. "Pastor David Gideon." 

"Yeah. Who are you? Campbell? He a friend of yours." 

"He's an angel of the Lord. And my mate," she smirked. 

"Yeah, sure," Gideon snorted. Cas stepped forward, placing a hand on his forehead, taking him to the motel. "What the hell was that?" 

"Yeah, he wasn’t lying about the angel thing. Have a seat, Padre. We got to have a chat," Dean told the man.

Explaining the situation was a a bit more difficult then they imagined. "No. She’s my daughter," Gideon protested, looking at the stake. 

"I’m sorry, but she’s not. She’s the thing that killed your daughter."   
  
"That’s impossible." 

"But it’s true. And deep down, you know it. Look, we get it—it’s too much. But if you don’t do this, she’s going to kill a lot of people. And damn the rest to hell," Sam pleaded. 

Cam picked up the stake, and held it out to the pastor. "It’s just…Why does it have to be me?"

"You’re a Servant of Heaven," Cas explained. 

"And you’re an angel," Gideon answered. 

"Poor example of one," Cas replied. Cam smiled sadly, squeezing his hand. 

"You can do this," she replied to the pastor. 

Later that night, after Dean and Cas had a heart to heart, Cam walked up to him. "Can I speak to Cas for a moment?" 

"Sure," Dean shrugged, shifting away a bit. 

"Alone, Dean." 

"Fine," Dean sighed, sitting in his Impala, and closing the door. 

"I don't like the idea of using you to draw her out," Cas told her. 

"I'll be fine. We've been through worst." 

"You're the only thing I have left." 

"Hey. I'm still here," she smiled, pecking his lips. Before she could leave, Cas pulled her into his wings and arms, kissing her with rough passion. 

Cam had her eyes closed, and placed a hand on his cheek. When they pulled away to breath, she smiled softly, leaning her forehead against his. 

Cam turned and walked towards the church. Going into the basement, she found the bitch she was looking for. 

"Hey, Leah!" she grinned. "Rob, Jane..." 

"What are you doing here?" 

Cam raised her hands up to shoulder level, smirking. "I've come to turn myself in. You know the whole paradise thing ain't really my cup of tea. I've killed countless people, slept with many men when I'm not married, drank, gambled, lied, cheated, and so many things. But you know? I like being bad. And there's this thing with my eyes..." Cam grinned as her eyes blinked red then back to normal. 

"Arrest her!" Leah screamed. 

"Come and get me, Whore," Cam smiled, snapping her fingers. Cam went to the office, and sat in the big chair, placing her feet on the desk. Leah was there shortly. 

"So you know who I am," Leah sneered. 

"Bitch of Hell, Whore of Babylon, Lucifer's Slut?" 

"You should be worshiping me. I am your superior!" 

Cam barked out a laugh. "Oh, I don't worship Lucifer. Or any God for that sake. But you are hurting innocent people and that's got to end." 

"Who's going to stop me. You and your dopey brothers?" 

"Yep..." Cam replied, waving a hand to keep Leah in place. Cas came behind her, and held her tight as Pastor Gideon advanced. 

"Daddy! Don’t hurt me!" Leah begged. 

"Don't listen to her!" Cam yelled. 

"Gideon, now!" Sam commanded. 

Leah began to chant in Encohian, causing Cas to fall on his knees, shouting in pain. Using telekinesis, Lean flung Gideon, Sam, and Dean away from her, and ran off. 

"Oh no you don't! Come back here bitch!" Cam shouted, running after her, back down to the basement. 

"Help me! She's Satan's whore!" Leah shouted, seeing Cam. 

A crowd advanced on Cam, who began to punch her way through. 

"Campbell!" Gideon shouted, being pushed in the crowd too. 

"Back off!" Cam shouted, losing Leah. The people kept coming at her. Feeling frustrated, Cam screamed, throwing her hands up, creating a force field around her, pushing people down. 

Cam gasped in exhaustion, but saw Leah's body on the ground. "Cas!" she shouted, running to her boyfriend. Kneeling, she helped him up, kissing him. Cas leaned heavy on her, but she grabbed a hold of him, walking out behind her brothers, and the dizzy Gideon.   
  
Cam sat in between the two men in the back seat, Cas laying his head on her shoulder. Cam ran her hands through his hair. Once back at the motel, Cam helped Cas lay down, getting him comfortable. 

"My body aches," he groaned. 

Kissing his forehead, she smiled. "Welcome to humanity," she told him. Walking to her brothers, she saw Dean grabbing his coat. 

"Where you going?" she asked. 

"I’m just gonna grab some clean bandages out of the trunk. Relax," Dean told his siblings. Cam watched him walk out and close the door. Sam was helping Pastor Gideon with his concussion, when they heard the engine of the Impala rev. Both realizing what was happening, they ran out the door.   
  
"Damn it! Dean! DEAN!" Sam yelled, as Cam ran after the speeding Impala. 

"DEAN!" she screamed out, stopping when she ran out of breathe. "Son of a bitch!" 

"Shit!" Sam exclaimed. "He's going to say 'yes'." 

"Pack your stuff," she told him, walking back towards the motel. 

"What happened?" Cas asked, sitting up. 

"Dean's gone," Cam told him. 


	38. Revelations

"I'm going to kill him," Cam growled as they got closer to the motel. "He doesn't get to do this! He doesn't get to opt out!" Cam and Sam drove to the motel where Dean was holding out in. She was furious. He didn't get to do that to her and Sam, not to mention Cas. Sam pulled up in front of the motel, getting out. Cam was already out of the door, slamming it with a vengence. Once Cam got to the door, she threw her hand out, slamming the door opened. 

"Hey, Dean," Cam growled. "What are you doing?"

"Sending someone a candy-gram?" Sam asked. 

"How’d you find me?" Dean asked. 

"Cam tracked out. You’re going to kill yourself, right? It’s not too hard to figure out the stops on the Farewell Tour. How’s Lisa doing, anyways?" Sam questioned, rage coursing through him as well. 

"I’m not going to kill myself," Dean sighed. 

Sam let out a bitter laugh. "No? So Michael’s _not_ about to make you his Muppet? What the hell, man? This is how it ends? You just…walk out?"

"Yeah, I guess." 

"How could you do that?!" Cam shouted, shaking with anger. 

"How could _I_? All you’ve two _ever_ done is run away." 

"And we were wrong. Every single time we did." 

"Just…please. Not now. Bobby is working on something," Sam begged. 

"Oh, really? What?" Dean asked. Sam looked to his sister, and said nothing. "You got nothing and you know it. " 

"You know we have to stop you." 

"Yeah, well, you can try. Just remember: You’re not all hopped up on demon blood this time. And Cam won't be able to take me on..." 

"Yeah, we know. But we brought help," Cam told him, watching Dean turn around. Cas was there and knocked him out.

Loading him into the Impala was easy, but it was when he woke up, angry was the hard part. They finally got to Bobby's where Dean marched inside to Bobby's office. "Yeah, no, this is good. Really. You know, eight months of turned pages and screwed pooches but tonight, tonight’s when the magic happens," Dean sarcastically said. 

"You ain’t helpin’," Bobby told him. 

"Yeah, well, why don’t you let me get out of your hair, then?"

"What the hell happened to you?" 

"Reality happened. Nuclear’s the only option we have left. Michael can ice the devil, save a boatload of people." 

"But not _all_ of them. We gotta think of something else." Cam placed her head in her hands. She was tired of this back and forth, back and forth. Every time they go a step forward, they go one step back. 

"Yeah, well, that’s easy for you to say. But if Lucifer burns this mother down, and I coulda done something about it, guess what? That’s on me." 

"You can’t give up, son." 

"You’re not my father. And you ain’t in my shoes." 

Cam looked up at the sound of metal hitting wood. Bobby had placed a gun on his desk, and held a bullet in his hand. "Bobby...What is that?" she asked, afraid for the answer. 

"That’s the round that I mean to put through my skull." Bobby placed the bullet down on the desk. "Every morning, I look at it. I think, 'Maybe today’s the day I flip the lights out.' But I don’t do it. I _never_ do it. You know why? Because I promised _you_ I wouldn’t give up!" 

Suddenly, Cas grasped his head, and hunched over in pain. "Cas, you okay?" Sam asked. 

"Babe?" Cam asked, grabbing his arm. 

"No."

"What’s wrong?" 

"Something’s happening."

"Where?" Dean asked, but he was met with silence as Cas disappeared. 

"Well, then..." Sam sighed, going to the kitchen. Dean followed him, leaving Cam and Bobby. 

Cam collasped onto one of the leather couches, head in her hands. "You know, I thought about giving up too. Going pure Vader, to the dark side. Life will be much easier for me. But I don't. You can't leave me Bobby," Cam told him, wiping a rouge tear away. 

"Never..." he smiled. 

Suddenly, Cas appeared, carrying a unconscious young man. "Help." 

"Boys!" Bobby hollered out. 

Cam grabbed a pillow, to help him lay the boy down. "Wait...I know him..." Cam gasped, recognizing the young man.

Dean and Sam came back in, and their mouths dropped. "Who is it?" Bobby asked. 

"That’s our brother," Sam told him. 

"Okay..." Cam said, stepping back. She went outside, taking a deep breath in. Eventually, Cas came in and sat next to her. "You were missed," he joked. 

"What did I miss?" 

"The angels resurrected Adam to be Michael's new vessel. Sam is looking after him. We locked Dean in the panic room." 

"Good. Maybe that will hold him. This is so fucked..." she groaned, placing her head on his shoulder. 

"I don't know what that means." 

"It means that this situation is messed up." 

"Oh...then yes...this situation is...fucked." 

Cam let out a chuckle, reaching over to kiss him. "I love you."

"And I you..." 

"I'm going to check on Dean. Will you accompany me?" Cas asked. 

"Yes, I will," she smiled, holding onto his arm. 

"Dean?" Cas called out, but he was met with silence. "Dean?" 

"Cas," Dean called back. 

Cam saw the sigil before Cas did. "NO!" she screamed out, throwing her body onto his. Cas caught her as he screamed. Cam's arms felt empty. Dean charged at her, pushing her down in his path, and into a devil's trap. 

"Ouch!" she cried, trying to stop him. But nothing happened. "Sam!" she cried out. "SAM!" 

Sam heard his sister's scream and rushed down the stairs. "Cam?!" 

"Dean blasted Cas away. Then he pushed me into the devil's trap," Cam groaned, seeing her brother. One of her hands rested on the back of her head, while the other kept her upright. 

"Come on," Sam told her, getting her up. They made their way to Bobby's office, who wheeled himself closer to them. 

"What happened?" Bobby asked. 

"Dean pushed her and bolted." 

"Where’s Cas?"

"Blown to Oz." 

"Before I was pissed...Now, I'm full of rage," Cam growled. 

"Look, I’ll get Dean. He couldn’t have gone too far. Just watch Adam."

"How? You may have noticed, he’s got a slight height advantage." 

"Then cuff him to your chair. I don’t know. Just watch him." 

Sam walked away, leaving Cam and Bobby. "Let's see your head," Bobby told her. 

"Ouch!" Cam cried out as he touched the tender spot. "Leave it alone. It's already healing." 

"No blood...so no stitches. You feeling okay?"

"Oh, yeah...My brother is going off the deep end. I'm going to take a nap..." 

Cam slept for a couple of hours, until Sam shook her awake. "We have a problem." 

"What?" 

"I couldn't find Dean. Where's Adam?" 

"I don't know. I was sleeping." 

"Adam's gone," Bobby informed them  
  
"Bobby, what do you mean, 'Adam is gone?'” Sam asked. 

"Should I say it in Spanish?"

"He’s gone how? What the hell, Bobby?!" 

"Watch your tone, boy. He was right in front of me, and he disappeared into thin air." 

Cas then appeared, carrying a bloody and battered Dean. "Because the angels took him." 

"What the hell happened to him?" Sam asked, seeing his hurt brother. 

"Me." Cas told them, vanishing into the panic room and backed. "I handcuffed him to the bed." 

"Good," Cam groaned. Cas looked over to her, and walked towards her. Running a hand through her hair, he stopped when she grimaced at the sore spot. 

"He harmed you?" Cas asked her, brushing the tender spot gently. 

"It's fine..." Cam told him, grabbing his hand from her head, kissing it. 

"What do you mean, the angels took Adam? You branded his ribs, didn’t you? " Bobby asked. 

"Yes. Adam must have tipped them." 

"How?" Cam asked, throwing up her hands. 

"I don’t know. Maybe in a dream." 

"Well, where would they have taken him?" Sam asked the magic question. 

"I'll go see what I can find out," Cas told the group, vanishing. Minutes later he came back. "He's in the secret room where they took Dean before. It's covered with Angels." 

"We're going to need Dean," Cam told her Sam, who nodded.

"That's a terrible idea!" Bobby protested. 

"I agree with Bobby. Dean is irrational at the moment. He wounded you," Cas told his girlfriend. 

"Well, I agree with Cam. We need all the help we can get," Sam said. 

"Then it's agreed. Let's go get our brother." Cam got up, going downstairs with Sam following. Opening the door, they saw that he was conscious, sitting on the bed. "How you feeling?" Cam asked. 

"Word to the wise: don’t piss off the nerd angels. So how’s it going?" 

"Adam’s gone. The angels have him," Sam informed Dean. 

"Where?"

"The room where they took you."

"You sure?" 

"Cas did a re-con," Cam told him. 

"And?" 

"And the place is crawling with mooks…Pretty much a no-shot-in-hell, hail-Mary kind of thing."

"Ah, so the usual. What are you two going to do?" 

"For starters…we're bringing you with."   
  
Dean raised his eyebrows. "Excuse me?" 

Sam stepped forward, unlocking his handcuffs. "There are too many of them. We can’t do it alone. And uh, you’re pretty much the only game in town." 

"Isn’t that a bad idea?"

"Cas and Bobby think so. We're not so sure." 

"Well, they’re right. Because either it’s a trap to get me there to make me say yes, or it’s not a trap and I’m gonna say yes anyway. And I will. I’ll do it. Fair warning." 

"No, you won’t. When push shoves, you’ll make the right call," Cam told him. 

"You know, if tables were turned…I’d let you rot in here. Hell, I _have_ let you rot in here," Dean told his brother 

"Yeah, well…I guess I’m not that smart." 

"And Cam...I pushed you into the wall. And I've let you down so many times." 

"Well, siblings fight. We always forgive each other. And Cas basically gave you the ass kicking I was going to give you." 

"I—I don’t get it. Sam, Cammie, why are you doing this?" 

"Because… you’re still my big brother," Sam smiled a bit, walking up the stairs. 

"I told you. Siblings always fight. Your still my little brother. I will always be there for you," she told him, following Sam. 

Dean followed her up the stairs where Cas, Campbell, Sam and Bobby were waiting. "We'll be back soon, Bobby," Sam told him. 

"Good luck to all of you," Bobby told them, as Cas stepped forward. 

Cam grasped her necklace, thinking of where she wanted to go. Opening her eyes, she saw the three men standing next to her. 

"Where the hell are we?" Dean asked. 

"Van Nuys, California," Cas told him. 

"Where’s the beautiful room?" 

"In there." 

"The beautiful room is in an abandoned muffler factory in Van Nuys, California?" 

"Where’d you think it was?" 

"I—I don’t know. Jupiter? A blade of grass? Not Van Nuys." 

"Tell me again why you don’t just grab Adam and shazam the hell out of there," Sam asked Cas. 

"Because there are at least five angels in there." 

"So? You’re fast," Dean told him. 

"They’re faster." 

Cas took off his tie and wrapped it around his hand. "I’ll clear them out. You three grab the boy. This is our only chance." 

"Whoa, wait. You’re gonna take on five angels?" Cam asked worried.

"Yes." 

"Isn’t that suicide?" Dean asked him. 

"Maybe it is. But then I won’t have to watch you fail. I’m sorry, Dean. I don’t have the same faith in you that Sam does." Cas pulled out a box cutter out of his pocket. 

"What the hell are you gonna do with that?" Sam asked him.

"Would you two mind giving Campbell and I moment?" Cas asked, politely.

"Yeah...sure...um...We'll be over here. Sam..." Dean gestured to Sam.

"I need you to draw a banishing sigil on my chest," Cas told her, handing her the box cutter.

"Why? Just go in there with the angel blade and kill everybody."

"Because this will be more effective."

"But wouldn't you be wounded?"

"Greatly..."

"Then no! I won't do it!" Cam told him, thrusting the box cutter back towards him. 

"You have to. For Dean."

"Not good enough. Try again." 

"Will you please..."

"Why would you throw your life away!?" Cam asked, tears welling up in her eyes. "Don't you care for me?" 

"I love you! And losing Dean will destroy you!" he yelled. Cam took a step back, shocked. "I don't really believe in Father anymore, but I believe in us. And I will do everything in my power to keep you safe, even if it means sacrificing my own existance."

Cam sniffled, wiping away a tear. "God dammit, Castiel."

"You better come back..." she warned him, taking the box cutter. She unbuttoned his shirt, and ran a hand down his chest. She let out a breath, and began to carefully carved the sigil into his tanned skin. Once she was done, she kissed the spot where his heart laid pumping and helped him button up his shit. Buttoning it back up, she grabbed his lapels, and pulled him to her. 

Cas kissed her back, then pulled back. Slicing his palm, Cam re-wrapped the tie around his hand, loosely. "I'm going with you." 

"No..." 

"Yes. You have no one. Sam has Dean." 

"Good luck," Sam told them, coming back over. 

"I'll see you inside," she told her brothers, grabbing Cas's hand. 

Cas opened the door, and pulled out his sword. Cam followed him in, and closed the door. Cas walked towards a room, with Cam following. Cas killed angel that attacked him from behind, while Cam used her telekinesis to break another one's neck. Cas tosssed the sword, which Cam caught, and started to taunt the rest. 

"What are you waiting for? Come on." The angels began to advance, coming closer to Cas. Cas ripped open his shirt and undid the tie around his hand. With one last glance at Campbell, he mouthed: "I love you" and pressed his bloody palm to his chest. 

Cam shielded her eyes at the bright light. Opening them, she was alone. Sam and Dean came in shortly after that. "Go...I'll hold any newcomers." A couple came and Cam easily took them on using the angel blade. Her mind went back to Cas, though...Was he okay? Was he even alive? Cam sat there, mourning her love. Then there was a high pitch screetch which Cam knew who it was and what they were saying. Michael was coming. Soon, Dean and Sam came running out, but Adam was not with them. 

"Where's Adam?" Cam asked. 

Dean and Sam turned back towards the door that slammed closed. Cam grabbed Sam and pulled him back, while Dean tried to open the door. Dean opened it, and revealed an office. 

"You think Adam’s okay?" Sam asked his siblings. No one said anything, their minds whirling. 


	39. The Hotel California

**March, 2010**

"Cas...it's me. Where are you? Are you alive? Call me back..." Cam sighed, hanging up the phone for the hundredth time. In the back seat of the car, her mind kept whirling and whirling. Cas was still M.I.A, Dean wasn't going to give up and was ready to fight, and Sam still Lucifer's target. 

"How many times is that now that you called him?" Dean asked. 

"One to many," Cam sighed. 

"Why don't you use your soul-bond thing then," Sam suggested. 

"I tried...I tried to follow our link, but it leads no where."

"Have you ever thought that he's dead?"

"He's not dead!" Cam snapped. "I know he's not...His grace isn't there...And he has no soul...he's just..."

"Blank," Sam sighed. 

"Yes...There's nothing that I can connect to...What the hell is up with this rain?" 

"I don't know...since when does it rain this bad in Muncie, Indiana?" Dean asked, barely able to see from the windshield. "I can barely see!" 

"Don't crash!" Sam warned. 

"I won't...which is why we're pulling over. There's a motel right off the highway. We can chill there until this storm passes." Dean did as he said he would and they all got out, quickly running towards the front door of the Elysian Fields Hotel. The three Winchesters entered the lobby, soaked and gasping, and headed for the front desk. "Whew. Nice digs, for once. Busy night."

"Any port in a storm, I guess," the front desk attendant, Chad, chuckled. "If you could just fill this out, please." 

"Yeah," Dean nodded. 

Dean began to fill out the paper, as Chad grabbed a tissue. "Sir, I think... Shaving nick there. Your key." 

"Oh. Thanks. Hey, you wouldn't happen to have a coffee shop, would you?" 

"Buffet. All you can eat. Best pie in the tri-state area." 

"You don't say?" Dean smirked. 

"Let's go grab some food and take a shower," Cam shivered.   
  
There was a wide array of food, which Dean eagerly tested, including the pies. Cam rolled her eyes, filling a plate and smirking as Dean tried to flirt with a woman. Dean was rejected, and headed towards his siblings. "Sam, unpucker, man. Eat something." 

"We should hit the road, Dean," Sam sighed, feeling edgy/ 

"In this storm? I-it's-" 

"It's biblical. Exactly. I-it's friggin' Noah's ark out there, and we're eating pie." 

"I'm with Sam...we got a job to do," Cam said. 

"How many hours of sleep did you get this week? What? Three? Four? Bobby's got his feelers out, okay? We have talked with every hoodoo man and root woman in 12 states. And Cam...if Cas is alive, we'll find him. But you can't do that if you're running ragged and exhausted." 

"Yeah, well, I'm not giving up," Sam said. 

"Me either." 

"Nobody's giving up. Especially me. We're gonna find a way to beat the devil, okay? Soon. I can feel it. And we will find Cas, we'll find Adam. But you two are no good to me burnt out," Dean said. 

"Yeah. Yeah, okay," Sam agreed, which Cam nodded. 

"Come on, we've actually got the night off for once. Let's try to enjoy it. Cam...you can have a nice hot shower, get your nails done..." 

Both smiled, nodding. 

As they headed towards their hotel room, Dean pointed and smiled at a couple making out. "Oh, what are you, 12?" Sam asked. 

"I'm young at heart," Dean grinned, opening the door to their hotel room. 

"Oh my god..." Cam whispered, dropping her duffel bag in.

"Wow. Look at this. We're like Rockefellers. Chocolates! You want yours?" Dean asked. 

"Knock yourself out," Sam sighed. 

"Whoa. 'Casa Erotica 13' on demand." Cam rolled her eyes and smirked as Sam scoffed. "What?" 

"Isn't this place...in the middle of nowhere?" Sam asked. 

"So?" Dean asked. 

"So what's a four-star hotel doing on a no-star highway?"

"Sammy...I know that you are suspicious of this place....But please...I beg of you...Let me have this? I have stayed in shit holes with you two and never has really complained. So, let my inner girly girl have this...this place is clean! And it smells nice, and it has chocolate's on the beds. And the showers are clean and look!" Cam raced over to the bathroom, coming back with tiny shampoo and conditioner bottles. "Itty bitty very fancy shampoos and conditioners! And soaps! And towels that are soft and not scratch and doesn't feel like mildew. No questionable stains on the mattresses, fresh pressed sheets, and everything is cleaned!" 

Sam and Dean looked at each other, surprised, but then heard the loud commotion inside the room next to theirs. "Jesus..." Cam sighed. 

Walking out of their room to the door next to them, Cam knocked on the door. "Hello?" 

"Hello?" Dean asked. 

Inside the car, the Winchesters didn't see no couple but a pair of wedding rings on the ground. Bending down, Cam grabbed them and studied them. "That's weird," Cam commented. Together, they traveled to the front of the hotel, to the reception desk where Chad was. 

"The, uh, the room next to ours - t-the couple that are, uh, joined at the lips - have you seen them?" Dean asked. 

"Mr. and Mrs. Logan - the honeymooners? They checked out. Is something the matter?" Chad asked. 

"They checked out?" Cam asked. 

"Mm-hmm. Mm, just now."

"Really? It sort of seemed like they were, uh..," Sam chuckled, "...in the middle of something." 

"Yeah, it's kind of weird for honeymooners to, uh, check out without this." Dean held the engagement rings that Cam had given him. 

"Oh, dear. I'll just put that right in the lost and found. Don't you worry. Is there anything else I can help you with?" Chad asked them. 

"Uh, no. No, we're good," Cam said, a chill running up her spine. 

"Super-fantastic," Chad grinned. 

"Creepy," Sam whispered. 

"Broke the needle. All right, well, me and Cam will scope out the joint, and you keep an eye on Norman Bates over here. I mean, one night off. Is that too much to ask?" 

"This is just perfect," Cam sighed as Dean and her rode up the elevator. "I mean...we finally find a decent hotel and something sketcy is happening." Once the elevator stopped, they both got out, with an EMF detector in Dean's hand. As they passed a room, Cam stopped him, looking at actual elephant in the room, holding a towel. Dean and Cam's mouth were open as they took a couple of steps back from where they were to make sure that they weren't crazy. But when they came back, there was a man with a towel around his torso. 

"This ain't no peep show, man!" the man shouted, sending Cam and Dean scattering. 

"Oh my god...was that an elephant?" Cam asked. 

"Totally an elephant. So, something is seriously wrong." 

"Ouch!" Cam cried out, seeing a cut on her hand. "What the hell? We need to find Sam...like, right now." 

"An elephant?" Sam asked when the met back up with him. 

"Oh, yeah..." 

"An elephant?" Sam asked as the Winchesters stepped into the hotel lobby. 

"Yes, Sam...like an actual elephant," Cam sighed. "I knew that this hotel was to good to be true!" 

"Like, full-on Babar," Dean nodded. 

"So, what the hell is...Where is everybody? am asked, heading straight for the door. As he tried to open it, they didn't budge. 

"Let me guess - it's locked. So what - the roaches check in, they don't check out?" Dean asked. 

"Think about how we got here. That detour on I-90? The friggin' hurricane?" 

"You saying we were led here?"

"I think that's what Sam is saying. Like rats in a maze." 

They continued their investigation, heading to the kitchen. Dean walked over to a pot on the stove, seeing that something was boiling inside. "Please be tomato soup. Please be tomato soup," Dean chanted, lifting the ladle. 

Cam took a step back when she discovered that the ladle held eyeballs. "Oh god...Mote hell."

Sam was around the double freezer doors, stopping when he heard desperate voices for help. "Help us! Get us out!" 

Sam fumbled for his lock picking kit, but Cam pushed him away, tugging on the door handle. 

"Hurry up!" Dean shouted. 

"I'm going as fast as I..." Cam started to say, but she froze at two three men standing behind Dean..."as I can." 

Dean recognized the change in her voice, shoulders sagging. "There's somebody behind me, isn't there?"

"Yep..." Cam was managed to say before all three were seized. 

"Son of a bitch!" Cam shouted being shoved into the Grand Ballroom by one of the men. 

"Something tells me this isn't a Shriner convention," Dean grunted being forcefully dragged. 

"Dinner is served," Chad smiled. Cam froze at the individuals sitting around the table who applauded. 

"That's the elephant man..." Cam said, seeing the elephant man stand up.

"Ladies and Gentleman, our guests of honor have arrived." 

* * *

"Ladies and gentleman, thank you for coming. Although in all my centuries, I never thought I'd see this. This many gods under one roof..."

"Gods?" Sam questioned, looking at his siblings. 

"Now, before we get down to brass tacks, some ground rules. No slaughtering each other. Curb your wrath. Oh, and uh, keep your hands off the local virgins. We're, trying to keep a low profile here.--

"Oh, we are so... so screwed," Dean sighed. 

"Now we all know why we're here. The Judeo-Christian apocalypse looms over us. I know we've all had our little disagreements in the past. The time has come to put those aside and look toward the future. Because if we don't, we won't have one. Now we do have two very valuable bargaining chips. Michael, and Lucifer's vessels, plus the Anti-Christ, herself, who is rumored to be Lucifer's lieutenant. The question is, what do we do now? Anybody have any bright ideas? Speak up. This is a safe room." 

"What do we do? We kill them!" shouted an Asian deity in a foreign language. 

"He wants to kill us," translated Cam. 

"How did you know?" Sam asked. 

"Please, Sam. I'm the anti-Christ. I know a lot of things." 

"Kill 'em? What, so the angels can bring the back again?" asked another deity. 

"I don't know what everybody's getting so worked up about! 'Cause it's just a couple of angels having a slap fight! There's no Armageddon. Everybody knows, when the world comes to an end, the Great Serpent Jormungandr rises up, and I myself will be eaten by a big wolf!" laughed an older deity. 

"Here we go..." the Asian deity sighed. 

"Oh yeah? And why is that? Because your beliefs are so much more realistic? The whole world's getting carried around on the back of a giant turtle? Ha! Give me a break!"

"Don't mock my world turtle," the Asian god said still in his foreign language. 

"What are you gonna do about it?" 

"I'm gonna send you packing to Valhalla!" 

"Five bucks says that the older guy is Odin or Thor," Cam whispered. 

"You watch your mouth when you talk to me, boy!" 

"Boy? I'm older than you." 

"No one's ever proved that." 

While the Norse God and the Asian God were arguing, Cam got up from her chair, motioning with her brothers' to follow her. They began to make their exit quietly as possible to prevent being noticed. As they neared the door, a chandelier fell in front of them with a loud crash. All three Winchesters stopped, their hearts pounding. 

"Stay. We have to fight. The archangels - the only thing they understand is violence. This ends in blood. There is no other way, it's them, or us," a beautiful Goddess said, standing up. 

"With all due respect, ma'am, we haven't even tried talking to them," Chad said, but be began to choke up blood. The Elephant God moved to stopped the Goddess from killing Chad, as Cam smirked.

"Kali!" the Elephant God shouted. 

"Maybe they'll all kill each other instead," Cam said hopefully. 

"Who asked you?" Kali, the Hindu Goddess, asked. 

Cam winched at one of the most irritating voices she's ever heard. The voice belonging to gone one of the most irritating person she's ever encountered. 

"Can't we all just get along!" Gabriel shouted. 

"Mother..." Cam began to say. 

Dean tried to say his name, but chocked on the word. "Sam! Dean... It's always wrong place, worst time with you muttonheads, huh?" Gabriel smiled. "Cammie...how you doing? Looking sexier as ever!" 

"Loki," the God who introduced the Winchesters said, standing up. 

"Baldur. Good seeing you too. I guess my invitation got lost in the mail." 

"Why are you here?" Baldur asked. 

"To talk about the elephant in the room." the Elephant God stood up, indignant. "Not you. The Apocalypse. We can't stop it, gang. But first things first." Gabriel turned towards the Winchesters. "The adults need to have a little conversation. Check you later." Gabriel snapped, transporting the three Winchesters to their empty hotel room. 

"O.K. Did that -Holy crap!" Dean shouted. 

"Yeah, tell me about it. By the way, next time I say let's keep driving, uh, let's keep driving," Sam growled. 

"O.K. Yeah. Next time." 

"Hey! Fight later, get save now! Alright, so what's our next move?" 

"I-I-I... I don't know. Grab those poor saps outta the freezer, I guess? Bust 'em out? Gank a few freaks along the way if we're lucky?" Dean asked. 

"And when are you ever lucky?" Gabriel asked, appearing in the room. 

"Well you know what, bite me, Gabriel." 

"Maybe later, big boy." 

"I should've known. I mean this had your stink all over it from the jump," Cam smirked. 

Gabriel smirked, strutting closer to Cam. "You think I'm behind this? Please. I'm the Costner to your Houston. I'm here to save your ass. Fine ass, too..." 

"Still with Cas. So, what? You wanna pull us outta the fire?" 

"Bingo! Those guys are either gonna dust you, or use you as bait. Either way, you're uber boned."

"Wow, 'cause a couple of months ago you were telling us that we need to 'play our roles'. You're uber boning us!" Dean shouted. 

"Ohh...The end is still nigh. Michael and Lucifer are gonna dance the lambada, but not tonight. Not here." 

"And why do you care?" 

"I don't care. But, me and Kali we, uh, had a thing. Chick was all hands. What can I say? I'm sentimental," Gabriel shrugged. 

"Do they have a chance? Against Satan?" Sam asked. 

"Really, Sam?" Dean groaned. 

"You got a better idea, Dean?" 

"It's a bad idea. Lucifer's gonna turn them into finger paint. So let's get going while the going's good, hmm?" 

"O.K. Great, why don't you just zap us outta here then?" Dean suggested. 

"Would if I could, but Kali's got you by the short and curlies. It's a blood spell. You boys and girl are on a leash." 

"What does that mean?" Cam asked. "And who are the other assholes?"

"Ganesh, Zao Shen, Odin, the funny looking wimpy guy is Mercury, Baldur..."

"Okay...that's enough. So you got a plan?" 

"Yep...It means it's time for a bit of the old black magic." 

Cam rolled her eyes as Gabriel spritzed his breath with breath spray. "Okay, yeah. Well, whatever. Well, we're gonna take the hors d'oeuvres in the freezer with us." 

"Forget it. It's gonna be hard enough sneaking you mooks and babe outta here." 

"They called you Loki, right? Which means they don't really know who you are?" Cam guessed. 

"Told you. I'm in witness protection." 

"O.K., well then how about you do what we say, or we tell the, uh, legion of doom about your secret identity. They don't seem like a real pro-angel kinda crowd," Dean mentioned. 

"I'll take your voices away," Gabriel warned. 

"We'll write it down," Dean smirked. 

"I'll cut off your hands."

"Well then, people are gonna be asking, 'Why are you guys running around with no hands?' Then I will kill you for maiming my brothers..." Cam growled, crossing her arms. 

"Fine."

Gabriel disappeared, leaving the three Winchesters alone. "We're not leaving those poor people in that freezer to become soup. Let's go..." Cam said, heading out of their hotel room. They only got to the lobby when they heard a man screaming from the far side of the employee entrance. They moved quickly out of sight as two men dragged one of the freezer occupants out into the lobby. 

"No! N-No! No! Please! Gah!" 

Cam winched as the man's neck was chopped with a cleaver, the screaming ceasing. "It's too late," Sam whispered. 

"Not for everybody else. Come on..." 

The Winchesters continued to travel to the kitchen where screams echoed from the freezer. Cam and Sam reached the door, and Cam grasped onto the handle to break the lock. Suddenly, Sam was grabbed by Zao Shen, and was pinned against the freezer door, gasping. 

"Sam!" Cam shouted, going to Sam's aid, but she was thrown into a metal shelving unit. 

Dean acted fast, stabbing the god in the back with a wooden stake. Sam was released, and Cam recovered from being tossed. "Okay...Where the hell is Gabriel? Because, I'm super pissed." 

Cam blew a piece of hair from her face, but was seized once again. "How long have you known?" Gabriel asked, also in the ballroom. 

"Long enough." 

"How's the rescue going?" Cam growled. 

Kali smirked. "Well, surprise, surprise. The Trickster has tricked us." 

"Kali, don't," Gabriel begged. 

"You're mine now. And you have something I want." Kali reached into Gabriel's jacket, removing his angel blade. "An Archangel's blade. From the Archangel, Gabriel."

"Shit..." Cam sighed. 

"Okay, okay! So I got wings, like Kotex. But that doesn't make me any less right about Lucifer," Gabriel said. 

"He's lying. He's a spy," Kali accused.   
  
"I'm not a spy. I'm a runaway. I'm trying to save you. I know my brother, Kali. He should scare the living crap out of you. You can't beat him. I've skipped ahead, seen how this story ends-" 

"Your story. Not ours. Westerners, I swear. The sheer arrogance. You think you're the only ones on earth? You pillage and you butcher in your God's name. But you're not the only religion, and he's not the only God. And now you think you can just rip the planet apart? You're wrong. There are billions of us. An we were here first. If anyone gets to end this world, it's me. I'm sorry."

Cam gasped as Kali stabbed Gabriel with his own blade. Gabriel screamed, dying in a flash of light erupting from his eyes and mouth. Cam couldn't stand him, but she respected him. Plus, he was Castiel's older brother. "You bitch..." Cam growled, eyes blinking red. 

"This is crazy," Chad/Mercury whistled. 

"They can die. We can kill Lucifer," Kali said. 

"All right you primitive screwheads, listen up," Dean growled

"Are you outta your mind?" Sam asked. 

"I'm outta options. Now on any other given day, I'd be doing my damndest to, uh, kill you. You filthy murdering chimps. But, uh, hey, desperate times. So even though I'd love nothing better than to slit your throats, you dicks, I'm gonna help you. I'm going to help you ice the devil. And then we can all get back to ganking each other, like normal. You want Lucifer, well, dude's not in the Yellow Pages. But me, Cammie, and Sam, we can get him here." 

"How?" Kali asked. 

"First you let those main courses go. Then we talk. We can either take on the devil together, or you lame-ass bitches can eat me. Literally."

Cam raised her eyes, glaring at the Gods, especially Kali. "I got the humans...you two try to reason with these assholes," Cam spat, heading back to the kitchen. 

* * *

"Come on everybody! Let's go, let's go, let's go, let's go, let's go. Alright, alright, go, go, go! Get outta here!" Cam yelled, making sure that all of the guests got to their cars and went. 

"Psst! Cammie! Don't look at me! Act natural. Get in," Gabriel hissed, sitting in the Impala. 

Cam squinted, then rolled her eyes. "Yeah...there is nothing natural about this at all. I thought you were dead," Cam spat, getting in the car, slamming the door. 

"You think I'd give Kali my real sword? That thing can kill me!" Then Gabriel smirked. "Did you miss me?"

"Shut up," Cam scoffed. "What do they have in there, then?" 

"A fake! Made it out of a can of diet orange Slice. So, uh, go tell Dean to snag our blood, would ya?" 

"What?" 

"I heard you guys in there. Kali likes Dean. He can get close. Lift the plasma, then we vamoose." 

Cam straightened her shoulders. "No. Hand over the real blade. Better yet, why don't you sack up and help us take down Lucifer." 

"You can't be serious?" 

"Deadly."

"Since when are you all butt buddies with a bunch of monsters? That's all they are to you, aren't they?" 

"Alright, you know what? Sam was right. It's nuts, but it's the best idea Dean's ever really had, so unless you have a better one, but I'm this close to loosing it!" 

"Well, good luck with that. Me? I'm blowing Jonestown. Those lemmings wanna run off a cliff, that's their business." 

"You know what? I see right through you, you know that? The smart-ass shell, the whole 'I could give a crap' thing? Believe me, I see it Dean." 

"That so?" 

"Yes. And maybe those freaks in there aren't your blood but they are your family." 

"They just stabbed me in the friggen heart!" 

Cam leaned back against the seat, shrugging. "Maybe, but you still give a crap about 'em, don't you?" 

Gabriel leaned back, sighing. "Campbell..." 

"Now they're gonna die in there, without you." 

"I can't kill my brother." 

"Can't or won't? Because I can't loose my brothers, either..." Gabriel was silent. "That's what I thought." Cam sighed. "Listen, Gabriel...I know what it's like to have brother's fighting. I've been in the middle all of my life, but there's a line on doing the right thing...and to protect the person that you love..." d

Inside, Dean and Sam were planning with the other gods inside of the hotel. "Show's over. Sword's a fake, and Gabriel, he's still kicking. I hate to break it to you, sister, but you've been tricked." 

Kali was about to say something, but the power flickered. "What's happening?" Baldur asked. 

Everyone turned towards the sound of Odin screaming. "It's him," Sam said. 

"How?" 

"Does it matter? Shazzam us outta here, would ya?" 

"We can't," Baldur said. 

"Of course you can't. You didn't say 'mother, may I' Sam, Dean, good to see you again. Campbell, looking as great as ever."

"Baldur, don't," Kali begged. 

"You think you own the planet? What gives you the right?" Baldur went to confront Lucifer, who stabbed into Baldur, ripping him apart from the inside with his bare hand, killing him. 

"No one gives us the right, we take it." Lucifer tossed Baldur's body, making Kali enraged. She engulfed her arms in fire, throwing it at Lucifer. Cam grabbed her brothers, jumping for cover behind an overturned table. Cam peaked, seeing that Lucifer's vessel was untouched. Lucifer sneered, hitting Kali with an uppercut to the chin, sending her flying. 

"You okay?" Sam asked his siblings. 

"Not really. Better late then never, huh?" Gabriel handed Cam a DVD case, which Cam looked to see it was a copy of Casa Erotica #13. "Guard this, with your life. And Cammie...thank's for being a great friend..." 

Dean and Sam looked at their sister, confused as Gabriel stood, blade in hand. "Lucy, I'm home. Not this time." Gabriel picked up Kali, his eyes softening. "Guys! Get her outta here." 

"Gabriel..." Cam warned. 

"See you later, sweet-cheeks," Gabriel winked. 

Dean and Sam ushered Kali out, with Cam following. "I'm not getting in that thing," Kali protested, stopping at the Impala. 

"Just get in the car, princess."

Cam froze, stopping before she got into the car. "Go on without me," she sighed, watching as Kali got into the backseat. 

"Cam?! No! Come on!" 

"Just get her out of here...he won't kill me...He needs me..." 

Cam turned around, stalking back to the hotel. "Over a girl. Gabriel, really? I mean I knew you were slumming, but I hope you didn't catch anything," Lucifer snickered. 

"Lucifer, you're my brother. And I love you. But you are a great big bag of dicks." 

"Wait, what did you just say to me?" 

"Look at yourself! Boo hoo! Daddy was mean to me, so I'm gonna smash up all his toys," Gabriel taunted. 

"Watch your tone." 

"Play the victim all you want. But you and me? We know the truth. Dad loved you best. More than Michael, more than me. Then he brought the new baby home and you couldn't handle it. So this is all just one big temper tantrum. Time to grow up." 

"Gabriel, if you're doing this for Michael..." 

"Screw him. If he were standing here, I'd shiv his ass too." 

"You disloyal-"   
  
"Oh, I'm loyal. To them!"   
  
"Who? These so called gods?"   
  
"To people, Lucifer. People."   
  
"So you're willing to die, for a pile of cockroaches. Why?"   
  
"Because Dad was right. They are better than us. It just took me a certain woman to show me that..."   
  
"They are broken. Flawed! Abortions."   
  
"Damn right they're flawed. But a lot of them try. To do better, to forgive. And you should see the Spearmint Rhino! I've been riding the pine a long time. But I'm in the game now, and I'm not on your side, or Michael's. I'm on theirs."   
  
Lucifer looked resentful..."Brother, don't make me do this."   
  
"No one makes us do anything."   
  
"I know you think you're doing the right thing, Gabriel. But I know where your heart truly lies." 

Cam acted fast, grabbing Gabriel quickly, causing him to turn invisible while she clamped a hand over his mouth. Cam's eyes glowed red while she made another clone of Gabriel, replacing the real one so that Lucifer stabbed him with the angel blade. "Here. Amateur hocus pocus. Don't forget, you learned all your tricks from me, little brother." 

Cam and Gabriel vanished as bright light erupted from the Fake Gabriel. "What the hell, Campbell?!" Gabriel shouted. 

"I outtricked the Trickster and Lucifer. I'm awesome. And you're welcome from saving your life..." Cam smirked, looking around their setting. "This is Cas's friend's cabin. Change your clothes, and run far, far away. For everybody knows...You. Are. Dead...So, stay out of trouble, or I will kill you myself. Crystal?"

Gabriel smiled. "You do care for me..." 

"Shut up...Just take care, okay?" Cam asked, going over to hug him. 

"Thanks...for everything. You are one special person, Campbell Winchester." 

* * *

"So, he's really dead," Dean sighed, sitting on the hood of the Impala off Highway 13. 

"Yeah..." Cam nodded. "He tried to take on Lucifer, but Lucifer stabbed him. He outtricked the Trickster. So, let's watch the porno that he gave us to remember him by..." 

Sam grabbed his laptop, popping the DVD in. _"Dear Diary, being a high powered business president is super-fun. But sooo exhausting. Sometimes, I just need to relax. I need Casa Erotica."_

"God, I hate it already," Cam groaned as there was a knock on the narrator's door. 

_"Room Service!" _

_"Come in!" _

"Gabriel wanted you to guard this with your life?" Sam asked Cam. "You two were friends?"

"I mean...my mate is his brother, basically..." 

"Maybe he's a fan. It is a good one," Dean suggested. 

"What the actual fuck..." Cam asked, seeing the screen. Gabriel appeared int he sceen, wearing a mustache and a service's waiter's outfits. 

_"I've got the kielbasa you ordered."_

_"Ooh. Polish?"_

_"Hungarian." _ Gabriel threw the disk onto the mantle as the scene cut away.

"Gross..." Cam gagged as Gabriel and the woman kissed on the screen, his hands feeling her up and down, erotically. Both were moaning. 

"What the hell's going on?" Sam asked. 

Gabriel turned to the camera, removing his mustache. _"Sam, Dean, Campbell. You're probably wondering what the hell is going on. Well, if you're watching this, I'm dead. Oh please! Stop sobbing, it's embarrassing for all of us. Without me, you've got zero shot at killing Lucifer, sorry! But can trap him. The cage you sprung Lucifer from? It's still down there. And maybe, just maybe, you can shove his ass back in. Not that it'll be easy. You gotta get the cage open, trick my bro back into it. And uh, oh yeah, avoid Michael and the God Squad. But hey, details, right? And here's the big secret, Lucifer himself doesn't even know - the key to the cage? It's out there. Actually it's keys, plural. Four keys, well, four rings. From the Horsemen. You get 'em all, you got the cage. Can't say I'm betting on you boys. But, uh, hey! I've been wrong before. Cam could do it...She's probably the only one that won't screw this up. She's also probably the wisest, kindest, and most passionate person I've ever met. And Cammie, you were right. I was afraid to stand up to my brother, not any more." Gabriel stood up, smiling. "So this is me, standing up._" Cam smiled fondly at the message to her. _"And this is, me, lying down." _

"Oh, uh, oh! Oh man!" Sam shouted. 

"That's enough of that..." 

"Horsemen, huh? Well we got War's; we nicked Famine's. That's two down. Collect all four?" Cam asked, digging the rings from the pocket. 

"All we need is Pestilence and Death," Sam said. 

"Oh, is that all?" Dean smirked. "Think you can do it?" 

"I don't know...but I'm going to try my damnest to do it." 

"It's a plan," Cam smirked. 

Sam nodded, retrieving his laptop and got into the passanger seat of the Impala. Dean took his place behind the wheel while Cam got into the backseat. 


	40. The Devil Knows It

**March, 2010**

"Check it out - I look like the king of pop," Dean grinned. 

Sam sighed, rolling his eyes. 

"Too soon?" Dean asked. 

Cam chuckled, patting him on the back. "Too soon." 

"Don't get me wrong -I'm glad the CDC is here, but what we really need is vaccine," the doctor told them, coming into the office. 

"You got that right," Cam snorted. 

"Well, tell me, have you noticed anything unusual about the strain -Any signs of behavioral change, like aggression, maybe?" Sam asked. 

"Excuse me?" 

"Have the flu victims shown any signs of, uh, homicidal tendencies?" Dean clarified. 

The doctor chuckled. "Uh...Symptomatically speaking, we're looking at a relatively mild case of swine flu here. Probably add up to a miserable week off of work, and that's about it." 

"So nothing unusual," Cam shrugged. 

"Hmm. Day and a half ago, we didn't have a single case. Now we're looking at over 70-The infectious equivalent of a briefcase bomb. So, yeah, I might call that a little unusual."

"Day and a half?" Sam asked. 

"That's the same time those statues started crying," Dean said. 

"Yep," Sam nodded. 

"I'm sorry. What was that?" the doctor asked. 

"What was what?" Cam asked. 

"Did you just say a bunch of statues started crying?" 

"What? why, no. No. W-who would -" Sam stuttered, laughing. 

"Who would say that, huh? Crazy people," Dean smirked. 

"Exactly," Cam chuckled. "Which we are not." 

"No," Sam agreed. 

"Just...Get us some vaccine," the doctor said. 

"Whew," Dean huffed. 

"Well, we have a lead," Cam said, opening the door to the hospital. 

"Yep...let's call Bobby when we get to the car," Sam said. 

_"Let me guess - another steamin'-hot pile of swine flu,"_ Bobby asked, Dean's phone on speaker as they sat in the Impala. 

"Yep." 

"Doesn't make any sense, Bobby. Pestilence touched down here. I'm sure of it," Cam sighed. 

"But why is he dealing them soft serve like swine flu when he's got the croatoan virus up his sleeve? I-I-I don't get it," Dean shrugged. 

_"Doesn't matter what the sick son of a bitch is doing. What matters is this is the fourth town he's hit -That we know of - and we're still eating his dust. Did you get anything? We got even a snowball at probable next target?" _

"Uh, no pattern we can see," Sam said. 

_"Okay. Hold on. Well, far as I can tell, he's still heading East, So...Head East, I guess." _

"East?" The three Winchesters asked, as Cam pulled out a road map. 

"Bobby, we're in West Nevada. East is practically all there is," Cam said. 

_"Yeah, well, you better get to drivin'." _

"Say...I've got an idea," Crowley suddenly said from inside of the Impala. The Winchesters were shocked, causing Dean to swerve off the road and hitting on the brakes. Sam tried to stab Crowley with Ruby's knife, but only stabbing the seat of the Impala. 

"Son of a bitch!" Cam shouted, hanging onto the seat.

"Did you get him?" Dean asked, looking around the car. 

"He's gone," Sam panted. 

"Fancy a fag and a chat? You're upset. We should discuss it. Not here, but-" Crowley shrugged, outside of the Impala. 

The Winchesters got out of the Impala, staring the demon down. "You want to talk? After what you did to us?" Cam seethed. 

"After what I -what I did to you?! I gave you the colt!" 

"Yeah, and you knew it wouldn't work against the devil!" 

"I never!" 

"You set us up. We lost people on that suicide run -Good people! He broke my wrist, nearly burned Castiel alive, and killed one of least favorite angels!" 

"Who you take on the ride is your own business! Look, everything is still the same. W-we're all still in this together." 

"Sure we are." Sam tried to stab Crowley again, Crowley disappeared. 

"Call your dog off - please," Crowley said, reappearing. 

"Give me one good reason. Or better yet, I'll sick Cam on you," Dean asked. 

"I can give you Pestilence." 

"What do you know about Pestilence?" Cam asked. 

"I know how to get him. That's got your interest, doesn't it?" 

"Are you actually listening to this?" Sam asked. 

"Sam -" Dean sighed. 

"Are you friggin' nuts?!" 

"Shut up for a second, Sam!"

"Just, shut up for a minute, both of you!" Cam shouted, turning to her father. "Go on..." 

"hut up, the both of you! Look...I swear... I thought the colt would work. It's an honest mistake. It's all part of the learning process. But nothing's changed. I still want the devil dead. Well...one thing's changed. Now the devil knows that I want him dead. Which, by the way, makes me the most buggered son in all of creation." 

"Holy crap. We don't care," Dean told him. 

"They burnt down my house! They ate my tailor! Two months under a rock, like a bloody salamander! Every demon on hell and earth's got his eyes out for me! And yet... Here I am...Last place I should be -In the road, talking to Sam and Dean Winchester and my illegitimate daughter, under a friggin' spotlight!" Crowley gestured to the light above them all. "So, come with me. Please. Do you want the horsemen rings or not? Yes, I know all about that. Shall we?" 

To say that following Crowley wasn't one of Cam's finest moves. But there was so much that Team Free Will could handle by themselves. "Wow..." Cam whistled, stepping into the abandoned house. 

"Here we are -My life on the lam. How the mighty have fallen. Single-pane glass, used contraception in the fireplace. The water damage alone -" 

"My heart's bleeding for you. Now, how do you know about the rings?" Dean asked, crossing his arms and legs. 

"Well, now...I've been keeping a close eye on you lot." 

"We got hex bags. We're hidden from demons," Cam protested. 

"All but one. That night you all broke into my house, our first date, my valet hid a tracking device in your car -A magical coin that easily trumps your little bags o' bones. Sorry, darling...It allows me to hear things, too -and, my, the things I've heard." Crowley chuckled. "So you want to cram the devil back in the box? Cunning scheme. I want in." 

"You said you could get us Pestilence," Cam challenged. 

"Well, now...I don't know where pestilence is...Per Se. But I do know the demon who does. He's what you might call the horsemen's stable boy. He handles their itineraries, their personal needs. He's who you want -believe me. He'll tell us where Sneezy's at." 

"Well, how do we get him to spill? Rip out his toenails?" Dean asked. 

"No. Nuts at his pay grade don't crack. We bring him here, then I sell him." 

"Sell him?" Sam repeated. 

"Please. I've sold sin to saints for centuries. Think I can't close one little demon?" 

"All right, so where's this demon of yours?" Cam asked, crossing her arms. 

* * *

"Why are we even listening to him? This is totally insane." 

"I don't disagree," Dean commented. 

"One big happy family, are we, then? Fantastic," Crowley smirked, looking at his daughter. 

"You ready to go?" Cam asked. 

"Yes. Yes. I am. Sam, keep the home fires burning." 

"What are you talking about?" 

"Sam's not coming." 

"And why the hell not?" Sam scoffed. 

"Because I don't like you...I don't trust you...And - oh, yes -You keep trying to kill me." 

"There's no damn way. This isn't gonna happen!" 

"I'm not asking you, am I? 'Cause you're not invited. I'm asking you and of course my daughter." Crowley pointed at Dean and Cam. "What's it gonna be?" Dean scuffed his feet, making Crowley scoffed. "Gentlemen...Enjoy your last few sunsets." 

"Wait. I'll go...Dean, we have to," Cam said, looking apologetic to Sam.

"What can I say? I believe the guy," Dean sighed, looking at Sam. 

The car ride to Niveus Pharmaceutical Company was tense with the knowledge of leaving Sam behind and that they were riding with one of the most despicable supernatural evil. 

"Demons?" Cam asked as they waited outside. 

"Nah. Human shields. The demons are up top -12th floor." 

"All right, then. We'll have to find a way in through the back." 

"You Winchesters make everything so complicated," Crowley smirked, disappearing. 

"Ah, crap," Dean groaned. 

"Can't believe I came from him..." Cam sighed. "You do know that there is a hundred percent chance that he's going to kill everybody in there, right? I mean...King of Hell? Demon?" 

"Oh, crap. Crap! Crap!" Dean said in a rush, exiting the Impala. Dean raced to the door of the building, knocking on the door. 

"Door's open! What?" Crowley asked. 

"You killed them?" Dean asked. 

"We're on a tight schedule. Come on. Now you're squeamish? Please," Crowley tsked. 

Crowley walked Dean to the elevator, which caused Dean to step inside. Cam entered to, crossing her arms as waited for Crowley. 

"Go get 'em, tiger." 

"Wh-You're not coming?" 

"Oh, no. It's not safe up there. There's demons." 

"Yeah, I get that." 

"Look, just do what I told you, a-and try to be convincing."

"What a coward," Cam sighed, pushing the up button. 

When Dean and Cam stepped, the smell of sulfur was thick in the air. Rolling her eyes, she waved a hand causing every demon to render unconscious. They continued down the hall, until a door swung open. "Dean Winchester. And Campbell Winchester, the prodigal daughter. What, no appointment?" 

"Kind of an 11th-hour thing, you know?" Dean smirked. 

"Well, then, you're just on time. Have a seat. How's your brother? Well, down to business, then. What can I do for you?" the demon asked. 

"Actually, it's about what we can do for you," Cam said, sitting down. 

"Really?" 

"Me, Cam, and Sam dropped two of your jockeys. More like Cam dropped them. She's a force to be reason with. I think you know that." 

"Yes. I got the memo." 

"Well, we kept their, uh, secret power rings," Dean explained. 

"Mm." 

"Which is why we're here. We heard some folks saying that you wanted them back and you were willing to pay."

"Hmm. Where are they?" 

"Not here. But you want them, you'll come with me -Nice and civil - We'll get out of your little bat cave here, and we'll discuss a transaction." 

"Who says I want them?" 

"What? Dean asked, freezing. 

"Who...Says...I want them?" 

"You know...Folks." 

"See..." the demon cleared his throat. "...War and Famine, even if I could cram the rings back on their bony fingers, I doubt it would do much good. They're withered husks right now-Fetal position on the floor-All thanks to you. So I don't want the rings. What I want is retribution. And I'm gonna rip it right out of your ass!" 

Before Cam could make a move, Dean was thrown out through the office door. "Dean!" Cam called out, but was grabbed the throat, and lifted. "This..." the demon chuckled, tossing Cam next to Dean, "is so good." Cam crawled towards Dean, but was yanked back by her ankle. Dean tried to grab a hold of her, but Cam was thrown away from him. Brady chuckled. "...Therapeutic, for sure. You know, Dean, I really owe you one, buddy, 'cause I feel..." Cam winched as the demon kicked Dean. "So..."

"Unh!" Dean grunted, bracing as a kick entered his ribs. 

"Much..." 

"Unh!" 

"Better!"

"Hey, asshole!" Cam shouted, standing behind the demon. Using all of her strength, she sent a kick into the demon's ribs, knocking him down. He wasn't down long, but enough for Cam to grab Dean and pratically drag him towards the elevator. Once the doors opened, Dean and Cam raced inside, with Dean pushing the button repeatedly. 

"Campbell...Dean, where are you going? We're just getting started!" 

The door closed, and the two Winchesters breathed out a sigh of short relief. "You okay?" Cam asked, seeing her brother hold his side. 

"Hurts like a bitch. I think he broke a rib or two."

"If we get out of this, remind to kick Crowley's ass." 

They exited on the ground floor, where Brady appeared. Cam was hit across the face with the back of his hand, while Dean got a hit on the head. 

Cam touched her bleeding lip. At first she was annoyed, but now she was pissed. "...good meeting, Dean. You know, I'm excited."

Cam was about to fight back when Crowley approached the demon from behind, and dropped a sack covered in a devil's trap over the demon's head. He then grabbed a crowbar, smashing his head in. 

"Evening, Uncle," Crowley smirked. 

"What the hell was that?" Cam seethed. 

"That was perfect." 

"Perfect? He didn't want the rings. He wanted Dean!" 

"Imagine the surprise on your faces."

"What?" 

"Your ignorance and misinformation -I mean, completely authentic. You can't fake that. What? I-it went like clockwork." 

"Not for me, you son of a bitch!" Dean shouted. 

"That's what you get -working with a demon." Crowley smirked as Cam shot him a pissed off glare, stalking off after her brother. "Darling, you should've known better." 

* * *

Cam watched as Crowley began to carve a sigil into the demon's, Brady's, torso. "Hey, hot stuff, watch the upholstery!" Dean protested, as he watched the blood trickle out 

"Up yours, mate. This bit of carving will tie our friend here down. No zapping off, no smoking out -Locked in the meat suit...An important piece of our bargaining strategy. Now, up here, we don't want I-50. Take 93 north." 

Cam furrowed her eyebrows. She wasn't stupid. Not one bit. "What are you talking about? Where the hell are you taking us, Crowley?" 

Crowley sighed. "Look, we can't take this guy back to your brother." 

"Why the hell not? Crowley!" 

"They got history, all right?"

Dean angrily screeches the Impala to a halt, causing Cam to hold onto the dash board to keep her steady. "Son of a bitch," Cam hissed. 

"You want to go anywhere, you start talking. What history?" 

After finding out the history between Brady and Sam, Cam was at the crossroads. They needed the information from Brady, but both of her brothers were unpredictable. Cam paced, as Dean stood still. "Crowley's right..." Cam admitted. "Sam is going to ruin this one lead that we got." 

"You don't know that..."

"History repeats itself, Dean. Especially not with this...not with Jess..."

"I trust him."

"I don't." 

Sam entered the room, causing Cam to stiffen. "Sam." 

"What's going on, Dean?" 

"I need you to stay on mission, okay? Focused." 

"I don't understand. What's all this about?" Sam asked, confused. 

"I'm doing this 'cause I trust you." 

Sam was still confused, looking over at his sister, who looked confused. "Trust me to what?" 

"Sam?" Brady called out, clearing his throat. "Sam, is that you?" 

Cam rolled her eyes, removing the hood. "Brady?" Sam asked, surprised. 

The demon chuckled. "Brady hasn't been Brady in years. Not since, oh..middle of our sophomore year?" 

"What?" 

"That's right. You had a devil on your shoulder even back then. All right, now, let it all sink in." 

"You son of a bitch. You son of a bitch!" Sam approached Brady, but Dean held him back. "You introduced me to Jess!" 

"Ding, ding! I think he's got it!" 

Sam struggled to push past Dean. "Damn it, Sam!" 

"I'm gonna kill you!" 

"Get him out of here!" Cam yelled. 

Dean pushed Sam out of the room, while Brady laughed. "Get out of my way!" Sam shouted. 

Cam came out of the room, pushing Sam against the wall with her strength. 

"No," Cam told him. 

"Get out of my way, Cam." 

"Listen to me...There is only one way to win, and it ain't by killing that thing in there," she calmly explained. 

"Well...sounds like you got him nice and fluffed. Thanks so much," Crowley sighed. 

"Sammy...Listen to me. We need Pestilence to get at the devil, and we need Brady to get to Pestilence." 

"Why? Because Crowley said so? Because we trust him now? Like I trusted Ruby? Or like I trusted Brady back at school?" Sam said, slowly raising his voice. 

"Outside...now!" Cam argued. "Cool off!" 

Cam paced back and forth, rubbing temples as Crowley came out of the room. "Well, how'd it go? He buy your girl scout cookies?" 

"Not yet. Where's your moose?" Crowley asked. 

"He's cooling off," Cam said, rubbing her temples. She stopped pacing. 

"All right, then. Get bent." 

"You going somewhere?" Cam asked. 

"Well, he won't budge, so now I go stick my neck out." 

"What are you gonna do?" Dean questioned. 

"Exactly the kind of desperate swashbuckle I've been trying to avoid. Now I go kick open a hive of demons. This whole bloody ring business better work." 

Crowley disappeared. Cam went outside, to get some fresh air while Dean went to wash his face. Cam sat on the front porch, grabbing her phone. Pushing the familiar number, she waited for his voicemail. "Hey...it's me again...I don't know where you are...or if you are alive. Everything seems to be collapsing. We've been working with my father...Crowley. This demon, Brady, has a lead on Pestillence. But Sam knew Brady in college. This whole time, Brady was a demon, and he introduced him to Jess. I'm pretty sure that he's the reason that Jess is dead and Sam went back to hunting. It seems like everything that's ever happened has led us to this moment. I'm tired of being in the middle. Sam is going to say yes...I know he is. He's so close to the edge, and I'm right behind him to push him or pull him up." Cam sniffed, wiping away a fallen tear. I miss you. And I love you. I just need you to let me know that you are alive and okay...I beg you." She hung you, and stood from her spot. Trying to open the door, she saw that Sam locked her out. "Son of a bitch. Son of a bitch! SAM, LET ME IN!" Cam grabbed the doorknob, but it burned. "The son of a bitch put holy water on the door knob! And he drew a devil's trap!" Cam kicked at the door. "SAM, DON'T FUCKING DO THIS!" 

Then the door opened. Cam reared back, and sent a punch to Sam's cheek. "Ouch!" Sam cried out. 

"You deserved that! What did you do?!" 

Sam sighed, going over to the bathroom to let Dean out. "What happened?" 

"Nothing," Sam replied. 

"My ass." 

"Guys, I'm fine." 

"Yeah? And what about Brady?" Cam asked. 

Sam sighed. "Like you said...We need him." 

"What was that?" Cam asked, hearing howling nearby. 

Then Crowley reappeared, in the room. "Was that a hellhound?" Dean asked. 

"I'd say yeah," Crowley nodded. 

"Why was that a hellhound?" 

Crowley groaned, pulling out a coin from his pocket. "What's that?" Sam asked. 

"Remember I was telling you about my crafty little tracking device?" 

"Yeah." 

"Demons planted one on me." 

"So, you're saying a hellhound followed you here?" 

"Well, technically, he followed this." 

"Get me out of here. I'll tell you anything you want," Brady begged. 

"Shut up," Sam called out. 

"Okay, well, then we should go." 

"Sorry, boys. No one knows more about the hounds than I. You're long past the point of 'go.'" 

Crowley tossed the coin to Dean. Cam watched as Dean caught it, the new threat realized. "Damn it." 

"I told you!" Sam shouted. 

"Oh, well, good for you. Luckily, we have salt in the kitchen." 

"I'll watch Brady." 

"Watch me? Get me the hell out of here!"

Cam followed Dean, desperately trying to find salt. "Found it!" Dean managed to say before the creature breaks through the window. Dean and Cam covered their eyes as the glass shattered. Cam grabbed the fallen salt can as Dean stared to fire rounds at the shotgun. "Sammy!" 

"Salt?" Sam asked. 

Cam raced in, pouring salt line, protecting them inside of the room. "I hate hellhounds!" Dean shouted. 

"Damn it, get me out of here!" Brady shouted. 

"Shut up!" all three Winchesters shouted. 

"Great. Just great." 

"Hey!" Crowley shouted, reappearing. 

"You're back?" Cam asked, slightly happy that the demon came back. 

"I'm invested. Currently." 

Cam smirked as a giant hellhound barked. 

"Stay!" 

"You can control them?" Dean asked. 

"Not that one." Crowley pointed behind Dean, which Cam saw the size difference. "I brought my own. Mine's bigger. Sic him, boy!" 

"Go, go, go, go," Cam said, ushering Brady and her two brothers out. 

"I'll wager $1,000 my pup wins," Crowley smirked, following Cam out. 

* * *

"Yeah. I'm sure pestilence will be there. Thanks," Brady told them, handing Crowley a piece of paper. 

"What do you think?" Dean asked. 

"It's good. You got no reason to lie, have you? Like I said before, you're in my boat now." 

"You've screwed me -for eternity." 

"Nah. Won't last that long. Trust me." 

Cam waited as Dean and Crowley were out of the line of fire, before pouring a salt line behind Sam. 

"I'm going to do you a favor," Crowley smirked at Brady when he asked where he was going. Crowley turned to his daughter and Sam. "I expect we'll be in touch." 

"What is this?" Brady asked. 

"All those angels, all those demons, all those sons of bitches -They just don't get it, do they, Sammy?" 

"No, they don't, Dean. Cammie?" 

Cam smirked. "You see, Brady...We're the ones you should be afraid of." 

Sam approached Brady with the Knife. "I bet this is a real moment for you, big boy. Gonna make you feel all better?" 

"It's a start," Sam shrugged, stepping forward some more. 

"Gonna make up for all the times that we yanked your chain -Yellow eyes, Ruby, me? But it wasn't all our fault, was it? No, no, no, no. You're the one who trusted us. You're the one who let us into your life, let us whisper in your ear over and over and over again. Ever wonder why that is, Sammy? Ever wonder why we were so in your blind spot? Maybe it's because we got the same stuff in our veins and, deep down, you know you're just like us." Brady lunged at Sam, who nicks him with the blade. "Aaah!" Brady panted. "Maybe you hate us so much because you hate what you see every time you look in the mirror. You ever think of that?!" Brady laughed. "Maybe the only difference between you and a demon...is your hell is right here." 

Sam stabbed Brady in the stomach, and gladly watched him die. "Interesting theory." 


	41. Two Minutes till Midnight

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Dean shouted, rising from Bobby's couch. 

"Dean -" Sam tried say. 

"No, don't 'Dean' me. I mean, you - you have had some stupid ideas in the past, But this -" Dean scoffed. He turned his attention to Bobby and Campbell. "D-did you two know about this?" 

Cam shook her head, shocked at what Sam's plan was. "No...I didn't," Cam seethed. 

"What?" Bobby asked. 

"About Sam's genius plan to cram the devil down his throat." Bobby nodded, while Dean threw his hands up. "Well, thanks for the heads up!" Dean shouted. 

"What the hell, Bobby!" Cam shouted. 

"Hey, this ain't about me." 

"Sam...what ever you are planning on doing, don't. I mean it!" Cam shouted, standing up. 

"That's the consensus," Sam sighed. 

"All right. Awesome. Then, end of discussion." Dean's phone began to rang, and he pulled it out of his pocket. "This isn't over. Hello?" Dean told the caller. Dean took a minute, his face forming a look of shock. "Cas?" 

"Is he okay?" Sam asked. 

"Where is he?" Cam asked, standing up. 

"We all thought you were Dead. Where the hell are you, man?" Dean asked. Dean looked at Cam. "A hospital," Dean repeated. 

Cam's heart was racing as she collasped on the couch. "He's okay?"

"Yeah...he sounds rough, but he's okay." 

"Alright...let's go." 

"You're coming?" 

"We thought you would run straight to Cas," Sam told her. 

"There's other more pressing things," she told them. 

"Let's go kick some ass," Dean smirked, grabbing his bag. 

"We got work to do," Cam told them. 

"Good luck," Bobby said, rolling over to them as they packed up the trunk of the Impala. 

They all waved to Bobby, driving off. The ride to the Serenity Valley Convalescent Home. "So this is Dr. Evil's lair, huh?" Dean questioned, turning off the engine.

"It's kind of more depressing than evil," Sam commented. 

"It's like a four-color brochure for dying young. Of course, to Pestilence, it's probably Dollywood in there," Cam told them, climbing into the front seat. The Winchester boys made room for her to sit in the middle of the bench seat. 

"Great. A whole building full of people. We don't know who's human, who's demon, and who's Pestilence. So what do we do?" Sam asked.

"Hang on." Dean stuffed his gun in his pocket, and got out of the car. Cam and Sam followed him out, going to the the back door. "Hey. Hi. Uh, I'm looking for my Nana. Uh, her name is Eunice Kennedy." 

"Go around front and see the nurse," the security guard told him. 

"You mind just helping me out, sir? Uh, she's about, uh, about that small and gray hair, wears diapers," Dean explained. Then he punched him out. 

"Eunice Kennedy?" Sam asked, raising his eyebrows. 

"That's the beauty about improv, Sammy. You never know what's gonna come out of your mouth." 

Cam went over to the security camera's why they continued to bicker. "Hey," she called out, seeing a sickly doctor on the monitor. "Something feel's off about him..." 

"Oh, now we're talking," Dean grinned, slapping his sister on his desk. "Good job!" 

They start to walk down the hallway, where Sam began to cough. Pulling his hand away, Sam saw red. 

"Sammy?" she asked, placing a hand on his back. 

"Ugh...Must be getting close," Sam groaned out. 

"You think?" Dean began to sink to the floor. 

"Dean?" Cam asked, bending down to Dean's level. Her vision began to blacken as her world spun. "Get up," she grunted, falling against the wall. 

"The doctor will see you now," a nurse told them. 

"Sam. Dean. Campbell," said the sickly doctor. Cam listed her head up, her forehead breaking into a cold sweat. Her head was pounding. Sam held his knife up, but keeled over.

"Sam!" Cam cried out, collapsing on the knees. 

"Come on in," Pestilence, smiled. 

"Hmm. You guys don't look well. It might be the, uh, Scarlet fever. Or, uh, the meningitis. Oh! Or the syphilis. That's no fun. However you feel right now? It's gonna get so very, very much worse. Questions? Disease gets a bad rap, don't you think? For being filthy. Chaotic. Uh, but, really, t-that just describes people who get sick. Disease itself... Very...Pure...Single-minded. Bacteria have one purpose -divide and conquer." Pestilence stepped on Dean's hand.

"Dean..." Cam croaked out, barely having any strength. Her body sagged on the ground, her hand weakly stretching out.

"Don't worry, Campbell. Lucifer will make sure that you're okay. And you two. That's why, in the end...It always wins. So, you've got to wonder why God pours all his love into something so messy...And weak. It's ridiculous. All I can do is show him he's wrong, one epidemic at a time. Now... On a scale of 1 to 10, how's your pain?" 

Cam heard the door open, and saw a pair of familiar shoes. 

"Cas," Dean groaned out. 

"Castiel..." Cam called out, lifting her head up. 

"How'd you get here?" Pestilence asked. 

"I took a bus. Don't worry, I -" Cas fell to the floor, coughing. 

"Well, look at that. An occupied vessel, but powerless. Oh, that's fascinating. There's not a speck of angel in you, is there?" 

"Cas..." Cam called out, her hand stretching to his. Their fingers touched, as she stretched her hand out to Sam's knife. Cas grabbed it, cutting off two of the horseman's fingers. 

"Oh!"

"Maybe just a speck," Cas told the Horseman. 

"It doesn't matter. It's too late." With that, he was gone. 

"Cas!" Cam shouted standing up and rushing into his arms. Cas caught her, one hand on the small of his back, and the other in her golden locks. "I thought you were dead!" she said, tears coming to her eyes. 

Cas didn't know what to say, so he just held her tighter. It was like they were the only ones in the room. Their lips met, and everything seemed so right for just a moment. "We should head back to Bobby's," Dean told the couple, internally squirming at the PDA. 

They went back in the car, where they were silent. "Well, three down, more more to go," Cam said, as Cas handed her the ring. 

They made it back to Bobby's where he was waiting. Dean entered first, then Sam, then Campbell and Cas holding hands. Dean went to the fridge and got them all beers. 

"So?" Bobby asked. 

"We got the ring," Dean told him. 

"Cas came back..." Cam grinned, sharing a kiss with Cas. 

'Well, it's nice to actually score a home run for once, ain't it?" Bobby grinned. Cam's smile fell. Bobby looked to see he was met with grim faces, and silence. H "What?" 

"Last thing Pestilence said: 'It's too late,'" Sam told him. 

"He get specific?" 

"No." 

"We're just a little freaked out that he might have left a bomb somewhere. So please tell us you have actual good news," Dean begged, needing a break. 

"Chicago's about to be wiped off the map. Storm of the millennium. Sets off a daisy chain of natural disasters. Three million people are gonna die." 

"Huh." 

"I don't understand your definition of good news," Cas told him. 

"Well...Death, the horseman - he's gonna be there. And if we can stop him before he kick-starts this storm, get his ring back -" 

"Yeah, you make it sound so easy," Cam sighed, sitting on the couch. 

"Hell, I'm just trying to put a spin on it." 

"Well...Bobby, h-how'd you put all this together, anyways?" 

"I had, you know...Help." 

Suddenly, Crowley appeared. "Don't be so modest. I barely helped at all. Hello, boys. Campbell, dear. Pleasure, et cetera. Go ahead. Tell them. There's no shame in it." 

"Bobby? Tell us what?" Sam asked. 

"World's gonna end. Seems stupid to get all precious over one little...Soul."

"You sold your soul?" Dean asked, pissed. Cam's mouth opened. 

"You've got to be kidding me!" Cam shouted. 

"Oh, more like pawned it. I fully intend to give it back." 

"Well, then give it back!" Cam ordered. 

"I will." 

"Now!" 

"Did you kiss him?" Sam asked, curious. Cam raised her eyebrows at Bobby. 

"Sam!" Dean blurted out. 

"Just wondering," Sam shrugged. 

"Now that you mention it, I'm wondering the same thing," Cam voiced. 

"No!" Bobby blushed. Crowley cleared his throat, holding out his phone. On it there was a picture of him and Bobby kissing. "Why'd you take a picture?" 

"Why do you have to use tongue?" 

"All right. You know what? I'm sick of this. Give him his soul back now," Dean ordered the demon. 

"I'm sorry. I can't." 

"Can't or won't?' 

"I won't, all right? It's insurance." 

"What are you talking about?" Cam questioned. 

"You kill demons. Gigantor over there has a temper issue about it. But you won't kill me... As long as I have that soul in the deposit box." 

"You son of a bitch," Bobby growled. 

"I'll return it. After all this is over, and I can walk safely away. Do we all understand each other?" 

"Fine," Bobby mumbled. 

Cam rolled her eyes, getting up from the couch. She grabbed Cas, pulling him outside. She ran her hands down his face, lacing them around his neck. She rested her forehead against his, just breathing him in. "I missed you...so much..."

"I got your voicemails when I woke up. I was worried. Are you alright?" 

"Not really, but I'm getting there." Cam pulled away, then kissed him. "I love you." 

"And I you." 

"I'm worried..." Cam admitted. 

"About what."

"That I'm about to lose everything and everyone. That I'll be the Final Girl." 

"What's a Final Girl?" 

"A Final Girl is the heroine left standing after her friends have died." Cam looked back at her brothers talking. 

"I won't let that happen..." Cas promised, kissing her forehead. 

"So, what's happening?" Cam asked, as her and Cas went over to the others. 

"Long story short, Pestilence was spreading swine flu. Cure is somewhere. We're going to need these," Bobby told the couple, handing them shot guns. 

"Dean is going to kill Death. Bobby and I are going to stop the work that Pestilence started," Sam told her. 

"Where's your backup?" 

"There names are Smith and Weston..." Dean joked. 

"Not funny. I'm coming with you." 

"You sure?"

"Yeah...Not letting you go face Death alone. Besides, I'm the one with the supernatural powers." 

Cas shuffled his feet, and looked down. "What's your problem?" 

"This is what they mean by 'the 11th hour,' right?

"Pretty much." 

"Well, it's the 11th hour, and I am useless. All I have is this," Cas said, holding up his shot gun. "What am I even supposed to do with it?" 

Cam sighed, and rejoined her brothers. "All right, well...Good luck stopping the whole zombie apocalypse," Dean smiled at Sam. 

"Yeah. Good luck killing Death, to the both of you." 

"Yeah." 

"Remember when we used to just...hunt wendigos? How simple things were?"

"And I was a private investigator?" Cam chimed in. 

"You got out," Sam reminded. 

"So did you." 

"Not really," Dean shrugged. 

Cam smiled, and brushed a hand along Sam's arm, going back over to her boyfriend. "I'll be fine," she sighed. 

"I don't like that your going after Death. Chances are that he'll overpower you and throw you to Lucifer." 

"And I will go kicking and screaming. And I will come back to you, en ror (my sun)." 

Cas seized her this time, kissing her with everything he possessed. Then he noticed Crowley holding Death's scythe. "How did you get that?" Cas asked. 

"Hello -king of the crossroads. So, shall we? Bobby, you just gonna sit there?"

"No, I'm gonna river dance."

"I suppose if you want to impress the ladies. Bobby, Bobby, Bobby. Really wasted that crossroads deal. Fact - you get more if you phrase it properly. So, I took the liberty of adding a teeny little sub-a clause on your behalf. What can I say? I'm an altruist. Just gonna sit there?" 

Cam gasped as Bobby moved his feet for the first time in months, and got up. "Bobby..." Cam laughed. 

"Son of a bitch," Bobby marvled, standing for the first time in months. 

"Yes, I know. Completely worth your soul. I'm a hell of a guy," Crowley smirked. 

"Thanks." 

"This is getting maudlin. Can we go?" Crowley asked, annoyed. 

Cam rushed over to Bobby and gave him a hug, before giving Sam one. Walking back towards the Impala, she smiled at Cas, then got in the Impala. "You okay?" Cam asked Dean as they hit the highway. 

"No. You?" 

"Far from it. But whatever happens, I'm with you and Sam." 

"I got your back, too," Dean told her, glancing over at her. 

"What's going to happen when this is all over?" she asked, trying to look to the future. 

"I don't know. Maybe me and Sam will continue hunting." 

"And if he doesn't come back? If he takes the deal with Lucifer and becomes the vessel?" 

"I don't know. What about you?" 

"Being with you two has made me think. I want to hunt, but I want to help other hunters. I'm good at managing. And I'm basically Bobby's prodigy. Maybe I will open my own Supernatural private investiagion. You know, keep tabs on other hunters, give out assignments."

"That's actually....a pretty awesome idea. " Dean smiled. "I can see you doing that...Maybe open up a roadhouse...have a whole operation."

"Yeah..." Cam grinned. 

"Me and Sam will get free drinks, and first crack at jobs, right?" 

"Yes," she laughed. "You do." 

Eight hours later, they made it to Chicago. Suddenly Crowley was their in the car. "Hey, let's stop for pizza." 

"Are you kidding?" Dean asked. 

"Just heard it was good. That's all. Up ahead. Big, ugly building. Ground zero. Horseman's stable, if you will. He's in there." 

"How do you know?" Cam asked, looking up at the building. 

"Have you met me? 'Cause I know. Also, the block is squirming with reapers. I'll be right back." Then he was back. "Boy, is my face red. Death's not in there." 

"What do you mean he's not in there?!" 

"You want to cut the cute and get to the part where you tell us where he is?" Dean asked, now annoyed. This is why he didn't trust demons. 

"Sorry. I don't know." 

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait a minute. You don't know?" 

"Signs pointed. I-I'm just as shocked as you." 

"Bobby sold his soul for this!" Cam screeched. "Fuck you, Crowley!" 

"Relax. All deals are soul back or store credit. We'll catch Death in the next doomed city." 

"Millions, Crowley. Millions of people are about to die any minute," Dean told him. 

"True. So I strongly suggest we get out of here." 

"So, what? Call in a bomb threat? 1,000 bomb threats? I mean, how the hell am we supposed to get three million people out of Chicago in the next 10 minutes?" Dean questioned. 

Suddenly he was gone. Cam let out a fustrated groan. "I'm so tired of demons!" 

"Come on!" Dean groaned. 

"Look!" Cam exclaimed, seeing Crowley in front of a pizzeria. Crowley was talking, but they couldn't understand him. 

"What? We can't hear you!" both yelled out. 

Crowley appeared in the car, sighing. "I said I found him. Death -he's in there." 

Dean's and Cam's eyes grew wide, as they exited the car. "You coming or..." Cam asked Crowley, looking in the car. But all she saw was air."...Not." 

Dean took a breath, and gripped the scythe. Walking in the restaurant, they saw a tall thin man, wearing a dark suit. On one hand was a giant ring. Dean dropped they scythe as it heated up, watching it reappear on the table near the man. 

"Thanks for returning that. Join me, Dean. Campbell. The pizza's delicious. Sit down. Took you two long enough to find me. I've been wanting to talk to you." 

"I got to say -I have mixed feelings about that. S-so is this the part where...where you kill me?" 

"Which you will have to go through me to get to him," Cam told Death. 

"You two have an inflated sense of your importance. To a thing like me, a thing like you, well...Think how you'd feel if a bacterium sat at your table and started to get snarky. This is one little planet in one tiny solar system in a galaxy that's barely out of its diapers. I'm old, Dean. Very old. So I invite you to contemplate how insignificant I find you." Death gestured to the pizza. Dean sat down, and Cam followed. "Eat." Dean took a bite of pizza, while Cam took a slice, and bite into it. "Good, isn't it?" 

"Well, I got to ask. How old are you?" Dean asked. 

"As old as God. Maybe older. Neither of us can remember anymore. Life, death, chicken, egg. Regardless - at the end, I'll reap him, too." 

"God? You'll reap God?" Cam asked, grabbing another slice of pizza. 

"Oh, yes. God will die, too, Campbell." 

"Well, this is way above my pay grade," Dean sighed, sitting back in his chair. 

"Just a bit." 

"So, then why am I still breathing, sitting here with you? Uh...w-what do you want?" 

"The leash around my neck -off. Lucifer has me bound to him. Some unseemly little spell. He has me where he wants, when he wants. That's why I couldn't go to you. I had to wait for you to catch up. He made me his weapon. Hurricanes, floods, raising the dead. I'm more powerful than you can process, and I'm enslaved to a bratty child with a temper tantrum." 

"Statement of the century..." Cam scoffed. 

"And you think...I can unbind you?" 

"There's your ridiculous bravado again. Of course you can't. But she can."

Cam was surprised. "Me?"

"Yes, you. You can do whatever you want...you have no idea on how powerful you are. You can help me take the bullets out of Lucifer's gun. I understand you want this." Death took off his ring, and held it out towards the siblings. 

"Yeah."

"I'm inclined to give it to you." 

"To give it to me," Dean clarified. 

"That's what I said." 

"But what about..." Cam began asked. 

"Chicago? I suppose it can stay. I like the pizza. There are conditions." 

"Okay. Like?" 

"You have to do whatever it takes to put Lucifer in his cell." 

"Of course," Dean quickly said. 

"Whatever it takes. Sorry, my dear. But this conversation is for guys only." Death snapped his fingers and Cam fell on the table. 

"Did you just kill her?" 

"Of course not. I need her. She's just sleeping. But whatever it takes, right?" 

Cam slept a dreamless sleep, until she woke up. Gasping, she turned and saw Dean gone, and she was sitting down with Death. "What the hell?! Where's Dean?!" 

"Dean is fine. He's actually waiting in the car, fast asleep. I wanted to talk to you. 

"About what?" 

"While I like Dean, I don't trust him to do the right thing. You on the other hand knows what's at stake...because you have the darkness in you." 

"I don't want to be a monster." 

Death sighed. "Unlike the monsters in this world, you have humanity.You're a child of both worlds...a human and a demon. You have the balance, but you can switch sides. You will have to be the one to perform the spell.' 

"Why me?" 

"Because between darkness and light...there's a balance...a peace. And that's you. I remember hearing about a baby girl born from a human and a demon being taken into the Winchester household. You have the son that is from Heaven, and the son that is from Hell...and in the middle is the one that keeps the peace. It's always been you, Campbell. You keep those two boys in line...checks and balances. You know what is at steak. Do you think Dean will let Sam go willingly? You know he won't. This is your destiny..." 

"I can't. Please don't make me..." Cam begged, tears dripping down her cheeks. 

"Lucifer already has plans for you if he wins. It's time to be what you are destined to be. Now listen closely...here is the spell..." Cam closed her eyes as the spell was whispered in her ear and how to control them. "Dean has it...use it wisely. It's been a pleasure. I'm sure we'll meet again soon." With that he was gone. 

Cam felt a tear fall down her face. Wiping it off, she ran outside to Dean, who was awake. "What happened?" Dean asked. 

"Me and Death had a chat...after you two...can I have it?" 

"Have you been crying?" 

"Yes..." 

"Why? What did he say to you?"

"That's I'm basically the balance between you and Sam...that's why we all work when we're together. I keep you two in check..."

"It has to be you, doesn't it..."

"Yep...child of two worlds...I can go either way...Join Lucifer, Join Michael, or do what's the best thing."

"What are you going to do?" 

"Whatever the right thing is..." Cam sighed. 


	42. The Goodbye Song

**March 2010**

_"On April 21, 1967, the 100 millionth GM vehicle rolled off the line at the plant in Janesville – a blue two-door Caprice. _

_There was a big ceremony, speeches. The lieutenant governor even showed up. Three days later, another car rolled off that same line. No one gave two craps about her. But they should have, because this 1967 Chevrolet Impala would turn out to be the most important car – no, the most important object – in pretty much the whole universe._   
  
_She was first owned by Sal Moriarty, an alcoholic with two ex-wives and three blocked arteries. On weekends, he'd drive around giving Bibles to the poor "gettin' folks right for Judgment Day." That's what he said. Sam, Campbell, and Dean don't know any of this, but if they did, I bet they'd smile._   
  
_After Sal died, she ended up at Rainbow Motors, a used-car lot in Lawrence, where a young marine bought her on impulse. That is, after a little advice from a friend. I guess that's where this story begins._   
  
_And here's where it ends." _

In Cam's final moments on what might be the hardest day of her life, she found herself in the arms of her soulmate, enjoying what could be their last possible intimate encounter together. It was funny to her that everything that has happened to them has led them up this moment. Meeting, spending time together, getting to know each other, and falling in love. It was this moment that Cam realized that she was devoted to the fallen angel. All of the fights, and mistakes on both parties didn't matter. It didn't matter that she was the product of a demon and a human, or the choices that he had made. They belonged together.

This encounter seemed different. Every touch felt like electric shocks into their skin, which drove them to do more. They sat facing each other, locked in a passionate embrace of sweat and limbs. Cam sat in his lap, squeezing his shoulder blades, as Cas moved her hips to meet his. Finally falling off the cliff, Cas collapsed with Cas on top of him. 

"I can't seem to catch my breath...and my heart feels like it's going to burst from my chest." 

"Welcome to being human," Cam smiled, kissing his chin. Snuggling down into him, she draped a leg over his hips, which he began to stroke softly. His other hand was in her hair, stroking her back. "So, I've been thinking. Sam's going to become Lucifer's vessel. I still want to hunt, but behind the scenes. But...I want to have a life with you. I don't care that I'm half demon, or that you are a fallen angel. I want us to be together...to get married to you, to have children, and grow old with you. You are my soulmate. I believe that somehow, even though he is a dick, God put us in each other's paths for a reason." 

"You'll die in childbirth," Cas clarified. 

"No, I won't. Nephilim's kill their human mothers. I'm not human. The child would be different, probably a fourth demon, and whatever you are, but it will be ours. Maybe it will be like me...balanced. I don't care, I just want you." 

"I love you," Cas smiled."I want that...I want you." For the first time in his existence, he felt free. But first they had to get through this. 

Cam smiled, their lips finding together in an unspoken promise about tomorrow. Before things could go any further, Cam's phone chimed. **I told Sam what we talked about. About what you're going to do. He's going through with it. So if you and Cas are done doing each other, we can use some help getting some Demon blood for Sam to drink. D. **

Cam's smile turned into a frown as she read the message. Turning to look into Cas's eyes, as she took in the situation. "Dean texted me. This is it. He's going through with it. I will have to make the worst decision in my life, she told him.

"Death was right...I've felt in since I first met you. You're the balance. I know that you will do the right thing." Cam smiled, finding her underwear. Putting them on, she handed Cas his shirt, pulling on her tank top. Next was her blue skinny jeans, and her socks and brown combat boots. Finally, she pulled on her blue button-up, buttoning it half way up. Brushing her hair, she left it down. Turning around, she saw that Cas was dressed. Walking towards him, she grabbed his lapels, and pulled him towards her. 

"I love you.."

"I love you too, en geraa od aoiveae (my moon and stars)." 

They drove back to Sioux Falls, and to a building where they lured Demon's just to collect their blood. Once they were done with that, Sam and Cas carried the jugs of blood out. 

"I still can't get used to you at eye level," Dean told Bobby. Cam smirked. 

"So, was I right?" Bobby asked, smug. 

"As always, Yoda. Two stunt demons inside, just like you said." 

"Did you get it?"

Cam's smile dropped again. "Yeah, all the 'go juice' Sammy can drink." Dean patted her on the back, his face mirroring hers. 

"You two okay?" Bobby asked them. 

Cam shook her head, and walked towards Sam and Cas, picking up a jug. Smiling, faintly, she helped them store them in the trunk. 

Later that night, they drove to their final destination. Cam sat in between her brothers in the front bench seat, knowing this might be the last time they spend with them. Cam turned her head, and saw her boyfriend, sleeping. She smiled, reaching back to stroke his cheek, marveling at how innocent he looked. 

"Aw. Ain't he a little angel?" Dean joked. 

"Leave him alone. He's exhausted," Cam defended shoving Dean's shoulder a bit. 

Dean raised his eyebrows at her, while Sam shifted next to her. "Angels don't sleep."   
  
Dean's gaze returned to the road. They just passed the "Welcome to Detroit. Michigan!" sign. 

"Sam, I got a bad feeling about this," Dean told him. 

"Me too," Cam admitted. The rings in her coat pocket seemed to weight a ton. 

"Well, you'd be nuts to have a good feeling about it," Sam joked, trying to lighten the mood. He knew what laid for him in the city. 

"You know what I mean. Detroit. He always said he'd jump your bones in Detroit. Here we are," Dean pointed out. 

"Here we are," Sam repeated. 

"The end of the line," Cam told her brothers. 

"Maybe this is him rolling out the red carpet, you know? Maybe he knows something that we don't," Dean tried to rationalize. 

"It's Lucifer. He's deceiving us," Cam reminded her brother. 

"Dean, I'm sure he knows a butt load we don't. We just got to hope he doesn't know about the rings. Hey, um... on the subject, there's something I got to talk to you guys about." Sam turned his head to stare at his siblings. 

"What?" 

"This thing goes our way and I...Triple Lindy into that box... y-you know I'm not coming back." 

Cam sucked in a breath. Dean mirrored her. Both knew who was going to walk out of this alive. The two of them, and not their baby brother. Cam slept on this fact last night, as she contemplated what she should do. But in the back of her mind as she slept, she imagined her and Cas, happy in love. They had a daughter and she was pregnant with their second child. For her future and possible children, she had to do what she had to do. 

"Yeah, we're aware," Dean answered. Cam couldn't find her voice, so she just nodded. 

"So you guys got to promise me something."

"Of course," Cam told him, voice slightly shaky. 

"Okay. Yeah. Anything," Dean told him, swallowing down the lump in his throat. 

"You two got to promise not to try to bring me back." 

Cam swallowed, feeling a tear fall down her face. She had a feeling that this was going to be the answer. 

"What? No, I didn't sign up for that," Dean protested. 

"Dean -" 

"Your Hell is gonna make my tour look like Graceland. You want me just to sit by and do nothing?" 

"Once the Cage is shut, you can't go poking at it, Dean. It's too risky." 

"No, no, no, no, no. As if I'm just gonna let you rot in there. Cam! Tell him this is crazy!" 

"Yeah, you are. You don't have a choice." 

"Dean," Cam told him, her voice shaky. "You have to let Sammy go. Or else we'll be back to square one. This is it...once I shut the cage...that's it." 

"You can't ask me to do this." 

"I'm sorry, Dean. You have to. And that's why I'm going to be the one to do it...I can live with the guilt." 

"So then what am I supposed to do?" Dean asked, lost. 

"You go find Lisa. You pray to god she's dumb enough to take you in, and you – you have barbecues and go to football games. You go live some normal, apple-pie life, Dean. Promise me." 

"I promise." 

"And Cam...you go and be a boss. Help other hunters. Start a network of hunters. And get married to Cas or whoever, and have lots of kids. Make sure you name one after me, okay?" 

"Are you kidding me? Sam is a horrible name. You could go with Dean. Much cooler," Dean chocked, wiping a fallen tear. 

Cam thought about it for a minute, imagining their lives without Sammy. She started to laugh. Not like a simple laugh, but a body shaking laugh. "What's so funny?" Sam asked. 

"You...you will be Uncle Sam!" she laughed. Dean began to chuckled, then really began to laugh. Sam followed suit, and all three of them were laughing, tears rolling down their faces. Finally they came too, as they arrived at their destination. Bobby was watching a building with a pair of binoculars.

"Demons. At least two dozen of them. You were right – something's up." 

"More than something. He's here. I know it," Dean told him, feeling on edge. 

Cam popped the trunk, sighing. Sam looked at Bobby. This was it. The dreaded goodbyes. 

"I'll see ya around, kid," Bobby told him gruffly. He wound't let them see him cry, except for Campbell. 

"See ya around." Sam stepped forward and hugged Bobby. 

"He gets in... You fight him tooth and nail, you understand? Keep swingin'. Don't give an inch," Bobby ordered, pulling away. 

"Yes, sir."

Sam turned towards Cas, and held out his hand. "Take care of these guys, okay? Especially Cam." 

"That's not possible," Cas told him. 

"Then humor me." 

"Oh. I was supposed to lie. Uh... Sure. They'll be fine." 

"Just – just stop... talking." Sam shook his hand, and walked towards his siblings. 

"Sammy," Cam called out. Sam turned and was engulfed into her arms. Smiling, he wrapped his arms around him. "Why do I feel like I failed?" she asked. 

"You didn't. I'm doing this for the good of the world, like you taught me to do. Without you...I would've ended up much worst. You're the best person in the world. The kindest, and most patient. I know that me and Dean haven't always been easy. I just want you to know that your the best big sister ever." 

Sam pulled away, and reached inside the trunk. "You mind not watching this?" Sam asked. Dean nodded and walked away. Cam turned away, walking with Cas. 

After a while, Sam clear his throat. Turning back around, they walked back to Sam, who was closing the trunk. "Okay. Let's go." Sam walked away, with Dean following behind. Cam looked at Bobby and Cas, following her brothers. This was it.

Sam raised his arms as he approached the building. "All right! We're here, you sons of bitches! Come and get it!" Sam called out to the demons. Two came out, ready to fight. 

"Hey, guys. Is your father home?" Dean asked. The two Demons came at them, and Dean and Sam were allowed to go without a fight. The Demons looked at Cam, unsure of what to do. 

"I'll go ahead. Don't worry. I won't put up a fight." 

Cam walked inside, where Lucifer waited for them. "Hey, guys. So nice of you to drop in." 

_"The Impala, of course, has all the things other cars have... and a few things they don't. But none of that stuff's important. This is the stuff that's important. The army man that Sam crammed in the ashtray – it's still stuck there. The Legos that Dean shoved into the vents – to this day, heat comes on and they can hear 'em rattle. The lipstick tubes that Cam used then hid in the glove box. These are the things that make the car theirs – really theirs. Even when Dean rebuilt her from the ground up, he made sure all these little things stayed, 'cause it's the blemishes that make her beautiful. The Devil doesn't know or care what kind of car the boys drive. " _

Lucifer blew a breath onto the pane of glass, and drew a pitchfork. "Sorry if it's a bit chilly. Most people think I burn hot. It's actually quite the opposite." 

"Well, I'll alert the media," Dean back mouthed. 

Lucifer turned around, and Cam's eyes grew big at the red sores around his face. "Help me understand something, guys. I mean, stomping through my front door is...a tad suicidal, don't you think?" 

"We're not here to fight you," Sam answered. 

"No? Then why are you?" 

"I want to say 'yes.'" 

"Excuse me?" Lucifer asked, eyes wide in shock. 

Sam took a deep breathe, and closed his eyes. Cam watched as the two Demon's dropped dead. 

"Chock-full of Ovaltine, are we?" Lucifer asked, smirking. 

"You heard me. Yes" 

"You're serious." 

"Look, Judgment Day's a runaway train. We get it now. We just want off." 

"Meaning?" 

"Deal of the century. I give you a free ride, but when it's all over, I live, he lives, you bring our parents back -" 

"Okay, can we please drop the telenovela? I know you have the rings, Sam." 

Cam sucked in a breath. "I have no idea what you're talking about." 

"The Horsemen's rings? The magic keys to my Cage? Ring a bell? Come on, Sam. I've never lied to you. You could at least pay me the same respect. It's okay. I'm not mad. A wrestling match inside your noggin... I like the idea. Just you and me, one round, no tricks. You win, you jump in the hole. I win... Well, then I win. What do you say, Sam? A fiddle of gold against your soul says I'm better than you." 

"So he knows. Doesn't change anything," Sam told his siblings. 

"Sam," Dean hissed. 

"We don't have any other choice."   
  
"No."   
  
"Yes." 

Cam watched in horror as Sam said yes, then as Lucifer's old vessel erupted in a flash of light and dropped down dead. It was like everything went slow motion. Cam took the rings out of her pocket, tossing them at the wall. "_Bvtmon...Tabges...Babalon." _A hole in the wall opened up, with air quickly sucking in. Cam looked at Sam, who was calling out for Dean. But she saw a flicker in his eyes. It was not him. 

Lucifer/Sam smirked. "I told you... this would always happen in Detroit." Cam's mind was whirling. It was like she was seeing the future...the future that Dean described.

_"Chdr bvtmon tabges babalon." _ The hole closed, and Cam grabbed the rings from the wall, strutting over to Sam's side. She hugged him, not looking at Dean. TLucifer smirked, as he wrapped a arm around her, then disappeared. Dean was left shocked at Cam's actions, and Sam being gone. He put his head to his hands, tears falling from his eyes. 

* * *

Cam opened her eyes, and saw that she was in different building. "Well, I didn't see that coming," Lucifer smirked. 

"Do you think that I'm that stupid? That I don't see the future? You know that Zachariah sent my brother to the future before? I had a child...that I lost. Perhaps, this would be different. He's in there...isn't he..." Cam walked closer to Lucifer. "You find us so menial...but don't you know anything about humanity. What it's like to be powerful? What's it like to be kissed...to share the most passionate moment ever..." Closing her eyes, she placed her lips on hers. 

Lucifer's eyes grew wide. He has never kissed a girl before, but he liked it. Pulling back, he grinned, flexing his new body. Rolling his neck, he walked over to a mirror. "Sam. Come on. I can feel you... scratching away in there. Look... I'll take the gag off, okay? You got me all wrong, kiddo. I'm not the bad guy here." 

Cam walked away a bit, away from the circle of the five men that stood, pulling out her phone. **Trust me. I got this. **Her eyes met Lucifer's back as he talked to Sam in the reflection, the mirror's eyes meeting hers. She nodded slightly, remembering the new plan. 

_ONE HOUR BEFORE HAND WHILE SAM WAS DRINKING THE BLOOD..._

_Cam kissed Cas on the cheek, going over to where Sam was drinking. "He going to know..." Cam told her brother as began to drink. _

_"How do you know? We have a plan." _

_"Haven't you read the Bible? He's a snake. He's clever. Death told me that I'm the balance between you two...so we need to alter the plan..and I have an idea. It's not going to be Lucifer in you versus Dean. It's going to be the Antichrist versus Lucifer." _

"So... are we having fun yet?" Lucifer asked his newest General as she sat on a grand throne. 

"Not really," Cam sighed. 

"Well, I have a family reunion to go to. Let's go," he told her, holding out his hand and standing up. "Wouldn't want you to miss this." 

_"In between jobs, Sam, Campbell and Dean would sometimes get a day – sometimes a week, if they were lucky. They'd pass the time lining their pockets. Sam used to insist on honest work, but now he hustles pool, like his brother. Their older and wiser, and most beautiful sister would chide over them, but would hustle at anything that involved her mind. They could go anywhere and do anything. They drove 1,000 miles for an Ozzy show, two days for a Jayhawks game. And when it was clear, they'd park her in the middle of nowhere, sit on the hood, and watch the stars... for hours... without saying a word. It never occurred to them that, sure, maybe they never really had a roof and four walls but they were never, in fact, homeless." _  
  
Cam and Lucifer arrived at an empty field. This was the real moment...this was really the moment of what would be the end. She just had to wait for her moment. Finally, the sound of wings could be heard, and Adam appeared. Except Cam knew that it was Michael in his body. 

'It's good to see you, Michael," Lucifer greeted, his black wings spanning out. 

Michael's wings furrowed out as well. "You too. It's been too long. Campbell. I see you made your choice."

"Oh, please...You're suck a dick!" she yelled back. 

"Ohh! Fiesty!" Lucifer grinned. 

"Can you believe it's finally here?" Michael asked his brother. 

Lucifer shook his head. "No. Not really." 

"Are you ready?" 

"As I'll ever be. A part of me wishes we didn't have to do this." 

"Yeah. Me too." 

"Then why are you?" Campbell asked, stepping away from Lucifer to stand in between the two. 

"She has a good point brother. Why are we?" Lucifer questioned. 

"Oh, you know why! I have no choice, after what you did." 

"He made a mistake!" Cam argued. The wind whipped her blonde hair around her face. Her eyes were blazing with a passion. "Maybe it wasn't entirely his doing?" 

"What is that supposed to mean?" Michael asked. 

"Yeah...what's that supposed to mean?" Lucifer asked. 

"Think about it. Your dad made everything. Which means he made Lucifer who he is! God wanted the Devil." 

"So?" 

"There had to be a balance...Angels rule Heaven. Hell was a real place, so who was going to run it? So why? Why make you two fight? I just can't figure out the point," Dean was coming. She just had to wait. 

"What's your point? And this is a family matter." 

"I know what it's like to have brothers who always fight. I grew up with Dean and Sam always butting heads. It bothers me...I love my brothers...Even Adam, even thought I don't know him that well. So, what is going to prove? You two got screwed over, and now you're going to kill each other? And for what? This is one of God's plans...And you don't even know the answer. Your brothers. You two love each other...Just...walk off the chessboard," Cam pleaded. 

"You lied to me!" Lucifer growled at her. 

Cam smiled sadly. "I'm sorry...You were the light bringer at one point. Michael, you know it. He's your little brother...He's my little brother."   
  
Michael looked at Cam, sadly. "I'm sorry. I was wrong about you, Campbell. Father was right...you do have humanity...But, I-I can't do that. I'm a good son, and I have my orders." 

"But you don't have to follow them," Lucifer pointed out. 

"What, you think I'm gonna rebel? Now? I'm not like you." 

"Please, Michael - " Lucifer now pleaded. 

"You know, you haven't changed a bit, little brother. Always blaming everybody but yourself. We were together. We were happy. But you betrayed me – all of us – and you made our father leave." 

"Let's calm down," Cam said, trying to get them to back down again. _Where are you, Dean? _

"No one makes Dad do anything. He is doing this to us," Lucifer argued. 

"You're a monster, Lucifer. And I have to kill you." 

"If that's the way it's got to be...Then I'd like to see you try." 

"You two are spolied little brats!" Cam shouted, as they circled each other. She was still in the middle. 

"Move out of the way, Campbell. I don't want to see you hurt," Michael told her. 

"Why do you care about her? She's a half demon!" 

"She also is one of Father's creations." Suddenly, a car engine sounded. Cam could hear "Rock of Ages" play from a distance, then got louder as she saw Baby round the corner. 

"Howdy, boys," Dean greeted, getting out of the car. "Sorry. Am I interrupting something?" 

"What took you so long?" Cam asked, relieved that he came. She hugged him when he got closer. 

"I needed some help. Are you okay?" Dean asked, noticing her dress. 

"No...Cutting it close aren't you?" 

"You know me...Hey. We need to talk," Dean told the Devil. 

"Dean. Even for you, this is a whole new mountain of stupid." 

"I'm not talking to you. I'm talking to Sam." 

"You're no longer the vessel, Dean. You got no right to be here," Michael told him. 

"Shut the fuck up, Michael!" Cam shouted. 

"Adam, if you're in there somewhere, I am so sorry." 

"Adam isn't home right now," Michael answered. 

"Well, then you're next on my list, buttercup. But right now, I need five minutes with him." 

"You little maggot. You are no longer a part of this story!" 

When Cam thought all hope was lost, she heard her knight's in shining armor's voice. "Hey, ass-butt!" Cam turned and saw Cas and Bobby. Cas was holding a Molotov cocktail, which had a flaming cloth coming from the bottle. Cas threw it at Michael, who erupted into flames, screaming. Cam's mouth dropped open, as Michael disappeared. 

"Cas..." Cam chuckled, walking over to him. 

"'Ass-butt'?" Dean asked. 

"He'll be back – and upset – but you got your five minutes," Cas told Dean, looking at Cam. 

"Castiel. Did you just Molotov my brother with holy fire?" Lucifer asked, pissed. 

"Uh... no," Cas lied, nervous. 

"No one dicks with Michael but me." 

Cas barely got one last look at his love, her name on lips. He barely got to utter a word in...Cam took a step closer to Cas, as Lucifer snapped his fingers. Cam stood in shock as she saw her soulmate explode, his blood hitting her skin and hair. Cam stood frozen, as she stared at the spot where he was standing. Dean was equally as shocked. It was silent until Cam let out a shuddering yell, collasping to her knees. 

Dean looked at his sobbing sister, his eyes angrily turning towards Lucifer. "Sammy, can you hear me?" Dean called out. 

"You know... I tried to be nice... for Sammy's sake. But you... are such a pain... in my ass," Lucifer sneered. Cam turned to see Dean get thrown into the windshield of the Impala. His body hit so hard it shattered. Cam flinched at the shot that Bobby fired into Lucifer's back, then once again in the chest as Lucifer turned around. Lucifer twisted his hand, breaking Bobby's neck. "BOBBY!" Cam screamed, still on the ground. 

"Nooo!" Dean yelled out, seeing his father figure brutally get murdered. 

"Yes," Lucifer grinned, stalking towards Dean. Grabbing Dean's legs, he pulled him off the hood, punching him hard. 

"Stop! Sammy!" Cam pleaded, crawling towards them. 

"Sammy? Are you in there?" Dean coughed, spitting up blood. 

"SAM!" Cam cried, getting up. The wind began to pick up around her. 

"Oh, he's in here, all right." Lucifer punched him again. "And he's gonna feel the snap of your bones." Another punch, and Dean fell to the ground.

"STOP! SAMMY! PLEASE!" Cam begged. Clouds began to cover the sky and thunder cracked as she tightened her fist. "YOU'LL KILL HIM!" 

"Every single one," Lucifer continued, hauling Dean back to his feet. "We're gonna take our time."

"SAM!" 

Dean reached up and grabbed Sam's jacket. "Sam, it's okay. It's okay. I'm here. I'm here. I'm not gonna leave you." Dean stopped as Lucifer punched him twice more. His whole body hurt. He could hear Cam calling out to Sam, begging him to stop. "I'm not gonna leave you." Dean was leaning against the hood, one eye swollen shut. With his good eye, he could see Cam standing there. Her eyes were red, the ground cracked under her feet, thunder sounded over her head, and spots of ground combusted into flames. This was the moment that he knew the real power a Antichrist could have. 

"SAMUEL! FUCKING STOP!" she screamed. 

It was a command that Lucifer couldn't disobey. The vessel froze, staring at the creature in front of her. In the corner of his eyes, he caught the glint of sun off the roof of Baby. In the mirror was his reflection then down in the ashtray was the green army man. 

_"SAMUEL!" Sam heard from inside. It was a command of persuassian, so strong that he couldn't disobey. His body froze, locking on eyes on his sister. Her eyes were red, her face was sickly pale, black lines that were her veins were prominent on her skin. Her hair was being blowed back by the energy and power she was resonating. Looking up he saw his green army man stuck in the ashtray of the Impala. He remembered so many memories of that car...their family's car. _

Cam stood, challenging the archangel, the ball in her court now. She was hurting...she watched the man that she loved just get obliterated. She also watched her father figure die, and her brother get beaten severily by her other brother. She barely know what she was yelling, or screaming, or what she was doing. She used all of that anger and pain...It wasn't until she used his full name that she saw the fist halt. It shook as Lucifer tried to fight her compulsion. Cam felt the power...what she could do to the world. Slowly and finally, his fist un-clenched. Cam saw his hand loosen from Dean's coat. Using her telekinesis, she slowly let Dean's body down to rest against the car. 

"Sammy?" she asked, a tear falling from her eye. 

"It's okay. It's gonna be okay. I've got him," Sam told his siblings. "Cammie..." 

Cam took a shuddering breath, tossing the rings onto the ground. "_Bvtmon tabges babalon." _The ground opened up, revealing a swirling whirlpool of energy. Sam turned back towards his siblings, locking eyes with them, as he took a breath. 

"Sam! It's not gonna end this way! Step back!" Michael shouted, reappearing. 

"You're gonna have to make me!" 

"I have to fight my brother, Sam! Here and now! It's my destiny!" 

Sam took one last glance at his siblings, before closing his eyes and spreading his arms. Michael lunged at him, grabbing his jacket as Sam grabbed his arm. Cam gasped, seeing both fall into the hole, clutching at each other, as the force of the two pushed them over the edge. After a few moments, the hole closed, and the rings burned bright where the hole was. 

Cam took a shuddering breathe, collasping onto the ground. She let out a harsh cry, sobbing. Dean had tears in his eyes, scotting closer to him. Pulling her against his chest, he wrapped his arms around her, as she rested her back against his chest. Dean remained silent, his salty tears burning the cuts on his face. Castiel suddenly appeared next to them. Cam barely registered his presence as she stood up. "Cas!" she cried out, reaching her arms up. Cas took the hint, and pulled her up, hugging her to his body. Cam grabbed the lapels of his coat, kissing him, his new wings curling around her. When they needed a breath, they pulled back, then kissed once. 

"Cas, you're alive?" Dean asked, shocked. 

"I'm better than that," Cas replied. Reaching down with one dark blue wing and arm around his mate, he touched Dean's forehead, healing him. 

Dean stood up, asking: "Cas, are you God?" 

"That's a nice compliment. But no. Although, I do believe he brought me back. New and improved." Cas shook open his new wings, then walked towards Bobby, touching him on the forehead, resurrecting him.   
  
_"Endings are hard. Any chapped-ass monkey with a keyboard can poop out a beginning, but endings are impossible. You try to tie up every loose end, but you never can. The fans are always gonna bitch. There's always gonna be holes. And since it's the ending, it's all supposed to add up to something. I'm telling you, they're a raging pain in the ass._ " 

Dean, Cas, and Cam drove out of the cemetery, while Bobby took the van and drove out. Cam closed her eyes, resting her head against Cas's shoulder. She slowly fell asleep. When she woke up, she was in the cabin with Cas. 

"Where's Dean?" she asked. 

"With Lisa." 

"What now?" 

"Now we rebuild the world..." Cas explained. "I rejoin the angels in Heaven..." 

"I see...We're going to be okay, right?" Cam asked, hugging Cas close to her. 

"We will rebuild the world that is safe...and we will be together."   
  
_"This is the last Dean and Bobby will see of each other for a very long time. Cam and Bobby will see each other, but she won't see Dean either. And, for the record, at this point next week, Bobby will be hunting a rugaru outside of Dayton, and Cam will be starting her own enterprise of hunters. But not Dean. Dean didn't want Cas to save him. Every part of him, every fiber he's got, wants to die, or find a way to bring Sam back. But he isn't gonna do either. Because he made a promise._  
  
_So, what's it all add up to? It's hard to say. But me, I'd say this was a test... for Sam and Dean. And I think they did all right. Up against good, evil, angels, devils, destiny, and God himself, they made their own choice. They chose family. And, well... isn't that kinda the whole point?" _


	43. A New Dawn

**ONE YEAR LATER- Spring 2011**

Life for Campbell Winchester has been different since her youngest brother, Sam, said yes to become Lucifer's vessel and then hurled himself down into the cage. In the year that's he's been gone, she kept her end of the bargain. She became Bobby, sending hunters on the right directions for cases, sending cases their way, and even employed some to work for her since Sam got locked in the Cage. Bobby sent hunter's her way when he was busy with Rufus hunting. Campbell's Boys, Bobby joked on what it was called. On the other hand, she named her newly found enterprise, Hail Mary's, in honor of her late mother who was a fighter. She moved hunting to a new era. She set up an online chatroom for other hunters, organized support groups, found suitable lounges for each other, and kept track of what was happening. While she was organizing her buisness, she worked in a roadhouse that was run by a middle aged hunter. But her life wasn't perfect. 

"You seem gloomy this morning," Mack smirked. Mack reminded her of Bobby, a diamond in the rough. He was a old friend of John, Ellen, and Ellen's husband before everything went to shit. 

"Just a regular day..." Cam sighed, a bit of harshness to her tone. She opened up her laptop, logging into the chatroom. "Hmm...did you see this?" 

"What?" Mack asked. 

"Demon activity in Michigan..."

"You going to send someone over?" 

"Maybe..." Cam mumbled. She grabbed her phone, sending out a massive group text to see who was closest to the city. Cam put her phone down, and began the taps for the day. Mack's Bar was fairly popular to hunters and other come arounds. Cam was still as beautiful as other with a bright smile, bright eyes, and golden hair. The only thing that was different was that her hair was cut shorter to the tips of her shoulders, falling in soft curls. Hunters tried to get her attention, but her heart still was with the angel that she wasn't supposed to be with. 

Her phone beeped at a new message. Sighing, she raked a hand through her hair. "Shit...no oneis close by." 

"Why don't you go and get it?" Mack asked. 

"Because I have others to do that for me..."

"Campbell Winchester...above everybody..." 

"I'm not...It's just...Hunting feels different without..."

"Your brothers, I know. Sam is gone, honey. And Dean-" Cam shot him an evil glare. "Right...you are not speaking to Dean. But you're the best hunter that I know..." 

"God, I have to do this, now...Just to prove myself."

"Better get packing, sweetheart!" Mack called out. 

* * *

Cam arrived at Michigan. Following her demon instincts, she wandered over to where the tingling and the smell of sulfur was in the air. She ended in a building, shot gun in hand. "Hi-ya, Campbell..." came a sickening voice. Turning, she stared at Lucifer grinning at her. "No, no, no..." Cam mumbled, backing up. She tripped over a chair, crashing down onto her back. "I shoved you back in the cage! How?!" 

"Dad brought back your boy-toy, why not his favorite son? And we're going to have so much fun!" 

Cam shouted, waving a hand to push the archangel away. But as she swiped her hand, he vanished in a shimmer. "What the-?" Cam asked. 

Then she saw someone that would really make her faint. She didn't know where she was when she woke up. But she saw someone that made her skin crawl. "What the fuck are you doing here?" Cam asked Dean, who rubbed his eyes. 

"I got attacked...by Azazel."

"Azazel...he's dead...isn't he?" 

"I thought so...you?" 

"Lucifer..."

"He's in the cage...right?"

"I thought he was..."

Cam swallowed down her anger from Dean. "Crazy thing is that I thought I saw-"

"Sam..." Dean mumbled, standing up. 

"Oh my god." 

"Hey, Dean. Cam. I was expecting, uh... I don't know, a hug, some holy water in the face - something," Sam smirked, shrugging. 

"So I'm dead? This is Heaven? Yellow Eyes killed me, and now -" 

"Yellow Eyes? That's what you saw?" Sam asked. 

"'Saw'?" Dean asked. 

"You were poisoned. So whatever kind of crazy crap you think you been seeing, it's not real." 

"And me?"

"The same with you. Lucifer...He's still in the cage." 

"So, then, are you...real? Or - or are we still -" 

"I'm real. Here, let me save you the trouble. All me." Cam watched as Sam cut himself, poured salt in a jag of water, and drank it. "That's nasty." 

"Sammy?" Dean asked. 

"Yeah. It's me." Cam threw her body towards her, hugging him tight. Pulling back, Dean hugged him, taking her place. 

"Wait a minute, wait a minute. You - you -- you were - you were gone, man. I mean, that - that was it. How the hell are you -" 

"I don't know." 

"What do you mean you don't know?" Cam asked. 

"I mean, no idea. I-I'm just back." 

"Well, was it God, or - or - or Cas? I mean, does Cas know anything about it?" Cam asked, again. 

"You tell me. I've been calling. Cas hasn't answered my prayers. I don't even know where he is. I mean, I was... down there, and then, next minute, it's raining, and I'm lying in that field, alone. It's kind of hard to go looking for whatever saved you when you got no leads. But I looked. I mean, believe me, I looked... for weeks." 

"Wait, weeks? How long you been back? How long you been back, Sam?" 

"About a year."

"About a year?" Dean questioned. Cam's eyes grew wide. 

"Dean -" 

"You been back practically this whole time?! What, did you lose the ability to send a friggin' text message?!" 

"You finally had what you wanted, Dean. And Cam was fine!" 

"We wanted our brother, alive!" 

"You wanted a family. You have for a long time, maybe the whole time. I know you. You only gave it up because of the way we lived. But you had something, and you were building something. Had I shown up, Dean, you would have just run off. I'm sorry. But it felt like after everything, you deserve some regular life. And Cam, you have created something that Bobby would never imagine! A whole hunting enterprise..hunters working for the common goal! You're helping others like us." Cam looked down at her shoes. "By the way, where's Cas?" 

"We broke up," Cam simply said. 

"Wait, what?" Dean asked, surprised. 

"When?" Sam asked. 

"Eight months ago...I don't want to talk about it." 

"What have you been doing?" Dean questioned, looking at Sam. 

"Hunting."

"You left us alone, and you were flying solo?" Dean asked, standing up. Cam stood up, looking at her brother. 

"Not solo." 

"Then with who?" Cam questioned, crossing her arms. 

"I hooked up with some other people." 

"You? Working with strangers?" Dean raised his eyebrows. 

"They're more like family. And they're here. Come on." Sam led them into the adjoining room, where a woman was. 

"Hey," she smiled. 

"Hey," Cam greeted back, cautiously. 

"Hi," Dean waved. 

"My God, you have delicate features for a hunter. And I love your outfit!" 

Cam looked down at her white shear sleeveless button up, and her ripped blue jeans. On her feet were her normal combat boots. 

"Thanks..." Cam deadpanned. 

"Excuse me?" Dean asked, unsure about the comment about his face. 

"Dean, Cam. Gwen Campbell," Sam introduced. 

"Good to finally meet you. Sam's gone on and on," she smiled. 

"And this is Christian... and Mark. Campbell," Sam introduced two other men about their age. 

"Hi," Mark waved. 

"Cam- Campbell? Like..." Dean pointed to his sister, who pointed to herself. 

"Like your mom," Christian nodded. 

"Third cousin," Sam informed them pointing to Gwen. Sam pointed to Christian. "Third cousin." Then he finally pointed to Mark. "Something, something twice removed. They grew up in the life, like Mom and like us." 

"I thought all of Mom's relatives were gone. And I'm sorry. It's just, you know, why didn't we know about any of you?" Cam asked, on her guard. 

"'Cause they didn't know about you. Not until I brought you all together." Cam furrowed her eyebrows as an older man stepped out. 

"And you are?" Cam asked, crossing her arms over her chest. 

"Samuel?" Dean asked, knowing who it was. 

"Samuel?" Cam asked, looking at Dean. "Like granddad Samuel?" 

"Guys, give me a second with my grandsons and granddaughter here, please." Mark, Christian, and Gwen exited the room, leaving the Winchester side of the family. "Lot of resurrections in your face today. It's all right. Take a minute." 

Cam scoffed. "I need a drink." 

"It's gonna take a little more than a minute. I mean, what the hell? H-how did this happen?" Dean wondered, flustered. 

"We're guessing whatever pulled Sam up pulled me down. So, whatever this is, we're both a part of it."

"But you don't know what that is," Cam clarified. 

"Bingo."

"And you have no leads? Nothing? Well, this - this is, uh... No more doornails coming out of that door, is there?" Dean asked. 

"As far as we know, it's Samuel, and it's me," Sam told them. 

"Okay, am I the only one here that - that - that thinks that this can't all just be fine?" Dean asked. 

"I'm with you," Cam told him. "This is totally...out of the normal..." 

"Believe me, you're not. I wanted to come get you, of course. Sam was adamant about leaving you out, so we did. And Cam, Sam's been following that online chatroom full of hunters. You're a good leader. I would've come and gotten you to, but Sam said that you have a fellow-"

"Had...We're not together," Cam bit back, feeling the anger rise up. 

"Right. So, then you ended up in my garage how?" 

"I got hit before you did, few days ago. Dosed up with poison."

"By what?" Cam asked. 

"Couple of djinn." 

"Djinn? I thought those were - were cave-dwelling hermit-type. That's pretty exotic."

"Not anymore, at least. These...look like regular people. They can blend in. And all they got to do to kill you is touch you. Their toxins get in your system, all of a sudden you're hallucinating your worst nightmares, and pretty soon you O.D."

"Well, then how are you breathing air?" Dean asked. 

"Samuel had a cure." 

"You got a cure for djinn poison?" 

"Oh, I know a few things. Stick around, I'll show you tricks your daddy never even dreamed of," Samuel grinned. 

"Uh...Okay, why are these things after us?" Cam asked. 

"Well, you did stake one a while back." 

"After they came after me, we were pretty certain that they were gonna go gunning for you next," Sam said. 

"Lisa and Ben - they're at the house right now. If that thing comes back -" Dean told them, panicking. 

"It's all right. I already sent someone over there to watch 'em." 

"You got to take me home right now." Dean grabbed his coat, and headed towards the door.

Cam followed them outside, then stopped. "You guys go without me. I have some stuff to do?" 

"What kind of stuff?" Dean asked. 

"Noe of your damn buisness stuff," she fired back, stalking off. Pretty soon, she found her truck, getting into to it, and driving off. Once she got to a clearing, she grabbed her bottle of red spray paint from her tool box in the back. Drawing the doorway, and saying the spell, she watched as it glowed red. Stepping through it, she shivered as she entered Hell. 

Passing the people with tickets in their hand, she rolled her eyes as they bowed to her. She made her way to the thrown room, where the King sat yelling at his subjects. "Your a bunch of Bloody Morons!" 

"It's nice to know that you got your wish," Cam sighed. "Hi, dad..." 

"Campbell, darling! How very nice to see you!" Crowley, smiled. 

"How did Sam get out of the cage?" she asked, crossing her arms. 

"Pardon?" 

"Sam. Cage. He's out. Also my grandfather, Samuel Campbell is alive. So, what the hell?" 

"I don't know how the Moose got out of the cage. And I don't know how your grandfather is alive." 

"Really? Aren't _you_ the King of Hell? It seems like someone got under your nose and pulled him out..." 

"Yes. But it was chaos after Lucifer and Michael got snapped back in." 

"So, you know nothing?" 

"That's right," Crowley smirked. 

"I don't believe you..." 

"How's Castiel?" 

"Fine...we're fine...everything is fine." 

"And your anger outbursts?" 

Cam winched, eyes shifting to red. "It's fine. I'm balanced. I'm in control. I have to go. Thanks for nothing," Cam told him, walking back down the hallway. Getting back on the road, she hopped into her truck, and dialed Dean's number. 

"_Hey_," Dean answered. 

"Hi. What's the plan?" 

_"We're going back to my place. I dropped Lisa and Ben off at Bobby's." _

"I'm on my way." 

_"Bobby knew." _

"About what?" she asked, putting her phone on blue tooth in her car. 

_"About Sam. He wanted me to stay out." _

"Did he say why he didn't tell me?" 

_"He didn't want you back involved either. He said that you were happy." _

"Huh. Happy is not what I would call it. More like coping. I mean my brother basically died...again. My other brother pratically disowned me...My boyfriend slash soulmate and I broke up." 

_"I didn't disown you." _

"You said to stay out of your life...you said that you never wanted to talk to me again. Isn't funny how we always get drawn together? Anyway...I'm pulling up." Hanging up her phone, she grabbed her keys and walked towards the door. Using her key to Dean's house, she made her way in seeing everybody scattered. Walking towards the kitchen, she saw Dean and Sam talking. 

"Do you remember it?" Dean asked Sam. 

"What?"

"The Cage." Cam stopped in the doorway, then turned back. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. 

"Hey," Samuel greeted her. 

"Hi," she greeted back, still skeptical. 

"How are you?" he asked, awkwardly. Samuel didn't know how to talk to her. He wasn't a very good father to Mary. 

"Fine." 

"You look just like her if I didn't know you were adopted," he commented. 

"That's what everyone tells me. That's how Mom lied for so long. Listen, I know that I'm not really a Campbell...I guess Mom found it justifying naming me after her family. Campbell...I always have gone by Cam, or Cammie..." 

Samuel started to laugh. "You remind me so much of her. She wouldn't stop talking either. I know that you're not one by birth, but my daughter raised you. She rescued you. So, to me you are a Campbell." 

"Sometimes, my mouth gets me in trouble even more than normal..." Cam smirked. 

"Dean!" she heard Sam yell. 

Cam took off running, following Dean outside. "You made it through that last trip, so how about a big, fat double dose? Bad news - it'll kill you. The good news? At least you'll go fast. That's for our father, you son of a bitch," the Dijinn sneered at Dean. 

"Leave him alone!" Cam hollered out. 

The Dijinn turned around, and breathed in her face. Cam smirked. "Fool me once, shame on me...fool me twice, shame on me." Cam's eyes blinked red, as she grabbed the Dijinn by the throat. She crushed his windpipe, causing him to stutter. 

"Cam!" Sam called out, halting at what he saw. He slowed down when he got to his sister. Cam heard her name, grabbing the creature and snapped it's neck. Her eyes went back to green, and looked at Sam. The she raced over to her fallen brother. 

"Dean? You alright?" she asked, gently. 

"Lisa!" he chocked, crying. 

"She's with Bobby and Ben. They're both ok," she soothed, rubbing his back. She hugged him, shushing his cries. 

Dean clutched her arms, soaking in the warmth of his sister. Soon, he calmed down and stood back up. "Let's go," Dean told his siblings, wiping his eyes. Going back inside the house, they saw it empty. "So, Samuel and the cuzzes?" 

"Don't know. They left in a hurry. I'm meeting them back at their place. You guys, uh, you coming with me?"

"No. No, I'm going back for Lisa and Ben." 

"I thought you said -"

"I did. I changed my mind."

"Look, I practically shoved you at them."

"That's a funny way to put it, but all right."

"I'm just saying, I really wanted that for you. And when I told you to go, I-I thought... You could have it, you know? But now I'm not so sure. I mean, you got to consider the fact that you'll be putting them in danger if you go back." 

"So, what, it's better to leave them alone, unprotected, and then they're not in danger? I did this to them. I made them vulnerable the moment I knocked on their door, and I can't undo that. But what I can do is go with the best option." 

"I hear you."

"Cammie...thank's...for everything. And I'm sorry."

"It's okay...try not to be a stranger okay?"

Cam waved goodbye as Dean drove away. "Cam? What was that?" Sam asked. 

"Remember back a year ago when we said that I was a balance between you and Dean? That I was balanced between my demon side and my humanity?"

"Yeah. Why?" 

"I'll keep that in mind," he told her. 

"Well...Lately, the balance has been shifting towards my more demonic side. Anger outbursts..." 

"Why?"

"Why? I'm basically backlisted by Dean, my soulmate broke my heart...Anyway, is this invitation for me too?" 

"Sure," Sam smiled. 

Cam cracked a smile, getting towards Sam's car. Then she stopped, staring at Sam. He didn't feel right. Something was much worst than what ever was going on with her. "You know what? Call me when you have something intersting. You know how to contact me." 

Later that night, Cam walked into her room, and laid down her purse. "I can't believe I'm doing this," she sighed. Getting down on her knees, she clasped her hands together, leaning on the bed. "Hey...Castiel..." she began. "I know we haven't talked since last time we saw each other, which I basically argued with you. But Sam is back, along with my grandfather, Samuel. Did you bring him back? Or did you know who did or what did?" She waited for a bit, before sighing. "This was stupid,. Forget that I even bothered" she told her self, standing up. Laying down, she closed her eyes and slept. Unbeknowest to her, an angel wearing a trench coat and a pair of navy blue, nearly black seraphim wings stood near her bed, his heart equally breaking. 


	44. Adventures in Babysitting

_ **Summer 2010** _

_Campbell Winchester stared at the rings overlooking the lake. The dreaded rings where she doomed her brother to an enterinty in the worst place ever. Sighing, she broke them apart. Tossing each one in the lake, she found a sense of peace. She shivered when she felt her hair move off of her neck and a pair of gentle lips. "What are you doing?' she asked. _

_"Being there to comfort you...isn't that one does to their mate?"_

_Cam wrinkled her nose, turning around to face Cas. "Mate?"_

_"I am a Seraphim. And you are my mate...I love you."_

_"I love you too..."_

_"Do you feel guilty over what happened to Sam?" _

_"Yes...Dean hates me...told me to stay out of his life. But I got you, right?" _

_"Yes...I'm with you..." _

_Later that night, Cam stroked his face, both of their naked bodies pressed against each other. "Children..." Cas said, smiled. "Fledgings..."_

_"Fledgings?" _

_"Small angels..."_

_"Angels have babies..."_

_"More or less. We can have many fledgings..."_

_"I was thinking two..." Cam grinned. "Or maybe three. I always loved having brothers. " _

_"As did I. Before we all started fighting."_

_"Tell me about it. So...three kids. _ _A little girl...perhaps two. I've been overrun by boys long enough," Cam joked. "I _ _mean...we'll never be short on names." _

_"Castiel? Are you in here?" asked a male voice, and foot steps coming closer. _

_Cam furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. Then she scoffed when a tall man entered with reddish brown hair, grinning. "So, this is where you have been hiding from your duties. Or perhaps who..." _

_Cas groaned, swinging his legs around the bed, and grabbing his boxers. "Campbell, this is my Lieutendant and oldest friend Balthazar. Balthazar, this is my mate, Campbell..." _

_"So, this is the mighty Balthazar," Cam smirked, grabbing her clothes, and pulling the sheet with her to go to the bathroom. "Thanks for the cabin! Might want to scrub the place out with bleach!" _

_Cas blushed, but Balathazar bursted out laughing. "I like her!" Cam came out fully clothed, and smirked. _

_"What business are you hiding from?"_

_"Since we stopped the apocalypse,there's been an uproar in Heaven on what to do and who to lead." _

_"Raphael wants to be the head angel in charge," Balthazar explained. "Cas is opposing him."_

_"It's the start of a civil war," Cas sighed. _

_Cam could see the change in her mate. The furrowed eyebrows and the uneasy look as he shifted his feet. His wings were drawn closer into his body to act a shield. Cam knew that their dream of having children and marriage were put off far from the line..._

* * *

**Present Day (April 2011)**

Cam sighed, arranging clues of a case. "I don't know, Garth...It seems like a wendingo..."

_"If you're sure..."_

"I'm sure...Have you heard anything from anybody else about monsters acting strange?" 

_"No...what do you mean?" _

"I don't know...a couple of weeks ago, this dijinn came after my family...It seemed premediated. It seems from other hunters that they're being targeted. It sounds like an monster uprising...or I'm going crazy." 

_"Could be both. Do you want me to check it out?" _

"Naw...don't. I'm fine. Just stick to the Wendingo. Burn the bastard. Good luck, Garth." Cam shut the file, crossing her legs underneath her desk. Pulling out her next file, she began to twirl her pen around her fingers until her phone rang. "Hello?" 

_"Cam...I need your help. Now,"_ Sam begged. 

"What's wrong?" Cam asked. 

_"I just need your help...It's about a case...and I need you."_

Cam sighed. "Send me your location. See you soon."

_"Thank you!" _

Cam arrived at the road where Sam's truck was. "What do you need help with?"

"It's in the back..." 

Cam's eyes widen at the baby in the back seat. "Oh my god..."

"So...what do we do?" 

It was barely a minute before Dean drove up. "You called him too?" Cam asked. 

"I didn't know what to do." 

"Where is it?" Dean asked. 

"Strapped down in the back seat." Dean looked at the back seat to see the baby. "Welcome to the party, Guttenberg." 

The next morning, Cam sat in Dean's car, cooing over the baby. For the first time in a year, a genuine smile was on her face and her heart was full of happiness. "It likes you," Sam commented. 

"It's a he, Sam. He's so cute," Cam said, smiling. 

"What happened to you and Cas?" 

Cam's smile fell..."He simply stated where his priorities lied, and that wasn't me." 

Cam snapped up as Dean pulled up, grabbing his duffel bag out of the truck bed. "Alright, so what do we know about this thing?" Dean asked, seeing his sister, cooing over the infant in the carseat. 

"Well, uh, it was fast and it freaked when I cut it with silver.

"Alright, so that narrows it down to..." 

"A ghoul? A zombie, a shifter, or about a dozen other things." 

"I don't recall seeing babynapping in the profiles," Cam said. 

"Yeah, exactly."

"Well feel free to speak up if you know anything," Dean sighed. 

Sam started the car, which made a continua dinging sound. "Seat belt."

"What am I, in third grade? A car should drive, not be a little bitch," Dean grumbed. 

Cam shushed the baby as he cried out. "What the's matter?" she cooed, placing her finger in his tiny fist. "Hey Beavis and Butthead...we need to get some supplies." 

"I've got an arsenal in the trunk." 

"Not that kind," Cam quirked. "He's going to need a diaper change..." 

Once they got to the store, Cam placed the baby into the cart, smiling at him. "Alright, I'm pretty sure that there's some kind of paste or jelly you're supposed to put on their butt," Dean mention as they wandered the store. 

Sam grabbed a box from the shelf. "Like uh... like that?",

"Yeah, grab that."

Cam grabbed a box of diapers, putting it in the cart.

"So how do you know all this?" Sam asked. 

"Lisa has a baby niece, so I've been on a few milk runs," Dean explained. 

"Huh." 

"Shut it," Dean snapped. 

"I just said 'huh.'" 

"I just said 'shut it.'"   
  
"Hey, guys...not to interupt this bonding moment...we need to get going. We need bottles, formula, a couple of toys, and a few outfits. We've got waterworks in like T-minus ten," Cam said as the baby started to fuss. 

"Yeah, okay," Sam said. 

"Go," Dean said, rushing. 

Cam was right because by the time they reached the check out line, the baby was crying loudly. "Shh... shh... Come on, hang in there buddy. Hang in there, man," Dean told the crying infant. 

"Dean, make it stop," Sam begged. 

"How?" Dean asked. "Where the hell is Cam?" 

"I don't know! Everyone's staring at us like we're child abusers! Feed it!" 

"Cam fed it!" 

"Then what?" 

"I don't know. You think I speak baby? Maybe he needs a diaper change." 

"Oh God, I hope not. Where's Cam?" 

Dean took the baby out of the baby seat, holding it awkwardly. He tried to check the diaper to see if it was dirty, but the baby continued to cry. "Wah! Waaah!" Dean mimiced. 

"Jesus Christ, what the hell are you doing?" Cam asked, reappearing. Taking the baby from Dean, she hugged him to her body, shushing it. 

"What took you so long?" Sam stressed. 

"I was grabbing clothes and a blanket for him. Shh...my darling...everything will be okay." 

"Aw... what's the matter? What's his name?" asked an older lady, coming over to them. 

"Robert," Cam said. 

"Bobby," Dean answered at the same time as Cam. 

"John," Sam said at the same time as well.

Cam shot a glare at her brothers. "Robert Jonathan. We call him Bobby John."   
  
"Hi, Bobby John. Aren't you handsome? May, I?" the asked. 

"Oh, oh uh..." Cam tried to protest but the woman took Bobby John from her arms. 

"I see now, Bobby John's a little wet. No offense, you look exhausted. A new mother? I don't mind. Lord knows I've changed a million diapers."

Cam noticed Dean's glance at the security camera and followed his gaze, her body tensing. "That's a really nice offer, thank you, but um... I think we've got it," Dean said. 

"Oh, it's nothing. Happy to help."

"Give me the baby before I fucking stab you in your fucking neck," Cam growled, her eyes flashing red. 

"Cam!" Dean protested. 

Dean pointed behind him, which Sam saw that the woman was a shapeshifter. 

The shapeshifter tried to run away with the baby, causing the Winchesters to give chase. Dean tried to grab her, but the flesh of her arm shreds off in his hands. Cam and Sam ran into her, which gave Cam the opportunity to grab Bobby John and run outside of the store. She raced to the car with the baby, placing him in the car seat. Dean and Sam got to the car, with Sam getting into the driver's. "Go! Go! Go! Go! Go! Go!" Dean yelled out. 

Sam booked it, while Cam buckled the baby into the car seat. "The hell does a shifter want with a baby, anyway?" she asked. 

"You tell me," Sam sighed. 

"And how the hell did it find us?" Dean asked. 

"You know, it could have been following me this whole time. Since the baby's house." 

"Alright, you know, we got to get off the road. Get Bobby John here someplace safe. Figure this thing out."

"Shh...it will be okay," Cam told the baby, giving him a toy to play with. 

They arrived at a motel where Cam began to change Bobby John's diaper. 

"There we go...all better now," Cam cooed, picking the baby up with one hand. With her other hand and her telekinesis, she made a bottle. She fed the baby the bottle, boucing him as she hummed 'Hey Jude'. "He we are, sweetheart," Cam cooed, placing the sleeping child into the crib, and placing a pacifier in his mouth. 

"Huh," Sam smirked as he and Dean watched in awe. 

"What?" 

"You're just, uh, actually, not awful at that," Sam shurgged. 

"Please...who do you think took care of you after Mom died? You were like a real life baby doll. Dean's doing a good job too." 

"No, no, no, seriously. You've got a whole Mother Theresa vibe coming off of you. You're like...mother material." 

"Well, once upon a time, I had a dream of kids with Cas. At least two or three. I've always loved siblings, even though you two bother the crap out of me." Cam chuckled. "You're kinda of a father figure too, Dean." 

"You mean Ben," Sam said. 

"Yeah, she means Ben. I mean, I know he's not my kid, but I don't know, I'm starting to feel like yeah, he is. Then I think about the way we grew up, I don't know, I kind of feel like I have a chance to do something different with Ben, you know?" 

"You sure about that?" Cam asked. 

"What do you mean?" 

"Look, you clearly care about the kid," Sam said. 

"But?" 

"But moving them around? Keeping them on lockdown? I mean, you do have them on lockdown, right? How is any of that different from how we were raised?" Sam asked. 

"So you're saying... I'm not shoving anybody into this life, okay? This is temporary." 

"Dad always said it was temporary, Dean. He said it for 22 years. Look, I get it. You want to watch out for them. That's great. I'm just asking, how do you do that and not turn into Dad? Cam...what about you? If you and Cas didn't break up, and you had kids, would you do what Dad did?"

"No," Cam spoke. "I don't want to talk about this." 

"Crap. I can't believe I missed this," Sam realized. 

"What?" Dean asked. 

"This house on Elm. The mother was killed, baby was grabbed, but daddy wasn't living in the house at the time so he's still alive. What do you say we go and have a chat?" 

"I say let's," Dean said. 

The two men got up, but looked at Cam. "Go...you two need some brotherly hunting time. I'll stay here with the baby." 

"You sure?" Sam asked. 

"Unless you've got a badge for Bobby John, yeah, I'm sure. Have fun." 

Sam and Dean left the room, and the baby started to cry. Cam went over to the baby, rubbing his belly and shushing them. "Did you have a bad dream, my darling?"

"Well, isn't this an improvement. Last thing I heard that you and Lover Boy were on the outs."

Cam rolled her eyes, giving the baby his bottle. "Gabriel...nice to see you too. I thought you were supposed to be dead."

"Oh, I was...then this kick-ass half demon chick saved my bacon and here I am..." Gabriel said, lounging on the bed. "So, you and Cas...what happened there?"

"I don't want talk about it. And he's not mine...Sam found him. My life is far too unstable right now for kids."

"Unstable?"

"Ever since we broke up...my soul has been going down the much darker path. Can I ask you a question."

"Sure..."

"What do you know about souls?"

"Well, souls are what makes a person a person. Every soul is different. They have many names. Angel's souls are our graces. Human's souls are bright and shiny, but nothing special. Demon's souls have been twisted and tarnished. Are you worried about yours?"

"Not particually. I feel anger, and hatred, and doing bad things makes me feel happy. It's about Sam. A couple of weeks ago, he told me that he came back from the cage. But something feels...wrong. Something feels off about him..."

"His soul?" 

"Yeah," Cam sighed. "What have you been doing?"

"Traveling. Keeping it on the down low. Can't go back to Heaven, and I'm supposed to be dead. So, I;m just regular old Gabe...a modern, normal person." 

Cam was about to say something but there was a noise inside of the crib and the sound of Bobby John crying. Going over, her eyes widen. "Oh my..." She ignored the blood and skin on the wall, rubbing the babies back. 

"I don't think that's normal for a baby," Gabriel said. "I'm going to go. Good luck...I'll be in touch." 

Cam just stood there, jumping as her phone rang. "Yeah?" she answered. 

"We talked to the father. He checks out. But the baby..." 

"Yeah." 

"I think the shapeshifter is his dad." 

Cam looked at Bobby John, his new dark skin mirroring the baby on the diaper box. "You think?"

* * *

Cam paced the room, bouncing the wailing baby with each step. After she had bathed the newly dark skinned baby and redressed him, he seemed quite upset. "Manager! Everything okay in there?" came a voice from the outside. 

"Yeah, no, we're fine. Thank you. Good night," Cam shouted through the door over Bobby John's wails. 

"There's been complaints. Mind opening the door, ma'am?" 

Cam's eyebrows wrinkled. "It's not a good time. Just got out of the shower." 

The doorknob rattled, which sent Cam into high alert. She placed the baby in the crib, standing to the side of the door. She grabbed the silver knife from her belt, gripping it tightly. The door unlocked and Cam went to attack the shapeshifter as it entered the room. "Get out of the way," the shapeshifter said, pushing Cam away. 

"Yeah, that's not going to happen." 

"That child should be with his father." 

"Well, I gotta be honest. I'm not really seeing the family resemblance." 

"I'm not just talking about me. I'm talking about our father." 

That stopped Cam. "Wait...what father..." The shapeshifter moved to attack, but Cam punched him. Her eyes blinked red, with her adrenaline pumping. Grabbing the knife, she slashed the shapeshifter across the face with her knife. They continued to fight until Sam entered the motel room, shooting the shapeshifter through the heart. 

"Took you two long enough," Cam breathed out as the shapeshifter died. Moving to the crib, she picked up the baby grabbing impromptu diaper bag that she made. She bundled the baby up with a blanket and a small hat, and they were all out of the room. 

"Well, there goes our deposit," Dean sighed, heading out. 

Sam was once again driving, with Dean sitting in the passenger seat. Cam sat in the back with Bobby John, who was sleeping in the back seat. 

"You know, it's pretty smart, actually. I mean, shifter poses as a guard for the security company to get near the house. Then it scopes out the fam," Sam said. 

"Yeah, and then daddy takes off, and shifter becomes daddy. A few glasses of wine, shakes momma's trees, comes back in nine months to collect its prize," Dean sighed. 

"I didn't even know they had babies. I thought they were just freaks of nature, like X-Men style. No offense, Cam." 

"Non-taken," she replied. 

"You learn something new every day, huh?" Dean asked. 

"I've never seen a baby monster before," Sam mentioned, looking at the baby in the carseat. 

Cam smiled fondly at the baby. "Of course it's not really a monster. I mean, it's still just a baby. It's not its fault its dad's a shifter. Like it's not my fault my father is a demon." 

"Right, but it's a shifter, too," Sam argued. 

"Still doesn't change the fact that we've got to look after this thing. I mean, what the hell are we going to do with it? We can't actually drop it off at an orphanage. They might get upset when it turns Asian," Dean reasoned. 

"Samuel," Sam stated. 

"What?" Cam asked. 

"Samuel. He'll know what to do." 

Cam had an uneasy feeling about this. "You want to bring him to a bunch of hunters?" 

"Not just hunters, Cam. They're our family." 

"We don't know them." 

"I do. Not every hunter is a head case. I mean, Samuel is actually a lot like you, Dean."   
  
"I'm a freaking head case," Dean scoffed. 

"Well, pitch a better idea then. Any of you?" Cam was silent, as was Dean. "Great! Samuel, it is." 

Cam still had an uneasy feeling as they pulled up to a guarded gate into the Campbell's compound. The feeling got worse as they entered the compound, the baby in her arms. She had her arms tightly around the infant as Gwen approached, stroking Bobby John. "Well aren't you just the best disguise a monster ever wore?" Cam tensed. "I'm kidding, Dean. Relax." 

Mark approached as well, looking at Cam and Dean with a mean question in his eyes. "What, you got something to say? No? Alright, well, you stand there and think at me," Dean challenged. 

Cam was still on guard as Sam and Samuel entered the room. "What's our next move?" Sam asked. 

"I got a couple of ideas. Cam, let me see the little guy," Samuel said. 

"That's alright, I got him," Cam said tensley. 

"What do you think I'm going to do?" 

"You really don't want me to answer that question." 

"Well I'm curious. Who exactly do you think we are?" Christian asked, a challenge in his voice. 

"Hunters." 

"Funny, here I've been thinking we're family." 

"Hey, let's not get worked up," Sam said, trying to keep the peace. 

"Yeah, yeah, let's not," Christian smirked. 

"Here, Cam, it's fine. Let me take him. It's okay." 

Cam held her breath as Sam took Bobby John from her arms, and passed him over to Samuel. "Hey there. You're a big fella, aren't ya? Yeah. I haven't held one of these in a long time. Your mom was the tiniest. She was as bald as a cue ball." 

"Alright, so what the hell are we going to do with him?" Dean asked, sensing his sister's distress. 

"Raise him." 

"Raise him?" 

"What, you've got another suggestion?" 

"But..." 

"It's dangerous out there for him, Dean." 

"And what about in here? What are we gonna - study him? Poke at him?

"Your mind goes straight to torture, Dean. Don't assume that for everyone," Christian smirked. 

It was at that moment that Cam decided that she didn;t care for the Campbell side of her family. Christian was an ass. "What exactly are you trying to say?" Cam asked, getting defensive of her brother. 

"Sorry, I heard about what you majored in down in the Pit. And rumor has it that you aren't so holy yourself...more like Damian from The Omen movies." 

"The hell is your problem, man?" Dean asked, face becoming red. 

"You're starting to become a pain in my ass." 

"Christian, take it easy, man. He's my brother, and no matter where Cam came from, she's still my sister." 

"We all done bristling up here, or what? Nobody's doing anything to him, Dean. When he's old enough, we throw it to him. He wants to volunteer to help out, that's fine." 

"Could be great," Mark suggested. 

"How?" Cam asked. 

"Think of the kind of hunter he'll grow up to be." 

"You all are joking, right? I mean, come on! You can't 'Angelina Jolie' a shapeshifter. Give me the baby." 

"Why can't you give me an inch of trust, Cam?" Samuel asked. 

"Maybe because you two are suddenly back from the dead, and I seem to be the only one who wants to know how the hell that happened!" 

"You're not alone," Dean said, backing her up. 

"You're not the only ones who wants to know." 

"There's just a little too much mystery with this family for us to get comfy," Dean explained. 

"Then don't! But don't put it on us. All we're trying to do is invite you in," Samuel told them. He then turned to Christian. "Christian?" 

"Yeah?" 

"You and Arlene, still no luck on the baby front?" 

"Not yeah, no." 

"But you want one?" 

"Yeah, we do."

"Wait a fucking minute," Cam growled.   
  
"It's okay, Cam. It's alright," Samuel told her. 

Samuel handed Bobby John to Christian. "Congrats. It's a boy, sometimes." 

"The crap I do for this family." 

"You're kidding me, right?" Dean asked, equally outraged like his sister. 

"Go to hell, Dean." 

"Well, you have no business raising anything." 

"Why, Dean? Because he's a hunter?" Sam asked. 

Cam was about to say something, but there was the sound of dogs barking outside. "Check the back door." Christian handed Bobby John to Samuel, who handed him to Cam. "Downstairs, panic room. He'll be safe there. Go. Forget it, go! Now!"

Cam raced down to the panic room, with her brothers following. Cam paced, bouncing the fussy baby as she listened intensively to the gunshots that sounded upstairs. "Come on, Bobby John. You have got to keep quiet," Cam whispered to the baby.   
  
"It does not sound good up there," Dean commented. 

"Alright, I'm going to go up. Stay with the baby," Sam told them. Cam barely knew what was happening next. One moment, she was standing in the corner with the baby, the next she felt her body get pushed back hard, the back of her head hitting the wall. If she had been human, she suspect that she would be dead. As her vision became blurry, she saw a new shapeshifter change into Dean without shedding it's skin and taking the baby. 

* * *

Cam marched into the main room, her expression angry. "Well, I'm pretty sure it's not a myth now," she and Dean heard Samuel say to Sam. 

"Yeah." 

"What the fuck, Sam?!" Cam asked, outraged. Her mind was reeling from being bested by a new generation of monster, and loosing Bobby John. 

"What the hell was that thing?" Dean asked. 

"We think it may have been an Alpha." 

"An alpha, like?" Cam asked, waiting for a further explanation. 

"Like all monsters come from somewhere, right?" 

"And you think that this one was -" 

"The king shapeshifter. First one who spawned all the others - there's tons of lore about it." 

"The first one?" Dean asked. 

"That's why it was so strong, and why nothing we had stopped it," Sam explained. 

"And he said that he could find the baby anywhere. That he could feel it, like there's a connection. That's in the lore, too," Samuel added. 

"What the hell does it want with babies, anyway?" Cam questioned. 

"A softball team? I got no clue." 

"Great, well then how do we kill it?" Dean asked. 

"I don't know if we can." 

Cam furrowed her eyebrows. "Alphas..." Then she remembered some of the reports from the hunters that worked for and with her. Something bigger was coming at them. "What the hell are you guys getting into?" she asked with disapproval. She turned and left. 

"You know, it's funny," Dean mentioned, outside of the compound. 

"What's that?" Sam asked. 

"You know, just before you ganked that shifter in the motel, he mentioned a father, which makes sense now because he meant the Alpha." 

"Huh. Yeah, I guess so." 

"Did you hear him say that?" 

"Uh, I don't know. Kind of a hot moment, you know? Why?" 

"Well, because if you heard him, then you knew the Alpha was out there." 

"Okay." 

"And if you knew the Alpha was out there then you knew he might come after the baby. In which case you were using the baby as bait. So was that the plan? To use the baby as bait?" 

Cam froze, turning to stare at Sam in an outrage. 

"Of course not. Dean, I just thought that Samuel's was the safest place. That's all." 

"Right, of course."   
  
Sam dropped Dean and Cam off at Dean and Lisa's. Cam stayed outside, crossing her arms. "Dean...can I have a moment?"

Dean nodded, turning back from the front door. "What is it?" 

"I don't trust them...any of them..."

"Who? The Hunting Squad...yeah, I don't either."

"Something is off with Sam...I don't know what...but I can feel it. Deep down inside, Dean. Something is wrong with him..."

"I mean, he survived Hell. I wasn't exactly right as rain either."

"It's not that...it's something worst. When you got back, you were-broken. Sam...he seems the opposite." 

"Are you sure that it isn't you...what's going on with you anyway. I remember what happened during the Dijin attack. You're eyes stayed red more than normal..."

"My heart got broken, Dean...I'm-angry. I'm angry all the god damn time. I'm angry at Castiel for dumping me, I'm angry at God for leaving and putting us in this position, I'm angry at you for leaving me, and I'm angry at Sam for his lies. I'm even more angry at the Campbell family and whatever the hell they are doing!" Cam took a deep breath, forcing the negative side down. "But whatever happened to Sam, or what is happening to Sam...is far worst than it is to me."

"What do you mean?" Dean asked, quietly. 

"It's like...he doesn't care. Like he doesn't feel anymore." Cam looked at the woman who was watching them talk. "I know you care for them. That you want to keep them safe. But I have a bad feeling about all of this. And I intend to figure this out. Question is...are you with me?" 


	45. The Middle Man

_Eight Months Ago _

_Cam smiled, lighting candles at the small dining room table. She wore a nice dress, a black high low number. Her hair was curled, she had heels on, and she wore makeup. The table was set perfectly for two. There was a bag of french fries and gormet burgers waiting to be eaten. All she was waiting for was for her angel in a trench coat and half of a suit to make an appearence. She sat down, and twirled her fork around her fingers. Time flew, and she was beginning to think that he wasn't going to show up to their date night. Just as she was about to wave her hand over the candle flames, she heard the rustling of wings. Turning, she smiled. "Cas..." she smiled, standing. "What took you so long?"_ _She stood up to kiss him, walking over to him. As her lips were about to meet his, he turned his head away, and took a step back. "Cas? Is everything okay?" _

_"I can't do this anymore," he stiffly said. _

_"Do what...Cas, what's going on?" she asked. _

_"I can't be with you anymore. I'm sorry."_

_"What do you mean, Cas...What's going on?" _

_"It was never going to work out, Campbell! You're a demon! An abomination! I'm an Angel of the Lord and my people need me! I can't sink down to the levels of you!" _

_Cam took a step back this time, feeling hurt and anger pierce her heart. "An abomination? Cas, I don't understand...Wait...did somebody say something up there? I know that there's unrest in Heaven...that Raphael is challenging you. But I can help...let me help you...Please...I love you. We're soulmates...don't let him ruin this...don't let him ruin us."_

_"Rapahel isn't ruining anything! Don't you understand?! Father made a mistake in choosing you to be my mate! You're an unholy creature! You honestly think that I would spend my existence with you? Let you bear my fledgings?! You're a monster! A creature of destruction! I was foolish to love you. You are not worth anything...You will never be loved by anybody, but yourself. You will perish alone..." With those last words, Cam left, leaving Campbell alone frozen. _

_Her words pierced her like a knife. During the whole beratement, she stood still, barely flinching. The only true indication that his words hurt her were the silent tears that rolled down her face. But once she was gone, those words wrapped around her heart and soul. She truly believed that she was destined to be alone. Everybody she loved left her...her mom, her dad, Sam was in the Cage, Dean told her to stay out of his life, and now Cas basically called her a monster. Unbeknowest to Cas, those words were the first and last nail in the coffin. She was angry...she was angry at everybody and everything. From that point on, she swore to herself that she would never let anybody hurt her again like she was hurting now. The cabin began to shake as began to clenched her fists. The tighter they got the more the cabin shook. Gritting her teeth, her eyes squeezed tight. And with a mighty growl, she opened her mouth to let out a horrendous scream causing an earth quake in the 100 miles around her location. Clouds drew in, rain fell hard soaking everything in it's path, thunder sounded, the wind blew harsh causing tornadoes, and things around her spontaneously combusted. All that was left around her was the now burned down cabin, the strong smell of sulfur, and a extremely pissed off woman with hair blowing in the wind and eyes red as blood. Cam welcomed the darkness with open arms. Campbell Winchester was dead. Campbell the Cambion and newly turned Princess of Hell rose in her place. _

* * *

**Present Day- April 2011**

Cam held the cup carrier in one hand as she strutted up to the Impala. Banging on the window, she smirked as Dean jolted awake. "Morning, Princess," she greeted, opening the door. 

"How did you get here?"

"I teleported. Coffee?" 

"Thanks..." Dean muttered, taking the offered cup. 

"Don't thank me. I know you get grumpy when you have a bad night of sleep and caffine will perk you right up. That and booze, and I don't feel like having to pop my bones back together if you crash the car. So, coffee. We should get a move on." 

Dean just stared at his sister. Ever since he first saw her a couple of weeks ago, he saw the scary and darker change in her. It was like somebody turned off the happiness switch, leaving her to be angry and cynical all the time. He didn't like it...not one bit. He didn't know how to help her, but he knew what to do instead. "Hey. I'm about eight hours out of the Campbell Base," Dean said into his phone, talking to their younger brother. 

"Uh, change of plans. I need you to meet me. I'm in PA. Town called Easter." 

"What are you doing in Pennsylvania?" Dean asked, looking at Cam. 

"Caught a case." 

"A case? When? It's been like a day and a half." 

"I like to work." 

"Apparently." 

"Glad we hashed that out. Call me when you roll into town. Should I call Cam to meet us there?" 

"No...she's with me." 

"Good. See you soon." With that, Sam hung up. 

"Who died and made you boss?" Dean questioned his phone. 

"See...told you something was off with Sam."

"What about you...what happened between you and Cas?" 

"I don't want to talk about it..." Cam pratically growled. 

"Listen...I know that I've been through some bad break-ups, but-"

"I said that I don't about! Fucking drop it!" Cam shouted, causing Dean to curse as his coffee cup exploded. 

"Shit! Fine, I got the message!" Wiping his burned hand on his jeans, he looked over at her to see her eyes red before they blinked back to their normal green. He caught the faint smell of sulfur rolling off of her. In his mind, he wondered what the hell Cas did to her, or said to her, that would cause her to go full Dark Side. 

Cam just looked away, looking out of the window. Closing her eyes, she fell into a fitful dream.

_Cam sat on a rocking chair, holding a baby. It wasn't Bobby John, or a shifter baby. It was a new child...a baby girl. Curious, she reached into the baby girl's soul, finding it mixed between a human soul, an angel's grace, and something a little demonic. Deep in her heart, she didn't feel the anger or hatred she felt, but peace, calm, and the unwavering sense of love. She knew that this baby was hers and the man that she most loved in the world. Cam looked up and saw both of her brothers laughing, smiling, drinking beers, and playfully arguing over a grill. Cam smiled, and looked back down at her baby. The baby had brown hair with a hint of red, freckles across her tiny nose, and the greenest eyes. "She's so quiet today..." came a familiar deep voice. Turning, she saw Castiel. _

_Even in her dream, she was still angry at Cas. It was her love that persisted and lingered that made her angry at him. She couldn't find a way to turn it off. Every thought she had was of him. Her soul was empty without his, and it pulled to find the familar presence. "Cas," she gasped, tears filling her eyes. As she closed them, she felt his lips brush her forehead in a gentle and chaste kiss. _

_"How are you feeling today, my love?" _

_Cam opened her eyes. "Hopeful...I know this is a dream." _

_"Is it?" _

_"Yes...but a very happy one." _

_Cas picked up her hand, and kissed the gold ring that sat on her ring finger. "I love you. And I love her. I hope you know that..." _

_Cam felt the tears leave her eyes. "Then why did you leave me...why did you say all those aweful things. You hurt me! You broke my heart! You ripped it to shreds." _

_"I'm sorry," Cas said truthfully. _

_"If you're sorry, then why did you do it?"_

_"Because I needed you safe. The only way that I was guarentteed your safety was to let you go...Raphael threatened your life. He had his numbers and his means."_

_"We could've handled him together. We could've had this...Sam came back. We could've gotten married...had her...another down the line."_

_"It's not too late," came a new voice. Cam looked up to see an angel staring at her. He was an older African American male with a pair of lighter blue wings, and a scruffy face. _

_"Joshua," she guessed. _

_"I'm hinting that you're brothers informed you of me." _

_"More of less...what are you doing here?"_

_"Father has a message for you..." _

_"Why would I want to hear from Him after all that he's done."_

_"Because he favors you, Campbell. Out of all of his children, he favors you the most."_

_Cam wrinkled her eyebrows. "Why me? Doesn't he know what I am?" _

_"Yes...and he knows that you are following down a dark and dangerous path as is your mate. You're the only one to stop him from going down further. But you can't do that if you are unstable." _

_"Unstable," Cam scoffed. _

_"You know you are unstable. The words that Castiel spoke to you in this dream are true. He still loves you...You must find it in yourself to forgive him and find balance once again between the goodness in you and the darkness."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because something much worst than the planned Acoloplse will happen."_

_Cam looked down at her empty arms. "Is she real?"_

_"She can be...in due time. But first, you must pick up the pieces and patch them back together. Find the balance within yourself again."_

_"How?! Everybody I love leaves me! I have no one left!" _

_"That's not true. You have family. The lost father, the prodgical brother, the forgotten son, and the solider."_

_Cam sucked in a breath. "Bobby, Dean, Gabriel, and Balthazar..." _

_"And the one that holds your heart and soul in their hands..."_

_"Castiel..."_

_"Let the others help heal your heart. Learn to forgive...learn to trust again...find the inner balance...and help Castiel before it's to late..."_

Cam gasped awake, her heart thumping in her chest. "Where are we?" she asked Dean. 

"Um...almost to the police station to meet Sam. I'm going to stop at the nearest gas station to change..." 

"Oh...okay."

"Have a good nap?"

"No," she simply said, playing with her mother's bracelet. 

"Oh...sorry," Dean muttered, turning on his blinker. 

Joshua;s words still echoed in her hand. "Hey, Dean?"

"Yeah?" 

"I'm sorry for the coffee...Cas is just a really sore subject at the moment..." 

"Um...it's okay."

"Maybe...when I'm ready...we can get a drink and I can tell you about it?" 

Dean blinked in suprise. "Um, sure...yeah...I would like that."

"And whenever I'm ready...I would like to meet Lisa and Ben...if that's okay with you." 

Dean blinked again. "Sure...she always asked about you." 

After both changed, they headed to the police station where Sam was waiting, leaning against his car and reading some reports. Cam got out, blocking out Dean's parenting lecture to Ben as she nodded her greeting at Sam. She wore a pair of tank ankle pants, black heels, a white button up, and a black blazer with the sleeves rolled up. 

"You and Lisa. How'd she take it when you bailed?" Sam asked Dean. 

"Shockingly cool, actually," Dean answered, straightening his tie. 

"Better for everybody." 

"Yeah, I suppose. Still driving the plastic piece of crap, huh?" Dean said, noticing the newer car that Sam drove. 

Sam smirked. "What's your mileage, again?" 

"Shut up."

"Shall we, gentlemen?" Cam asked, leading the way in. 

The two men behind her followed, with Sam briefing them on the way to the morgue. "Officer Gerald Hatch, 17-year veteran, found dead in the ready room three days ago." 

Cam grabbed the file from Sam, reading the case. Once she got a picture in her head, she passed it over to Dean. "Whoa. Somebody was over-hydrated," Dean stated. 

"Basically, yeah. The guy just... liquefied. Most of the meat, bones, dense tissues - they just turned to blood," Sam said, laughing a bit. 

"Okay, I don't get it." 

"I think the point is that _nobody_ gets it," Cam sighed. 

"No. I mean, I get _that._ I'm saying, if the guy was a mop job, then what are we doing in the morgue? What's left of him to look at?" 

"Not here to look at _him._ Here," Sam said, stopping. They arrived in the morgue, where Sam went over to a drawer. Pulling it open, the slab was occupied by a boiled covered body.

"Ooh. Bad news," Dean tsked. 

"Officer Toby Gray. They just brought him in. Found him dead in his patrol car, sitting at a speed trap on the outside of town."

"'Extreme allergic reaction,'" Cam read, grabbing the next file. 

"Yeah. Boils. Covered from head to toe." 

"Yeah, on the inside, too. It says his airways are chock full of them. This startin' to look a little witchy to you?" Dean asked. 

"That was my first instinct, but I found zero signs of hexwork anywhere. Far as I can tell, witchcraft was not involved."

"Yeah, I'm with Sam. This doesn't feel witchy...this feels different...more ancient...more powerful..." Cam said. 

"There's got to be some sort of link between, uh, skid mark and bubble wrap here," Dean said. 

Sam nodded. "No question." 

"All right, well, can I get a witness?" 

"Yep. Uh...Officer Ed Colfax. Saw Hatch go from a solid to a liquid," Sam answered, reading from the file. 

"Another cop?" Cam asked, catching the common denominator. 

"Hatch's partner," Sam said, pushing the body the back back into the drawer. 

"Jesus Christ, Dean!" Cam said, hanging on to her seat for dear life. Dean quickly pulled out in front of Sam's car from around the corner, parking the Impala first. Cam got out, giving Dean a deathly glare as he got of his side, proud of his Baby. 

"Were you, uh... were you racing me?" Sam asked his siblings. 

Dean smirked, prideful. "No. I was kicking your ass." 

"Very mature," Cam muttered under her breath, reaching the front door of a suburban house. Knocking on the door, she waited for someone to answer it. 

"Hello? Officer Colfax?" Dean called out. 

The door opened to reveal Ed Colfax in full dress uniform. "Whoa. Lookin' sharp, Kojak." 

"Who the hell are you?" the officer asked. 

"We're the Fed, Ed. We're here to ask you a few follow-up questions about your partner's death," Sam answered. 

"Don't worry about it. It's nobody's business," Ed snapped. 

Cam could instantly sense something off about him. "Officer Colfax -" she tried to say. 

"Don't worry about it!" 

Ed slammed the door shut, causing Cam to wince. "Okay...something seems off here." She undid the button of her gun holster, her hand on the handle as Sam kicked the door in. 

"Dude!" Dean protested, but quickly followed his siblings in. They all noticed the family photos on the wall with the faces scratched out. In Ed's office, there was the man, using a screw driver to scratch out the face of his police portrait. 

"Officer Colfax?" Sam asked, keeping caution. 

"Hey, man, you all right?" Dean questioned, taking a step closer. 

"Don't worry about it," Ed repeated. 

"Right. Look, Officer Colfax - Ed. We think that your partner died of unnatural causes," Dean said. 

Ed scratched his hat. "Did he have any enemies that you know of?" Cam questioned. 

"You might say that." 

"Oh, yeah? Who's that?" Sam asked next. 

"They both had it coming. Me too. I'll be the next to go, and then it'll be over. And God will be satisfied." 

Cam was confused, as was Dean. "Why does God want you all dead?" 

"'Cause of Christopher Birch." Ed knocked over a bottle of booze, watching it spill for some time. "Oh, damn it." 

"Who's Christopher Birch?" Cam asked. 

"He has no face."

Cam didn't like the sound of that. "Ed?" Sam asked. 

"Officer, you all right?" Dean questioned. 

Ed righted the bottle. "Who is Christopher Birch, Ed?" Cam asked once again. 

Ed didn't answer for a moment. "Ed!" Dean shouted. 

"Christopher Birch is a kid with no face... and a planted gun." 

Dean was the first to noticed the blood dribbling from under Ed's hat. "Uh, you, uh... you got a little something..." Ed touched the blood with one of his fingers. "...yeah." 

"Damn. My head's been itching like a dirty jock."

Ed then fell foward, his face landing on the broken glass of the picture frame. "What the hell?!" Cam asked, leaping foward. "Ed?" Reaching for his check, she checked for a pulse. "Dead." Then she heard a buzzing sound. "Anybody here that or is just me..." 

"Yeah, no...I hear it," Dean said. Sam reached for Ed's hat, to see a locust crawling out of a hole in Ed's head. Cam had seen some serious nasty stuff, but this was one of the most nastiest things that she's seen. In their hotel room, they sat at the same table, with Dean looking through papers, Sam working on his laptop, and Cam cross-referencing online books of lore with the case. "Sweet. Blood, boils, locusts," Dean mumbled. 

"Three of your more popular Egyptian plagues," Sam said. 

"Better than the alternatives, I guess. The ten plagues were water turning to blood, frogs, lice, flies, livestock pestilence, boils, hail, locusts, darkness, and the killing of firstborn children," Cam mentioned. 

Dean picked up the jar, containing the locus. "Yeah, but these guys...ate their way out of a cop's melon. I don't quite remember that in the King James." 

"Meanwhile, a kid named Christopher Birch _was_ shot in the head last month after a vehicle pursuit. Hatch, Gray, and Colfax were the three officers involved, and they all filed the exact same police report." 

Dean shuffled through the papers, finding the correct report. "'Suspect exited vehicle brandishing a firearm. We were forced to fire. Just a kid with no face and a planted gun.' Bunch of dicks. So they pop the kid, plant the piece." 

"Maybe Colfax is right. You know, maybe heaven has a hate-on for bad cops," Sam suggested. 

Cam and Dean looked up. "So we're listening to the guy with the bug in his custard? That's - that's the, uh, the theory you want to go with?" Dean asked. 

"Dean, angels got to have something to do, right, now that we're post-Apocalypse?" 

"Before we broke up, Cas mentioned that there was chaos in Heaven," Cam volunteered. 

"We should call Cas," Dean suggested, taking a pull from his beer bottle. 

Cam's bottle in her hand shattered as she squeezed it. Sam looked at her, then back at Dean. "You're kidding, right?" Sam scoffed. "Dean, I tried. It was the first and second and third thing I did, soon as I got topside. Son of a bitch won't answer the phone. Probably cause he and Cam broke up."

"Whoa, wait...according to your timeline of events, we were still together when you got topside...we broke up a couple of months after you got back. So, don't blame his silence on me," Cam growled. 

"Well, let's give it a shot. You can't hide from him forever, Cam. Now I lay me down to sleep. I pray to Castiel to get his feathery ass down here." 

"You're an idiot," Sam deadpanned. 

"I agree with Sam. You are a dick." 

"Stay positive," Dean hissed. 

"Oh, I _am_ positive." 

"Come on, Cas! Don't be a dick. We got ourselves a... plague-like situation down here, and... do you...do you copy?" 

"Like I said..." Sam started to say, clearing his throat, "son of a bitch doesn't answer " Then he noticed his sister's angry glare right behind him. "- he's right behind me, isn't he?" 

"Hello," Castiel greeted.   
  


* * *

Cam stood shock still, staring at the angels. "Hello?" Sam asked, breaking the silence. 

"Y-yes," Cas stuttered, staring at Cam, then moving his gaze to Sam. 

"'Hello,;" Sam said, imitating Cas before going back to a normal voice. "'Hello'?" 

"Uh, that is still the term?" 

"I spent all that time trying to get through to you. Dean calls once, and now it's 'Hello'?!"

"Yes." 

"So, what, you -you like him better or something?" 

"Dean and I do share a more profound bond." Cas turned to Dean. :I wasn't gonna mention it." 

Dean cleared his throat. "Cas, I think what he's trying to say is that... he went to Hell for us. I mean, he really took one for the team. You remember that? And then he comes back without a clue, and you can't take five friggin' minutes to give him some answers?" 

"If I had any answers, I might have responded. But I don't know, Sam. We have no idea who brought you back from the cage... or why." 

"So... it wasn't God?" Sam asked. 

"No one's even _seen_ God. The whole thing remains mysterious." 

"What the hell does _that_ mean?" 

"What part of 'I don't know' escapes your understanding?" 

"Cas, look, if Sam calls, you answer. Okay? You wing your ass down here, and you tell him, 'I don't know.' Just because we have some sort of a - a bond or whatever..." 

"You think I came because _you_ called? I came because of this. And her..." Cam was finally broken out of her trance. Walking closer to him, she reared back his fist and brought it straight to his nose. Sam and Dean both flinched as they heard the bones crunch. "Campbell...I brought you flowers..."

Cam wrinkled her nose in confusion as Cas produced a bouquet of lilies. "What?" Cam asked, not taking the offered bouquet. 

"Oh, well, it's nice to know what matters," Dean muttered. 

"It does help one to focus," Cas said. "Campbell, you look very beautiful today." 

"Wait, so - so you and the Halo Patrol, you guys aren't the cause of these killings?" 

"No. But they were committed with one of our weapons. There's only one thing that could have brought this into existence. You call it the Staff of Moses." 

_"The_ Staff?" 

Cas picked up the jar of locusts and studied it. "It was used in a dominance display against the Egyptians, as I recall." 

Dean scoffed. "Yeah. That one made the papers" 

"B-but I thought the Staff turned, like, a - a _river_ into blood, not one dude." 

"The weapon isn't being used at full capacity. I think we can rule Moses out as a suspect." 

"Okay, but... what is -- what is Chuck Heston's disco stick doing down here, anyway? I mean, don't you guys put away your toys?" 

"Before the apocalypse, Heaven may have been corrupt, but it was stable. The staff was safely contained." Cas sighed. "It's been chaos up there since the war ended. In that confusion, a number of... powerful weapons were...stolen." 

"Cam mentioned something like that...Wait, you - you're saying your nukes are loose?" Dean asked. 

"Yeah, I'm afraid so. But you've stumbled onto one of them. We must find the weapon that did this." Cas indicated the jar of locusts. "I need your help." 

"That's rich. Really," Sam scoffed. 

Cas grunted, putting down the jar of locusts. "Sam, Dean, my 'people skills' are 'rusty.' Pardon me, but I have spent the last 'year' as a multidimensional wavelength of celestial intent. But believe me, you _do not_ want that weapon down here. Help me find it. Or more people will die." 

"All right. Okay. Well, if the angels didn't pull the trigger, then that brings us back to motive." 

"What?" 

"Back to the case. Right now, we got three dead cops. Only thing linking them... is this." Dean handed Sam a newspaper clipping. "'Father of slain suspect calls for investigation.'"

"Go without me," Cam simply said, turning around. 

Cas looked at her, leaving with the boys. As soon as they left, Cam's shoulders shook as sobs over came his body. Tears blurred her vision as she laid down on the bed. Wiping her eyes, she closed her eyes as she thought about what Joshua had told her. Looking at Cas's eyes, she could see the guilt, the remorse, and the love he had for her. She could feel their souls aching to be each other. She was confused. She ached for him...she missed him...yet the stinging words still pulled her under. She was drowning. 

Getting down to her knees, she closed her eyes and crossed her hands together. "Gabriel..." she prayed. "I know you're hiding...and I know what I said before...but I need someone to talk to." Cam sniffed. "I'm drowning, Gabe...I don't know how to save myself. Please...I need someone..."

"All you have to do is just ask," Gabriel smirked. But the smirk fell from his face when he saw the tears coming from her eyes. "What happened?" 

Cam told him the whole story stopping to sniff and wipe her eyes every so often. By the time she was done, she felt a weight lifted from her body. "Say something," she begged. 

"I ought to challenge him and take you as my own mate," Gabriel growled. 

Cam chuckled, wiping her eyes. "Gabe...I barely stand you. But thanks..."

"You still love him," Gabriel sighed. 

"I do...and that what makes me so angry...something happened yesterday. I was dreaming, and Joshua appeared."

"Good old Joshua. What did my absent father have to say?"

"That I needed to find balance again to save Castiel. He looked remorseful, Gabe. Troubled. Do you still have your angel radio on?"

"It's not something that I can just turn off, Cam." 

"So...how are things really in Heaven?"

"Oh, it's a shit storm. Lover boy has his work cut off for him."

"He brought me flowers, Gabe. And told me I was beautiful. He never brought me flowers before...he seemed like he was really trying." Cam sighed. "I feel like I'm drowning in this sea of anger and rage. I can barely come up, and every time I can, I get sucked right back down. I don't want to be like this...but I don't know how to fix it."

Gabe blinked. "Can I do something?" 

"Sure..." Cam barely had time to gasp as Gabriel reached into body. She felt excrutitating pain as he fished around in her chest. "What are you doing?!" 

"Feeling your soul..."

"Why...stop! It hurts!" 

"That what all humans say," Gabriel said, withdrawing his hand. "Your soul misses him...you're in the sea of rage and hate because the person you trusted the most has hurt you. I know Castiel...I've known him since he was a young fledging...he's not one to be cruel without reason." 

"What should I do?" 

"That's up to you, and you, only." 

"You should go..." Cam said. "They'll be back soon." 

"Keep in touch, Cam...If you need a friend, I'm here." 

Cam smiled, watching as Gabriel flew away. Suddenly, Cas came back, carrying a young African American boy over his shoulder. "What the hell? Who's he?" she asked. 

"His name is Aaron. He had part of the staff...said that he bought if from an angel." 

"Cas, you realize you just kidnapped a kid?" Dean asked. 

"You kidnapped a child?!" Cam shrieked. "Cas, you can't just do that!" 

Cas looked over at Cam, feeling a touch of relief as she adressed him by his nickname. "If the angel we seek truly bought this boy's soul, when a claim is laid on a living soul, it leaves a mark, a brand." 

"Wait...he sold his soul? Angels's are taking souls now? What is going on up there?" 

"What, like a - like a shirt tag at camp?" Dean asked. 

"I have no idea. But I can read the mark and find the name of the angel that bought the soul," Cas said. 

"How?" 

"Well, painfully for him. The reading will be excruciating." 

Cam remembered the pain she felt when Gabriel examined her soul. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold on." 

"Campbell."

"He's a kid, Cas. A ki- Sam?" Dean asked. 

"Any permanent damage?" Sam asked Cas. 

"What?!" Cam asked. 

"Physically, minimal," was Cas's answered. 

"Oh, well, yeah, then by all means, stick your arm right in there," Dean said sarcastically. 

"Dean! If I get the name, I can work a ritual to track the angel down. Campbell..." 

"Castiel...I'm all for getting the name of the angel. But not like this. There's got to be another way." 

"There is no other way." 

"You're gonna torture a kid? A child?" 

"I _can't_ care about that, Cam! I don't have the luxury."

Cam could barely say anything as Cas pushed his hand into Aaron's chest. Aaron screamed, causing Cam and Dean to advance. Sam held back Dean, but Cam reached over to place her hand on Cas's arm. Suddenly, he stopped screaming and fell unconcious as Cas withdrew his hand. 

"He'll rest now." 

"Did you get a name? What is it?" 

"I thought he died in the war. The early stages..." 

"What, he - he was a - he was a friend or something?" 

Cas sighed, looking at Cam. "A good friend." 

"Yeah, well, your frat buddy is now moonlighting as a crossroads demon." 

"Balthazar. I wonder..."

"Wait...Balthazar...he's dead?" Cam asked, suprised. 

"You know him?" Dean asked. 

"We met briefly after you fell into the pit. He popped in during pillow talk time." 

"So we can find him now, right?" Sam asked. 

A new angel appreared, alerting group. "Balthazar. Thanks, Castiel. We'll make good use of the name." The angel suddenly attacked Castiel with an angel blade, which caused Castiel to snap into action, blocking the blow with his own. The angel turned towards Cam, smirking. "And by the way, Raphael says hello." The angel tried to lunge at Cam, but Cas quickly flew in front of her, and fought the other angel off. Cam barely had time to act as the both angels grappled with each other, jumping through the window. Cam raced over to the broken glass to see wings fluttering, falling onto Sam's parked car on the street. 

"My car," Sam whined. 

Dean smirked. "Okay. Silver lining."

* * *

Cam raced outside, looking up at the window. "What the hell, Cas?!" she asked, studying him for signs of harm. "What did you do that for?!

"He planned on ending your life...I had to protect you," Castiel said. He gently grabbed her arms, flying them back to Sam and Dean's hotel room. "He's gone." 

"Alright Cas, who was that guy?" Dean asked. 

"A soldier of Raphael. He must have followed me when I answered your call," Cas answered. 

"Raphael? The archangel? I'm sorry, what's going on here?" 

Castiel got a bowl from the cupboard. "I can explain later. Right now we have to -" 

"No, not later. Now. Stop, all right? Too many angels, Cas! I don't know who's on first, what's on second." 

"What _is_ 'second'?!"

"Don't start that." 

"It is simple: Raphael and his followers, they want him to rule Heaven. I - and many others - the _last_ thing we want is to let him take over. It would be catastrophic." 

"You're talking civil war," Sam clarified. 

"Technically, yes. Which is why we have to find Balthazar and his weapons before Raphael does. Whoever has the weapons wins the war."

Cas pulled Sam's weapons bag from under his bed. "Help yourself," Sam scoffed. 

"And what happens if Raphael wins? What - what does he want?" Dean asked. 

Cas got a flask of holy water from the bag. "What he's always wanted - to end the story the way it was written." 

"You mean the Apocalypse, the one that we derailed?" Dean asked. 

"Yes. That one. Raphael wants to put it back on the rails." 

"Why?" 

"I need myrrh." 

"Myrrh?" Dean asked. 

Cam saw his wings ready to take off, so she quickly grabbed his trench coat sleeve in her hand, and they were off. They arrived in a clearing in a wooded area. "Cas...that angel wanted to kill me. Did Raphael order the hit?" 

Cas was silent for a moment. "Yes." 

"Did you break up with me because of that hit?" 

"Yes." Cas grabbed Cam's hand, flying them back to the hotel. 

"Why does Raphael want to bring back all this crap?" Dean asked as Cas drew a sigil on the table. 

"He's a traditionalist." 

"Cas, why didn't you tell us this?" 

"I was ashamed. I expected more from my brothers. I'm sorry. Now I need your blood." 

Castiel grabbed Dean's wrist and sliced his palm. "Whoa, whoa! Hey! Ahh! Why don't you use your own?" 

"It wouldn't work. I'm not human."

Cam slipped out unnoticeable from Cas or her brothers. She knew that she had only a few moments before Cas's spell would be complete and her brothers would be here. "Balthy! Come out, come out, whereever you are!" she called out through the great mansion. "Balthazar! Get your ass down here!" 

"Cammie!" the tall angel greeted, flying down to meet her. "Long time, no see! How are you?"

"Cut the crap...why are you selling angel weapons for souls?"

"Got onto that, did you? How's your mate?"

"My ex-mate should be here briefly after a tracking spell. Did you know that there's a war in Heaven?"

"Yes.."

"And you faked your own death."

"When Castiel came to me, I knew."

"What do you know about Raphael's threat on my life?"

Balthazar blinked. "It only happened a couple of months after Raphael's declaration. He was disturbed. He had no other choice...he needed you to stay away to protect your life. He loves you...I think you're the only thing he's ever loved. I told that it would be a smart idea to send you away..."

"Do you know what he said to me?! The awful things!" 

"Would you have stopped fighting for him if he just told you to go away?"

"Of course not...he was my mate."

"Exactly. You love him as equally as he loves you. So...makes only sense to hurt you to seperate himself fully from you." 

"Goddamn it..." she whimpered. 

"Cammie...watch out!" Balthazar said, swinging her out of the way of the same angel trying to attack Cas. Balthazar had a short piece of Moses's staff, brandishing it as a weapon. 

There were frogs everywhere. "That'st he angel that tried to kill me earlier! And Cas!"

"Well, now he's trying to kill me to...see why he sent you away? You're Raphael's public enemy number one, sweetheart. No wonder Castiel sent you away. Now, if you were my mate...I would lock you here...naked." Cam rolled her eyes. "Cas. You're here."

Castiel was now where they were, angel blade in hand. His eyes were sweeping between them, a jealous look in his eyes. "Balthazar. Campbell..." 

"It's so good to see you. He told me you were floating around." 

"He?:

"I believe you two have flown together." Balthazar reached over to turn on the lights of his home and to turn the piano music that was softly playing off. "Oh, you know, the old frog in the throat." 

"Even _I_ know that that's a bad joke. I grieved your death." 

"Yeah, yeah. I'm sorry about that, you know. I wanted them to think, you know, so... they wouldn't come looking for me?" 

"What... is all this? What are you doing? And what are you doing with _her_..." 

"Whatever I want. This morning I had a ménage à - what's French for 12? And don't worry about Cammie...we were just having a chat about your relationship...she knows by the way what you did." 

Cas looked over at his soulmate's face, seeing her looking away from him. Swallowing, she turned over to him. "You stole the Staff of Moses?"

"Sure, sure. I stole a _lot_ of things." 

"You were a great and honorable soldier. We fought together. I trusted her life to you...." 

"Yes, too many times to count." 

"I know you. You're not some common thief." 

Balthazar smirked. "Common? No. Thief? Eh." 

"I need your help." 

"I know. I've been hearing all about you, and as far as I'm concerned, you and me, Cas, nothing's changed. We're brothers. Of course I want to help you. Even with her..." 

"Thank you. I need the weapons." 

"Don't ask _that." _

"Why take them? Why run away?" 

"Because I _could!" _Balthazar shouted. "What? What? I me- you're the one who made it possible. The footsteps I'm following - they're yours. What you did, stopping the big plan, the prize fight? You did more than rebel. You tore up the whole script and burned the pages for all of us." Balthazar laughed. "It's a new era. No rules, no destiny. Just utter and complete freedom." 

"And this is what you do with it?" 

"Hey, screw it, right? I mean, dad's not coming back. You might as well blow coke and jump on the bed. You proved to me we could do anything, so I'm trying _everything_. What difference does it make?" 

Cam could see Cas's fustrations bleed into the surface. "Of course it makes a diff- it's civil war up there!" 

"I know," Balthazar nodded. 

"If we can beat Raphael, we can end this! _She'll_ be safe! Just give me the weapons." 

Balthazar laughed. "Do you know what's funny about you? You actually believe that you can stop the fighting. It will never stop. My advice - grab something valuable and fake your own death. Take your mate and run...I know you love her Castiel...I know that you you're worried about her...but I have a feeling that she can take care of herself." 

"You've gone insane. Your little holiday is over. Raphael knows you're alive by now," Castiel said. 

"Oh, Raphael can try me anytime. I'm armed. I'm sorry, Cas. All else aside, I'm really, really happy to see you and the missus. Even though you still have that stick up your ass. I thought perhaps she would have pulled it out by now."Thunder crashed, alerting the three of them. "Was that you?" Cas shook his head. "Cammie?" 

"Nope." 

"Oh, that's my cue then. Tell, uh, Raphael to bite me." Balthazar disappeared, leaving Cam and Cas alone. 

* * *

"Campbell..." Cas tried to say. 

"You're an ass-butt you know that Cas?" Cam seethed. 

"I was trying to protect you," Cas said, standing close to her. 

"Do you know what you did to me?! You broke my heart, broke my trust, and sent me drowning into a sea of anger and hatred! I was loosing my humanity!"

"I thought it would be easier if you hated me to stay away."

"I don't hate you, Castiel. Don't you understand?" Cam seethed as more thunder echoed. "I love you! That's why I'm so angry because I can't stop loving you! Do you still love me?!" 

"Of course I do. I never stopped loving you...my grace aches to be with you-They're inside."

"I know that..." Cam spat, looking around the room. "You don't have to protect me. I can take care of myself. You know that...Was it said by you that I could bring down all of Heaven with a word?"

"Yes...but with your past with Lucifer, an archangel, I didn't wish to make the careless mistakes with your life."

"I appreciate it all the same, but I don't need a man to make those decisions for me! I want an equal...which is what I thought we were!" Cam whirled around, throwing the newly entered angel against a wall. "You're interrupting a private conversation." 

"You're making a mistake. Please. There is another way. Brother, please. I don't want to hurt you," Cas begged. The angel advanced on Cas, who threw his knife into the angel's chest. The angel screamed and vacated the body. "Why won't any of you listen?"

Cas was grabbed from behind, causing Cam to gasp. "They don't listen, Castiel, because their hearts are mine." 

"Cas!" Cam shouted, following the two angels. Raphael grabbed Cas by the collar, throwing him back against a set of double doors that fall open. Raphael sent a kick to Cas's side while he was down, then pulled him up to punch him several times. Cam reared her fist back to punch Raphael in the face, but Raphael caught her by the throat.

"Isn't this charming..."Raphael tossed Cam down the grandstair case, knocking the air from her lungs. Cas was half falling down the stairs, but Raphael kicked himd own to the bottom, teleporting to the bottom just to punch Cas again. Cas landed next to Cam, who's eyes met hers. Slowly, their fingers touched and slowly their palms. "Somehow, I don't think God will be bringing you back this time. Like all star-crossed lovers, it's suiting for you to die together..." Raphael smirked, raising his angel blade. 

"Hey! Look at my junk," Balthazar called out, holding up a glowing crystal.

"No." 

Raphael turned to salt from head to toe, which clattered to the floor. Balthazar chuckled. "Same thing happened to Lot's wife. Iodize the poor sucker, and your kitchen is stocked for life."

"You came back," Cas said, helping Cam up. 

"Well, now Raphael will have to go shopping for a new vessel. Should give me a nice long head start on him. Until next time." 

"Next time," Cas nodded. 

"No time like the present," Dean said, flicking a lighter and dropping it into a circle of holy oil. Holy fire appeared around Balthazar, surrounding him. 

"Holy fire. You hairless ape! Release me!" 

"First you're taking your marker off of Aaron Birch's soul!" 

"Am I?!" Balthazar asked, outraged. 

"Sam?!" Dean called out. 

"Unless you like your wings extra crispy - " Sam smirked, uncorking a bottle of holy oil, "- I'd think about it." 

"Castiel, I stood for you in Heaven. Are you gonna let -" Balthazar tried to say. 

"I believe... the hairless ape has the floor," Cas simply said, his hand still clutching Cam's. 

Balthazar laughed. "Very well." He inhaled, touching his clasped hands to his forehead, then exhaled. "The boy's debt is cleared. His soul is his own." 

"Why you buying up human souls, anyway?" Cam asked, confused. 

"In this economy? It's probably the only thing worth buying. Do you have any idea what souls are worth? What power they hold? Now... release me." 

"Suck it, ass clown. Nobody said anything -"

Cas lowered his free hand, lowering the flames. "Cas, what the hell?" 

"My debt to you is cleared." 

"Fair enough." Balthazar raised his wings, taking off. 

"Cas, are you out of your mind?!" Dean asked. 

Castiel couldn't care less about what Dean was saying. All he cared about was the woman holding his hand. "I think we should talk..." was all she said for him to seize her hips, raising his wings, and taking off. 

* * *

Cam's feet touched soft grass, which made her realize that she had arrived in the spot Balthazar's cabin once stood. "Campbell..." Cas said. 

"Castiel," Cam said, shivering. "You...you broke my heart! You broke the trust I had in you!"

"I did what I had to do because I love you..."

"I know...I know..." Cam said, shuddering. 

"How do I fix this, Campbell?"

"I don't know...I do know that I love you, but I can't get over what you said...I'm drowning Cas...You broke me."

"Let me fix you...I can fix you." 

"I don't know if you can...I think that I need to fix myself. Find the balance again. We jumped into a relationship without really knowing each other...so, maybe we just need to start over. We have to admit that we're not the same people we were a couple of years ago. Too many things have happened, we have done too many things. Maybe we should take some time to learn about ourselves and each other again..." 

"You don't want to be with me..."

"I do want to be with you...I just need to focus on me at the moment...We've been apart too long...You need to learn to love the real me. And I need to learn to love the real you. Seraphim, War Commander...We've changed so much Cas..."

Castiel sighed. "Okay...We will learn how to love each other again." 

"I do love you, Cas...Deeply, and passionately..." she whispered, her lips so close to his. Their eyes drifted close, and their lips finally touched. Shivers ran down their body at the contact. Pulling back, they remained close. "See...we're still connected...We just need to learn again." 


	46. A Weekend at Bobby's

**Fall 2011 **

"Bobby! I got groceries!" Cam called out, pushing the door open. 

"Cammie," Bobby smiled, placing a rough kiss on her cheek. "How are the boys?"

"You know...normal Winchester stuff...Cas and I are working on our relationship."

"Really? I ought to shove my double barrel up his ass for the way he treated you."

"Raphael put a hit on my life...He broke up with me to protect me."

"Still...those horrible things..."

"Well, that's why I'm here kinda...I've had a message from God, I guess? He told me to find myself again...to get rebalanced. So, I need to get away from Sam and Dean, but mostly Sam."

"What's wrong with Sam?" Bobby asked. 

"Something is off about him...I don't trust him."

"He was in Hell, Cam." 

"I know...Dean keeps telling me that...but something about his eyes...He just looks empty. Anyway...I'm here to find myself. Maybe meditate, try yoga, bake some cookies or pie...something to find peace within me."

"Well, you're welcome here anytime you need to be." 

Cam's stay was infinite, but she worked on finding herself once again. She started a routine. Every morning she would get up early, do an hour of yoga, then meditate. When she mediated, she felt the raw magic that encircled the universe and the souls of those around her. One soul in particular bothered her. "We need your soul back," she told him. 

"What?" Bobby asked. 

"Your soul...we need to get it back...for the past couple of weeks, I've been able to sense your soul...your life force. It irks me because there is a big ass stamp that says 'Property of Crowley'. Literally. It's annoying." 

"Well, what should we do?" 

"I don't know...break the contract...find a loophole." And that began the hunt to find a way to get Bobby's soul back. 

Cam was in the kitchen, preparing lunch for her and Bobby when the phone rang. "Bobby?! Phone!" she called out through the door. "Phone!" She could hear Bobby rushing inside, wiping the car grease from his hands. 

"Yeah?" Bobby asked. 

_"What happened, you fall and can't get up?"_ Cam heard Dean ask. 

"Hilarious. What's up?" 

_"Where's my sister? We're in Wisconsin." _

Cam rolled her eyes, taking Bobby's phone and putting it on speaker. "I'm right here...how are you, brother-mine." 

_"You know...same old, same old. How's the soul searching going?"_

"Good...Every morning I get up, go outside, do yoga and mediate. I've been helping Bobby and other hunters not for personal gain...Me and Cas are working our kinks too when he as time. I'm feeling better." 

_"Good...so, listen. Six bodies, chests cracked wide open. No EMF, no sulfur, no hex bags. We did find this though – hold on."_ Cam and Bobby heard a click. _"Alright, check your wagon."_ Cam went over to her laptop, pulling up her email. 

"Huh..." she said, looking at the picture of a claw. 

"That's a new one." 

"Yeah. We need an ID ASAP. This thing is on a rampage. Call us as soon as you dig something up." Bobby looked at Cam, who could feel his anxiety rolling off of him. "Dean, I'm a little busy." 

"Well then, kick Bo Derek out of your bathtub. We gotta case here."

"Dean, we got this...I'll call you back when we have something." Cam hung up, turning to Bobby. "I can do this..."

"No...I have no idea what they're hunting. We'll just tag-team. What's for lunch?" Cam made them BLT sandwiches and iced tea while they got to work. About an hour later, Bobby slammed his book shut, fustrated. "Balls! Grab your jacket and purse!"

Cam texted Cas on the way to the library. Looking up, she saw a woman waving to Bobby as he drove passed. "Who's that?" Cam asked. 

"New neighborhood. I think she likes me." 

"Maybe you shouldn't be a grump and go say hi." 

"Maybe you shouldn't be so nosy!" 

Cam rolled her eyes, going back to her texting. **Hope the war in Heaven is going better than things down here. Miss you. XOXO. **Unfornately, the library was closed. "Should we break in?" Cam asked as Bobby looked inside. 

"I guess," Bobby told her, looking inside. He grabbed a brick, smashing the window in. Cam snickered as he fell inside. 

"You okay?"

"Balls!" 

"Are you okay?" 

"Just find the damn book!" 

"Okay, okay...Jeez." 

When they found the book, they returned to the car. Bobby tried to start the engine, once, twice...but it wouldn't start. "Come on. Come on." Bobby tried the engine one more time, and sighed. "Balls."

They made it back home at 1:07 AM, and instantly began to continue the research. Cam barely knew what time was was. Looking over, she saw Bobby dozing off. Smiling softly, she poured herself some more coffee, and read more into the creature. Bobby woke up with a start, looking at the time. "Go to bed...I can finish this," she said softly. 

"No, no...I got it..."

"Go. To. Bed. Bobby. I'm serious...Don't make me use my demon eyes on you..."

"Fine," Bobby grumbled, heading off to bed. 

At 5:07, Cam finally called the boys. "You're hunting a Lamia," Cam said, yawning. 

_"Come again?"_ Dean asked. 

"It's basically a monster. Juices hearts, chugs the blood." Cam sighed, cracking her neck. "Never heard of one popping up outside of Greece though." 

_"Yeah, well, looks like this freak is immigrating. It’s snacking on cheese heads. How do we gank it?" _

Cam yawned again. "There’s a couple of ways. Easiest is a silver knife blessed by a padre.

_"Gotcha." _

"So, what was it?" Bobby asked, coming into the kitchen. 

"A lamia...silver blade blessed by padre. I'm tired..." Cam said. 

"Hey! I'm still here!" 

"Go to bed...I'll deal with her." Cam nodded. "Night," Bobby called out as Cam passed him. 

Once Cam got to her room, she saw Cas waiting for her, reading one of her books. "War and Peace...one of my favorites."

"You weren't here last night. I was worried." 

"Stayed up trying to help Sam and Dean. Lamia...they're from Greece...I'm need a couple of hours of sleep and I'm good." Cam kicked off her shoes, crawling into bed. Cas's arms and wings covered her as she got comfortable. "How's Heaven?" 

"In Turmoil...Have you discovered how to get Bobby's soul back?"

"Mmmm..." Cam hummed, sleeping. Cas smiled down at her, stroking her hair away from her face. He laid there, just relaxing. It was his one moment of calm away from the chaos in Heaven. 

She woke up to Cas gone and the doorbell ringing. Yawning, she pulled her cardigan around her shoulders, going down the stairs to see Bobby coming up from the basement. Bobby peeked through the peephole. "Who is it?"

"Um...neighbor." Cam wrinkled her nose as Bobby checked his breath and tried to straigthten his clothes a bit before opening the door. Cam stayed inside while Bobby stepped onto the porch, easedropping. 

"Marcy," Bobby greeted. 

"Bobby Singer. How long have we been neighbors?" 

"Six months?" 

"Well, don't you think it's time you welcomed me to the neighborhood?" Marcy offered the tray to Bobby and uncovered it. "My famous ginger peach cobbler." Bobby looked at it, then at Marcy. "Take a whiff. Seriously, I'm a genius."

Bobby sniffed the pan, rolling his eyes and smiled. Cam's hand whipped around at the crossroads demon screaming for help. Cam cleared her throat, smiling. "Bobby? Are we going to finish the movie?"

Marcy looked at Cam, stiffening. "Oh...this is my adopted daughter, Campbell. Cammie, this is one of my neighbors, Marcy."

"Oh...nice to meet you," Cam nodded. "If we want to finish that movie..." 

More screaming came from the basement. "It's stupid horror flicks. Guilty pleasure. Family tradition." 

"I love scary movies. Hey have you seen 'Drag Me To Hell'?" Marcy asked. 

"Too many times," Cam deadpanned. 

"Trying to avoid it." 

"But it's fantastic.' Marcy took a deep breath. "Saturday, seven o'clock, my house. I'll fix you dinner and I'll whip up a batch of my famous white chocolate popcorn and we'll watch it. Deal?" 

Bobby looked down. "That sounds super, Marcy, but uh –" 

"Okay, no worries. Um, hey, one other thing. Uh, my wood chipper – it’s a piece of crap, you know. It just broke down on me and – and I hear that you’re quite handy. Maybe you could come over and take a look. You know, just whenever –" 

"Yeah. I'll see what I can do." 

Marcy smiled, pleased. "Okay." 

The two looked at each other, then shook hands. "Well, okay…" Cam noticed that Marcy held Bobby's hand for a little longer. "…okay, I'll see you soon." 

"She seemed nice...and lovely," Cam said as Marcy began her trip back home. "You should take a look at her wood chipper."

"Shut up..."

"I just don't want you to be alone."

"She baked a cobbler..."

"Yummy...but let's worry about the bitch downstairs first." 

Cam walked down the stairs, smirking at the demon. Bobby then followed. "Aww. She sounds nice." Bobby walked past the demon, ignoring her. "Are you going to make sweet love to her before you stab her to death, Bobby?" Bobby light the pilot of the flame flower. "That is your usual thing, right?" 

Bobby aimed the flame at the metal tub, causing the demon to start screaming again. "I want Crowley's name now!" The demon continued to scream as her flesh blistered and burned. "Crowley's name!" 

"Okay, okay," the crossroads demon whimpered. Cam held up her hand, halting the flames. "MacLeod. Fergus MacLeod. I swear. We call him Lucky the Leprechaun behind his back." 

Cam smirked. "MacLeod's Scottish, Einstein."

"You got what you want, now send me back." Cam continued to smirk, grabbing a can of lightfluid, soaking the items in the tub. "No! We had a deal."

"But not with me, sweetheart." 

Cam snapped her fingers, burning whatever was in the tub. 

* * *

"It has to be somewhere around this area," Cam said, taking a bite of her cobbler, circling the area on the map of Scotland. Cam's phone rang, making Bobby sigh.

Checking the caller ID, he answered. "Yeah, Garth, what do you got?... Never heard of a vamp doin’ that. It doesn't sound like our kind of thing. Better drop a dime to the FBI." Bobby hung up. A couple minutes later, his phone that was labeled "FBI Tom Willis" rang. "Willis, FBI....No, Garth, not me, the FBI. The real FBI! How are you still alive?" 

Bobby hung up, and another line rang. Cam rolled her eyes, picking it up. "Frank Castle's Office speaking. How can I help you...Yeah." This went on for sometime, Bobby and Cam taking turns answering the phone and looking at the map of Scotland. "Uh huh. Of course she's one of ours. And if she says she's got to dig that grave up, you better damn well let her," Cam argued with a police officer. Cam hung up the phone labeled "Police Pete Lovell,". Another phone rang, making Cam roll her eyes. "Your turn." 

Cam and Bobby spent more the of the morning looking at the map, books on Scotland, drinking coffee, and eating Marcy's cobbler. Then there was persistent banging on the back kitchen door. Cam and Bobby looked at each other. Both getting up, Bobby answered while Cam stood behind him, her hand on the hilt of her gun. 

"Oh, good, you’re home! Listen. You gotta help me bury a body," Rufus Turner breathed out. Cam and Bobby stood in disbelief. 

"This isn't good." Cam said for the second time, following Bobby and Rufus. 

"I know," Bobby agreed. "Why'd you bring it here?" 

"The law is on my tail! What was your guess?" Bobby and Cam looked at Rufus. "What, what, what? They got lucky. You know...you two have the same stare...It's scary." 

"Yeah, or you’re getting slow," Bobby commented. "You know that Cam is like a daughter to me." 

"Yeah, I'm getting slow – says mister sits on his ass all day taking calls."

"Hey...Bobby keeps plenty busy by helping all of you. Keeping your stories straight and doing countless hours of research."

"Rumor has it that you're doing the same thing...starting to organize some hunters together."

"You know that I've been trained by the best," Cam smirked, smiling at Bobby. 

They reached the truck and in the bed was a body covered by a tarp. Rufus lowered the tailage and uncovered the body of an Asian woman. Rufus gestured at the body. "Vamp, shifter – what?" Bobby asked. 

"None of the above," Rufus answered, pulling the lips on the body back to expose the teeth. 

"Okami? Where’d you shiv it?" 

"Get this. Billings."

"Aren't they supposed to be in Japan?" Cam asked. 

Bobby looked intrigued. "The only time I ever saw one of these was in Japan." 

"Duh. No one's ever seen one of these except in Japan." 

Cam shrugged. "For what it's worth, Sam and Dean are tracking a Lamia in Wisconsin." 

Rufus's mouth dropped. "Get out. I thought they never leave Greece." 

"Monsters lately. Is it me, or is it weird?" Bobby asked. 

"Yeah well, it’s definitely something," Rufus said.

"It is something...they're creeping out...it seems organized."

Rufus stopped pondering, snapping his head up. "So, you got a shovel?" Bobby instead got his mechanical digger to dig a hole while Rufus stood by with a shovel. "Man, I know what I want for Hanukkah." Bobby, Cam, and Rufus approached the deep, rectangular hole in the ground. Rufus dropped the body in, then they all worked together to fill up the hole. "So the son of a bitch's name is Fergus McCloud?" 

"That's the son of a bitch's name," Bobby nodded.

"And you're related to him?"

"Sperm donor. Not my choice," Cam sighed. 

"Where are you gonna look?" Rufus asked. 

" Scotland. Crowley let slip that he likes Craig. It's, uh –" 

"It's Scotch. Only made and sold in a tiny area on the north tip of Caithness county. It's peaty and sharp, with a long finish of citrus and tobacco notes," Rufus said.

Cam grinned. "Dang, Rufus...respect!" Cam grinned. 

Bobby just stared. "Hey, what? What am I, a heathen? I know what Craig is." 

"Well, I got a hunch that that's where Crowley lived and died back when he was a human, a few hundred years before he got the big squeeze in hell and came out a demon.I got me the best private investigator on it."

"He means me..." Cam said. 

"You know I've got contacts over there." Rufus paused his raking. "I could make a few calls. " 

"Well, I ain't askin' for no help," Bobby said, resting on his shovel. 

"I ain't askin' for your permission." 

"You two are both stubborn, grumpy, old men," Cam sighed, smoothing over the dirt. 

After the Okami was buried, Cam was about to eat a piece of the cobbler when Bobby's phone rang. "Yeah," she answered. 

_"What's another way to kill a Lamia?" _

"Well, what happened to the silver knife blessed by a priest?" 

_"That didn't pan out. What's plan B?" _

"Give me a minute," Cam told him, going to Bobby's office. Rolling her eyes at him, she grabbed the book they took from the library. 

"Police!"

Bobby and Cam froze. "Balls!" Bobby cursed. 

_"Come on Cammie...get the lead out!" _

Cam waved her hand over the book, pages flipping wildly. The pages stopped moving, causing Cam to quickly read what they needed. "Where are you?" 

_"In a church. In a rectory." _

"Is there a kitchen?" 

_"Yeah." _

"Find salt and rosemary." 

"Open up, Singer!" the police man yelled from the front door. 

"Get the fucking door, Bobby!" Cam whispered hissed, still on the phone. 

_"What's going on over there?"_ Dean asked, frantically looking for the rosemary. 

"I don't know, but hurry up so I can save Bobby's ass after I saved yours!" 

_"Rosemary!"_ Dean exclaimed, excitedly. _"I got it!" _

Cam looked up to see Sheriff Mills and a FBI agent enter with Bobby. Cam smiled, nodding. "Great, great. Now blend the herb…saute over a high heat...Cook well." Cam tapped her foot, humming as she listened to the creature scream over the phone. 

_"Sammy!"_ she heard Dean yell. _"Fire in the hole!"_

"Okay. Great. Great. Enjoy the roast, Grandma...See you soon." Cam hung up, smiling. "Sheriff Mills...how can we help you today?" Cam questioned. 

"Ma'am...Agent Adams from the FBI," the agent said, flashing his badge. "Have you seen this man? Rufus Turner, aka Luther Vandros, aka Ruben Studdard." 

"No, I've never seen that dick," Bobby answered. 

"How do you know he's a dick?" 

"Lucky guess."

Sheriff Mills rolled her eyes. "Funny. ’Cause I got a couple of guys working the highway said they saw him pull in here. Carrying a body." 

"Well, that's ridiculous. Look, it's a workday, I gotta…" Bobby tried to say. 

"I just want to take a look around."

Bobby took a couple of steps in Agent Adams' direction. 

Bobby takes two steps in Agent Adams’ direction.

"You got a warrant, sonny?"

Agent Adams stepped forward to get in Bobby's face. "Well, do I need one, sir?"

"Bobby," Cam warned. 

Sheriff Mills seemed to understand what was happening, getting between the two men. Patting them both on the chest, she smirked. "Okay fellas, put the rulers away. Zip up." Then she turned towards Agent Adams. "Look, Bobby here is a kind of a...crank. And he ain't what you call a fan of big brother, but me and him – How long I been arresting you now? Ten years?" 

"Thereabouts," Bobby shrugged. 

"Yeah, we got a history, so... what do you say just let me scope the place out? That okay? You could just wait outside." 

Agent Adams didn't look pleased, but still went out. "Five minutes." 

Sheriff Mills and Cam watched Agent Adams go outside. "Why did you send him outside?" Bobby asked. 

"’Cause I didn't think you’d want him in here." 

Cam sighed, turning to face Bobby. "We don't. We've got a body in the basement." 

"My point," Sheriff Mills said. 

"Yeah, but we've got another body buried in the yard." Sheriff Mill's eyes went wide.

"Damn it." The sheriff went to the front door to look outside, then looked at Bobby and Cam. "He's not there." 

Bobby let out an irritated sigh. "Balls!" 

"Can this day get any weirder?" Cam asked heading out the door. 

"Mr. Singer, Ms. Singer...come with me, please," Agent Adams called out. They all followed him to the now empty hole. "Do you mind explaining this?" 

"What, you never had a septic tank explode on you? I got it pretty well cleaned up, but watch where you step." Agent Adams checked the bottom of his shoes. "If I have any more questions, I'll let you know. Thank you for the time." 

Agent Adams and Sheriff Mills left, leaving Cam and Bobby standing over the empty hole. "Fuck!" Cam whispered. 

"Rufus..." Bobby growled. "The last time I do him a favor." 

"I'll go get the bag," Cam sighed, heading back inside. 

Day soon turned to night, and Cam followed Bobby holding the giant duffel bag. "Get back here!" Bobby shouted to Rufus over the phone. 

_"Get back – I’m two states over, Bobby. I can't." _

"The Okami ain't dead." 

_"Of course it is." _

Bobby and Cam pulled several knives out of the bag. "Did you use a bamboo dagger?" 

_"Yeah." _

"Blessed by a Shinto priest?" 

_"I'm not an imbecile, Bobby." _

"Did you stab it seven times?" 

Rufus paused. _"Five times." _

Bobby looked up at Cam, who rolled her eyes. "It's seven!" he shouted to Rufus. 

_"No, I'm pretty sure it's five." _

"Well, clearly it's seven times. The damn hole is empty. What was it feeding on when you found it?" 

"Single white females while they slept." 

"Oh shit..." Cam said, realizing who was the next target. Grabbing a knife, and her gun. Bobby quickly caught up, kicking in the door of Marcy's house, causing her to scream. 

"Bobby? Campbell?" Marcy asked. 

"Where's your bedroom?" Cam asked. 

Marcy, still in shock, pointed the way. Bobby and Cam raced down the hall, pushing the door open. Cam got to her knees, laying on her belly to look under the bed, while Bobby continued to search the room. "Bobby, I'm trying to keep my cool but, what are you two doing in my house with a shotgun?" Marcy asked. 

"Have you seen anything...weird?" Bobby asked. 

"You mean besides you?"

Marcy's eyes wandered up to the corner, causing her to gasp. Bobby and Cam followed her gaze to see the Okami pouncing on him. Cam started to shoot the creature as it wrestled with Bobby, who was eventually tossed him out of the window. The Okami then turned to Marcy, who quickly backs out of the room, closing the door. The Okami goes out the same window Bobby did, with Cam following. Cam was breathing heavily, going over to help Bobby up, only for the Okami to rush at them, knocking them down. The two hunters got up, and the Okami lunged at them again. Both sidestepped him, causing it to crash into the tree. Cam growled, her eyes flashing. "Now, this bitch is pissing me off." Cam roared, rushing at it, keeping it pinned to the tree. "Bobby! Do something!" Cam shouted, struggling to keep it against the tree. The Okami punched him, causing her to take a couple of steps backwards. Bobby tried to help Cam, but was punched backwards, hitting the wood chipper by accident. The Okami attacked Cam again, who wrestled close to the blades. Marcy came running over as Bobby tried to help. 

"Bobby, no! Look out!"

Cam kneed the Okami, rolling out from under her. "Feed on this bitch!" Cam shouted, shoving the Okami towards the blades. Cam got up, shaking her shoulders, looking over at Marcy. "Um...Bobby...Maybe you should fix that."

Marcy just stood there, covered in the Okami blood and guts, and also in shock. Bobby turned off the wood chipper, then walked over towards Marcy. "I, uh – I thought your chipper was broke." 

"I just said that to get you over here." 

Bobby paused. "Oh. Well, I guess I could come over for dinner some night. Might be fun." 

"I don't think so."

Bobby looked at Cam, sighing. "Story of my life."

* * *

Cam saw Cas sitting on her steps when she walked in. "Hey, Cas."

"You weren't here last night...again."

"Okami...Creature from Japan. Bobby's friend Rufus came over...Mistook how many times to stab her." Cam grabbed a clean pair of clothes. "Something weird is happening to the monisters...First, Dean and Sam hunted down a Lamia...only exclusive to Greece, and now the Okami? Something is going on." 

"What do you think it is..."

"I don't know...I'm going to shower...I feel dirty. You wanna join?"

"I though we weren't having intercourse."

"We're not. But we can still share a shower." Castiel smiled, following his mate to the bathroom. Cam came back down to see Bobby hanging up the phone. "Was that Rufus?" Cam asked, pulling her wet hair up in a bun. 

"Yeah...was that Cas?"

"Don't judge. What's up with Rufus?" 

"He's going to help us get my soul back from Crowley."

"How?" 

"You have a brother."

"Yeah...Dean and Sam. And Adam if you counted him." 

"No...Crowley had a son when he was still Fergus...Gavin McLead. He was shipped off to the colonies...he died somewhere over here...but they still have his ring..."

"Which means we can trade him for your soul." 

"Right...ready for a family reunion." 

Later that night, Cam was on phone duty while Bobby got a few moments of peace, enjoying Marcy's cobbler. "Dean. You alright?" Cam asked, answering one of the phones. 

_"Yeah. Yeah, the Lamia grilled up fine. Thanks for that, Cammie."_

Cam sighed, leaning back in her seat, bringing her feet up. "Why do I sense a 'but' coming on?" 

_"It's Sam, Cammie. He's just – he's different. You know, I get it. You go through something like that and – and you change, but something's not right to me."_

There was a beeping sound during the call. "Dean." 

_"I got a few questions, you know? Maybe you can use your demon senses...Maybe Bobby knows something...He saw him and we didn't..." _

"Dean. Bobby's getting another call." 

_"What?"_

"Just...hang on a minute," Cam said. "I got take this. It's important."

Dean let out a harsh laugh. _"More important than our own brother?!" _

"Dean...I I promise that we'll figure something out. And I promise I will be on the first plane out to wherever you are...just give me a goddamn minute!" 

Cam let out a huff, clicking to the next call. "Rufus?" 

_"Hey, Cammie. The good news is I snagged the ring for Bobby. However..."_

Cam groaned. "Tell that isn't-" 

"_Yeah, yeah, yeah. Three guesses and one of them – it ain't the paramedics. Listen, Cammie. Cammie, I gotta stash this ring." _

"Well, don't swallow it." 

There was a pause. _"Right! I'm swallowing it, Cammie...!"_

"No, don't..." Cam tried to say, but she could hear Rufus swallowing, then drinking something. "Damn it."

_"Oh, hell."_

"Call me when you can, Rufus!" Cam shouted over the chaos of the police. She hung up that call, then going back to the first call. "Dean...you still there?"

_"Cammie, what the hell?" _

Cam looked up to see Bobby entered, freshly showered and looking confused. Rolling her eyes in annoyance, she went back to her brother. "I, uh – sorry." 

_"You know you are the one person that I can talk to about this stuff, about Sam...about leaving Lisa and Ben. I mean I don't –I don’t even know which way is up right now...Cammie?"_ Cam was letting Dean rant on as she doodled on a piece of paper. "Hello?"

"I – I hear you, Dean. I – it just not a good time."

_"Yeah, okay. You know what – Forget it. I mean I'm baring my soul like a freaking girl here and, uh – And you've got stuff to do. So that is – that's fine. That's fine but, seriously, a little selfish. Not all about you or Bobby!"_

Cam's eyes flashed red in anger as she leaned forward. "Where's our brother?" she growled. 

_"Outside." _

"Get him. Now..." 

Bobby's eyes widened, grabbing two glasses, pouring himself and Cam a drink, then sat down._ "You're on speaker, Cammie." _

"Give me the phone," Bobby ordered, passing Cam a drink. Cam did, then took a big chug. 

"Sam. Dean. It's Bobby. I love you like my own...I do. But sometimes- Sometimes… You two are the whiniest, most self-absorbed sons of bitches I ever met! I'm selfish? Me? I do everything for you! Everything! You need some lores scrounged up –You need your asses pulled out of the fire – You need someone to bitch to about each other – You call me and I come through – Every damn time! And what do I get for it?Jack with a side of squat! And not to mention your sister! You're the one that pushed her from your life, Dean! And Sam! You could've called her to let her know that you were okay! Your sister is going through a difficult time right now! Sh'e always been there for you both, and you've barely made time to see if she was okay!" 

_"Bobby –"_ Dean tried to say. 

"Do I sound like I'm done?" Bobby asked. "Now look. I know you've got issues. God knows I know. But I got a news flash for you. You ain't the center of the universe! Now, it may have slipped your mind that Crowley owns my soul! And the meter is running! And I will be damned if I'm going to sit around and – and be damned! Cam's been helping me trying to get it back! So how about you two sack up and help me for once? No wonder that your sister is my favorite Winchester!" 

Dean and Sam were both very quiet._ "Bobby, all – all you got to do is ask,"_ Sam said. 

_"Anything you need... we're there." _

"Good job..." Cam said, leaning back in her seat. Cam lifted her cup and Bobby clinked his glass with hers. "Am I really your favorite?"

"You have been since you first came over when you were eight years old. Scariest little thing I've ever seen. You refused to eat what I cooked and chucked it across the room. Did that several times, until I threatened to use my belt on your hide. I think after that you knew that I meant buisness and started to respect me."

"We have a problem, though...We need to get to Rufus...Idiot swallowed the ring."

"Balls!"

Bobby left that morning, then came back. "Sheriff Mills is on it. Hopefully." 

"Good. Sam and Dean are going to fly to Scotland..."

"Isn't Dean afraid of flights?"

"I also forged a script for Ativan. That and the free bar in first class should knock him on his ass until they get there..." 

"Smart girl," Bobby smirked. 

There was a knock on the door, causing Bobby to put his bourban glass down. Cam and Bobby both moved to enter it, glad to see Rufus with Sheriff Mills. "Miss me?" Rufus smirked. 

"Hey, Rufus!" Cam grinned, watching Rufus walk into the kitchen. She followed him. Bobby came back shortly after, looking a little relieved. 

"Please tell me the ring is still in your stomach." 

Rufus fished in his pants pocket, producing the ring for Cam and Bobby. "Yeah...I'm not touching that thing," Cam said, backing away. 

"I'll go boil some water," Bobby muttered. 

* * *

Bobby poured a circle of salt, with the ring in a bowl in the middle of the table. "_Amate spiritus oscorte tae quadaramos aramos nobiscume quarde ahpule nos chikitara," _Cam chanted. She nodded to Bobby, who threw something at a candle that makes the flame flare high. Soon, they could see their breath in front of them. There was a ghost flickering to their right. "Bobby..." Cam said. 

They both slowly turned to look at the spirit. "Gavin MacLeod?" Bobby asked. 

Gavin nodded. "Yes." There was a pause."Is – is this hell?" 

"That's gonna depend on you," Cam smirked.

"You Fergus MacLeod's boy?" Bobby asked. Gavin nodded in reply. "You and me... we're gonna have a nice long chat. By the way...this is Cam...your sister."

"Hi," Cam waved. 

An hour later, they performed another summoning ritual. Cam stood with her arms crossed by Bobby as Crowley showed up, looking annoyed. "Well, you look like hammered crap," Bobby commented. 

"And you're a vision as always," Crowley said. "Poppet." Cam nodded, then glanced up at the ceiling. Crowley followed her gaze to see he was standing beneath a devil's trap. "Don't we both know how this game ends? Really Bobby, you gotta know when to fold 'em." 

"Word on the street is that ever since Lucifer went to the pokey, you’re the big kahuna downstairs." 

Crowley glanced at Cam once again. "I see you've been reading the trades." 

"Trouble in Paradise, Dad?" Cam asked. 

"Poppet. You... have no idea." Crowley got a glass and poured a drink he brought himself. "I thought…when I got the corner office…" Crowley paused, dropping an antacid tablet in his drink. "I thought it was all going to be rainbows and two-headed puppies. But, if I'm being honest, it's been hell." 

"I thought that was the point," Bobby said as Crowley took a drink. 

He took another drink, then soon finished everything. "You know what the problem with demons is?" 

"They're demons," Cam deadpanned. 

"Exactly. Evil lying prats. The whole lot of them. And stupid. Try to show them a – a new way, a better way. And what do you get? Bugger all. You know, there's days that I think Lucifer's whole 'Spike anything with black eyes' plan wasn't half bad. Hmm. Feels good to get it off my chest. We should make this a thing." 

"Do I look like Dr. Phil to you?" Bobby asked sarcastically. 

"A little," Crowley said, shrugging. Bobby gave him a dirty look. "Anyhoo. Obviously not here for a social call. So on with it." 

" I want –" 

Crowley grunted to interrupt and put up his hand. "Save you the recap. In fact I'll do the shorthand for you." He pointed to Bobby, speaking to mock Bobby's voice. "I want my soul back, idjit." Then he pointed at himself. "'Fraid not." Then he pointed at Bobby again, speaking in a mock voice. "But I'm surly and I got a beard. Gimme! Blah, blah, blah. Homespun cornpone insult, witty retort from yours truly. The bottom line is, you get bubkes. Are we done?" 

"Just getting started," Bobby smirked. 

Bobby looked over to his left, and Gavin appeared. Crowley look starteled as Cam let out a airy chuckle. "Gavin?" Gavin just stared at Crowley. Is that you? It – it's been so long." Gabin continued to stare. "I love you so –" Crowley could no longer pretend, and laughed. "Sorry. Your soul for my boy, is that it, right? I've got to give you credit for thinking outside the box on that one, but – problem is... I loathe the little bastard. I actually like Cam more than I like him. You want to torture him, just let me pull up a chair and watch. Hell, burn his bones and send him down to me and we can have a family reunion. That right, son? You picked the wrong bargaining chip this time, my friend."

"He's not a chip," Cam said. "We were just using him to dig up dirt on you. And since Gavin hates you maybe even more than you hate him, he was more than happy to squawk. I guess that something us siblings have in common. A hatred for dear old dad." 

"What did you tell him, son?" 

Gavin smiled wickedly. "Everything." Looking very satisified, Gavin flickered out. 

"I know it all now. Fergus. You may be king of the dirt bags here but, in life, you were nothing but a two-bit tailor who sold his soul in exchange for an extra three inches below the belt," Bobby said. 

Cam snickered. "Just trying to hit double digits," Crowley explained. Bobby smiled. "So, you got a glimpse behind the curtain. And?" 

"And – now I know where you’re planted. Funny how your two children both ganged up against you? Kids these days...One spilled the beans, and the other figured it out all out." 

"I am an ace investigator," Cam smirked, grabbing her cell phone and putting it on speaker. "Dean? Say hello." 

_"Hiya, Crowley."_

"Dean. It's been a long time. We should get together." 

_"Sure. We'll have to do that when I get back." _

Crowley looked confused for a minute. "Back?" 

_"Yeah. Me and Sam – we've gone international. In fact, we're in your neck of the woods." _Cam snickered at the upset look on his face. _"Did you really use to wear a skirt?" _

"A kilt. I had very athletic calves. What's the game?" 

_"Dominoes.In fact we just dug yours up." _

Crowley turned to Cam and Bobby. "This is ridiculous. The whole burning bones thing – it's a myth." 

"We know an employee of yours who would disagree," Cam smirked, remembering the bones they put in the metal wash bin. 

"That's where she got to." 

"You demons. You think you're something special. But you're just spirits. Twisted, perverted, evil spirits. But, end of the day, you're nothing but ghosts with an ego." Crowley set his jaw hard. "We torch your bones, you go up in flames."

_"You hear that, Crowley?"_ Dean asked, with a click. "That's me flicking my Bic for you."

"Your bones for my soul. Going once…" There was a sound of a lighter flickering. "Going twice."

Crowley swatted the phone out of Cam's hand and onto the ground. "Bollocks."

Crowley raised his hand to reveal the contract on Bobby's arms. He then turned his hand over, and in a wiping motion, the contract began to erase. "You can go ahead and leave in the part about my legs," Bobby added. Crowley rolled his eyes, but did as he was told. The rest of the contract disappeared, just leaving that part. "Pleasure doing business with you." 

"Now if you don't mind," Crowley growled, his gaze going up to the devil's trap over his head.

Cam and Bobby celebrated to the best scotch there was to offer. "Cheers!" Cam shouted, laughing as Bobby clinked his glass with hers. 

"Cheers!" Bobby laughed. "Thanks for the help, Cam...Thanks for everything."

"I love you, Bobby. You know...these past couple of weeks have been therepeutic."

"How?" 

"I mean...Cas and I are in a semi-good place. I love helping you, but-"

"You miss the action."

"Yes...Maybe I can take over for you one day when I'm ready to retire hunting. But for now...I like helping people. Saving people, hunting things...It's what I was born to you. And I damn good at it. I mean, I'm smart, clever, and quick. And despite everything, I know that I can be good...I'm not like Crowley...I'm not an evil spirit. I still have my humanity because I was born half human." 

"I'm proud of you, Cammie," Bobby said, moving a piece of hair from her face in a fatherly way. 

Cam smiled, but their moment was interrupted by a phone call. "Dean...Sam..." Cam greeted. 

"I appreciate you boys lending a hand," Bobby told them. 

_"Hey, any time we get to punk Crowley works for us," _Dean said joyfully. 

_"Yeah," _Sam agreed. 

"Still, knowing how much you love flying the friendly skies, I guess a nine hour plane trip was no picnic. What did you do, drink your way through it? Take the pills Cam got for you?" 

"I was fine." 

"No, he white knuckled his way through four puke bags," Sam corrected. 

_"But at least I was sober. If some nut job decided to try something, I was ready. I had a fork." _

Bobby and Cam laughed. "Listen. Um – about the things I said earlier. I was in a tough spot and I – I guess I was –" 

_"You were right, Bobby," _Sam said._ "We take you for granted." _

_"You've been cleaning up our messes for years, Bobby. Without you, I don't even want to think about where me and Sam would’ve ended up. And you, too, Cam," _Dean added. 

"Okay then, let’s roll credits on this chick flick. You boys have a safe flight. And, uh – Try some of the local grub, I hear it's... exotic." 

_"Oh yeah, no, definitely. We are. I hear they have an olive garden." _

"See ya when you get back." Cam smiled at Bobby, who looked at ease. The next day, things were back to normal...


	47. Twi-Hard or Go Home

**October 17, 2011**

Cam came strutting over to the Impala wearing jean shorts, brown combat boots, a light grey t-shirt, and a blue and white plaid overshirt, unbuttoned. "Here..." she said, handing out coffees from the cup carrier. 

"What're you so stoked about?" Sam asked Dean, noticing his happy demeanor. 

"What? Nothin'. Whattya got?" Dean asked, taking a coffee cup. 

Sam handed over the missing people flyers, in exchange for a coffee cup. "Six girls in seven days, which is more disappearances than this city has seen in over a year - all about the same age." 

"And cute," Dean noticed, causing Cam and Sam to scoff. "Hey, ice cream comes in lots of flavors, Sam." 

"Right. Sure. Well, half a dozen girls, late teens, a shower away from greatness. Sounds like a profile. I mean, what else they got in common?" 

"Well...six directions to go here. Pick a number." 

"Seven. Another call just came in today."

"No rest for the wicked, huh?" Cam asked, sliding down her sunglasses. She got in the Impala, getting her iPod out. They traveled over to the most recent victim's family home, where her father opened the door. After flashing their FBI badges, with Cam being a private investigator consultant in her everyday clothes, they were welcomed into the house. 

"Kristin's a good kid. A little naive, sure... You try to be a good parent. Girls are hard," Kristen's, the missing girl's, father explained. 

"Right. Well, we'd just like to find your daughter," Sam said. 

Kristen's father paused. "Last door on the left." 

"Thanks," Cam said, heading towards the stairs. 

"Whaddya think he was talking about?" Dean asked as they all climbed the stairs.

"Drugs?" Sam questioned, quietly. 

Cam and Dean shrugged, reaching the top of the stairs. They found the correct bedroom, and opened the door. Cam stopped as Dean flipped on the lights. The room was painted red, and was covered with vampire posters. Vampire and gothic accessories were everywhere with vampire pillows on the bed. 

"Oh, it is SO much worse," Dean commented. 

"Vampires?" Sam snorted as he noticed one of the posters. 

"Ah, these aren't vampires, man, these..." Dean started to say as Sam shut the door as they caught sight if a teen heart throb "vampire". "...These are douche bags." 

"Yeah," Cam agreed. "Every teenager girl's dream." 

"WOW," Dean said, looking at the room. 

"Hm," Dean hummed. He went over to the bed, and started flipping back the covers. He looked under a pillow and found a red laptop computer. "Aha. All right." He then moved over to her desk. "Let's see what we can see. All right." 

Dean and Cam went over to the desk as Sam turned it on. All three flinched at the screaming noise that came from machine and the picture of the intense looking fake vampire that popped up. "Th-that's just...uncomfortable." 

"What's HE so bummed out about?" Dean asked. 

Cam watched as Sam logged into the laptop, thinking to herself about what a vampire obsessed teenage girl's password would be. 

"Look at this. He's WATCHING her sleep. How is that not rape-y?" Dean asked, holding up a book cover. 

"I'm thinking here..." Cam told him, leaning against the wall. 

"DRACULA," Sam muttered to himself, typing the word into the box. Cam sighed as the laptop screamed again. 

"'He could hear the blood rushing inside her, almost taste it. He tried desperately to control himself. Romero knew their love was impossible -' Romero? Really?" Dean asked, reading a line. 

"Dean. Shut up," Cam sighed. 

"This is a national bestseller. How is that POSSIBLE?" Dean asked, picking up one of the vampire pillows.

"Wait..." Cam said as Sam tried another password. "Hey, try, uh -'Lautner'." 

Sam typed it in, despite his protests. "Wait - he's a werewolf. How do you even know who that is?" 

"Are you kidding me? That kid's everywhere. It's a freakin' nightmare," Dean commented. 

"Did you forget that I was once a teenage girl," Cam questioned. 

"Yeah...you didn't have a teenage obsession."

"Uh, excuse me. I thought Angel and Spike were very dreamy back in my young teenage years." The laptop rejected the password, causing Sam to get frustrated as Dean mouthed "Wow" as he chucked the pillow back onto the bed. "But if she is vampire obsessed, I would try Pattinson for Robert Pattinson." 

"How many T's are there in "Pattins-" Sam asked, typing into the password. This time, the laptop accepted the password. "That's it. We're in! Ha!" He then started looking through a Facebook-style age. "All right." 

"Well?" Dean asked as he and Cam went over to the desk. 

"Well, her inbox is full, from some guy claiming to be a vampire." 

"A REAL vampire or someone pretending to be one to get laid?" Cam asked. 

"Well, uh...'I can only meet you at night...I don't trust myself with you...the call of your blood is too strong...' Vampires fishing for victims?" 

"Probably just a human mouth-breather, right?" Dean asked. 

"On the other hand - talk about easy prey," Sam shrugged. 

"For actual vamps," Cam guessed. 

Sam nodded. "Yeah. I mean, these chicks are just throwing themselves at you. All you gotta do is...I dunno. Write bad poetry." 

"Huh!" Dean snorted. 

"Wow. This guy wanted to meet her at a place called The Black Rose." 

Dean rolled his eyes. "Gimme a break..." 

"Just reporting the news." 

"It's probably just your standard-issue perv, right?" Dean asked. He and Sam looked at Cam, who sighed. 

"You want to use me as bait, don't you..." Cam told them. "I'm so going to regret this..." 

* * *

Cam entered the bar, wearing a tight-fitting red dress. Her hair was curled and swept over one shoulder, the ends brushing the top of her left breast. Cam caught sight of Sam and Dean, who discretly nodded at her. She tipped her head, heading for the bar. "Hello," she greeted to the bartender. "Glass of red wine please?" 

The bartender smiled at her, going to pour her glass as she sat on a bar stool. The bartender handed her glass, and she took a sip as she observed her surroundings. "May I sit here?" a smooth voice asked her. 

Cam turned around, smiling at the gentleman in front of her. "I guess," she shrugged. 

"Bartender! The bottle of what she's drinking!" the man waved. 

"I'm Delilah," she smiled, holding out her hand. 

The man smiled back, shaking her hand. "Robert." 

"Patterson?" she joked. 

"I wish," he grinned back. 

"Not really a fan of the Twilight series. More of an old school girl. You know...Spike and Angel from Buffy?" she smirked. "All that glitter seems gay." 

"Well, my buddy is gay and he HATES glitter." 

Cam laughed, and ran her index finger around the rim of the glass. "Like I said...I like Spike and Angel from Buffy."

"And are you more of a Buffy or Bella?"

"Definitely Buffy...I more of a kick ass now girl and ask questions later. Bella seems to be more wimpy and whiny to me." 

"Buffy is a bad-ass." 

They talked for a while longer, which Cam putting in a laugh or two. When she saw Dean and Sam leave, she got up, pulling down her skirt. "I'm going to use the ladies room," she told him. 

"Hurry back." 

Cam walked out towards the restroom, then turning towards the back door when Robert wasn't looking. She walked out to see Dean, finishing defusing the situation with the wannabe vampires. "You okay?" Dean asked. 

"Yeah. That guy was giving me the creeps. You find anything?" 

"You're pretty..." a voice said behind them. 

Turning around, they saw a burly man. "I'm sorry?" Dean asked. 

"I said...you're pretty." 

"Yeah, sorry again, pal. I don't play for your team." 

Something about this guy creeped her out. "Dean-" 

The man suddenly grabbed Cam, who let out a scream, basing her forehead against the dumpster. Cam collapsed against the dumpster, feeling blood slowly trickle out of her cut on her forehead. Darkness was threatening as she desperately blinked to stay awake. She watched as Dean was beaten, and then was forced the large vampire's blood. The last sight was Dean laying on the ground helpless, and Sam watching them with a smirk of awe and fascination on his face. 

The first thing that Cam noticed when she came too was her pounding head. The second was that she was in a warehouse with her hands bound above her head. The third was the creepy, Patterson wannabe vampire grinning at her. "I see your awake!" Robert grinned. 

"Shit!" she cried out, trying to loosen the chains. 

"I found your ID that you left at our table. Tell me, Campbell Winchester? Are you related to Sam and Dean Winchester?" 

"Go to Hell!" she shouted.

"Feisty...I like you." Robert stepped forward, licking her forehead where blood was. Cam squeezed her eyes closed in disgust. Robert's pupils grew big. "What are you? Boris! Kristen! Come in here!" Both came in the room, where Cam was struggling to be free again. "You gotta try her! It's like ambrosia!" 

Boris grinned and licked at the blood, while Kristen did the same. "We should bleed her," Kristen told them. 

"Excellent idea!" 

"No...please don't!" Cam cried out, seeing Boris bring out IV Kits. Cam thrashed as they tied off her arms, and inserted the needle. Cam cried out, and soon saw her blood drain into a bag on each arm. The more she struggled, the faster the blood ran from the tubing. She stopped moving, watching the blood drip from her arms. She knew that she couldn't be killed by this. She knew that she couldn't be killed like this...that her body would keep replenishing the lost blood. Which meant that she was a buffet to them. All they could eat. She didn't know what was worst...Death? Or the fact that she would be torture to this. 

Meanwhile, Dean was adjusting to be a newly turned vampire. Or half-vampire, to say the least. He paced the motel room, his head pounding. He could hear everything. EVERYTHING! No hangover he ever had was worse than what he was feeling at this very moment. "Oh my God, what is that SOUND?" 

"What sound, Dean?" Sam asked. 

Dean in his stupor pushed over the lamp, making it crash to the the floor. A siren was blaring in the distance distance. He could also hear the TV in the next room. Dean walked over and banged on the door. "Hey, c'mon, keep it down, dammit!" Dean squinted his eyes at the harsh bright light. "Please, PLEASE shut that off...geez..." 

Sam walked over to turn off the light for him. Dean winced at Sam's footsteps. Pretty soon, Sam's heartbeat reached his ears. "Dean...you should sit down..." Sam began. 

"YOU sit down," Dean growled. This was worst than he imagined. Here he was, at the peak age of thirty something, about to die. And Cam...Cam had been taken captive. She was either dead or was probably being fed on. Dean sat on the edge of the bed, cradling his head in his hands. He could hear a passing freight train go by. "Of all the ways to die, I never thought I'd be going out like this." 

"Dean, nobody is 'going out'." Dean could now hear a loud, mechanical ticking sound. That annoyed him the worst. Dean looked at the nightstand, and got up. "It's THAT..." 

"What?" Sam asked. 

Dean ripped the cord out of the wall, enjoying the peace and quiet. Now reality sunk in. "Samuel is gonna kill me when he gets here." 

"No, Dean, he's not!" Sam denied. 

"Yes he is, cuz I'm gonna ask him to because you won't do it." 

"Okay, just hold on a second..." 

"For what, huh? Look at me!" 

"We can figure this out!" 

"How?!" Sam gave him no answer. "And Cammie, man! We have to find her! I'm pretty sure they took her. She's probably been made."

"Or made into a vampire like you."

"Or worst! She could be food! They don't know what her blood tastes like! She has demon blood! She could be their high!" Dean ranted until he realized how calm Sam's heartbeat. "Why aren't you freaked out?" 

"Of course I am!" 

"Really? Cuz I can hear your heartbeat, and it's pretty damned steady. Did you forget about our sister? The one that was practically raised us and kept us sane?" 

"That's cuz I'm...I'm TRYING to remain calm. I could never forget Campbell! Dean, look -- Samuel will know what to do." 

"C'mon, man, I'm a monster, okay? This is NOT a problem that you spit-ball. We gotta deal with this before I hurt somebody. Then you and Samuel find our damn sister!" Dean held his head again, and groaned. 

"How's it feel?" Sam asked. 

"NOW? Now you wanna talk about my feelings?" Dean questioned. 

"No, I mean...physically." 

"How do you THINK it feels? Not good!" Dean crossed towards the floor to go into the bathroom. 

"Where you goin'?" 

"Bathroom, okay? News flash, Mr. Wizard: vampires pee!" Dean stormed into the bathroom, slamming the door. Splashing some water on his face, he looked at his reflection. He still kept his good looks. Lifting his lip with his finger, she jumped back at the newly grown fangs. He closed his head and closed his eyes in despair. He was gonna die...if he was gonna go, then there was two special people he wanted to see. Turing on the water again, he opened the bathroom window, and escaped into the night. 

He went to Lisa's house to say goodbye, but it turned out to be a disaster. Dean couldn't believe that he nearly bit Lisa and had pushed Ben. He just wanted them safe. But after the disastrous farewell, he headed back towards the motel. By now Sam had probably called Samuel. He felt like someone walking to their execution. But it would be worth it. 

Sam and Samuel walked into the motel room, with Samuel carrying a large duffel bag. Sam, with no other choice, had come to him. He told Samuel everything about how Dean was transitioning and how Cam was taken by the nest of vampires. 

"Can't keep track of your brother or sister now?" Samuel asked. 

"Well, I didn't think he'd just -" Sam began, trying to find a reasonable answer. 

"He's not himself, Sam. He's a monster and he's hungry. You gotta be prepared to do the right thing." 

"I told you he'd kill me when he showed up," Dean told Sam from the dark. Dean was hunched against a cabinet. 

Samuel and Sam drew their machetes, quickly. "Did you feed?" Samuel asked. 

"I went to say goodbye to Lisa...which, for the record, was a lousy idea." 

"Dean, answer the question," Sam answered, sternly. 

"You can relax, I didn't 'drink' anyone," Dean sighed, using air quotes for the word "drink". 

"Thank God," Samuel sighed. 

"But I came close." This was it, Dean thought. He would hopefully see his parents again. Dean removed his jacket slowly. "All right. Do it." 

"Okay...if you insist...or I can just turn you back," Samuel smirked. 

"What?" Dean asked, surprised. 

"What?!" Sam copied. 

Samuel gave a look to Sam. "I didn't drive all this way to kill you, Dean - I'm here to SAVE you. And your sister." 

Cam wasn't doing much better than Dean in the warehouse. She was getting weaker and weaker. Her body was fighting to keep up with the blood loss. "Please..." she whispered as Kristen came in. She let out a gasp as Kristen sliced her forearm, drinking the blood from the wound. "Why...why are you doing this?" 

"Have you ever been in love?" she asked. 

"Of course I have..." Cam deadpanned. 

"Then you know why I'm doing this! It's for him! So we can be together." 

Cam let out a harsh laugh. "You think he loves you? He's using you. How do you think he found me?" This made Kristen angry, slicing her wrist. Cam cried out, gasping as she watched as a slow stream of blood drip her arm. 

Cam's eyes glowed bright red. "You fucking bitch!" Cam gasped out. 

Kristen took a step back. "What are you?!" 

"You're worst nightmare..." Cam warned. "This won't kill me...Slow me down...maybe. But when my brother's get here...You'll be sorry." 

"Robert won't let them hurt me. You on the other hand..." Kristen sliced her other arm, then hurried away.

"Shit!" Cam shouted. 

* * *

Samuel pulled out an old notebook. "That's my grandfather's journal. Cure's an old Campbell recipe, kind of like the soup. No one's tried it since God knows. What I hear...this stuff is a bad trip." 

"Awesome," Dean answered, sarcastically. 

"Hey - the cure is good. But a lot of this is on YOU. You drink, you're done. It won't work. I'm talking one drop of human blood -" 

"I got it." 

"Do you? Because you WILL feed. It's a matter of time." 

Dean slammed the journal shut. "What else do we need?" 

"Some stuff we got, some we gotta get. Trickiest thing on the list: blood of the fang that turned ya. But you find him, you find your sister. Heard that she's a potion whiz...All witches are. I went back to that bar...her bag was there, but her wallet was gone. Which means they know who she is." 

"That guy was HUGE," Sam told him. 

"There's nothing in the recipe about 'easy'. But you'll be cured, and be saved. And Cam will you be there." Samuel told him. 

"I can get it. And while I'm at it, I'll grab our sister." 

"You're gonna walk right into the nest?" 

"Well, I'm one of them, aren't I? So all I gotta do is get in there, get the guy alone, and...shoot him with so much dead man's blood that he'll think he's rushing a fraternity. Grab Cam, and run out there like Hell."

"I should come with you." 

"No. Dude, you REEK. You're like a walking hamburger. I gotta do this solo." 

"Yeah, except - we haven't been able to find him yet."

"No problem. I can smell him. Two miles east of town. You guys get the other crap and meet me there." 

Dean grabbed his jacket, while Sam and Samuel rose up. "Dean," Samuel called out, handing him a large syringe. "It's dead man's blood. Now, there's enough there to drop a linebacker, and then some." Dean slowly reached for the syringe, smelling the blood. "Good luck, son. Bring her home." Dean took the syringe and left. Sam rose to grab supplies, while Samuel stared at him. "What the hell's wrong with you, Sam?" 

"Whaddya mean?" Sam asked. 

"You knew about the cure!" 

"What? No, I didn't." 

"But we talked about it MONTHS ago." 

"Not me. Must've been Christian or something." 

"Huh. That's strange, cuz if you HAD known, it'd be almost like you LET him get turned. Get a man on the inside? Help us find that alpha vamp we've been looking for? And sending Cam in by herself, knowing what would happen..."

There was an uncomfortable pause as Sam, very carefully tried to piece what he was going to say. "Are you serious? You think I'd do something like that, risk my own brother? My own sister, who raised me?" Sam paused for a moment. "What's wrong with YOU?" Samuel's eyes bore holes into him. "Look, I'm just relieved we can fix him." 

The wounds on Cam's arms healed up, but she was still short on blood due to the IV and the cuts. Looking up, she her right hand close to her left hand, just barely enough to grasp her thumb. With an easy snap, her thumb was dislocated and she was able to slip her left hand out of the cuffs. "I really need to learn some spells," she told herself, tugging on the chain. It began to give as she continued to tug. Suddenly the door opened, and she was met with a good sight. 

"Cam?" a familiar voice asked. 

"Dean?!" Cam asked. "What took you so long?!" 

"Sorry...it took a while," Dean said, staring at him. Cam was deathly pale. He could smell the sweet scent of her demon blood. Looking down, he realized that she was covered in dried and wet blood. "What did those bastards do to you?" 

"The worst? Fed from me," Cam said as Dean ripped the chains from the wall. Cam shook her hands free of the chains and popped her thumb back. "Let's get the fuck out of here..." 

"Not just yet. I need to get the big one's blood?" 

"What? Why?" she asked. 

"Because the bastard bled in my mouth." 

Cam stopped, remembering what she saw. "Wait...I remember from before I blacked out. Dean, don't tell me-" 

Dean only nodded. "Yeah. But Samuel has a cure." 

"Well, let's get the bastard's blood and get out of here." They headed towards the hallway in quick and hurried steps. 

"S'up?" Robert asked, blocking the hallway. 

"Hey. I'm..." Dean began, playing it cool. 

"The guy Boris turned outside the bar, right? Said to look out for you." 

"Yeah."

"Well," Robert smiled. "Glad you made it, man!" Robert raised his fist for a knuckle-bump, and after a second, Dean complied. "I saw that you found our desert! Follow me." Robert led Dean through the hallways, with Cam still on his side. 

Cam was frozen as Robert seized her again. "Where did you think you were going?" 

"No! Let me go! You bastards!" Cam screamed, kicking and fighting. 

"So you must be starving," Robert told him. 

"Uh..." 

Robert walked up to a fridge, selecting a bag of blood for Dean. Dean stared at it, thirsty and hungry as ever. Smelling the sweet aroma, he knew it was Cam's. "Here ya go."

Dean looked at his sister, who was pushed to her knees in front of Robert, his hand tightly rapped around her hair. 

"I'm okay." Robert looked at him strangely. Dean smiled. "I killed SO many people on the way over here, so..." 

"Yeah, uh, about that...Company line is we, we don't just kill people anymore, except for maybe her... But you gotta tell me what that's like." 

"Yeah. Yeah, first chance I get, I'll...I'll show you myself." 

"Sweet." Dean stared at the blood for a while. He was SO hungry! And SO thirsty! But he can't...Dean looked up at the other vampires, watching him. "Don't worry about them. They're jealous. The recruiters get to bang all the chicks. That's YOU now, bro." 

"Recruiters?" 

"Yeah. Big man'll explain." Robert led Dean into the main room. Cam was left with Robert as Dean was ushered into another room. "Well, now that we're alone," Robert grinned, licking the dried blood off her her arm. Cam seethed and was about to fight for her life, but Robert suddenly dropped. Cam took her chance, quickly getting up. She quickly undid the new cuffs around her wrists, watching for Robert to pop back up. When he finally did, Cam was ready for him. Grabbing the chain, she wrapped it around Robert's neck, chocking him .

"Fuck you!" she gritted, chocking him tightly. Dean raced into the room, looking ready for fight. "Machete?!"

Dean tossed it to her. Cam pushed Robert down with her foot, caught the machete, and decipated him with one swipe. "You can have this back after I take care of that bitch." She easily took off Kristen's head as well, tossing the machete back to Dean. "Okay...your turn."

Cam watched as Dean go into vamp mode, killing everybody else in the nest, but leaving Boris last. "You've stopped NOTHING, you know that?" Boris called out, stepping into the open. "This is much bigger than you and me."

Dean readied the machete, and easily took his head off. Cam and Dean waited for Sam and Samuel to get there. "Dean, you okay?" Sam asked. 

"Yeah, I'm good," Dean smirked, using Boris's head as a footrest. 

* * *

After Dean and Cam won the battle with Boris, they all went back to the motel room where Cam immediately went to take a shower. She came out, dressed in a pair of leggings and a sweater, her hair wet. "Feel better?" Samuel asked. 

"A little...So. Can you fix my brother?" 

Samuel took a minute to nod. The way she said it, he didn't know which brother she meant. "Yeah," he nodded. Then he turned to Dean. "Now, let's get you back to human," Samuel told them. Samuel grabbed the syringe of Boris's blood, and squirted it into a jar. Dean panted, holding his stomach. He was SO, SO, SO hungry! "If this works, you know it's not gonna be a kiddy ride, you know that." 

"That's great. Light her up," Dean groaned.. 

"So what'd you see in there?" Sam asked, sounding a bit eager. 

"What?" Dean asked, staring at the jar. 

"In the nest - what'd you see?" 

"Sam, I can't hear you - your blood is so frickin' loud, okay? Just - just back off." Samuel poured the potion into a coffee mug. "All right, gimme the damn cure. " Samuel handed the mug to Dean, who took a whiff and recoiled. With a grim smiled, he raised the mug. "L'chaim..." Dean chugged the potion down messily, then tried to keep it down. Waiting, he braced himself. But nothing happened. "I don't think it -" be began to say, but something made him stop. Dean spun around, and began to projectile vomit and retch into the waste basket. 

"Oh god!" Cam shouted, going over to pat Dean on the back. "What the hell did you give him?!" 

Samuel and Sam watched with concern. "Is it working?" Sam asked. 

Samuel drew his machete. "Either that or he's dying." 

Cam's eyes flashed red, rubbing Dean's back. "You keep that away from him!" she growled. Dean finished vomiting, and nowstruggled to breathe. "Dean?" Cam asked, fear evident in his voice. "Please tell me it's working!" 

Raising his head, he clutched his stomach, moaning in agony. At this point, his fangs had descended, and his eyes were bloodshot. Dean started to see flashes of the evening in reverse. 

_Dean was using Boris's head as a foot stool. _

_Boris was beckoning him as he readied the machete. _

Dean contorted in pain as the flashes continued...

_Dean finding Cam, pale as a ghost and covered in blood. _

_Dean was injecting the guard with dead man's blood. _

_Boris invading Dean's personal space, and sniffing Kristen's hair. _

_Dean pushing Ben into the wall...Dean narrowing his eyes and watching as Lisa woke up. _

_Dean breaking the lamp into the motel room. _

Dean continued to twitch, struggling to breathe still. The bulbs on the ceiling were blinding him. 

_Dean and Cam in the alley way. Boris bashing Cam's head into the garage. Dean calling Cam's name. Dean getting thrown into dumpster. Sam fighting Boris. Boris smearing his blood on Dean's lips. Sam watching them...Robert came out and picked Cam up and left....Dean helpless, seeing his sister being taken away. Seeing Sam __watching the attack. Seeing __Sam _smirk _as he watched Dean get turned, and Cam being taken. _

Dean's eyes flew open. Dean realized that he world was silent once again. Dean shook his head, trying to process what he had seen. Struggling to get up, Sam unhooked his arm from the IV line, and rushed to help Cam get Dean up. Sam patted him on the chest, while Dean watched him strangely.Cam could sense the uncertainty rolling off of Dean. Dean looked at her, taking a step back from Sam and towards Cam. Both siblings stared at their younger brother, unsure if they could really trust him or not. 


	48. You Can't Handle the Truth

**Late October, 2011**

Cam was doing their shared laundry duties as she finished packing up. They were talking a couple of days to recover from the vampire nest ordeal. Dean was still recovering from the after effects of being a vampire, which caused Cam to nervously do laundry. Dean came into the motel room, and noticed her packing his stuff. "Hey. Can we talk?" 

"Sure. Hand me those shirts?" she nodded towards the pile of his flannels that were neatly folded. 

"Yeah. Damn these are soft!" Dean exclaimed, feeling the soft material. 

Cam smirked. "Fabric softener. Then I hang them out to dry, but put them in when they're damp on air fluff." 

"And you did all mine?" 

"And Sam's. I was tired of you two smelling like a bar or sometimes a barn. What did you want to talk about?" 

"Sam. Something is wrong with him." 

"What do you mean?" Cam asked, packing Dean's shirts. 

"When I drank the potion to turn me back into a human, I saw things.' 

"What kind of things?" she asked, putting Dean's jeans into his bag. 

"I saw flashes of that night, when I turned. I saw Sam. He was there..._watching_. Then when I turned, he _smirked_." 

Cam froze..."You saw that too?" 

"Too?" 

"Before I passed out from getting my head based, I saw Sam standing there. He seemed to be enjoying himself watching you being turned and me being kidnapped. Dean, I told you rhat he was acting weird! Something is not right with him!" 

"What does your spidey senses tell you?"

"I don't know...It's like something is missing. But I just don't know what." 

"Have you told Cas?" 

"I've tried! He's not answering me, which is pissing me off even more. We need to talk to Bobby. He was the only one of us in contact with Sam during the dark year."

"I'll call him on our next chance. Ready to go?" 

"Yep..." Cam said, zipping up the bag. 

The ride to Illinois was uneasy and tense. Dean looked unsure of Sam and Cam was suspicious. When it was time for brunch, they stopped at a hot dog vendor. While Sam was getting hot dogs for everybody, Cam nodded to Dean, who pulled out his cellphone. "I know what I saw, Bobby. Cam saw it too...She's been telling us that something is wrong since day one." 

_"We tested him. Salt, silver - everything."_

Cam groaned. "Bobby...he threw Dean to that vamp. He let me get taken, willingly! Do you know what torturous hell we both went through? I'm telling you, that's not our brother." 

_"Well, then he's something we ain't ever seen before." _

"Yeah, or it's freakin' Lucifer," Dean guessed. 

_"Did you call Cas?" _

"Course we called Cas. I called Cas. He's not answering. Screw him. We can't wait anymore," Cam argued. 

_"Look, I get it. You're both rattled. You're both right to be. But let's be professional -" _

"Professional? He _watched_ me get turned!" Dean shouted. 

_"What you saw... are you sure that's what you saw?" _

"Damn it, Bobby, yes. We know." 

_"Well, 'you know; ain't the same as proof. 'Cause we're talking about -" _

"- we're talking about doing something about this, and fast. It's not just the vamp, okay? He has been different from the jump. I've been telling you both from the get-go. Bobby...something is seriously wrong," Cam said, finishing Bobby's sentence. 

Bobby sighed on his end. _"All right. I'm with you." _

"Are you?" Dean asked. 

_"Yeah. I'll hit the books, hard. Just don't shoot him yet, all right? Watch him. We need facts. 'Cause if it ain't Sam... we don't know what it is. And if we're gonna put him down, we need to know how." _

"I don't even want to ride in the same car with him, much less work a damn case." 

_"Get in the car. _He's_ your case_."

Cam and Dean looked at each other, Dean hanging up the phone as Sam came back over. "Hey. I was just, uh, I was leaving Lisa a message," Dean lied, pocketing the phone. "Cam was giving me some girl advice." 

"Still hasn't called you back, huh?" Sam asked. 

"No."

Sam handed Dean and Cam a foil wrapped hot dog each. "Sucks." 

"Yeah." 

"You two okay?" 

Dean stilted, while Cam smiled. "Yeah, we're fine. How are you?" she asked. 

"Me? Great. Here, look. Check this out. Think it might be something." Cam grabbed the newspaper, reading the headline, then handed it to Dean. "Four people, out of nowhere, all in the last couple of weeks. What do you say?" Sam asked his siblings. 

"Yeah. Sounds like a plan," Dean nodded. 

"Let's go," Cam told them, opening her door. 

Getting in the car, they drove to the most recent victim's sister's house. They stopped somewhere to change into their suits, the boys as FBI agents and Cam as a private investigator consultant. They were welcomed in by Olivia, the victim's sister. Dean began to roam the house, while Cam and Sam sat down to integrate her. 

"I don't understand. Why would federal investigators be interested in a suicide?" Olivia asked. 

"Well, um... it's a new, more caring administration." 

"Well, I already told the cops. Jane was having a really bad day, so I-I did what any sister would do. I... tried to cheer her up, you know? Told her to hang in there," Olviia told them, twirling her hair. 

"You know what a 'tell' is?" Sam asked Olivia. 

"Excuse me?" 

"Sam..." Cam warned. 

"It's a poker term... for when you're bluffing. Like what you just did with your hair," Sam pointed out. 

"What are you trying to say?" Olivia asked nervous. 

"You're lying," Sam told her forcefully. 

Dean turned in surprise at the force of Sam's inquiry. "Sam," Cam snapped. 

"What?!" Olivia asked, scared. 

"Tell us what you did to your sister." 

"Sam! That's enough!" Cam shouted. 

Olivia turned to look at Cam for reassurance, before breaking down. "Okay. You're right. I was lying. I wanted to tell her, 'I love you. I'm here for you.' Oh, but what came out was...'You're a burden. Just kill yourself' Who says that?! I-I-I just couldn't stop!" 

Cam was so furious that she stormed out,, her eyes flashing red. Sam and Dean were not that far behind her. She paced back and forth as the talked and walked towards her. 

"See anything in the house?" Sam asked Dean.

"No hex bags, no sulfur, no EMF. You?" 

"A tuba and an issue of _Crochet Today._ So, what, already kinda suicidal?"

"Right, and then big sis's Taxicab Confession sends her over the edge. Question is, what made big sis open her big, fat mouth in the first place?"

"Yeah, that _is_ the question. Hey, you ready to go?" Sam asked Cam. 

"What the HELL is the matter with you?!" Cam asked, pushing Sam back. "Are you out of your fucking mind! That woman just lost the person she considered her best friend?! Do you feel any remorse for what you did?! For what you have done! You are such a disappointment to me! I am sick and tired of you! You've been lying behind my back, when I gave you EVERYTHING! I have given up my whole life to raise you and all you have ever done is stabbed me and Dean in the back...Time and time again! So, FUCK YOU!" 

Cam suddenly took a step back, bringing her hands up to cover her mouth as Dean and Sam stared at her in shock. "What just happened?" Sam asked. 

Cam removed her hands from her mouth to her chest. "I am so sorry. I don't know what came over me," she apologized. 

"Okay. Lets not piss you off anymore," Dean told her, ushering her to the car. Once they got to their motel, she kept her mouth shut. She went to the bathroom, and calmed down her pounding heart. She didn't know what came over her earlier. But it reminded her of what Olivia said that had happened to her. She came out of the bathroom, after washing her face. 

"Where is the freak?" Cam asked. 

"Harsh, but he went to investigate another one. Dentist drilled his paitent. I told him to go on without me. Bobby called. Still has nothing on Sam." 

"Why don't you stop being a pussy, and take care of Sam your fucking self?!" Cam shouted, her eyes flashing red. 

"Whoa!" 

"Sorry! I-I didn't mean it. I don't know what is going on with me." 

"You know last time this happened, you're eyes turned demon red too? Maybe it's a demon thing?" 

"I don't know." 

"That's not a good thing, Cam...What did you feel?"

"Anger? Angry at whatever Sam is. Anger at you, for...I don't know." 

"Speak of the devil...or whatever he is," Dean said, taking the phone call from Sam. 

Cam rolled her eyes, pulling her hair up in a pony tail. She cracked her knuckles, trying to shake off the negative feelings that she was feeling. Dean hung up, sighing. "Well?" 

"Sam wants us to go and check out the dentist's office. He's going to the morgue."

"All right...I don't think he's a doopleganger," Cam said, closing the laptop Dean had open. 

The two eldest Winchesters snuck in under the police tape, and past the bloodied dental chair. They made their way into Paul's office where they saw a saxophone on the credenza. Dean noticed a pack of reeds from dentist's desk and noticed the receipt. "Hey...I saw the same name on Jane's calendar." 

"Harry's House of Horns?" Cam asked. "I guess...common denominator." 

At Harry's House of Horns, Cam provided the two photos of Paul, the dentist, and Jane. "Jane and Dr. Conley. I heard. Awful. What do I have to do with it?" Harry asked, looking at the photos. 

"Honestly? You're the only thing they have in common. Did they say anything to you before they, uh...?" Dean asked. 

"Sorry. Not really," Harry shrugged. 

Cam sighed, then smiled. "Right..Ah, we were just fishing. Thanks anyway." 

"Hey, by the way, how 'bout my horn?" Harry asked. 

"Sorry?" Dean asked. 

"Stolen horn?" 

"Right. Yeah. We're - we're working on it." The two Winchesters turned to leave. 

"Well, I hope so. Thing's one-in-a-billion." 

Dean and Cam turned back. "What makes it one-in-a-billion again?" Cam asked. 

"It's a museum piece. And near as anyone can tell, about a thousand years old."

Harry grabbed a picture, showing them the photo of the instrument. "Huh...Where's it from?" Dean questioned. 

"No one knows." 

"When did it get swiped?" Cam asked. 

"About... two weeks ago - same day Jane died."

* * *

"Gabriel's Horn of Truth. God, I hate him..." Cam said. 

"I don't blame you...We should call Cas," Dean told her, taking a drink of his whiskey. "Castiel? Hello? Possible loose nuke down here, angelic weapon. Kinda your department. You hear that, Cas?" Dean shouted to the sky. 

"Hello, Dean. Campbell," Cas greeted, appearing to them. 

"Are you kidding me? I have been on red alert about Sam, and you come for some stupid _horn?!"_Dean questioned, angry. 

"You asked me to be here, and I came." 

"I - I've been asking you to be here for days, you dick!" 

"Dean..." Cam sighed. _Here we go, again. _"Cas, what Dean means, that something is happening to Sam, and you come because of a stupid horn." 

"I didn't come about Sam because I have nothing to offer about Sam," Cas admitted, abashed. His wings were drawn in, signaling to Cam that he was embarrassed. 

"Well, that's great, because for all we know, he's just gift wrap for Lucifer," Dean sighed. 

"No, he's...he's not Lucifer." Cas grabbed to bottle of whiskey. 

"And how do you know that?" Dean asked. 

Cas refilled Dean and Campbell's glasses. "If Lucifer escaped the cage, we'd feel it."

"Then what's wrong with him?" Cam asked. 

"I don't know. I'm sorry." 

Dean looked at Cas, sensing something off about him. The way he was acting...he wasn't himself. He even seem to be distant from Cam, standing a few feet away from her. 

"What happened to you, Cas? You used to be human, or at least like one," Dean questioned. 

"I'm at war. Certain... regrettable things are now required of me.: 

"And Gabriel's Horn of Truth? That's a real thing?" 

"You've seen it?" 

"We think it's in town. Something's forcing people..." Cam saw Cas lift his wings, and then he was gone. "Oh, well, you're welcome!" 

Cam rolled her eyes, taking a sip of her drink while Dean did the same. Then Cas returned behind them. "It isn't the Horn of Truth." 

"What are you talking about? You were gone for like two seconds. Where did you look?" Dean asked. 

"Everywhere." 

"Right. Well, nice seeing you, anyway." 

Cas wanted to say something to Dean, but Cam sensed his foul mood. "Hey...I'll walk you out," she said to her mate. 

They walked outside of the motel room, where Cam shivered in the late October air. "Don't mind him...he's just stressed. This thing is Sam is getting out of hand." 

"I don't understand."

"There was this vamp nest that we were using as a case. I got taken, and Dean got turned...but, Cas...If it was just me, I might have been crazy. But Dean...Sam was just standing there as this vamp based my head into a dumpter and while Dean was force fed the blood. And he smirked- Liked he was enjoying it!" 

Cas's wings pulled in tight and his feathers were ruffled. "Did he harm you?" Cas growled, scanning his mate for any signs of injuries. 

"A couple of liters of blood loss and I'm fine. But...something is seriously wrong with him...I don't know what it is." 

"Campbell...About Sam. I...I don't know what's wrong with him, but I do want to help. I'll make inquiries. You have my word."

Cam smiled lovingly, stroking his cheek. "I know..." Reaching forward, she closed her eyes as their lips met. There was still some tension between them, but the fireworks and chemistry was still there. "Be safe."

"You too..." Cas gave Cam one last kiss on her forehead and lifted his wings, taking off. 

She sighed, playing with her hair as Dean came outside. "I haven't heard from Robo-Sam. We ran out of booze. Wanna go get a drink?"

"We got nothing better to do." 

At the bar, Cam ordered a vodka and cranberry juice while Dean ordered shots and shots of whiskey. "Cheers to the last two Winchesters...It's always been me and you looking out for Sammy."

"Cheers," Dean deadpanned, clinking his glass against Cam's. 

Cam took a sip, sighing. "I miss the simplier times. You know...when we were trying to stop seals from breaking?"

"You mean when I went to Hell and got pulled out? When you met Cas?"

"It was simplier times. We had an endgame in mind...stop the seals from breaking, stop Lucifer for getting out. Well, we fucked that up. Well, you and Sam fucked it up." 

_"...Consumers from predatory prices. Here's the facts," _came a reporter from the TV. 

"Another one?" the bartender asked. 

"No...I'm working" Dean said, pushing his glass away.

Cam took another drink of hers, rolling her eyes as Dean's phone began to ring. "Hey...maybe it's Mr. Hyde." 

"Hey, what's up? You're on speaker." 

"_All the bodies are gone,_" Sam told them. 

"What do you mean, they just vanished?"

_"That's what the coroner said. But I got a lead. One of the missing bodies, she died a whole week before everybody else."_

"Suicide?" Cam asked. 

_"Reported as a car accident, but no reason it couldn't have been." _

"So then that would make her our patient zero, right?"

_"I'm thinking maybe. Whatever got this whole curse thing rolling started with her. I'm at her place now, corner of Burnham and 159th."_

"Yeah, give us 10," Dean told him, hanging up. Dean rubbed that little area between his eyes. 

"You know what? He'll have that another," Cam told the bartender, reaching for her purse. She pulled out a couple of twentys putting them on the bar. 

"Cam..." Dean sighed. 

"Shut up and drink it. God knows that we both need it." 

Dean continued to rub his eyes. "You okay?"

"Yep..."

"Liar," Dean scoffed. 

_"I talked to local experts to bring you the truth," _ the reporter continued to say. 

"Anything else I can get you two anything else?" the bartender asked, setting down two shots. Cam picked hers up and drowned it. 

"I'd just like the freakin' truth," Dean told her, draining his shot. "But I'll settle for another one." 

"Sometimes I think I can't get pregnant 'cause God knows my marriage is a sham. Why'd I say that? I mean, I've been snorting oxy all day. Why'd I say _that?" _

Cam and Dean looked up at her. "I'm pretty sure we know," Cam told her. 

"Cam?!" Dean asked, slightly uncomfortable. 

"Hey, don't look at me. I was already telling the truth. It's not my fault that you're slow sometimes. At least Sam went to college." 

"Really, Cam?!" 

"I'm sorry, you're right. Let's just get out of here." She grabbed her coat, while Dean grabbed his. 

"I've got to go. Thank you," Dean told the bartender. 

Cam grabbed his arm, and led him out, walking by a patron. "I'm sitting like this so you'll look at my breasts. I just bought them. I need a _lot_ of attention," she told Dean, smiling. 

"Good luck with that." Dean stole another peek, while Cam tugged at him. 

"Come on! Horny bastard..." she mumbled. 

They continued to walk back to the Impala, while Dean pulled out the phone, dialing Bobby, and putting it on speaker phone. 

"Hey, anything you're itchin' to tell me?" Dean asked. 

_"Not really. Sorry to disappoint." _

"Ah, that's all right. I'm just testing a theory." 

_"Well, I'm here hittin' the books while drinking a nice glass of milk, while watching 'Tori & Dean.'" _

"Wait, what?" Cam smirked. 

"Wh- wait, w-who and Dean?" Dean asked, confused. 

_"Tori Spelling. I'm a huge fan. Girl's a real talent."_

"Oh, I guess it does work over the phone," Dean muttered to himself. 

_"You know what else? I get a pedicure once in a while - this nice Vietnamese joint."_

"Okay. Okay, please stop," Dean begged. 

"No, no. Keep going. I wanna see where this goes," Cam laughed. 

_"This one gal, Nhung Phuong - her name means 'velvet Phoenix.' Tiny thing, but the grip on her. She starts on my toes, and I feel like I am gonna --"_

"Whoa, whoa! Hey, come on, ma- now I'm scarred for life. Thank you," Dean groaned. 

_"I never told anyone that. Why am I telling _you?_ Maybe 'cause you're my favorite, second to Cam. Although, Sam's a better hunter. Lately, anyway."_ There was a pause before Bobby said, "_Whoa. Why the hell _am _I tellin' you this?!" _

"Because I'm cursed. And so is Cam." 

"Cursed?" 

"Yes."

_"How is it... that half the time you clean a mess, you end up dirty?" _

"That's an excellent question, Bobby," Cam told him. 

"Actually, this might be the best thing that's happened to me in a while." 

_"What do you mean? Dean... Dean, what damn fool move are you about to -" _

"I gotta go," Dean told Bobby. 

_"Okay. But did you know my first girlfriend turned out to be a -"_

"No, no! Mnh-mnh. Mnh-mnh," Dean hung up. 

Cam smirked. "You want to use your new found power on Mr. Hyde, don't you?" 

Dean ignored her, and pressed a button on his phone, holding it against his ear. "Sam, it's me. Listen, I'm on my way to you, but if you get this before then, give me a call back. There's a few things I want to ask you." 

"That's actually really clever." 

"Thanks..."

"I mean...normally I would be against it because of privacy, but we can finally figure out what's happening. But what happens if he tells you something that we don't want to hear?" 

"That's easy. You'll blast him to kingdom come and I'll put a bullet through his skull. Speaking of the truth...Tell, me yours Cam." 

"What truth?" 

"What with the attitude? What was with the whole Darth Campbell? What happened between you and Cas?"

"That's not fair, Dean..." Cam snapped, heading towards the motel. 

"Not really. You think that I don't notice you? That you're different? Even though I wasn't right with it, I was there when you took down the Djinn's. They were actually afraid of you? What's so dangerous about you? When I was a vampire, I could smell the power rolling off of you. It smelled different than Sam's or Samuel's. Tell me." Cam kept her mouth shut, the words threatening to spill. "Yeah, it looks like I can't trust you or Sam." 

They reached the motel, when Cam's will finally broke. "You want the truth, Dean?! Do you want my horrible, horrible truth? The truth is that you and Sam fuck everything up as you go and I have to deal with the clean up. The house burned down and Mom, I had to pick Dad up and take care of all three of you! The fight between Sam and Dad? Who do you think took the mental beatings from Dad?! When Dad died, I had to settle his shit! The seals that you and Sam both broke? I had to fix that mess! The battle between Michael and Lucifer?! I sent Sam into the cage, and you barely looked at me for weeks when you knew that was the plan! That. Was. The. Plan! Sam knew what he was doing! And you blamed me for it! When I got low, and I did get really low, I reached out and you told me to never contact you again! When Bobby tried to get his soul back, did you even stop to think to help him right off?! No, that was me! And Cas basically called me a monster, and that's what I became. During that year by myself I had to rely on myself. I didn't have you, or Sam, or Cas. I was alone! Do you know what happens to a human soul with so much pain and suffering? They turn into a demon when they die. Magic doesn't come from music and rainbows, Dean. Magic comes from pain and suffering. I have suffered more than you can even know because you and Sam are both selfish." Cam blinked, wiping a fallen tear. "I don't know who to trust. I don't know who really loves me. That and a ton of daddy issues." Dean was silent and in shock. Cam scoffed. "Fuck this...let's just get this over with." 

Cam and Dean were both silent as they drove to the location where Sam was probably waiting. Cam grabbed her Remington handgun, and a clip of bullets. She headed inside, leaving Dean trying to scramble to catch up. "Sam?!" she called out. 

"Upstairs!" he called out, coming over to the top step. "What's up?" 

"Nothing," she lied, watching him cautiously, her hand on the gun that holstered to her hip. "Cas came by. He said hi." 

"Oh...alright. You okay?" Sam sounded strange. 

"Totally," Cam nodded, watching him descend. 

Then Dean appeared. "Hey, where you been? I found something," Sam told him. 

"It can wait. We got to talk. All three of us."

Cam's hand rested on her gun, ready to fire one way or another. "Yeah. What's up?" Sam asked. 

"There's a few things I want to ask you, and, uh, you're gonna tell me the truth." 

"Uh, yeah, Dean. Of course. What are you talking about? Whoa. Are you saying _you're..." _

"I asked for the truth. And you know what? I'm getting it. So, like I said, I have a few questions for _you_. When that vamp attacked me...When they took Cam...why did you just stand there?" Dean questioned.

Sam stopped, and turned to face him. Cam saw his big puppy dog eyes. "I-I didn't. I froze." 

"You froze. You have been Terminator since you got back." 

"I don't know. Shock? And then it was too late. I feel terrible about it. Believe me. Dean... I can't lie here. Do you really think I would let something like that happen on _purpose?_ You're my _brother._ H-how could you even -Then Cam was taken! I didn't know who to choose!" 

Cam studied Sam, her nose wrinkling, as Dean sighed. "Okay. Okay. Sorry. I...I thought - I thought I saw something. I... I guess I was wrong. It's just been a really, really bad day.' 

"Hey. It's okay. I got your back, all right? I always have." 

Cam's nose wrinkled again, the strange smell coming stronger. "Thanks, Sammy." 

"Dean...ask him what he saw I did when the Djiin attacked you?" Cam asked, testing her theory. 

Dean looked at her, then turned to Sam confused. "What did you see Cam do when she attacked the Djiin. Did she kill it?" 

"No...she doesn't have that much power. I mean, she is pretty powerful, but not that powerful." 

Cam's eyes widened in shock as what he just said. Cam's heart pounded as she followed her brothers. _He lied! He fucking lied! He must have lied to Dean about what he just said. _Cam was running through every scenario in her head as she mutely followed Sam and Dean. This wasn't Sam. Whoever, or whatever he was, saw her kill the Djinn easily. He let Dean get fed the vampire blood. He let Cam get taken. And Cam felt pissed. She was so pissed that she could barely hold it together as they waited for the reporter, Ashley Frank. Whatever Goddess she was, Cam was prepared to unleash a world of hurt on this woman. 

"Ready?" Dean asked, holding up three knives. 

"Yeah," Sam nodded, holding up a jar. 

"And that's...?" 

"Dog's blood." 

Cam leaned up to stare at the jar with a red liquid. "Do I even want to know where you got that?" Dean asked. 

"Probably not." 

"Ugh." Sam dipped the knives in the blood, then handed them out. "All right, let's do this." 

Walking into the house, Cam was a creature walk by. "Cat..." she pointed her knife, at the direction the cat was going. They followed the cat downstairs, where it jumped up and licked at a bloody, mutilated human corpse. Cam's mouth shot open in shock at another gutted torso, and the body of the dentist. 

"You came for dinner," Ashley Frank, aka Veritas grinned. A fight ensured, ending with the boys tied to a post, and Cam separated from them, her eyes a fiery red. Dean was conscious. "Mm. Sit tight," she pointed to the corpse. "You're up next." Cam watched in anger as the goddess tore the dentist's tongue out with a pair of pliers. "The tongue... is the tastiest part. It's where the lies roll off." She took a bite as Dean looked away, and Cam winched. "Mmm. Mmm! I cannot _wait_ to eat yours. I mean, I've seen liars before, but you three? Gold standard." 

"Oh...I;m going to cut your own tongue out and shove it so far up your-" 

"You still got some lies in there, don't you? All three of you..." Vertias grinned. 

"Point of professional pride," Dean told her. 

"I wouldn't be so cocky if I were you, Dean. You know what happens when you base your life on lies, right? The truth comes along and... So, while you've still got your tongue, God knows you've got an earful." 

"Get away from him! Touch my brother and I will rip out your heart!" Cam sneered, unwinding the ropes that were rapped around her and the chair she was sitting on. Powerless, her ass. 

"I think it's your turn to spill some. How 'bout we play a little truth or truth? What should we ask Dean first, hmm? Something... Personal about you?" the goddess turned to Sam. "Hey, Dean, I'm curious. What do you really feel about your brother?" 

"Better now. As of yesterday, I wanted to kill him in his sleep." Sam was surprised at the answer. 

"And you, Campbell? That is your name right? I can smell your anger...What do you feel towards your brothers."

"They're selfish and fuck everything up, leaving me to clean up their fucking messes. I don't trust him...Sam." 

"What about your sister, Dean?"

"I-I'm afraid of her. I've seen what she can do, and I know her potential. Cam's the real threat to monsters. She can kill with a flick of her wrist. She's the triple threat, or quadruple. She has the skills, the brains, and the beauty.She told me that her powers grow from pain and suffering and she's faced a lot of that. She's a weapon. She's lethal. And Sam...I thought he was a monster. But now I think..." Dean continued. 

"Now you think what?"

"He's just acting like me. Cam too." 

"What do you mean?"

"It's the gig. You're covered in blood until you're covered in your own blood. Half the time, you're about to die. Like right now. I told myself I wanted out... that I wanted a _family." _

"But you were lying." 

"No. But what I'm good at... is slicing throats. I ain't a father. I'm a killer. And there's no changing that. I know that _now." _

Veritas patted Dean on the shoulder, before grabbing a knife and trailed it down, Cam's face. "How does this make you feel knowing that it will always be those two against you?" 

"Stop!" Dean begged. 

"Quiet! You had your turn!" she yelled at Dean. Veritas turned back towards Cam. 

Cam was looking away, but was forced to look at the goddess. "It makes me furious," Cam growled, her eyes blinking red as her voice shook. 

"How?" 

Cam took in a ragged breath. "They left me. I have done everything for them, and they left. Dean disowned me. Sam never came back. They left me alone! They always leave me alone, and it makes this whole so much bigger! I had no one the most of my life because it was always Sam and Dean. I was always the after thought! The mistake! The orphan that Mary Winchester brought home! Even our dad was scared of me. He locked away my powers until they were broken. It's ironic because the wall started to break when Dean and Sam broke the seals. They made me this way, and that makes me resent them. 

Dean looked on at her in shock, while Veritas grinned and walked towards Sam. "So, Sam walking back into your life must have been a relief. Hmm? Mallory to your Mickey. And how do you feel about the band getting back together? Hmm, Sam?" 

"Look... what we do... is hard." 

Dean looked around and saw that Cam had the ropes at her feet, but she remained sitting, cold faced. "But...we watch out for each other. All three of us. And that's what's important. And that's it. That's the truth."

"No. No, it's _not," _Veritas said, confused. 

"You said yourself - I can't lie."

"How are you doing that? That's not possible. You're _lying_ to me!" 

"No, I'm not!"

"What are you?" Veritas turned towards Dean and Campbell. "What is he?" 

"I don't know what you're talking about." 

"Really? I doubt that. I doubt anything that comes out of your mouth right now. You're not human." 

"I know," Cam said, standing up. 

"What?" Dean asked, his eyes widening. 

"I was waiting for validity. Know, I got it." 

Cam grabbed a knife, as Sam leapt from the post the ropes around Dean and Sam cut. Cam threw up a hand, sending Sam back away from Veritas's punches, keeping him against the wall. "You stay there." Dean grabbed a hook and impaled Varitas through the back with it, causing the pretty face to turn into a monstrous one. Cam got distracted, causing her hold on Sam to give and him the opportunity to stab the goddess in the back with the dog blood soaked knife. 

"Truce?" Cam asked Dean, handing him a knife. 

"Fuck yeah..." Dean hissed, both of them turning to carefully watch Sam. "Who. The _hell. _Are you?" Dean sneered.

"Dean, it's me. Cam, tell him!" Sam pleaded. 

"Bullshit," she growled, her eyes hard. "You are _not _our brother." 

"Just listen," Sam pleaded, backing up as Dean advanced. 

"What are you?!" Dean yelled, backing him into the basin. 

"I'm me, Dean. Look, please, just let me explain. Cam?" 

"Why the hell should we believe anything you say?" Dean asked. 

"Okay, okay. You want the truth? Here it is. Here it is. God's honest. She was right. There's something wrong with me, really wrong. I've known it for a while. I lied to you. Yeah. And...I let you get turned by that vamp. Because I _knew there was a cure, Dean_, and we _needed_ in that nest! And I knew you could handle it! And I let Cam be taken. I knew you would go after her! We needed a way in!" 

"Handle it?! I could've died! I could've killed Ben. Cam could've died!" 

"And that should stop me cold. But I - I just don't _feel_ it." 

"You what?" 

"Ever since I came back, I am a-a better hunter than I've ever been! Nothing scares me anymore! 'Cause I can't _feel_ it. I don't know what's wrong with me. I think...I need help." 

Cam could barely process what she was being told as her gun made her way into her hands, the safety off. She saw Dean hesitate, before punching Sam. Sam fell back by the force, while Dean set upon him. Fights between her brothers always snapped her out of the funk. "Dean!" Cam cried out. "Stop! You'll kill him!" Dean kept going. Then a gunshot rang out. 


	49. Family Matters

**October 2011**

Dean stopped throwing his punches when he heard the gunshot. Turning around, he saw Cam with her gun pointed towards the ceiling, her breathing echoing his. Her gun slowly leveled to focus on him, her breathing echoing his harsh ones. "What...You gonna shoot me, Cammie?" Dean sneered. 

"I will if I have too...You've done enough." 

"Why?! He let me get turned! I could've killed someone...I could've killed Lisa or Ben! You could've died! That's not Sammy! It's just an empty shell! The Sammy we knew, he would never do that!" 

"Don't you think I know that?!" Cam cried out. "You think I wanted this to happen?! I was there, Dean. But despite everything that has happened, that is still Sam's body, and could be a chance to bring him back. So, get it together." 

Dean looked at her, then looked at Sam's unconscious body. "What do we do now?" he asked. 

"We take him away to a safe place, where we call Cas and figure out how to fix this." Dean nodded, and they got to work. Cam and Dean together lifted Sam up. Cam took his feet and Dean got his upper body. "Jesus! What is he made of? Bricks?!" 

"Careful!" Dean told her as they banged his head on the door. 

"He deserved it," Cam huffed, walking slowing to the car. They managed to finagle him into the back seat, only bumping his head twice. Cam sat on the front bench seat with Dean. Dean started the car, and began to drive down the highway. The tension and silence was so thick, you could cut it with a knife. 

"I'm sorry for what I said."

"It's said, and it can't be taken back. We move on..." 

"Fine..." Dean sighed. "I still love you. You're still my sister. That will never change."

"Yeah...I love you too, Dean," Cam sighed. "There's a motel on the next exit."

Dean found the correct exit, and easily found the hotel. "Stay here. I'll go check us in." Cam nodded, making sure that Sam was still knocked out. Dean came back out, nodding to Cam. Cam grabbed the key card from Dean and got out of the car. She quickly grabbed rope from the arsenol in the trunk and went to open the door to where Sam's unconscious body was waiting. "What if he wakes up?" Dean asked. 

Cam rolled her eyes, sending one firm and strong punch into Sam's face. Cam smirked. "That should last for a big longer."

Dean huffed, and grabbed a leg while Cam grabbed the other. They pulled Sam out of the Impala, where Dean quickly caught his top half as they carried him to the hotel room. Cam got the key into the door, and pushed it open with her butt so they could get him. They quickly set him in a chair, where Cam placed the ropes on the ground. Her eyes turned red as they slithered up and around Sam. In seconds, the ropes were tied in a incarnate set of knots. 

"Cool," Dean nodded. 

"Pain and suffering, Dean. Pain. And. Suffering. How do we fix our brother?" 

Dean held up a finger. He took a deep breath and let loose. "CAS! WE NEED YOU! IT'S SAM! HEADS UP, HE LOOKS LIKE SHIT!" Dean screamed to the ceiling. 

"Shush! People are sleeping, you know!" Cam told him. 

"I had to make sure he heard me and it was urgent!" 

"Dean, Campbell," Cas nodded to the feuding siblings, turning to stare at Sam. Sam began to come to, grunting and groaning. "You're right. He looks terrible." Sam groaned once again. "You did this?" Cas asked Dean. 

"Cas? What's - " Sam grunted, struggling. "Let me go." 

"Has he been feverish?" Cas asked Cam and Dean. 

"Have you?" Dean questioned Sam. 

"No. Why?" 

"Is he speaking in tongues?" Cas asked the elder two Winchesters, before turning to Sam. "Are you speaking in tongues?" 

"No. What are you... Are you diagnosing me?" 

"You better hope he can," Dean threatened. 

"Let's not loose our heads," Cam warned. 

"You really think that this is -" Sam began. 

"What, you think that there's a clinic out there for people who just pop out of hell wrong? He asks, you answer! Then you shut your hole. You got it?" Dean asked. 

"How much do you sleep?" Cas questioned Sam. 

"I don't." 

That got Cam's attention. "At all?" 

"Not since I got back." 

"And it never occurred to you that there might be something off about that?!" Dean yelled. 

"Of course it did, Dean. I-I just never told you." 

"What?" 

"Sam...What are you feeling now?" Cas asked. 

Sam scoffed. "I feel like my nose is broken. And my head is pounding." 

"No, that's a physical sensation. How do you feel?" 

"Well, I think -" 

_"Feel." _

"I...don't know," Sam answered, truly thinking. Cas nodded and began to undo his belt. "What? Uh..." 

"This will be unpleasant," Cas told him, sliding his belt through the loops of his trousers. Folding it in half he held it out by Sam's mouth. 

"What -" 

"Bite down on this. If there's someplace that you find soothing, you should go there. In your mind," Cas warned. 

Sam took the belt in his mouth, and waited. Cas then stuck his hand inside of his chest. Sam screamed into the scrap of leather at the intrusion. Cam sucked in a breath between her teeth, then shrugged. As Cas felt around, Sam's screams turned into gasps, then to groans, then back to gasps as Cas withdrew his hand. Sam was breathing heavily trying to adjust his body after having the angels hand inside of him.

"Did you find anything?" Dean asked. 

"No." 

"So, that's good news?" Dean asked. 

"I'm afraid not. Physically, he's perfectly healthy." 

"Then what?" 

"It's his soul. It's gone," Cas told them. 

Cam gasped, jumping up and down. "I knew he was missing something! I knew that!

"Um... I'm s- I'm sorry. One more time, like I'm 5. What do you mean, he's got no -" Dean stuttered. 

"Somehow, when Sam was resurrected, it was without his soul," Cam explained, rolling her eyes. 

"So, where is it?" 

"My guess is... Still in the cage with Michael and Lucifer," Cas told him. 

"So, is he even still Sam?" 

"Well, you pose an interesting philosophical question." 

"Well, then, just get it back." 

"Dean." 

"Well, you pulled me out." 

"It took several angels to rescue you, and you weren't nearly as well guarded. Sam's soul is in Lucifer's cage. There's a difference, a big difference. It's not possible." 

"Okay, well, there's got to be a way," Cam told them, sitting on one of the beds, thinking. 

"So, are you gonna untie me?" Sam asked his siblings. 

"No," Dean and Cam answered, simultaneously. 

"Listen, I'm not gonna -" 

"Sam, how the hell are we even supposed to let you out of this room?" Dean asked. 

"You guys, I'm not some psycho. I didn't want you two to get hurt. I was just trying to stop the vamps." Sam sighed. "I'm sorry. It won't ever happen again. Please let me go." 

"You're kidding, right?" Dean asked. 

"Well, what are you gonna do, just keep me locked up in here forever?" 

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Cam smirked. 

"Okay, fine, look, I get it. I get it, Dean. I was wrong. But I'm telling you I-I'm trying to get right. It's still me." 

"Is it?" Dean questioned. 

"Yes. So just let me go." 

"No way in hell." 

Sam sighed again. "I didn't want it to come to this. You're not gonna hold me, Dean- Not here, not in a panic room, not anywhere. You're stuck with the soulless guy, so you might as well work with me." 

"He can't, but I can. You wanna try me Sammy?" Cam questioned, placing her hands on his thighs, and leaning close to his face. "Since you fell into that Hell Hole, I have gotten a lot stronger. I can do things you couldn't even do while you were on the juice. I'm the spawn of Hell. Literally." 

"Cam...you know that we work better as a team. Let's fix this," Sam pleaded. 

"Dean?" Cam asked, leaning away from Sam. 

"I'm gonna be watching every move you make," Dean sighed, defeated. 

"Fine. Sounds about right to me." 

"Cas, clean him up. Cam, unite him." Cas placed his hand on Sam's shoulder, while Cam snapped her fingers, letting the ropes fall away from him. "All right, if we're gonna figure out what happened to your soul, then we need to find who yanked you out. You say you don't know?" 

Sam shook his head. "No idea." 

"Then we start a list. If it's so hard to spring someone out of the box, then who's got that kind of muscle?" Dean asked Cas. 

"I don't know. You have no memory of your resurrection?" Cas asked Sam. 

"I woke up in a field. That's all I got." 

"No clues? None?" 

"I've got one." 

"Samuel. I say it's time to pay Gramps a visit," Cam nodded. 

"We need to talk," Cas told her, grabbing her hand.

"Uh...okay. We'll meet you at the Compound. You two take your time..." Dean told them, pulling Sam away, and out towards the car. 

Cam watched as her brothers disappeared, while she faced Cas. "So...you wanted to talk? Then talk." 

"I don't trust, Sam. Not after what he did to you." 

"I know. But I can handle myself. I mean...it's not like you haven't hurt me before." 

"I would never lay a hand to you," Cas told her, stepping closer to her, placing his hands on her face. "What I said to you...they were heinous things." 

"I know...I just mean that I don't need you to protect me anymore. I'm a grown woman...and I've realized something." 

"What?" Cas asked, confused. 

Cam's eyes blinked red as she grinned, pushing him down on the bed. Crawling on top of him, she began to undo his tie. "That I'm one of the most powerful creatures in the universe...and I'm fantastic in bed. And in this relationship, we are equals..." 

"Ok." 

"No. I mean it," she told him, undoing his shirt, and pushing it off his body, along with his coat. Cas looked at her in admiration. "Tell me you want me..." 

"Campbell Winchester...I need you more than I need anything in the world." 

Cam smiled, and sat up after placing a kiss on his lips. She looked at the clock above the headboard, and began to unbutton her flannel."We have some time," she breathed, falling on her knees, kissing him. Cas ran his hands up and down her sides, pulling her closer to him. Cas fell on his back, and Cam took the opportunity to undo his jeans, pushing them and his boxers down. "You're so beautiful," she whispered, stroking the soft downy under feathers of his wings. 

Cas quickly undid her tank top and her bra, moving his hands to her jeans. He undid them hastily. He sucked in a breath,, studying her. "You are beautiful." Once they were off, he slid into her warm heat, groaning at the touch of her. Cam gasped, placing her hands on his shoulders of leverage as she began to move up and down, rolling her hips. Cas closed his eyes, feeling the bolts of pleasure. It seemed like that when he was angel, his senses were increased ten-fold. Cam's breathes quickened, as she moved faster, her blonde hair falling in her face. Cam squealed as he flipped them over with her on her back. Bending her knees to hook her ankles around his lower back. She giggled as he began to move, stopping to kiss him. 

She closed her eyes as the feeling of Cas moving inside of her. Her hands gripped his hips as he continued to thrust hips into her. Then he finally hit that one spot."THERE!" she gasped. Cas barely heard her, but kept hitting that one spot, until he could hear her heart rate pick up pace. "CAS!" she screamed out, feeling the rubber band inside her snap. "FUCKING HELL!" 

"Cam!" Cas groaned, letting his release empty inside of her. 

"FUCK!" Cam repeated, falling apart again. Her back arched up from the bed, then collapsed down. Cas laid there, barely breathless staring at the ceiling. Their hands were intertwined, resting over Cam's heart. "Why is sex with you so amazing?" 

Cas let out a chuckle, feeling ten times better. With Cam, he forgot about the war in Heaven against Raphael. He was a fool to leave her. She was right...he could smell the power rolling off of her. "We were made for each other...And I will always love you." 

Cam turned her head towards her mate, kissing his nose. "You have to defeat Raphael. The Apocalypse can't start again and you can't die." 

"i will try my hardest." 

"You better. We have all sacrificed so much to stop it the first time. And I can't lose you. We tried being apart and it obviously didn't work." Cam closed her eyes, and kissed him. "I love you." 

"And I you," he responded, kissing her back. Cam let go of his hand as their hands explored their bodies. But a beeping sound came from Cam's phone. 

Groaning, she grabbed it, and looked at the text. "They're almost to the compound. I'm going to go wash up, and get dressed." Cam stood up, grabbing a pair of clothes and heading to the bathroom. 

"May I join you?" Cas asked. 

"You better," Cam snickered. There shower wasn't quick, and they were half way cleaned. Cam and Cas redressed, getting ready to fly out. Putting her hair into a pony tail, she looked at her mate. "Ready to meet more of my family?" she asked, looping her arms around his neck. 

Cas nodded, wrapping his arms around her waist as he flapped his wings, taking off. They quickly arrived at the Campbell compound, and grinned. "Well, recap it for our wingman," Cam heard Dean say. Suddenly they appeared in front of her brothers, cousin, and grandfather. 

"This Castiel? You're scrawnier than I pictured," Samuel nodded. 

"This is a vessel. My true form is approximately the size of your Chrysler building." 

"And trust me, grandpa. Looks can be deceiving," Campbell smirked, kissing Cas, watching her grandfather's face turn green. 

"All right, all right, quit bragging. So, you were dead, and..." Dean asked, wanting to ignore his sisters and Cas's romance. 

"And, pow, I was on Elton ridge. Don't know how. Don't know why. I got nothing to hide, guys." 

"Well, you mind if Cas here double-checks?" Cam asked, letting go of Cas. 

Cas stepped forward, placing his hand inside of Samuel's chest, feeling around.Samuel screamed at the intrusion, as Sam tried to calm him. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. It's okay. It's okay. It's okay." 

"What the hell?" Christian asked, as Cas withdrew his hand. 

"Angel cavity search," Dean shrugged. 

"It's a bitch," Cam told him, standing back near Cas. 

"I'm fine, Christian. Just give us a minute," Samuel told him. 

"But -" 

"Just give us a minute." 

Christian turned away, closing the door behind him. Samuel turned back to his three grandchildren and their angel pet, breathing heavy. "What the hell was that about?" 

"His soul is intact," Cas told the three Winchesters. 

"What? Of course I have a - What's going on, Sam?" Samuel asked. 

"Whatever dragged me out...left a piece behind." Samuel groaned. "Did you know?" 

"No, but I... I knew it was something. I... You're a hell of a hunter, Sam, but... the truth is, sometimes you scare me. So, what's the deal here? How do we fix this? How do we get his soul back?" 

"We don't know yet, but we have to," Cam told him. 

"Well, I'm here to help, of course. What leads you working?" 

"A bunch of dead ends and you," Sam told him. 

"Well, then, we'll just have to dig." 

"Cam, Sam, Dean... I have to get back," Cas told the three Winchesters, squeezing Cam's hand. 

"You're leaving?" Dean asked. 

"I'm in the middle of a civil war." 

"You better tear the attic up, find something to help Sam." 

"Of course. Your problems always come first. I'll be in touch." Cas looked at Cam, who quickly kissed him, passionately. Pulling away, she stroked his cheek.

"Come back soon, okay?" she asked.

Nodding, Cas let go of her hand, vanishing. "Would've asked him to stick around for a beer. Gave him a talking to about being with one of my granddaughters." 

"Dean and Sam beat you to it," Cam told him. "And I can take care of myself." 

"So, what's with the book club outside?" Dean asked. 

"Putting together a hunt," Samuel answered. 

"That's a lot of guys for one hunt."

"You found him, didn't you?" Sam asked, excited. 

"Who?" Dean asked. 

"He's got a lead on the alpha vamp." 

Cam looked over at Samuel. "Do you?" 

"Maybe. Yeah," he chuckled. 

"How'd you track him down?" Dean asked. 

"We're good." 

"That's all I get? 'We're good'?" 

"When's the run?" Sam asked. 

"Dawn." 

"You didn't call me? Why?" 

"'Cause of me and Cam. You don't trust me very much, do you? Especially when it comes to big game like this. And Cam is basically playing on the other team," Dean told Sam, looking at Samuel, challenging him. Cam smirked. Of course she knew that Samuel didn't trust her. Hell, she didn't trust herself most of the time. But she was one of the best hunters she's ever seen and so was Dean.Dean. 

"That's not true." 

"Okay, well, then, we're in. It would be a family hunt!" 

"No offense, but -" 

"So you don't trust us," Cam smirked,arching her eyebrows as she swung herself up onto a table. 

"No, I just don't know the two of you. Not like I know Sam." 

"All right. You call the plays. 100%. I'm here to listen," Dean nodded. 

Samuel chuckled. "Since when?" 

"Big daddy bloodsucker? I ain't gonna miss that. But this is your deal. Okay? I get it. I'll follow your lead. I trust you." 

"And you?" Samuel asked, turning to Cam. 

Cam sighed, rolling her eyes. "Even though I think this is bullshit, I guess I can play from the defense." 

Later that night, Dean stood by the Impala, and spoke his true feelings. "I don't trust him. Dude's hiding something." 

"What?" Sam asked. 

"I can feel it. And if you weren't Robo-Sam, you'd feel it, too. "

"I agree,"Cam nodded. 

"Huh," Sam smirked. 

"What?" 

"Just...You two. Saying you both don't trust family." 

Cam scoffed, tying a hex bag together with twine. "It's not crazy, Sam. How many times have we been right about something. I don't want this to end in your death. Or Dean's. Or mine." 

Dean held up his hands, formulating a plan. "Look, we hang close, we blend in, we see what we can pick up." 

"You think Samuel's connected to this whole soul thing?" Sam asked. 

"I still think he's the only lead we got. Cam, what are you doing?" 

"Providing us with some magical back up," she told them, tossing two of them to each brother. 

"Wow! This is like some top grade, A plus shit. What's in it?" Sam asked. 

"Vervain, and Chrysanthemum. Protection from Vampires. I made it into a necklace! It can hid under your shirt." 

"Clever," Dean smiled, placing his around his neck as Sam did the same. 

Soon her brothers walked away, leaving her alone. Undoing her hair, she braided it into a side ponytail, and grabbed her machete and her knife holster. She placed her knife into the sheaf on her holster, placed her gun in the correct holster, and grabbed her machete from the Impala. 

"Nice weapons," Gwen smiled. 

"Thanks. The gun was a 30th birthday present to myself. The knife were from Dean and Sam on my 21st birthday, and the Machete was from my dad the same year on Christmas." 

"They're so shiny." 

"Yeah. It's probably one of the best presents from Sam and Dean. And from my Dad. Even though he was kind of a hard-ass, I wouldn't trade him for anything. It's one of the last gifts I ever got from him." 

Gwen nodded and followed her around to the passenger side where she pulled out some cash, and a couple of cards, and a cell phone. "Whats that for?" 

"Our always taught me to be prepared, being the oldest of the three of us. And that means having some cash for some medical supplies, insurance cards for major injuries, IDs, and a burner phone for absolute emergencies. And since my Dad, or one of my bozo brothers always forgot, that fell on me. I guess it's a habit," Cam shrugged. 

As Cam leaned down to to tuck the things into her boot, her head moved down, revealing the tattoo on her shoulder. "You have a tattoo?!" 

"It's an anti-possession tattoo. I got one when I decided to start hunting again. Dean and Sam have one on their chests." 

"Cool," Gwen smiled, feeling a tab bit envious of the other woman. 

Soon, night fell into dawn and the armada of hunters moved out, the Winchesters in their own car. Once they got to their destination, they got out and formed a huddle. "The house is just over the hill. About a dozen vamps and the alpha. We got one shot at this son of a bitch," Samuel told the group. "Christian, take flank. The rest of you are with me and Sam. Dean, Cam, Gwen... hang back, sweep any stragglers we flush out. Problem, Dean? Cam?" 

"No, sir." 

"Nope," Cam smiled. 

"I'm in the rear with the rejects?" Gwen asked, pissed. 

"Excuse me?" Cam asked, crossing her arms. 

"All right, let's go." 

"Don't worry. It's fine," Sam shrugged. 

"No, nothing's fine. You're not fine. Go. Go," Dean told him, annoyed, walking away. 

Sam looked on him, confused. Cam sighed, and turned to him. "Just go Sammy. He'll calm down eventually. Be safe." 

"You too," Sam nodded, walking away. Cam stood away from Gwen and Dean, annoyed at Gwen for calling them rejects. Suddenly she heard movement in the trees around her.

Backing up, she stood near her brother and cousin, as they listened to branches snapping. "You guys hear that?" she asked. Suddenly a vamp jumped them. Gwen drew her machete, slicing off a vamps head. 

"You're welcome." Suddenly gun shots erupted from the house. Dean took off running. "We're supposed to wait here!" Gwen called after him. Suddenly, vampires were among the two girls, who began to fight. "Dean!" Gwen cried out. There was too many for the two of them. 

Cam was swiping at a large one, who easily pushed her down. Cam struggled back, then held up her hand, \throwing him off of her with her telekensis. Then the vampires fell on the ground. Cam looked up and met Gwen's eyes. Cam held up her finger to her lips. "Shh." 

Gwen nodded, and helped her up. Pretty soon, Dean returned to them, breathing hard. "A lot of them came charging from the house. You two okay?" 

"Yeah. Right, Gwen?" 

Then Samuel came out with Christian and Sam. "Where were you?" Gwen asked Dean as they came up to him. 

"Everything all right here?" Samuel asked. 

Gwen met Cam's eyes, who threatened her slightly. "Just, uh, chopped up a runner. No big deal. How'd it go?" 

"Rough, but one alpha down." 

"Where is it? Want to pay my last respects," Dean asked. 

"Well, bring marshmallows. Already on the pyre." 

Soon the Winchesters and the Campbell's parted ways. It was now night, and Cam was sleeping in the back seat, curled up, with Dean and Sam's coat over her. Cam stirred when she heard the door of the car closed. "What's going on?" she slurred, rubbing her eyes. 

"Sam's gone," Dean told her, crossing his arms. 

"What do you mean, gone?" she asked, sitting up. 

"He went to be with Samuel." 

"Damn-it Dean! When are you going to grow up?!" she asked. 

"Lay off, Cam." 

"No Dean. I get that you don't trust Samuel. Or Sam at this moment. I don't trust them either. But through all the times we have lost each other, we always find a way to get things back to where they were! How many times have you not trusted Sam, yet he came back?" Dean was silent as Cam paced. "Do you think he'll come back?" 

"I honestly don't know. If that was really Sammy, yes. But Robo-Sam. I don't know," Dean told her. He leaned against his seat as Cam got back in. They both sat for a minute, thinking. Then there was a knock on the window. "Hey," Dean greeted. 

"You didn't think I'd come back," Sam smirked. 

"We figured 60/40." 

"Hence why we haven't left yet." 

"So, Samuel didn't take the bait. So I went with plan 'b'," Sam told them. 

"We had a plan 'b'?" Cam asked. 

"Fired up the GPS on one of his cellphones. We should be able to track him right to the alpha." 

"The old man won't notice?" Dean questioned. 

"Trust me. He thinks Velcro is big news." A beeping noise caught there intention. "There. Got him." 

"Let's go," Cam grinned, sitting back in the back seat. They drove towards the warehouse, where Dean parked the car. 

"Dead man's blood?" Sam asked, holding out syringes. 

"Smart. Lock the place down with vamp repellent," Dean nodded. 

They waited in the dark until Samuel left the Alpha Vamp alone. "Are you three going to hide all night? Come on out, boys and girls," he laughed. The three Winchesters crept out from their hiding place, and Cam was met with an older African American man sitting in the cell. He was wearing a button up white t-shirt, black slacks, and had his shoes removed. His finger nails were long, and he spoke in a calm and cool voice. He was chained to a chair by chains and a harness. "How can I help you?" 

"We got some questions for you, skippy, since you're going nowhere fast," Dean stated, crossing his arms. 

The Vampire chuckled. "Don't be so sure." 

"Yeah? Locked down pretty tight. And with all that dead blood rushing through your veins, not sure you got enough juice to fire up that psychic bat-signal of yours, do you?" 

"True. Not near enough juice for that...Dean." 

"I didn't realize we were on a first-name basis." 

"Of course we are. After all, you were my child...for a time. Dean, tell me... did you enjoy it?" 

"I'm asking the questions here, fright night." 

"Dean..." Cam warned. 

"And there she is! Your handler! The Princess of the Night! Tell me Campbell. Are you enjoying slipping into the darkness with the rest of us?" 

"Go to hell," Cam growled, her eyes blinking red. 

"When your kind first huddled around the fire, I was the thing in the dark! Now you think you can hurt me? I have all night, boys. Anyway, I'm happy to tell you whatever you want to know." 

"Why?" Cam asked. 

"Why? Because soon, I'll be ankle-deep in your blood, sucking the marrow from your bones." 

"So you're really it. The first of your species," Sam concluded. 

"The very first." 

"But if you're the first... who made you?" 

"We all have our mothers. Even me." 

"What does that mean?" Cam asked.

The Alpha Vamp chuckled. "And what's with the big surge of vamps lately? I mean, it's like -" Dean thought aloud. 

"Like we're going to war." 

"Why? What's going on? Why did Samuel bring you here?" Sam asked. 

The Alpha sniffed. "You smell cold. You have no soul. What an oddity. Do you feel how empty you are? What is it like to have no soul? Answer my question." 

"You first. You're the one in the cage." 

"The thing about souls - If you've got one, of course -- is they're predictable. You die, you go up or down. Where do my kind go?" 

"All right, enough with the sermon, freak," Cam commanded.

"I'm trying to answer the question. Now, when we 'freaks' die... where do we go? Not heaven, not hell. So?" 

"Legoland?" Dean guessed. 

The Alpha Vamp sighed. "Little rusty on our Dante, boys? Campbell?" 

Sam and Cam answered at the same time. "Purgatory." 

"Purgatory's real?" Dean asked. 

"Oh, stupid cattle," he chuckled. "Of course! And it is filled with the soul of every hungry thing like me that ever walked this earth. Now, where is it? That is the mystery. And that is what your kindhearted granddaddy is trying to beat out of me." 

"Samuel brought you here...to find out where Purgatory is?"

"I keep telling him - how would I know such a thing? But he refuses to untie me." 

"You know exactly where it is. Why does Samuel care about any of this?" Sam questioned. 

"He doesn't care. He does as he is told," 

"Well, if the old man's Kermit...whose hand's up his ass?" Dean questioned. 

Cam froze as she heard a gun cock. "Evening, guys," Samuel greeted. 

All three of the Winchesters turned around. "Wow, you know, I have seen some stupid in my time, but you take the crown. Putting Jaws in a fishbowl? How do you think that's gonna end? I don't know what kind of game you're running -" Dean began. 

"What, do you think I'm doing this for kicks?" 

"I think you've got the rest of these feebs convinced that you're John Wayne. So whatever you're doing, whatever you're hiding...it's gonna put you and everyone around you in the ground." 

Cam rolled her eyes at the sound of another gun cocking. "Hi," Gwen greeted. 

Cam raised her hands, arms bent in a fake surrender. "Gwen," Cam sighed. "And I thought we had something special. A sisterhood." 

"Are you scared of me? I would be," the Alpha said. Cam focused on the lock on the cage, opening it with her mind. While her brothers were occupied, she met the Alpha's black eyes, and winked. "Go ahead." Electricity crackled as the Alpha escaped the cage. A man screamed in the distance. 

"Grab your stuff," Samuel ordered. 

Dean sighed. "How long till the alpha's 100%?" 

"Hour. Maybe less. We need to get him dosed up and back in the cage." 

"No," Dean told him. 

"What do you mean, 'no'?" Samuel asked. 

"I mean, I don't know what your big plan was, but playing catch is not on the table." 

"Dean -" 

"We take the thing's head off, or it kills us all! You know that." Samuel didn't reply. "Okay. We split up. Clear every room. You get a shot, you take it. It's not gonna kill him, but dude will move a lot slower without any kneecaps. And if we make it through this, you, me, Cammie, and Sam are having one hell of a family meeting." 

"You think he ran out?" Christian asked. 

"No!" Samuel shouted, as Christian's neck was snapped. 

"The boy with no soul. I've got big plans for you. It's amazing how that pesky, little soul gets in the way. But not for you. You will be the perfect... animal," the Alpha smirked. Suddenly black smoke flew from his mouth and into the air. 

"Son of a bitch!" Cam exclaimed. 

"Christian?" Samuel asked. 

Then there was slow clapping. "Well, that was dramatic," came a smooth British voice. 

"Crowley?" Sam asked. 

"Hello, boys. What an unexpected treat. Daughter...," Crowley nodded to them. 

Cam made a disgusted voice in the back of her throat, rolling her eyes. "Bring Christian back now," Samuel demanded.

"I'm sorry?" Crowley asked. 

"My nephew! The one you just crammed a demon into!" 

"Oh. No. I had him possessed ages ago. Samuel, really. I keep an eye on my investments." 

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, wait. You two know each other?" Dean asked, confused. 

"Not in the biblical sense. More of a business relationship, I'd say." 

"You're Crowley's bitch," Sam guessed. 

"It's not what you think," Samuel defended. 

"You bastard!" Cam snarled. 

"It's precisely what you think. That alpha he's caught me is getting him a gold star." 

"Since when do you give a crap about vampires?" Dean asked. 

"Since, uh... What's today - Friday? Since, let's see - mind your business." 

"You may as well share with the class, Crowley. We know you're looking for Purgatory," Sam told him. 

"So you heard about that?" 

"Yeah. You want to tell us why?" 

"Isn't it obvious? Location, location, location. I'm a developer. Purgatory is vast, underutilized, and hell-adjacent, and I want it." 

"What for?" Dean asked.

"Best shut your gob. Employees don't question management." 

"We ain't your employees," Dean protested. 

"Of course you are! Have been for some time now, thanks to gramps. I don't keep Captain Chromedome around for his wit, do I? Samuel knows things. More than any of you, actually. Walking encyclopedia of the creepy and the crawly. And I knew... You two are so hung up on family-loyalty nonsense, he said jump, you'd get froggy." 

"Yeah, well, the game's over," Cam told him. 

"Yeah, well, afraid not, darling; not if you want to see Sam's soul ever again." 

"You're bluffing," Sam said. 

"Tell them, Samuel." 

"He pulled us both back, me and Sam." 

"What? You knew?" Sam asked, pissed. 

"You son of a bitch..." Cam growled. 

"No, Cas says it takes big-time mojo to pull something like that off, and you're nothing but a punk-ass crossroads demon," Sam accused. 

"Was a punk-ass crossroads demon. Now? King of Hell. Believe me, I've got the mojo. I snap my fingers, Sam gets his soul back. Or you can be...You, and I shove Sam right back in the hole. Can't imagine what it's like in there... and I can imagine so many things. So, we clear? Me, Charlie... you, angels. Job's simple enough - bring me creatures. Aim high on the food chain, please. Everybody wins. It's been a pleasure. See you soon. And Campbell, darling...keep the boys in line?"

"Fuck, I hate him!" Cam shouted as Crowley left. 

"You're letting a demon call the shots?" Gwen asked. 

"Nothing's changed. We hunt. Period. Don't worry about him. I'll take care of it. You trust me or not? Get the van, Gwen." 

"Working with a demon, huh?" Cam sneered, watching Samuel leave. "You're disgusting!" 

"You're not who I thought you were," Sam told him. 

"You don't know anything about me, son." 

"So, what's so important that you're the King of hell's cabana boy, huh? What'd he offer you? Girls? Money? Hair?" Dean questioned. 

"I got my reasons. You gonna make a move, go ahead." 

"Or what?" 

"Or nothing. I'm not gonna do anything to you, Dean. You boys... you're my family. So the way I see it, you got two choices - Put a bullet in your grandfather or step aside." 

Cam was disgusted by her grandfather. He betrayed them to one of their worst enemies. While she was conflicted about her brothers at the moment, she still loved them and would do anything in her power to protect them. "Dean. Sam. Let's go," Cam called out. Dean and Sam instantly heard her authoritative tone...one that she hasn't used in a while. At this moment, she was being the family matriarch. Before she left, she blocked Samuel from leaving. "You stay away from us. They might be your family, but I'm not. Mom would be disgusted of you right now. Contact one of them again, or if you even dare to retaliate against us, I'll make sure you back in the ground, and you won't be in Heaven. You'll be in a much worst place. And word from both of my brothers...Hell's a bitch." Cam threatened, her eyes glowing red. She bumped her shoulder hard against his, and strutted out to the Impala. 

They sat in the car, figuring out their next move. "He sold us out," Sam told his siblings. 

"I know," Dean sighed. 

"So, what now?" Sam asked. 

"We can't work for Crowley," Cam told him. "Nothing ever good comes from working with demons." 

"Are you sure about that?" Sam asked. 

"I don't think you understand. Cam's right. Demons bone you every time," Dean commented. 

"Oh, no, I get it. I do, believe me." 

"Just running the math - Do we really have another choice?" 

"We could stab him in his throat," Dean suggested. 

"I have no qualms about that. He means nothing to me," Cam agreed. "Deadbeat dad." 

"And get my soul back how? I'm just saying, seems like we got to play ball, at least for the moment," Sam told them. 

"I have done some stupid things in my time, but punching a demon's clock?" Dean asked. 

"Look, just till we find another way." 

"And then?" 

"And then we track Crowley down and give that son of a bitch what's coming to him. You two with me?" Sam asked. 


	50. All Dogs Go to Heaven

**Late October 2011**

Cam grabbed the headboard with one hand as Cas thrusted his hips to meet hers, his lips kissing her neck. This is what Cam needed. They were a week from the aftermath with finding out that Sam had no soul. She needed a release from pent-up frustrations. Moaning loudly, she lifted a leg, wrapping it around his waist, pushing him deeper into her. Her other hand was on his upper back, her hand between his two wings. She felt the strong muscles of his back as he moved. Her other leg was bent at the knee, her toes curling against the sheets, and Cas's hand gripping her upper thigh for leverage. Cas breathed in her scent as he closed his eyes. She was so warm, and she smelled like the woods and the earth, apples, and flowers. Pressing in deeper, she moaned loudly, her hands moving to his well-defined ass, keeping him close to her body. "Cas, I'm so close..." she moaned in his ear. Cas could tell that she was close to ecstasy the way her breath increased in pitch and as she moved against him. He could also tell by the way her walls clamped down on him, and the increase in her heart rate. He too was close to completion, feeling himself grow heavy in his nether regions. But he knew that it would take her to complete him. Shifting his foot he gave one hard thrust, and she came undone below him. "CAS!" she gasped. 

Cas closed his eyes, as her insides squeezed him. So warm...so tight...he felt safe....he wasn't in the Heaven, losing his war...he was with her...his soulmate....Campbell...Rolling off of her, he watched as she collected her breath. Then she got up, going into the bathroom to relieve herself and freshen up. Once she was done, she snagged his shirt, sitting on the bed next to him. 

"How much time do we have left?" she asked. 

Cas glanced up at the clock. "Approximately twenty minutes until your brothers return to collect you." 

Cam sighed, laying down along side Cas. "I don't like this. Working for Crowley, being his errand boys. Every time we fuck with Demon shit, someone dies." 

Cas slowly stroked up and down her side. "All will be well." 

"Enough about me. How are things up top?" Cam asked, moving a piece of hair out of his face. 

"Stressful. All will be well, though," Cas told her, stroking her cheek. 

Cam smiled at his optimism. "I love you," she told him, kissing him. 

"I love you." Cam grinned wider, and swung her legs around, kissing him as she ran her hands through his hair. Unfornately, her cell phone went off. It was time for them to part. Groaning, she kissed him one last time, she grabbed her own clothes and changed in front of them. She wore her normal clothes and grabbed her gun holster and clipped her gun and silver knife into it. She wore her usual combat boots, placing an extra knife in the lining. Grabbing her bag, she strolled towards the bed, and gave Cas one more kiss. 

"Stay alive," she ordered, enjoying one last lingering kiss. Once she was outside, she saw her brothers waiting for her 

"So?" Cam asked as she got in the back seat. 

"Werewolf," Sam told her handing her the newspaper. 

"Great." 

It was dark outside as they drove down the highway. Dean was really quiet as he drove. Cam knew that he didn't want to do this, but for Sam's sake he would. 

"So, the vic's a real class act. Owned a bunch of slum-grade apartments. Couple houses, too," Sam told them. 

"So this is it? This is – this is what you're gonna do?" Dean suddenly snapped. 

"Dean..." Cam warned, unconcerned, looking through the newspaper. 

"What am I doing?" Sam asked, confused.

"Crowley. He's so far up our asses we're – we're – we're coughing sulfur, but you – you're just gonna work the case?" Dean asked, gripping the steering wheel tightly. 

"Well, he's got us by the short and curlies. What else are we supposed to do?" 

"It's just – you know, man, I... I'm working for a demon now. I don't even know who you are. I just... I just need a second to adjust." 

"Look...this is a crap situation. I get it. But, Dean, I am still me – same melon, same memories. I-I still like the same music. I still think about Suzie Heizer." 

"Biology class Suzie Heizer?" Dean asked. Cam raised an eyebrow. 

"Can you blame me? Look, I know you don't trust me. And I can't take back what I did. But I'm going to prove it to you. I'm still your brother." 

Silence followed Sam and Dean's conversation. "By the way, Suzie Heizer was a slut," Cam told them. 

They stopped along the gas station where Dean and Sam changed into their suits. Returning to the Impala, they continued their way to their first lead. In everybody's mind, they all though about how to handle this and how to outsmart Crowley. 

"We're screwed," Cam sighed, dragging her camera out. If she was going to work for Crowley, she was pulling out all of the big stops. She fiddled with the camera as they pulled up to the docks. Getting out of the car, she discreetly stood close by, but not close enough to draw attention. She focused the lens on the dead body, taking several pictures. She also studied the crime scene, snapping pictures here and there. She caught the eyes of Dean, who nodded to her. She nodded back and headed back towards the Impala. The boys soon joined her, all getting ready to leave. "Take me to a computer and a printer and we're golden." 

Dean did as he was asked. Dropping her off at the local library, Cam walked inside, plugging the chip into the computer. Scanning through the pictures, she erased some that were a bit blurry and out of focus, or duplicates. Printing off the pictures of what she needed, she grabbed them and placed them inside her satchel, walking back out to the Impala. 000000

Later that night, she laid down next to Dean on the bed, and fell asleep, not bothering to change. Sam however didn't sleep. Looking up at his siblings, Cam was curled up into a ball on her side, and Dean was laying flat on his stomach, hands gripping the pillow that his head rested on. He wished he had some connection to being tired. But he didn't, so he sat back and did more work. 

The next morning, Cam woke up first, stretching. Dean woke up then feeling movement on the bed. Rolling over to his side, he saw Sam up and dressed in suit pants and a white button up shirt, organizing files and pictures on the table. "Morning," Sam greeted. 

"What the hell?" Cam asked, sitting up. 

"You didn't sleep. 'Cause you don't... sleep," Dean commented, seeing the untouched bed. 

"Right." 

"Yeah. That's not creepy at all," Cam groaned, getting up from the bed. She grabbed a clean pair of clothes, making a disgusted noise in the back of her throat as she went into the bathroom. 

"Not like I can help it. So, you gonna just lay there staring at me..." Sam asked, putting on his suit jacket. "...or you want to hear what I dug up?" Dean raised his hand to tell Sam to go ahead. "All right. So, we know that werewolves are basically id gone wild, right? I mean, whoever they hate, they kill when they wolf out. So, I've been playing connect the victims." 

"And?" Dean asked. 

Sam placed the files into a briefcase. "And I think I found a common denominator. So come on. Uh..." Sam tossed Dean some ID. "Get the lead out, huh?" 

"Let me get dressed, Robocop," Dean told him, grabbing his suit, knocking on the bathroom door. "Cam! Hurry up!" 

Cam popped her hand out, giving him the middle finger as she did her hair. She Her hair was twisted up in a pony tail, and her make up was usual. She pulled on a pair of skinny jeans, a long sleeved shirt, a brown leather jacket, and a pair of black boots. She came out, putting her dirty clothes in a pile in the bag to wash later. "Are you wearing a tie?" 

"Yeah..." Sam told her, grabbing it. Cam watched him for several minutes before coming over. She grabbed the tie, and swung it around his neck, tying it with perfection."How did you get so good at this?" 

"Please. How do you think Dad passed it off so well. It's like how I'm a really good cook or I can do perfect straight stitches." Dean returned as Cam was clipping a hidden camera to Sam's tie. It was small enough to go unrecognized. Dean looked at the black case she laid out on the bed, reaching down to touch something. "Don't you fucking dare..." she warned Dean, snapping the case closed with her mind. 

Dean backed off, but still stared at the case. "That is some military grade shit in her, Cam? How did you score it?" 

"Honestly, I worked for some really powerful clients that may or may not have been in the mob. It was good money, and I wanted some toys." 

"Ready?" Sam asked. 

"Yep. Good luck." After they left, Cam went out, bought her some popcorn and some coffee. Cam grabbed her laptop, logging into the camera on Sam's chest, grabbing a blanket and her now popped bag of popcorn. She saw the car stop and the boys got out of the car. She saw Sam's hand reach for his gun, dissapearing behind his back. "Sammy, don't do something stupid," she told him, even though he couldn't hear her. 

Sam reached the door and knocked. A woman answered, carrying a small boy. "Yes, can I help you?" 

Sam and Dean flashed their badges. "Is Cal Garrigan at home? We've got a few questions we'd like to ask him," Sam told the woman. 

"Yeah. Um, come in," the woman smiled, leading them in. 

Sam walked in, and Cam saw a messy table and a German Shepard laying down on dog bed. 

"Honey, um, why don't you go play in your room for a little while, okay?" the woman told her son. Cam watched as the boy ran off, leaving his mother to talk to the men. The woman cleared off the kitchen table of toys. Cam watched as they sat and exchanged pleasantries. Then the woman got up to get Cal, but he walked in. Cam pooped a couple of pieces of popcorn into her mouth, waiting for something interesting to happen. 

"Cal..." the woman began to say. 

The German Shepherd growled and barked at the man. "Lucky, shh!" Cal snapped at the dog. Lucky growled at him once again. 

"These are Agents..." the woman began to say. 

"Holt and Wilson. Morning... ish," Dean answered. 

"Hey. What's this?" 

"You out late last night, Cal?" Dean asked. 

Cal poured himself some coffee. "Just, uh, you know, a couple beers with friends." 

"How many's a couple?" 

"I don't know. Three, four tops," Cal answered. 

"If all you had was beer, then how come you're sweating vodka? And looks to me like you slept in those clothes. Am I right?" Sam questioned. 

"I don't know. I – I guess," Cal shrugged. 

"So what you're saying is, you got blind drunk, you blacked out. Something tells me this isn't the first time." 

"So, Cal, truthfully, who knows what you've really been up to at night?" Sam asked. 

"Look, what's this about?" Cal asked, confused. 

"We're investigating the death of Ronald Garrigan." 

"My brother?" Cal asked. 

Cam's eyes grew wide at the word "brother". "And the plot thickens," she said to herself. 

"Sorry for your loss," Dean told Cal. 

"Yeah, I thought that was some kind of animal attack." 

"No love lost between the two of you, huh?" 

"Look, we had our differences, I guess. You love your brother, of course, but... Ron had a lot of problems. He was, uh, volatile." 

"Last time he was here, you called the cops?" Sam asked. 

"Yeah, look, he came in here all messed up, and he was yelling. He shoved Mandy. So, yeah, I called the cops. I don't see how that has to do with –" 

"Your landlord was found dead this week. Were you aware of that?" 

"Saw it in the papers. Why?" 

"Well, you two were pretty far behind on your rent, right? He had sent eviction papers?" 

"I – I'm sorry. That was an animal attack," Mandy told Sam and Dean. 

"Funny enough, yeah – both of 'em were." 

"Strange coincidence," Cam told the air. 

"So, great, great. Yeah, guys. What in the hell do you think I had to do with 'em?" Cal asked. 

"Just following procedure. Had to ask. You two have a good day," 

Once they got outside, Sam turned the camera off. Cam sighed, at the info. Fifty-fifty chance was that this guy was what they were looking for. The boys finally came back, and Cam was looking at pictures again. "So?" Cam asked. 

"Maybe..." Sam shrugged. 

"Stake out?" Dean asked. 

"I'll go get some snacks," Cam told him, grabbing her wallet and phone. Going to the convenience store down the street, she found some chips and sandwiches, going to the check out. "Can I have a slice of pie please?" she asked, kindly to the cashier. 

"How about a little cherry pie," he grinned. 

Rolling her eyes, she flicked her hair over her shoulder. "Listen. I just want a slice of apple pie for my brother. I don't want any trouble..." 

"I bet you like trouble though. Girl like you..." 

Cam narrowed her eyes, causing the man to bang his head onto the counter, her eyes red. "Now, I'll ask again. Apple. Pie. Slice." 

"Yes, ma'am," he told her, grabbing the pie. 

"Treat women with respect. Next time, you'll won't be so lucky. By the way. This is free." Cam grabbed her stuff and fled the store. Once she got back to the motel, she packed up her camera and the food, and they were off. They pulled up and parked near a garage, near one of Cal's fix-it business. Men were arriving in cars, and soon the garage door rolled up. The lights flickered on, and the inside looked like a bar with a pool table and a jukebox. "Damn!" 

"Boy, Cal just doesn't know when to quit," Sam commented. 

"You're telling me!" Cam agreed. 

"Three scuzzy bars, one scuzzy strip club, a chili-dog joint, seven or eight nightcaps, and now... scotches in the library. I'm getting cirrhosis just watching this. Other than that, we got squat." 

"Let's just see," Sam told him. 

Cam got out her camera, using it as binoculars, snapping a few pictures. Dean and Sam shared the chips, passing the bag behind them to Cam. Cam passed out sandwiches, and handed Dean his pie. Eventually Cam grew tired, passing the camera to Sam. 

"Why don't I get to hold it?" Dean whined. 

"Because, you might drop it and break it." Cam used her coat as a blanket. Once she woke up, she saw it was day. Sitting up, she rubbed her eyes and popped her neck. "We'll this is a bust," she sighed, stretching. 

"Dude, sun's up," Dean told Sam, still watching the garage. People started to leave, while some remained at the table. "This guy's still on two legs. In theory. He ain't wolfing out." 

"Well, not tonight, anyway." 

"Let's head back. We can re-attack this in a couple hours. You two smell," Cam told them. Dean nodded, and started the Impala, driving away. Once they got back to motel, they showered, and hung out until Dean's cell phone rang. "Yeah?" he answered. "Okay. We'll be there in a moment." 

"Another body?" Cam asked, brushing her wet hair. 

"Yeah. Cal's. Come on, Sam. We got to go." 

"Keep me posted." 

"Where are you going?" Sam asked. 

"You play you're part and I'll play mine." Cam changed into a clean pair of jeans. Slipping on her boots, she began to walk down the sidewalk until she reached Mandy's, Cal's girlfriend's home. She knocked on the door, and waited for the door to open. "Hi. I'm Camille. I figured I should let you know what a big whore you are." 

Mandy took a step back. "Excuse me?" 

"Yeah. Cal's my boyfriend. When we were in bed last night, guess what name he said. Your's." 

"Oh my god. I didn't know. I'm so sorry!" Mandy told Cam. 

"You know. I thought he was the one!" Cam told the woman, tears falling down her face. 

"I know what you mean. Guys are jerks. Do you wanna come in for some wine?" 

"I would love that," Cam said. 

"Come in. I hope you don't mind. My son's sick." 

"Don't worry about it. I know about sick kids." 

"You have kids?" 

"Not yet. One day, maybe. I have two brothers. I raised them while my dad was working. He was usually gone." 

"What about your mom?" 

"She died when I was six. My brother was four, and my other brother was six months. So I had to take the role of mom sometimes." 

Mandy nodded, and went over to her son, who was covered on the couch with a blanket. "You still feeling hot, baby?" 

"Mm-hmm." 

"Here, have some juice. Make you feel better." 

"Okay." 

"Flu season. It's rough," Mandy smiled at her new friend. She liked Cam. She was a nice woman, and seemed to understand tough relationships. Lucky trotted over carrying a stuffed toy, giving it her son. "Hey, see? Lucky knows you're not feeling well, and he wants you to feel better."

"Ahh. You have a dog! I love dogs!" Cam smiled. It was true that she loved dogs, often hanging around Sam when he had his during his runaway stint. 

Lucky saw the new lady, and went to sniff her open hand. She smelled funny, but she seemed nice, and Mandy liked her. So...maybe she was alright. Lucky shook the toy, making it squeak. 

"He loves you, doesn't he? There's a good boy." Mandy's son laughed. Mandy petted the dog, while Cam smiled at the family. "There's a good boy." 

"He loves a squeak," the boy laughed. 

"Yeah." 

"I'll go get the wine. You two finish playing," Cam told her. 

"Great! Top shelf!" Mandy smiled. 

Cam nodded, and grabbed the bottle, and two glasses. Coming back, she saw the toy was missing the leg. Bending down to pick it up, she inspected it as she she handed Mandy her glass, and took a sip of hers. "So how have you been seeing Cal?" 

"A few weeks. You?" 

"Same. But things weren't that serious. I think he was just using me." 

"Guys like Cal only lead to heartbreak." 

"Right on, sister!" Cam grinned, holding her hand up for a high five. Mandy grinned, and slapped it. "Besides, I have my eyes on somebody else." 

"Who is he?" Mandy asked. 

"He's a solider," Cam lied. Well, Cas was a solider. "He's away fighting right now." 

"Iraq?" 

"Yeeeah," Cam nodded. "He helped my brother out after he got home from war. We started to hang out. Feeling are mutual on both sides." 

"Is he cute?" 

"Yes! Deep, puppy dog eyes, soft brown hair, a good body. I think we're soulmates." 

"He sound's like Lucky." 

"Sometimes I think that having a dog is easier than him. But around him, I feel so relaxed. He doesn't care about my sketchy history." 

"Sounds like love. But if you have him, then why Cal?" 

"Honestly? I don't even know Cal. I saw him the other day. He was in a bar with other people, hanging around other women. How many drinks does he have?" 

"I don't know. Five, six?" 

"One few too many. You're so kind! And you have a great kid! Don't let assholes like Cal keep you down, alright?" 

"Are you an angel?" Mandy laughed, wiping tears from her eyes. 

"I've been called that before. Nope, just another girl, helping out a sister." 

"So is this other guy real too, or were you lying about him also?" Mandy asked. 

"He's real. It's just complicated." 

"Do you want to take a walk with me?" 

"Sure." 

"Come on, Lucky!" Mandy grabbed a leash and a choke chain. Lucky ignored her. 

"What a stubborn dog," Cam told the woman, eyeing the dog. 

"I know. What, am I interrupting the morning show? Come on. Let's go for a walk." Mandy slipped the chain and the leash around his neck, then touched a spot on his left front leg. "Hey, is that blood? Have you killed a bird again? Bad dog!" 

"Let me see," Cam told her. Cam knelt down, and touched the leg. Pulling back, she rubbed her fingers together. Looking into his eyes, she stretched out looking for a soul. While Mandy was telling the boy goodbye, Cam smiled and flashed her red eyes. The dog suddenly snapped, barking and snapping at her. 

"Lucky!" 

"It's fine. I need to go, anyway." 

"Are you sure?" 

"Yeah. I'll see you around, Mandy." 

Cam gave Lucky a wicked grin, leaving. Walking down the street, she walked around to the park putting things together. Lucky was not a dog. What was he? Demon? No...Shifter? That would explain everything. Suddenly, she felt a rock hit the back of her head, and everything went black. 

* * *

Dean and Sam exited Mandy's house after integrating her. "Well, it wasn't her," Dean told Sam. 

"You don't know that," Sam scoffed. 

"She's got an alibi." 

"She's lying." 

"You heard the kid, dude. She's not lying." 

"Fine. She still had time to wolf out, Dean. The last werewolf was in bed, with me, and she wolfed out." 

"Don't make this personal. Look, all I'm saying is that between this and the daylight attacks, something's not adding up." They reached the Impala, and went to their respected sides. "I'm not just gonna hand her over to Crowley until we figure out what. You understand?" 

"Okay. Okay. I understand. How 'bout you go check out Cal's crime scene, see if we're missing anything. I'll come back and keep an eye on Amanda." 

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. No, how 'bout you go and I'll stay here?" 

"Dean, I still know how to do my job. I'm just gonna watch her. That's all. Trust me." 

Sam got in the car. "Fine. I'll call Cam to watch with you." Dean pulled out his cell, pushing in Cam's number. 

_"Hey...this is Cam. You know what to do..." _

"She's not answering," Dean told Sam. 

"Maybe she's with Cas?" 

"No. She would let us know if she was going out with him. I got a bad feeling, man. She's monster-bait." 

"Calm down. We'll find her. Go, head towards the station. I'll stay here and keep trying her." 

"Okay. Keep me posted." Then Dean stopped, glaring at him. "You better not pull that crap that you did last time." 

"I won't. Promise," Sam swore. 

Dean took off in the Impala, leaving Sam. Sam did try to call Cam, but got the same voicemail. Sam leaned against some playground equipment, watching the house. Finally he saw Lucky's head through the window. Lucky lowered his head, and came back up as a man. "Son of a bitch," Sam muttered to himself. Pulling out his gun, he cocked it, watching. He watched as Lucky left the house, fully clothed. Following him, he saw that Lucky stopped to talk to another man. What ever they were talking about, seemed to be interesting. The man handed Lucky a brown leather jacket. Looking closely, Sam could tell it was a females. Lucky sniffed it, and nodded. After the man left, Sam raised his gun, making his way slowly across the park. Lucky raised his nose in the air and sniffed. Sam pressed himself up against the wall. He couldn't afford to be seen. Lucky began to run, hopping over a fence, once he got across the park, Lucky then shifted back, dropping the jean jacket. Sam stopped at the pile of clothes, and picked up the leather jacket. Picking it up, he caught a whiff of the perfume that lingered around the collar. He knew that scent. Reaching the pocket, he pulled out a phone. "Shit..." he mumbled, seeing the missed call list. Cam... Being lost in thought, he didn't see Lucky run into the street. Then he heard car tires squeak. Turning he saw a Station Wagon stop. 

"It’s okay," another man told said to Lucky. 

"It’s okay," a woman repeated, petting him. 

The man lifted Lucky up, putting him into the car. "It’ll be okay, boy." 

"Oh..." 

Sam realized what was happening, and began to run towards the street. "We gotta find a vet," the woman told the man. The man got into the car. "Hurry, hurry!" 

Sam paused at the edge of the street. "Hey!" Sam ran towards the car, waving his arms around. "Wait, wait, wait! Wait, wait! Mister! Hey, mister, wait! That's my dog!" The station wagon drove away, leaving Sam alone. "That's my dog. Shit...he has Cam." 

* * *

Cam groaned. Shaking her head, she came too seeing men around her. "Shit!" she shouted. "Hey! Morons!" Let me go!" 

"Boss, can we just kill her?" 

"Not yet. I want to know how she figured it out," a meaner man growled. 

"Haven't you figured it out, asshole? I'm a Cambion. I can smell your filth a mile away," Cam lied. 

"A fucking half breed!" 

"Give this man a prize. Once I get out of these handcuffs, I'm going to fucking neuter all of you," she said calmy. "With a spoon." The man backhanded her, sending her unconscious.

Several miles away, Dean's phone began to ring, so he looked down, hoping to see Cam's name. But it was Sam. 

"Hey," Dean greeted. 

"Hey, man, it's me." 

"Well, I got bupkis here," Dean sighed. 

_"_I definitely got something. It ain't a werewolf, for one." Sam retrieved his bag from next to a garbage can, grabbing Cam's jacket. 

"Yeah, what is it?" 

"Skinwalker." 

"A skinwalker? As in..." 

"As in, the family dog seriously needs a neuter."

"Wow. I haven't of a skinwalker in years." Dean reached for for his dad's journal. "I'm actually a little rusty on the profile." 

"You and me both. Uh, I just got the low down from Bobby. They can change anywhere, anytime. Skinwalkers infect you with a single bite. Otherwise, they're basically a werewolf cousin – silver will drop 'em, they chow hearts like sausages." 

"So what happened? Did you catch him?" 

"Not exactly. But I have some idea where he might be. And Dean...another thing..." 

"Yeah?" 

"They got Cam." 

Dean stood up straight. "You sure?" 

"Yeah. There was two of them. One had her jacket. Her phone was is in the pocket." 

"Then let's find this mutt and track down my our sister." 

Dean drove to where Sam was, picking him up. Dean glanced at the jacket in Sam's arms. "Look man. She's still my sister," Sam sighed. 

"I said nothing." Sam and Dean made it to the animal shelter where they walked in, picking the lock. Walking down the rows of cages, they finally saw Lucky. "Hiya, Lucky. Bad dog," Dean told the shifter. "First things first." Dean held up his gun, taking out the magazine, showing it to the dog. "You see this? This is silver. Don't say I didn't warn you." Dean placed the clip back into his gun. "Okay, time to go. Now, we can either do this the easy way –" Dean held up a pair of jeans. "Hmm?" Dean lowered the jeans, then raised a chain that he held in his other hand. "Or the hard way." 

Sam laughed. Dean turned to stare at him. "What? Soul or not, that's funny." 

Lucky had chosen the hard way, and was now tied to a chair with a rope and a chain. "Well, I got to tell you, Lucky, you got us stumped. I mean, why shack up with the family? Is it a kinky thing? Do you like to play with your food? Roll over, Lucky. Speak," Dean commanded. 

"Go to hell," Lucky snarled. 

"Already been. Didn't agree with me. So, look..." Sam told the skin walker. Sam walked over to the desk, and picked up his silver knife. "...how about I take this silver knife, and start carving some dog until you behave?" 

"You do what you got to do." 

Sam approached Lucky, but Dean held up a hand to stop him."Hang on, Sam." Dean turned to Lucky. "Listen, you don't have to tell me why you're with the family. I get it." 

"Oh, you do, do you?" 

"You killed every threat that came near them. You care about them, in your own whack-a-doodle kind of way. It's obvious. What I want to know is, who was that guy you were kibitzing with? He a skinwalker, too?" 

"Look, I can't say anything," Lucky told the older Winchester. 

"But if you don't, then you're gonna put the girl and the little boy in danger. And sooner or later, all this crap is gonna come for them. Now, look –" Dean stood up. "We don't give a rat's ass about you. You're pack has our sister. We just want her back, and to protect that woman and her little boy. That's our angle. That's it."

Lucky thought for a moment. "Yeah, that guy, he's a... whatever it is I am. And he's not the only one." 

"How many are you?" 

"About 30. We were all - we were kind of recruited." 

"Recruited?" Sam asked. 

"Yeah. Me, I was living on the streets. They found me. They told me one small bite, I'd be strong, I'd be fast." 

"Sniffing people's butts? Yeah, that's a real step up," Dean scoffed. 

"Well, it was for me." 

"Where is this little Scooby gang of yours?" 

"Everywhere. We're out there finding families, and once they take us in, we lay low." 

"'Lay low'? What the hell's that mean?" 

"Well, we're waiting for the word." 

"What word?" 

"Once we're settled, we get the signal... and we all turn on our families. We change them, all in one night. 30 becomes 150." 

"God, you're a sleeper cell."

"Yeah, well, that's one way to say it." 

"So you're waiting for word from who? Who organized you?" Sam questioned. 

"There's a pack leader," Lucky told them. 

"Your Alpha?" 

"What's an Alpha?" 

"The – the first skinwalker, the strongest." 

"Well, he's plenty strong, but, no, I – I don't think so. I'm pretty sure there's guys like him in other towns. We're not the only pack out there."

"Fantastic. Then you can help us stop him," Dean grinned. 

"Oh, no, I can't. No." 

"Yes, you can." 

"No, you guys don't get it. No one can. These guys who turned me – they're ruthless." 

Sam whistled, throwing a ball. "Sam, not helping," Dean sighed. 

"Fetch this, dick." 

"Listen to me." Dean crouched down in front of Lucky. "What are you gonna do to that family, really? You gonna put your jaws around that little boy's throat? Clamp down, listen to him cry for his mom? 'Cause I'm gonna guess that these are the only people who in your pathetic life have ever showed you any kindness. So it's either that... or you can help us stop it." Lucky gulped and nodded. 

Cam was dragged in front of the large man again. Her cheek was bruised, her hair was matted, her clothes were dirty, and she had a cut on her head. "You ready to talk?" 

"Go to hell," Cam spat. "I don't give into terrorists." 

"Stupid bitch! Don't worry, we have plans for you today," the man grinned. 

"You're dead...you know that? You're all dead..." 

Dean parked the Impala underneath a bridge, got out, and taking out things from the trunk. "So...How are we supposed to get near something that can smell us a hundred yards off?" Sam asked. 

"We don't." Dean opened a case of rifles, inspecting them. 

"The pack leader. We're taking him down?" Sam watched as Dean took out a rifle. 

"Yeah. Got a better idea?" 

"No, I... Crowley's not gonna be too happy about that." 

"Who gives a rat's ass? We let that thing live one second, and it sends out that psychic dog whistle and phew!" 

"On the other hand, it could lead us to an Alpha. Then Crowley would give me my soul back." 

"Are you kidding? 150 people turned into monsters. That's what you want?" Dean asked his brother, pissed off. "Cam wouldn't want that." 

"No. Of course not. I... I'm just asking." 

"All right, you know what? That's it." 

"What?" 

"You say you're 'just folks,' yeah? That – that you like baseball and apple pie or whatever. But truth is, I don't know what you are 'cause you're not Sam," Dean told the stranger next to him. 

"Dean, come on," Sam sighed. 

"I mean, it's your gigantor body and – and maybe your brain, but it's not you. So just... stop pretending. Do us all a favor." Dean replaced the rifle in the case, closing it. Grabbing it, he walked away. "I'm getting my sister back." 

Cam scowled at the larger man. Hearing a door open, she turned to glance as Lucky came in, followed by the large man. Cam's eyes widened as she saw Mandy and her son being led in. Then in the corner of her eyes, she saw the flash of silver. Looking behind her, up on the catwalk, she saw Dean crouched down, holding a rifle. Turning back to the skin walkers, she glanced at Mandy. Dean wouldn't take shot with them there. 

"Mandy..." Cam told her, as Mandy hyperventilated. 

"Please, whatever you want. Just please let my son go," Mandy pleaded. 

"Mandy shut up!" Cam snapped. Cam looked up, meeting Dean's eyes. 

"Look, man, there's nothing I can do. The boss is pissed. These murders that you've been doing? You didn't ask for permission! Now you're gonna screw up the whole damn plan. I tried to warn you," the large man told Lucky. 

"I know. I'm sorry." 

"You caused hunters to come! You know who she is?! She's a goddamn Winchester!" 

"Fuck you!" Cam spat. 

"There – there's been a mistake. T-This has got nothing to do with us," Mandy told the men. 

"It has everything to do with you, sister." 

Lucky turned towards the man, talking to him. "Mandy...my brothers are going to get us out of here..." Cam told the woman. 

"Who the hell are you?" 

"Campbell Winchester. My brothers are the FBI agents you met. We hunt monsters...like them. Pretty soon, bullets are going to be flying. You take your kid, and hide." 

"Yes, of course I am," Cam heard Lucky say. 

"Fine. Prove it. Turn them. Now. Both of 'em, while we watch. Then kill the Winchester bitch. Or I'll kill you all." 

"Oh, my..." Mandy whimpered. 

The large man sniffed the air. "What is that?" 

Cam froze, but saw Sam stepping out from behind a partition, shooting the bald man. Mandy gasped, while Cam raised her hands up in the air. Dean saw Cam's hands, then shot through the ropes, freeing her. Cam rolled away on the ground, grabbing Mandy, and the boy. Cam kicked a man with her boot, leading them to a table. Cam saw a man run after them. Standing up, her eyes turned red as she focused on the man. The man cried in pain right before his head exploded. "That worked..." Cam muttered. 

"Mommy!" Mandy's son cried out. 

"It's okay," Mandy told her son. 

"Stay down!" Cam commanded. 

"Mandy! Come on, come on," Lucky told her, coming to stand in front of them. 

"Who are you? I don't even know you!

"Yes, you do. Trust me, I'm trying to help. Come on, come on!" 

"Mandy, go!" Cam told her, standing up. 

Mandy followed her, and grabbed her son in her arms, while Cam followed Lucky. Lucky opened the door to a small room. "Get in," Lucky told Mandy. 

"But I don't –" Mandy stuttered. 

"Get in!" Cam ordered, pushing Mandy and the boy inside, following them. Lucky closed the door behind them. 

"Bolt it! Bolt it!" Lucky yelled out. 

Cam bolted the door, turning around to face Mandy and her son. "Okay...kid underneath the desk..." Cam told the woman. 

Mandy nodded, pushing her son underneath the desk. "Here, baby, go under here. Okay, stay there, honey. You'll be safe." Mandy stood back up, standing near Cam. 

"Mandy...stay back..." Cam demanded. 

"What's going on?" Mandy begged. 

"Short story...your dog is a skin walker. Part man, part animal. The others are too. They want to turn you and your kid. But don't worry...we'll get out of this alive." 

Mandy scoffed, looking out the window of the door. "Lucky?!" Cam turned to stare at the German Shepard who barked. "It's true, isn't it?!" 

"Yeah. When I came to your house, I suspected that something was off about him." Cam jumped at the sound of a gun that shot. Looking out the window, she saw Lucky on the group, bleeding. Then she saw the man fall down, with a bullet wound to his head. "Ok...it's over," she told the woman. Cam opened the door, and Mandy rushed out with her son in her arms, not looking back. Cam glanced down at Lucky. "Fucking sicko," she scoffed, walking over to where Sam was standing. 

"You okay?" Sam asked, handing her her jacket. 

"Yeah. Thanks," Cam sighed, seeing Dean walk over to her. "Dean..." 

Dean scooped her into his arms, hugging her. "You're okay..."

"Getting there. I think they were getting annoyed with me." 

"Let's get out of here," Dean told her. 

* * *

"I'll never look at a dog the same. Makes you wonder, though, huh?" Dean commented, sitting at a picnic table. 

"What?" Sam asked, taking a bite of his burger with one hand and holding his drink in the other. 

"How many packs are out there. What if they're all just waiting for the signal, you know?" 

"That's creepy to think about," Cam said, eating a french fry. She sat on top of the table, between her two brothers. 

"So...I was thinking. You were right," Sam said. 

"About?" Dean asked. 

"I'm not your brother. I'm not Sam." 

Dean nodded as Cam turned to look at him. "Okay." 

"Um, all that 'Blah, blah, blah,' about being the old me? Crap. Like Lisa and Ben, right? I've been acting like I care about them. But I don't. I couldn't care less."

"Is this supposed to make me feel better?" 

"You wanted the real me. This is it. I don't care about them. I don't even really care about you two. Except that... I need your help. And you're both clearly not gonna stick around for much longer unless I give it to you straight, so... I've done a lot worse than you know. I've killed innocent people in the line of duty. But I'm pretty sure it's not something the old me could've done. And maybe I should feel guilty. But I don't." 

"Sam, get to the punch line," Cam sighed. 

"I don't know if how I am is better or worse. It's different. You get the job done, and nothing really hurts. That's not the worst thing. But I've been thinking. And it was... it was kinda harder. But there are also things about it I remember that I... Let's just say I think I should probably go back to being him." 

Dean and Cam shared a look. "That's very interesting. It's a step." 

"So?" 

Dean and Cam nodded at each other. "We do what we got to do. And we get our brother back." 


	51. I Do Believe in Fairies

**Early November, 2011**

"I can't believe we're doing this," Cam sighed, seeing all the propaganda around her.

"Come on...we need a break from Crowley. This is what we need," Dean said. 

"Cam's right...I mean, come on, Dean. Aliens? That's just gasping for straws," Sam scoffed. 

"Look. We'll ask around and if it's nothing, then we'll leave," Dean compromised. "Sir...we're reporters from the Gazette. Care to share your thoughts?" 

"I’m here because I believe that Elwood Indiana has become a center of extraterrestrial activity," the man told them. 

"Can I have your name?" Cam asked.

"My name is Wayne Whitaker, Jr., and I have personally recorded dozens of eyewitness accounts, strange lights in the sky, mysterious presences attempting contact. We are right in the middle of what we in the field like to call a “UFO flap,” and I am as happy as a pig in shoes."

"Fantastic...Next!" Cam called out. 

"There was this light. And then Patrick just vanished," said a young teenager named Kim. "What happened to him? Something took him! I know it!" 

"It’s all happening, you know? I mean, these entities have come to help push humanity to the next stage," came a hippy chick named, Sparrow Meadows. 

"Since this whole damned circus has blown into town, no one seems to realize we got four missing persons cases wide open. My friends lost loved ones."

"Really," Cam asked. 

"I can guarantee you that this has nothing to do with UFO’s, little green men. Nothing extraterrestrial whatsoever." 

Then came the craziest of theories. "Of course it’s not UFO’s. It’s fairies," said an elderly lady named Marion. 

"Fairies. Okay. Well, thank you for your input," Dean nodded. 

"What? Flying saucers not insane enough for you?" Sam scoffed. 

Cam swatted Sam in the chest, hard. "What newspaper did you say you worked for?" Marion asked. 

"Okay, if you want to add glitter to that glue you’re sniffing, that’s fine, but don’t dump your whackadoo all over us. We’d rather not step in it."

Cam swatted Sam once agian, but this time, she put some muscle into it, making sure to leave a bruise. 

"Okay, we’re, we’re done," Dean said, trying to get Sam away from the woman. 

"The only thing you’re missing is a couple dozen cats, sister." 

"It’s a blood sugar thing. My apologies," Cam apogized, dragging Sam away. 

"What?" Sam innocently asked as Dean and Cam glared at him. 

"What? You gotta ask? Right, yes, you do have to ask," Dean hissed. 

"Look, I’m sorry, but this is all a big joke, right, and we’re not actually taking this UFO crap seriously?" 

"No, man. ET is made of rubber. Everybody knows that. But there are four legitimate vanishings in this town. Something’s going on. And Sam? By the way, it’s not the lady’s fault that she took the brown acid." 

"Yeah! So?" 

Cam snapped. "Empathy, Sam...Empathy."

"I mean, the old Sam would have given her some, some wussified, dew-eyed crap," Sam agreed. 

"Old Sam had a soul—was a soul. Whatever."

"Right! Yes, and, and, but you don’t—aren’t. Whatever." 

"Right," Sam nodded. 

Dean sighed. "Right. You don’t care." 

Sam shrugged. "Well—"

"You have to care!" 

"Hey..." Cam said, getting between the two before a brawl broke out.

"About what, exactly?" Sam asked. 

"About everything," Cam sighed. "About being human at least." 

"Look, guys... You both obviously care. A lot. And that’s great. But I can’t care about what—I can’t care about it, you know? What do you want me to do, fake it?" 

"Yes. Absolutely. Fake it. Fake it till you make it," Dean agreed. 

"What happened to you wanting me to be all honest?" 

"Hey, you wanna be a real boy, Pinnochio, you gotta act the part." 

"I was faking it Dean! Ever since we got back on the road together, I was picking every freaking word. It’s exhausting." 

"Okay. All Right. But until we get you back on the soul train, I’ll be your conscience, okay?" 

Sam snorted. "So you’re saying you’ll be my… Jiminy Cricket." 

"Shut up. But yeah, you freaking puppet. That’s exactly what I’m saying."

"Okay...now that we have that part settled...Let's go check out the next wacky person on our list." 

The next person was Mr. Brennan the watchmaker. "Mr. Brennan?" 

"Mmm?" the man asked. 

"We’re with The Mirror. We would like to ask you-" Sam began to say, but he was cut off. 

"What? Is this about Patrick? Patrick’s gone." 

"Missing. Right. Yes, that’s what we want to talk to you about." 

"Now, your son was the first to disappear," Cam asked. 

"First to be taken," Mr. Brennan said. 

"Taken," Sam clarified. 

"Get out! Out!" 

"Mr. Brennan, who do you believe took your son?" 

"You people can’t help me. My boy is never coming back," Mr. Brennan said, a hard tone in his voice. 

"You sound awfully sure." 

"Excuse me?" 

"Like you know something you’re not talking about." 

"Okay. All right," Dean said, trying to keep the peace. 

"You know what they say. 72 hours. After that, the odds of finding a missing person drop to nothing, right?" Mr. Brennan asked. 

"Every case is different, Mr. Brennan," Cam told the older man. 

"It’s been weeks." 

"All right. Listen. Call us if anything comes to mind," Dean told him, handing him a card. 

Cam smiled following her brothers out, stopping when she heard Mr. Brennan talking to thin air. "Is that all right?" 

She turned and continued to follow Sam and Dean outside. "What do you think?" Sam asked. 

"I think he’s hiding something. Why don’t you stay and watch Watchmaker and see what happens when the sun goes down, and I’ll go check out the crop circles. Cam, you to the the local library and see if you can dig anything up about this city." 

"Alright," Cam nodded. 

"Okey dokey," Sam agreed. 

"But do NOT engage with, maim or in any way kill Brennan. In fact, I don’t want you making any judgment calls whatsoever. Anything happens, call me or Cam." 

"You know, Jiminy, I was on my own for a whole year. I did fine without you." 

"Yeah. I don’t want to know your definition of fine," Dean grumbled. 

All three Winchesters separated, going their separate ways. Cam walked to the library, stopping to get a cup of coffee. Once she got there, she flashed her Private Investigator License, gaining access to all old files. As she leafed through them, she tapped her pen against her notebook, until her phone rang. "Yeah?"

_"Hey, it's me and Sam,"_ Dean said. 

"What's up?" Cam asked. 

_"Well...The only thing this guy is up to is alcoholism," _Sam said. 

_"Good." _

_"You know, maybe I should go talk to him again. I mean, you’re the one who said he’s hiding something." _

_"Shh! Shh!" _

"What?" Cam asked. 

_"What? You see something? Dean, what’s up?"_ Sam asked. 

_"Hang on a second. Holy… UFO! UFO!!"_

Cam winched as his screaming. _"Whoa! Dude, stop yelling. You’re breaking up. I didn’t catch that last part." _

_"Close encounter! Close encounter!"_

"What?! You can't be serious!" Cam scoffed. 

_"Very serious, Cam!"_ Dean shrieked. 

_"Close encounter! What kind? First? Second?" _

_"They’re after me!" _

_"Third kind already? You better run, man. I think the fourth kind is a butt thing." _

_"Empathy, Sam! Empathy!" _

"Dean, get the hell out of there!" Cam shouted, ignoring the angry people in the library as she gathered up her stuff quickly. 

_"They still after you?" _

_"Come on!"_

_"Dean? Are you there? What happened? Dean?" _

Cam was silent for a minute, processing. "Oh my god...Sam! I think our brother just got abducted!"

* * *

Cam was on the warpath as she strutted through the alien convention. She and Sam met up in the cornfield, finding only Dean's ringing phone. "Hey, Loser!" Cam called out, strutting over towards Wayne, the first man they interviewed. "What kind of sick joke is this?" 

"Excuse me?" Wayne asked, confused. 

"Excuse her...So, they’re real. UFO’s," Sam clarified. 

"Like I said before, son, the truth is out there." 

"Okay, you’re the expert. How do we get them?" 

"Come again?" 

Cam was not in the mood. "You hunt ET’s, right? We need to know how to get them. Like now!" 

"You and me both."

Cam scoffed, pushing him out of the way to look through his UFO literature. "This is it?!" she asked. 

"Well, I’d say that 30 years of eyewitness accounts speak for themselves as incontrovertible proof—" 

Cam was about to snap, but Sam held her back. "Yeah, right. Our brother was abducted so I’m pretty good on the whole proof part." 

The weird hippie chick, Sparrow, walked up to join the conversation. "Your brother was abducted?" 

"Yeah," Sam nodded. 

"Oh my God." 

"It’s fine. I mean, I’ve had time to adjust. My sister...not so much." 

"Did it happen when you were kids?" 

"No, like, half an hour ago. So, you’ve been hunting UFO’s for over three decades and you basically have no concrete data and zero workable leads." 

"Well, I—" Wayne tried to say. 

"Have you considered the possibility that you suck at hunting UFO’s?" 

"I’d like to help. If I can," Sparrow told him. 

Sam smiled, as Cam continued to look through the useless research. Then she saw Sam and Sparrow leaving. "Wait, Sam! Where are you going?!" 

"Dead-end, Cam. We're going back to the motel. Don't wait up."

"Wait! You can't bang her when Dean is missing!" 

"There's no leads, Cam. Not here, not anywhere," Sam shrugged. 

Cam scoffed, clenching a fist. "You know what, Sam? Fuck you. I'll find Dean myself." 

"Cam...come on!" Sam called out as Cam headed back out to the cornfield.

Cam only raised her left hand and raised her middle finger as she left. She spent the night in the cornfield, retracing Dean's steps. "They can't be real..." she muttered, as she went back to the middle of a crop circle. Suddenly, Dean was back, yelling and shooting his gun widly in the air. "Son of a bitch! Dean, stop before you shoot me!" 

Dean stopped, breathing heavily. "Cam? I'm back?" 

"Yeah...what the hell?!" 

"Where's Sam?" 

Cam's face soured. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." 

Cam was right when she told Dean that he wound't believe her. There Sam was...in the bed with the weird hippy chick. "Dean!" Sam shouted, suprised. 

"What the hell?" Dean asked, pissed. 

"Oh that’s Dean! Sam, they brought your brother back."

"Get. Out," Cam warned. "You have five seconds." 

Sparrow got up, and grabbed her clothes. "Okay. It’s all right, Sam. I so totally understand that you need time as a family. But it’s just—what were they like?" 

"They were grabby, incandescent douche bags. Good night," Dean snapped. 

"Too soon…? Okay." 

Sparrow left, leaving two angry Winchesters and one calm one. "You’re both upset." 

"I was abducted. And you were banging Patchouli."

"I spent all night trying to find him, Sam. And you didn't even offer insight!" Cam shouted. 

"I didn’t think she smelled that bad." 

"I was abducted by aliens!" 

"I was looking into it." 

"Looking into it! I was gone for, like, an hour." 

"Wait, what?" Cam asked, staring at Dean. 

"An hour—" Sam muttered. 

"And most of that was walking back to town!" 

"Dean, I think your watch is off. You’ve been gone all night. Which is why I'm kinda pissed," Cam told him. 

"What are you talking about? No I haven’t." Then Dean noticed the wall clock. "Four a.m.?"

"Yeah! UFO time slip. That actually falls in line with a lot of abduction stories," Sam said. 

"Falls in line…" Dean shuddered. 

"Yeah." 

"Nothing’s falling in line."

"Here. Drink. Good," Sam nodded, handing Dean a glass of whiskey. 

"Thank you." 

"Yeah. Now. Come on. Talk to us. What happened?" Sam asked. 

Cam sat next to Dean on the other bed, waiting to hear about his time on the UFO. "Well, uh, there was this… God help me, guys, there was this bright white light!" 

"It’s okay," Sam encouraged, patting Dean's leg. Dean looked at him incredulously. "Safe room." 

Cam nodded. Dean took a deep breath. :And then suddenly, I was, uh, I was in a different place. And there were these beings, and they were too bright to look at, but I could feel them pulling me towards this sort of table—" 

"Probing table!" Sam shouted. 

Cam winched, as did Dean. "God! Don’t say that out loud!" he begged. 

"Right. So what did you do?" Cam asked. 

"I went crazy. I started hacking and slashing and firing. They actually seemed surprised. I don’t think anybody’s ever done that before. Yeah. I had a close encounter, guys, and I won." 

"You should take a shower," Sam told him. 

"He's right...you really should," Cam agreed. 

"I should take a shower. I’m gonna, I’m gonna take a shower now." 

After Dean was clean and Cam had his alien clothes in a bag to decontaminate or incinerate, they headed to a dinner so Dean could have breakfast. "So, on top of all the demons and the angels and the ghosts and the skinwalkers, it turns out that there’s—so if aliens are actually real, what’s next? Hobbits? Seriously," Dean sighed. Dean and Cam both noticed Sam giving a passing girl the silent 'how ya doin''. "You just gave her the silent 'how ya doin’'."

"What?" Sam asked. 

Dean groaned, so Cam took point. "He means to say...Our reality’s collapsing around us, and you’re trying to pick up our waitress?" 

"Yeah. Okay. Look. Brings up a question. So, say you got a soul and you’re on a case, and your brother gets abducted by aliens—" 

"Yeah, then you do everything you can to get him back." 

"Right! You do, but, what about when there are no more leads for the night? Are you supposed to just sit there in the dark and suffer, even when there’s nothing that can be done at that moment?" 

Dean and Cam both answered. "YES!" 

"What?" 

"Yes, you sit in the dark and feel the loss. You feel the loss!" Cam shouted. 

"Absolutely! But couldn’t I just do all that and have sex with the hippie chick?" 

Dean and Cam both answered at the same time once again. "No!" 

"It’d be in the dark." 

"No you couldn’t because you would be suffering, and you can’t just turn that off for the night," Dean snapped. 

"Thanks, guys," the waitress smiled, picking up her tip and the check. 

"Thank y—" 

"Why not?"

Dean turned to Cam, who was next to him. "Cam...you're the demon that understands souls. I'm tired." 

Cam sighed, leaning forward. "Because if you had a soul, your soul wouldn’t let you." 

"So you’re saying having a soul equals suffering." 

"Yes, that’s exactly what I’m saying. It's called humanity, Sam." 

Sam nodded. "Like, the million times you almost called Lisa. So you’re saying suffering is a good thing." 

Dean sighed. "I’m saying it’s the only game in town." 

"Okay! So how do we deal with the little green men?" 

"Research. We’ve got about a century of UFO lore to catch up on, and there’s no time for—What’s up with that guy?" 

Cam turned, seeing the guy glaring at Dean, wearing a red cap. "Who?" 

"He means the guy by the window giving him the stink eye," Cam said. 

"You mean the cop?" Sam asked. 

"No, not the cop! The guy! He’s right—oh now he’s gone!" Dean stressed. 

"Who’s gone?" 

"Can we please just get out of here before I hit you?" 

"Okay! Geez."

Once back in the motel room, Dean wanted a nap while Sam went to the same library where Cam was the night before. 

"Feeling better?" Cam asked, going through the internet about alien theories. 

"A little, yeah. Thank's for searching for me last night."

"No problem...You know Sam would be out there if he had his soul."

"I know. How are we going to do this, Cammie?" 

"We do what we gotta do and figure out a way to get his soul back." 

Dean's phone rang, causing him to sigh. "Hey." 

Cam continued to look through the internet while Dean talked to Sam. Once Dean hung up, he sat next to her at the table, exploring more theories on his own laptop. Suddenly, the lights started to flicker. "What the hell?" Cam asked, standing up. 

"Oh no. Not again," Dean groaned. 

Cam let out a shrieked as the doors slammed open, and a bright ball of light came flying into the room. "What the hell?!" 

"Nipples?" Dean asked. The bright tiny nude lady punched Dean in the face, sending him a step back. "BITCH!" Cam grabbed a broom, swinging at the tiny lady. "Cam!" Dean shouted, opening the microwave door. Cam swatted the lady into the microwave, which Dean slammed closed. turning it on for ten seconds. The tiny lady exploded. "Ha ha. HA-HAA!!" Dean taunted as the microwave dinged. 

"What the hell happening in this town?!" Cam shouted. 

* * *

Once Sam returned, they all stared at the microwave. "See what?" Sam asked. 

"See what? See the blood. See all the blechh," Dean pointed out. 

"Sorry, man. I’m not seeing it." 

Cam wrinkled her nose. "You don’t see the ick? It’s right there." 

"Okay, let’s go with you two see it and I don’t. What the hell was it?" 

"It was a, a little…naked lady, okay?" Dean told him. 

"It was a what?" 

"It was a- it was a little, glowing, hot naked lady. With nipples. And she hit me." 

"More like bitch slapped him. I saw it too," Cam said. 

"I’m not supposed to laugh, right? Right. Okay. Sure. Um. So, shot in the dark here, but did this little lady have wings?" Sam asked them. 

"What the hell made you say that?" Dean questioned. 

"She did, didn’t she?" 

"Yeah, but how did, how’d y—" 

"One of the fringier theories I came across. It’s actually what crazy crystal lady was yammering about. What if these abductions have nothing to do with UFO’s?" 

"What?" Dean asked. 

"No...I'm with you," Cam said, nodding to Sam. Grabbing her laptop, she went back to the last website she was looking at. "Sam has a point. Okay, say these encounters have been going on for centuries, not with extraterrestrials but with ultra-terrestrials. People nowadays say 'space aliens 'or whatever, but they used to call them—" 

Cam spun the laptop around. "Smurfs," Dean guessed. 

"No. Fairies." 

"Fairies? Come on!" 

"Dean, there’s a straight line between ET’s and fairies. Glowing lights, abductions. It’s all the same UFO stuff, just under a different skin," Sam explained. 

"You seriously think that the secret with UFO’s is—" 

"Hey, you’re the one who pizza-rolled Tinkerbell. I’m just doing the math. But this is good. This is a lead." 

"A lead where?"

"Marion...the lady who thought that this was ladies all along and Sam insulted. I'll look her up and give her a call." 

Marion's trailer was filled with girly stuff that reminded Cam of Professor Umbridges office in the Harry Potter books. Marion smiled, bringing them tea, and serving it to the Winchesters in itty bitty cups. "Fairies. Sprites and spriggens. Bogarts and brownies. The little people have many names."

Dean spotted a figure, and pointed at it. "Well, that’s, uh, that’s her. That’s the little—" 

Marion turned. "Ooh." 

"Anyway, I, uh, I get that tinkerbells are fairies, but what about the tiny Santa Claus and the troll and the—" Dean said, seeing different figurines. 

"That’s a garden gnome, and that’s a large goblin, and—" 

"But they’re all fairies?" Cam asked. 

"Yes. Faery comes in many shapes and sizes. Magical, mischievous beings from the realm next door." 

"The fairy realm," Dean said. 

Marion nodded. "Mm-hmmm." 

"So it’s like another dimension?" Sam asked. 

"Another reality! Yes. Only people who have been there and returned to our world can see the Faery here. Or those who are touched." 

"Right. Umm, why are the fairies abducting people?" Dean asked. 

"Mmm. There is much theory and little fact. We know they only take firstborn sons, just like Rumplestiltskin did. Personally, I think they’re taken to Avalon to service Oberon, the King of the Faery." 

Sam smirked. "Dean? Did you service Oberon, King of the Fairies?" 

Dean scoffed. "Marion. Let’s say fairies are real, okay? What can we do about them?" Cam asked. 

"Sorry?" 

"How can we…" Dean tried to say. 

"Interact with them." 

"Yes, yes. Forcefully interact." 

"Well, if you want to win a faery’s favor, leave a bowl of fresh cream. They love cream." 

"Okay! And, and, more forcefully?" 

"Ohhh. All Faery hate iron, and the dark Faery burn when touched with silver. What else. Oh! You can spill sugar or salt in front of them. No matter how powerful, the Faery must stoop to count each grain." 

Cam smiled. "Alright, then. That’s—Wow! A lot to absorb. Thank you." 

"Oh, oh, stay! Finish your tea."

The three Winchesters were startled for a minute. "I gotta say I, I love the feel—it’s uhh, it’s…" 

"It’s like Sedona, Arizona, crapped in here," Sam muttered. 

"Cute-a-riffic! Is what it is," Dean shouted, covering for Sam. Marion laughed. "Cute-a-riffic."

Sam drank his tea in one sip, his giant hands cradling the tiny cup. "You have bigger cups?" 

After they said they're goodbyes, the WInchesters headed out of the trailer. "God, is it on me? I feel like I’ve got the crazy on me," Dean asked, shaking his whole body. 

"No. You did sit in some glitter, though," Sam said. 

Cam smirked, noticing that Dean's denim covered ass covered in glitter. "Makes me want to believe in UFO’s again," Dean groaned. 

"Doesn’t really give us the next move, I grant you that. We can always put the call out to Bobby," Sam suggested. 

As they continued their walk through time, Cam stopped them as they saw Mr. Brennan buying a flat of cream. "Hey. I’ll be damned. Isn’t that the watch guy?" 

"Huh. They love cream."

"All right you stick with half and half, and I’m going to check out his store. And no hippie chicks! Cam stay with him." 

Cam rolled her eyes. "Come on...he's probably going to drink his troubles away. "

"What kind of spell would call fairies? And why?" Sam asked, taking a sip of his beer bottle. 

"No clue. Remember the old story about the shoe maker and the elves? Maybe it's something like that." 

"What...they're building his shoes?"

"Watches, more like it," Cam shrugged, taking a sip of her drink. 

Sam's phone rang, causing him to answer it and put it on speaker. "Yeah?" 

_"Freaking full of Keeblers over here, man. Just full of ‘em."_

"What?" Sam asked. 

_"It’s like the story with the shoe guy and all the elves. Hey, you think Brennan made a deal with a bunch of fairies?" _

"Lemme get back to you." 

Sam hung up, turning to Cam. "Told you so," Cam said, getting up from her seat. 

"So, Mr. Brennan. Hello again," Sam greeted. 

"Leave me alone." 

"Did we ever mention how beautiful your work is? Right, Cam?" 

"Totally," Cam nodded. 

"What?" 

"The watches. Just stunning. You know...What we can’t figure out is how one man can put out that much product. I mean, hell! If we didn’t know better, we'd say you have a bunch of elves working for you. Except we do know better, and you have a bunch of elves working for you." 

"You’re insane,"Mr. Brennan spat, trying to leave. 

"Uh-huh...you're not going anywhere," Cam told him, keeping him on his barstool. 

"So, tell us. How does a father decide to trade his son for a bunch of watches? I mean, I assume you have a soul so what’s your excuse?" Sam asked. 

"You don’t understand. It wasn’t like that." 

"Then how was it, Mr. Brennan?" Cam asked. 

"I supported my family for 30 years making those watches. It’s the only thing I know how to do. Parkinson’s. Was losing my hands. I was losing everything. My grandmother, she always used to say that they were real. She told me all of these stories when I was a kid about how to summon them, how to get favors from them." 

"So you learned how to work a spell." 

"I mean, honestly, I doubted it would even work. I was just desperate. But she left me this book, so I did the ceremony in my back office two months ago, and this man appeared and said he was a leprechaun." 

Cam let out a laugh. "A leprechaun." 

"I asked him just to cure my hands, but he said he would do even better. He would make me more successful than I had ever been. He told me he’d bring a crew of workers, that I could save my business, save my name." 

"In exchange for?" Sam asked. 

"He just wanted a place for them to rest, to take of the fruit and fat of the land. I said yes. I wasn’t thinking." 

:And the fruit and the fat was?" 

"My firstborn. Not just mine. There’s been others. They’re not stopping. They’re not going to stop." 

Cam shook her head. "There’s gotta be a way to reverse the spell." 

"There is. But the book is in a safe in my shop. They won’t let me near it. It’s been a nightmare."

"You can see the fairies?"

Mr. Brennan nodded. "Yes." 

"So can I," Cam told him. "I heard you talking the first day we met you. We can help you, Mr. Brennan. You just got to get us to the book."Mr. Brennan nodded, grabbing his coat. The three of them headed outside, and around a corner. "Don’t worry, Brennan. We can do this. My brothers and I are gonna cover you while you reverse the ritual. What the fuck?" 

Sam and Cam saw Dean being cuffed and arrested. "Dean!! Hey dude! What happened?" Sam shouted. 

"Dean?!" Cam shouted. 

"Cammie! Sam…. Hey!"

Dean was thrown into the back seat of a police car. "What am I supposed to do?" Sam asked, lifting his hands. 

"Fight the fairies. You fight those fairies. FIGHT THE FAIRIES!!" Dean shouted, as the door closed. 

"Well...you heard him. Let's fight those damn fairies," Cam told her youngest brother. 

* * *

Sam, Cam, and Mr. Brennan enter Brennan Watchmakers through the backdoor, aware of the tiny people in the workshop. "Are they here?" Sam whispered. 

"Yeah, but it’s all right. Greenhats like tequila," Mr. Brennan whispered back. 

"Good," Cam nodded. 

Mr. Brennan sneaked over to his safe and grabbed the spell book. "lich sha-hayt. Uh keeya shun, augus small un sorashun, augus phooetek en shia, en rache connecsha…" 

Suddenly, Wayne Whitaker stabbed Mr. Brennan in the back, ending his life. "You! You’re the leprechaun?" Cam asked. 

"Indeed I am. Sorry about the mess, but your friend here went back on his deal." 

"Well, you weren’t very clear with him on the terms," Sam accused. 

"I told him there was a price. Once we come, we come to stay." 

"So you take firstborns and then what? You just sit back and watch while they cover the abductions for you with all that crazy UFO crap? Which you help encourage, naturally. Nice con. But, your cover’s blown now, 'Wayne'." 

"Blown? To whom? Brennan’s dead. Your brother? Heh. He’s marked. Been to the ranch. He’s ours now." 

"Yeah. Well. Then there’s me," Sam smirked. 

"You? But you can only see me if I let you." 

Wayne disappeared, but Cam could still sense him. "True, but you’ll have to get near me eventually, and I have very good reflexes. Plus, I have a secret weapon..."

Cam whirled around, facing the leprechaun. "You’re both not like the rest of them, are you?" 

"Nope." 

"I could see that right off. You’re missing a certain piece, right in the center, ain’t you? And you...you're something complete different." 

"Says who?" Cam asked. 

"We fairy folk? We’re all about energy. And the human soul gives off a certain perfume. Your soul is far away. But not completely out of reach. And yours...it's so tainted!" 

"Is that so?" Sam asked. 

"Sam, I can get it back for you. For a price," Wayne bargained. 

"That’s adorable. It’s locked in a box with the devil." 

"Your devil. Not mine," Wayne smirked. 

"There’s no freaking way a leprechaun can do what angels cannot," Cam growled. 

"Angels." Cam was irritated as Wayne laughed. "Please. I’m talking about real magic, sonny. From my side of the fence. Got a way of getting in back doors." 

"So you’re my blue fairy? You can make me a real boy again?" Sam taunted. 

"When you wish upon a star." 

"Yeah. I got a wish." 

Sam shot the leprechaun. "Iron!! Painful, but not a deal breaker." 

Then it was on. Cam charged, sending a punch then a round house kick into Wayne. Soon, Sam and Cam were ganging up in fisticuffs with Wayne. They tried the demon-killing knife, but it didn't do anything. "Come on, lad. You’ve already taken your best shot."

Cam grabbed a vial of salt, unscrewing the top. "You’re right. I’m done fightin’. So do me a favor...and count this." 

"Oh no." Wayne dropped to his knees. 

"Fuck...Why didn’t we do that earlier?" Cam asked. 

"Good job," Sam told her.

Cam grabbed the book. "Thanks." The leprechaun started counting while she finished the spell. " Kum savaltcha...Ar noyang, kun enna, ret augus…"

Wayne looked up from his cooking, his face turning red. "Dammit." 

"Kkuum doinsha and getta wabasach shul!" Cam grinned as the fairies disappeared. 

* * *

Cam sat on top of the hood of the Impala, taking a drink of beer. Dean offered Sam a beer, who refused. "So. Here’s to the tiniest DA. At least they’re dropping the charges," Dean said, raising his glass. 

"Little big man," Sam nodded. 

"I was wondering something." 

"Yeah?" 

"You think Lucky Charms really could have , you know, soul to sender?" Dean asked. 

"Come on. It’s crazy to think. He did talk a good game though."

Cam turned to Sam. "You said no. Why?" 

"It was a deal. When’s a deal ever been a good thing?" 

"We're just trying to figure out how it works in there," Dean said, defending Cam. 

"Dude, I do still have all my brain cells. If anything, my brain works better now." 

"Just making sure that’s where your head’s at. That you’re not having second thoughts about getting your soul back." 

Sam was silent. "Oh." 

"You’re not, are you?" Dean asked. 

Dean and Cam stared at Sam. "No." 


	52. Like Father, Like Daughter

**Early January, 2012**

Campbell glared at the Demon across from her as their food was served. Grabbing her glass of wine, she drank the whole thing, handing it to the waiter while still glaring. "So...how as your week?" Crowley asked, as he dug into his steak. 

"Don't," Cam scoffed. "Don't pretend that your interested in my life. Don't pretend that you want to be dear old dad, giving me great advice." With those words, she stabbed her steak knife into her steak. 

"You did come here." 

"Yeah...not on my own free will." 

_Campbell, Sam, and Dean sat around the table eating their dinner (Chinese take-out) when a Demon showed up. "New assignment!" _

_"Come on! We just sat down to eat!" Dean groaned. _

_"Too bad. You work for Crowley now. Speaking of Crowley, he wants a family dinner. In addition to you finding alphas," he told Cam. _

_"You got to be fucking kidding me!" Cam snapped."How is that fair?!" _

_"No alpha, no dinner, no soul." _

_"No! She's not going! That wasn't part of the deal!" _

_"Dean...maybe..." Sam tried to say. _

_"No, Sam! I don't care about hunting alphas, but with Cam? She's out of the question!" _

_"Dean." Cam sighed, and turned to her brothers. "What choice do we have? I can take of myself. He obliviously wants me out of harms way." _

_"Fine," Dean huffed. _

_"Here's the address to the restaurant. Dress nice." _

And here she was, wearing a short black over the shoulder dress and black heels. Her blonde hair was styled and curled over the shoulder that wasn't covered by the dress. "You did have a choice. You just chose me." 

"No. I chose to save my brother. If I had it my way, you would be buried six feet under, gagging on your own blood." 

"Ah yes. Moose. You know you have a biological brother. His name was Gavin." 

"Yes. I know. Bobby found him to get his soul back. I was there," Cam huffed, rolling his eyes. "The only thing we have in common is that he hated you and still does." 

"I know. And you have a grandmother. Her...I hate." 

"Why?" 

"She abandoned me. She was a very powerful witch. I'm sure she's still alive." 

"What's her name?" 

"Rowena. Evil bloody bitch." 

"So, King of Hell has mommy issues. Join the club," Cam snarled. "If you think that will make me like you, then try again!" 

"So. How's the boyfriend?" Crowley asked. 

"That's none of your god damn buisness." 

"Just trying to be the protective father, darling." 

"Sir. The Winchesters should be on their way to the meeting point," said one of his lackees. 

"Great. Campbell. Till next time," Crowley told her, getting up from his chair. 

"Yeah. Whatever." Campbell grabbed her purse, following the demon outside to a SUV. Realizing that they're were other demon's in the car, she got in the front seat, and stared straight ahead. They pulled up to the industrial plant, where they waited for her brothers. Getting out of the car, she took off her heels, and stood a ways away. Seeing the Impala drive up, she sighed in relief. 

"You’re late," the demon snapped as Sam and Dean got out of the car. 

"Traffic was a bitch," Dean answered. "You alright, Cammie?" 

"Yeah. You guys?" 

"Peachy." 

"One rugaru," Sam told the demon, handing over the creature. 

"Where’s Crowley?" Dean asked. 

"Banging a hooker in a sweet spot called None Of Your Business." 

"Oh, look at that, you guys. Demon trying to be funny," Dean smirked. 

"Oh, is that what just happened?" 

"Night, girls. Princess," the demon nodded, turning to leave. 

Cam gagged, shivering. "Wait, wait. Hold up, hold up. Are we ever gonna see Crowley again or is he just gonna keep sending his demon extras to pick up his laundry?" Dean asked. 

"I’m sorry. I know you’re speaking, I see your lips moving, but I can’t understand what you’re saying ’cause I don’t speak Little Bitch," the demon grinned. Cam and Sam held Dean back so he wouldn't kill the demon. Getting in the car, the demons drove away, leaving the Winchesters. 

"Remember when we used to gank demons?" Dean asked, pissed. 

"Let's just go," Cam told him, leading him to the car. Once they got to their current base, a run down abandoned house, Cam went straight to her "bedroom", and grabbed a towel. She didn't want to hear them argue again. She was exhausted, and she had Crowley's disgusting scent all over her. Sam and Dean would bicker over little things lately. And most recently, about Crowley. Then they would turn to her and want her to choose a side. Going into the bathroom, she turned on the water, and began to strip her clothes. Wrapping the towel around her body, she turned on the water and stepped in. letting loose the towel. The water was cold, but it was still water. Using the bottles of travel shampoo, conditioner, body wash, she cleaned her body and washed her hair. Hearing a big thud, she turned to the glass door. "Dean? Sam?" she called out. When she heard a lighter thud, she turned off the water, grabbing her towel. "Dean? Sam? You guys didn't break something did you?" When she got no answer, she walked out of the bathroom. "Sam! Dean!" Running to her brother's unconscious bodies. Suddenly, a hand flew around her face, and another hand in her hair. 

"Hello, Darling," a familiar voice greeted, dripping with malice. 

"Meg. You bitch," Cam sneered, being turned to face with Meg with her hands behind her back. Cam's eyes blinked red. 

"The one and only. Bind the boys to the chairs. Keep this one under wraps. We don't want her to try anything funny," Meg ordered the other demons. 

Cam struggled against the demon as she watched her brothers' get set into the dining room table chairs. 

"What now?" Dean asked, coming to. 

"I think I know who you can ask," Sam grunted, staring into the direction of Meg. 

"Evil bitch," Dean seethed. "Cammie?" 

"Here," Cam huffed, trying to get loose of the demon that had a tight grip on her arms. 

"Keep sweet talking me, this could go a whole new direction," Meg said, saucily. 

"Meg. I’ve been dying to see you again," Dean said, sarcastically. 

"Well, here I am, big boy. So, what should we do now?" 

"How about I rip you to shreds?"

"Kinky, I like. A little Q&A first, if you don’t mind. Now, where’s your boss?" 

"You think we work for somebody?" Sam asked, playing dumb. 

"I happen to know for a fact you’ve been juggling Crowley’s orphans. And that Crowley is Cam's Daddy. Now where is he?" 

"Don’t know. Don’t care." 

"You’ve been working his beat for months." 

"Doesn’t mean we get face time." 

Cam struggled as Meg straddled Dean's lap, pulling out a knife. "Don't you dare touch him!" Cam warned, feeling her temper increase. 

"Relax..." Meg smiled at her. "Where’s he take all those things you snatch up for him? I bet you an all-day sucker that’s where his majesty’s holed up," Meg told Dean. When he didn't respond, Meg held the knife to her throat. "OK, officially over the foreplay. Satisfy me, or I please myself!" 

"No!" Cam shrieked, making the knife fly out of Meg's hands. 

"Now who's getting cheeky?" Meg grinned at her. 

Sam began to laugh. "Something funny, Sam?" Dean asked. 

"Yeah, Meg." 

"Really? ’Cause where I’m sitting…" 

"Don’t worry. She can’t do jack squat. She’s totally screwed." 

"Sam, not helping!" Dean shouted. 

"Look at her, Dean. She’s furious. If she could kill you, she’d’ve done it by now. She’s running." 

"Am I?" Meg asked. 

"Judging by the level of flop sweat on all of you, yeah. Which means you’re running from Crowley. Which makes sense. Crowley would want to hunt down all the Lucifer loyalists now that he’s the big man on campus." 

"How would you know?" 

"It’s what I’d do." Then Sam turned to his siblings. "She can’t kill us. She needs us to get her to Crowley so she can stick that knife in his neck. It’s him or her." 

"Well, I hope you both lose. But good luck," Dean told Meg, smirking. 

"So, you know what you gotta do now, right?" Sam asked, turning his attention back to the female demon. 

"Let me guess. You’re gonna tell me." 

"Work with us." 

"Whoa, what?" Dean asked. 

"Sam?" Cam warned. 

"We’ll hand you Crowley with a bow. On one condition: we come with you and you help us wring a little something out of him before you hack him to bits." 

"What?" 

"Doesn’t matter. Question is, can you get us what we need?" 

"I apprenticed under Alastair in Hell just like your brother. So Dean, can I make Crowley do whatever I want?" Meg asked. 

Dean put his head down in shame. "Yeah, she can." 

"It’s a deal then. Hugs and puppies all around!" 

"You gonna untie us?" 

"Please. Don’t pretend you don’t enjoy it." 

The demon that had Cam released her. Meg began to leave, but a demon stopped and stared at Dean menacingly. "You gonna kiss me?" Dean asked. 

"Come on!" Meg ordered. 

Once the front door clicked shut, Cam sprang into action, untying her brothers. "You guys alright?" 

"Yeah," Dean nodded, rubbing his wrists. Then he turned to Sam. "What are you doing?" Dean asked. 

"Here we go again..." Cam sighed, going to put on clothes. Slipping on a pair of jeans, and a sweater, she felt more comfortable. Putting on her boots, she walked back outside to the living room, pulling her hair up in a ponytail. "Where's Sam?" 

"Outside, calling your boyfriend or mate...whatever you call him. You okay with this?" 

"Jesus Christ, Dean!" Cam sighed. "Do you know how tiring this is, listening to you two bicker over and over again?!" 

Pretty soon, Castiel and Sam came into the house. "Hey," Cam smiled, going to hug her boyfriend, glad he was there. 

"You actually showed. Wow, Sam, I owe you a chicken dinner. What happened?" Dean asked, surprised. 

"No big. This is what friends do for each other," Sam shrugged. 

Cas glared at him, hugging Cam. "You okay?" Cam asked, placing a kiss on his lips. 

"Yeah. Your brother needs help." 

"I know...tell me about it," Cam sighed, stroking his cheeks. "Thank you for coming." 

"I need some supplies to track down, Crowley. Campbell, will you help me?" 

"Of course," Cam said, grabbing his hand. Cam led him to her "bedroom" to gather the "supplies". Cas shut the door, pushing her against it, kissing her. Pulling back, he kept his hands on her face, examining her for any sores. "I don't think you should travel with Sam anymore." 

"Why not?" Cam asked, pulling away to grab silver bullets from her bag. 

"He's mentally unstable. He threatened to kill me. He also hinted that he might hurt you...He knows that I care about you more than anything" 

"What?!" Cam shrieked, turning around. "Why-Why would he do that?" 

"Because, he's desperate." 

Cam put down the bag, grabbing onto Castiel's face. "Listen to me. Once we get his soul back, we'll be okay. He's not going to hurt me." 

"You're optism humors me." 

"We gotta have faith, right? Faith that you'll win this war? Faith in love?" 

"I have very little faith anymore," Cas admitted. Cam smiled sadly as Cas kissed her once again. Cam pulled back, seeing that he looked mentally exhausted. This war has worn him down. "But I have faith in you." 

Cam stepped forward, initiating the next kiss. "I have faith in you also." 

Castiel led them back into the living room, where he placed the objects into a bowl. "Also, the blood of the daughter." Cam sighed, and held out her hand, wincing as the blade cut her skin. Cas waited for a while, before calling defeat. "It’s not working. Crowley’s hidden from me." 

"Well, looks like we’re gonna have to try this the hard way," Dean shrugged, grabbing his jacket. 

They found themselves at Samuel's going through his stuff for clues. While they were digging, they heard a throat clear. "Can I help you? What do you want?" Samuel asked. 

"We wanna know where Crowley is." 

"If I even knew, why would I tell you?" 

"’Cause you’re our grandfather." 

Cam sighed. More fighting. Would it ever end? "Samuel, I’m gonna get my soul back," Sam said. 

"Who says you can get it?" 

"Me."

"Look, I’d like to help, but I’m sorry."

"It’s your grandson’s soul," Dean argued. 

"I can’t." 

"What is wrong with you? Do you wanna work for Crowley? Cas, can you give us a minute?" 

"I think I'll go too," Cam told the bickering men. 

"Cam..." 

"No! I'm done with him. You know...Mom would be ashamed of you! You're working for the same things that killed her! Did you know that I watched her die! I watched Azazel stab her, drag her up to the ceiling, and watch her burn to death! And you can't even help her son get his soul back?! Fuck you! Fuck the whole Campbell bloodline! Cas, get me the fuck out of here!" Cas wrapped an arm around her waist as he flapped his wings, taking off. 

Cas transported them back to the house, where Cam flopped on the couch, rubbing her temples. "Are you alright?" Cas asked. 

"No," Cam croaked, wiping off the tears that fell down her face. "I'm so tired of Sam and Dean fighting. I'm tired of all this drama. I just want it all to end! Make it stop, Cas...just...please make it stop..." Cam sobbed. 

Cas stood and watched her cry. Now he was mad. She was hurt...not physically, but mentally. He despised seeing her hurt. Stepping forward, he wrapped his arms and wings around her, shielding her from the world that kept hurting her. He was her protector, her mate...He would protect her from everything. She finally calmed down, settling down on the couch still wrapped up in Cas. 

"We're back," Dean sighed, unlocking the door. 

"How did it go?" she asked, moving a wing off of her. 

"Well...he pretty much kinda kicked us out. He basically wants Mom back. Thinks Crowley can do it," Dean told them. 

"Well...maybe he's crazy. God, what is happening to this family?" Cam asked. "Crazy grandpa, soulless Sam, homicidal tortured Dean, Cambion Campbell who's soulmate is an angel. We seriously need Dr. Phil." 

Later that night, the Winchester's were doing research while Cas watched TV. Cam had changed out of her sweater into a tank top, pulling her hair up into a messy bun, sitting next to her mate with her laptop on her lap. Her feet were in his lap. "Find anything yet?" Dean asked, breaking the silence. 

"Nope," Cam answered, popping her P. 

"It’s very complex," Cas said out loud. 

"Mm-hmm," Dean moaned. 

"If the pizza man truly loves this babysitter, why does he keep slapping her rear? Perhaps she’s done something wrong. I would never raise my hand to Campbell." 

The three Winchester's raised their heads and stared at him. "Baby?" Cam asked, turning her head to see what he was watching. She was so focused on the research she didn't realize what he was watching. 

"You’re watching porn? Why?" Dean asked. 

Cas gave a gentle shrug. "It was there." 

"You don’t watch porn in a room full of dudes, especially with your girlfriend. And you don’t talk about it. Just turn it off," Dean ordered. Cas looked down at his lap, then to Cam, who blushed.

"Great..." Cam sighed, closing her laptop.

"Well, now he’s got a boner." 

Hearing a knock on the door, Dean went to answer it, surprised to find Samuel. Samuel walked in, noticing his granddaughter and her angel boyfriend watching porn. "This what you boys do, sit around watching pornos with angels?" 

"We’re not supposed to talk about it," Cas told him. 

"Cam?" Dean coughed. 

Cam nodded, understanding. "Come on, Cas," Cam sighed, taking his hand, pulling him up. 

"Where are we going?" 

"Back to my bedroom. The boys figured that I should have the master, since Sam doesn't sleep. I have my own bathroom." 

"Are we going to have sexual intercourse?" 

"No, Cas. As much as I would like too, we're on a time crunch." Cam took a deep breath. "Cas...do you have any questions about what you just watched or how you feel?" 

"Why did the pizza guy slap the babysitter's rear?" 

"Because, sometimes people like things like spanking, like the...babysitter," she explained, turning on the water of the shower. 

"Do you liked to be spanked?" 

"Sometimes, but not really. I like other things along those lines," Cam shrugged, starting to strip Cas of his clothes. 

"What do you like?" Cas asked. 

"Well, sometimes I like to be roughly handled...like thrown on the bed, clothes ripped off, being dominated...that's hot." 

"Oh. Is all porn like that?" 

Cam shrugged. "Pretty much. Just next time you watch it, please do it by yourself. And when you get a boner, try to take care of it." Cam pushed the shower door open, pushing Cas inside of the cold running water. 

"How?" Cas asked, standing in the doorway of the shower. 

"Good lord, it's like teaching Dean and Sam all over again. Get in there..." Cas nodded, stepping back in the running water. "They'res two methods to get rid of a boner. Either take a cold shower, or whack one off." Cas nodded, understanding. "You're going to imagine something that makes you aroused in your mind, and move your hand along your dick as you like. Sometimes the hot water helps, and it provides a lubricate, so you won't chafe. It's not as good as the same thing, but it relives some of the tension." 

"Do you do this?" 

"Yes. Females masturbate too, but how we do it is different." Just to help you out, Cam whispered naughty things in his ears and kissed the side of his neck. "Good luck. I'll be outside. Come out when you're done." 

Once Cam left, Cas stood under the running water. It was cold, but he could work with this. Taking off his jacket and shirt, he stepped into the shower. Closing his eyes, he saw Campbell smile at him, walking in with him. She would run her hands down his chest. Cas moved his left hand down to grip his member, remebering her words and her instructions...He could do this...

Cam smiled as he heard his moans, leaning against the bedroom door. Cam walked away sitting back on the couch, turning off the TV. Dean came over to her, plopping down next to her , followed by Sam. "So...Samuel's in." 

"Fantastic," Cam told him. 

"So...you teach him how to whack one off?" Sam asked. 

A giggle bubbled out of her mouth. Soon enough, she was laughing. Dean snickered, and laughed also. Sam smiled, not quite laughing. "Oh God!" Cam gasped, wiping a few fallen tears. "Why am I laughing?!" 

"I don't know!" Dean cried, holding his stomach. "I mean...the whole situation is just sad!" 

"It is..." Sam chuckled. "Me...the one with the most morals...has no soul." 

Cam and Dean bursted out laughing. "I went to Hell!" Dean laughed. 

"I'm part Demon, dating an Angel!" Cam shrieked, laughing harder. "We're fucking star crossed lovers!" 

"Our grandfather is a dick!" Dean laughed, wiping his eyes. 

"I don't even like him!" Cam laughed. "Or my bio dad!" 

Dean and Cam continued to laugh, as Sam smiled watching them. Cam gasped, calming down, and wiped her eyes. 

When Cas came back out of the bedroom, hair wet, the two Winchesters with souls broke into laughter again. "I don't understand. What is so funny?" 

"Nothing, honey. We all better?" Cam asked, calming down. 

"Yes. Shall we go?" 

"Yep," Dean nodded, grabbing his bag. 

Walking outside, Cam glared at Meg and her posse. Grabbing Cas's hand, she marched over to her. 

"Remember me? I sure remember you, Clarence," Meg grinned, saucily at Cas. 

"Why are we working with these abominations?" Cas asked, glaring at Meg and her posse of demons, shielding Cam with a wing. 

"Keep talking dirty. Makes my meat suit all dewy," Meg grinned. Cam huffed, stepping closer to Cas. Glaring at Meg, she placed a saucy kiss on Cas's lips, her hand traveling down his back to grip his ass. 

"Alright, simmer down. We know where Crowley is," Dean told her. 

"Great. Do tell." 

"Yeah, tell you, so you can just leave us for dead."

"You boys and chick have serious abandonment issues, you know that?" 

"We’ll show you, alright? But we’re all going together," Sam explained. 

"What, I’m just supposed to trust you?" 

"No, you’re not that stupid. Give me the knife for a minute." 

"No, I’m not that stupid." 

"Yeah. Not that I like Meg, but she would be dumb to trust you. She's cunning, not idiotic," Cam told him. "What are you playing at?" 

"Thanks. Maybe you're not so bad," Meg told Cam, surprised. 

"Do you want us to take you to Crowley or not?" Ruby handed the Knife to Sam, who used it to kill the demon that was glaring at Dean earlier. "You saw him. He was more interested in killing us than getting the job done. I just did all of us a favor." Sam handed the knife to Cam, who smirked at Meg as she placed it her her knife holster at her hip. 

"Hey! You just gonna keep that?" Meg asked. 

"You took this from us. I’m taking it back. We leave in one hour," Sam smirked, handing it to Cam, then walking back inside. 

Cam grabbed her leather jacket, placing her pistol in the belt at her hip. Grabbing extra knifes, she placed them into her knife holster at her hips. Her makeup was dark, and her lips were bright red. She rifled through her bag looking for a pony tail, when she came across her dad's wedding ring in the box. Once their dad died, Dean and Sam gave her his ring. Smiling, she tucked it back in the bag. Maybe one day she could give it to Cas. 

Hearing a knock on the door, she went to answer it, and saw Dean. "Wow...how much you packing?" 

"Intimidation. Bad-ass bitch. I got this." 

"Ready to go?" Dean asked. 

"Yep. Let's get Sammy back," Cam nodded, grabbing her duffel bag. Everybody was on the edge of their seats as they pulled into the Monster Prison. 

"Seems pretty quiet," Dean commented. 

"It’s not, I can feel it. Meet me at the side door," Cas told the group, disappearing. 

"Shall we boys?" Cam asked, getting out of the car. They walked over to the door, where Cas opened it from the inside.

"This all seem a little too easy for you?" Dean asked out loud. 

"Way too easy," Sam nodded. 

"I have a bad feeling about this," Cam told her brothers. 

They entered, and began to walk down the corridor, trying to find Crowley. Dean stopped as he heard a female's voice yell out for help. "Come on, Dean. We gotta move," Sam told him. They continued down the hallway, where Cas stopped them. 

"Wait." 

"What is it?" Dean asked. 

"Does anybody else hear that?" Cam asked, hearing dogs barking. 

"I do," Cam said, taking a step back. 

"Damn it. Here come the guards," Meg told the group, getting ready to flee. 

"Hellhounds. Go!" Dean yelled, taking off. Cam ran close to her brothers, looking back and trying to see the hounds. She saw the dogs chasing them. They ran towards the nearest set of doors, hiding in a room as Cam grabbed salt from her bag. She drew a salt line while Dean and the others wedged the doors shut with a piece of wood. "I knew this was a trap," Dean huffed. 

"What do you want, a cupcake?" Meg asked. 

"Good one," Cam nodded, holding up her hand. 

"Did we just become friends?" Meg asked, giving her a high-five. 

"Might as well. They're a 90% chance we'll die. Plus we both hate daddy dearest." 

"Alright, that should keep them out," Sam told them, using his strength to wedge the wood farther. 

"Not for long. How many of them are there?" Dean asked. 

"Lots. I’ll be pulling for you … from Cleveland," Meg told them. 

"What?!" Dean asked, enraged. 

"You fucking cunt!" Cam seethed. 

"I didn’t know this was gonna happen. Bright side: them chewing up my meat suit ought to buy you a few seconds. Seacrest out." Meg tried to smoke out, but couldn't. 

"Wow...karma's such a bitch," Cam grinned. 

"A spell, I think, from Crowley. Within these walls you’re locked inside your body," Cas explained to Meg. "Can you feel it?" 

Cam put her hand out, feeling for the familiar thrums of magic. "Yeah. Defiantly a spell." 

"What are you doing, gonna slash at thin air until you hit something?" Dean asked Sam, as he pulled out Ruby's knife from Cam's belt. 

"You can see them. Take this. Hold them off. It’s our best shot," Sam told Meg. 

"At Crowley. Take it and go. You kill the smarmy dick. I’ll hold off the dogs," Meg told Sam. 

"She's right," Cam nodded. "She needs another weapon..." Cam looked around, noticing Cas's sword. Walking over to him, she stared into his puppy dog eyes. "You trust me?" When he nodded, she kissed him, taking the sword from his belt. Cas grabbed her pony tail hard, pushing her against the wall. With his other hand, he grabbed onto her face, angling her head, as he thrust his tongue into her mouth, stealing her breath away, his other hand on her ass, cupping it to pull her flush against him. This was new...not like Cam was mad. It was very hot! When he pulled back, Cam stood dazed, still gripping the sword. "What was that?" 

"I learned that from the pizza man," Cas announced. 

Cam took a shaky breath, as she handed the sword to Meg. "Well, that was hot. I feel so … clean. Okay, gotta go," Meg winked. 

"Whoa, whoa, is that gonna work on a hellhound?" Dean asked. 

"Well, we’re about to find out. Run." 

Cam and the boys took off, leaving Meg behind. They ran towards a dark hallway, where they moved, but slower. Cam reached back and grabbed Cas's hand. "Can’t see jack," Dean told the group. 

Suddenly, there was a blinding light, and Cam's hand was empty. "Cas?!" Cam yelled in a panic as she was looked for her mate. 

Sam stopped as he saw the traitor. "Dean...Cam..."

"You son of a bitch!" Cam shouted, lunging at him but Dean and Sam held her back. "I warned you what would happen if you fucked with us! I'll fucking kill you!" 

"You sold us out?" Dean asked Samuel. Two demons appeared behind Sam and Dean, grabbing them. Another demon grabbed Cam, but not holding her as tightly. "Damn you, Samuel." 

"Yes. And I have to say, best purchase I’ve made since Dick Cheney."

"Hiya, Crowley. How’s tricks?" Dean asked the demon. 

"Above your pay grade. Been working. Big things. Alas, you’ll be too dead to participate," Crowley smirked. 

"No!" Cam struggled. "Crowley, please!" 

"Really?"

"Shame I have to do away with you both. Rather enjoyed your indentured servitude." 

The demons that held her brothers, led them away. "No! Don't you touch them!" Cam yelled, feeling the ground tremble. Fury was behind her green-blue eyes. The ground underneath their feet cracked, leading all the way to Crowley. 

"Temper, temper..." Crowley smiled. 

Cam glared at him, tears falling down her face. "You want to see my temper?" Focusing on the demon behind her, she exorcised him, sending him to the fiery pits of hell. Raising a hand, she brought Samuel to his knees, clutching his head in agony. Then facing Crowley, she raised a hand, opening it. Crowley began to sweat, feeling unwell. Cam slowly closed her hand, but keeping her fist tight. Her nails cut into her palm, leaving red cresent shapes. "You disgust me..." she told him. Releasing him from her hold, she glared at him as another demon grabbed her. 

"Mom would be ashamed of you," she told Samuel. "You kill them...you kill her..." 

"Take her to a cell. I think seeing her brothers deaths will make her see the light," Crowley told her. "But to make sure she don't try something funny..." Crowley snapped the handcuffs on her wrist, cutting off her magic. 

Cam was brought to another cell, where a window opened up. She saw Dean get pushed into the cell. "Dean!?" she called out. 

"Cam! Can you get me out?" 

Cam held up her wrist cuffs. "I'm sorry...what do I do?" she asked. 

Dean closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. Inside, they're was a nagging feeling that this might be the end. Hopefully, this time around, he went to Heaven again. "No tears. Don't give these bastards the satisfaction," he ordered her. 

The demon brought in two ghouls, who stared at Dean. "Enjoy." 

"Alright, alright. Shawshank’s a great flick, but let’s skip the shower scene, huh?" Dean joked. 

"Look, breakfast," Ghoul 1 said to Ghoul 2. 

They lept as Cam screamed Dean's name. Meanwhile, Sam had bit his wrist, drawing a devil's trap on the ceiling. Then he crouched by the wall furthest from the wall. "What did you do with my siblings?" Sam asked the demon as he came back in. 

"Oh, you’ll find out. You’re about to join them." As soon as he stepped in, he was caught. Sam smirked, walking around the trap, going out the open door

Dean was still fighting the ghouls, while Cam tugged at the cuffs, cutting her wrists. "Frickin’ hate ghouls!" Dean yelled out. 

"Dean!" Cam shouted. Taking a deep breath, she used her right hand to grab her left. Grabbing onto her thumb, she took a deep breath. Using her supernatural strength, she twisted her her thumb, dislocating it.

Sam ran down the the hallway, trying to find his therapy. "Dean?! Cam?!" 

"Let me go, son of a bitch!" Sam heard Dean yell. 

"AHHH!" 

"Dean! Cam?!" 

Slipping her hand out, she quickly undid the other cuff. Running to where Dean was, she saw that Sam was already there, and recused him. "How did you get out?" Dean asked. 

"One thing about being half-demon, I can easily get out. I'm going to fucking kill Samuel." 

Meg was being tortured by the demon that wore Christian Campbell's body. "You know, you’re sticking that thing in all the wrong places." 

"Really? You sure were squealing," Christian told her. 

"Knock yourself out. It’s a host body. Some girl from Cheboygan, moved to LA to be an actress. It’s probably not even the worst thing that ever happened to her." 

Meg began to scream again, but suddenly start to laugh. "What are you laughing at?" 

Dean drove the Knife into his back, killing him. "Dean Winchester’s behind you, meatsack," Meg grinned. 

"We should go," Sam told them, as Dean untied her. 

"Maybe not..." Cam told him, seeing the torture tools. 

They waited until Crowley walked in the room. Dean was sounding the alarm to alert him of their presence. "You should be ghoul scat by now." Sam knocked him down, while Cam shoved him forward with her powers. "Really necessary? I just had this dry-cleaned. " Crowley looked down, noticing the devil's trap. _"_So, to what do I owe the reach-around?" 

"Crowley," Meg greeted. 

"Whore." 

"Okay, you know what. " Meg used her demon powers to injure Crowley from the inside, making him cough up blood. _"_The best torturers never get their hands dirty. Sam wants a word with you." 

"What can I do for you, Sam?" Crowley asked. 

"You know damn well. I want my soul back." 

"And here I thought you just grew some balls, Sam." 

"Well?" Cam asked. 

"No," Crowley simply said. 

"Meg?" Dean asked. 

"No...let me," Cam told her, raising her hand, making Crowley suffer. 

"I can’t," Crowley grunted out. 

"Can’t or won’t?" Sam asked. 

"I said ‘can’t’. I meant ‘can’t’, you mop-headed lumberjack. I was lucky to get this much of you out. Going back in there for the sloppy bits? No way. I’m good, but those two in there? Forget it." 

"How do I know you’re not lying?" 

"You don’t. But it doesn’t change anything. I’m telling you. Sam, why do you want the thing back? Satan’s got one juicy source of entertainment in there. I’d swallow a rag off a bathhouse floor before I took that soul. Unless you want to be a drooling mess." 

"Sam, I hate to say it, but he’s right," Meg said. 

"Yeah, right. I get it. Thanks. He’s all yours." 

"Whoa, what are you, crazy? He’s our only hope," Dean argued. 

"Dean, you heard him. He can’t get it. He’s useless." 

Dean handed Meg the Knife, who took it with pride. Stepping in, she turned back towards the Winchesters. "You’ll let me back out, right?" They nodded at her question. "This is for Lucifer, you pompous little –" Crowley took her down, before she had the chance to finish her insult. 

Using the knife, he cut a line in the Devil's trap, then pins Sam and Dean to opposite walls. Cam ran at him, but Crowley made her yield to her knees, groaning in pain. "That’s better. You don’t know torture, you little insect." 

Then Cam heard the dark voice of her boyfriend. "Leave them alone." 

"Castiel, haven’t seen you all season. You the cavalry now?" 

"Put the knife down." 

"You that bossy in Heaven? Hear you’re losing out to Raphael. The whole affair makes Vietnam look like a roller derby. Hey, what’s in the gift bag?" 

"You are," Cas told him, retrieving the skull from the bag he was holding. 

"Not possible." 

"You didn’t hide your bones as well as you should have." 

"Cookie for you."

"Can you restore Sam’s soul or not?"

"If I could help out in any other –" 

"Answer him!" Dean yelled out. 

"I can’t." 

Cas incinerated the skull, killing Crowley. Cam held her breath in shock. He was really gone! She couldn't believe it. Getting up from her knees, she ran towards Cas, feeling his arms and wings welcoming her embrace. She was never so glad to see him. 

Dean smiled at his sister's affection to the angel. Turning around, he saw that Meg was gone. "Well, she’s smart, I’ll give her that. I was gonna kill her, too." 

"Let's get out of here," Sam told the group. 

Cam let go of Cas, grabbing onto his hand, linking his fingers through his. Cas stayed close to her side as they walked out to the Impala. "Thanks, Cas. Hadn’t it been for you –" Dean began. 

"Crowley was right. It’s not going well for me upstairs." Cas's words stabbed at Cam's heart. 

"If there’s anything we can do –" 

"There isn’t. I wish circumstances were different. Much of the time I’d rather be here," he told them, looking down at Campbell's hands interlocked with his. 

"Look, Cas, we know you got a steaming pile on your plate. There’s no need for apologies. We’re your friends." 

"Listen, Sam, we’ll find another way." 

"You really wanna help? Prison full of monsters. Can’t just leave ’em, can’t let ’em go," Sam ordered. 

Cas nodded. "I understand." 

Cam smiled and led him away from peeping eyes. "I love you," she told him, grabbing his face to kiss him. Cas squeezed his eyes closed as he felt her love pour into him. His hands went to her hips, holding onto her like she was his rock. Cam pulled back when she needed to breathe, her hands stroking his chest and the back of his neck. Keeping her face close to his, she leaned her forehead against his. "I know that Heaven is shit right now, with the war. But I need you to keep your promise to me. I need you...I feel like I'm dying, and you're the only thing that's keeping me from drowning." 

"I promise..." he whispered, placing a kiss on her forehead, vanishing. Cas vanished with a flutter of wings, leaving Cam alone. Looking back at her brothers, she saw them arguing. Once again. Sam turned and walked away, leaving them to argue. The feeling in her chest tightened. 


	53. When Death Comes Calling

**Early January, 2012**

"I can't believe we're doing this," Cam sighed, following Dean down the sidewalk. 

"It's our only hope. Besides, I think he likes us."

"I'm not saying that it's a bad idea, I'm just saying that it's a stupid idea. Who knows what the reparations would be." 

"Well, we already know one..." Dean and Cam stopped at an awning at a store in front of them. "Oh, you've got to be kidding me."

"Not sketchy at all," Cam grumbled, following Dean inside. 

They made their way to a counter, seeing an employee. "Hi, we're, uh, looking for..." 

"Follow all the way back. All the way back," the employee told them. 

"Great," Cam groan. 

They made their way back of the store to take a series of steps up to an apartment. "Campbell and Dean Winchester?" asked the doctor, stepping out from another room. 

Dean and Cam nodded their heads. "You must be Dr. Robert?" Dean said. 

"Son, I stitched up your daddy more times than I can count, let me tell you. He even brought little Cammie here a few times. I would show her the basics. Oh, it's good to see you. 'Course, that was ages ago, back when, uh, I still had my medical license. Right this way." 

"Well, you know, I'm, uh, I'm no germ freak, but..." Dean started to say. 

"Rent's cheap," Dr. Robert shrugged. 

Cam and Dean entered his office just behind Dr. Robert. "Eva, my assistant." 

"Hi," Dean nodded. 

"Hop right up."

Cam's stomach was in knots. "N-now, you - you have, uh, done this a lot, right?" she asked. 

"Oh, many, many times." 

"And your...success rate?" 

"Oh, excellent -almost 75%. So, should we get the, uh, preliminaries out of the way?" 

Dean nodded from the bed. "Yeah. Uh, yeah, right." He retrieved an envelope of money, handing it to Dr. Robert. 

"Ah. Oh." 

Oh. Cammie...Uh...So...listen, if, uh, something..." 

Cam swallowed hard. "Goes wrong?" 

"Yeah. Uh...Would you mail this for me, please?" Dean handed her a letter that she saw that was addressed to Ben. 

"Would've thought you had something for your brother, Sam," Dr. Robert commented, seeing the envelope. 

"If I don't make it back, nothing I say is gonna mean a damn thing to him," Dean grumbled. Eva inserted the IV needle into his arm. "Ahh!" 

"Don't be a baby." 

"You know, a little bedside manner would be nice." 

"Are we ready? Hmm?" Dr. Robert asked. Cam sucked in a breath, watching as her brother was injected with the potent substance. "You've got three minutes." 

Cam held her breath as she watched Dean die. "No pulse, no sinus rhythm," Eva said, looking at the heart monitor. 

"He's dead."

"Ok, Dean...Don't take your time," Cam muttered, watching over her brother's body. Eva, Dr. Robert, and Cam all watched the clock. Finally three long grueling minutes passed. "Bring him back," Cam ordered, watching Eva and Dr. Robert prepare to shock him. 

Eva began to perform chest compressions, counting down. "Four, three, two...now."

Cam held her breath as she watched her brother's body jolt. "Again," Doctor Robert ordered. 

"Come on, you son of a bitch," Cam whispered, gripping Ben's letter tight in her hand. But Dean still wasn't back yet. "Why isn't it working?!" she shouted. 

"Eva, adrenaline!"

"Do something!" Cam shouted. Cam was about to scream when Dean suddenly gasped to live.

"Oh, thank Moses," Dr. Robert sighed. 

"Fuck, Dean..." Cam said, nearly collapsing. 

"You couldn't have given me five more seconds?" Dean asked irritated. 

"Son, you were gone for seven minutes." 

"I was?" 

"Mm-hmm. I thought for sure death had you by the twins."

"I nearly had a heart attack!" Cam shouted, helping Dean up. "Please tell me that this wasn't for nothing."

"Man, I got so much to tell you!" 

* * *

"You what?!" Sam shouted. 

Dean and Cam both sighed. "Just hear me out," Dean tried to say. 

"I heard Cas and Crowley when they said it would either kill me or turn me to jello, Dean! I can't believe you agree with this, Cam! I heard enough!" 

"I didn't talk to him, but Death said he can put up a wall," Cam reasoned. 

"A wall?" 

"Yes, yes, a wall -that - that, basically, you wouldn't remember hell," Dean explained. 

"Really?" Sam asked. 

"Really," Dean nodded. 

"For good? Like a cure?" 

"No, it's not a cure. It...He said it could last a lifetime." 

"Great. So, playing pretty fast and loose with my life here, don't you think, Dean?"

"We're trying to save your goddamn life, Sam!" Cam shouted. 

"Exactly, Cam! It's my life! It's my life, it's my soul. And it sure as hell ain't your head that's gonna explode when this whole scheme of yours goes sideways!" 

Then Bobby spoke up. "Just curious. I presume Death's not doing this out of the goodness of his heart. So what's your half of the deal?" Dean looked away, evasive. "I'm sorry. I didn't get that." 

"I have to wear the ring for a day." 

"Why the hell would he want you to do that?" 

Dean shrugged. "Get his rocks off. I don't know. But I'm doing it." Sam moved to leave, but Dean called out. "Where you going?" 

"Look, I hear you, all right? I get it. I just need a minute to wrap my head around it, all right?" Sam asked, leaving. 

"Bobby, what are we doing?" Cam asked as Dean left to follow Sam. 

"Darlin', I ask myself that question at least once a day. How are you holdin' up?"

"Eh...so far, so good. Can't we just get a break?" 

Dean and Sam were heading back, which Dean warned Cam and Bobby to watch Sam as Dean drove off to be Death for a day. "So, is this the part where you two pull a gun on me and lock me in the panic room?" 

"Do we have to?" Bobby asked. 

"No. I guess Dean's got to do what he's got to do." 

"Exactly," Cam snapped, heading to her room. 

"Guess we all do, kid," Bobby sighed. 

Cam stayed in her room for the rest of the night, waking up early to make breakfast and coffee. "Morning," she greeted Bobby. 

"Morning...Hey. Have you see Sam?"

"No...not since last night. He's not here?" 

Then Sam walked in. "Woke up and you were gone. Where you been?" 

"Just driving around. No biggie," Sam shrugged. 

"Breakfast?" Cam asked as Bobby and Sam sat down to play poker. Cam soon joined in, and they played a couple of rounds. 

"Pair of aces," Sam said, throwing down his cards. 

"Dammit! I thought I had you this time!" Cam groaned, dropping the cards. 

"Want another one?" Bobby asked them. 

"Yes, please," Cam smiled, holding up her empty bottle to Bobby. 

"Yeah, sure," Sam told him. 

Cam waited at the table while Bobby went to the fridge to grab them some beers. Sam soon got up and followed, leaving Cam alone. Hearing a smaller thud, she turned towards the kitchen. "Bobby?" Hearing a bigger thud, she got up from her chair. "Sam?" Walking towards the kitchen, she jumped when she saw Bobby holding a baseball bat and Sam knocked out. "Bobby?! What the fuck?!" 

"Yeah...well...Sam has gone crazy! He hit me over the head with a wrench. I think he wants to kill me!" 

"Why would he do that?" Cam asked, following Bobby to get rope to tie her youngest brother up. When they came back, he was gone. "Shit...this is not good." 

"We gotta hide," Bobby said, grabbing Cam by the arm to pull her inside of a closet. "Come on!" 

* * *

They hid inside the closet, trying to formulate a plan. "Maybe he has really snapped this time," Cam wondered. "I mean...having no soul and everything." 

"Yeah," Bobby nodded. 

Cam screamed as Sam began to hack through the door with the ax. "Sam, what the fuck are you doing?!" 

"Don't say, 'here's Johnny,'" Bobby begged. 

"I got to do this, Bobby. Cam, I just want him." 

"Well, you can't have him! This is insane! If you want to kill him, then you'll have to go through me too." 

Sam paused. "So be it. I'm sorry. You shouldn't have cornered yourself." 

"I didn't!" Bobby yelled pushing a button. Sam fell through the floor via a trap door into the basement.

"You're a bad-ass Bobby," Cam told him, holding out her hand for a high five. They both looked down the door, seeing Sam take a crowbar to the door. 

"Reinforced steel core, titanium kick plate. Get comfy. You want to explain what this is about?" Bobby asked. 

"I just, uh...I have to do this, Bobby." 

"Says who?" 

"If Dean shoves that soul back in me, think how bad that could really be. I can't let it happen, Bobby. I mean, it's not like I want to kill you. You've been nothing but good to me." 

"So...What, demon deal or something?" 

Cam scrambled through her brain for everything she has learned about souls in the past couple of months. She did her research, she had studied souls in everything that she had seen. Sam didn't want his soul. If the soul is like an organ, what would cause the rejection. Crap... "A spell. He's going to commit patricide. And since Dad's dead, it has to be you!" Cam told Bobby. 

"Peachy," Bobby sighed, looking down into the hole. "You're making a mistake, Sam." 

"I'm trying to survive." 

"Dean's got a way to make it safe," Cam begged. 

"Oh, yeah, what, some wall inside my head that maybe stays up? Come on."

"If it works -" 

"Yeah, what if it doesn't? Dean doesn't care about me. He - he just cares about his little brother, Sammy, burning in hell. He'll kill me to get that other guy back. You two, Cam!" 

"Look, I...I know how scary it is. But you know what's scarier? You right now. You're not in your right head, Sam. You're not giving us much choice here. Sam?" Cam called out. 

"Balls!" Dean called out. 

"Bobby!" Cam called out, following him. 

"Ain't nobody killing me in my house but me. I don't want to blow your legs out, boy, but I will," Bobby threatened, going downstairs while carrying a shotgun. Walking in, Cam saw that Sam was gone. 

"Shit!" Cam exclaimed, grabbing a gun. "Split up. Shoot to kill. That's not my brother anymore." Cam wondered around the halls, then outside to Bobby's shed but was halted by a giant force grabbing her from behind. Cam grunted, turning around, sending a kick into Sam's side. Cam reared her fist back, sending it into his face. Giving out a battle cry, she waved an arm, sending him flying against a tree. Bobby, who heard him yell, raced over to where Cam was. Sam glared at her, recovering a sending a punch into her face. Cam wasn't prepared for the brutal force of his punch, getting knocked down. Sam grabbed her by the hair, and held her against the wall of the shed, hands around her throat. Cam struggled as Sam tried to keep her still. 

"Cam...stop! I don't want to hurt you!"

"No...You just want to kill the only father that you know! You mother fucker!" Cam sent a knee into his groan, breaking his hold. She sent a punch into his face again, hitting him once. She was about to send another punch, but Sam grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her. Cam shouted, sending her foot up into his jaw. Sam grunted this time, grabbed her and tossed her into the a pile of tools. Cam gasped in pain, holding her side as the air left her lungs. "Sam..." she gasped. 

"Sorry, Cammie. It's the only way," Sam breathed out, grabbing his knife. Cam barely had time to move before he quickly stabbed her in the shoulder to keep her immobile. 

"Cam?!" Bobby asked, seeing Cam on the ground, gasping for breath. 

"Listen to me. You don't want to do this. Sam. I've been like a father to you, boy. Somewhere inside, you've got to know that," Bobby begged. 

Cam gasped, trying to get up. She could feel that her lung was puncture. "Bobby..." she gasped, trying to get up. 

"Listen to me. You don't want to do this. Sam. I've been like a father to you, boy. Somewhere inside, you've got to know that," Bobby begged, aiming his gun at Sam, hestiate to pull the trigger. 

"Well, that's just it. Sorry," Sam said, raising his knife to stab Bobby. 

Cam was about to cry out, but Dean was there to intercept. "Hi, Sam. I'm back," Dean said, knocking Sam out. "You guys okay?" 

"Not really," Cam gasped, sitting up. "The little bitch punctured my lung." 

* * *

Dean and Cam looked at Sam, who was cuffed in the panic room. It's been an hour since Dean returned, Cam was slowly healing thanks for Dean's stitches and her quick healing. "We can't keep doing this, Bobby. I mean, what are we, gonna tie him up every time he tries to kill someone? And that's not gonna hold him. I mean, he's -" 

"-capable of anything," Cam answered, rubbing the tender spot on her chest. 

"What are we supposed to do here?" 

Bobby looked lost. "I don't know." 

"Come on..." Cam sighed, leading Dean away. "You need some food and coffee." 

But they weren't expecting food to already to be there. "Dean. And the beautiful Campbell. Join me. Brought you one -" Cam was shocked to see Death sitting in Bobby's kitchen, holding out two hot dogs wrapped in foil, "-from a little stand in Los Angeles known for their bacon dogs. Sit."

Cam and Dean sat. "Boy, what's with you and cheap food?" Dean asked. 

"I could ask you the same thing. Thought I'd have a treat before I put the ring back on. Heavier than it looks, isn't it? Sometimes, you just want the thing off. But you know that. Not hungry?" 

"Look... I think you know that I flunked. So there. Oh, and by the way, I, uh...I sucked at being you. Really screwed up the whole natural order thing. But I'm sure you knew about that, too." 

"So, if you could go back, would you simply kill the little girl? No fuss, no stomping your feet?" 

"Knowing what I know now, yeah." 

"I'm surprised to hear that. Surprised and glad." 

"Yeah, well, don't get excited. I would have saved the nurse, okay? That's it." 

"I think it's a little more than that. Today, you got a hard look behind the curtain. Wrecking the natural order's not quite such fun when you have to mop up the mess, is it? This is hard for you, Dean. You throw away your life because you've come to assume that it'll bounce right back into your lap. But the human soul is not a rubber ball. It's vulnerable, impermanent, but stronger than you know. And more valuable than you can imagine. So... I think you've learned something today." 

"Want to know what I think? I think you knew that I wouldn't last a day." 

"I have no idea what you're talking about." 

"I lost. Fine. But at least have the balls to admit that it was rigged from the jump." 

"Dean," Cam scolded. 

"Most people speak to me with more respect," Death sneered. 

"I didn't mean -" Dean tried to say. 

"We're done here. It's been lovely. But now I'm going to go to hell to get your brother's soul." 

"Why would you do that for us?" Dean asked. 

"I wouldn't do it for you. You and your brother keep coming back. You're an affront to the balance of the universe, and you cause disruption on a global scale. And you, Campbell...You are the balance to the Winchesters. Plus, you did me a favor when you put Lucifer back in the cage. But you both have use. Right now, you're both digging at something. The intrepid Detective. I want you two to keep digging." 

"So you're just gonna be cryptic, or..." 

"It's about the souls. You'll understand when you need to," Death told them. 

"Wait -with Sam... Is this wall thing really gonna work?" Cam asked, standing up. 

"Call it 75%." Then he was gone. 

"Shit..." Cam whispered. 

"Bobby!" Dean called out, both he and Cam racing to the basement. "Open the door." 

"What happened?" Bobby asked, confused. 

"Open the fucking door! Now!" Cam shouted. By the time they got the door open, hearing Sam's shouting. Then it was quiet as they rushed in, Sam unconscious, sweaty and pale and Death gone. "What did we do?" Cam breathed out. 


	54. Like a Virgin

**Early January, 2012**

Ten days. That's how long Sam had been unconscious. Cam, Dean, and Bobby took turns sitting with him. Sam had facial hair, which Cam took upon herself to shave the stubble off, as well as giving him sponge baths every other day. They eventually made the desicion to hook him up to an IV to keep his body hydrated and nourished. For Cam, she thought that they made an awful mistake. Day one, was the day of hope that he would wake up. Then by day five, they all snapped. 

Dean felt awful. He blamed himself. By day eight, they were all feeling sorrow at the possibility of Sam not waking up. Bobby looked at the three Winchesters with an ache in his heart as the two eldest sat around Sam. They were like his children, and he watched them struggle. No father should see their child like this...broken and laying in bed. 

"Maybe we should call Cas," Cam pondered, by day ten came around. 

"Yeah..." Dean agreed. 

Cam stood up from her chair, kissing Sam on the forehead. Walking by Dean, she ran a hand through his spiky hair, before kissing his head as well. Going outside the panic room, she took a breath, before going outside. Looking up at the stars, she closed her eyes and prayed. 

She rubbed her temples. "Cas...I know that you're really busy. And I would never ask anything of you if it wasn't important. But it's Sam...we-we figured a way to get Sam's soul back. But now he's is in a coma, and we don't know if he's going to wake up or what to do. We need you...I need you. Please, baby..." 

"I'm here," his deep voice said from behind her. 

Cam turned, and hugged his hard body against her soft one. "I'm so glad you're here," she said. 

Pulling back, Cas saw that Cam had a faint scar over her right side of her chest. "What happened?" 

"Sam. He was going to kill Bobby to make his body tainted, but I got in the way. After he tossed me into a table full of tools, he stabbed me in the shoulder. Nicked my lung. It's back to normal now." 

"Sam is..." 

"Unconscious. We had to do something, Cas...But now I don't know if it was worth it." 

"Let's go," Cas told her. 

Cam waited outside with Dean and Bobby while Cas inspected Sam. Coming out, Cas came over and stood by his mate. "Well?" Dean asked. 

"His soul is in place."

"Is he ever gonna wake up?" Cam asked. 

"I'm not a human doctor." 

"Could you take a guess?" Dean asked. 

"Okay. Probably not." 

"Oh, well, don't sugarcoat it." 

"I'm sorry, Dean, but I warned you not to put that thing back inside him." 

"What were we supposed to do? Let T-1000 walk around, hope he doesn't open fire?" 

"Let me tell you what his soul felt like when I touched it. Like it had been skinned alive, Dean. If you wanted to kill your brother, you should have done it outright. You both did this."

Cam winched at Castiel's harsh words. Then he was gone, without a simple kiss goodbye or the squeeze of her hand. "What's going on with him?" Dean asked. 

"I don't even know anymore," Cam sighed, wiping away a fallen tear. "I need a drink." 

The mood was still grim as they sat around Bobby's desk as he poured them drinks. "Like my daddy always said, just 'cause it kills your liver don't mean it ain't medicine."

"Thanks, Bobby," Cam whispered, bringing her feet up. 

"Sam still asleep?" 

Dean nodded, taking a drink. "Yeah." 

"He'll wake up." 

"Yeah," Dean repeated. 

"He's been through how much?" Bobby asked, trying to keep up the moral. "Somehow, he always bounces back." 

"He's never been through this," Dean whispered, then spotting the newspaper print out Bobby is looking at. "Job?" 

"Might be."

Bobby passed over the printout. "Can we help? Send us to the library? Anything?" Cam begged, needing to get her mind off of Cas and Sam. 

"Couple goes up in a light plane. Wreckage was just found in the woods," Bobby explained. 

"Couple of Buddy Hollys?" Dean asked. "Doesn't really seem like News of the Weird." 

"Pilot was found seventeen miles away, flambéed. Girl's just gone. No body, no nothing."

"Okay, I'm not changing the channel," Cam said, sitting up straighter in her chair. 

"Cammie?" 

Dean and Cam whirled around as Sam entered the room. Dean put his glass down hard, then stood up. "Sam?" Dean forced out. 

Sam moved to hug Dean tight. Then he moved to hug Cam, before hugging Bobby. "Good to see you," Bobby said, letting out a chuckle. 

Sam pulled back. "Wait. I saw you—I—I felt Lucifer snap your neck." 

"Well, Cas kind of—" 

Sam turned to Cam. "Cas is alive?" 

"Yeah, Cas—Cas is fine. Sam, are you okay?" Cam asked her youngest brother. 

"Actually, um...I'm starving."

Cam made him a giant sandwich, setting it down on the kitchen table. "So, Sam..." Dean began. 

"Yeah?" Sam asked, digging into his food. 

"What's the last thing you remember?" 

Sam looked in himself for a moment, before answering. "The field. And then I fell." 

"Okay. And then?" Dean urged. 

"I woke up in the panic room," Sam answered. 

"That's it? You really don't remember—" Bobby began to say. 

"Let's be glad. Who wants to remember all that hell?" Dean said, cutting Bobby off. 

"Well, how long was I gone?" Sam asked. 

"About a year and a half," Cam answered, looking at Dean. 

"What? I was downstairs f— I don't remember anything. So, how'd I get back? Was it Cas?" 

"Not exactly," Dean answered. 

"Dean, what did you do?" 

"Me, Cam, and Death—" Dean began. 

"Death?! The horseman?"

"We had leverage. It's done," Cam quickly said. 

"You sure?"

"It's over. Slate's wiped," Dean confirmed. 

"Well, isn't this just neat and clean?" 

"Yes, it is—for once." 

"Is there anything else I should know?" 

Dean hesitated. "No. Another beer?" 

"Uh, yeah," Sam nodded. 

Dean got up and left, to grab them some beers. "I got to work on some cars. It's good to have you back, Sam," Bobby smiled at him, 

"I am glad you're okay." 

"So, what's going on with you for the past year and a half? Are you and Cas still together?" 

"Yeah. We had some rough patches, but we're getting through them. I kinda started an organization of hunters, and I worked in a bar for a little bit." 

"You did?" Sam smiled. 

"Yeah. But I missed hunting and the thrill of it." 

"So what are we talking about?" Dean asked, setting down three beers. 

"The last year and a half," Cam answered. 

"How's Lisa?" Sam asked. 

"Yeah...we broke up."

"Oh," Sam smiled, sympathetically, deep down disappointed. 

"Yeah. Cam and Cas are really getting serious. I hear wedding bells in the future," Dean told him, trying to take the pressure off of him. 

"Really?" Sam smiled at his sister. 

"I wouldn't say that. The war has him pretty occupied." 

Sam yawned, indicated the end of the current conversation. "Why don't you go get some sleep. You've had a rough day," Cam said, nodding to him. 

Dean and Cam watched him go into the guest room, both looking at each other. Cam moved her head to indicate that they should find Bobby. Dean nodded, grabbing another beer for the trouble they put Bobby through in the last week and a half. They found him under a car, doing something with a wrench. 

"Hey," Dean called out, holding up two beers. 

Bobby grunted, sliding out. "How is he?" 

"He's, uh...He's good. Really good. Better than we could have hoped," Dean answered, putting down one beer on the work bench, then taking a seat. Cam sat next to him, crossing her legs. 

"Uh-huh." 

"What? Why the poopface?" 

Dean took a drink while Bobby came over to him and Cam. "I'm glad he's better. I really am. But... That kid went straight-up Menendez on me not ten days ago. And now it's all just...erased? Sorry. I'm having a bit of a hard time even looking at him. Cam, you feeling what I'm feeling?" 

"In a way, yes. But it wasn't Sam." 

"Well, maybe it wasn't _all_ Sam, but it was him." 

"Well, what do you want to do, Bobby? We tell him everything?" Dean asked. 

Bobby sighed. "No. Just wish I could, that's all." 

"Yeah, but if we start throwing that crap at him, we don't know what's gonna happen. It could—it could crack the wall." 

"I know. I know." 

"So, you know what? As far as I'm concerned, it's a gift horse, and I'm not looking for teeth. I'm sending Death a damn fruit basket." 

"He's gonna find out, you know. One way or another, someone'll tell him, or he'll figure it out on his own. He's not dumb. He should it hear it from us." 

"Can we just leave it alone for the moment, please?"

Bobby put his hands up and went back to work with the wrench. "Okay. But you better prep for the B side, 'cause when Sam realizes we're shining him, it ain't gonna be cute." 

Dean and Cam took another drink, both thinking. "Well, I hate to change the subject, but we do have a missing woman, a flambeed pilot, and a dead man resulting in a unexplained plane crash. As much as I love Sam, we do have other things to tend to."

"So, what? We just leave him here?" Bobby asked. 

"Yes...that's exactly what we do. We go check out the crash site, and be back before he even wakes up." 

They put their plan in motion, packing overnight bags, and storing them into the trunk of the Impala along with other weapons. Dean closed the trunk as Bobby opened the front passenger door. "Sam still asleep?" he asked. 

"Yeah, let him rest. We'll call him later," Dean answered,opening the driver's side. 

"Call me from where?" Sam asked, showing up. 

"Oh. Uh, there's this thing in Oregon," Cam shrugged. 

"Great. I'm in." 

Dean shook his head. "Whoa, whoa. You just got vertical." 

"Exactly. I'm up. I'm good." 

"Well, a few more days of crap cable couldn't hurt." 

"Right. Because that's what _you_ did when you got back from Hell."

"He's got you there, Dean," Cam whispered. 

"All right. You, me, Cam, and Bobby," Dean rationalized. 

"Oh, you three go on ahead. You got this covered. I, uh, forgot I promised that idjit Rufus I'd work the phones for him, so..." Bobby said, but Cam could hear the hesitant lie in his voice. 

"You sure?" 

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You three enjoy catching up, okay?" 

Bobby left, smiling at the three siblings. "What was that?" Sam asked. 

"One part age, three parts liquor," Dean answered, getting into his respective side. 

Cam let out a breath, getting into the back seat. While the car drove down the highway towards Oregon, Sam got in contact with the local law enforcement. 

"Uh, you got it, officer. Thank you. You too." Sam hung up and turned towards his siblings. "So, get this—besides the crash, there were two other disappearances in town this week." 

"Really?" Dean asked. 

"Yeah, last weekend, a college girl vanished from her apartment. On the seventeenth floor. Then, three days ago, another girl didn't make it home from school." 

"Did they know each other?" Cam asked. 

"No. No connection. Just young and female, like the plane-crash girl." 

"What would disappear a girl out of the sky, anyway?" Dean wondered. 

"Good question." Sam waited a moment before asking a new question. "So you never even tried, huh?" 

Dean looked at him confused. "Tried?" 

"To go live a life...after. You do remember you promised that, right?" 

"Yeah, I remember," Dean whispered, gripping the steering wheel tightly. 

"So, why didn't you try?" 

"What makes you think I didn't?" 

"'Cause look at you. Look at this. You're exactly the same." 

"Yeah, you're probably right." There was a long pause. "I was with them for a year—Lisa and Ben." 

"A year?" Dean nodded. "So then what?" 

"Didn't work out," Dean simply said, turning up the music. 

When they got to Oregon, they headed to the Dessertine's household to begin their investigation. "You're, uh...Penny Dessertine's sister, right?" Cam asked, taking out a notebook. 

"Mm-hmm." 

"Uh, we'd just like to ask you a few questions," Sam told her. 

"Look, the cops already came by. I'm tired. So, if you don't mind -" 

"I—I understand. Really, I do. I know how hard this must be. We'd just like to figure out what happened. This will be quick. I promise."

Dean and Cam glanced at each other, bot equally glad to see that Sam's empathy and compassion was back. "Okay. Fine. Come in." 

They walked into the home, sitting down on a couch. "Penny was very shy. To herself. Not at all what you'd call adventurous." 

"What, like flying through a lightning storm in a two-seater?" Dean asked. 

Penny's sister nodded. "She was terrified of that thing. She just did it for Stan." 

"Stan?" Sam asked. 

"They were just starting to get serious. She didn't want to seem, you know...Not interested. I just wish I'd told her to stay home. We don't even have a body to bury." 

After leaving the sister's house, Cam and Dean went to a motel to get settled while Sam went to look at police files. "I thought that went well," Dean said, opening up his laptop. 

"I agree. Dean, how well do you think this will all work out?"

"What do you mean. Is this about what Cas said?"

"More or less. How many secrets have we all had from each other? And every single time, they get spilled and it ends up in a huge Winchester family feud." 

Sam entered, unaware of what was going on. "Hey," he greeted. 

"Hey," Cam replied back, taking a drink of her coffee. 

"What do you got?" Dean asked. 

"Uh...Well, looks like those other two missing girls both baked cookies for the Lord," Sam explained 

"What is that? Code?" 

"No. Church choir, bake sales, promise-ring clubs—the works. They were good girls. But Penny wasn't even a Christian, so—" 

"I have another theory. Penny's diary." 

"Did you steal that from her room?" Sam asked, his tone indicating that he disapproved. 

Dean grinned. "I love that you even asked me that." 

"And why wouldn't I?" 

Dean shrugged. "No reason. So girl-nappings. What if it's not about religion, what if it's about purity?" 

"You mean you think they're all—" 

"Virgins, Sam. Virgins," Cam sighed. "Get with the program." 

"Penny was twenty-two." 

"Yeah, with a pink room." 

"So?" 

"And stuffed teddy bears. Sam, I'm a girl. I know these things." 

"Fine. But you really think—"

Dean opened a page from Penny's diary, reading it out loud. "'I've decided I'm going to give Stan my most precious gift.'" 

"Wow. That sounded really creepy coming out of your mouth," Sam whispered. 

"I think I delivered it," Dean smirked.

"You know, you—you could have led with 'the diary'. You know? Anyways, let's say you're right. Fine. Who would want virgins?" 

"You got me. I prefer ladies with experience. Cam?"

"No idea...Let's go to bed, and start fresh in the morning."

Cam quietly watched Sam sleep, sighing. Going outside with a beer bottle she sat on the porch, bundling herself up in her warmest pajamas and a blanket. "Cas...I know that you're disappointed, but he's my brother. I had to do something..." Taking a deep breath, she sighed. "Please, forgive me." 

* * *

"This poor girl has been assaulted. Maybe I should take lead," Cam told her brothers as they started to head to the next victim's room. 

"Go right on ahead," Dean told her, letting her walk in first. Sam and Dean stood behind her as the woman instantly opened up to Cam. 

"It happened so fast," Melissa told Cam, opening up. 

"It's all right, Melissa. What came at you? You can tell us." 

"It—it looked like a...a giant bat. You think I'm making it up, right? That's what the other man said." 

"Well, we're not the other man," Sam told her. 

"It came right at me. It was huge. I swear. That's how I got this."

Melissa pulled her gown forward to reveal the large gashes on her back. "So, it attacked. And then what happened?" 

"I don't know. I passed out, and when I woke up, it was gone." 

"Is there anything else you can think of? Anything you can tell us, even if it doesn't seem important?" Cam asked. 

"Well, my ring got lost. Or else that thing stole it, if that makes any sense." 

"What kind of ring?" Dean asked. 

"Gold. Promise ring." 

Promise ring. So, uh...from, like, a church? Like-like a purity ring?"

"Yeah. Why?" 

"I got to ask. Uh, Melissa... Look, nobody is, uh, judging anybody here, okay? Believe me. But...Should you really be wearing that ring?" 

"Well, I-I mean, I-I am—" 

"Really?" 

"Matt Barne didn't count!"

"So, what, you think Batman tried to rape her?" Sam asked as they walked out of the motel room. 

"Well, he does carry a lot of rage. But he rejected her because she was already dehymenated, huh?" Dean asked. 

"You think?" Cam asked. 

"I think it just goes to show that being easy's pretty much all upside." 

"So, what kind of thing likes virgins and gold?" 

Dean shrugged. "P. Diddy?" 

"You know, it's comforting." 

"What's that?" 

"I died for a year, came back, and you're still not funny." 

"Shut up. I'm hilarious. Right, Cam?" 

"No," Cam smirked, opening the door of the Impala. Back in their motel room, they were getting nowhere. "Does anybody got anything?" Cam asked, scanning articles of lore. 

"This can't be possible," Sam said, standing up. 

"Try me." 

"Um, I googled 'fire,' 'claws,' 'flying,' 'stealing virgins,' and 'gold,' and it all takes me to the same place." 

"Where?" Dean asked. 

"_World of Warcraft_ fansites."

"You've got to be kidding me," Cam scoffed. 

"I don't know what that means," Dean said after a moment. 

"Dragons, dude. See? Told you. Not possible." 

"Actually, it might be." 

"How? In what reality?" 

"It's been a strange year. We should get a second opinion." Dean grabbed his phone, going to call Bobby. 

Cam got up and dug through her bag, pulling out John's journal. Sitting down on the couch, she scanned the pages for anything about dragons. "You have Dad's journal?" Sam asked. 

"Oh...Yeah/ Dean gave it to me after we parted ways. Figured I could find something more about me." 

"Did you?" 

"Kinda. I guess he was keeping a log of me. I mean...he was a good hunter, he had to know that his daughter had a low pulse rate, and BP. That or the stress of losing Mom was getting to him. He wrote down observations. 'Cammie-Age 5-Pulse 10 bpm;. 'Cammie-Age 10- made her music box play after I had taken it away.' 'Cammie-age 12-broke a mirror after I told her that she couldn't go to the movies with her friends.' Sam, I remember some of those things. I just didn't realize what I was doing. I think the young me was just acting out like any normal kid. He kept making little marks until I reached the age of 18, then all it said was that he 'fixed it'." Cam explained. 

"What would he mean that he fixed it?"

"I don't know. I guess it's like he figured out how to put a barrier up, and I guess it got knocked down every time seals got broken, then by the time Lucifer was released...all bets were off. But I've always been different. I'm dating an Angel. My powers now under control."

"You okay?" Sam asked Dean as he returned. 

"Yeah." 

"Bobby say anything?" Cam asked, flipping through their Dad's journal. 

"Nope." Dean watched her flip through the journal. "Dad never wrote anything about dragons. I promise. I'd remember if I read _The Neverending Story_ in there." 

"Hey, did we hunt a skinwalker lately?" Sam suddenly asked. 

Dean and Cam exchanged a look. "Doesn't ring a bell. Why?" 

"I don't know. Just...déjà vu or something. Are you sure? I could have sworn—" Sam began to say. 

"You got to remember, your eggs are still a little scrambled, right? But, yeah, I'm sure," Dean told him, brushing the question off. 

"All right. Yeah. Never mind."

Dean's phone began to ring, and he went to answer it. "Hey, Bobby. What do you got?" Dean listened for a moment. "Dr. Visyak, S.F.U. Got it. Thanks," Dean told Bobby, hanging up his phone. "All right. I'm going to San Francisco, figure out how to kill these things."

"I'll come witch," Cam said, closing John's journal and sticking it back in her bag. "Sam, figure out where they are." 

"W-wait. D-did Bobby say where they like to park?" Sam asked. 

"No." 

"Great. Back to the lore." 

"Which says what? That they live in Middle-Earth?" Dean joked. 

"No. Caves," Cam grinned. 

"You two are such a nerds," Dean groaned, grabbing his jacket and keys. Cam blew Sam a kiss as they followed him out. 

* * *

"What do you think happened between Dr. Visyak and Bobby?" Cam asked as they got out of the car. 

"I don't know, but he told me to shut up about her. He also did recommend us to go speak to her about dragons." 

"Dragons and faeries. Are we living in a fairy tale now?" Cam asked as they walked up to the front door. 

Dean pressed the buzzer near the door, waiting. "Yes?" 

"Dr. Visyak. My name is Dean Winchester. This is my sister, Campbell." 

"Hi," Cam waved at the door. 

"Office hours are Monday and Friday." 

"What? No...Bobby Singer sent us. Hello?" Cam called out. The door opened up to reveal a middle aged, but pretty blonde woman with a scowl on her face. "Hi." 

"Bobby Singer. Tell him something for me next time you see him." 

"Hmm?" Dean hummed. 

"Actually, just kick him in the jewels. That's more poetic." 

"No love lost between you two, huh?" 

"No. Just the opposite." 

"Oh?" Cam wondered. 

"That's his story to tell. He's the idiot. So, what's this about?" 

:Well, uh...Dragons," Dean shrugged. 

"Really?" 

"What, no twelve-sided-dice joke?" 

"We can joke about them because they've disappeared. But they aren't funny. At all." 

"Well, one just flew in stateside. Which is why we're here," Cam told the professor. 

"Are you sure?" 

Dean nodded. "Fits the lore to a tee." 

"But how? I mean, why? It's been seven hundred years." 

"Banner crop of crazy all the way around these days, doc." 

"So you want to know how to kill it." 

Cam nodded. "Bingo." 

"Well, you need a blade." 

"Uh... Okay. What kind of blade?" Dean questioned. 

"One forged with dragon's blood." 

"So you need one to kill one, but you got to kill one to make one. How does that work out?" 

"Well, there aren't many dragon swords around anymore. Five or six, tops, worldwide. I mean, there's the sword of St. George, and, of course, there's Excalibur. And there's—" 

"You know a lot about this stuff, don't you?" 

"Well, I sure as hell better. I have one in the basement." 

"You have one," Cam clarified. 

"Finding it took two decades, countless hours, and some really bad sex with an eastern European ambassador, but, yeah." 

Dr. Visyak got up and led them to a different room,. Opening the door, she revealed a s sword embedded in a boulder. 

"That is not real. Is that real? Is it Excalibur?" Dean asked, his eyes glowing in amazement. 

"No. This...Is the Sword of Brunswick. Love of my life." 

"Sweet," Cam whispered, her eyes also glowing in amazement. 

"So, uh, what's with the cement shoe?" Dean asked. 

"You know, binding sword to stone used to be all the rage. To protect them." 

"All right, well, how do we get this puppy out?" 

Dr. Visyak laughed. "Well, come on. You know this one. We need a brave knight who's willing to step up and kill the beast."

Dean looked cocky, swaggering up to the sword. "Right. All right, well, I'll, uh, give it a whirl. Do you mind?" 

"Oh," Dr. Visyak smirked. Dean went to pull the sword out of the stone, but it's unable to and falls. "You okay?" 

"Never better." Dean tried again but fails. "Oh, son of a bitch! That's really on there!" Dean grunted, causing Cam to smirk. 

"Yeah, afraid so." 

"Well, I have another idea." 

"What?"

"Well, you're not gonna like it." 

"You're crazy," Cam told her brother, watching him hook up the homemade bomb. 

"You know what? I-I-I don't like this at all. You do realize that this is the single most valuable artifact you have ever touched." 

"It's also the only weapon we got. Look, I know what I'm doing, okay? I actually learned it all from Bobby. Hey, whatever happened there, you know he's at least a genius at this. Do you want me to kill that dragon or not?" 

Dr. Visyak looked sick, but nodded. "Okay." 

"Trust me." Dean kneeled next to rock, placing the C4 on it. "You rocks think you're so smart. All right. Welcome to the 21st century. All right, stand back." 

The three of them exited the room, and when they did, Dean detonated the charges. "Okay. Now..." They heard the explosion and went back to investigate the damage. Dean smirked and went to pull the sword out of the stone, but it was broken into two pieces. "You've got insurance for this, right?" 

And what are we supposed to do with this, Dean? Give it a booster shot?" Sam asked when they got back from visiting the professor. 

"It's what we got. All right? We're just gonna have to get a little closer. That's all. Where are we on the caves?" 

"Nowhere. Sewers, on the other hand...Here. Check this out." Sam pointed to the map that he and Cam had been working on. "So, two of the disappearances happened within a mile of here. So I think we start there and work our way around." 

"Awesome. Who doesn't love sewers? Let's go."

"If we die...I'm blaming your dumb ass idea," Cam told him, grabbing her jean jacket. Placing her dagger in her boot, she walked outside. Hours later, they were walking in the sewers. "Okay...I thought vamps were my least favorite monster. But now...it's dragons. This is disgusting." 

"Ugh! God. Just when I get used to a smell, I hit a new flavor. Dude, we have been here for hours. There is nothing. I think the lore is off. Hey, what if, uh...What if dragons like nice hotels?" Dean whined. 

"What is that?" Sam asked, shining his light at something behind Dean and Campbell. 

"What?" Dean asked, shining his light. "Holy crap." They stumbled on a pile of gold items. "Okay, maybe there are dragons here," Dean commented, picking up a gold watch. Dean began to take some of the gold. 

"Wait. Dean...Not now. Check this out," Sam told him. "A little arts-and-crafty for a giant bat, right?" 

Cam turned and saw an alter. Something pulled her towards it. It was like there was a string leading from her heart to it. Reaching the alter, Cam saw a book. She reached a hand for it, when they heard a timid girl's voice. 

"Hello? Is someone there? Hello?" The three Winchester turned and followed the girl's voice. Seeing the girl, they walked over to her. Cam took off her flannel shirt, and gave it to the girl. 

"Hey. We're gonna get you out," Dean told her, as Cam helped the girl put on the flannel to keep warm. 

"You're Penny, right? I'm Campbell. These are my brothers." 

"Quick. He's coming back," the girl cried, clinging on to Cam's arm. 

Sam is suddenly pulled back by a man that looked crazy. "Sam!" Cam cried out. 

"Where do you think you're gonna stick that?" the dragon asked, as Dean pulled out the sword. Dean swung the sword, cutting the dragon's arm. 

"Aah! Where did you get that?" 

"Comic-Con." The dragon knocked the sword away from Dean. Cam grabbed the girl, ushering her away from the fight. Stopping, Cam saw the book. Grabbing it, she ushered the girl towards the alter. "Come on, come on," Dean groaned, trying to reach for the sword. Cam heard a manly shriek, and turned to see one of the dragon's dead, and the other one gone. 

Returning the girl was the easy part. It was the aftermath that they had to deal with. They traveled back to Bobby's and all were reeling at their victory. Dean was grinning as he played with one of the gold watches. Cam laughed as Dean told the story to Bobby about how they got their gold. Cam sat back in her hair, placing her bare feet on the table, fingering her new gold necklace, while flashing her new golden jewelry. 

"Hey, Sam. Ask me what time it is?" Dean grinned. 

"Why don't you cut to the chase and just roll in it?" Sam asked, rolling his eyes. 

"Quiet, darling," Cam said, in a posh accent. "We rarely have wealth." Cam grinned and pulled her sunglasses over her eyes. 

"Cammie...Dean..." 

"Yeah?" Dean asked. 

"I am so...so sorry. I can't even begin to say." 

Cam sucked in a breathe, taking her feet off the table, and pulled off her sunglasses. "It's okay...Let's just move on." She placed a kiss on his cheek, then headed inside. "Sam knows. Did you-"

"What? No."

"Well, I know Dean and I aren't that stupid to tell him, so that leaves-Goddamn it, Cas."

"You should really keep a leash on that boy of yours."

"Tell me about it. So, what have you found out about the book I picked up?" 

"You said that you felt it pull to you."

"I guess...I mean. I'm basically a monster..." Cam placed her hand on the cover, closing her eyes. She felt a heavy sense of dread that threatened to drown her. Her eyes flashed red as she reared back. "Holy shit! Get that thing away from me!" 

"Why? What is it?"

"I don't know but that thing is probably the evilest thing I've ever seen!" 

"Boys, something I think you ought to see," Bobby called out. Quickly, the two Winchesters entered, confused. "Now, as near as I can figure it, this dates back around the fourteenth century." 

"What language is it?" Sam asked. 

"Da Vinci code. Real obscure Latinate. Gonna take me my golden years to translate it all," Bobby explained. "Oh, and, uh, FYI—that ain't paper." 

"What is it?" Dean asked. 

"It's human skin," Cam answered.

"Okay. I'm fairly clear on this first bit. It basically describes this place. It's like the backside of your worst nightmares. It's all blood and bone and darkness," Bobby translated. "Filled with the bodies and souls of all things hungry, sharp, and nasty."

"Monsters?" Sam asked. 

"Wait a minute," Cam said, pushing Bobby aside to look at the words. "It's monsterland. According to this, it goes by many names, most of which I can't quite pronounce, but it's Purgatory." 

"Purgatory? Awesome. Well, that is good to know. So, you're saying that these, uh, dragon freaks were squatting in the sewers and reading tone poems about Purgatory?" 

"Oh, no, no, no. They're reading an instruction manual. it's must worst," Cam told him. 

"What is it?" 

"If you're nuts enough to want access to a place that gnarly, this book will show you how to open a door." 

"Door to Purgatory. Well, I know a demon who would have loved to have known about that. So, how do you open the door?" 

"Ask Cloverfield. I'm pretty sure he's got that page," Bobby told him, indicating the empty page. 

"If you thought that was bad, it gets even ten times more worst," Cam told her brothers. 

"Worse?" 

"This ain't talking about how to take a vacation over there. This is all about opening a door to let something in." 

"Bring something here. What?" Dean asked. 

"We'e working on it," Bobby told him. 

"Could you give us something?" 

"I got a name."

"Okay." 

"Mother."

"Mother? M-mother of what? Mother of dragons?" Sam asked. 

"I wish. It says it a few times here. Mother of all."

"What the hell does 'mother of all' mean?"

"I don't know."

"Whatever it is, it's very, very, bad," Cam told them. 


	55. Unforgivable

**February, 2012 **

"S_ources said prosecutors were getting closer to a decision on whether to charge the actor. But they adamantly denied that any prosecution was in any..." _

"What are you two watching?" Dean asked his siblings coming into their shared motel room. 

"Just trying to catch up. So...Mel Gibson really took a turn this past year, huh?" 

"Or he's possessed. Seriously, think about it," Cam smirked, flashing her red eyes at Sam to make her point.

Dean chuckled. "So, I just got off the blower with Bobby." 

"Oh, yeah? You got anything else on this, uh, 'Mother of All' thing?" Cam asked. 

"Uh, no, nothing solid. He says it's quiet." 

Sam's cell dinged, announcing that he received a new text message. "Quiet like quiet or quiet like too quiet?" 

"When is it ever just quiet?" Dean smirked. 

"Right," Sam nodded, looking at his phone. Cam could see that he seemed distracted. "Hmm." 

"What? What are these, coordinates? Who's it from?" Dean asked. 

"I have no idea."

"What are they?" Cam asked as she opened up map on her laptop. Sam gave her the coordinates as she typed them in. "Huh..." 

"Well?" 

"Uh, Bristol, Rhode Island, where three women disappeared in the last week. Apparently, the, uh, victims seemed to vanish into thin air," Sam explained, looking over Cam's shoulder at the screen. Pressing the call button his phone, he waited for an answer, but got nothing. 

"Could be something. Who's the text from?" Dean asked. 

"I don't know. It just kept ringing." 

"What's that about?" Cam asked. 

"Could be another hunter looking for backup, throwing us a case? Who knows how many hunters I even met, working with the Campbells, you know? But I think we should go."

Cam barked out a harsh laugh. "Seriously?" At Sam's look, she stood up. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, wait. We're just gonna drop everything?" 

"That does sound crazy, Sam," Dean agreed. 

"Guys, two minutes ago, you weren't doing anything," Sam argued. 

"You got mysterious coordinates from a mysterious Mr. 'X,' leading to a mysterious town? That doesn't throw up red flags to you?" Dean asked. 

Sam shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe. But that doesn't mean we can just ignore a bunch of missing girls. Right?"

"Okay. We'll check it out. But if things get squirrelly, we dump out, okay? Cam, you cool with that?" 

"I guess...Yeah, fine. Whatever," Cam sighed, grabbing her jacket and her bag. They began their journey, but Cam caught the look on Sam's face as they passed the welcome sign. "Sammy? You okay?" 

Dean noticed her worried tone, looking over at the passenger seat. "What?"

Sam brushed it off. "Nothing."

By the morning, they arrived, checked into a motel, and headed out to a local restaurant. "Well, freak's got a type—brunettes. Whoa. This one's got a little bit of a wild side. It's all in the eyes, Sam. See it?" Dean asked, holding up missing people leaflests. 

"You're disgusting," Cam gagged, snatching them from his hands. 

"All right, well, aside from your little deep insight there, these women actually have nothing in common—different jobs, different friends, different everything. So, what's the connection?" Sam asked. 

"I don't know. Why don't you figure that out? I'm gonna go hit the poop deck." Dean headed to the bathroom, with the sign that said 'Poop Deck'. 

"He's disgusting," Cam repeated.

"Agent Roark?" asked a woman, coming over to their table. Cam looked confused, but the woman looked at Sam. "It's good to see you again." 

"It is," Sam nodded, unsure of who this woman was. 

"Oh, you remember my husband?" the woman asked, gesturing to the man behind her. 

"Right." 

"Don."

"Of course, right. Um, hi." 

"So, you're back 'cause it started again, right—the disappearances?" 

"Uh, yeah. Yeah, right. Um...So, if either of you two hear anything, please let me know." 

"Where's your partner? The big bald guy? Agent Wynand, right?" 

"Agent Wynand, of course. Well—" 

"Sex rehab. Yeah, you've heard of plushies, right?" Dean asked, coming back over and hearing half of the conversation. 

"This is, uh—this is my new partner. And this is our consultant. Private Investigator." 

"Hi. Pleasure," Dean said, shaking the woman's hand, then moving to shake Don's hand. "How you doing? Hi."

"Uh, so, Agents, we should, uh—" Cam said, gathering up her notebook and the leaflets. 

"Yeah. Yeah, of course," Sam said, jumping up. 

"Of course. Uh, nice chatting with you, Agent Roark." 

"You too." 

As they touched, the woman gave Sam a look, touching his shoulder. "What was that? She just cougar-eyed you." 

Sam had a strange look on his face. "I think Samuel and I have worked a case in this town." 

"You think?" Dean asked, showing Cam and Sam a poloriod that he got from the wall of customers who won the restaurant's eating challenge, which shows Sam and Samuel in the background, behind the winner. "Come on. Let's get the hell out of here."

Back at the abandoned house, Cam and Dean were getting ready to skip town. "Hey, come on. Hop to, would ya?" Cam told Sam, kicking his shoe as she gathered up her miscellaneous belongings. 

"We can't go," Sam said, speaking up. 

"Uh, yeah, we can," Dean scoffed. 

"No, listen—five guys went missing a year ago. They never found the bodies. I mean, that's got to be the job me and Samuel worked, right?" 

"Great. What difference does it make?" 

"A year ago, five guys go missing, and—and now suddenly all these women go missing. Something's here. So either we just didn't stop it, or we only thought we did. Cam, you're the one who can read cases."

Cam groaned, dropping her bag. "Okay...I get you there...Same case, a year apart. Same number of people, but why the gender bend? First it's men, and now it's women? That's a totally different M.O." 

"I don't know. Who knows? The point is, something's still here." 

"Great. We'll call Bobby. He can deal with it." 

Cam nodded. "I agree. Sam, get your bags." 

"Why? We can deal with it."

Dean and Cam froze. "Are you serious? Sam, there is a reason that hunters don't hit the same town over again—'cause we have a habit of leaving messes behind." 

"Right. I agree." 

"One of dad's rules - you never use the same crapper twice." 

"Everyone uses the same crapper twice." 

"Not us. You know what I mean." 

"He's got a point, Sam," Cam sighed. 

"Okay, look—this creature is still walking around 'cause of me, right? I mean, I let it go. Dad also said, 'you finish what you start.' Okay, I get it."

"Do you, Sammy?" Cam asked. 

"Yes. You're both afraid I'll stroll down memory lane and I'll kick this wall in my head so hard, Hell comes flooding through, right? And then all of a sudden, I'm some drooling mess on the floor."

"It's not a joke." 

"Okay. I know. But listen—what's happening here right now—it's because I messed up somehow, in some big way. So every person who gets taken, every person who dies—that's on me. I have to stop it. And you'd both do the same thing." 

"All right. I'll follow up with the brunettes. You see what you get from the cops. Cam...you investigate everything you can about the past case and this current one." 

"I have a bad feeling about this," Cam sighed. 

* * *

"We have a problem," Sam said in a rush, closing the door behind him. 

"The fact that said suspect is a description, and I quote 'a tall man with shaggy hair covered in blood impersonating an FBI agent.'" Cam sighed, closing the report file from her computer. "Did they get you when you got there?"

"Yeah."

"How did you break out?" 

"Brenna Dobbs. She's the sheriff's wife, who is now missing. Did you find anything?" 

Cam was about to say something, but was stopped by someone approaching. Sam crept to the door, withdrawing his gun. "Hey, Sam. So, how does it feel to be a fugitive again? Hate to say 'I told you so'," Dean smirked. 

"You love to say 'I told you so'," Sam sighed. 

"Actually, you're right - I do love to say 'I told you so.' So, I found out something on, uh, 'crazy eyes McGee.' Turns out you two knew each other." 

"What?"

"Biblically. I just spoke to her roommate. I got to say, man - you really got around. I mean, soulless or not I'm actually kind of impressed."

"Gross, Sam..." Cam tsked. 

"Cammie..." Sam said, as his sister went back to her computer. 

_"Eight Sierra Papa. Got a 1057, 1100 block of Hope Street. Over." _

Cam looked over at the police scanner. "Another missing person."

"Okay, all right. I'll go. You stay. Cam, watch him." 

"Yeah. Fine," Sam grumbled. 

"Sam?"

"What?" 

"Stay here." 

"Fine! Go!" Sam shouted. After Dean left, he turned to his sister. "Cammie, we have to go somewhere."

"You're kidding right?"

"We need the case file that Sheriff Dobbs made from the case last year. Cammie...please."

"Shit...Dean is going to kill me..." Cam sighed, grabbing the rental keys. "I'm driving. Come on..."

They easily broke in, but the file wasn't here. "It's not here," Sam breathed out. 

"Okay...we tried. Back to the place we're staying out. Come on, Sam."

"The wife has it."

"Come again?" 

"Brenna Dobbs...the lady that let me out. It must be at their home."

"Dean is really going to kill me...well, let's go." 

When they got to the Dobb's residence, Cam easily got the door open with a wave of her hand. "Okay...make it quick." 

Sam nodded, heading inside, but was stopped by a scared woman who Cam assumed was Brenna. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry," Sam said, raising his hands. 

"You can't be here! Who's she?!" Brenna shouted. 

"This is my sister, Cam...Okay, p-please just listen." 

"What happened to Debbie Harris?" 

Sam and Cam both looked confused. "Debbie?" Sam asked. 

"I let you out, and she's just gone." 

"And y-you think I did something to her?" 

"I don't know what to think." 

"Look, um, I need your help." 

"Are you kidding?"

"We need the case files that your husband made about the disappearances last year." 

"So go to the station and find it."

"It's not there. We broke in and I looked, and it's gone. And I have a theory about who might have it. Look, we both want the same thing here, Brenna. I promise. We want to find out what happened last year, and we want to stop what's happening right now."

Brenna was silent for a minute. "The file's upstairs. I'll be right back." 

While Brenna went upstairs, Sam had the far away look in his mind. "Sammy?" Cam asked. 

Brennna came back down, noticing the same look on his face. "Sam? Sam?! You all right?" 

"Yeah. Yeah. Um...All right, let's see what you have."

All three sat at the Dobb's kitchen table, going through the file. "Hey, um, Brenna, do you mind if I - if I, um, borrow all this stuff for a couple hours?" 

"Um, okay, I guess. You really don't remember Roy, do you? He was a good man. I've made peace that he's dead. I have. But I just want to know what happened." 

"I'm sure he died a hero."

"Thank you," Cam told the woman, grabbing the file. They exited the house, where Sam pulled out his phone.

"Dean called." He put the message on speaker, looking at a spiderweb as it played. _Sam, answer the phone,damn it. I found the connection between the missing chicks. They all banged the same dude --You. It's you, Sam. The texts, the victims, all of it -- it's a trap for you. Call me back._

Sam was so fixated on the web that when Dean tapped him on his shoulder, he leveled his gun as he turned around. "Whoa. Whoa." 

"Jesus, Sam..." Cam said, lowering his arm. 

"I almost shot you...Again. What the hell?" 

"I figured you'd come and talk to her. I told you to stay home, man. Did you get my message? Come on. We got to get you out of here. Let's go. I thought I told you to watch him, Cammie..." 

"He's a grown man, Dean. At least I was there." 

They went back to the abandoned house, going over through all the notes that they had. "Well we know that this is a monster with opposable thumbs and unlimited text messaging, and we know that it wants to kill you specifically. Does that about cover it?" Dean asked, pacing. 

"It's an Arachne."

Cam sighed. "I hate spiders..." 

"A what?" Dean asked. 

Sam shrugged. "I remembered." 

"You remembered? Y- I'm sorry. Uh, what else have you remembered?" 

"Don't worry, all right? I-it's nothing to do with Hell." 

"Uh-huh. Not yet, anyway."

"What can I do, Dean? The stuff is just starting to come back, all right? Maybe it's natural." 

"We're leaving." 

"I agree...once again," Cam said. 

"No, we can't."

Cam threw the file down on the table. "We are not the only hunters on the planet, okay? We can call Bobby. He and Rufus could come and wrap up." 

"How? Like you said, it could be anybody, we got jack for leads." 

"We know that it hates you," Dean scoffed. 

"I know who did this. I just - I can't remember." 

"I don't think you get the risk here, Sam." 

"Yes, I do."

"Really? You get that every time you scratch that wall, that you are playing Russian roulette? Do you know what will happen if it comes tumbling down?!" 

"I get you're both worried, okay? And I know what you think is gonna happen. But you know what? It will or it won't." 

"Sam -" Dean sighed. 

"-look, I'm starting to think that - that I might have done some bad stuff here, Dean. And so I don't care if it's dangerous. I have to set things right, 'cause I got a frigging soul now, and - and it won't let me just walk away. I'm staying here. And I need you both to back me up." 

Dean looked at Cam, who crossed her arms and nodded. "All right. Why not? Well, let's 'memento' this thing, shall we?" Dean asked. 

The three Winchesters pinned all the evidence up on the wall, each staring at it. "Sam...You okay?" Cam asked, noticing his remembering face. Sam's eyes flickered back and forth to the time table as he continued to regain lost memories. "I know what happened."

"Great!" Cam exclaimed. 

"He's going after Brenna next. If he want's to get at me, that's who he will go after next." Sam pulled out his phone, dialing her number. 

"What are you gonna say to Brenna?" Dean asked. 

"Relax, Dean. Hey, Brenna, it's - it's Sam. I'm just checking in. Yeah, of course I can swing by. Okay. Yeah. Bye." 

"What was that about?" Cam asked. 

"She wants me to swing by." 

"For?" 

"She said it's no big deal, but I can tell she's in deep trouble." 

"If it sounds like a trap, smells like a trap, and looks like a trap-it's a trap. Let's go kill us a spider," Cam said, grabbing her gun. 

At the back door of the Dobb's house, the back door was open. "Dean, back door." 

"Guys. Light's on in the shed. My spidey senses are tingling."

Cam rolled her eyes, pulling out her gun. "Not funny, Dean..."

"Shh," Sam hissed. 

"Sam?" Brenna called out. 

"Brenna? Hey." 

"What you did to Roy...Is it true?" 

"What?" Cam asked, looking at her brother. She across the face, then watched as Dean was attacked my Roy, who then grabbed Sam by the throat. 

"Answer the question, Sam."

* * *

"God, I hate spiders..." Cam said, pulling against the webbing. 

"You got to admit I look good, Sam. Well, except for your little souvenir." Roy pointed to his forehead, pointing out the bullet sized scar. 

"You win. I'm here. Let Brenna go. This has nothing to do with her." 

"You come back around, start hanging out with my wife, and you think this has nothing to do with her? But then...you thought I was out of the way, right? I got to say, you get a hell of a lot wrong, Sam, like that thing you threw me to. You thought it was here to feed." 

"She was here to breed." 

"Yeah. That thing was playing the mating game, and I guess I fit her profile...Me and all those other poor bastards. She bit us to turn us into what she was. By the time you pulled that trigger, I wasn't human. Not anymore. So bullets didn't hurt me much. Oh, and neither did fire. So after you left, well, we ran. Me - I hid for months, nearly starved. But you know what kept me going? Every night, I dreamed about ripping your throat out. I thought I was sending you a neon sign. The text? Taking all those girls you screwed? I was kicking so much sand in your eye, I couldn't figure out why you weren't getting it! Then Bren tells me you've got brain damage. It's just too good." 

"Where are they, Roy...the women?" 

"Scattered...In the wind. They're like me now. You killed one monster, you made so many more. Congratulations. The only question is, do I kill you...Or turn you?" 

Cam pulled herself free, sending a round house kick into Roy. Dean managed to cut himself free with a glass shard, going over to help Cam with Roy. "Ugh!" 

Roy grabbed Dean with one hand and Cam by the other. "No! Roy, stop!" Brenna shouted. She quickly went to free Sam, who quickly decapitated Roy. 

"Good job, Sam..." Cam gasped, rubbing her throat and helping Dean up. Brenna just stood there, in shock on what her husband had become. 

* * *

"Brenna...Look, I am so sorry. Brenna, I-I mean, I..." Sam tried to say, but Brenna just closed the door without looking at him. 

Back at the abandoned house, the three Winchesters packed up their belongings. "You okay?" Dean asked. 

"You two were right. We shouldn't have come back here." 

"Well, you did kill uh...spider man," Dean said, trying to keep up Sam's spirits. 

"So, you're suggesting what I did back there was a good thing?" 

"I'm just saying -" 

"What?" 

Cam turned towards him. "Sammy, y-y-you got to understand that all that crap last year -_ all of it_ -none of it was you." 

Sam looked dismissive and angry. "Let's be crystal clear, okay? It was me." 

Cam looked wounded. "Well, can I get you anything?" Dean asked, trying to ease the tension. 

"What are you now, my waitress?" Sam snapped. 

"We're just trying to make you feel better, Sam. Don't be a bitch," Cam growled, folding her laundry angrily. 

"Yeah, I'm fine." 

"Hey, hey...Let's not turn on each other," Dean said, getting between the two. "Yeah, you look fine. All we're saying is everything's gonna be okay." 

"I don't know, Dean. If I did this here, then who knows how many oth-" 

Cam and Dean both heard a large thud, causing them to turn around. "Sam?" Cam called out, seeing him on the ground. 

"Sammy? Sammy?!" The two elder Winchesters rushed over to their brother, whose eyes were open but unseeing. "Sammy, talk to me!" 

"Oh, God...SAM!" Cam screamed. 


	56. The Rise of the Mannequins

**February** **, 2012**

"Sam? Sam. S-sam? Oh, come on. What do we do?!" Dean asked, shaking Sam forcefully.

"I don't know!" Cam cried out. "Sammy! Come on, come on. Come on, damn it." 

Sam groaned, and breathed deeply. "Hey, hey, hey, you with us?" Dean asked. Sam breathed deeply, groaning again. "Come on. Come on, got to get you out of here." Sam grunted as Cam and Dean hauled him up from the ground, and headed to the car. Sam was resting in the back seat as Cam and Dean talked in quick and rushed whispers. "What the hell was that?" 

"I think that he scratched the wall to much..." 

"Well, what do we do?!" 

"I don't know, Dean?! Right now...keep him comfortable. Give him some pain medication, keep him hydrated and nourished. God...what the hell happened...How did we get here?" 

"Mom made a deal with the Devil...he still resting?"

Cam looked behind her. "Yep. Sometimes I look at us and wonder what Dad bred us to be. Three little soldiers ready to fight monsters. One that is good at fighting, one that is good at lore, and the third that is good with people and knows how monsters think..." 

Dean smirked. "Which one is me?" 

"The one that is good at fighting. Sam's good at lore...and I'm good at figuring out monsters M.O. That's why I'm good at fixing you and Sam...But this time, I can't fix Sam." 

* * *

Sam groaned, pinching his nose as Cam came back from the drug store, carrying a plaster bag. "How you feel?" Dean asked. 

"Like I got hit by a...planet." 

"Well, lucky for you, I'm a doctor. I got joe, grub, and..." Dean held up and shook a container of pills. 

"What are they?" 

"Effective." 

"I'm okay. Thanks." 

"Suit yourself."

"Those will probably make him worst. Here," Cam said, reaching into her bag. "Water...hydrate. Ibuprofen...take two...Powerbars...eat." 

Dean glared at her as Sam took what she was offereing. Sam exhaled sharply. "So, how long was I out, again?" 

"I'm telling you, like two or three minutes. Why, what'd it feel like to you?" Dean asked. 

"About a week, give or take." 

"You want to talk about it?" Cam asked. 

"'It'?" 

"Yeah, whatever that was. I mean, it was like you were freakin' electrocuted. I thought you were having a seizure." 

"Look, I mean, it wasn't fun, but I-I'm...Fine." 

Dean snorted. "Fine. It was Hell, wasn't it? You got a big, fat faceful of hell. Ever cross your mind that you could've died?" 

"Oh, come on." 

"I'm serious. And none of this 'it's just a flesh wound' crap. 'Cause we did it your way. We let you go explore, and every bad thing that I said would happen happened. So guess what - Past stays past. We're not kicking that wall again." 

"So I'm supposed to just ignore it?" 

"Yes," Dean and Cam said at the same time. 

"Cammie...Dean...I might've done...who knows what, and you want me to just forget about it?" 

"You shove it down, and you let it come out in spurts of violence and alcoholism," Dean warned. 

"That sounds healthy," Sam snorted. 

"Well, works for me."

Sam sighed. Cam crossed her arms. "It's not a joke. Your life is on the line here, Sam. This is not a debate. I mean, first you were a-a soulless dickbag, and now you're not. So we good? Can we move on?" 

"Yeah. Sure." 

Dean clapped his hands. 

"Good. Well, let's get your mind off it, shall we? You, uh, up for a job?" 

"Well, what do you got?" 

"Janitor murdered in a college lab last night. Doors were locked, nobody else in or out of the building." 

"Great. Where to?" 

Dean grinned. "Paterson, New Jersey. Hey, maybe we'll have a Snooki sighting." 

"What's a Snooki?" Sam asked. 

"That is a good question."

"You two don't want to know," Cam smirked, getting in the front seat. 

In the science lab at the college, the three Winchesters walked around, looking for any sign of what would have killed the janitor. "Check it out. This thing's friggin' awesome!" Dean handed Sam the plastic heart from the dummy. "Be my valentine."

Cam smirked, while Sam rolled his eyes. "Dude, we're working. Put it back."

"Have a heart." 

"Dean!" 

Dean and Cam both laughed. "Buzz kill. Has Cas contacted you about Valentine's Day, Cam?" 

"No...I don't expect him to. He's in the middle of a war."

"You two have been together for what...two years?" 

"Three if you don't count when we broke up." Cam lifted her head, catching the distinct scent of rotten eggs. "Do you guys smell sulfur?" 

"Yeah, we're in a science lab," Sam sighed. 

"Right," Cam sighed.

Dean checked his phone, seeing that Lisa was calling him. "Who is it?" Sam asked. 

Dean said nothing, rejecting the call. "Lisa?" Cam asked silently. 

"Maybe you two should mind your own business." 

"You were just talking about my love life," Cam shot back. "What's wrong with just talking to her, Dean?" 

"Thanks, Dr. Laura. That's - that's very insightful. Look at that - our time's up."

They were getting ready to leave when Sam's EMF meter went off. "Hey." 

"Whoa. Ghosts gone wild. Something's up in here," Dean commented. 

"Question is, what?" 

Dean looked up, noticing the security camera. "Guys, good news. Big brother's watching." 

"You two want to give me a hand," Cam asked, gesturing to the camera. Dean and Sam nodded, cupping their hands to give Cam a boost so she could remove the memory card from the security camera. 

After watching the security feed, they retreated back to the Impala, heading towards their next location. "Hey...So, what'd you find out from the, uh, mop jockey's girlfriend?" Dean asked. 

Cam shrugged, flipping through the record she obtained. "Nothing. Just how great he was - went to church, donated to charity, rubbed her feet during 'Glee.'"

"I just threw up in my mouth," Dean gagged. 

Cam chuckled. "Sorry. Anyway, I checked his record - spotless. What about the science building? Anything?" 

"Built in '05. Nothing weird about the land. Before this, the biggest mishap was some genius accidentally spilled sulfuric acid on his crotch. They don't even dissect anything good in there. Anything bigger than Kermit, they use an iPad." 

"So we got nothing?" Sam asked. 

"Yeah, a big steaming pile of it." 

* * *

"Good morning brother dears," Cam said, pulling the curtains from the windows in their motel room. "We got another murder...guess where?"

"Where?" Dean asked, yawning. 

"Mannequin factory. First anatomy dummies then mannequins? Fishy. Come on...get up. Sam, you feeling okay?"

"Yeah..." Sam nodded, stretching. 

Similar to the college lab, the EMF in Sam's hands was going haywire. "Dean? Cam?" Sam called out. 

"Yeah?" Dean called out. 

"This thing's humming." 

"Hmm." 

"Wait. That anatomy dummy you were molesting at the lab," Cam said, remembering what she said earlier that day. 

"Excuse me?" 

"What if that's what this is about?" 

"What exactly are you accusing me of?" 

Cam closed her eyes, shaking her head, trying to get the words out of her brain and to her lips. "No, no, no...I don't mean that. I mean, there was an anatomy dummy there, and here..." 

Dean scoffed. "You're joking. You're not joking. Okay, uh, so, what, we've got - we've got a bunch of killer dolls like...Chucky? I mean, come on, that's - that's just...Friggin' creepy." 

"Cam has a point. If ghosts can possess humans and - and move objects, why can't they possess this?" Sam asked. 

"I suppose. But riddle me this, bat boy -Ghosts aren't exactly known for hopping county lines, right?" 

"True," Cam pointed out. 

"This one hits up a college and now a factory, what, three towns over?" 

"Doesn't add up." 

"It certainly doesn't..." Cam agreed. 

"So we dig. Over there," Dean said. He turned and waved a hand in front of a mannequin's face. "I don't like the way Kim Cattrall's lookin' at me." 

They continued to look at the many mannequins, which creeped Cam out. "Let's go look at the office...I'm getting serious creeps from these mannequins."

"Fine with me," Dean agreed.

Cam easily logged into the computer, researching the victim. "Well, this dead guy's as squeaky clean as the last dead guy. I can't find a speck of dirt on him. You?" 

"Nothing," Sam sighed. "Hmm. Well, here's a speck. Uh, seamstress named Rose Brown went missing over a year ago. Uh, cops just gave up on her. Last seen at the factory, presumed dead. Survived by sister Isabel." 

"50 bucks - vengeful spirit," Dean challenged. 

Sam and Cam shrugged. "Pay sis a visit? All right," Sam agreed, getting up from the table. 

Dean's cellphone rung again, which Cam caught the sneak peak at the caller ID. "Dean...Answer it." 

Dean sighed, answering the cell. "Lisa?" 

"You have to go, Dean," Cam said, grabbing her stuff from the Impala to get into the rental her and Sam got. 

"Come on, man, I-I can't just leave," Dean complained. 

"Dude, you got to leave," Sam echoed, grabbing his own bag. 

"Yeah, but we're talking life or death here." 

"Right. We can handle it for 24 hours, Dean. I get you want to bury it. But I had to deal with my past year. You got to deal with yours. Besides, I got Cammie. She's the far most stable one of us right now." 

"True...so, go," Cam urged. 

"Oh, yeah, and that worked so great for you." 

"Come on," Sam told him, opening the door for him. Dean got into the Impala, driving away. "To the sister's place?" 

"Yep..." 

"So, you and Rose were close, huh?" Sam asked inside of Isabel's house. 

"Very. Our parents died when we were little, so we had each other." 

"What was she like?" Cam asked. 

"Um, kind...giving. She had the biggest heart. But people gave her a hard time." 

"How come?" 

"She was shy, a little awkward. I guess that made her an easy target. I feel like I've been defending her my whole life." 

Sam nodded. "I'm sure she appreciated it." 

"Well, it went both ways. She did more for me than anybody else ever could. I just miss her." 

Cam reached for the photo album on the coffee table. "Um, may I?" 

"Sure. Please. Oh, it's a company Christmas party a couple years back." 

Cam looked at the picture, recognizing the location. "Wait, you work at Salzman & Sons, too?" 

"Well, everybody works at the factory. That's Rose."

On the way out, Sam instantly called Dean. "Dean, hey, get this. That college janitor? He worked at the factory, too, until last year. Apparently, he quit right after Rose's disappearance...Right, but it still doesn't explain how a ghost ended up at a college in another zip code...We're headed to the factory now. I'll call when I get the whole scoop on Rose."

"What did Dean say?" Cam asked. 

"That the factory is ground zero."

"If this is an vengeful spirit, there has to be a reason why Rose is targeting these people." 

Sam and Cam drove to the factory, where they interviewed several workers until they came upon one named Johnny. "So, how long have you been here with the company?" Sam asked. 

"I've been here about three years now. I'm sorry, w-what's this got to do with me?"

Cam smiled. "Relax. Just a routine questioning." 

"Oh. Okay." 

"Uh, did you know Rose Brown?" Sam questioned. 

"Uh...Maybe. Uh, the name sounds kind of familiar." 

Cam pulled out a picture. "She was a seamstress here. She went missing about a year ago. Here. You mind taking a look?"

Johnny nodded. "Uh, yeah, I s-I saw her around." 

"Anything you can tell us about her that might help?" 

"Uh, look, I'd love to help, but I don't know anything. And, uh, I'm about to be late back from break, so -"

Cam took a step forward, catching the nervousness rolling off of Johnny. "You seem nervous, Johnny."

"Well...those guys that died were my friends. O-of course I'm gonna be upset." 

"She didn't say upset. She said nervous. Here." Sam handed him a buisness card. "In case you remember anything." That night, Cam and Sam sat in the car, waiting for something to happen. "You sure about this?" 

"Yeah...There was something off with Johnny."

"How can you tell?"

"I don't know...call it my demon senses. He was fidgety and sweaty..." Cam tapped her fingers against the car door. "Now..."

"What?"

"There's a ghost in there...I can feel it." 

* * *

They rushed in seeing Johnny sweating and pacing nervously. Cam saw the blood on Johnny's forehead. "She was here wasn't she...because you were cruel to her." 

"What?" 

Sam sighed, "Come on." 

"What's going on?" 

"That was a ghost trying to kill you for being a dick," Cam explained. 

"What?" 

"You know what? You're lucky you are the most suspicious interview of all time. We figured something like this would happen," Cam sighed, rolling her eyes. 

"Figured something like what would happen?" 

"Buddy, look, we don't have time for the big speech, all right? So, brass tacks - Rose is back," Sam explained. 

"That's crazy!" 

"Look, you're gonna end up like your friends...Unless you tell us what you did to Rose. Do you want us to help you or not?" Cam asked. 

"It was just a stupid joke. You know, I mean, you - you - you play jokes. We didn't think it was that big of a deal." 

"What did you do?" 

"We made Rose think she had a secret admirer. I don't think the girl had ever been asked out in her life. Honestly, we just thought she was kind of pathetic...So we knew she'd take the bait. She was so excited. The poor girl never saw it coming...It was mean. But you know how it is when a group of guys get together. They - they act like jackasses...It happened so fast...We didn't mean for it to happen. And then it was too late...Steve said there was only one option. I wish I could take it all back."

Sam scoffed in disgust. "I'm sure you do." 

"I didn't kill her." 

Cam grabbed Johnny by the lapels of his shift lifting him up. "Okay. Look me in the eyes and tell me none of it's on you." 

"Cammie..." Sam warned.

Cam inhaled sharply, dropping the man. "Look, I'm not saying you deserve to die. We can help you." 

"How?"

"You have to tell me where she's buried." 

"In the woods, a clearing off Canyon Run Road," Johnny admitted. 

He tried to leave, but Cam stopped. "No, no, no, no. You're not going anywhere." 

"But I -" 

"You see that line of salt? You need to stay inside the salt line until I tell you you're safe." 

"You just want me to stand here all night?!" 

"Consider it getting off easy," Sam said. 

Cam and Sam quickly made their way into the woods, and unburied the body. "Poor Rose."

"Yeah...Good job, Cammie." 

Cam smiled. "Thanks, Sam..."

"You were right, you know that? We all have our strengths...and yours is people."

"I didn't become a P.I. for no reason. Everybody has a story and a motive. You just need learn how to read people. I've become really good at it. And understanding monsters..."

"Well, that's something that Dean and I forget about sometimes."

"What?"

"The human factor." 

Cam let out a soft chuckle. "Funny how I'm the one with the most humanity when I am least human."

"Dean...he can't have a stable relationship. I was soulless for a year doing who knows what to who. You...you are in a stable relationship with Cas, you have always kept us on the straight and narrow. You do the right thing. I think we take you for granted sometimes."

Cam placed a kiss on Sam's cheek. "Thanks, Sammy. You can call Johnny by the way. Tell him that he's safe." 

* * *

The next morning, they were wrong. "Son of a bitch..." Cam breathed out from behind the yellow caution tape. "If it wasn't her body..."

"Then something else is keeping her here. I called Dean. We need to get over to Isabel's house now...Before Rose strikes again." 

By that was also a dead end. "So, this is it?" Cam asked, digging through the box of possessions. 

Isabel nodded. "I gave most of her clothes to the Goodwill. She didn't have much." 

Sam looked over, noticing the pile of text books. "Those yours?" 

"Yeah." 

"Are you in school?" 

"Mm-hmm, yeah." 

"Where?" 

"Uh, Great Falls." 

"So let me guess...Um, you were at the chem lab and the factory this week."

"Well, yeah." 

"Did you happen to stop by a bar called McOwen's last night?" 

"Everybody from the factory goes there. I stop in maybe three times a week. Why?"

Cam dropped what she was holding, realization drawing on her face. "Oh my god...That's it. So this is all about you." 

"What? What is?" 

"The murders - your coworkers, your college janitor," Sam explained. 

"What, you - you think I could do something like that?!" 

"No, no, no, no, no. But - but I think you're at the center." 

"Me? How?" 

"What are you wearing of Rose's? A ring? A bracelet? Her baby teeth in a locket? What?" Cam asked. 

"You're scaring me."

Cam closed her eyes, trying to find gentler words. "We know...I'm sorry, but please...Just think...What-what do you have of Rose that you carry with you?" 

"I-I'm..." 

"What?" Sam urged. 

Isabel swallowed hard. "Well, the only thing I have of hers is a part of me. When I was 16, she gave me one of her kidneys." 

Sam and Cam both blinked. "Her kidney?" 

"Yeah." 

"You're kidding." 

"Will you please tell me what this is about?" 

"Yeah. Um...But I'm gonna need you to come with me."

"We're not killing her," Cam said to her brothers outside of the store front. 

Dean was still trying to process everything, from Lisa and Ben to the new information on the case. "Well, just when you think you seen it all," he muttered. 

"Right." 

"What do you want to do? Can't exactly burn the thing. I mean, she kind of needs it." 

Sam sighed. "Well, she can't just walk around with it. The spirit's attached. It's gonna use her to get close to anyone it wants revenge on. It's not gonna stop killing." 

"Okay, so what are you suggesting, that we cut it out of her?"

"And then what? Leave her in a tub of ice with a phone taped to her hand?" 

Cam ran a hand through her ponytail. Dean shrugged. "Maybe we should call Dr. Robert. Might have some leads on some non-haunted, black-market replacement kidneys." 

"He works out of a butcher shop." 

"It's pretty clean. You'd be surprised."

Cam held up a finger. "No. I think we have to go hoodoo." 

"Hoodoo?"

Sam nodded in agreement. "Yeah, hoodoo." 

"That's more of a band-aid, not really a cure." 

"Well, it buys us a minute. If you have any better ideas, speak now." 

Dean had nothing. "All right, Louisiana it is." 

Isabel on the other hand was against the idea. "Voodoo?! What the hell are you talking about?" 

"Actually, it's 'hoodoo.' It's a little different." 

"Isabel, wait..." Cam tried to tell the woman. 

"You're not feds." 

"You're right...Just let us explain...please..."

Cam's please fell on deaf ears as the Impala reved up. "No. No way," Dean growled. 

Isabel was shaking. "That's impossible." 

"No, no, no, no, no, no. She possesses sex dolls! This - this is not a sex doll!" Dean shouted to Rose's ghost. The lights of Baby turned on. "Hey, you leave my baby alone! She's got nothing to do with this!" The Impala gunned it, heading straight towards them. "Go, go, go, go, go!"

Cam let out a shout as she pushed Isabel out of the way, jumping to safety. "Okay, here, here, here," Sam told Isabel, ushering her into a car. "Get in."

"Dean!" Cam shouted. s

Dean was standing in front of the store window. "Son of a bitch! I'm so sorry, baby." 

The Impala charged after Dean, who quickly jumped out the way as Baby crashed into the store window. "Dean! You all right?" Cam yelled out. 

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm good. You guys?" 

"Yeah," Sam nodded. 

Cam let out a breath of relief. Isabel coughed from behind her. "Yeah, I'm..." Cam turned to see blood pouring out of Isabel's mouth. Cam noticed the large shard of glass sticking out of her stomach.

"Isabel? Hey, hey. Hey, hey, hey, hey."

Cam pressed her hands to the wound, as Rose's spirit appeared, staring at her passing sister. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this." Cam went back to Isabel, seeing that she was gone. Sighing, she watched as Rose's spirit went up in flames. 

* * *

"How's it look?" Sam asked he and Cam came down to the scrap yard. Since Baby wasn't in driving condition, they managed to get her towed back to Bobby's. 

"Well, considering she got carjacked by poltergeist, could be worse. I mean, what exactly did we do back there?" 

"Yeah, I'm not putting it in the win column, either," Sam sighed. 

Dean sighed, running a hand through his hair. "We saved a few dicks, a-a-and we killed an innocent girl. I got a heartbroken kid and a woman who's so pissed at me...I see what you mean about facing your past. It's, uh - It's awesome. Thanks." 

It was time for Cam to step in. "Dean..." 

"I mean, all we do is make a mess." 

"That's not true. We do save lives, now and again." 

"Yeah, I guess. I'm just...I'm just tired of all the bad luck, you know?" 

"Well, you know, number one, bad luck is kind of in the job description. And two, it's not all bad. Really. Look at me. I'm in a semi-functional relationship with an angel and I'm half demon. Look at Sam...At least Satan's left the building." 

Dean nodded a bit. "Yeah. It's the little things."

"And I have a soul because of you two. I never thanked you for that, did I?" Sam asked. 

Dean chuckled. "That's all good, man." 

"Well, thanks." 

"You'd have done the same for us..." 

Cam placed her hand on Dean's cheek. "Look, we keep our heads down, keep swinging. We'll lose some. Hopefully, we'll win more. And...I don't know. Anyway, for what it's worth, I got your back. Both of you..." 

Dean and Sam both smiled. "Yeah, I know," Dean smiled. 

"Campbell..." 

Cam smiled, turning around to see Cas holding a bouquet of flowers in his hands and a large box of chocolates. "Now...that...I didn't expect to see," Dean chuckled, grinning. 

"Cas...What are you doing here?" Cam asked. 

"It's Valentine's day. Since we didn't get to share the day of your birth together or Christmas..."

"Say no more..." Cam said, going over to kiss him. "Thank you..."

"We have dinner arrangements...we should go...Dean. Sam." 

"Hey, Cas..." Sam called out. 

"How is your head?"

"Fine," Sam shrugged. "You two have fun."

"Have her back by eleven-thirty!" Dean called out as Cas lifted his wings. 

"Ignore him..." Cam told him, lopping her arms around Cas's neck as he took off. 


	57. Ready...Set...ACTION!

**February 2012**

"Where's Bobby?" Sam asked. 

"In town, supply run," Dean told him. 

"In this?" Sam asked, indicating to the rainy weather. 

"Yeah, man's a hero. We were officially out of hunter's helper."

"You're going to have liver failure one day...So is Bobby," Cam sighed, grabbing the empty bottles from around the office. 

Suddenly, the tall, ginger, annoying angel showed up. "Hello, boys. Campbell... You've seen 'the Godfather,' right?" Balthazar asked. 

"Balthazar...?" Cam asked, putting down the glass bin. "What the fuck are you doing here?" Her hair was thrown in a messy bun, and she was wearing a tank top, jeans, her favorite knee high boots, and a cardigan sweater. 

"You know, the end, where Michael Corleone sends his men to kill his enemies in one big, bloody swoop?" Balthazar continued his rant, finding a container of salt. Grabbing a bowl, he poured the salt into the bowl, placing it on Bobby's desk. 

"Excuse me?" Cam asked, getting a headache. 

"Hey!" Dean protested, watching him scattered around Bobby's house. 

"'Dead Sea brine'. Good, good, good. You know, Moe Greene gets it in the eye, and Don Cuneo gets it in the revolving door?" 

"I said 'hey.'"

"You did. Twice. Good for you. Blood of lamb. Blood of lamb." Balthazar went through the fridge, talking to him. "Beer, cold pizza. Blood of lamb. Yes! Blood of lamb!" 

"What the fuck is happening?!" Cam asked, throwing up her arms. 

"Why are you talking about 'the Godfather'?" Dean asked. 

"Because we're in it – right now, tonight. And in the role of Michael Corleone – The archangel Raphael." 

"You mind telling us what you mean?" Sam asked. 

"No, no, no, no. No, no, no, no." Balthazar continued his his rant, going through Bobby's desk drawers. "Yes. Bone of a lesser saint. This vertebra will do very nicely. Your Mr. Singer does keep a beautiful pantry." 

"Wait, Raphael is after you?" Dean asked. 

"Raphael is after us all. You see, he's consolidated his strength. And now he's on the move." 

"And where's Cas?" Cam asked, worried. 

"Oh, Cassie? He is deep, deep underground. So, good old Raffy put out a hit list on every last Samaritan who helped our dear Cas – Including both of you. And of course, you...his mate and lover. And so much more importantly, me. See, he wants to draw Cas out in the open." 

"And you expect us to just believe you?" Dean asked. 

"Oh, don't. You'll go where I throw you either way." 

"What's that supposed to mean?" 

Cam backed up, grabbing onto Sam's arm. Something didn't feel right. "That's all the time we have, gentlemen, and lady." Balthazar opened his jacket, revealing a blood stain on his side. "Where is it?"

"Whoa. What happened there?" Dean asked. 

"Oh. Garish, I know. You see, Uncle Raffy sent one of his nastiest to handle me. I'm flattered, actually. And down a lung at the moment, but that's all right." Balthazar pulled a key chain, full of keys from his pocket, handing it to to Cam. "Oh, here's for you." 

"What the fuck am I supposed to do with this?" Cam asked, confused. 

"Run with it," Balthazar told her. Suddenly he was thrown across the room, by a dark haired angel. 

"Virgil," Balthazar sneered. Turning to the Winchesters, he yelled, "I said, run!" Cam grabbed onto Dean and Sam, as Balthazar pushed them through the window, which was now marked by a blood sigil. Cam ducked and rolled as she landed on a mattress. 

"What the hell?" she muttered, brushing glass out of her hair. 

"Cut!" a gruff man yelled out. 

"Real good solid fall. Way to go," a man told Dean, slapping him on the ass. Dean jumped and glared at him. 

"Emily, Jared, Jensen! Outstanding! That was just great," the older man told them. 

"'Supernatural,' scene one echo, take one. Tail slate. Marker!" another person said. 

"Boys....I don't think that we're in Kansas anymore," Cam told her brothers, looking around at the "set" they were on. 

After a minute of taking in the sights and investigating their surroundings, they still stood huddled. "So...No angels?" Sam asked. 

"No angels, I think," Dean told them. 

"But that was great!" the older man argued with another man. 

"...it's not a problem with the stunt. It's a problem with the...signal." 

"Should we be killing anybody?" Sam asked. 

"Interference." 

"I don't think so" Cam told him. 

"Well, how much did we get?" 

"Running?" Sam suggested. 

"Where?" Dean asked him. 

Sam bent down to pick up a piece of window. Moving it, it wobbled back and forth. 

"Moving on! That's a wrap on Jared, Emily, and Jensen!" a man yelled out. 

"W-who the hell are—" 

"Jared! Three minutes, okay? Great," said a obvious reporter with a microphone in her hand. 

"Where are we going?" Dean asked, as Sam was pulled away. 

"Jensen, there you are! Let's just get you in the chair," another person told him, leading him away from Cam. 

"Ms. Van Camp!" a tiny woman called out, running over to her, holding a cup in her hand. "Here is your low-fat mocha, with extra whip!" 

"Thanks...?" Cam told the woman, grabbing the cup. 

"You have a interview with E.T. next week on Friday." 

"E.T...Like Entertainment Tonight?" Cam asked.

"Yes..."

"Right...we also have more shooting to do tomorrow." 

"Right. Shooting...for..." 

"This show? Supernatural?" 

Cam's eyes widened."Right! Supernatural...the T.V. show...And you're..." 

"DeeDee. You're assissant," DeeDee reminded her. 

"Right!" Cam repeated again. "DeeDee. I'm going to need more of this, but this time, add some coffee liquour. Like most of it liqour and then a splash of coffee..." 

"Okay..." DeeDeen said, looking at her like she had grown three heads. DeeDee ran off, trying to find what she needed. 

Cam looked around, heading outside to find her brothers. She found them standing in the middle of the lot. 

"Hey," Sam greeted his siblings. 

"Dude, they put freakin' makeup on us! Those bastards!" 

"Look, I think I know what this is," Sam told them. 

"Yeah. I figured it out too," Cam nodded. 

"Okay. What?" Dean asked them. 

"It's a TV show," Campbell and Sam said at the same time. 

"You think?" 

"Yeah. I mean, here – wherever 'here' is, this – this twilight zone Balthazar zapped us into. For whatever reason, our life is a TV show," Sam answered. 

"Why?" 

"I don't know."

"No, seriously. Why? Why would anybody want to watch our lives?" 

"Well, I mean, according to that interviewer, not very many people do. Look, I'm not saying it makes sense. I'm just saying, we – we landed in some dimension where you're Jensen Ackles, and I'm something called a 'Jared Padalecki.' And Cam's Emily Van Camp." 

"So what, now you're polish? Is any of this making any sense to you?" Dean asked Sam. "Why was they're a tiny Asian chick with you?" 

"Apparently, she's my personal assistant. I have a interview with Entertainment Tonight next week," Cam told them.

"Hey's your coffee!" DeeDee told her, running towards her. 

"Thank, DeeDee," Cam told her, taking the drink. "Why don't you take the rest of the day off?" 

"Why? Did I do something wrong? Are you mad at me?" DeeDee asked, starting to panic. 

"No! No...it's fine. I'm just tired. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" 

"Oh...okay." Cam nodded on her, walking out with her brothers. 

"Oh, hey. Least my baby made it," Dean sighed, seeing the Impala. Dean paused when they saw a crew-member fling mud onto the windshield. "Hey. Hey! What –" Dean paused as he saw three more Impalas. "I feel sick. I'm gonna be sick. I want to go home. I feel like this whole place is bad-touching me. Cammie? Can you get us out of here?" 

"Let me try." Cam told him, grabbing their hands. Closing her eyes, she pictured Bobby's house. Opening them, she stared where they still stood. "Nothing. Magic must not work here." 

"Son of a bitch! I want to go home!" 

"Yeah, I know. Me too. So, what do you think? Cas?" Sam asked. 

"He's our best shot, if he's still alive. Dear Castiel, who art maybe running his ass away from heaven, we pray that you have your ears on. So... Breaker breaker..." Dean prayed. 

Cam looked around, spotting Cas. "Cas..." she sighed, walking his way. 

"Cas? Cas! Hey, Cas! Oh, thank god. What is all this, huh? W-w-what did Balthazar do to us?" Dean asked. 

Cam grabbed his trench coat, and kissing him. But something fell off with the kiss. There were no sparks or fireworks. She also noticed that he didn't return the kiss with the eagerness that he normally gave. 

"To keep you out of Virgil's reach, he's cast you into an alternate reality, a universe similar to ours in most respects yet dramatically different in others," Cas answered, in his usual deep voice. 

"Like – like Bizarro Earth, right? Except instead of having Bizarro Superman, we get this clown factory."

"Um...Yeah, well...Anyway, no time to explain. Do you have the key?" Cas asked. 

"Yeah," Cam asked, confused, handing him the key. Something wasn't right with Cas. Studying him closely, she noticed the absence of the nearly black, midnight blue wings he possessed. "So, uh, what does this thing do, anyway?"

"It opens a room."

"What's in the room?" Dean asked. 

"Every weapon Balthazar stole from heaven."

"He gave it to us? Well, me?" Cam asked. 

"To keep it safe until I could reach you. With those weapons, I have a chance to rally my forces." 

"Oh. Okay, good. Yeah. So, now, uh, what's the deal with all this TV crap?" Sam asked. 

"Pardon?" Cas asked, confused. 

"Yeah. Amen, Padaleski," Dean grunted. 

"Uh, 'lecki'" Sam corrected. 

"What?" 

"Lecki. Pretty sure." 

"Man," the man playing grinned,pulling out his script. "Did they put out new pages?" 

"New what?" Dean asked. 

"I mean, is this some kind of cosmic joke?" Sam asked. 

"Yeah, 'cause if it is, it's stupid, and we don't get it." 

"Yeah." 

"Guys..." Cam tried to tell them. 

"Are you guys okay?" Fake Cas asked. 

"Give me that," Dean told him, grabbing the script. "What is – these are words in a script. This isn't Cas. " 

"Dude, look at him," Sam told Dean. 

"Sam's right, Dean. That's definitely not Cas. He's missing wings and that was a lousy kiss." 

"You guys want to run lines, or...?" Fake Cas asked, unbuttoning his white shirt. 

"His name's Misha. Misha?" Dean asked. 

"Oh, wow. Just...Great," Sam groaned. 

"Misha? Jensen? What's up with the names around here?" 

"You guys! You really punked me! I'm totally gonna tweet this one," Misha grinned, pulling out his phone. "Hola, mishamigos. 'J-squared... Got me good.'" 

"I just want to dig my finger in my brain and scratch until we're back in Kansas." 

"'Really...Starting to feel... Like one of the guys,'" Misha tweeted. "Hey, Emily!" Misha called out. 

"Yes, Misha?" Cam asked. 

"That was a nice kiss. But little less tongue next time, please," Misha told her

Cam bit her tongue, holding in her temper. "Excuse me..." she gritted out, letting Dean and Sam pull her away. 

The three Winchesters continued to walk until they came across a giant trailer. "Hey. 'J. Ackles,'" Sam pointed out. 

"That's fake me!" Dean exclaimed. 

"Yeah," Cam nodded, going over to the steps. "We know..." 

"This must be fake mine." Dean pushed open the door, marveling at the decor. "Dude, I have a helicopter!" Dean said, excitedly. 

"Oh. All right, who puts a 300-gallon aquarium in their trailer?" Sam asked, staring at the fish in the tank. 

"Apparently, Jensen Ackles," Dean told him. 

"Huh," Cam said, spotting a laptop. "All right, here we go. Let's see who this guy is." 

"Well, he's not a hunter, but he plays one on TV," Dean told them, gesturing them to the large TV, playing what looks like a gag reel. "Oh." Dean picked up a magazine, with a picture of Jared, Jensen, and Emily on the front cover. Emily was in the middle, with a black short dress on. "Come on. Look at these male-modelin' sons of bitches. Nice 'blue steel,' Sam. And, Cam...kinda sexy." 

"Ew, Dean. You're still my brother," Cam told her. 

"Hey. Apparently, it's our job. All right, uh, here goes. Um...It says you're from Texas," Sam told Dean, reading from an article Cam pulled up. 

"Really?" 

"Yeah. And, uh...Oh. Says you were on a soap opera," Cam laughed in disbelief. 

"What?" Dean asked, in disbelief. Cam nodded, clicking on a link that took them to one of Jared's scenes. Cam's mouth was opened at the acting. Dean slammed the laptop closed, having enough. "Don't like this universe, guys. We need to get out of this universe." 

"Yeah. No argument here. But I don't think our – our prayers are reaching Cas. Or the real Cas," Cam told them. 

"Well, I agree. I think we are definitely out of, uh, soul-phone range. But..." Dean trailed off, thinking. 

"What?" Sam asked. 

"If we can reverse Balthazar's spell... I watched every move." Dean grabbed a piece of paper, and began to sketch out the sigil. "We just, uh, get the ingredients, right, get back to that same window, and...There's no place like home." 

"Write down the ingredients, and we'll go look," Cam told them, opening the laptop back up to google herself. "Hey...I was in Hallmark movie.

"Fascinating. I have the list. Can we just go?" 

"Yeah," Sam nodded, exiting the trailer. They made their way back over to the set, looking through the drawers of the desk. "Backbone of a lesser saint," Sam mumbled, grabbing a bone out of the desk drawer. "Got it. Uh..." Sam began to say, inspecting it. "It's rubber." 

"Check this out," Dean said, holding out the prop dagger, bending it back and forwards. "Hey, look. It's fake." Dean jabbed the dagger at Sam's chest. "It's all fake!" 

"Yeah. We're on a TV set. This is so much worse than when Gabriel sent us to TV Land. At least things were real," Cam grumbled, grabbing her magic book, seeing it was fake. "Blank pages!" 

"What are we supposed to do with this crap?" Dean asked. 

"Let's just get out of here," Sam told his siblings. "We got to get back to the real world." They walked outside, seeing the Impala. 

"Yeah, now you're talking," Dean nodded, getting into the Impala. Sam and Campbell got into their seats, and Dean began to drive the car. "All right, we go round up the genuine articles, bring 'em here for the spell." Dean stopped, and looked down at the Dash, realizing they weren't going that fast. "What the hell is going on? What is wrong with this thing?" 

"Mr. Ackles! Mr. Ackles, please!" a crew-member called out rushing towards them, knocking on the window. 

"Uh, Dean?" Sam told him. 

"God, Mr. Ackles, please!" 

"Dean, it's not the impala," Cam reminded him. 

"Please! Stop." 

"You think?" Sam asked. 

"Please!" 

"It's a frigging prop! Just like everything else," Dean whined, frustrated. 

Dean stopped the slow moving car, getting out of it. "Oh, thank you. Thank you. Thank you so much for..." 

"How the hell are we supposed to get out of here?" Dean asked the empty air. 

Five minutes later, they were driving in a car, with a tall, burly man named Cliff. They remained silent as they drove down the highway. 

"You know whereabouts you want me to drop you off? Jensen? Emily?" 

"Me? Yes. Um...I – I'll just tag along with, uh..." 

"Jared," Cam reminded him. 

"Jared...Jared here. And Emily," Dean told Cliff. 

"Huh. Since when are you guys talking? I get Jared and Emily, since they're really good friends, but Jensen?" Cliff asked. 

"Yeah, uh, y-you know what, Clint, uh..." Sam explained. 

"Uh, uh, Cliff," Cliff corrected. 

"Y-yeah. Yeah, of course. Cliff. Obviously. Um, so, uh, I think we're gonna go back to my place a-and do some...work." 

"Work on our acting," Dean lied. 

"Yeah," Sam agreed, nodding. Cam hummed in agreement. 

"For our characters. For the show," Dean continued on. 

"Yeah," Cam nodded. 

"All right." 

"Where the hell are we, anyway?" Dean asked, looking out the window. "Dude, we're not even in America." Dean sighed as the passed the **Welcome to Vancouver** sign. Their car pulled up in front of a giant mansion of a house. "Nice modest digs, Jay-z." 

Stepping into the house, they looked around. "Wow. I must be the star of this thing," Sam commented. 

"Yeah, right. Check it out," Dean told him, nodding towards a tanning bed. 

"What am I, Dracula?" Sam asked. 

"George Hamilton Dracula." Dean walked towards a liquor cabinet. "Oh. Now we're talking." Dean grabbed a glass, and peeked out the glass doors. "Dude, you have a camel in your backyard."

"It's an alpaca, dumbass," an all-familiar voice spoke up from the stairs. 

Cam whirled around, ready to kick the bitch's ass once again. 

"Ruby?" Dean asked. 

"'Ruby.' Right. That one never gets old," Fake Ruby scoffed. "Emily! It's so good to see you! We need to have another girl's night." Cam was shocked as she was hugged. Then Fake Ruby walked towards Sam. "How was work today, hon?" 

Sam was equally shocked as Fake Ruby kissed him. "Wait. You and Ruby?" Dean asked, outraged. 

"Do you honestly think that's funny, Jensen? I honestly don't know how you deal with him onset, Em," Fake Ruby sighed, linking her arm with Cam's. "We really need to go get those drinks." 

"Totally..." Cam shrugged. 

"Right. Right. 'Cause you're not Ruby. You...I mean, how could you be? You...Of course! You are the lovely actress who plays Ruby. And you are, uh, in...Jared's house, Uh, because you two are..." Dean began to say, spotting a giant picture of a wedding with said people in it. "...Married! You married fake Ruby?" 

"What are you doing?" Fake Ruby asked. 

"Work. Work," Dean told her. 

"Yeah, just, uh, thought I'd pop in, say 'hey.' Hey. Uh, and – and – and maybe run some lines. It's..." Dean began to say. 

"You've never even been to our house," Fake Ruby told him. 

"Well, now that I know there's an alpaca out back, I'm definitely coming back," Dean joked. 

"Well, alpacas are the greenest animal." 

"Right. Right. That is so important." 

"Well, there's that thing I have to get to." 

"Oh, yeah. Of course, yeah. The thing," Sam nodded. 

"The international otter adoption charity dinner?" 

"Oh." 

"Okay, well..." Fake Ruby kissed Sam. "Well, I'm glad you two are talking, anyway."

"Yeah." They watch Fake Ruby leave. 

"Well, looks like you did all right," Dean told Sam. 

"Yeah. Yeah. I should figure out her name." Sam turned towards Cam. "You two must be BFFs." 

"Great," Cam sighed. "Let's figure out how to get out of here." 

They found the library, and began to research. "'Wrist bone of saint and holy reliquary. Museum-quality, from diocese in Oaxaca.' - Looks legit," Sam told them. 

"All right. Auction house is in Mexico City. We could be there day after tomorrow. We, uh, case it, yank it, be back here by the end of the week." 

"Or we could just buy it," Cam suggested. 

"What?! Cam, that thing's over a hundred thou—" Cam smiled, holding up a blank credit card with her name on it. "Hello, Emily Van Camp." 

"Cubrir a su amigo en la aduana. no? Bueno," Sam said on the phone. 

"Triple rush. No problemo. Because money is no ob—This baby's maxed," Dean told Sam. 

"Wow. They said it should be at the airport first thing in the morning." 

"Money, man. There is nothing like it. All right. Couch. TV stars. Beauty rest," Dean told them, rushing towards black large couch. Jumping on it, Dean laid down, getting comfortable. "Ahh." 

"I'll take the other one," Cam told him, grabbing a cashmere blanket, and covering herself up. 

Sam left them to find his own bedroom, as Cam and Dean got some sleep. The next morning, they headed out towards the airport to pick up their package. 

"So I don't mean to pry, but, uh, why are we picking up packages at 8:00 A.M. that haven't cleared customs yet?" Cliff asked them, as Sam grabbed the package. 

"Just saving time." Sam reentered the car, with the package in his hands. "All right, here we go."

"We're not doing anything illegal, are we?" 

"Would it make you feel better if we said no?" Cam asked him. 

"No." 

They drove back to the set, where Bobby's house was still set up. Bright lights were on them, as they entered the fake house. "Whoa. What?" Dean asked. 

"We finish today in 12 hours if it kills us all. Get 'a' and 'b' cam for scene 12. What is this?" Their director, Bob turned towards them. "Here for the first run-through, before anyone else? Dedication." 

"Uh, can I talk to you for a second? Um, we're gonna need the, uh, set cleared for – safe side, an hour or so," Dean told him. 

"You need it cleared," Bob repeated. 

"Yeah. Yeah. Me and, um...Jared, and Emily, were gonna do some actor stuff." 

"Jensen, we're thrilled to see you collaborating so creatively. And your enthusiasm is refreshing. Dean Cain was like that on 'Lois,' and that man's a real actor. And we will clear this set exactly when we shoot the 2 3/8 pages we are scheduled to shoot on this set. So you do your 'actor stuff' and we'll do our 'camera stuff' and, uh..." 

Dean walked away, sheepishly. "Ooh, 'priority'. What's in it?" Misha asked. 

"I bought part of a dead person," Sam told him, honestly. 

"Oh, cool." 

"Uh, so, bad news. Uh...Looks like we're gonna have to do a little acting," Dean told them, walking back to their seats, as people began to add makeup to their faces. 

"What?" Sam asked, scared.

"'Supernatural' scene 36, take 1. Marker!" a crew-member yelled out. 

"Action!" Bob yelled out. 

Sam and Dean stood behind Misha, while Cam stood to his left. 

"Balthazar is no hero. But he knows Raphael will never take him back," Misha said, in his Castiel voice. 

Misha turned around. Sam flinches, unsure of what to do. Dean, however, walked forward, looking down for his mark, moving over towards the right. 

"Cut!" Bob yelled. 

"'Supernatural' scene 36, take 8. Marker!" 

"Action!" Bob yelled again. 

Sam kept playing with his arms, unsure of what to do with them. 

"Balthazar is no hero. But he knows Raphael will never take him back," Misha repeated, as Cas. 

Dean looked down at his script. "Dean, grimly. And yet, somehow you got no problem with it," Dean read. 

"Cut!" Bob yelled, pissed. 

Misha turned away from the camera, mouthing "what the hell" to them. 

"Action," Bob yelled. 

"That's because...That's because we have no other choice," Sam stuttered out. 

"Don't look at the camera," Cam told him. 

"What?"

"Look anywhere but the camera," Dean clarified. 

Sam looked at the ceiling. "That's because we have no other choice!" he yelled, very dramatically. 

"Cut! For the love of... Action. Cut!" This went on back and forth. 

"If there's a key, then" Sam began to say, raising an arm, "there must also be a lock." 

"Cut. Action." 

"If there's a key...then there has to be a lock. And when we find the lock, we can get the weapons, and then we can have the weapons. And the lock. We'll still have the lock, I imagine, because we've opened it, and, of course, the initial key." 

"We need to get all three of that crap," Dean said. 

"What?" 

"That's how he does it," Dean said, excited. 

"Oh," Sam said, confused. 

"Do we really need all these lines? I mean, I-I-I-I think we've covered it. Right?" 

"Cut! What is happening? What's happening?! What's _happening?!" _ Bob screamed. 

"An atrocity is happening," Sam told them. 

"No joke," Cam sighed. 

"Who wrote this? Nobody says 'penultimate!'" 

"Gun, mouth," Dean told them, making a gun gesture, and putting it into his mouth."Now."

"Moving on!" their producer, Kevin, yelled. 

"Thank god," Dean sighed. 

"I-m-h-o, 'J' and 'J' had a late one last night," Misha tweeted. 

Cam glared at fake Cas, as they unpacked their package. "All right, damn it. We earned this," Dean said, determined. Cam cut her palm, and began to paint the design of the sigil on the wall. 

"R-o-t-f-l-m-a-o." 

"That's it?" Sam asked. 

"That's it, Toto," Dean nodded, looking at the signal. They took charge, and crashed towards the window, landing on the other side of the wall. 

"Dammit!" Cam cried out, frustrated. 

"Drugs. And I thought Emily was the level headed one!" Kevin said to Bob. 

After filming, they returned to Jensen's trailer. "Maybe we did it wrong," Sam suggested. 

"No. No, that – that spell was perfect. It should have worked," Dean told him. 

"What if it can't? Look, I was up all night, looking online. There's no sign that anything like the apocalypse happened here. Ever. And as far as I can tell, monsters, ghosts, demons – they're all pretend," Sam explained. "Cam...where you cut your hand...is it healing?"

Cam looked at the cut which she now had gauze around. "No." 

"So nobody's hunting them?" 

"No hunters. Look, maybe that's why our spell didn't work, Dean, you know? M-maybe here, there's no supernatural, no magic." 

"No demons, no hell, no heaven, no – no god?" Dean asked, looking at Cam. 

"Something like. Even better – No angels," Sam told them. 

"No angels...then no Cas," Cam realized, her stomach twisting. "As much as I would love to live in a world where I was a normal person, I don't want to...not without Cas and Bobby. What if we never get to go home?" 

They exited the trailer, and saw two stunt doubles of Dean and Sam punching each other. "Okay, maybe we can't get out of, uh, you know, Earth number two right now, but the least we can do is get the hell out of the Canadian part of it," Dean suggested. 

"Yeah," Sam nodded. 

"Agreed," Cam told him. 

"I hear one more conversation about hockey, I'm gonna puke." 

"Wait a minute. This way, this way, this way," Sam told them, pointing in one direction. 

"No, no, no, no, no. It's this way. It's this way!" Dean protested. 

"You guys, look, I really – I really think that we should – " Cam started to say, but spotted Virgil. "Dean!" 

"You think you can run?" Virgil layed a hand on Dean's forehead. 

"No!" Cam and Sam screamed, but realized that nothing happened. 

"Sorry, dude. Mojo-free zone," Dean smirked, punching the angel. 

"No magic in the house," Sam smirked also. 

"Which makes you nothing but a dick," Cam sneered, grabbing his shoulders, and kneeing him in the jewels. If she couldn't use her magic, she could use her fists. They took turns punching him, watching Virgil crumble to the ground. 

"You know, I oversee all the stunts, coordinate all the fights," the stunt master told the three of them. 

Cam ignored them, grabbing the man and flipped him on his back. Virgil grabbed her, and pulled her down, wrapping his hands around her throat. Cam grunted, and grabbed his wrists, slinging her legs around his neck to loosen his grip. "Demon bitch!" he grunted out, as she chocked him with her legs. 

:That's exciting" a woman exclaimed, watching them fight. "Is that one of yours, then?"

"Guys!" Lou, the stunt guy called the doubles. 

Kevin ran over towards them, seeing Cam's thighs around Virgil's head, Sam and Dean punching him, and grabbing at him. "Not good! Not good!" 

"No, no, no, no! Stop! You don't understand! No, no, no!" Sam called out, being pulled off Virgil. Virgil reached inside Cam's sweater pocket, pulling out the keys as

"You're dead, Virgil! Virgil! I'm gonna break your friggin' neck!" Dean threatened. 

Virgil released Cam, who gasped for breath, kicking him in the face, before rolling away from him. Cam gagged, as she tried to get her throat and lungs working again. She missed her supernatural strength and healing speeds. 

Virgil was gone, as Dean and Sam helped their sister up. Cam stormed over to the set of Bobby's house, grabbing books, and throwing them on the ground. She was tired of this place. She missed Cas...the real Cas from her world. "How the fuck did he get here!?" Cam asked. 

"I don't know. I mean, Virgil broke through. Maybe he's got a way to get back," Sam thought. 

"Or he has no juice here, and now he's stuck, like us," Cam reasoned back. 

"Yeah, either way, I want to finish kicking his ass," Dean growled. 

"There you are, guys! You got a minute?" 

"Actually, we're – we're looking for, uh—" Sam tried to think of a reason. 

"...for that extra you tried to kill? So, is it money? Is this the kind of act that goes away if we can scare up some coverage on a raise?" Bob asked. 

"More money? You already pay these three jokers enough as it is." 

"Yeah," Sam nodded. 

"Cause I'd like to think that over these years, we've grown closer. That you don't think of me as 'director Bob' or 'executive producer Bob Singer,' but as 'uncle Bob.'" 

All three stopped and stared at him. "Wait, you're kidding. So, the character in the show, Bobby Singer—" Sam began. 

"What kind of douchebag names a character after himself?" Dean asked. 

"A mega doucebag," Cam answered. 

"Oh, that's not right," Sam told Bob, shaking his head. 

"Okay, guys, let's begin again." 

"Yeah," Dean nodded. 

"Yeah," Sam echoed. 

"You know, I don't think Virgil would have shagged out of here without getting his mitts on that key." 

"Yeah. Yeah, I agree," Sam nodded. 

"He needs something here. Something that we're missing," Cam theorized. 

"Guys...You can't come to work on poppers and smuggle kidneys in from Mexico and make up your own lines as you go! You cannot make up your own lines! Good god, what about your careers?" Bob asked, trying to get their attention. 

"You know what? Screw our careers, Bob," Cam said him. "Fuck this place, fuck this set, and fuck Misha Collins!" 

"What?!" Bob blustered. 

"You heard my sister. That's right, I said 'sister.' Cause you know what, Bob? We're not actors. We're hunters. We're the Winchesters. Always have been, and always will be. And where we're from, people don't know who we are. But you know what? We mattered in that world. In fact, we even saved a son of a bitch once or twice. And yeah, okay, here, maybe there's some – some fans who give a crap about this nonsense." 

"I wouldn't call it nonsense." 

"But, Bob Singer – If that even is your name – Tell me this – What does it all mean?" Dean asked. 

"Okay. This is good. I mean, we've all had our psychotic breaks, right? I can work with this." 

Cam reached inside her sweater pocket to grab the keys, but noticing that it was gone. "Dean. Sam...Virgil – I think he has the key." 

"We quit," Dean told him, leaving the set. 

They found themselves back at the Padalecki mansion. "I wanna go home," Cam whined. 

"Me too," Dean sighed. 

"Maybe we can get on the police dispatch system—" Sam began to suggest. 

"—put out an A.P.B on Virgil. Might work, if he stays obvious," Dean finished. 

"It's not like we have a lot of time." 

"But it's something. I just want Cas...My CAS...not this weirdo Misha Collins." 

"Oh, my god! Oh, my god!" Gen cried out, coming down the stairs. 

"What?" Sam asked. 

"Misha! He's been stabbed to death!" Gen bawled. 

"Where?"

"Where?" Dean echoed. 

"Where?!" Gen asked, in disbelief. 

They raced towards the alleyway where Misha had met his untimely end. "Yeah, yeah, Raphael. Like the ninja turtle. He was calling someone name of Raphael, up in heaven. Yeah, yeah. That's right. The – the scary man killed the attractive crying man, and then he started to pray. And the strange part – After a while, I s-swear I heard this voice, answering," a homeless man told the group. 

"What did it say?" Cam asked. 

"Well, it didn't make any sense," he told them. 

"Try us," Dean challenged. 

"The voice said, for Virgil 'to return tomorrow' at the place where he crossed over, 'at the time of the crossing,' and Raphael would "reach through the window and take him and the key home."

"Uh, okay. Hey, thank you," Cam told him, handing him a 50 Canadian dollars. 

"Uhh...Dean, Cammie, if Virgil gets back with that key, Cas is dead, and our world is toast," Sam realized. 

"Well, then we stop him. I mean, how bad can an angel with no wings be?" They returned to the Supernatural Set, this time ready to rumble. Cam pulled her hair back in a pony tail, ready to get home. "You know that if we drop Virgil, get the key, then this might be it. We might be stuck here," Dean said quietly. 

"No, we'll figure out a way back," Sam told him. 

"Yeah, you wouldn't be that broken up if we didn't, though."

"What? Don't be stupid," Cam told him, tying her boot. 

"Well, I'm just saying. No Hell below us, above us only sky."

"Dean, our friends are back there," Sam reminded him. 

Cas is back there!" Cam argued. "Our family!" 

"Yeah, but here, you got a pretty good life. I mean, back home, the hits have been coming since you were 6 months old. You got to admit, being a-a bazillionare, married to Ruby, the whole package. It's no contest," Dean told Sam. "And I'm sorry about, Cas." 

"No, you know, you were right. We just don't mean the same thing here. I mean, we're not even brothers here, man," Sam admitted. 

"I wouldn't last here. You guys...being with Cas...I like Lisa, I do...But you don't know what it's like being with that one person. It's like there's a part of me that's whole. Without him, it's empty. Like they're a whole in my heart," Cam told them, a tear falling down her face. Dean and Sam stared at her, as she wiped away her tear. "I just want to go home...please," Cam sighed. 

Dean nodded. "All right, then. Let's get our crazy show back home." 

Cam jumped at the sound of gunfire. "Guys..." she warned. 

They saw Virgil enter the room, shooting the people. "Hey!" Sam called out. 

Dean lunged at Virgil and punched him. Sam jointed the fight too, as Cam kneed Virgil in the jewels again, before taking the keys from his pocket. "Dean! Sam! Got it!" she yelled. Cam turned and saw the sigil glow bright. "Raphael. Run!" 

Dean, Sam, and Campbell flew back into a wall, landing in a motel room. "You three...Have the strangest luck," a female voice sneered. 

"Raphael? Nice meatsuit. Dude looks like a lady," Dean jested. 

Raphael squeezed her fist, dropping the Winchester on the ground in pain. Cam instinctively threw her fist out and squeezed, but nothing happened. Cam raced over, but was caught by the throat and lifted up. "Poor, Campbell. You're little parlor tricks not up to par?" Raphael asked her, taking the keys from her hands. "The key." 

"And that will open you a locker at the Albany bus station," Balthazar told her, appearing. 

"Really." 

"You see, I needed a modest decoy to make it more convincing." 

"Give me the weapons."

"Sorry, darling. They're gone." 

"What?!"

"I said, too bloody late. You see, they were so well-hidden that I needed time to find them. So, I volunteered these two marmosets, and the lovely Princess for a game of fetch with Virgil. You two were such an adequate stick. Thank you. Thank you, boys. And Campbell, it's always been a pleasure." 

"You've made your last mistake," Raphael threatened. 

"Oh, I've got a few more up my sleeve, honey," Balthazar grinned. 

"Step away from him, Raphael. I have the weapons now. Their power is with me," a darker voice warned. 

Cam's heart lept at the voice. "Cas..." she croaked. 

"Castiel," Raphael sneered. 

"If you don't want to die tonight, back off," Cas warned again. "And let my mate go..." 

Raphael dropped Cam, flying away. Cam got to her feet, feeling her throat heal instantly, kissing Cas with all she has. 

"That's lovely. Well, Cas...Now that you have your sword, try not to die by it," 

Cas turned to the Winchesters, taking them back to Bobby's actual house. 

"Cas, what the hell? Wait, wait, you were in on this, using us a diversion?" Sam asked. 

"It was Balthazar's plan. I would have done the same thing." 

"That's not comforting, Cas," Dean told him. 

"When will I be able to make you understand? If I lose against Raphael, we all lose. Everything," Cas explained, raising his voice. 

"Hey..." Cam soothed, stroking the skin of his neck, knowing that he was starting to loose it. "They know the stakes. You told us, alright?" 

Cas took a breath, and sighed, relaxing to her touch as she moved stroked his chest over his dormant heartbeat. "I'm sorry about all this. I'll explain when I can." 

Cam kissed once more, relishing in the tingling that started in her head and went down to her toes. 

"Friggin' angels," Dean huffed. "Feel better know?" Dean asked Cam. 

"He was the real Cas," she told him. "Fireworks." 

Sam went over to the wall, and knocked on it. "Solid. It's real. Nice." 

"Yeah. Yeah, real, moldy, termite-eaten home sweet home. Chock full of crap that want to skin you. Oh, and, uh, we're broke again," Dean smiled, secretly glad to be home 

"Yeah. But, hey...At least we're talking," Sam joked. 


	58. Mind Invaders

**April 2012**

"I've been getting blasts from hunters all week," Bobby told the group, pointing to map. "Nest of vamps. Werewolf dance party. Shifters, six of them. Two hunters died taking them out. Ghouls, ghouls. Ghoul-wraith smorgasbord." 

"Is it just me, or is that a straight kick-line down I-80?" Dean asked, following the trail with his finger. 

"Exactly." 

"Looks to me like it's a Sherman march monster mash." 

"Yeah, but where are they marching to?" Sam wondered. 

Bobby circled a spot in his red magic marker. "What is it?" Cam asked. 

"Guy bashes in his family's heads," Bobby answered. 

"This is no coincidence. If I guessing, it's something to do with that book you've been translating," Cam said. 

An hour later, they were at the police station in Ohio, investigating the murder. "It's like I told the cops. I blacked out," the man, Rick, said to them. 

"Well, just tell us what you do remember," Sam asked. 

"Driving my regular route, and then I-I woke up in my truck at work." 

"And where's work?" 

"Starlight Cannery. I-I didn't remember how I got there...So I called home. When no one picked up. I-I went there, and I found..." he chocked out. 

"Anything unusual before you blacked out? Sights, smells, anything off the routine?" Bobby asked. 

"No. Basic night. I was giving some kid from the truck stop a ride. She took off. I-I think she took off." 

"Anything else?" Dean asked. 

"I swear – I didn't mean to do it. I-I loved them." 

"Thank you for talking to us," Cam told him, exiting the room. Sam followed, and went to a desktop, typing. 

"So, demon possession or ghosts? I thought this was a monster thing," Dean said, confused. 

"No smell of sulfur..." Cam pointed out. 

"All right, here we go," Sam replied, pulling up the security footage. "Truck stop, night of the murders." 

"That's him," Dean pointed out, seeing Rick on the screen. Sam continued to play the video, where they saw a young woman go up to Rick. "Hmm. Hello," Dean grinned. They continued to watch, until the woman was facing the camera. Cam sucked in a breath, as they saw her face was grotesque. "Freakish nightmare. What the hell is that?" 

"Bobby?" Cam asked. 

Bobby shook his head. "I've never seen that in my life. All those vamps and ghouls out on I-80 – maybe they're coming in for Mother's Day." 

"Um...Okay, well, if that is big mama – whatever she is, we got zero on ganking her. So what are we gonna do if we run into her? Throw salt and hope?" Dean asked. 

"No, we're gonna turn tail and run, because we're in over our heads." 

"I mean, we better get some real info on this bitch before we do run into her." 

"Hey, let's go," a cop said to the group. 

"What's the ruckus?" Bobby asked. 

"A guy just went postal down at the Cannery." 

"Okay, I'll go. You finish here," Bobby told the Winchesters. 

"I'll come with you. Keep your six," Cam told him. 

Bobby nodded and led them away. "FBI. Willis, and this is my partner, Prince. How many in there?" Bobby asked. They stood around outside at the cannery, looking around. 

"Six dead," the Cop told them. 

"What happened?" Cam asked. 

"Apparently, a guy walks in, pulls a hunting rifle, just opens fire. Captain! These are Agents—" the cop yelled out. 

"What? There a fed convention in town or something?" The Police Captain asked. 

"I beg your pardon," Bobby blustered. 

"Agent Willis? Am I right?" a familiar voice asked. "And..." 

"Agent Prince," Cam told Rufus, keeping up their disguise, flashing her badge. 

"Agent. I wasn't expecting you...yet," Bobby told him. 

"Well, apparently, you didn't get the call," Rufus told the officers. "Gentlemen, Agent Prince, can you excuse us?" 

Cam shifted from one foot to another, as she watched the two older men talk. "So...you single?" the young cop asked. 

"Nope." 

"Oh..." he sighed. 

Cam rolled her eyes, following after the two older men. "What in the high holy are you doing here, Rufus?" Bobby asked Rufus as they walked away. 

"Same as you – tracking 31 flavours of crazy, which led us both smack into the middle of this." 

"Right. Huh. Can we talk to the perp?" 

"Well, we can give it a shot. I don't know if he's gonna talk back to us, though. Cops put eight bullets in him. So..." Rufus trailed off. 

"So what?" Bobby asked. 

"So are we partnering on this or not? Come on, man. It's not rocket surgery. We're here. Let's do this. Just like old times. Plus, I don't mind Campbell." 

"Long as I get to drive," Bobby told him. 

"Hell no," Rufus laughed. "Cammie!" 

"Hey, Rufus," Cam smiled, going to hug her surrogate Uncle. 

"How are you, Baby Girl?" 

"You know...trying to keep brothers afloat," Cam smiled. "Keeping Bobby from being to grouchy." 

"They been giving you trouble?" 

"Of course." 

"She's back with that boyfriend now, too," Bobby told him. 

"Really? The one that crushed you?"

"The very same one. But, as you may already know, I can take care of myself. It's actually getting pretty serious." 

"Shit...when did you become so grown up?" Rufus asked. 

"Tell me about it," Bobby grumbled. "But this guy...he's a good one. Plus, Cam is a trained hunter. She knows how to handle herself." 

While Bobby and Rufus examined the corpse, Cam called her brothers. "Hey, it's me," she told the phone as Dean answered. 

_"So, what did you figure out?" _

"Well, we met Rufus. And whatever turned these men off left some type of slime." 

_"Weird. We looked at Rick's body, and he had some type of slime too. So, we gonna meet at the cannery?" _

"Yeah. Be careful," Cam told them. 

The Winchesters, Bobby, and Rufus met back up at the cannery, where they exchanged salutations. 

"I don't even know why you have a driver's licence," Rufus joked. 

"Well, look what the cat dragged in," Dean grinned. 

"It really is good to see you, Rufus," Sam smiled also, shaking the man's hand. 

"I can believe it. It must get old dealing with this miserable cuss here all by yourself," Rufus told the three Winchesters. 

"Is it that obvious?" 

"Why don't you three get a room?" Bobby grumbled. 

"All right, we all pack a snack?" Dean asked. 

"Yeah," Sam nodded. 

"Let's see what we can see." 

They walked in, then all froze as they heard a door open. Cam drew her gun, ready to fight whatever monster came their way. "Gwen?" Dean asked, surprised to see their cousin. 

"Dean," Gwen said in shock. 

Cam saw red as Samuel stepped from behind Gwen. Dean must have seen red too, because Dean drew his gun, and pointed it at Samuel. "You son of a bitch!" Cam growled, her eyes blinking red. 

"Welcome to next time," Dean growled, preparing to fire. 

"No, no, no, no! Hold on!" Sam chimed, lowering Dean's arms. 

"I said I'd kill him!" Dean argued. 

"Sam...I'm with Dean! He tried to kill us!" Cam told Sam. She raised her hand, halting Gwen's arm as she went to her own sidearm. "Not so fast Missy." 

"Look, just a second," Sam injected, trying to calm down their tempers. 

"I take it you know each other," Rufus said, watching the interaction. 

"He's our grandfather," Dean spat out. 

"Oh. Somebody needs a hug," Rufus said in disbelief, thinking that this family was now even more demented and needed a break. 

"He tried to kill us on multiple times. As well working with a demon..." Cam explained. 

"Why are you here?" Bobby asked, not liking the man either. 

"We're working. You?" Samuel returned the question. 

"None of your damn business!" Dean yelled out. 

"Sam, Campbell, take Dean for a walk," Bobby said. 

"You got to be kidding me," Dean argued. 

"Yeah!" Cam agreed, ready to strike Samuel's stupid face. 

"Look, Dean, Cam it's fine," Sam told them. 

"How?" Dean questioned. 

Sam walked his siblings out of the room. "What is wrong with you?" Cam demanded. 

"Look, maybe he knows something." 

"You don't remember what he did. We do," Dean protested. 

"I know. I'm not saying don't. I'm saying not yet." 

Sam reentered the room, with Cam following him. Sighing, she crossed her arms, glaring at Samuel. "So...you're Samuel," Bobby told the man. 

"You must be the guy pretending to be their father." 

"Well, somebody ought to." 

"Fuck you..." Cam seethed. "Bobby is more of a father than you ever pretend to be. At least he hasn't tried to kill us. Well, maybe once, but he was possessed." 

"Sam. You're looking well," Samuel told his youngest grandson. 

"Save the small talk, all right?" Sam snapped. 

"You seem different." 

"I got my soul back. No thanks to you, I hear." 

"You hear? You don't remember." 

"I remember enough." 

"I, uh, really hate to break up this little circle of love, but why don't we talk shop, huh? How about you tell us what it is you're hunting?" Rufus asked, uncomfortable with the tension. 

"A creature from Purgatory. She calls herself Eve," Samuel told him. 

"Eve?" Sam asked. 

"Yep. They call her mother. She was here about 10,000 years ago. Every freak that walks the face of the earth can be traced back to her. And she's back." 

"How the hell do you know all that?" Cam asked. 

"You don't know half the things that I know, kid. Hell, until recently, you didn't even know about us," Samuel answered. 

"I now know that you'd throw your own kin to hungry ghouls. I think I know enough," Bobby defended his family. 

"You what?" Gwen asked. 

"Dean lied to the man," Samuel explained. 

"No, he didn't! Fuck you Samuel!" Cam spat, lunging at the man, but Sam caught her. 

"How about you ask Dean?" Bobby challenged. 

"Good idea," Gwen told him, leaving to talk to Dean.

"How are you, Cam? How's Daddy?" Samuel asked. 

"That's it..." Cam seethed, throwing up her hand. Samuel coughed up black coffee grounds of blood, falling to his knees. 

"Whoa!" Rufus exclaimed, seeing her power. 

"Campbell! That's enough!" Bobby warned. 

Cam hesitated, then released him. "Stay away from me...and my brothers," she told him, turning around. She headed in the directions her brothers went in, when she heard a gunshot. Grabbing her gun, she took off. "Dean?! Sam?!" Running inside the room, she saw Gwen on the ground with a hole in her chest, and Dean missing. Sam was knelt down to feel for a pulse. 

"What the fuck happen?" Cam asked. 

"I don't know..." Sam said. 

"Where's Dean?" Cam asked as Sam took off to find him. 

Not wanting to lose her brothers, she began to follow him. "See if you can plug that hole up, Bobby," Rufus ordered, starting chest compressions. 

"Dean?!" Cam called out, following Sam. "Dammit, where is he?" 

"I don't know...let's go back," Sam told her. "I don't like this." 

"Come on, girl! Come on! Come on! Come on!" Rufus begged, working to save Gwen. 

"She's gone," Bobby told him. 

"Ah, damn it," Rufus cursed. 

"I'm sorry...If you care," Bobby told Samuel. 

"Screw you. I care." 

"Is she, uh..." Sam asked, coming back into the room with Cam. 

"Where's Dean?" Rufus asked. 

"We couldn't find him. Whatever got into those guys must have got into Dean," Sam told the men. 

"Rufus, help Samuel move her somewhere. Sam, Cammie, and I will lock down here. We're gonna want to find Dean before he finds us" Bobby ordered. 

"We're gonna find him alive, Samuel, or I'm gonna put a bullet into your head," Sam threatened. 

"Ditto," Cam nodded, walking away with Bobby and Sam. Cam closed the doors with her telekinesis, adding anti-exiting wards on them. Soon, they were all looking for Dean. Sam pulled out his phone and pushed in Dean's current number. They listened for the ring, and followed it. 

"Dean, put that damn thing down," Rufus ordered, spotting Dean. Samuel ran over, aiming his gun at Dean, while Dean returned the favor. Cam drew her gun, and pointed it at Samuel also. "Dean, put it down." Rufus grabbed his gun, aiming it at Dean. Cam moved, aiming her gun on Rufus now. 

"You're the least of my worries right now, Rufus," Dean told the black man, still gripping his gun tight. 

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey," Sam cooed, trying to calm them 

"Okay, all of you," Bobby told the gun wielders. 

"All of us, my ass," Rufus protested. 

"I'm not in the mood. I just had a 12-inch...Herpe crawl out of my ear," Dean told them. 

"What?" Cam asked. 

"You heard me. I just woke up on the ground, just in time to see this – this...worm thing sliding out of my freaking ear and into that vent. So you tell me what the hell's going on!" Dean demanded. 

"You killed Gwen. That's what's going on," Samuel explained, keeping his gun on Dean. 

Dean looked shaken for a brief moment. "We were just talking out in the hallway. That's the last thing I remember. That thing must have jumped me." 

"So, we're talking about, like, a monster that gets in you?" Sam asked. 

"It's like a Khan worm on steroids." 

"You mean like a parasite, something that took over your body," Sam clarified. 

"Worm crawls in you, worm crawls out." 

"Monster possession? That's novel," Rufus sighed. 

"Or that thing's still in you, and we can't trust a word that you're saying." 

"Hey, hey, hey!" Cam protested, moving her gun towards Samuel. "You shoot him, and I will gank your ass!" 

"It's not!" Dean protested. 

"Check your ear," Bobby told him. 

"What do you mean, check my ear? Check my ear for what?" Dean asked, as Rufus stuck his finger into Dean's ear. "Hey! What? Why don't you buy me a drink first?" 

"Second date. Oh, yeah, we're goo positive," Rufus explained, showing them the goo. 

"What does that mean? What does that mean?" 

"That means it was in you, all right," Sam explained. 

"Or it still is," Samuel said, ready to pull the trigger. 

"It's not in me!" Dean yelled out, bracing himself. Cam's finger twitched. 

"Okay. Everybody, give up your guns," Bobby demanded, not wanting a blood bath. 

"What?" Sam asked. 

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, think about this for a second, Bobby," Rufus told him. 

"I'm thinking we don't know who is and who ain't got the damn Khan worm up inside his melon." 

"It's not in me!" 

"I didn't say it was. Point is we don't know who it is. It could be any one of us. So the best we can do...is to make it that much harder for that thing to blow our fool heads off," Bobby explained. Bobby held open a sac, and placed his gun inside. Cam sighed, following him, glaring at her brothers, who followed as well. Rufus tossed his gun inside the sac, and all turned toward Samuel. 

"Are you waiting for a handwritten invite, Campbell?" Rufus asked. 

"What about her, and her magic?" Samuel asked.

"Sorry...It's naturally linked to me. Do you want me to swear not to harm you?" Samuel didn't budge. "Fine..." Cam reached into her pocket, withdrawing a tube of red lip-glass. She drew two devil's traps on the back of her hands. "There...no magic. Happy?" 

Samuel handed Bobby his gun. Bobby placed the guns in a locker back in the room. "Okay. We need some time to breathe, make a plan." 

"A plan? Based on?" Sam asked. 

"I'm gonna make a few phone calls, see if anybody ever heard of anything like this." 

"Hmm. Ditto. Got a few trees I can shake," Rufus agreed. 

Cam crossed her arms, her eyes trained on Samuel. While Bobby and Rufus tried to reach some contacts, Samuel got up. Sensing the movement, Sam went to stand in his path. "Relax. Bathroom break. So unless you want to hold it for me..." Samuel told him. 

"Nice try. Sam, Dean...keep an eye on him," Cam sneered. 

"We'll be back," Dean told her. 

Cam nodded, sitting up on the table. Bobby flipped his phone closed and sighed. "Well, I got a dump truck full of bubkes." 

"Nothing here, either. You call Willie?" Rufus asked. 

"Of course. You think I'm an idjit?" 

"How about Raj?" 

"Wouldn't talk to me." 

"Yeah, me neither." 

"Okay, plan 'B.' Let's just go and grab the thing." 

"And then what, exactly?" 

"Well, we sit on our thumbs, or we go in guns blazing." 

"Like Omaha?" Rufus said, in a tone that was spite. 

Cam turned towards the men, and furrowed her brows. "You know what? Screw you for bringing up Omaha. That's just low," Bobby shot back. 

"Must we argue?" she asked the men. 

They turned to stare at her but all jumped when they heard a gunshot. "I heard a shot," Bobby said, in a slightly worried tone. 

"Dean? Sam?!" Cam yelled, hopping off the table. 

"Samuel!" they heard Dean yell. 

"I'm gonna be needing my gun back now, Bobby," Rufus said in a rush. 

"You think?" Bobby asked, sarcastically. "Cam, wipe that shit off your hands." Cam rubbed off the lip-gloss off her her hands. Bobby broke the locker open, where they retrieved the guns.

"Hey, don't feel bad. You know, it was a good plan, except for the part where a monster would definitely, definitely not give up all his weapons." 

"Shut up," Bobby snapped.

Dean and Sam reentered the room.

"What the hell happened?" Cam asked.

"Samuel. We lost him." 

"So, what's the plan?" Sam asked. 

"We stick together. We got to keep track of this thing, who it's in." 

The group kept together as they searched. Suddenly, Sam grabbed Dean, pulling him back. Cam threw up her hand, pushing Sam back against a wall, as Dean, Bobby, and Rufus pointed their guns at him. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey. Hold on. Look." Sam shined his flashlight down at a revealing wire line. 

"Booby trap," Cam said in a rush, releasing him from her hold. 

"I'll be damned," Bobby breathed, stepping back. 

"Careful," Cam told the men, stepping by the wire, carefully. They all got around, but Sam was pulled back away from a group into another room. 

"Hey! Hey!" Dean protested, pounding on the locked door. 

"Whoa! Dean! Cammie!" Sam yelled back from the door. 

"Sam! Damn it. Son of a bitch," Dean huffed. 

"Dean? Cam?" 

"Sam!" 

"I'm gonna go around, okay?" 

"All right. Watch yourself." 

"Yeah."

"Come on," Dean told the rest of their smaller group. 

"I don't like this. It's like its toying with us. Cutting us off," Cam said, following Dean. 

"I know. We gotta find this monster." 

Then they heard a gunshot. "Sammy!" Cam yelled, taking off. 

"Sam! Sam." Dean took off after her, finding Sam untouched. 

Cam rushed over to him and hugged his giant body. "Oh, thank God," Bobby sighed. Cam saw Samuel's dead body, and stepped back from him.

"Sammy..." she whispered, raising her hand.

"Drop the gun, Sam," Bobby warned. 

Sam placed his gun on the ground, and raised his hands. "It's me." 

"Okay. That's great, Sam. Just got to cuff you, uh, till we can be sure, okay? You understand, right?" Rufus told him, stepping closer. 

"It's in him." 

"Are you sure?" Bobby asked. 

"Yeah. Yeah, I think." 

"You see anything come out of him...after he dropped?" Rufus asked. 

Cam and Dean dragged the body back into the room, where they swabbed his ears. "Tell me you got something," Dean begged. 

"Nothing." 

"What? So – so you mean he wasn't a monster when I ganked him?" Sam asked, shocked at killing an innocent. 

"One way to find out. Bobby, you got a cranial saw in the car?" Rufus asked. 

"Of course." 

"You're not going alone," Dean told him. 

"Oh, no, he won't. He won't. We will both go grab some tools and see about getting some power in this place. And I want you and you to – okay, I want you and you to watch him and him and – all right, if anything crawls out of anybody, somebody step on it." 

"Yeah, don't worry. I'll watch Samuel. Dean and Cam will watch me," Sam told them. 

"Yeah, right," Rufus smirked, exiting the room with Bobby. 

"You did the right thing, you know," Dean told him. 

"You mean you think I did, if it's in him and I'm me. This thing's playing three-card monte with us," Sam told them. 

"Well, I'm just gonna assume you're you." 

"Same," Cam told him. 

"You want to take this off, then?" Sam asked, motioning to his bound wrists. 

"Not till we get that sucker out of his walnut," Dean answered. 

"I don't know. I mean, I barely remember him, and what I do remember – it's not good. And what he did to us...But..." Sam started to say. 

"There's a 'but'?" Cam asked, in shock. 

"I mean, I just can't help but think...What would Mom say?" 

"You know what I think Mom would say? She'd say just 'cause you're blood doesn't make you family. You got to earn that. Look at me. I'm not your blood, but I am your sister more than anything." 

Rufus and Bobby entered the room, turning on the lights. "Well...All right. Let's play operation," Rufus told them. 

"You boys and lady want to take a breather?" Bobby asked. 

"We're good," Dean huffed. 

We're about to crack open your grandpa's grapefruit. Take a breather." 

Dean and Sam exited, but Cam stayed. The older men looked at her. "What? This man held no love in my heart. I need to know that Sam didn't kill him in cold blood. As his older sister," Cam told them. "I'll turn around if you want." Cam turned and crossed her arms, looking at her feet. 

"Alright then," Rufus nodded. Looking at the frayed cable of the cranial saw, he huffed. "What is this? Have you been dumpster-diving again?" 

"What? It still works," Bobby defended himself. 

"Yeah, right. Hope so," Rufus told him. 

"Listen, Rufus, I've been thinking," Bobby began to say. 

"Yeah, well wonders never cease." Rufus plugged in the saw. 

"Yeah, s-shut up a minute. I'm trying to say something. It was my fault – Omaha." 

"No. No, it wasn't." 

"No, I should – I should have listened to you." 

"Well, hey, that's categorical, Bobby." 

"I – l-let me just get this out." 

"Bobby, we've had this conversation already, okay?" 

"No, we haven't. I never said I'm sorry, Rufus. I – you lost her because of me, and I—" 

"Bobby, I said we've had this conversation already. And you could blabber all day...And it wouldn't change a thing, Bobby. I will never forgive you for what happened. You got that? Never. So change the subject, Bob." 

Cam listened to their conversation, her heart going out to Rufus. She heard the saw turn on, and the sound of bone being separated. Then she heard a crash. Turning around, she saw Samuel fighting off Rufus and Bobby. The thing broke off a table leg, and shoved it through the door handles. Cam stood frozen. He was a zombie..her biggest fear. Cam screamed as he came after her, but Bobby came to her rescue, throwing Samuel against the frayed cable. 

"Bobby, you okay?" Sam asked. 

"Yeah. Check your sister," Bobby told him. 

"Cammie..." Sam told her gently, uncurling her hands. "He's gone." 

"Rufus. Rufus. Rufus. Hey, you all right? Wake up," Dean told the black man on the ground. 

"Hey, hey, hey, hey. It's all right. I got you. Come on," Sam told Cam. Cam took a deep breath, coming to. 

"I...fucking...hate...zombies!" Cam shouted. 

"Come on," Dean told Rufus, helping him up. 

"This can't be my afterlife 'cause the three of you are here, but at least Cam's beautiful face is here. What happened?" Rufus asked. 

"Well, when we left, he was dead on the table." 

"Yeah, till he wasn't. Fucking zombie," Cam shivered. 

"So, how did he get double dead?" Rufus asked. 

"Bobby threw him against that. I guess it was a live wire. It shorted, and he went ape. Then that thing crawled out of his ear," Dean explained, point to the frayed wire of the circular wire. 

"At least we know what tickles it. Electricity." 

"Yeah. Now the question is, where'd it go? You see?" Bobby asked. 

"No," Dean said. 

"You two were down for the count. Plus Cam was in shock," Sam explained. 

"Yeah. Well, either it bailed or it's in either one of you," Dean breathed out. 

"Or, it's in one of you," Rufus accused. 

"No, we were awake," Dean fired back. 

"Did you have eyes on each other?" 

"Yes." 

"100% of the time?" 

"Define 100."

"Like I said." 

"This is ridiculous!" Cam sighed, throwing up her arms. 

"All right, how about, uh, check for goo, right?" All five stuck their fingers into their ears. Everybody sighed. "Nothing." 

"It might just be gone," Cam shrugged. 

"No. It might have wised up and covered its trail," Dean told her. 

"All right, let's settle this...100%," Sam said. 

"How?" Sam stripped the cable, and Dean nodded, plugging it in. "You're live." 

"Okay. All right. " Sam tested the shock on Samuel. The body jumped, which made everybody wary of what they were about to do. "Yeah." 

"Okay. I'm not a doctor, but I'm gonna go ahead and call this one," Rufus told the group.

"Yeah. All right,who wants to go first?" Sam asked, holding out the wire. 

"Come on," Dean sighed, removing his jacket. 

"You sure?" Sam asked. 

"Hurry up before I start thinking –" Sam quickly zapped the cable against Dean's arm, making him jump. "Son of a...Whew. Awesome. Here, you want me to—" Sam ignored Dean, placing the wire against his own arm. Sam grunted as he felt the shock against his body. "Let's go." 

"Yep," Sam nodded. 

"This is insane," Cam sighed, placing her hand over the wire. Taking a deep breathe, she touched her palm against it, closing her eyes at the pain. She stumbled back, but Dean caught her. 

"Uh, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Uh, no, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Rufus protested. 

"No passes, Rufus. Come on," Dean told him, replacing his jacket. 

"I got a damn pacemaker." 

"Well, you better hope it's a good one." 

"Since when do you got a pacemaker?" Bobby asked. 

"Since Bush Jr., term one. I'm down three toes, too, F.Y.I. All right, come on. Just make it quick." Dean held the cable against his arm, making him jump. "God! God! Damn it! Damn it!" 

"You okay?" Dean asked as Rufus recovered. 

"No, I'm not okay. Give me that." Rufus snatched the cable from Dean. 

"Okay. All right, my turn. Well, it ain't inside me, so go right ahead." Bobby figited. 

"All right, then just stand still, Bobby." 

"Okay, sure." 

"I'll make this quick." 

"No problem." 

"All right? Let's do this." 

"Okay, uh, just a second, Rufus." 

"Just a second nothing, whatever you are," Rufus growled. 

"I'm Bobby." 

"Bobby, my ass." 

Bobby snarled, and pulled out a knife, stabbing Rufus in the chest. "Bobby!" Sam yelled, catching Rufus. "Rufus." 

"Fuck! Rufus!" Cam cried out, kneeling to check his pulse. "He's gone..." 

"We gotta go after him," Dean told his siblings, pissed. 

"We need to finish this. Bug nobody hurts Bobby. Understand?" Cam growled, standing up. 

The Winchesters scoured the halls, until they had the creature trapped. "Bobby, there are three of us and one of you," Sam told him. 

Bobby made a move, but Sam easily overpowered him, while Dean knocked him out with one mighty punch. Cam used her magic to tie one of her impossible knots. When Bobby was secure to the chair they had set him in, he shortly came to. "Well, hey, there, you little herpe," Dean greeted, holding the cable against Bobby's neck. 

"Why do you keep talking about herpes?" Sam asked. 

"What? I don't. Shut up. Shut up," Dean told his siblings who stared at him. Turning back to Bobby, he pointed his finger at him. "Now, don't you even think about shagging ass out of here, 'cause we got every crack in this room sealed. So get comfy." 

"I am comfy. It's nice in here. And you love this guy, don'tcha? You really want to kill me and take him with me? Haven't you lost enough pals today?" the Worm asked. 

"We'll do what we have to do. And we got some questions for you, so you can either play ball, or we could fry up a little shrimp on the barbie," Dean threatened. 

"Ask. Been waiting for you to ask." 

"What the hell's that supposed to mean?" Cam asked. 

"It means I got nothing to hide." 

"What are you?" Sam asked. 

"You haven't got a name for me yet. I'm new around here. Eve cooked me up herself. "

Dean held the cable to Bobby's neck again. "Who is she, this Eve bitch?" 

"The mother of all of us, and the end of all of you. By the time she's done, there'll be more creatures than humans. You'll live in pens. We'll serve up your young and call it veal." 

"And what's your deal in all of this? I mean, how's jumping a few truckers gonna help?" Sam asked. 

"You think I'm here to mess with a couple of Cannery workers? We led you here." 

"Why?" Cam asked. 

"She has a message for you." 

"Oh, yeah? What's that?" Dean asked. 

"You're all gonna die. She's pissed. She's here. And it's gonna be nothing but pain for you from here on in." 

"Well, here's my response," Dean told him, holding the cable to Bobby's neck. 

Bobby jerked, groaning. Bobby's leg spasmed out in front of him, and his back arched off the chair. "Dean. Dean!" Sam yelled, sensing Bobby body's distress. "How much more do you think he can take?" 

"You can't kill me, not without taking him with me," the Worm sneered. 

The Winchester's looked at each other. They met each others eyes, making the difficult decision together as a family. "We have to..." Cam whispered.

Sam swallowed. "Well...We'll just have to do what Bobby would want us to do." Sam wrapped Bobby's mouth and ears in duct tape. "No way out now, slug-o. Bobby, hang on in there." Dean took a deep breath, and held the cable to Bobby's neck. Bobby's body violently jerked, until he sagged forward. 

"Bobby," Cam said, worried, undoing the ropes. 

"Is he, uh...Hey, hey." Sam shook his body, but Bobby remained slouched forward. Undoing the tape, they saw it fall on the ground dead. Cam finished undoing the ropes, and caught Bobby as he fell forward, with Sam helping her. "Whoa. Bobby."

"Bobby, hey," Dean called out. 

"He's not breathing. Bobby!" Sam cried out, lowering him to the ground. 

"Oh god..." Cam called out, staring chest compressions. Tilting his head back, she breathed into his mouth, she started to her round of compressions again. 

"Come on..." Dean begged, his eyes tearing up. 

Cam grew angry, pounding on his chest with her fist. "Come on..." Taking a deep breath, she used her magic to force wind into his lungs. Bobby breathed in with a giant gasped as Cam fell back on the ground. 

Later after Bobby and Cam recovered, they stood at a cemetery, all looking at the freshly covered grave. "I got to say, I never figured Rufus for the religious type," Dean said, looking at the grave. 

"Well, he didn't exactly keep kosher. He always used to pull the old 'can't work on the sabbath' card whenever we had to bury a body. You know, I-I was just a job. I was Joe mechanic. Then my wife got possessed...went nuts on me. I stabbed her, and that didn't stop her. Next thing I knew, this guy comes busting in, soaks her with holy water, and sends that demon straight to hell so fast. I'd have gone away for killing her. But... Rufus cleaned up everything. Taught me a thing or two about...what's really out there. Pretty soon, we were riding together. Worked like that for years, kind of like you two knuckleheads." 

Cam smiled sadly, placing her head on his shoulder, wrapping his arms around him. "So, what happened?" Sam asked. 

"It was Omaha. It was my fault. And he never let it go," Bobby explained. 

"Well, he should have," Dean told him, thinking about himself and Sam. 

"You don't know what I did, Dean." 

"Doesn't matter." 

"What do you mean, it doesn't—" 

"I mean at the end of the day, you two are family. Life's short, and ours are shorter than most. We're gonna spend it wringing our hands? Something's gonna get us eventually, and when my guts get ripped out, just so you two know, we're good. Blanket apology for all the crap that anybody's done all the way around." 

"Some of us pulled a lot of crap, Dean," Sam told him. 

"Well, clean slate." 

"Okay." 

Bobby poured some Johnny Walker on Rufus's grave, before taking a swig for himself. 

Cam turned towards her brothers, smiling them. Maybe Rufus gave them one final gift...the chance to start over. 


	59. The Twisting of Fates

**April, 2012**

"We can't go on like this...He can't go on like this," Cam whispered. 

"Did you call her?" Dean asked. 

"Yeah...She's on her way." 

The three Winchesters watched as Bobby sat at his desk drinking alcohol. Sam and Dean watched him from the door to the kitchen. "Say something," Sam whispered. 

"No. You," Dean whispered. 

"No. You."

The two boys played rock-paper-scissors. Sam picked paper, while Dean picked scissors as always, causing Sam to look stunned. Then Sam had a better idea. "Why don't you do go talk to him, Cam? He likes you better." 

Cam rolled her eyes. "Hey, Bobby..."

"You three just gonna stand there like the ugly girl at the prom, or you gonna pitch in? This so-called Eve, mother of whatever, ain't gonna gank herself. What's wrong with you guys?" 

"Bobby, you haven't slept in days." 

"I sleep. What are you, my wife now?" 

"We're just saying that, you know, taking five might be a good thing," Dean shrugged. 

"For whom?" Bobby snapped. 

"Look, Bobby, it was – it was tough for all of us, seeing Rufus go like that," Sam tried to say. 

"You think this—? This ain't about Rufus." 

"Bobby, he wasn't just a poker buddy." 

"You know when I knew Rufus was done for? The day I met him. The only question was, who first – him or me? Now, you want to stand there and therapise, or you want to get me some coffee?" The Three Winchesters exchanged a look. "Make it Irish." 

"Well, he's doing fantastic," Dean said sarcastically as they walked away. 

"Yeah, this isn't about Rufus at all." 

"Well, what do you want to do? I mean, we can't just sit here and watch him poop out his liver," Cam said, gathering the empty liquour bottles. "She needs to get her quick...I don't know how much more I can take." 

"Well, we could get him out of the house. There's a job," Sam volunteered. 

"Really? What've you got?" Dean asked. 

Sam pulled a newspaper clipping out of his jacket pocket. "Look. Chester, Pennsylvania. Three people got kicked off in the last week, all freaky. Last guy got karate-chopped by his garage door. And these are all blood relatives.

"What are you thinking, family curse?" Dean asked. 

Sam shrugged. "Could be." 

"Hey, grumpy –" Dean yelled out to Bobby, who walked up behind them. "You-uh..." 

"I don't want to do crap. Leave me alone. Just, get out of my house, all three of them. You're driving me nuts." 

"Bobby-" Cam sighed. 

"Now! For the love of Pete."

The three Winchesters booked it out, with Sam taking the newspaper clipping back from Dean. When they got outside, they crowded around the black Mustang with two brown stripes on her side. Dean placed his bag in through the window as they all got in their respected spots. 

"You know, maybe we should wait 'til she gets back," Sam commented. 

"Dude, she just called from the road, said she'd be here in two shakes. You really want to sit around and smell him stew in his juices?" Dean asked. 

"Dean's right, Sam. Bobby doesn't want to be helped. And if one person who can deal with him, it's Ellen."

"Still don't see how she married him," Dean mumbled, pulling onto the highway. ****

When they got to their destination, the Mustang was pulled into the parking garage, where the three hunters began their investigation. Dean turned on his EMF meter. "Not a bleep." 

"Well, not a vengeful spirit, then. So what is it?" Sam continued walking, finding a golden threat on the floor. "Huh." 

"Whatcha got? What is that, Christmas tinsel?" 

"I don't know."

Cam walked over, watching as Sam rubbed the thread against a flower pot, leaving a gold streak. "It's gold."

"You mean, like, gold gold?" Dean asked. 

Sam nodded. "Why would a handyman have gold just lying around in his garage?" 

"I don't know. There is definitely a skeleton in this family's closet. I mean, accidents don't just happen accidentally," Cam answered, while Sam gave her a look. "You know what I mean." 

"All right. How about Cam and I go check family records, you go with next of kin?" Sam suggested. 

"Yeah," Dean nodded. 

"Sounds good." 

Sam and Cam went to the library, going through family records. "I don't get it. Everything seems hunky-dory in the family history." 

Cam's phone vibrated, confusion appearing on her face. "Why is he calling?" 

"Who?" Sam asked. 

"Castiel...It's weird that he called me, right?"

"I mean...you two barely speak. And you two hate each other."

"Exactly. Because an angel and the spawn of a demon are enemies. Not to mention, he murdered my father. Speaking of fathers, great grandparents were born in Calabria and emigrated here in 1912. They've been here ever since." 

Sam's phone rang this time, which caused Sam to look at it. "Hey," he answered. 

_"Sam." _

"Find anything?" 

_"Uh, one asshat in a shiny suit. You?"_

"Not much.Cam discovered something. Great grandparents born in Calabria. Emigrated 1912. Been here ever since."

_"What, no severed horse head?" _

"Ha. Four generations of picket fence." 

"_If these people are the Waltons, then why the hell are they dying?" _

Cam's laptop made a chiming noise. Squinting her eyes, she logged into her database that alerts her of any new suspicious deaths, finding another one. Taking the phone, she brought the phone up to her ear. "There's been another death...A woman named Anne Witting. Wanna meet us there?" 

* * *

"Anne Witting. You sure she's not a Russo, a second cousin twice removed or something?" Dean asked. 

"No, Dean," Cam told him, shining her flashlight around the dark office. "I checked the records. Not just once, but three times. She's not related." 

"Well, if this isn't a family curse, then what the hell is it?" 

"You got me. I got nothing," Sam shrugged, looking through some papers.

Dean was about to walk to a different area, when his toe of his boot touched a golden thread on the ground. He bent down, picking it up. "Hold on. Not nothing." 

In their hotel room, Dean was on the phone with the golden thread in his hand. Sam and Cam were on their laptops. "So, we found another piece of this, I don't know, shiny string..."

"Jesus...again?" Cam asked, seeing her phone ring with the familiar number. Sighing, she declined the call, turning her phone off. "What's his problem?"

"Maybe he secretly loves you."

"Ha, ha, ha..." Cam deadpanned. "Me and Castiel? Have you been drinking Bobby's special juice?"

"You ever heard the expression 'hate turns to lust?'" 

"That would be the day that pigs fly..." 

"Does golden threads count?" 

"Nope..." Cam replied, popping the 'p'. 

"Does the name Titanic ring a bell?" Dean asked, hanging up his phone. 

"Titanic? No."

Sam typed the name into the web search. Sam sighed, quoting the website. "The RMS Titanic was the largest passenger steamship in the world when it made its maiden voyage across the North Atlantic in 1912." 

"So what's the big friggin' deal? It's a ship. It sailed," Dean shrugged. 

"Yeah, I don't know. Um... Oh, looks like there was a close call. Ship almost hit an iceberg." 

"Almost? So?" 

"So, uh, looks like the first mate spotted it just in time." 

"Good for him. There anything else?" Cam asked. 

"Wait a second." 

"What?" 

"Uh, this first mate. Mr I.P. Freeley." 

Cam rolled her eyes. "Well, that's not suspicious. You got a picture of old Freeley?" 

"Oh, you got to be kidding me," Sam groaned, pulling up the photograph on his computer.

"Let's see. Balthazar."

"I'll get our supplies," Cam mumbled, grabbing a bowl, candles, and chalk. Dean and Sam carried a table into the middle of the room. Cam placed the bowl and candles on it and used the chalk to draw around the bowl. Sam closed the curtain as Cam light a match, dropping it into the bowl. Cam crossed her arms, staring at the tall ginger haired angel, his wings pulled in tight to his body.

"Boys, boys, boys. Campbell...Whatever can I do for you?" 

"We need to talk." 

"Oh, you seem upset, Dean.' 

"The hell with the boat, Balthazar?" 

"What boat?"

"The RMS Titanic," Cam sighed. 

"Oh. Ja. The Titanic. Yes, well, uh, it was meant to sink, and I saved it." 

"What?" Sam asked. 

"Well it was meant to bash into this iceberg thing and plunge into the briny deep with all this hoopla, and I saved it. Anything else I can answer for you?" 

"Why?" 

"Why what?" 

"Why did you un-sink the ship?" 

"Oh, because I hated the movie." 

"What movie?" 

"Exactly," Balthazar laughed.

"Wait, so you saved a cruise liner because—" 

"Because that God-awful Celine Dion song made me want to smite myself." 

"Who's Celine Dion?" Cam asked. 

"Oh, she's a destitute lounge singer somewhere in Quebec, and let's keep it that way, please.

"Okay, I didn't think that was possible. I thought you couldn't change history."

"Oh, haven't you noticed? There's no more rules, boys." 

Cam scoffed. "Wow. The nerve on you. So you just, what, un-sunk a giant boat?" 

"Oh come on. I saved people. I thought you loved that kind of thing." 

"Yeah, but now those people and their kids and their kids' kids, they must have interacted with – with so many other people, changed so much crap. You totally Butterfly-Effected history!" 

"Dude. Dude. Rule one, no Kutcher references," Dean told his older sister. 

"Ah, yes. Unfortunately, there's still an Ashton Kutcher. And you still averted the Apocalypse, and there are still Archangels. It's just the small details that are different, like you don't drive an Impala," Balthazar explained, causing the three Winchesters to look confused. "Yes, yes. 'What's an Impala?' Trust me, it's not important. And, of course, Ellen and Jo are alive." 

"Ellen and Jo? What?" Dean questioned while Balthazar went to pour himself a drink. 

"Yes, they're supposed to be dead. You see, I save a boat, one thing leads to another, which leads to another thousand things, and yada, yada, yada. To cut a long story short, they don't die in a massive explosion." Balthazar told them. "Mmm. Anyway, let's agree I did a good thing. One less Billy Zane movie and I saved two of your closest friends." 

"But now somebody is killing the descendants of the survivors," Sam argued. 

"And?" 

"And that's maybe like 50,000 people." 

"And?" 

"And we need to save as many as we can, but we need to know who's after 'em," Dean growled. 

"Oh, uh, sorry, uh. You have me confused with the other angel – you know, the one in the dirty trenchcoat who's in love with you." At Cam's expression, he chuckled. "Right...but you don't love him. Funny how changing history undoes soulmate connections. Anyway...I... don't care." Balthazar took drink. "Goodbye, boys. Campbell." 

"Whoa, whoa, wait, wait, wait, wait. Son of a bitch!"

"Did he say soulmates?!" Cam shrieked. 

Soulmates...Cam and Castiel were soulmates. She sat outside as Dean and Sam talked to Bobby about their situation. Her head hurt as she thought about the inconsitencies between what was this timeline and what she had learned from the past. She loved Bobby...he was a father to her more than John was. She loved Ellen like a mother and Jo was like a sister to her. But there was a deep empty spot in her heart and soul. She's had relationships before where she loved somebody, but she didn't love all of them. Castiel was...well, he was difficult. He was analytical, while she was midly implusive. He was serious while she liked to smile and laugh. But they were both passionate about saving the word, her brothers, and doing the right thing. Thinking back on her life in this version of the universe, she could now see the tiny glances he sent her way, the small touches, the times the corners of his mouth twitched up in a secretive smile when she was near him. She thought back to the flutter of her heart when he brushed past her, or when she caught him smiling or looking at her. Her heart was going ninety to nothing as she put the pieces together. While they bickered, they had the easiness to them. They were friends, and he understood her more than Dean or Sam did. 

"Dammit...Pigs are flying," she whispered. 

"Hey...We're going to say those people from the ship..." Dean said. "You okay?"

"Yeah..." Cam nodded, clearing her throat. 

Dean led them to where one of the survivor's Shawn Russo. "That's him. Let's go."

They all exited the Mustang, following Russo as he talked on the phone. "Hello. Yeah. What?" Russo asked the caller. 

"Mr. Russo!" Dean shouted. 

"I don't care. Send him a fruitcake." 

"Shawn!" Dean shouted. 

"Who's the judge?" 

"Russo!" 

"All right, send him a nice bottle of champagne. But nothing more than 30—" 

"Shawn!" 

"Ah, no. 20 bucks. Believe me, this guy – he owes me."

"Russo, stop!" 

Cam's heart stopped as he stopped to face Dean as a car narrowly misses him, braking. Russo falls, dropping his phone. The three Winchesters rushed over, with Cam helping him up as Dean held out his phone. 

"Get off of me," Russo growled, pushing Sam away. "And you – I told you to leave me alone, didn't I?" 

"Look, we're just trying to help you out, okay?" 

"Help me?! You almost killed me, you lunatic. Give me that." He snatched his cell phone away from Dean, walking away, and crossing a street. "Unbelievable."

"Russo! Hey!"

"Just be glad I'm not suing your a—!" Cam let out a yell as he was hit by a bus, turning away from the mess. 

* * *

"Oh my god..." Cam whispered, brushing back her blonde hair. 

"You've got to be kidding me. Guys, check it out."

Cam scoffed, walking away as Dean pointed to Russo's ad on the back of the bus that hit him. 

"Hey. Hey, hey, hey. I think I saw her. Right over there," Sam called out, pointing to a woman. 

Cam looked over to see a woman with pointed glasses on, carrying a notebook. "Her? Like fate her?" Dean asked. 

"Yeah. I saw her too..." Cam said. 

"What'd she look like?" 

"Kind of like a librarian. " 

"Sam's kind of librarian or my kind of librarian?" 

"Well, she was wearing clothes, if that's what you mean," Sam answered. 

"All right." 

Dean started to go over to her, but Cam stopped him. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait, wait, wait. We can't just walk over there." 

"We're not on the hit list. We have nothing to do with the boat. Let's go talk to her." 

"Talk."

"Yeah, you know," Dean shrugged, briefly pulling out his gun. "Talk. Worth a shot, right?" Cam had a bad feeling as they headed towards the abandoned restaurant.

"Hello? Hello?" Sam called out. 

"Hello?" Dean called as his flashlight died. "Oh, come on."

"Do you guys smell that?" Cam asked, walking a bit further. 

"You got a lighter?" Sam asked. 

"Yeah. Okay." Cam heard the lighter flick a couple of times. 

"Oh, come on. It's out of juice or something?" 

"It shouldn't be."

Cam's eyes went wide when she saw the stove on. "Dean, NO!" she screamed as the light caught. She barely felt the flames lick her face as she was engulfed in two strong arms, yanking her out of the restaurant and into a forest. Her heart was still hamering as she looked up at the concerned blue eyes of the man that saved her. 

"Cas!" Dean shouted. 

"Hello, Dean. Sam. Campbell..."

Sam looked between Cam and Cas, sensing the sexual tension. "Hey, thanks man. Where are we?" 

"White Russia." 

"What?!" 

"Are you aware of what your frat bro did?" Dean asked. 

Cas never broke his gaze away from Cam. "I'm aware. Balthazar can be impetuous." 

"Well, riddle me this – if fate's going after the boat people, why'd she try to waste me, Cammie, and Sam?" 

"Well, I imagine she harbors a certain degree of rage toward you."

"Whoa...what did we do?" Cam asked. 

"Nothing of import – just the tiny matter of averting the Apocalypse and rendering her obsolete. I think maybe she's a little irritated about that. And then you go and dangle yourselves in front of her..." 

"So we've pissed fate off personally," Sam guessed. 

"If I know her – and I do – she won't stop until you're dead." 

"Awesome. So what do we do?" 

"Kill her." 

"Kill fate? Is that even possible?" 

"Do you have another suggestion?" 

"No, I'm – I just mean, uh...Can you even do that?" 

"Balthazar has a weapon that will work against her." 

Dean sighed. "Of course he does. Yeah. Boy, that guy's just got it covered, doesn't he? You need new friends, Cas." 

"I'm trying to save the ones I have, Dean. We'll have to draw her out." 

"All right, well, uh, she's gunning for us. She's bound to surface again eventually." 

"We'll make it easy for her. I think you have an expression for it. 'Tempting fate.'"

"I don't like the sound of that..." Cam sighed. Cas took her hand, flying her off leaving the two male Winchesters shouting in protest. They landed a ways away from them, with Cam pushing against his chest in anger. "You can't just do that!" 

"Do what?" 

"Haul me off! What do you think you are?"

"I'm your mate."

"Well, not in this universe, you're not...And that's not how you win me over. I don't like being manhandled!" 

Cas blinked, his voice softer. "I apologize..."

"So...in the other universe...where we happy?"

"Yes."

"Did you love me?"

"Yes...I still do..."

Cam groaned. "This is all too complicated..."

"I'm sorry..."

Cam sighed, turning her back. Groaning, she stomped over to him, pressing her lips firmly against his, her mouth opening as Cas's tounge licked her lips. She grabbed onto the lapels of his shirt as her eyes shut. When she needed to breath, she seperated from him, breathing heavily. Turning around, she headed back towards the way she came. "See you later, Angel-Boy..." 

"Okay, so, we're just gonna meet our fate at any time, right?" Dean asked, his heart pounding. 

"Yeah. Just walk. Act natural," Sam told him. 

Cam walked in the middle of them, her eyes scanning for any danger to come near her or her brothers. They passed a set of stairs and a skateboarder sailed right past them, her heart stopping. "Okay," Dean nodded. 

"That's fine," Sam gulped. 

A bicyclist passed them, followed by a man with two large barking dogs. "Oh you gotta be kidding me," Cam groaned, pushing them on quickly. Then they came to a group pf street performers who were juggling swords and hatchets. "All right, just – just keep walking." 

"Cammie, they're juggling knives. And hatchets," Dean grunted out. 

"Yeah, I know," she said as they switched to torches. "Can't avoid fate." Cam grabbed their hands in hers as she pulled them quickly between the jugglers, making it out unharmed. The next threat was a man with a jammed nail gun, that pointed it at Dean as he tried to unjam it. 

"Ah." Again...nothing happened. 

"All right. I don't get it," Sam said, letting out his breath. 

"I don't either. Who do you got to kill to get killed around here?" 

"Maybe Cas was wrong."

"Look out!"

Cam's eyes widened as a huge air conditioner began to fall out of the building with her two brothers right underneath it. "SAM! DEAN!" she screamed, rushing over to them, then freezing. 

* * *

Cas stepped out, stopping at his mate, her blonde hair flying as she rushed to get to her brothers. 

"Castiel," Atropos called out, walking over. 

"Atropos. You look well." 

Atropos narrowed her eyes. "I look like stomped-over crap, because of you." 

"All right, let's talk about this." 

"Talk? About what? Maybe about how you and those two circus clowns destroyed my work. You ruined my life. Not to mention your whore..."

Cas's eyes narrowed this time, his teeth gritting. "Let's not get emotional." 

"Not get emotional?! I had a job. God gave me a job. We all had a script. I worked hard. I was really, really good at what I did...Until the day of the big prize fight. And then what happens? You throw out the book!" 

"Well, I'm sorry. But freedom is more preferable," Cas said. 

"Freedom? This is chaos! How is it better? You know, I even went to Heaven just to ask what to do next, and you know what? No one would even talk to me." 

"There are more pressing matters at hand." 

"But I don't know what happens next. I need to know. It's what I do." 

"I'm sorry. But your services are no longer required." 

"You know what? I've kept my mouth shut. I could have complained, I could have raised a fuss, but I didn't. But you know what the last straw is? Un-sinking the Titanic. You changed the future. You cannot change the past. That is going too far!" 

"It's Balthazar. He's erratic—"

"Bull crap. This isn't about some stupid movie. He's under your orders. You sent him back to save that ship." 

"No, I didn't. Why would I?" Cas asked, sweating. 

"Oh, maybe because you're in the middle of a war and you're desperate? You're trying to save the world for her...and it's not working." 

"You don't know what you're talking about," Cas argued. 

"That angel went and created 50,000 new souls for your war machine," Atropos told him. 

"You're confused."

"No. You can't just mint money, Castiel. It's wrong...It's dangerous... And I won't let you." 

"You don't have a choice."

"Maybe I don't. So here's a choice for you. If you don't go back and sink that boat, I'm gonna kill your three favorite pets, starting with her," Atropos threatened, pointing to Cam. 

"I won't let you," Cas growled. 

"Oh, yeah? What are you gonna do?" Atropos taunted. 

"Do you really want to test me?" 

"Okay. Fine. But think about this – I've got two sisters out there. They're bigger, in every sense of the word. Kill me – Campbell is target one, and Sam and Dean are targets number two. For simple vengeance. You're not fighting a war or anything, right? You can watch them every millisecond of every day. Because maybe you've heard – fate strikes when you least expect it." 

"Balthazar, stop," Cas ordered his friend. 

Balthazar dropped his hand. He was behind the woman, ready to stab her. "Ah. Awkward." 

"Set things right before I flick your precious boys and girlfriend off a cliff just on principle." 

"Uh, sweetie, before we go, um, I could remove that stick from your—" Balthazar grinned. 

"Don't try me," Atropos snarled at red headed angel. 

"Oh. We'll leave it inserted, then. All right, then. Let's sink the Titanic." 

* * *

Cam gasped as she woke up inside of the black Impala. The radio was softly playing "My Heart Will Go On" by Celine Dion. "Dude, what time is it? I-I just had the weirdest dream," Sam says, stretching. 

"20 bucks says mine was weirder. I am not kidding."

"Fifty says mine trumps both of yours," Cam yawned, reaching to grab her phone. 

S"No, no, no. I'm not kidding either. I-I mean, it was...Just bizarre," Sam explained. 

"Mine had the actual Titanic in it. What? Something on my face?" Dean asked as Sam and Cam stared at him. 

"D-did it, uh...Not sink, because Balthazar—" 

"—had a hate on for Billy Zane? Why are you having my dreams, dude? Cam?" Dean questioned, seeing their shocked faces. 

"Wasn't a dream," Cas said, from outside of the car. 

All three Winchesters got out and Cam immediately went over to hug him. "Wait, what? You're saying this actually happened? That t-the whole...Whatever – t-that was real?" 

"Yes," Cas answered, folding an arm and a wing around his mate. 

"Wait. So, what happened?" Sam asked. 

"Well, I insisted he go back in time and correct what he'd done." 

"What? Why?" Cam asked, looking up at him and stepping away a bit. 

"It was the only way to be sure you were safe." 

"So...So, you killed...50,000 people for me...for us..." Cam said, correcting the final word as she swallowed hard. 

"No, I didn't. They were never born. That's far different from being killed, wouldn't you say?" 

"Ellen and Jo?" Dean asked, softy. 

"I'm sorry." 

"Hold on. Uh...So, if you guys went a-and changed everything back, then that whole timeline or whatever, it just got erased?" 

"Yeah. More or less." 

"Well, then, how come we all remember it?" 

"Because I wanted you to remember it." 

"Why?" Sam asked. 

"I wanted you to know who Fate really is. She's cruel and capricious." 

Dean snorted. "I'd go so far as 'bitch.'" 

"Well, yeah. You're the ones who taught me that you can make your own destiny. You don't have to be ruled by fate. You can choose freedom. I still believe that that's something worth fighting for. I just wanted you to understand that." 

"So, wait. Did...Balthazar really, uh, unravel the sweater over a chick flick?" 

"Yes. Absolutely. That's what he did," Cas nodded. 

Cam let go of him, and stared at him, noticing the nervous hitch in his voice. Unfortunately for her...Dean nor Sam didn't get it. "Wow. Well, might be time to take away his cable privileges. Besides, 'Titanic' didn't suck that bad." Sam gave Dean a look as Cas pressed a chaste kiss to Cam's lips, then disappeared. "Winslet's rack. I'll tell you one thing about Cas, he does not appreciate the finer things." 

They headed back inside of Bobby's house, seeing him sleeping on the couch. "I guess things are back to normal, huh?" Sam asked. 

"Normal.' Awesome."

Cam sighed, picking up the empty liquor bottles and putting them inside of a trash bucket before she grabbed the an extra blanket. 

"Poor bastard. Doesn't even know how good he had it." 

"Yeah, well, what he doesn't know won't hurt him. I say we keep our mouths shut." 

"Yeah. I'm with you. Should we wake him?"

Cam shook her head as she draped the blanket over Bobby. "Nah. That's probably the best he's felt all week." 


	60. How the West Was Won...

**April, 2011 **

"It's here, somewhere. I know it," Sam told them, going through Samuel's office at the compound. Since the Campbell's were all dead, the Winchesters took the priveldge in riffling through their things to get answers about their Mother problem. "Help me move this." 

Sam and Bobby moved Samuel's desk, revealing a trap door. "Bingo," Cam said. 

"I'll be damned," Bobby exclaimed. 

All took turns going down the ladder, until all sets of feet were down below. "Holy shit...." Cam exclaimed. 

"Welcome to the Campbell family library," Sam told the group. 

"So, Samuel collected all this stuff, huh?" Dean asked, staring the the shelves. 

"Apparently." 

"Wow. All right, well, what are we looking for?" 

"Well, anything that'll put a run in the Octomom's stockings. Pick a row," Bobby ordered. 

Cam traveled to one side of the library as they split up. Pretty soon, there was a pile on the table of books. "Bingo," Bobby called out. The Winchesters walked to where he was, and sat at the table in the middle of the room. "Either of you jokers or Cam ever heard anything about a Phoenix?" 

"River, Joaquin, or the giant flaming bird?" Dean asked. 

"It says here that the ashes of a Phoenix can burn the Mother." 

"The Mother?" asked Sam. 

"Great. Where do we get one?" Dean asked. 

"You got me. I thought it was a myth," Bobby shrugged. 

"Fantastic," Cam sighed. 

"All right, great. Well, let's see if we can find something out about a Phoenix," Sam told them. 

They continued to work, until Dean called them. "Guys. Guys, guys, guys, guys, guys, check this out. " Dean walked over to the table, and began to read the book that was opened in his hand. "March 5, 1861. Sunrise, Wyoming. Gun killed a Phoenix today. Left a pile of smoldering ash."

"Really? Whose gun?" Sam asked. 

"Colt's." 

"Colt? Colt like -" Cam asked. 

"Like the Colt. From Samuel Colt's Journal," Dean grinned. 

"What?!" Sam grinned. "That's his?" 

"Yeah." 

"Dude, no." 

"Dude, yes." 

Sam tried to grab the book from Dean. "Well, let me see it." 

"Get your own," Dean argued. 

"Boys..." Cam warned. "Stop." 

"Well, what else did he say about the Phoenix? What does it look like? Has it got feathers?" Bobby asked. 

"It just says 'Phoenix,'" Dean explained. 

"Did he say where he tracked it?" Cam asked. 

"No."

"All right, so I guess we got to find one of our own, whatever it is," Sam explained. 

"I know where we can find one. March 5, 1861. Sunrise, Wyoming. We'll 'Star Trek IV' this bitch." 

Sam shrugged, while Cam rolled her eyes. Bobby on the other hand, looked confused. "I only watched 'Deep Space Nine,'" Bobby admitted. 

"It's like I don't even know you guys anymore. 'Star Trek IV.' Save the whales." They continued to shrug and stare at Dean. "We hop back in time, we join up with Samuel Colt, we hunt the Phoenix, and then we haul the ashes back home with us." 

"Time travel?" Bobby asked. 

"Yeah." 

"That's a reasonable plan?" Cam asked. 

"We got a guy who can swing it." Dean looked at Cam, and grinned. " Standing up, he bowed his head, and closed his eyes. "Castiel. The, uh, fate of the world is in the balance. So, come on down here. Come on, Cas, 'I Dream of Jeannie' your ass down here pronto. Please." Dean opened his eyes and saw a blonde woman. "Jeannie?" 

"Rachel. I understand you need some assistance? How can I help you?" the female angel asked. 

"Well, uh, we kind of need to talk to the Big Kahuna," Dean explained. 

"I'm here on Castiel's behalf." 

"Where is he?" Cam asked. 

"Busy." 

"Busy?" Dean asked. 

"Yes." 

"Well, we've got a line on The Mother of freaking everything, so -" 

"I'm sure your issue's very important. But Castiel is currently commanding an army, so -" 

"So we get stuck with Miss Moneypenny." 

"So you need to learn your place," the angel snapped. 

This pissed of Campbell. "Look, I don't know who you think you are -" Cam snapped. 

"I'm his friend." 

"What, you think we're not?" Cam asked. "We're probably his best friends. Has Castiel explained to you who I am? I'm his fucking mate!" 

"I think you call him when you need something or you want to pervert yourself. We're fighting a war." 

"We get that. We're trying to win a war too!" Cam yelled. 

"Clearly you don't, or you wouldn't call him every time you stub your toe, you petty, entitled little pie-" 

"Rachel. That's enough," Cas snapped. 

"I told you I'd take care of this." 

"It's all right. You can go." 

"You're staying?" 

"Go. I'll come when I can." Cam rolled her eyes, going over to place a kiss on his lips. 

"Wow. Friend of yours?" asked Dean after Rachel left. 

"Yes. She's, uh, my lieutenant. She's...committed to the cause. Now, what do you need?" 

"She's a bitch," Cam told him. "Anyway...Dean figured out a way to take down Eve. We need you to send us back in time," Cam explained. Later, they sat around Bobby's waiting for Dean to return from gathering supplies. Cam sat on the couch, with Cas beside her. "You okay?" 

"Yeah...Campbell, we've know each other for a long time...and at one point in an angel's life, we take it upon ourselves to pledge our-" 

"Where the hell's Dean?" Bobby asked coming into the room, interrupting Cas 

"Supply run, he said. I don't know," Sam explained, sitting in a chair. 

"Um, about your plan. You'll only have 24 hours," Cas told them. 

"Wait, what? Why?"

"Well, the answer to your question can best be expressed as a series of partial differential equations." 

"Yeah, aim lower," Bobby told him. 

"The further back I send you, the harder it becomes to retrieve you. 24 hours is all I can risk. If I don't pull you home within that time, you'll be lost to me." 

Dean entered, carrying bags. "Well, then we better get you a watch." 

"What the hell's all that?" Bobby asked. 

"We are going native. Got to blend in." Dean handed Sam and Campbell bags that read "Wally's Western World." 

Cam looked in the back, and looked back at him. "No." 

Sam glanced inside his own bag, and stared back up at his brother. "Uh, no, thanks. I'm fine." 

"Sam. Cammie..." Dean whined. 

"Dean, I can - I can wear this. And Cam can wear pants." 

"And look like a spaceman?" Dean asked. 

"Look, just because you're obsessed with all that Wild West stuff -" Sam began to explain. 

"No, I'm not," Dean scoffed. 

"You have a fetish," Cam accused. 

"Shut up. I like old movies." 

"You can recite every Clint Eastwood movie ever made, line for line," Sam fired back. 

"Even the monkey movies?" Bobby asked, smiling. 

"Yeah. Especially the monkey movies," Cam nodded. 

"His name is Clyde. At least wear the damn shirt," Dean glared at Sam. "And Cammie. We need an insider. You're good at finding people, and investigating things..." 

"Yeah, but I'm not wearing that..." she told him, throwing her 'costume' back at him. 

"Come on!" Dean pleaded. 

"I hate you," Cam snapped, snatching the bag off the couch to walk into the bathroom. All jumped as she slammed the door. 

Sam came downstairs first, wearing a white shirt, embroidered with yellow roses. Dean was waiting, wearing a complete outfit. "Dean, this is stupid. I look stupid," Sam grumbled. 

"You going to a hoedown?" Dean smirked, trying not to laugh. 

"Now, is it - is it customary to wear a blanket?" Cas asked, confused. 

"It's a sarape. And, yes. It's, uh... Never mind. Let's just go," Dean sighed. "Cam! Come on!" 

Cam smirked came downstairs. Out of the costume that Dean picked out for her, she kept the brown hat and the blue and white checkered shirt. She wore tight brown pants, brown high heeled boots, and a gun belt around her chest with her gun at her side. 

"Wow..." Dean whistled. "That's even better!" 

"Um...you looks very nice." 

"Thank you, Cas," Cam smikred, kissing the corner of his mouth. 

"You look like you mean buisness," Bobby told her. 

"Because I do...now, we going or what?" 

Bobby cleared his throat, handing Dean a bag. Opening it, Dean saw gold watches and chains. "What's this?" 

"Where you're goin', they don't take plastic," Bobby explained. 

"I'll send you back to March 4th. That should give you time to find the Colt... and this Phoenix creature," Cas said. 

"All right, well, see ya at High Noon tomorrow," Dean nodded, clicking his tongue. Cam went to stand in between her brothers and held their hands. Cas touched Sam and Dean on the forehead, taking them all to 1861. 

**1861**

"Oh, now we're talking," Dean grinned, as people passed them in the street. "All right. Let's go find Samuel Colt." They began to walk around. "Hey, we should try the Saloon first, uh, see what we get from the locals." 

"Sure," Sam said, chuckling. "Whatever, Sundance." 

"Think we'll have time to hit on saloon girls?"

Cam rolled her eyes as she continued on. "God...I hope not...do you know what kind of STDs they have here?" 

"I'm kidding. Come on."

Sam took a step and landed in horse manure. "Oh, damn it. Come on." 

"You know what that is?" 

"Yeah, it's horse -" 

"Authenticity!" 

Sam groaned as they came into the center of town to see a hanging taking place. "We stand here today - March 4th, 1861 - to execute justice upon Elias Finch for the murder of his own wife," said the judge to the crowd of people. 

"Wow. Talk about authenticity," Sam whispered. 

"Sentence handed down by myself, Tye Mortimer, duly appointed judge of the Wyoming circuit. You will be hung by your neck until you die." 

"You got anything to say?" 

"You're gonna burn for this. Every one of you," Elias Finch shouted. 

Cam winched as he was dropped through the floor, his neck breaking. "Good times. So where do we find Sammy Colt?" 

"No idea. Huh," Sam said, watching the judge and the sheriff walk down the steps of the hanging platform. "I think I know who to ask, though." 

A man turned around, smirking at Dean. "Nice blanket."

Cam snickered as Dean took off his sarape disappointed. They entered the sheriff's station, with Dean going over to the sheriff. "Sheriff? Can we have a word?" 

The sheriff turned around, studying the three outsiders. "Depends who's askin'." 

"Marshal Eastwood. Clint Eastwood." Dean turned to Sam. "This here is, uh, Walker. He's a Texas Ranger."

"And the lady?"

"That's...Jane Fonda...she's the best gunslinger from Kansas City." 

"So, what can I do for you boys and gal?" 

"Uh, we're looking for a man." 

"I'll bet," Judge Mortimer said, then gestured to Dean. "Nice shirt, there." 

"What's wrong with my shirt?" 

"You're very clean." 

"It's dirtier than it looks." 

"We need to find Samuel Colt. Do you know him?" Cam asked. 

"The gun maker?" the Sheriff said. 

"Yeah. Is he in town?" 

The Sheriff shook his head. "Not that I know of. Might try asking Elkins over at the Saloon. Been here longer than God." 

Cam nodded as Dean tipped his hat as they left. The Saloon was not like what you saw in a Old Western movie, disappointing Dean even further. "This is not awesome."

Cam pushed her way past him, sitting on a stool. "Hi," Sam greeted, coming up behind her. 

"What'll you have?" 

"Oh, uh, okay. Great. I'll have your top-shelf whiskey," Dean said. 

"Only have the one shelf." 

"That'll do just fine." Dean pointed to Sam. "And he'll have a sarsaparilla."

"And I'l have what he's having," Cam said, gesturing to Sam. "You Elkins?" 

"One and only." 

"You know a man named Samuel Colt?" 

"He passed through here about four years ago."

"He still around?"

"Rumor is, he's building a railroad stop 20 miles out of town, just by the Postal road. Middle of nowhere." 

"The Devil's Gate?" Sam whispered. 

Dean nodded. "Location fits." 

"Howdy, boys," said a prositute, sliding between Sam and Dean. 

"Darla's my best girl." 

"Try me. You want a kiss?" 

Dean shuddered. "S-so much more germier than I pictured."

"Told you so," Cam smirked, taking a drink of her sarsaparilla. 

"Darla!" called out Judge Mortimer. 

"Ah. Judge. Nice to see you," Darla flirted. 

"I thought we had a date." 

"Wow, that was a close one." 

"I guess it's good to be judge," Sam said. 

"Yeah," Dean nodded, taking a drink from his whiskey, spitting it out. "Ohh. It's like gasoline." 

"Sarsaparilla ain't half bad," Sam smirked. 

"Well, if Colt is here...then he's somewhere down by the Devil's Gate. So, what do you two say we get some horses, saddle them up, and go calling on Mr. Colt?" Cam asked. 

"Do you know how to saddle a horse?" Dean asked her. 

"Yep...Dad once sent me to a girl's horse camp one summer. Thought it would help with the transition during puberty and turn me more girly."

"Did it?" Sam asked. 

"What do you think?" Cam challenged with a grin as they heard a scream from up the stairs. All three Winchesters took off, with Cam with her gun in her hand. By the time they got up there, there was nothing but a smoldering skeleton on the bed halfway turned to ask, and Darla in the corner. 

* * *

"You okay, Sheriff?" Sam asked the man as he stared at the bed. 

"'Course I'm okay." 

"It was a ghost!" Darla shrieked. 

"It wasn't a ghost. Unless ghosts leave footprints." He gestured to the floor were dark footprints led out of the room. 

"I am telling you, Elias Finch was here. He did... that, and then he walked out that door." 

"Rope didn't kill him. Seen it before." 

"Well, you got any idea where he could be?" Cam asked. 

"Could be a thousand places." 

"Well, you got a way to flush him out?" 

"'Course. We're gonna form a posse. Then we're gonna string Finch up right. Put a bullet in his head for good measure." 

Dean nodded. "That actually sounds like a good plan."

"You three should come along. Meet downstairs at dawn." 

"Yeah, we'll be there," Dean nodded. 

"Get yourselves some real gear first, huh?" 

"Well, I think we ought to pay our respects to Finch," Dean told his siblings as they left. 

"I was thinking the same thing," Sam agreed as Cam nodded. 

In the cemetary, Cam was on her knee's studing the grave. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" Sam asked. 

"Rose from the ashes, burned up its victim? You know, maybe we're not looking for a flaming bird. Maybe the Phoenix is actually walking around in cowboy boots," Cam said, standing back up. 

"That makes sense, right? Could be Finch. So, question is, how do we put this thing out?" 

"Well, we do know one thing that'll kill friggin' anything, right?" Dean asked. 

"The Colt." 

"So, you and Cammie go get the gun." 

"But isn't the gun coming here? I mean, according to Samuel Colt's journal?" 

"Yeah, but people here barely even know who Colt is. Maybe you got to go find him and make history." 

Dean shook his head. I'll stay here, hook up with the posse. 'Cause you know me - I'm a posse magnet. I mean, I love posse. Make that into a t-shirt." 

Cam rolled her eyes. "You done? Look, the problem is, Colt's 20 miles outside of town. How are supposed to get there and back before noon?" 

They heard a horse in the distance, causing Dean to smirk. "Ride 'em, cowboy." 

Cam easily saddled her horse, then going over to help Sam with his. Going back to her paint, she placed her boot in the stirrup, pulling her self up. "Come on, Sammy...we don't have all day."

"Wh- uh, try - try the other side. Yeah, good boy," Dean told the horse. 

"Right," Sam nodded, getting onto the horse, and riding slowly. "Yeah. Right. Hey. This actually feels all right." 

"All right, take it - just take it easy." 

"Yeah, you bet. I'm good. All right, 11:00 A.M., right?" 

"Don't be late!" Dean called out as Cam kicked her horse into full gear, galloping away as Sam went to follow. 

"Okay." 

"All right. Go on. Go. Hyah!" 

"I'm okay!" Sam shouted out, galloping after his sister. 

* * *

They rode hard and fast, stopping to take drinks of water as they raced against time. "This the place?" Cam asked, stopping when they came across the house. 

"Must be," Sam panted. 

They both jumped down, heading towards the small cottage. "Hello?" Sam called out, as they walked inside the house. An older man popped out, and splashed them with water. "Okay, not demons! Not demons! Just - just a couple of hunters. Sheesh," Sam told the man. 

"You're what?" the man asked. 

"You Samuel Colt? My name is Sam Winchester, and this is my sister. Campbell Winchester. We're - We're hunters from the year 2011." 

"Prove it," Samuel told them. Sam reached into his pocket, and pulled out his blackberry, handing it to him. Samuel inspected it, before replying. "All right." Samuel placed it on his bookshelf, behind his desk. 

"A-all right? That's - uh, that's it?" Cam asked, surprised. 

"Well, when you've done this job as long as I have...a giant and a princess from the future with some magic brick doesn't exactly give you the vapors." 

"We need your help killing a Phoenix," Sam told him. 

"A Phoenix? They exist?" Samuel asked, surprised. 

"Well, you shoot one in about three hours," Cam explained, looking at her watch. 

"If you say so." 

"I don't. You do," Sam told him, as Cam passed over the journal to Sam, who passed it to it's author. 

Samuel looked at the two journals, finally letting the truth hit him. "That's...I'm either too drunk or not drunk enough. So what is it I'm about to exactly do?" 

"Well, the Phoenix is in Sunrise, so, uh, if we leave now, you can -" Sam told him. 

"I appreciate your situation, but I'm not gonna be of any help to you. I'm booked." 

"Right, but - but you say right here -" Cam told him, pointing to the entry. 

"Don't believe everything that you read, sweetheart." 

"But you're a hunter," Cam told him. 

"Retired." 

"There's no such thing. Trust me, we've all tried." 

"I'm out," Samuel told her, more forcefully. 

"There is no getting out. Look, for what it's worth, in our time, you're a hero," Sam explained. 

"Me?" Samuel asked, surprised. 

"Yes, sir." Samuel laughed at the notion. "Now, look, we - we need to kill this Phoenix. Its ashes are the only thing that can kill the monster we're hunting. So stow your crap for a few hours, and let's go. We got to go now. So, either you're coming with us, or we need the gun." 

"What gun?" 

"_The_ gun," Cam emphasized. 

"Oh, that gun. I lost it in a game of Stud." 

"You're lying," Cam accused. 

"Am I?" Samuel laughed again. "Now, that doesn't sound like me." 

"You shot a couple of demons with it less than an hour ago," Sam told him. 

"How do you figure?" 

The Winchesters turned to each other, who both breathed in the scent. "Cammie? Show him what you got..."

Cam nodded, moving over to stand over by the two pairs of foot prints on the floor. "Two pairs of boot prints. Cabin reeks of sulfur." 

"Not bad," Samuel nodded. Opening his jacket, he showed them the gun in his holster. "You don't want it. It's a curse. Believe me." 

"Great. Then let us take it off your hands," Sam told him, eager. 

"You two go put on a few more miles and come back, and we'll talk." 

"Trust me, we've got plenty of mileage," Cam told him. 

"I'm doing you two a favor. Believe me." 

"So, what? You can really just sit there?" Sam asked. 

"I've given my whole life to this. I'm done." 

"So it doesn't matter what happens." 

"No, it doesn't."

"So everything you did, it all means nothing? Give us the gun." 

Cam walked over to the man, leaning down. "You listen to me and you listen good...When I was five, I watched our mother die and burn because of a demon with yellow eyes. The same demon killed his girlfriend. The same demon damned my whole family to death. You're gun...it was the only thing that gave us peace. Our father spent most of his life going after the gun, so he could get his revenge. He died before he did it, so my brothers did it. Trust me...I know you're tired. We're all tired. This _life_ is tiring. We've all lost people. But you're a hero to us. You give hope during the darkest days. So, please...help us again. Give us some more hope. Please..." 

Samuel looked at her, before looking up at Sam. "You're sister is smarter than you are boy. You should listen to her more." 

"I know," Sam sighed. 

"Fine," Samuel sighed, handing her the gun. 

"Thank you," Cam smiled. "We need to go," she told her brother. 

They raced outside to see Sam's horse gone. "What the-"

"Did you tie him up?"

"What?" 

"Get on..." Cam said, getting up on the remaining horse, quickly untying the leads. Sam tried to get on in front of her. "Behind me! We're from the twenty first century!" 

"Right! Sorry..." Sam said, getting on behind her. 

"Hang on, tight!" 

She gave a mighty "HYAH!" and kicked the horses sides, taking off like a bullet that just left a gun. "We're going to make it, we're going to make it..." she chanted as she continued on.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in 2011

"We need to talk," Cas's most trusted advisory, Rachel, told him in their abandoned warehouse. 

"You summoned me here?" Cas asked, surprised. 

"Castiel, I've been hearing things. Things I don't want to believe. Just tell me if it's true." 

Cas stiffened. "If what's true?" 

"You know. Your dirty little secret." 

"I have to defeat Raphael." 

"Not this way, Castiel." 

"Rachel," Cas warned. 

"We put our faith in you, and...look what you're turning into." 

"I don't have a choice." 

"Then neither do I." Rachel stabbed Castiel with her blade. 

Cas grunted in pain, moving to deflect her as they started to fight. Grabbing her incoming hand, he grabbed it, turning her blade into herself and stabbing her with it. Cas lowered Rachel to the ground, watching her die, her wings leaving a dark imprint on the ground. "I'm sorry."

Holding his bleeding side, he knew that he wasn't safe. Bringing his wings up, he took off, flying to Bobby's. 

"What the hell is going on?! Cas?" Bobby asked as Cas crash landed into the kitchen. Using his own blood, Cas drew a sigil on the kitchen cabinet. "Cas? Are we running or fighting?" 

"We're.." Cas uttered, collasping into Bobby's arms. 

"Balls," he cursed out. Bobby dragged him to the couch, laying him on it. Bobby fixed Cas's jacket, stopping when he came across a small black box. His curiosity peaking, he opened it, his eyes going wide as he let out a small smile. "Balls..." After awhile, he began to get worried. He only had an hour left before Cas had to go get the Winchesters and he was still unconscious. But he suddenly sat up, gasping. "Cas, you - you look like you went 12 rounds with truckasaurus. What happened?" 

"I was, uh...I was betrayed. Rachel, uh...Raphael...He corrupted her. She turned on me," Cas lied, but it was believable to Bobby. 

"Sorry. Girl's a real... peach." 

"She's... dead. I... was wounded. I needed... safety. Thank you." Cas tried to get up from the couch, causing him to cough and grunt in pain.

Bobby stopped him, pushing him back down. "Hey, hey, hey, hey. Hey. What's with the finger painting?" 

"It's a warding symbol against angels." 

"How bad's it hurt?" 

"I'll heal." 

"Well, good...'Cause we got less than an hour before you pick up the kids at Frontierland." 

"I can't." 

"Come again?" 

"This fight...Drained me." 

"Well, if you're up on blocks, then call in another halo who can get the job done." 

"I can't." 

"Well, there's got to be something that can juice you up. A spell - something." 

"There is one thing that might work, but...It's extremely dangerous." 

Bobby didn't look fazed. "Shocker. So, lay it on me." 

"It's your soul." 

"What do you want me to do? Make another deal? Seal it with a kiss?" 

"I need you to let me touch it." 

"Touch it?" 

"The human soul - it's pure... energy. If I can siphon some of that off, I-I might be able to bring Campbell, Sam, and Dean back." 

"And the catch is...?"

"Doing this is like...putting your hand in a nuclear reactor. I have to do it very gingerly." 

"Or...?" 

"Or you'll explode. And Campbell well never..."

"Never marry you?" Bobby asked, shocking Cas. "Saw the ring when I moved you. It fell out of your pocket. When are you going to pop the question."

"How can one pop a question..."

"When are you going to ask her."

"Um...I don't know. I've tried, but I always get called away or she's on a hunt."

"Take it from me, son...Life is too short. I'll make you a deal. You don't let me explode, and you have my blessing. I may not be her daddy, but I'm the closest thing she has to one. And you make her happy, which is hard to do these days." Cas nodded. "Alright. Keep both hands on the wheel. Let's do this." 

* * *

They barely made it as they saw Dean hiding.

"Dean!" Sam yelled out, galloping towards him. 

"Sam, Cammie! Come on, come on!" Dean yelled back, as they jumped off the horse. "Hey, where's Colt?" 

"He's not coming," Sam explained. 

"What?!" Dean shouted. 

"But he sent this," Cam told him, handing him the colt. 

"Ohh. Hello, beautiful," Dean grinned, holding the gun. 

"All right," Sam breathed out. 

"Come on," Dean told them. 

"Yeah." 

Dean walked out into the open, hand on his gun. "Get out here, Finch!" Dean yelled out. 

"What are you doing?!" Sam asked, coming around the corner. 

"Are you fucking crazy?" Cam asked, stopping. 

"Come on! Let's do this!" Dean yelled, checking the gun chamber. 

"So, this is how you want to die. Fine," Finch sneered coming out into the street across from Dean. 

The clocked chimed noon, as Dean fired. Finch seemed surprised, then burst into flames, dying. "Yippee-ki-yay, mother fucker..." Dean smirked, standing victorious. 

Cam heard the clock chime, and called out. "It's noon!" 

Sam turned, seeing the clock. "Dean! The ashes!" 

The three Winchesters ran towards the ashes, but suddenly find themselves inside of Bobby's house, all kneeling on the ground. Dean glanced at the empty bottle, before throwing it against the wall. "Dammit!" 

Cam glanced up at Cas, noticing that we was about to drop from sheer exhaustion. "Cas! Hey..." she said, helping him stand. 

"You're dusty..." he muttered, about to fall over in exhaustion. 

"Yeah," she sighed. "That's what happens when you ride a horse in one night..." 

"You gotta send us back," Dean told the angel. 

"Dean, look at him. He's fried," Sam sighed. 

"I never want to do that again," Cas breathed out. 

"Bobby, you -" Cam begin to ask. 

"I'm still kickin', Annie Oakley. Be back good as new in...A decade or two." 

"And we screwed the pooch. Bobby, I'm sorry," Dean apologized. 

A knock on the door sounded, and Sam went to answer it. "Campbell, I need to speak with you..."

"Later..."

"No, now..."

But Sam came back. "Who was it?" she asked. 

"Delivery person," Sam answered, opening the package. Pulling out a piece of paper, he began to read. "Dear Sam, I got this address and date off your thingamajig, and I thought the enclosed might come in handy. Regards, Samuel Colt. P.S. Tell your sister that I still have faith in this old body." Sam pulled out his blackberry, and a jar full of ash. 

"Is that what I think it is?" Bobby asked. 

"Ashes of a Phoenix. You know what this means?" Dean questioned. 

"Yeah, I didn't get a 'soulonoscopy' for nothing." 

"Yes. And... it means we take the fight to her." 

"Campbell, can we speak?" Cas asked. 

"Cas...we need to get ready for Mother..."

"Campbell, let the poor angel speak!" Bobby scolded. 

"Sheesh. Alright," Cam nodded, crossing her arms to face Cas. 

Cas suddenly got nervous, looking at her family as they stared at them. "I-um...doesn't the man usually bring family gifts?"

"Gifts? For what?" Sam asked.

"It's not Christmas," Dean said. 

"You okay?" Cam asked him. 

Cas fiddled with his tie, before clearing his throat. "Before you, my life seemed to only have one person. But ever since I pulled Dean from Hell, I have felt that there is more to my existence. I've learned so much from you and your brother's, including on how to live life, and how to love, and how to fight for what is right." Cas stopped, and took a deep breath, collecting his next round of thoughts. "You told me once told me that to be human and having humanity is to be is to have feelings and rebelling. I've learned recenty that sometimes we can choose our own fate. That's it's okay to rebel. I choose to believe that I can my own now. And that means having you by my side. I never knew what love was until I met you. I know know that you are my moon, and nothing can be compared to your beauty. I wish to spend the rest of my existence with you. While it's not customary for angels, I understand how important this is to you. I promise to be your protector and to love you even after I stop existing."

"Oh my god..." Cam whispered, smiling as tears dripped down her cheeks. Dean and Sam grinned as Cas pulled out a box from his pocket, and knelt down to one knee. Cam chuckled, her hand over her heart.

"Campbell Delilah Winchester...will you be my wife with your brothers' permission?" 

Cam laughed, as Dean and Sam energetically nodded. "Fuck yes!" Dean shouted. 

"Yeah..." Sam grinned.

Cam laughed again, as Cas opened the box to a golden ring with a emerald cut halo of a diamond with smaller diamonds around it. "Yes, Castiel. I'll marry you!" Cas looked at her shocked, sliding the ring onto her finger. Cam cried happy tears, looping her arms around his neck as he pulled her in for a hard kiss. 

"Wow!" Sam shouted, the happiness infectious. 

"Hee-hah!" Dean shouted, tossing his hat in the air. "Welcome to the family, bro!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Engagmenet ring link:   
https://www.brilliance.com/recently-purchased-rings/1-carat-custom-antique-emerald-halo-diamond-engagement-ring


	61. Mommy Dearest

Dean and Cam were working on making bullets using using the ashes from the Phoenix. More like Dean was while Cam admired her new ring. "This is taking forever," Dean grumbled, packing the bullet casing. 

"You're almost done," she said, looking at her ring again. 

"So, you have any details yet?" Dean asked. 

"Not really. I mean, I don't have any friends. All my family is already here...I just kinda figured it would just be you, Sam, Bobby, and us two. Maybe Jody. We can have the wedding here, and go out to a bar afterwards." 

"You going to wear white?" 

"Probably. Maybe you and Sam can take Cas somewhere to get new clothes...or at least a new suit." 

"Hey. How you guys doing?" Sam asked, coming into the kitchen with Bobby. 

"Five shells. That's how we're doing," Dean growled. 

Sam sighed. "Well, you know, it's a hell of a lot more than what we had last week." 

"Maybe," Dean told him. 

"Meaning?" 

"Meaning I just had myself a little mishap a few minutes ago, and, uh, well, here, look. " Dean rubbed the ashes on his arm, but nothing happens. 

"Whoa." 

"Huh," Bobby huffed. 

"I mean this stuff is supposed to burn the bejeezus out of Eve, doesn't even give me a sunburn," Dean told them. 

"Lore says it works."

"That's always reliable," Cam sighed, rolling her eyes. 

"Well, you know what? Maybe it's like, uh – maybe it's like iron or silver. You know? Hurts them, not us," Sam tried to explain. 

"Maybe, but a fat lot of good it does us 'til we find the bitch," Dean said. 

"I'm looking, but I'm thinking maybe it's time you made a call," Bobby told Dean. 

"Why has it always got to be me that makes the call, huh? I'm not marrying him! It's not like Cas lives in my ass. The dude's busy," Dean huffed. Cam tried not to laugh as Cas appeared behind. "Cas, get out of my ass!" 

"I was never in your –" Cas said, confused. Dean gave him a look, which made him stop what he was saying. "Have you made any progress in locating Eve?" 

"Well, we were going ask you about that," Cam told him, going over to him, giving him a kiss on the cheek. 

"No, I've looked, but she's hidden from me. She's hidden from all angels." 

"Awesome," Dean huffed. 

"You know, what we really need is an inside man," Sam told the group. 

"What do you mean?" 

"Something with claws and sympathy." 

"Like a friendly monster?" Sam shrugged. "Those are in short supply these days, don't you think?" 

"Sure, but we've met one or two, right?" 

"Maybe." 

"So we can find one." 

Sam and Dean began to make a list, while Cam took Cas away a little bit away. "Are you okay? You seem tired." 

"I'm fine. What did Dean mean about me?" Cas asked. 

"It just means that you always come to him when he needs you. But it's okay. Your secret love tryst is safe with me," she joked. Seeing Cas's face, she sighed. "It's a joke." 

"Cas! We got it!" Dean called out. Dean handed Cas a slip of paper, who took it and was off. They waited. Bobby read a book, while Cam paced. Then Cas came back with a girl. 

"Lenore," Sam called out. The girl tried to run away, but Sam stopped her. "Wait, wait, wait, wait. Hey, hey. Lenore, stop. Look, we're happy you're here." 

"Been a long time. You remember us?" Dean asked. 

Lenore nodded. "I remember. Your hunter friend almost killed me." 

"Well if it makes you feel any better, uh, he turned into a vampire and I chopped his head off," Sam shrugged. 

"Yeah. With razor wire. Wicked," Dean nodded. 

"Well, that's something. What's going on? Why am I here?" Lenore asked, looking around. 

"Well, um, that's Cas. And that's our sister, Campbell," Sam pointed out. "Cas...he's our friend. And we need to talk to you. About Eve." 

"Eve? I have nothing to say about Eve," Lenore told them. 

"You sure about that?" Dean asked. 

"I'm trying to stay away from her, believe me." 

"Where's your nest?" Sam asked. 

"Gone. They couldn't fight it anymore. It's her voice, in our heads. What it does to us...So they left. Started killing again." 

"But not you." 

"Don't look so impressed. I was hiding in a basement. Not exactly Club Med. You don't know how hard it is – not to give in. Everyone gives in." 

"Alright, so this psychic two-way you've got going, does that mean you know where Mom's camped out?" Dean questioned. 

"You've got to be kidding me. You want me to tell you where she is? You do know she could be listening to us right now. I might as well be a video camera. What are you thinking?" 

"So we don't have the element of surprise, we're still going in," Bobby explained. 

"You're crazy. I can't help you." 

"Can't or won't? Look, it's clear as day. You still give a crap. You don't wanna kill. And don't want this whole planet dead," Sam told her. 

"You actually believe you can stop her?"

"Just tell us where she is." 

"Grants Pass, Oregon. And now she knows you're coming." 

"Well let's go see," Dean told the group. 

"Hold on. I didn't tell you this out of the goodness of my heart. I need something." 

"What?" Sam asked, turning towards her. 

"Kill me." 

"Lenore." 

"Look, we'll lock down down 'til this whole thing's over, okay? Witness protection, you'll be safe," Dean told her. 

"You don't get it, it's not about that. I'm dangerous. I hear her voice all the time." 

"You're not like the rest of them," Sam told her. 

"I'm exactly like them. I fed. I couldn't help it. The girl couldn't have been more than 16, Sam. I'll do it again. I can't stop, not anymore. You have to. Please." 

"Lenore." Cas stepped forward, placing his hand on her forehead, killing her. 

"We needed to move this along," Cas told them as they stared at him. Cas stepped towards them, transporting them to Oregon. 

"Well, I was expecting more Zombieland, less Pleasantville," Dean commented, seeing people drive by, kids on tricycles. 

"Just because it looks quiet, don't mean it is, especially if she's got a clue were coming," Bobby reminded him. 

"Yeah, well if she is here I'm glad we've got Smitey McSmiterton on our squad. Alright, where do we start?" 

"I'm gonna need a computer." The group walked off, going into a diner. Finding a table, they ordered food, and began to eat lunch. Sam, Dean, and Campbell were eating, while Cas sat next to Cam. Bobby was using an iPad to get their information. "Alright. I finally got the police database, no thanks to this," Bobby grumbled, gesturing to the device. "I asked for a computer." 

"It is a computer," Sam defended. 

"No, a computer has buttons." 

"Can I get you anything else?" the waitress asked. 

"No, we're good thanks," Dean smiled. 

"Anything?" Cam asked. 

"Oh, nickel and dime stuff, nothing weird. Basically dead end. You think Vampira was lying?" Bobby questioned, reading the local news. 

"I'll search the town. Give me a moment," Cas told them. He concentrated for a minute, but remained where he was. 

"Cas, we can still see you," Dean told him. 

"Yeah, I'm still here," Cas nodded, confused. 

"Okay, well you don't have to wait on us, you -" Cas cleared his throat, and strained. "Well now it just looks like you're pooping." 

"Something's wrong," Cas said, worried. 

"What, are you stuck?" Dean asked. 

"I'm blocked. I'm powerless." 

"You're joking?" 

"Something in this town, is, uh, it's affecting me. I assume it's Eve." 

"So wait, Mom's making you limp? Sorry, Cam..."

Cam didn't find it funny, kicking him under the table. "Figuratively, yes," Cas answered. 

"How?" 

"I don't know, but she is." 

"Well, that's great, because without your power, you're basically just a baby in a trench coat," Dean grumbled. 

"Dean..." Cam chided, seeing Cas upset. 

"I think you hurt his feelings," Sam told Dean. 

"Come on. I can use an ice cream," Cam told her fiance, grabbing his hand to lead him to the counter. "Don't listen to Dean. He can be..." 

"An ass-butt?" Cas asked. 

"Yes. An ass-butt," Cam nodded, ordering an ice cream cone. "Don't take it seriously. We're all under a lot of pressure." 

Walking back to the table, Dean, Bobby, and Sam were discussing a plan. 

"So?" 

"What about me and Cas go check out the doctor," Dean explained. "And Bobby and Sam can go check out the doctor's house? And Cam can do what she does best...flirt her way into the police records." 

"Sounds like a plan. Try not to get him arrested," Cam told her brother. Cam walked to the police station. "Excuse me, gentlemen. I need information of one Dr. Silver." Cam smirked as her eyes flashed red, and the police officers' eye glazed over under her spell. They began to work, logging into one of the computers, and showing her files. Cam couldn't find anything on the doctor, until her phone rang. "Yeah?" 

"Check out Ed Bright. Find out where he lives," Dean ordered. 

"A please would suffice." 

"Please. We found the patient in wrapped in plastic. Also the doc is AWOL." 

"I'm logging into the service now. I got an address. I'm texting it to you now, as well as Bobby and Sam." 

"Ok. Meet us over there." 

"Bye." Cam downloaded the police files on the two men, printing them out. "Officers. Thanks for your service. Remember...I was not here." Cam marched to her door, leaving. Cam teleported over to the house where Ed Bright lived. "Oh. So we've got a missing doctor and an oozy patient, huh?" Dean asked, walking over with Cas. 

"Yeah. Plot thickens," Sam nodded. 

"Well let's go see what Ed's roommates have to say," Dean nodded, heading over towards the building. 

"Does Ed Bright have a brother?" Cas suddenly asked. 

"No, why?" Bobby asked. 

"Then that's not his twin," Cas pointed to a man that looked like Ed that was near the window. 

"So what, shifter?" Cam asked, pulling out her phone to take a picture. 

"I don't know what we're looking at." 

"Alright, Cammie, Dean and me are gonna go in. You two stay here and watch the door. If something comes out, shoot it," Sam ordered. 

"Yeah. Best guess – silver bullets." Dean pulled out his gun, checking the clip. 

"I'm fairly unpractised with firearms," Cas admitted as a gun was handed to him, but Cas. 

"You know who whines? Babies," Dean told him. 

"Dean! Enough!" Cam yelled, going over to Cas. "Watch me. Safety on, safety off. Keep it off when your about to shoot. Clip is full." Cam moved his hand to hold the gun correctly. Raising his, she pointed at the door. "Point and pull." Kissing his lips, she pulled out her own gun. "Try not to die, yeah?" 

"Yeah," Cas nodded. 

* * *

Cam followed her brothers towards the house. Cam used her magic to break the door open. Bursting in, the Winchesters held up their guns ready to fight. But all they saw were several dead Eds all over the lounge. "What the fuck?" Cam asked, confused. 

"Okay, don't touch anything," Dean ordered, placing his gun away. 

"Hey, hey. Back here. Come here," Sam called out. Dean and Cam walked towards him, to see one of the Eds moving. "Hey, hey, hey." The Ed duplicate coughed, and Cam backed away. "Talk to us. What is it?" 

"Hey, Ed. Ed, what's going on?" Dean asked. 

"What? I'm not Ed," the man coughed and groaned. Cam carefully grabbed his wallet, removing the driver's license. Showing it to her brothers, she showed them the name.

"Marshall Todd," she read, staring at the man. 

Marshall groaned. "What's wrong with me?"

"Uh, nothing. You're ok. You're okay, alright? We're gonna get you help," Sam told him. 

"Let me ask you something. Do I – do all of us- do we look like Ed?" 

"What? No, no. No, no, no, no, no, of course not. You, uh, you have a fever. You're hallucinating," Dean lied. 

"Marshall, Marshall. Hey, what happened here?" Cam asked. getting his attention. 

"Am I gonna die?" 

"No, you're not gonna die, okay? Now you need to talk to us. It's important." 

"Ed was feeling bad so I took him to the doctor," Marshall coughed. "I think – now we're all sick." 

"You think?" Dean questioned. 

"And before you got sick, before Ed got sick, did you do anything? Did you go anywhere? Hey, I need you to focus for me," Sam told him, forcing him to look at him. 

"I don't know. Some bar." 

"A bar? What bar?" 

"8th Street, I guess." 

"8th Street, um, did anything happen at the bar? Did you – did you see anything? Did you meet anyone?" Marshall coughed again, getting weaker. "Look, an ambulance is on the way, okay?" 

"A girl." 

"A girl? Okay, and?" Dean asked, urgently. 

"A girl in white." 

"Good, okay. What did the girl in white do? Marshall? Wh-wh-what did she do to Ed? Marshall?" But Marshall was gone. 

"Come on. Let's go before we get whatever this is," Cam told her brothers, grabbing their arms. They walked back outside to Cas and Bobby and began to explain what was happened. 

"I don't get it. What, a bunch of regular Joes wake up shifters? What the hell?" Dean asked, confused. 

"Shifters usually run in families. This looks like an infection. Nobody touched nothing?" 

"Hell no," Cam told him. 

"Well I am bathing in Purell tonight," Dean told the group. 

"So, he said they met a girl," Sam explained. 

"It's got to be Eve," Bobby nodded. 

"But why would she do this?" Cas asked. 

"Mommy monster – make more," Bobby answered, 

"No, no, no, no. Cas has got a good point. I mean if she's gonna make a shifter army, why make one that's sick, gooey and dying?" Dean asked, adding on to the question. 

Bobby shrugged. "Add that to the pile of Crap That Don't Make Sense." 

"So should we hit the bar?" Cam asked. The group went to the bar, and pushed open the door. There were more dead bodies everywhere. "Oh. My. God." 

"Well, the Sheriff's a moot, but still. You'd think he'd notice this many missing folks," Bobby said. 

Dean went to one of the bodies, and used his a cloth to raise up the man's shirt. Inspecting the teeth, he saw what type of monster he was. "We got a vamp over here." Lifting the body's arm, he saw a spike protruding through the wrist. "Nope. Scratch that. We got a wraith. What the hell? What has teeth and a spike?" 

"Never seen that in my life." 

"Oh, great. So Eve's making hybrids now?"

"Looks like." 

"Yeah, the question is why. I mean what does she want with the – what do you call these?" 

"Well, congrats. You discovered it. You get to name it," Bobby told him. 

"Jefferson Starships." Cam, Bobby, and Sam turned and stared at him. "Huh, because they're horrible – and hard to kill." 

"Looks like the whole bar has been turned into these –" Sam began, not wanting to call them their new given name. 

Dean filled in the blank "– Jefferson Starships." 

"Fine. But why are all the... Starships dead?" 

"I can't say, but looks like they all burned up," Cam said, inspecting one of the bodies. 

"Burned up, like?" Dean asked. 

"Like a high fever, like the flu," Cam answered. 

"What the hell's going on here? Does every monster in this town have the motaba virus?" 

Suddenly the sheriff and two cops burst in, guns raised. "Hands where I can see 'em!"

Dean went unnoticed, and hid behind the bar, pulling Cam down with him, covering her mouth. 

"Now this is not what it looks like," Cas told the officers. 

"Look, we're the Feds," Bobby explained. 

"Yeah? Well Feds are not allowed to do this. Cuff 'em. Turn around." 

As Bobby, Cas, and Sam were being cuffed, Cam silently reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone. Raising it slowly, she took a picture, lowering it. Inspecting it, she tapped Dean on the shoulder, showing him the picture. The sheriff's eyes were glowing, bright white. Dean nodded, and waited until they were gone. Once the coast was clear, they made their way to the rental and sped through the town to the jail. Once they arrived, Dean grabbed a machete, and charged inside. Cam followed him in. 

Cam saw complete chaos inside the jail. Sam was kicking one of the Starships, Cas was pushed against the wall. Cam raced over, and fought one who charged at her. Placing her hands around his throat, she used her magic to burn it's head off. Dean cut the head off the one that held Cas against the wall. Cas snapped into the action, and killed another one that was attacking Bobby. Dean raced over to the one that was attacking Sam. Pulling him off his brother, Dean threw him to the ground, and raised his arm to kill him. 

"Dean, wait!" Sam told him, standing up. 

Cam glared at Sam at his ridiculous idea, as they chained the Sheriff up in the interrogation room. "Well, I'll say this, you're the healthiest looking specimen I've seen all day," Bobby told the creature. 

"I take my vitamins." 

"So you wanna tell us what's going on here? Hmm?" Sam, Dean, and Campbell watched outside from the window. "So you boys are, uh, Eve's cleaning crew, is that it? You, uh – you come around to clean up the bodies? Make sure the word doesn't get out, huh? Is that why you snatched up the doctor?" 

The Sheriff sighed. "You're so wasting your time. You stupid head of cattle. " Then he began to laugh. 

The Winchesters heard something behind them. "More Starships." Dean told them, going over to investigate. 

Sam turned towards Cam and Cam. "Stay here." 

Cam scoffed, and turned towards Cas. "Stay here. If he tries anything, jump him." Cam followed Sam's voice into a different room. Going into the room, she saw two boys bound together. 

"Hello," she smiled, kneeling down to the boys eyes. "Who are they?" 

"Dr. Silver's sons," Dean told her. 

"Look. We're not gonna hurt you. My name is Cam. That's my brother, Dean, and my other brother, Sam." Dean brought over the keys, and unlocked the cell. "Those cops, they're not coming back – ever." Cam walked in, and kneeled down again, ungagging the boys. "There." 

"What are your names?" Sam asked. 

"Joe. This is Ryan," the older one answered. 

"Hey Ryan, how you doing?" Dean asked, gently. 

Ryan looked down, huddling close to his brother. "He won't talk, not since they came for us," Joe told them. 

"It's okay," Cam smiled. 

"Alright, listen Joe. We're gonna get you out of those handcuffs. Um, but you understand what's going on around here, don't you?" Dean asked. Joe nodded. "So first we've gotta make sure you're you."

"How you gonna do that?" Joe asked. 

"Well there's a few, uh, dozen tests. Okay, let's get started." Dean went through all the tests, but gently. Cam grabbed the keys and un-cuffed them. 

"Good job, guys. You two are so brave. Especially you, Ryan," Cam told the boys. "I bet you're hungry. Come on," Cam smiled, holding out their hands. 

Ryan looked at her hand, and immediately ran to hug her. "Alright. Come on. Joe," Cam called to the other boy, holding out her hand. 

"Got a couple of hungry human boys here. C'mon guys," Dean told the boys, leading the way out of the cell. 

"So you two never heard 'em talk... about a mother, or someone named Eve?" Sam asked. 

Joe shook his head and answered. "It was just me and Ryan in there." 

"And your folks?" Dean asked. 

"Cops said we were next. He said we were food." 

"You have any other family?"

"An uncle, in Merritt." 

"Merritt, what's that, like 15 miles outside of town? Okay. We'll get you there," Cam told them, digging in her bag for vending machine money. Cam went and got them a bag of chips each. 

"We'll take them. You stay here with Bobby and Cas?" Dean asked. 

"Yeah. Poor kids. They kinda remind me of you and Sam." 

"Yeah," Dean nodded. 

"Dean, can I have a word?" Cas asked, stepping a ways away. 

"Okay. Sam and Dean are going to take you home. You'll be safe," Cam told the boys. 

"You know what, I-I'm getting a little sick and tired of the greater purposes, okay? I think what I'd like to do now is save a couple of kids. If you don't mind. We'll catch up. Okay guys, let's go. C'mon," they heard Dean call out, walking out the door.

"I'll talk to him, okay?" Cam told Dean, stopping him. "Drive safe, okay?" 

"Yeah," Dean nodded, walking out the door. 

"They won't take long," Bobby told them. 

"You don't know that. They may find more wayward orphans along the way." 

"Oh, don't get cute," Bobby snarled. 

"Right. Pardon me for highlighting their crippling and dangerous empathetic response with 'sarcasm'. It was a bad idea – letting them go." 

"Come on. You don't let Sam and Dean Winchester do squat. They got what they gotta. You know that. Anyway, we want Eve, we need coordinates. So we can stand here bellyaching or we can go poke that pig 'til he squeals. Thoughts?" Bobby asked Cas. 

Cam walked over to Cas, and grabbed his hand, pulling him into a private cell. "Okay. I get that you want to stop Eve. But those are two little boys. I know you were human for a hot second, but Sam and Dean were showing empathy, because once upon a time, they were those two little boys." 

Cam walked away, and sat down at a table, yawning. Laying her head down on her arms, she rested her eyes against the desk.

* * *

She must have fallen asleep, because she felt a cold hand on her back. "I don't mean to wake you," Cas told her, looking down at her with guilt. 

"It's fine," Cam yawned. Cam then noticed the blood splatters on his shirt. "Did you get what we need?" 

"Yes. Sam and Dean are almost back." 

"Good." 

"I'm sorry," Cas told her. "I was...an ass-butt." 

"Yeah. You were," Cam agreed, sighing. "I know that you are stressed to the max, but so are all of us. Hopefully, we can end this and you can win your war...and we can get married...I was thinking...I want to do it at Bobby's. I'm sure he won't mind his home turning into wedding central. Bring in some flowers, spruce up the place..."

"I would like that very much," Cas told her, relaxing as their lips touched, his hands on her waist. 

"Rigorous interrogation, huh?" Dean asked when they got back, interrupting their moment. 

"Well, we got a location. Now we just gotta get close enough to take a shot," Bobby told them, coming into the room too, seeing Cam and Cas in a sort of embrace. "You two done making out?" 

"We weren't making out," Cam argued, letting Cas go. 

"Alright," Dean awkwardly said. "Well, let's all take one." Reaching into his pocket, he took out the phoenix ash shells, letting each person take one. "Load 'em up. Make 'em count." Grabbing their weapons they brought with them, they headed towards the address, stopping when they saw the familiar diner. "You gotta be kidding me. She's been in there the whole time?" Dean whined. 

"Why'd she ever let us in? Or out?" Sam asked. 

"Maybe she's playing with us..." Cam suggested. 

"Well there's one way to find out," Dean sighed. 

"What, just stroll in? We don't know who's human or who's her," Bobby reminded him. 

"Well there's one way to draw her out. Me, Cammie, and Sam will go in." 

"Dean." 

"Look. If we don't get a shot off, you two better." 

"That's the plan?" 

"Yeah. Pretty much," Dean nodded. 

Sam handed Bobby his bag, while Cam kissed Cas goodbye. Dean took his bag into the diner, as they headed inside the diner. Walking inside, they sat at a booth, noticing that they're several people sitting inside as well. Sam cleared his throat. 

"Now what?" Cam asked, looking around. 

Sam grabbed his phone, and took pictures of people that he could easily see. Looking down at the screen, he saw that everyone's eyes are glowing. "Crap. Crap, crap." 

"Starships?" Dean asked. 

"Yeah," Sam nodded. 

"Is there anybody in this diner that is not a flesh-eating monster?" 

"Uh, us three," Cam answered. 

"Okay, well let's get the hell out of here." 

"Shall we?" Sam asked, getting ready to stand. 

Just about when they were going to get up, a waitress walked over with three plates of flood. "Three specials, right?" Laying them down on the table, she looked at them. 

"Uh, no, that's not for us. We were just headed out." 

"Now that would be rude, Sam." The Winchesters stopped in their tracks. 

"Let me guess. Eve." 

"Pleasure." 

"Why don't we step outside. Chat?" Dean suggested. 

"Why? This is private." The Starships began to move, closing the blinds, and taking Dean's bag. "Phoenix ash. I'm impressed. I bet you had to go a long way for that." 

"You have no idea." 

Sam scoffed at the comment, as Eve turned to one of her creations. "Destroy these. Thank you." The Starship took the gun, leaving. Eve turned back to the small family. "Relax. I'm not here to fight." 

"No? Just to rally every freak on the planet, bring in Khan Worms and-and half-assed spider-men, and dragons. Really, sister? Dragons?" Dean asked. 

"So I dusted off some of the old classics. I needed help." 

"With what?" Sam scoffed. "Tearing apart the planet?" 

"You misunderstand me. I never wanted that. Not at first." Sam scoffed again. "I liked our arrangement." 

"What arrangement?" Can asked, lost in the conversation. 

"The natural order. My children turned a few of you, you hunted a few of them. I was happy," she shrugged. 

"Okay, so what changed?" Dean asked. 

"My children, no thanks to you, started getting kidnapped and tortured. Even my first borns. I was pushed into this. After all, a mother defends her children." 

"Really? You're gonna use the Mother of The Year defense? You?" 

"It happens to be true. Know what? Maybe you'll believe it if I look a little more like this." Before they very eyes, Eve morphed into their mother, Mary. 

"Oh, you bitch," Dean growled. 

"That's low," Cam growled as well. 

"She died to protect you, didn't she? See. You understand a mother's love. I'm no different. Campbell, you understand. You're a woman, like me. You raised these two. You would protect them for anything." Cam just stared at her. She knew that she had a point, but this was her home. Her planet. 

"Alright, you know what? This conversation's over. If you're gonna kill us, kill us," Dean told Eve. 

"You? No. It's Crowley I want dead." 

"Well you're too late there – my father roasted a while ago," Cam told her, honestly. 

"Crowley's alive." 

"That's impossible." 

"I see his face through the eyes of every child he strings up and skins. Any idea why he's hurting my babies?" Eve questioned, scoffing. 

"He wants Purgatory, right? Location, location, location," Dean answered. 

Eve began to laugh. "Is that what he told you? It's about the souls." 

Sam looked at her. "What about 'em?" 

"Their power, you simple little monkey. Fuel. Each soul a beautiful little nuclear reactor. Put 'em together, you have the sun. Now think what the king of hell could do with that vast, untapped oil well. How powerful he'd be. Now Crowley wants to siphon off my supply, and torture my children to do it? Okay fine. I'll quite playing nice. I'll turn you all. Every soul, mine. Let's see how hot his hell burns when everyone comes to me. He asked for it." 

"You know, last I checked, there were a few billion of us. That plan might take a while," Dean told her. 

"What exactly o you think I'm doing here? I'm building the perfect beast." 

"Wait a second, all those – all those things we've been finding," said Sam. 

"Call it beta testing." 

"Well, I think your formula might be a little off. They're imploding all over town," Dean smirked. 

"Oh, there were a few unfortunate failures. But I eventually got it right. Quiet, smart, inconspicuous. It can spread through a whole town in under a day, oh and the best part – you've been with it the whole time." 

"What?" Cam asked, shocked, putting the pieces together in her mind. 

"Yes, you were the final test. I had to see if it could slip past hunters undetected, of course." Eve smiled seeing Cam's horrified face. "Little Ryan." Eve glanced over to the other side of the booth, where Sam and Dean had similar reactions. "You look upset. If it makes you feel any better, Ryan was bound to work on you. Little wayward orphan, like yourselves. There's nothing you can do about it now. So let's talk." 

"Nothing to say," Sam scoffed. 

"Well, that's where you're wrong. I have an offer to propose. Crowley. As you know, not so easy to find. So, here's the deal. You find him, bring him to me – I let you live." 

"Pass," Dean told her, defiantly. 

"Dean," Sam began to say. 

"Sam, no. The answer is no." 

"You say that like you have another option." 

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't." 

"You think?" Eve questioned. Cam flew from her seat, being held back by a Starship as Bobby and Cas were brought in by more Starships. "Well, so much for your plan B." Eve turned towards Cas. "And you, wondering why so flaccid? I'm older than you, Castiel. I know what makes angels tick. Long as I'm around, consider yourself unplugged." Eve turned back towards Sam and Dean. "Work for me. It's a good deal. Bonus, I won't kill your friends." 

"Alright, look. The last few months we've been working for an evil dick. We're not about to sign up for an evil bitch. We don't work with demons. We don't work with monsters. And if that means you gotta kill us, then kill us!" Dean yelled. 

"Or, I turn you. And you do what I want anyway." 

"Beat me with a wire hanger, answer's still no," Dean told her, standing up. Eve got behind Dean in a blink of an eye. Sam shot up, but was restrained as well. Struggling, Cam and Sam were restrained tighter as they watched Eve leer over Dean's shoulder. 

"Don't test me," Eve warned. 

"Bite me." Eve bit Dean in the shoulder. 

"No!" Cam and Sam screamed. 

"Dean!" Cas yelled, feeling helpless. 

Eve staggered back, coughing as Dean grinned, feeling woozy from his blood loss. "Phoenix ash. One shell, one ounce of whisky. Down the hatch. Little musty on the afterburn. Call you later, Mom." A light shined from Eve's chest. Morphing back into her brunette form, Eve began to choke. Dark liquid came out of her mouth and nose as she fell to the ground dying. Once she was really dead, hell broke loose. The Starships started attacking them. 

Cam ran over to Dean as he fell on the ground, ripping off her flannel to hold it against the wound. "Dean...you're an idiot!" 

"I know. But it was a smart move," Dean told her. 

"Shut your eyes!" they heard Cas yell. Cam closed her eyes, throwing herself over Dean's face. Cam saw a bright light behind her closed eyes, then heard nothing but a car alarm. Leaning back away from Dean, she saw all the Starships in the dinner dead. 

"We got to take you on more monster hunts. I mean, family business and all," Bobby told the angel, impressed. 

Sam sighed. "Hey Cas, um, Dean's bleeding pretty good." 

"Yeah, I think she turned me into a Jefferson Starship. Could you clear that up too?" Dean asked. Cas touched Dean's shoulder, healing him. "Alright, we're good. We got to go. Now." 

"Where?" Cas asked, confused. 

"The kid. The little kid. He's one of 'em," Cam answered, helping Dean up. 

"Unbelievable," Cas told them all. 

"Yeah, I know Cas, you told me, alright. Let's just go," Dean sighed. Cas shook his head in disbelief. Walking over to the humans, he teleported them to the Uncle's house. Cam raced through the house, looking for the poor boys. "So we kill the wicked witch and she still wins. I mean they could've turned half the town by now. " Cas opened his mouth to say something, but Dean glared at him. "Don't say it." 

Bobby walked around, opening a door. Sighing, he watched as the tiny body fell of the room. Looking, he saw the other boy. "Found 'em." 

Cam raced upstairs, and saw the bodies. Tears fell from her eyes, tears falling down her cheeks. Dean walked over to her, and put his hand on her shoulder. "Well, who ganked them?" Dean asked. 

Sam bent down, and touched the ground. Lifting his hand, he saw the yellow powder. "Demons." 

"Come on, Cammie," Dean told his sister gently. 

"We were so close...They were just like you...how could they-" 

"Yeah. I know," Dean sighed, helping her up. 

* * *

Cas transported them to back to Bobby's where everybody took a breather, processing what had happened. "So what do you think?" Cam asked the room, going over to pour herself a glass of wine. 

"I think that demons don't give a crap about monster tweens unless they're told to," Dean answered, taking a swig from his beer. 

"So you think she was telling the truth?" 

"The truth about what?" Cas asked, out of the loop. 

"She said that Crowley's still kicking." 

"But I burned his bones, how c—? Was she certain?" Cas asked. 

"Sounded pretty sure. According to her, Crowley's still waterboarding her kids, somewhere." 

"I'm going to kill him," Cam muttered, taking a large gulp of her wine. "I'm going to rip his guts through his mouth...better yet, I'm going to rip them out from his anus..." 

"I don't understand," Cas said, confused. 

"Well, he is a crafty son of a bitch." 

"I'm an angel. I'll look into it immediately. " Cas disappeared without saying a goodbye. 

"Cas! Let us know what you find out!" Bobby called out. Bobby and Sam looked at each other, before walking away. They both wanted to say something, and Dean caught on. "What? What?" 

Stopping, they turned back towards the two. "How _did_ Crowley get away? I mean it's not like Cas to make mistakes like that. Unless –" 

"Unless what?" Dean asked. 

"Unless he meant to." 

"Bobby, this is Cas we're talking about," Cam laughed, but sobered when she saw Sam's face. "Do you believe this?" When Sam didn't answer, she pressed on."Sammy?" 

Sam looked at Dean and Cam, then sighed. "Look it's probably nothing, it's just...You know what? You're right. It's – it's probably nothing." Somewhere, deep in Campbell's soul, she didn't think that he meant it. And what really scared her is, she maybe didn't believe it also. And by the silence in the room, everybody else was thinking it too. 


	62. The Man Who Would Be King

**Castiel **

_Cas sat on his favorite bench in his favorite part of Heaven. "You know, I've...I've been here for a very long time. And I remember many things. I remember being at a shoreline, watching a little grey fish heave itself up on the beach and an older brother saying, 'don't step on that fish, Castiel. Big plans for that fish.' I remember the Tower of Babel...All 37 feet of it, which I suppose was impressive at the time. And when it fell, they howled 'divine wrath'. But come on - dried dung can only be stacked so high. I remember Cain and Abel...David and Goliath...Sodom and Gomorrah. And, of course, I remember the most remarkable event - remarkable because it never came to pass. It was averted by two boys, a girl, an old drunk and a fallen angel. The grand story. And we ripped up the ending and the rules...And destiny...leaving nothing but freedom and choice. Which is all well and good, except... Well, what if I've made the wrong choice? How am I supposed to know? I'm getting ahead of myself. Let me tell you my story." Castiel looked up at the sky. "Let me tell you everything." _

**Campbell**

"Do you hear yourselves?" Dean asked, pacing the floor. "This is ridiculous!" 

"How far would you go to save the world?" Sam asked, rubbing his head. "Sell your soul? Give in to Michael?" 

"Or Lucifer?" Cam asked, whispering. 

"That was different!" 

"Was it?" Cam asked. "You've seen how more erratic Cas has become. I'm so stupid..." 

"He's your fiance?! Why aren't you fighting this?!" 

"Because something is wrong!' Cam yelled, blood rushing to her face. "Because I've been such a love struck fool that I missed the signs...Because if this is really happening, then he has lied to us...Repeatedly! He's lied to me...He would have broken my heart!" Cam took a deep breath. 

"Cam's right. He's been slipping. He shouldn't have made a mistake like that. He seems unhinged," Bobby commented. "His moods, his mistake, his desire to do the right thing...Proposing to Cam..." 

"No...he truly does loves her..." Sam said. "We've seen it."

Cam looked at her ring. Dean had a sinking feeling. "What if he proposed because he knew..."

"Knew what?" Sam asked. 

"That I was catching on..." Cam answered. "He-he loves me...he doesn't want to lose me, so he's probably thinking that if he proposes and I say yes-"

"That you'll understand. That's he's righting a wrong in your eyes." 

"Oh god..." Cam whimpered. 

"Let's do this." 

"Do what?" Bobby asked. 

"Find Crowley. If he's alive, then we have our answer. We'll see if Cas turned into dark Superman." 

"Alright. Let's all get some rest. We'll start tomorrow." 

**Castiel **

"Hello, Dean. Are you all right?" Castiel asked, appearing in the car. 

"Yeah, I'm...I'm fine. How are you?" 

"Just wanted to check in." 

"So, any word on, uh, Satan Jr being alive?" 

"I'm...looking, believe me. I just don't understand how Crowley could've tricked me." 

"Well, he's a tricky son of a bitch, that's how. Doesn't matter. But if he is up and kicking, then what does matter is finding him, ripping his head off, and shoving it up his ass." 

"What about you? Have you found anything?" 

"No, nothing yet." 

"Where's Sam and Campbell?" 

"They're keeping busy. They're tracking a Djinn in Omaha as we speak. In fact, I'm heading out there right now to meet up with them." 

"Well, I'd come if I could." 

"Yeah, no, I-I get it. No worries. But, Cas, you'll call, right? If you get into real trouble?" 

After Castiel left Dean, he flew to the lab where Crowley was. "Howdy, partner," Crowley grinned as Cas walked into the lab. 

"What have you found?" Cas asked. 

"I've found a lot of things. For example...Eve's brain? Dead as a tinned kipper. And yet..." Crowley reached into Eve's body, pulling out a handful of eggs. "For some reason...She keeps laying eggs. Watch this._" _Crowley poked Eve's brain. "Chocula here feels every tickle." 

"What is that good for?" Cas asked. 

"Apart from the obvious erotic value, you got me." 

"You said Eve could open the door to Purgatory." 

"Correct. I did. And I'm confident that she could have if she was still alive! Single best chance to get over the rainbow, and the Winchesters killed her!" 

"It was unavoidable." 

"You screwed up, Cas. You let the hounds and my daughter mangle the pheasant, and now I am up to my elbows in it." 

"What is your point?" 

"The point is...You're distracted, and that makes me nervous." 

"I am holding up my end." 

"Ah, yes. But is that all you're holding? See...the stench of that Impala's all over your overcoat, Angel. I thought we'd agreed - no more nights out with the boys. And not to mention you broke the other rule. You brought_ her_ into it." 

"I spoke with Dean. I needed to know what they know. And Cam is not in this." 

"About what? About me, maybe? 'Cause I happen to have it on good authority that your two little pets are currently trying to hunt me down! Forgive me, but I think you might have a little conflict of interest here. And you did her into this when you decieded to ask her to marry you. I may be many things, including a bad father, but I don't want to see her hurt." 

_"Crowley had a point, of course. My interest was conflicted. I still considered myself the Winchesters' guardian. After all...they taught me how to stand up..." Cas said to the sky. Then Cas remembered what he felt during the battle at the cemetery. _

"Hey! Assbutt!" Cas called out, throwing the bottle at Michael. 

"Aaaaaaaahh!" Michael screamed, as he burned. 

_"What to stand for...And what generally happens to you when you do." _

Lucifer snapped his fingers, and Cas was nothing but floating blood droplets. He could hear Cam crying out in terror. "_I was...done. I was over. And then the most extraordinary thing happened. I was put back." _Cas stood behind Dean, who was bleeding heavily from being beaten by Lucifer. Campbell was leaning against the Impala, tears dripping down her face as she cradled Dean, "_And we had won. We stopped Armageddon. __But at a terrible cost." _

"_And so I knew what I had to do next. Once again, I went to Harrow Hell, to free Sam from Lucifer's cage. It was nearly impossible, but I was so full of confidence, of mission. I remembered seeing her heart broken face as she sacrificed her own brother to save the world. I wanted to see her smile again...But, I see now that was arrogance...Hubris...Because, of course, I hadn't truly raised Sam - not all of him. Sometimes we're lucky enough to be given a warning. This should have been mine." _

"Please. I'm begging you, Castiel. Just kill the Winchesters," Crowley asked, still working on Eve's body. "But as always, save Campbell from yourself. Let her and be happy with another bloke! I know some nice demon men that will take care of her..." 

"No." 

"Fine. Then I'll do it myself," Crlowley huffed. 

"If you kill them, I'll just bring them back again," Cas told him defiantly. They were his friends...his family. "And leave Campbell alone. She's _mine._" 

"She's not yours...she may have your ring on her finger, but she didn't pledge her whole life for you. And you won't be able to bring them back...Not where I'll put 'em. Trust me." 

"I said...No. Don't worry about them." 

"Don't worry about - what, like Lucifer didn't worry? Or Michael? Or Lilith or Alastair or Azazel didn't worry?! Am I the only game piece on the board who doesn't underestimate those denim-wrapped nightmares?! Especially my daughter! She's hath hell no fury on steroids!" 

"Just find Purgatory. If you don't, we will both die again and again, until the end of time. The Winchesters won't get to you." 

"Let them get to me! I'll tear their friggin' hearts out!" 

**Campbell **

Cam watched from her seat on the bench as she saw the man walk by, twisting the engagmenet ring on her finger. Smelling the air, she caught the whiff of sulfur. "Got him," she told her phone. Getting up, she began to stalk him through the road. When he turned, she threw up her hand, knocking him down to his knees. Sam and Dean sprang from their hiding place, grabbing them, and throwing them into the trunk. All got in, and drove back to Bobby's. 

Getting him in the chair was easy. He was still unconscious, and Cam used her rope spell to bind him. When he came too, Bobby did the talking. "I got to tell you, Redd...for a filthy, lower-than-snake-spit Hellspawn, you seem to have turned yourself into a damn fine hunter. I don't know whether to kill you or kiss you." 

"Oh, please, kill me," Redd told him. 

"That was you that dug out that nest of vamps back in Swan Valley, wasn't it?" Bobby asked, walking around him. 

"That was nice work," Sam complemented. 

"Eight of 'em in one go, roped and tied." 

"And then you brought them to Crowley, right?" Cam asked. 

"Read the papers, redneck. The king is dead." Bobby didn't like that answer, so he flung holy water on Redd's neck. "Ugh! Nng!" 

"Crowley's alive. You prove it just by being, you poor, dumb jackass. Crowley's alive. His nets are still out. Except now he's using you schmucks to hunt his monsters," Bobby accused. 

"Up yours." 

Cam grabbed Ruby's knife from Sam, and showed it to the demon. "Redd...Where's Crowley? No? Nothing? Oh, okay, then. Here, hang on to this for a bit." Campbell raised the blade, and stabbed Redd in the thigh. 

"Aaaaaaaaaaahh! Aaaaaaaaaaaahh!" Redd screamed. 

Walking away, Cam followed Sam and Dean into the kitchen. "You saw him, didn't you?" Cam asked. 

"Yeah," Dean answered. 

"So, what'd you tell him?" Sam asked. 

"Nothing. Just relax." 

"What's the hubbub?" Bobby asked. 

"I saw Cas. He popped in on me about two hours back," Dean explained. 

"What'd you tell him?" 

"Nothing, all right? Told him we were on some crap monster hunt. He doesn't know that we're getting close to Crowley. You know, he's our friend...And we are lying to him through our teeth." 

"Dean-" Sam sighed. 

"-so he burned the wrong bones. So Crowley tricked him." 

"He's an angel," Cam told him. 

"He is the Balki Bartokomous of Heaven! He can make a mistake!" 

"Nobody's saying nothing yet," said Bobby. 

"You think that Cas is in with Crowley. Crowley?" 

"Look, I'm just saying I don't know. Now, look, I hate myself for even thinking it. But I don't know." 

"Look, Dean, he's our friend, too, okay? And I'd die for him. I would, but...Look, I'm praying we're wrong here." 

"But if we ain't...If there's a snowball of a snowball's chance here...that means we're dealing with a Superman who's gone dark side. Which means we've got to be cautious, we got to be smart, and maybe stock up on some Kryptonite." 

"This makes you Lois Lane," Sam told sister. 

"Look, one problem at a time here. We got to find Crowley now, before the damn fool cracks open Purgatory." 

"I can't...I can't handle this right now," Cam sighed, going back downstairs to the demon. Bobby sighed, following her down. 

**Castiel **

_"So - they already suspected. _ _And the worst part was Dean, trying so hard to be loyal, with every instinct telling him otherwise. But I watched her the most...seeing how torn she was...Seeing her twist around the ring that symbolized my love for her around her finger. Because despite everything, I did love her. I do love her...I was doing everything for them...for her..._

_"If there was a demon counterpart to Bobby Singer, Ellsworth would be it." _

"No, listen to me. No. I don't care. I want you to get down to New Mexico and bag me that Wendigo! Hell. Hang on. What? No more vampires. Because the boss says we're done with them," Ellsworth told the phone he was holding. Picking up another phone, began to talk. _"_FBI. Thomas speaking. Absolutely, I sent them. Thank you for calling to check. You too. Have a nice day, now. Bye-bye." Hanging up, he turned towards the other two demons that were about to exit. _"_Hey, hey, hey! No! Not in here, you friggin' Yeti. Out back!" 

_"These demons would lead the Winchesters to Crowley, and Crowley would tear their hearts out." _

Cas appeared behind Ellsworth, ready to do what he had to do. "Oh, hell," Ellsworth said with fear. Trying to leave his body, Ellsworth was pushed back and was smitted, 

"_I had no choice. I did it to protect the boys and Campbell. Or to protect myself. I-I don't know anymore." _

**Campbell **

"Hey. Clear from the back," Sam called out from the back of the house of Ellsworth. 

"Demons get tipped and bugged out?" Dean asked. 

"I don't know. This whole place reeks like them," Cam commented. 

"Maybe they run from us now. I mean, that would be a nice thought, right?" Sam joked, looking around still. 

"Yeah, if that's what happened," Bobby said. 

"Yeah."

**Castiel **

_"Hiding...Lying...Sweeping away evidence. And my motives used to be so pure. After supposedly 'saving' Sam, I finally returned to heaven. _ _Of course, there isn't one heaven. Each soul generates its own paradise. I favored the eternal Tuesday afternoon of an autistic man who drowned in a bathtub in 1953." _

"You're alive," Rachel told him as he returned to Heaven. 

"Yes." 

"Castiel, we saw Lucifer destroy you." 

"Well, I came back." 

"But Lucifer? Michael?" 

"They're gone." 

"It was God, wasn't it?" 

"No. It was the Winchesters. They brought down the Apocalypse." 

"But you beat the Archangels, Castiel. God brought you back. He chose you, Cas...To lead us." 

"No. No one leads us anymore. We're all free to make our own choices and to choose our own fates." 

"What does God want?" 

"God wants you to have freedom." 

"But what does he want us to do with it?" 

_"If I knew then what I know now...I might have said...'It's simple. Freedom is a length of rope. God wants you to hang yourself with it.' _ _Those first weeks back in heaven were surprisingly difficult. Explaining freedom to angels is a bit like teaching poetry to fish. And then there was Raphael..." _

"You came. I appreciate the courage that takes," Raphael said to Cas, walking around. 

"Whose heaven is this?" Cas asked, looking around. 

"Ken Lay's. I'm borrowing it." 

"I still question his admittance here." 

"He's devout. Trumps everything." 

"What do you want?" 

"Tomorrow - I've called for a full assembly of the Holy Host. You'll kneel before me and pledge allegiance to the flag, all right?" 

"And what flag is that?" 

"Me, Castiel. Allegiance to me." 

"Are you joking?" 

"Do I _look_ like I'm joking?" 

"You never look like you're joking." 

"You rebelled - against God, heaven, and me. Now you will atone. We'll start by freeing Lucifer and Michael from their cage. And then we'll get our show back on the road," Raphael shrugged. 

"Raphael...No. The Apocalypse doesn't have to be fought!" Cas yelled. 

"Of course it does. It's God's will." 

"How can you say that?!" 

"Because it's what I want." 

"Well, the other angels won't let you." 

"Are you sure? You know better than anyone, Castiel. They're soldiers. They weren't built for freedom. They were built to follow." 

"Then I won't let you." 

"Really? You?" Raphael blasted Castiel with his powers. 

_"I'm not ashamed to say that my big brother knocked me into next week." _

"Tomorrow you kneel, Castiel...Or you and anyone with you dies." 

_"I am ashamed to say that I let my fear get the best of me...he had threatened my love...So...I hurt her, ending our relationship. This gave me a new purposeful to make the world a better place so we could be together with out fear of being who were were or Raphael's order." _

**Campbell**

Cam looked around, trying to find anything that would point them to the right spot. "Hey!" she called out. "This place is clean." 

"Yeah, but it's...It's like 'Mr. Clean' clean, you know? It's kind of OCD for your average demon," Dean said. 

"Yeah. So what now?" Sam asked. 

"We'd call Cas," Dean admitted. 

"What?" Sam asked, shocked. 

"This is usually the point where we would call Cas for help." 

"We talked about this," Bobby told him. 

"Yeah, Dean." 

"No, you talked. I listened. This is Cas, guys. I mean, when there was no one...And we were stuck - and I mean really stuck - he broke ranks. He has gone to the mat cut and bleeding for us so many freakin' times. This is Cas! Don't we owe him the benefit of the doubt at least? Cam? What do you say?" 

"I'm Lois Lane remember? I'm biased," Cam shrugged. 

"Castiel...This is really important, okay? Um...We really need to talk to you," Sam prayed. 

But he didn't show. "Castiel...Come on in," Dean called out. Still nothing. "Cas is busy." 

"That's all right. We are, too. Come on," Sam told Dean, patting him on the shoulder. 

"Back to square one," Bobby sighed. 

"Great. Well, what do we do now?" Dean asked. 

"Well, we caught one hunter demon before. We can do it again." 

"Dean!" Cam yelled as she saw a demon attack. Cam turned and saw a demon come after her. The demon was too quick, and threw her against the wall. Her head bounced against the wall. Throwing a hand up, blindly, she tossed the demon against the wall as the world spinned around her. 

"Crowley says 'hi,'" the Demon told them. 

"Fuck!" Cam yelled out, scrambling away from the demon. For a brief second, she didn't know if the demon was going to kill her, or let her go free. She was Crowley's daughter after all. 

"Daddy says you've been a bad girl, Campbell. He want's to talk," the demon told her, walking over towards her. 

"Tell him I told said to go to hell!" 

**Castiel/Campbell**

_"Crowley sent his very best. I was caught as much by surprise as the rest of them. And it left me with yet another choice. I could reveal myself and smite the demons. Of course Crowley wouldn't like it. But on the other hand, they were my friends, and my lover."_ Cas appeared to them, and smited the demons away, before going over to help Campbell up._ "For a brief moment...I was me again."_

"It is good to see you, Cas," Dean sighed. 

"You all right?" Cas asked, keeping his hand in Cam's. Maybe she could sense what was wrong. Maybe she could fix him like she always have done for him. 

"Yeah. Perfect timing, Cas," Sam nodded. 

"I'm glad I found you. I come with news." 

"Yeah? What?" Cam asked. 

"I firmly believe Crowley is alive." 

"Yeah. You think, Kojak? Well, Bobby, what do we think about Cas saving our asses...Again?" Dean asked. 

"I think we owe you an apology," Bobby told him, sheepishly. 

"Why?" Cas asked. 

"We've been hunting Crowley this whole time...And keeping it from you."

"We thought...You were working with him," Cam explained, not wanting her brothers to take full blame. 

"You thought what?" Cas asked, in disbelief. He knew that they already suspected, but they had lied to him. Ever her...

"I know. It's crazy, right?" Dean tried to joke it off. 

"It's just that you torched the wrong bones. It doesn't matter. We - we were wrong," Bobby apologized. 

"You know...You could've just asked me," Cas told them. 

"And we should have. We never should've doubted you. It's...I just hope you can forgive us," Cam asked. 

_"Wonders never cease. They trusted me again. But it was just another lie." _Cas looked at them all. "It's forgotten." 

Cam smiled, kissing him slowly. They were wrong. He was still her Cas after all. 

"Thanks," Dean sighed in relief. 

"Yeah. Thanks, Cas," Sam asked. 

"It is a little absurd, though." 

"I know, I know." 

"Superman going to the dark side. I'm still just Castiel," Cas told them. 

Cam pulled away, still smiling. "What did you say?"

"That's I'm still just Castiel. Superman going to the dark side is aburb..."

"Yeah, right..." Inside her heart was shattering into tiny of billion pieces.

Dean's heart was doing the same. "I guess we can put away the Kryptonite, right?" Dean shrugged. 

Cas nodded, telling them goodbye. As soon as he was gone, Cam's smile fell, her face falling as placed her hands on the knees. "Oh my god..." she whimpered, letting the flood gates burst. She was shocked...she was hurt...she was terrified. "I'm going to be sick..." 

"Shit..." Dean whispered, his fury growing. "Fuck. Fuck! FUCK!"

"So we were right," Sam growled. "Cammie?" 

As soon as he placed a hand on her back, she fell to her knees, her hands clutching her heart as it shattered. This was worst than before...there was no going back from this. He broke her trust. He had been manipulating her all along. From that moment on...she knew that she would never trust anybody or love anybody like that again. 

**Castiel **

_"Of course, I didn't realize it at the time. But it was all over. Right then - just like that." _

Cas went back to Crowley's lab to confront him. "You sent demons after them? You're own daughter?!" 

"You kill my hunters. Why can't I kill yours? And I would've left Campbell live. I would have my demons sedate her, and bring her here. In time, she would see what I did was right." 

"They're my friends. And Campbell isn't yours! **She's mine! You can't have her**!" 

"You can't have friends, not anymore. I mean, my God. You're losing it! Campbell isn't a piece of property!" 

"I'm fine." 

"Yeah. You're the very picture of mental health. Come on. You don't think I know what this is all about?" 

"Enlighten me." 

"The big lie - the Winchesters still buy it. The good Cas, the righteous Cas. And long as they still believe it, you get to believe it. Well, I got news for you, kitten. A whore is a whore is a whore." 

Cas grabbed Crowley's lapels and pushed him against the wall. Growling, he threatened him. "I'm only gonna say this once. If you touch a hair on their heads, I will tear it all down. Our arrangement - everything. I'm still an Angel, and I will bury you." Castiel disappeared after that. 

"_I asked myself, "what was I doing with this vermin?"'_

"This is not how synergy works!" Crowley yelled out to the empty air. 

"_As if I didn't already know the answer. __So I went to an old friend for help. But watching him, I stopped. Everything he sacrificed, and I was about to ask him for more. Then I went to the only other person I could trust. But after breaking her heart, she looked happy." _

"Ah, Castiel. Angel of Thursday. Just not your day is it?" Crowley asked him, as he watched Cam serve drinks at her new place of employment. 

"What are you doing here?" 

"I want to help you help me help ourselves." 

"Speak plain." 

"I want to discuss a simple business transaction. That's all." 

"You want to make a deal? With me? I'm an Angel, you ass. I don't have a soul to sell."

"But that's it, isn't it? It's all of it. It's the souls. It all comes down to the souls in the end, doesn't it?" 

"What in the hell are you talking about?" 

"I'm talking about Raphael's head on a pike. I'm talking about happy endings for all of us, with all possible entendres intended. Come on. Just a chat." 

"I have no interest in talking with you." 

"Why not? I'm very interesting. Come on. Hear me out. Five minutes. No obligations. I promise - I'll make it worth your while." 

_"I was no fool. I knew who Crowley was and what he did. But I was smarter than him, stronger. I see now that I was prideful. And in all likelihood, I was a fool." _

So Crowley took him to hell. There, Cas saw souls standing in line with a take-a-number dispenser near the back. "Where are we?" Cas asked, looking around the room. 

"You don't recognize it, do you? It's Hades, new and improved. I did it myself," Crowley answered, proudly. 

"This is Hell?" 

"Yeah. See, problem with the old place was most of the inmates were masochists already. A lot of 'thank you, sir. Can I have another hot spike up the jacksie?' But just look at them. No one likes waiting in line." 

"And what happens when they reach the front?" Cas asked, staring at the line of people. There were millions of them. 

"Nothing. They go right back to the end again. That's efficiency." 

"You have four minutes left." 

"What are you planning to do about Raphael?" 

"What can I do besides submit or die?" 

"Submit or die? What are you, French? How about resist?" 

"I'm not strong enough, and you know it." 

"Ah, not on your own, you're not. But you're not on your own, are you? There's a lot of angels swooning over you. 'God's favorite.' Buddy boy, you've got what they call sex appeal." 

"Thank you. Get to the point." 

"Angels need leaders, so be one. Gather your army and kick the candy out of each and every angel that shows up for Raphael." 

"Are you proposing that I start a civil war in heaven?"

"Ding! Ding! Ding! Tell him what he's won, Vanna." 

"You're asking me to be the next Lucifer." 

"Please. Lucifer was a petulant child with daddy issues. Cas, you love God. God loves you. He brought you back. Did it occur to you that maybe he did this so you could be the new sheriff upstairs?

"This is ridiculous. I mean, the amount of power that it would take to mount a war..." 

"More than either of us have ever seen, yeah. But what if I said I knew how to go nuclear?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"Purgatory, my fine feathered friend. Purgatory. Just think about it. An untapped oil well of every fanged, clawed soul. I mean, what's that over the years? 30 million? 40 million? Just sitting there, plump and rich for the taking." 

"How would you even find it when no one ever has?" 

"We'll need expert help." 

"From whom?" 

"From experts, of course. I know of two eerily suited 'Teen Beat' models with time on their hands, including their smart, powerful older sister." 

"No. Not Dean. He's retired, and he's to stay that way. And Campbell and I are no longer together. I'm trying to keep her safe." 

"Fine. Then I know of a certain big, bald patriarch I can take off the bench. The point is...They can get us to the monsters. The monsters can get us to Purgatory. I know it." 

"And what's your price in all of this?" 

"Just half." 

"Half?" 

"My position isn't all that stable, ducky. Those souls would help, just like they'd help you. Besides, wouldn't you rather have me in charge down here? The devil you know..." 

"This is pointless. Your plan would take months, and I need help now." 

"Granted. Yes. But just to show you how serious I am about this scheme...How about I float you a little loan? Say, 50 large? 50,000 souls from the pit. You can take them up to heaven. Make quite a showing. It's either this or the Apocalypse all over again. Everything you've worked for -- everything that Sam and Dean have worked for - gone. You can save us, Castiel. God chose you to save us. And I think...Deep down...You know that." 

_"I wish I could say I was clean of pride at that moment...Or the next._ _There will be no Apocalypse. And let it be known - you're either with Raphael or you're with me. And so went the long road of good intentions...The road that brought me here." _

**Campbell **

Cam was standing numbly as she watched the boys and Bobby prepare the circle. She wanted answers. No...she needed them...She wanted to know why...why had he betrayed her? Why he betrayed everything that they had! She had to know... "Cammie?" Dean asked. 

"Huh?" Turning she saw Sam and Dean looking at her. Broken out of her own thoughts, she looked up at them. 

Sam and Dean watched her, seeing her hazel eyes lifeless and void of emotion. "Are you ready? You don't have to be here," Sam told her. 

"I'm fine. I'm ready." 

"Alright, sweetheart. Let's go," Bobby told her, grabbing her hand gently. 

"Castiel, uh...We need you for a little powwow down here, so come on down," Dean called out. 

Castiel instantly appeared. Cam had to bite her tongue from screaming at him. "Hello," Castiel greeted. 

"Oh, Johnny on the spot," Bobby told him. 

"You're still here." 

"Yeah, we had to bury the bodies," Sam nodded. 

"And we found a little whiskey. Thanks for coming," said Dean. 

"How can I help?" Castiel asked, looking at Campbell. 

"Oh, look. We, um - we have a new plan. We think we've finally figured out a way to track down Crowley," Sam told him. 

"What is it?" 

Cam grabbed a matched, lighting it, and dropping it on the floor, her eyes staring at him. The ring of holy fire erupted around him, as she glared at him. "It's you." 

Castiel looked at her in betrayal. "What are you doing?" 

"We gotta talk," she whispered. 

"About what? Let me go! Campbell..." Cas begged. 

"About Superman. And Kryptonite," Dean explained. 

"How'd you know what I said?" Bobby asked. 

"How long you been watching us?" Sam questioned. 

"You know who spies on people, Cas? Spies." 

"Okay, just wait. I don't even know what you mean," Cas began, flustered. 

"What about this demon craphole? How is it so, uh...'Next to godliness' clean in here?" Dean asked. 

"And how exactly did Crowley trick you with the wrong bones?" Bobby asked, pacing. 

"It's hard to understand. It's hard to explain. Just let me go. Let me out and I can -" 

"You got to look at me, Cas. You got to level with me and tell me what's going on. Look me in the eye and tell me you're not working with Crowley...Please..." Cam begged, stepping as close to the flames as she could. When Cas looked away from her, Cam had her answer. Backing away, her eyes began to water. "Oh my god..." 

"You son of a bitch," Dean growled in shock. 

"Let me explain," Cas began to explain, looking at Campbell. "Campbell..." 

"Oh my god..." Cam repeated, backing away. 

"You're in it with him? You and Crowley have been going after Purgatory together? You have, huh? This whole time," Dean accused, his anger in full force. 

"I did it to protect you. I did it to protect all of you. Campbell, please!" 

"Protect us how? By opening a hole into monsterland!" Sam yelled. 

"He's right, Cas. One drop got through, and it was Eve. And you want to break down the entire dam?" Bobby asked. 

"To get the souls. I can stop Raphael. Please, you have to trust me. Campbell..." 

"Trust you?! How in the hell are we supposed to trust you now?" Cam cried out, turning around to face him. 

"I'm still me. I'm still your friend. I still love you! Sam...I'm the one who raised you from Perdition," Cas confessed. 

"What?! Well, no offense...But you did a pretty piss-poor job of it. Wait. Did you bring me back soulless...On purpose?" Sam accused. 

"How could you think that?" 

"Well, I'm thinking a lot of things right now, Cas." 

"Listen. Raphael will kill us all. He'll turn the world into a graveyard. I had no choice." 

"There's always a choice, Cas!" Cam shouted. "No, you had a choice. You just made the wrong one," Cam told him. 

"You don't understand. It's complicated." 

"No, actually, it's not, and you know that. Why else would you keep this whole thing a secret, huh, unless you knew that it was wrong? When crap like this comes around, we deal with it... Like we always have. What we don't do is we don't go out and make another deal with the Devil!" Dean yelled. 

"It sounds so simple when you say it like that. Where were you when I needed to hear it?" 

"I was there. Where were you?" Dean asked. "You should've come to us for help, Cas." 

"Maybe," Cas shrugged, but looked up. Seeing a big cloud of black tearing through the sky, he turned back to the Winchester family. "It's too late now. I can't turn back now. I can't." 

"It's not too late. Damn it, Cas! We can fix this!" Dean yelled again. 

"Dean, it's not broken! Run. You have to run now! Run!" Cas told them. 

Cam was still frozen, but Sam pulled away. 

**Campbell/Castiel**

"My, my. Playing with fire again?" Crowley asked, stepping near the fire. 

Cas saw him snapping the fire, diminishing the flames. "If you touch the Winchesters..." Cas began. 

"Please. I heard you the first time. I promise - nary a hair on their artfully tousled heads. Besides, I think they've proven my point for me. It's always your friends, isn't it, in the end? We try to change. We try to improve ourselves. It's always our friends who got to claw into our sides and hold us back. But you know what I see here? The new God," Crowley smiled, pointing to Cas. Then he pointed to himself.  
"And the new Devil, working together." 

"Enough. Stop talking. And get out of my sight." 

"Well...Glad I came. You're welcome, by the way." Crowley headed for the door. "You know the difference between you and me? I know what I am. What are you, Castiel? What exactly are you willing to do?" Crowley asked, vanishing. Castiel looked at the door, and began to heads towards it. The one person he trusted hated him. He had to make her understand...

Campbell showered off the smell of sulfur, and dressed in a pair of shorts, and long sleeved shirt. Pulling her hair up, she headed towards her the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of white wine and a glass. Pouring herself a glass, she went back to her room. Locking the door, she collapsed on her bed. She felt numb. The only thing she could feel right now, was the alcohol that was slipping down her throat, warming her. Her defenses were down. 

"Hello, Campbell," Cas greeted, popping into her room. 

Cam sprang from her bed, and stared at him. "How'd you get in here?" 

"The angel-proofing Bobby put up on the house - he got a few things wrong." 

"Well, it's too bad we got to angel-proof in the first place, isn't it? Why are you here? I don't want to see you..." Cam growled, her already reddened eyes turning into the demon reds. 

"I want you to understand." 

"Oh, believe me, I get it. Something about Raphael, right?" 

"I'm doing this for you, Campbell. I'm doing this because of you." 

"Because of me. Yeah. You've got to be kidding me," Cam told him. 

"You're the one who taught me that freedom and free will -" 

"You're a fucking child, you know that? Just because you can do what you want doesn't mean that you get to do whatever you want!" Cam yelled, tears falling down her face again. 

"I know what I'm doing, Cam." 

Cam took a calming breath. "I'm not gonna logic you, okay? I'm saying don't...Just 'cause. I'm asking you not to. That's it." 

"I don't understand." 

"Look, next to Sam and Dean, and Bobby...You are my best friend...You are a piece of my heart..," Cam placed her hand over her heart as her voice broke, "-I love you more than my own life, more than anything. So, if I'm asking you not to do something...You got to trust me," Cam begged, giving him one last chance. "Please...you'll breaking my heart." 

"Or what?" Cas whispered. 

Cam's eyes closed as she felt the coldness settle in. Taking a deep breath, she stared him down. "Or I'll have to do what I have to do to stop you." 

"You can't, Campbell. You, Dean, Sam, and Bobby are just humans. I'm an angel." 

"I don't know. We've taken some pretty big fish, lately." 

"I'm sorry, Campbell." 

"Well, I'm sorry, too, then," Cam told him, anger growing in her voice. "You broke me, Castiel...You've betrayed me, you betrayed my family...my trust. I gave you one more chance..." Cam slipped the ring off, as her eyes turned red. "You've shattered me...So, we're done." Cam tossed him the ring, who caught it easily. "And I'll make sure to stop you. Because, now you're the monster. And I hate monsters." Castiel vanished, and Cam collasped on her bed, letting out a sigh of relief as a single tear fell from her eye. 

_Cas looked at the ring in his palm, slipping it back into his pocket. "So, that's everything. I believe it's what you would call a...Tragedy from the human perspective. But maybe the human perspective is...Limited. I don't know. That's why I'm asking you, Father. One last time. Am I doing the right thing? Am I on the right path? You have to tell me. You have to give me...A sign. Give me a sign. Because if you don't...I'm gonna ju- I'm gonna do whatever I... Whatever I must." _


	63. Hearts Bleeding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, yes...I know the timeline is kinda screwed up. I think the showrunners messed up. So, here it is. I think it was supposed to be set in 2012, but the website I get my data from says 2010 for episode 1 of season 6. So, imagine that the dates are correct and that they go in the episode chronological order. From here on out, I'm going to try my best to keep it on track. Stay Healthy! Cheers!

Things had gone from bad...to very much worst. The first thing that happened is that Lisa and Ben were caught in the crossfire by Crowley...forcing Dean to do the ultimate thing to save them from future harm. Letting them loose their memories of him and his family. Cam was outside when it happened. She opted to say home, not feeling herself. Dean came up, sitting down next to her. "I'm sorry..." she said, looking at the cares that littered the yawn. 

"Does it get easier?" he whispered, his voice husky with emotion. 

"I don't know..." she answered truthfully. She rested her head on his shoulder, both of them grieving in the silence. "But I promise you something...I promise that I'll make him pay. Both of them." 

Cas was still out there with her father. So now Team Free Will consisted of one drunk, one broken hearted man, one man with a damaged soul, and a half-demon that was slowly losing her grip on her humanity. Ever since Cas betrayed her and shattered her soul, she was dark. She felt like a poltergeist as she walked around Bobby's house. She was filled to the brim with anger, with all of this rage. The three men could see the difference in her. They knew that she was breaking down. 

"Hey...Eleanor called me...She wants to meet with us," Bobby told them coming into the living room. They quickly piled into the Impala, heading to where Dr. Visyak had told him to meet. 

"Bobby, I don't see her," Cam said. 

"Where is she?" Dean asked. 

"She said to meet her here. I'll try her again," Bobby told them. Cam nodded and waited while Bobby placed the phone up against his ear. Cam heard a shrill ring that sounded like a cellphone.

"I hear it," she called out, going towards the noise. She found the phone, and not far from it was was the older woman against the dumper, severly hurt. "Bobby!" 

"El?" Bobby asked, kneeling down to her. Cam leaned down, and opened her shirt. Seeing the gaping wound, Cam pressed her hands to it, trying to staunch the blood flow, but something told her that it was too late. Another causality. 

"Hey. I guess I could've used your help after all," Eleanor coughed. 

"Just be still," Bobby warned. 

"What happened?" Sam asked. 

"They took me. I got away." She motioned to Cam's hands on the stomach wound was stained with blood. 

"Oh, Ellie. What have they done to you?" Bobby asked, gently. 

"Everything. The demon I could've handled, but when the angel stepped in, I -" Eleanor sighed. Cam winched. "I told him, Bobby. They have enough to crack Purgatory wide open." 

"Tell me. I need to know." 

"They need virgin blood. That's a milk-run for them. And they need the blood of a Purgatory native, and well, they've got plenty of that now." 

"Have they opened it yet?" Cam asked, trying to keep the blood from pouring out. 

"Tomorrow. The moon - an eclipse. I'm sorry, Bobby." 

"No, it's okay. It's okay," he cooed. 

"I'm sorry, really sorr-" 

"Tell us where they are," Cam pleaded, her anger rising. "Dr. Viscay?!" Cam looked at her with wild eyes, seeing the woman's eyes lifeless. Standing up and backing away, she stood froze. 

"I'm sorry this had to happen," Castiel spoke from behind them. Bobby whirled around, hate and loathing in his eyes. "Crowley got carried away." 

"Yeah, I bet it was all Crowley you son of a bitch!" Bobby shouted, trying to go after Castiel. Dean and Sam held him back, restraining him. Bobby gave up and stepped back, still glaring. 

"You don't even see it, do you? How totally off the rails you are!" Dean yelled to Cas. 

"Castiel...What have you done..." Cam growled, heading towards him. 

"Enough! I don't care what you think. I've tried to make you understand. You won't listen. So let me make this simple. _Please_, go home and let me stop Raphael. I won't ask again," he begged. Cam could still hear the old Cas in there...

"Well, good, 'cause I think you already know the answer," Dean huffed. 

Castiel shook his head. "I wish it hadn't come to this. Well rest assured, when this is all over, I will save Sam, but only if you stand down." 

"Save Sam from what?" Dean asked. 

Castiel disappeared, then reappeared behind Sam, touching his temple. Cam watched in horror as Sam dropped down and began to seize. "Sammy?!" she cried, rushing to his side. "Oh god...Sammy!" Cam called again. "Dean, what do we do?" she asked her brother. "What do we do?! Dean!" 

* * *

Cam leaned against the panic room, as Dean paced. Sam wasn't waking up...She knew what had happened. She knew what he did. He brought down the wall in his head. Sam...Sam's mind was lost and far away. Cam let out a bitter bark of a laugh. "I'm going to kill him...Whoever that is...That's not, Cas. He would never-" Cam couldn't even finish the words. 

"Anything?" Bobby asked. 

"I can't just sit here, Bobby. I've got to help him," Dean told him, desperate for an answer. 

"Dean." 

"You know, dreamscape his noggin. Something."

"You know what Cas did, Dean," Cam said. "The dam inside his head is gone, and all literal Hell's spilling loose. We don't what's going on inside." 

"I don't care. We have got to do something!" Dean shouted. 

Bobby was always the voice of calm. "And we will, but right now we got sixteen hours 'til they pop Purgatory. I'm down one man. I can't afford to be down three." 

"Yeah, and how's that going, huh? We've got no line on Crowley. We got no line on Cas. Balthazar's MIA. I mean, all we've got is Sam, going through whatever the hell this is!" 

"You know?" Bobby began to say, turning a glass over and pouring a drink. "This is exactly what Cas wants. For you two to fall to pieces. Just try to think of what Sam would want." Bobby held out the glass, which Dean took after hesitation. Bobby made one for Cam, who took it. 

"Find Cas, Bobby. Find him now," Dean ordered. After Bobby left, Dean turned to Cam. "Are you going to be able do do what needs to be done?"

Cam took a sip of her bourban, turning back towards Sam. "After this...abso-fucking-lutely. Let's get that bitch." 

Dean nodded, staring back at Sam. "Do you still love him."

"Yes..." Cam admitted. "But that doesn't matter anymore." They both finished their drinks, and went back in with Sam. Dean opened his left eye, shining a flashlight in it to see if he got anything...but nothing. Cam held his hand, watching the steady rise of his chest rise and fall. Suddenly his body began to convulse again. "Dean?!" 

Dean helped her turn Sam on his side so he won't choke on anything, watching as the body twitched. "Sam?! Sammy!" 

"Please stop, please stop, please stop..." Cam whispered. As if he was listening, his body went lax and still. "I don't know how much more he can take..." Cam told Dean, wiping Sam's forehead. 

"He's going to pull through...he's a fighter..."

"I hope so..." 

"Look what the cat dragged in," Bobby said after a while, coming into the room. 

Cam was resting on the chair with her feet pulled up and Dean's jacket drapped over her. Sitting up, she rubbed her eyes as Dean got up, another drink in his hand. "Well, at least you mudfish finally got the angel-proofing right," Balthazar joked, then pointing to Sam."How's Sleeping Beauty? You didn't steal any kisses, I trust?" 

"Honestly? I was having second thoughts." 

"About what?" Cam asked. 

"About whether to help you. I was thinking maybe... Maybe I should rip out your sticky bits instead." 

"And what did you decide?" Bobby asked. 

"Well..." Balthazar pulled out a piece of paper, handing it to Cam instead of Dean. She opened it, revealing a map with a town circled. "Cas and Crowley are there, sweetheart. That's where the show gets started." 

"Alright, well give us a minute to pack up and then zap us there," Dean said. 

"Oh, no, no, no, no. I don't think so." 

"Balthazar." 

Balthazar was still looking at Cam, and she could see genuine fear. "I'm betraying a friend here. A very powerful friend. We all are. So I think I've stuck my neck out far enough already. Good luck."Cam knew that this was the last time that she would see him. Cas wasn't stupid. He would figure it out, and he would either imprison him or kill him...Crumbling up the paper, she stared at Bobby and Dean. "Let's go..." 

* * *

Cam was in the back seat as they pulled up in front of the building. Bobby pulled out his binoculars, looking around. "I count a dozen mooks, probably more." 

"Demons?" Cam asked. 

Bobby shook his head. "Angels." 

"Well how the hell are we gonna take out that many angels?" Dean questioned. 

"We don't. We'll ninja our way in." 

"Awesome. Yeah, 'til they hear your knee squeak." 

"Shut up," Bobby quickly said, listening to something. 

"Oh, what, now you got thin skin?" 

"No, shut up. You hear that?" Cam asked, listening to a loud repetive booming sound. They all turned around. 

"What the hell is that?" Dean asked, seeing ripples in a puddle from the vibration. "T-Rex maybe?" 

The noise was getting louder as Bobby looked up. "Holy mother of -"

Cam was slowly turning back for the car as the large cloud of demon smoke approached them. "Get in the car! Get in the car!" Dean screamed. 

They raced back, with Dean and Cam getting into the front as Bobby got in the back. They barely got in as the smoke upturned them, all of them shouting. Cam felt her head hit the window, loosing conciousness. When she came too, she could fee her body sore in many places and a throbbing headache. Getting up, she pushed Dean with her feet. "Dean..." 

"Huh?! What-" he asked, waking up. 

"We need to go...Get Bobby," Cam breathed out, kicking open her door. Once, twice, three times it took until it gave. Once all out, all of them looking worst for wear, they charged in. 

When they got in, Crowley was chanting the incantation with Raphael at his side. Cas was no where to be seen. Dean threw an angel blade at Raphael, who easily caught it even though his back was turned. Cam's eyes blinked, throwing up her hand, but Crowley was quicker, throwing all three of them down the stairs. Cam rolled down the stairs, landing on her side. "Bit busy...Be with you in a moment. Aperit fauces eius ad mundum nostrum, nunc, ianua magna aperta tandem!" Crowley shouted. Everybody held their breaths, but nothing happened. "Mm-hmmm. Maybe I said it wrong." 

Castiel appeared, holding an empty jar of blood. "You said it perfectly. All you needed was this." Cam stood up, watching him with intense eyes. 

"I see," Crowley said, in a worried tone. Touching the blood on the wall, he ran it over his fingers. "And we've been working with..." He tasted it, and met Campbell's eyes, sending her a telepathic messages only demons could hear. "Dog blood. Naturally." _Run. Don't stop. Come to me if you need sanctuary. Only you... _

"Enough of these games, Castiel. Give us the blood," Raphael ordered. 

"You- Game's over. His jar's empty. So, Castiel, how'd your ritual go? Better than ours, I'll bet." 

Castiel closed his eyes, as a bright light erupted from him. Everyone shielded their eyes until the light began to fade away. "You can't imagine what it's like. They're all inside me. Millions upon millions of souls." 

"Sounds sexy. Exit stage Crowley," Crowley commented, disappearing. 

Raphael looked frightened as Castiel turned his attention to her. "Now, what's the matter, Raphael? Somebody clip your wings?" 

"Castiel, please. You let the demon go, but not your own brother?" Raphael begged. 

"The demon I have plans for. You on the other hand... " Castiel snapped his fingers, exploding his older brother. Cam flinchced blood splattered everywhere. "So, you see, I saved you," Castiel told the humans. 

"Sure thing, Cas. Thank you," Dean told him, catching Cam's eyes. She nodded in response. 

"You doubted me, fought against me, but I was right all along," Castiel said in an odd tone. 

Cam took a hesitant step. "Okay, Cas, you were. We're sorry. Now let's just defuse you, okay?" Cam said, in a calm tone. She took a step closer to him, holding out a hand. 

"What do you mean?" Castiel asked, confused. 

"You're full of nuclear power. It's not safe. So, before the eclipse ends, let's get them souls back to where they belong, okay? Please..." Cam pleaded, taking another step. 

"Oh no, they belong with me," Cas answered, shaking his head. 

"No, Cas, honey, it's it-it's scrambling your brain," Cam cooed, getting close to him. 

"No, I'm not finished yet. Raphael had many followers, and I must punish them all severely." 

Cam was truly losing him. Cam grabbed his face gently. "Listen to me...Listen, I know there's a lot of bad water under the bridge, but we were family once. I love you...I still do even after everything that you've done...We'd have died for you. We almost did a few times. So if that means anything to you...if you love me....Please. Dean lost Lisa and Ben, Sam lost Jess, and now we've lost Sam. Don't make me lose you too. You don't need this kind of juice anymore, Cas. Get rid of it before it kills us all," Cam begged, tears dripping down her cheeks. 

"You're just saying that because I won. Because you're afraid," Cas told her, stepping away. Nobody saw Sam come in and pick up the angel blade from behind Cas. "You don't love me. You gave it back...you're not my family, I have no family." Cam shrieked as she saw Sam stab him in the back. Sam groaned, sagging a bit. Cas looked down, pulling the sword out. Cam backed up, seeing that there was no blood on the sword. "I'm glad you made it, Sam. But the angel blade won't work, because I'm not an angel anymore. I'm your new God. A better one. So you will bow down and profess your love unto me, your Lord. Or I shall destroy you." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun, dun, DUH!


	64. The New World Order

**June, 2011**

Everybody was frozen, unsure of what to do. Cas stared at them, waiting...Bobby finally made a move, kneeling on both knees. "Well, all right then. Is this good, or you want the whole 'forehead to the carpet' thing?" Bobby asked, before turning to Dean and Campbell. "Guys?" 

Cam backed away, and began to kneel as her brothers followed suit. Cas shook his head, looking frustrated. "Stop. What's the point if you don't mean it? You fear me. Not love, not respect, just fear." 

"Cas..." Sam begged in a weak voice. 

"Sam, you have nothing to say to me; you stabbed me in the back." Then he turned to the other three. "Get up." 

"Cas, come on, this isn't you," Dean pleaded. 

"Cas...please..." Cam begged, standing up slowly. 

"The Castiel you knew is gone." 

"So what, then? Kill us?" Dean asked. 

"What a brave little ant you are. You know you're powerless, you wouldn't dare move against me again. That would be pointless. So I have no need to kill you. Not now. Besides...once you were my favorite pets before you turned and bit me. And you, Campbell. You're betrayal was the worst of all." 

"Who are you?" 

"I'm God. And if you stay in your place, you may live in my kingdom. If you rise up, I will strike you down. Not doing so well, are you Sam?" 

"I'm fine..." Sam cleared his throat. "...I'm...fine." 

"You said you would fix him - you promised!" Dean yelled in protest. 

"_If_ you stood down, which you hardly did. Be thankful for my mercy. I could have cast you back into the pit." 

"Cas, come on, this is nuts! You can turn this around, please!" 

"Castiel!" Cam protested. 

"I hope for your sake this is the last you see me." 

Cas disappeared, leaving the Winchesters in shock. Looking around at each other, no one knew what to do. Then Sam's nose started to bleed. 

"Sam, you okay?" Dean asked. 

"Sammy?" Cam called out, coming over to him. 

Sam tried to nod, but his vision turned into himself burning in Hell. Falling to the ground, Sam was to weak to cry out as his hand was cut on broken glass. His vision flashed from where he was, then to himself burning in hell. 

"Sam!" Dean cried out, laying him down gently. 

In a meadown in Heaven, Castiel stood with an array of dead angels around him, their black shadow winds staining the grass. "Understand. If you followed Raphael, if you stood against me, punishment is certain; there is nowhere to hide. The rest of you, our Father left a long time ago, and that was hard. I thought the answer was free will. But I understand now. You need a firm hand. You need a father. And I am your father now. Be obedient, children. Or this will be your fate. It is a new day. On earth, and in heaven. Rejoice." This was his new world order. 

* * *

Life seemed to move on for the Winchesters. Sam was currently recuperating in a bedroom. Cam spent time in the panic room, punching a punching bag. Everytime she hit something, she could see flashes of the Castiel that she knew and loved. Images of Cas in the ring of holy fire, one of Cas talking to her in the bedroom before he snapped, Cas bringing down the wall, Cas threatening them, Cas and her in bed...smiling, Cas proposing. Giving one mighty punch, she watched as the bag broke from the hook, causing her to sigh. Closing her eyes, she took all of her emotions and crammed it into a box, storing it in the back of her mind. If she couldn't feel, then she wouldn't hurt. 

Dean on the other hand was trying to restore the Impala. He currently was crouched down inside the Impala, on his back, trying push the room off with his booted feet. "Come on," Dean grunted. He grunted every time his feet his the roof. The only sound other than his grunts, was the sound of groaning metal. "Come on, baby!" 

Bobby walked out, smirking at the noises he was hearing. "So, you fixin' her or primal screamin'?" 

Dean stopped, and climbed out of the car, accepting the beer that Bobby held out for him. "Ah, thanks. How's Sam?" 

"He's still under. But alive." 

"Cam?" 

"Downstairs, punching the crap out of my punching bag." 

"Yeah? What about God part deux?" Dean asked, taking a sip of his beer. 

"I got all kinds of feelers out, so far diddly." 

"And what exactly are you looking for?" 

"Exactly. What? Miracles, mass visions, trenchcoat on a tortilla? I don't know what I'm lookin' for." 

"Ah, well, he'll surface." 

"So say we do suss out where 'new and improved' flew off to..."

"Yeah?" 

"The hell we plan to do about it?" 

"I don't know, Bobby, I got no more clue than you do," Dean answered, in a weak voice. 

"I don't even know what books to hit for this, Dean." 

"Well, figure it out!" Dean snapped. Taking a calming breath, he tried again. "I'm sorry. This ain't in no book. If you stick your neck out, Cas steps on it. So, you know what I'm gonna do?" 

"What?"

"Imma fix this car. Because that's what I can do. I can work on her 'til she's mint. And when Sam wakes up, no matter what shape he's in, we'll glue him back together too. We owe him that. And Cammie...we're going to be there to help her too." 

"I'm with you," Bobby nodded, headed back inside. 

Dean set down his beer, and crawled back inside. This time he used a mallet. The two conscious Winchester converged in the kitchen. Cam was sweaty, wearing a pink tank top, and a pair of black leggings, wearing tennis shoes. Her hair was pulled back in a pony tail. Dean was wearing his usual outfit of choice. "So...how goes the car?" Cam asked, grabbing a glass of water, taking out her earbuds. 

"Good. How are you?" 

"I'm fine," Cam told him. 

"Really? Cause during the past twenty-four hours, you ended your engagment, tried to get back together, and got dumped. Not to mention your fiance turned into a psychopath." 

"I-I can't...If I allow myself to cry, to feel anything...I'm afraid I won't be able to stop. I-I don't know how to feel right now..." 

Dean nodded, wiping his hands off on his jeans, and grabbed a beer from a fridge. "Hey Dean. Cammie," Sam greeted, coming down the stairs. 

"Ah, you're walking and talking," Dean grinned, seeing Sam up. 

"Hey," Cam breathed out, smiling. But her smile didn't reach her eyes. 

"Yeah. I, uh, put on my own socks, the whole nine," Sam joked. 

"Well, that's uh... I mean you, uh, you sure you're okay?" Dean asked, concerned. 

"Yeah. My head hurts a little, but...basically." 

"Seriously?" Cam asked, raising her eyebrows. 

"Look guys, I'm as surprised as you are but, yeah, I swear," Sam told them. 

"Good! No reason putting a gift horse under a microscope, right?" Dean shrugged. Cam nodded. 

"Yeah. So what happened with Cas?" Sam asked. 

Cam sucked in a breath. "I'm going to take a shower," Cam announced. "I'll meet you guys outside." 

"Why don't you come help me with the car, I'll fill you in?" Dean told Sam, watching Cam walk upstairs. 

"Okay," Sam nodded. 

Dean left through the back door. Sam started to follow him, but hesitated as he heard faint sounds. It was the sound chains, jingling. He looked around nervously, but saw nothing. Sighing, he followed Dean out. 

Halfway across the states, Castiel was observing a worship service. _"Cas..."_ he heard. Stopping he looked around for **her**, yet she was not there. He felt a pang in his chest. "Cam?" he called out, rubbing the spot. But he saw nothing, and heard no more. 

"Plenty speak for them and their so-called lifestyle. Media, Hollywood, Lady Gaga won't shut up for love or money." The Congregation chuckled at this. "Yeah, funny, but that's why we raise our voices! And picket their so-called weddings, and their funerals. Someone has to speak for God." 

"And who says you speak for God?" Castiel asked outraged. Everybody turned to stare at him. "You're wrong, I am utterly indifferent to sexual orientation. On the other hand, I cannot abide hypocrites like you, Reverend." 

"Okay, fun's over friend," the Reverend told him.

"Tell your flock where your genitals have been before you speak for me," Castiel ordered. 

"And who the heck are you?" 

"I'm God," Castiel answered. The Congregation started to murmur as a parishioner stood. Castiel glared at him, making him fall back unconscious, breaking a church pew. Turning his attention back to the Reverend, he delivered his wrath. "And he who lies in my name shall choke on his own false tongue, and his poisonous words shall betray him." The Reverend began to chock, foaming at the mouth. Falling to his knees, he collapsed, dead. "For I am the Lord, your God." 

Castiel started to head out of the church when he heard a different voice. This time it wasn't hers. It was a darker voice, full of malice. "Castiel..." Castiel stopped, and grasped the pew in front of him, taking a moment. He didn't feel right...not at all. "Cas!" 

Turning around, he saw an image of Jesus on a stained-glass window. Collecting himself, he resumed walking, leaving a parting gift: himself on the window wearing his trademark trench coat. What he wasn't aware, was the burned hand mark he left on the wooden pew, black as night. 

Back at Bobby's, Sam went to the basement to try to find tools to help Dean to fix up Baby. He walked past several items, including a book of spells, and worktable with various tools and herbs on it. Dean had told him what happened while he was out. He was worried about many things. Cam was one of them...Since he'd seen her again, he saw that she wasn't full of sunshine and rainbows. In fact, she was kinda acting like a bitch, not that he will never call that to her face. 

Sam looked down at the tool drawers, moving things around, trying to find the wrench he needed. Somewhere in the distance he heard the faint jingling of chimes, and an ominous laugh. Looking up, he scanned the room, but saw nothing. Looking back down, he found what Dean wanted, and looked back up. To his horror, he was the the basement was bathed in a red light, and chains were hung from the ceiling, as well as meat hooks. His breathing grew heavy, as he tried to find a way out, but saw none. 

_"Ha ha ha ha ha!_" he heard someone laugh. The voice sounded familiar, and sent chills down his core. 

"No, no, this can't be happening," Sam muttered, complete and utter terror washing over him 

_"Sam!_" the voice called out. He knew that voice. _Lucifer..._

"Hey Sam! What are you, taking a nap down here?" Bobby asked, coming down the stairs. Sam blinked and saw the basement was back to normal. Whirling around, he held the wrench like a weapon. "It's Cas, we think. Come on." 

"Yeah. Coming." 

Bobby looked at him strangely, going back up the stairs trying to find Cam. But she wasn't there. Going back upstairs, he found her in his office, looking through a book of lore. "What are you doing?" 

"Trying to find a way to kill a celestial being, being God..." she answered, waving her hand to turn a page. 

"Well, come out here...You should see something." 

Cam walked to the kitchen where they stood around the TV, watching the news. The headliner was: **Breaking News - CBA News **"The sudden deaths of some 200 religious leaders are currently under investigation. The Vatican has yet to issue a statement, but some are already calling this an act of God," the TV announcer reported. 

The scene then shifted to a woman being interviewed. "We all saw him. No beard, no robe. He was young...and...and sexy. He had a raincoat." 

Dean heard enough, as he reached over and shut the TV off. Everybody sat silently. "What are you doing, Cas?" Cam whispered. 

"I'm going to work on the car," Dean grumbled. 

Dean walked back out to his car, and sat inside. Grabbing his tools, he began to work on the window, while listening to the radio. "Believed to be target hits high up in white-supremacy organizations. The FBI now believes the Ku Klux Klan has been forced to disband," the Radio Announcer informed Dean. 

"Can't argue with that one," Dean huffed. 

Cam went back to the office, rubbing the spot over her heart at the sharp, stabbing pain. Looking at the radio, she turned it on with her mind, and flickered through the stations until she came across the news. The Winchesters continued to work throughout the day and even when it got dark outside. 

"A freak lightning strike on the heels of the fire that burned down the Center for Vibrational Enlightenment earlier today. Said a spokesman, 'this tragedy represents the largest loss in New Age motivational speaker history'," a broadcaster informed. 

"Motivational speakers?" Sam asked. 

"Yeah, I'm not sure new Cas gets irony any better than old Cas. Of course, old Cas wouldn't smite Madison Square Garden just to prove a point. He is off the deep end of the deep end. And there's no slowing down," Dean sighed, working underneath the hood. She was looking better and better. 

"So, what? Try to talk to him again?" Sam suggested. 

"Sam..." 

"Dean, all we can do is talk to the guy." 

"He's not a guy. He's God. And he's pissed. And when God gets righteous, you get the hell out of the way; haven't you read the Bible?" Cam asked, taking a sip of her hot tea. She had come out because she couldn't find anything. She sat in a lawn chair, with a blanket over her lap. 

"I guess..."

"Cas is never coming back. He's lied to us, he used us, he cracked your gourd like it was nothing, and he wrecked our sister. No offense, Cam."

"None taken," Cam sighed.

"So, no more talk; we have spent enough on him." 

"Okay."

"Hand me that socket wrench," Dean ordered. 

* * *

Crowley poured himself a glass of whiskey, and sat down in front of a TV in an old RV in nowhere Tennessee. "...since biblical times. Leprosy was once so prevalent that colonies were found around the world. Today we are witnessing the unprecedented shutdown of India's leper colonies after what many are calling a miracle healing. Here with us, health correspondent Rob Lewinsky," a TV announcer said as Crowley sat down in his recliner. 

"Educate me, Lewinsky," Crowley smirked, taking a sip of his drink. Then the TV suddenly went dark. Crowley felt the hands of fear clenching him tightly as he heard the voice he so didn't want to hear. 

"Hello, Crowley," Castiel greeted, appearing in front of him. "You look stressed.: 

"Bollocks," Crowley sighed. "So, the jig is up. You found me." 

"I never lost you," Castiel replied. Castiel glances around, seeing Enochian sigils scrawled across the walls and the windows. "These scratches, they're all useless." 

"Still.. Can't blame a girl for trying." Crowley finished his whiskey, began to pour himself another glass. "Fancy a drink before you smite me?" 

"No." 

Crowley nodded, and chugged back his final glass of whiskey. "You like to bend them right over, do you? Let's go." Crowley stood out, and held out his arms, cringing for the fatal blow. 

"I'm not going to kill you, Crowley. I have plans for you." 

"What's it?" 

"Here's our new arrangement; I let you live, you return to your post as king of hell." 

"But?" 

"I choose where each soul goes. I control the flow, and you take whatever I give you." 

Crowley nodded, and turned his back to Castiel. Facing the sink, he began to wash his hands. "I take it you intend to keep the live share? So, what you're saying is hell's being downsized?" 

"I would have done away with it completely, but I need a threat to hold over my enemies, and we need to keep Michael and Lucifer's cage." 

"Right. I gather this is not a, uh, negotiation." 

"No." 

"Then I graciously accept, boss." Crowley wiped off his hands, and tipped his glass to Castiel, before pouring another glass. 

Castiel looked down at his hands, to see boils have formed on them. "I'll be in touch," Castiel told Crowley, disappearing as Crowley turned back around. 

"_What are you doing, Cas?" _

"Go away..." Cas growled, heading back up towards Heaven, ignoring the sharp pain in his chest. 

Cam stood in the shower, letting the warm shower flow down her. For the first time in two days, she felt relaxed._ "Go away..."_

"Hello?" she called out, over the noise of the shower. "Great...now, I'm going crazy," she sighed. She finished her shower, getting out to dry her hair. Slipping on a pair of skinny jeans and a tank top, she headed downstairs. Once she got close to the ground, she heard Sam call out for her. 

"Sammy?" she asked. 

"Hey...I-I was just wondering what you were up to..." 

"Oh...I was taking a shower. Dean's probably out working on the car." 

"Oh," Sam nodded, turning the TV on. He listened to the news and the newest sighting of God. "This is getting out of hand." 

"I know...But what are supposed to do, Sam?" 

"Go after him! Talk some sense into him!" 

"How when I've tried already that! He's not going to listen to any of us!?" 

"I don't know. But we'll figure it out. But we need Dean and Bobby on board. Are you in?" 

Cam turned towards the T.V. He was right...this all had to stop. "Okay..." 

Dean was in Bobby's sheet covered garage. He was going to paint the car. He's almost done. "She's looking good.. Considering," Bobby nodded, handing Dean a beer. 

"Considering? I should do this professionally," Dean scoffed, accepting the beer. 

Dean and Bobby opened their beers, and stood marveling at Dean's hard work. "So.. Seen Sam lately?" Bobby asked. 

"Yeah, why?" Dean asked. Bobby looked at his beer bottle, hesitant to answer. "What? Well, spit it out." 

"How is that kid even vertical? I mean, Cas broke his damn pinata," Bobby asked. 

"I know," Dean told him, turning back to the Impala. 

"I mean, I get how he came to help us back at the lab. Adrenaline. Sure, but now?" 

Dean began to tap the antenna of the Impala in a nervous gesture. "Well.. he says he's okay."

"How?" 

"I don't know. I just pray to God it's true," Dean answered, not catching the irony. 

"We need to come up with a new saying for that." 

Sam and Cam walked down to the garage, but Sam stopped her, overhearing their conversation. 

"Seriously though, Bobby. Look at our lives. How many more hits can we take? So, if Sam says he's good.. GOOD," Dean emphasized. 

"You believe that?" Bobby asked again. 

"Yeah." Dean hesitated, before giving his honest answer. "No. You wanna know why? Because we never catch a break. So why would we this time? I just.. just this one thing. You know? But I'm not dumb. I'm not going to get my hopes up just to get kicked in the daddy-pills again." 

Cam looked at Sam, as his face remained neutral. Dean had just literally admitted that Sam was not alright. She was glad that he didn't bring her up. "Hey," Sam greeted, coming in. 

"Hey. How are you feeling, sport?" 

"Can't complain!" Sam laughed. 

"And you, Cam?" Dean asked. Cam just shrugged, not knowing how to answer that question. "Great. What's the word?" 

"Well, a publishing house literally exploded about an hour ago. The guy has a body count that's really getting up there. We gotta do something," Sam answered. 

"What we've got to do is hunt the son of bitch. Unfortunately, I lost my God guns," Bobby told him. 

"Well, I mean is there some kind of heavenly weapon? Maybe something out of that angel arsenal that Balthazar stole? There has to be something that can hurt him." 

"He's God, Sam. There's nothing, but there might be someone," Dean explained, thinking. 

"Dean...that is a risky idea, but a really smart one...not to mention dumb," Cam scoffed, having the same idea. Sam and Dean took time to etch a Devil's trap on the ground, while Cam and Bobby got the spell ready. Slicing her palm, Cam squeezed some blood into the bowl, while Bobby light a match. Then he appeared, a glass of whiskey in one hand, and the bottle in the other. "Hey Dad...," Cam greeted, having a small pleasure in his shocked face. 

"No. No! NO! Come on!" Crowley protested, seeing the Winchesters. 

"Don't act so surprised," Bobby told him, rolling his eyes at his dramatics. 

"My new boss is going to kill me for even talking to you lads, and lady," Crowley said with a hint of fear in his voice. 

"Well, you're lucky we're not stabbing you in your scuzzy face, you little piece.." Dean insulted. 

"Whoa, wait! What new boss?" Sam asked. 

"Castiel, you giraffe." 

"Is your boss?" Bobby asked, trying to clarify. 

"Is everybody's boss. What do you think he's going to do if he finds out we've been conspiring? You do you want to conspire, don't you?" 

"No. We want you to just stand there and look pretty," Cam said. 

"Listening," Crowley nodded, intrigued. 

"We need a spell to bind Death." 

"Bind? Enslave Death? You having a laugh?" 

"Lucifer did it," Dean protested. 

"That's Lucifer." 

"A spell's a spell," Cam shrugged. "And I could do it." 

"You really believe you can handle that kind of horsepower? You're delusional!" 

"Death is the only player on the board left that has the kind of juice to take Cas," Dean told him. 

"They'll both mash us like peas. Why should I help with a suicide mission?" 

"Look! Do you really want Cas running the universe?" 

Crowley looked down, and poured himself a glass of whiskey. "May I speak to my daughter?" Nobody moved. "Please!" 

"It's fine," Cam said. 

Once they left, Crowley held the glass to her. "Drink love?" 

"No...you wanted to talk, so talk. I'm here...I'm listening."

"Oh...right down to the point. How's your heart? Does it hurt?"

"I'm going to leave..."

"Wait! Just...some fatherly advice, love. I know what you're doing, and it won't work. You can't break that connection. The only way it ends is with you of you dead. And if you continue on this way...then you'll be more of a demon. That's why we are what we are. No feelings equals no humanity." 

"Isn't that what you've always wanted? Me...A wrecking ball for you to use?"

"I never wanted to see you get harmed, Campbell. You can believe it or not."

Cam scoffed, crossing her arms. "If you want to help, tell me how to bind Death."

"Some help, please. Please. Help. So helpless," a homeless man called out. He was blind, and held a simple tin can. Castiel saw this man as a devout believer. Dropping some coins in the can, he stepped back a bit. "God bless you, Sir." 

"You're a true believer. People say I'm wrathful, but I only punish liars and those who forsake me. I am a just God," Cas told the man. 

"Excuse me?" the man asked, confused. 

Castiel touched the man on the head, closing his eyes. "See." 

The homeless man opened his eyes, and saw for the first time. "Oh my God, I can see!" he rejoiced, looking up at Castiel's face. "Your face.. What's wrong with you?" 

Castiel looked confused, disappearing, then reappeared in a bathroom. His face had broken out in the same boils that littered his hands. _"A mistake. Too late. Let us out," _the creepy voice hissed at him. Castiel ignored it, and unbuttoned his shirt. Two hands tried to burst through his skin. _"Let us out. Let us out!" _

"No," Castiel told them, buttoning his shirt back. He was staring to get a headache from the constant noise. He felt hot...he didn't fell well. 

* * *

"Bacon, eggs, toast," Cam announced, carrying the food over to the table. 

"It's from Crowley," Bobby annouced, holding a white piece of paper. 

"Well, Who feels like hog tying death tonight?" Dean joked, sipping his coffee. 

"Old age is over-rated anyhow," Bobby replied, passing the piece if paper to Cam. She read it a couple of times, then nodded. "Can you do it?" 

"Yeah," she answered, walking to the living room, rattling off ingredients as the boys tried to find what they needed. Cam found a bowl that would work, and cleared the coffee table off. "Well, we've got most of this stuff, but we're going to have to make a run for a few things," she informed the boys and Bobby. 

"Like?" Dean asked. 

"Like an act of God crystallized forever," Bobby told them, reading over her shoulder. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" 

"I think it means an actual crystal. See, lightning strikes sand at the right angle - it crystallizes into the perfect shape of itself." 

"Lightning. Act of God," Sam nodded, getting it. 

"Jinga. You got yourself a fulgurate and we're gonna need a biggie." 

"And let me guess... rare," Dean sighed. 

"I found records of an auction. Winning bidder lives about nine hours from here," Bobby told them, looking it up on his laptop. All got in the car, and drove the nine hours to get their crystal. Cam stayed in the dining room, clearing the table to get the spell ready. All she needed was the crystal.

"I found the God thingy," Dean announced, handing it to Cam. 

"Well, let's light this candle," Bobby said. 

"You're welcome," Dean grumbled. 

Cam light a match, and held it above the bowl as she started to chant. "Te nunc invoco, mortem. Te in mea potestate defixi. Nunc et in aeternum!" Dropping the flaming match, she saw smoke arose, and saw the tall gaunt man in a suit. 

"Um... Hello? Death?" Dean asked. 

"You're joking," Death huffed, seeing the Winchester clan. 

"I'm sorry, Death. This isn't what it seems," Dean apologized. 

"Seems like you bound me." 

"For good reason, okay? Just, uh, hear us out. Um... Fried pickle chip? They're the best in the state," Dean asked, indicating to the bag on the small table. 

"That easy to soothe me, you think? This is about Sam's hallucinations, I assume?" Death asked, turning to Sam. 

"What?" Dean questioned, confused. 

"Sammy?" Cam asked, confused as we ll. 

"Sorry, Sam. One wall per customer. Now unbind me." 

"We can't. Y-yet." 

"This isn't going to end well," Death warned, turning towards the young witch that held the reigns. "Campbell...I advise you to unbind me before things become unpleasant." 

"We need you to kill God," Cam explained emotionless. 

"Pardon?" 

"Kill God. You heard right. Your... Honor," Bobby stuttered. 

"What makes you think I can do that?" 

"You told me," Dean told the Horseman. 

"Why should I?" 

"Because... We said so, and we're the boss of you. I mean... Respectfully." 

"Amazing," came a new voice in the room. 

Everybody turned to see Castiel staring at them with fury in his eyes. "Cas," Cam warned, backing up. 

"I didn't want to kill you, but now..." 

"You can't kill us," Dean told him. 

"You've erased any nostalgia I had for you, Dean," Castiel told him, with such fury. 

"Death is our bitch. We ain't gonna die, even if God pulls the trigger." 

"Annoying little protozoa, aren't they? 'God'? You look awfully like a mutated angel to me. Your vessel's melting. You're going to explode," Death taunted. 

"No, I'm not. When I've finished my work, I'll repair myself." 

"You think you can because you think you're simply under the weight of all those souls, yes? But that's not the worst problem. There are things much older than souls in Purgatory, and you gulped those in, too." 

"Irrelevant. I control them."

"For the moment." 

"Wait - uh, what older things?" Cam asked, standing between Castiel and her family. 

"Long before God created Angel and man, he made the first beasts - the Leviathans." 

"Leviathans?" Dean asked, testing out the word. 

"I personally found them entertaining, but he was concerned they'd chomp the entire petri dish, so he locked them away. Why do you think he created Purgatory? To keep those clever, poisonous things out. Now Castiel has swallowed them. He's the one thin membrane between the old ones and your home." 

"Enough," Castiel ordered, glaring at the ones that opposed him. 

"Stupid little soldier you are." 

"Why? Because I dared open a door that he shut? Where is he? I did a service, taking his place." 

"Service? Settling petty vendettas?" 

"No. I'm cleaning up one mess after another - selflessly." 

"Quite the humanitarian.: 

"And how would you know? What are you, really? A flyswatter?:

"Destined to swat you, I think."

"Unless I take you first." 

"Really bought his own press, this one. Please, Cas. I know God, and you, sir, are no God." 

"All right, put your junk away, both of you. Look, call him what you want. Just kill him now!" Dean ordered. 

"All right. Fine." 

Castiel snapped his fingers, releasing Death from the bond. "Shit, shit, shit..." Cam whispered. 

"Thank you. Shall we kickbox now?" Death asked, preparing to reap Castiel. He just stared. "I had a tingle I'd be reaping someone very, very soon." Dean began to back away, taking Cam with him. "Don't worry - not you." Death grabbed the package of pickle chips, and began to eat them. Castiel vanished in a rush. "Well, he was in a hurry." Death continued to eat his pickle chips, finishing them off. "Ahh." 

"Um..." Dean began. 

"Shut up, Dean. I'm not here to tie your shoes every time you trip. I warned you about those souls how long ago? Long enough to stop that fool. And here we are again, with your little planet on the edge of immolation." 

"Well, I'm sorry. All right? I've been trying to save this planet, so maybe you should find somebody better to tip off," Dean argued, more stress than he was to begin with. 

"Maybe I should spend my effort on a better planet. Well, it's been amusing." 

"Wait, h-hold on, hold on. Just - can you give us something? You - you have to care a little bit about what happens to us," Sam pleaded. 

"You know, I really don't. But I do find that little angel arrogant." 

"Great. Let's go with that," Dean pushed on. 

"Your only hope is to have him return it all to Purgatory. Quickly." 

"We need a door," Cam reminded him. 

"You have everything you need at that lab. Get him to return there and compel him to give up the power." 

"Compel?" Dean asked. 

"Figure it out. I suggest you let your sister try. She seems to still have a pull over the angel." 

"But that door only opens in the eclipse, and that's over," Bobby explained. 

"I'll make another. 3:59 Sunday morning, just before dawn. Be punctual. Don't thank me. Clean up your mess. Try to bind me again, you'll die before you start. Nice pickle chips, by the way." 

Castiel awoke on the floor. His head was pounding, and he was sweaty. He was very feverish. Looking around him, he saw numerous humans...dead...slaughtered. Looking down, he saw that he was covered with blood. "No, no, no, no..." he whimpered, horrified. He took it too far. But how could he fix this? He didn't feel well...

"You want some coffee with that?" Sam asked, as he watched Dean take a swig from his flask. 

"It's 6:00 p.m. Somewhere," Dean huffed. 

"I erased the poor peoples memories of us. We should be in the clear," Cam told her brothers and Bobby, walking to the car, tossing her bag in. 

"We got to hit the road. I mean, how are we supposed to get Cas to that lab by friggin' 3:59 a.m.?" Sam asked. 

"We don't," Dean told them. 

"What do you mean, 'We don't'?" Cam asked. 

"I mean, we can't bring the horse to water, and we can't make it drink. Why fool ourselves?" Dean asked. 

"Dean, look, I know you think that Cas is gone -" Sam began, taking Cam's side. 

"It's 'cause he is." 

"He's not! He's in there somewhere, Dean. I know it," Sam argued. 

"No, you don't. And you don't either, Cam," Dean told them, pissed off at other reasons. 

Cam walked over to him. "No...I don't. But I do know that I've never given up on you or Sam when you needed me. And Cas is no different...I can still feel him, so he's there, somewhere." 

"Yeah? And it turns out that you're about the same open book as you've always been," Dean accused, turning to Sam. "Hallucinations? Really? We got to find out from Death?" 

"What was I supposed to do?" 

"How about not lie? How about tell me that you've got crazy crap climbing those walls?" 

"Why? You can't help. You got a lot of pretty severe crap swinging your way lately, and - and I thought -what? I thought why burst the one good bubble you had left? It's under control," Sam argued. 

"Guys, we don't have time for this!" Cam yelled over their bickering. 

"What? What, exactly, is under control?" 

"I know what's real and what's not."

"Sam -" 

"Dean!" Cam yelled out. "Look, we can all debate this once we deal with Cas." 

"Yeah, you know how I'm gonna deal? I'm gonna stuff my piehole, I'm gonna drink, and I'm gonna watch some Asian cartoon porn and act like the world's about to explode because it is. Hey. You got to be kidding me. 'Massacre at the campaign office of an incumbent Senator by a trench-coated man.' There's security footage. Well, I think reaching Cas is, uh... out of the cards." 

"Fine..." Cam growled. "I'll do it my fucking self." Cam walked away, closing her eyes. She could feel the sharp tugging in her chest. "Castiel? I know you can hear me...I know you can feel that pain deep in your heart...that tugging. That's me. Fate obviously hasn't given up on us...that's a btich. So, maybe this is all pointless. But look...I don't know if any part of you even cares about me anymore, but I still love you, you ass-butt. I don't think I can ever stop loving you. So, please...Let's fix this. We have until dawn."

Castiel continued to sit in horror at the carnage. He was exhausted, and really, REALLY, didn't feel well. He didn't know what to do next...._"Castiel? I know you can hear me...I know you can feel that pain deep in your heart...that tugging. That's me. Fate obviously hasn't given up on us...that's a btich. So, maybe this is all pointless. But look...I don't know if any part of you even cares about me anymore, but I still love you, you ass-butt. I don't think I can ever stop loving you. So, please...Let's fix this. We have until dawn."_

"Campbell?" said a tired voice from behind her. 

Cam stood up so fast, and whirled around, seeing Cas. "Cas," she breathed out, relieved that he came. 

"I heard your call. I need help," Cas whimpered, staggering towards her. Cam caught him, before he fell. "He's burning up. We gotta go...now!" Cam ordered, helping him inside of the Impala. 

* * *

"We need the right blood. There's a small jar - end of the hall, s-supply closet," Cas told them, leaning against the lavatory table. 

"Got it," Sam told him, heading off to look. 

Cam got the rest of the supplies out, ignoring Cas. "Dean?" Cas groaned out. 

"What, you need something else?" 

"No. I feel regret, about you and what I did to Sam. I feel regret especially when it comes to Campbell."

"Yeah, well, you should." 

"If there was time, if I was strong enough, I'd - I'd fix him now. I just wanted to make amends before I die." 

Dean swallowed. "Okay." 

"Is it working?" 

"Does it make you feel better?" 

"No. You?" 

"Not a bit."

Cas chuckled, closing his eyes. "I want to talk to her..."

"Cas, she's pretty torn up already..."

"I know...Dean...I _need_ her..." 

"He wants to talk to you," Bobby told her, overhearing their conversation. 

"I-I can't, Bobby..."

"Campbell, he's dying. Give him this chance."

"He's not going to die!" Cam shouted, her resolve breaking. "We can talk when he's better."

"And if he's not? Listen to me, girl...I've spent years trying to bring myself to accept Karen's death. Our final words were filled with anger and spite. Don't let yours be the same..."

Cam swallowed hard..."Okay..."

Cam and Bobby walked together, with Cam stopping to pull her ponytail out and to shake her hair out. "Do I look okay?"

"You look beautiful," Bobby told her.

"Okay..."Cam walked in to see Cas leaning agianst the table sitting on the ground. "Hey..." 

Cas turned his head towards her and smiled a bit. "Hey..."

Cam sat down next to him, brushing a piece of hair from his fevered face. "You look like crap."

Cas chuckled a bit. "You...called me an ass-butt."

"Yeah..."

"Campbell...I'm...so, so, sorry..."

"Shh..." Cam told him. "I know. We'll figure it out, okay? Just get better..." 

"I'll fix this for you...I'll fix everything. Sam, us..."

"You don't need to fix us, Cas...We'll work it out. But I'm not going no where okay? I need you...I love you, okay?" Cam sobbed. "Will you marry me?" 

"Of course..." Cas smiled. "I love you..." 

Cam sobbed as she smiled, reaching over to kiss his chapped lips. "Cam...we need to do this, now," Dean called out. 

"Hang in there. Just a couple of minutes. Where's Sam? It's go time," Bobby said, looking around as Dean helped Cas up with Cam's help. 

"Sam?! Damn it," Dean cursed. 

"That's good enough. Okay, step right up, Cas."Cas did, looking back at Cam. "Ianua magna purgatorii, clausa est ob nos lumine eius ab oculis nostris retento sed nunc stamus ad limen huius ianuae magnae et demisse fideliter perhonorifice paramus aperire eam," Bobby chanted. 

"I'm sorry, Dean," Cas said. 

"Creaturae terrificae quarum ungulae et dentes nunquam tetigerunt carnem eius ad mundum nostrum nunc ianua magna, aperta tandem!"

Cas's chest opened, and a gazillion of souls flew out and back into the portal. Once it was over, Cam raced over to him as he fell on the ground. "Cas?" Dean asked,

Bobby touched his chest through his shirt. "He's cold." 

"Is he breathing?" Dean asked. 

"No." 

"Maybe angels don't need to breathe," Dean told him with hope. 

"He's gone, Dean. Cammie..." Bobby told her. 

"No, no, no..." Cam whimpered, silent tears fell down her cheeks as she sat there in check. 

"Damn it. Cas, you child. Why didn't you listen to me?" Dean yelled at him. Then Cas took a great breath in, and shot up. "Cas?! Hey! Hey! Okay. All right," Dean soothed, as Cas panicked. 

"That was unpleasant," Cas informed them. 

"Let's get him up. Easy, there," Dean cautioned, as they helped him up, and Cam threw herself in Cas's arms. 

"I'm alive," Cas said in shock, hugging Cam back. 

"Looks like," Bobby nodded. 

"I'm astonished. Thank you - both of you," Cas thanked, letting go of the woman. 

"We were mostly... just trying to save the world." 

"I'm ashamed. I really overreached." 

"You think?" Dean questioned, chuckling. 

"I'm gonna find some way to redeem myself to you." 

"All right, well, one thing at a time. Come on. Let's get you out of here. Come on," Dean told him. 

"I mean it, Dean. And I will be the man that you will be proud of calling husband and brother," Cas pledged the two Winchester siblings that were present. 

"Okay. All right. But let's go find Sam, okay?" Dean asked. 

Cas suddenly gripped his abdomen in pain."What's wrong?" Cam asked.

"You need to run now! I-I can't hold them back!" he warned, fear present in his voice. 

"Hold who back?" Dean asked, alarmed. 

"They held on inside me. Dean, they're so strong," Cas groaned. 

"Who the hell -?" 

"Leviathan!" Cas yelled in a voice that frightened the humans. "I can't fight them. Run!" 

"Go! Go get Sam! Go get Sam!" Dean ordered Bobby, grabbing Cam's arm to pull her away. 

"Too late," came a voice from Cas's lips in a maniacal tone. 

"Cas?" Dean asked, pulling his sister back from the thing. 

"Cas is - he's gone. He's dead. We run the show now. Ah. Oh, this is going to be so much fun," the Leviathans answered, tossing them into walls. 


	65. Hello Cruel World

Cam came to, scrambling against the wall. "Bobby?" Dean asked, calling out to the older man. "How many of you ass-clowns are in there? A hundred? More?" Dean asked to the Ultra-Monster. Black goo dripped from the vessel. "Your vessel's gonna explode, ain't it? Wouldn't do anything too strenuous. In fact, I'd call it a day, head on home, huh?" Dean taunted. 

"We’ll be back. For you," the Leviathan warned, walking away. 

"Well, this is a new one." 

"Where's Sam?" Cam asked, standing up, and rushed to find her other brother. They raced off to find him, but saw Sam struggling with an unseen force. He was hallucinating. "Sammy!" Cam called out. 

"Sam! You hearing me?" Dean asked, putting a hand against his chest. "Whoa. Look at me. Hey. All right, we got to button this up. Come on, let’s get out of here. Come on." 

Sam nodded, and all took off outside, to see Castiel's vessel walk into into a water reservoir. Cas disappeared underneath the water, and a whirlpool formed, shooting black goo in different directions. "Aw, hell," Bobby muttered. 

"Dammit!" Dean yelled out. 

Cam walked up to the water. "Cas?!" she called out. "CASTIEL!" 

"You said it. Those... whatever you call 'ems..." Bobby began to say, but forgot the words. 

"Leviathan," Sam chimed in. 

"Right. If they’re in the pipes, they got themselves a highway to anywhere.

"Awesome," Dean groaned. 

"Cas!?" Cam yelled out again, then stopped seeing a brown trench coat, floating in the water. "No, no, NO!" 

Bobby was able to get to her first as she sank down screaming, tears running down her face. Dean picked it up, and shook it out. Looking back out the water, he said what everybody didn't want to believe. "Okay. So he’s gone." 

"Yeah. Rest in peace. If that’s in the cards," Bobby told them all, feeling their loss as well as he held the still screaming Cam. 

Dean folded up the coat, and stared at it sadly. "Dumb son of a bitch." 

"Well, he was friends with us, wasn’t he? Can’t get much dumber than that. Come on, those things will be coming up for air soon. Come on, sweetheart." 

* * *

"Morning," Cam said, coming down the stairs. 

"Hey..." Dean told her. "I made you coffee."

"Thanks," Cam smiled. 

"You okay?"

"Yeah...why shouldn't I be?"

"Because you're boyfriend just died."

"And the creatures that killed him are still out there." Dean continued to stared. "Dean...I-I need to do something. If I stop to cry, I'm not going to be able to stop...ever." 

Dean nodded, understanding her. It was a family flaw. "Okay...let's go wake, Sammy." Sam was snoring on the couch, as Dean touched him on the chest. Looking up at Cam, she shrugged, sipping her coffee. "Sammy, hey –" Dean called out, waking Sam up. Sam jumped out of his hallucination, to stare at Dean and his sister as she sipped her coffee. Dean looked at him a bit worried. "Whoa. That’s twelve hours straight, I’m calling that rested. Here." Dean handed him a bottle of water and a protein bar. "Hydrate, and uh, protein-ate."

"Breakfast in bed," Sam teased. 

Cam rolled her eyes, grabbing a bottle of whiskey and clean bandages. "Don’t get used to it. Let me see that hand." 

Cam unwrapped Sam's hand, inspecting the stitches that she placed in his palm several days ago. "Eh, you’ll live. Here." Cam grabbed the bottle, and poured it carefully on the wound, dabbing at the wound with clean gauze. "Sorry. All right, take it easy." 

"So, ooze invasion. Any leads?" Sam asked, distracting himself as Cam began to re-wrap his hand. 

"I got all my feelers out. Whatever they’re up to, it ain’t – ain’t about going Mothra down Main Street. They’ll turn up. You seem pretty eager to stretch your legs, you know," Bobby commented. 

"Mmm," Sam hummed, as Cam finished. "Thanks." 

"Now onto our other big problem. How're you doin'? And do not say okay," Dean warned. 

"I’m not okay," Sam answered. 

"You think?" 

"Dean!" Cam shouted. 

"Hey. Go a little easy," Bobby told the younger man. 

"There’s nothing easy about it, okay. We acted like he had everything under control," Dean fired back. 

"I get it. I’m sorry. Look, I- I didn’t exactly want to crack up, you know?" Sam tried to explain. 

"What the hell happened back there?" 

"Well, it’s not just flashbacks any more." 

"Well then what?"

"It’s more like... I’m seeing through the cracks." 

"What does that mean?" 

"It means I’m having a difficult time figuring out what’s real." 

"Hallucinations," Cam sighed, guessing what was really going on. 

"For starters." 

"Well for starters, if you’re tripping Hell’s Bells, why would you hide that?" Dean asked, harsher than his older sister. 

"I wasn’t hiding it, Dean, I – I was just not talking about it. I mean it seemed like you two had enough going on as it was. Look, I – I just figured, try to hold onto the safety bar and ride it out, you know? But it’s getting more specific." 

"As in specifically what?" Dean got up to get glasses of whiskey. "What the hell, Sam?" 

"I told you." 

"I mean seriously, how do you, how do you argue with that?" 

"I know. It’s a problem." 

"Well now wait, I got it. Why would the Devil holodeck you a whole new life when he could just kick your ass all over the Cage?" 

"‘Cause, as he puts it...'You can’t torture someone who has nothing left for you to take away.'" 

"Okay, fine. But this Malibu dream mansion that he, he, he makes for you to take away is this post-apocalyptic mess?" 

Sam nodded."Wait," Cam said, seeing Sam stare off in an empty spot. "Are you seeing him right now?" Sam nodded at her question, and Cam forced him to look at her. "You know that he’s not real. Right?" 

"He says the same thing about you two," Sam gulped. 

"I’m going back to work," Bobby told them, gruffly. 

"I'll help!" Dean called out, walking out after him. 

"They think I'm crazy." 

"Eh? Who's not crazy in this fucked up family?" Cam smirked. 

"How are you doing?" Sam asked. 

"Well...my boyfriend broke my brother, he was possessed by evil creatures before man was created, turned into black goo, and I'm trying to move past everything." 

"I know you're not okay." 

"No...I'm not. But I'm not going to sit on my ass and wallow in self-pity. I'm going to go back out there and make a fucking difference in the world."

Sam went to take a shower as Cam sipped on her whiskey, watching the morning news. "Hey there Gunga Din, buck up," Bobby called out to Dean, who came in with groceries. 

"So it looks like we got some bad news for a change. Stockville North Kansas, most of a high school swim team got mangled to death in their locker room," Cam said, looking at her laptop. 

"Cop talk on the wire’s kind of garbled, saying it looks like some kind of wild animal attack. They’re saying that whatever attacked them’s about the size of a linebacker." 

"It’s a lead, Dean," Dean said excitedly.

"All right, but if you think you’re going out on a hunt..." 

"No, I know. I’m not. But you and Cam are. Look, Bobby’s running the hub, I’m – I’m 5150’d, which leaves you to follow this thing up.

"Sam, you’re in the middle of a psychotic break." 

"It’s a couple hours’ drive, Dean, and it could be a Leviathan thing." 

"Nah, if you think I’m leaving you here alone..." 

"Hey. What am I, chopped brains on toast? I can eyeball the kid. Go. Work off some of these nerves on something useful." 

"Dean...I need this," Cam told him. Dean sighed, nodding. The way to the high school was silent. "What did you do with it?" 

Dean knew what she was talking about. "It's in the trunk...Um...I found this in the pocket." Dean reached into the consul, pulling out the ring. "I figured that you would want it." 

Cam took it, slipping it back on her finger. "Is it wrong...Is it wrong that I would've married him regardless?"

"No...you loved him. He was your soulmate. Look-Those past couple of days...I didn't like him, but I could still see that what you two had was special."

"It feels weird."

"What..."

"When we were together, I felt this connection. Then when were were seperated...I kept feeling this sharp tug. Like a sharp, stabbing pain. Now? I feel nothing."

"You'll be happy again, Cam." 

"I don't think I'll ever be happy again, Dean." 

* * *

Cam followed Dean as they walked through the high school, dressed in a white sleeveless button down, sheer top, wearing black pants, and a black blazer. She decided to wear heels, and let her hair fall in loose waves. As they entered the locker room, she could see the blood stained lockers. There was blood everywhere.

"Special Agent Anderson. Ian. This is my partner, Special Agent Tull. Jenny," Dean introduced to the forensics officer. 

"Yeah, okay. Our point cop’s out on the donut. Forensics," the man introduced, staring very closely at Cam. "I can show you the layout. And step lightly. We got a whole bunch of NC17 shiznickel right over there."

"Right," Dean nodded, following him. 

Cam started to follow, but stopped seeing black goo. "Ian?" 

Dean stopped, and turned to stare at the wall. "Dammit." 

As they left, Dean immediately called Sam. "How did he sound?" she asked. 

"Not normal." 

"Great," Cam sighed, closing her eyes as they drove back to Bobby's. Once there, they headed inside. They pulled up, seeing the house was quiet. 

"Sam? Sammy?" Dean called out. 

"Sam?!" Cam called, checking the house quickly. Heading back outside, she shook her head. "He's not here."

"Oh crap..." Dean breathed out, getting back into the car. "I turned on his GPS on his phone."

"Smart..." Cam agreed, looking at her phone. Dean drove fast, following Cam's directions. 

"It's a warehouse, Dean," Cam told him, seeing the building come into focus. 

"Oh, this can’t be good," Dean sighed. Dean pulled up besides a black van and ran towards the building. Cam raced off with him, throwing open the doors with her magic. Sam was standing in the middle of the room. But to Sam, he was standing close to Lucifer. "Sam? Sam!" Dean called out. When he saw Sam's frantic form, he started to walk towards him. "Sam, what are you doing?" 

Cam saw the gun whirl and point to them before Dean did, so she grabbed onto his arm and stopped him. "Dean!" 

Dean noticed the gun, and held up his hands. "Whoa, whoa!" 

"Sammy..." Cam called out in a soft voice, holding up her hands. 

"I was with you, Dean!" Sam cried out, confused. 

"Okay. Well, here I am. Me and Cammie." 

"No. No, I don’t, I..." Sam stuttered, his mind whirling. Sam turned to look at his hallucination, then back at Dean. "I can’t know that for sure. You understand me?" 

"Okay, now we’re gonna have to start small," Cam suggested, taking a step towards him. She knew that he would shoot...It wouldn't kill her. 

"I don’t remember driving here," Sam explained. 

Sam shot at the empty air that they could see, and Dean and Cam jumped. "Whoa, whoa! Sam! This discussion does not require a weapons discharge!" Dean scolded. Sam lowered the gun, and began to breathe heavy. Cam made her way slowly, reliving him of the weapon, taking the clip out. "Look at me. Come on. You don’t know what’s real? Look man, I’ve been to Hell. Okay, I know a thing or two about torture. Enough to know that it feels different. Than the pain of this – this regular, stupid, crappy _this_." 

"No, no. How can you know that for sure?" Sam asked. 

Then Cam had a brilliant idea. "Let me see your hand," she told him, her own hand out to him. Sam held up his right hand out to her. "No, no. The – the other hand! Let me see it." 

"Hey," Cam called out, getting his attention and grabbing his bandaged hand with her free hand. Cam grasped it lightly so she wouldn't hurt him. "This is real. Not a year ago, not in Hell, now. We..Dean and I... were with you when you cut it, I stitched it up! Look!" Cam pressed the thumb to the wound, handing Dean Sam's gun with the other. 

Sam took in a sharp intake of breath, and winched. "This is different. Right? Then the crap that’s tearing at your walnut? I’m different. Right?" Dean asked putting the gun in the back of his pants. 

Sam took his hand away from Cam and stared at them. "Yeah, I think so." 

Sam turned away from them again, and stared at the empty space. "Sam? Sammy." Cam brought her hand up to his face, forcing him to look at them. 

Sam pressed his own thumb into the wound, making it bleed. But the image of Lucifer began to flicker. "Hey. I am your flesh-and-blood brother, okay? Cam's your sister...the one that raised us to be semi-decent person. We're the only ones who can legitimately kick your ass in real time. You got away. We got you out, Sammy," Dean told him. Sam continued to push his thumb hard against the wound, his body relaxing. "Believe in that! Believe us, okay? You gotta believe us. You gotta make it stone number one and build on it. You understand?" Dean explained. 

Sam nodded, sighing in exhaustion. "Yeah. Yeah, okay." Sam nodded again to reassure himself, but heard his phone ring. Picking it up, he pressed it to his ear. "Bobby, hey." 

Cam sighed, and handed Dean the clip to Sam's gun while he talked on the phone. "You better keep this for a bit," she told him. 

"Yeah. Good job with the hand thing." 

"He needed an anchor. It's the only thing I could think of." 

"Bobby’s got a live one," Sam informed, hanging up. 

"Okay, well let’s go." 

Sam nodded, letting Dean exit first. Then he followed, with Cam bringing up the rear. 

* * *

"Look, when we get back to Bobby’s –" Dean told Sam who sat in his usual front seat. 

"It’s okay, Dean, I’m good. No white rabbits." Sam laughed briefly. "I’m not seeing anything." 

"Okay. Baby steps." 

Dean gave Sam a small smile, which made Sam smile. Cam smiled from the back, looking at the ring on her hand. Then Dean's smile turned into a face of horror. "Oh no." Bobby's house was smoking. 

Cam didn't wait until Dean came to a full stop, and hopped out of the car. "Bobby?!" she called out. Sam and Dean followed her, all looking around the remains of the house. "Any sign of him?" Sam asked. 

Cam shook her head, as Dean held up a blackened journal tossing it behind him. "That place was torched. Somebody knew what they were doing," Dean informed. 

"You think Bobby was back there?" Sam asked, worried. 

"I don’t know," Dean admitted. 

Dean directed Sam to the right, Cam in the middle, and himself to the right. 

"Bobby!" Sam called out, searching for their foster father. 

"Bobby!" Cam echoed, walking in a straight path. 

Dean pulled out his phone, and dialed Bobby's number, holding it to his ear. _"This is Bobby Singer’s direct hotline. You should not have this number." _Dean huffed at the beep. "You cannot be in that crater back there. I can’t... If you’re gone, I swear, I am going to strap my Beautiful Mind brother and my heartbroken sister into the car and I’m gonna drive us off the pier. You asked me how I was doing? Well, not good! Now you said you’d be here. Where are you?" Dean hung up, and trudged along. 

"Bobby!" Sam called out. 

"Bobby!" Dean yelled. 

"Bobby!" Cam cried out, her heart pounding. 

Sam walked through the junkyard of cars, calling out for Bobby. "Bobby? Bobby!" 

Sam stopped when he saw a strange man. "Winchester. Congratulations. Apparently you two are competent enough to warrant annihilating. We do like your sister though. She's often fiery. I’d take it as a compliment." 

Dean and Cam raced towards the man, Dean shooting the man in the side of the head with a shotgun. The man, Edgar, straightened up, but black ooze dripping onto his hands. The Winchesters became horrified as he transformed into a monster with a large mouth. Edgar's face returned to normal, knocking Dean's away, and throwing him hard against a car. Dean slumped down, grabbing his right leg. 

"Dean!" Cam cried out, using her magic to throw the creature away. But it didn't work. Cam began to fight with her body, but the creature was ten times stronger than her. Cam was quickly losing the fight, her face barely unrecognizable. She punched the creature, tired from not being able to damage him. The man lifted her up, tossing her against the car, the window shattering. Pushing herself up, she gasped as a shard of glass got embedded into her side. 

Sam raced towards the monster, punching him in the face. "Dean, now!" 

Dean gripped the remote tight as he operated the hoist that held a car suspended in the air. Edgar grabbed a metal bar and smashed Sam in the head with it, rendering him unconscious. Dean dropped the car on Edgar, black ooze spreading from underneath the car. Dean pulled himself over to Sam, then glanced at Cam who held her side, breathing heavily, and her face black and blue. Dean shook him by his shirt, trying to rouse him. 

"Sammy? Hey, come on now. Come on, I’m the one with the broken leg, you got to carry me. Sam!" Dean placed his hand against Sam's chest, relieved to feel his breaths. Glancing back at Cammie, he saw her with her cellphone in hand that was wasn't keeping her upright. "I need an ambulance..." she told the 911 operator. 

Sam and Cam were on stretchers while Dean was sitting on the bucket seat, his right leg extended in front of him in a temporary brace. Cam was being stablized her blood pressure dropping a bit too low, and her wound was bleeding through the bandage that a paramedic was holding against her side. 

"Sam, stay with me, you hear?" Dean called out from his stretcher. 

"Male, late twenties, head trauma. Signs of increasing intracranial pressure," another paramedic said into the radio. "Female, early thirties, multiple traumas..." 

"Sam? Sammy?" Cam called out. 

"Yeah, he’s seizing. Copy that. We’re just pulling into Sioux Falls," the second paramedic told the radio. 

Dean and Cam turned towards him. "What?!" she exclaimed. 

"Sioux Falls? Sioux Falls General? No, no, no. No, you gotta take us somewhere else, anywhere. Please," Dean begged. 

"Yeah, okay, buddy," the paramedic nodded, not really caring. 


	66. Girls Next Door

**July 2011**

Cam gasped awake, waking up hospital monitors. Pushing herself up, she saw that she was connected to an IV. "Fuck that shit..." she whispered, ripping it out and watching as hole quickly heal. She groaned as she got out of bed. Her body body ached something awful. She saw the bag that held her clothes and grabbed it. Looking at her reflection, she grimaced. Her face was black and blue in most places, with multiple cuts. "Cam!" she heard somebody whisper.

Looking back, her eyes widened when she saw Bobby. "Bobby? What the fuck?!" 

"You okay? Where are your brothers?" 

"I don't know. Last thing I recall was getting my ass handed to me by one of those...things, getting tossed into a car, and being impaled by a shard of glass." 

"You healed?" 

"Working on it...I have a feeling it might take me a while. Can you help me put my clothes on?"

"Yeah..." Bobby added, as Cam handed him her black pants. She gingerly stepped in them, her poor broken ribs preventing her movement. She turned around took off the hospital gown, slipping her bra on. Bobby didn't look as he grabbed the two ends. 

"The middle..." she ordered. 

"Don't ever mention this."

"Of course." She gingerly put on her shirt, and her blazer. "I'm not putting on my heels," she whispered. 

"Come on...I got you," Bobby told her, grabbing a wheelchair. 

Cam gingerly sat down, and allowed Bobby to push her. Bobby found Dean's room, where they saw him on the ground. "Dean?" Cam asked, rolling herself over to Dean. Bobby entered behind her, closing the door.

"You okay?" Bobby asked, kneeling down. 

"Bobby, you're alive," Dean gasped. 

"'Course I am. Why are you on the floor?" 

"They gave me morphine. A lot." Bobby helped Dean up. "Oh no! You're paralyzed!" Dean gasped again. 

"No, stupid. Seven broken ribs and a punctured lung, and hairline fractures in my face. Hard to walk when you can't breathe" Cam told him, rolling her eyes pulling herself up.   
  
"Hey, look, a monster broke my leg, and broke Cammie's ribs," Dean informed Bobby, gesturing to his broken leg that was in a cast. "Oh. Wait... the house. We thought you were dead."

"Well, I ain't. Not yet. But we got to run. This place ain't safe. Where's Sam?"

"Uh... Head scan, I think," Dean answered, shaking his foggy brain around. 

"Meet me at the ambulance dock, stat. I'll find Sam. Cam...you got you this?"

"Yeah...met you there..." she said. 

"Wait, where? Bobby, I'm a gimp," Dean protested. 

Bobby brought a set of crutches and handed them to Dean. "Hey." Bobby smiled, and patted Dean on the cheek before leaving. 

"Come along, Gimpy..." Cam told him, helping him in the wheelchair. They began to make their way down to the ambulance, where Cam was red faced in pain at the pace she was pushing the wheelchair. Her breathing increased, and caused her to be in pain. As soon as they got out here, she was going to have them wrap them up, and give her a nice dose of the strongest alcohol they had to take the edge off. 

"You okay?" Bobby asked. 

"Yeah..." Cam nodded, seeing Bobby in the ambulance. Cam jumped up, and dove into the back with Sam while Dean hobbled to the passenger seat. 

"Go, go, go, go, go, go, go!" Dean yelled, seeing a doctor and nurse. 

Bobby gunned it, and they were safe. They drove to cabin in Whitefish, Montana where they rolled Sam to a bedroom, and Dean limped to the couch, putting his leg up. Cam walked to the kitchen area, and grabbed the plastic wrap and a bottle of hooch. 

"Would you be so kind?" she asked Bobby, handing him the plastic wrap, and taking a swig of the bottle, before passing it to Dean. Cam slowly took her shirt off, and heard Dean's intake of breath. 

"Shit...Cam..." 

"I know. I have a very good body," Cam smiled as Bobby began to wrap the plastic around her body to help mend the bones. 

"He really did hand you your ass..."

"Yep...on a fucking silver platter. One thing about them...they can sure take out a demon. And God was scared of them that he sent them all down to Purgatory."

"And they're stronger than angels..." Dean added. 

Cam nodded, her heart stopping in her throat. "Where's my ring?" 

"Oh...I got it," Bobby said. "I found it when you were getting dressed."

Cam felt relieved as she slipped the ring back on her finger. "Thanks...so, what now?" 

"Well, let's get you three back in fighting shape so we could figure out a solution." 

"Jody okay?" Cam asked, grabbing the bottle back. 

"Yeah. I'll call her to see how she's feeling," Bobby answered, finishing up. Cam carefully headed to one of bedrooms, changing into a pair of cotton shorts and a T-shirt, pulling her hair into a bun. Bobby came back with two bottles of water and a pill bottle. "Here. This should take the edge off..."

"What is it?" Cam asked. 

"The good stuff...Vicodin. Those will knock you out but the quicker you all three heal, the more ready we are for whoever comes knocking."

* * *

**August, 2011**

Three weeks. That's how long they were stuck there...waiting for somebody. Cam's face started to look ten times better, resembling her own self again. Cam was going stir crazy. Sam was reading at the table, while Dean watched television. Cam was making a grocery list of what they needed. Rufus's cabin had jack when it came to basic essential items and food. 

"Dude... Ricardo," Dean called to Bobby as he came into the living room. 

"What happened?" Bobby asked. 

_"Suicidio." _

_"Adiós, ese." _Cam rolled her eyes as Dean looked very moved of what happened on the screen. "Well, this ought to cheer you up." 

Bobby tossed Dean a set of keys, and Dean's face light up. "My baby! Now I just got to get this stupid thing off and I can drive again." 

"So how is it out there?" Sam asked. 

"Weird with a side order of bloody. Talked to a few hunters. They're running into the same kind of thing that set up shop at that hospital." 

"Yeah, and don't forget tried to kill us at your place," Dean scoffed. 

"Well, consensus is they're, um, they're like shapeshifters only a lot more into eating folk. And nothing can kill 'em." 

"Great...Anything else?" Cam asked. 

"Yep. They bleed black goo." 

"Like that stuff that came out of Cas – those things from Purgatory. Uh... Leviathan," Sam said. 

"Yep." 

"What about those chompers that you and the sheriff saw at the hospital? They still making spleenburgers?" Dean asked. 

"Yeah, made some calls. That doctor never showed back up to work. Ditto a nurse and some administrator." 

"So, they could be at any hospital in America," Cam sighed. 

"Yeah." 

"What do you think, Sammy? Sammy? Sam," Dean called out. 

"Sam?" Cam asked, seeing the far-away look in his eyes. 

"Hey, ground control! Sam!"

Sam turned over his left palm, seeing the healed wound on his hand. "Yeah. What? I'm – I'm right here." 

"You okay?" Cam asked. 

"Yeah. I'm fine," Sam nodded. 

"Good. Every last bit of info I ever had burned down, so..." Bobby sighed, trailing off. 

"What about this place? Rufus leave anything? Did you check the basement?" Dean asked. 

"C-rations and dust. I don't think he'd been here in years. So, I got to go round up my old library." 

"I thought you said most of those books were one-of-a-kind?" 

"Yeah. That's why I stashed copies all over the place." 

"Okay, good," Dean nodded. 

"On another note...We're fresh out of food. Want to make a run with me?" Cam asked Sam. 

"Sure. Yeah."

Dean tossed Cam his keys, who caught them as she grabbed her purse. "Hey Two-Legs...Be careful with her, would you?"

"Duh, Dean..." Cam sighed, putting on her sunglasses.

"And, uh, Sam?" 

"Yeah?"

"Pie."

"Obviously," Sam scoffed as they left. 

"Thanks for going with me," Cam told him as they got into the car. "I've been going stir-crazy in there."

"No problem...How bad was it?" Sam asked, buckling his seat belt. 

"Bad...those things are worst than anything we have fought before. We thought Lucifer and Michael were bad? But they are nothing compared to these things. I bet you Crowley is shaking in his boots where ever he is." Sam nodded. 

"I'm sorry..." Sam said. "About Cas..."

Cam's face grew somber. "Yeah...me too..." She took in a deep breath, sighing deeply. "I'm starting to believe that we're all cursed. That we'll never get to be fully happy."

"You'll be happy again, Cam. It took me some time after Jess..."

"No offense, Sammy...but Cas is what made me happy. We're here..."

Cam pulled in front of the small grocery convenience store, going in. The used two baskets to full up on essential items. They headed back towards the counter where Cam dug out her wallet. "Hey." 

"Hey."

Sam picked up the Bozeman Times Newspaper, the headline reading “ICE PICK KILLER STRIKES AGAIN”.

"Paper, too?" 

Cam was pulling out her credit card as she heard the question. "Sammy?" 

"Uh, yeah. Yeah, please."

Cam sighed, handing over her credit card. "Here." 

The car ride back was silent. When they walked in, Cam kicked the door closed with her foto as Sam put a shopping bag on the table near Dean. Dean immediately reached for it, pulling out booze. "Ah, thank you." 

"Yep," Sam nodded as Cam went to put the rest of the groceries away. After wards, she cleaned their breakfast dishes and began to do laundry, hanging the clothes up on the line outside. Heading inside, she saw Dean asleep on the couch. "Hey, Cammie...Remember the year of 1998?" 

"What about it?"

"Lincoln, Nebraska. Dad took Dean on a hunt and left you with me..." 

_Twenty-two year old Cam huffed as she waited outside of the phone booth as 15 year old Sam talked to their brother on the phone. "Yeah, so, from what I can tell, it's something called a Kitsune. Not much. They... look human... till they sprout out claws and stab you behind your ear to get to your brain. I don't – I don't know yet. Yes, Dean, I realize killing 'em's important. Maybe if Uncle Bobby sent a book in English. I am! No, no, don't – don't put him on the phone. Hi, Dad. Yes, sir. I realize people are dying. Yeah, I'm on my way to the library right now." Sam held the phone away from him, turning towards his pissed off looking sister. "Cammie...Dad wants to talk to you."_

_Cam grabbed the phone, bringing it to her ear. "Hey, Dad...Yes, I know that this is important. I still don't know why I couldn't come with you and Dean-Sammy's fifteen, Dad. He's not a little kid anymore! I know he's my responsibility, but if you can just give me the chance...Fine...Yes, sir..."_

_Cam hung up the phone, grabbing the spare change. "Come on, Kid. What dad says goes, right?" _

"Kinda...that happened a lot. I was always so bitter about it. Why?" 

Sam held out the newspaper. "Because it's happening again." 

* * *

"Dean's going to kill me," Cam said, driving the Impala. 

"No he's not...He's going to kill me."

"Sam...you're noggin isn't exactly 100% like mine. God! I'm making the same mistake over again!" 

"It's different this time," Sam explained. 

"How is it different! This is insantity...doing the same thing over and over again. If Dean finds out what we have done..."

"He won't. I left a note telling him that we went out." The ride to police station was tense. When they got there, Cam and Sam got out of the car, heading inside to the officer on the case. "You guys thinking this is another one – so-called ice pick killer?" 

The police officer nodded. "Same M.O. Can't say I'm too broken up about this one." 

"Did you know him?" Cam asked. 

"Busted him half a dozen times. Real mensch." 

"So, what's the deal? Um, killer comes to town, ganks a lowlife, moves along?" Sam asked. 

"Looks like."

"Are the wounds all exactly the same? Right behind the ear?" Cam asked. 

"Yeah. No explaining a psycho. We left that detail out of the paper, though. How'd you know?" 

Sam and Cam looked at each other. "We worked a case like this a few years back," Cam answered. 

"Think it's related?" 

"You find anything weird about the brains?" Sam questioned. 

"Like what?" 

"Like... missing." 

"Huh. Good question for the coroner." 

"Right. Thanks," Cam told him, standing up to leave. The walk down to the coroner's office was fast. 

"We don't get too many murders out this way... much less a serial," the coroner explained. 

"So what'd you find?" Sam asked. 

"It's what we didn't find. Let me show you. Big chunk of mid-brain went missing." 

Cam looked over at Sam. "Mid-brain, like pituitary gland?" she questioned. 

"Actually, their pituitaries were clear gone. How'd you know that?" 

"Lucky guess," Cam sighed. 

"It's the same case," Sam told her, hanging research on the motel room wall. 

"No shit, Sherlock," Cam told him, staring at the research. One false move in judgement, and here they were now. 

_Campbell was sitting at the library table, marking places while Sam looked at it and talked to their dad. "Yeah, so, they need a steady diet of human pituitary glands to survive. Hang on. Slow down...Right. So, the victims are located in parks just off the highway. Just one per town. That's something. What? I – I'm just tired. I've been looking at this for like eight years...Oh...okay?"_

_Cam sighed, taking the phone. "Hey, Dad...I know, but you wanted this done...No, I'm not arguing with you! Yes, sir...Wait a minute. No, Dad...just...Hang on...We'll call you right back." Cam grabbed her marker, drawing a line beween the Xs. "Do you see what I'm seeing, Sammy?" _

_"Yeah." _

_"Well, we have a location. New question is how do we kill it?" Cam yawned. " I need coffee. Do you want some coffee, Kid?" _ _Sam grinned at his big sister, nodding eagerly. They went outside to the coffee vendor, passing over their money. "Can I have a vanilla latte, and a triple red eye?" _

_"Okay," the vendor nodded, going to work. _

_Cam looked around through her sunglasses, noticing her brother looking at a pretty blonde girl enter the library. _

_"Vanilla Latte and a triple red eye."_

_"Thank you," Cam told him, handing Sam the triple red eye. _

_As they went back, she continue to notice her brother watching the girl as she browsed a magaine way. He quickly looked away as she looked at him, causing Cam to smirk. "Do you think she's pretty?" she asked. _

_"What? No..." Sam scoffed. _

_"Sammy, it's okay to be interested in girls. It's part of growing up."_

_"I'm not-"_

_"What?"_

_"I'm not like Dean..." _

_"Don't be Dean...Don't be Dad, and don't be like Uncle Bobby. Be Sam. Dean...I love him, but he's a total flirt. You want that real connection with the special someone, Sammy. And that begins with going to talk to them." _

_"How?"_

_Cam leaned over the table. "You go up to her, smile, and you just say hi." Cam smiled as Sam went to take a book off of the shelves as taked to Dean. "You stab them in the heart...Stab it...The heart...I said, you stab it in the fucking heart!" _

_"Shh!" the librarian told her. _

_"Sorry..." Cam said. "No, not you...to the librarian...Okay. Are you guys cool? Can I have a relax for five minutes now? Sammy's okay...in fact, big sister Cam gave him some girl advice...Please, the minute he comes to you for girl advice will the day that pigs fly." _

_Cam hung up, smiling as Sam straightened his jacket, and began to approach the blonde girl. "Um... I just wanted to, you know, say hi and –" _

_"No. Go away. It's just, I'm not supposed to talk to boys."_

_Sam looking rejected, nodded his head, and turned to leave. "Let's go," he mumbled. _

_"Why? What happened?"_

_"I don't want to talk about it..."_

_Cam sighed, smiling sympathetically. "Okay...Come on...Let's go get some ice cream." _

_They left the library, as does the blonde girl after them a few moments later. "Cammie, wait..." Sam said, watching as two boys followed her. _

_"What?" Cam asked as Sam turned to follow him. "Sammy?!" Cam groaned as she leisurely followed them. When she saw one of the boys after the girl punch Sam, she picked up her pace. "Hey!" she called, as he hit both of them. "Did you just punch my brother?" The boys looked at her and hurried off. Sam turned towards his sister, who mocked waved to him, mouthing 'Hi'. _

_"Hi. I'm Sam." _

_"I'm Amy." _

* * *

Cam put the car into park in the woods as Sam unbuckled. "I hope you know what you're doing, Sammy," Cam sighed.

Sam didn't say anything, but got out following an older blonde woman into the woods. 

SAM comes up behind the WOMAN. She turns and SAM holds a knife to her chest. The camera focuses on her crescent pendant. Cam got out of the car, following her brother as he came to the woman who was about to hurt a man, a knife against her sternum. "Hi, Amy," Sam greeted. 

"Sam. Wow." 

"Yeah." 

"I just... never thought I'd see you again. What are you doing here?" 

"I think you know." 

"You got tall, huh?" 

"Small talk? Really? Let’s take a walk." 

"Sam –" 

"Walk." 

Cam stuck to the trees, watching as Sam and Amy walked, the knife still against her chest. "So, same pattern, same victim pool – just like when we were kids." 

"No, I – it's not what – look, I'm not – I've had the same job for the last six years. I – I have a house, two cats, a mortgage. I have a normal life." 

"You call this normal?" 

"Sam. What I am, I'm managing it." 

"You spiked three guys this week." 

"No, you don't understand. It's not like that. I'm – I'm not just some murderer. I had to." 

"Why?" 

"I can't – I just had to. Please believe me, Sam." 

"I can't. I'm sorry." 

Cam waited as Sam reached into Amy's pocket with his left hand. "So am I." 

Amy knocked the knife out of Sam's hand, shoving him against the tree. "Sam!" Cam cried out, rushing over to her brother. Amy froze, staring at the slightly older woman. Cam grabbed her gun and began to fire as she took off. "Damn it! Come on, Sammy..." 

"Huh? Where'd she go?"

"She got away..."Sam handed her a receipt..."Amy Pond...original, but as good as me. You okay?" 

"Yeah..."

"Maybe I should do this..."

"No...I have to."

"Sam...Listen to me...This can't be like last time..." 

_Cam waited in her extra car as she waited for Sam to come out from his little date. She had told him to walk Amy home and she'll pick him up later. When she spotted another car, she shrunk down in her seat, seeing the girl's parents. Cam watched as they got out, and felt that something was off. Going to the door, she knocked, but didn't get an answer. Pushing her way in, she spotted the brain in the jar on the table. "Shit!" She just led her brother to the monster's front door! "Sammy!" _

_"Cammie?!" She raced to where Sam was as he pointed his knife to the young girl. _

_"You okay?" she asked as he nodded. _

_"You're both hunters. So... You're supposed to kill me? And I'm supposed to kill you?" _

_"I guess," Sam said, but not taking a move. _

_Cam moved to put herself between the girl and her brother, the girl flinching. "Hey..." Cam said, holding out a hand. _

_"Sam, I've never killed anyone. And I don't want to hurt you. Do you want to hurt me?" _

_Sam lowered his knife. "No." _

_"Then run. If my mom finds you, she'll kill you two. Just run. Please, Sam." _

_Cam took a deep breath and saw the innocence in the monster. Grabbing her brother by the shirt, she stared at the little girl. "Sammy...get your coat. Now." Sam nodded, rushing off as she continued to stare at the girl. Cam didn't say nothing as she backed away, grabbing her brother and hauling ass out of there. _

Cam waited inside the car as she Sam talked to Amy. He came out, and got back into the car. "What happened?" she asked. 

"Nothing...I-I didn't do it."

Cam blinked. "What? Why not?!" 

"Because you know what she did for us!" Cam scoffed. "You know what she did for us, Cammie...I re-payed the favor...It's over." 

* * *

Dean was waiting for them when they got to the motel. Dean punched Sam, sending him being knocked over. "Howdy, Sam..." 

"Dean!" Cam exclaimed, helping Sam up. 

"Cammie..." Dean growled, not happy with his sister either. "New rule. You steal my baby, you get punched. And I'm not going to punch my sister...because of the girl thing. The hell were you thinking, Sam, running off like that? I mean, for all I know, Satan could have been callin' your plays." 

"I was with him the whole time..."

"That doesn't make it better! You're not exactly in the right mind frame either!" 

"What does that mean?" Cam asked. 

"You just lost the love of your life! That's gotta leave some damage." 

"Dean, look, how many times do I have to tell you? I'm fine," Sam said. 

"Oh, yeah, no, you're a poster boy for mental health. You have any idea the kind of horror shows I had going on in my head?" 

"Dean, I left you a note. There was a job in town." 

"A Kitsune. Yeah. Yeah. No, I know. And you ignore Bobby and I's phone calls why, exactly?"

"Wait...They called you and you didn't tell me?" Cam asked, whirling on Sam. 

"Because I wanted to take care of it. And I did. I took care of it," Sam told them both. 

"Really?" 

"Yes." 

"Where's the body?" 

"There is no body." 

"Why not?

"Because I let her go. She's gone." 

"You what? Why?"

Sam looked at Cam, then told him the whole story. 

_Cam opened the door to leave with Cam, but was punched back into the side of the house. Cam grunted, watching as Amy's mother grabbed him and forced him backwards. "Sam!" Amy cried out. _

_"I knew you were hiding something. See, we can never blow town without Amy throwing a bitch-fit. So agreeing to go peacefully – well. Who is this?" Amy's Mother sneered. _

_"He's my friend," Amy pleaded. _

_"No, he's not." _

_"Sammy!" Cam shouted, rushing over to punch the woman. _

_"Sam!" _

_"Who you are?!" _

_"His sister..." Cam grunted. _

_"Leave them alone!" Amy shouted. _

_"Shut up! What is wrong with you, huh? You that stupid? Really? I already told you, you cannot have friends. This kid is food! And his sister..." _

_"No!"_

_Amy's Mother let go of Sam to backhand Amy. Amy's Mother raised a fist to Sam, her nails extending to long, pointed claws. "_ _This'll teach you." Suddenly her claws retracted as Amy stabbed her from behind. _

"You two never told me that," Dean said. 

Sam and Cam exchanged a look. "We pinkie promised. We never told anyone. I mean, can you imagine what Dad would have done?" 

"So you saw the article in the newspaper, and you just bolted." 

Sam nodded. "It was my mess."

"Our mess..." Cam corrected. 

"And you call letting her go cleaning it up?"

"I don't agree with that part," Cam told him. 

Sam looked at his sister. "She killed her own mom, Dean, to save us." 

"I hear you, Sam. I do. But look at her now. She's dropping bodies, man... Which means we got to drop her, no matter how many merit badges she racked up when she was a kid. I'm sorry, but it's that simple." 

"I agree with him, Sam. She had twenty plus years...she knows what she is doing..." 

"Nothing in our lives is simple." 

_Cam straightened up, watching Amy shake as she held the knife. "Cammie...what do we do?" Sam asked. _

_Cam let out a breath, remembering that she was the adult. Dad was going to her kill her...unless..."We take care of it...and you...you run." _

_Sam nodded, turning towards the blonde girl who was still in shock. "_ _You have to run. Amy! Do you have cash?" _

_Amy nodded, as Cam took the knife from her, wiping off her prints from her. "You're going to be on the first bus out of town...tonight." _

_"But what about –" _

_"We'll take care of her. Just go!" Sam shouted. _

_"Come with me. We don't have to be alone. We can be freaks together, Sam. Sam..."_

_Sam looked at his sister, who was waiting for him. "I can't. I'm sorry." _

_"So am I."_

_"I'll drive you to the bus station...Sammy, you good here?"_

_Sam nodded. The car ride to the bus station was quiet. As Cam pulled over, the two girls just sat there. "Are you going to kill me?" Amy asked. _

_"No...You saved my brother..." Amy went to open her door, but Cam pulled it close. "But if I ever find you that you ruined this chance I gave you...I'll hunt you down..." Cam let go of the door, letting Amy leave. _

"Look, man, I get it, okay? You meet a girl, you feel that spark – there's nothing better. But this freak?" Dean asked. Sam grabbed his jacket and got up from a chair at the table. "I didn't mean –" 

"Yeah, you did. Look, I see the way you look at me, Dean, like I'm a grenade and you're waiting for me to go off." 

"Sam –" 

"I'm not going off. Look, I might be a freak, but that's not the same as dangerous." 

"I didn't say –" 

"It's okay. Say it. I've spent a lot of my life trying to be normal, but come on. I'm not normal. Look at all the crap I've done, look at me now. I'm a grade-A freak. So's Cam...But I'm managing it. And so is Amy." 

"Is she? How?" 

"She works at a damn funeral home so she doesn't have to kill anyone, Dean. She's figured out how to deal." 

"Okay, well, then explain the bodies." 

"She's done. Her friggin' kid was dying, Dean. Put you or me in her position, we'd probably do the same thing. Look, you don't trust her. Fine. Trust me. Dean, please." 

"Okay." 

"Seriously?" 

"Got to start sometime, right?" 

* * *

Cam was waiting for Dean inside of the Impala when he came out. "Cam...get out of my car."

"It's our family car...Get in before Sam gets here..." Cam told him, staring out the window. Dean did. Cam handed him a slip of paper. "Don't ever tell him that I gave this too..." Dean opened it, seeing an address. "Is this-"

"Yeah...Sam's wrong...I may be a freak...but I know the difference of right and wrong. And one thing I've realized that they're can be no exceptions." 

"Is this because of Cas?" Dean asked. 

Cam continued to stare out the window. "I could've stopped him...I knew that he was acting differently...but I didn't and now look at what's happened. Homicidal monsters that we can't kill are running around...I'm not making the mistake again..." Cam wiped a fallen tear from her cheek. "And I know you feel the same way...We both knew him better than Sam...We know..." 

"Okay," Dean nodded, pocketing the piece of paper. 

"Knife in the heart," Cam reminded him, and Dean nodded. 

Cam continued to star out the window as Sam got in, and they as they got out. "Hey...you okay?" Sam asked. 

Cam plastered on a fake smile. "Yeah...let's find some ice cream." 


	67. Guilty or Not Guilty

**September, 2011**

**DEARBORN, MICHIGAN**

Cam was tired of Dean's complaining by the time they got to the crime scene. Cam pushed her Ray Bans up Cam wore a pair of black skinny jeans, a sleeveless white sheer blouse with a black tank underneath, and her black combat boots. 

"Feels wonky," Dean whined, walking up to the yellow tape line. 

"What?" Sam asked. 

"Working a regular job." 

"Bobby'll call if anything flares up on the Leviathan front. In the meantime, you know you want to work this case, Dean. Cop on the wire sounded dumbfounded," Cam argued. "No arguments. End of story."

Dean nodded, giving in. "It's kind of nice, you know? We're due for a little cut and dry. And, uh..." All three of them held up their FBI badges, giving them access to the crime scene. "You seem good." 

"I am. For me. By the way... Thank you." 

"For?" 

"Amy. I know you didn't want to let her go, but it was the right thing to do. So, thanks." 

Cam knew that Dean done it...he texted her right afterwards. She gave him the address. They did what they had to do. She didn't feel guilty about killing a monster, but she felt guilty about lying to Sam. 

"No problem," Dean shrugged. 

"So, what exactly do we have here?" Cam asked, changing the subject. They crossed under the yellow tape, meeting up with a police man. 

"Welcome to Crazytown, population – one dead guy." 

"Who was he?" 

"Uh, Matthew Hammond. Seems to have been crushed to death." 

"By?" 

"Well, if we weren't on the tenth floor, I'd say by a car." 

"Huh..." Cam said, tilting her head at the bloodstained brick wall with a hole knocked through it. "That's new." 

Sam held up her EMF reader. "It's going crazy." 

"Some kind of ghost?" 

"With a license? License to kill." 

"Seriously? Huh." 

"What do you got?" Cam asked. 

"I don't know. Looks like some kind of powder." 

"Sulfur?" Dean questioned. 

Sam shook his head. "No. Just dirt. Could be 'Christine'-like." 

"Ugh. Even possessed cars can't do stairs. It's something spectral." 

"I agree..." Cam said, scavenging through the victim's personal things. She dug through a bowl, finding a token. "Check this out. 'AA, 10 years.' Dead and sober." Cam tossed the coin to Sam. 

"Double crappy," Dean commented on. 

"There's a charge keeps coming up. 50 bucks a month at a place called Jane's. All right. Congrats on your sobriety." 

Sam tossed the token to Dean. "I'll go find out what Jane's is." 

Dean groaned. "I gave up AA for Lent." 

"We're not Catholic." 

"Always with the details. AA gives me the jeebs." 

"Wow. Shocker," Cam scoffed. 

"Shut up," Dean grumbled. 

"Fine. Me and Cam will hit the meeting, you go hit on Jane," Sam compromised. 

Cam and Sam waited until the AA meeting was over before they asked their questions. "Excuse me. My name is Special Agent Ivy, and this is my partner Special Agent Quinn. We just had a couple of questions to ask about a Matthew Hammond," Cam told the woman, holding up her ID badge. 

"Is there a problem?" the woman asked. 

"Yes...there was an accident, and Mr. Hammond passed away," Sam told the woman. 

"Oh..that poor man." 

"Anything you know could be a great help," Cam told the woman. 

"Matt was a nice guy. Kind of a tortured soul. Join the club. But he just seemed to have a lot going on," the woman informed them. 

"Any idea what it was? Family, a girl?" Sam asked.

"He played it all pretty close to the vest. Something was eating at him, though, the last time I saw him. He almost slipped." 

"When?" 

"Just before he died, I guess. Called me from Neal's Tavern. Said he was an inch away from drinking. So I ran over, talked him off the ledge." 

"Well, do you know what triggered it?" Cam asked. 

"Like I said, he didn't share much." 

"Sounds like a ghost to me," Sam said, leaving the AA meeting. 

"Yep...We'll wait for Dean and go from there," Cam nodded. 

Cam hated walking through cemeteries...It just gave her a creepy feeling.. "Here we go. Meet Elizabeth Duren," Dean told them, stopping and shining his light on the tomb stone. 

"Died at 10. Wow. So, who was she?" Sam asked. 

"I don't know. Why don't we chew on it back at the motel?" 

"I'm fine with that," Cam nodded, walking back towards the Impala. 

At the motel, Sam was reading an article on his laptop while Cam looked at the original police case file on one of the beds. Dean was on the other bed, lounging with a beer bottle in his hand. "Elizabeth Duren. Killed 10 years ago when a neighbor backed out of his driveway. Didn't see her bike. No one was ever charged. Police ruled it an accident," Sam summarized the article. 

"Let me guess. The neighbor's our tenth-floor pancake," Dean questioned. 

Sam nodded. "At least we know he felt bad. I mean, the flowers..." 

"Kind of makes you wonder if the guy wasn't drunk when he ran her over." Dean studied his beer bottle, while Cam continued to read the file.

"Yeah. All right. Well, regardless, now that we got a decent bead on ghost rider, let's go." 

"What?" Dean asked. 

"Burn her bones. Put her to rest," Sam said. 

"The fun never stops." 

"I don't know...I don't think a ten year old ghost would be able to figure out how to kill a man..." Cam said. 

"Well, better be safe than sorry, right?" Dean asked. 

Sam, Cam, and Dean worked together to dig up the grave. It was a routine, salt and burn. Once they were done, they reburied the coffin, and placed the shovel bag in the Impala. "Well, that's done...bed?" 

"Yeah," Dean nodded, getting in the car.

* * *

They returned to their motel, Cam yawned, and claimed a bed. "Oh, another night at the office. Why don't you take the first shower?" Dean told Sam, claiming the other bed. 

"Listen to this. 'A local man, Christopher Fisher, was ripped to shreds in a wild animal attack last night'," Sam read from the paper he picked up. 

"It is a dangerous world out there," Dean shrugged, taking off his jacket, and flopping backwards onto the bed. Sam sat at the table. 

"He was in the restroom of a diner," Sam clarified. 

Cam sighed, sitting up. "Yeah, that doesn't sound right." 

"Apparently, uh, none of the patrons saw anything. Guy calls 911, screaming about a dog, but the operator didn't hear anything, either." 

Sam got out his laptop and googled the victim. "Wow. Looks like this guy had a history with dogs."

"Meaning?" Dean asked. 

"Five years ago, he was arrested for running a dog-fighting operation." 

"There goes our quiet night," Cam sighed, rising from the bed to grab her laptop. 

"Classy. All right. So, what? He causes so much misery that some Rottweiler goes Cujo on him from beyond the grave? Wait a second. Do... do dogs even have ghosts?" Dean asked. 

"First I've heard of it," Cam told them. 

"That sounds weird. Ghost dog?" 

"No weirder than ghost car, you know?" Sam shrugged. 

"You know what does make sense? Vengeance on the guy that Michael Vick'd you. I mean, I'm no one to judge, but it sounds to me like that guy had it coming." 

"Maybe... But maybe not. So, he got busted, got probation, started volunteering at an animal shelter." 

"Yeah, 'cause he had to." 

"At first, yeah. But he kept going long after he served his time. Looks like he got really into it. Raised a lot of money for the cause." 

Sam turned his laptop around and showed Dean the article that he and Cam just read. "Huh." 

"People change," Sam said. 

"Yeah, tell that to ghost dog," Ca snorted. 

Dean got up, and held one his hand to his back, leaving Cam snickering. "All right. Uh, get suited up. Let's go check out the body." Sam continued to stare at Dean. 

"What?"

"What?" 

"What?" Dean turned back towards Sam. "What?" 

"Nothing. I... You okay?" 

"Peachy. Yeah, let's do this." 

Cam yawned, holding her cup of coffee. "So, guess what I found. Red dirt. Under his nails. On his shoes, too," Sam said, seeing the same dirt from the first victim on the present victim's shoes. 

"Just like the, uh, car-crash guy's floor?"

"Yeah. So, gotta be someplace around here they both walked." 

"Can I see?" Cam asked. 

Sam took off the the patient's shoes, holding it out to her. Cam leaned it smelling it. "I know where this is from," Cam told them. "Come on!"

Her brothers followed, and soon they were driving towards where Cam was directing them. "So, where?" Dean asked, noticing that he didn't see civilization anymore. 

"An apple farm," Cam answered, seeing the trees as they got to the rural area. 

"An apple farm?" 

"Yeah. Apparently whatever's in red dirt makes great apples," Cam told him. "And the dirt smelled a bit like apples. I was looking into it yesterday...I told you that it had to be more than a ghost." 

"Wow. I'd be so interested in that if I ate apples." 

"So this one's supposed to be pretty old, uh, mostly abandoned. Few hundred acres," Cam said. 

"A few hundred?! We're gonna be searching all year," Dean whined. 

Sam suddenly gasped seeing a man run out into the middle of the road. "Dean!" 

"Whoa!" Dean yelled, hitting the brakes hard. The Winchester lurched in their seat, all breathing hard. 

"Jesus Christ!" Cam cursed, unbuckling her seat belt. 

Getting out of the car, all three rushed towards the man. "Hey. Uh... You okay?" Sam asked the older man. 

"Guy just jumped in front of a car, Sam," Dean reminded him. 

"Shut up, Dean," Cam ordered. 

"Uh, you want us to help you, sir?" Sam asked again. 

The man was bent down, breathing hard. "Okay, well, why don't we get you out of here before you get roadkilled, huh?" Dean told the man. 

"Yeah," the man nodded, eager to get out of there. 

The ride back was tense that as soon as they got back, Cam was watching the man carefully. Sam and Dean sat in chairs while the man sat on one of the beds. They had gotten his name on the way home, which was Warren. Cam stood at the sink, getting the man a drink of water. "Here you go," she told him, going to stand behind her brothers. 

"Thank you," Warren nodding, taking a sip. 

"So, Warren. Just, uh, take a minute. Tell us what's going on," Sam nodded to the man. 

"Look – you're good people, I can see that, but you can't do anything for me. No one can," Warren told them, worried. 

"Why not?" Dean questioned. 

"Cause it's all impossible. You won't even believe me."

"Well, try us," Cam smirked. 

"I was just put on trial and sentenced to death." 

"What'd you do?" Dean asked. 

"Held up a liquor store. I killed the owner and his wife. I wasn't thinking. I was young." 

"Young? When was this?" Dean asked, curious. 

"1981." 

"And they just put you on trial?" 

"No, no, I just got out of prison." 

"Okay, you're making less sense the more you talk." 

Dean went to move from his chair, but Cam stopped him by by pushing him back in his chair with telepathy. "No, it's okay. Just... go on," Cam urged. 

"Did 30 years. I just got paroled. Not that you're ever free of that. I think about it every day." 

"So, then, what were you running from?" Sam asked. 

"Well, I told you – the trial! All I know is, one minute I'm at the bar, and the next, I get jumped, wake up in a damn courtroom." 

"Courtroom? Like a... courtroom?" 

"Well, no. There was a judge. Everything was crazy. It was in a barn." 

"At the apple farm?" Dean asked. 

"Yeah." 

"And this bar where you were grabbed?" Cam asked. 

"Neal's Tavern." 

"Same place Matthew Hammond went before his... car accident. Think maybe dog guy went there, too?" Sam asked his siblings.

"Probably," Cam answered.

Sam nodded, turning back to Warren. "Is there anything else you can tell us?" 

"You believe me? Who the hell are you?" 

"We kind of... specialize in crazy. So, uh, this judge – he got a name?" 

"No. But there was these weird symbols." 

"Symbols? Do you remember any of 'em? Can you draw them?" Cam asked, handing him her notepad and a pencil. 

"Excuse us a sec," Dean told the man, turning towards Sam and Cam. "Can I talk to you two?" 

They stepped outside, with Sam and Dean on opposite sides and Cam in the middle. "What is it?" Cam asked, crossing her arms. 

"'What is it?' Guys, uh... How about a drunk driver, Michael Vick, a murderer?"

"And?" Sam asked, rolling his eyes. 

"And... when did our black-and-white case turn to mud? I'm just saying I'm having a hard time not rooting for the ghosts on this one." 

"No, you said it yourself – it's not on us to judge." 

"Yeah, except that that's complete crap. Everybody judges all day long. Look, I'm just supposed to ignore what that guy did?" 

"We've shot people, Dean – more than two," Cam reminded him. 

"Yeah, you know what? When those ghosts come to kick my ass, they've got a compelling case." 

"So, what, you're saying – what? You don't want to work the job anymore?" Sam asked. 

"I'm just saying, you know, one simple friggin' day on the job – is that too much to ask?" 

"Well, look. I'm gonna go out, I'm gonna go try and find that barn. You coming?" 

"I'll come, Sam," Cam sighed, rolling her eyes at Dean. 

"I'm gonna check the bar," Dean told them. 

"To work or drink?" Sam asked. 

"I haven't decided." Dean turned and walked away. 

"Come on, Sammy," Cam sighed, opening the door to grab her purse and keys. 

"What's going on? Where'd he go?" Warren asked. 

"He, uh... Everything's fine. Look, let's go back to that farm." 

"Oh, no, no. No, I'm not going back." 

"Warren, We need your help finding that barn," Cam soothed. 

"It's red – it stands out. I'm not going back. They're out there." 

"Who?" 

"The people I killed. I just – no. No!" 

"You're safer with us than not," Sam tried to reason. 

"No." 

"Okay." Sam grabbed the paper from Warren. "Fine." Sam grabbed the jar of salt from their hunting bag, and moved Warren to a chair. Cam watched from the door as Sam made a salt circle around the man. Cam grabbed her jacket, tossing it on. "I need you to stay inside this circle until I get back, okay? It'll protect you." 

"How?"

"Just trust us, okay? We're trying to help," Cam told him. 

Sam turned on the TV, and passed the remote to Warren. "Stay put." Sam pulled out his phone, and pressed Bobby's speed dial on the phone, opening the door. "Bobby? Hey. Me. Listen – I'm sending you some symbols to look up." 

"I'm driving," Cam told him, opening the door. 

The Red Barn was easy to spot, with Cam pulling up in front of it. "It sure is a red barn," Sam commented. They both got up, and grabbed flashlights. Cam held her gun in one hand and held her flashlight in the other. Cam knelt down and grabbed a handful of the red dirt, while Sam's phone rang. "Hey, Bobby, what do ya got?" Sam asked to the phone. 

Cam leaned back up, and walked around more as Sam hung up. "We gotta get out of here," Sam told her. 

"Why?" Cam asked. 

"Because it's an Eygptain God, going after those who are guilty." 

Cam stiffened, nodding. "Did Dean say how long he's going to be out?"

"No..." Sam trialed off, causing Cam to pull out her cell. 

She tried to call Dean once, twice, three times. "Dammit, Dean..." Cam groaned, "This is the third message. You better not be loaded...or dead. Call me or Sam. This is important." 

Cam hung up as Sam came back out towards the car. "Anything?" 

"No..." Cam told him, starting to worry. Then her phone rang. "Dean. About time. I –" Cam began to scold. 

"Uh, hello?" a woman asked. 

"Who is this?" Cam asked. 

"Oh, well, I just – I picked this off the ground, where I've been standing for ten minutes listening to it ring. Is this Dean's phone?" 

"Yeah." 

"Well... He was supposed to meet me here." 

"Where are you? We can be right there," Cam told her. 

"We?" 

_Get in the car, _Cam mouthed to Sam, getting in the drivers seat. "Yeah. Dean's my brother. I'm with our little brother. Are you still at the Tavern?" Cam sped back into town, coming into a screetching halt once they got to Neil's Tavern. 

* * *

"Mia?" Cam asked, walking up to a woman. 

"Yeah. Are you the one I talked to on the phone?" 

"Yeah," she nodded. 

"Well...uh...here it is," Mia told her, handing over Dean's phone. 

"Sam?" Cam asked, inditing to take the phone. 

"Uh, well, I hope he's okay." 

"Now, where exactly did you find this phone?" Sam asked.. 

"Uh... there," Mia answered, nodding to the ground a bit away. 

"Thanks."

Cam walked over to the spot, seeing the red dirt. "Sammy?" she called out, standing up. 

The plan seemed too plain and simple. Cam had her powers and her gun, while Sam carried a shotgun. Both entered, but didn't see their brother. Meanwhile, Dean was tied to a chair with metal chains. In the part of the barn he was in, a large ornate throne sat near him, with Egyptian statues around him. 

"Really, Warren? All you noticed were the symbols?" Dean asked out loud. 

"Quit squirming, Mr. Winchester. They're Houdini-proof. Now, you want to talk charges, or..." a man questioned, sitting on the throne. 

"I'd rather talk about your Bukowski schtick at the bar. What, you can't jump a guy when he's sober?" 

"You and that waitress had quite a talk, huh? Get a couple drinks in you, and the guilt comes pouring out." 

"Oh, eavesdropping – that's cute." 

"Speaking of... You're gonna skulk all night, Sam? Campbell?" 

The door slid open by itself, revealing Sam and Campbell, locked and loaded. 

"Sam? Cammie?" Dean asked, surprised. 

"Nice job finding us. I assume you two figured out who I am, too?" 

"Yeah," Sam answered. 

"Yep," Cam nodded, dropping her gun. 

"You want to fill me in?" Dean asked them. 

"Osiris. He's an Egyptian God," Sam answered, again. 

"Ta-da! Now, go about your business, Sammy. Cam, you can stay..." Osiris smiled at her. 

"Why?" she asked. 

"Look, if anyone should be on trial, it's me," Sam defended. 

"Sam...shut up!" Cam whispered. 

"That's for me to decide. Now go away." 

"But he – he has the right to an attorney. Doesn't he?" Sam argued. 

"Huh," Osiris smirked. 

"Let me defend him." 

"Well, that's unusual." 

"Are you gonna respect his rights or not?" 

"Why not?" the god shrugged. 

"This is going to go over so well," she sighed, going over to stand by Dean. 

"Uh, Sam? You're not a lawyer," Dean whispered. 

"I was pre-law." 

"Yeah, pre." 

"All right, then. Let's get started. Now, the list of witnesses I can call – endless," Osiris smiled. 

"Objection!" Sam yelled. 

"Are you gonna let me finish my sentence, Sam?" 

"No. This isn't fair." 

"Fair? I'm sorry. Moving on. I can make it very simple. Three witnesses." 

"Objection!" 

"Grounds?" 

"Witness is being called without prior notice." 

"Good one," Dean complemented. 

"I saw that on 'The Good Wife.'"

"Yes. Very fine objection. Denied!" 

"What? Why?" 

"Because I'm the judge, son. Now stop objecting, or I'll find you in contempt – that is, kill you. So I advise you to let me move it along. The prosecution calls Joanna Beth Harvelle to the stand." 

Cam gasped as Jo's ghost appeared. "Jo?" she asked. 

"Jo?" Dean echoed, seeing Jo. 

"Dean. Sam. Cam. Long time," Jo smiled at her old friends. 

Osiris beckoned her closer, and Joe took a seat by the throne. "State your name for the court." 

"Jo Harvelle."

"And... what is your relationship to Dean Winchester?"

"We worked together," Jo answered. 

"Isn't it true that you admired him?" 

Jo thought for a moment. "Well, as a hunter... yeah. As a guy, he was kind of a jerk." 

Cam snickered as Dean looked a bit hurt. "So you saw him as a mentor of sorts?" Osiris asked. 

"I wouldn't put it like that." 

"How would you put it?" 

"I don't know. I trusted him. So if you're trying to say that he was a bad guy or something –" 

"Was it hard?" 

"What?" 

"Working with him... considering your feelings." 

"No. What feelings?" 

"You would have done quite a bit for him – followed him into any battle." 

"I know what you're getting at, and it's bull." 

"So, Dean had nothing to do with your first case, the one that started it all."

"It wasn't like that," Jo argued. 

"No feelings. None at all. You would have chosen the same exact road. Ended up in that hardware store, holding the fuse." 

"Oh, you're a piece of work. You know that? Putting words in her mouth –" Dean growled. 

"Keep him under control, counsel... or I'll remove his tongue," Osiris warned. 

"Dean...shut the fuck up..." Cam told her brother. 

"Your witness," Osiris told Sam. 

Sam stood up and walked towards the ghost. "Jo. So, um... your dad... was in the life?"

"Yes, he was."

"And your relationship with him?" 

"Good. I mean..." 

"You idolized him." 

"Basically." 

"So why'd you start? To impress some loudmouth ass you just met... Or 'cause you wanted to be like your dad?" 

"Daddy issues. Definitely. Listen, Dean, I don't –" Jo began to say. 

Osiris flicked his hand, and Jo vanished. "No fair! She wasn't done!" Cam argued. 

"Too bad. All right. You three can have a moment to strategize. And then I'll call my next witness." 

Sam sat down next to Dean, and Cam leaned into the table. "All right. Who's the next witness? He looked at you like you'd know," Sam asked. 

"I got no clue. This whole thing's like a friggin' episode of 'Pee-Wee's Playhouse.'" 

"Next witness! The prosecution calls... Sam Winchester to the stand," Osiris yelled out. Sam vanished, then reappearing in the chair next to the throne. "Sam... Not exactly the life you expected, is it?" Osiris asked Sam. 

"Details a little different." 

"For a while there, you were gonna be a real lawyer. Marry Jess."

"Yeah, that was a long time ago."

"But were you or were you not happily out of the family racket until Dean showed back up in that gas guzzler?" Sams started to say something, but Osiris stopped her. "Ah-ah. The truth, now." 

"It's complicated." 

"That one act had quite a domino effect. Come back, your girl's dead."

"Well, that wasn't his fault."

"Sure, and neither is everything that came after – all the death and the blood and hanging on by a thread. None of that is on Dean, directly. But don't you think that your brother dragged you back into that catastrophic mess because he'd rather damn you with him than be alone?"

Sam waited for a bit, while Cam held her head in her hands. "No. One way or another, I'd have gotten pulled back in." 

"You know that for certain?" 

"Pretty sure." 

"Pretty sure." 

"I'm positive."

"I believe you. Hey, if it was about convincing me, I would say..." 

"What?" 

"I don't decide anything, Sam. I don't decide Dean's guilt. I just weigh the guilt that's already there. This is solely about how Dean feels, way down deep. Them's the breaks." 

"Wait. So, if Dean believes he's innocent, then he is?" Sam asked. 

"If. A big if. Why do I bring up the past? To see if he feels like dog food about it. People want to be judged. They really do. When your heart's heavy, let me tell you, real punishment's a mercy." 

"I want to call Dean to the stand," Sam announce, getting up from the chair. 

"Oh, you do, now? There is an order to this stuff, you know. Okay. I'll allow it." Osiris snapped his fingers and Dean's chains fell away. Dean stood and sat in the empty chair next to the throne. 

"So, Dean. When you came and got me, did you know Jess would die? Or any of it?" Sam asked. 

"'Course not," Dean scoffed. 

"Right. How could you? I mean, are you psychic? That's a question." 

"No. Uh, definitely not psychic." 

"Great. So why would you feel guilty about not predicting the future?" 

"Yeah, I guess that doesn't make any sense. Actually, yeah, no, I don't." 

"What about Jo? Did you actually kill her?" 

"Uh, no." 

"Isn't it true that you don't feel guilty about her – that you're just... sad she's dead? That it just... blows?" 

"Actually... Maybe, yeah." 

"Mm-mm-mm. I like your style, Sam. Very engaging," Osiris smiled. 

"Dean. Does any of this feel like it's really... on you?" 

"Not really." 

"Then is your heart heavy with guilt or just plain heavy and none of this guy's business?" 

"Uh, what you said – the second thing." 

"Then I rest my case." 

"Very good... Both of you. All right. Because I really enjoyed that, I'm gonna be generous and ask – Dean, do you want me to call my last witness?" Osiris asked. Dean stared at the god, knowing what was going to happen. "Or have we had enough?"

Dean sighed, looking down. Cam knew who the last witness was going to be. "Oh fuck..." Cam whispered, dropping her head. 

"Enough Ally McBealing. Just drop the hammer, will ya?" Dean asked the god. 

"Wait, Dean, he's giving us more time!" Sam protested. 

"It's not gonna make a difference, Sam!"

"You need another moment? You done?" Osiris asked, banging his staff three times on the ground. "The court's reached a verdict. I find you, Dean Winchester, guilty in your heart... and sentence you to die. I'd suggest you get your affairs in order quickly." 

* * *

No one said anything on the way home. But when they got there, they saw police officers wheel away a body on a stretcher. The explained that they picked the man up on the road, and given him the room when while they went out to run errands. They were permitted back inside, where they saw an empty chair and the broken salt line. 

"Dammit, I told him," Sam sighed. 

"Osiris would have got to him one way or another. Guy's batting a thousand," Dean explained.

"There's still time. We can figure something out," Sam told him. They spent the rest of the night on working on a way to save Dean from death once again. As the night grew on, Cam and Sam grew more flustered, while Dean drank a glass of whiskey. Sam was on the phone with Bobby, getting a solution for Dean's problem. 

"You're gonna steal from a temple? Well, that's a new low," Dean smirked, drinking his glass. 

"You're on death row, Dean. Quit joking around," Cam scoffed, grabbing the keys and handing them to Sam. "Here. Keys." 

The dick's gonna sic Jo after me," Dean told then. 

"We're hunters, Dean. We know how to deal with ghosts. Which is why I'm staying to keep you from death." 

"So, you suggesting we kill her again?" Dean asked. 

"You didn't kill her, Dean. I'll hurry," Sam told them, heading out. Cam tossed Dean some salt, as she loaded the double barrel shotgun up with salt bullets. 

"You don't have to stay..." Dean told his sister. 

"I know...But you shouldn't be the only one on Death Row. And I know she's already here..." Cam told him, turning towards Jo. 

Cam lifted the shotgun, aiming at the ghost in front of her. ,"You know I'd never do this," Jo explained. 

"We know." 

"I guess it's his thing. Some kind of twisted eye for an eye." 

"It's okay." 

"No, it's not. You deserve better." 

"No, you did. You deserved better, Jo." 

"Jo...please..." Cam begged. 

"I'm sorry, Cam..." Jo sighed, going over towards the stove. "But I need to talk to Dean alone."

Cam was pushed back, sliding out of the room, the door knocking. Cam growled, shooting the lock. "Jo, let me in there!" 

"Dean, my life was good. Really," Jo told him. 

"He was right, you know – that dick judge, about me." 

"No, he wasn't." 

"You were a kid." 

"Not true." 

"You and Sam. I just – you know, hunters are never kids. I never was, Cam wasn't. I didn't even stop to think about it."

"It's not your fault. It wasn't on you."

"No, but I didn't want to do it alone. Who does? No, the right thing would have been to send your ass back home to your mom." 

"Jo! Open this damn door!" Cam shouted, banging on the door. She looked through the window, and still saw them talking. "Jo! If you kill him, I swear on my father that I will get a one way ticket to Hell and drag your ass down with me!" 

"Like to have seen you try. He was right about one thing." 

"What, your massive crush on me?" Dean asked, turning his head towards the door. He could hear Cam screaming for him. 

"Shut up. You carry all kinds of crap you don't have to, Dean. It kinda gets clearer when you're dead." 

"Well, in that case, you should be able to see that I am 90%... crap. I get rid of that, what then?" 

"You really want to die not knowing?" 

"Yeah."

"It's time," Jo told him, turning on the burners of the gas stove. 

"No! Jo...please!" Cam begged, seeing what Jo was doing. 

Jo disappeared from where she was standing, reappearing almost instantly just outside of Dean's salt circle. "Come on, Dean. I used to hunt ghosts. I know the tricks," Jo told him. 

The glass shattered, blowing away the salt. Cam took that chance, entering through the window. "Jo...I know you're really vengeful, but if you do this..." Cam warned, smelling the gas in the room. 

"He's making me do this," Jo told them. 

"It's okay," Dean smiled. 

"jo..." Cam warned, aiming her shotgun at Jo and firing. Jo flickered before the bullet could hit her. She watched her brother get ready for Death. Jo stopped, dropped the lighter, and stroked Dean's cheek. Then she vanished. 

"Jo?" Dean called out, looking around. Cam gasped in relief, the shotgun dropping by her sides. "You okay, Cammie?" 

"Can you stop trying to die for five fucking minutes?!" Cam shouted as Dean laughed in relief. 

* * *

The next day, the Winchesters sat around a river enjoying the sunshine."So, uh, it seem like... you know, like... she was in pain?" Sam asked, taking a sip from his beer. 

"No. No, just kind of faded. Regular Jo. Actually, maybe a little happier." Dean took a sip from her beer. "I got a question. So where the hell did that come from, volunteering to defend me?" 

"He was gonna kick me out," Sam smiled, proud of his skills. 

"I don't know, man – in another life, you uh... you might have made a pretty decent scuzzbag." 

"My brother...the lawyer," Cam smiled, taking a sip of her beer. 

Sam laughed. "I'm 0 for 1." 

"Ah, it's not your fault. You were pretty convincing." 

"So, who was he talking about?" Sam asked, Dean. 

"Who?" 

"That whole final witness thing." 

Cam's eyes flickered to Dean's then went back to drinking her own beer. "No idea. Honestly, that could be just about anybody dead we know. By the way... I mean, I get why Judge Judy put me on trial – I got guilt coming out of my pores. But... why'd he skip you?" 

"I think I just don't... feel guilty anymore." 

"Come on." 

"Look, I don't know what to tell you, Dean. I mean, I've spent a lot of time feeling pretty crappy – like, my whole life." 

"What, you got a secret stash of happy pills?" 

"Hell. Look, I'm not saying it's logical. I just... you know, I feel like I did a lot of stuff I should have felt bad for, and then I paid a lot of dues and came out the other side, you know?" 

"And that worked? I mean, you really feel like your – your slate's wiped?" 

"No. Nothing ever gets wiped." 

"You know? Sometimes I see Lucifer when I friggin' brush my teeth, but, I don't know, I guess I just finally feel like... my past is my past, and I can move on with my life. You know, hopefully." 

"Easier said than done." 

"Not arguing that."

"Well, I don't know whether to be, uh, jealous or weirded out." 

"You'll get used to it. I mean, I don't want to sound lame, but... I kind of feel good, Dean." 

"Now I feel dirty," Cam grinned. She may looked like she was smiling on the outside, but on the inside, she was slowly dying. Unbeknowest to her brother's, she felt many things. She felt guilty for the state of the world...she failed to see Cas slipping off the slippery slope she got on. She led Dean straight to Amy. She wasn't there for her brothers when she should've. And the most crushing thing is that she felt guilty because she secretly blamed Dean for Cas's death. If he hadn't sold his soul and just let Sam go, then she would have never met Cas...and her heart wouldn't be shattered inside of her chest. Cam continued to look at the water rushing by, her green eyes dull, lifeless, and void of emotion. Cam's eyes blinked into the reddish demon hue as she stared at the water. Unbeknownst to her, something was changing inside of her. Something dark and mangled was infecting her. She was slowing changing. 


	68. Marriage 101

**September 2011**

_"Cas!" Cam screamed, standing at the edge of the lake where her boyfriend just disappeared. "Cas!" _

_"Campbell..."_

_Cam whirled around, relieved to see him standing there. Sighing in relief as tears sprang to her eyes, she threw her body at him. "Cas...Oh my god, I thought..." _ _Suddenly, his smile turned vile. Cam was confused, taking a step back. "Cas?"_

_"Cas is gone..." Cam was about to scream when his hand wrapped around her throat, lifting her up. In front of her, she saw Dean on the ground with a broken leg, and Sam unconscious. Cam saw Cas's mouth opened wide and she screamed..._

Cam gasped awake, her body cold and drenched with sweat. She placed a hand over her pounding heart, and moved her hair out of her face. Running her hands down her face, she pulled her hair up into a ponytail and headed to the bathroom. She saw that Sam was gone, probably out for a morning run. She turned on the sink tap, splashing hot water on her face. Looking back into the mirror, she watched as her eyes turned red, the lights flickering up above her head. "Get it together, Cam...you can't be falling apart now. It was just a dream...A stupid, stupid dream." 

She went back into the room, and pulled on a sweater over her tank top and leggings. Grabbing her laptop, she quietly walked over to the kitchen area, and started a pot of coffee. Dean was sprawled on the bed, his mouth opened, and lightly snoring. She sat at the table, fresh cup in hand, and studied her screen. For the past couple of days, she had been researching everything she could about Levithans...and trying to find a possible lead. They had to be somewhere. On the table next to her was a file on one of man that put them in the hospital. His real name...Edgar. Not to mention Dr. Gaines, the doctor that tried to operate on Jody. 

Sighting, she clicked out of her tap and ran a search for any missing persons. Dean woke up with a start, breathing heavily, causing Cam to quickly exit her search for anybody that met Cas's description. "Morning," Cam greeted, pouring herself another cup of coffee. "Bad dream?"

"Yeah," Dean said, his voice raspy from sleep. "What are you doing up early?"

"Same as you. Nightmare. I'm trying to find the connection between the dick that broke your leg and the dick that tried to eat Jody. So far...no such luck." 

"Where's Sam?" Dean asked, grabbing his flask. 

"Probably out for a run..."

Dean sat across from her, whiskey in hand and his own laptop as he searched for their next case. "It was about everything...Cas, and Sam's brain, and Amy."

Cam put her pen down, sighing. "Do you regret what you did?"

"Don't you?"

Cam sighed, but shook her head. "No. It's because I'm sitting here trying to find those things that tore Cas apart and who's out there eating people. I did what I had to do for the greater good. Which involved me giving you that address." 

Sam came jogging by the window, and entered their motel room. "Somebody better be chasing you," Dean glared. 

"It's good for you," Sam panted. 

"No. No, it's not good for you. Look at you. You're, you're a mess, and you stink. Well, while you were out being Lance Armstrong..." 

Cam rolled her eyes, getting up to grab Sam a Gatorade. "That would be biking." 

"...I was working. You ever heard of a town called Prosperity, Indiana?" Dean asked them. 

"Has anybody?" Sam asked. 

"Two of their fine citizens died over the past two weeks. Uh, this one chick, she, uh, roasted underneath one of those beehive hair dryers at the hair salon..." Dean began, showing them the article of the woman that died at the salon, then he clicked another tap to open another one. "...and this other guy boiled in a hot tub." 

"You don't see a lot of that," said Sam. 

"No, you don't." 

"Well, it's worth checking out," Cam said. 

"Yeah," Dean nodded. 

"We'll, I'm going to get ready." Cam headed into the bathroom with her clothes. After she closed the door, she could hear Dean talking to Sam.

"You know, one more thing. What's going on with you?" Sam asked. 

"We have had this conversation, Sam," Dean sighed. 

"No, we haven't. See, to do that, you'd have to, uh, sort of...speak." 

"Okay, let's see if you can get this straight. See you're – you're new Sam, right, Lance Armstrong." 

"Biking." 

"And, uh – and I'm still me, okay? And Cam...something's going with her, too. All right, so – so, you might see things different now, uh – call it a runner's high or some crap – but that doesn't mean that something's going on with me, okay?" 

"Yeah, okay." 

"No, don't say, 'yeah, okay,' like, 'yeah, okay'." 

Sam walked away, grinning. "Yeah, okay," he taunted.

Cam sat in a coffee shop, typing furiously on her laptop. "Okay...What dark secrets were you hiding, Wendy?" she asked herself, taking a sip of her coffee, and looking at Wendy's social media accounts. She hacked into her emails. "Hello?" she asked, touching the call button. 

_"Hey. It's me. I have Sam on the other way. I found a coin." _

_"Wait. What kind of a coin?" _ Sam asked. 

"It's not American. I don't know where it's from. It was wedged back behind one of those machines. Somebody could have dropped it. Of course, they don't have pockets in those robe thingies that they make you wear." 

Cam laughed. "I didn't realize you were such a spa expert." 

_"Shut up. I observe with my eyes."_

_"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever you say. So, you thinking it must be some kind of hex talisman?"_ Sam asked. 

_"Uh, maybe." _

_"All right. Pick me up." _

_"Why don't you just run home, Lance?" _

_"Dean-" _

_"Yeah, I'll be there in a bit." _

* * *

An hour later, there was another call and another victim. Sam went to talk to a construction person, while Cam and Dean went to talk to the police officer. 

"So, what do we know about the vic?" Cam asked the police man after showing them their ID badges. 

"Dewey Stevens – owner, Dewey Stevens Construction, biggest outfit in town. Rotarian, Methodist, tenor, blue-ribbon pecan pie champ, asthmatic." Dean and Cam gave him a look. "We're a close-knit community." 

"So, this, um, pillar of the community – he was taking a leak before he, uh, sprung a few?" Dean asked. 

Cam smacked Dean in the shoulder. 

"The crew had gone for the day. Site was shut down." Dean pushed open the port-a-potty man and uncovered the body. "Anything unusual besides the nails in the eyes?" Cam asked, bending down. 

"Well, we're still trying to figure out where they plugged in the nail gun, seeing as there's no generator on the truck." 

"Well, when you figure that out, let me know," Dean told them. Cam gingerly stepped inside the port-a-potty. Seeing the same coin, she grabbed it and went back over to where Dean and Sam were. Sam sat a a table, with a laptop open. "So, another victim everybody likes," Dean told them, as Cam inspected the coin. 

"Not everybody," Sam told him. 

"Another physically impossible death. You got any ideas?"

"Cirque du Soleil?" 

"I found this near the body."

Dean nodded, staring at it. "It's just like at the, uh, the hair-dryer/brain-roast." 

Cam handed it to Sam, so he could look at it as well. "And I found a connection with all the vics. Um, these e-mail logs show Wendy, the real-estate chick, uh, Carl, the architect, and this Dewey guy were all working on a shopping center project together." 

"Good job, Sammy," Cam smiled. 

"Why didn't we know about that?" Dean asked. 

"I- Well, it all fell apart for some reason. I mean, there are these e-mails back and forth, pretty hot and heavy, and suddenly they just stopped," Sam explained. 

"So, everybody working on this project has died?" 

"Well, not yet. Um, they were working with a developer, a guy named Don Stark." 

"Don Stark? Why do I know that name?" Dean wondered. 

Cam light up. "I know!" She drove the Impala to a large building. "I saw this place when I was the coffee shop online, and saw this poster hanging on a bulletin board!" 

A large bust of a man stood outside the building the were looking up at. Posters of a charity auction were scattered around also. "Man, this Stark guy is really plugged in, huh?" 

"So, all the players in this – this shopping-center project have either fried, boiled, or kebabbed. He could be next," Dean nodded to the bust, taking out a flask. Dean unscrewed the lid as Cam and Sam stared at him in disbelief. 

"Really? From a freaking flask? What are you, bad Santa? On the job?" Sam questioned. 

"We're always on the job," Dean explained. 

Sam's phone beeped, and he pulled it out to check his text messages. "All right. Bobby e-mailed back. I sent him a few pics of those coins you found. He says the writing is Romanian Cyrillic, used only in the mid-15th to the 19th century. Apparently, it's an antique Wallachian ducat." 

"So, we're looking for an old Romanian?" Dean asked. 

"You know, is it just me, or is this really weird?" Sam asked looking at the dead plants around the bust. 

"Huh. I've seen this once before, where t-the plants are all dead in one spot," Dean realized. 

"Where?" 

"A bus bench with Wendy Goodson's picture on it. I mean, I'm no expert, but I don't think plants are supposed to act like this."

"So, what now?" Cam asked. 

"Now we play our secret weapon," Dean told her. 

"What secret weapon?" Cam asked, glancing back and forth at her brothers. They started at her, until she got it. "For fucks sake! You guys can't just pimp me out whenever you want to?!" 

"It's not our fault that your graced with undefinable beauty," Dean smirked. 

"Yeah. I mean...if I wasn't your brother, I would hit on you." 

"Yeah, me too. But I would win." 

"Gross! I so wouldn't touch you with a ten foot pole!" Cam gagged. 

"Hey!" Dean fired back, insulted. "I'm a catch!" 

"Yeah. A catch with who knows how many vernal diseases!" Cam whirled towards Sam. "And stop laughing, Sam. No girl likes the good guys. Secretly we all want the secret bad boy." Cam started to walk towards the Impala. "FYI, I'm not changing my clothes." 

"Fine," Dean sighed. 

When they got to Don's house, Cam grabbed a tube of lipstick from her purse, putting on a dark red shade of lipstick. she smacked her lips together, undid her pony tail, and unbuttoned her blouse a couple of buttons. 

Stepping out of the car, she checked her reflection in the car mirror. "So?" she asked her brothers. 

"Bombshell. Shall we?" Dean asked.

Cam knocked on the door, waiting for the man to answer. Finally, a well dressed man answered. He was handsome, but something felt off about him. "Mr. Stark?" she asked, plastering on a big smile. 

"Yes. Who might you be?" 

"Special Agent Camille Grundy. These are my associates, FBI..." Cam paused for a moment while they all pulled out their badges and her brothers introduced themselves. "We have a few questions about three deaths that were connected with you." 

"Please, come in Special Agents," he smiled, holding the door open. "If the bureau's involved, I assume you think all three were murdered." 

"It's looking that way, yes," Dean answered. 

"Now, Mr. Stark, you had a relationship with all three victims, correct?" Cam asked, strategically placing herself next to him. 

"Oh, I knew them in business circles, I guess, sure." 

"And you were all involved in a, uh, a-a shopping-center project. Why'd that fall through?" Dean asked. 

"Uh, t-these things happen." A blonde young woman walked it, knocking lightly on the door frame. "Oh. Jenny. These gentlemen and woman are from the FBI. Jenny Klein, my assistant." 

"Hi, there. Okay, Don, I'm off to the cleaner's, and then I'm gonna stop at Beaman, Beaman, and Beaman for the revised contracts," Jenny told the man. 

"Hurry on back. You know how things fall apart without you," Don flirted. 

Jenny giggled and blushed. "Oh, I baked you some cupcakes – coconut." 

"Coconut – you're too good to me, Jenny." 

"I'll see you soon." 

Jenny left, and the Winchesters stared at him. Dean's gaze fell to Cam, sending her a silently message to try harder. "She bakes cupcakes," Don told them. 

"Yummy," Cam ssmirked, inching a bit closer. She pulled out her note pad, and placed it across her leg, letting it brush against Don's. "You know Don...I just love cupcakes. Escpecially ones with cream cheese frosting. I could just lick that right up." 

"Really?" Don smirked, as Dean let out a loud cough. 

Sam cleared his throat. "You know, could you point me to the restroom? I had a little bit too much java." 

"Yeah, around the corner, down the hall," Don shrugged, starting at Cam. 

"So, uh, usually in cases like these –" Dean said, loudly, breaking Cam and Don's intense connection. 

"Are there cases like these?" Don asked. 

"Oh, you'd be surprised. Uh, we start out with the basics." 

"You have any business rivals?" Cam asked. 

"Sure, tons. You know, real estate's brutal." 

"Well, that was easy," Dean scoffed. 

"On the other hand, I've demonstrated my love for this town, and I think it's safe to say I'm respected for what I've done here." 

Don, Cam, and Dean stood to look at a framed award, which read CITIZEN OF THE YEAR Presented to DON STARK in recognition of your outstanding contribution to the community. Your efforts and generous donations have provided tremendous benefits to the citizens of Prosperity and will for generations of the future. On behalf of the state of Indiana. In a logo: Citizen of the Year Award – The Year of 2010 – State of Indiana.

"Yeah, one of my real treasures," Don told them proudly. 

Dean nodded, and moved around again, noticing a framed picture. "'To Don – take no prisoners. D. Trump.' The Trumpster! Wow." 

"Like I said, success breeds fierce competition..." Don started to say as Sam returned. "... but in the end, everyone here respects and admires me." 

"Including your wife?" Sam asked. The three other people turned to stare at him. "Sorry. It's just, we heard the two of you were splitting up, right?" 

"Yeah, that's, uh – that's what we heard," Dean stammered. 

"Yeah, Maggie and I are going through a tough time. It's a separation – temporary. Sometimes, you know, you grow apart. It's no one's fault." 

"And how would you describe the, uh – the issues between you and your wife?" Sam questioned. 

"It’s just one of those marital misunderstandings, you know." 

"No, I'm sorry. I don't."

"It's one of those vague, hard-to-define passages." 

"She caught you cheating, huh?" Cam asked. "I couldn't help but notice, uh, things were kind of cordial between you and your assistant. Pretty good with the ladies there, Mr. Stark? It's a blessing and a curse, isn't it?" 

"Guys, ma'am, I'm a people person, and I admire dynamic, confident women," Don explained, looking at Cam. 

"'Admire'?" Cam scoffed. 

"Okay, look – it's true I had a recent... little thing with a business associate, but that's all it was." 

"A 'thing'?" 

"Yeah." 

"Like a – like a shoe or a golf club," Sam told him. 

"Right. Like a waffle iron," Dean nodded. 

"Yeah." 

"Yeah. No, see, Don, uh, wives generally think of an affair as something more than a thing," Cam explained in a tone like she was talking to a child. 

"Yes, and when Maggie found out about it, she needed some time off, temporarily." 

"Hmm. Now, if we were to guess that the, uh, uh, business associate was Wendy Goodson, would we win the weekend trip to Maui?" Dean asked. 

"No, her death had nothing to do with the affair. It was over long before her accident." 

"If it was an accident." 

"You're not implying that Maggie was behind this." 

"No, we're not implying anything. We're just saying... you should be careful. And take her to dinner and apologize," Sam told him. 

"Yeah, and, uh, grovel. Wouldn't hurt." 

Sam and Dean turned to leave, while Cam stayed back. "Anything else, Special Agent?" Don asked. 

"You better hope that Maggie forgives you..." she threatened, her eyes flashing red. Turning on her heels, she walked out, and saw Dean and Sam waiting for her. 

"Like I was telling Dean. I found a bunch of spells and hex things upstairs." 

"Wouldn't surprise me. I think Maggie seems justified." 

"What?" Sam asked shocked. 

"Cheaters deserve nothing but pain. Maggie is a woman scorned. She gave her life to this man, her heart. And he takes it and stomps on it! I bet that he's screwing his assistant too!" 

"Well...Bobby's researching." 

"Good. Let's just go. We need to find the next one. Just because Don's whipping it out for all the girls doesn't mean they have to suffer." Dean was to sneak in and find something as Sam and Cam waited for him to come back. "I still thing that Maggie was valid," Cam said. 

"Does this have anything to do with Cas and what happened?"

Cam scoffed. "No." Sam gave her a look. She sighed. "Maybe."

"Cam...maybe you should move on."

"I can't. I can't stop thinking about him. I want to hate him...But I can't. I see why he did what he did. He was backed against a wall and made a dumb decision. We've all made dumb decisions. And when he tried to make it right, he failed. I can't get him out of my head. The nightmares are the worst." Suddenly, a car pulled in with the license plate that read STARK 2. "Shit! Sam!" 

Sam pulled out his phone to try to call Dean, but he recieved the All Circuits are Busy. "Hide," he told her, opening the car door. 

Cam ducked down in the seat, as she heard the muffle sounds of Sam and Maggie talking. Leaning up, she saw her brother push against the car, making the car alarm go off. Sam returned to the car, driving out of the front gate where they waited. Then Dean returned. 

"Spoiler alert," Dean told them, getting in the back seat. Leaning forward, he handed them the picture of Jenny and a library card. 

"Jenny Klein's next. Swiped her photo off a hex deck, but Maggie's gonna notice it's gone eventually. We got to get over to Jenny's."

"On it," Sam told them, gunning it. 

By the time they got to Jenny's apartment, things were already happening. They knocked, but decided to use Dean as a batting ram, breaking down the door. Cam ran to Jenny, pulling her hair back as she chocked on what seemed to be blood. Looking at the counter, there were some cupcakes, but inside were beating hearts. 

"Find the coin, now!" Dean yelled, searching. Sam also searched, while Cam helped Jenny sit on the floor. "Come on, Sam!" Dean yelled, not finding it. 

Sam found the coin on the top of the cupboards. Grabbing it, he placed it on the counter, and shot it with his gun. 

"Good job," Cam told him, grabbing a washcloth to help clean off Jenny's face. 

"Oh my god...oh my god..." Jenny muttered. 

"Come on. Let's sit on the couch," Cam told her, helping her off the floor. 

Once Jenny was cleaned up, she continued to become hysterical. "There were tiny beating hearts in my cupcakes. There were hearts in my cupcakes, hearts in my cupcakes! That's never happened before! Hearts in my cupcakes!" 

"Should I slug her?" Cam heard Dean whisper to Sam. 

"Give it a second," Sam scolded. 

"It's okay..." Cam told her. 

"Oh, my God. What just happened?" Jenny asked, still panicked. 

"You were hexed." 

"Hexed? Who are you people? What the hell do I do?" 

"What you do is you go in there and you pack a bag, you get in your car, and you go," Dean explained. 

"Go where?" 

"It doesn't matter. Look, 500 or 600 miles ought to do it. You got someone real powerful real pissed, and they're trying to get rid of you now. In line with that, you might want to cool things with Don Stark," Sam told her. 

"Don Stark? What are you talking about?" 

"You and Don. You know." Dean implied. 

"'You know'? There's no 'you know.'"

"No?" Sam asked, surprised. 

"Don Stark is my boss. That's it. He's married, for God sakes," Jenny argued. 

"Yeah, well..." Dean shuffled. 

"Me and Don Stark. Ew." 

* * *

"Now she's just getting nasty. Killing the girlfriend is one thing, but his commemorative bust? That's got to hurt," Dean commented as Don's bust broke and exploded. 

"She'll take the whole town out, Dean. She don't care who gets in the way," Cam said. 

Dean's phone rang. "Hey, Bobby. What do you got?...Yeah?...You think it'll take her out?...All right...No, I don't need to write it down. I'll remember. Go ahead...Mm-hmm...The – wait. Hang on. Hang on." Dean gestured to Sam. "Yeah?...Wait. Wa- ho- ho- hold on. Hold on. Hold on." Sam handed him a dinner menu and a pen. "Okay, what was the, uh – what was that last one?...Right...Uh-huh...I'll remember. It's fine."

Dean and Cam went back to the motel while Sam went on a grocery run. Cam sighed, flipping through pictures on her phone. She looked at her engagement ring, and slipped it off. But it felt wrong, so she put it back on. "Shit..." she sighed, tossing her phone down and grabbing her laptop. 

"You still miss him, don't you?" Dean asked quietly. 

"Of course I do, Dean. Don't you still miss Lisa?" 

"You know I do." 

"When he proposed, I thought that I could have it all. We could've been a power couple in the hunting world. Saving people...Hunting things. I would've gotten pregnant, had a couple of kids, train them to be hunters. We could've been happy." 

Dean smirked, a tiny smile forming on his lips. "Yeah. Your kids would be the most protected, spoiled kids on the universe. And the most badass." 

"Not to mention most powerful. Who knows what they would be." 

"They would've been boys. Winchesters have boys." 

"I'm not a Winchester," Cam fired back. 

"So?" Dean scoffed, sitting at the table with his pie and a fork. "You were practically raised to be one, so therefore you are a Winchester." 

"That's not how it works," she smiled. "Genetically. I do know that he was my one and only." 

"I'm back!" Sam called out, putting a bag down by Dean's pie. 

"Dude. Pie," Dean complained. Dean took a whiff, and his nose crinkled. "Ugh. That is -" 

"Chicken feet, just like the recipe calls for. Butcher's fridge is down," Sam told them. 

"I can smell that." 

"Uh, says the power's been wonky and that he's lost so much product, he probably won't make rent. Ditto every shop on the block – nothing but burst pipes and blackouts." 

"So, coincidence, right?" Cam asked. 

Dean picked up the bag of chicken feet and walked over to Sam. "Uh...yeah. We're past the point of dead flowers," said Sam. 

"What can I say? I guess the witch is pissed. All right, let's, uh – we better get a move on here. Why don't you just..." Dean held the bag at arm's length. "C-can you take the feet?"

Sam held out a bowl and Dean dropped the bag into it. "Ugh." 

"You two are babies," Cam sighed, snatching the bowl from Sam. 

They got to the gallery, where they saw flashing police and ambulance lights. "What the hell?" Dean asked. They rushed inside, showing the badges to see a covered body and lots of blood. "Whoa. Clean-up on aisle 7." 

"Okay, I don't guess she'd do this to her own auction," Sam said. 

"No, obviously it was someone who hated her guts and wanted her party trashed." 

"Don Stark," Cam realized, turning back around. "Come on!" 

_"_So, the mister's a witch, himself. That means we got not just one pissed-off witch. We've got two. It's full-on 'War of the Roses.'" 

"'Bewitched' just got a lot less funny." 

"It's like when they switched Darrins," Dean complained. Cam got into the back seat, still holding the bowl of chicken feet. 

* * *

"Where is she?" Sam asked, anxious as they waited for Maggie Stark to get home. 

"She'll be here. They've been throwing thunderbolts at each other's favorite toys. There's nothing left to destroy but each other. This is basically ground zero," Cam told him.

"I hope so. We're gonna need them both in the same place if we're gonna take them down."

Maggie's vechnile finally approached. "Screens up, Captain," Dean ordered. 

The three Winchesters bent down in their seats so they couldn't be seen. 

Once Maggie was in, they jumped out and raced towards the house, entering through the front door. _"Furor divina virtute in infernum eam detrude!"_ Cam chanted as Sam struck a match and lite the contents of the bowl. White smoke and steam began to wise. 

"Let me guess – chicken feet? Not chilled?" Maggie asked. 

Don rose from his chair. "For obvious reasons, you won't be leaving this room. Well, you will be leaving – just not alive. Maggie?" 

Don and Maggie both raised their arms. "_Puterea magiei negre..._" 

"Okay, plan B," Sam called out. 

"What's plan B?" Dean asked. 

"Talking."

_"...La suferinta..." _

"Now? Really?" Cam asked. 

"This is obviously a domestic dispute. So if you can't kill them, counsel them." 

"Yeah. You know what? Not my area!" Dean called out. 

"I'm going through a heartbreak!" Cam shouted. 

_"Supune-te ordinelor mele -" _

Dean and Sam glanced at their sister. "Okay, okay, okay. Uh..." She sat down the bowl and ran a hand through her hair. "Look – obviously, you two are capable of wiping each other out, right? But you haven't, huh? Which means that you two – you still value whatever it is you got. A-and you want keep that dance going. Maybe it's – maybe it's punishment. Maybe it's – it's sick, messed-up, erotic, kinky, clamps and feathers kind of love." 

"Okay, okay, t-that's – that's going way too deep, there," Sam told her.

"Right...Look, what I'm trying to say is thatpis that you two-whatever it is you have, you're bonded."

"Are you out of your mind? He cheated on me, humiliated me." 

"We're not trying to say what Don did was right. When a relationship cracks, usually both parties have a hand in it," Sam said. 

Don smirked. "Indeed."

"You're defending him?" Maggie reached out an arm towards Sam, who fell to the ground in pain. 

"Ugh!" 

"Whoa! Okay, okay! Okay, look – n-nobody can defend Don. Right? Uh, totally. But, uh, we get that you feel betrayed...because you were," Dean explained. 

"Don't suck up to her," Don growled, sending Dean flying backwards into a glass door. 

"I was betrayed by all of them. Carl introduced you to Wendy. Dewey covered for you. Wendy did you!" 

"Okay, okay, look -" Sam tried to say, rising to his feet. 

"I got to say I-I don't think Don was lying when he said he regrets the whole Wendy thing." 

"'Thing'? Sit down," Maggie scoffed. Sam fell to the ground again. 

"Aagh! Ugh! Yeah, affair – that's right, terrible." 

"I think the only thing he regrets is getting caught." 

"Wendy was nothing to me. It was over as soon as it started." 

"She was part of a pattern, okay? I've had 800 years of this. Do not make me bring up the Renaissance!" 

"Oh! Oh! You're one to talk. 1492 ring any bells?" 

"The man was about to set sail! He could possibly fall off of the edge of the earth. I took pity. So, what's your excuse?" 

"I told you – nothing happened with the Medici chick! You've always been insanely jealous." 

"Oh, I wonder why! Jenny. Wendy." 

"Jenny? Nothing happened with Jenny. She's just my assistant." 

Dean rose to his feet. "That's true. She, uh – she told us – just an assistant." 

Dean fell backwards again, this time by Maggie. "Whoa!" 

"Is that true?" 

"Yes, I swear it, babe. I would never. I made a mistake. I'm sorry, Maggie." 

"See? See? Guys, guys... You're talking," Sam told them as Dean got up and went ti stabd by the doorway. "All these years, you – you – you buried your anger and your disappointment till it tore you apart. All you needed to do was talk." 

"And I would have missed the nuking that my melon just took. Well, who wants that?" 

Maggie slammed Dean into the other side of the doorway, and Dean's head was surronded by bees thanks to Don. "Nice touch," Maggie smirked. 

"Thank you."

"Okay...That's enough," Cam said, waving her hand at the bees, making them vanish. "You both want to know what really sucks? That you two are arguing when you two have each other! You're two are obviously meant to be dealing with each other for many years! I lost my love, and I will never get over. So, kill each other. I don't care anymore." 

"She's right. I couldn't kill you. All I ever wanted is you, Mags. I've been crushing on you since forever. You're the woman that I want to never grow old with," Don told his wife. 

"I could never murder you either, Don. It's crazy... But true. Maggie smiled, and they kissed. Cam grabbed both of her brother's hands, transporting them out of there. 

* * *

Dean took out his flask and took a sip. "Oh, give me a break," he told Sam as he raised his eyebrows. They just entered their motel room. 

"I didn't say anything," Sam defended. 

"It's been a long day." 

"Tell me about it," Cam sighed. 

"And it's not over yet," a voice behind said. Spinning around, they saw a man. Dean pulled out his gun, unsure of who this was. "Hi, Sam. Hi, Dean. Campbell." 

"Do we know you?" Sam asked. 

"Well, I definitely know you. You're the dead guys. Well, you will be in a minute." Dean acted first, shooting the man. Cam took a step back as black liquid fell from his chest, and the bullet popped out. "Shit!" she whispered. 

"Sorry. You're a bit outmatched," the Leviathan smirked. 

The Leviathan punched Dean, sending him sprawling to the floor. "Dean!" Cam yelled out, running towards him. The Leviathan grabbed onto her throat, throwing her against Dean who tried to catch her as he stood up, but both crumbled to the floor. The monster grabbed Sam by the throat, but suddenly fell to the floor, electrocuted. 

"What the fuck?" Cam asked, getting up off of Dean. 

Looking up, they saw Don Stark, looking as confused as they are. "Don. Well, thank you. We owe you," Dean breathed out, getting up. 

"Good God. What is that thing?" Don asked. 

"I guess we should be figuring that out," Sam told him. 

"It is on our to-do list," Dean agreed. 

"You know, find a bottomless pit and drop it in. Spell only lasts for a few days." Don walked over to one of the beds, and felt underneath the mattress. 

"Uh, what are you even doing here?" Sam asked. 

"Apparently, saving your lives – twice." Don Stark held up a coin. "Got it." 

"Maggie? Seriously?" Cam sighed. 

Don felt around the other mattress as Dean looked appalled. "She was gonna kill us? We just saved your damn marriage." 

Don held up a second coin. "Yeah, but to be fair, you two also tried to kill her. You know how she is when she gets a bug up her ass. Got to love her, right? Right. Bottomless pit. Ciao!" Don left the room, closing the door behind him. 

"I need a drink," Cam declared, grabbing Dean's flask. "I'm going to change into some other clothes that don't smell like chicken feet. Take care of that." 

After Cam was changed, she exited the motel room, checking out for her family, then went to the car port. When she got to the car, she saw that tensions were high once again between her brothers. Sighing, she tossed her bag in the trunk, and opened the back door. She climbed in, and pulled out her phone and laptop. She put in Cas's description and sighed. Exiting it out, she closed the top and leaned back to get some sleep on the way to Bobby's. 


	69. Double Double Boiling Trouble

**Mid-September, 2011**

The three Winchesters traveled downstairs to see how it was going with the Leviathan. "And how are my two favorite meat-sicles? And the Queen of the Night." 

"Is he still sucking air?" Dean asked. 

Bobby sighed. "Greatest hits didn't do the trick. I'm down to B-sides and deep cuts." 

"Well, you better figure out something quick. That whammy that witch dude put on him is only gonna last for a few days. He gets his spinach back, we're gonna end up having to drop a car on him just to stop him."

"Actually... Edgar walked away from that car. He's fine. Well, he is a little pissed at you, but - Oh. You didn't know?"

"Why don't you shut your cake-trap?" 

"Ooh." 

"Bobby... You've been using all this stuff and he still won't talk?" Sam asked. 

Bobby shook his head. Dean pulled up a stool and sat close to Chet. 

"Huddle over, coach?" 

"How'd you find us?" 

"It was easy. I used pattern-recognition software and a basic heuristic algorithm to track your known aliases."

"Wait...You used technology?" Cam asked. 

"Great. Just what we need - a Mensa monster," Bobby sighed. 

Dean got up and stood next to his siblings. "All right. Let's just start with the start. Where'd you get our aliases?" Sam asked. 

"From your trench-coated friend, obviously. When we were all nestled in at Camp Cas, kind of got the full download. That's just how we do."

"So why are you talking to us, Chet? You're not dumb. Why you spilling state secrets?" 

"'Cause I'm not scared of you. You can't stop me. You can't stop any of us. We can't be killed, you stupid little chewtoys. You are aware that I'm the least of your concerns, right? Oh. You haven't watched the news today, have you?"

Cam grew concerned and rushed up the stairs into the living room, grabbing the remote and turning on the news._ "The two men, who up until today were presumed dead, locked the doors and opened fire, leaving no survivors. Sam and Dean Winchester are now the subjects of a manhunt throughout the state of California." _

"Oh my god..." Cam said.

"Busy morning, you two?" Bobby asked, turning to the two men. 

"Those sons of bitches xeroxed us," Dean scoffed. 

"But I don't understand how."

"I don't know," Bobby said, grabbing a beer out of the refridgerator. "Maybe one of 'em touched you at the hospital." 

"It was the hair!" Chet called out. "Not too hard to lift some DNA out of a motel shower drain, guys!" 

"You can copy people like that?" Dean asked. 

Bobby and Cam shrugged. "Awesome. Well, what is their plan, exactly?" 

"Squeeze us. Turn us into the most wanted men in America. But why not Cam?" 

"I don't know. Maybe it's because I'm a woman? Or they have something else planned for me?" Cam asked. 

"All right. Well, that settles it. We find these ass monkeys, and we kill them ourselves," Dean announced. 

"Wait a sec. Every form of law enforcement in the country has seen your ugly mugs this morning," Cam told him, stopping him. 

"Exactly. So what's the point in trying to hide?" 

"Better than sticking your fool neck out. These things are smarter than you," Bobby reminded him. 

"Geez, Bobby, don't sugarcoat it," Sam sighed. 

"Look...We don't have a clue how to kill 'em or slow 'em down, and your plan is, what? Go right at 'em? Genius," Cam told her brother. 

"They're wearing our faces, Cammie. This is personal." 

"Yeah, I'm with Dean here," Sam agreed. 

"Well, if you're gonna be stupid, you might as well be smart about it. You need to see a fella named Frank Devereaux." 

"Who's he?" Dean asked. 

"He's a jackass and a lunatic, but he owes me one, from back in Port Huron." Bobby handed Dean a piece of paper with an address on it. "In the meantime, me and Cam will keep working on Chatty Cathy here, see if we can figure out what makes him die."

"Why can't I go?" Cam asked. 

"Because you're face is not America's Most Wanted. It'll make you an accessory. Might as well play it low." 

"Fine...I'm in the mood for some torture anyway. Be safe." 

* * *

Cam stood as she watched Bobby shoot Chet with a shotgun, but nothing happened. "You're kidding me!" she exclaimed, seeing him still breathing. 

"Whoo! Do it again! Come on, do it again!" Chet encouraged, smirking. Bobby put down the shotgun, looking at Cam for any other ideas. "So you're just gonna touch me in the morning, then just walk away?" 

Cam groaned. He was starting to get on her already short nerves. "Are you still talkin'?" she asked. 

"Aren't you sick of this yet?" 

"You bleed. Black...snot, sure, but you bleed, you can die," Bobby told him. 

"Sure, sport, whatever you say. Try the acid again, why don't you? Poor saps. You're stumped." 

Cam growled. "Give it a rest, mouthy." 

"How long you think these'll hold once the spell wears off, hmm? Tick tock, ladies. I'm gonna really enjoy eating you, right down to that hat." 

"I said shut up!" Cam shouted, her hand going towards a machete. 

"And then I'm gonna eat everyone you ever said hello to."

With one long and clean swipe, Chet's head fell from his body as Cam's face got splattered with goo. 

"Hot damn. Well, that's somethin'," Bobby commented, seeing Cam holding the machete. 

Cam smirked, swinging the machete around. "Well, it's a start. I'm going to shower." 

She smirked and felt satisfied as she went up to the bathroom to shower and change. Bobby already had two glasses out, and poured whiskey in both. "Cheers...To decapitation and machetes."

"Cheers," Cam smirked, tapping her glass against Bobby's. They both drank, but froze when there was a knock on the door. Cam reached for her gun at her hip. "Expecting company?" 

"Nope. You?" Bobby asked, picking up his own gun.

"The only friends I have is you and my brothers," Cam reminded him as Bobby peered through the peephole.

"It's Mills!" he whispered. 

"Jody? The Sheriff?" Cam asked, surprised. 

"Yes!" Bobby hissed. "What do I do?" 

"Open the door," Cam told him, downing the rest of her whiskey. 

Bobby soothed out his beard, and opened the door. "What the... What the hell are you doing here?" Bobby asked, rudely. 

"Bobby!" Cam gasped, pouring herself another glass. 

"You're all charm, Bobby," Jody smiled, unfazed. 

"So my therapist keeps telling me," Bobby told her, nodding his head to Cam. Maybe she would go away, leaving him and Cam alone. 

"Ignore Bobby. Hi, Jody." 

"Hi, sweetheart. How are you doing?" 

"You know...Hunting things...saving people," Cam shrugged. "Same-old, same-old." 

"How'd you find me?" Bobby questioned. 

"I'm a cop, remember?" Jody held up a plastic bag and a six pack. "You gonna invite me in?" 

"Well, you may not want me to. I got one of the big mouths downstairs," Bobby warned. 

"So I won't go downstairs," Jody smirked. 

"Yeah. She won't go downstairs. Come on it, Jody," Cam smiled, pushing Bobby out of the way. 

As Jody entered, Bobby seethed at Cam. "Why do you hate me?" 

"I don't hate you. I love you," Cam smiled back. "Relax..." 

"Mm. I, uh..." Jody began, putting the bag and six pack down on the table. "I wanted to come thank you." 

"Thank me?" Bobby asked, surprised. 

"Well, yeah... Seeing as they were fresh out of 'thanks for saving me from liver-eating surgeons' cards at the store." 

"Oh, that. Just doing my job, which nobody pays me for," Bobby shrugged. 

"True," Cam nodded. "This job is shit." 

"Right. How you doing, Bobby?" Jody asked, concerned. 

"I'm fine. Every day is a gift."

"Your house just burned down."

"As you can see, I got a roof over me." 

"Bobby!" Cam scolded, slapping him upside the head. "Let someone be nice to you for five minutes?" 

Jody tried to hide her smirk as she watched Bobby submit to the much younger woman. It was like he was afraid of her, but respected her to. 

"Okay. But not _too_ nice. I can't be going soft," Bobby grumbled. 

"'Course not. I can cook. Ish. You know? Why don't you let me make you something? You too, Cam. Maybe put this new place of yours in some kind of order. Come on. I owe you that much." 

"Okay. Thanks, Sheriff." 

"Jody," Jody corrected. 

Bobby nodded, walking off. "_Jody..." _Cam teased. 

Bobby glared at her, before going downstairs. "Help yourself to a beer," Jody told the younger woman. 

"Thank you," Cam said. "But I think I'm good for this." 

"Problems?" Jody asked. "Where are the boys?"

"Trying to find themselves. I got 99 problems..." Cam took a drink of the whiskey. "My boyfriend turned into a very vengeful and merciless god, tried to make things right, dissolved into a puddle off and released the big mouths on this planet, Sam has a broken melon, and Dean and I did something which Sam will probably never forgive us for." 

Jody blinked. "Wow."

Cam nodded, taking another drink. "My alcohol tolerance is crazy, so I can't get really drunk. Bobby! I'm going to bed!" 

"Okay...His head reattached, by the way," Bobby said. 

"You're kidding me. Take it off again?" she ashed. 

"Yep...Jody, why don't you stay over. It's late and I don't want you driving back all the way home tonight."

"There's a spare bedroom," Cam explained. "It has clean sheets." 

Cam went into her room, and stripped off her shirt to pull on one of Dean's. "Oh my god!" 

She turned to see Jody staring at her and all of her scars. "Oh...Sorry..."

"What happened?" 

Cam shrugged. "Being beaten, shot at, cut...You name it, it's happened. Being a Cambion is a blessing because I heal so much more quicker. But the deeper the injury, the most likely it'll scar. It's part of being a Hunter."

"The tattoo?" 

Cam touched the small sigil on her shoulder blade. "Anti-possession."

"How long have you guys been hunting?" Jody asked, curious. 

Cam smirked a she removed her bra and threw on Dean's shirt. "Since we turned old enough to not shoot our feet off. I was 14 when I went on my first hunt. I was a natural. Dad called me a prodigy. Dean was 16, as was Sam when they went out with Dad." 

"So young..." Jody sighed, sadly. 

"Yeah, but we learned. I actually got out, as did Sam. The only time Dean stopped was when he went to Hell and when we thought that Sam was in Hell. I was 20, when I left. I wanted a normal life, so I went and got one. Sam left when he was 18, to go to college. But we always found a way to get sucked back in." 

"And your mom didn't try to stop you?" 

"We didn't have a mom. She died when I was five, Dean was four, and Sam was six months old. A demon came into Sam's nursery and fed him blood. Mom came in, and the next thing we know she was burning alive on the ceiling with a stab wound. I saw it all." 

"That's awful!" 

"What doesn't kill us makes us stronger. That's how Dad met Bobby. Dad got into hunting. He was obsessed after that. We finally got our revenge though. Dean, Sam, and Dad killed the SOB for good." 

"So much heartache and pain for all of you," Jody muttered. 

Cam shrugged, pulling back her blankets. "Maybe, but we live with it. Hunting hardens you. We don't like pity. We don't like chick flick moments. Well, Dean may say he doesn't, but he's a softie on the inside. They both are. " Jody looked like she was thinking. "Jody, word of advice. I care about Bobby, I really do. But one thing about our family...or any hunter? We break things, especially those that are dear to us. I've seen Dean and Sam wreck so many relationships because they want to protect them. I've also done things to protect people. That's why I have no friends, and no outside connections. Hunting hardens us. We all have walls around us to keep those we love safe." 

"Guh...Now he's you?" Cam asked going downstairs in the morning. 

"Hey," Chet grinned, in Bobby's form. 

"Disgusting."

"Dean and Sam been caught. So, we need a solution, now. Where's Jody?" 

"Um...Upstairs. Cleaning."

Bobby began to pace while Cam swung her machete around in her hand. "You know the thing about you, Bobby..." Chet called out. 

"Save it. I already know me, handsome." 

"You got the gruff thing down. Seen more death than an electric chair. Ready to die with your boots on. But, you know, deep down inside... you're no cynic. You still hope. You even got a thing for that lady upstairs. Tiny part of you thinks, maybe... after this is all done, you and Miss Sheriff can make your own little cabin in the woods." Bobby closed the book and put it down. Chet laughed. "That's hilarious. You're not getting any older than tomorrow, Bobby. Why do you bother?"

"You a Browning fan?" Bobby asked. 

"Come again?" 

"Robert Browning. Poet. You got that name rattling around up there with the rest of my thoughts and feelings?" 

"It's kind of hard to sift through all the drunken blackouts, but -" 

"'A man's reach should exceed his grasp'."

"I like that. That's actually lovely. Browning? After I eat you, I'm definitely gonna hit the library."

"I'm going to cut his head off," Cam annouched, going to swing. But suddenly, several drops of liquid fell from the ceiling onto Chet's arm, burning his skin. 

"What the hell is that?" Chet asked, his voice pull of shock, pain, and fear. Cam watched as his arm turned yellow, then black as black steam rose. She lowered her machete as another drop fell onto Chet's arm, continuing to burn. "Get it off. Get it off! Get it off!!" Another drop fell. "Get it off of me!" Cam and Bobby watched as another drop fell, causing Chet's face to burn and a large patch on his arm turning black. "Aaargh! Get it off me!"

"What the fuck is happening?" 

"Jody...." Bobby whispered running up stairs. 

Cam smirked, as she raised her machete. "Got ya." 

* * *

"Excuse me...I'm here to see my two clients. Sam and Dean Winchester."

The sheriff looked up at Cam as she stood there in her black leather jeans, white tank top, and black leather jacket. "Your clients?"

"Yep...I'm their lawyer. I have bail money and a good reason why they should be released. They're being framed."

"Nice try...But we have them on camera."

Cam grabbed the sheriff by the tie, pulling him towards her. "Listen to me...they are things in this world that is terrifying. Things that will make you piss your pants." Cam's eyes flashed, shocking the sheriff. "So...Where are they?" 

"What are you?!" 

"A Cambion. But listen to me...There are things...People eating monsters with huge mouths. If you don't believe me go see your two deputies." 

While the Sheriff went off to see if she was right, Cam raced over to find Dean in his cell. "Hey! Dean!" 

"Cam?! How did you get here so fast?!" Dean asked, going over to the bars. 

"I teleported. Did you get to talk to Bobby?"

"Yeah. Borax, right?"

"Yeah...Borax, chop head off, throw it in a deep chasim. Where's Sammy?"

"I don't know. They separated us. Hey, who was the girl at Bobby's?" 

"Jody," Cam shrugged. "Okay. I'm going to find some Borax and our brother. You cool here?"

"No!" Dean hissed. 

"Right...Thought so." Cam a long line of bones. "Skeleton keys. Witchcraft."

Cam was about to unlock the cell when the sheriff came in, looking very pale. "What is it? What happened?" Dean asked. 

"I...It's just... I don't know what I just saw." 

"Let me out of here. Okay, you listen to me, and we'll live." The Sheriff unlocked the cell, letting Dean out. "All right, keep your head down, get to the supply closet. Get anything that says Borax on it - bring it here. Now. Go." 

"Let's get these mothers..." Cam told her brother. "I'm going to get Sammy." She turned and ran running to find her other brother. Finding the interrogation room, she saw Sam sitting at the desk, his handcuffs locked. "Sammy!" 

"Cam!? What are you doing here?" 

"Saving your ass as usual. They're here. I already got Dean loose." 

"Dean!" Sam exclaimed, holding out his handcuffs. 

Cam whirled around, and instantly knew that this wasn't him. "I'm not your brother. But I am Dean adjacent," the Leviathan sneered. Cam brought her foot up, and kicked the monster in the chest, but he wasn't fazed. 

"Cute," he smirked, picking her up by the throat, slamming her against the wall. Cam was lifted off of her feet, as she struggled for air.

"Let her go!" Sam growled, seeing Cam's eyes flash red as she struggled. 

"I just want to let you know how much I've really grown to hate you and your brother since we've been wearing you. I just don't get it. You could be anything. You're strong, you're uninhibited. You're smart enough, believe it or not. But you're so caught up in being good and taking care of each other, and your bratty sister." 

"What do you care?" Sam growled back, seeing Cam struggle. 

"Because it pisses me off! You're wasting a perfectly good opportunity to subjugate the weak." 

"Fuck...you...!" Cam wheezed, clawing at the man's arm. 

"Here's the deal," the monster told Sam, slamming Cam's body against the wall. Cam grunted. "Dean...And Cammie here, thinks you're nutballs. They think you're off your game." 

"Not...true..." Cam coughed out. 

"You gonna kill us, or is this some sort of 'play with your food' bull?" Sam asked. 

"All right. All right. You know, I guess that's why Dean never told you that he killed Amy," the Leviathan told Sam.

Dropping Cam back to her feet, he grinned as she gulped in large breaths of air. She looked up at him, as she rubbed the tender skin. "And you...sweetness...he thinks that you are changing. You scare him, the things that you can do. The things he fears the most...You're a direct link to Lucifer...He knows that you're the real monster among you." Cam growled, her eyes changing. "There it is. The look on your faces. That is priceless! That's what I've been waiting for. Now I can eat you. 'Cause, you see, I like my meat a little bitter. Starting with you, sweet thing." 

The real Dean bursted into the room, and flung the cleaner on him. Cam grabbed her machete from her belt, and swung it at the monster, decapitating him. "You're right...I am bitter," she rasped out.

The monster let go of her as Dean flung liquid on him, and decapitating him with an ax. "Well, that felt good," Dean sighed. 

Cam walked over to Sam, snapping the handcuffs off with her barehands. "So... the FBI is on the way," the Sheriff mentioned. 

"Yeah, listen, about that..." Dean began. 

"Whatever I can do... Especially if it involves lying about everything I just saw." 

"Good. I was hoping you could help us kind of...be dead. You know, quote unquote," Dean smiled. 

"Yeah. Yeah, I should be able to swing that. All right." 

"Come on, let's grab a mop," Cam sighed, rubbing her throat. "I swear, next time someone wants to choke me, I'm going to bring the roof down." 

Dean started to follow her, but saw Sam not moving. "Sammy? You okay?" Dean asked. 

Sam nodded, and Cam looked at her boots. "Yeah, I'm fine." 

"Let's go," Dean told him. 

After the place was cleaned up, and the Sheriff had a reliable story, thanks to Cam, they were on the road. "Bobby said to dump them far, far, away," Cam mentioned in her back seat. 

"Where?" Dean asked, driving down the highway. 

"I know the perfect place," Cam told them, giving Dean directions. 

Once they got to the piere, Dean opened the trunk to the rental, and grabbed the bag containing the heads, wrapped in plastic. "Are you sure you want to dump these things? I'm thinking they might actually come in handy down the road. What do you think?" Dean asked his siblings. Cam snatched them out of his hand, and tossed them into the water, watching them sink down. 

"Done," she sighed, wiping her hands. 

Sam remained silent, which Dean had enough of. "Hey. What? What is it? Talk." 

"Nothing." 

"Well, that's convincing. Did monster-us give you the jeebs, huh? 'Cause I gotta be honest – I ain't looking in the mirror for – for a while myself." 

Sam straightened up, and turned to face Dean. "Okay. You really want to know what's wrong?" 

"Yeah. Yeah, you know my – here to help." 

"'Here to help.' Kind of like you helped Amy?" Sam shot back, with malice. "Or that Cam helped you?" 

"Sammy..." Cam sighed, torn. Dean was right, but so was Sam. 

"Listen, Sam..." Dean tried. 

"Don't!" Sam shouted at her, causing Cam to freeze. His angry gaze turned to Dean. "Don't – don't lie to me again. No, don't even talk to me. Both of you. Yeah, I can't." Sam opened the back door, and grabbed his bags. "You know what, Dean?" Sam asked, walking away. "I can't." 

"You can't what?" Dean asked, taking as step after him. 

"I can't talk to you right now! Dean..." Sam struggled to say. "I can't even be around you right now!" 

"Okay, so—" Dean asked, unsure of what to do. 

"I think you should just go on without me." Dean simply nodded. "Go." 

"Wait...Stop. Sam, this is ridiculous," Cam called out. 

"No, Cam...You helped him!" Sam shouted. 

"All right. Sorry, Sam." Dean hung his head, and got into the car. 

"Dean...come on!" Cam called out. But Dean didn't want to listen to her either. Putting the car in drive, Dean drove off. "Sam!" 

Sam stopped, turning around. He's been hurt Dean many times, but Cam's always been the neutral party. "You know, Cam. I expected Dean...but not you."

"Sam, you don't understand."

"You betrayed my trust! Amy's trust! She saved my life! You made a promise! You never break your promises!" 

"SHE WAS A MONSTER!" Cam screamed, tears in her eyes. "She was a monster...Just like Cas!" Sam froze, as Cam sucked in a ragged breath. "We underestimated Cas! He...He broke your brain. He killed Bobby's friend. He unleashed the Leviathans on the world. And it's my fault! I didn't see the signs! He was right, Sam. I'm the monster. And I know how monster's act! She wouldn't have stopped!"

Sam looked at his sister is digust and turned to leave. Cam stood there, sobbing. Once again...Cam was alone. 


	70. Apart But Together

**Late September, 2011**

"Thanks for inviting me over, Jody," Cam smiled as Jody poured her a generous helping of red wine. 

"Don't mention it. It gets pretty lonely here..."

Cam smiled sadly at the photograph of her late husband and son. "Does it get better?"

"Honestly? No. But but the pain lessens with friends," Jody explained, smiling as she sat on her couch next to the younger woman. 

"Well, right now I'm pretty lonely. We're not talking to each other. Sam's pissed at me and Dean. My reasons were valid though!" 

"Is this about that boyfriend?" 

Cam nodded. "I don't like talking about him."

"I never liked talking about it either. But it doesn't make the pain go away. It's okay to miss him."

"I...I'm not really good with showing emotions. I...I miss him like crazy. It's like I can barely breath most days. Like there's a hole in my heart. Did you know that we're soulmates?"

"That's a real thing?" Jody asked. 

Cam nodded. "Oh, yeah. Matched together by the Big Man upstairs himself, pushed together by fate. He thought it would show his angels how to be a but more human if they had love in their lives. And he knew what I was. He should've killed me."

"Don't talk like that," Jody sighed. 

"Oh, no...I'm serious. He had a hit on my life. But he took the hit off of me...Because I guess he saw potential in me? Then Mary Winchester killed my birth parents, took me, and I became a bonified big sister and mediator."

"Maybe God knew that you were destined for great things. Look at how many people you've saved."

"I've also killed so many people." Cam took a sip of her wine. "When our mom died...I was five years old. Dad just came home from work, he was excited that I just started tee-ball. He tucked me and Dean into bed. But then I got thirsty and got up. I got up, and heard noises in Sam's nursery. I went in a saw a man standing over his crib. I thought he was my dad, but he turned and had...these yellow glowing eyes. I was so scared, that I didn't know what to do. Then Mom came in, and was stabbed. I just sat and hid as I watched her body get dragged up to the ceiling and burn. I never forgot that day. Dean hasn't either. Dad, Dean, and Sam got the bastard in the end. For the longest time, I thought that I was unlovable. I...I was paranoid about who I was dating. I became cold. I became a bad-ass private investigator. I kicked ass and took names. I loved helping people. Then I got word that Dean was dead and came rushing home. I don't know why...But I stayed with Bobby. Sam left, of course. Sammy always leaves. Then Dean came back and had a burning hand print on his shoulder. We went to a psychic to find out what dragged him up from Hell. And I heard his voice."

Jody nodded. "Castiel's?"

"Yeah. I didn't know what I was then, but I knew that my life would change. He said, 'Stop. Look away.' Then he burned the psychic's eyes out of her socket. Hurt one of our friends, and we're coming after you with guns blazing."

"And let me guess...That's what you did."

Cam smirked. "Yep. Dean, Bobby, and me. As soon as he entered...I felt my heart stop. There...In the doorway was a man...But I knew he wasn't just a man. The power was...It was just radiating off of him. I was turned on. Cas...To a normal woman, he might not be that attractive. His vessel. He was a tax accountant. But he made it work, and I fell in love with the angel inside of the man."

"Sounds like you truly loved him."

"I did...And he loved me. Angel's aren't supposed to love. Not humans, and especially not half demons. I mean...We're basically a modern and supernatural version of a Romeo and Juliet story. But this Juliet couldn't follow her Romeo to death. And now...She's all alone."

"Get over it."

Cam blinked."Excuse me?"

Jody leaned forward. "You want a pity party? You think that you're not the only one that lost everything? My son died, came back as a zombie, and killed my husband. I was alone...But somehow, I got new friends. I got Bobby, you, Dean, and Sam. You're not alone. Based on everything that you haven't been through, I'm surprised that you're not in some mental hospital for depression. You're stronger than you think you are. You pick yourself up over and over again. Men...They're big babies when it comes to their ego. But based on what I know about you three is that you always find a way to come back to each other. So, grow up! Maybe this time is good for you. Go out...Do some soul searching." 

Cam reached over and hugged Jody. "Thank you..."

The next morning, Cam grabbed a car. Placing her duffel bag in her car, she noticed the ring she kept in her pocket. Looking up, she looked at the sun and the clouds. "Okay, baby. No more crying." She put the ring back on her finger. She was going to make things right...For Cas. Because she still did love him. If he was still alive, she would gladly and quickly take him back. Placing her aviators on her head, and got in the car. Smiling, she peeled out of the hotel, on her way to find herself. 

* * *

For the past week and a half, she's been taking on odd cases that Bobby sent her way. It felt good going back to her roots. Poltergeists, werewolves, this and that...She sat on her hood, enjoying a bag of kettle corn as she enjoyed the crisp fall day. She had both her radio on and her police scanner. Hearing a potential case, she turned down her the scanner.

_"And now for the news of the weird – two very odd murders, to be exact. Mediums are dying in Lily Dale, the most psychic town in America. So if you want to know your future..._ _tick to that 900 line, 'cause is it me, or should those guys have seen it coming?"_

"Huh..." she smirked, hopping down. Unlocking her car, she got into the driver's seat and punched the coordinates into her GPS system. "Alright...Lily Dale, New York. Here we go..." 

Upon entering the crime scene, she knew that the psychic's were a sham. "Fake, fake, fake, extra fake," she whispered to herself. Seeing the bloody planchett from the Ouiji board, she grabbed took a picture with her camera and at the outline of the body, and the blood splatter. Finding the witness was easy. After wards, she had a clearer picture. Widow going to see psychic about her husband turn horribly wrong. The plancet levitated after going to NO and rose up to stab the psychic in the throat. In the margine's of her notes, she had theories scribbled. Witch? Vengeful spirit? Demon? 

She entered a cafe, notebook in her hands and scoffed when she came across two familiar men. "Seriously?! You two are here?!" she asked coming over to Sam's table where Dean was standing. 

"Look at that! All three of us here at the same time on the same case," Dean said. 

"My case," Cam mumbled. "What...You're not even going to talk to me?" she asked Sam. Dean smirked. "Oh no...I'm pissed at you too. You left me stranded. So, don't fuck with me, Dean."

Dean noticed an obvious change in his sister. She was...stronger. More pulled together. Like what she was before Cas betrayed them and died. He swallowed. "So, I, uh, I went to the scene. Wires, speakers, enough E.M.F. to make your hair stand up. Don't even think about getting a reading. Oh, and, uh, if this hadn't have been two psychics that bit it... I would have just chalked this up as being, uh, dumb and accidental. And I know, I know. This whole town's supposedly calling ghosts. But that takes some serious spellwork and some serious mojo. The only books this lady had were Oprah crap. When was the last time you actually saw a real psychic? Huh? Pamela? Missouri?" Cam nor Sam said anything. "Anyway, this is good. And, uh, how you two been?" 

"And what can I get for you two?" a waiter asked. 

"Uh, pancakes, side of pig. Coffee, black."

"Coffee, milk and sugar. And a chocolate chip muffin. Put it on his tab," Cam told him. 

"Fantastic. You are a virile manifestation of the divine," the waiter told Dean, smiling broadly and leave. 

"What the hell did he say to me?" Dean asked. 

Cam smirked as Sam scoffed, shaking his head and looking away. "Oh, it's funny? Yeah, no. Go ahead. Laugh it up, Sam. Hilarious." 

"Dean..." 

"Oh, he speaks." 

"Look..."

"Sam. Look, we're all here. All right, the chance of either one of us leaving while people are still dying out there—"

"Damn straight," Cam nodded. 

"You two might as well bite the bullet and work with me on this one." 

Sam glanced at his sister, then at his older brother. "I don't know if I can." 

"I don't know either," Cam added. 

"I'm not asking you two to open up a can of worms, okay, I'm not even asking you two where the hell you've been for the past week and a half." 

"Good," Sam nodded. 

"I'm just saying, let's try and stop the killings. That's it." 

"Okay."

"Okay?" Dean asked, then turning to Cam. "Cam?"

Cam groaned, sitting at the end of the table. "Fine..."

"Good." 

A woman stopped at their table and stared at Sam and Dean. "Can I help you?" Cam asked. 

"You're the brothers from the-" the woman started to say. 

All three of them started to panic. "Oh, no, no, no, no. The Winchester guys on the news a couple weeks back? No – we get that a lot," Sam explained, letting out a small laugh. 

"Yeah, no. Those depraved killers got put down like the dogs that they were. Us on the other hand, we're completely harmless."

"Yeah...What creeps, right?" Cam asked. 

"Oh, yeah! I'm sorry. Silly me. And I can see by your energies, you're completely gentle. Except her...She has a hidden dark side."

"Okay...strange," Cam whispered into her coffee cup. 

A man walked up and put his arm around the strange woman. "Excuse my friend. She's excitable. Sweetheart, look at them, hmm? They're FBI." 

"Oh!" the woman exclaimed. 

"I'm Russian. We can spot the law. You must be here about the tragedies," the man told us. 

"Oh, we're just beside ourselves about what happened." 

"Yeah. And so close to festival season, huh?" Dean asked with sympathy. 

"Yeah – no—" the woman began to say. 

"Of course we are worried. We have no idea what's going on, huh?" the man told the woman. He grabbed a buisness card from his vest pocket and gave it Sam. "Nikolai. Let me know if I can help you. I'm highly intuitive." 

"Nikolai Lishin, spoon bender?" Sam read in confusion. 

"Mm. World famous." Nikolai picked up Sam's spoon. "Come to my demonstration at the festival, huh?" He made a hand motion over the spoon and grunted. "I teach you to harness the power of your mind." He put the spoon down, and Cam stared at him strangely. "Come, let's leave them be." 

Nikolai and the woman walked over to their own table. "So glad we decided to vacation here, huh? Right?" 

"Why am I getting a really weird freaky vibe from those two?" Cam asked. 

"All right. Here we go. First death... second death," Sam said, opening the case file he had. "What am I looking at?" Dean asked. 

"Well, see this? Now, this is Imelda Graven, death number one. She was brained by her own crystal ball."

"Bummer and ironic," Cam nodded. 

Dean turned a page over. "That's the psychic where the planchette stabbed her in the throat. I walked to the witness. She said it had a mind of its own." 

"But look at what she has wearing around her throat," Sam pointed out.

Indeed, the dead woman wore the same necklace as the other woman. "Same necklace?" Dean asked. 

"Yeah. See, Imelda gave it to Goldy in her will." 

"Okay, so, cursed object, maybe?" Cam asked, writing that theory down in her notes. 

"Worth looking into. Goldy's next of kin lives in town, also a psychic." 

"Oh, good. I haven't had my fill," Dean groaned. 

Sam nodded, pouring sugar into his coffee as the spoon in his other hand bended. "He broke my spoon." Cam pushed her own spoon towards him. 

Cam pulled out her computer, finding Melanine Golden. "Found her...She doesn't live that far away from her."

"Great. So, shall we car pool or what?" Dean asked. 

"Um...I would rather drive on my own," Cam suggested. 

Sam nodded, and all gathered up their stuff and headed out. When they got to the Melanie's house, they were suprised when the door opened and two women stepped out. "Melanie Golden? Hi. Uh...Got a minute?" Dean asked.

All three of them held up their FBI badges. "You want me to stay?" one of the women asked. 

The woman who was Melanie shook her head. "No, that's okay." 

"Okay."

Melanie embraced her friend. "Thanks for stopping by, hon." 

"Of course." 

Melanie's friend left, and she turned us. "A friend. She just heard about my grandmother... which is, I guess, why you guys are here, so come on in." They all entered as Melanie led them inside. "Sorry. I just got back." 

"You were out of town?" Cam asked. 

"Yeah, I work the circuit – hotels, conventions, you know," she shrugged. 

"Oh. Wait. No offense, but... you don't seem all that psychic," Dean told her. 

"Why do you say that?" Melanie asked. 

"Well, I mean, just, you know, where's all the... crystals and pyramids?" 

"I'm off the clock. Also not psychic." They stared at her. "What? It's an honest living." 

"Interesting definition of 'honest.'"

"Well, I honestly read people. It's just less whoo-whoo, more body language. Like you three – long-time partners...almost like siblings, but, um... a lot of tension." She first gestured towards Sam. "You're pissed." Then she gestured to Dean. "And you're stressed." Then she gestured to Cam. "And you...You're heartbroken. It's not brain surgery. It's kind of why my grandma and me didn't get along. I mean, she'd go full smoke-machine, but she still actually believed in all that stuff, so..." 

"You don't?" Cam asked. 

"You do?" Melanie asked back. 

"I've got an open mind. You'd be surprised," she shrugged. 

Melanie smiled. "Hmm." 

"I'm sorry to have to ask, b-but there's a necklace of your grandmother's," Sam suggested. 

"Don't have it. Everything went straight to the emporium. She had a deal with the owner." 

"The emporium?" Sam asked. "Can you tell us where that is and who the owner is." 

Cam sighed as they stood outside of the Emporium. "God...I'm getting serious creepy vibes from this place...No, scratch that. This whole damn city."

"Well, I guess we're in the right place, right?" Dean asked. 

"Yeah. Come on..." Sam said, heading inside. 

"Mmm. Mmm. You're looking... for something," the man behind the counter told them. 

"You're good," Dean commented. 

"You Jimmy Tomorrow?" Sam asked. 

"Mm-hmm," the man grinned. 

"We're looking for a necklace," Sam explained. 

"Oh. Romantic." 

"It would have come in with Grandma Goldy's effects," Cam told him, pulling out the picture of Imelda Goldy and putting it on the counter. "Should look like this." 

"Oh. Yes, yes. Now, you do know that this is the Orb of Thessaly," Jimmy Tomorrow said. 

"We did not know," Cam told him. 

Jimmy picked up a large mental box, and put it on the counter. "Very powerful, very rare." 

"Let me guess. Very expensive," Dean sighed. 

Jimmy nodded. "Worth every penny." 

"Well, in that case..." Dean started to say. We all held up the FBI badges. "...we'll be taking the state's-evidence discount." 

"What's going on?" Jimmy asked. 

"A murder investigation that we'd like to personally thank you for not obstructing," Sam told him, reaching out to take the necklace. Jimmy grabbed Sam's wrist, and Cam reached out to push him away. 

"You know, I give private energetic readings," Jimmy said. 

"No, thanks." 

"A loss weighs on you. You're angry. It's complicated. Come see me, Agent."

Then he turned to Cam. "And you...You lost somebody close to you as well...But you're still searching. You'll never be at rest until you find what you have lost." 

Jimmy held out his buisness card to Sam and Cam. 

_Jimmy Tomorrow_

_Private Readings_

_NO FUTURE TOO GRIM_

_809 1/2 Main Street_

_Lily Dale, N.Y. U.S.A. 14752_

Sam took the card annoyed. "Thanks, Jimmy. We'll see you," Dean told the strange man. 

"The bureau's gonna reimburse me for the necklace, right?" Jimmy called out as they headed out. 

"Oh, we'll send you a check." 

"Right."

"I can't wait to get out of this freaky town," Cam groaned, when they got outside. 

"Went a little 'Mentalist' on you two there, didn't he?" Dean commented. 

Sam and Cam both glanced at Dean. "Can we just solve this case? I don't like people knowing my deepest and darkest thoughts and feelings." 

"All right. Next question. What's an Orb of Thessaly?" 

"I know one thing – it's made in Taiwan," Sam said, tossing the necklace to Dean. 

"Oh, a fake, around here. Imagine that. 'Course, that means that whatever's killing mediums is still out there." 

Cam's phone beeped. "We got another one." 

"Really?" Dean asked. 

"Yep...And guess who it is?" Cam said. 

* * *

The three Winchesters stared at blood cutlery that killed Nikolai the Spoon Bender. "He probably should have bent those with the power of his mind," Dean said. 

Sam walked over to a police officer, shaking his hand. "Chief. We met at the station." 

"Right. Morning, Agent." 

"Morning. Uh, this is Agent Borne and Agent Singer. So, what happened?" Sam asked. 

"t's a weird one. Chest full of cutlery." 

"All right. We're gonna take a look around. Let us know if you get any leads.," Dean told him.

"Oh, I got leads coming out of my ass. As of 9 o'clock, our tip line had 46 calls, all from clairvoyants that know what _really_ happened." 

"So, what's the popular theory?" Cam asked. 

"It's a toss-up between a ghost and some sort of ogre that only attacks Russians," the Chief told them. 

"Policing Lily Dale sounds fun," Dean told him. 

"It was either this or Los Angeles." 

"So, these clairvoyants, did they give any details as to why they thought it was a ghost? Or a... Russian ogre?" Sam asked. 

"Their spirit monkey said so. Plus, apparently, this guy claims he had a vision of his own death, cutlery and all."

Dean's phone rang, and he excused himself to answer it. "Can you tell me a few of the numbers so we can get testimonies?" Cam asked. 

Dean hung up, and walked over. "Not needed. Thanks for your help." 

"What was that about?" Cam asked. 

"Melanie Goldy just called. She has a lead." 

"Great!" she exclaimed. 

When they got to Melanie's house, she was pacing as she held a landline phone tightly in her hands. "I hadn't checked it until today. I mean, the only person who ever called my landline was my grandma," she explained. 

"That's okay. Go on." 

"Look, I wouldn't put any stock in it. I mean, she was always calling me with some crazy dream she was sure was a sign, that kind of thing, but...uh, is it true Nikolai had a real vision of his death?" Melanie asked. 

Cam squinted her eyes. "That's what we were told," Cam told her. 

"Well, so did she – the day she died." 

"What'd she say?" Dean asked. 

"Well, you can listen to it if you want. She said she was in a séance, then the lights go, it's freezing." 

"Wait, she said that? That the room got cold?" 

"Yeah. Why? Is that important?" The three Winchesters shared a look. "What? What is it?"

Dean sighed. "A ghost. The real deal." 

"Come on. You're serious." 

Dean nodded. "Yeah. See, there's, uh, fake whoo-whoo crap, and there's real whoo-whoo crap." 

"Well, yeah, but... ghosts?" 

Cam snorted. "Oh, trust me. There's a lot weirder out there than that." 

"So 'The X-files' is real, or you just stopped talking like an FBI agent." 

"Well, um... we're not FBI agents," Sam explained. 

"I need a drink." 

"I support that," Dean told her. 

After they left Melanie to her drink, they stood in her front yard and began to talk. "You know, if this is a spirit, it ain't your average spook tied to a house. I mean, this thing is boogieing all over town." 

"Not surprised," Cam mumbled seeing two psychic signs outside of nearby houses. 

"I mean, how many crystal balls do you figure there are in Lily Dale?" Sam asked. 

"Somewhere between 50 and, uh, all of them," Dean said. 

"Well, I mean, quartz can act as an antenna for spirits, right? I mean, that's why mediums started using crystal balls in the first place," Cam said. 

"Well, that means that every storefront in town has got a ghost satellite dish," Dean said. 

"Exactly. And this place is packed with people summoning spirits," Sam added. 

"Yeah, but, dude, most of these guys can't even call a taxi," Dean argued. 

"All it takes is one," Cam said. 

"That's gonna be like looking for a needle in a stack of fake needles." 

"It's worse. I mean, I'll bet you anything some of these guys got real juice. I'm not talking kill-people level. I'm just saying, enough to make it complicated." 

"I hate this town. All right, so..." Dean grumbled, opening the driver's door to the Dodge, "... what? Start hitting up the Miss Cleos?" 

"I was thinking split up and canvass. It's faster." 

"I agree," Cam nodded, walking after Sam. 

"Right. 'Course you were," Dean sighed. 

* * *

Cam went to Jimmy, striding up to the front counter. "Hiya, Jimmy. Remember me?"

Jimmy smiled at her. "Ah, yes...The angry and dark creature. Does your partners know what you are?"

Cam's eyes blinked red, before returning to their normal color. "Do you know what I am?" she asked. 

"A half breed. An ambition. The anti-Christ." 

"One of many. I like the term Cambion though. And yes, my father is a demon. Cross-roads demon, as well as an Incubus, I guess. So...Did you know that Old Lady Goldy got a phone call about her death? Any ideas on who would call?" 

"Someone very angry. A vengeful spirit." 

"Yeah...We got that. Any idea where this spirit may be hiding? Or who he's targeting next?"

"I think you already know," he grinned. 

"Yeah...Thanks for the help."

"Agent...Just one more thing..." Cam turned around and headed back towards the counter. "Hand." 

She handed him her hand and he flipped it over palm up. "So...what do you see?" 

"I see...I see a man that you're desperately seeking for. A man with dark blue wings and a trench coat." Cam sucked in a breath. "You love him...You always will love him. And perhaps the stars will guide you back to each other. Or the Sun and the Moon. Then one day...You won't be alone nor left behind anymore." 

Cam yanked her hand back...and headed out the door. Her heart was pounding. She hated this town. The sooner she got this ghost salted and burned...the better. Her phone rang, and she reached to grab it. "Dean?...Yeah...Museum?...Okay. I'll meet you there." 

The museum was strange to say the least as the Museum Guide led them. "Lily Dale has long been a haven for the psychically gifted. Tortured elsewhere, they're embraced here. My own family has a modest natural gift. We also celebrate our long and colorful history of... embellishers." A couple of people in the group laughed. The Tour Guide stopped and indicated towards a display. "Ectoplasm illusion, circa 1890." Sam rolled his eyes and walked out of the room. Cam sighed and continued to follow the group. "Walking, walking. Now as you may know, ectoplasm comes from the Greek 'ecto'..." The three Winchesters came across a room from many photographs on the wall, and the poster for the "Mystifying Campbell Brothers". "Never ended well for the siblings." 

"Why is that?" Dean asked. 

"Mm, the strain of working together, or maybe just being around each other all their lives. Those two were the exception, actually – the Campbells. Got along famously. Of course, that was just a stage name. They weren't actually brothers. That was a cover for their, um... alternative lifestyle. Any other questions I can answer?"

"Yes. Who are they?" Cam asked. 

"Oh, the Fox sisters – among the founders of Lily Dale. Kate Fox – quite troubled, apparently, but mesmerizing onstage. She's said to be able to levitate objects and foretell one's death." 

"That's her," Dean whispered to his siblings. 

"Her older sister, Margaret – perhaps not a natural psychic." 

"So, full of crap." 

"Yes, well... she didn't have her sister's charisma, but she looked after Kate. Sometimes, one's true gift is taking care of others."

Cam rolled her eyes. "So, what happened to them?" 

"Lived here all their lives." 

"Lived here and died here?" Cam asked. 

"Yes, well... buried in the cemetery." 

"Great. That was very educational. Thank you. Dean." 

Sam walked away and Dean and Cam turned to follow, but the Guide grabbed Dean by the arm. "I’m sorry, I don't normally do this during business hours, but do you know an Eleanor... or an Ellen? She seems quite concerned about you. She wants to tell you – pardon me – if you don't tell someone how bad it really is, she'll kick your ass from beyond. You have to trust someone again eventually." Cam sucked in a breath, her eyes wide. "Anyway, don't forget to visit the gift shop." Cam pushed the Guide's hand away, and pushed Dean forward. 

"Come on," she grunted. 

They headed down to the museum steps to where Sam was waiting for them, and both started walking away. "All right. Hit up the graveyard, dig up Kate?" Sam asked. 

"All right. Wait a second," Dean said. 

"All signs point to her, Dean," Cam sighed. 

"No. Just hold on a damn minute. Both of you." 

Sam and Cam stopped, turning to face Dean. "Enough with 'just the facts.'"

"We agreed—" 

"No, we agreed to work the case. We didn't agree for you to be a dick the whole time. Or a bitch." 

"Excuse you?" Cam seethed. 

"What?" Sam scoffed. 

"You're pissed, okay? And you've got a right. And Cam...You're pissed because we left you behind again..." 

"Yeah, damn straight," Sam scoffed. 

"But enough's enough." 

"Says who? Look, I'll work this damn case, but you lied to me, and you killed my friend. Both of you did." 

"No, I put down a monster who killed four people, and if you didn't know her, you'd have done the same thing," Dean argued. 

"I'm not listening to this," Cam groaned. 

"You always whine about being left and behind, but you always run off when we argue!" Dean shouted at her. 

Cam growled, turning back around. "I _did_ know her, Dean. Cam...You knew her to!" Sam accused. 

"Yeah, which is why you couldn't do it." 

Sam froze. "Look, I get it. There are certain people in this world, no matter how dangerous they are, you just can't." 

"Don't pull that card! That's bull. Look, if I've learned one thing, it's that if something feels wrong, it probably is!" 

"Usually, yeah. But killing Amy was not wrong. You couldn't do it, so I did. Cam gave me her address because she thought it was right. That's what family does – the dirty work. And I woulda told you, eventually, once I knew that this whole 'waving a gun at Satan' thing was a one-time show. I think it's reasonable to want to know that you're off the friggin' high dive, Sam. You almost got us both killed, so you can be pissed all you want, but quit being a bitch."Dean walked past Sam and Cam and headed towards the Dodge.

In the cemetory, they stood around the grave while Sam dug. "I get why she's killing people. I don't get why she's warning them," Sam questioned. 

"Give them a taste of the curse, maybe? It couldn't have been a joyride."

Cam cocked her head. "No, Sam has a point. Something doesn't feel right." 

Sam hit something hard. "Here we go." 

He brushed the dirt off the coffin and opened it. He used his shovel to open the lid and climbed out. Dean poured lighter fluid onto the bones, while Sam poured salt onto the bones. Cam's breath became visible, and a woman of the ghost materialized and rushed at Sam, sending him sprawling. 

"Sam! Back off, crazy eyes," Dean warned. 

"Listen to me. Why isn't anybody listening?" she begged. She grabbed onto Cam's arm and her arm went numb as she shivered. Dean tried to light his lighter, but it wouldn't catch. "No." 

"You don't get a vote."

"Stop..." Cam called out. 

"No! Stop!" the ghost begged. 

Dean flicked his lighter ineffectively, and Sam flung the lit match into the grave. "No!" 

The Ghost burned and vanished, freezing Cam's arm. 

"Nice timing." 

"You guys...I really have a bad feeling," Cam said. 

Her bad feeling was spot on as always because later on their drive back into town, Dean got a call from a scared and frantic Melanie. By the time they got there, her friend was dead. They drove her back to her house, and the Winchesters began to stratgize. 

"Should have known that whole 'good sis, bad sis' story was just showmanship crap. Oh, and it turns out that Kate was just trying to warn people about her evil bitch sister. And we burned her bones, so that's gone," Dean sighed. 

"Dean," Cam whispered. 

"What?

"All we can do now is go stop her." 

"That's not good enough, by a mile." 

"I know. Believe me. But – can we talk about this later?" Sam asked. 

Melanie came down the stairs in her bathroom, still crying. "Hey. How you holding up?" 

Melanie sniffed. "Been better." 

"Listen, if you need for us to leave—" Dean told her. 

"I need you guys to leave," Melanie told them. 

Sam nodded. "Okay, we will. It's just that... Look – Margaret is still out there." 

Melanie sobbed. "What do you guys need to know?" 

:Is there anything that stood out?" Cam asked. 

"Well, um... she barely gave a crap about me. I mean, I was just in the way. She was all about getting Camille." 

Dean nodded. "Okay. That's something." 

"One other thing. Um... she enjoyed it. She was smiling."

The Winchesters headed for the tombstone, and began to dig. "I feel naked doing this in daylight," Dean complained. 

Sam agreed. "Yeah. Let's just hurry up."

"Hurry and dig before I have to bail you two out of jail again," Cam panted, helping them dig quickly as Dean stood watch. His shovel crashed the shovel down onto the coffin, breaking it open. 

"All right, Mags. My lighter's juiced this time," Dean said to the wooden coffin. 

Sam and Cam lifted the top of the coffin, and the Winchesters looked at each other. "Son of a bitch," Cam cursed climbing out of the hole. 

SAM lifts the top of the coffin out of the grave. He and DEAN look at each other. The coffin is empty.

"Geraldo'd," Dean sighed as he looked at the empty coffin. 

"Not good." 

Dean shook his head. "Never good." 

"Dean, if someone knew enough to take Margaret's bones, they're not kidding around. That's serious binding magic," Cam told him. 

"Great."

They quickly packed up, and shovedd the bag into the trunk of the Dodge. "Psychic ghost bitch on a leash." 

"We got to find those bones." 

"So we got to find the bonehead." 

Dean took a folded piece of paper from his pocket. "So, what? We call Bobby, see what it take to harness the power of a ghost?"

"Hey, gys, you know why I'm not going to spend my money at the annual Lily Dale E.S.P. Festival and hot-dog-eating contest this year?" Dean asked, staring at the flyer. 

"Can't imagine," Sam said looking at it. 

"Because all the headliners are dead."

Dean went back to Melanie's while Cam did research on the way to Jimmy's with Sam driving. "Ash-wood altars. Hold major binding powers." 

"Hang on," Sam told her, turning sharply left. 

"Jesus Christ, Sam! Don't kill us!" 

"Sorry..."

He parked and they rushed in. "Hey," Cam headed up. 

"Agents. Are you here with my check?" 

"I'm looking for someone who bought some things from you." 

Sam put the piece of paper down on the counter. "How do you know from me?" 

"I'm kind of doubting they sell ash-wood altars at the Gas 'n Sip. Plus...I'm a private invesgitor. And I'm that good," Cam smirked. 

"Valid. Let me see the list."

Jimmy took out some record books. "Ah. Here we go. Credit-card receipt. I assume you two want the address?"

Sam nodded. "That’d be great. Thanks." 

"It's the least I can do. I just heard about Camille Thibodeaux." 

Jimmy handed a piece of paper to Sam. "Thanks a lot."

The two Winchesters left, and Cam punched the address into her GPS.They bursted into the house, guns drawn. "Where's the altar?" Sam asked as people screamed. 

Cam looked around to see pregnant woman and their partners and an instructor, seated on cushions on the floor. "It's there!" the instructor shouted, pointing. 

Cam looked at it, turning ot her brother. "You're... not a necromancer," she told the instructor. 

"This is a Lamaze class, I swear," she quivered. 

"I-I believe you. Sorry," Sam told her. 

"It's Jimmy...He's been leading us in a wild rat maze!" Cam said as they got to the car. 

Sam talked to Dean quickly and hung up. "I knew that this guy was crazy! I mean...He knew things about Cas and me."

Sam blinked. "Like what?"

"Like we had a thing about the sun and the moon. I was the moon...and Cas was the sun." 

"Why? Why did you tell Dean about Amy?" Sam asked. 

"Are we going to do this know?" 

"Yeah...Might as well." 

"I told you why. She was a monster. Friend or not...Regardless. She was a monster. She killed. If I knew what Cas would've done, I would've stabbed in him in the heart."

"Why are you mad at Dean?"

"You two left. Dean said that I always leave, but that's a lie. You two always leave. When we were younger, you left first. Then Dad and Dean left together and I was alone. I built a life for myself, and got sucked back in. Dean died and went to Hell, and you left. You went to Hell and Dean left. Every time you two have a pissing contest, I always get left behind. That's not what family does, Sam. You two barely notice me. And I'm barely holding it together." 

Sam parked the car by the house and both got out, their gun drawn. They looked around the dark room and walked over to a table where a skull was laying on along with a lit candle and some other objects. Sam picked up the skull and Cam froze. "Sammy," she whispered as they both a gun being cocked. 

"Somehow, I just knew you'd both be back." 

"Hi, Agent. Put the skull down."

Sam looked at Cam, and she gave a small nod. "Okay, okay. Take it easy. Here." 

Sam raised the skull and Jimmy went to grab it. Sam turned, taking the gun from Jimmy, and shoved him backwards. Cam raised her gun up at the man, seeing that they had the upper hand. "All right. That's enough." Cam kicked the table over. "Nice binding spell." 

"It doesn't matter. She helps me because she wants to," Jimmy chuckled. 

"What?" Sam asked, confused. 

"Margaret and me are the same. We're the real thing. But guess what – sometimes the real thing just isn't pretty or entertaining enough. When I show people what I'm capable of, it scares them. I can't pay my rent!" 

"Oh my god..." Cam whispered. 

"Margaret's happy to kill for me. She likes the leash." 

"You're sick," Sam scoffed. 

"You know what else I am? A real psychic, you dick-bag." Jimmy raised a hand, and Sam's gun flew from his hand to the floor, and Jimmy picked it up. "Surprise."

Cam growled. "Where are the rest of the bones?!" 

"These people don't deserve to die," Sam called out. 

"Oh, come on! Are you kidding me? I live in squalor 'cause I can't put on a show like them?" 

"Don't do this. They're in the bedroom, aren't they?" 

"No." 

"God...You're fucking gross!" Cam shouted. 

Jimmy concentrated, shooting at Sam, but Cam made the bullet move. "You're not getting in there." 

Cam focused on a gun that Sam had and made it levitate. "You may be a psychic...but I'm the fucking Princess of Hell." He turned and looked at her from behind him, and she shot him, her hand not touching the gun or pulling the trigger. 

"Go," she told Sam. He nodded, taking the skull and going into the bedroom. Cam glanced at the body and twisted her engagement ring around her finger. Sam came back into the living room, nodding. 

* * *

"It was so weird...and disturbing. We can put that on the list on the most disturbing cases," Cam told Dean. 

Dean looked disgusted and creeped out. "In the bed? They were _in_ the bed?" 

Sam and Cam both nodded. "Yeah." 

"Ugh. I can't believe he was _boning_ her."

Cam snorted out a laugh. "Dean." 

"Can I get you anything else?" the waiter from before asked. 

"Uh, just a refill. And if you affirmate me, I'm gonna punch you in the face," Dean threatened. 

Sam looked away and smiled, which Cam shared. "All righty then. Coffee, coming up."

"Oh...me too. Put it on his tab," Cam said. 

"I can't wait to get out of this frickin' fortune cookie."

"You and me both," Cam sighed. 

"Dean," Sam called out, seeing Melanie enter the cafe. "I'm gonna go, um... do something outside."

"Me too," Cam said, heading outside.

They walked outside, and Cam headed towards her car. "Well, it was nice seeing you. Call...or don't." 

Sam sighed and walked over to her. "Cammie...You don't have to go." 

"You can barely look at me, Sam. You think I'm a monster..."

She opened the door again and Sam closed it. "When Jess died...I-I was angry. And I wanted revenge. I couldn't have been able to handle it if it wasn't for Dean." Cam blinked back tears. "And I'm sorry we haven't been here for you. Our arguing, Lucifer in my head...You've been holding it together for a long time." Cam sucked in a breath as tears welled up in her eyes. 

"I...I-" 

"I forgive you...And I'm here for you." 

Cam let out some silent tears, and Sam hugged her, his massive body dwarfing him. He rubbed her back as she let out a relieved and mournful sigh. "I miss him...So fucking much."

"I know...Believe it or not...I miss him to." He placed a kiss on her head and then backed away. He held her hand and grabbing her and his bag and putting them in the Dodge. He opened the door and Cam sat in the back seat. 

Sam waited for Dean, as he placed their bags in the Dodge. "Hey." 

Sam smiled. "Hey." 

"That's your stuff. And Cam's..." 

"Yeah. Yeah. I figured we'd take one car." 

"Works for me. You still want to break my face?"

Sam smiled. "No. Uh, not at this moment. Look, you know what? Um... You and Cam were right. About Amy. If she was... just any monster, I'm not sure I could have let her walk away. I don't know. I mean, I'll never know." 

"So, what are you saying?" 

"What I'm saying is... I get why you did it. You were just trying to make sure no one else got hurt. But here's the thing. You can't just look me in the face and tell me you're fine. I mean, you're not sleeping, you drink for the record—" 

"Oh, here we go." 

"Look, whatever. Last one to preach, I know. But... Just be honest with me. How are those the actions of someone who knows they did the right thing?" 

"You want me to be honest?" 

"Yeah." 

"I went with my gut. And that felt right. I didn't trust her, Sam. Of course, ever since Cas, I'm having a hard time trusting anybody. And as far as how I been acting... I don't know. Maybe it's 'cause I don't like lying to you. You know, it doesn't feel right. So, yeah, you got me there. I been climbing the walls." 

"I know how that is. But, hey... If I learned one thing from that museum, sibling acts are tough." Sam glanced at Cam who had her headphones in while in the back seat. 

"Oh, don't compare us to that hall of crazy." Dean walked around to the driver's door and Sam to the passenger door. "We're like poster kids of functional family life compared to them." 

"It's a low bar." 

"Well, hey... grading on a curve has got me past everything since kindergarten, so don't knock it." 

"Whatever you say."

Sam reached across and put a hand on Dean's shoulder. "Listen man...Cam has been there for us since Mom died. She kept us fed, kept the peace between us, and has kept her cool. But she's breaking, man. We both see it...but too stubborn to see it. We gotta be there for her...because she's always been there for us. We need to be her brothers. So, we got to keep it cool." 

Cam rolled her her window, taking out one headphone. "Hey...Are you two ladies down gossiping or are you going to braid Sam's hair next?" 

Sam rolled his eyes getting in. Cam smiled, and brought her feet up to the seat. "I mean...It's not the Impala, but it will do."

Dean sighed. "I do miss my Baby." 

"I still want to know how that guy bent my spoon," Sam said as Dean started the car. 

"Forget it, Sam. It's Lily Dale," Dean said. 

Cam laughed as they drove away. Maybe things would be okay. 


	71. Wedding Bells

**October, 2011**

**4 DAYS AGO **

"Vegas! Vegas! Vegas!" all three Winchesters chanted as Dean drove the car pass the Welcome to Los Vegas sign. 

"Dean...this is perfect!" Cam exclaimed as they pulled up to a five star hotel. 

"I told you guys...The Doctor knows what we all need. Relaxation, gambling, and fun," Dean grinned. "This is awesome!" Dean exclaimed. 

"Well, I am going to sit in the sun, dance my feet off, and not worry about dead fiancee." 

"Nice," Dean grinned. "Sam?"

"I want to go hiking...alone."

"Hiking? Alone?" Cam asked, eating a couple of fries. 

"Yeah...That's okay, right?" 

"Of course," Cam shrugged. 

"Dean?"

"Yeah, yeah...whatever." 

* * *

**Present Day **

The siblings separated and Cam enjoyed her fun in the sun, and then relaxed at the complimentary spa. Afterwards, she went dancing. She drank, and drank, and everything relaxed her. The free feeling, dancing, and forgetting about all of her problems. Laughing, she went over and ordered a couple more shots of vodka. She saw her first brother flirting with a waitress. She laughed and flirted with a guy at the bar before dancing again. "Cam! Cam!" 

"Dean!" Cam shouted, dancing her way towards him. "This is great! Isn't this great! It's so great!" 

Dean smiled at his older sister. "Yeah, it's great. Sam wants us to meet him...I think he has a case."

"A case?!" Cam shouted. "I'm a tad bit drunk, Dean!" 

"You'll sober up. He wants me to wear the Fed Suit."

"What about me?!" 

"You're fine..." 

Cam looked down at her sleeveless blue dress and her black heels. Her hair was pulled back into a fancy bun. "Okay. Shall we?" Dean held out his arm and she took it. They drove to the address, where Cam was indeed sobered up. "Damn my super system," she sighed. 

Cam stepped inside and waited for Dean before they made their way down the hallway. A light flickered above them, and both grabbed their guns. "Where did you put that?" Dean asked.

Cam grinned. "My purse." As they moved to the double doors, they were supervised to see Sam opening them from the inside. Seeing Sam wear a suit with a pink boutonniere was frightening. Cam and Dean both pointed their guns at him. 

"Dean. Cam. It's okay. You guys won't need that. Come on," he said breathless. It was like he was strangely happy and mystified. Sam placed a hand on Dean's shoulder and one on Cam's bare shoulder leading them into the chapel. Inside was a man and woman sitting against the wall. 

"I thought you were out, uh, becoming one with the land or some crap," Dean said, confused. 

"You got to – come here," Sam told Dean, moving him into a position. Then he moved to Cam, grasping her bare arms to move her across from Dean. "All right. Now..." 

"Hi," Dean greeted the man and the woman. Sam pinned a pink carnation boutonniere onto Dean's lapel, before grabbing a corsage with the same flower slipping it on her wrist. "What is this?" Dean asked, confused. 

"I agree. What is happening?" Cam asked, confused. 

"Uh, apparently, uh, pink is for loyalty," Sam informed them. 

"All right, so, what's the pretext? What are we – uh, wedding crashers, huh? We lookin' for some kind of siren or what?" Cam asked. 

"No. Nothing like that. All right, um... So, a little sudden. But life is short, so I'll keep this shorter." Sam placed a hand on Dean's shoulder and his other one on Cam's. "I'm in love. And I'm getting married." Dean had no words and just stared. Cam blinked, frozen in shock. "Say something, like, uh, like, 'congratulations,' for example." 

"Excuse me?" Cam asked. 

Cam and Dean looked around as the Wedding March began to play. "What the hell?" Dean muttered. A woman in a white wedding dress began to walk down the ailse, holding a bouquet of pink carnations. Once she got to the Winchesters, Sam lifted her veil. "Becky?" Dean asked, more confused. 

"Becky?!" Cam shrieked. 

"Dean. I'm so glad you're here. Campbell..." 

Cam didn't know what to say. Both Dean and Cam stood in shock and silence throughout the entire ceremony. Finally it was done, and to Cam's disbelief, Sam was married. To Becky. Annoying, stalkerish, pixie Becky. 

"Shouldn't she ask for our permission or something?" Dean asked. 

"Y-you want her to ask for my hand?" Sam asked, confused. 

"How in the – How did this happen?" Cam asked, still confused. 

"Short version? We – we – we met. We ate and – and talked and fell in love. And, you know, here we are." 

"Yeah, I-I guess I'm all caught up. That's – okay. You know what? Ignoring everything, have you forgotten the average life-span of your hookups?" Dean asked. 

"Yeah, but—" Sam began to say, but Becky cut him off. 

"But if anyone knows that, it's me. I mean, I read every book. So, open eyes, you know? Open eyes." 

"I'm gonna be sick," Dean groaned. 

"Me too," Cam told him. 

"Cammie, Dean, look, it's simple. If- if something good's happening, I-I got to jump on it – now, today, uh, period," Sam told them. 

"Okay, 'Dead Poets Society.' Fine." Dean turned to Becky, quickly to say, "No offense." Then he turned back to Sam. "Did you make sure she's even really—" 

"Salt, holy water, everything. See?" Becky told him, showing him a cut on her arm. "Not a monster. Just the right girl for your brother." 

"Ah," Dean nodded. 

Cam hit Dean with her clutch. "What the fuck is going on?!" she whispered. 

A man came over to them, handing Becky an envelope. "The bill." 

"I got it. You three do your brother and sister thing," Becky told them, walking away. "Um, do you take traveler’s checks?" 

"Really?! Superfan ninety-nine?!" Dean asked. 

"Dean, look. Honest to God, I-I had the exact same opinion of her as you do. But when we got past the whole book thing, I found out t-that she's great and I was the dick." 

"Yeah, you know, speaking of the whole, uh, book thing... Becky randomly shows up during Vegas week?" Cam asked. 

"Yeah."

"Yeah," Dean nodded vigorously. 

"Okay, um, what are you trying to say?" Sam asked

"I'm saying maybe she knew you were gonna be here. Maybe, uh, uh, uh, Chuck wrote about it," Dean told him. 

"Dean, you're paranoid," Sam sighed. 

"And you're in love?! It's been four days, Sam!" Cam shrieked. "Four fucking days!" 

"You know what? You know what? Um, how about this? Becky and I are gonna go up to her place in Delaware. Um, why don't you two try and wrap your domes around this, get a little supportive, then give us a call? Even you, Cam. You should know what love is, instead of being bitter." 

Cam scoffed as Sam walked off. Her eyes blinked red as she glared at their retreating forms. She was seething. She never liked Becky. She was clingy, annoying, nosy, and stalkerish. What was even worse now is that she was married to Sam. He called her bitter...she was going to kill him...maybe Becky. Nope, just Becky. 

"You okay?" Dean asked, seeing her seethe in silent anger. He could see the vein in her forehead throb and steam come from her ears. 

"Call. Bobby," she growled, eyes going red, as she walked outside.

Dean followed her pulling out his phone. "Bobby. Hey, I know you're, uh, beard-deep in that Oregon nest. I’m headed to Delaware to do a little snoopin’ around. Sam is there with his wife. That's right. You heard me. His wife. Call me. Or Cam." 

* * *

"I can't believe he married that troll! He's had to been voodoo, hoodooed, hexed, something! And bitter?! I am not fucking bitter!" Cam shouted.

"You sure you're okay?" 

"Keep driving," Cam sighed. 

"You know when we get there we're going to need a game plan." 

"Yeah? You talk to Sam, while I punch the little troll." 

"Becky's not that bad..." Dean tried to reason, but stopped himself when Cam threw him a murderous look. "Okay, you got me there. But maybe you're being a bit bitter." 

"Dean...if Sam wants to get married, then he can go right on a head. But you know that he would NEVER marry Becky. Something is very, very wrong. And I'm not bitter. Cas...He's gone. I will never be the same again...But I won't let my brother get trapped in a situation. If it was you, I would pull you out by the hair. And we're going to do the same for Sam. Because we're family, and we're always there for each other. Right?"

Dean remained quiet until they pulled up in front of restaurant where they see Sam getting into a car that says Just Married. Going in, Dean sat down and pulled out John's Journal, while Cam payed for a newspaper. Going back to the booth, Cam flipped it open, and read the headline. "Hey, check this out," Cam told him, opening the newspaper. The headline read, "Truck kills pedestrian in freak accident. Victim a recent lottery winner." 

"Maybe it's related to Becky and Sam," Dean told her, glancing back up. 

Cam rubbed her temples. "It's getting late. I think we should get a motel, sleep, and figure this out tomorrow." 

"We're going to need an excuse to snoop around their house." 

"Let's just say that we're there to offer our support. We'll get them something, like a waffle iron or something." 

"Okay, let's do it," Dean nodded, ordering his food.

Cam ordered a hot tea and they took it to go. 

* * *

the next morning, they stood in front Becky's apartment door, Dean holding a waffle iron, and Cam holding in her rage. Moving, Cam knocked on the door, and waited for Sam to open up. Dean and Cam plastered smiles on their face as soon as the door opened. "Sammy, hey," Cam smiled. 

"Us being supportive. Congratulations to you and the missus," Dean told him, thrusting the waffle iron into his chest. 

"Thanks," Sam told them shocked. 

"It's a waffle iron. Nonstick. Yeah, you just, uh..." Dean babbled, mimicking using a waffle iron. "I actually don't know how to use it. Are we good?" Sam shrugged, and smiled briefly. "Good, 'cause we're sniffing a case in this town. The score is... Guy wins Powerball, gets squished by a truck. Second guy went from the bench to the Majors. Oh, and one week later, his _face_ was the catcher's mitt, huh?" 

"Our first thought was crossroads demons, but there's that 10-year time frame on collecting souls," Becky voiced from the bedroom. Sam led them to the bedroom, where a wall was dedicated to research. "Then there's cursed object, like in 'Bad Day at Black Rock,' but we haven't been able to connect the vics yet." 

Cam began to laugh at the atrocious thoughts. Sam...and Becky...._hunting_....together...."You're working this case... together?" 

"Yeah. I know. Right? I mean, I guess all those Chuck Shurley books paid off," Sam told her. 

"All right, listen, Cookie, I don't know what kind of mojo you're working, but, believe me, I will find out," Cam threatened, squaring off to Becky. 

"Cam, that's...my wife you're talking to," Sam growled. 

"You're not even acting like yourself, Sam!" Dean argued. 

"How am I not?" 

"You married Becky fucking Rosen!" Cam shouted, her hands spanning out. 

"What are you saying? I'm a witch? Or maybe I'm a siren. Ever occur to you we're just – I don't know – happy?" 

"Come on, Sam! Guy wins the lotto, guy hits the bigs. All right, obviously, uh, people's dreams are coming true in this town. Don't you think this is a little bit of a coincidence?" Dean asked. 

"You know what? What Becky and I have is real. And if you can't accept that, that's your guys problem, not ours." 

"Or maybe she's part of it. Because for whatever reason, you're her dream. If you really do care about her, I'd be worried. Because people who do get their little fantasies or whatever seem to end up dead pretty quick," Dean argued. 

"You know, I went after her. Maybe that's what's bugging you – that I'm moving on with my life. I mean, you guys took care of me, and that's great. But I don't need you anymore." 

"You know what? Enjoy your fucking perfect life, Sam," Cam sneered, leaving the apartment. Dean followed her out, equally frustrated. 

When they got back to the car park, Dean called Bobby, putting him on speaker. _"So, Sam's married, huh?'" _Bobby asked. 

"Yes! To that troll Becky Rosen!" Cam exasperated. 

"Easy, Cam," Dean soothed. 

Bobby let out a long sigh on the other end of the line. "_Well, I'm tied up right know with this nest, so I'm sending another hunter your guys' way. Cam knows him well." _

"I don't want another hunter, Bobby. Why can't _you_ do it?" Dean whined. 

"Who is it?" Cam asked. 

_"Because I'm balls deep in vampires right now! Deal with it!" _Bobby asked, 

"Ugh! Fine. What's his name?" Dean sighed. 

"Garth." 

Cam bursted out laughing, clapping her hands together. "What?" Dean asked, as Bobby hung up. Cam was laughing so hard that tears fell down her face. "What?!" 

"Oh my god! Garth...you're going to hate him!" Cam laughed. 

Dean grumbled, starting the car. "Great," he sighed. 

After a night of planning and rest, Cam and Dean entered restaurant and Dean looked around. "What does he look like?" he asked his sister. 

"You'll know," she grinned. 

"Hey. You Dean?" Garth asked, sitting at a table, slurping a milkshake. "Hmm. I thought you'd be taller." 

"Garth," Cam smiled. 

"Campbell! My, don't you look very lovely today!" Garth blushed. 

Dean mentally gagged, and looked at his sister. _Seriously? _his eyes asked.

Cam smirked. _Can't help it. Blame my DNA. _

Dean rolled his eyes and sat down across from Garth, with Cam sitting in the chair next to him. "I assume Bobby filled you in on the road." 

"He told me two things. One, he's tangling with a major-league nest up in Oregon territory. Numero dos, he said you'd be all, uh, surly and premenstrual working with me. But, hey, man, sticks and stones. But he didn't tell me that you'll be here, Cam. You kinda went dark on us." 

Dean grunted, and noticed Garth's eyes travel to his sisters chest. That pissed him off. One...his sister belonged to Cas, her heart and soul. Two, his sister was not a piece of meat. "Hey. Her eyes are up on her face," Dean grunted at the small man.

"Dean?!" Cam scolded. "I've had some family things to take care of Garth, and Bobby's the go-to guy anyway."

"Yeah, so...Think we found a case. Check the headline." 

"First things first." Garth flipped the paper over, and laughed at what he saw. "Oh, Marmaduke, you're crazy!" 

After Garth finished his comics, with Dean's irritation, the Cam and Dean went to the insurance company, with Garth. "Are you trying to humiliate me? It's Marsha with an 's-h-a,' not a 'c-i-a,'" a woman yelled at the secretary. 

Cam sat flipping through a magazine, sitting in the middle of Dean and Garth. "Thanks again," she heard her brother say, causing her to glance up. 

"Hey, is that your—" Garth began to say. 

"Yes," Dean hissed, getting up. Cam followed him. 

"Awkward," Garth commented, watching the Winchesters confront each other. 

Dean stood in front of Sam, and Campbell stood in front Becky, arms crossed, looking down at the woman. 

"Hi," Dean greeted. Becky made a unhappy face at Dean, and went to move. Looking up at Cam, she shrunk back and quickly scurried around her. "Okay. So..." 

"So, uh, no point in going in. Guy's clean," Sam informed them. 

"You sure?" 

"Yeah. Positive. Becky grilled him like a pro. She's a real natural."

"Huh." 

"What's with the scrawny guy?"

"Temp." 

After Sam and Becky left, Cam paraded as a photographer while Dean and Garth paraded as reporters. "Throw a rock, hit a reporter these days, eh?" the CEO joked. 

"Well, your story's a big deal over at the, uh, the _Actuarial Insider," _Dean lied. 

"Go ahead. Shoot." 

"All right. Uh... how'd you get the gig?" Dean asked, as Cam snapped pictures. 

"Board came to me, asked. Said yes." 

"Just out of the blue?" Cam asked. 

"Pretty much." 

"Huh. And, uh, any idea how the board landed on you over your supervisors?" 

"Um, they didn't say." 

"Could you tell us what specifically excited the board about your actual qualifications?" Dean asked. 

"Say, fellas, what's with the third degree?" 

"Oh, uh, no offense. We were just wondering if you got here by nefarious means," Garth suddenly say. 

"Whoa! Garth!" Dean yelled. 

"Oh. Uh, I-I didn't mean, of course, uh, corporate backstabbing – I'm sorry. I meant more like, uh, you know, black magic or hoodoo." 

"Ha ha ha ha! Oh! He jokes. He's a– he's a jokester. Let's, uh, rewind. Why don't, uh, why don't you tell us what it felt like when your big dream came true?" Cam asked, using her powers of persuasion to touch the man's mind. 

The slight touch was able to get the man back on track. "Look, on the record, it's great."

"Off the record?" Dean questioned, taking charge now. 

"It's not my big dream." 

"Wait. You didn't want this job?" 

"Hell, no. I'm a sales guy. I was good in sales." 

"Your secretary's an idiot. I'll be at the printers this afternoon," the same woman as before, Marsha, informed the man. 

"All right, dear. See you at dinner." 

"Just have the idiot make a reservation. Here's a tip – remind her she works for the CEO. One more screw-up, she's fired." With that she left. 

"Your, uh, wife seems pretty stoked on the promotion, don't she?" Garth asked. 

"Honestly, I've never seen her happier. I have no idea how I'm gonna tell her I have to resign. The news is just gonna—" 

"Kill her?" Garth asked. 

"Dean," Cam gasped, turning towards her brother. "Go." Dean nodded and fled to catch up with the wife. "Has your wife been acting strange?" 

"No, why?" 

"Curious. How's home life?" 

"Good. Except the house has this strange smell. I can't think of it..." 

"Like rotten eggs?" Cam asked. 

"Yeah! That's it!" 

"Well, I think we got everything we need. Garth..." Cam commanded. 

Cam and Garth caught up with Dean, who had his hand on Marsha's shoulder, and began to panic. "Because it sounded exactly like a threat, dude," Garth commented, hearing the conversation. 

"Look, for your own good, what did you do to get him promoted?" Dean asked. 

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Now leave me alone. Or do I have to call security?" Marsha asked Cam rolled her eyes at the woman, and followed her into the foyer of the company building, with the boys following her. "Bring the damn car around. I'm not walking five blocks in my heels," Marsha shrieked into the phone. 

Marsha paused underneath a large light fixture. Suddenly the chain broke, causing Marsha to scream. Cam's hand raised to slow the swinging light, giving time for Dean to shove Marsha out of harms way. As soon as they fell to the floor and rolled away, Cam let it go, sending it crashing down. 

"Dean?!" Cam yelled, running towards her brother to make sure he wasn't harmed. 

"I'm fine," he told her, helping Marsha up. "You okay?" 

"How did you know?" Marsha asked, shaken. 

"'Cause you're not the first. Come on." 

"You want to tell us what's up here?" Garth questioned. 

"I was having lunch with friends. This guy heard me bitching. Next thing I know, he's making me an offer," Marsha explained. 

"An offer?" 

"Craig's job for my soul. I know. Hilarious. I mean, what have I got to lose?" Marsha asked. 

"Weird smell in house. It's sulfur," Cam explained. 

"Well, there's your soul. What kind of demon deal is this? Timeline's whack," Garth commented. 

"What are you talking about? Demon?" Marsha asked, confused. 

"Let me back up here. You made a deal with a demon in exchange for your everlasting. Except those are 10-year contracts. Why's the bill coming due so fast?" 

"I don't know, but I got a bad feeling about who's next. We got to find Sam, pronto," Dean said. 

"Fucking Becky. She doesn't know what she's dealing with," Cam growled. 

"All right, all right, all right. Uh, here's the plan. I drop this lady at my cousin's. He'll stop anything trying to get her. We, uh, find Sam, hopefully fix this, everybody's home in time for 'America's Got Talent.' Now you – you'll be living with a tri-racial paraplegic sniper until this all blows over, okay?" Garth told Marsha, glancing up to see the Winchesters stalk away. 

* * *

"Becky!" Cam roared, pounding on the door of her apartment. "Open this damn door!" Taking a step back, she swung her hand over the door, causing it to open. 

"So...your sister? Bobby also explained that she has powers? That she's half demon?" Garth asked as they watched Cam break the door without even touching it, and stalk inside. 

"Yep. That a problem?" Dean asked, ready to gank this hunter. 

"Nope. So...she single?" 

"Nope." 

"Oh," Garth sighed. Following Cam inside, they split up, and they split up, and all began to search throughout the house. But they weren't there. 

"God dammit!" Cam yelled. "Where are they?!" 

"Anything?" Dean asked. 

"Uh, she's got 11 Twitter...ers. Last post – 'Going on romantic trip with hubster!!!' Three exclamation points. I guess she got excited," Garth explained, looking at Becky's laptop with Twitter pulled up. 

Dean held up a picture of a cabin with young Becky. "That look romantic to you?" 

"Oh, hell, no. But I got this thing about fish. Dead eyes, man," Garth shuddered. 

"Huh," Dean pondered, seeing the back. "Cammie? Think you can track him?" 

"Easy peasy," Cam told him, taking the picture. "Gonna need a drop of your blood." 

"Let's get our brother back," Dean told her, holding out his hand. Cam found a map quicky and pricked Dean's finger with a small pin. She concentrated on the drop of blood and closed her eyes. Holding her hands over the map, she concentrated her magic. Soon the drop of blood began to move in a trail to where Sam most likely was.

They raced to the car, and sped to the cabin. Once they got there, Cam rushed to the door, kicking down the door. "Sammy?!" she shouted. 

"Cam!" Sam called out. Cam raced to the bedroom, seeing Sam tied to the bed post. "Oh god...I'm so glad to see you." 

"Wait...you're you?" Cam asked confused, grabbing her knife and cutting the ties. 

"Yes," Sam sighed. As soon as he was free, he reached out and hugged his sister. 

"You're forgiven," Cam sighed, pulling away. Standing up, she stalked towards Becky. "You..." 

"Please don't hurt me!" Becky squeaked, getting into a submissive pose as Cam grabbed her by the throat and pushing her towards the wall. 

"What the _hell_ did you do?!" Cam spat out, grabbing the smaller woman's shoulders, pinning her to the wall. 

"I drugged him with a love potion. It's a crossroads demon. I saw his red eyes." 

"Oh...like these?" Cam asked, making her eyes go red. 

"You're...you're..." Becky shook. "I just wanted someone to love me!" 

Cam felt somewhat sorry for the woman. Sighing, she released the woman. "Becky...Take it from somebody who has had her fair share of heartbreaks, there is someone out there for everyone. Love should be unconditional. And forcing someone to love you is not unconditional love." The small woman shook her head in shame. "Alright. I have a plan. Becky here is going to lure him out.: 

"What?!" Becky squeaked. 

"You'll be fine. We'll be there. So, here's what's going to happen." 

* * *

Cam hid in the shadows of the resturant while Becky walked over to a African American man. "Becks! You missed the party," he told her.

"Yeah. Well... weird night." 

"So, what are we thinking?" 

"Okay. I'm in." Becky stood up and stood in front of the demon.

"You're making the right choice,: 

"I know. So... we seal the deal with a kiss?" Becky asked, timid. 

"Exactly. Pucker up, sweetheart." 

Instead, Becky light a lighter, dropping it to the ground. Flames shot up around the devil's trap that was hidden. Becky took a step back, glaring at the man. "I'm not your sweetheart!" 

"Good job, Becky," Cam smiled, eyes flashing red at the sight of the demon. 

Dean, Sam, and Garth followed her from their hiding place. Garth was holding a bottle. "Blueberry vodka. The answer to all of life's problems." 

"You see that, Sam? I did it just like we said! I am awesome! I – I'll be over here," Becky told him, proud of herself. 

"Dean Winchester, and Campbell Winchester. Or...Princess Campbell. This is really thrilling. Hey, can I have your autographs?

Dean took out a knife, and glared at the demon. "Sure. Yeah, I'll, uh, carve it into your spleen. So, how you running your little scam?" 

"Well, how do you mean, Dean?" 

"Signing 10-year deals, snuffing 'em that week," Sam implied. 

"Sounds to me that that's not really the rules," Cam mocked, feigning innocence. 

"Well, I would never. No. Rules of the road – can't lay a hair on any of my clients." 

"Right. So how you cheating it?" Dean questioned. 

"I'm not a cheater. I'm an innovator. It's called a loophole, you moron. Yes, when a person bargains away his soul, he gets a decade, technically. But accidents happen." 

"Sounds like cheating to me," Cam smirked. 

"So you're arranging 'accidents' and collecting early?" Sam asked. 

"Oh, please. White gloves. I don't get my hands dirty. That's why it's important to have a capable intern." A man appeared behind Guy with an arm raised. Dean, Sam, and Garth went flying back, crashing into the tables and walls. Cam's eyes flashed red with fury. "What time did I ask you to be here? What time did I ask you to be here?!" Guy yelled at his intern. 

"Oh, you just pissed me off. Does my Father know about what you are doing?" Cam asked, flinging the intern back with her powers. But she was too late. Guy's intern broke the trap with the trap, freeing the other demon. Guy disappeared, reappearing in front of Dean. Dean scrambled to his feet, and threw holy water at him. 

"Exorcizamus te, omnis—" Dean began to chant. 

Guys grabbed Dean by the throat, chocking him. Cam rushed to him, faster than she had ever moved, and gripped Guy's arm, crushing it with her tight grip. Guy's eyes flashed, as he gritted his teeth. "Stupid bitch!" Guy grabbed Cam's wrist, but Cam's other hand grasped Guy's throat, and reached up to punch him. 

"Becky...run!" Sam gasped out. 

Garth got to his knees just in time for the intern to send him sprawling back to the ground. Sam started to choke with a twisting movement of the intern's hand. Suddenly, he fell to the ground, with a knife protruding from his back. 

"Whoa," Becky breathed out, amazed by what she had done. 

Sam pulled the knife out of the Intern's chest, and tossed it to Dean. Cam punched Guy again, and again with her other hand. She sent a mighty kick, sending him crashing to the ground. Cam climbed on top of him, repeatedly punching him, until her knunkles were red and blood splattered her face. Growling, she took her knife and held it against his throat. "How many deals you got cooking in this town, Madoff?" Cam asked. 

"Fifteen."

"Yeah, well, call them off, or I'll let her cut her own loophole in your throat," Dean threatened. 

"Oh, crap." 

"Yeah, you said it. You're in a world—" Dean began to say, but was cut off by a light British accent. 

"Hello, boys. Daughter." 

Dean glanced behind him. "Oh, crap." 

Cam looked up, still straddling Guy. 

"Sam, mazel tov. Who's the lucky lady?" Crowley asked. 

Cam got up, dragging Guy along by his throat. "Father," she spat. 

"Campbell. You look well. I'm sorry to hear about Castiel." 

"Fuck you," Cam growled. 

"You're Crowley!" Becky gasped. 

"And you're – well, I'm sure you have a wonderful personality, dear," Crowley tried to compliment. 

"Ah, another step, and I'll Colombian necktie your little friend here," Dean threatened. 

"Please, don't let him get off that easy," Crowley scoffed. 

"Sir, I don't think that you—" Guy tried to say. 

"I know exactly what you've been doing. A little birdie named Jackson," Crowley told him, glancing at the dead intern, "sold you out, e-mailed all the juicy deets to my suggestion box. I assume... That's my whistle-blower? Shame. Had a future. Unfortunately, you don't." 

Cam smirked. She kicked Guy's knee's, tossing him over towards Crowley, and forcing him to kneel. This was going to be good. "I was just—" Guy began to say. 

"There's only one rule – make a deal, keep it." 

"Well, technically, I didn't—" Guy tried to reason. 

"There's a reason we don't call our chits in early – consumer confidence. This isn't Wall Street! This is Hell! We have a little something called integrity. This gets out, who'll deal with us? Nobody! Then where are we?" 

"I don't know."

"That's right. You don't. Because you're a stupid, shortsighted little prat. Now, hand the jackass over. I'll cancel every deal he's made," Crowley told Dean. 

"What are you gonna do with him?" Dean asked. 

"Make an example of him. Fair trade, right? We all go our separate ways. No harm done."

"What, out of the goodness of your heart?" Sam asked. 

"Deal," Cam agreed. 

"Cam?!" Dean and Sam both shouted. 

"Years of demons nipping at your heels, haven't seen one for months. Wonder why?" Crowley asked. 

"We've been a little busy," Cam told them. 

"Hunting Leviathans – yes, I know. That's why I told my lads to stay clear of you meatheads, and my daughter." 

"So, what do you know about—" Sam asked. 

"Too much. You met that dick yet? Smuggest tub of goo since Mussolini. I hate the bastards. Squash 'em all, please. I'll stay clear," Crowley begged. 

"Rip up the contracts first," Dean said. 

Crowley snapped his fingers. "Done... and done. Your turn." 

"No, no, no, no. Let—" Guy pleaded. 

"Pleasure, gentlemen. Daughter," Crowley smiled, disappearing. 

"What'd I miss?" Garth asked, coming to. 

* * *

Later, Cam stood next to Garth and Dean as Becky and Sam signed the annulment forms. "It... it wasn't all bad, right?" 

Sam looked at Becky, unsmiling. "Okay, y-you did save my life, and for that, thanks."

"So, I'll see you again?" Becky asked, hopeful. 

"Yeah, probably not." Becky's face fell. Signing her signature, she sighed and pushed back towards Sam. "Becky, look. You're not a loser, okay? You're a good person, a-and you've got... a lot of... e-energy. So, you know, just do your thing, whatever that is, and the right guy will find you." 

Dean and Cam caught Garth looking at Becky, with a hopeful expression. Cam turned to him, and hit him upside the head. "No. No," Dean told him, sternly. 

After biding Becky goodbye for the final time, hopefully, they regrouped in the alleyway. "Well, buddy, I got to say, man – you, uh... you don't suck," Dean said with surprise. 

Dean reached out and patted Garth's arm. "Thank you. That's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me. Well..." Garth enveloped Dean in a hug, who awkwardly patted him on the back. 

"Thanks," Cam smiled. 

"Of course!" Garth grinned. 

Garth waved goodbye, getting into his car. Soon, he was off on his own adventures. "Take care," Dean called out. Then Dean turned to his siblings. "Wow." 

"Aww, you made a fwiend," Sam teased. 

"Uh-uh." 

"Well, there's a leader of the Leviathans. That's a lead," Cam said with hope. Unbeknownst to her, her whole world was about to come crashing down. 


	72. Friends in Low Places

**January, 2012 **

Three months. They're plan took three months to formulate and plan. Between this and that hunts, they finally had a plan. "Fuck, it's freezing in here," Cam said, putting down her bag. She went to start a fire in the fireplace while Sam and Dean bickered over the fuse box. In the past months, all three became paranoid on how easy the Leviathans could track them by credit cards, IDS, and aliases.

"Did you strip enough wire?" Sam asked, noticing the still dark house. 

"Yes, I stripped enough wire," Dean shot back. 

"All right." Sam attached the cables to the wires of the fuse, and magically, light appeared. 

"Good job," Cam smiled, lighting a match in the fireplace. 

"See? Told you," Dean smirked. 

Bobby entered the house then, while Cam and Sam sat at the table. Dean and Bobby stood around it. "Well, isn't this cozy?" Bobby asked. 

"Yeah. Well, Motel 6 just ain't leaving the light on anymore," Sam commented. 

"Well, I'm taking a page out of Frank Devereaux's Bible on this. Everybody's out to get you - paranoia is just plain common sense," Dean nodded. "Weeks, guys. Weeks. We've been living with cold showers, cold Hot Pockets, cold freaking everything. I mean, this is the bottom that we're living in. You guys get that, right?" 

"How many big mouths are out there, running card traces, like Chet, or hunting us down God knows what ways? No, now's not the time to be laying our bed rolls out on the grid. Not if we can help it," Bobby told them. 

"I agree with Bobby...This is the safest way," Cam said. 

Everybody looked up as the lights go out. "That's just great. This is stupid. Our quality of life is crap. We got Purgatory's least wanted everywhere, and we're on our third 'The World's Screwed' issue in, what, three years? We've steered the bus away from the cliff twice already," Dean stated after Sam turned on a lantern. 

"Someone's got to do it," Cam sighed. 

"What if the bus wants to go over the cliff?" 

"You think the world wants to end?" 

"I think that if we didn't take its belt and all its pens away each year that, yeah, the whole enchilada woulda offed itself already." 

"Stop trying to wrestle with the big picture, son. You're gonna hurt your head," Bobby chided. Dean rolled his eyes, and grabbed a beer, laying down on the sofa. Cam waved her hand around the fireplace, causing flames to grow even bigger, giving out some sense of warmth. "So, what's the guff?" 

Bobby sat down in a chair across from Cam and Sam. "Well, uh, there’ve been a rash of sightings all over the southern pine barrens - a strange, fast-moving, human-like creature. Locals even have a name for it," Sam explained, passing over a print out from the internet. 

"The Jersey Devil?" Bobby asked, reading the paper. "I thought that was just local tall-tale crap."

"The area's history of sightings goes back more than two centuries. Some accounts gave it bat wings, others horns, a...a tail." Sam handed Bobby another print out. "And, uh, oh yeah, a horse's head." Sam handed Bobby more print outs. 

"Of course, the sketch looks more like a Chewbacca head," Dean commented from the couch. 

"Sounds kind of mixed up," Bobby told them, looking at the articles. 

"Yeah, kind of like it should be fighting a Japanese robot." 

"Well, mixed up or not, it sounds like it might just have a body count," Cam sighed. 

Sam handed a newspaper to Bobby. "'Camping high season harshed by human burrito'?" 

"Yeah. Something hung a camper up in a tree, then ate him alive right through his sleeping bag. His wife hasn't been seen, either. Plus, there have been four other missing persons reported in the last three weeks. State troopers -- get this -- are saying it's a rogue bear," Cam informed him. 

"Yeah, of course, when was the last time you saw a bear string up its own piñata?" Dean scoffed. 

"Something's out there in the woods. Hey, we're going honest to goodness wilderness hunting. I haven't used my .30-30 in a while." 

"Okay, Davey Crockett, well, safari's gonna have to wait till tomorrow and after our suit-and-tie dance. We'll make sure this is not just some backwoods crackhead who likes to roll glampers." 

"What the hell's a glamper?" Bobby asked, confused. 

"Cam?" Dean called out. 

Cam sighed. "High-end camper. TV, A.C., Wi-Fi. Back to nature, zero inconvenience." 

"That's idiotic." 

"Yeah. Some people just don't know how to live," Cam smirked. 

The next morning, they split with the two boys going to talk to the park ranger at a local restraunt, while Bobby and Cam went to look at the body. They all met up at the resturant, where Sam and Dean finished investigating the park ranger. 

"So?" Dean asked as they took a seat. 

"Well, we took a look at the cadaver - what's left of it. Not a happy camper. Don't have any stats on a Jersey Devil, but the bite radius on the vic's wounds - it's too small for a Leviathan. And he's still got a ventricle and some change, so I doubt we're talking werewolf. And a wendigo don't leave no scraps." 

"So, we have an unknown," Cam said. "The wife reported that all she heard was her husband's screams and that was it." 

"Hmm. Lunch?" Dean asked. 

"Yes, please," Cam nodded, hungry. 

"Starving," Bobby agreed. 

Dean turned and waved at a waiter. "Hey! Uh, Brandon. We grab a booth?" 

"Hey, uh, douchewad, a hostess will seat you. Do I look like a freaking hostess?" Brandon, the waiter shot back. 

"What the fuck?" Cam asked, suprised at the rude response. All they wanted was a booth! 

"Do you want to look like a hostess?" Dean argued back, but Brandon walked away.

"That didn't really make sense, what you... said," Sam commented. 

"What was that?" Dean asked, confused. 

"I sure hope we don't get Brandon's section," Bobby muttered, as they were led to the booth. To their dismay, Brandon was their waiter. All ordered, and chit chatted until Brandon came back with their food. 

Brandon started with Sam. "Sidewinder soup and salad combo goes to Big Bird." Then he moved to Dean. "TDK slammer to Ken Doll." Then Cam. "Chocolate chip waffles with a side of whip cream for Barbie." Then finally Bobby. "And a little heart-smart for creepy uncle." 

"What is your problem?" Dean asked, pissed. 

"Dean!" Cam whispered, placing a hand on his arm. 

"You are my problem!" Brandon shot back, walking away angry. 

"Oh, Brandon's got his flare all up in a bunch," Bobby commented. 

Sam nodded. "Yeah. There goes _his_ 18%." 

"Anyway, chief ranger - I don't think he believes in the Jersey Devil," Dean informed them. 

"Oh, oh, by the way, did he seem a little, uh, stoned to you?" Sam mentioned. 

"Ranger Rick? Yeah. Definitely growing his own on the back 40 and smoking all the profits." 

"He did seem to think that there was something--" 

"Oh, that is good sandwich," Dean interrupted, taking a bite of his sandwich. 

Cam's nose wrinkled in disgust. "What the hell did you get?" Bobby asked. 

Dean turned the special place card around, showing it to them. "New Pepperjack Turducken Slammer - limited time only." 

"Bunch of birds shoved up inside each other. Shouldn't play God like that." 

"Hey, don't look at me sideways from that - that Chinese chicken geezer salad there, okay? This is awesome. Like the perfect storm of your top-three edible birds." 

"It's disgusting. And please, chew with your mouth closed," Cam sighed. 

"All right, anyways, um... The ranger did seem to think there was something out in Wharton Forest," Sam told them. 

"Well, then I'd say it's safari time," Dean smiled, eating his sandwich. 

"She’s big-boned!" they heard a man yell. "Look at her! You're telling me she's not fat?" Turning, they saw their waiter, Brandon yelling. 

"Hey," another waiter protested. 

"Up yours, Mike. Shove it right up yours!" Brandon tore off his apron, and left the restaurant. 

"Well, anyway, back to bigger and better things." Dean looked down and continued to eat his sandwich. 

After they were done, they went back to the house where they were squatting, and grabbed their stuff before heading into the woods. All four carried rifles, while Dean and Bobby carried packs. Cam wore fleece lined leggings, calf high hiking boots, thick woolen boot socks socks, a flannel shirt, and a vest, with a black stocking cap on her head. 

Bobby stopped, and examined a tuft of fur. "Couple of bucks. Head-butting over turf probably. Pretty sure the other fella won," Bobby told them. 

"I guess I forgot. Before you were a hunter, you were actually a...hunter," Sam mentioned. 

"Yeah, well, we shot our dinner when I was a kid." 

"You used to take us hunting. Remember? Dad had a case, he'd just dump us on you. Shoot, you must have taught us most of the outdoor tracking we know," Dean remembered. 

"Yeah, what I could get to stick. I never could get you little grubs to pull a trigger on a single deer. Except Campbell. She was actually a pretty shot." 

"Hah!" Cam smiled, feeling proud. 

"You’re talking about Bambi, man." 

"Don't be a pussy, Dean," Cam grinned, trekking along. 

"You don't shoot Bambi, jackass. You shoot Bambi's mother," Bobby informed Dean. 

Suddenly, Cam stopped. They all looked up at a bloodied arm hanging from a tree. "Looks like we found Phil," Dean said. 

* * *

They stood around and waited until Ranger Rick came around. "Special agents. Listen, I got your call. But I'm not sure I got what you were saying," Ranger Rick told them. Dean pointed up. "Hey. I think we found Phil." 

"That's what I said," Dean smirked. 

"Uh, I should probably call this in," Ranger Rick said.

"Yeah, yeah. Solid move, Rick," Sam nodded. 

Ranger Rick went to his truck to call this in. Cam turned at the sound of something moving, and breathing. "Hey, guys?" Cam called out, checking her rifle was loaded. Aiming it up, she pointed it at the bushes. .

"Uh, this is Ranger Evans up at Acher's Point. Come in. Uh, repeat. This is _Chief_ Ranger Evans." 

"Chief Ranger, go ahead," a woman spoke through the radio. 

"I have a situation out at Acher's Point." 

Bobby heard the noises getting closer, and readied his weapon. "Ranger, I think we've got company." 

"Yeah? Who's that?" An invisible force dragged Ranger Rick off into the trees. 

"Ranger!" Sam yelled. "Ranger Evans! Ranger!" 

"It's got him up in the trees. Lights off," Bobby told them. The Winchesters looked at Bobby confused, while they trained their guns upwards. Bobby was the first to turn off his light on his rifle. 

"What?" Dean asked, lowering his rifle. 

"Wait, Bobby, you think that's really a good idea?" Sam questioned. 

"Shut up, shut off, and listen." 

Cam sucked in a breathe, and clicked off her light. Sam followed, and Dean had also turned off his light. 

"Oh god..." she whispered. 

They listened, and heard crunching sounds. "Damn thing’s eating Rick," Sam whispered. 

"Man, I liked Rick," Dean whined. 

All turned towards Dean in shock. Bobby sighed, and closed his eyes, firing up into the tree. Cam shrieked as a humanoid creature fell out of the tree. He was holding one of Ranger Ricks arms. 

"Wow. Nice shot, Bobby," Dean complimented. 

"Seriously," Sam nodded. 

"We all got our gifts." 

"What about the rest of Ranger Rick?" Dean asked. 

"Ranger called in his 10-20. His own will find him. We got crap to do," Bobby told them. They picked up the creature, and took it back to the house where they were staying in. "Built like a supermodel, but the thing was strong. That's for damn sure. Carried a full-grown man up a tree in nothing flat." 

"But, it only took one bullet to bring it down," Cam commented. 

"And not even a silver bullet, just a bullet-bullet," Dean said, confused. 

The creature suddenly bolted upright, standing at the table. Cam screamed as she grabbed her gun and began to shoot at it repeatedly. Sam, Dean, and Bobby followed suit until it finally fell back down on the table. "What the fuck!" 

"First one must have just stunned it," Bobby commented. 

"All right, well, let's check its hulk pants for some ID," Dean told them, reaching into the pants pocket. Dean withdrew his hand, pulling out a wallet. "Oh, that is just gonna ruin the leather." 

Sam grabbed the wallet from Dean. "Are you feeling okay?" Bobby asked Dean. 

"Yeah, I feel great." 

"Gerald Browder, uh, lived here in town, 5'9", brown hair and blue eyes... 235 pounds," Sam told them. 

"Whoa." 

Everybody turned to look at the creature. "Well, apparently, he's lost a little pudge." 

"Maybe it's a-a lap-band side effect," Dean said, laughing. 

Bobby poked a stick inside one of the bullet wounds. Pulling it out, they saw that the stick was dripping gray goo. "Ew...What is that?" Cam asked. 

"What the hell? I think we better have a look under Gerald's hood." 

"I'll do it. Hand me that knife," Cam told them, tying her hair up in a pony tail. She rolled her her sleeves and brought the knife down into the chest, cutting the creature open. Bobby and Sam began to fish around in the open chest cavity using forceps. 

"God! Its organs are swimming in the stuff," Bobby commented. 

Dean came into the room, disappearing to find the whiskey. "You guys getting hungry? I'm hungry." 

They ignored him, and continued to investigate the corpse. "What's that?" Sam asked. 

"His stomach. For a guy on a diet, Gerry here packed it in pretty good," Bobby told him. Cam grabbed a knife, and slit it open, using a pair of forceps and pulled out something. "That's human right there." Cam continued to pull things from the stomach, and Bobby commented on each and several one. "That's fresh Rick. Let's see. Plus... a pine cone? Pack of gum in the wrapper." 

"That's - that's older. Maybe like a - maybe Ranger Phil or the camper," Sam commented, pointing to another piece of meat. 

"What's that?" Bobby asked. 

"Looks like a --yeah, that's a - that's a cat's head," Cam told them, nose wrinkling is disgust. 

"A glamper or two is one thing, but you got to be damn hungry to eat a cat's head." 

"Mm-hmm," Sam hummed. 

"Well, lookit here. I'm no Dr. Oz, but..." Bobby used his own forceps to pull a large, lumpy, black thing out of the body. "I think that's his adrenal glands." 

"Okay. And?" 

"Meant to be the size of hotel bar soap... and bright orange." 

Bobby, Cam, and Sam winched at the smell. "Ooh! All right, that might help explain the strength. Um, but whatever this thing is, it's not the Jersey Devil, but it sure as hell ain't Gerald Browder anymore.

"Okay, guys, seriously. It's time for dinner?" Dean asked. 

"We can go. But I'm not very hungry," Cam groaned. 

Going back to the restaurant from earlier, Dean ate a sandwich, while the three others drank cups of coffee. "Gerald Browder, 35, self-employed. Air-conditioning repairman," Sam told them, reading from his laptop. "Missing person number three. Disappeared eight days ago." 

"Well, that explains all the people who got eaten in the last eight days," Bobby commented. 

"Yeah. Question is, what happened to him?" Dean was loudly groaning as he continued to eat his sandwich. "Dean. Uh, so, what do you think?" Sam asked

"I'm not that worried about it."

"Excuse me?" Cam asked. 

"That's funny, right? I could give two shakes of a rat's ass. Is that right? Do rats shake their ass, or is it something else? Eh." 

Sam looked around, noticing everybody else eating the same sandwich. "Give me that," Sam told him, snatching the sandwich away. 

"Whoa, whoa! Why?!" 

"There's some funky chicken in the TDK Slammer, ain't there?" Bobby asked. 

"Yeah," Sam nodded, sniffing the sandwich. "Whoa!" he recoiled. 

Cam raised her hand, snapping her fingers. "Excuse me? Can we take this to go?!" 

Dean was grumbling when they returned to the house. "This is stupid. My sandwich didn't do anything. I don't know what you think you're gonna find," Dean whined, watching Bobby set down the foil wrapped package onto the table. It was in the shape of the swan. 

Sam unwrapped the sandwich, while Bobby stared at him. "There's something wrong with you, Dean." 

"Are you kidding? I'm fine! I - I actually feel great. The best I've felt in a couple months. Cas? Black goo? I don't even care anymore. And you know what's even better? I don't care that I don't care. I just want my damn slammer back." 

Cam snapped, grabbing him by the throat, pining him to the wall. She easily took him down with her strength and pushing him on the couch. Cam!" Bobby protested. 

"Dude, you are completely stoned, just like Ranger Rick was," she explained. 

"Just like the dinner rush back at Biggerson's. And everybody's loving the Turducken." Bobby poked the sandwich, and gray goo bubbled out. 

"I think you pissed off my sandwich," Dean called out. Cam recoiled as more goo came out. "That - that's in me?" Dean asked, looking a bit green. 

"O-only half of it," Cam told him. 

"Does that snot look familiar?" 

"Okay, so whatever turned Gerry Browder into a pumpkin head...and is currently turning Dean into an idiot -" Sam began to say. 

"I'm right here. Right here." 

"Is in the Turducken Slammer at Biggerson's," Bobby finished.

"Yeah." 

"It's in the meat," Cam realized. 

"If I wasn't so chilled out right now, I would puke." 

Later that night, they returned to Biggerson's through the receiving entrance. Dean was conked out, cold in the back seat. "How's he doing?" Sam asked, glancing in the back seat. 

"He's sleeping it off. Tryptophan coma," Bobby answered. 

"So, you think he's okay?" 

Cam listened to Dean's steady breathing, and took his pulse. "Yeah, he's all right," she nodded. Bobby nodded as well. 

"Good. So you don't worry about him?" Sam asked Bobby. 

"What do you mean? Before the Turducken?" Bobby asked. 

"Yeah. Yeah, I kind of mean more like, uh... more like ever since my head broke... and we lost Cas. I mean, you ever feel like he's - he's going through the same motions but he's not the same Dean, you know?" 

"Sam...None of us are the same," Cam sighed. 

"How could he be?" Bobby asked. 

"Right, yeah, but what if -" Sam protested. 

"What if what? You know, you worry about him. All he does is worry about you. And Cam, you worry about them both. Who's left to live their own life here? The three of you - aren't you full up just playing Snuffleupagus with the Devil all the live long?" 

"I don't know, Bobby. Seeing Lucifer's fine with me." 

"What?!" Cam asked, shocked. 

"Come again?" Bobby asked. 

"Look, I'm not saying it's fun. I mean, to be honest with you, I-I kind of see it as the best-case scenario. I mean..." Sam tried to say, pressing the scar on his hand. "...at least all my crazy's under one umbrella, you know? I kind of know what I'm dealing with. A lot of people got it worse." 

"You always were one deep little son of a bitch," Bobby commented. 

Cam was about to say something, when she noticed movement. "Wait, wait, wait. Look!" 

"Here we go," Sam said, turning on the car. 

"Dean! Wake up!" Cam yelled, slapping his leg. 

"What!?" Dean exclaimed, waking up in fright. 

Everybody turned to watch a delivery truck backing up to the receiving entrance. A truck driver got out of the truck, wheeling cartons from the back, into the restaurant. The diver got back into the truck, and drove away. 

"Well, I guess we follow him," Bobby told the Winchesters. 

* * *

They followed the delivery van to a warehouse where the Winchesters were watching. Sam had a pair of binoculars as they watched. "That's weird, right? I mean, national franchise like Biggerson's getting meat from a place that looks like it wholesales Hong Kong knockoffs," Sam said. 

Dean nodded. "Okay. Yeah. It's a little weird."

The truck driver entered the warehouse. "All right, well, I guess we wait till they close up shop, go take a look around?" 

"Hang on."

A car pulled up to the warehouse, and out stepped their neighborhood monster. The one they crushed with a car. Edgar. 

"No," Sam muttered, eyes going wide. "Edgar."

"Leviathans," Dean corrected. 

"Fucking hell," Cam gasped. 

Edgar opened the door, pulling out a man from the back of the trunk of the car he was in. "Son of a bitch," Dean scoffed.

"What the hell is going on?" Bobby asked. 

They split up, with Sam and Cam going around the warehouse. 

"There's nothing happening back here at all," Sam told them over the phone. 

"_Yeah, okay, Sam. Well, they're pretty dug in, so why don't you and Cam finish circling and head on back?"_ Bobby suggested. 

"Right." 

Cam quickly followed Sam towards the car, and noticed something. 

Sam and Cam returned to the car, hopping in. "Hey. Something's up." 

Two black vehicles pulled up, as Edgar and Dr. Gaines went to greet them. From one of the cars, out stepped a well dressed man. "Well, I'll be a squirrel in a skirt. It's Dick frigging Roman," Bobby commented. 

"What? Who the hell is Dick frigging Roman?" Dean asked. Sam and Bobby switched places, as Sam pulled out the laptop to research Dick Roman. "Holy crap. What the hell is that?" Dean asked after they watched the news report of Dick Roman. He was very powerful man, and on top of that, he was a Leviathan. 

"That's one of the top 50 most powerful men in America, Dean," Bobby answered. 

"Says here top 35 as of last month. Now it's all making sense. Remember when Crowley kept going on about hating Dick? I thought he was just being general. Pfft!" Sam explained. 

"Well, if the Leviathan got to him, then that means they're playing on a much bigger board than we were thinking," Cam sighed. 

"So what, then? I mean, we can't exactly outgun them," Dean commented. 

"No, but we got the drop on them. Means we got a chance to figure out what these guys are really doing here," Bobby told them. 

The Winchesters turned to Bobby as he pulled out surveillance equipment. "Whoa. Where'd you get that mother?" 

"It's on loan from Frank's big brother collection. It'll pick up vocal vibrations from window glass at half a mile. It's time to find out what these ugly bastards are up to." 

"I'll come with you," Cam told him. 

"No. It's easier if I go alone. Stay here with your brothers," Bobby told her. 

"Be safe," Dean told him. 

Bobby left, leaving the Winchesters in the car. They waited for a while, until Bobby called them. 

_"What you got?_" Bobby asked. 

"Our side's still dead, Bobby. Anything with you?" Dean asked, putting the phone on speaker. 

_"Yeah, same here. I got - hold on. Yeah, I got movement - my side, second floor, meeting room." _

They held their breath as Bobby listened. After a couple of tense minutes, Cam spoke up. "Bobby? What's happening now?" 

_"Wait...Now I have officially seen it all." _

"Bobby, what is it?" Sam asked.

_"He's making the doctor eat himself." _

"What?" Dean asked, confused. 

"He's -" Suddenly, they heard silence. 

"Bobby?" Dean called out. "Bobby?!" 

"Shit," Cam exclaimed, opening her car door. They rushed to where Bobby was on the roof, finding just broken surveillance equipment. 

"They got him," Dean breathed out. 

* * *

"Dean, there are at least four Leviathans out there. We don't even know how to kill one," Sam protested, before Dean could jump the gun. 

Cam turned and began to smile as they saw an ACME Industrial Cleaning van. "Well, it'll be quite a shock when we walk in through the front door, won't it?" 

"Think you can unlock it?" Sam asked, going over to the back of the truck. 

"Yep." Cam grabbed the handle, jiggling it, and broke the handle. Grabbing the handle, they pulled it up, revealing bottles of cleaner and pressure sprayers. Each grabbed one, filling them up, then headed towards the warehouse. The Winchesters entered, spraying bodyguards, Edgar, and the truck driver. The monster's skin began to blister and burn as they walked off. 

Cam raced off in front of them, spraying anything that came at her. Sam followed, spraying Dick Roman in the face. "Sam... That is not how we communicate from a place of yes. That was bracing. Where'd you kids find this stuff?" Dick asked. Bobby appeared behind them, shooting Dick in the back twice. "Hey! That's mine." 

Meanwhile, Dean was unscrewing the lid to the pressure sprayer, dumping the cleaning solution onto Dick from behind. "Go! Go!" Dean yelled as Dick's skin began to sizzle and melt. 

"Would you stop it with that stuff?" Dick hollered. 

Dean, Cam, and Sam managed to get a head of Bobby, grabbing their vehicle, and pulling it up the the door. "Damn it, where's Bobby?" Sam asked, eager to leave. 

Cam's breathe hitched as she saw Bobby raced towards the van. "Bobby! Come on! Come on! Come on!" she yelled. 

Bobby opened the door, getting in. "Go! Go!" 

Cam jumped as she heard a gunshot, but Bobby closed the door. 

"Son of a bitch! I'm glad you got in. He almost took your freaking head off," Dean breathed out. 

Sam picked up, Bobby's hat, that had fallen off in the rush. "Hey, Bobby, your hat." 

Sam held out the hat, then felt his heart stop as he saw a bullet hole and blood. Cam glanced up, noticing Sam's white face, then looked down at the unconscious Bobby that layed in the back with her, his head in her lap.

Her breaths began to come out in heavy pants. "Bobby?" She easily found the bullet hole in his head. Placing her hands over the wound, tears stung her eyes. "Oh, God. Bobby? Bobby?!" 

"Bobby?!" Dean yelled out. 


	73. Goodbye, Old Friend

"Oh god! Oh god! Oh god!" Cam chanted, keeping pressure on the bleeding bullet hole. 

Dean was still driving, pushing his foot harder on the accelerator. "Bobby? Bobby? Hey, hey, hey, hey. Hold on," Sam begged, as Cam yanked off her flannel shirt with one hand and managed to ball it up to help stop the blood flow. 

"Sam, is he dead?" Dean asked, in a gruff voice. 

"I’m checking." 

Sam's fingers shook as he pressed them against Bobby's neck. "Is he dead?!" Dean asked again. 

"Just fucking drive, Dean!" Cam shouted. 

"You gotta talk to me, guys!" Dean stressed. 

"All right, he’s breathing. There’s a pulse," Sam told them. 

Dean breathed out, pressing his buttons on his phone. "Keep him upright. Stop the bleeding," Dean ordered. 

"I’m not an idiot, Dean! I know first aid for a fuckin' bullet to the head!" Sam snapped, getting Bobby up to lay against Cam. 

"I need the nearest trauma center," Dean said into his phone. 

"Hold on. Hold on," Sam begged. 

"What’s the address?!" Dean yelled into the phone.

* * *

Cam closed her eyes as tears leaked out, as she pressed the soaked shirt closer into his head. Dean pressed his foot to the accelerator pedal, pushing the van to go faster. 

"Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god!" Cam muttered, keeping pressure to Bobby's head. She could feel his warm blood soaking her shirt, into her hands. "Can you drive any faster!?" 

"I'm pushing it as fast as it can go!" Dean yelled back. "We're almost there!" 

Cam continued to apply pressure as they saw the hospital lights. The door opened, and orderlies went to pull Bobby out. "What do we got?" someone asked, as Dean, Cam, and Sam exited the vehicle. 

"Gunshot wound to the right frontal area, no exit wound found. Breathing spontaneously. Respiratory rate 18 and shallow. RST at 120. BP 90 over 60. GCS 5." 

"Push 80 grams of Mannitol over 30. Prep for intubation," a doctor ordered. 

"Air entry clear to bases." 

"Let's get a central line in here now." 

"What's happening? Please just tell us –" Sam begged, following them inside the trauma room. 

"Get them out of here," the doctor ordered, seeing the three younger adults. 

"Sorry. You need to stay out of their way," a nurse told them, pushing them slightly away. 

Another nurse went to cut Bobby's shirt open as Dean protested. "That's our uncle." 

"You got to stay back." 

"What are they doing?" Cam asked. 

"We need to get him stable." 

"Okay, when are you gonna take the bullet out?" Dean questioned. 

"If we can get the swelling down, if it's in a place we can get to, if –" 

"If he even lives that long," Sam finished. 

The nurse said nothing, but pulled a curtain shut across the door to the trauma room. "Push 30 more of Mannitol over 10. CBC and 'lytes. Bolus him with 500 saline," they heard the doctor say. 

The vitals were stable two minutes ago," a nurse argued. 

"Well, he's crashing now." 

Cam raked her hands through her hair. "Oh god, oh god, oh god..." she continued to whisper. 

She leaned back against the wall, sliding down the wall. 

Sam leaned against the wall head in his hands. Dean just stared at the curtain. They waited like it felt like an eternity. "Excuse me. I need you to fill out some forms," a nurse told them. 

Cam sniffed, and stood up. "I'll do it," she whispered, grabbing the paperwork. Cam scribbled down Bobby's health history, as well as insurance information, and handed the filled out forms back. 

The doctor came out of the small trauma room and walked over to the room. "He's, uh, stable for the moment. Just have to see," the doctor told them, stepping out of the room. 

All three Winchesters just looked at him mutely. "Um...Why don't you three go wait in our waiting room. We're gonna to run him down to get an CT and an X-Ray." 

The three numbly went to wait, all three staring blankly. It felt like forever until the doctor came back out. "He has increased intracranial pressure. With that alone, it's dangerous to operate." 

"So, what are you staying? That the bullet's going to stay in his brain?" Sam asked, getting agitated

"I'm sorry. We just have to wait. We'll see if the swelling goes down." 

"How long?" Dean questioned. 

"It's hard to say in cases like this." 

"Well, he's lasted this long. That's something, right?" Cam asked. 

"Well, yes. Listen – the bullet didn't shatter. Only one hemisphere of his brain was injured. These are all positive things. But...I don't want to give you false hope here. He's far from out of the woods. Most of the time, cases like this..." 

"They die," Sam finished. 

"Right now it comes down to him. I'll keep you updated." 

"Thank you," Cam told her. 

The doctor nodded at the siblings, and walked back down the hall. A man walked up behind them. "Excuse me. Sorry to interrupt. Is one of you Robert Singer's next of kin?" 

"I guess I am. I'm his health proxy," Cam told the man. 

"We know this is a stressful time." 

"Yeah, okay. No offense – you can skip the garnish. What, did his insurance lapse, or what?" Dean snapped. 

"We're sorry to ask, but, um, did your uncle ever make his wishes known i-in regards to organ donation? Organs are only viable for a very limited window –"

They all froze. "Excuse me?" Cam asked. 

"'Viable'?" Dean spat. 

"We're just hoping some good can come of this tragic –" the man began to say. 

"Listen to me. I'm gonna say this once. He's not gonna die. It's one bullet. He's gonna be fine because he's always fine." 

"I apologize." 

'Why are you talking to me like he's gonna die, huh? I do my job! Do your jobs! Save him!" 

"Dean..." Cam sighed. 

"Of course they're doing everything they can." 

Dean lashed out, punching the glass above the man's head. "Walk away from me. Now!" 

"Dean!" Cam exclaimed, as the man scurried away. Dean scoffed, and walked away. "Fuck," Cam sighed, going back to her chair. 

"You okay?" Sam asked. 

"Are you okay?" she asked back. 

"No." 

"Then don't ask stupid questions." Sam nodded, and head towards Bobby's room, while Cam waited for Dean. When he came back in, he seemed still tense. "Where did you go?" 

"Dick Roman was outside." 

"What? What did he want?" 

"To check up on us. I'm going to kill that mother..." 

"For once...I agree with you," Cam sniffed. "Come on...It's gonna be a long night and we all need some coffee." 

"What did that guy want?" Sam asked, as Cam and Dean returned to outside of Bobby's room. Cam handed him a coffee, which Sam took it graciously. 

"Uh, nothing. Just some insurance mook. Dick Roman was out there," Dean told him, omitting the truth. 

"What? What happened?" 

"Nothing...For now. It was just a friggin' staring contest. That was about it. What's the update?" 

"The swelling's down a little. They took him off sedation. Apparently, he – he started fighting his tube. So they pulled them out, and he's breathing on his own." 

"That's good, right? Is that good?" 

"Yeah. Well, doctor said best-case scenario." 

"Good. Bobby's a fighter. He's trying to come back," Cam said, staring through the window. 

"All right, so when they gonna take the bullet out?" Dean asked. 

"Dean, t-they're not even – they're not even gonna try that, not yet," Sam explained. 

"What does that mean?" 

"The word's 'abrading' I think." 

"English." 

"Cutting out the dead brain tissue," Cam informed her brothers. 

"That's if the doctor even thinks it's worth the risk," Sam nodded. 

A man and woman stopped near them, having a conversation. "Can I talk to you two?" Cam asked. 

Sam and Dean followed her a way from the couple, where they stopped and stared at each other in a small circle. "What? Talk about what?" Dean asked. 

"You know what," Cam sighed. 

"No, we're not gonna have that conversation," Dean said, defiantly. 

"Well, we need to," Sam told Dean, backing Cam up. 

"He's not gonna die." 

"He might," Cam whispered, blinking back the tears. 

"Cam." 

"Dean, listen – we need to brace ourselves," said Sam. 

"Why?" 

"Because it's real," Cam snapped. 

"What do you want to do? You want to hug and – and say we made it through it when Dad died? We've been through enough," Dean snapped back, walking away. 

Cam sighed, and sat in a chair. Cam leaned back, and closed her eyes. Sam who sat buy heard her light and gentle snoring, and shrugged off his jacket. Draping it over his sister, he sat back down, and rested his own eyes. It wasn't until they heard commotion in the trauma room that they woke up. Dean had returned and was staring into Bobby's room as two nurses were prepping him for something. 

"Keep the head of the bed up for transport. IV can run off the pump. Just run a TKVO. We'll have to wait for respiratory," a nurse ordered. 

"Wait, wait, wait, wait. What's happening?" Sam asked. 

"He's showing signs of responsiveness. We're taking him up for surgery. If you want to see him, I'd squeeze in there quick." Cam hurried inside Bobby's room, with Sam and Dean following her. Cam smiled down at Bobby, and took his hand. "Sorry. We need to get moving." 

"Right. Yeah," Sam nodded. Sam looked at his siblings, then looked at Bobby. "Hey, um... Bobby, um, hey..." Sam took Bobby's other hand, and squeezed it. "Just... thanks... for everything." 

Cam leaned down, and kissed Bobby on the forehead. "I love you, Bobby." 

"All right. Please step back.

"Yeah," Dean coughed, covering his emotions. 

Cam felt something squeeze her hand, and she looked down and gasped. Bobby's eyes were opened, and his head was raised. "Bobby?" 

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, stop. His eyes are open," Sam told the nurses. 

"Bobby?" Cam repeated, seeing him blink. 

"Hey," Sam smiled, touching his shoulder. Bobby reached up with one hand and removed his oxygen mask. He was trying to say something. 

"What – don't talk. Don't talk. A pen – I –" Dean struggled, trying to find a pen. Dean spotted one at the foot of the bed, and reached out to grab the pen. "Here. Here, here, here." Dean handed the pen to Sam, who pressed it into Bobby's hand. "What is it?"

Bobby took the pen, writing down "45489" onto the palm of Sam's hand, while breathing heavily. When he was done, he looked at the Winchesters with love in his eyes. Smiling slightly at them, the Winchesters leaned in closer. 

"Idjits," he told Dean and Sam. Lifting his hand, he rested it on Cam's cheek. "Sweetheart." 

Cam's smile fell as Bobby's head fell back, and his eyes closed. The monitors began to beep. "Bobby? Hey!" Dean panicked. 

To their horror, the monitor flat lined. "No...please...Bobby!" Cam panicked. 

"Call a code – trauma room," the nurse called out. 

The Winchesters were rushed out as people surrounded Bobby. Cam felt tears fall down her cheeks. Finally, everybody stepped away, and they turned off monitors. The doctor turned to the Winchesters and walked towards them. "I'm so sorry. There was to much extensive damage." 

Cam was wrong before. This was the worst thing ever to happen. 


	74. The Stages of Grief

**February-March, 2012**

You would think that after losing so many people, that they would get used to death. But losing Bobby hurt them the worst. The three Winchesters were grieving. They made arrangements to cremate him...It wasn't exactly a hunter's funeral, but it was close enough, and it was Bobby would have wanted. The first week was the hardest. Nobody knew what to do. The siblings sat around the cabin, mourning in their own private worlds. They shared glances, but never said a word. Cam looked at her brothers, and started to sob. 

"Bobby..." she sobbed. 

The second week wasn't much better. Dean heavily drank whiskey, and began to try to figure what the mystery Bobby left them meant. In his final moments he wrote "45489"on Sam's hand. Sam washed dishes while Cam sat in her capri sweat pants, a t-shirt, and a zip up sweat shirt. Her eyes were red, she didn't wear makeup, and her hair hadn't been washed in days. It was just piled up into a bun on the top of her head. Dean held a clipboard with the numbers written on it while Sam washed dishes. Sam riffled through a drawer, looking for a towel, finding an address book. As he flipped through it, Dean wrote a list underneath the numbers. 

_Zip Code_

_Sec [?]_

_Lock_

_V-Mail_

_Password_

_Bank #_

But all possibilies were crossed out. 

Cam had a TV on, listening to the news. That's when the news broadcast sent her reeling. It was about Biggerson's and Dick Roman. Sitting up, she was overcome with this deep and burning hatred. She could barely see straight. The only time she felt that way was when Azazel killed her father. Dick Roman murdered Bobby. It was time to get to work. She was going to find Dick Roman, find a way to kill him, and burn his fucking body and everything he built to the ground. 

It was a new Campbell. Loosing Bobby had broken a part of her. She wanted revenged. After showering, she began her research. She was determined, staying up late at night and drinking copious amounts of coffee. She bought a giant bullitin board, and began to print out articles about Dick Roman, Biggerson's, and everything connection to Leviathans. 

By week three, they had considerable research on the board. Dean piinned another article to their board, this one titled "Biggerson’s Recalls Contaminated Meat: Customers Report Illness After Eating Turducken Slammers”. Sam walked into the room, carrying two duffel bags, dropping them down. Going to the kitchen, he grabbed himself a beer and walked over to his two older siblings. 

"Hey guy...you know, um... I wonder if – if we... I mean, should we be telling people? I mean, people he knew," he asked. 

"How long ago did I give Frank these numbers? It's been a few weeks, right? What, is he nuts, or is he just being rude?" Dean asked, ignoring Sam's question. 

"Probably both. Dean, I-I got to ask you a question," Sam stuttered. 

"Unless, of course, something happened to him. He can't get to the phone because a Leviathan ate his face." 

"A possibility," Cam nodded, staring at the board like she has done all week. 

"We should go check on him," Dean concluded. 

"Guys, do you want to call Bobby's people or not?" Sam asked, a bit more forceful. 

"W-why is – why is that our job?" Dean asked, confused. 

"Because who else is gonna do it?" Sam shrugged. "Cam?"

"Yeah, whatever," she said not really hearing what he was asking. All she could hear was her inner thoughts: _Where are you, you fucking bastard, and how do I fucking kill you? _

Dean glanced at his sister and sighed. "I'm not calling anybody. If you want to, you go right ahead." 

"I don't want to call anybody. You kidding me?" Sam scoffed. 

Then a phone rang. They looked at the duffel bags, where the ringing . "Well, I'm not getting it," Dean informed them. 

Cam flinched. "Is that a phone?" she asked. 

"When was the last time you slept?" Dean asked her as Sam answered the phone. 

Cam closed her eyes trying to give him an answer. "Um...I don't remember. Do we have anymore coffee?"

She began to start her sixth pot that day, and Sam glanced at her worried. Sam never seen her this way before...She was acting like Dean. When Dad died, she came out for his funeral and returned to work. When Cas died, she cried and depressed. This was a darker and more obsessed Cam. She barely slept and was becoming unhinged. The other day, he suggested that she take a break and she nearly took his head off with a flying lamp. She was violate. 

"Who was it?" Dean asked. 

"Just some kid." 

"For Bobby? Girl scout cookies?" 

"I think maybe..." Sam began, watching Dean picking up a full bottle of beer from the table. "Maybe a-a hunter's kid? I mean, she sounded pretty scared. You know, I have a caller ID. Maybe we should go find her. We – we can check on her." 

"What about Frank?" Dean asked. 

"Well, Dean, I think we should go find this girl first." 

"Sam, Frank's been working on the numbers that Bobby spent his last breath on, and you want to back-burner that?" Sam looked at Dean, silently. "Fine. You go check out girl scout. I'll find Frank." 

"Fine. But you know what? On one condition – Actually two. One...if Frank is just spinning his wheels, then you bail out on crazy and come meet me." 

"The second one?" Dean asked. 

"Take Cam with you...She needs some fresh air. She's been cooped up in here for too long. I'm worried about her."

"Worried she's about to go Carrie at the Prom on you again?" Dean teased, reaching for his beer. 

"Yeah...Something like that. It's bad enough that one of us has the devil in our heads...We don't need Cam to go full Demon-Mode on us.' 

Dean looked at his beer bottle, and was empty. "And thanks for drinking my entire beer." 

"I didn't touch your beer. Mine's right there. You probably drank it without noticing." 

"Right. Hey, Carrie White! We're going on a field trip." 

* * *

"I'm not crazy," Cam said on the way to Frank's. 

"Didn't say you were."

"I can still hear you and Sam, you know. I'm not going Carrie at the Prom or Demon-Mode. I...I'm just..." 

Dean sighed. "Broken? We all are. But you're the one that usually keeps it together for us. You did nearly take off Sam's head with a table lamp."

"What do you want me to do, Dean?! Cry?! Break down into tears?! Be a girl?!" Cam shouted, her eyes turning red. The Dodge started to rattle and Dean had to keep a tight grip on the steering wheel as Cam's temper rose. "I have nothing left to give! Everybody that I love keeps dying! Mom! Dad! Rufus, Cas, Bobby...Sam is a nutcase with fucking Lucifer in his head! You've both died twice! And I can't handle it anymore! I'm pissed at God, the universe, at everything! So fucking excuse me if I need to let OFF A LITTLE STEAM!" 

"Okay!" Dean said, eyes wide at her outburst. The rest of the drive was silent. When they got to the house, they found it eerily silent. 

"Dean?" Cam asked as they got out. 

"Yeah...I feel it too," he said, pulling his gun.

"Good...I thought I was becoming crazy."

"No comment," Dean said as he pushed the door open. He froze and turned around to the sound of a gun cocking. Dean raised his own gun, in repose to Frank pointing a shotgun at him. "Well... hi." 

"You might want to lower that gun, before you find yourself with a bullet in your brain," Cam threatened. 

"Frank... we're amongst friends here. Okay, acquaintances," Dean told the man. 

"That's just what a Leviathan would say." 

"Frank. I'm not a Leviathan. And this is my sister, Campbell. You don't really want to piss her off. She's been having a tough month."

"Try a tough year," she muttered. 

"Oh, sure. You're not a Leviathan. Dick Roman's not a Leviathan. Gwyneth Paltrow is not a Leviathan."

"Yeah?" Dean questioned. 

"Trust me." 

"Okay. You know what, Frank? I think you've been doing a _little_ too much research." 

"They're anywhere, anyone. Who's to say this ain't the day they come for old Frank who knew too much?" 

"They bleed black goo, right? You want to see what I bleed?" Dean asked. Frank pointed the gun at Dean's foot. 

"You really want to do that?" Cam warned, about to step in the way. 

"Oh! Whoa, whoa, whoa! Let's take the guns out of it, okay?" Dean pleaded, pulling his unstable sister back. The last thing he needed right now was snapping his neck with a look, or making his head explode. 

Frank lowered his gun a little bit. "Okay." 

Dean placed his gun down, and pulled out his switchblade. Slicing his forearm, he passed it to Cam, who sliced her hand open. "See? Red-blooded Americans," Dean told Frank. Dean took a minute to wipe his knife clean on his sleeve. "Now..." Dean held out the knife to Frank. "Your turn." 

"Oh! Whoa. Look, I'm obviously not –" Frank stuttered.

"Fair's fair, douchebag," Cam smirked. 

Frank gulped and took the knife. Slicing open his palm, he showed it to the two Winchesters. "Yeah," Dean nodded, taking the knife back. He once again wiped the blade against his sleeve, before pocketing the knife. "I'm glad we could share that together." 

"Grab your guns, come with me. For God's sake, don't make any noise." 

Cam followed Frank outside with Dean following to a barn that housed a trailer. "Why the downsize?" Dean asked. 

"You! 'Hey, Frank, go dig up some dirt on Richard Roman.' That night, I was burned off every IP I had. Ears on my phones, eyes on my house..." 

"Wait – Dick's got people watching you?" Cam asked. 

"Do I look like I know? You think it's easy to see this deep into what's real and also be bipolar with delusional idealization? There is no pill for my situation, sweetiepop, so, yeah, best guess – the bigmouths are onto me. Next question." 

"All right. Well, what's the word on the bigmouths?" Dean asked. 

"Their tentacles are everywhere. I-I'm looking at bankers, military high-ups..." 

"This is why you didn't call me back." 

"Hey, cut me some slack. You called me like four days ago."

"I called you four _weeks_ ago, Frank." 

"What? No. Really? Days, weeks – quit busting my chops."

"What, are you kidding me?" 

"You cool your heels, Buster Brown." 

"Frank, I paid you fifteen grand for this." 

"Wait. Fifteen grand?!" Cam shrieked. 

"Yeah, I get that –" 

Cam had enough. Grabbing the man by this collar, and lifting him, pining him on the wall, her eyes blinking red. "No, you _don't_ get that! Dick Roman is every card in our hit deck. You understand that? Those numbers, they got something to do with him, okay? Bobby _died_ for those numbers." 

"Cam!" Dean shouted. 

"Look, I'm sorry about Bobby. I really am. You know, this one time, we were in Fresno, and we got stuck –" 

"No. No, no, no. I'm not gonna play 'this one time with Bobby' crap, all right? I'm not gonna get all warm and fuzzy with somebody else who barely knew him," Dean told the man. 

"Just trying to make friendly conversation." 

"This is not a friendship, Frank. We're paying you!" Dean shouted. 

"Hey. You know what you need? A little LSD, a little shiatsu –" 

"I'm out of here. Cam, drop him." 

Cam dropped him, then followed Dean outside. "Hey, you want to know what those numbers are? Bupkis. They're not lottery numbers, license –" 

"I know that, Frank. Thank you." 

"Which leaves us little else to do but probability generate." 

"Come again?" Cam asked. 

Frank sat at the computer, pulling up some type of software. "You run most reasonable possibilities for a Levi-related five-digit number written by a dying drunk, you come up flat. Know what you start to wonder? 'Hey, maybe I'm missing a number.'" 

"Well, how do you figure?" 

"Oh, I don't know. Because Bobby was dying of brain trauma. I just had a tickle there was a reason nothing was popping out at us, so I set up a program to run possibilities for six numbers, seven, eight. But good news." 

"Good news?" Dean asked. 

"Never had to go past six, because this..." Frank typed in 454893 into the computer. Cam noticed something different, but decided not to say anything. "...my little lambs, is coordinates." 

"You sure? To what?" 

"A field in Wisconsin." 

"No. No, Bobby didn't give us coordinates to some patch of weeds in Cheeseville." 

"No, he gave you coordinates to a parcel recently purchased by Willman, Inc., a subsidiary of," Frank began to say, making trumpeting noises. "Richard Roman Enterprises." 

"Damn you, Bobby..." Cam whispered, smiling softly. 

"So what do we do?" Dean asked Frank.

"Stay away. Or, if we're stupid... we go there and set up surveillance." 

"Well, we're stupid," Cam grinned, seeing the man gulp. While Dean called Sam, Cam got her gun ready.

Cam went to get ready, loading her gun up. "Hey...Brought you some water," Dean smiled, handing her a bottle. 

Cam smiled softly, and grabbed it. "Thanks..." 

Dean nodded, as she unscrewed the cap and took a drink. "Hey...I know that I haven't been the best brother and been there for you. You and Bobby...You two were close. Probably closer than you and Dad have ever been. And I know that after everything with Cas, Sam, me, and now Bobby...I'm sorry that I haven't been there."

"It's okay...I'm sorry that I've been acting like a crazy bitch lately...I...I just can't deal with anymore heartache or loss."

"I know...That's why I need to step up and be your brother..."

Cam's head began to swim as she leaned against a wall. "Dean-wha-" She staggered towards a table. "What did you do?" 

"I'm sorry, Cammie. I had no choice." 

Cam looked at him in confusion, looking at the bottle of water. "The water..." Realizing that he drugged her, her eyes turned red as she stumbled towards him. Dean caught her, as her eyes drifted close but opened, fighting the drugs. "You roofied me?"

"I'm so, so, sorry..." he whispered. 

Cam blinked, fighting to stay awake. "Fuck you..."

Dean caught her as she succumbed to the tranquilizers. Picking her up, he kissed the top of her head. "I'm really sorry, Cammie...But I need you 100% right now. I can't do this without you...I need you. I know that you deserve to break down, but we can't afford that right now. In every situation, you've been the strongest and more mellow-minded out of everybody. And you can't do that if you're sleep deprived. You're already falling apart. I need you to be put together.'

"What happened?" Frank asked as Dean carried Cam to a couch. He carefully took off her shoes and covered her with a banket. 

"Nothing...She was just tired. She should be out for several hours. Hopefully, that will give us time to leave and come back."

"What do you mean 'hopefully'?" 

"She has a very big temper." 

They placed their surveillance equipment and returned to the trailer to see Cam still passed out. Dean knew she had a high metabolism from being a supernatural creature, so he had to improvise. Some water, vodka, tranquilizers...It was night, night, Cammie. 

"All right, now what?" Dean asked, trying to hold back a yawn. 

"You look horrific. When was the last time you really slept a night?" 

Dean looked at his sleeping sister. "Let's just work, all right?" He plopped down in a chair near her. Cam must have sensed him and turend her body towards him, letting out a tiny breathy sound. 

"This is it. We watch the screens. I can take the first shift. You're no use if you can't even..." Frank heard soft snoring, turning to see both Winchesters sleeping soundly. "Keep your eyes open."

* * *

"Cas!" Cam gasped, waking up. It took her a couple of moments to adjust to her surroundings. She felt better, but the throbbing ache in her chest was still there. "What the fuck?" 

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty."

"How long was I asleep for?" she asked. 

"Um...About 40 hours." 

"Fucking Dean!" She grabbed the couch pillow, hitting him with it. "Dean! Wake up, you asshole!" 

"Ow! Cammie!" Dean moaned. 

"You fucking drugged me? Are you insane?!" 

"You needed it. Look...Even I got some shut eye. How long was I out?" 

"'Bout 36 hours. Your sister's been asleep for about 40." 

"Why didn't you wake me?" Dean asked him, rubbing his eyes.

"Not your butler. Come see this." 

"What?" 

"This is where it gets good." 

Frank zoomed in on a parked car. Inside were two people kissing. Dean stared at the screen, and turned back to Frank. "Frank, you need to get out more." 

"Not that," Frank scoffed. The screen showed a woman walking across the field. Frank focused on her to show that she was carrying documents and a walkie-talkie. "Check out Sarah Palin." 

"Who is she?" Dean asked. 

"Amanda Willer." Frank hit a key on his keyboard, making Amanda's infomation appear. There was a California driver's license, a Richard Roman Enterprise security pass and a close up photo."Surprise, surprise – works for Richard Roman." Frank hit another key, and the screen showed three men in uniforms walking towards Amanda. 

"What was she doing?" Cam asked. 

"Being a naughty, bossy little girl." 

"Well, I hate to ask for that in the non-porno version," Dean commented. 

"They're surveying. They're getting ready to build something." 

"Build what?" 

"Exactly. What? No idea."

"Well, how do we find out?" Cam asked. 

On the screen the men are taking up positions on the field. "We watch. Patience, grasshoppers." 

"Yeah, patience and me aren't exactly on terms," Dean grumbled. 

"Well, then go out and kill something or whatever you kids do to blow off steam. What, you don't like my suggestion?" Frank asked as the two glared at him. 

"I don't think you're in a position to be giving suggestions, all right? I think you're one tinfoil hat away from a rubber room." 

"Did I mention you look awful? Actually, both of you do." 

"Yes. Maybe because somebody I cared about just got shot in the head. And this is like shoving a rock up a hill. And – screw you." 

"Here's my advice you didn't ask for – quit." 

"What?!" 

"You want to keep going?" 

"I want Dick Roman on a spit." 

"And I want to burn his shit to the ground," Cam said. 

"But you're gonna drive yourselves into the ground first. Good plan." 

"I'm not gonna quit. It's not even an option. I'm not gonna walk out on my brother, or my sister." 

"Okay, then, fine. Do what I did." 

"What? Go native? Stock up on C-rations?" 

"No, cupcake. What I did when I was 26 and came home to find my wife and two kids gutted on the floor. Decide to be fine till the end of the week. Make yourself smile because you're alive and that's your job. Then do it again the next week." 

"So fake it?" Cam asked. 

"I call it being professional. Do it right, with a smile, or don't do it." 

Cam looked down. Dean picked up his buzzing phone. Cam watched as Dean's eyebrows furrowed. "No, no, no. Sam, that's _not_ right." 

"What?" Cam asked, worried. "What's wrong?" 

"What's the guff?" Frank asked. 

"He –" Dean began, pressing the button on his phone to answer an incoming call. "Sam...Who's _this?" _Dean closed the phone, and turned towards his sister. "Sam's AWOL. We gotta go," Dean told his sister in a rush, grabbing his jacket. 

"What do you mean he's AWOL?" Cam asked, slipping on her boots. 

"Sam was hunting a Vetala. He's not back yet."

"God damn it, Dean! If you hadn't roofied me, then I would've been up and heard his first call." 

"Yeah, yeah. Alright. Frank, keep doing what your doing." 

Cam and Dean went back out to the car, and began the drive to Sam's last known whereabouts, bickering the whole way. "I'm telling you, Dean...What you did was skeevy and pervy."

"You needed sleep. We can't afford you to go off the deep rails now."

Cam scoffed, blinking. "Oh, I'm sorry. Can I not have a mental breakdown? How is it any different than Dad selling his soul to save you, you selling your soul to save Sam, or Sam's time fucking a demon after you went to Hell? And who kept it together? Me. I think it's about time for my mental break down. Or is it because I'm a woman."

"That's not what I meant," Dean said, knocking on the apartment door. A young girl opened the door, staring at Dean. 

"Dean?" 

"Yep. This is my sister, Cam." 

"Hey," Cam greeted. 

"Come in," Krissy told them. "Did Sam tell you where he was going?"

"That's what we're trying to figure out. What did you tell him?" Dean asked. 

"Uh...He checked my dad's room."

"There?" Dean asked, pointing to the back room. 

"Yeah." 

Dean and Cam took off, with Krissy following them. Dean watched Cam get to work, knowing that she was good at tracking and finding people. 

"Look, we really don't have time to hold your hand here, so –" Dean awkwardly said. 

"What are you saying?" Krissy asked. 

"He's saying go wait in the living room. Your dad may not want you to know every single thing about him," Cam told the girl gently, rifling through some papers. 

Krissy watched as Dean pulled out a poster from his closet. "Where is it?" Dean asked, looking at the board. 

"You mean everything about the job my dad was working?" Krissy asked. 

"Sam said you didn't know," Dean accused. 

_"Sam_ seemed competent, so I figured, fine – I'll do what my dad always tells me to. 'Be a regular kid, don't say anything, stay out of the line of fire. Let the adults work it out.' So much for that." 

"All right. Hand it over. Okay? I have had a long, _long_ week," Dean told the child. Krissy narrowed her eyes and pulled out a gun, pointing it at the man. Cam stepped in between them, and saw herself at that age. Fear of being alone...fear of her father not coming back. 

"Whoa...Hey...All right, I get it. You're a tough kid. But we're trying to get Sam and your dad back." 

"My dad left, and he didn't come back. Sam left, and _he_ didn't come back. I give you the info, you leave, _you_ don't come back," Krissy protested. 

"We're coming back," Cam assured her. 

"I'm coming with you," Krissy protested. 

"N-no. No. Hell, no," Dean stuttered. 

"I'm coming! Or you're not going." Dean snatched the gun out of Krissy's hands. "Ow!" 

"Now hand it over." 

"I can't. I burned it," Krissy smirked. Cam hid her smile by bowing her head down. 

"You what?" 

"But lucky for you, I memorized it all first." 

"Fine! But you stay with Cam, alright?!" 

"Yeah, okay," Krissy smiled. That's how Dean and Cam ended up taking a thirteen year old girl with them to where ever Sam and Krissy's dad was being held. Cam went to grab John's Journal, but she remembered Sam currently had it. Sighing, she absentmindedly twisted the ring around her finger. "Are you married?" 

Cam looked back at the girl, then back at her ring. "No...Never got the chance to. He died several months ago." 

"I'm sorry. That sucks. My mom died, and my dad was sad for weeks." Krissy then turned her attention to Dean. "Hey, I have a question." 

"All right, here's the deal. I'm a fun guy. I'm actually awesome. Okay? But right now, I'm not in the mood. I'm neck deep in some serious crap, and if this wasn't an emergency, I would drop your ass off at the nearest mall." 

"Dean," Cam hissed, pushing his shoulder. 

"What serious crap?" Krissy asked. 

"Revenge crap, all right? Now shut up. Eat a cookie or something." 

Krissy placed her headphones back in her ear, then took them back out. "One thing doesn't make sense, though. My dad's a pretty great hunter, and your brother's the size of a car, so... So how'd this thing get 'em both?"

"Vetalas usually hunt in pairs. Sam and your dad both assumed it was one thing hunting solo," Cam informed her. 

"Why'd they think that?" 

"Because they had the wrong info. Or, best available. Our dad took down a loner years ago. Sam has his journal. Your dad must've been going on the same facts," Dean answered. 

"And you know different 'cause...?" 

"Because I hunted one that turned out to be _two_ a couple years back." 

"And it's my job to find out everything possible about what we are hunting, tracking it's movements, and how to find the surest way to end it," Cam smirked. It was true though. She been researching this stuff for most of her life, trying to keep her dad alive. Then when her brothers went hunting, she had to work extra hard. Now, it seemed like a well-oiled machine on good days. 

"And you never told Sam? Wow, thanks. How 'bout sharing _that_ with the rest of the class so we don't all get killed?" Krissy sassed. 

"Sam was away at Stanford, smartass. And Cammie was AWOL, during her own thing." 

"Sam went to college? I thought you said your dad was a hunter. And what did you do?" Krissy asked Cam. 

"He _was._ We _were._ Sam quit, went to college. I also went to college, and became a private investigator. I still got to help people." Cam watched as possibilities flashed through her mind. "You could, too, you know – go to college. Be a hunter/pediatrician." 

"That would be cool," Krissy smiled, putting her headphones back in her ears. 

"Deja vu," Cam told Dean. "She reminds me of me." Cam looked out the window, seeing the diner. "Diner. Pull over your next right," Cam informed. 

Dean did as he was told, and Krissy took out her headphones as the car came to a stop. "You ever actually work with your dad?" Dean asked. 

"Sure. 'Course," Krissy answered. 

"No, I mean work, not shoot cans in the woods," Dean clarified. 

"I mean, I help all the time." 

"So, no. Well, right about now, your stomach should be pretty knotted up." 

"Not really. Look, maybe this was a lot harder for you when you were my age," Krissy fired back. 

"Oh, you think you're a good actress. You're not." 

"What are you talking about?" 

"Well, I hate to break it to you, but it's all over your face – you're scared." 

"Quit treating me like I'm some girl. I've been prepping for this my entire life." 

"Training's one thing, sweetheart. Doing – whole ’nother beast," Cam informed the young girl. 

"Wow. You really scared me straight. Thanks, Cam," Krissy smirked. All watched as a waitress got into a pick up truck. "Why is that waitress getting into that truck?" 

"I'm not explaining the R-rated crap to you," Dean blushed. 

"The _front_ of the truck, not the back, Dean." 

The truck drove off. "Let's go. Seat-belts," Cam told the girl in the back. 

Dean drove and followed the truck, where it stopped at a warehouse. "All right," Dean told Krissy, holding out his fist. 

Cam and Krissy rolled their eyes. "What century is this? No one fist-bumps anymore," Krissy told him. 

"Come on. Give it up. Good work." 

Dean wiggled his fist. "God, you are such a loser!" Cam groaned. 

"Yeah. You're a dweeb," Krissy sighed. Dean wiggled his fist again, causing Krissy to sigh. Holding out her hand, Dean grabbed it, slapping a pair of handcuffs on her. "What the hell?" 

"I got an idea." Dean attached the handcuffs to the steering wheel. "How 'bout you stay here?" 

"Sorry, kid. Maybe next time," Cam told her, grabbing her machete from underneath the seat. She had known Dean's plan, discussing it while Krissy listened to her music. 

"Oh, you jackass. And you're a bitch!" 

"Yeah, well, I'm the jackass who ain't bringing a kid in there, period," Dean explained. 

"And I take that as a compliment," Cam told her. 

"Why? I can do everything you guys can do!" 

"We'll bring them back. Trust us," Dean told her. 

"Please, they're probably dead," Krissy pleaded. 

"You don't know that." 

"It's been days. Probably just a pile of meat. I've seen it. People die, Dean. I watched my mom get torn to shreds. Let me go in there and kill them." 

"No. Sorry." 

"You're such hypocrites. How come you get to do it and I don't?" 

"Because we're the grown-ups!" Dean held out his hand again. "Give it to me." 

"What?" 

"Your lock pick. I _will_ frisk you." Krissy grumbled, and handed Dean her lock picking kit. "Thank you." 

Cam smiled apologetically, and followed Dean out of the car. "I promise. We'll be back," Cam told the younger girl. 

* * *

Dean picked the lock, and entered the abandoned building. Cam entered behind him, and spotted Sam, unconscious. There was another man, who she guessed was Lee, Krissy's father, who also didn't look good. There was also a third man in the room also. 

"Good thing we picked up a new one. This one's about tapped out. You want to finish him together?" one of the creatures asked her sister. 

"Sure. Love to." 

Dean grabbed a metal bar, and swung it at the monster closest to him. "Cam! Get them!" Dean ordered, watching the creature fall down. Dean drew his knife, ready to fight as the other female advanced. Cam traced to the two men, slapping Sam's ashy cheek. "Sammy?! Rise and shine!" 

"Not so fast." 

"Cam?" 

She smiled as she freed his hands. "Hey." 

Dean swung at the other female, but she was too quick, hitting him, making Dean drop the knife. The creature slammed Dean against a metal cage, grabbing his throat. Cam watched as Dean grabbed another metal bar, hitting the creature. 

"Dad, hold on – I got you!" Krissy told her father, running into the room. 

"No!" Lee yelled as the one the women, grabbed Krissy's leg. Dean stood up, grabbing his knife and the other creature, holding the blade to her throat. Cam got up and growled low in her throat, her eyes shifting towards their red hue. 

"Let her go... or Little Miss Sunshine here gets it," the creature holding Krissy warned. 

"What were you thinking, bringing her here?" Lee asked the two Winchesters. 

Dean took a step closer to Krissy and her capture. "Now drop the knife!" the creature yelled. 

Dean slowly laid the knife down. "She's just a child. Let her go." 

"Yeah, I don't think we'll be letting anyone go." 

"Dean..." Cam warned. 

"Daddy..." Krissy whimpered. 

"It's okay, baby. Everything's gonna be fine," Lee told his daughter. 

"All right. Enough with the family bonding. It's time for you to shut up." The woman that Dean held captive, rushed to Dean, biting his neck. 

"Daddy, no! Dean!" Krissy called out. 

"He can't help you. No one can." 

Krissy pulled out a knife, stabbing her captor. "I guess I'll have to help myself, then." 

Krissy twisted the blade, making the creatures body turn grey and her teeth transforming. The other creature advanced on Dean again. Cam stepped in front of him, kicking the creature back, her eyes blood red. Punching her again, again, and again. She grabbed Krissy's knife and stabbed her in the chest Krissy was finishing freeing Sam's ropes, who was now free. As the creature died, Krissy hurried to her father and freed him. 

"Bad actress, huh?" Krissy asked Dean. 

"Yeah, I take it back," Dean smirked. 

"Come here," Cam told Sam, bringing him into a hug. 

* * *

Cam waited outside while the boys said goodbye to the small family. If only her and their dad had that type of relationship. "Hey...Krissy wanted to tell you goodbye," Dean told her. 

"Oh...Sorry. I guess I needed time to think."

"About what?" Dean asked. 

"Everything. Listen...I know why you roofied me, but it's still not okay."

"You roofied her?!" Sam exclaimed. 

"It's okay, Sam. But if I'm going to keep it together, then you have to as well, Dean. We all loved Bobby. Frank is working on surveillance. We just need to wait and bid our time."

"And what happens once we have something?" Dean asked. 

"Then we cut off his fucking head, and burn his empire to the fucking ground." 


	75. Time After Time

**Early March, 2012 **

Cam was resting, sitting in a dining room chair inside of the house that they were squatting in, her laptop opened to the FBI database running searches on Dick Roman. Her head was in her arms as soft snores came from her nose. Sam was sprawled on the bed, and Dean was awake, nursing a bottle of whiskey, and looking at websites that were related with Dick Roman. A cell phone began to ring, interrupting them. Sam sat up and groaned, while Cam shot up. 

Sam glared at the interupption, causing Dean to snort. "Don't give me that dirty-diaper look. I ain't calling you," Dean told them. 

"What? Is it Frank?" she asked. 

Sam rolled his eyes, and reached down to answer the phone. "Hello?" 

_"Sam, it's Jody Mills. I wake you?" _

"The sheriff? Uh..." Sam began. Sam reached over and turned on a lamp. "Yeah. Uh, I mean, uh –" 

_"Listen, I got something that smells like you boys and girl. A body turned up in Canton, Ohio. Local P.D.'s trying to bury the story and the body." _

"Okay, um, so, uh, what's up with the body?" 

_"Well, when it went missing, it was a perfectly normal grad student named Charles Durbin. When it turned up, the thing was mummified minus the wrapping. This is actually the second body found like this in the last couple weeks. Sound like a song you boys tap to?" _

"Yeah, yeah, that's, that's um... that's our kind of number. Hey, question – how does a sheriff in Sioux Falls get wind of a case in Ohio?" Sam asked her. 

_"I'm just that nosy. Look, after everything I've been through with you boys and... with Bobby, you know, something like this pops up on the wire, it catches my ear. What can I say?" _

"Well, we'll look into it. Thanks, Sheriff." 

_"Call me after, okay?" _

"Yeah." Sam hung up, and turned towards his siblings. "That was Sheriff Mills. She caught us one." 

"Oh, I feel bad. We didn't get her anything." 

"We'll send her a bottle of wine," Cam told them, grabbing a pair of clean clothes. 

"I can't believe I'm about to say this but I hope you're watching cartoon smut, 'cause reading Dick Roman crap over and over again is just self-punishment," Sam told his brother. 

Dean waited a moment, before closing his laptop. "It's called anime, and it's an art form." 

"Whatever Dean is doing, it's not of concern right now. Right now, our main priority is this hunt," Cam told her brothers, coming out in her socks, jeans, and tank. Grabbing a sweater, she pulled it on, pulling her hair up into a ponytail. "Remember...We wait until we have something, and then we burn the empire to the ground. Let's get to work." 

"Well, this looks nice. Check around back?" Dean asked once they arrived in Ohio. 

They drive off. "Nice my ass," Cam scoffed, wrinkling her nose. They got to work in inspecting the house, with Cam and Dean carring a table into an empty downstairs room. Sam was behind them, carrying a chair. 

"Well, there’s a... semi-functioning bathroom and one un-rancid bedroom," Sam explained, sitting down the chair. 

"Define semi-functioning, and do not use the words 'hole in the floor.'"

Sam rose his eyebrows. Cam grabbed her bag and her bedroll. "Good luck," she told her brothers. 

After they figured out lodging arrangements, they headed towards the residential street where the body was discovered. "Kids playing hide-and-seek found the body," Cam said, sunglasses over her eyes. 

"Wow. Very King Tut," Dean commented. Both Sam and Dean wore their FBI suits while Cam wore a pair of black slacks and a red button up top. 

"Yeah, so, uh, this is where the eyewitness to the assault lives, but the cops are calling him an unreliable witness," Sam commented. 

"Because?"

"Let's find out," Cam said, knocking on the door of the house. All three of them showed their ID as a man opened the door. 

"Special Agent Smith. This is, uh, Special Agent Smith. No relation," Sam said. 

"Agent Carter," Cam introduced, tucking her badge into her back pocket. "Feel free to answer some questions?" 

"Whoa. Do you mind if we, uh... My mom's sleeping in there." The man stepped outside and closed the door. "S-so, how can I...?" 

"Oh, we, uh – we had a few questions about the incident you witnessed in the alley," Sam said quickly. 

"You just gonna laugh at my story like the rest of the suits?" 

"We're not gonna laugh at you," Dean told him. 

"All right, well, I'm on the steps... medicating... when I hear fighting. So I look. There's my neighbor Durbin, and some dude dressed like my grandpa's got him by the neck, right?" 

"What do you mean he looks like your grandpa?" 

"Uh... Snappy shoes, suit, one of those, um, Justin Timberlake hats," the man explained. 

"Y-you mean a – a fedora?" Cam asked. 

"Aha!" 

"Did you see anything else?" 

"This red, like, energy passed through Durbin to hat guy. Even my watch stopped. Durbs... he aged before my eyes. He looked like a raisin." 

"Well, we believe you," Dean told him. 

The man nodded appreciatively. "Oh!" 

"Thanks for your help." 

"Thank you, officer – officers."

The Winchesters turned to leave, heading back down towards their car. 

"Wow," Dean whistled. 

Back at the house they were staying in, they still wore their FBI clothes as they worked at the table. Sam was using his laptop, Dean was leafing through journal, and Cam was reading the police report. 

"Yep. Nothing that turns a dude into a Cryptkeeper. You?" Dean asked, closing the journal. 

"Uh, well, greater Canton turns out kind of a hot spot for weird dead bodies," Sam said, going to the fridge to grab three beers. 

"Hmm. You don't say." 

"Yeah. News archives." Sam turned the laptop towards his siblings. "They're not exactly reporting, uh, mummifies. But still, uh – 1928...three deaths cited as spontaneous combustion. Bodies, quote, 'shriveled despite no signs of fire.'"

"Little stretch, but okay," Dean nodded. 

Sam hit a button on the keyboard. "'74...three bodies found with leathery decay. Uh, '57...three more – Severe dehydration. This time one made the front page." Sam hit another button and an old newspaper photograph appeared on the screen. The picture featured a young girl standing next to a policeman, pointing at a corpse. In the background, a woman was talking to another police officer, one of who is wearing a fedora and a long coat. "Girl named Terry Cervantes found a corpse near her church." 

"Any pattern here other than the location?" Cam asked. 

"Random vics, random years. But they seem to drop in threes." 

"That's two down, one to go. All right, let me drive for a sec," Dean said, grabbing the laptop. 

"What, are you gonna look up more anime, or are you strictly into Dick now?" Sam asked. 

Dean rolled his eyes as Cam smirked. "Hmm," Dean hummed. 

"Are those local feeds?" 

Dean nodded. "Yeah." 

"How did you do that so fast?"

Dean smirked. "A little tutorial from Frank. Don't worry. We'll pretend this never happened. Now, mummy numero dos was, uh, found at the Gas n' Sip near Main Street, correct?" 

"Yeah," Cam nodded. 

Dean typed "gas+main+st" into the search box, bringing up four security camera feeds. "All right, well, here's all the cameras around that store." 

"You need to teach me that trick," Sam whistled. 

"Me too," Cam agreed. "Look!" Cam pointed to a man wearing a fedora and a long coat on one of the feeds. "Check it out...Justine Timberlake." 

"Wait a sec," Sam said, taking back the laptop. 

"You can't let me bask in the glory for one second, can you?" Dean asked, sighing. 

"Shut up. Look."

The screen now showed a close-up of the man from the security camera feed, and a close-up of the man in the fedora and the coat in the old newspaper photograph. "He hasn't aged a day, has he? All right, well, if he's been popping up for decades now, then somebody's bound to know who he is, right? Is there any chance that, uh, Terry's still local?" Dean asked. 

Cam took the laptop this time, zooming in on the feed to see the woman more clearly. Cam copied the woman's face using face recongizaton software, and ran a search. "Found her. She's in a hospital not far from here."

"Let's go," Dean said. 

"You know it's so pretty in the spring. Everything's blooming. That's why I walked home that way – to see the flowers. Instead, I found that body. I still have no idea what could have done that to a person," Terry said, recalling the events of her youth and that night. 

Cam handed her the close-up photo of the man wearing the fedora and the long coat. "Do you recognize that man?" 

"Yeah. I mean, he lived on my parents' street. Mr. Snider." 

"Where'd you say your parents live?" Dean asked. 

They sat in the car, watching the street while they ate their takeout. "So, what exactly is this thing? Some sort of vampire who got too sucky?" Dean asked. 

Cam popped a couple of fries into her mouth, shaking her head. "Nope. Coroner's reports said there was blood in both bodies. 300-year-old blood, but blood." 

Dean gasped as he spotted the suspect. "Dude, dude. Uh, fedora dude." The man with the fedora walked out, and headed down the alley. "All right, let's do this. Let's move fast." Dean cocked his gun.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. What's the plan here, exactly?" Sam questioned. 

"Don't die," Dean said. The Winchesters headed out, running after the man wearing the fedora. "He's heading downtown. All right, you take the street. I'll take the alley. I'll meet you in the middle." Dean took off, with Cam following him. The two oldest Winchesters turned towards the alleyway corner and saw the Fedora Man, kneeling over and holding the head of another man. 

"Hey!" Cam yelled, alerting the man. She raced, but got tangled up with Dean as he barreled into both of them, both of them vanishing into a bright, shining, red light. 

* * *

All three of them landed on the ground, with Cam trying to grab her fallen gun. Dean grabbed the man's hand, seeing that he wore a ring with an hourglass symbol. The man broke away, running off. "Hey!" Dean shouted, scrambling to his feet. "Hey!" Dean took off. 

"Dean!" Cam shouted, following him. 

"Hey!" Dean shouted again, reaching the street .Cam followed him, stopping when she noticed the strange appereal and the cars.

"Son of a bitch," she whispered, panting.

Two policemen got out of a police car, pointing their guns at the two Winchesters. "Hey, you! Drop the gun! Put it down! Drop the gun!"

"Son of a bitch," Cam repeated, putting her gun on the ground slowly. 

"All right," Dean said. Dean dropped the gun, and the policemen advanced on them. 

"I can't believe this...Fucking time travel," Cam whispered to her brother as they sat at the police station. They sat next to each other, both hadcuffed. The police man glanced over at them, but went back to examining their possessions. Cam bumped Dean with her shoulder, then glanced at the police man. 

Dean sighed. "Okay, can I just –" Dean began to say, as the cop pulled out his cellphone to examine it. 

"Don't. Listen to me. Hey, if you tell me you're from the Bureau one more time, I'm gonna air you out myself. Got it?" The cop turned on the cellphone. "'No signal.' Are you some kind of Jerry spy?" 

"Jerry who?" Dean asked. 

"What the fuck is a jerry spy?" Cam asked. 

"And a terrible one at that." The cop then picked up their Dean's and Cam's FBI badges, "This badge was issued 68 years from now. Ace work, kraut-muncher." 

"Wait a minute. 44? We're stuck in 1944?!" Cam asked. "Fucking time travel."

"Watch your language...Never heard a lady use such foul words in all my life. We're all stuck in 1944, ya bunny." The police man opened her locket to see a picture of her parents on one side, and a picture of the three surviving Winchesters on the other side. The police officer pulled out Cam's engagement ring she wore as a necklace. "You two married? Engaged?"

The siblings looked at each other. "Ew! Her?! That's my sister?!" 

A man in a suit walked over to them, relieving the cop. Cam perked up as the man came over. He was tall, and handsome. "Take a powder." 

"Yes, sir." 

After the police man left, the man looked down at them. "Look I don't even like frigging sauerkraut, okay, so you can just skip the –" Dean began to say. 

"What happened in the alley? And paint me a real picture." 

"All right, well, we're 'twelve monkeyed' no matter what I say, so here goes. We were chasing this dude. Uh, _she_ just seen him mummify a guy. Yeah. So, she got to him first, and then I tackled both of them. He lights up red. Poof, we're in 1944." 

"Good job, Dean," Cam sighed. 

The man tossed a folder onto the table, and sat down next to Cam. "Tell me more about the red light."

"Are you seriously asking –" Cam began, "Or..." 

"You two want out of this jail, you're gonna tell me everything you can about that man and the so-called light." 

"Okay. I saw it, and then we were here," Dean answered. 

"Would you say that, uh... it was all around you two or that more that it came from inside this fella?" 

cam straightened up. "You believe us, donit you? Are you...? You're a hunter," Cam told him. 

"I don't know what you're talking about." 

"Demons, ghosts, shifters. Hey, we've killed 'em all. And you're the same. Just 68 years before us, huh?" Dean explained, grinning. 

The man sucked in a breath, then held out his hand as he let it go. "And your names are...?" 

Dean reached for his hand and shook it. "Dean...Winchester." 

Then he held out his hand to Campbell. "Campbell Winchester." 

The man in the suit smirked at her, squeezing her hand for a couple of seconds too long. "Ness. Eliot Ness." 

Mr. Ness led them to an interrogation room, taking off their handcuffs. "Cam?! Do you know who that is?!" 

"Umm...no. Should I?" she asked, eyeing Eliot's backside. 

"That is Elliot Ness! Main character to 'Untouchables'! I can't believe this is happening!" Dean rejoiced. 

"Dean. Breathe," Cam told her brother, laughing lightly. "Play it cool. " 

Just then, Elliot Ness entered the room. "I-I got to tell you, I mean, 'Untouchables' is, like, one of my most favorite movies ever," Dean gushed to the man. 

"What?" Elliot asked, looking at Dean then to Cam. 

"I must have seen that thing, like, 50 times." 

"'Seen it?' What, like, I'm in the –" Elliot began. 

"Oh, yeah, yeah! You don't even know! Oh, you are – pbht!" 

"Look, hey, wait, wait, wait. Let's just... slow it down. Okay? Now, time travel. Is that something you find up a lot of sleeves in the future or...?" 

"No, no, no. It's, uh, not normally on the menu. Trust me. I'm as surprised as you are that we're here." 

"Yeah. But we need to figure out how to get home," Cam told him. 

"To your husband..." Eliot clarified. 

"What? No, no, no, no..." Cam giggled. "No husband. Just another brother."

"Alright then," Eliot smiled. "So we're hunting the same thing, just in different centuries." Elliot pushed a folder closer to them, opening his own. "Two bodies. A few days apart just a little over a month ago. One witness said that she saw an assailant light up red after sucking the life out of a man." 

"Awesome," Dean grinned. 

"How does that fill you with awe? Look, Dean, this thing, it kills –" 

"In threes," said all three of them at the same time. 

"But you already know that," Dean sighed. 

"He's two down. You're both coming with me. We've got to get this thing before it grabs the last one." 

"Okay, so, so, wait, uh... Does... does this mean that I'm an Untouchable now? Cam...we're Untouchables!" 

"Yeah. Can we just get out of here? And can I have my necklace back?" 

"It means we got to get you into some new clothes. You look like some kind of bindlestiff. And I'll go get your necklaces ma'am." 

"Stiff your br – bin – what?" 

Elliot left and returned with a plastic baggie. "One ring and chain." Elliot handed Cam the necklace and she fastened it back around her neck. 

"Thank you," she smiled. 

"You're welcome. Let's go," Elliot told the siblings, leading them out of the precinct to his car. 

"Dude...sweet car!" Dean told him, getting in the front seat. 

"Thank you." 

Elliot drove them to a tailor's shop as they got out. Dean got out of the car, and smiled at a passing service man. Elliot grabbed Dean's arm and pulled him into the shop, with Cam following them.

"What's the rumpus, Elliot?" asked the tailor, looking up at them. 

"Ezra Moore. Dean and Campbell Winchester." 

"Hey," Dean greeted. Cam nodded her head. 

"Who's he? Some farmer clown?" Ezra asked. "And his wife?" 

"Oh god! Ew! Fuck no! He's my brother!" Cam gasped, disgusted. 

"Never heard a woman curse like that before," Ezra said, shocked. 

"Better get used to it," Cam smarted back. 

"They're, uh, from the future." 

"Yeah. Gas costs four bucks. You can get cheese out of a spray can. And... the President, he's a black guy.

"And women have rights, such as voting, and could do any jobs they want. I could go on," Cam told them, snarky. 

"Paint me impressed. I assume you two need some clothes. Come on." 

Dean came out of a dressing room, wearing brown pants and a button down, with a dark suit. His parted was parted to the the side. Elliot smiled, and whistled. Dean turned to look at himself in the mirror as Ezra smoothed down his suit jacket from behind. 

"Awesome," Dean sighed. 

"'Awesome'? You some religious kook?" Ezra asked. 

"No, he just likes saying that." 

"It means that he likes it," Cam explained, stepping out. She wore a green dress that fell to slightly below her knees. The dress had cap sleeves and a fitted bodice. The look was accompanied with black stockings, black heels, a black wool coat, black gloves, a back handbag, and a black hat. "What?" Cam asked as they all stared at her. 

"Don't you look pretty," Ezra smiled. 

"You look very beautiful," Elliot told her. 

"Thanks. I don't know how people wore this stuff. It doesn't seem too practical." Cam had her gun tucked into a garter provided by Ezra. 

"So, spill already. What bucket of syrup did you idjits step into?" Ezra asked. 

Cam and Dean shared a look, before chuckling. "Something funny, sweethearts?"

"No, you, uh... You just kind of remind us of someone."

"Okay, Ezra... we need your help. It seems we're hunting a time traveler," Elliot told the older woman. 

"Delightful." 

"On his ring...I saw a symbol. It looked like an hourglass," Dean informed them. 

"Well's that's a start." 

They looked through books with different hourglass symbols until Dean pointed one out. "It's the infinite hourglass," Eliot said. 

"That's the symbol I saw on his ring." 

"Yeah, that's the mark of Chronos." 

"Who?" 

"The God of Time."

"Figures we'll be dealing with a God," Cam sighed. 

"Could be he's killing folks for his time juice," Ezra thought. 

"All right, well, how the hell am I gonna ride him back to 2012?" Dean asked, putting Bobby's flask into his jacket. 

"Well, you could let him grab you, if you don't mind him using you for gasoline." 

"Um...Not happening. Next plan," Cam said. 

"Look, let's just stick with what we know. Ezra, see if you can find something in all this junk that will kill a God," Elliot told his friend. 

"No trouble at all. Come in a few hours, see what I can scrounge up. You can leave the girl here with me." 

"Um...no. I'm going," Cam told the woman, then towards the men. "I've dealt with worst monsters than a Time God." 

"She's coming. You said you fellas found his house? Well, let's go see if it's been built yet. And then let's kill that bastard, because that –" Elliot began to say. 

Dean put on a fedora, mimicking his favorite line from the movie. "'Is the Chicago way.'"

"Chicago way?'" Ezra repeated, while Cam hit her palm on her forehead. "Who talks like that?" Elliot asked. 

"Sean Connery," Dean informed him. 

"Come on." 

Dean was helped into a coat by Ezra while Cam was helped into a coat by Eliot. "Thank you," she blushed. 

"Never watch that movie again," Dean mentioned, leaving. 

They got to the car, where Dean tried to get in the front seat, but Elliot stopped him. "I believe it's your sisters turn to set up front." 

"Oh...okay..." Dean told him, skeptical. He knew what was going on. The closeness Eliot was getting at, helping her with her coat, and all the smoothness. Too bad for him, Cam was a one guy type of girl. And that guy was dead, but he would forever be in her heart. But Cam was awfully being flirty. 

"So...how long have you two been 'hunters'?" Elliot asked, putting the car into drive. 

"Um...for as long as we can remember. Our parents were hunters," Dean told him from the back. 

"Really. They raised you like that?" 

"Not really. Mom was, but she retired when she brought Cam home and I was born. Dad became a hunter after Mom died." 

"I'm adopted," Cam explained to Elliot. "My parents weren't...good people. Our mom rescued me and adopted me. That's how I became to live with the Winchesters." 

"I see. And you have a special fella? Engaged?" Elliot asked, looking at the sparkling ring. 

"Oh...Um...Not quite. I was, but-he died." 

"Oh. I apologize. " 

"Yeah, thanks," Cam muttered, looking out her window. 

They continued to drive to a house, where the two Winchesters and Elliot went up to it. "It looks empty. You got a lock pick?" Dean asked. 

Elliot shrugged. "Sure." Elliot kicked in the door, and entered with his gun drawn. The Winchesters, looked at each other, and each drew their guns. "Take a look around. Where's he getting all the lettuce to support this?" 

Dean moved through the house, finding a large journal. Leafing through it, he called for Cam. "Cammie?" 

Cam moved over to him, and leafed through the journal. "Oh, he's one clever son of a bitch," Cam grinned. 

"He's using the 'Biff strategy,'" Dean informed. 

"Using what?" Eliot asked. 

"He's – Chronos is betting on races he already knows the outcome of," Cam explained. "He's a gambler." 

"Look at this," Dean told Eliot. Eliot came over to them, and looked at the spreadsheets in the book. 

"He's spent a lot of time in '44." 

"Yeah." 

"Hold up. There's initials," Cam told them, pointing to the initials. 

"Who's L.Y.?" Dean asked. 

Elliot answered for him. "Lester Young. He lays bets for a lot of the flunkies in town. Let's say we go pay him a visit." 

"Great. Let's go boys," Cam told them. "I'm feeling quite nice today." 

After obtaining the psuspect, Dean pushed Lester down the stairs and into a chair. "Hey! W-whoa! Hey! Hey! Easy with the jacket! Yeah, I ain't talking. I'm no stoolie." 

"Shut up," Cam groaned, punching Lester, who falls backwards in the chair. 

Dean grinned, while Elliot looked unsure. "What. I learned it from watching you. It's Dean's favorite movie." 

Cam pulled the chair back up. "Look, you seem like a swell guy, Lester," Elliot told the man. Dean shrugged off his jacket, while took her gloves off. "And I want to help you out. I do, but my partner here? He just back from the war. And he's spent the last two years kicking in Nazi skulls. If he doesn't kick in a skull every couple days, he gets real touchy." 

"Who's the broad?" Lester asked. 

Cam reached forward and pressed her foot against the man's groin, making him moan out in pain. "You better be nice to her. If you think I'm bad, she's ten times worse," Dean grinned. "Lester. That a German name?" 

"Hey, okay, okay. There's no need to snap your cap. W-who you looking for?" Lester asked. 

"Fella by the name of Snider," Elliot answered. 

"What, that guy? I mean, bum never missed a bet, but he gave me the heebie-jeebies, so I cut him off." 

"Where would you meet him for the payoff?" 

Lester hesitated, so Cam pressed harder. "T-the Early Bird! It's a dive on Haggerty. Practically lives in the joint." 

"Thank you," Cam grinned, releasing her foot. "Let's go." 

Elliot stared after the woman as her hips swayed, while Dean mentally gagged as he watched Elliot watch Cam leave. In Elliot Ness's car, they waited for the God to come strolling through. 

"That's him," Dean nodded, to the man on the sidewalk. 

"Kind of puny for a God." 

Elliot reached for a flash inside of his jacket, and took a drink from it. Then he handed it to Dean, who looked shocked. "Thought you were, uh – thought you were Mr. Boy Scout." 

"Why do you think I went after Capone in the first place? The guy had the best hooch in Chicago," Elliot explained. 

"What is he doing?" Cam asked, eyes on Chronos. 

"So, now, w-who died in your life and made you a hunter?" Dean asked. 

"Who died? Nobody died, you morbid son of a bitch," Elliot gasped. 

Cam reached out and kicked the seat in front of her. "Hey! Don't call him that!" 

"Sorry. I started doing this 'cause vampires were turning folks in Cleveland." 

"And you got the bug," Dean finished. 

"That's when I got the bug." Elliot took another sip of the flask. "Sometimes you just want to punch through the red tape with a silver bullet. Yeah, hunting sets me free. Isn't that why you hunt?" 

"I used to do it 'cause that's what my family did." 

Cam smirked in the back seat. "Family business. Saving people, hunting things." 

"But they just seem to keep dying. To tell you the truth, I don't know why I'm doing much of anything anymore."

"Boo-hoo. Cry me a river, ya nancy. Tell me, are all hunters as soft as you in the future? Everybody loses everybody. And then one day, boom. Your number's up, but at least you're making a difference. So enjoy it while it lasts, kid, 'cause hunting's the only clarity you're gonna find in this life. And that makes you luckier than most."

"How dare you!" Cam growled.

"Excuse me?" Eliot asked.

"No...Excuse you! Do you have any idea what type of shit we have been through? Who we have lost! We have seem some dark shit! You have no right to make us feel weak, because we're not! We've literally been through Hell and back, so you can fucking keep your opinions to your-fucking self!"

"Damn, Cam..." Dean whistled.

"Hello, nurse," Eliot suddenly said.

"What the-" Cam started to say, but was caught sight of a woman with long, blonde hair.

Everybody got out of the car to arm up. Eliot popped the truck, opening it to reveal an array of many weapons. "Sweet merciful awesome," Dean awed. 

Elliot grabbed a shotgun, handing it to Dean before grabbing one himself. Eliot met Cam's eyes, but Cam glared back, grabbing her own gun before he could close it and loading it expertly. They raced over to see Chronos grabbing the woman, turning her to face him, and then kissing her. 

"Well that's interesting," Cam scoffed. They went back to the car, while Eliot went to talk to somebody in a small truck loaded up with hay bales. "Why is this taking so long?" 

"Calm down," Dean sighed. "We'll get home eventually." 

"And what if we're missing our chance? Sam's probably worrying sick!" 

"We'll get back home. Why don't you trust Eliot." 

"Because he's a misogynist jerk." 

"Come on! He's a hunter!" 

"Yeah, and what about the previous track record we've had with other hunters? Remember Gordon? Or those two that killed you and Sam? Shit...The only nice one is Garth." 

"Is it because of that or because he likes you?" 

Cam sighed, and gave Cam a look. "Seriously?" Dean smirked. "I'm not blind you know. I've seen the looks. For a brief second, I thought it would be okay. But he's not Cas. And I don't think I would be ever ready to give up Cas. He was my soulmate. He owns my heart, and always will." 

Dean smiled sadly at her. "I'm sorry that I've been a bad brother...Since Cas and Bobby-I don't know what to do anymore." 

Cam nodded, squeezing his hand back. "We'll figure it out." 

"Well, everything's coming up us, kids," Elliot told them, coming over. 

"Talk to me," Dean said. 

"I am. The owner of the house, Miss Lila Taylor, age 20, lives alone. Take the car, head back to Ezra, see what she's got. I'm gonna stay here and keep my peepers on the Sheik and the Sheba." 

"I'll stay with you," Cam told him, grabbing the small purse she carried. Getting out of the car, Cam nodded towards Dean, who started the car. "Don't die," Cam ordered. 

"Back at ya," Dean smirked. 

"Did I interrupt something?" Eliot asked. 

"Family moment," she said, stiffly. 

Elliot nodded, leading them behind a parked car. "Mr. Ness, I presume?" came a smooth voice. Cam whirled around, seeing Chronos grab the rifle, shoving it in Elliot's face. "And you..." Chronos turned to Cam, grabbing her and flipping her on top of the car on her back. "You know, I stopped by the police station to take care of those hunters who rode me here. I heard you took them out of jail. I thought I might see you again. And here this one is..." Elliot moved over towards them, headbutting Chronos. Cam rolled off the car as the two men struggled. 

Chronos got a hold of the rifle, but Elliot punched him in the face twice, sending him stumbling back. Chronos punched Elliot in retaliation twice. The second punch though sent Elliot crashing through the door of the shed. "Elliot!" Cam cried out, seeing Chronos stalk towards her. 

Chronos swung his fist towards her, but Cam stopped him with her magic, surprising him. Cam's hand shook as her eyes turned blood red. Feeling this new surge of strength, Cam used her magic to twist his fist around, towards him. "What are you?!" 

"Ethan?" a woman asked, coming towards them. 

Chronos turned towards her, tossing her towards the shed. Cam landed on top of Elliot, hitting her head. "Cam?" Elliot asked, feeling for the pulse of the unconscious woman. Picking her up, he booked it out of the shed towards somewhere safe. 

* * *

"Ms. Winchester?" Elliot called out, shaking Cam once he got her to a safe house. "Ms. Winchester!" When nothing worked, he sighed, stroking her cheek. Looking down at her face, Elliot bent down...

Cam's fist instantly came up, socking him in the jaw with unnatural strength. "Jesus Christ." 

"You deserved it," Cam groaned, sitting up. "Fuck...where are we?" 

"A safe house. You alright?" 

"Fine...I'm going to kill him." Standing up, Cam took off her heels. 

"You sure throw quite a punch." 

"Thanks," Cam told him, walking around the room. 

"Well, I think our next bet is to go get the son a bitch. God knows where your brother is." 

"He'll find us. We have a way of finding each other. Dean's a big boy, he can take care of himself. Do you have an extra pair of pants?" 

"I'm sorry for what I said...After Chronos punched me...I-I saw something." 

Cam turned. "Don't...In a couple of hours, we won't be here, and you won't have to worry about it. Dean is going to go after Chronos. If I'm guessing, Sam is trying to work on this in the present." 

"How can you be so sure?" Elliot asked. 

"Because I know my brothers. We're all we have left." 

Dean walked towards the house carrying a shotgun, breaking into a jog. Standing behind the parked car, he called out. "Ness! Ness! Cammie!" Dean didn't get a reply, then headed towards the broken shed. "Cam? Ness?" 

Dean then headed towards the house, picking the lock and entering. Walking into the sitting room, he saw lights and movement in the gap of the closed door. Reaching for his gun, he was suddenly tackled by the god, crashing to the floor. Dean quickly got to his feet, punching Chronos in the face. Chronos punched him back, sending Dean sprawling into a chair. Chronos prepared to hit Dean again, but was restrained by an unseen force. 

"Ethan!" Lila called out. 

Chronos turned, seeing Elliot holding Lila from behind pointing a gun at her stomach. "Let's talk," Elliot told him. 

"Please don't hurt her," Chronos begged. 

"Dean? You okay?" Cam asked, keeping a tight grip on the God with her telekinesis. 

"I'm fine," Dean nodded. 

"Ethan, what's happening?" Lila whimpered. 

"Yeah, Ethan. What the hell?" Dean asked. 

"Lila, I'm sorry, but, you just – everything I said to you is true –" Chronos told the woman. 

"Oh, he might have left out a few details. He tell you he's a monster who jumps through time?" Dean mocked. 

"I'm a God!" Chronos shouted at Dean. Turning to Lila he tried to plead with her. "Look, I'm not a monster. Listen. I'm the opposite." 

"Well, don't forget to tell her about all the people you murdered along the way, boy scout," Elliot golded him. 

"What?" Lila asked. 

"It's not like that. I do it for you, Lila," Chronos explained. 

"I don't understand." 

Well, he's not as strong as he used to be. Isn't that right, Ethan? Now you got to suck people dry. Wild guess – it takes three kills to juice you up," Cam guessed. 

"Sacrifices. Three sacrifices, and I can control when and where I land. But once I get there, it's never for long before I'm tossed through time again. That's my life, Lila. And all I want is to get back here." 

"Because you just love the clean Canton air?" Eliot asked. 

"Because I love her! Because I lived the worst existence you can imagine, and then I found you," Chronos protested. 

"After you killed Tyler Crosby and Cathy Porter? Lila here was gonna be victim number three. Am I right? Don't act like you never killed a soul before you met her, pal. Something tells me you used to kill three saps just for a change of scenery." 

"Yes, I did." Chronos stepped closer to Lila. Cam dropped her hold, going to stand by Lila. 

"Back down," Eliot ordered. 

"I-I used to wander, but now I have you." 

"I knew Cathy. She used to come into the diner every day," Lila cried. 

"Lila, please," Chronos begged. 

Cam saw Dean to take something out of his coat pocket. "You are a monster," Lila spat. 

"No, Lila, please!" 

Dean prepared to stab Chronos through the back, but as he reared back, Chronos saw Lila's eyes shift to Dean. Chronos turned quickly and began to grapple with Dean. Chronos broke Dean's hold of the stake, making it fall and roll away. Elliot shot Chronos twice in the back, but Chronos seemed unfazed as he gripped Dean by the throat, choking him. 

"No! Dean!" Cam cried, rushing towards Chronos, grabbing on to his arms. 

As Chronos was chocking Dean, who who clawed at the man's arms, Cam continued to try to pry the man's fingers from his neck. Eyes going red, Cam took a hold of a hand, crushing his hand. Elliot looked at the stake on the ground. A bright red light began to erupt from Chronos's chest. "No!" he cried out. Chronos's hold on Dean broke, but he regained it by grabbing Dean from behind with an arm around his neck. Cam placed her hand around Chronos's throat, eyes red with fury and hatred. 

Elliot picked up the stake, preparing to toss it to Dean. "Hey, Untouchable!" Dean turned to see Elliot throw the stake towards him. When he caught it, their was an explosion of red and white light, taking the three of them away.

* * *

Inside the abandoned warehouse in the year of 2012, a red light lit the room up, followed by a crashing sound. Chronos, Dean, and Cam appeared falling to the floor. The stake slid across from the floor, falling out of Dean's grip when they landed. "Dean! Cam!" Jody called out, running towards them as they landed. 

Chronos stood up, seething. "Hey!" Sam called out. 

Chronos turned towards Sam, blocking his punch, sending Sam sprawling. "No!" Chronos roared. Turning towards the two Winchesters, he began to stalk towards them. Jody sat behind Dean, supporting his head in his lap, and Cam was on her hands and knees, breathing heavily. "You! Destroyed everything!" 

"Hey, Chronos?!" Sam called out. Chronos turned towards Sam, who stabbed him in the chest with the stake. "Was that the best you got?" 

White light pulsed through the wound in Chronos's chest. Falling to his knees, he looked up at Sam. "You want to know your future? I know your future." Chronos looked at Dean. "It's covered in thick black ooze." Dean looked over to Sam over Chronos's head. "It's everywhere. They're everywhere." Chronos laughed. "Enjoy oblivion." 

Chronos looked at the Winchesters as he died. The three sets of eyes met each others before Dean dropped his head down in exhaustion. "Sam...You mad genius!" Cam sighed, going over to hug her brother. 

"So glad your okay. Dean? You good?"

Dean gave him the thumbs up. But deep in their heads, they could hear the ominous warning. 


	76. Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

**Mid-March, 2012**

Cam sat in the front seat with her feet up on the dash. She was reading her Dad's journal in her lap as she read from it, music playing through the earbuds that connected to her phone. It was one of the only things that helped pass time while they were driving through the country. Sam drove, while Dean napped in the backseat. Dean stretched as he awoke. 

"Morning," Sam greeted his brother. 

"Hey." 

Cam saw Dean take out a flask, unscrewing the lid. It was a wonder his eyes weren't yellow...or that he hasn't keeled over yet. "Is that Bobby’s?" Cam asked. 

Dean simply took a drink. "I didn’t know you kept that," Sam pondered. 

"Yeah, mine sprung a leak," Dean defended himself. 

"You know, most people would just carry a – a photo or something for a memento." 

"I kept the bullet the coroner pulled from his head. Had it cleaned and turned into a necklace," Cam told her youngest brother. 

"Shut up. I’m – I’m – I’m honoring the guy, all right? This is, uh, grief therapy, kind of like you and your wild-goose chase," Dean scoffed looking at Sam. 

"Wild-goose chase?" Sam asked, feeling a bit offended. 

"Yeah." 

"Four guys murdered in two weeks, hands and feet cut off." 

"Boys" Cam sighed, closing John's journal. 

"Yeah, well, some guy with a foot fetish run amuck." 

"Grown men thrown so hard they went through walls. Did you – did you even read the article?" 

Sam pushed the newspaper at Dean with one hand. "No, I was napping." 

"Boys! Let's be civil aright?" Cam asked, looking at them. 

Sam rolled his eyes, while Dean glared at her. "Well, anyway, what else you got going on? Dick Roman’s a dead end for now, you might as well –" Sam began to say. 

"Stay busy," Dean sighed. 

"Exactly." 

"Yeah." 

They reached their destination, where they changed into their FBI wear. A forensics officer wheeled the victim out of a body locker. Dean, Sam, Cam, and the officer leaned over the body. "The latest, but probably not the last. You guys always work this late?" he asked the Winchesters. 

"Yep," Cam said, taking a picture of the man's chest area, and the stumps. 

"Ugh, hours suck. But, uh, great benefits package," Dean explained. 

"Oh yeah?" the Forensics Officer asked, intrigued. 

"Yeah. 10% co-pay on all drugs." 

"Seriously?" Dean smiled and nodded. "Oh, but just generic, right?"

"No, no. Name brands are cool." 

"Oh." 

"Yeah." 

Sam cleared his throat, getting their attention. "So. What’s our boy here weigh?" 

"Uh. A buck ninety. Thrown against a wall so hard it buckled. Based on the blood flow at the crime scene, the hands and feet were cut off while he was still alive, just like the others. The killer wanted him to suffer." 

"And all vics are male, right, with the same kind of, uh, artwork as this?" Cam asked, taking a picture of the carving of the man's chest. 

"Yeah. Identical." 

"So, uh, DNA left at any of the scenes?" Sam asked. 

"All of them. One before this, the guy bit the attacker. Still had a chunk of flesh in his teeth when he came in. That’s about as good as it gets." 

"Right." 

"So, we have a match?" Dean questioned. 

"We do not." 

The Forensics Officer hit a button on the computer keyboard in the morgue. Looking at the screen, they saw that a window said **Sample Rejected. No Known Genetic Markers. **pop up on the screen. "The samples were rejected. The genetic markers don’t match anything we’ve ever seen." 

"Didn’t match any person in the database?" Dean asked. 

"No, I mean they don’t match anything human"

"Hmm." 

"Thank you for the help. If you have anything new come up, you know how to contact us," Cam told him, handing him her card. 

Leaving, Cam flipped through the pictures of the camera as she walked out with her brothers. "I’ll admit it could be in the general vicinity..." Dean confessed. "...of the ballpark of our kind of thing." 

"Yeah, uh, 'didn’t match anything human' usually seals the deal for me. I don’t know, I’ve never seen this symbol before." 

"It seems witchy," Cam mentioned, handing Sam the camera. 

Sam touched Dean on the shoulder, stopping him. "Let’s get a bite to eat, go back to the motel, haul out the laptop." 

"I'm in," Cam told him. 

"That’s a great idea. Actually, that’s a brilliant idea. Here’s my counter. You two do that, I’ll go undercover, go mingle amongst the locals and see, uh, what kind of clues bubble to the surface," Dean smirked. 

"You’re going to a bar," Sam sighed. 

"Wow. If you want to oversimplify it." Dean walked away, leaving Cam and Sam alone. 

"Let him go, Sammy. Pizza?" 

"Mmm," Sam smiled. "Pizza and beer sounds good." 

Sam and Cam walked to a pizza place near their hotel, ordering pizza. They drove back to the motel, where they sat on the two beds, drinking their beer and eating the pizza. After an hour, Cam sighed rubbing her eyes. "My eyes hurt," Cam sighed. "Why don't we call it a night. It's midnight. Dean's obviously deep in some girl. I'm going to wash my face." 

Going into the bathroom, Cam turned on the the water, bending down to splash water in her face. Closing her eyes, she reveled at the warm water hitting her tired face. Grabbing a towel, she patted it dry, before opening her eyes. Staring at her face, she activated her demon side, making her eyes go red. She's never looked at herself before like this. Cam noticed her skin was pale, with black lines in various places...like veins. "So ugly," Cam told her reflection, tracing the veins against her deathly white skin. 

"Cam?" Cam gasped, spinning around, sending the her brother into a wall. "Whoa!" 

Cam shook herself back together, releasing her brother. "Sorry. You startled me." 

"I was wondering if you were okay," Sam explained, rolling his shoulders. "You were in here a while." 

"I was just admiring myself in the mirror," she told him, making her eyes go red. "Like this." Sam flinched, and backed up a step. "Not exactly attractive is it?" 

"I've seen worst," Sam joked. "You have you're father's eyes." 

"Haha," Cam chided. "You know, some people would say that I'm angelically attractive." 

"Someone's not vain at all," Sam laughed, following her out of the bathroom. 

Cam sat on one of the beds, pulling her hair up. "Well, the only one that counts liquified into a puddle of black goo." Sam smiled sadly, sitting on the other bed. "You know...I sat by your bedside...after what Cas did. I've always put you and Dean first. I wanted to throttle him...for what he did to you. The truth is though, that it's my fault. If I hadn't pushed him to being better, then maybe everything would've worked out Maybe if I had let him go." 

"You can't blame yourself." 

"I'm sorry," Cam chocked out, a tear falling down her face. "For what Cas did. And I'm sorry that I still love him." 

"It's not easy to let someone go. Even after all this time, I still love Jess." 

"I just miss him so much," she whimpered, wiping her eyes. 

"A part of me misses him too. The old Cas," Sam smiled, leaning back on the bed. 

Cam went over to his bed, laying down next to him, resting her head on his shoulder, curling into his side. Closing her eyes, she easily fell asleep. 

The next morning, Cam woke up hearing a phone ring. "Hello?...uh-huh....alright," she told the caller. Stretching, she hit Sam with her pillow, who instantly woke up. "We got another one." 

"Great. " 

Cam dressed in a pair of black pants with a white blouse and a black blazer, putting on her black heels. Sam dressed in a similar suit, calling Dean to meet them at the crime scene. Cam drove the Impala to the apartment building to see Dean walking up. 

"Morning," Cam greeted him, sipping her hot coffee they stopped to get. 

"Ugh," Dean grumbled. 

"You look like crap," Sam grinned, sipping his coffee. 

"Yeah, well, I feel worse than I look. I do recommend the Cobalt Room, by the way. Awesome night. Although I think I'm getting too old for this. Ohh...coffee." 

Dean tried to grab Cam's coffee, but she made a force field using her telekinesis. "Get you're own coffee," Cam smirked as Dean's hand met a hard invisible wall. 

Sam chuckled at Dean's irritated face. "Did you, uh, figure out that symbol?" 

"No. Um, we're gonna need an expert." 

"Expert? Our expert's dead," Dean reminded him. 

"Then, we're going to have to get a new expert. I'm Dad has some old contacts in his journal." 

Sam, Dean, and Cam showed their FBI badges to the police that stood around the crime area. "All right." 

Cam walked up first into the apartment building to lead them to the small apartment. There was a man's body on the ground with the same Forensics Officer and a Woman Officer crouched next to it. 

"Comes off the wall down here..." the Forensics Officer started to explain. 

The Winchesters entered, seeing the blood splatter on the wall. "Well, nice decor. Very early slaughterhouse." 

The other pair of officials stopped and stared up at them. "FBI, and their consult. Guys, this is Charlene Penn. She's the lead on the case." 

"What's up?" Cam asked, undoing her camera to take pictures of the wall.

"More of the same. Uh, no forced entry. Thrown across the room. Made to suffer. Both hands and feet cut off," Charlene explained. 

Cam nodded, going to take pictures of the body. "Same symbol in the chest," Sam mentioned. 

"Mm. Whoever the killer is, the guy's a monster," the Forensics Officer mentioned. 

"Excuse me," Charlene asked. 

"This guy's just like the last one. Early 30s, decent-looking?" 

"Yeah. Just like the first three, you know? Fairly successful, no known enemies," Dean ticked off. 

"Hmm," Charlene nodded. 

"Here." The Forensics Officer pointed towards the kitchen, where Dean and Cam followed him. 

"Who ever did this had to be extremely strong," she mentioned to Dean. 

"Like, superhuman strong?" 

"Maybe. This murder was very brutal. Like they didn't care." 

Sam returned to them, which Cam turned towards him. "Who was that?" Dean asked. 

"Neighbor. Said the vic's wife caught him cheating." 

"Yeah, but we're not thinking it's the wife." 

"Not unless she benches 350 and did the other guys as a warm-up." 

Dean reached for the flask, but noticed that it wasn't there. "Shoot. I left Bobby's flask over at Lydia's." 

"Lydia?" Cam asked. 

"My workout partner from last night." Dean took out his cell phone. "Now I've got to go get it." 

"So, not only do you know her name, you're actually gonna call her?" Sam asked surprised. 

"Maybe he's reforming," Cam chuckled. 

"Bite me," Dean growled, punching in her number. 

"Oh, how sweet – she gave you her number. My little brother is finally growing up." 

"They always give Sam their number," Dean sighed. Cam and Sam grinned as Dean's voice picked up in tone. "Lydia...Hey, it's, uh, Dean from last night...Uh, listen, I think I left something over at your place. It was an old flask. It doesn't look like much, but it has sentimental value. So, uh, have you seen it?...You want my number?...Oh." Cam snickered, when Dean hung up the phone. "She's real busy." \

"Uh huh. Let's go Romeo. We got to find ourselves an expert," Sam told Dean. 

"I got one. Professor Morrison, head of the anthropology department at the local university," Cam told them, pressing the call button on her phone. Her brothers watched as she brought the phone up to her ear. "Hello? May I speak to Professor Morrison, please?" 

"Who is speaking?" the secretory asked. 

"This is Camille Singer. I am a consult with the FBI. We have a strange symbol that I think he could help with." 

"With the FBI?" 

"Yes." 

"Um...he can fit you in today, this afternoon." 

"Great! We'll see you then." Cam hung up, and smiled at her brothers. "We have a date." 

* * *

"Fascinating. Truly," Professor Morrison commented, looking at the pictures Cam printed out. "And actually, rather accomplished draftsmanship." 

"Yeah, if you get past the fact that it was carved into a guy's body," Dean snorted. 

"Professor Morrison, we're hoping you can tell us what the symbol means," Cam told the older man, laying on the sweetness. 

"Uh, maybe," Professor Morrison told Winchesters. 

"Maybe?" Sam asked. 

"It's possible I could, even likely. Is the FBI offering suitable remuneration?" 

Cam turned and stared at her brothers. "Well?" she asked, bating her eyelashes. 

Dean looked at Sam, who cleared his throat. "The respect of a grateful nation." 

"And a good word with the I.R.S," Dean winked. 

"Ah. Well, it appears quite ancient," the professor answered, looking at the photographs looking more closely. 

"Well, that narrows it down," Dean mumbled. 

"A corrupted version of symbology associated with worship. Definitely an obscure regional script. Oh, this will require some research."

"All right. Great. Well, uh, I guess we'll be seeing you tomorrow," Sam told him. 

"Tomorrow?" the professor laughed. "I've spent entire sabbaticals on a project like this." 

"Professor! We have a serial killer on our hands," Dean exclaimed. 

"Your government needs you, sir." 

"Gentlemen. My housekeeper needs a green card." 

Walking out of the office, they were all bewildered at the Professor. "Good God, where'd you find this guy?" Dean asked his sister. 

"He's supposed to be a top expert in his field," Cam explained, defending herself. 

"Yeah, well, when his field includes things that go bump in the night, he's gonna be worth the breath we just wasted." 

"So, what are we supposed to do, Dean? Spin our wheels?" Sam asked. 

"Sam, this _is_ us spinning our wheels, okay?!" 

Sam stopped walking, turning around to face his brother. "Dean, you know what? I want to call him, too, okay? Believe me. But Bobby's not here. So we're settling." 

Cam could see the fight brewing, so she placed herself in the middle, a hand on each brother's chest. "Hey...Sam's right, Dean. This is our new reality. We have to settle." 

"Yeah. We sure are." Dean looked at his phone. "Damn it, why hasn't she called?" 

"Who? Lydia? Wait, so some girl's actually dumping _you_ the morning after?" Sam asked, starting to smile. 

"Sounds like karma," Cam smirked. 

"I think you two are enjoying this a little more than you need to. Screw it. I'm going over there and getting the flask." 

Dean stalked off, leaving Cam alone with Sam once again. "Coffee?" Sam asked. 

"Sure," Cam smiled. "Let's go to the motel though. These heels are killing me!" 

Once they got there, Cam kicked off her heels, while Sam made them a pot of coffee. Once they were situated, Sam pulled out his phone to call Dean. He should've been back by now. "Mm. Hey. Where are you? It's a flask, not the holy grail." 

"Hey, man, I'm a people person, all right? I'm engaging in some social skills," Dean shot back. 

"You get anything out of Morrison?" 

"No. Not yet. Look, would you get back here? Uh, we're due at the crime lab." Sam rolled his eyes, looking at Cam. 

"What is he doing?" she asked. 

"I don't know, he told me to hang on for a moment." Sam sighed, now clearly agitated. "Hey, look, why don't you just...Dean?...Hello!" Sam growled, slamming his phone down. "He fucking hung up on me! What an asshole!" 

"Well, I'm not waiting around for him. Let's go," Cam sighed, grabbing her blazer, slipping her heels on again. 

They traveled to the morgue, where they examined the newest victim's body. "So, again, we got a guy weighing about two bills, thrown into a wall so hard, he's got pieces of plaster lodged in his skull," the Forensics Officer explained. 

"What triggered the Feds' involvement in this case? I always think you boys have bigger fish to fry," Charlene asked. 

"No. Actually, we – we – it’s –" Sam stuttered. 

"I just figured it was the similarity to the other cold cases? If it's the same killer, then he crossed state lines – that would bring you guys in," the Forensics Officer explained. 

"Well, that's exactly right. Uh, what he said," Sam nodded. 

"Yeah. Whatever. You're gonna have to wrap this up. Your case isn't the only one we're working on." 

Cam glared at the woman, while Sam nodded. "You get used to her," the Forensics Officer smiled. 

"Right. Uh, so, Eddie, by the way, I didn't bring the cold-case files with me. Is there a chance you have a copy?" Cam asked, placing her hand on his arm and dragging it down. 

"Yeah," Eddie nodded, smitten with the woman. 

"Great." 

Sam grabbed a evidence bag, looking at the receipt that was inside. "The Cobalt Room." 

"Mm! Yeah, it's pretty well known. Looking to hook up, it's a pretty good place to go," Eddie explained. "Not like I've been there!" 

"We've heard," Sam told him. 

"Vic number two was there." Sam took the file that Eddy was looking, eyebrows furrowing in concentration. "And according to his security guard, he left with a hot girl. Two days later, he's an obituary." 

Sam continued reading the file. "Same with Jerry Price." 

"Mm-hmm. And, uh, as far as we can tell, at least a couple of those in there." 

"Same thing in Chicago," Cam mentioned. 

"Yep. A lot of busted marriages, flings with unknown women, that kind of thing, all just before they got offed." 

"Thanks," Sam told him, handing him the folder back. Sam and Cam walked up the stairs to exit the building. "I can't believe that Dean missed this." 

"I know. But hey, we make a good team at least." 

"Yeah. He's just been different lately." 

"We all have, Sammy," Cam told him. 

Sam nodded, pulling out his phone to call Sam. "Dude. You never showed." 

"Where is he?" Cam asked. 

Sam's eyebrows furrowed as he listened to Dean speak. "Outside Lydia's." Sam moved back to Dean. "Oh, come on, man. What, are you obsessed or something?" 

"No, I'm telling you. I have been eating at the buffet of strange all afternoon." 

"He's on to something," Sam told his sister. "Meaning what?...Or you're obsessed." 

"Well, does he need backup?" Cam asked. 

"Okay, uh, you – you need backup or..." Sam trailed off. "Apparently, there was an identical murder fest two years ago in Chicago, and again in Miami two years before that. All the victims were young, successful, a lot of them went to the same bar. It lines up. The trails always went cold fast....Yeah. Oh, and by the way, as a personal kicker, here, at least some of the vics hooked up in that bar you went to, the, uh, the Cobalt Room. So, just saying, man, you – you dodged a bullet." Cam watched Sam become irriated again. "Nice talk."

"He hang up again?' 

"Yep." 

"Well, let's go back to the motel. Maybe he'll show up and tell us what's bothering you.," Cam told her youngest brother. 

Dean did eventually return, bewildered. He went on and on about Lydia and the child, which Sam and Cam were skeptical about. "So what? I mean, so maybe she has another kid she didn't tell you about," Sam tried to reason. 

"Nope, just the one. Emma. But that night, when I was with her, she didn't have any. And I was at her place, man. There was no playpens, no blankets, no rubber ducks." 

"Right. Like you would have been focused on that kind of thing." 

"Hey, dude, that's the _first_ thing you notice. Red flags." Sam and Cam scoffed at the declaration as Dean went to retrieve them some beers from the refrigerator. "Then, all of a sudden, boom – baby." 

Sam opened his laptop, moving to do research. "Yeah, the one you thought talked." 

"Oh, it talked. And not baby talk, either." 

Dean handed out the beers, before moving to sit next to Cam on the couch. 

"Now you know so much about child development?" Cam asked. 

"I know enough to know that they don't say, 'Hey, Mom. Who's _that_ guy?"' So, cut to Lydia's handing this kid who's calling her mommy over to these two women, right? But this is not a baby. No, no, this kid's got to be five. And same name – Emma."

"You know, George Foreman named all his sons George," Sam smirked. 

"Are you deliberately messing with me?" Sam shrugged, smiling at Dean's hidden innocence. "Dude, I know weird. Okay? There is no non-weird explanation for this. This morning, Emma was a baby. By sunset, she's Hannah Montana. Early years."

Cam's phone rang, interputting their chat. Reaching for it, she saw it was the help they needed. "It's the Professor." 

"Oh. Good. The Professor. Yeah, I'm sure he'll crack this wide open." 

"Shh!" Cam sneered, glaring at her brother. 

Soon, they found themselves in a large lecture hall, looking at the large projector screen. "You know, identifying the scroll was no day at the beach. Lesser scholars would have crumbled," the professor told them. 

"Professor... the symbol?" Sam asked. 

"Yeah. Yeah. It's ancient, regional. _Very_ difficult to identify. But I managed to find a match." The picture on the screen charged to a Greek Temple as he began to lecture Winchesters. "It's a variation of a symbol associated with the Greek Pantheon, the temple of the goddess Harmonia. According to myth, the coupling of Harmonia and Ares, the God of war, produced the Amazons."

"The Amazons?" Sam asked, clarifying what he heard. 

"Like Wonder Woman?" Dean asked, smirking. 

"No, like – like a tribe of warriors. They actually existed. The comic books – they're just silly perversions. The symbol –" The Professor changed the picture of a symbol of two women kneeling around a large urn. "I believe it originated with the Amazons. Pictographs meant to pay homage to Harmonia – occult talismans, if you will. They had an exclusively female culture. No use for men whatsoever, except procreation." 

"All the vics were male," Cam clarified. 

"So you said – with this symbol carved in their chests." The Professor changed the screen to a diagram of two halves of the symbol. 

"And their hands and feet cut off," Sam added. 

"Now, _that_ is interesting." 

"Got our attention," Dean told him. 

The screen now showed naked woman surrounding a man with missing body parts. "After they were impregnated, they killed the male – first cutting off certain body parts."

After the news of what they were up against, they went back to the motel to look through Bobby's boxes of books they pulled from the fire and kept after he died. "I know Bobby's got a Grecian encyclopedia of weird in here. I saw it last time I was looking through this stupid... Would it kill him to have a system?" Dean grumbled. 

Cam continued to rummage through books, while Sam sat at the table with his laptop. "He _has_ a system. His files are set up like his brain," Sam explained. 

Dean took a swig from the flask, looking over to Sam. "You got anything?" 

"Uh, yeah." Sam pressed the link, bringing up a website about Greek mythology and the Amazons. "There's this whole crazy side to Amazon lore that Professor Morrison didn't even mention." 

"That's 'cause he doesn't believe in it, which is a real handicap when you're trying to deal with it," Dean explained to his brother, sitting on a bed with a book, opening it. 

"Right. Um, apparently, there was this long, bloody war. The Amazon population was decimated, so they made a bargain with Harmonia to replenish their ranks and make them stronger." 

"Well, I'd say throwing grown men through walls was stronger," Cam told them. 

"Yeah. Well, basically, they became more than human. Harmonia turned them into monsters." 

"Can you kill them like humans? Or is there some kind of trick?" Dean asked. 

"Uh, doesn't say. No idea. I guess it could go either way." 

"Well, that's helpful. What else?" 

"The lore says they reproduced quickly – as in, after mating, they gave birth within 36 hours." Cam's eyes grew wide, and Dean stopped flipping through pages, looking up. "The babies grew incredibly fast, then the aging process became normal. Which is one way to make an army, I guess. The mating cycle is every two years. They send out all the women who have reached child-bearing age."

"Which lines up, 'cause this happens every couple of years in different towns, right?" Dean asked. 

"Yeah. And we know for sure that at least some of the vics hooked up with strange women days before being killed Amazon style." 

Dean closed his book, looking at Sam, then at his sister. "Hooked up in the same bar I met Lydia, right?"

"Yeah."

"And then suddenly..." Dean began, putting the pieces together in his mind. "...she's got a little baby in like fruit-fly time. That baby turns into a little girl just as fast." 

"Oh my god," Cam groaned, dropping her head down. 

"Wow. So maybe you're – you’re, uh..." 

"Don't say it," Dean warned. 

"Look, if that kid's yours –" Sam tried to say. 

"I said don't say it!" 

"Fine. I won't. But, Dean... Dude, seriously, a one-night stand, you're just gonna... roll the dice? You don't even –" Sam scoffed. 

Cam grabbed her pillow, hitting dean with supernatural force. "Dean! You fucking moron! How many times have I told you to wrap your shit up! What did I teach you!" 

"Ouch! Cam! Stop it! Of course not...What, do you think I'm brain-dead? Accidents happen. If one even did, which I-I-I don't think..." Dean stopped talking, thinking about the situation. "No. You know what? We’re – stop. We're not gonna talk about this anymore because my skin's starting to crawl!" 

"All right, fine. But if it's true, if it happened..." 

"I know. I got to hang on to my hands and feet." 

The Winchesters moved through more boxes, and pretty soon they had a bunch of books and piles of paper scattered through out the room. "Looking through Bobby's files is like dumpster diving," Dean moaned. 

"Yeah, tell me about it. So, it makes sense why, uh, why..." Sam tried to ask. Dean grabbed a picture of part of a Greek building, and placed it down on a large leather-bound book on the bed,"...the Amazons all want to hook up with decent-looking, successful guys." 

"Oh, they're picky about the gene pool?" 

Sam pinned a newspaper clipping to wall consiting of notes and pictures that Cam took. "Right. So..." Sam turned to face Dean. "...what was Lydia doing with you?" 

Cam smirked, looking through old papers. "Low blow, Sam." 

"Well, she may or may not have thought I was a rich investment banker." Dean took a drink from the flask, going back to his book. Sam spread his arms out wide in mild exasperation, rubbing a hand down his face. Cam now had her hair in a messy bun, going back and forth between two books. Dean looked down at research on the bed he was sitting on. The pictures of the Greek buildings and Amazon woman he was looking at was not in the same place he had placed them moments before. The only thing on top of the book was a piece of parchement paper. "Guys..." 

"Yeah," Sam said, not paying attention. 

"Hmm?" Cam hummed. 

"These papers just moved," Dean told them, not moving. 

That got their attention. "What?" Sam asked. 

"I didn't touch them." The trio jumped up, all scattering around, unsure of what to do. 

Sam got out the EMF reader looking down at the machine as it immediately started to flash red and make the high pitch whining noise. "It's all over the place." Sam walked over to the bed, still looking at the device. "Redline. Redline." Sam walked to the window, looking outside. "Oh, and... _power lines_ by the _open window,_ where there's a _breeze_...that could have moved the papers.

"Did you feel a breeze?" Dean asked. 

"It doesn't matter, Dean. The readings are useless" Cam sighed. 

"Hey. Maybe, uh..." Dean indicated, holding up the flask. 

"We burned him, Dean," Sam reminded him, as Cam went to wash out Sam's coffee mug. 

"So what?" 

"So, what are you suggesting?" 

"I don't know. What are you?" 

"Concentrate on something else." 

"Why?" 

"Because it's not Bobby!" Cam yelled, dropping the cup into the sink, shattering it. "Shit..." 

"Could be," Dean tried to explain. 

"No, it _couldn't_ be," Sam argued. 

"Why not?" 

"Because we _want_ it to be," Sam told him, loudly than he intended to say. 

"I need some fresh air," Cam told the boys, grabbing her jacket. Cam headed out, angrily wiping her tears as she headed out. She was tired of crying...every time she thought about Bobby or Cas she was brought to instant girl status. Not like she enjoyed being a girl, but it was different to let her vulernable side show. John would've told her to suck them up. Weakness could get you killed. She didn't know where she was going, but she kept walking. She wished that Bobby was still with them, but she was afraid to wish it was true. Just like she wished that Cas somehow made it out alive. But they watched Bobby flat line. They saw his body burn. They saw Cas turn into his black goo. 

Cam stopped once she heard her phone ring. Pulling it out, she saw Sam's name appear on the screen. "What?" she asked, dejected and tired. 

"It's the kids that kill the dads!" Sam explained. "We were wrong! It's not the moms!" 

"I'm on my way back. I'll meet you there," Cam told him, turning around to go back to her motel. Cam got to the motel first. Approaching the room, she stood by the door, hearing a young girl's voice. Eyes went red, and veins appeared her face in different places. Sam showed up, drawing his gun. Touching a hand on Cam's shoulder, he stepped back seeing her eyes red as blood, face pale and white, and dark lines marring her face. Cam moved her finger up to her lips. "Shh," she whispered, opening the door with her mind. Sam entered with Cam following him. 

"You're the reason that we're standing here," the girl said. Sam leaned into the room, seeing a young blonde girl holding a knife, with Dean pointing a girl at him. "I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you. So now someone has to kill someone. You know what? So far, my childhood's been kind of disappointing." 

"You haven't killed anybody yet, Emma. Walk away. Right now. I won't go after you." 

"I can't. I don't have a choice." Sam bursted into the room, with his gun drawn. Emma spun to face them. The skin around Emma's eyes turned red as she took in the two newcomers. Emma turned back towards Dean, eyes back to normal. "Please don't let him hurt me." 

Emma turned back to Sam, who shot her in the chest. Gasping, she fell to the ground, her life slipping her away. Sam lowered his gun as Cam returned to her normal self. Dean and Sam looked at each other. Dean looked down, and nodded. Cam ushered them out while she took care of the body. Cam took the girl to an empty field. Grabbing some wood, she made a pyre, and placed her niece on it. Kneeling down, she grabbed two coins from her wallet, placing them on her eyes. As much as didn't know about Greek funerals, this girl was still her family. She couldn't help what family she was born into, just like Cam herself. 

Lighting the pyre on fire, she sat and watched the flames burn. Looking at her engagement ring, she collapsed on the ground. "Cas...I don't know what happened to you when you died. If you went to Heaven again, or Hell, or Purgatory, of if you don't simply exist anymore...just I hope you didn't...because that would truly be a disappointment. But I don't know who to pray too anymore. God has obviously lost faith in us. Bobby died...those Leviathans got to him. Actually one...Dick Roman. Dean wants revenge. We all do. Kinda funny, actually," Cam laughed a bit. "Dying with a simple bullet in the head. I honestly thought he would die of liver failure from all that drinking. I kept it you know. The bullet...I made it into a necklace. You know how much I love mementos...my mom's locket, Dad's favorite baseball cap, your engagement ring..." Cam chocked out in tears. "I miss you every single day. Your smile, your innocence, your smell...I feel so lost right now. Dean's not the same. Either is Sam. I don't know what to do, anymore. So...if you're out there, then please tell me what to do anymore." 

Cam sat in the backseat, looking at the stars and the dark blue sky as Dean and Sam sat in the front seat. Sam drove, not talking and with a fixed expression. Apparently, the Amazons left before they got there. "Hey, you know what? I don't like it, either. I wanted to torch ’em just as much as you. Yeah, but, hey... next time they surface, we'll be ready. If we live that long," Dean told them. Sam didn't reply, and Cam continued to look up at the sky, leaning against the door. "All right, fine. Just sit there and be pissed." 

"What did you say to me... when _I_ was the one who choked? What did you say about Amy? 'You kill the monster!'" Sam yelled. 

"I was _going_ to!" 

"Oh, the hell you were! You think I'm an idiot?" 

"What, you think _I_ am?" 

Cam simply grabbed her earphones and placed them in her ears, putting on her rock playlist. 

"Dean, you were gonna let her walk!" 

"No, I wasn't. That's ridiculous!" 

"Look, man, she was not yours. Not really."

"Actually, she, uh, she _was,_ really. She just also happened to be a crazy man-killing monster. But, uh, hey." 

"You know what? Bobby was right. Your head's not in it, man. When Cas died, you were wobbly, but now..." 

"Now _what?_ Oh, what, you're dealing with it so perfect? Yeah, news flash, pal – you're just as screwed up as I am! You're just... bigger." 

"What?!" 

"I don't know." 

"Look... Dean, the thing is, tonight... It almost got you killed. Now, I don't care how you deal. I really, really don't. But just don't – don't get killed." 

"I'll do what I can." 

"Well, what's that supposed to mean?" 

"It means I'll do what I can. All right? You can shut up about it." 

While they continued to bicker, Cam turned up the volume, tuning them out as she closed her eyes. 


	77. Your Biggest Fears

**Mid-March, 2012 **

**Now**

Cam raced down the hallway from the growing threat following her. Dodging in the hotel room, she used her supernatural strength to barricade the door with the table, chairs, and anything she could find. Backing away, she grabbed the duffel bag of weapons, pulling out a sawed off shot gun, and loading it up with clips. Backing up against the wall, she waited until the heavy footsteps were at the door. Hearing the wood begin to give away, Cam cocked her gun and backed away as far as she could get. 

The door was quiet, until it bursted open revealing six zombies, looking as gruesome as ever. The first one to enter was Bobby. Zombie Bobby had a hole in his head, with blood dripping down his face, creating a red sticky mask. Zombie Cas was covered in black goo, looking feverish. Zombie Jo had a giant wound, with her intestines falling out of her body. Ellen was burned, and barely unrecognizable. Mary had a giant wound in her stomach, and John was the only normal looking one,but looked demonic. Each one had black empty eyes. Cam cocked her gun, pointing it at the group of zombies. Backing up, she fired off her first round, yelling as the bullet left the chamber. The last two that entered were fresh. Tears of fear pricked her eyes as she raised the gun, her hands shaking. "I'm sorry..." 

* * *

**60:00:00 Earlier **

The Winchesters waited around the phone booth as they waited. Cam leaned against a wall, and Sam stood close to the phone booth. Dean was inside the phone box, hands shoved in his jean pockets as they waited for Frank to call them. Finally the phone rang, attracting their attention. Dean sprung into action, taking the phone off of the receiver. 

"Hello?" Dean said into the phone, before rolling his eyes. "I am the eggman." Sam and Cam snickered as Dean looked at them in annoyance. "Seriously, Frank, pay phones? I mean, come on. I – I'm getting the clap off this thing just touching it...Fred Savage? Really?...Yeah, no, I know, big mouths are everywhere....Uh, well, since you asked, some actual intel on the Dick Roman guy would be nice...Fine. All right...Yeah, good looking out." Dean looked at the phone receiver as the phone clicked when Frank ended the call. Dean scowled at it, hanging up the phone. Dean exited the phone booth, going over to his siblings. "I hope he finds something quick. This whole protocol du jour thing's really creeping my cheese."

"So, we got dick on Dick?" Sam asked. 

"That's a vivid way of putting it. You find anything on Wonder Woman?" 

"No. And there probably won't be. They are definitely gone. But..." Sam began to say, holding up up a newspaper. 

Cam snatched it up, reading the headline out loud. “Peculiar death baffles authorities.”

"...I might have found something over in Kansas," Sam finished. 

"All right, well, let's do it. But, uh, a few simple rules, okay? No babies." Sam and Cam began to smile. "In fact, no baby mamas. No bars. No booze – no hot chicks of any kind." 

"Wait, wait, wait. Did you just say –" Cam snickered. 

"Hey. _You_ two spawn a monster baby, see how quick _you_ want to dive back in the pool." Dean rolled his eyes, walking back to car as Sam and Cam busted a gut, laughing. 

They drove from Idaho to Wichita in a day, due to Dean's driving abilities. They stopped once to change into FBI clothes. Cam spent extra time pulling her hair back into a slick ponytail. She left bangs down around her left eye. Sweeping on bright red lipstick and a layer of mascara and eye liner, she stepped back and admired herself in the mirror. She was too pale. Grabbing the blush, she painted her cheeks, pinching them a bit. Now satisfied, she slopped on her black heels, and stepped out. When she stepped out of the Women's Restroom, Dean and Sam turned and stared at her. 

"What?" she asked. 

"Nothing. It's just...you look nice," Sam smiled. 

"I always look like this." 

"You're wearing makeup. You haven't done that since Cas..." Dean corrected. 

"Don't make it a big deal," Cam sighed. 

Her brothers dropped the subject, returning to the car to finish the rest of their journey. Once they got to local morgue in Wichita, they inspected the corpse, Cam with her camera. The doctor on staff pulled down the sheet, revealing several round suction marks on the body. 

"Somebody had a good time," Cam smirked, snapping pictures. 

"You wish," the doctor answered. "Those were made by an octopus." 

"Ohh. Those are not the fun kind of hickeys," Dean squirmed. 

"You're – you're saying an _octopus_ did this?" Sam asked, shocked. 

"Not just any octopus. Based on welt diameter, _Enteroctopus dofleini_." 

"And for those of us who skipped the enteroctopus class?" Dean asked. 

"Giant Pacific Octopus." 

"How giant we talking, Doc?" 

"Approximately 30 feet." 

Sam laughed briefly at how absurd that sounded. "I mean, aren't... giant octopi rare around here?" 

"Yet here we are." 

"All right, so what happens? Guy comes home, cracks a beer, and gets... suckered to death?" Dean asked, trying to fit together the pieces in his mind. 

"Obviously, this was some kind of freak fetish attack. Someone created those hickey marks, then bled the man out." The doctor turned the head of the body, and showed them the bite mark.

When they were done at the morgue, they headed through the police station, heading out. "That bite look a little vamp-y to you?" Dean asked his siblings. 

"Yep," Cam agreed. 

Yeah, no question," Sam nodded. 

"So what are we looking for? An octovamp? A vamptopus?" Dean asked, throwing together words. 

"That's crazy even for us, right?" 

"It does push the envelope. Let's go chat up the widow," Cam said. 

They traveled to the widow, Mrs. Harper, which they sat across from her in the living room of her home. "We're very sorry for your loss, ma'am," Sam told her. 

"Mrs. Harper, we know this is bad timing. But we just have a few routine questions that we need to ask you – is that okay?" Cam asked, holding out a tissue box to the weeping woman. 

Mrs. Harper nodded, grabbing one to dab her eyes. Cam smiled softly at her, sitting back grabbing her cup of coffee. "Yeah." 

"Did the house feel any different lately?" Sam asked. 

"Different...?" 

"Anything strange. Cold spots. Uh, did you smell anything weird? Maybe sulfury?" Dean hinted. 

"No. Not that I can remember." 

"Okay, we're just ticking all the boxes here. Um, what about any skeletons in your husband's closet?" 

"Skeletons? What do you mean?" 

"Can you think of anybody who would want to do him harm? A colleague, an old flame." 

"The tiniest detail could really help," Cam told her, using her sympathetic voice. 

"You want to know what he was up to lately? Ask Stacey. She was here the night he died," Mrs. Harper snapped out. 

"Um... Stacey?" Sam asked. 

"Our nanny. Any other questions?" 

"No, that's... Thank you. You've been a big help," Sam thanked her, ushering his siblings to leave. Cam gathered up her notebook, getting out of her seat. Looking up, she saw a small girl. Cam smiled and nodded her head. The girl gave a little a small smile as they left the house. "Really appreciate the hospitality, ma'am." 

Once they got outside, Dean decided to voice his opinions. "Mom, dad, nanny – boy, that is a love triangle right out of Casa Erotica. 'Course, in those, the jealous wife tends to channel her feelings more productively." 

"The only thing I can't wrap my mind around is –" Sam began to say. 

"What, how wife lady summoned an octovamp?" 

"More like 'why?' I mean, kind of impractical, right?" 

"Did't feel witchy or like dark powers from Hell," Cam told them. 

"Yeah. All right, one of us needs to go talk to the naughty nanny," Dean ordered, walking around to the driver's side of the car. "The other one stay here, shake down the place when the wife leaves – see what we're dealing with."

"All right. I'm on the nanny," Sam told them. 

"I'm on the nanny." 

"I thought you said no hot chicks." 

"We don't know that she's hot." 

"Oh my god! You two are children! Dean...go talk to the nanny. Keep it in your pants. Sam, you and I will stay here. I still don't don't trust you with your broken brain. Capish?" 

"When did you get so bossy?" Dean questioned. 

"I'm the big sister. I've always been bossy. Now go." 

Dean rolled his eyes, getting in the car as Sam walked down the sidewalk. Sam and Cam waited on a bench, keeping an eye on the house while they waited for Dean to call. "Dean?" Sam asked. "What-Okay...I'll tell her." Sam hung up, turning to Cam. Cam sat in a jeep with her camera, while Sam finished the phone call with Dean. "It's the kid," Sam told her. 

"What?" 

"The kid. Dean said that she was upset that her dad missed her birthday party." 

"Who wouldn't be. Remember those holidays and birthdays when Dad missed?" Cam asked, standing up. "Stay here. I'll go talk to the kid." Cam walked over to the girl, who sat drawing on the pavement with chalk. "Hi," she smiled, kneeling down to sit next to her. 

"Hi," the girl, Kelly, greeted back. 

"Whatcha working on there?" 

"I know who you are." 

"You do?" 

"Mm-hmm. You're the lady that talked to my mom." 

"That's right. I did." 

"Kelly! Where are you, honey?" Mrs. Harper yelled out. 

"Something wrong?" Cam asked. 

"My mom will get mad if I talk to you." 

"Why's that?" Cam asked. 

"Because of what I told the police." 

"And what did you tell the police?" 

"I told them that I tried to warn my dad. That the monster would get him." 

"Kelly. Come here! Now! Kelly!" Mrs. Harper yelled, opening the door. Kelly dropped her chalk, rushing inside the house. Cam met Mrs. Harper's eyes, who glared at her before closing the door. Cam looked over at the drawing and saw that it was an octopus with razor sharp and an unfriendly expression.

* * *

**Now **

Cam continued to fire at the zombies, but they kept advancing. "It it can bleed you can kill it," she muttered, firing her last round. The zombies were unfazed. Grabbing the barrel, she used the the shotgun now as a bat, hitting them in the heads. But as soon as they dropped, they were right back up. "Why won't you die?!" she yelled out. 

"We're already dead," Zombie Mary told her, advancing. "You killed us." 

"I tried to save you! It wasn't my fault!" 

"You didn't save me," Jo said. 

"Or us," everybody else echoed. 

"Or me," Cas told her. "You betrayed me." 

Cam tossed down the gun, grabbing a chair. With a battle cry, she brought it down on Zombie Bobby's head. "Go. Away!" 

* * *

**36:36:08 Earlier**

"Coffee?" Cam asked, pouring herself a cup using the hotel coffee maker. 

"You know me so well," Sam smirked, taking the cup from her hands. 

"Well, I did practically raise you on coffee," Cam smirked, sitting down next to him. "I had to get up and make sure that two boys had to go to school. One who really didn't want too. Dean would always groan about getting up and going. He called it useless. You on the other hand, you were always so excited. Boy, those were the good old days." 

"Yeah...things sure have changed." 

"Even in the past year, we're all different." Cam stared at her youngest brother, noticing how battle worn he looked. "Dean...he's not the same guy anymore. He drinks more, sleeps with more women, and seems to have an unbreakable wall around himself. Ever since Bobby...no, ever since he came back from Hell. Then you there's you...you seem exhausted. And I'm a hot mess. Left my day job to take care of you two, fell in love with a man I probably shouldn't have, got engaged, lost him for good." 

"If mom and dad could see us now," Sam sighed, leaning back in his chair. 

"Dad wouldn't recognize us. But in a way, he trained us to be this. He got what he wanted...a family full of hunters." 

"Dean ever tell you about his dream when he was captured by the djin?" 

"No? What happened?" 

"Mom was alive, but dad died of heart failure. Imagine that," he smirked. "No hunting...I was with Jess, Dean was with a nice girl but we hated each other. And you...you were detective. But you had no time for the family." 

"I probably found out the truth, if we're being honestly. Maybe this was God's plan for us...What a sick bastard!" Cam snickered 

She didn't know why she thought it was funny, but once she started to laugh, she couldn't stop. 

"Right?" Sam asked, cracking a grin, and chuckling. 

"No wonder Chuck stopped writing! Our lives suck! I mean...Come on! I'm Crowley's daughter!" 

Sam bursted out laughing. "I have Lucifer stuck in my head."

They laughed even harder. "Dean went to Hell! I'm a fucking Princess!" 

"You're in a Romeo and Juliet situation!" 

"Oh shit..." Cam laughed, calming down now. "We're going crazy."

They both started to laugh okay. "I'm already there!" Sam gasped, wiping tears from his eyes. 

"I'm going to shower..." Cam gathered her clothes and washed away the dirt and sweat from the car ride. When she was done, she dressed in ripped up skinny jeans, a black long sleeved sweater, and her normal boots. She threw her hair in a pony tail and walked out of the bathroom. "What's wrong?" she asked. 

"Remember Plucky's?" 

"Plucky Pennywhistle's Magical Menagerie? Sure. Dean would drop you there when I had SAT Prep classes when I couldn't watch you. I would go pick you up when I was done. Why?" 

"Well, something is going on with that place." 

"It's a normal hunt. What's wrong, then?" Cam thought for a moment, before she realized. "All, the clowns." 

"Yeah, the clowns." 

"Well all have fears. Dean...I don't know. But you know I'm afraid of zombies." 

"Yeah...but clowns are real." 

"So are zombies. We fought them...twice. Sam, it's okay to be afraid. And clourophobia is a real fear. It's very common." 

"Dean said that if it can bleed, I can kill it." 

"That's true. You know what's scarier than zombies?" 

"What?" 

"Zombies in the form of your family. Telling you how horrible you are." 

"Is that your fear now?" 

"Well, everybody around me has died one way or another. Mom died with me watching. I chose not to help you find Dad. Jo and Ellen died trying to help us. I fell in love with an angel who lost his mind and let loose Leviathans, which in turned killed Bobby." 

"Clowns are still worst, though," Sam told her. 

Sam and Cam sat in the Jeep outside the building as Sam stared at the building that fueled his nightmares. "It's just a building, Sam," Cam told him. 

"I'm too old for this," Sam sighed, opening his door. They walked up to the front door, entering the playground. 

“Welcome to Plucky Pennywhistle’s! Have fun!” a recorded message shouted out. Cam followed her brother, but saw him flinch at a large picture of a clown on a wall. Sam exhaled sharply, but continued to walk, wanting to get the investigation down.

"It's just a painting, Sam," Cam softly told her brother, taking his hand. Sam nodded, and walked up to the ticket window.

"Welcome to Plucky’s, where all your dreams are good," Howard, the ticket manager smiled. 

"Could you just, uh, maybe..." Sam stuttered, grabbing his FBI badge. "...just get the manager for me?" 

"Okay," Howard nodded, walking off to find the person. 

Sam's eyes darted around, staring at a mechanical clown. A young woman talked to her son, who was not happy that he was there. Sam continued to look around, going over to a wall of paper place mats that read, “Draw your worst fear... Plucky will make your fear disappear.” The drawings included a shark and various monsters. 

"Sam..." Cam called out, pointing to one with the name Kelly Harper on it. 

"Real beauties, huh? We rotate them out once a week. Kids love having their art on the wall," a woman told them. 

Cam and Sam turned around and faced a woman with a name tag that read JEAN. "'Draw your worst fear'?" Sam asked. 

"I know. But we don't post the truly evil stuff – just the standard crap like sharks and ghosts." Jean smiled, and held out her hand. "Jean Holiday, shift manager." 

Sam shook her hand, and so did Cam. "Johnson, FBI. This is my partner, Andrews. So tell me – why even ask the kids to draw creepy stuff to begin with?" 

"It's just an exercise... some pop psychologist came up with. Plus, the owner's obsessed with 'aiding children's development.' So, the place mat is a safe way to get kids to talk about their fears. You know, we get them to sketch it in a little box, and – voila! – Plucky magically transforms it into rainbows and candy. Personally, I think it's a load of hooey, but they say that if these fears run wild, then it affects kids long into their adulthood." 

A laughing clown walked by, causing Sam to lean back into Cam. Sam nearly knocked down Cam, who grabbed onto to his jacket to keep upright. "Yeah, I've – I've – I've heard that. Um... so, I – I don't know if you'll remember, but there was a – a kid in here yesterday named Billy Pogue for a party?" Cam asked. 

"Oh, the conniption kid."

"Conniption? He – he had –" Sam began to ask. 

"No, no, no, not him. He was fine. It was his dad. He pulls the kid away before cake and presents, and I guess the kid asked to stay for another five minutes. The dad pulls a full-frontal douchebag, starts screaming. Just embarrassed for the kid." 

"Huh. Thank you for your time," Cam told her, turning to her brother. "So? Sounds like these kids have parental problems." 

Sam nodded, grabbing his cell to place a call in. A janitor walked by, whistling a tune as he went by. "Hey," Cam called out. The janitor continued to whistled, still walking. "Hey." 

The Janitor stopped, looking at them. "You two cops?" 

"Uh, yeah. We're Feds," Cam told him. 

"Uh, what are you two investigating?" 

"Couple of crazy deaths. Why, is there something you want to share?" Sam asked, ending the call. 

"Look – not now. Too many eyes. Come back after closing." 

When they got back to the hotel, Dean was taking out food in paper boxes out of a bag. "Hey. So, what's the lowdown with trauma town?" 

Sam made a face as Dean smiled. "Haha, very funny. Leave him alone," Cam ordered, grabbing a beer from the refrigerator. 

"I can tell you this much. Neither vic was up for parent of the year. Kelly's dad skipped her birthday, and Billy's dad pulled one of those Dick Parent scenes that makes everyone cringe," Sam informed him. 

Cam pulled out some of the paper place mats from her satchel, handing them to Dean. "What the hell are these?" Dean asked. 

"Kid therapy. Um, you draw your worst nightmare – poof! – Plucky fixes it. Um, they hang them up on this big wall," Cam answered. 

"Well, can't argue with this. Leprechauns _are_ deadly," Dean informed them. Sam snorted, sitting down at the table. "Okay, so, Kelly draws a monster, and then that goes after her father? That's what we're saying?" 

"Well, here's the thing. They label those. And guess which two were missing. Well, name tag was there – no place mat," Sam informed. 

"Little Miss Octovamp." 

"Yeah. And... Billy. So... somehow, whatever he drew came to life and killed his dad, riding a horse," Cam informed them. 

Sam poked at his food, as Cam leaned back in her chair, taking a bite of her food. "Close, but no Seabiscuit. See, I went and had a little chat with Billy. And he drew me this," Dean told his siblings, unfolding a piece of paper. The drawing was a unicorn with a rainbow-colored tail, with a person impaled on the horn. 

"Wait. So now unicorns are evil? Damn..." Cam whistled. 

"Yeah. Obviously."

"Great. Well, now the question is, how did a unicorn come off a sketch and kill Billy's dad? How's any of this happening?" Sam wondered out loud. 

"Well hopefully, our janitor tonight will show some light on this matter. Now, eat your food." 

They drove to Plucky's, making small chat as they continued along their way. When they got to their location, they saw two police cars and an ambulance outside the building. "What the hell is going on?" Dean asked, seeing the commotion. 

"I don't know, but it don't look good," Cam sighed, opening her door. "Come on." 

Sam went over to talk to Jean, while Cam and Dean went to look at the body. "Hold on one second there, guys," Dean told them, holding up his FBI badge. Cam did the same. "Hold up there guys," Dean told EMTs, stopping them from the body. 

"Uh, thank you," Sam told Jean, walking over towards his siblings. 

"So?" Dean asked. 

"The manager found the body in the ball pit. Blood everywhere." 

"Cops have a theory?" 

"Yeah, they think the ball washer did it." 

"The what?" Dean asked, goading Sam. Cam placed a hand on Dean's shoulder, turning her head. Placing a hand over her mouth, she tried to quiet the chuckle that escaped.

"The ball washer." 

The what?" Dean asked again, smiling. 

"The ball –" Sam began again, making Cam lose it. Dean chuckled as Sam threw up his hands in frustration. 

"Look at this," Dean motioned to his siblings, showing them the body. Lifting the sheet, Cam turned her head away, while Sam raised his eyebrows and inhaled. "Thank you, gentlemen." As the EMTs wheeled the body away, Dean turned to face his siblings. "That's a shark bite." 

"Yeah."

"And, uh, judging from the radius, I'd say a 20-footer, at least."

Cam and Sam looked at Dean with speculation. "'Shark Week,' man. How do you not watch that?" Dean asked. Cam rolled her eyes, heading back towards the car with Sam following her. "Whole week of sharks." 

They waited until the police left, marking off the area with yellow police tape. Cam got out of the car, looking around as she popped the trunk. Grabbing flashlights, she tossed them to her brothers and took out her gun making sure it was fully loaded. They entered, climbing under the tape. Entering Plucky's, Sam shivered seeing the clowns in the darkness. "They're not real, Sam," Cam reminded him. 

"Right," Sam nodded shining his flashlight at the wall full of place mats. Sam spotted a name tag with no picture, removing it from the wall. "Omar Cooper. How much you want to bet little Omar here was scared of sharks?" 

"Saul the janitor is connected how? I mean, he's not related to Omar," Dean questioned. 

"No. But Saul had something he wanted to tell us," Cam answered. 

"So this isn't about ganking some dickweed parent," Dean sighed. 

"More like, uh, silencing a whistle-blower?" Sam tired to explain. 

"Great, so whatever we're looking for can literally fire off childhood fears at will. Wow. Watch out for evil lunch ladies." 

Sam is holding up a EMF reader, inspecting the place. "All right. Let's comb this place."

Sam walked off as Dean pulled the EMF reader out of his pocket. Cam made her eyes red as she looked around the room in different eyes. "Seriously. Dractopus. Seabiscuit the impaler. Land shark – what's next?" Dean asked the universe. 

* * *

**Now **

Cam was lifted into the air by the throat by Zombie John, and tossed into the wall. Cam's eyes glowed red as she backed up, and got up. Making a fist, she punched him in the face using her supernatural strength. Cam managed to punch them away. Cam was quickly loosing steam. Dropping in exhaustion, Cam crawled backwards into the closet, reaching up and locking it. Leaning against the wall, she squeezed her eyes clothes listening to them pound on the door. 

"Murderer!" 

"Abomination!" 

"Traitor!" 

"Killer!" 

They all spoke at once, all repeating the words in order like some twisted symphony. Cam placed her hands over her ears, screaming as the ground shook underneath her. 

* * *

**4:34:12 Earlier**

The Winchesters sat at the table, researching what they could possibly be up against. Sam had a laptop, Dean had John's journal, and Cam had an old occult book that she salvaged from Bobby's. "Maybe a...Tulpa?" Sam asked. 

Cam, who was slouched in her seat and knees drawn up, resting against the table, looked up at him. Dean thought about it, looking up at Sam. "No, killings are too spread out," Dean answered. 

"True. Um... angel?" 

"It's a little imaginative for the God squad, don't you think?" Cam suggested, knowing a bit too much about angels and demons. "And it's not a demon. Or witch." 

Sam sighed. "All right. So... what?" 

"Yeah, I don't know. I'm tapped out," Dean sighed, leaning back in his chair. 

"Yeah, me too," Cam agreed, putting down the book to refill their coffee cups. Getting up, she placed more coffee grounds into the filter, starting it. 

"Well, whatever it is, at least we know where it is," Sam explained. 

"Plucky's!" Dean snapped. 

"That's where the victims are getting picked up." 

"Yeah, but we swept the place last night, and nada." 

"I can go back. Go to the employees, maybe dig up some dirt. Cam could go too, and rough some people up. Use her demon mojo." 

"What good's that gonna do? They think you're a Fed. The one guy who was gonna rat, he got Bruce'd. If anybody knows anything, they're not gonna tell you. Even with Cam." 

"All right," Sam clapped, getting up from his chair. "Yep. That's the plan. We'll go back, play bad cops, really lean into them." 

"And...?" 

"And... when I'm done, then you watch them." 

"So if somebody freaks out, then that's our creep." 

"Or he'll lead us closer, and you can track him." 

"Well, what's my cover?" 

"I don't know. Just hang back. Act normal." 

Sam went into the bathroom, closing the door. "Well, it's better than nothing," Cam sighed. Cam refilled their coffee cups, but this time in to-go cups. 

"Yeah, yeah. Guy in his thirties hanging out at Plucky's alone – that's normal. That's not pervy at all," Dean complained. 

Arriving at Plucky's, Cam stood with Sam as they approached Jean. "So, it doesn't matter what people say. We've roped it off. I've notified the powers that be. Everyone's aware," Jean told an employee. Sam cleared his throat loudly, grabbing her attention. "Just no one goes in the..." 

"Hi," Sam greeted. 

"Agents. I bet I know why you're here." 

"How's business?" 

"Turns out not even grim flippin' death can slow down the birthday fun." 

"Oh." 

"We roped off the ball pit, though, until corporate can get here. I just can't believe the machine fritzed and did Saul in like that." 

"Yeah, that makes two of us. We're gonna need to talk to some of your employees."

"Like who?" 

Cam rolled her eyes as Sam tried to be menacing. Stepping up to the plate, she stared the other woman down in the eyes. "Like _you._" Jean took a step back and nodded, leading them to the staff break room. Jean took a seat, while Cam continued to stare her down. 

"So, where were you last night?" Sam asked. 

"Well, here. Obviously. I found him. But I was by the cash register the whole time. There's a security camera pointed right at the counter. The cops already looked at it," Jean answered. 

"Uh-huh. And you heard nothing?" Cam asked. 

"I heard the ball blaster. I _didn't_ hear him. If I did, I would have run in, of course." 

"Yeah, right, right. So that's your excuse," Sam told him. 

"My _what?_ Look, I know I'm new to this job, but I'm –" 

"What? How new?" 

"Couple weeks. I just got promoted." 

"Hmm. So, uh, was there a lot of competition for the gig?" 

"I guess. It comes with benefits. The bosses had us all write essays about how we would do our best for the kids, and they picked me. Don't be shocked, but I actually did two semesters at college, so... I'm not in any kind of trouble, am I?" 

"I don't know. Why don't you tell me?" 

"Look, I _know_ I'm not perfect, but I'm trying. And, I mean, it's not as if I'd ever do anything illegal." 

Sam slammed a hand down onto the table, glaring at the woman. "Sure you wouldn't." 

"You're free to go," Cam told her. Jean got up and left, rushing past her. "It's time for Dean now." Soon, the ticket guy-Howard, came in.

"_Special_ agents!" 

"Quiet," Cam snapped. "So, why the place mats?" 

"Helps them overcome their fears." 

"You have any fears, Howard?" Cam asked. 

"Spiders. Creepy crawly spiders," Howard smiled. 

"Huh," Cam pondered, crossing her arms as she paced. 

"Where were you the night the janitor died?" Sam asked. 

"At home. I told the police..." 

When they were done with Howard, they sent him on his way. "This is pointless. Nobody knows nothing, or they're really good at hiding it," Cam sighed. "And this is boring." 

Cam watched as Sam was still interviewing people. A man with a lion costume now sat at the table. "Lose the head." A young man lifted the lion head off of his body. "Why'd you do it?"

"Do... what?" 

"I think you know." 

"I... I got rights. You can't –" 

Cam rolled her eyes as she finished, and grabbed the chair across from the table, tossing it into the wall, shattering it. "We're the federal government, pal. We can do whatever the fuck we want." 

The man scooted back in his chair, holding up his hands. "Okay. I'll talk." 

The man waited for a moment, before tossing the head at Sam, bolting out the door. "Fuck! Dean!" Sam called out. 

"Son of a bitch!" Cam growled, rushing off towards the man. Dean hightailed it after him as well, but Sam was stopped by a clown. 

The man ran outside, Dean hot on his heels. Cam was right behind Dean, then Sam pushing past his fear. The man raced around a corner as Dean got closer to him. "Hey! Hey! Come here!" Dean shouted. Reaching out, he grabbed the tail of the lion costume. Unfortantely, it came off in his hand. Tossing it away, Dean sprinted catching up easily. "Hey!" 

Dean tackled the man into a pile of tires. Fighting, he grabbed the man and rolled him over onto his back, holding him down. "If this is about the meth lab that fireb alled up in Butte, it wasn't me. Okay, it was my brother, but, um, we got the same fingerprints, and... Please. This is the best job I ever had," the young man pleaded. 

"All right, look, uh..." Dean stuttered. 

"Cliff." 

"Cliff. You're not using kids' nightmares to smoke people, are you, Cliff?" Dean asked. 

"I don't...think so." 

Dean looked up at his siblings. "Get up." 

Dean hauled Cliff up by the lapels of his lion costume. "What's going on?" 

"All right, cards up. Yeah, we don't care that you, you know, broke bad or whatever. But there is some seriously weird going on in there." 

"You mean the sub-basement." 

"This place has a sub-basement?" Sam asked. 

"Sure. Door's out back. Easy to miss if you don't know." 

"What's in there?" Dean asked. 

"Alls I know is... Me and Saul used to come in after hours sometimes and...You ever shroom in a ball pit?" Cliff began to laugh as he asked them. Cliff turned over to look at Sam and Cam, still laughing, but stopped when he saw them. "Not that I...would, agents. It was Saul. Just Saul. All alone. Anyway... Sometimes we'd hear, like, spooky stuff, through the vents... Coming up from the boiler room." 

"Thanks, Cliff," Cam told him, heading back towards the room. "Stay off the drugs. They're gonna fry your brain. Understand?" 

"Yes ma'am," Cliff nodded, looking like he was about to pee his pants. 

Dean walked back inside, and saw a blank place mat. "Uh oh," he whispered. 

"Dean. What? What is it?" Sam asked. 

"While you were out being Dirty Harry and Deputy Dan, uh, Tyler's mom got pissy with him, and now his place mat's missing." 

"So, what do you think?" 

"I think the bitchy mom plus, uh, sad kid plus place mat with something nuts written on it... equals wacky corpse." 

"So you think she's next on the list? All right, we'll tail them just to be safe. You –" 

"Check the boiler room. I know." 

"Right." Cam and Sam headed off, but Sam stopped. "Oh. Oh. Uh, Dean, hey, uh, any idea what he drew?" 

"Robot." 

"Robot?" 

"Yeah, about the size of a house. Shoots destructo beams out of its eyes." 

"At least I'll see it coming." 

"Yeah."

Sam and Cam walked away, but Cam stopped. "Wait...my coat's in staff room." Cam rushed inside, with Sam following her. Turning back, she froze when she saw a familiar man wearing a trench coat. "Cas?" she called out, taking a step. "Cas?!" Going closer she froze. Cas was covered in black goo. Next to him was Bobby, a hole and blood on his head and dripping down his face. Her parents. Jo and Ellen. "Shit..." she whimpered. 

"Cam..." Sam said, frozen. 

Cam closed her eyes, teleporting back inside the hotel room. Hearing footsteps approach her room, she took a cautious peek in the peephole, seeing her worst nightmares coming after her! 

* * *

**RIGHT FRIGGIN’ NOW**

Cam huddled in the corner of the closet, hands still over her ears. She knew that the door was going to break away. Getting up, she prepared herself for the incoming onslaught. When the door bursted open, she grabbed the closet rod, and kicked the nearest zombie down. The zombie backed up, as Cam swung a punch into the next zombie's face. Zombie Bobby, grabbed her arm, pulling her out of the closet. Cam swung her leg up, kicking him in the back of the head, wrapping her leg around his neck to flip him over. 

Seeing the next one, Cam flipped over the couch, kicking them down. What she didn't see is Zombie Mary grabbing her pony tail from behind. Cam was pulled down with great force, landing painfully on her back. The wind was knocked out of her, and she was pretty sure a couple of ribs were broken. She couldn't move. Backing away the best she could, she tried to scramble away, but was grabbed by the leg. Zombie John knelt by her leg, glaring at her. "Failure. This is all your fault." John raised up, opening him mouth, and brought it down on her leg, biting it. 

Cam's eyes flew open in shock and pain, screaming a blood curdling scream. Cam brought her other leg up, kicking him away. Zombie Ellen grabbed her arm, biting it as well. Cam grunted, headbutting the creature away. Suddenly, the zombie exploded into nothing, and they were gone. Cam panted, sitting up, her wounds slowly mending themselves. The Waiting, she sat there until Sam found her. "Hey...why are you covered in glitter?" Cam asked, seeing her leg almost healed. 

"Fucking clowns. Zombies?" 

"Yeah. Two took a chomp out of me. Let's get the fuck out of here." 

"Right with you," Sam sighed. He leaned down, helping his sister up. 

They arrived at the parking lot of Plucky's, where Sam and Cam looked exhausted. "Let's roll," Sam told him, making a circular movement. 

Cam ignored them as they bantered, getting in the back seat, resting her head back against the seat. 


	78. I Will Always Love You

**Early April, 2012**

For a brief moment of peace, Cam was relaxed. Between the last two hunts, she was exhausted. First, it was cleaning up Sam and Dean's mess from a man who was possessed. Second was cursed objects. Bad news was that Frank was gone...presumably killed by the Leviathans. They collected what they could, and Cam was working countless hours to find what was going on. Her head rested on her arms as she slept, books and papers all around her with her laptop opened. A cold cup of coffee sat in front of her. Her phone rang loudly, causing her to jump. Rubbing her eyes, she grabbed it and answered it. "Hello?" she asked, sitting up. Her eyes widened as the caller spoke. "What?...Where?...I'll be there as soon as I can." Hanging up, she gathered her papers up and began to search for they keys. "Dean...Wake up!" 

"What?! What is it?" he asked, sitting up. 

"Sam...He was in an accident. He's in the hospital!" 

"What?! Where were you?" 

"I fell asleep, dumb ass! Where are the keys!"

Dean slipped on his boots and grabbed them. "I got them...Come on." They sped to the hospital, barging in. 

"Okay, sir? Ma'am? You can't just barge in here without an appointment!" the nurse called out as they barreled the way towards the doctor's office. 

"They said, 'Talk to Kadinsky.' You Kadinsky?" Cam asked. 

"You need to be scheduled!" the nurse yelled out. 

"Well, then, schedule us! He was in a car crash. Why the hell can't we see him?" Dean asked, as he barged into the office. 

"You're Sam Smith's brother and sister?" the doctor asked, eyeing Cam. 

"Yeah, what's going on?" she asked. 

"It – it's fine. Thank you. Really," Dr. Kardisky asked. The nurse left, leaving them alone. "Sam was admitted. He was treated for a broken rib and lacerations." 

"Okay. That's not too bad. And?" Cam asked. 

"And... he's on our locked psychiatric floor." 

Dean and Cam just stared at him, both blinking. "I mean, he's had some trouble..." Dean scoffed. 

"So you're aware that Sam is experiencing a full-blown psychotic episode?" Dr. Kardisky asked. 

"Psychotic? Come on. I mean, the guy's... It's not like the guy's freakin' Norman Bates," Dean growled. 

"No, I'm sure he isn't. We need to determine whether his state was brought on by the insomnia or whether the insomnia is a symptom of his condition. Do you understand? So that we can figure out how to treat him." 

"Well, all I can say is that the sleep thing is – is kind of new," Cam explained. 

"Right. Well... we've pumped him about as full of sedatives as we safely can. So far, he won't go under. I've never seen anything like it." 

"Listen...we're worried, we're upset, and we're so damn tired. Can we just see our brother...please? If only for a minute?" Cam begged. 

They were led to the to the secure ward. Walking down the hallway, Cam stuck close to Dean. It was distressing seeing Sam sitting on a bed wearing the normal white hospital outfit. White shirt and white pants, and looking so exhausted. 

"Hey, Sammy," Cam smiled, sitting on his bed. 

"How are you feeling?" Dean asked. 

"Maybe you should cancel my UFC fight," Sam joked, the natural humor lacking in his voice. 

Dean sat down at the end of the bed. "Sam, we're gonna find you help." 

"You can count on that," Cam nodded, squeezing his hand. 

Sam exhaled sharply, looking skeptical. "I don't think it's out there," Sam admitted. 

"We don't know that," Cam told him. 

"We know better than most. It's all snake oil. Last faith healer we hooked up with had a reaper on a leash. Remember?" 

Dean stood up, pissed off. "Yeah, Sam, I remember." 

"I'm just saying..." 

"What? That you don't want our help?" 

"No, I'm just saying… don't do this to yourself." 

"Sam, if we don't find something –" Cam began to say, failing at keeping her voice even. 

"Then I'll die." Cam felt her throat began to feel tight. "Dean, Cammie, we all knew this was coming." 

"No."

"When you guys put my soul back..." Sam started to say. 

"No." 

"...Cas warned you about all the crap it would –" 

"Screw Cas! Quit being Dalai frickin' Yoda about this, okay?" Dean punched his hand with his fist. "Get pissed!" 

"I'm too tired," Sam sagged. "This is what happens when you throw a soul into Lucifer's dog bowl. And you think there's just gonna be some cure out there?" 

"Yes." Sam looked at Cam, who had a new fire in her eyes. "You're not going to fucking die, you hear me Sam? So tell Lucifer to go back to Hell. Because I'm going to find a way...Come Hell or high fucking water." She stormed out, with Dean following behind her. Once they got back to the car, they sat in silence. "We're not going to let him die," Cam told him. "I don't care who we have to kill, make deals with, or fuck. We're going to get him back. You with me?" Cam asked, holding out her hand. 

Dean's eyes were hard. "Totally. No matter what...we stick together...We save Sam." Grabbing her hand, they clasped their hands together, each squeezing. 

* * *

Through the rest of the night, they worked on finding a lead from one of John or Bobby's contact. Name after name they ticked off. They drank coffee, paced, and hoped for a miracle. "Hi. This is Campbell Winchester? I'm John Winchester's daughter. I'm looking for some help for my brother...Like a healer or some sort of miracle. Please call me back at 785-555-5972 or at my brother's phone at 785-555-0128. Thank you." 

"I'm a friend of Bobby Singer's. I'm looking for some info. If you could, uh, call me back. 785-555-0128. Thanks," Dean begged on the phone, both hung up, crossing more names off of their lists. This went on for hours, trying to find a way. Some were rude, and some had no information. Some just didn't pick up the phone. They resorted to the internet, both researching healers. Cam was about to say fuck it and call Crowley when Dean's phone rang. Dean numbly answered the phone. "This is Dean," Dean said, putting the phone on speaker. 

_"Mackey. Calling you back. Hey. Real sorry about Bobby." _

"Yeah, us too," Dean told him, sadly. 

_"Look, what you called about – I might have something for you. There's this guy. He goes by 'Emmanuel.' He kind of roams. First started hearing about him a couple of months back. How he was healing the sick, curing the crazy." _

Cam and Dean perked up. "Uh-huh," Dean nodded, finding a bit of hope. 

_"Naturally, I think something in the milk ain't clean. Find this sucker, punch his clock. Right?" _

"Right." 

"Of course," Cam scoffed. 

_"Heard the best way to get to him is through his wife, Daphne, out in Colorado? So, I go. Tell her I'm going blind. It's true. My right eye's burnt out. She says, 'Go home. He'll come.' So, I go. I set every trap, every test in the book."_

"That's what we would have done," Dean agreed. 

_"Emmanuel shows. He passes every one. There ain't nothing weird about this guy. Except... he's the real deal." _

"What do you mean?" Cam asked. 

_"He touched me, and my eye was fixed. Look – I don't believe in much that don't suck your blood. But I wouldn't call you on a maybe." _

"Hey, Makcey? Do you have the address still?" Cam asked, grabbing a piece of paper and a pen. 

_"Sure do..."_ Mackey gave they the address, which they thanked him a thousand of tines before hanging up. 

They looked at each other. "So?" Dean asked. 

"What choice do we have Dean?" she asked, as she grabbed her duffel bag. They were out of the motel room in seconds flat, driving towards Colorado. "Do you think he'll be okay?" Dean asked. 

"I don't know. What do you think the deal is with his healer? Witch? Angel? Prophet? Demon in disguise? Someone like me?" 

"I don't know," Dean sighed, eyes focused on the road. 

"Do you really hate Cas?" Cam asked, picking at a loose thread on her jeans. She wore skinny jeans, a light blue long sleeved shirt, and a brown leather jacket. 

"I don't know..." Dean sighed again. "I'm...pissed at every goddamn thing. I don't know what I feel, but I do know is that I'm pissed." 

"It was because you loved him," Cam said. "Not in a romantic way, but the way you love me and Sam. He was family. I'm starting to think that we're cursed or some shit. We keep fucking up, and doing fucked up things. We sell our souls, say yes to angels, lie to each other...But the silver lining is that we love, and we love truly. I have faith that we will fix Sam." 

"I'm starting to lose faith," Dean admitted. 

"That's why we still have each other. Even if we piss each other off. Family is forever, Dean." 

Dean cracked a small smile. "So, what's the plan?"

"We ask. If he says no...We turn to alternative methods..."

"Kidnapping?"

"Kidnapping? Threatening the wife? Torture? Whatever it takes." 

Dean nodded. "Whatever it takes." Dean pulled up in front a house. "We're here..." Dean told her. 

"Dean..." Cam warned as Dean headed towards the door. 

"What?" Dean asked, turning around. 

"Not to alarm you, but there's a demon in that house," Cam sighed. 

Dean nodded, and continued to walk up the stairs to the front door. Cam followed quickly, standing beside him as he knocked. A man opened the door, looking at the pair. "Hi. Uh, is this, uh, Daphne Allen's house? We're looking for Emmanuel," Dean asked. 

"Well, you found him. Daphne's resting. If you don't mind," the man explained. 

"Oh, yeah, sure," Dean nodded, still cautious. 

The man stepped outside, closing the door behind him. "Um… So, I was hoping, uh…" Dean began to say. Looking through the window, Dean saw a woman bound and gagged in a chair. Cam looked back at the man, eyes flashing red as his flashed black. The Demon grabbed Dean and threw him against the door. Cam ripped him away from Dean, headbutting him. "You were saying, Dean? Princess?" the Demon smirked, glaring at them. 

"You know, I'd think twice. Or don't you know that daddy dearest has a hands off menu? Plus...I'm not really in the mood," Cam told him, one hand gripping his throat and lifting him off his feet. 

"Please. What have you done for him lately? Roman's head on a plate? No? Whatever Emmanuel is, Crowley's gonna want him – a lot more than he wants you these days. And Daddy Dearest still wants his little princess. 

Cam growled, slamming into the wall as Dean stabbed him in the back. Lights flashed through his eyes and mouth as he died. Cam dusted her hands off, stepping over the body. Dean looked up and froze, his eyes locked on a new person coming down the stairs. Dean's eyes flashed from him to Cam. Cam met his eyes, and looked confused. Turning around, she felt her shattered heart begin to put itself back together. "Oh my god..." she whispered, her legs going to weak. It couldn't be...

"What was that?" the newcomer asked, coming down the stairs.. Cam's hand flew to her mouth as she stared at him in shock. It was him...She couldn't believe it! He was alive and here all this time?! She wated for him to rush over to her....To pull her into his arms, to feel the softness of his midnight blue feathers wrap around her...But he didn't. Instead he rushed over towards the other woman. "That creature hurt you." 

"I'm okay. But, Emmanuel... They were looking for you," the woman told him, hugging him. 

"It's okay." He went by Emmauel, but it was still Castiel. The vessel, the voice...Cam saw his wings tucked very close into his body. His feathers were molted, and unkempt. He turned towards the Winchesters, his hand outstretched. "I'm Emmanuel." 

Dean shook it, equally shocked as Cam. "Dean. I'm...Dean." 

Emmanuel turned to Cam, who was still in shock. Cam slowly etched her hand out, lightly grabbing his hand. There it was...the normal shock of electricity that went through them when they were together. Emmanuel, on the other hand, felt confused by the shock. He felt something inside of him as he touched this woman. She was a beautiful woman. Her eyes were the most captivating shade of hazel and seemed to change with her emotions. He felt like he knew her. His heart began to beat harder, more so than it ever does when he was with Daphne. "Campbell...but you can call me Cam," she told him, shaking his hand.

_Campbell..._ Her name was like a melody in his mind.

Daphne and Dean both noticed this exchange, causing Daphne to clear her throat. "Thank you for protecting my wife," he stuttered, wiping his hands on his jeans. 

"Your wife. Right," Dean nodded, looking at his sister. Cam stood there, still in shock and disbelief. 

"I saw his face. His _real_ face," Emmanuel panicked. 

"He was a demon," Dean explained. 

"A demon walked the Earth." 

_"Demons._ Whackloads of them. You don't know about...?" 

"You saw the demon's true face," Daphne told Emmanuel. "Emmanuel has very special gifts." 

"Yeah. I-I've heard that about... Emmanuel. That you can heal people up," Dean nodded. 

"I seem to be able to help to a certain degree. What's your issue?" 

"Our brother," Dean explained. 

"Excuse me," Cam whispered, rushing out. As soon as she was outside, she ran towards the car, losing what little she had eaten and the coffee that she drank. Once she was empty, she leaned against the car, panting as her eyes closed. He was alive...He was alive...But he wasn't...

"You okay?" Dean asked, coming to stand by her. 

"Honestly? I really don't know," she said, mutely. "Thinking he was dead...It was so much easier. But knowing that he was here...The whole fucking time...I wish he was actually dead." 

Dean winched at her very harsh tone. She caught sight of the man, and got into the car, and slammed the front door close. Dean winched again at the door slam. Sighing, he got in the car, and watched as Emmanuel got in the car in the back seat. 

Cam ignored the man in the back seat, popping in her headphones and looking out the window. In the backseat, Emmanuel kept looking at the woman in the front seat. Because of his gifts, he could tell that he was different. She had a hidden darkness that resided within her. Before he left, Daphne told him that she saw the woman's eyes turn blood red. No matter what, he was drawn to her. He knew it was wrong because he was married, but the type of attraction he felt to Campbell was different than what he felt for Daphne. From the minute they touched hands, he felt sparks that went through them. 

Dean glanced at his sister who was tuned out, looking at the window, and then turned to the man in the back seat. He caught him staring at his sister. Sighing heavily, he tapped his thumbs to the music that was softly playing from the stereo. "So, Daphne – is that, uh, your wife?" Dean asked, breaking Emmanuel's gaze at his sister. 

"She found me and cared for me," Emmanuel explained. 

"Meaning?" Dean asked, glancing at him. 

"Oh, it's a...strange story. You may not like it." 

"Believe me, I will," Dean insisted. 

Cam had taken out one of her earbuds, now curious. "A few months ago, she was hiking by the river, and I wandered into her path, drenched and confused, and... unclothed. I had no memory. She said... God wanted her to find me." 

Of course it was probably fucking God. He seemed to keep playing with their lives more so than ever. "So, who named you Emmanuel?" 

"Bouncybabynames.com." 

Dean had to bite down the smirk. It was such a Cas thing to say. "Well, it's working for you. Must be weird not knowing who you are." 

"Well, it's my life. And it's a good life." 

Dean sucked in a slight breath, his hands gripping the steering wheel tighter. "Yeah, well, what if you were some kind of... I don't know...bad guy?" 

"Oh, I... don't feel like a bad person." 

Cam put her headphones back in her ear, and grabbed her own journal. She tapped her pen on her leg, and began to write an entry. For the past couple of years, she had taken to updating John's journal with new findings. The car ride was silent until Cam's stomach began to growl. "Hey...What time is it?" 

"Just after nine a.m. I'm starving," Dean complained. 

"Me too," Cam said, capping her pen. 

Dean looked over at the leather bound journal that she was stuffing back in her bag. 

"Good morning," Emmanuel told the woman. 

"Yeah...hi..." she said, cautiously. 

"You're not like anything that I've ever seen before." 

Dean snorted. "Like what?" he asked. 

"Yeah...Like what?" Cam questioned. 

"I don't know...It's quite intoxicating." 

"Dude...That's probably because she's part demon. She's known to will men with her good looks," Dean said, snickering. 

Cam smacked him arm, causing him to wince in pain. 

"I don't understand. They can procreate?" 

"Jesus Fucking Christ, now I have to give him the talk?" she mumbled to herself. It was just like before. "So...There's demons, okay? And they have different ranks. Some are higher ups, some are Crossroads Demons, and so on. Dear old Dad was a crossroads demon that liked to teeter on the incubus side. He made a deal with my parents because they wanted to a child. He and my birth mother had sex, and nine months later I was born. Two years after that, my birth mother went crazy, killed her husband, and then someone ganked her, and I was adopted out. So, that makes me a Cambion. I'm smarter than most humans, stronger, have magic because my birth father was a witch before he became a demon...And I'm very perspective of things." 

"Are there more of you?" Emmanuel asked, taking everything of.

"One that I know of...Jesse. Someone...tried to kill him. So he ran." Cam pulled her jacket over her body to fight off the sudden chill. "But I don't really talk about that part of myself." 

"So, your brother..." Emmanuel asked, changing the subject. 

"Sam," Dean supplied. 

"Sam. What's his diagnosis?" 

Dean and Cam looked at each other. "Well, it's not_ exactly_ medical," Cam explained. 

"That should be fine. I can cure illness of a spiritual origin." 

"Spiritual? Okay. Someone did this to him," Dean spat out, losing his temper. It was worst when said person was in the back seat, oblivious. 

"You're angry." 

"Well, yeah. Dude broke my brother's head. Broke my sister's heart in more ways than one!" 

"Dean," Cam said, her tone very clipped. 

"He betrayed you, this dude. He was your friend?" Emmanuel asked Dean, then turned to Cam. "Someone close to you?" 

Cam touched the necklace she wore. "Yeah. But it doesn't matter. He's gone, and I'm pretty sure he's not coming back." 

Emmanuel nodded, turning his attention back to Dean. "Did you kill him? I sense that you kill a lot of people." 

"Honestly, I-I-I don't know if he is dead. I just know that this... whole thing couldn't be messier. You know, I used to be able to just shake this stuff off. You know, whatever it was. It might take me some time, but... I always could. What Cas did... I just can't – I don't know why." 

"Well, it doesn't matter why." 

"Of course it matters," Dean scoffed. 

"No. You're not a machine, Dean. You're human. Your friend's name was Cas? That's an odd name." 

"It was short for Castiel," Cam whispered. 

Dean said nothing, simply pulling over to a convince store. Unbuckling his seat, he turned to Cam and Emmanuel. "Oh, hey, hey. Just, uh, sit tight. I'll be right out, okay? Cammie, you want to drive next. I could use some Zs." 

"Sure. Whatever," Cam nodded, getting out of the car to stretch her legs. 

Emmanuel unbuckled his seat, also getting out of the car. "Were you and Castiel lovers?"

Cam's eyes widened. "Dude...Seriously?"

"I apologize if I made you upset."

"Well, maybe you should keep your fucking mouth shut," Cam barked. 

"I'm sorry-"

Cam couldn't stop. Like Dean, she had been holding back, and now...The dam was breaking lose, and the levy was broken. "You want to know about Castiel?! Fine! He was more than my lover, alright?! He was-He was my best friend! He was my protector! He was my strength! He was my soulmate! And he took that, and my heart....and he crushed it underneath his foot! For what?! Power?! Respect?! And when we finally had a small glimpse of happiness! When I forgave him, despite everything! He fucking dies! Who the fuck does that! Do you have any idea what type of Hell I have been through! What I have lost!? Why are you just standing there! Say something!" 

Emmanuel didn't. Cam wanted to punch him...She wanted to punch him until he remembered her...Remembered everything that they had shared, done, or said to one another. She wanted to hear his deep voice. To hear him tell her that he would protect her. To tell her that he loved her. She wanted to feel his strong, but soft wings wrap around her as they embraced.

But that didn't happen because she had a feeling that they weren't the only two supernatural entities there. "There's a demon...Dean!" 

Inside the convince store, Dean took out his phone. Hearing the door open, he turned to look up at the mirror in the corner on the ceiling, seeing a man heading towards him. Taking the Knife of the pocket, he turned, jumping as he saw Cam with her finger to his lips, gesturing over towards where the sound of the footsteps were coming from. Dean nodded, hurrying to brace himself. Cam jumped the guy before he could attack Dean, slamming him into a refrigerator with glass doors. Grabbing the door, she brought it through his head, shattering the glass as Dean stabbed him with the Knife. Dean knelt to pick up his phone that had fallen out of his hand to see the glass shattered. "Oh, come on."

"There's more," Cam told him. 

Cam's eyes turned red as she advanced on another one, punching him. Dean swung the Knife at the other, but he blocked his arm and sent the Knife flying to the floor. Dean punched the demon, throwing Dean into some shelves. Cam sent a roundhouse kick into the demon she was fighting, pushing him against the floor as he fell. Getting on top of him, she wrapped her hands around his throat, exorcising him without words. Dean was on the ground when he saw someone stabbed the demon from behind. The demon that Cam held suddenly ejected the body, going elsewhere. 

"Emmanuel, you son of a bitch," Dean cursed.

But it wasn't Emmanuel. "Emmanuel. Yeah, not so much," Meg smirked, holding a knife. 

"Meg," Dean greeted, gruffly. 

Cam got up, wiping blood from her now healed split lip. "Meg...I thought I could smell something trashy." 

"Dean, Dean, Dean. You got some 'splainin' to do," Meg smirked, her and Cam circling each other. "Come on...I thought we were still gal-pals." 

"Was that before or after you tried to run after you got done being Lucifer's bitch?" 

"Snarky with the come backs! Congrats on your engagement, by the way. I hope you and Clarence spend a long happy life together."

"Go back to Hell where you came from," Cam snapped. 

Dean pulled down the blinds and turned to open sign to closed. "Okay...as much as I love a good chick fight, why are you here?" 

"Rumors are really starting to fly about this Emmanuel fellow. My curiosity sure got revved up." 

"Just tell us what the fuck you want, Meg," Cam ordered. 

"Imagine my surprise when I track him down, and he's snuggled up with _you," _Meg suggested, glancing at Cam. "And he's the spitting image of poor, dead Castiel. So, boys and girls, what's poor, dead Castiel doing in that junker out there?" 

"Christmas caroling," Dean answered. 

"Fun. But how's he alive? Last I heard, he played God, went poof." 

"We don't know. And neither does he, so you got to keep it shut." 

"Oh, I do?" 

"He doesn't know he's Cas," Cam said. 

"I know. Been watching you for hours. So here's the deal. You might remember Crowley and me were frosty back in the day? Well, times haven't changed." 

"Surprise, surprise."

"Good," Dean smirked. 

"That hurts my feelings. I've been good to you, Dean. And to you, your magesty." 

"Go suck a cock," Cam spat. 

"No, you've been good to _you,_ sweetheart," Dean countered. 

"Look. Right now…" Meg began as Dean took items off of some shelves, stuffing them in his pocket. "…rumors of this wandering healer are strictly low-level. But body count's getting high enough to change that. Folks start poking, they sniff angel dust." 

"Yeah, they start falling all over each other trying to tell Crowley," Dean guessed. 

"Now picture Crowley with his hands on harmless little amnesia-Cas. Don't get me wrong. I'm gonna burn that smarmy dick. My time's coming. But right about now, my army-of-one situation is not cutting it. It's cold out here, there's a price on my ass, and I need friends. And having a hunter, an angel, and a half-breed as my friends, is better than nothing." 

"Please," Cam snorted. 

"Yeah. I get that. But I ain't it," Dean said. 

"That's where you're wrong. 'Cause I'm here to help you two, and that makes us friends. And as I recall, I told you I would pledge my allegiance to you." 

"Help, huh? You mean see if you can't turn harmless little Cas out there into an angel-sized weapon?" Cam told her, defending her once fiance. 

"Like you're taking him caroling. And by the way, you really want to keep going with no backup? Hey, I don't trust you, either. But I could really use Emmanuel. And he trusts you. So for now, it's in everyone's best interests to hold hands and cross the street together, okay?" 

"We go straight to Sam. No detours," Dean ordered. 

"I love it," Meg grinned, bouncing on her toes. 

Cam glared, and turned to Dean. "This is on you...Get it?"

Dean nodded. "Got it. And one more thing. My knife."

Meg held out the bloody and knife so Dean could take it. "You sure we wouldn't be safer traveling with a full-throttle angel? I could jog his memory." Dean and Cam glared daggers at her. "Kidding! We wouldn't want to upset the poor guy. How hard is this for you?" 

"We are not friends...capiche?" Cam threatened, growling. 

Emmanuel stood outside of the car, looking worried. "Oh thank god! I thought you were dead..." he sighed, eyes trained on Cam. 

"Someone's already hooked," Meg smirked, seeing the instant connection between Emmanuel and Campbell. He might not remember who he was, but his body sure did. She could see it when Cam walked out and his wings perked up. 

"Her face! She's one of –" Emmanuel began to say, taking a good look at Meg. 

"It's okay. We come in different flavors," Meg smirked. 

"She's, uh... a friend," Dean explained. 

"Debatable. Let's just go," Cam grumbled, getting in the front seat. 

"Meg. Just here for moral support. I mean, after all, we go way back. Dean, Cam, and me. Just met you, of course. But I think we're gonna be good friends, too," she smirked. 

"All right. Can we go?" Dean asked, seeing Emmanuel staring at Meg. 

They continued to drive, stopping to go to the bathroom and grab a bite to eat. The car ride was silent. Emmanuel sensed the tension. "This silence is very uncomfortable. Is there something I should know?" Emmanuel asked, looking at Cam, then at the two in the front seat. 

"I don't know. Dean?" Meg asked, smirking. "Cam?" 

"No. Meg has that effect. Awkward. You know?" Dean joked. 

"That must be difficult for you," Emmanuel told her, sounding very sincere. 

Cam snickered a little. "Dean's making a joke, Emmanuel," Meg explained. 

"Oh," Emmanuel simply said, scooting over a bit. 

"Don't worry about it," Cam said. 

When they got there, Dean turned off the engine and got out of the car. Cam stood near him, ready to go in and rescue her brother. Unfortunately, the place was swarming with demons. "Oh, gracious," Emmanuel gasped, seeing the abominations outside. 

"Damn it. Demons," Meg cursed. 

"All of them?" Dean asked. 

"No grass growing under _your_ feet," Meg smarted back. 

"What she means is yes...all of them," Cam nodded. 

"How many of those knives do you have?" Emmanuel asked, looking at the knife sheathed at Dean's hip. 

"Just the one," Dean sighed. 

"Not even the Colt," Cam sighed, running a hand through her hair. "Well, shit." 

"Well, then, forgive me, but what do we do?" Emmanuel asked, looking at the three of them. 

"Yeah, guys. Got any other ideas how we could blast through that?" Meg asked, implying that they use Cas. 

"Excuse us. Meg?" Dean growled, pulling her away as Cam followed. 

"Oh, for the love of..." Meg breathed out, frustrated. "Sam's in there. I know you're enjoying the double dip with your old pal and _your _estranged fiance but –" 

"You think it's that cut and dry? Really? You know what he did. And you want to tell him and just hope that he takes it in stride? He could snap. He could... disappear. Who knows?" Dean exasperated. 

"I gather we know each other," Emmanuel told them, coming over to them. 

"Just a dollop," Meg sighed. 

"You can tell me. I'll be fine," Emmanuel assured them, eyes going to Cam's. 

"How do you know? You just met yourself. We've known you for years," Dean explained. 

"Cam...You tell him. He'll believe you since you're soulmates and all," Meg told the woman, pushing her to Cas. "He's been giving you the starry eyed look all the way here. Somehow, 

Cam looked over at Dean who just stared at her, then at the man she loved in front of her. She looked towards the hospital, tears in her eyes. She didn't know what to choice. "God damn it..." she whispered, stalking over to him. Grabbing the lapels of his stupid pull over sweater, she stared at him. "You're an angel." 

"I'm sorry? Is that a flirtation?" Emmanuel asked, as he blushed. 

"No, it's a species. A very powerful one," Meg injected. 

"She's not lying. Okay? That's why you heal people. You don't eat. I'm sure there's more," Dean explained. 

"Why wouldn't you tell me? Being an angel – it sounds pleasant," Emmanuel asked, more to Cam. 

"It's not, trust me. It's bloody, it's corrupt. It's not pleasant." 

Cam nodded. "They would know. You used to fight together. Bestest friends, actually. And lovers..." 

"We're... friends?" the forgotten angel asked, turning to the blonde woman. "Am I Cas? I-I had no idea. I don't remember you. I'm sorry. And you...I felt this attraction to you, but I couldn't explain it," Emmanuel stuttered. 

Cam rubbed her eyes. "Look. You got the juice. You can smite every demon in that lot." 

"But I don't remember how." 

Cam smiled at him...It was the smile that she often shared with Cas. It made Emmanuel believe that everything's going to be okay. "It's in there. I'm sure it's just like riding a bike. I know you can do it...you just have to believe." She raised one of her hands, and cupped his cheek. She stroked his cheek and leaned in close. Her eyes closed as soon their lips met. Emmanuel's hands first stayed at his side, and then rose to cup her hip and the other to intertwine in her hair.

He felt this power that began to awaken in him. They separated, and Cam sighed. "I don't know how to do that, either. But all right, I'll try," he told her, stepping away to go inside. 

"This ain't gonna go well," Dean muttered, prepared to go rescue the amnesiac angel. 

"I don't know. I believe in the little tree topper," Meg grinned. 

"Me too," Cam said, following the angel. 

* * *

Emmanuel walked towards the hospital entrance, his lips still tingling from where Campbell had kissed him. "Hey, I know you. You're dead," the demon sneered. 

"Yes, I've heard," Emmanuel nodded. Grabbing on to the demon by the front of his shirt, he placed his other hand on its head. White light erupted from its eyes and mouth as Castiel started to remember. The first time he saw Cam...her bright hair, eyes, and smile. Continuing down the hallway, he grabbed two demons at the same time, allowing the flashbacks to continue. The evening during Christmas where they walked through Sioux Falls. The first time he kissed. Her determination and anger when Dean was hurt by Alastair. Their first time together, their first kiss, their engagement, the pain in her eyes when she realizes what he has done to Sam, what he did to Sam, absorbing all of the souls from purgatory. 

_"You don't need to fix us, Cas...We'll work it out. But I'm not going no where okay? I need you...I love you, okay? Will you marry me?" Cam sobbed. _

"Cas!" Cam shouted, rushing in, and stopping as she saw him smite demon after demon. 

"That's our boy," Meg grinned, following inside.   
  
"I don't think running will save you," Cas told the demon trying to run away. He placed his hand on the demon's head, smiting him once and for all. 

Cam came racing towards him, stopping inches away. Meg was behind her, while Dean was to the side of his sister. "That was beautiful, Clarence," Meg smiled. 

"Cas?" Dean asked, stepping a bit forwards. 

The man before them, turned staring at Campbell. Her heart pounded as his wings unfurled and lightening flashed. "I remember you." Turing to face Dean a bit, his voice was as gravelly as the day they first met. "I remember everything." 

That was all that Cam needed to hear. With a strangled sob, she launched herself into his arms. Cas caught her, holding her close to his body. She moved to kiss him, grabbing onto his sweater like he was her lifeline. Campbell was wrong. She was every answer to every question he's ever had. She was his strength. But then the horror of what he did came all rushing back to him. "What I did. What I became. Why didn't you tell me?" Cas asked, stepping away from her. 

"Because Sam is dying in there," Dean answered. 

Castiel looked stricken. "Because of me. Everything. All these people. I shouldn't be here." 

Castiel began to walk away, causing Cam's heart to break. "Cas...Cas!" she called out, rushing to follow him. "Stay here. Let me talk to him. I'll fix this," she told Dean and Meg. "Cas!" Cam followed him outside, trying to catch up with the angel. "Stop! Just stop for a moment! If you remember, then you know that you did the best you could at the time." 

"Don't defend me. Do you have any idea the death toll in Heaven? On Earth?" he asked, stopping and wheeling around. There was pain evident in eyes. "We didn't part as lovers, Cam. Dean clearly hates me..." 

"So what?" Cam scoffed. "I do love you! I've never stopped loving you!" 

"I _deserved_ to die. I'm not a good man...angel...I'm not good for you. Now, I can't possibly fix it... So why did I even walk out of that river? " 

"Maybe to fix it," Cam told him, cupping her cheek. She popped the trunk open, pulling out his trench coat. "We found it in the river, and I couldn't throw it out. Yes, the situation is sucky...but there is always a chance of faith..." Cam grabbed the ring she wore as a necklace. "These past few months have been Hell on Earth for me. I needed you. I was scared and alone, but I needed you. You are the missing part of me. Without you, there is nothing. I love you, Castiel...So fucking much that it hurts to breathe!" 

Cas grabbed her hips forcefully, kissing her hard. Cam's hands went to her lapels, and grabbing him and pushing her body to his. Cas moaned as the feel of her curves against his body. He truly missed the feel of her body against his. Cam opened the car door to the back seat, where sat and scooted back. Cas came tumbling in after her, their lips never parting. Her hands yanked up his sweater and his sweater together, her cold hands running down his bare chest. He quickly removed her jacket and her shirt, pushing her back against the back seat. 

"I need you..." he whispered, huskily, unbuttoning her jeans. Pushing them past her legs, he pulled her underwear down. His pants quickly joined hers. Grabbing her hips tightly, he kissed her as he entered with one powerful thrust. Both moaned as the close contact. Cam stilled his body from moving as she waited for her body to adjust. It had been so long. 

The car quickly got steamy as their bodies moved in sync. Cam moaned as he placed a tender kiss on the base of her throat. Cam's release was coming upon her, making her run her hands through Cas's hands. Wrapping her legs around his waist, she held him to her, grabbing his face. Their foreheads met, eyes closed, breathing into each other. Their breathing was in sync as well as their heartbeats. Their lips met sloppily as their bodies continued to move. Cam's breath hitched as she came, gripping Cas's back with one hand, gasping out his name. Cas groaned as he felt her squeeze around him, making him move to his knees. Thrusting a bit more, he felt his resolve breaking. "Be one with me..." he told her, thrusting deeper and harder into her. 

"Cas!" Cam gasped, back arching as he hit that one spot inside of her. Tears pricked her eyes as she felt the tension rise inside of her. Cas hit it thrice more, causing her to shatter around him, tears leaking out from her eyes. Cas shuddered, kissing her as he came as well. Cam gasped, still feeling her side effects, kissing him harder. When they calmed down, Cas moved out of her, laying on the seat next to her. It was a tight squeeze, but they made it work. She rested her sweaty head against his heart. "Bobby's dead," she whispered. 

Cas tightened his hold on her, his wings wrapping around her in comfort. "How?"

"Fucking Levianthans. Shot in the head." 

Cas tipped her head up by her chin. "I'm going to fix this." 

They entered the hospital, holding hands. Dean and Meg were waiting for them as they entered the main lobby. "Where the hell were you two?" Dean asked, racing over to them. Seeing Cam's smirk, he mentally gagged. "Oh...I hope you two cleaned up after yourselves." 

"We did. Come on..." Cam smirked, leading Cas fdown the hallway. They came to the treatment room, where the doctor was shocking Sam with some ECT. With one hand, Cas smited him as he still held on to Cam's hand. 

Cas took the electrodes off of Sam's head, removed the mouth guard, and turned off the machine. "I should never have broken your wall, Sam. I'm here to make it right." Castiel touched the man's head, and sighed. 

"You're not real," Sam croaked out. 

"Oh, Sam... I'm so sorry," Cas sighed. He turned to them, eyes full of sadness. "I can't fix him..." 

"What the hell do you mean you _can't?" _Dean asked, seething. 

"I mean there's nothing left to rebuild," Cas explained, still holding Cam's hand. 

"Why not?" Cam asked. 

"Because it crumbled. The pieces got crushed to dust by whatever's happening inside his head right now." 

"So you're saying there's nothing? That he's gonna be like this until his candle blows out?" 

"I'm sorry. This isn't a problem I can make disappear. And you know that." Cas paused, looking at Cam. "But I may be able to shift it."

"Shift?" 

"Yeah, it would get Sam back on his feet." Cas turned and placed his hands on Cam's face. "Do you trust me?" 

"You know that I do." 

"I'm so sorry...I'm going to make it up to you...but I need to do this..." 

"I know..." Cam sighed, resting her head on his. "I'll find a way to bring you back. Then we're going to have a good life together." 

Castiel nodded, kissing her one last time before pulling away. Sitting on the bed close to Sam, he smiled sadly. "It's better this way. I'll be fine." 

"Wait, Cas, what are you doing?" Dean asked, seeing Sam flinch as Cas took his hand. 

"Now, Sam...I'm sorry I ever did this to you," Cas said, putting his other hand on Sam's hand. Sam groaned in pain as his face and eyes glowed red. Sam groaned and gasped for breath as he was in pain. 

"Sam?" Dean asked, walking around the bed to the other side. Cam stayed by Cas's side, watching as his face and eyes turned red. 

"Dean!" Sam gasped, coming to. "Cam?" 

"Oh god!" Cam sighed in relief, hugging him. 

"Sam!" Dean exclaimed, head dropping in relief. 

"Cas? Cas, is that you?" Sam asked, surprised. 

All Cas could see was Lucifer, grinning at him. _"Hello... brother." _

Castiel stood up and backed away in horror. Terror was clearly evident on his face. "Baby?" Cam asked, stepping up to him. 

"I can see him...oh god..." Cas shuddered. 

"Shush..." Cam soothed, rubbing his neck and head with her hands. Hugging him...she kissed his cheek, rubbing his back. "Sleep..." With that simple command, Cas dropped sleeping into Cam's arms.

* * *

Cam, Sam, and Dean left the hospital with Sam back in his regular clothes. "I don't know. I mean, we can't just leave him," Sam told his siblings. 

"Well, we can't bring him with us. Everything on the planet's out for us, okay?" Dean sighed. 

Inside the hospital, Castiel sat sadly on the edge of a bed, dressed in white hospital clothes. Next to him was a picture of Cam. "Word gets out, we can't protect him. Not really," Cam smiled sadly, looking back at the hospital. 

They stopped at the car, and continued to talk. "Every demon who knows about Cas is dead," Dean explained to Sam. 

"Not everyone. Look, guys, this whole 'enemy of my enemy is my friend' thing feels kind of like a demon deal," Sam stressed. 

"It's not a deal. It's –" Cam tried to explain...but finding the words. 

"It's what?" Sam asked, frustrated. 

"Mutually assured destruction. Look, I get it. She's not our friend. We don't even have friends. All our friends are dead. But it's the best we could do at the moment," Cam sighed, getting in the backseat. "It's the only way." 


	79. The Return of the Garth

**Mid-April, 2012**

Cam sat in the backseat of the AMC Pacer while on the phone with Meg. "So, no change?" 

_"No...he's still the same. Oh, his marriage to that other chick is now annuled since he's crazy and whatnot. So, you're free to marry him." _

"All right, well, call us if he wakes up or, you know, anything. Send him my love...Yeah, fine...Thanks for your help, Meg." Cam rolled her eyes, snapping her phone closed. "What a bitch." 

"So, Cas is the same, then?" Sam asked, still feeling slightly guilty at the situation she was in. 

"Yeah, down to the drool," Cam sighed, pocketing her phone. 

"Huh." 

"By the way, how is your custard?" Dean asked. 

"It's all right. It's getting better. Just wish it wasn't like the damn tape from 'The Ring.' I mean, I feel like I'm okay 'cause I passed on the crazy," Sam explained. 

"No, you didn't. You heard what Cas said." 

Dean's phone rang, finishing the conversation. "Let's – let's not. You know what?" 

Dean sighed, answering his phone. "Hello." 

_"Hey, Dean. It's Garth."_

"Wait. W-who is this?" Dean asked, confused. 

_"Garth. Garth Fitzgerald the Fourth. We worked together on that demon thing? You owe me one? Your sister knows me..." _

"Oh, yeah. Yeah, how you doing, Garth?

_"I'm ready to cash in that chip, Bra. There's something brewing in Junction City, Kansas." _

"Listen, man. We would love to help, but we have bigger fish to fry..." 

_"Please? I really need some help here..." _

"Fine. We're on our way." Dean hung up and turned towards his siblings. "So...remember Garth?" 

"That tiny guy? The annoying one?" 

"Oh god...do we really have to?" Cam whined. "He always tries to hit on me. And he's annoying." 

"Come on...like I said, we don't have any friends left, so he could be a real help one day..." They looked at each other, before bursting out laughing. Sam turned on his blinker, turning to head towards Junction City. 

* * *

"Good ole, Kansas," Cam commented as she got out of the car and stretched her legs. "Home of our childhood, and the dark demons of the past," she smiled. 

"You seem chipper lately," Dean commented, getting out of the driver's seat. 

"Well...Sam is okay, you're semi-okay, and my fiance is alive, albeit crazy in a loony bin. But he'll be okay, because he's an angel and not human. I take that as a win. We just need to gank Dick and his other dicks and we'll ride off in Baby to live my happily ever after!" 

"Touche...alright, let's go find crazy Garth." 

Dressed in their FBI suits, the Winchesters wandered into the police station, flashing their badges. They were escorted down the stairs to the morgue as the male coroner chatted to Cam. "Well, this is it. Gentlemen, Agent Castle... this is Corporal Brown," the coroner told them, nodding to a small man in a Army uniform. 

The Winchesters simply stared as Garth grimly smiled and held out his hand. "Corporal James Brown. I'm shipping off to the AF mañana. I'm here to pay respects to my cousin as I will not be able to attend the funeral." 

"That must be terrible for your family. Losing two brothers so fast," the coroner told Garth. 

In the event of the new news, Dean looked at Sam, who looked at Cam, who looked at Garth, who obviously knew. "Yeah. Yeah. My aunt – she's, uh... she's real broken up about it. And so am I," Garth cried out, turning to give Cam a hug, resting his head on her breasts. 

Cam pursed her lips in annoyance, her eyes almost turning red as she shoved him back, her hands not even toughing him. "Hey, Doc, can we see both files, please?" Sam asked, trying to prevent another murder. 

"Mm-hmm," he nodded, handing over a file as his phone rang. "Ah. My wife. I'll, uh, be in my office." 

"Great," Dean nodded. 

As soon as the coroner left, the Winchesters turned to face Garth. "You didn't say they were brothers," Sam accused. 

"Dude, I just found out about the other corpse, and... started moving quick. I'm sucking up info as I go." 

"What, are you allergic to a suit?" Dean asked, fixing his tie. 

"No. I just... look good in a uniform," he smirked, looking at Cam. 

"Listen to me, you little fly. If you ever touch me again like that...I will go zero dark thirty on your asshole. Hear me?"

"Yes's ma'am," Garth muttered. 

Sam cleared his throat. "Yep. Same cause of death." Handing it to Cam, he walked over to a computer in the room. 

"Right, uh, gutted at night in the woods, where legend says that the ghost of Jenny Greentree roams." Dean ignored him a bit, and took out his EMF reader while Cam scanned the room for demon related things. 

"Oh, uh, I already scanned for EM...," Garth started to say, but was cut off by his EMF reader making a noise. "F. Oh. Um... I guess mine must be broken again." 

"All right. I'm reading your mail. Uh, ghost of Jenny... whatever?" Dean questioned. 

"Greentree. That's just it. I torched her bones," Garth explained. 

"Yeah, well, maybe she's got something still laying around," Cam guessed. 

Sam nodded, searching online for “Junction City, Ray, Trevor McAnn.” Opening up the web page for different brewing companies in the midwest, he recognized some from back in the day at his old childhood home that John liked to frequently drink. 

"Highly doubtful. Chick was homeless." Dean lifted the sheet and grimaced at the horror. "Plus, is it me, or is this less evil spirit, more monster chow?" Garth asked. 

"A werewolf?" Dean guessed, looking at his sister. 

Cam stepped closer, cocking her head to the side to get a better look. 

"Except, uh, the witness said that whatever was chasing victim numero uno was invisible," Garth explained. 

"Uh… " Dean chuckled. "So, invisible ghost werewolf?" 

"Why'd you think I called for backup?" 

"Hey. Either of you ever heard of Thighslapper Ale?" Sam asked. 

"Is that a stripper or a beverage?" Garth asked. 

"Beverage for douchebags," Dean told him. 

"Case in point," Cam teased, seeing Dean drink one or two before. 

"Uh, number one microbrew in the Pacific Northwest," Sam informed them. 

"But we're in Kansas," Garth protested. 

"Yeah, I rest my case. What's your point?" Dean asked. 

"The owner is the dad to the dead brothers," Sam informed them. 

"Right. I'll can the uniform, go Fed. See you at the brewery in 40," Garth told them, leaving. 

"He grows on you," Dean smirked, ignoring being hit in the head by Cam. 

* * *

"Agents. I'm Marie. I'm a manager," a middle aged woman told them. 

"Thanks for coming in on a Sunday," Garth smiled, holding out his hand. 

"We want to help. Anything we can do," Marie shrugged, shaking Garth's hand. 

As they walked inside the brewery, Cam looked around, stepping over dirt splotches in her black close-toed wedges. "Oh. So all this is your dad's, huh?

"And his friend – Randy Baxter. They own the place together now," Marie told them, leading them around. 

"Uh...'now'?" Sam questioned. 

"Well, since Dale died." 

As they walked by, in an office there was a man lecturing a teenage boy. Another man leaned against the wall, watching them. "Hold on, hold on, hold on. You think I just come in late…whenever I want?" 

"I'm sorry, sir. It won't happen again," the teenager told the man, head down in shame. 

"The, uh, 'charming' Randy Baxter," Marie explained. 

"Mm," Dean hummed. 

"Tell you what – congratulations. You're headed for the graveyard shift. Be one second late, and you're fired," Randy told the young man. 

"Yes, sir." 

"He's actually a really nice guy. It's just not easy being the axman," Marie explained, walking a way a bit. 

"So true," Dean nodded. 

"My comrades got you covered, so if you'll excuse me," Garth told her, beginning to walk away. 

Cam slapped Sam's stomach, causing him to grunt a little. Looking at her, he saw the slight nod of her head towards Garth's direction. "Uh, yeah, I'll go with you," Sam told him, following Garth into the office. "Mr. McAnn? Uh, we'll be brief. I promise," Sam told the older man. 

Cam walked close to Marie as they continued to walk through the brewery. Sometimes, a girl just needed a friend to talk to. "He blamed himself when Dale died, and now this," Marie sighed. 

"Why did he blame himself?" Cam asked. 

"Well, Dale was sensitive. But what do you do – watch them 24/7? You can't blame Dale's friends." 

"But your dad still feels bad." 

"And it doesn't help Dale's wife is suing us." 

"Really? Why?" Dean questioned. 

"She's angry and grieving, and this is America?" 

Cam nodded, and jotted down a quick note as she caught eye with Garth. Something was going on with this case...she just couldn't put her finger on it. 

* * *

Later that night, the Winchesters plus Garth was working on various things. Garth was working on an EMF reader at the small dining room table, Dean was sitting on the sofa reading a journal, Cam was sitting on a bed against the headboard working on her own journal wearing one of Sam's giant flannel shirts and a pair of black spandex shorts. 

"There's a million things with claws go bump in the night," Dean sighed, flipping through the journal. "Once you throw in 'invisible,' the number goes down." Dean snapped it close, picking up the motel card next to him on the table. "'Afternoon Delights'? Really, Garth? Don't you think this place is a little, uh..."

"Uh, you want a nice hot tub after a day at the office. It's the little things. I feel sad for those brewery dudes. Spend your life beautifying the world through beer. First a partner offs himself..." Garth ranted as Dean drank from his flask. "Now two kids get ganked by unknown freakadeek." 

"According to this, Dale wasn't just a partner," Sam chimed in, showing them the latest article he found. "He was also the brewmaster." 

"'Brewmaster'?" Cam questioned, her eyebrows shooting up. 

"He was widely considered a genius." 

"All right, that's it," Dean exclaimed, getting up. Setting down the flask near Garth's EMF reader, where it starts to make some noise. "No microbrew is worth...what was it – eight _Food Magazine _awards?" Taking out three bottles out of the fridge, he passed one to Sam and the other to Cam. "Beer's not food. It's..." Dean grabbed another bottle and put it down next to Garth. ...whatever water is." Dean inspected his bottle. "Hmm. Thighslapper." Taking a sip, his whole expression changed. "Wow, that's actually awesome. Damn it, I'm not even mad anymore." 

Cam rolled her eyes, grabbing the bottle from him and taking a small sip. "I'm not really a beer person, but it's not that bad. Very smooth..." 

"Wow. Party on, Garth," Dean saluted. 

"I don't even usually drink beer. It messes with my depth perception." Garth burped again, and hiccuped. "Especially when I skinny-dip." Sam and Dean looked at each other, while Cam's eyes grew wide. "Hey, you guys want to hear a joke?" 

"Listen to this. This is something interesting," Sam told them, going back to his laptop. 

Garth laughed, causing Sam to pause. "Garth, are you drunk?" Cam asked, grinning. 

"Dude, I just... drank a whole beer. Of course I'm drunk." Burping again, he placed a hand over his stomach. 

"Who gets drunk from one beer?" Cam asked out loud, finding that ridiculous.

"Something interesting?" Dean asked Sam. 

"Right. Uh..." Sam tried to say, but he was interrupted by Garth. 

"Hey, can I have some more Thighslapper?" Garth asked. 

"No," all three Winchesters protested. 

"No. Coffee for you, Tara Reid," Dean told him. 

"I'll make some," Cam offered, getting up off of the bed. 

"Coffee with kalhúa in it?" Garth begged. 

"So, it says that Dale actually left the company two weeks before he died. Or... maybe he got pushed out 'cause he didn't want to sell. I mean, Baxter said the deal's been in the works for months," Sam informed them, reading from the article. 

"That would explain the widow. She's suing. Maybe Dale had a bone to pick, and he's still picking it," Dean thought. 

"Right. So, maybe he's a spirito malo," Garth interchimed. 

_"Unit to McAnn residence. 698 Washburn," _came a voice from the police scanner. 

"'McAnn residence,' as in Jim McAnn?" Dean questioned. 

"As in, let's hope for their sake our spirito ain't made it out of the woods. All right. Let's go check it," Garth told them, swaying a bit. 

"Uh, you two go. I'm gonna visit the widow," Sam told the two men. "Cam? Care to come with?" 

"Sure. I'll pull on some pants," Cam shrugged. Grabbing a pony tail holder and a pair of jeans, she walked into the bathroom. She pulled on the jeans, and tying her hair into a pony tail. She pulled on her boots when she came back in, and tucked her wallet in her satchel before following Sam out the door. They "borrowed" a car, and headed towards their destination. Once there, they flashed their IDs, and went in. "Your husband did a lot of traveling, huh?" Cam asked, sitting down next to the widow. 

"He went to all kinds of exotic places for the best ingredients." 

"Right. My partners and I tried his work. It's – it's great. Um, I hear you're not exactly on the best of terms with Dale's old partners," Sam guessed, already knowing his answers. 

"Well, they sold his company right out from under him. It's not about money. It's about... It was his baby, you know?" she asked, looking at Cam, who nodded sadly. 

"You sound pretty upset about it."

"I'm furious. I hate them. But then I think how Dale was." 

"What do you mean?" Cam asked. 

"His friends left him behind, but you know what he said? 'I'm gonna send them a gift that shows I forgive them.'" 

"Do you have any idea what he sent them?" 

"Bottle of sake. From one of his trips. In a... gorgeous box with writing. He was so careful with it. Wouldn't let me touch it." 

Sam and Cam headed down the stairs outside the house, towards the car they were using. "I saw a box with Japanese writing on it in Trevor's office. It could be the box." 

"Okay...I'll call Dean and tell him to meet us there." They met at the brewery, where they got out of the cars. They picked the locks to get inside, and inside the office. 

"Here it is," Sam called out, seeing the box on the desk. Picking the lock, he opened it to reveal a fancy box decorated with a face and more Japanese characters. 

"Another box?" Cam deadpanned, grabbing the smaller box and opening it up. Inside was a bottle of saki with the seal broken. "Oh." Cam picked the bottle up and shook it. "Wait a second. Someone's been sampling the goods." 

"Oh, you don't say?" Dean questioned, looking up. "Hey, check it out. God, I love paranoid people." Turning towards the tech guru in the family, he motioned to the computer screen. "See if you can get on." 

"Okay. Uh..." Sam nodded, sitting down at the desk chair. Clicking a few buttons, he brought up an image of the three of them behind the desk. 

"Huh!" Sam exclaimed, surprised. The Winchesters turned and waved at the camera, noticing the live feed on the monitor. "All right, so, first death was, what, uh, four months ago? Yeah?" 

"Mm-hmm, and, uh, Trevor McAnn. Patient zero," Dean nodded. 

"So, what did he let out of that bottle?" Cam asked, looking at the bottle. 

Sam pressed a button on the keyboard, and a security footage showed Jim McAnn and Randy Baxter in the office with the cleaner, and Trevor. 

"Nothing there," Sam sighed. 

"That we can see," Dean pointed out. 

The security footage showed Trevor taking some bottles from the office. Cam sighed, grabbing a bottle and a couple of glasses. "Alright, ladies!" 

"What, are you kidding me?" Sam asked, as Cam poured them about a shot's worth in three plastic glasses. 

She nodded, holding out her glass to her brothers. "Here goes nothing...Cheers."

They all downed the small amount of sake. "Wow..." Cam winced. 

"Ugh," Dean coughed, making a funny face. 

"I mean, can you even get drunk anymore? It's kind of like, uh, drinking a vitamin for you, right?" Sam asked, tossing back his cup. 

"Shut up," Dean grumbled. Grabbing another bottle, he sniffed it. "Holy..." He drank from the bottle and coughed again. Dean grabbed a bottle of clear liqueur and poured it into the plastic glasses. They were all feeling buzzed as they finished off three bottles together, including two bottles of whiskey. "All right. Party time," Dean grinned. 

"Okay," Sam blinked, regaining his focus for a brief second. 

"Rewind and go." 

Sam played the footage of Trevor again, but this time they could all see a long-haired woman in a white dress standing in the office. "So, he – he let that thing out of the box, and it must have just followed him to the place with all the thingies," Dean said, slightly slurring his words. 

Cam rolled her eyes, her metabolism already burning off the alcohol she just digested. "You're so drunk...What's that?" Cam asked as Dean poured himself another drink. 

Dean took a drink, but spitted it out when he saw Randy Baxter come into the office. "What the hell?!" he shouted, surprised. "Oh, man," Dean hiccuped. 

"Uh..." Sam muttered, unsure of what to do.

"Turn it off. Sam, turn it the fuck off," Cam hissed at Sam. 

"FBI, huh? You know what?" Randy hissed, grabbing his phone and pushing buttons on it. "You can save it for the cops." 

"Whoa, whoa, Mr. Baxter, listen. If – if you just let us explain, you might not –" Sam told him, trying to calm the situation. 

"Aah!" Randy screamed, falling to the floor. Behind him was Garth with a taser in his hand. 

* * *

The group of hunters found themselves drinking coffee at a local Japanese restaurant where they talked to a waiter to translate the box. 

"_Anata ga marou mono... Wa anata ka ra mo morau._ It says, 'what you took will be taken from you.' Like, eye for an eye. You with me?" the waiter asked, looking at physical box. The Winchesters nodded as they listened. "_Kono bin niwa syoujou zuke no sake ga hu-in sarete iru_. Where'd you guys get this anyway?" 

"Why? Is – is there, uh, something the matter?" Sam asked. 

"Well, you're not superstitious, are you?" The waiter gave the box to the Sam. 

"Not at all," Dean smirked. 

"No, no," Cam told him, shaking her head. 

"Because...this says the bottle inside contains a Shojo," the waiter explained. 

"What's a... Shojo?" Dean asked, taking extra measure to test out the word. 

"An alcohol spirit. Look, it's just an old myth. I wouldn't worry about it. But they are not known for being friendly." There was a brief moment of Japanese shouting, before the waiter turned back to her. "I got to go." 

"Oh. Uh, hey, uh... There you go," Dean stammered, handing the man some money. "Thank you." 

"Thank you," the man smiled, getting up. 

"Yeah." 

"Take care."

The Winchesters drove back to the motel, with their newfound news to find Garth doing some performance of some sort of martial art exercises in the courtyard to the rear of the room. "What the hell?" Cam asked, seeing Garth. 

"Garth. Where's Baxter?" Sam asked. 

Garth came back into the room, and pointed in the direction of the bathroom. "Dude's a lot heavier than he looks, FYI." 

Randy Baxter was in the hot tub with a pillowcase over his head. "But here." Garth pulled out Dean's EMF reader from his pocket. "Thought you might want this back." 

Cam was still befuddled about man in the bathtub. "You have the CEO of the douchiest microbrew in the US gagged in your hot tub? You really think that's gonna end well?" she asked. Not wanting an answer, she went back inside. 

"All right. Shojo. Uh, let's see what we can see," Sam whistled, grabbing his laptop. 

"What's Shojo?" Garth asked. . 

"Japanese booze monster," Dean answered. 

"I'm gonna take a shower and get this booze out of my skin and hair," Cam said, heading to the bathroom. 

"I guess that would explain why you got to be drunk to see it. Very poetic." 

"Ooh. Creepy," Garth hummed, seeing the picture on a search Sam ran. 

"Okay. So, a Shojo is said to roam where there's lots of alcohol. There's lore saying that, back in the old day, if you were plastered enough, you could see one skulking around the breweries in Japan," Sam summarized. 

Dean nodded, while he refilled his flash full of whiskey. "Yeah, but why is this one shredding brewers' kids?' 

"Apparently, you can harness the will of a Shojo with the right spell box. Then you basically have an attack dog that you can sic on whatever sort of personal revenge mission you want." 

"So Dale nabs one to punish his pals." 

"Send the bottle, sooner or later it's popped open. Then you have a Shojo that will do whatever Dale compelled it to do right here on the box." 

"Wait. Except it's not killing the people that screwed him over," said Garth. 

"Well, Dale's widow said the company was his baby. So, if he really wanted his friends to feel what he felt..." Sam began to say. 

"He would take theirs. Well, their kids. Jim's, anyways," Dean shrugged, guessing. 

"And Baxter was the godfather," Garth added in. 

"All right, skip to how do we gank it." 

In the next room, Cam just out of the shower, with a towel wrapped aorund her body. she grabbed her hairbrush, brushing her hair in the mirror when she felt a sudden chill. Stopping, she felt like she wasn't alone. Maybe she was spending to much time hunting. She had drank the sake, but she wasn't drunk. She couldn't get drunk. Shrugging, she changed into her clothes. She grabbed her bag when she felt something touch her shoulder. Straightening up, she grabbed her gun, and blindly aimed it around as her EMF reader to beep. Grabbing it with one hand, she walked around in a small circle. Then it was gone, leaving her uneasy and confused. 

"Good news. It _is_ killable," Sam said, but he has that look in his eye. 

"But..." Dean questioned. 

"But only with a samurai sword consecrated with a Shinto blessing." 

Dean groaned. "Well... that's not a silver lining. All right, the Shojo already cleaned house, right? I mean, Marie's the last target standing, so... I'll hit the pawn shops and, uh, look for the sword, and you babysit Marie." 

Garth dropped and caught an EMF reader, which started to make noise. "Yikes. Sorry," Garth apologized. 

Cam came rushing out, her hair wet around her face as she held her own EMF, wearing a tank top and a pair of blue skinny jeans. 

"Don't worry about it," Dean told him, pulling his sister inside. "Cammie? You alright? You look pale." 

"Something really strange just happened..." Cam said, glancing at the bathroom she just booked out of. 

Dean turned his EMF reader off, and dragged his older sister in. 

"Unless I've got nothing to be sorry _for," _ Garth hinted, seeing Cam's freaked out face. 

"Garth," Dean warned. 

"What's he talking about?" Sam asked. 

"I'm concerned that Bobby might be haunting you. I-I brought it up to Dean, and he shot me down," Garth replied, shooting a look at Dean. 

"Garth! Leave it alone," Dean growled. 

"That's funny because I swear that something just tried to get my attention in there," Cam said, pointing to the bathroom. 

"It's okay," Sam sighed, glancing at his siblings. 

"No, it's far from okay," Dean huffed, upset. 

"I've already tried contacting Bobby," Sam admitted. Dean and Cam looked at him with surprise."When that beer disappeared, I pulled out a talking board." 

"Without me?" Dean whined. 

"And me?" Cam glared. 

"You know, I figured, why drag you two in... when it's something I could just put to bed myself." 

"And?" Dean asked, raising his eyebrows. 

Sam shrugged. "And if he was there, I'd have told you." 

Randy groaned from the hot-tub outside. "Talk about this later. You follow Marie. Let me borrow your keys. Send in the negotiator," Dean ordered, glancing at the three other people in the room. 

Garth and Cam stood in the bathroom, where Cam knelt down to remove the pillowcase. "Easy..." she warned, giving him a drink of water from a bottle.

"You fucking kidnapped me! When I get out of here, I'm calling the cops!"

"Easy. I'm trying to help you, Mr. Baxter," Cam told him, crossing her arms. 

"And who the hell are you?" he asked, looking at her. 

"Now, I'm confused. Dale goes to get you all where it hurts – the kids. Only, you don't have any kids," Garth questioned. 

"It still affects me. Believe me," Randy huffed out. 

"No. You want to tell me what you're hiding?" Cam asked, detecting a lie. 

"Hiding? I –" 

"Tell me this. When was the last time you gave an employee three chances?" Cam asked, a hint of compassion in her voice. 

"Probably never," he mumbled out .

"Exactly. You're the axeman, right? Tough job, but, hey, somebody's got to. So, how come you cut that slacker janitor so many breaks?" Garth questioned. 

"I-I-I-I don’t know," Randy stuttered. 

"Garth...let me handle this," Cam sighed. She sat on the deck, looking at the guy. "You know that I used to be a PI? I'm good at reading people, and getting information that I need. You want to know what I found? I found his mother...she was your secretary way back in the day. Of course, you were married," Cam told him softly.

"No way there's anything naughty there, right? What do you need to get? It don't matter what Dale knows about you, 'cause that thing out there killing the kids – _it_ knows!" Garth stressed, interrupting. 

"Garth! Shut it!" Cam hissed. 

"It didn't end well with his mom. She made me swear never to tell him," Randy told her honestly. She nodded. 

"Oh. So much for that. Where is he?" Garth asked. 

"He's, uh – he's at the brewery," Randy answered. Garth walked over to the counter, taking as many mini bottles of alcohol as he can.

"Here," Garth told him, tossing Randy the keys to the handcuffs to Randy. "If you care about that kid at all, don't call the cops on me just yet."

In the car, Cam drove as Garth began to down the bottles. She was worried that he would kill his liver in a single go since he was such a small guy. Once they got there, Garth hurried inside, calling Dean. "Dean, Baxter's got a secret love child! The Shojo might come for him first!...I'm trying to save lives here!" Garth grabbed his tools and fumbled to open the door. Cam rolled her eyes, using her telekinesis to unlock and fling the doors open. "Holy shit!" 

"Yes, I have magical powers. Let's go!" Cam told him, ushering him to go in. 

Garth grabbed his phone, still talking to Dean. "Sorry, sorry, sorry. I'm here...we're in the brewery....Dean. It's here." 

Garth grabbed the young man's arm as Cam grabbed her handgun, fumbling with the round of rock salt. "Garth where is it?" she asked, not drunk to see it.

"Ten o'clock!"

She shot, and waited. "Anything?"

""Whoa, whoa, hey! What the hell?!" the kid asked. 

"Come with me if you want to live!" Garth yelled, talking in a funny voice. Cam rolled her eyes. "Three o'clock!" 

Cam fired, but the bullet barely stopped it. 

"Cam?!" Garth shrieked, still trying to get the young man away. 

"I-I can't see it Garth!" 

"Four o'clock!" Cam shot again. 

"Dude, what's going on? Who are you?" 

"We're the law, son. Now, follow me," Garth explained. 

"Are you drunk, dude?" the young man asked, breaking away from Garth. "Get away from me!" 

"All right. Listen here, you little punk. Baxter is your father. Baxter screwed Dale. Dale roped this Japanese monster you can only see when you're drunk, and now it's here to kill you," Cam explained, grabbing the back of his neck, leading him away. 

"Whoa, wait a minute. Baxter is my father?" he asked. Garth grabbed his arm, trying to drag the man away. The young man looked from Garth and Cam to the direction of the Shojo. "What are you looking at?" 

"Garth?" Cam asked, fumbling for more rounds. 

"Damn it, run! Five o'clock!" Garth yelled, as Cam tried to fire off another salt round. 

"Dude, there's nothing there!" 

The Shojo appreared right in front of Garth, who smiled at it. Garth went flying into the wall of glass windows. Cam grabbed the teenager, running until she pushed him around the corner. They both had their backs to the door, as they panted heavily. He looked at her, white faced. "Now you believe us?" she questioned. 

Nodding frantically, the young man followed her as she tried to open up a door to run. When the door slammed close, and scratches appeared, they turned and ran back the other way. Back in the brewery, they crashed into Sam. "Whoa. Whoa. Easy!" 

"We got to get out of here, man," the young man panted, pushing past Sam. "It's here!

"Where's Garth?" Sam asked. 

"He got knocked out," Cam panted. "I can't see it..." But she could sense it. 

"Oh. Oh, okay," Sam shrugged. 

"Sammy, it's coming. I hope you have a plan."

"I know. I can see it. Stay behind me. Stay behind me," Sam told the two people behind him. 

"Okay, okay. What, you can – you can see it?" the young man asked, shocked. 

"Yeah. I'm – I’m skunked. Just, uh..." Sam drawled out, looking for a way out. Looking to his right, he caught site of an open door. "Fire exit. On three." 

"Okay," Randy nodded. 

"All right?" Sam asked, bracing himself for a dead sprint. 

But the door slammed shut. "Okay. So much for that," Cam told them. The Shojo appeared in front of Sam and threw him into the wall, hard enough to make a large crack. "Sam!" Cam called out as he fell unconscious. She felt the invisble force grab her by the throast, and tossing her into the same wall as Sam. She gasped and wheezed as the air got knocked out of her. "Bitch," she moaned, holding her side. 

Dean hurried inside with his sword and touched the young man's shoulder. "Aah!" the young man screamed.

"Get back!" Dean ordered, pushing him back behind him. Dean blindly slashed the air, but was hit and fell down. The sword skid along the floor, away from Dean's grasp. Cam slapped Sam's cheek and saw the fallen sword. Before she could do anything, the sword moved by itself towards Dean. 

"Where is it?!" Dean asked, walking in a tight circle. 

"Uh, s-s-swing right!" Sam called out. 

Dean slashed through his left. "_Our _right." Dean slashed again, but this time they saw the Shojo duck. "3 o’clock, Dean!" Dean slashed again. "6 o’clock!"

The young man ducked as Dean swung the sword again, but this time the sword plunges into the Shojo. Dean took away from the hilt, watching the Shojo materialize, scream, and falls backwards as it disappears. 

"You okay?" Dean asked the young man. 

"I'm alive. Yeah." 

"Sam? Cammie?" Dean asked, taking a roll call. 

"Yeah," Sam called out, as Cam helped him up. As soon as they were both on their feet, he gave Dean a thumbs up. 

"Where's Garth?" Cam asked, holding her side. 

"Well, he's – he's over this way," the young man told them. 

"Would you go get him?" Dean asked. 

"All right." Sam got up and followed him as Dean and Cam remained where they were. 

"Thanks," Dean said, indicating to the fallen sword.

Cam stopped and stared at him. "Dean...That wasn't me."

"This moved," he said dumbly. "But you're telekinesis..." Cam shook her head, looking around her as she was trying to find somebody. Dean's eyes widened as he realized what this meant. "Bobby? Are you here? Come on, do _something," _ Dean begged, looking around. Unbewknoest to them, Sam was waiting around the corner. 

* * *

The next morning, Cam tossed her bag into the trunk, slamming the door closed. Moving her sunglasses to her top of the hairline, she smiled at the small man. "You sure you guys don’t want to hang out? Grab some brunch, maybe some brews?" Garth asked, looking at the Winchesters. 

"Tempting, but, uh, we better roll," Dean smiled. 

"All right, well…" Garth began to say, giving Dean a hug. 

"Oh. Yeah," Dean nodded, patting him on the back. 

Dean and Sam raised their eyebrows at each other, causing Cam to smirk. "Call me anytime," Garth told him. 

"All right." 

"And you, Sam." Garth and Sam shook hands. 

"Yeah," Sam grinned. 

"Aw, come here," Garth smiled, giving Sam a hug. 

"Uh, yeah. Thanks, Garth."

When Garth let Sam go, Cam grinned, pecking him on the cheek, causing Garth's ears and cheeks to go pink. "Take care of yourself out there." 

"Sayonara, kemosabes!" Looking at the the Winchester's current ride, he grinned. "Nice ride." 

"You’re right. He has grown on me," Sam laughed. They waved as Garth rolled away, playing loud music. "All right, um… So, let’s talk about it," Sam told them, awkwardly. 

"About what? Oh. The, uh, talking board? That’s fine. I get it, I guess," Dean shrugged. 

"No, not that. Look, I heard you two," Sam sighed. 

"Heard us what?" Cam asked. 

"What happened in the brewery, Dean? Cam?" 

"Nothing. It was, uh – it was just my imagination," Dean muttered, going back inside the motel room. 

Ever since the incident in the bathroom and the brewery, she couldn't shake the feeling like someone was watching her. "Dean, look, I know something happened. I felt it in the motel room." 

"We just want you to be straight with us," Sam begged. 

"The blade was across the room, and then it was in my hand. And then my beer drank itself. Oh, and then that page magically appeared on the bed. And – and then Bobby’s book fell down and out popped the number of the guy who found Cas. Nothing, I’m sure," Dean explained, looking at Cam at the last part. Cam was there, when Dean found the number. She remembered she got a chill every time these things happened. 

"Clearly." 

"Well then what? Is Bobby here, or not?" Dean asked. 

"You know what I think, Dean? I think that regular people, they see ones they lost everywhere too," Sam explained. gently. 

"Yeah, freakin’ ghosts!" 

"Or they just miss ‘em a lot. I mean, they see a face in a crowd, we see a book falling off the table. Same thing, guys. I did the talking board, I ran plenty of EMF. When that beer when poof – I went a little nuts." 

"Yeah, why didn’t you tell us?" Cam asked. 

"Like I said, little nuts at the time." 

"All right, well, if it wasn’t Bobby, then what Jedi’d that sword into my hand?" Dean asked, looking at his siblings. 

"The Shojo slammed the door from across the room. Maybe it was trying to grab the sword, too. Or Cam did it..." 

"I didn't do it," Cam told Sam. "I was about to, but it seemed like someone beat me to it." She paused for a minute. Sam had a point. They were still grieving. Cam chuckled a bit. "Right, I mean if it was Bobby, he would let us know. I mean, who knows more about being a ghost than Bobby? Instant Swayze. Right?" 

"Exactly," Sam nodded. 

Dean nodded as well. "Okay. Okay, you – so your theory is that – that we’re practically regular people about something for once. All right." Grabbing the last of their things, they began to head out. "Well, you two want to grab some brunch and some brews?" 

"Ugh, no. I’m so hung over. Let’s just hit the road," Sam groaned, donning sunglasses. 

"I'm with Sam," Cam said, pushing her sunglasses down over her face. "I worry about your livers." 

"All right," Dean grinned, opening the door. Leaving the room, they got into the car, Cam grabbing her journal to add the Shojo into it as they drove towards their next destination. "Hang on," Dean told Sam, who was already closing his eyes to sleep off his hangover. Dean ran back inside, looking around for something. Behind him was an older man wearing a flannel, puffy vest, jeans, boots, and a signature baseball cap. "There you are," Dean said out loud, picking up the flask. 

Bobby had a smile on his face when he thought Dean was talking to him, but quickly fell. "I’m right here, you idjit!" Dean paused on his way out, but shook his head, closing the door behind him. "Balls!" Bobby cursed as he flicked and disappeared. 


	80. Messages from the Dead

**Late April, 2012**

Cam and Sam sat on the hood of the Pacer as they waited for Dean to come back with their food. "I know Cas...are you doing the activities to keep your mind of him?...You've been painting? That's good...Me? That's sweet. Just keep doing what your doing. Stay with Meg...I love you too..." Cam hung up the phone, swinging her legs back and forth. 

"How is he?" Sam asked. 

"The same...They've been putting him in activites to distract him so that's a good thing." 

"I wish that I could do something." 

"You can't...But the thought counts." 

Her expression came happier when she saw Dean carrying a tray of food. "All right, here we go," Dean told them, passing out the food. 

"Great...I'm starving!" Cam said, grabbing her food from him. 

Dean sat on the hood between them with the food in his lap. 'You know... even though the world is going to crap, there's one thing that I can always count on – these things tasting the same in every drive-through in every state in our great nation." Dean wrapped his taco, and took a bite of his taco, moaning. "Mmm." 

A phone rang, causing them to check their pockets. It was Dean's, causing him to take it out and check on it. "Annie," Dean smiled. 

_"Hey, Dean." _

"A nice surprise. How you been?" 

Annie was an old hunting friend of the family's and a close friend of Bobby's. She was one of Cam's best girlfriends. She was in her late thirties, and was a total bad-ass. _"Oh, I'm still kicking. So, good, I guess. Heard about Bobby. I'm sorry."_

"Yeah. Us too. What's up?" Dean asked. 

_"Well, I got some of his old books. I thought maybe you'd want ’em." _

"Yeah. Sure. Where you at?" 

_"Bodega Bay. Crow's Nest Inn."_

"You working?" 

_"Always. You guys anywhere nearby?" _

"Near enough." 

_"Cool. Why don't we meet at the Pier Front Restaurant – lunch?" _

"1 o’clock?" 

_"Yeah. Bye."_

Dean hung up, and glanced at his siblings. "Annie has a some old books of Bobby's. We're going to meet her for lunch." 

"I love Annie!" Cam grinned, eating her tacos. 

* * *

"We should come here more often," Cam smiled, sipping on her iced coffee as they sat outside on the pier. Cam loved the sunshine. 

"If we ever find time," Dean commented. "Hey, get this. Dick Roman is funding another archaeological dig. Guy moves more dirt than 'The Drudge Report.'" 

"Well, any – anything on what he's digging for?" Sam asked. 

"Don't you think I would have led with that?" Dean snarled. 

Sam sighed, looking at his watch. "Annie's not usually this late, is she?" Sam asked, a bit worried. 

"No, never. She's totally compulsive. I'll try her cell," Cam told them, 

"You know, uh, you know she and Bobby had a thing, right?" Sam grinned. 

"Yeah. Yeah, I knew that...Really?" Dean questioned, causing Cam to snort with laughter. 

"Yeah. Kind of a foxhole thing – very Hemingway," Sam chuckled. 

"Huh. She and I kind of went Hemingway this one time, too," Dean admitted, thinking about the good times.

"All right, well... that happens," Sam shrugged. 

Thinking for a moment, he made a disgusted face. Cam started to laugh, holding her sides as she lost it. 

"What, you too?" Dean asked, grinning. 

"Look, it was a while back. We ended up on the same case. She was stressed. I-I-I... I didn't... have a soul," Sam stuttered, blushing. 

"That's a lot of foxholes. She's not answering. Well, here's to ghosts that aren't there," Cam sighed, wiping her eyes. 

"You sound kind of disappointed," Sam commented. 

"Ah, it's better this way. I mean, even though I wish we could see him again doesn't mean that we should," Cam replied, shrugging. 

"Sister...I agree with you," Dean told her, tapping his coffee cup with hers. Sam rolled his eyes, grabbing his own cup as well. It was moments light this that brought light to their darkened hearts. Being carefree, optimistic, and joyful. "Ahh. Are we being stood up?" 

"Yeah, let's hope that's all this is," Sam replied. 

They waited for another hour, but decided to give up. "Nothing?" Dean asked. 

"Straight to voicemail. Something's not right," Sam sighed, drinking his coffee. 

"What's she doing on Bodega Bay?" Cam asked. 

"She's working some kind of job. She didn't really say." Dean took out his flask, unscrewing the lid. Tipping it upside down, he realized it was empty. "I got to get a refill." 

"You know what, man? Why don't you, uh, just pack it away for a while? All it does is remind us of him, you know?" Sam suggested, glancing at the object. 

"Yeah, I thought about that, but, uh... not yet," Dean sighed, pocketing it. 

Cam nodded, opening the back door. Sliding in, she wasn't aware of Bobby sitting in the backseat with her, staring at her. "Let's go check out Annie's hotel room," she suggested, closing her door. 

* * *

"Hey, Annie?! You in?" Cam called out, after they unlocked the door. But she wasn't. She wandered to the piles of research. "These go back years – disappearances never solved," Dean called out, sitting on the bed. 

Sam sat at the table looking at more papers, shaking his head in disbelief. "They stop a few decades back, then pick up again just recently. All teenagers." 

"Looks like Annie found a spot a lot of them liked to poke around just before they went missing," Cam commented, looking through a local history book. 

"Yeah?" Sam asked. 

"Yeah. Old Van Ness house," Cam muttered, showing them an article. Next to Sam was Bobby, who looked at the book at the same time. Sam, Dean, and Cam couldn't see him. 

"It's, uh, cheery," Dean told them. 

"Well, the police combed the place. They always come up dry," Cam explained. 

The curtain next to Sam moved, but they were both looking the opposite way. "Yeah, local law. Always on the ball," Sam sighed. 

_"Guys..."_ Bobby called out, but huffed when they couldn't hear them. 

"So, built in 1862 by the Van Ness family..." Cam informed them.

_"I just made that curtain shimmy." _

"...who lost it in the early 1900s." 

_"Could you look in the right place at the right time?"_ Bobby begged, glancing at the three young hunters. 

"Put up for sale a few years back. No takers." 

"Probably 'cause it creeps their queso," Dean smirked. 

_"Balls, this is exhausting,"_ Bobby sighed. 

"It's just been sitting there, boarded up, for ages. Oh. Get this. I guess a couple months back, someone put it on one of those, uh, 'most haunted houses in America' lists," Sam added in, looking at his laptop they now had open. 

"Let me guess – that's when the, uh, teenagers started to go missing," Dean asked, grabbing his coat from the bed. 

"Yep," Sam nodded, eyebrows raised. 

_"Okay. Now let's get rolling,"_ Bobby ordered, standing up. 

"Ah, I say we get rolling," Dean told his siblings, standing up. They stood and left the room, leaving Bobby standing there, looking at the closed door. 

_"Idjits,"_ Bobby cursed. Dean returned to reach for his jacket, where the flask was safely nestled it. _"Thank you."_ Bobby flickered and disappeared as they left the motel room. 

When they got to the deserted house, they grabbed their flashlights and EMF readers. Cam reached inside the trunk to grab a sawed off shotgun with rounds of rock salt bullets. "You can never be too careful right?" Cam asked, pocketing the extra shells in her pocket. 

Dean and Sam shrugged, walking towards the front door. "Honey, I'm home," Dean called out, his voice echoing. 

_"Geez. My people,_" Bobby groaned, walking behind them. To him, he could see other ghosts loitering around, but the Winchesters could not. 

"All right, let's go," Dean told the two behind him.

As they walked up the stairs, Bobby looked around at the others walking beside him. "_Hi. I'm Bobby, and I'm a ghost. Hoping for a little ghost orientation here. Je m'appelle Bobby."_ None of the ghosts responded. _"Chilly." _

They entered a room upstairs, looking around for signs of their friends. "Annie?" Cam called out. 

"Annie?" Dean called out, looking down the hallway. 

Dean pulled out his phone, dialing her number, holding it up to his ear. Cam began to shiver, and looked around. Inhaling in, she let out a breath to see it materialize like fog. Sam's EMF reader began to go off as he looked around the room. "There's a whole lot of something going on," Sam called out. 

Cam loaded the barrel up with two rounds, cocking it. A phone rang somewhere nearby. The Winchesters walked towards the sound, and found a cellphone on the floor. 

The Winchesters walked through the house, looking for Annie, which they now assumed she was gone. Dean listened to the phone messages on Annie's phone, Sam was looking at his EMF reader that was going off, and Cam was trying to protect them for vengeful spirits. 

_"Hey, Annie, I'm e-mailing you those news clippings that you asked for. I…" _said a voice on Annie's phone. 

"We're redlining all over the place. Assume the worst?" Sam asked, seeing the lights flash on the device. 

"Yeah, I always do," Dean sighed, looking around. 

"God dammnit," Cam cursed, looking around them. "Okay. So vengeful spirit, maybe lots of them. Killing kids. Look around. No blood. No anything. Certainly no bodies," Cam listed off. 

"Well, if evil is partying here, it's got a hell of a cleanup crew. Wait, wait, wait," Dean called out. 

"What?" Sam and Cam asked at the same time. 

"Here's something." Dean pushed a couple of buttons on Annie's phone, looking up at his siblings. "From earlier this week." 

"Okay," Sam nodded. 

_"Free me. Free me." _

They looked at each other as they heard a woman's voice. "Where'd that come from?" Cam asked. 

Dean pulled up the phone, and opened up the caller ID list. "You ever seen a phone number look like that?" 

The two other Winchesters shook their head. "Come on...Let's keep moving," Cam said. 

Dean, Cam, and Sam walked throughout the house, ending up in another room. "Well, that is every square inch of this place. No bodies, no pieces of bodies – no Annie. A whole lot of sizzle and no steak," Dean sighed, slightly frustrated. 

"Well, maybe no news is good news," Sam shrugged. 

"Meaning?" 

"Meaning maybe she's just not here. Maybe she's still okay," Cam answered, optimistic. 

"Yeah, and what does your guts say?" 

"Let's just see if there's anything else in her research." 

"This house is giving me the chills," Cam said as they headed towards the entrance. Once outside, they all looked at the deserted house. 

"Where'd Annie get her intel? Do we know?" Dean asked, unscrewing the flask, then taking a drink. 

_"Stupid flask." _

"Bodega Bay Heritage Society," Sam answered, holding up a Bodega Bay Heritage Society booklet.

_"Boys, come on. All the action's back in the pool. Let's go! Cam!" _Cam got into the backseat, and buckled her seat. _ "Damn it." _

The ride was short, and when they got there, they jumped on a tour to find out more information. 

Inside of the building, there was a large black-and-white photograph of the Van Ness house and information about early residents of Bodega Bay. "The house dates back to the mid-19th century. Miles Van Ness made his fortune in the gold rush, eventually settling his family in Bodega Bay," the historian told them, showing them some pictures. 

"Anything...unusual ever happen in the house?" Cam asked, flipping through the photos. 

"Oh, over the course of a century, things are going to happen in a house." 

"Some locals swear it's haunted," the historian told the three hunters. 

"We only want the real scoop, of course," Dean informed him, reaching for his wallet. 

"Whitman Van Ness. Son and heir. Handsome, charming, dogged by tragedy all his life. He lost the family fortune, then the house. It became a bordello. He lived in isolation till his death at age 40." 

"That's depressing," Cam commented. 

"Who's the, uh, the bruiser there?" Dean asked, seeing a man standing next to Van Ness in the photograph. 

"Dexter O'Connell. A convict. An extremely violent man," the historian explained. "Mr. Van Ness was socially progressive and took pity on him. He worked as grounds keeper. Dexter was convicted for murdering Whitman's fiancée on the eve of their wedding. Another calamitous event in the poor man's life." 

"Hmm," Dean hummed. 

"Well, thank you," Cam smiled. 

"The house _is_ popular this week," the historian commented. 

"What do you mean?" Sam asked, red flags raising up inside his head. 

"A lady came by the other day asking all sorts of questions." 

"Uh, 30s, red hair, good-looking?" Dean asked. 

"Mm. I gave her the same advice I'll give to you. Stay away from the place. It's extremely unsafe." 

Later that night, they rested in their motel room, looking over the research and filling in the holes. Cam sat crossed leg on a bed, her wet hair up in a messy bun as she looked through old newspaper articles, and reports about Whitman, with a notepad next to her. She had a pen in her hand as she underlined important facts. Sam sat on the other bed, reading a photocopy of a newspaper article out loud. Dean was in the shower, with the bathroom door opened.   
  
"So, besides Whitman's fiancée…," Sam called out so Dean could hear. "…Dexter O'Connell was also convicted of killing a bunch of hookers who worked at the brothel. He escaped before they could hang him. But then he returned to the house, where he was found shot to death. Why would he escape and then go right back to the house where he got arrested?" 

"I don't know. Add that to a list of things don't know," Dean called back. 

"So what's the next move?" Cam asked. 

Dean opened the shower curtain partway grabbing a towel off of the rack, before closing the shower curtain again. Bobby looked at the steamed up bathroom mirror. "All right, now. I can kill werewolves, fix a Pinto, and bake cornbread. I will be damned if I can't get Zen." 

Dean got out of the shower with the towel wrapped around his waist, running his hands through his wet hair. Looking at the mirror, he froze. "Sam? Cammie?!" Dean called out. 

"What?" Sam asked, coming into the shower. Cam followed him, with her arms crossed. 

"Tell me you wrote that," Dean begged, looking at the mirror still. 

The words, **Annie trapped in house **was written in the condensation on the mirror.

"Uh... No. No, we didn't," Sam answered, looking at the message. 

Cam grabbed her EMF detector turning it on. "Guys..." Cam told them, looking at her EMF detector flash red lights. 

The Winchesters stood in a tight circle. "Well, then, who's there?" Dean asked, looking at the mirror. When they got no reply, he got a bit louder. "I said, who's there?!" The hot water on the sink turned on, causing them to gasp and take a step back. Steam began to rise, making the mirror foggy again. A "B" appeared on the mirror, and then an "o". 

"Bobby?" Cam gasped. 

"Bobby" was now written in the condensation on the mirror. 

"Oh my god!" Cam shuddered. 

"This whole time, we've been trying to talk ourselves out of it, he's been – what's he doing here?" Dean asked. 

Sam noticed the flask, and picked it up. "Dude." 

"We got to get back to that house, stat," Dean realized, rushing to get dressed. 

"Yeah," Cam nodded. 

* * *

Cam, Dean, and Sam grabbed their guns out of the trunk, loading them up. "We combed the crap out of this place. If Annie's in there and we didn't find her..." Dean began to say. 

"It's 'cause something didn't want us to," Sam finished. 

"Which means we're probably gonna get screwed." 

They stepped inside the house, the atmosphere shifting. Dean and Sam had flashlights again, and Cam followed, gun up and ready. "All right, I'll check upstairs," Sam told his siblings, edging towards the stairs. 

"Yeah," Dean nodded, going in one direction and Cam going in the other. "Annie?" 

"Annie! It's Dean! And Sam. And Cammie!" 

"Annie?" Sam called out from upstairs. 

Cam walked away from her brothers, who she could hear Dean calling out for Sam and Annie. Her breath was visible when she breathed, and she couldn't figure out who was near her. "Hello?!" she called out. She flexed her fingers as she grew colder. "Annie?" Cam called out, shivering. 

"Anything?" Sam asked, coming from the other room with Dean behind him. Cam walked over to them, shaking her head. "Annie!" Sam called out. 

"Annie!" Dean yelled. 

"Annie!" Cam shouted. 

Suddenly, she felt the hair on the back of her neck raise up. Turning around, she pointed her shotgun at the woman that stood now in front of them. 

"Whoa!" Dean shouted, raising his own gun. 

"Please. I'm Victoria – Victoria Dodd." 

"Where'd you come from?" Cam asked. 

"Here. I was a fancy lady." 

"A hooker?" Dean questioned, raising his eyebrows. 

"Uh, is Annie here?" Sam asked. 

"Yes. You can't see her. No, you're not standing on her," Victoria answered. She turned like she was talking to somebody. "I will. In my day, we believed in polite conversation." Then she turned back towards the Winchesters. "Annie's in terrible danger. We all are," Victoria told them. 

"From what?" Cam questioned, lowering her gun. 

"Whitman Van Ness." 

"But I don't understand. But he's dead," Cam sighed, shaking her head. 

"I thought you said they were _good." _

"Hey, we're just processing, okay, lady? He's dead. You're dead. But, define 'terrible danger,'" Dean egged her on. 

"Whitman has great power over all of us in the house. He killed Annie. She says you can free us. Please, you must –" Victoria began to say, but was cut off. She screamed and burned up in flames. 

"Victoria?" Cam asked, not seeing her anymore. 

"I'm gonna say she was telling the truth, considering that she just... got ghost-killed," Dean snorted, looking around. 

"So, what? Whitman Van Ness?" Sam asked. 

"Now we know whose bones to salt and burn. Let's go," Dean told his siblings, leading the way out. 

The Winchesters got into the car, looking grim and confused.

* * *

In the Pacer, Dean drove, and Cam did what she did most...Find people. "All right. Here we go – cemetery, edge of town. The Van Ness family has its own mausoleum," she informed them, pulling up the directions. 

"All right, we light up the bastard and finish him off," Dean told them, making a turn. 

The car began to accelerate from about 50 mph to about 80. "Take it easy. We'll get there," Sam said. 

"Dean...Slow down," Cam said. 

"Uh, that's not me," Dean panicked a bit, struggling. Dean struggled to hold onto the steering wheel as it moved. Cam held onto the door as the car swerved.

"Dean, stop the car! STOP THE FUCKING CAR!"

"I'm trying!" Dean grunted. He managed to bring the car to a stop, rushing to get out. 

"What the hell?!" Cam asked, pointing her gun at the car.   
  
"Why's he with us?!" Sam yelled. 

"I don't know. There's got to be something on us!" Dean guessed. 

They began to pat down their clothing. "Hey, hey," Sam called out, taking out the key that was in his jacket pocket. 

"How did that get in there?" Cam asked.

Sam gasped as he felt something plunging into his chest from behind. "Ugh!" 

"Sam!" Dean called out. 

"Sam!" Cam shouted, swinging her gun around to face him. 

Dean grabbed the key from Sam, tossing it onto the ground. Sam gasped out in pain and relief as the weight around his heart vanished. "Are you okay?" she asked. 

Sam nodded, panting. "Did that do it? Did that get rid of him?"

"I don't know," she said, looking around. 

"Well, I got a bad idea we just snapped him back to his favorite house," Dean said. 

"Where Annie's a sitting duck," Sam realized, horrified. 

"We got to find those bones. Come on." 

They got back in the car, racing towards the cemetery. They each had flashlights as they hunted down the mausoleum. "It's around here somewhere," Cam told them, looking at the plot plan from the museum. 

"Here!" Sam called out. Opening the door, they found the right plague. 

"Human wrecking ball," Dean called out, moving away as Cam began to kick away the stone. Thanks to her supernatural strength, they were saved manual labor.

Once Cam cleared away the stone, she grabbed one side of the coffin. "Sammy..." she called out. Sam grabbed the other side, and they lifted it out of the spot and onto the floor. Dean poured gasoline and salt over the corpse as soon as they got the lid opened. Then, lighting a match, he tossed it in watching it burn. 

"Come on. Let's go lay Annie to rest..." Dean called out, turning towards his car. 

* * *

They returned to the house, but froze at who they saw standing there. "Hi, boys. Cam..." 

"Bobby?" Dean asked. 

Bobby perked up as they stared at him with disbelief. "Wait. You can see me?" They just continued to stare. "You're staring, you know. Annie's here, too, by the way." 

"Hi, Annie," Dean grinned. 

"H-hi, Annie," Sam blushed. 

"Yeah, hi..." Bobby pointed to her direction when he realized that the three of them can't see her. "She says you both look uglier than she remembered. Except you, Cam." 

"Bobby, h-how'd you stay here?" Sam asked. 

"Yeah, well, uh..." Bobby stuttered, walking to a drawer, and taking out the flask. Tossing it to Dean, he shrugged. "Suck on that, Swayze." 

"It was you, wasn't it...The other day with Garth in the bathroom. Garth was right! " 

"That's why you never answered me. I tried calling you – the, uh, talking board, the works – but I was always alone. Dean always had that thing in his pocket. That's why the EMF only went off half the time. We thought we were going crazy," Sam protested. 

"S-so, what happened? Did you get stuck or – or what?" Dean questioned. 

"I _wanted_ to stay," Bobby clarified. 

"Bobby," Dean groaned. 

"I need to help." 

"Not if it means you have to... be this." 

"Well, life wasn't comfy. Why should death be? Now, come on," Bobby told the, leading them towards the stairs. "Annie and I found all the bodies. Let's put 'em to rest. And keep my damn flask away from the fire... obviously." The Winchesters looked at him. "Well, you coming?" After salting and burning the bodies, including Annie's, the Winchesters packed their bags into the trunk. Bobby looked at the front door of the house and sighed. He walked over to them, stuffing his hands into his jeans pocket. "I'll miss her."

"Me too," Dean nodded. 

"Yeah," Sam shrugged. 

Cam just nodded in silence. "Well, you didn't know her like I did," Bobby explained. 

Dean laughed briefly, as Cam snorted in amusement and Sam cleared his throat, blushing. "Well, uh…" Dean took out the flask, raising it to the sky. "Here's to Annie. She got the hunter's funeral she wanted." Taking a drink, he looked at Bobby. "Kind of like the one we thought we gave you." 

"Dean," Cam groaned. 

"What were you thinking, Bobby? You could be in Heaven right now, drinking beer at Harvelle's, not – not stuck…" 

"Stuck here with you? We still have work to do. I just thought that was kind of important, Dean," Bobby protested. 

"It's not right, and you know that." 

"Sorry. You're right. What was I thinking?" Bobby scoffed, vanishing. The Winchesters looked at each other, sighing. Dean shook his head, tossing the flask into trunk. 

They started to drive away, all thinking about the elephant in the room. "So, what do you think we should do?" Sam asked, sitting in the back seat, his giant body sprawled against it sideways. 

"We _did_ what we should do. Now I don't know," Dean told him, honestly. 

"I mean, do you think it's possible we could – I don't know – make it all work somehow?" Cam asked, fiddling with her engagement ring around her neck. 

"I have no idea. Maybe. I've never heard of it. But you know what I do know? It ain't the natural order of things. Everything is supposed to end. You know, he was supposed… And now... What are the odds this ends well?" Dean asked. "What are the odds?"

Cam shook her head, laying back in her seat, closing her eyes. Cam already had her journal out, writing down information about the Van Ness House. They didn't their odds, but they knew it was probably slim to none. 


	81. The Girl with the D&D Tattoo

**April 30th-May 2nd, 2012**

"Yeah, I hear you. All right. Well, thanks for looking. Yep. Bye," Sam told the person on the other end of the phone. "So, Nora didn’t see any pattern to the dig sites either." 

"Yeah, 'cause they got nothing in common," Cam answered, walking over to the fridge to get three beers. 

She handed them out, but Dean shook his head pulling out the flask of hard liquor. "And I got nothing from local lore 50 miles in every direction of all of them. I mean, it's like they're just... old dirt. What’s Dick looking for?" 

Dean sat on the edge of the couch, taking a sip from the flask. The lights began to flicker, causing the Winchesters to stand up. Sam and Dean took their guns out of the back of their jeans, while Cam grabbed hers off of the table. Bobby appeared, making them jump and point their guns. 

"Hey, hey, go easy, you idjits. Sorry for the jump scare," Bobby apologized, throwing up his hands. 

"So how does this work, huh? I leave the cap off and you just genie your way out?" Dean asked, pocketing the pistol. 

"I wish it were that easy. The thing –" Bobby began to say, but he was cut off as he flickered and vanished. 

"Okay..." Cam mused, placing her gun back on the table as she took a sip of her beer. 

"Bobby?" Sam called out. 

Bobby reappeared, looking pissed. "Damn it. It’s hard to stay focused. I’m still kind of worn out." 

"You’ve been pretty busy for a dead guy," Dean commented. 

"All right. Listen. I-I don't know how long before my next ghost nap, so let's just skip to the skinny – those numbers I gave you." 

"The empty lot in Cheeseville?" Dean asked. 

"Yeah, well, it ain't gonna be empty for long. I got a gander at Dick's big plan, right before he Lincolned me. They're breaking ground – what month is this?" 

"Uh – uh, April," Sam answered. 

"Ground’s broke. They’re building as we’re yammering. Check it out yourself. It's all right. I mean, you guys missed it because you've been kind of busy...," Sam grabbed his laptop, sitting at the table, "killing ghosts the past few days. But Dick is about to get into the Soylent Green business." 

"That site'll show you they're building a biotech lab, right?" Cam asked, looking over Sam's shoulder. 

"Biotech my ass," Bobby grunted. "That sucker is a state-of-the-art slaughterhouse. And we're the beef." 

"Don't you think that's a little bold, even for Dick?" Dean asked. 

"I bet you no one will even notice…'cause first, he's gonna dumb us all down with Turducken-style munchies. Make us docile." 

"Yeah, we haven't been to Biggerson's since that whole fiasco," Dean mentioned, shuddering at what he had eaten. 

"Biggerson's? He's bought a list of joints 10 pages long." 

"Ah," Dean nodded. 

"Next, he's gonna cure us." 

"Cure us of what?" Dean asked. 

"All the biggies – cancer, AIDS, heart disease. Let's just say they got an affinity for stem-cell research." 

"The, uh, Leviathan real-estate mooks building that cancer center." 

"They're not hunting anymore. They're engineering the perfect herd. Now, we've gone up against plenty liked to eat a few folk in the woods. This ain't that. This is about knocking us off the top of the food chain. This is about them Levis living here forever, one-percenter style, while we march our dopey, fat asses down to the shiny new death camps at every corner." 

Sam blinked as he received a message from a fallen friend. "It's an e-mail..." he called, opening it. "From Frank." 

"Frank's alive?" Cam asked, looking surprised. "No way..." 

"That jackass, always stealing my thunder," Bobby grumbled. 

"'Campbell, Sam and Dean, if you're reading this, I'm dead... or worse. This e-mail was sent because some prince is trying to hack into my hard drive right this second. So unless it's you, you got trouble.' Um, okay. 'My drive is full of compromising info. Your new aliases, hangouts, where you stored your car...'" 

"Baby?" Dean asked, longing for his car. If anybody tried to hurt her...

"Even though he encrypted the crap out of his drive, he says we should assume that someone can hack into it eventually. He did put a tracking device in it." 

"All right, let's see where Frank's drive is," Cam told him. 

Sam clicked on a button, making a box appear telling them that the hard drive was at Richard Roman Enterprises. "Perfect. It's in the middle of the Death Star," Dean scoffed, an ironic smile appearing on his face. "Alright, Luke. Princess. It's off to Chicago." 

"No, wait, boys and girls, you can't just break in. They know your mugs. What if we mailed in the flask? Then I could ghost through the joint. I mean, it's not like Dick can kill me twice. What, you got a better plan? Come on. Just because I'm dead doesn't mean I don't know how to do my damn job." 

The Winchester siblings looked at each other, then looked at their resident ghost. "Bobby, that's Dick's office," Sam tried to explain. 

"I think what Sam's trying to say is, what happens if you run into Dick and, you know... 'go vengeful'. You know it's not something you can just shake off," Cam told the ghost. 

"Come on. Give me some credit. What, I'm supposed to just ride the pine?" Bobby asked, arguing. 

"Sorry, Bobby," Sam apologized, shutting the laptop and walking away. Dean followed him, with Cam waving at him. 

* * *

"That was harder than I thought," Dean admitted as Cam sat in the back with her laptop. 

"I know...But we were right," Sam sighed. "How's it going back there, Cammie?"

"Just peachy, Sam. Who ever has the hard drive is moving. Dean, here's the address." She showed them the ping on the laptop screen, turning it around. 

"Okay...It shouldn't take us that long to get there."

"Fantastic," Cam said, trying to block from whoever was trying to get into their private lives. "Who ever this is is very smart. It's like I'm going around and around with them. Sam, here...You're the tech wizard. I'm just the investigator." 

Sam nodded, taking the laptop and tried to keep up with whoever was on the other end. They finally made it, and made their way to the inside of the building and to the doorway of the apartment. "You sure this is the right place?" Dean asked. 

Cam checked one last time. "Yep." 

They headed towards the door, but a red-headed woman opened it as they ran in. "It's all right. I'm not gonna hurt you," Dean told her, who looked freaked out. 

"Get away from me, you..." Charlie yelled, grabbing a plastic sword, "shapeshifter!" 

"Look, we're not shapeshifters," Cam sighed, annoyed. 

Charlie slashed at Sam with the sword, breaking it. "Geez!" Sam complained. 

Dean took the broken sword from her, holding up her hands. "Look, we're not Leviathans, okay? You want us to prove it? You know what borax does to them?" 

"Yeah." 

"Sam?" Dean called out. Sam held out his hand, and Dean poured borax over it. "Cammie..." Cam rolled her eyes, as Dean poured some on her hand. Then he poured some over his own hand, and held it up to show Charlie.

"Huh? Your turn," Cam told her, as Dean handed her the borax. She splashed some on one hand, showing them that she wasn't a Leviathan. 

"Good," Dean nodded. 

"Who the hell are you guys?" Charlie asked, checking out the blonde woman with the guys. 

"That's a long story," Cam snorted, blushing as the woman eyed her up and down. "I'm Cam, and these are my brothers...Sam and Dean. We're monster hunters...You might want to sit down." 

By the time they done explaining, Sam and Dean were sitting on the couch, while Cam sat on the arm, and the woman was sitting in a chair, eyes wide. "So you're saying, you three are monster hunters. So, there are other monsters? Stop. Never mind. Just shh. Okay, I get how you tracked the drive – straight GPS – but it's still at the office. How did you find _me?" _Charlie asked. Sam cleared his throat, opening his laptop. "Aw! Son of a gun jacked my webcam?!" 

"Welcome to Frank," Dean smirked. "And Cam...She's good at finding people." 

"It's creepy, but I'll give it to him. And to you. So you're telling me everything he had on his drive is true." 

"Yep. That and more," Cam nodded. 

"Wait. How long did it take you to crack into Frank's drive?" Sam asked. 

"A day or so." 

"Is there anything you _can't_ hack into?" Sam asked, a bit fearful and impressed. 

"Not yet," Charlie smirked. 

"How about Dick Roman's e-mail?" Cam asked. 

"Why would I... Oh. He's one of them." 

"No. Uh, he's their leader." 

"So what's the end game – steal our resources, make us some slaves?" 

"Planet-wide value meal. We're the meat," Dean answered. 

"You can't be... serious. Okay. All right. Let's do this. What am I looking for?" Charlie asked, sitting down at a table, opening her own laptop. 

"Well, for starters, uh, anything about archaeological dig sites." 

"Like Indiana Jones stuff?" 

"All we know is that Dick has been digging all over the world, and we need to know what he's looking for," Cam explained. 

"You know, I was having a really good week. I met someone, downloaded the new Robyn album. Everything was coming up me. Oh, crap," Charlie realized. 

"Look, we get it sucks," Sam sighed. 

"No, not that. This. Dick's e-mail isn't on the company server. It's on a private one, in his office." 

"Meaning?" 

"Can't get in it unless you have his phone or you're at his desk." 

"So you're saying that if we're inside Dick's office, then we can hack into his e-mail?" Dean questioned. 

"You can't. Only someone like... But I sure as hell ain't doing it. I am doing my job and... What are the chances I see everything on that drive and Dick lets me live anyway?" Charlie asked, scared. 

"I think you know," Sam told her, gently. 

"So I erase the drive first, protect me and you. Then I go back to my old life, right? What?" Charlie begged, trying to find a way out. 

"It's not that easy. You're on Dick's radar, which means you don't have an old life anymore," Dean told her. 

"I'm gonna die. I should have taken that job at Google." 

"Look, Charlie, it's okay if you can't do it. I mean, you didn't volunteer for this," Cam shrugged. 

"Totally. Exactly. But now I volunteer." 

"What?" Dean asked, surprised. 

"I got to go back in anyways to wipe Frank's drive. Might as well break into Dick's office, too." 

"Are you sure?" Sam asked. 

"No. But these things are gonna eat everyone I know. What kind of douchebag stands by for that? However, I have never broken into anything in real life before, so... plan?" 

"You got a Bluetooth?" Dean asked. 

"Yeah." 

The three hunter joined Charlie at the table. "Security system – can you get into that?" 

"I can reroute any surveillance cameras we need." 

"All right. Let's start with that." 

Bobby was invisible to them as he listened to them formulate a plan. "Do you have a key card to get in the building?" Sam asked. 

"Uh, yeah. I can't duplicate it, but I can make a fake backing, so that you guys can come into." 

"I'll go in with Charlie. Wear a disguise of some sort. I can take a beat down. You guys don't bounce back as quickly as I do," Cam explained. Then everything was set. "Alright...so we have a plan." 

"Yep. We'll go hotwire a van and meet you two there. Be careful, Cammie," Dean told her. 

"You too. Both of you," Cam smiled, as Charlie showed them out. 

"Okay...I'll lend you some clothes," Charlie told her, showing the blonde to her bedroom. 

Cam smiled, seeing the nerdy memorabilia. "So, you're a nerd?" Cam asked. 

"A bit, yeah. You?" 

"Oh god, no. The only thing nerdy I've ever seen was when Dad made me take Sam to go see Star Wars in the theater." 

"So, what else is out there?" Charlie asked, pulling out a zip up hoodie, a blue TARDIS t-shirt, and a pair of converse. 

"Well, there's Demons, Leviathans, Vampires, Werewolves, Angels, basically everything that goes bump in the night." 

"Demons are real? And angels? So there's a God and a Devil right?" 

"Yep...well, we're still up in the air on the god thing. Although, we have met other Gods before if that counts from other religions. But we're not fans of the big guy at the moment. The Devil...Lucifer...is very real, and he's a dick. But don't worry about him. He's locked in a cage in Hell. Um...Hell is run by a demon named Crowley. He's locked in a cage in Hell. At the moment, Hell is run by a demon named Crowley. Demons have different ranks. Angels are also dicks, but also goody too-shoes. Basically all of them. Well, except for my fiance. He's alright, but he's in a mental hospital at the moment." 

Cam was changing into the shirt, pulling her hair up into a tight ponytail. Grabbing a baseball cap, she slipped it on her head. "Doesn't it suck? This life?" Charlie asked, absorbing what the woman just told her. 

"Truthfully? It does. But come through it. 

"And you're fiance?" 

"Castiel," Cam smiled. Slipping on a pair of fake glasses, she shrugged. "So? How do I look?" 

"Totally hot," Charlie grinned. 

* * *

Charlie and Cam stood outside of the building, where Charlie looked at it with an intense fear. "Hey...you're gonna be okay," Cam told her, taking her hand in hers and squeezing. "I won't let anything happen to you." 

Charlie nodded, squeezing her hand tight. Cam's phone rang, causing her reach into her pocket to pull it out. _"Hey, it's me,"_ Dean told her. 

"I used to think maybe you loved me…" Charlie sang, closing her eyes. 

_"Is she singing?"_ Dean asked, hearing Charlie sing next to Cam. 

"Hey...why are you singing?" Cam asked, looking at the woman next to her. 

"I sing when I'm nervous. Don't judge me," Charlie told them.

"She sings when she's nervous. Don't judge her," Cam repeated back. 

_"Judgment-free zone. Listen, uh, tell her check the side pocket in her bag,"_ Dean explained. 

"Hey. He's said it's a judgement-free zone. Check your bag..." Cam told her. 

Charlie took out a flask as Cam smiled, and hung up on her brother. "Oh. Thank you," Charlie smiled a bit, taking a drink from the flask. "Mmm. Good idea." 

"Yeah, no problem. Look, that's, uh, kind of a family heirloom. It's a good-luck charm, okay, so don't lose it," Cam explained. 

"Copy that. Okay. Let's do this." 

Cam took a step forwards, but realized that she wasn't moving. "Uh, Charlie? Uh, Charlie?" 

"I'm having a hard time moving," Charlie whimpered. 

"You can do this," Cam smiled, softly. 

"Uh, I'm not – I'm not a spy. No, I can't do it. I can't do it. I can't do it. I can't," Charlie told her, shaking her head and taking a step back. 

Cam took her face in her hands, making her look at her. "Charlie? Hey. Listen to me." 

"I'm sorry, Cam. I'm sorry. I-I just –" Charlie stuttered. 

"It's okay. Uh, w-who's your favorite 'Harry Potter' character?" 

"Uh, Hermione." 

"Hermione. Well, uh, all right, did Hermione run when Sirius Black was in trouble or when Voldemort attacked Hogwarts?"

"I thought you weren't a nerd," Charlie smirked. 

"I read..." Cam smiled cheekily. 

"No, of course not." 

"What did she do?" 

"She kicked ass. She actually saves Harry in practically every book. And then she ends up with the wrong –" 

"Okay, stay on track. So she kicked ass, right? So, then, what are you gonna do?" 

"I'm gonna kick it in the ass," Charlie grinned. 

Cam grinned, "Good girl." 

"Do you think you can kiss me real quick? Like Ron did to Hermione?" 

Cam blinked and blushed. "Um...If you're sure it will help?" she squeaked. 

Charlie nodded eagerly. "Alright...I guess? Just don't tell Dean. He'll never let me live it down. He may mean well, but he's a perv. I'm sure nymphomaniac." Charlie nodded, closing her eyes as she leaned forward. Cam bit her lip, and leaned forward. Cam brought her lips to hers, giving her a small closed mouth kiss. "There? Feeling brave now?" Cam asked. 

Charlie nodded, grinning happily. 

* * *

Cam and Charlie traveled inside the building, with Cam invisible next to her, walking past a security guard. Charlie swiped her card, smiling as they passed. Charlie entered the elevator, swiping her pass and hit the button for level four. Charlie got off, with Cam still following her being able to bend reality to her will. Charlie got back into the elevator where she took the strip off of her security pass, putting it onto another pass. She hit the button for level eleven, and tapped her foot as she headed up. 

"I'm in. I've always wanted to say that," Charlie told her Bluetooth and Cam. 

_"You're on the clock. Move_," Dean ordered. Cam became visible, nodding to Charlie. 

Unbeknownst to them, Bobby rode in the elevator behind Charlie and Cam to the 11th floor. They got off at the floor, and flattened herself behind a wall where they saw a security guard. "Hey, there's a big-ass guard up here, blocking the door. What do I do?" Charlie asked, looking to Cam. 

_"Just wait him out,"_ Dean sighed. 

Cam's eyebrows rose up, seeing him get out a magazine. "Uh, Dean...he's not going anywhere." 

_"Okay, uh, you work there every day. Do you know the guy?"_ Dean asked Charlie. 

"I guess. I mean, I've seen him. I've never talked to him." 

"Dean, I got this," Cam said, turning to Charlie. "Okay, when you've seen him, does he look at you, or does he just kind of slide his eyes by?" 

"Um... eye contact? I don't know. He always kind of smiles a bit. I don't really –" Charlie stuttered. 

"Good. What you're gonna do is you're gonna walk right up to him, and you're gonna flirt your way past. Just follow my lead," Cam told her, fixing Charlie's hair. 

"I can't. He's not my type." 

_"You're gonna have to play through that."_

"As in he's not a girl," Charlie groaned out, rolling her eyes. 

Dean was silent for a minute as Cam smirked. _"Oh, oh. Pretend he has boobs." _

"Worse." 

"Dean..." Cam groaned, rolling her eyes. "You're not helping." 

_"Well, I don't know. Um... Do you have any tattoos? Give him a little sneak peek there. All tattoos are sexy." _

"Mine is Princess Leia in a slave bikini straddling a 20-sided die. I was drunk. It was Comic-Con," Charlie explained. 

_"We've all been there..."_

"Alright. I'm signing you two off for a moment, because you're really not helping." Cam shut off her blue-tooth, and finished fixing Charlie's hair. Reaching for her pocket, she pulled out some lip gloss she often tucked into her jeans, smearing a little bit across Charlie's lips. "Okay, I'm gonna walk you through this. It's not that hard. I'll be talking to you this entire time." Cam already was calling Charlie's blue-tooth, putting her phone into her back pocket. "Go over there and start with a smile." Charlie walked to the guard, pasting a large, fixed smile. "Relax, Charlie. You just got home, and Scarlett Johansson's waiting for you." 

Charlie smiled more naturally, making a pleased sound. Cam watched as the security guard stood up as Charlie approached. 

"Can I help you, miss?" he asked. 

"Hey..." Charlie smiled, looking at his name tag. "Bill." Charlie held up her I.D. card. "Charlie from I.T." 

"Oh. Burning the midnight oil, huh?" Bill asked, smiling a bit. 

"Just like you – I mean, when you're not at the gym. What, do you work out with all your free time?" 

"I try to get to the gym at least three days a week." 

"Get it girl," Cam grinned. 

"Just trying to get back to my fighting weight, you know?" 

"It shows. You look amazing," Cam said. 

"It shows. You look amazing," Charlie repeated. 

Sam was still on the phone, both him and Dean listening. Both started to snicker. 

"Do you ever do anything else with your free time, like take a girl out for a drink?" 

"You do anything else with your free time, like..." Sam started to laugh, making Cam see red, "take a girl out for a drink?" 

"Stop laughing, Sammy," Cam hissed. 

"Stop laughing, Sammy," Charlie repeated, then catching herself. "Um...Y-you don't know that bar – Stop Laughing Sammy? That place is bringing sexy back. Which is easy…" 

"Stop talking, Charlie!" Cam ordered seeing everything fall apart. 

"…'cause they kept the receipt. Stop talking, Charlie. Right. So, um, y-you were saying about going out, " Charlie asked, playing with her hair, "drinks?" 

"Um... Yeah, yeah. That'd be great." 

"Cool. Pencil that in. Hey, can I ask you a favor? The ladies' room downstairs is nasty. Can I use the exec washroom to powder my nose?" Charlie asked, batting her eyes. 

"Yeah, yeah. Why not? Um, it's right down the hall. It's the first door on the right." 

While Charlie was talking, and distracting Bill, Cam was able to plaster her self against the wall on the other side. Charlie walked away, where Bill checked his breath with his hand covering his mouth. Charlie walked past the girl's bathroom, breathing out. "I feel dirty." 

_"You and me both, sister,"_ Dean snickered. 

"Shut up, Dean. You did good, Charlie. After this, I'll take you out for a drink," Cam told her, holding out her fist for a fist-bump. 

"The eagles are landing. Going radio-silent," Charlie told them. 

_"Let us know when you're out,"_ Dean told her. 

"So, guess we just wait?" Sam questioned, seeing his sister and Charlie enter Dick's office. 

"Yeah," Dean nodded. 

Charlie put on gloves and sat down at the desk, while Cam took point, watching out in the hallway. Charlie plugged in a thumb drive and ran a password generator. "Your password is 'winning' with two 1's? Ew!" 

"He's a douche," Cam whispered. 

In the van, Sam was filling jars up with bleach cleaner as Dean watched the security footage. Bobby watched as Bill got up and knocked on the ladies room drawer. "Okay. Let's Yoda this," Bobby told himself. 

Cam was still watching the door as it closed and locked. Charlie and Cam looked up, each beginning to panic. "Let's wrap it up Charlie." 

"Its going as fast as it can go. 65%."

Someone tried to open the door, and Cam froze. Outside, Bill grabbed his keys to unlock the door, and Cam still saw that the download was up to 70%. Cam ducked underneath the desk, and brought her knees up to the chest, while Charlie went into the private bathroom inside the massive office. Hearing the door open, she heard Charlie walk out, her footsteps light and airy. 

"Hey, you!" 

"What are you doing in here?" Bill asked. 

"You said first door on the left, right?" 

Cam watched as Charlie moved to stand between Bill and the computer. Cam closed her eyes, changing the reality around her to make herself invisible. "No, I said first door on the right," Bill corrected. 

"Oh! Silly me. I am always forgetting things. Do you know what else I forgot to do?" Charlie asked, picking up a pen from the desk. In the corner of her eyes, she could see that her download was up to now 93%. "Give you my phone number."

Charlie grabbed Bill's hand to jot down her number on it, smiling. "Uh, we really shouldn't be in here. Mr. Roman doesn't like people in his office." 

"I'm sure. Have you seen his bathroom?" Charlie laughed, putting the pin on the desk. Cam watched Charlie discretely remove the thumb drive. Cam held her breathe as she walked around Bill and out the door. "Got to go. Call me. " 

Charlie walked over to her desk on the fourth floor, sitting down. Taking another drink from the flask, she plugged the thumb drive into the computer, and transferred the files into a WiFi I.P. address. 

"Hey, guys," Charlie told Sam and Dean. 

_"Hey." _

"Sending you all the flagged dig files now." 

_"Charlie, you are a genius!"_ Dean crowed, smiling. 

"I know. It's a problem." 

A door opened and Pete entered, Cam not having enough time to shield herself from him. Cam immediately took a perch on Charlie's desk, smiling flirty. 

"Damn it. Hey, Pete! Guess we're both on deadline, huh?" 

"How's it going? Who's this?" 

"Good, good. I'll give you a full progress report in a few hours. This is my girlfriend, Camilla. I promised her a date tonight, but since I got held up at work, I invited to come hangout." 

Pete smiled, looking at Cam. "Great. Hit that deadline, right?" He reached out to squeeze Charlie's arm and stare at Cam. "Well, holler if you need anything." 

"Hey, guys, you still there?" Charlie asked. 

_"Yeah. What the hell was that?"_ Dean questioned. 

"Oh, just my manager, the monster." 

"We need to leave," Cam told Charlie getting off of the desk. 

"I can't. I got to act normal. I told him I was working. Let's just finish this," Charlie told her, looking over into his office. Charlie opened a number of Dick's emails about a package leaving Iran and the suspension of the digs. "Are you seeing this?" 

"What the fuck?" Cam breathed out, looking at the screen. 

"It looks like Dick stopped digging days ago," Sam told them, watching their own screen. 

"Why?" 

_"Guess he found what he was looking for. Can you check?"_ Dean asked. 

"Way ahead of you. Looking at travel reports, expenses... Here we go. Something in his suitcase left Iran last week. Spent the last 72 hours in armored cars and private planes. Whatever it is, it's coming here for Dick tonight. So, w-what the hell is it?" 

"I don't know. Whatever it is, he wants it bad, which means we got to grab it, end of story." 

"Well, it's landing at a private airport near here – crap – right about now. A courier's set to pick it up." 

"What's the exact landing time?" 

"42 minutes," Cam answered. "Can you guys make it?" 

Sam already googled the time to take where Richard Roman Enterprises was to the Downey Airport. "We can try. Uh, all right, Charlie, one more favor, and Cam will get you out." 

Cam stayed with Charlie as she finished up, and as Charlie pulled out the thumb drive. Charlie got up to leave, then gasped, Cam straightening up to grab her. "Hey, Charlie. I was hoping I'd find you here," Dick smiled. 

* * *

"Shit..." Cam whispered, squeezing Charlie's hands 

"Um, hey, Mr. Roman," Charlie greeted, trying to keep her voice calm. 

"Please. Dick." Pete also walked up, causing Cam to eye the two monsters in front of her. "Pete, we're good here. Why don't you go grab a bite?" Pete left, leaving the three of them alone. "Who's this blonde beauty?" 

"My girlfriend...Camilla."   
  
"Dick Roman, nice to meet you," Dick told Cam. "So, Charlie...Show me what you found." Charlie nodded, and walked over to the desk, sitting down. Charlie's phone rang, which Cam eyed as she stood next to Charlie. Dick stood next to her, standing over Charlie. "So there's nothing about my company?" Charlie shook her head. "Ah. How about a Sam or a Dean or a Campbell?" 

Cam looked up, fearful at the mention of her name. "I'm sorry, who?" Charlie asked. 

"Sam, Campbell, and Dean Winchester. Give it a little peek, would you?" 

Charlie did a search, typing in each of their names plus their last name Winchester. Bobby stood behind them, glaring daggers at Dick. "Dick Roman. Come on. The girl's right there. Worry about her." 

Cam shivered, pulling her jean jacket around her. "Is it me, or did it just drop 10 degrees in here?" Dick asked, glancing at the two women.

"It's a bit nippy, yeah," Cam answered, shivering a bit. 

"Yeah...chilly..." Charlie nodded. 

"I'll have maintenance check the A.C. I can't have you cold, now, can I?" Dick asked. 

"You miserable... Damn it, Bobby, come on," Bobby grumbled. 

“NO RESULTS FOUND” flashed up on Charlie's screen. "Nothing about those Winchesters." 

"If items were deleted from the drive, would you be able to tell?" 

"Not if they were deleted properly," Charlie swallowed. 

"Well, they're crafty. Have all the data sent to me." 

"Of course." 

"So, really, how did you do it?" Dick asked, looking at Charlie. 

"Uh, do what?" 

"You broke the unbreakable. What's the thought process? Walk me through it, and ix-nay the jargon." 

"Um... nothing's unbreakable, really. Nothing's safe if you poke at it long enough." 

"Nothing's safe. I like that. But that isn't what I'm asking, Charlie. Your spark – it's one in a million. Believe me, but when you got it, you invent guns and iPads and viruses, and, holy crap, you can be crafty. What is that, Charlie?" 

"Um –" 

"'Cause I can feed every fact in your brain to someone else, they still wouldn't be able to be you." 

"I guess you can't clone me." 

"Don't think that doesn't piss me off." Cam was ready to fight, but was saved by Dick's phone ringing. "Yes. Fantastic. Bring it up to my office. I'll be right there. I think we're on to something here. Stay here, will you both? I'll be back in two shakes." 

Cam waited for Dick to leave, before grabbing Charlie's hand and ushering her out. Charlie quickly grabbed her bag and followed her downstairs. Charlie and Cam were sprinting down the stairs into the main lobby. "Crap, crap, crap! You think the bomb worked?" 

"Possibly, but not for long. Keep running," Cam told her, pushing her forward. 

When they reached them, they pulled on each handle and found them locked. "Shit!" Cam cursed, yanking on it. Hearing the elevator hit the main floor, they turned and Charlie froze. Dick and Pete stepped off the elevator, blood on their collars where they're faces were burned off moments earlier. Pete headed for Charlie, but Cam got in they way, punching the Leviathan with all of her strength, making his head turn sideways. He backhanded her, sending her flying into a wall. 

"Cam!" 

"Hold on there, Charlie," Pete called out. 

"Campbell Winchester. I've been waiting for you," Dick smiled, glaring at Cam. 

"You motherfucker!" Cam cursed as she was lifted up by Dick. 

Bobby shoved Pete who crashed into Charlie, knocking her into a pillar and then onto the ground. Charlie groaned, holding onto her arm. Suddenly, Sam and Dean crashed through the glass doors. The security guard from the foyer approached. 

"Dean, he's one of them!" Charlie called out. 

Dean tossed a box of borax onto Pete, causing him to yell and brown smoke rose from his face. Sam punched the security guard in the face, as Pete continued to sizzle and scream. Sam raced over, picking up Charlie. "That would explain it. You're hanging with the wrong crowd, kiddo," Dick commented. 

Cam reared her head back, and headbutted Dick Roman. Once she was free, she raced towards her brothers, her breath becoming visble. "Oh no...Bobby!"

"Not so fast, Dick," Bobby growled, shoving him hard. Dick flew through the air into a large display picture of the Richard Roman Enterprises, falling into the ground. The Winchester watched as Bobby flickered, then reappeared, looking back at them before disappearing again. Dick growled and sat up. 

"All right, enough! Show yourself. Let's do this like real monsters." Dick tried to get up, but was shoved back down. "Ha, ha, ha! You got to do that again. That tickled." 

"Dean, come on. Come on!" Sam yelled. 

"Dean," Cam breathed out, pulling on the front of his shirt to get him to move. "We got to move! Now!" Dean nodded, looping his arm under her to help her walk. 

* * *

Once safe in the car, Dean gunned it, with Cam sitting int he passenger seat, and Charlie and Sam into the backseat. "Charlie, talk to us. You okay?" Dean asked, glancing at the backseat as Sam assessed her injuries. 

"No. Why didn't you kill him?" Charlie asked. 

The Winchesters shared a look. "'Cause we can't yet. But we will," Sam told her. 

"The really evil ones always need a special sword. Oh, okay. I'm gonna pass out now," Charlie told them, her eyes closing. 

"We need to get her to a hospital...That arm doesn't look good," Cam sighed. "You did good, Charlie." 

After a quick trip to the Emergency Room, they made their way to a bus terminal. Dean held Charlie's duffel bag while Charlie held her ticket in her good arm. Her other was in a cast and resting comfortably in a sling. 

"I left your dumb flask on the back seat, by the way. Worst good-luck charm ever," Charlie chuckled.

Dean gave Charlie her bag, smiling a bit. "Here you go." 

"Thanks," Charlie nodded, taking the bag. 

"So listen, um, we can't thank you enough." Sam told her, scratching the back of his shaggy head. 

"Actually, you can. Never contact me again, like, ever. Deal?" 

Charlie held her hand out for Sam to shake. "Deal." 

Cam smiled and stepped forward to hug the red headed woman. "Take care of yourself, alright?" 

"You too," Charlie nodded. 

"You know, Charlie? You're a bad*ass...like Hermione." 

"Bye, Ron," Charlie blushed, stepping over to Dean. 

Charlie shook hands with Dean. "Keep your head down out there, okay?" 

"This ain't the first time I've disappeared. You think my name is really Charlie Bradbury? Please. So, good luck saving the world." Charlie raised her hand in a Vulcan solute. "Peace out, bitches." 

They watched her board the bus and ride away. "She's kind of like the little sister I never wanted," Dean joked. 

"Me too. Instead I got two goofy younger brothers," Cam chuckled. 

"We got to talk," Sam told his siblings. 

They started to walk back over to the Pacer. "What, you mean before we get back to the car and the flask?" 

"Exactly. So, what the hell happened back in the lobby, Dean?" 

"Man, if I had a free shot, I'd have bitch-slapped the hell out of Dick." 

"Yeah, but, I mean, Charlie got her freaking arm broken." 

"Something didn't feel right. I felt it when we were there with Dick. The temp dropped, rapidly." 

"He didn't mean to do it," Dean explained, defending Bobby. 

"Exactly. He's not in control, not about Dick. That was vengeful-spirit crap," Sam sighed. 

"I know. But it's still Bobby." 

"But if he really goes there, he won't be anymore, and then we won't be able to pull him back. And then what are we supposed to do?" 

"I know. Look, let's just figure out what that thing we stole is, and then we'll figure out what the hell to do with Bobby." Dean raised his eyebrows at the siblings, and started to head towards the car. Sam and Cam looked uneasy, but followed him anyway. 


	82. It's the End...

**May 4-7, 2012**

The Winchesters got out of their car, all ready to begin the final fight. They got out of the car, standing outside of the warehouse. Cam wore black skinny jeans, a black muscle tank, brown combat boots, and a brown bomber jacket. Her blonde hair was tied up in a pony tail, and aviators were over her eyes. "Alright...

Grabbing a can of salt, she made a giant salt perimeter. The Winchesters tied some hex bags to trees for added protection. "So, let me get this straight..." Cam told them, looking at the hunk of clay that Sam unwrapped from the case they stole from Dick. "They went to the literal ends of the earth, for a piece of dirt..." 

"That's a lot of fuss over a caveman Lego," Dean commented, bringing over a tool box he usually kept in the car for Baby. 

"Yeah. Well, whatever Dick wants is bricked up inside that." 

Dean took a mallet out of the tool box, handing his siblings a pair of safety glasses and put some on himself. "All right." 

Dean hit it once, and thunder clapped outside. "Okay...coincidence?" Cam asked, looking up at the ceiling. Dean hit it again, this time thunder and lighting flashed.

"That sound like somebody saying, 'No, wait – stop,' to you two?" Dean asked, looking up at the ceiling now too. 

"Uh... Yeah. Yeah," Sam nodded. 

"Definitely," Cam answered. 

"Yeah," Dean shrugged. "Oh, well." 

Dean raised his mallet up and hit the clay several more times. Finally, he broke through and a piece of engraved and carved stone out of the broken clay casing. "What the fuck is that?" Cam asked, inspecting the stone tablet in his hands. 

"Well...it's something different. Any idea?" Dean asked. 

"No...But it's resonating energy," Cam said, her hand hovering over it. 

"Great...more mysteries," Dean sighed. 

Cam rubbed her temples. "It's late. We've been driving like hell all night long. Let's get some sleep, and regroup in the morning, yeah?" Cam asked, looking at her younger brothers. 

"Yeah..." Dean sighed again, setting the tablet down. Sam nodded and each went over to grab their night things. Cam pulled on a pair of long pants and one of Sam's shirts she "borrowed" to wear. Slipping on some warm socks, she crawled into her sleeping bag, next to her brothers, who crawled into their bags as well. 

"Hey...remember the time when Dad took us all hunting and we had to camp outside in the freezing cold? Dean made fun of me for weeks because I was going through puberty..." Cam asked, smiling at the nice memory. 

"Yeah. Poor Dad was red in the face when he realized you now had boobs and your nipples were prominent," Dean laughed. 

Cam laughed, blushing bright red. "I remember that I was embarrassed for you," Sam laughed. 

"Dad was a jackass, but he meant well. He loved us all...God, it seemed like a lifetime ago this all started again," Cam sighed, rubbing her eyes. 

"It does. Me and Dad hunting, Dad missing, Sam dying, me selling my soul, Cam coming back..." Dean listed. 

"Meeting Cas, falling in love," Cam sighed, smiling at the mention of Cas. 

"Going into the cage, being soulless..." Sam thought. 

"Do you guys realize that how many problems we start, then fix later?" Cam asked. "That maybe we're the villains and the heroes?" 

"I don't know..." Dean sighed. "Maybe." 

"But we do help people," Sam added. 

"All I know is that we're better together then we are apart," Cam told them. "I love you two. I may not say it enough, but I do love you two ugly sons of bitches." 

"I love you guys too," Sam told them. "We should say it more to each other." 

"Yeah, I guess I love you two also. Now, enough with the chick flick moments, and go to damn bed." 

The next morning, they woke up in increments. Sam woke up first, going to take a leak outside, careful of Cam's boundary lines. He went back inside, pulling out his laptop. Cam woke up next to get up, and told Sam she was going to get some coffee. She put the clothes back on that she had yesterday. She came back and stood behind Sam as they drank coffee as they watched the morning news on the laptop. 

_"...At a lost to explain the continent-wide storm system that appeared seemingly out of nowhere, blanketing a good part of the nation in freak lightning displays."   
_

Dean woke up last, stretching as he listened to the news play on the laptop. Standing up, he walking over. Cam turned and handed him his cup of coffee. "Thanks," Dean told her, taking a sip of the rich black coffee. 

_"Here with Dr. Marlon Price of the U.S. Meteorological Survey at a press conference earlier today," _the reporter told the audience. 

_"Baffled? No, I'm not baffled." _Dean took a sip of coffee, and walked over to the sink to wash his face. "_Frankly, I'm offended. This is not the way weather behaves." _

_"Power outages and related damages to electronic equipment have been reported from as far east as Cape Cod..." _

A metal cup next to Dean moved as he grabbed his toothbrush. "Bobby? Bobby, that you?" Dean called out. 

"Think so," Sam told his siblings, grabbing his EMF reader that was flashing. "But that whole adventure at Roman's seems to have drained his batteries." 

"So, what? We start the storm heard 'round the world?" Dean asked. 

"When we broke this thing open last night, every maternity ward within a hundred-mile radius got slammed. Looks like any woman in the last month of her pregnancy went into labor," Cam informed them, touching the tablet. 

"Hmm," Dean hummed, picking it up. "This one goes out to all the ladies. So, heavyweight signs, omens – what do we got?" 

"I assume it's writing. But I've never seen anything like it, ever. And it doesn't match anything in any book or online," Sam sighed. 

"All right, so big daddy chomper lands here, he grabs himself some Dick... and then he starts secretly underwriting university departments, pouring money into digs – all for this. Why?" Dean questioned. 

"No clue. We do know that he will be tearing new ones until he gets it back, though. Look, we got to take a minute, hole up somewhere safe, find out what we've got," Cam informed them, grabbing her sleeping back and rolling it up. 

"Rufus' cabin, then?" Dean asked. 

"Yeah," Cam nodded. "Sam?" 

"I'm down for that," Sam answered. 

"This time, I'm doing the shopping," Dean ordered, getting his stuff gathered together. 

As Cam was packing her duffel, she heard her phone ring. Grabbing it from her back pocket, she was surprised to see it was Meg. "It's Meg." Cam swiped across the screen, answering the call. "What? Trying to save the world here, Meg." 

_"What up, Princess? Just a little FYI call. Your boy toy's a_ _wake."_

"What?" Cam asked, her heart pounding. "What do you mean Cas is awake?" 

"When?"' Dean asked, while Sam looked surprised.

Cam put her phone on speaker. "When?" 

_"Last night about eight." _

"And you waited till now to call us or me?" Cam asked. 

_"I've been busy with Cas. He's just a tad different than when he dozed off, 'kay? Ever since he last talked to you, and you sent him to Lala land." _

"What do you mean, different?" 

_"Hey, Princess, guess what – not a nurse. Just playing one on TV. Want answers? Start driving."_

Meg hung up, Cam scoffing. "She really is a bitch." 

"Great. So, Indiana?" Sam asked, packing up his own bag, neatly. 

"Yeah. Eight o’clock last night," Dean repeated, thinking. 

"Yeah. Same time we opened up that thing," Sam said, thinking the exact same thing. 

"Maybe not a coincidence...first the weather and now Cas? What else did we start?" Cam questioned, breaking the boundary line with her fault. 

* * *

When they got to the hospital which took all day, Cam booked it towards his room, excitement coursing through her veins. She stopped outside the door, her heart pounding as she saw him staring out the window. 

"We raced all the way here, and now I don't know. I can't say I'm fired up to see what's left of the guy," Dean admitted, looking into the room as well. 

"You think he remembers at all?" Sam asked. 

"That, and I'm guessing whatever kind of hell baggage he lifted off of your plate. It's not gonna be pretty." 

Cam turned and smacked Dean over the head. "Be nice...one day he'll be your brother-in-law." 

"Hey. Excuse me, gentlemen, ma'am but it's way past visiting hours." 

"Ma'am?" Cam asked. 

"It's okay, Abel. I've been expecting them. This is his family, his fiance and her brothers. Hello, boys. Princess." 

Meg led them inside the room, where Cam's smile was genuine, but cautious. On his bed and desk, there was drawings of Cam in various forms and colors. "Wow..." 

"He's been doing that since he woke up. It seems like you're glued to his mind..." Meg told her. 

Cam nodded, touching his back with a gentle hand. "Hey, Cas." 

Castiel turned around, looking at Sam and Dean. Then he turned to look at Cam, but instead of the intense expression that was usually on his face, his face was full of wonder, like she was an angel instead of being human. "Hello, Dean. Sam. Campbell..." 

"Hi," Cam whispered. 

"Hey, Castiel," Sam smiled. 

"Look at you, walkin' and talkin'. That's – that's great, right?" Dean asked. 

Castiel walked over to Dean, pointing a finger at him. "Pull my finger." 

"What?" 

"My finger – pull it." 

Dean did so, but there was a crash, the lights went out and the window and light fixture shattered. Castiel laughed, then had the look of amazement again when he looked at Cam. Meg sighed, turning on a lap. "You're so beautiful..." 

Cam looked at him in concern. Clearly...He wasn't okay. "Okay, just hang on, Cas. Wait. Let us catch up to you for a second." She sat him down on the bed, raking his hair back from his forehead. Meg explained what had happened the previous night. "So, you're saying you remember who you are, what you are?" 

"Yes. Of course. Oh. Outside today, in the garden, I followed a honeybee. I saw the route of flowers. It's all right there, the whole plan. There's nothing to add. Then I thought about Campbell, and how her hair was like sunshine, and her eyes were like the green grass, and her lips were like the red roses. And her skin is like cream..." 

"You might want to add a little Thorazine," Sam commented. 

"That's a bit...romantic," Cam sighed. 

"Right? He's been like the naked guy at the rave ever since he woke up. Totally useless. All he can think about is Cam." 

"Well, that's good that it somethings didn't change..." 

"Will you look at her? My lover? All of that thorny pain. The darkness within her soul, encased with light. It looks like thorns of a rose. So beautiful." 

"We've been over this. I don't like poetry about other women. Put up or shut up," Meg groaned as Cam smiled. 

"Okay. So, Cas, you said you woke up last night?" Sam asked. 

"Yes. I heard a ping that pierced me, and, well, you wouldn't have heard it unless you were an angel at the time." 

Sam pulled out the stone tablet, uncovering it with a cloth wrapped around it. "That's also when we opened this." 

"Oh. Of course. Now I understand." 

"Understand what?" 

"You were the ones. Well... I guess that makes sense." 

"What makes sense?" Dean had confusion written on his face. 

"If someone was going to free the Word from the vault of the earth, it would end up being you. Oh, I love you guys." 

Cas pulled Dean and Sam into a hug. "Oh. Uck. Okay. All right. Okay." 

Sam patted Cas awkwardly on the back. Then Cas moved over to Cam, stuffing his face into her neck and inhaling. Cam rubbed his back affectionately. 

"Yeah, yeah. You – you said something about 'The Word.' Is that what's written on there?" Sam asked. 

"Did you know that a cat's penis is sharply barbed along its shaft? I know for a fact the females were not consulted about that," Cas informed them, pulling away from Cam. 

Cam grabbed him by the shoulders. "Cas, please...we're losing ground out there, okay? We need your help. Can you not see that?" she begged. 

"This is the handwriting of Metatron," Cas informed them. 

"Metatron? You saying a Transformer wrote that?" Sam questioned. 

"No. That's Megatron," Dean clarified. 

"What?" 

"The Transformer – it's Megatron." 

"What?" 

"Metatron. He's an angel. He's the scribe of God. He took down dictation when creation was being formed," Cas chimed in. 

"And that's the Word of God?" Dean asked. 

"One of them, yes." 

"Uh... Well, what's it say, then?" asked Sam. 

"Uh... 'Tree'?" Cas guessed. He looked at Sam and Dean, shrugging his shoulders."'Horse'? 'Fiddler crab'? I can't read it. It wasn't meant for angels." 

"Okay, this all sounds bad. What are you two jackasses doing with the Word of God? Let me see that thing," Meg told the boys, reaching for the tablet. 

All three Winchesters blocked her as Dean held it out of her way. 

"Back off, Meg," Dean growled. 

"Come on, it's my ass, too." 

"Guys..." Cam warned, putting up a hand to try to keep the peace. She felt Cas grab her other hand. Cam squeezed it, rubbing the back of it with her thumb. 

"Back off." 

"Damn it! Enough of this 'demons are second-class citizens' crap! Your sister is half demon for fuck's sake!" 

"Don't like conflict," Cas simply said, taking Cam's hand and transporting away. 

Cam gasped as she flew to a new location. It was totally unexpected. "What...where are we?" Cam asked, realizing she was standing in a new room. Cas looked at the wall, then walked to the easel near the wall, grabbing a pencil and began to sketch. "Cas...are you with me?" Cas continued to draw, making Cam realize that his damage was worse than she thought. "Cas..." Cam called out again, bit it was like he was in his own little world. 

"Hey..." Dean called out, coming into the day room. 

"Hey..." Cam sighed, watching Cas dig around for something. 

"Well, I'm pretty sure that this magnified his love for you." Cam smiled sadly, looking at the picture that he had drawn of her. Dean walked over towards and in front of Cas. "You realize you just broke God's Word?" Cas looked away, and Dean sat down at the table opposite of him. "It's Sam's thing, isn't it? You taking on his, uh, cage-match scars. I'm guessing that's what broke your bank, right?" 

"Well, it took... everything to get me here," Cas explained. 

"What are you talking about, man?" 

"Dean, I know you want different answers." 

"No, I want you to button up your coat and help us take down Leviathans. Do you remember what you did?" 

"Dean..." Cam told him, putting a hand on his arm. "Take it easy. It's not the same Cas, remember?" 

Cas held up the board game "Sorry!", shaking it once. The board and the pieces magically appeared on the table, setting up ready to play. Cas set the box aside, looking at the two Winchesters. "Do you want to go first? Or ladies first?" 

"I don't want to play," Cam told him, tears welling up in her eyes. 

Ten minutes later, Dean and Cas were playing Sorry, taking turns picking up cards. Dean picked up a Sorry! card, moving one of markers to the start spot. "You know, we weren't sure at first which monkeys were gonna make it. No offense, but I was backing the Neanderthals because their poetry was... just amazing. It's in perfect tune..." Cas picked up a card, looking at it, then moved a piece, "with the spheres. But in the end, it was you – the homo sapiens sapiens. You guys ate the apple, invented pants." 

Cam looked at Dean, who told her to question him. "Cas, where can we find this, uh, Metatron? Is he still alive?" 

"I'm sorry. I – I think you have to go back to start," Cas told Dean. 

"This is important," Cam begged. Cas motioned for Dean to pick up another card, which Dean did and moved another marker. "I think Metatron could stop a lot of bad. You understand that?" 

Cas grabbed another card from the stack with his free hand. "We live in a 'sorry' universe. It's engineered to create conflict. I mean, why should I prosper from... your misfortune?" Castiel put down a marker and moved Dean's marker back to start. "But these are the rules. I didn't make them." 

Cam was getting truly upset now. This wasn't the man she loved. Dropping down in front of him, to the side of his chair, she begged him to understand. "You made some of them. When you tried to become God, when you cut that hole into that wall;" 

"Dean... it's your move," Cas told Dean. Cam closed her eyes, a couple of tears leaking through. This was so much worst than before. He wasn't there anymore. The man she loved...was officially gone. 

"Forget the fucking game, Cas!" Cam shouted, hitting table, sending Sorry flying. 

"I'm sorry, Cam," Cas told her. 

"No! You're _playing_ 'Sorry!'" Cam shouted, heading out of the door. Dean was about to follow his distressed sister, but stopped when he noticed something. 

"What?" Dean asked, see Cas intrigued by something. 

Cam turned around. "Sam. He's talking to angels," Cas simply said. 

"Sam?!" Cam called out. Cas took her hand, flying them back to his room. 

* * *

There was a male and female angel, Meg, Sam, and a Asian descent teenager. "What the fuck is going on?" she asked. 

"Campbell Winchester...lover of Castiel, abomination, Princess of Hell," the female angel sneered. 

"You forgot gorgeous, snarky, and powerful enough to kick your asses." 

Castiel appeared next to her, looking at the angels. "Castiel?" the male angel asked. 

Cas smiled. "Hi." 

"You're alive?" 

"You," the female angel sneered. 

"Hello, Hester." 

"You smote thousands in Heaven. You gave a big, scary speech. Then you were gone. What the hell was that?!" Hester asked. 

"Rude, for one thing." 

"Where have you been? With your whore, the half-breed?" the male angel asked, turning his nose up at Cam. 

"Oh, Inias. Hester, I... I know you want something – answers. I... I wish it could be that… There are still many things I can teach you. I can offer, um, well, perspective. Here." Cas pointed a finger at Hester. "Pull my finger." Hester didn't move. "Uh... Uh... Meg will – will get another light, and I'll – I'll blow it out again. And, well, this time, it'll be funny, and – and we'll all look back and laugh." 

"You're insane," Hester scoffed. 

"Hey," Dean called out, standing in the doorway. While they were talking, he had drawn the angel banishing sigil on the wood outside of the room. "Heads up, Sunshine." Slapping his hand on the sigil, he watched as white light flared up and the angels vanished. "All angels blown back to their corners. We got like three, four hours tops." 

Sam pointed to the Angel Blade that Meg was holding. "Meg, where did you get that?" 

"A lot of angels died this year," Meg shrugged. 

"What's happening?! What's happening?!" the young Asian man yelled out, panicking. 

"What is that?" Cam asked. 

"It's, uh... Kevin Tran. He's, uh, in advanced placement," Sam answered. "Kevin...this is my brother and sister, Campbell and Dean." 

"What up..." Cam smiled. 

"What...did they call you an abomination? Because, you don't look like one. I mean, you're pretty hot...but I have a girlfriend..." 

"What they meant is that I'm a Cambion...Half-demon. And the angel in the pjs was my fiancee," Cam answered. "Well, Dean. You can add him to the list of mysteries." 

Later, Kevin sat on the bed, holding the stone tablet. "So, these Leviathans – these monsters are real. And angels with wings?" 

"No. Uh... no wings. No anything," Sam answered. 

"Wings are invisible to mortals. Demons and people like us...We can see them." 

"No junk. Junkless. So, Kevin, you can, uh, read the chicken scratch on the God rock, huh?" Dean asked. 

"Uh, I…" Kevin stuttered. 

"That is back in one piece, I see. And you're saying that there's some sort of a 'How to punch Dick' recipe in there somewhere?" Cam asked. 

"I-I don't know what you're saying, but it seems kind of like an 'in case of emergency' note. What did they mean by 'prophet'?" Kevin asked, looking between the three hunters. 

"Oh, no," Dean groaned, looking over at Sam. "Really?"

"Yeah. Yeah, that's what the angel said." 

"I don't want to be a prophet," Kevin told them, shaking his head. 

"No. You don't at all," Cam agreed. 

"Gentlemen and Princess, we've got to start running and hiding. Or do you want to tangle with those wing nuts twice?" Meg asked. 

"I'm sorry. Did you say 'we'?" Dean scoffed. 

"I'm on the angels' radar now. You think I don't need a little safety in numbers?" 

"All right, we'll go to Rufus' cabin. Kid can do his book report there."

Soon they were loaded into the Pacer, driving through the rain. After a while, they stopped at a gas station. Cam got out to stretch her legs, Dean got out to pump gas, and Sam went inside the store. It was daytime and Kevin was sleeping in the back seat. Cam changed clothes in the bathroom, changing into a clean white tank top, grey skinny jeans, grey jacket, and brown soft leather boots. She moved her hair into a fishtail braid, tucking in pieces with bobby pins. She grabbed her gun holster and strapped it on her hip, and grabbed her knife sheath and strapped that on her thigh with her hunting knife. Digging in her bag, she pulled out Cas's angel blade. Sighing, she stuck it inside of her jacket, and headed back out.

"God, I need coffee," Cam muttered as Sam handed her a giant cup. "Thanks."

"No problem." 

_"We know you're hungry. Why not enjoy Biggerson's homemade pie bar? It's like a salad bar but with pie," _a commercial said on the news. 

"Yeah...but you eat shit," Cam muttered, causing Sam to snort. 

_"Now back to our top story on news 10, the search for the missing honor student."_

"Oh shit..." Cam coughed, choking on her coffee. 

_"The victim in this case reportedly insisted _ _he'd been chosen by birthright, causing speculation that a cult may be behind the abduction. The family car is also missing. Federal authorities have been placed on alert. __Again, 16-year-old honor student Kevin Tran reportedly taken from his Michigan home early yesterday." _

"Hey," Sam told Dean, handing him his cup. "So, we got another wrinkle. Uh, looks like Kevin's gone missing... and it's gone federal. Yeah. Where's Meg?" 

"I'm here." 

"Great, so now we're kidnappers?" Dean asked. 

"Not if we shut up about it. Why? Who'd we kidnap?" Meg questioned. 

"Sleeping beauty back there. Come on...we need to get there before the angels come after us. And the fed," Cam told them, climbing into the passenger seat and in the middle between her two brothers. It was moments like this where sitting between them made her feel safer. 

Kevin awoke as they started to move again, looking at Meg. "Oh, God." 

"What?" Meg asked. 

"Nothing. Nothing. Just... my life... my future..." Cam's phone rang, surprising her. "…my girlfriend... my mom's car." 

Cam didn't recognize the number, but answered it anyway. "Hello?" 

"Cam? It's me...Castiel. Is that you?" 

"Yeah. Yeah, Cas It's me." 

"Cas? Where? Where is he?" Dean asked. 

"Shh..."

"I’ll stop speaking," Cas told her. 

"No. No, no, no...Not you, Cas. Keep talking. Where are you?" 

"I’m in a place called Perth." 

"Perth?" Cam asked. 

"There's unhappy dogs here, Cam." 

"Perth? As in Australia?" Dean asked. 

"What dogs, baby?" Cam asked Cas, confused. "He says he's surrounded by unhappy dogs." 

"They’re chasing a rabbit around…" Cas explained, going on about what he was saying. 

"Oh. Okay. He's at a dog track in Perth," Cam informed them. 

"I’m surrounded by large unhappy dogs." 

Cam smiled, finding it adorable on how confused he was. It was like he was his normal self before they started doing whatever they were doing. "Yeah, they're unhappy 'cause the rabbit's fake. Listen, we're on highway 94, north of St. Cloud, Minnesota, just passing mile marker 79. Sit in the backseat." 

Castiel suddenly materialized in the back seat between Meg and Kevin, his wings being tucked into his side tighly. "Aah!" Kevin yelled, suddenly seeing a man in pajamas sitting next to him. 

"Kevin, this is Castiel," Meg introduced, grinning. 

"You're one of the angels?" Kevin asked. 

Castiel touched a finger to Kevin's nose. "Boop. Cam, are you hurt?" 

"Did he just call her Cam?" Sam asked. 

"I'm fine," she told him. 

"Cas, what happened back there? Who were those guys?" Dean asked. 

"They're from the Garrison – my old Garrison. Looks like Hester's taken over. We were assigned to watch the earth. Often, it was boring. The wars were very boring and the sex – you know, the repetition. Anyway, I was, uh... I was their captain." 

"Cas, why are they pissed at us now?" Sam questioned. 

"You know, those racing dogs were absolutely miserable. They can only think in ovals," Cas told Cam. 

"Cas, don't make me pull this car over! Why are angels after us?" Dean yelled, getting frustrated. 

"Are you angry? Why are you angry?" Cas asked Dean. 

"No, I-I'm... Please, can we just stay on target?" Dean sighed. 

"There is no reason for anger. They're only following protocol. If the Word of God is revealed, a keeper of the Word will awaken, like this," he said, touching Kevin's nose, "hot potato right here." 

Kevin slapped Cas's hand away. "Please stop that." 

"Anyway, Garrison Code dictates you take the keeper to the desert to learn the Word away from men." 

"What kind of sense does that make? He has to tell us so that we can use it," Cam asked. 

"That's God and his shiny red apples." 

"I can't live in the desert. I-I'm applying to Princeton!" Kevin protested. 

"Okay, you know what? Screw the Garrison. We need the tablet to end Sick Roman's 'Soylent Us' crap," Dean said. 

"If you want the Word, you'll have to duck Hester and her soldiers." 

"Yeah, you're in our corner, right, Cas?" Sam asked. 

"No, I don't fight anymore. I watch the bees," Cas answered. 

* * *

They made it to the cabin, where Cam sighed in relief. They moved their way in, as they started to protect themselves. "Let's leave off angel-proofing sigils or I'll be expelled, too," Cas told the hunters. 

"As long as we're invisible to your Garrison buddies, it works for me," Sam agreed, collecting the hex bags that Cam handed him. 

Dean and Kevin walked down the stairs into the lower level of the cabin. "I'm sure you're pretty hungry, so once we get settled in upstairs, we'll get some dinner going." 

Kevin came to a halt at the foot of the steps. Dean brushed aside the table that was covered in knives. "This looks like a sex-torture dungeon. Is this a sex-torture dungeon?" 

Dean picked up a scythe. "No, this is not a sex-torture... Get over here. Sit down and read, would you?" 

Sam and Cas sat on the steps of the ground level outside, thinking. "You seem troubled. Of course, that's a primary aspect of your personality, so I sometimes ignore it," Cas told him. 

"Okay. Um... right now I'm just wondering about you," Sam stuttered. 

"What about me? You're worried about the burden I lifted from you." 

"I think I was done for. Do you see Lucifer?" 

"I did at first. But that was... It was a projection of yours, I think, sort of an aftertaste. Now I more see... well, everything. It's funny. I was – I was done for, too. The weight of all my mistakes, all those lives and souls lost, I... I couldn't take it, either. I was… I was lost until I took on your pain. It's strange to think that that helped, but –" 

"I know you never did anything but try to help. I realize that, Cas, and I'm grateful. We're all grateful. And we're gonna help you get better, okay? No matter what it takes." 

"What do you mean, 'better'?" 

"Just better...for Cam."

"I don't think she loves me anymore," Cas admitted. 

"No...She still does. She's just...She's a hunter, okay? She knows how to box her feelings away. She's hiding behind her wall to protect herself. Same way that I do, and the same way that Dean does." 

"I love her so much, Sam. Since the moment we first met, I fell instantly in love with her. Her passion...her humanity. She is the answer to every question I've ever had." 

"Tell her that," Sam urged. "Because I think she needs you as much as you need her." 

"You guys coming in?" Cam asked. 

"Yeah," Sam said, going in.

Cam walked down the steps and sat down next to Cas. "So...this a new look for you? Casual Friday?" she asked. 

"Casual Friday?" 

"Yeah...it's when you wear fancy work clothes every day, except on Friday," Cam explained, smiling a bit. 

They sat in silence. "We should run away..." 

"What?" Cam laughed, finding it ridiculous. 

Cas grabbed her hand. "We can be happy...I can get a working job...to support us. You don't have to hunt again. I-I can be a good man for you..." Cas stuttered. 

Cam yanked her hand away, gently. "We can't do that." Cas looked crest fallen. "Cas...there is _nothing_ more that I want to spend the rest of my life with you...But not like this. You made this mess, Cas. We have to clean it up. And despite everything...I love what I do. I love hunting. I love my family. I can't just walk away..." 

"I don't know if I can go back to who you want me to be...I'm a broken angel...man...whatever I am. I'm sorry..."

Cam took a shuddering breath in. "I know...But you can't expect me to change with you. Relationships don't work like that." Unclasping her necklace, she removed her engagement ring and handed it back to him. "Maybe you should take this until you figure out what you want to do and who you are."

"Cam-"

"I'm exhausted, Cas," Cam sobbed. "It's exhausting loving a ghost. It's exhausting being me. It's exhausting loving someone so much even though they don't love as much as you love them!"

"Campbell-"

"Just...It's exhausting," Cam sobbed, going inside. 

* * *

Meg entered the cabin, but stopped when she saw the devil's trap on the floor. Sam turned on the lights, making himself, Dean, Cam, and Cas known to her. "Didn't expect to see you back." 

"Yeah, not without the King's army," Dean nodded, gesturing towards Meg. "Knife." 

Meg handed Dean her Angel Blade. "Typical. I save our bacon, and you're sitting here, waiting by a devil's trap. Seriously, I just killed two of Crowley's men. I could have gone the other way on that." 

"It's true, incidentally. There's other demons' blood on that blade," Cas told them. 

"Look, I'm simpler than you think. I've figured one thing out about this world – just one, pretty much. You find a cause, and you serve it. Give yourself over, and it orders your life. Lucifer and Yellow Eyes – their mission was it for me." 

"So, what? We should trust you because you wanted to free Satan from Hell?" Cam asked. 

"I'm talking 'cause,' bitch, as in reason to get up in the morning. Obviously, these things shift over time. We learn, we grow. Now, for me currently, the cause is bringing down the King. And I know we'll need help to do it." 

"Crowley ain't the problem this year," Dean answered. 

"When are you gonna get it? Crowley's always the problem. He's just waiting for the right moment to strike. I know what I'm supposed to do. And it isn't screw with Sam and Dean, or take back his long lost daughter, or lose the only angel who'd go to bat for me. Campbell...please...I kept my end of the bargain." 

Cam sighed, and reached to break the devil's trap with her shoe. "This is good – harmony and communication. Now our only problem is Hester," Cas informed them. 

"What?" Meg asked. 

"What do you mean?" Cam questioned. 

"Well, here, we're hidden from the Garrison, but when you killed a demon, you put out a pretty clear beacon." 

"We need better angel-proofing _now," _Dean panicked. 

The door broke and bursted open. Cam grabbed the angel blade. "You took the Prophet from us?!" Hester asked. 

"I'm – I'm sorry?" Cas apologized, unsure of what to say. 

"You have fallen in every way imaginable. Fornicating with this half breed abomination..." Hester sneered, gesturing with their closeness. 

"Please, Castiel. We have to follow the code. Help us do our work," the male angel, Inais, begged. 

"He can't help you. He can't help anybody," Cam admitted. 

"We don't need his help... or his permission," Hester explained, nodding to Inais who nodded back. Inais disappeared with the sound of wings fluttering. "The Keeper goes to the desert tonight." 

Inais reappeared with Kevin. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Back off. We're actually trying to clean up one of your angel's messes! You know that," Dean argued. 

"He's right. An angel brought the Leviathan back into this world, and – and they begged him. They begged him not to do it," Cas admitted, dropping his head in shame. 

"Look, just give us some time, okay? We will take care of your Prophet," Cam begged. 

"Why should _we_ give _you_ anything... After everything you have taken from us? The very touch of you corrupts. When Castiel first laid a hand on you in Hell, he was lost! For that, you're going to pay," Hester seethed, walking towards Dean. 

"Please. They're the ones we were put here to protect," Cas pleaded. 

"No, Castiel." Hester backhanded Cas sending him falling to the ground. Cam gasped. Another male angel and Inais each held up two fingers to stop Dean and Sam from going to Castiel's aid. "No more madness!" Cam got in her way, and was punched anyway, falling next to Cas. Cam touched her bleeding lip. "No more promises!" Hester kept punching Cas. Cam wiped away the blood off of her lip, and ran at Hester. Hester grabbed her by the throat and lifted her up. "No more new Gods!" Hester raised up an Angel Blade, ready to strike Cas down. 

"Hester! No!" Inais called out, grabbing Hester's arm. "Please! There's so few of us left." 

Hester punched Inais in the face with he holding knife. "You wanted free will. Now _I'm_ making the choices." 

"No!" Cam called out, seeing Hester raise her knife. White light blazed from her chest and she fell to the ground. Meg was behind her with with the angel blade. 

"What? Someone had to," Meg shrugged. 

* * *

Afterwards, Meg disappeared as usual, leaving the Winchesters to clean up the mess. Cas sat outside, enjoying the fresh air and the sunset. Cam had wrapped the dead angel in a tarp, and was scrubbing the charred wing marks off the floor. 

"These are strange times," Inias said as Cas reentered. 

"I think they've always been," Castiel said. 

Inais put a hand on Castiel's arm. "I wish you'd come with us." 

"Oh, I'm not part of the Garrison anymore, Inias. I'm sorry." 

"I can see that..." Inais smiled, noticing the way that Castiel stared at Campbell. It was clear to see that they were soulmates, struck by Cupid. 

"Take care, Kevin. If you need anything, give us a call," Cam told the young man, handing him a piece of paper with their numbers on it. 

"Thanks," Kevin said. 

"I couldn't find Meg anywhere," Dean sighed, coming inside. 

"Yes, well, she enjoys laying low," Castiel informed them. 

Sam was flipping through Kevin's notebook, reading what he translated. "Here. 'Leviathan cannot be slain but by a bone of a righteous mortal washed in the three bloods of the fallen.' Uh... It says we need to start with the blood of a fallen angel." 

"Well, that's one down," Cam sighed. 

Cas was already filling a small bottle with his blood. "You know me." He held out a small bottle to them. "I'm always happy to bleed for the Winchesters." 

Castiel handed the bottle to Cam. Cam looked down and saw that it was filled with blood. "What are you gonna do, Cas?" Dean asked. 

"Make new promises? It is amazing?" he asked, flying off. 

"So...you two done or what?" Dean asked, not seeing the engagement ring. 

"I honestly don't know. But I do know that we're one step closer than we were earlier." 

"Let's take down those mothers-" Dean grinned, as they all stared at the notebook. 


	83. ...Of The World...

**May 7th-10th, 2012**

Sam sat at the table, typing on his laptop, Dean sat on the sofa reading Kevin's notebook, and Cam was on her own laptop, tracking the Leviathan's movement. 

"Okay, man, I have read this more times than the Playboy I found in Dad's duffel," Dean sighed, laying back against the couch. 

"Anna Nicole?" Sam asked, looking up from his laptop. 

"Anna Nicole. Oh, the good – they die young, huh?" Dean grinned. 

"You're disgusting," Cam scoffed. 

Sam exhaled, and smiled slash grimaced. "Look, we can read this till our eyes bleed. It ain't getting any clearer," Dean sighed, rubbing his eyes. 

"Okay. Then what does it mean?" Cam asked. 

"Uh… Cut off the head, and the body will flounder," Dean summarized. 

"Yeah," Sam nodded. 

"Okay. Well, I think we both agree that, uh, the head is Dick. Right?"

"Right." 

"So, bottom line is, we go grab the stuff, and we mix ourselves a weapon. End of story." Dean took a drink from a beer bottle. 

"Look, I'm all for killing Dick. I'm just saying, what then? I mean, what about the rest of the Leviathans? What, are they gonna just... drop dead?" 

"I don't know. Maybe." 

"Maybe? 'Maybe' is good enough for you right now?" 

"Hey, hey, hey!" Cam called out, throwing up her hands. "One problem at a time, all right?" 

Sam took a deep breath. "Okay. But it's not a crazy idea to try and figure out what the catch is before we go crashing the gate." 

"Maybe this is the catch. God's not telling us every detail. You know? The word _is_ from God. I don't know how much better it's gonna get," Cam hypothesized. 

Dean was in the bathroom, brushing his teeth. As he leaned down to spit into the sink, the mirror above him misted over. Dean leaned up, taking a deep breath and exhaling. His breath was visible, making him turn around. "Hey, Bobby. How you feeling?" Dean asked. 

"Stronger than ever. Now, while you three have been chasing your tails, I've been thinking on that weapon." 

"Wait a second. Don't you think you should be saving your strength?" 

"For what?" 

"I'm just saying you might want to slow down. You don't look so hot," Dean told him, concerned. 

"I'm in the Veil. My Brad Pitt days are over. Now, the kid says that the only way to kill Leviathan is with a bone washed in the three bloods of the fallen. It's got to be from a human as light and good as the Leviathan are hungry and dark." 

"Yeah. Good luck with that," Dean scoffed. 

"The rest is doable, and doable now. You've already got the fallen angel blood. Now, next up is blood from the ruler of fallen humanity. Now, the best I can tell, that's Crowley. Numero tres is the father of fallen beasts." 

"Which means...?" 

"You got to bleed an Alpha." 

"But they're all dead. I mean, every one we found, we rounded up for Crowley, and then Cas whammied them all." 

"Well, then, make this Cas' problem, too." 

"Cas ain't exactly in the problem-solving mode, Bobby." 

"Then Crowley!" Bobby shouted. 

"All right, I get it. I get it," Dean told him, throwing up his hands. 

"Do you?!" The mirror behind Dean cracked at Bobby's anger. "I'm just sayin'. I have faith that you boys and Cammie will figure it out. Relax. I'm fine. Just got a little carried away." 

Dean walked out of the bathroom to see Cam watching the news, sitting crossed leg on the couch, folding their laundry. Sam was watching something on his laptop. "_Here at Sucrocorp, your well-being is our number-one priority. __Sucrocorp – eat well, live well." _

"Little FYI. Bobby's officiating out of the john these days," Dean informed them. 

"Uh... awkward," Sam commented. 

"Ew..." Cam answered, her nose scrunching up. 

Dean sat down at the table opposite of Sam. "Yeah, you're telling me. Uh, he does have some ideas about the weapon, though." 

"Really? Well, uh, he may be just in time." Sam turned the laptop around to show them the article about "Roman Acquires Sucrocorp." 

"'Roman acquires...' What's Sucrocorp?" Dean asked. 

"They make food additives, namely high-fructose corn syrup. That crap is in – well, it's in just about everything – um, soda, sauces, bread." 

"Don't say 'pie.'" 

"Definitely pie," Cam nodded. 

"Bastards. So now what? Roman's moved past restaurants?" Dean seethed. 

"And into grocery stores, Gas n' Sips, vending machines," Sam listed. 

"What can we do about it?" Cam called out, folding a pair of Sam's socks. 

"Short of going Al Qaeda on their trucks and plants, there's nothing we can do about it." 

The laptop suddenly closed, making Sam. Cam, and Dean jump. "Like I said, uh, Bobby's got some ideas." 

The next thing Cam knew was that she was setting a bowl down on a table next to her feminine handwriting of chalk symbols, a bottle of blood and candles. Cam sliced her hand open with her KA-BAR and squeezed her blood into the bowl as she chanted. "_Et ad congregandum eos coram me." _

Sam light a matched and tossed it into the bowl, making flames rise up from the bowl. And a second later, Crowley appeared. "Hello, boys. Daughter..." 

"We need your help..." Cam sighed, crossing her arms as she explained their situation. 

"So, that's what all the 'rumble, rumble' was about." 

"Who translated it for you? Never mind. You gonna give us the blood or not?" Cam asked. 

"Happily. But not quite yet. I'm all for chopping Dick, but I can't have you running around with a vial of my blood, now, can I? You know the sheer number of nefarious spells my enemies can use that blood for?" 

"Well, then when?" Dean asked, crossing his arms. 

"Last. After you've got all the other components. Most difficult, the angel part, I'm assuming. Given your role in their little apocalypse, I can't imagine the choirboys upstairs are wetting their vestments to do you – what's the word? – a solid. Unless, of course, you have an angel up your sleeve." 

"Well, that'd be convenient, but, uh, no." 

"Don't worry about it. We'll get the angel blood one way or another. We just need you to be ready next time we call," Sam told him. 

"Fine. Oh, here's a tip. I have it on good authority there's one Alpha still among us." 

"Whose authority?" Cam questioned. 

"Mine. Wily character, that Alpha vampire. Somehow made good his prison break before Cas went nuclear on the place." 

"And you know this how?" 

"Keep your friends close, your enemies, blah blah. Needless to say, I keep tabs. He moves around quite a bit. But I have an inkling I know where to start the Easter-egg hunt. Happy trails." 

Crowley disappeared, leaving them befuddled. "Okay. Where, jackass?!" Dean called out, looking into the empty air. Flames rose on the table, making them take a step back. As they died down, they saw that there were words carved into the table. 

"Hoople, North Dakota," Sam read. 

"Piece of paper would have worked." 

"Road trip?" Cam asked, walking over towards their clean folded clothes. 

They were on the road in seconds flat until they reached the Hoople Gas N' Sip for gas. Dean leaned against trunk, watching the prices flash as the car filled up with gas. Sam leaned against the passenger side, and Cam sat on the hood of the car. 

"Hey," Sam called out. 

Sam made a motion with his hand to indicate drinking from a flask. Dean nodded, and took the flask out of his jacket pocket, putting it in the car. Cam hopped off the hood as Dean removed the gas nozzle and hung up the gas pump. The three of them walked inside. "He seem angry?" Cam asked. 

"Angry? Of course he's angry. If you were Bobby, wouldn't you be?" 

"But was he showing signs of fatigue, like – like fritzing?" Sam asked. 

"No, actually, it was just the opposite. He said he never felt stronger." 

"That's what I was afraid of," Sam sighed. "The stronger he gets, the closer he comes to going full vengeful spirit. That's reality. We need to talk about what we're going to do with him." 

"Do with him?" 

"Yeah."

"Three weeks ago, you were – you were talking how this could work. And now – now you want to go Kevorkian on his ass? Cam...can you believe him?" Cam looked down. "Cam!" 

"I'm sorry, okay! He's just trying to say that the lore doesn't have a single real-life example of Casper the Friendly ghost. It's all basically poltergeists until a hunter comes along..." 

"Yeah, well, the lore sucks," Dean grumbled. 

"We're talking _pure hatred_, Dean. No humanity. I mean, he could... kill... possess people...I mean, Bobby could burn this friggin' building down. Look, if he goes off the rails –" She trailed off, catching something. "Hang on..." 

"What?" Sam sighed.

"Check out that guy over there. He seem a little out of it to you?" 

They look at a man who is pumping mustard onto a hot dog. "I-I don't know. Maybe." 

"What about Paula Deen over here?" Dean asked them, looking over at them. 

They look at a woman who is staring at a refrigerator containing beer. "Yeah, they – they look like, uh, like those Turducken people. It's starting." Dean picked up a can and read the ingredients on it. "It's the corn syrup. Everything in the store is laced with it."

"Everything?" Cam asked, looking around. 

"Hey, man, I'm gonna go into toxic shock, okay? I-I... I need my road food," Dean whispered, going off. 

"That's what Dick is banking on," Cam told him, walking through the toothpaste aisle. 

"Hey. Hey." Dean held up a pie in a plastic container. "This one says 'natural.' Th-th-that means it's safe. Right?" 

Sam grabbed the pie and putting it back on the shelf. "I hate to break it to you, but corn syrup _is_ natural, technically." 

"Well, then what the hell are we supposed to eat?" 

Sam held up his basket that contained bananas and bottled water. 

Later on, they found themselves staring at a large house. "It's totally dark. I can't see inside," Dean complained, not being able to see through his binoculars. Sam was in the front seat, with Cam and Bobby in the back. "Well, should we wait for daylight?" Sam asked. 

"Hell no, we're not waiting. I'll scout it. See if we need to bring in the big guns." 

"I don't know," Cam told him next to her. "Look, Bobby..." 

Cam turned and looked annoyed at the seat empty next to her. Dean looked at the house with his binoculars again, but Bobby reappeared. "Okay. Place is clear. But there's something you're gonna want to see.," Bobby told them. 

* * *

Cam, her brothers, and Bobby walked into the house, and entered a large room. Dean and Sam carried machetes, while Cam carried her shotgun with bullets dipped in Dead Man's Blood in the chamber. "Oh god..." Cam whispered, seeing bodies laid out on the table. 

"Careful," Dean warned. Dean leaned over to look at one of the bodies, which had pointed teeth and was badly burned around the mouth and neck. The next body was also badly burned in the lower half of its face. "You know a way to kill vamps with battery acid?" 

"Only way I know is beheading," Cam answered. 

"Well, something didn't agree with them. Hey. Check out that wall. Something seem weird to you?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, see if you can find a switch or a lever or something," Cam suggested, reaching for the wall. 

"Don't need one." Bobby walked through the wall into a pink bedroom, where a young woman sat on the floor, leaning against the bed, with her back to Bobby. On the side of the wall, Sam moved books on a bookcase. Sam picked up one titled "How to Serve Man,", seeing a hidden button. 

"Hey," Sam called out, holding up the book. Sam pressed a button that was behind the book on the bookcase. Concealed doors in front of Dean sprang open, revealing Bobby and the young woman who got up  
"Dean. Machete." 

Dean and Sam sheathed their machetes, while Cam swung the shotgun behind her. "Hey. Look. We're not gonna hurt you. Okay?" Cam told her, lifting her lips up to bare her teeth. "See? No fangs. We just want to talk." The woman looked at her for a moment, then nodded. "Dean...you're coat..." Cam whispered. 

"I was 8. My mom left me at the playground while she ran to the store. A man approached me and said I was the prettiest girl there. And I've been living with these... things... ever since. At least until now," she explained, holding a cup of tea in her hands. She sat at a small table, with Dean's jacket over her shoulders.

"Do you have any idea why?" Cam asked. 

"I'm one of his special girls. All the others, it was their job to make sure I was ready for the Alpha, whenever he came. Wash me... give me my IV bags every day. It's my only food. So my blood's pure." 

"They've been doing this for, what, 12 years?" Dean questioned, horrified. 

"Virgins are a delicacy. He always has at least one of us on hand." 

"Well, don't worry, okay? We're gonna get you back to your mother." 

"Think she remembers me?" 

"Of course she does. Don't you remember her?" The young woman shook her head. "Hey, these, uh... these guys – they, uh, friends of yours?" 

"They take care of the Alpha when he's here. Or did." 

"What happened to them?" Cam asked. 

"A week ago, they came back from what they said was an easy hunt. Three humans just came, didn't put up any fight. But when they started on them, the vampires screamed in pain. The ones who ate died immediately." 

"And the ones who didn't?" 

"There was only one. When he saw what happened, he moved to animals. He's out hunting as we speak." 

"Never heard of vamps being allergic to humans before," Dean thought, whispering. 

"You think maybe it's the corn syrup? I mean, think about it. The Gas n' Sip was lousy with stoners. All ripe for the picking," Sam whispered back. 

"She did say it was an easy hunt," Cam shrugged. 

"Do you know where the Alpha is now?" Dean asked. 

"I don't know. Maybe. He has a place he goes when something's wrong. He calls it his retreat." 

Sam nodded, taking out his phone. "All right." 

"What is that?" she asked, looking at the phone in his hands. 

"That's, uh, that's Sam's douche tracker. Helps us find the Alpha. All we need's an address," Dean explained. 

"I don't know. But I remember things that maybe can help." 

"That's okay. Just do the best you can," Cam smiled. 

* * *

They went to the supermarket where they bought more water, fresh fruits, and vegetables. "I can't do this, man. I can't live on rabbit food. I'm – I'm a warrior," Dean complained. 

"Dean, you'll be fine," Sam laughed. 

"You don't know that." 

"Some fruits and veggies will do you some good. Maybe you'll loose a few pounds eating healthy for a change," Cam smirked, patting his belly. 

"That's mean, Cam. Even for you," Dean whined as Sam chuckled. 

"So what's next on the list?" 

"Well, if we're bum-rushing the Alpha, then we're gonna need more dead man's blood, which means a morgue. Or..." Cam trailed off. 

"Or what?" Sam asked .

Cam looked at a man sitting on a nearby bench, taking a drink from a large takeout cup through a straw. "Dude, forget the morgue. We are swimming in vamp poison," Dean told him, catching Cam drift. 

"Excuse me, sir. Hi. We, uh, we're with the... Red Cross? See, we have an emergency shortage," Sam told the man, holding up his FBI badge. "And we're gonna need you to..." Sam trailed off, looking into the man's eyes. There was nothing there... "You're not getting a word I'm saying, are you?" 

"Hey." Cam snapped her fingers in front of his face, sitting down next to him.

"Hold out your arm. We need your blood," Dean ordered. 

"Dude!" Sam protested at Dean and Cam's rudeness, but then realized that held out his arm. 

"All right, Sam," Dean grinned, grabbing a syringe out of Cam's bag and handing it to Sam. "Tap the keg." 

"Here?" 

"Yeah, Sam, look around. It's friggin' Woodstock. Everybody's hopped up on the brown acid. We don't need the song and dance. Give him a little prick," Cam pushed, tying a tourniquet and tying it around the man's wrist. Her nimble fingers reached around and found a good vein. Sam sighed, sitting down on the other side of the man. Sam pushed the syringe into the man's hand, pulling back on the plunger. 

"Oww! That hurts. This is for Hurricane Katrina, you said?" 

"Yes. Yes, we did." 

"So, look, uh... When we get there..." Cam trailed off. 

"Yeah?" Dean asked. 

Sam looked at their car, and at the young woman in the back seat. "Bobby's gonna have to hang back. Do you disagree?" 

"He ain't gonna like it. I mean, he helped us in getting Emily," Dean told them. 

"Look, I'm Team Bobby, too. Okay? But there's a reason we left him in the car with Emily. You know that. The more action he sees, the more chance he gets to spin out," Sam rationalized. 

"All right, fine. So, we'll keep him off the front lines, and he can just, you know, keep calm and carry on, right?" 

A police car drove slowly behind them, alerting them. "Well, and if he can't?" Cam questioned, untying the tourniquet. The police siren sounded, alerting them. Sam with drew the syringe and placed the cap back on it. 

They were back on the road, driving towards the retreat where the alpha surely was. "When they hauled you off to vamp camp, do you remember how long the drive was?" Dean asked. 

"We left at night. Got in before dawn," Emily answered. 

"So, six, seven hours?" Sam thought. 

"I think so, yes." 

"Do you remember any highways?" 

"No. We only took back roads." 

"Okay. So, figure they averaged 45 miles per –" Cam thought, doing the math in her head. 

"Couldn't have been more than 300 miles," Dean finished, making a turn. 

"Right," Sam concurred.

"What direction were you going?" 

"I don't know. I'm sorry." 

"Oh, that's okay. Em, you're doing great. Um...is there anything else you remember?" Cam asked, touching the back of her hand. 

"Bells. As we pulled up, I heard these loud bells." 

"It was still dark out?" Sam asked. 

"You thinking church?" 

"No, that's too early. It could have been a monastery. Monks get up at 4 a.m. to pray," Sam informed Dean. 

"Ugh. Can't get laid. Can't sleep in. A friggin' tragedy," Dean tsked. Sam looked at something on his phone for a brief moment. "Okay, so, Alpha's camping next to a, uh, monkey house. How many we got in range?" 

"Looks like one. Just outside, uh..." Sam answered, squinting. After he told them the answer, Dean hightailed it, passing a Welcome to Missoula, Mt. sign. They ended up at the monastery, parking at the wrought iron gated fence. 

"This is where he took me," Emily shivered. 

Cam looked up and could see someone or something patrolling the monastery grounds and another person is on the roof. "Are you sure?" she asked. 

Emily nodded. "What now?" 

"We'll get you someplace safe. Circle back and Ginsu these leeches." They took her to a motel, where they packed up their supplies. Emily sat on a bed, watching TV. Cam tucked her knife into her boot, placing her handgun in the halter on her hip. Dean handed Sam the syringe of blood. "All right, here we go. 10 ccs of Vamptonite." Sam gave him a look, confused. "It's a thing." 

"What's a Kardashian?" Emily asked, watching the TV. 

"Oh, that's, uh... just another bloodsucker," Cam joked, redoing her hair. Emily looked worried for a moment. "No, it – it's... a joke." 

Dean walked over to Emily, setting down the flask. "Here. If we're not back by dawn, call this number – Jody Mills. She's a friend." Sam handed Emily a piece of paper. "She'll take care of you. Here, use this phone." 

"You gotta hang here," Dean told the flask. "For your own good. Capiche?" 

"Sam? Thank you," Emily told him. "You too, Cam..." 

"You bet," Sam grinned. 

"No problem..." Cam smiled, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Dean moved to open the door, but it slammed shut. Cam looked at her brothers, while they looked at Emily. "It was the wind," Dean shrugged, before saying quietly, "Chill out, Bobby. We'll be back soon." 

Dean opened the door again, and the Winchesters left the room, with Bobby standing near the door inside the room, pissed. "Well, he didn't take _that_ very well," Sam commented, walking down the hallway. 

"How'd you think he was gonna take it?" Dean scoffed. 

Sam ran into a car being pushed by a maid. "Excuse me." 

"Sorry." 

Emily was still watching TV in the motel room, with Bobby standing behind her. Emily crumpled up the piece of the paper Sam gave her, and pulled out her phone, making a call. "Hi, daddy," she grinned. 

"Why, you little schemer," Bobby sneered, looking at the woman. 

"No, I'm close by. Sending you a present," she told the other person on the line. Getting up, she left. 

* * *

Cam looked at the monastery, as Dean rolled his shoulders and popped his shoulders. "Well, this time of day, most of them would be catching z's. They won't know what hit them." Sam didn't respond. "Hey. You with me?" Dean asked his siblings. 

"Yeah," Sam answered, while Cam nodded her head. 

"But?" 

"Are you sure you just want to charge in there, machetes blazing? Last time, it took a dozen hunters to take down the Alpha. And most of them didn't make it out," Sam cautioned, thinking about the time where they wrangled him down. 

"Yeah, well, you got a better idea?" 

"Alright, ladies. Let's got cut the caps off of these mother suckers," Cam told her two brothers, getting out of the car. 

Cam, Sam and Dean walked up to the front door of the monastery. "Stupid, stupid, stupid," Dean chanted, stepping in. 

Sam held up a finger, ushering them to wait. Looking around, they climbed the stairs and Sam pushed open the front door. It was unlatched. "Guys?" Cam asked, watching the door swing open.

"Maybe we're too late," Dean hinted. 

Sam stepped inside the house, but was grabbed from just inside the door. "Sammy!" Cam yelled, as her and Dean charged inside. Two vampires waiting behind the door grabbed them, holding them hostage. Cam's eyes flashed red in anger as she struggled. 

They were led to a dining room, where the Alpha Vamp sat there, at the head. "The Winchesters. I'm intrigued." 

Emily came inside the room, skipping a bit. "Emily," Sam gasped. 

Emily walked over to lean on the Alpha Vamp's chair. "Hi, Sam." 

"Wow. For a girl raised in a basement, you're a hell of an actress," Dean told her. 

"You were gonna hurt my daddy," she shrugged. 

"Hmm." 

"That's wildly disturbing," Cam commented. 

"Wow. You get a trophy in Stockholm Syndrome. And sorry to burst your bubble, but, uh... we weren't. Sam here had a better idea," Dean told the Alpha. 

"We're here to talk. That's it," Sam reasoned with the monster. 

"Now that my guys have taken your blades and your syringes of tainted blood. Is that what you mean?" 

"Well, we, uh... figured you might hold a grudge." 

"And why would I? Because you captured me, tortured me, sold me to the king of Hell?" the Alpha smirked, like this was a giant game. 

"That was more our grandpa," Dean explained, but the vampire that stood behind him grabbed his head and slammed it against the table. 

"Dean!" Cam called out, trying to pull away from the vampire that held her. Dean fell to his knees and grunted as he got back up. 

"Thank you. That was awesome," Dean groaned. 

"I'm going to peel off your faces and drink you slowly," the Alpha laughed. "Except for you...I think I might keep you around for leverage against your father," the Alpha told Cam. 

"Just listen. You _need_ us," Cam begged. 

"Oh, yes. I am _thirsty!" _

"The plague! We know what it is! What do you know about Leviathan?" 

"A bit." 

"You know they're poisoning the food supply?"

"Roman didn't mention that when we met for dinner last fall. We made lots of plans. We are on excellent terms, he and I." 

"You sure about that? Did he mention that he was going to... Maui wowie the human population?" Dean questioned. 

"Oh, of course. He said grabbing a snack would be easier than ever." 

"He said you'd all live together, didn't he? You really believe him? You think your children are dying by accident? There is pesticide in the formula!" 

"It suits you to think so. You need me on your side." 

"Look, we're not the ones burning from the inside out. Think about it. Whatever deal he made with you was crap! Trust us!" Sam pleaded. 

"Why are you telling me this?" 

"Because we can stop Dick. Stop all of it. We just... We need your blood – for the weapon," Cam explained. 

The Alpha laughed. "So now you want to prevent the extermination of the vampire race." 

"No. But it beats going down with you." 

There was the sound of a door opening, and a young boy stood in the doorway. "Allan, darling..." the Alpha Vamp gestured. Allan headed inside the room and stood next to Emily beside the Alpha's chair. "Come." 

"Well, the creep gets creepier," Dean muttered. 

"What's wrong?" the Alpha asked. 

"Edgar's here." 

Dean and Sam looked at each other, and the Alpha Vampire touched Allan's jacket in dismissal. Cam froze, feeling like a canary trapped in a cage, with a cat stalking her. "Wow, what a funny coincidence. All right, we need soap, uh, cleanser, anything with borax in it. We need knives," Dean explained. 

"Put them in the study," the Alpha ordered. 

"What? No. No, wait," Sam protested as they were pushed towards the door. 

"Please!" Cam bagged. 

"Word of advice, boys. You do not live through centuries of fire and ice and continental divide... by jumping to conclusions." 

"Okay. Whoa, whoa, whoa," Dean protested, not wanting to move. 

"You're making a mistake! Listen! Wait!" Cam yelled, grabbing onto the door frame. "Please!" 

"Never hurts to get the story first," the Alpha told Emily. 

"Hey. Hey!" Dean yelled as they were shoved into the study. The vampire closed and locked the door. Dean, Sam, and Cam looked around in the study, with bags of blood are in a refrigerated cabinet. Empty bags hang from medical stand. Dean moved to the door and tried to open it. "Anything?" 

"Nothin," Sam sighed, trying to break the windows. "You think Edgar's here for the same reason we are? I mean, look, if they figured out that we're here to get Alpha blood for a weapon..." 

"Or he's selling us out," Cam told them, looking at the bags. 

"I think any way you slice it, you got Pac Man and True Blood in the same room and that's bad news. I mean, he's not stupid. Why the hell do you think he locked us in here?" Dean asked. 

"Dean, we're his enemy. I mean, they're like monster cousins or something. Who would you give the benefit of the doubt to? Man, you know what? Maybe the Sucro _is_ poisoning the vamps on accident. Maybe they'll fix it." 

"I think you got the oldest monster on earth thinking that he can hold his own because he always has," Dean sighed. 

"Edgar's gonna eat him alive," Sam thought. 

"Yeah. Hey." Dean held up a needle that was attached to one of the empty blood bags. "You think you could pick a lock with this?" 

Sam took the needle. "But, Dean... We gave up all our Vamptonite." 

"Did we?" Dean took the syringe out of his boot, with his eyebrow raised. 

"Let's get out of here..." Cam smiled, going over to door. Sam knelt down and began to pick the lock, being sucessful. "Good job, Sammy." 

They headed out, and came to a staircase. Descending, they didn't see the vampire at the bottom of the stairs. A vampire grabbed him from behind, making Sam fight. Dean plunged the syringe into the vampire's neck, causing it to scream and his flesh starts to burn. 

"Wow," Cam commented, seeing the vampire drop dead. 

"Vamptonite," Sam nodded. 

"Friggin' vamptonite. All right, we need knives. There's got to be a prep room or a kitchen somewhere. Come on," Dean told his siblings. 

They found where the vamps took their machetes. Cam heard a shrill scream, realizing something was wrong. "Emily..." 

They raced into the dining room where their old friend Edgar had the Alpha Vamp on his back, his mouth wide open. Dean advanced to him from behind. He caught Dean's arm, his face morphing back to normal, knocking the machete out of his hand. Dean grabbed Dean's lapels to do something, but Sam swung his machete up and cut off his head.   
  
"Grab a glass. We're juicing this freak," Dean panted. 

"No!" Emily called out. 

"Stay back!" Dean warned. The Alpha sent Dean flying over the table. "Leave her alone. She's been through quite enough." 

"Now, that's rich... coming from the guy who took her off the fucking swing-set," Cam spat. 

"Do you want to do this fight? Or do you want my blood?" the Alpha asked, grabbing a glass. Using one of his long fingernails, he sliced open his wrist, filling the glass up with his blood. When it was full, he rose and handed it to Cam. 

"For taking care of Edgar. Now go." 

"What about the little boy?" Cam asked. 

"Are you joking?" 

"Do we look like we're joking? How many other kids you got in here, you freak?" Dean sneered. 

"At the moment, just him. Emily... help Allan with his coat. He's leaving with Campbell, Sam and Dean. Now, take it." Ca"m took glass of blood, glaring the vampire down. "What? No 'thank you'? Oh, right, right. Your flesh is crawling. All you really want to do is kill me now. You hate having to wait and come back and try again.

"Pretty much. I wouldn't leave that head too close to that body for too long," Dean growled, as Cam grabbed the little boy's hand. 

"See you next season," the Alpha smiled. 

"Looking forward to it." 

* * *

Cam sighed, rubbing her temples, as they walked down the hallway to their motel room. "Let's never do that again. Cops thought we took that kid," Dean complained. 

"Long as he gets back to his folks, I don't care what they thought," Cam replied. 

"We had to jump out a freakin' window, man," Dean complained. Dean stopped, seeing that their door was ajar. They looked at each other and took out their guns. Dean pushed the door open, and turned on the light. Cam saw the cracked mirror, and looked around. 

"Bobby. Bobby?" Dean called out. 

"Guys?" Sam called, looking at the empty safe where they kept the flask. "He's gone." 

"I'm getting trace bits of EMF, but it's fading fast. And Bobby's probably been gone three or four hours. He's got the flask, Dean. How the hell are we supposed to track him? Look, I hate to say this..." Cam sighed, waving her EMF reader around.

"Well, then don't. He's gone." Dean laughed briefly, then sighed, running his hands through his hair. "How could he do this... now? I mean, we've got half the freakin' weapon, we're almost there." 

"It's not him. I mean, he's not thinking," Sam explained. 

"So, what, we just keep going while he's out there like this?" 

"Do we have any other option? I mean, it's what he'd want us to do. Right?" Cam asked, sitting down on a bed. 

"Yeah. Yeah, him and Frank and Cas, if his marbles were in the bag. It's a good thing we got Crowley in our corner. Right? Seeing as how it all comes down to him. What could possibly go wrong?" 


	84. ...As We Know It

**May 10-15, 2012**

"All right. Exit's in 3 miles," Sam told Dean as they drove down the highway. 

"I still say this is a bad idea," Dean sighed, looking for his exit. 

"Dean, it was your idea, and it was the best one either of us had," Cam explained, loading up her handgun. 

"I said it as a joke." 

"It was a bad joke – good idea," Sam tsked. 

"Yeah, only because we got no magic spell, no book – nothing on how to find a freakin' righteous bone." 

"What other choice do we have?" Cam asked. 

"We can call Castiel again," Sam suggested. 

"Dude, on my car, he showed up naked... covered in bees." 

"That was too much for me," Cam sighed. 

"What's going on with you two?"

"I told him I couldn't be with a person who didn't exist anymore," Cam said. 

Dean pressed a button on the dashboard to turn on the radio, tired of the conversation. His idiotic plan/joke might just get them all killed. But of course, all they could talk about was Dick and Sucrocorp. "Holed up at Sucrocorp, huh?" 

The Winchesters exchanged looks, thinking about what was coming for them soon. "Turn here," Sam ordered, pointing to the left. Dean did what he was told, leading them towards the nunnery. After he stopped and parked, they got out, and Cam grabbed the ledger that she dug up from the local historical society full of the nuns names and good deeds.

"Alright...here we go," Cam told them, leading them towards the crypt. Stopping at the stone door, she held her hand out and unlocked the door, breaking the lock in half. Leading them inside, they traveled quietly through the rows of the deceased, trying to find the one that was most righteous. 

"Well, I guess if we can't find a righteous bone in a friggin' nunnery crypt," Dean commented, looking at the graves. 

"All right. Here – listen to this. Sister Mary Benedict, uh, taught the learning-impaired and died at age 23," Cam read, shining a flashlight down on the pages. 

"Eh, it's a little young. Find someone who's had time to cook," Dean suggested. 

"Okay, well, there was, uh... here – Sister Mary Eunice. Uh, fed the poor, became Mother Superior at age 60." 

"Sounds political. Power corrupts," Sam explained, moving on. 

"Right. Um... listen to this – Sister Mary Constant, 83 years of quiet, humble nun-like goodness. What do you think?" 

"Wow. I want to be more righteous just reading this," Dean said, stopping. 

"Exactly," Sam agreed. 

"All right, well, I lay odds on her," Cam told them, closing the book. "Here we go."

Dean walked to where she stopped, seeing the plaque bearing the name of their weapon. "Well... let's bone this nun." Sam and Cam both made a face at him. "Sorry." Dean grabbed his mallet, and swung it hard into the coffin. When they got through, Cam reached in and grabbed as many long bones she could grab. Sam grabbed the duffel bag, holding it open as she stuffed it full. 

"We got the blood of an alpha, blood of a fallen angel, and the bones of the righteous. Just one more piece missing to this puzzle," Cam commented. 

They drove back to the cabin, where Cam grabbed the bowl they used for rituals and placed it along with the candles on the table. Grabbing the small piece of chalk, she quickly drew the symbol and placed the bowl on top. Slicing her palm open, she let her blood drip into the bowl, saying in incantation. Dean dropped a match in the bowl, and they waited watching the flames rise up, then die back down. 

"Is he trying to make a grand entrance or...?" Dean asked. 

"I don't know..." Sam admitted, worried for a brief moment. 

Cam laughed bitterly, banging her hands on the table. "Son of a bitch. He's standing us up." 

"Well, we summoned him. Doesn't he kind of have to –" Sam asked. 

"If Crowley wants to screw you, he'll screw you," Dean scoffed. 

"Or... he can't come 'cause something went wrong." 

"Maybe," Dean sighed. 

A knock on the door interrupted them, causing them look alarmed. "Maybe it's good news." Cam looked skeptical, pulling out her gun out of her holster, and pointing it at the door as Sam went over to look at the peep hole in the door. Finding it was only Meg, he opened the door to let him in. 

"You deal with him. I can't anymore," she huffed, storming in, glaring at Cam. 

"You might want to be more specific," Dean told her, confused. 

"I was laying low halfway across the world when emo boy pops up out of nowhere and zaps me right back here." 

"Why?" Cam asked. 

"Go ask him. He was your boyfriend first." 

"Cam...you wanna take point with this?" Dean asked. 

"Why me?"

"Because you're his soulmate?" 

Sighing, she stepped outside. She hasn't really talked to him since she kinda dumped him. She could hear the radio _Vincent_ was playing in the background. Cas looked at peace for that moment. "Hey," she called out, stepping closer. "So...what's the word?" she asked. 

"Well, Cam, I've been thinking. Monkeys are so... clever, and they're sensible in that they leave the skins on the bananas that they eat. Is it really necessary to test cosmetics on them? I mean, how important is lipstick to you, Cam?"

Sighing again, she shrugged. She hoped that he was back to his normal self...but it was no use. "Not very, unless I'm going out. Hard to fight when you're melting. You want to come inside and, uh, tell us what's going on?" She craned her head towards the door. 

"Now, you understand I don't participate in aggressive activity," Cas explained, picking up a bone and sniffing it. "Mm. Sister Mary Constant. Good choice." 

"Why'd you go to Meg, Cas?" Dean asked. 

"When I left, I wanted to observe the flowers – and fruit. Flowers come first, obviously. But I heard nothing from them." 

"You heard nothing from who?" Sam questioned. 

"The Garrison." 

"What happened to the Garrison?" 

"Well, finally, the silence was deafening, so I went to look... to the home of the Prophet. You know, Leviathan can kill angels. There's a reason why Father locked them in Purgatory. They're the Piranha that would eat the whole aquarium. They're gone. The entire Garrison – dead. If there's anyone left at all, they're in hiding." 

"Um, I'm sorry. If the angels are dead, where's Kevin?" Cam asked. 

"I could steal them from their cages, the monkeys. But where would I put them all?" Cas asked, looking to Cam.

"Cas, focus! Is Kevin alive?" 

"I don't want to fight," Cas panicked. 

Her stomach sank. "No, no, I'm not –" She took a deep breath. "We're worried." 

"They took him. He's alive. I felt such responsibility, but it's in your hands now." 

"Wait. Hold on a freakin' minute," Dean told him, about to blow. 

"I feel much better." 

"Guys, what's all that?" Meg asked, looking at the spell paraphernalia on the table. 

"We called Crowley," Sam answered. 

"You _what?" _Meg asked, freaking out. 

"Don't worry. He never showed," Cam assured her, starting to clean up the spell. 

"What do you mean never –" Meg began to ask. 

"Do you see him anywhere? He stood us up." 

"Well, I'm sorry about that, but I'm outie. He could still sh–" Meg began to say, but was interrupted by a new presence. 

"Show up at any time. Hello, boys. Sorry I'm late. This _is_ an embarrassment of riches." Meg looked around for an exit. "Stay, won't you. There's really nowhere to run." Meg ran for the door anyway, but was blocked by Crowley appearing in front of her. "Don't even think of smoking out, pussycat. I've got eyes all over the place." 

"Leave her be," Cas told him. 

"Castiel. When last we spoke, you – well, enslaved me. I'm confused. Why aren't you dead? You must be so thrilled, darling," Crowley told the couple. 

Cam glared at him. "I... don't know," Cas admitted, looking guilty. 

"Well, do you want to be? 'Cause I can help with that," Crowley grinned.

"All right, enough," Dean warned. 

"It's enough when I say. I came here to help you. I find out you've been lying to me, harboring an angel, and not just any angel – the one angel I most want to crush between my teeth. And I don't really care if he's my beloved daughter's lover..." 

"Oh, so you can crush angels now, huh?" Meg asked. 

"You bore me. You know that? You have no sense of poetry." Crowley turned his attention back to the fallen angel that stood still like a statute and the woman who was an abomination that was like himself. "Now, what do you have to say for yourself?"

"Well, I'm still, uh, honing my communication strategy. I haven't even been back to Heaven. I-I keep thinking there are no insects up there, but here we have... " Dean exchanged a look with Crowley while Cam looked down, her hand going to her face in embarressment, "trillions. You know, they're making honey and silk and... miracles, really." 

"What are you talking about?" Crowley asked, confused. 

"Um, preferring insects to angels, I guess. Here. I can offer a token, if you like." Cas held up a plastic bag containing a yellow thick substance. "It's honey. I-I collected it myself." 

Crowley laughed in disbelief, looking at Dean. Then he looked at his daughter, and saw how distressed she looked. It was like she was being crushed from the inside out. "You're off your rocker. He's off his rocker – is that it? Karma's a bitch, isn't it?" Crowley shook his head, pouring himself a glass of whiskey. 

"Look, did you come here to, uh, donkey-punch your old grudges or to help us end Dick? Pick a battle," Dean demanded as Crowley sniffed the whiskey and put it back down. 

"Well, I'm vexed. I'd like to do both. But where's the fun in clobbering a ball of wet fur? Text me when Sparkles here retrieves his marbles, I suppose. Meanwhile..." Crowley took out a vial of blood out of his pocket, 'a prezzie.'" 

"Really? Just boxed-up and ready to go?" Sam asked. 

"I'm a model of efficiency." 

"Is that right? Then why were you late?" 

"Dick had me in a devil trap. He's not an idiot. He knows what you three are after." 

"So what did he offer you?" 

"A fair deal. In exchange for giving you the wrong blood. It's demon, but is it mine?" Crowley paused for dramatic effect. "It's my blood. Real deal." 

"And why should we trust you?" Dean asked. 

"Good God, don't. Never trust anyone. A lesson I learned from my last business partner." Crowley shot Cas a look. 

"All right. Give us the blood." Cam told him, holding out her hand. 

"Certainly. Oh, bonus. Meg, I'm gonna scoop you up, take you home, and roast you till you're jerky. And Cam, dear. There's always a throne in Hell for you if you like. You and Cas can be together for awhile. Hilariously, it seems that maybe you two aren't made for each other after all. Before, I could see it...but now? And the boys need Cas to get Dick. Don't they, Cas?" 

"Oh, I – I don't fight anymore," Cas stuttered. 

"Come on. Given the particulars of your enemy, sadly, you're vital." 

Crowley tossed the vial of blood to Cam, then vanished. It was still daytime while they prepared to do the ceremony to create the magical weapon that would kill the Leviathans. Dean held the notebook with the translations. "Well, one thing's for sure – we only get one shot." Sam held the vial of blood that Crowley gave them above a table holding a bowl of blood, other containers of blood, and candles. "This thing don't reload." 

"You think Crowley's, uh..." Sam began to say. 

"Double-crossing us?" Cam asked. 

"Yeah." 

"You've got to figure who he wants dead more – us or Dick. You know he has some sick Daddy fetish with Cam," Dean replied. 

"True...it's like I'm his only heir that he actually trusts," Cam smirked. 

"It depends what Dick offered. Here we go," Sam sighed, pouring the blood from the vial into the bowl. "Okay. Um…" Sam shrugged, picking up the bowl. "So do we, uh..." 

"Uh, there's no magic words – nothing. We just... just go," Dean shrugged. 

"All right, then," Cam nodded, pouring the blood from the bowl onto the bone that was in another bone. They stared at it, but nothing happened. "Where's all the thunder and lightning?" 

"Uh... _maybe_ it worked?" Sam wondered. 

"Awesome," Dean smiled. 

There was the sound of angel wings and a hand appeared on Cam's shoulder. Cam turned to see Cas holding a plate of sandwiches. "So, none of this should cause you any ill effect. I went to a little farm in Normandy for the wheat and the lettuce and tomato and – and I thoroughly examined and comforted the pig before I... slaughtered it for the ham. Here." Cas handed the plate out to Cam to take. "You need your strength." 

"Thanks, Cas." Dean took his own plate, smelling it. 

Castiel held a plate out to Sam, but he didn't take it. "And Cas, why was Crowley so certain that you need to come with us?" 

"Crowley's wrong. I'll be waiting right here. But please – accept this sandwich as a gesture of solidarity," Cas stuttered. 

* * *

"You got it yet?" Dean asked as Sam typed on his laptop. 

"Here we go."

Cam leaned forward from the back seat as Sam's laptop showed footage from the board room, where the meeting was still in progress. "Thank you, Charlie, wherever you are," she grinned. 

"Got you, Dick," Dean growled. 

"Yeah, that's, uh, the second floor..." he changed cameras to another Dick Roman alone at a desk, "and – and then – what's that?" 

"What the hell? Is that Dick?" Dean asked, 

With a click, the screen showed footage of Dick Roman walking along a hallway. 

"And _that's_ Dick." 

"Son of a bitch," Dean cursed. 

"So, which Dick is the actual Dick?" Cam asked. 

Sam began to go through the various cameras as they tried to find a tell. "Cycle through again," Dean told him. 

"Truck, three o-clock," Cam said. 

A pick-up pulled across the street, causing the Winchesters to stare. Sam grabbed the binoculars, seeing a maid get out of the vehicle. "That's the maid from the motel."

"What motel?" Dean asked. 

"Oh, no. Oh, Bobby, what are you doing?"

"Did you just say Bobby?!" Cam asked. 

"Wait. Are you saying that Bobby –" Dean stared to say. 

"Look, just, uh, wait here," Sam told them. 

"Are you out of your mind?"

"Sammy!" 

"You got the weapon, and – and eyes on Dick, plural. I'll take care of Bobby."

"Sam! Hey!" Dean shouted as Sam got out of the car. 

"Shut up."

"Jesus Fucking Christ!" Cam cursed, watching him leave. 

* * *

Cam stood against a wall, as Dean sat on the couch. His hands were clasped together and he looked at the flask. Sam was on the phone with the local hospital on the maid's condition. Cam couldn't believe that Sam was straggled by Bobby who was possessing a poor maid.

"Okay, thanks," Sam told the person, hanging up. "She's fine. Checking out of the hospital tonight." 

"Well, that's positive," Cas simply said, holding a plate containing a sandwich. 

"Tell me again why you turned tail for some maid," Meg asked, beer in hand. "You were right there." 

"Shut up, Meg," Dean growled. 

"Because Dick made more Dicks," Sam explained. Cas, Cam, and Dean looked at him. "He must've kept a chunk of the original Dick Roman somewhere. Uh, they'd all have to touch it." 

"Hey, shifty, what's your problem?" Dean asked, seeing Cas drying dishes. 

"Do we need a cat? Doesn't this place feel one species short?" 

"You got anything to say on the topic of Dicks? Crowley was pretty sure that you could help." 

"I can't help. You understand? I can't. I destroyed... everything, and I will destroy everything again. Can we please just leave it at that?" 

Cam had enough. She meant what she said. She was exhausted, but now she was just plain pissed and exhausted. "No." She got up, and glared him in the eye. "No, we can't." 

"Cam..." Sam warned. 

"Calm..." Dean tried to tell her. 

"No! We can't leave it. _You_ let these friggin' things in. _You_ broke Sam's brain! _You_ broke your promise to me! So you don't get to make a sandwich. You don't get to have a damned cat. _Nobody_ cares. So grow the fuck up and clean up your goddamn mess!" Cam shouted. 

"You know... we should play Twister." \

Cam stood there, gaping at his response to his out burst. 

"Nice. You scared off the Empire's only hope with your little lover's spat," Meg sighed. 

"Meaning?" Dean asked. 

"It occur to you every one of those things was in Cas? He knows them. He can see past the meat suits." 

"So, he'll be able to spot the real... fake Dick Roman," Sam realized. 

"Gold star, sugarpants. Too bad he's Fruit Loops. You might've had a chance." A noise interrupted them, and they turned to see Castiel playing Twister on the floor. 

They continued to look at footage of Sucrocorp. Cam's head was starting to hurt. "There's no real point in looking for a tell. They all downloaded Dick's brain. They've all got the same tells," Dean groaned. 

"All right, then maybe the question is, what would the real Dick be doing?" Sam asked. 

"Dominating world dominance, eating somebody's face?" Cam answered. 

Bobby appeared in front of them, sighing. "Is that the best you can do? Idjits." 

"Bobby. We didn't know if you’d, uh –" Sam began to say, unsure of what to say. 

"Well, you should've. You got the flask. Dumb. You should've burned it right off." 

"Bobby –" 

"I'm still jonesing to go back... grab some poor bastard, kamikaze 'em going after Dick. It's bad," Dean explained. 

Sam's laptop played a news interview with Dick Roman in the spotlight. "_America is for go-getters. Folks who get off their butts and make it happen." _

Dean closed the laptop. "Let's be real." Bobby turned to Sam. "I damn near killed you. And that woman." 

"It wasn't your fault, Bobby – not really," Sam explained. 

"Right. That's just what ghosts turn into. I really bet the farm I could outsmart that." 

"So, what's it feel like?" Cam asked. 

"What? Going vengeful? It's an itch you can't scratch out. Look... I'm done. Go get Dick. But don't do it 'cause you think it'll scratch the itch. Do it 'cause it's the job. And when it's your time... go," Bobby told them, looking at their faces for the last time. 

The Winchesters looked at each other, knowing it was time to finally let Bobby go. Bobby was ready. They made a fire out of coals, and the three Winchesters stood outside, near each other, as they looked at Bobby. "Here's to... running into you guys on the other side. Only... not too soon. All right?" 

Tears dripped down Cam's face as Dean tossed the flask, minus the leather cover, onto the coals. It slowly started to melt, Bobby burning and smiling as he was finally getting the peace he deserved. Then he was gone. Cam sniffed, winding her arm around Dean's bicep and laying her head down on his shoulder. Sam stepped closer to her, and grabbed her hand. Cas watched them all from the stairs. 

* * *

Dean sighed and opened up the small box he kept in his duffel with all of his prized possessions. Inside, there was a family picture taken right after Sam was born, a piece of wood from their childhood home, Dad's journal that they shared and passed around, Baby's keys, and his dad's wedding band. He knew he was never going to get married. All of this mess...it kept getting messier. If he died today, he didn't want to be filled with rage and vengeful. He wanted to go peacefully and reunite with Bobby, Jo, Ellen, Rufus, and his mom. 

Cas sat at a table, playing UNO by himself. Dean walked over to him, stuffing his hands into his pocket. "Cas, I need a wingman." 

"Dean..." 

"You don't want to jump into the jaws of death, that's... fine. How about we run a little errand?" Cas agreed, taking Dean to a barn where a vehicle and a boat was covered with a tarp. "Thanks for the lift." 

"My pleasure." Dean nodded, then started towards the vehicle. Cas rang his hands together and sighed. "Dean..." 

"Cas, we've been over it. I get it – you can't help." 

"If we attack Dick and fail, then you and Sam die heroically, correct? And Campbell too?" 

"I don't know. I guess." 

"And at best, I die trying to fix my own stupid mistake. Or... I _don't_ die – I'm brought back again. I see now. It's a punishment resurrection. It's worse every time." 

"I'm sorry. Uh, we're talking about God crap, right?" Dean asked, confused. 

"I'm not good luck, Dean." 

"Yeah, but you know what? Bottom of the ninth, and you're the only guy left on the bench... Sorry, but I'd rather have you, cursed or not. And anyway, nut up, all right? We're all cursed. I seem like good luck to you? And go get Cam back, okay? You two deserve each other."

"Well, I don't want to make you uncomfortable, but I detect a note of forgiveness," Cas told him, a tiny smile appearing on his face. 

"Yeah, well, I'm probably gonna die tomorrow, so..." Dean shrugged. 

"Well, I'll go with you. And I'll do my best." 

Dean smiled slightly and nodded. "Thanks." 

"So... can I ask the plan?

"Well, according to Crowley, Dick knows we're coming, so we're gonna announce ourselves – big. But first, we have another thing to do," Dean grinned, reaching into his pocket. 

"What? I was not aware of another plan..." 

"This is my dad's wedding band. I want you to have it..." Cas took the offered piece of jewelry. "We might die tonight. Don't you want to marry the girl of your dreams?" 

* * *

Cam loaded her guns up when Dean and Cas returned inside the Impala. Cas got out and closed the door with soft thud, fighting with something in his hands. "Campbell..." he greeted, twisting his fingers together. 

"What?" she asked, a sharp tone to her voice. 

Cas looked back at Dean, who nodded encouragingly. 

"You told me that I don't love you like you love me. That's true."

Cam sucked in a breath. "Okay...Thanks for telling me."

She started to leave, but Cas caught her. "No...You don't understand. You love me...But to me? You're _everything._ With out you, I'm lost. You are the most important thing to me. You're the only thing that I have to loose in this world. And I know that you are tired...but I promise that I'll be the type of person that you need. Campbell, I am in love with you. My life meant nothing until I met you." 

"Kneel on one knee," Dean hinted, giving Cas a shove. He went easily down. 

"Oh gross," Meg gagged. 

"Oh my god," Cam shuddered, feeling her heart stop. 

Sam laughed in disbelief as Cas held up her engagement ring. "Will you be my wife?" 

Cam blinked out a few tears. "Yes..." she whispered. 

Cas blinked shocked, then smiled a huge grin. He stood up, sliding the ring on her finger. "Alright! Come on...we need to make this quick!" Dean announced. 

"What?" Cam asked. 

"You didn't think I was going to let you go off without getting married, did you?" Dean was grinning. "I know it's not how you've probably imagined it. No white dress. No fancy dinner. No dancing. And we could all die, and I'm sick of watching you two play the will it or will it not be game. So, we're doing this! Hooray!" 

Dean turned on his radio, playing a soft and romantic song that he could find. He had his headlights turned on as they stood in front of the car, with Meg looking bored and Sam looking so happy and proud. "So, dearly beloved we are gathered here today to witness the holy union between Castiel, Angel...and Campbell Delilah Winchester. Cam...Do you take this man?" Dean asked, grinning like a mad man. 

"I do," Cam smiled. 

"Castiel...Do you take this woman?" 

"I do," Cas said. 

"About damn time! We got some rings."

"Is this Dad's?" Cam asked, taking the larger size ring.

"Yeah...We figured you should have it."

She smiled and slipped it on Cas's finger. Sam handed Cas a smaller gold ring, slipping it on her finger.

"By the power invested in me and the online internet of Ohio, I now pronounce you Man and Wife! Kiss her, man!" Dean declared. 

Cam grinned and threw her hands around Cas's neck, kissing him like there was no tomorrow. It was like God was smiling down on them because the sun started to shine, making shadows across the leaves of the trees and the diamonds in her wedding band and engagement ring to sparkle. Sam hollered, clapping like he was witnessing one of his favorite wrestling matches. Dean hooted as he clapped himself. Finally the new wedded couple split apart, both feeling peaceful. 

"Welcome to the family, man," Sam grinned, slapping Cas on the back. 

"Okay...Now let's go kick some Dick," Cam grinned. 

* * *

Meg was their diversion, driving the Impala quickly through the gate as they entered from the back. Sam and Cam looked through rooms trying to find Kevin. Finally Sam kicked in a door of an office, seeing the young prophet bound and gagged to a chair. "Kevin. Hey, buddy. We got to hustle, okay?" Sam told him, cutting him free. 

"Hey, kid. We got to go..." Cam told him as he got to his feet. 

"Wait. We can't leave yet," Kevin protested. 

"Uh, yeah, we can. It's okay. We got to go."

"You don't understand. Dick's got creamer in his lab. He's gonna kill all the skinny people." 

"Wait. What? Slow down," Sam told him. 

"We have to blow up the lab, Sam. Cam...Please." 

Sam and Cam shared a look of indecision. Cam shrugged. "Yeah, fine. Let's go," Sam agreed. 

Meanwhile Cas and Dean were descending towards Dick, who was taste testing his new creamer. "You know, I think this might end up the slickest little genocide in history." 

A Leviathan nodded, boxing up the packages of creamer. "Thank you, sir." 

"Just sayin'. I smell 'promotion,'" Dick grinned. He took a few steps across the room, drinking the creamer when he a noise behind him. Turning he saw the Leviathan laying decapitated on the ground. Castiel and Dean stood over him, with Cam holding a bottle of Power Clean and Dean a machete. "Little abrupt... but okay. Castiel. Good to see you again. Thanks for the ride into paradise. I see a new piece on you though...finally tied down to Campbell, huh?" Dean glared at him as he sheathed his machete and grabbed a blood stained bone with a sharped point at one end. "And good on you! Pulling that together – A-plus." 

"Oh, you don't think this'll work, do you? You trust that demon?" Dean asked. 

"You sure I'm even me, Dean?" 

"No. But he is," Dean told him, indicating to Cas. "See, here's the thing when dealing with Crowley – he will _always_ find a way to bone you." 

"This meeting's over." Cas moved towards Dick, but he was quick to grab him and fling him into a wall. Dean plunged the bone into Dick's chest, causing Dick to gasp. Dick pulled the bone out and snapped it in half. "Did you really think you could trump _me?" _

"Honestly?" Dean smirked, taking out another bone from his jacket. "No." Cas found the power to stand as tall as he could and grab onto Dick's head and pulling it back. Dean plunged the bone sideways through Dick's neck, causing him to yell. Cam, Kevin, and Sam raced into the room as Dick continued to yell and gurgle. "Figured we'd have to catch you off guard." 

Dick's face transformed, roaring briefly as his face returned to normal. He grunted and black goo started to run from his nose. A wave of energy began to purse out of his body like an accelerating heartbeat. Cam had a bad feeling and pulled Kevin behind her so she could protect him. The energy concetrated back into his body, causing him to explode into black goo. Cam shrieked, turning her body to protect Kevin while Sam threw an arm up over his face. 

Sam straightened up and looked around noticing the room was splattered with black goo and there was an absence of Dean and Cas. "Sam, we should go," Kevin stressed. "Cam..." 

"What the hell?" Sam asked, disoriented at the missing people. 

"More chompers any second, Sam." 

"Not to worry. I have a small army of demons outside. Cut off the head, and the body will flounder, after all. Think if you'd had just one king since before the first sunrise. You'd be in a kerfuffle, too," Crowley smirked, appearing inside the room. 

"Which is exactly what you wanted," Cam accused. 

"So did you. Without a master plan, the Levis are just another monster. Hard to stomp, sure, but you love a challenge. Your job is to keep them from organizing. Congratulations on the nuptials. I imagine my invitation was lost in the mail." 

"Where's Dean?" Sam seethed. 

"That bone... has a bit of a kick. God Weapons often do. They should put a warning on the box." 

"Where are they, Crowley?!" Cam screamed, tears welling up in her eyes. 

"Can't help you, darling." Crowley snapped his fingers, and two demons appeared on either side of Kevin. "Sorry. Prophet's mine." Crowley snapped again and the two demons and Kevin vanished. "You got what you wanted – Dick's dead, saved the world. So I want one little prophet. Sorry, Moose. Wish I could help. You certainly got a lot on your plate right now. It looks like you are well and truly... on your own. And Campbell, so sorry for your loss." 

"Crowley, wait!" Cam shouted, but it was too late. With one final snap, he vanished. Cam gasped and dropped down in despair. They may have won, but the battle was still lost. What were they going to do now?

* * *

Cas was the first to awake. What shocked him first that all neurotic thoughts that were inside his head was gone. His mind was clear. The second thing that shocked them was where they were. They had to move...this was a dangerous place. Cas crawled over to Dean shaking him awake. "Wake up." Dean opened his eyes and sat up. "Good. We need to get out of here." 

Dean stood up, looking around in confusion. They were in a dense forest, where Dean could feel a thousand eyes watching him. "Where are we?" 

"You don't know?" 

"Last I remember, we ganked Dick." 

"And where would he go in death?: 

"Wait. Are you telling me...?" 

"Every soul here is a monster." Cas whipped his head around where there was a rustling in the trees. "This is where they come to prey upon each other for all eternity." 

"We're in Purgatory? How do we get out?" 

"I'm afraid we're much more likely to be ripped to shreds," Cas answered mournfully, touching his new wedding band on his finger. Not even a day married and they were separated. Again. This time, it hurt more because he was well aware of what was happening. 

Dean turned and saw two large creatures with red eyes watching him. "Cas, I think we better –" Dean turned to glance at his brother-in-law but saw that he was gone. "Cas?" Dean panicked when he looked around in the dark hearing more rustling. What was he going to do now? 


	85. In the Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interlude between season 7 and 8. Introducing Zelena Godson played by Roxanne McGee. WARNING: MISCARRIAGE

**Fall, 2012-Fall 2013**

The first day was always the worst. Cam realized that after experience. But now, she sat in Rufus's cabin...unsure of what to do next. She didn't know where Crowley had taken Kevin and where Cas and Dean were. Just thinking about Cas, tears sprang to her eyes. Barely married for a day and they were already separated. Wiping a fallen tear, she got up. She wasn't going to let Crowley win. She had already lost too much. So, she did what she did best. She threw herself into work. And by work, she found all the crossroads demons, moving to torture for information. Two weeks later, she woke up to see Sam was gone. 

_Dear Cammie, _

_I know this is a cowardly way to tell you goodbye. I just can't find the courage to look you in the eye. I'm so sorry, but I'm leaving. I know you're hurting. I just can't do this anymore. Dean is gone. Kevin is gone. And you're not there. I've seen the changes in you for the past couple of weeks. You're going down a dark path. You honestly have started to scare me. My phones have been disconnected. Don't bother trying to find me. I love you, and I always will. This is my only chance. _

_Love, _

_Sam _

Cam had tears welling up in her eyes as she crumbled up the paper. So, Sam wanted to leave? Then fine. Who needed him? She went back to trying to track Dean and Cas. They had to be somewhere. Her guess was somehow, when Dick Roman exploded, he transformed into a portal that dragged their asses to Purgatory. She researched every article and book on Purgatory. One though caught her attention the most. 

_ **Where All the Bad Things Go ** _

_ **An Essay by Z. Godson. ** _

Cam saw a lot of truths in there. She headed to Harvard University where the author was published. "Excuse me," she asked an older professor. "I'm looking for whoever wrote this article?"

The older man put his reading glasses on. "Um...That would be my graduate assistant. Ms. Godson!" 

Cam turned to see a pretty and think woman with brown hair look up from one of the lecture tables. "Yes, Professor Milton?"

"I'm sorry...I didn't get your name?"

"Campbell. Winchester. I'm a journalist for a local newspaper, interviewing about different religious beliefs."

"I'll leave you two to it." 

The woman smiled. "Hi...I'm Zelena Godson."

"Campbell...You wrote this?" Cam asked. 

"Yeah. I'm a graduate student in Folk Studies and Theology. I wrote that for my thesis." 

"It's very interesting. Is there a coffee shop somewhere nearby? I would love to interview you."

"Um sure..." Zelena said, grabbing her bag. She led Cam to a coffee shop, where they sat down. "So, what do you want to know?"

"Where did your inspiration come from for this thesis?"

"I grew up in a Catholic orphange, and then transferred to a Catholic boarding school. It was a story the nuns used to tell us to behave. If you are the worst of the worst, you won't go to Hell, you'll go to Purgatory."

"So, you believe in Heaven, Hell, Purgatory?" 

"I believe that people's souls go someplace when they die. If there is a God, then there's a Devil, and then there might be a worst place than Hell. I believe that the order of the universe is Heaven, then Earth, all the layers of Hell, and then finally Purgatory." 

Cam nodded. "How do you think people get there?"

"I don't know. People who are monsters who don't find redemption at the end of their lives? I don't know." 

Cam studied the woman for a minute. Then something caught her eye. it looked like a glimmer of something she recognized in a certain supernatural breed. Reaching into her boot, she gripped the angel blade tightly in her hand. "Where did you say when you grew up?" 

"I grew up in an orphanage....Why?" 

"What do you want?" Cam growled.

"Excuse me?"

"Are you here for revenge for the Garrison? That wasn't us! It was the Levianthans." 

"I don't know what you're talking about," Zelena whimpered, confused on the holisty. 

"Stop lying!" 

"I'm not fucking lying! You want to know my truth?! My parents abandoned me and left me on the fucking steps of a nunnery!"

Cam blinked, but realized that the woman wasn't the threat the coffee shop. It was fairly empty except for a couple of men and women and them two. Sighing, Cam took out her angel blade, and chucked it at one of the men. Zelena screamed, and Cam grabbed the blade as the demons went on the offensive. Cam kicked one, then sent a nose crunching punch to a female that tried to take her. Cam grabbed her by the throat, and exorcised her out of the vessel, before turning to the one that she had stabbed. "What do you want?"

"The King is very displeased," he spat. 

Cam didn't wince as a glob of blood hit her in the forehead. "So, what else is new? Tell Daddy Dearest that I'll stop killing his toys once he releases the prophet to me."

"That will never happen."

"Then tell him that I'll hunt and kill every demon that I can find..." Her eyes went red as she forced the demon from the body back to Hell. Grabbing her blade, she killed the other two and turned to Zee who was hyperventilating. 

"Oh my god! You just killed those people!" 

"They weren't people. They were demons," she sighed, wiping the blade on her jeans. 

"Demons?!"

"Yeah. Everything that you wrote about? Heaven. Hell. Purgatory. It's all true. And more."

"More?"

"Yeah. And that leads me back to my other question. What are you?" 

"I don't know what you mean?!" Zee cried out. "You just killed four people! And I saw your eyes change!" 

"That's because I'm a Cambion. Half Demon-Half Human. My dad is a crossroads demon, turned King of Hell. He has something that I want. A person. But you? You have a grace. I barely see it but it's there. And you got wings which tells me that you're an angel. So, who are you?" 

"I don't know what you're talking about! I'm human!" 

"No, you're not."

"I'm human! Listen...please..." Zee pleaded as her world crumbed around her. "I get sick...I bleed red blood. I'm human. I'm human...." 

Cam realized that Zee wasn't lying. She truly believed that she was human. And then she realized that she was on the other side of the coin. She thought back to one sleepy night with Cas as he explained angel ranks to her. Nephilim, he called them. Angel half-breeds that are the result of an angel sleeping with an angel. Sadly, the human mother didn't survive. But whoever was Zelena's sire, they kept her true nature hidden. They pushed back her grace so far back into her mind that if Cam didn't know what a grace was or how it looked, she might've thought that she was human. 

Cam sighed. "I'm sorry. But you're not human. I don't really know what you are, or what you can do, but you're not human." Zelena didn't know what to think. "Come on...Let's go get you a stronger drink." 

The alcohol helped some as Cam explained. "So, let me get this straight," Zelena said, downing another shot of tequila. "You and your family hunt down monsters."

Cam nodded. "Yes."

"Like...Vampires, and werewolfs, and other things that go bump in the night." Cam nodded again. "And you're half demon. And you're father is a dick who's the King of Hell. And Lucifer is real, but locked in a cage in Hell. And angels are real, and you're married to one. I'm half angel...Oh god..."

"Yeah. God is also real, but he's on the DL. Nobody knows him." 

"Okay...So, who are my parents?"

Cam shrugged. "I don't know. An angel who had an itch? A fallen angel? It could be any one of those. And they're all dicks. I didn't meant o scare you earlier. Being what I am and my husband being their number one enemy...I have to be cautious." 

"It's okay...I'm still trying to get my head around this." 

"It's fine. Take your time. Look...Here." Cam handed her John's journal. "This belonged to my adoptive dad...Who was one of the best hunters out there despite being a dick. I've added some things here and there. Read it. And if you want to know more, then come find me. This is where I'm staying and here is my number to my burner phone. Call me or text me."

It was two weeks later that Cam heard a knock on the door with a wide eyed Zelena, a bag at her feet, and the book in her hand. Cam grinned, her eyes twinkling. From that moment, Zelena and Campbell became best friends, and regarded each other as sisters. 

It was two weeks after Zee joined Cam that Kevin came rushing to them. "Kevin?!" Cam asked, hearing a rushed knock on the door. "What are you doing here?! What about Crowley?! Did he let you go?!"

"I escaped! I tried calling Sam, but he wasn't answering."

"That's because he quit," Cam said, hugging him. "Thank god you're okay! Come in...Sit down."

Zee stood from the chair that she was sitting in, smiling. "Who's that?!" Kevin asked in alarm. 

"That's Zelena. She...I've been training her to be a hunter. She's a Nephilim. Half-angel. Can't you see her wings?" 

"Yeah...Oh my god, Cam! It was horrible!" Kevin told the older woman. 

"Wanna drink, kid?" Zee asked. 

"Zee, he's only 18."

Zee shrugged. "So?"

Smirking at her new best friend, she turned back to the teenager. "It's okay...You're safe now." 

But unaware to Cam's knowledge, their peace wouldn't last. Cam already wasn't that healthiest since Cas and Dean left. She was pale, and barely slept. Now she looked really pale. She was losing weight, and had dark circles under her eyes. Cam had a suspicion on what was wrong with her. 

"Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no..." she whispered to herself, locked in the bathroom. Wiping the tears from her face, she threw the plastic stick in the trash can and washed her hands. She couldn't believe it, but she could. It was that one time in the car...She must be several weeks now, maybe a month or two at this point. She realized that she couldn't take care of Kevin and herself at the same time. Zee was still new at this and didn't have the experience. She couldn't protect all four of them. She had no choice. 

Finding him was easy. She ran a search, finding that he had sighed a lease with a woman named Amelia...To her surprise, she was married. Getting in her car, she rushed to where Sam was hiding out and knocked on the door. 

"Cammie?!" Sam asked, opening the door. 

Cam hugged her body, shaking in the rain. "Sammy...I need you." 

"Cam-"

"Please...Just hear me out! I found Kevin. Or he found me. He tried to call you. We're at Rufus's cabin. But I need help. Crowley is still hunting him. I can't protect him anymore."

"Cam...I told you. I'm done."

"You didn't tell me anything! You wrote a fucking letter, Sam."

"Well, I'm telling you now! I'm done of hunting! I'm tired of watching our family die again and again. I'm just done. So, you'll have to watch Kevin by yourself." 

"I. Can't," Cam spat out. "Sam...I'm begging you. Help me."

"No."

"Please!" Cam begged. She was glad that it was raining because he wouldn;t able to see the tears that fell down her cheeks. "Sam, I'm-"

"Enough! I'm happy, Cam! I'm happy for the first time in my life! I have a girl, a dog...A life! You don't get to come over here and fuck it up!" 

"Fuck it up?! You're sleeping with a fucking married woman, Sam?! What kind of life is that?!" 

"A human one! Not like you wouldn't know."

Cam visibly flinched. "What does that mean, Sam?" she whispered. Sam didn't say anything, looking down. "No tell me. I want to hear it. You've obviously been holding onto this for a while. Come on..." 

"You're not human, Cam! Look at you! I can see veins beneath your eyes! Why do you think I left?! I saw you turning to something I didn't want to be with! You're acting like me when I was high on demon blood! You're turning into a monster!"

"A monster?! Fuck you, Sam!"

"No, fuck you, Cam! Dean is gone! Cas is gone! They're not coming back!" 

"You're a fucking coward," Cam spat. 

"AND YOU'RE A FUCKING DEMON!" Sam roared, tired of everything. He just wanted to live his life. "YOU'RE NOT EVEN MY SISTER, SO WHY DO YOU FUCKING CARE SO MUCH! JUST GO AWAY AND LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!" Cam stopped, as did the rain. Sam look visibly startled at what he just said. "Cammie...Oh my god...I'm so sorry! I didn't-" 

Cam raised her hand, silencing him. "Fine," she whispered. "I'm done. Enjoy your fucking life, coward. If anything happens to Kevin? That's on you." 

"I don't understand," Kevin said as Cam escorted him to the train station. 

"Kevin...I-I can't protect you from Crowley. He's going to find me. I'm on his hit list to." 

"Then we can look after each other! Did you find Sam?! Ask him for help?"

"Yeah. And he said no. Kevin, just run. Please...Just run."

"No!" 

"Kevin, I'm pregnant!" Kevin froze. Cam took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant. I can't protect you and my child at the same time. I can't even look after myself."

Kevin nodded, seeing vulnerability in Cam's eyes for the first time since he's known her. "Okay...I'll run." Kevin reached out and gave Cam a hug. "You look after yourself okay? Don't worry about me. I'll keep trying Sam. Maybe he'll come around."

"Don't-Don't tell him okay?"

Kevin smiled sadly. "I won't. Congratulations by the way." Kevin grabbed his sad looking bag and headed up the steps for the bus. 

"Keep moving. Don't stay in one place for to long," Cam told him. 

Kevin nodded. And then he was gone. And the day after that, so was her baby. She remembered the sharp pain in the cabin. Bending over, she gasped. "Ah..." she grunted. She felt something drip down her thighs and she knew what was happening. Closing her eyes, she felt relieved. She wasn't ready to be a mother. Not without Cas. But she also felt heartbreak because this was the once chance to have a piece of him with her. 

Zee did everything. She called a clinic, got her in so they could remove the uterine contents, held her hand through the procedure, and brought her tissue boxes and ice cream as Cam laid on the couch and cried. 

Zee pushed her over, and crawled into bed with her, hugging her from behind, offering support that she needed. If Sam didn't want to be her family, then Zee would. They were both lost in this lonely world. They could be each other's person. And they were...until a dusty stranger stumbled back into their lives. 


End file.
